


Die kleine Hobbitfrau

by MilchMaedchen



Series: Die Frauen von Mittelerde [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Lemon, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 266,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchMaedchen/pseuds/MilchMaedchen
Summary: In einem Loch im Boden, da lebte eine Hobbitfrau… Bil führt ein genügsames, ruhiges Leben … bis sie eines Tages ein alter Bekannter aufsucht und sie zusammen mit 13 Zwergen in ein höchst gefährliches Abenteuer verwickelt, in dem sie letztendlich mehr als nur ihren Mut findet.Grob ist die Story eine Vermischung aus Buch und Film, ausgeschmückt/ erweitert mit ganz eigenen Szenen/ Dialogen usw.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Die kleine Hobbitfrau
> 
> Autor: MilchMaedchen
> 
> Kontakt: SJuliane@aol.com
> 
> Rating: P18
> 
> Klassifikation: Romantik, Drama, Abenteuer, OC, OOC, POV
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle genannten Charaktere, außer meiner FemBilbo Version, sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R Tolkien und/ oder Peter Jackson, wofür ich ihnen auf ewig meinen Dank schulde.
> 
> 1:1 Zitate aus dem Buch "Der kleine Hobbit“ von J.R.R Tolkien und/ oder aus den Filmen „Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise“, „Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde“ und „Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere“ stammen nicht von mir und wurden lediglich verwendet, um meine Sicht als Autor für meine Geschichte wiederzugeben. Die Rechte liegen hier bei Tolkien und/ oder Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens und Guillermo del Toro.
> 
> Zusammenfassung: In einem Loch im Boden, da lebte eine Hobbitfrau… Bil führt ein genügsames, ruhiges Leben … bis sie eines Tages ein alter Bekannter aufsucht und sie zusammen mit 13 Zwergen in ein höchst gefährliches Abenteuer verwickelt, in dem sie letztendlich mehr als nur ihren Mut findet. 
> 
> Grob ist die Story eine Vermischung aus Buch und Film, ausgeschmückt/ erweitert mit ganz eigenen Szenen/ Dialogen usw.
> 
> Bemerkung: Verstehe gar nicht, warum es hier so wenige FemBilbo Storys gibt. Als ich dieses Bild http://pin.it/E-RyKIy bei Pinterest gesehen habe, war es um mich geschehen und ich musste einfach etwas dazu schreiben.
> 
> Grundsätzlich bewundere ich Tolkien ja für seine Werke. Dass Frauen in diesen so wenig eine Rolle spielen ist zwar, wenn man die Zeit zu der diese entstanden sind betrachtet, nachvollziehbar, aber trotzdem sehr schade.
> 
> Bemerkung 2: Ich weiß, dass Thorin in Peter Jacksons Filmen unglaublich viel jünger dargestellt wird, als er nach Tolkien eigentlich ist, nämlich schnuckelige 185 Jahre und damit sogar der älteste der Gemeinschaft. Aber ich gehe jetzt einfach mal von der Annahme aus, dass Thorin die Langlebigkeit von Durin I. geerbt hat, der ja mindestens 2000 Jahre alt geworden sein soll, so genau hat Tolkien das ja nicht beschrieben, also steht er zu dieser Zeit in der Blüte seines Lebens.

_Was_ _ist Liebe…?_

Simple betrachtet ist Liebe nur ein Wort … fünft einfache Buchstaben, schmucklos aneinandergereiht …

Aber Liebe ist vor allem ein Gefühl … überwältigender, berauschender und mächtiger, als alle anderen Empfindungen, die wir wahrnehmen …

Liebe ist eine Bestimmung … denn nur einmal im Leben begegnen wir jemandem, dem wir diese so ehrbare Empfindung entgegenbringen können …

Liebe ist eine Verpflichtung … denn mit der Aufgabe, die wir diesem geliebten Wesen gegenüber haben, sind wir an ihn gebunden … in guten und in schlechten Zeiten …

Liebe ist ein Geschenk … denn sie wird uns zurückgegeben … und der Kreislauf der Gefühle erfüllt uns mit Glück; Befriedigung und Freude … überwindet Krankheit, Tod und Trauer …

Zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden ist ein wunderbares, die Seele wärmendes und einzigartiges Gefühl …

Liebe weckt Begehren und Bedürfnisse … sie verbindet zwei Wesen auf eine Art, die so aufopferungsvoll, so fesselnd, so rein ist, dass man sie nur selten als „wahrhaftig“ bezeichnen kann.

Liebe ist nichts anderes, als jemand, der einen Grund gibt zu bleiben … denn der Ort, an dem das geliebte Wesen ist, nennt man sein Zuhause …

Mir ist diese wahrhaftige Liebe allerdings nicht gegönnt, denn sie verabschiedet sich gerade von mir. Nicht Krieg, Tod oder Missgunst reißt uns auseinander … nein … allein Rassen- und Standesunterschiede und Treuepflichten gegenüber unseren Häusern … allesamt Dinge, die wir nicht beeinflussen können … lässt unsere Herzen in Schmerz und Einsamkeit versinken … in einen abgründigen und von Stürmen aufgeworfenen Ozean, aus dem es keine Rettung gibt …

Seine Haare, so schwarz und glänzend wie Onyx … seine Haut, so schimmernd wie Gold … seine Stimme, so dunkel, als ob sie direkt aus den tiefsten Höhlen seiner Ahnen aufsteigen würde … seine Augen, so schillernd wie blaugrünes Eis im tiefsten Winter … seine Seele, so rein und stolz, voll von Selbstlosigkeit und Lebensfreude.

All das habe ich in diesem Moment unwiederbringlich verloren … nur weil ich mich nicht gegen Tradition und Bindungen stellen wollte … ich Angst davor hatte, was mich erwarten könnte, wenn ich den Rest meines Lebens an seiner Seite stehen werde.

Er dreht sich um … den letzten tiefgründigen Blick zu einer Vieldeutigkeit aus Schmerz und Traurigkeit ob des Verlustes, die auch sein Herz gefangen halten, verzogen. Und dann geht er … schnellen Schrittes und ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken … verschwindet aus meinem Leben … für immer …

Und die Hand die meine stattdessen umschließt, ist nicht die, die es sein sollte …


	2. Ein unerwartetes Fest

In einem Loch im Boden, da lebe ich. Es ist kein schmutziges, feuchtes Loch, auch findet man hier keine Würmer, Asseln oder anderes Getier … nein, es ist eine Hobbithöhle. Genauer ein großzügiges Smial, gelegen in einer der vielen flachen Anhöhe in Hobbingen, einer Siedlung des Auenlandes … meiner Heimat in Mittelerde. Im Winter warm gehalten durch gemütliche Kamine, im Sommer angenehm kühl durch die dicken Lehmwände. Aufgeräumt, behaglich, voller Bücher und mit einer immer gut gefüllten Speisekammer … das ist Beutelsend … mein Zuhause.

Aber da fällt mir ein … ich vergaß ganz mich vorzustellen … mein Name ist Bil … Bil Beutlin, eine einfache Hobbitfrau. Mütterlicherseits dem ehrenvollen, aber nicht ganz so angesehenen Geschlecht der Tuks abstammend. Warum nicht achtbar? Nun … meiner Familie eilt der Ruf voraus, abenteuerlustig, engstirnig und so ganz hobbituntypisch zu sein. Denn wir Hobbits lieben eigentlich keine Abenteuer … auch kann man uns nicht wirklich als mutig, kampferfahren oder heldenhaft bezeichnen. Wir leben im Verborgenen, da das Auenland nur selten von Fremden oder anderen Völkern aufgesucht wird. Ähnlich haben manche Hobbits in ihrem Leben noch nie die Grenzen ihres Heimatdorfes übertreten. Ruhe, Frieden, ein heimeliges Kaminfeuer, täglich sieben Mahlzeiten und alles was wächst und gedeiht, liegt uns mehr am Herzen. Die Tuks hingegen haben viele Familienmitglieder in ihrem Stammbaum, die ausgezogen sind, um Gefahren in der Fremde zu suchen. Todesmutig stürzten sie sich in Kämpfe, entdeckten Mittelerde und schlossen Freundschaften mit den anderen Rassen. Einige sollen sogar auf Schiffen die weit entfernten Küsten im Süden bereist haben. Auch mich hat es in jungen Jahren mehr nach draußen gezogen, aber seitdem meine Eltern tot sind und ich alleine in Beutelsend lebe, widme ich mich lieber einem guten Buch, dass von Abenteuern erzählt, als selber eines zu bestreiten. Bis zu diesem sonnigen Tag, an dem mein beschauliches und ruhiges Leben in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert wird und sich für immer verändern soll …

Ich liege ausgestreckt auf der grünen Wiese vor meinem Haus. Das Buch, in dem ich bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gelesen habe, ruht aufgeschlagen auf meinem Bauch. Mit geschlossenen Augen genieße ich an diesem friedlichen Vormittag die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des aufkommenden Frühlings … Er riecht bereits nach blühenden Narzissen und Tulpen, vermischt mit dem nach feuchten Moss und langsam auftauenden Boden, frisch gemähten Gras und der auf den Feldern für die Saat gelockerte Erde. Gedanklich verweile ich in der Geschichte, die ich eben zu Ende gelesen habe … Oder wohl eher hungrig verschlungen, wie meine Mutter immer sagte, wenn ich für mehrere Stunden faktisch nicht anwesend und in der Welt der Sagen und Mythen, Abenteuer und romantischen Liebesgeschichten versunken war.

Sie handelte von einem mutigen Menschenkönig, der für seine große und wahrhaftige Liebe … einer edlen und wunderhübschen Prinzessin … einen Feuerdrachen besiegte, der sie in seiner dunklen Höhle gefangen hielt und dadurch nicht nur sein Königreich zurückeroberte, sondern auch ihre Hand erwarb. Ich sehe ihn geradezu vor mir … herrschaftlich und furchtlos wie ein König nur sein kann … in voller Rüstung stehend und mit einem funkelnden Schwert in der Hand, tritt er dem furchterregenden Drachen entgegen. Immer wieder versucht das Untier ihn mit gesäuselten Worten unvorsichtig zu machen, damit er ihn mit einem einzigen feurigen Auflodern seiner Brust töten kann. Aber der Krieger … immer nur das Gesicht seiner Geliebten vor sich sehend … besteht die Prüfung und kann die Bestie schließlich mit einem Hieb in seine empfindliche Stelle … dort wo sein loderndes Feuer entsteht und das Herz schützt … töten.

Plötzlich fällt unerwartet ein Schatten auf mich, hält die wärmespendenden Strahlen der Sonne vom mir fern und augenblicklich ist die Fantasie erloschen. Mürrisch über die Unterbrechung meiner Gedanken spähe ich unter halbgeöffneten Lidern hervor, um zu sehen, wer meine Ruhe stört. Ein groß gewachsener, alt und gebrechlich wirkender Mann, gehüllt in einen grauen Mantel und mit spitzem Hut, steht vor mir. Misstrauisch öffne ich meine Augen schließlich ganz und starre ihn an, mit der Hand die Strahlen der Sonne abschirmend, denn sie steht in seinem Rücken und verweigert mir im ersten Moment den Blick auf sein Gesicht. Sein langer, ebenfalls grauer Bart, reicht fast bis auf seine mit Lehm verkrusteten Schuhspitzen und wie er da so steht, aufgestützt auf seinen Stab, den ein weißer Edelstein ziert, kommt er mir merkwürdig bekannt vor.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen!“, sage ich höflich und setzte mich auf, aber der Fremde sieht mich nur argwöhnisch an. „Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragt er schließlich mit seiner grollenden, tiefen Stimme. „Wünschen Sie mir einen guten Morgen, oder meinen Sie, dass es ein schöner Morgen ist, egal was Sie wünschen, oder dass Sie an diesem Morgen alles schön und gut finden, oder dass man an diesem Morgen gut oder schön sein muss.“ Ich zucke zurück und überlege kurz, denn ein unbehagliches Gefühl schleicht sich in mein Herz. „Eigentlich … alles zugleich“, sage ich unsicher lächelnd, bekomme aber nur ein leises Brummen als Erwiderung.

„Kenne ich Sie vielleicht?“, frage ich schließlich und streiche mir eine widerspenstige braune Haarsträhne, die sich immer wieder aus meinem geflochtenen Zopf löst, hinter das spitze Ohr. „Ja durchaus, wenn Sie mich auch schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr kennengelernt haben … Fräulein Bil Beutlin“, erwidert er verschwörerisch und langsam wird mir das Ganze zu mühselig. Erbost schnaube ich aus und stehe gemächlich auf. „Ich bin Gandalf“, sagt er letztlich doch und deutet eine Verbeugung an, als er anscheinend meinen mürrischen Blick und die angespannte Körperhaltung bemerkt hat. Blitzartig fällt es mir wieder ein, woher ich ihn kenne. „Gandalf … Gandalf!“, sage ich verdutzt und gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Doch nicht der Gandalf, der an Festtagen immer so wundervolle Geschichten von Orks, Elben, Riesen und Drachen erzählt hat? Doch nicht der Gandalf, der zum Sommersonnenwendefest beim alten Tuk immer so ein unglaubliches Feuerwerk entzündet hat?“, sage ich aufgeregt. „Es ist schön, dass Ihr mich wenigstens noch nicht ganz vergessen habt, wenn auch nur durch mein Feuerwerk und meine Geschichten“, erwidert er launisch, streckt sich allerdings trotzdem ein wenig stolz. „Was treibt Euch nach so langer Zeit in diese Gegend?“, frage ich noch immer davon begeistert ihn wiederzusehen. „Nun, ich bereite ein Abenteuer vor und bin auf der Suche nach Jemandem, der sich daran beteiligen will. Aber ich glaube, ich kann meine Erkundungen jetzt beenden.“ Seine Stimme wird bei jedem Wort geheimnisvoller. „Ein Gefährte für ein Abenteuer … und den haben Sie hier gefunden!?“, sage ich erstaunt und sehe mich bedeutsam suchend um. „Das glaube ich nicht, wir sind hier alle ruhige, einfache Leute und haben für so etwas nichts übrig. Damit hat man nur Scherereien und kommt zu spät zum Essen. Ihr kennt Hobbits doch … genau das ist ihnen am wichtigsten.“

Gandalf sieht mich durchdringend mit seinen eisblauen Augen an, die fast nicht unter den buschigen Augenbrauen zu erkennen sind. Mit jeder still verstreichenden Sekunde wird mir unter seinem Blick unbehaglicher. Angespannt versuche ich nicht vorhandene Schmutzpartikel auf meiner roten Miederweste und dem dunkelgrünen Rock zu vertreiben, nur um aus dieser Situation zu entkommen. ‚Was will der Zauberer nur von mir?‘, frage ich mich, während er mich immer noch verschwörerisch ansieht. „Ich empfehle mich!“, stoße ich schließlich schnell aus, als er mir auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht antwortet und drehe mich um. „Das ich von Belladonna Tuks Tochter zwar höflich, aber dennoch einfach so stehen gelassen werde, hätte ich mir nie erträumt. Aber sie wäre bestimmt stolz auf Euch, wenn sie von Eurem Entschluss erfahren könnte, mich zu begleiten“, höre ich plötzlich seine Stimme hinter mir, als sich schon beinahe den Messingknopf meiner grünen, runden Eingangstür in den Händen halte. Überrascht drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um. „Wie meint Ihr das ‚Euch zu begleiten‘?“, frage ich perplex und ohne dass er mir antwortet, fällt es mir im nächsten Moment wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Nein … auf keinen Fall. Es tut mir leid, aber ich wünsche keine Abenteuer, weder heute, noch morgen noch sonst irgendwann“, protestiere ich energisch und schüttle meinen Kopf. „Auf Wiedersehen!“ Und im nächsten Moment bin ich hinter meiner Tür verschwunden. Glücklich der Situation entkommen zu sein, lehne ich mich von innen gegen das Holz und atme tief durch. Was für ein komischer Morgen… Aber wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, dass er Abend noch viel verrückter werden wird, hätte ich vielleicht nicht so unbesonnen und gewohnheitsgemäß den Rest des Tages verbracht … eher wäre ich schreiend davongelaufen und hätte mich auf einem hohen Baum versteckt.

Am Abend möchte ich mir die Zeit, bis mein Abendessen, das auf dem Herd vor sich hin köchelt, fertig ist, die Zeit mit einem weiteren meiner Lieblingsbücher vertreiben. Ich habe es mir gerade in meinem großen und behaglichen Lieblingssessel … ein Erbstück meiner geliebten Großmutter … gemütlich gemacht, als es unerwartet an meiner Tür schellt. Aufgebracht schlage ich das gerade zur Hand genommene Buch geräuschvoll wieder zu und gebe einen erbost schnaubenden Laut von mir. Argwöhnisch schaue ich auf die große Standuhr, während ich in die Diele laufe und mich frage, wer mich um diese späte Stunde noch besuchen kommt … und mich vor allem vom Lesen und Essen abhält. Ungehalten reiße ich die Tür auf und vor mir steht … ein Zwerg. Seine Gesichtsbeharrung ist ausgeprägter als die auf seinem Kopf, was die blaue Kapuze nur unzureichend zu verbergen vermag und auf seinem Rücken hängt eine große Streitaxt. „Dwalin, zu Ihren Diensten!“, sagt er mit einer Bassstimme und einer noch tieferen Verbeugung und schiebt sich im nächsten Moment an mir vorbei, als wäre er bereits von mir erwartet worden. „Bil Beutlin … ebenfalls zu Ihren Diensten!“, erwidere ich … zu verblüfft, um irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. „Es riecht gut, gibt es etwas zu essen?“, erkundigt er sich ungeniert und betritt bereits das Esszimmer, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Wenig später muss ich mit ansehen, wie mein liebevoll zubereitetes Abendbrot von ihm verschlungen wird.

Ich reiche ihm gerade eine Schüssel mit Brot, als es erneut klingelt. „Balin, zu Ihren Diensten!“, begrüßt mich ein alter Zwerg mit einem langen weißen Bart, der teilweise in zwei Hälften gespalten ist. ‚Wenigstens schaut dieser nicht ganz so böse drein wie der Erste‘, denke ich noch, als auch er einfach an mir vorbeiläuft und seinen ebenfalls blauen Mantel, der allerdings zusätzlich mit silbernen Ornamenten verziert ist, an den nächsten Haken hängt. Laut johlend betritt er das Esszimmer und begrüßt so seinen Kameraden. „Hobbit, gibt es noch etwas zu essen?“, ruft mir Dwalin zu, als ich wieder zu ihnen stoße. „Natürlich, was wünscht ihr?“, frage ich höflich, denn das man Gäste, egal wie uneingeladen sie erscheinen, bewirten soll, hat mir meine Mutter von Kindesbeinen an beigebracht.

Ich hole gerade die verlangten Krüge Bier und einen gut abgehangenen Schinken aus meiner Vorratskammer, als es erneut schellt. Jetzt schon etwas wütender, reiße ich die Tür auf und sehe mich zwei sehr jungen Zwergen gegenüberstehen. „Fili …“, sagt der eine. „… und Kili …“, ergänzt der andere. „… zu Ihren Diensten, schöne Dame!“ Sie verbeugen sich tief und streifen die grünen Kapuzen von ihren Köpfen. Angesichts ihrer fast schon anmutigen Erscheinung, bin ich fast peinlich berührt, sie nachfolgend harsch anzufahren … aber nur fast. „Nein, nein, nein … es tut mir leid, aber ich habe heute keine Gäste erwartet“, sage ich schnell und will die Tür schon wieder schließen, als der Dunkelhaarige von ihnen donnernd seinen Fuß dazwischen stellt. „Was? Ist das Treffen verschoben worden?!“, fragt er aufgebracht und steht plötzlich wieder vor mir. „Davon hat uns niemand etwas gesagt“, ergänzt der Blondhaarige und schiebt sich neben ihn. „Was … nein, es ist gar nichts verschoben worden“, erwidere ich stotternd und werde im nächsten Moment von ihnen zur Seite gedrängt. „Na ein Glück für uns!“, ertönt es gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern und Schwupps … sind sie ebenfalls eingetreten.

„Er hat mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass unsere Gastgeberin eine so bezaubernde Hobbitfrau ist“, umschmeichelt der anscheinend jüngere Kili mich und deutet einen Handkuss an. Ich merke regelrecht, wie sich meine Wangen verschämt röten. Mit so höfflichen Umgangsformen hätte ich bei Zwergen nun wirklich nicht gerechnet … werden sie in meinen Büchern doch eher als rüde und ungehobelte Zeitgenossen, ohne Manieren und besessen von Gold und Edelsteinen beschrieben. Ich revidiere meine Meinung über sie allerdings schnell wieder, als ich arglos hinter den Neuankömmlingen mein Esszimmer betrete. Dwalin und Balin haben sich derweil in meine Vorratskammer zurückgezogen und durchforsten jedes Regal. Überall liegt Essen auf dem Boden verstreut und wird von ihren massigen Stiefeln festgetreten. Ich schlage meine Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und seufze. „Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!?“, klage ich und fahre erschrocken zusammen, als die Türglocke erneut schellt. Das Schlimmste erahnend, öffne ich diese und mit lautem Getöse fallen acht weitere Zwerge auf die Fliesen meiner Diele. Hinter ihnen steckt Gandalf seinen Kopf zur Tür herein und nun kann ich mir endlich erklären, wer hinter diesem ganzen unerwarteten Zwergenauflauf in meiner schönen Hobbithöhle steckt.

Kurze Zeit später muss ich hilflos mit ansehen, wie 12 Zwerge meine Einrichtung gänzlich durcheinanderbringen. Fili, Kili … soweit ich bereits mitbekommen haben anscheinend Brüder … und drei der letzten Ankömmlinge, die sich mir als Dori, Nori und Gloin vorgestellt haben, tragen gerade meinen Esstisch in die Diele, während die anderen meine Vorratskammer plündern. Und wen ich plündern sage, dann meine ich das auch … sie ist anschließend leer … bis auf den letzten Krümel. Entkräftet und verzweifelt lasse ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen und vergrabe den Kopf zwischen meinen Händen. ‚Warum muss das alles mir passieren? Habe ich nicht noch bis vor einer Stunde ein ruhiges, geordnetes und vor allem zwergenfreies Leben geführt?‘, frage ich mich machtlos.

„Du hast Recht, Bombur, ein Zwerg fehlt uns offensichtlich noch“, höre ich Gandalf sagen und schaue erschrocken auf. „Was noch einer?! Gandalf bei allem Respekt, aber das …“, sage ich brüskiert, stehe auf und deute auf die tosenden Zwerge, die sich … so wie ich es bereits befürchtet habe … ohne jegliche Manieren erkennen zu lassen, gerade über meine Vorräte hermachen, „… sind eindeutig genug. Nein nicht genug, eigentlich schon viel zu Viele.“ Gandalf legt beschwichtigend eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Meine liebe Bil, was ist denn los?“ Ich schaue ihn fassungslos an. „Was los ist!? Ich bin umzingelt von ungehobelten, manierlosen, dreckigen und gefräßigen Zwergen. Sie haben alles verwüstet, vom Mobiliar ganz zu schweigen. Hast du gesehen, was sie mit meiner Vorratskammer gemacht haben, das waren Wahren für zwei Wochen? Was wollen die alle hier?“, frage ich ungehalten. „Nun, das werde ich dir erklären, wenn der Letzte von ihnen eingetroffen ist“, weicht Gandalf mir aus und dreht sich einfach um. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, um den ungezügelt in mir aufsteigenden, dringenden Bedürfnis zu widerstehen, ihm wütend ungehobelte Beschimpfungen hinterherzuwerfen, als fast unsicher einer der Zwerge … ich glaube, er hatte sich mir als Ori vorgestellt … auf mich zukommt. „Verzeiht Fräulein Beutlin, aber was soll ich hiermit machen?“, fragt er mich schüchtern klingend und hält mir einen schwarz-rötlich schimmernden Stein entgegen. „Ich habe ihn eben auf den Boden gefunden … Das ist ein Obsidian, nicht? Ein seltenes Gestein aus den Blauen Bergen.“ Angesichts des Anblicks, verschlägt es mir fast den Atem und unfreundlicher, als es mir meine gute Erziehung eigentlich gebietet, entreiße ich ihm den Stein. „Ja das ist richtig und er gehört auf den Kaminsims … Warum liegt er hier auf den Boden herum?!“, erkundige ich mich harsch und laufe bereits aufgebracht und Schlimmes erahnend in den Salon. Der kümmerlich verbliebene Rest Luft, den ich noch in meinen Lungen hatte, entweicht stoßweise, als ich das Unglück sehe.

Kili und Fili haben sich anscheinend gedacht, dass die wertvollen und sich seit so langer Zeit im Besitz meiner Familie befindlichen Mineralien und Steine, als Hockerersatz für ihre schweren und schlammverkrusteten Stiefel besser eignen, als sinnlos und ordentlich aufgestellt auf dem Sims ihr Dasein zu fristen. „Was soll denn das?“, schreie ich und meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast vor Empörung und Wut. „Sind doch nur Steine …“, geben sie mir fast gleichzeitig zur Antwort und lächeln erheitert, als ich mit gewollt bösem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Füße grob zur Seite stoße und den Obersten der Gesteinsbrocken an mich nehme. „Das sind nicht einfach nur Steine … sondern seltene Zeugen einer lange vergessenen Zeit … ihr Zwerge müsstet so etwas eigentlich wissen und höher schätzen“, empöre ich mich über die abfällige Bemerkung und entferne mit der Schürze eine Schmutzspur von der rosafarbenen, mit filigranen roten Linien durchzogenen, Oberfläche. „Ja … und wertlos im Vergleich zu Edelsteinen und Diamanten!“, erwidert Fili und ich schnaube grimmig aus. „Das mag sein … aber anders als Schmucksteine, haben diese hier eine Seele“, erkläre ich den unverschämten Jungzwergen und stelle den Stein wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz auf den Kaminsims. „Auch Edelsteine haben eine Seele … zum Beispiel der …“, setzt Kili an, wird aber unerwartet von einem erneuten Klopfen an meine Tür am Weitersprechen gehindert … ein fester Schlag, wie von einer großen, kräftigen Faust ausgeführt.

Als ich argwöhnisch die Tür öffne, verschlägt es mir fast den Atem. Der anscheinend noch vermisste Zwerg steht vor mir. Er ist bedeutend größer als die Anderen und selbst Fili und Kili … die, muss ich zugeben, äußerst ansehnlich für ihre Rasse sind … haben nicht andeutungsweise eine solche achtunggebietende Ausstrahlung. Aber nicht nur seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, seine schwarzen, mit einzelnen silbergrauen Strähnen durchwirkten, langen Haare, sein ordentlich gestutzter Bart und die prunkvollen dunkelblauen Kleider, lassen ihn äußerst fesselnd erscheinen. Von ihm geht eine gewisse Würde und Selbstsicherheit aus, die sich vor allem in seinen strahlenden grünblauen Augen und der Körperhaltung widerspiegelt. „Gandalf, habt ihr nicht gesagt, dieser Ort sei leicht zu finden“, wendet er sich bedächtig an den Zauberer neben mir und tritt ein. „Ich habe mich verirrt … zweimal.“ Er hängt seinen Mantel wie selbstverständlich an das Geweih eines Hirschkopfes, denn alle meine Garderobenhacken sind bereits besetzt, und dreht sich zu mir um. In diesem Moment wird mir klar, dass ich ihn ungeniert anstarre, und wende verlegen meinen Blick ab. „Bil Beutlin, darf ich dir Thorin Eichenschild vorstellen, Sohn von Thráin“, klärt mich Gandalf über den Neuankömmling auf. Ich zucke zusammen … Eichenschild … bei allen Valar, das ist der Thronfolger Erebors, das reichste Königreich der Zwerge in Mittelerde und Herrscher der Blauen Berge im nahen Westen! Ich schlucke den aufkommenden Kloß in meinem Hals herunter, als mir das und die Bedeutung dessen, bewusst wird. Ein wahrhaftiger König steht in meiner Höhle … und er ist genauso, wie ich sie mir immer vorgestellt habe … prächtig, erhaben und stolz …

Thorin legt sanft einen Finger unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich dadurch ihn wieder anzusehen. Seine Augen mustern mich durchdringend und mir wird fast schwindelig hinsichtlich ihrer Tiefgründigkeit. Sie schimmern wie das dickste Eis … blau und grün gleichzeitig und sind genauso mächtig … voller Selbstbewusstsein und Würde. „Nun, das ist also die hochgelobte Hobbitfrau, von der mir Gandalf so viel erzählt hat …“, sagt er leise, nimmt meine Hand sanft in seine und deutet ebenfalls einen Handkuss an. Irgendwie habe ich den Verdacht, dass er, Kili und Fili eine gemeinsame Erziehung genossen haben. Aber im nächsten Moment verfinstern sich seine Augen bedrohlich und ich entziehe mich ihm, als ich erschrocken einen Schritt zurücktrete.

„Sagt mir, Fräulein Beutlin, welche Waffe bevorzugt Ihr … Axt, Bogen oder Schwert?“ Thorin beginnt mich abschätzend zu umkreisen. „Keins davon … ich habe mich bis jetzt noch nicht genötigt gefühlt, eine Waffe benutzen zu müssen“, antworte ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß und versuche trotzdem so viel Selbstbewusstsein wie nur möglich in meine Worte zu legen. „Aber eigentlich ist das eine sehr unschickliche Frage, die man nicht an eine Frau stellen sollte. Und mir erschließt sich auch der Sinn dahinter nicht …“ Derweil hat Thorin mich zur Genüge gemustert und baut sich mit verschränkten Armen bedrohlich vor mir auf. „Dachte ich es mir doch, eher eine Hausverwalterin, als eine Meisterdiebin“, sagt er abwertend und setzt sich von dem spöttischen Lachen seiner Zwergenkollegen begleitet in Gang. Ich sehe ihn mit wütendem Blick hinterher. Machthabender und stolzer König hin oder her ... als Hausfrau hat mich noch nie jemand bezeichnet.

Ich gehe den Zwergen mit ärgerlich verschränkten Armen und mürrischen Blick nach, als sie ihrem Herrscher durch meine Wohnung folgen. Thorin sieht sich alles genau an und augenblicklich ist es mir peinlich, dass meine Höhle so unordentlich und verwüstet aussieht … auch wenn ich nichts dafür kann. „Ihr habt ein ansehnliches Haus … auch wenn es ein wenig zu groß für nur eine Person ist“, sagt Thorin allerdings friedvoll, als er letztendlich im Salon mit dem großen Kamin und den gemütlichen Sesseln angekommen ist und kurz berührt er auffällig ehrfurchtsvoll den Stein, den ich eben auf den Sims abgestellt habe. „Höhle … wir Hobbits leben in Höhlen …“, verbessere ich ihn sofort und lockere schließlich entgegenkommend meine Haltung. „Mein Vater hat sie für meine Mutter erbaut und nachdem Beide vor einigen Jahren gestorben sind, habe ich sie als Alleinerbe überschrieben bekommen.“ Thorin sieht mich mit nichtssagendem Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Und wer war Euer Vater?“, will er schließlich von mir wissen, während er sich wie selbstverständlich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel fallen lässt und hochmütig wirkend die Beine von sich streckt. „Bungo Beutlin, Sohn von Mungo Beutlin und Laura Gruber“, gebe ich selbstsicher Auskunft, denn mein Vater war auch über die Grenzen des Auenlandes bekannt. Aber Thorin wiegt nur seinen Kopf auf den Schultern, so als ob ihm die Namen nichts sagen. „Und Eure Mutter?“ Automatisch wandert mein gedankenverlorener Blick zu ihrem Porträt über den Kamin. „Belladonna Tuk, Tochter von Gerontius Tuk und Adamanta Pausbacken.“ Und kaum habe ich den Namen meiner Mutter ausgesprochen, strafft sich seine Haltung angespannt. „Ihr seid Belladonna Tuks Tochter!?“; stößt Thorin überrascht klingend aus und sieht zu Gandalf hinüber, der Pfeife rauchend neben ihm steht und nur ein kurzes Brummen von sich gibt. Seine Reaktion ist ungewöhnlich überraschend und vermittelt mir ein Gefühl, dass ich noch nicht einzuordnen weiß …

„Ja so ist es …“, bestätige ich noch einmal und hebe stolz meinen Kopf ein kleines Stück höher, denn die Herkunft meiner Mutter hat mir schon immer mehr bedeutet, als die meines Vaters. Thorin schnauft aus … ein Ton der Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrung zugleich. Sein Blick wandert zu ihrem Bild, so wie meiner zuvor und dann verziehen sich seine Mundwinkel zu so etwas wie einem angedeuteten Lächeln … was mich aber nur noch mehr durcheinanderbringt.


	3. Aufbruch ins Abenteuer

Als ich wenig später mit einem Teller Suppe in der Hand … leider das Einzige, was ich dem Zwergenherrscher noch anbieten kann … wieder den Salon betrete, verweile ich augenblicklich stockend und unsicher unter dem runden Türbogen, als ich seinen bedeutungsvollen Platz bemerke. Thorin steht vor dem brennenden Kamin, die Arme vor der Brust übereinandergelegt und betrachtet das Bild meiner Mutter, sowie die Steine, die ordentlich wieder ihren Platz auf den Sims gefunden haben. Langsam streckt er eine Hand nach dem rosafarbenen Gebilde aus, dass ich vor kurzen noch vor Kili und Filis Stiefeln retten konnte. Fast achtungsvoll lässt er seine derben, rau erscheinenden Finger über das ungeschliffene Gestein fahren. „Das ist ein Rosenspat … solche Art Mineralien findet man nur in den Eisenbergen ... Wie seid Ihr an ihn gekommen?“, fragt er schließlich und ich wundere mich, wie er mich überhaupt bemerken konnte, habe ich doch beim hereinkommen keinerlei Geräusche verursacht.

Langsam trete ich mit gesenktem Haupt auf ihn zu. „Ich habe ihn nicht erworben, sondern mein Urgroßvater. Er hat ihm damals einem fahrenden Händler in Bree abgekauft“, erkläre ich ihm und erst als ich direkt neben ihm stehe, sieht er mich endlich an. „Hübsch und wertvoll zugleich … aber als Oval geschliffen, noch viel auserlesener“, sagt er und ein komisches Glimmen entsteht augenblicklich in seinen Augen. Ich lächle leicht, denn anders als einige seiner Gefährten und auch der größte Teil der Hobbits, scheint er die Schönheit dieser besonderen Steine hoch zu würdigen. Bedächtig gleitet mein Blick über die tadellos aufgereihten Kostbarkeiten. „Ich habe sie lieber so, wie sie aus der Erde kommen … unbearbeitet und nur in der Natürlichkeit makellos“, erwidere ich bedeutsam und strecke ihm endlich den Teller entgegen. „Hier bitte, esst … Es ist nicht viel, aber sie ist warm und reichhaltig.“ Thorin betrachtet die dampfende Flüssigkeit und nimmt ihn mir schließlich mit einem kurzen, nur gemurmelten Danke ab.

Kurz darauf finden sich auch die anderen Zwerge und der Zauberer in meinem Salon ein. Wie als wären sie Zuhause, lassen sie sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Ausgeglichenheit und des Wohlbefindens auf den Stühlen oder dem Boden nieder. Einzig die beiden Sessel, überlassen sie hochachtungsvoll Thorin und Gandalf. Ich hingegen, stelle mich still in eine Ecke und betrachte den Zwergenauflauf, von dem ich immer noch nicht weiß, warum er überhaupt in meiner Höhle stattfindet.

„Nun Thorin, möchtest du uns jetzt endlich sagen, warum wir uns gerade in einer Hobbit **höhle** …“, beginnt Dwalin schließlich mit seiner grollenden Brummstimme, die mir augenblicklich einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt, und sieht mich bei der besonderen Betonung des Wortes „Höhle“ vielsagend an, „… einfinden mussten?“ Thorin streckt erneut seine Beine von sich und lässt sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken. „Ja das werde ich … aber erst, nachdem ich euch allen gedankt habe, dass ihr hier erschienen seid. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass ihr … ungeachtet von Rang und Stand … meinem Aufruf Folge geleistet habt und zudem, in dieser unruhigen Zeit.“, beginnt er mit herrschaftlicher Stimmlage und die Zwerge nicken ihn wohlwollend zu. Ich habe von der Achtung, die man einen König entgegenbringen muss, bis jetzt nur gelesen, da es unter uns Hobbits nur einen sogenannten Thain gibt, der aber nur nomineller Herrscher ist und eigentlich keinerlei Befugnisse hat. Und selbst wenn, seit vielen Generationen bereits, hat ein Tuk diese Funktion inne und als Angehörige der Familie, wäre ich ihm zu keiner besonderen, zeremoniellen Ehrerbietung verpflichtet.

„Unser alter Verbündeter Gandalf … viele von euch kennen ihn auch unter dem Namen Tharkûn … hat mich vor einiger Zeit aufgesucht und mir einen Vorschlag unterbreitet, den ich nach reiflicher Überlegung umzusetzen gedenke … aber dafür benötige ich euren Beistand“, sagt Thorin schließlich bedeutungsschwanger. Gandalf wendet sich mir zu und bittet mich um etwas mehr Licht, während er aufsteht, ein altes, vergilbtes Stück Papier herausholt und diese auf den niedrigen Tisch vor Thorin ausbreitet. Als ich mit einer flackernden Kerze wiederkomme und neben den Zwergenprinzen trete, erkenne ich, dass es eine Karte ist.

„Der einsame Berg“, lese ich flüsternd und mehr für mich selber den Schriftzug vor, der oberhalb eines spitz zulaufenden Gipfels, gekrönt von einem Drachen, abgebildet ist. „Wie ihr alle wisst, hält ein Untier unsere rechtmäßige Heimat in seinen Klauen gefangen“, führt Thorin seine Ausführung fort und zeigt bedeutungsvoll auf den Berg. „Seit über 170 Jahren bereits, verbreitet es Tod und Verderben und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die Herrschaft der Bestie endlich enden muss. Gerüchte wurden mir zugetragen … Raben sind in der Nähe des Berges gesichtet worden … ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass die Zeit gekommen ist uns den Erebor endlich zurückzuholen.“ Die Zwerge nicken eifrig und murmeln komisch klingende Worte. „Welches Ungeheuer?“, frage ich unsicher stockend und schaue beunruhigt zu Gandalf. „Nun, damit wird wohl Smaug, der Goldene, letzter der großen Feuerdrachen gemeint sein“, versucht Bofur mir zu erklären und die abstehenden Enden seiner Mütze zucken dabei aufgeregt. Schlagartig fällt mir eine Niederschrift ein, die ich letztens erst gelesen habe. Diese handelte von einem Drachen, der die Hallen des großen Zwergenreiches unter den Hängen des Berges Erebor vor unglaublich langer Zeit angegriffen und alle Zwerge von dort vertrieben hat. Er schläft auf dem riesigen Schatz der Altvorderen und kein Mensch, Zwerg oder Elb hat sich seitdem mehr dort hineingewagt. Ich habe diese Erzählung bis jetzt immer für eine unterhaltsame Geschichte gehalten … da scheine ich mich ja gewaltig geirrt zu haben.

Die Zwerge beginnen aufgeregt und beinahe ängstlich zu tuscheln, als sie den Namen Smaug hören. „Aber Thorin, wie sollen wir das schaffen?! Selbst mit einer tausende Mann starken Armee im Rücken … die du wohlgemerkt nicht hast … könntest du den Drachen nicht besiegen“, wirft Balin ein und ich kann so etwas wie Angst in seiner Stimme vernehmen. Ich erinnere mich an das Buch, das ich heute früh erst zu Ende gelesen habe. Meine Lieblingsgeschichte … ein König kämpft gegen einen Drachen … ich schließe die Augen und die Szene materialisiert sich in meinem Inneren … aber anstatt eines Menschen, tritt ein Zwerg dem Ungeheuer entgegen … mutig und furchtlos … und seine schwarzen Haare wehen im stickigen und glühenden Feuersturm. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Drachen!“, wendet Kili erregt ein und entreißt mich dadurch meiner Fantasie. Sein Bruder neben ihn nickt zustimmend und in Thorins Augen kann ich augenblicklich so etwas wie Stolz aufflackern sehen.

„Du hast Recht, Balin … mit weltlichen Waffen kann man die Bestie nur schwer besiegen … Man muss ihn mit List und Tücke entgegentreten und unvorsichtig werden lassen, nur so kann man seine Schwachstelle erkennen“, bestätigt Gandalf. „Ihr müsst in den Berg gelangen, ihn überlisten und herauslocken, das ist eure einzige Chance, um eure so lange verlorene Heimat wiederzuerlangen.“ Ausfallend tosende Beifallsbekundungen werden ob seiner Ansprache laut … kehlige und dennoch auf ihre Art wohlklingende Wörter einer mir unbekannten Sprache schallen durch meine Höhle und lassen sie erzittern. „Und wie sollen wir das deiner Meinung nach schaffen, Gandalf? Das Haupttor wurde zerstört und es gibt keinen anderen Weg in den Berg hinein, schon gar nicht heimlich“, wirft Balin mit ruhiger und vernunftschwangerer Stimme ein und augenblicklich verstummen alle. „Oh da irrst du dich, alter Freund …“, sagt der Zauberer geheimnisvoll und wie durch Magie, materialisiert sich ein metallisch glänzender und kunstvoll gearbeiteter Schlüssel in seiner Hand. „Woher hast du ihn?“, fragt Thorin atemlos und allein daran erkenne ich, dass er von großer Wichtigkeit für ihn sein muss.

Der Zauberer berichtet ihm, dass sein Vater Thráin ihm diesen zusammen mit der Karte vor seinem Verschwinden überlassen hat, damit er beides zu gegebener Zeit an seinen Sohn weitergibt … und dieser Zeitpunkt ist nun gekommen. Thorin wiegt den Schlüssel bedächtig in seiner Hand, als ober er ein wertvoller Schatz ist. Er passt zu einem verborgenen Eingang, dessen genaue Position durch alte Zwergenrunen auf der Karte beschrieben werden. Aber selbst Gandalf gibt zu, dass er diese nicht lesen kann, er aber Andere in Mittelerde kennt, die es können. Der Zauberer sieht mich geheimnisvoll an. „Wenn wir den Eingang gefunden haben, braucht es eine gewisse Heimlichkeit und eine gute Portion Mut, um in die unteren Hallen vorzudringen, wo der Drache haust. Er kennt seine Schätze genau … jede einzelne Münze davon … vielleicht schafft ihr es ihn unvorsichtig werden zu lassen, wenn ihr ihm einiges davon entwendet oder noch etwas sehr viel Wertvolleres findet, was in diesem Berg liegt. “ Ich zucke unwillkürlich bei seinen Worten zusammen. Thorin neben mir ebenfalls und seinem Gesicht entspringt ein wissender Ausdruck, was Gandalf mit seinem undurchschaubaren Hinweis meint.

„Und genau deshalb benötigen wir einen Meisterdieb!“, bemerkt Ori und ich nicke zustimmend. „Und zwar einen sehr guten … den Besten, um genau zu sein“, sage ich gedankenlos und wäre nie darauf gekommen, was ich mit dieser Aussage lostrete. Enthusiastisch stehen die Zwerge auf. „Sie ist die Beste, habt ihr das gehört?!“, lacht Bifur erleichtert. Sofort sind 14 Augenpaare erwartungsvoll auf mich gerichtet und mir läuft ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Was … ich … nein … ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie etwas gestohlen … das schwöre ich!“, versuche ich unsicher stotternd ihre Erwartungen an mich zu dämpfen und bin froh, dass sowohl Balin, wie auch sein Bruder Dwalin der Meinung sind, dass ich als Diebin weder geeignet bin, noch als kampfunerfahrene Frau in der Wildnis lange überleben könnte. Zustimmendes und verneinendes Gemurmel zugleich erfüllt meine Höhle, bis sich Gandalf bedrohlich aufbaut. Drohend grollt seine Stimme wie Gewitterdonner über unsere Köpfe hinweg. „Genug jetzt, wenn ich sage, dass Bil Beutlin eine Meisterdiebin ist, dann ist sie eine Meisterdiebin.“ Ich öffne erstaunt meinen Mund, zu überrumpelt, um etwas gegen seine Behauptung zu sagen. „Hobbits sind ein erstaunliches Völkchen ... leichtfüßig, heimlich und können somit geschickt vermeiden gesehen zu werden, wenn sie es wollen. Der Drache kennt den Geruch von Zwergen, aber einen Hobbit, hat er in seinem Leben bestimmt noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen.“ Erneut versuche ich etwas zu erwidern, aber kein Laut kommt aus meiner wie zugeschnürten, trockenen Kehle. Zu überfordert bin ich mit dieser Situation. „Ich sollte einen Meisterdieb für eure Unternehmung finden, jemanden der unbemerkt in die Höhle des Drachen eindringen kann, um seine Schwachstelle zu finden, und ich habe mich für Fräulein Beutlin entschieden“, schließt er seine Erklärung ab und setzt sich wieder.

Ich verstecke verzweifelt das Gesicht zwischen meinen Händen, denn mir wird schlagartig etwas schwindelig. „Gandalf, du kannst nicht von uns verlangen eine Frau … ohne Kampferfahrung, die auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon hat, wie es in der Welt zugeht und in ihrem Leben bestimmt noch nie ein feindliches Wesen gesehen hat … mitzunehmen“, sagt Thorin mit strenger Stimme. „Sie würde uns bestimmt nur aufhalten.“ Der Zauberer stößt ein leises, verärgert klingendes Brummen aus. „In ihr steckt einiges mehr, als ihr erahnen könnt und auch etliches, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht weiß. Ihr müsst mir vertrauen, sie wird für euer aller Schicksal eine große Rolle spielen … sie ist schließlich eine Tuk“, erwidert er geheimnisvoll auf seine Einwände.

Lange ist nur erdrückende Stille zu hören. „Also gut, wenn du dir so sicher darüber bist ...“, sagt Thorin schließlich zustimmend, „… gib ihr den Vertrag.“ Ich nehme die Hände von meinen Augen und sehe ein Stück Papier, das Balin mir entgegenstreckt. „Nur die üblichen Vereinbarungen. Zusammenfassung der Reisekosten, Arbeitszeiten, Vergütung …“ Ich nehme den Vertrag an mich und wende mich ab, um ihn in Ruhe zu lesen … draußen … weit weg von Zwergen und ihren feuerspuckenden Drachen, die auf Schätzen liegen. „… Begräbniskosten und so weiter.“ Während ich seine letzte Ausführung geschockt wiederhole, fällt der Vertrag auseinander … und er ist … sagen wir mal … umfangreicher als ich erwartet habe. Ich lese etwas von ein Vierzehntel der Beute … was ich als angemessen erachte … aber dann auch von Haftungsausschlüssen für Verletzungen aller Art, einschließlich Platzwunden, Ausweidung, Verbrennungen … Mit jeder neuen, fürchterlich klingenden Möglichkeit wie ich sterben könnte, wird mir schwindeliger. Ich atme mehrmals tief durch, um die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. „Smaug ist ein Feuerdrache und sein Atem ist unglaublich heiß … ein Glühen … ein Feuerstrahl und PUFF … bist du nur noch ein Häufchen Asche“, erklärt mir Bofur, was mir aber nicht im Geringsten dabei hilft das bisschen Abendbrot, dass ich im Bauch habe, unten zu behalten. Vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles und dann merke ich regelrecht, wie ich plötzlich zur Seite kippe und ohnmächtig werde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mystifikation Bil_

_„Du wirst brennen …“ Grollend dröhnt die dunkle Stimme in meinem Kopf nach und kriecht mein Rückgrat entlang, verteil sich vibrierend in allen Glieder und erschüttert mein ganzes Dasein. Ein riesiges, rot-glühendes Reptilienauge starrt mich an … fixiert mich und verfolgt all meine Bewegungen … Ich bin hilflos und schwach … zu erschöpft von Kämpfen und gelähmt von den giftigen, nach Schwefel und Tod riechendem Atem, der mich umgibt. Es ist heiß … drückender noch als ein Tag im Hochsommer. „Das ist dein Ende … kleine Diebin!“ Zähne … gewaltiger als das Auge und messerscharf … rasen auf mich zu und dann wird alles dunkel um mich herum …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, trägt mich Fili gerade auf seinen Armen in meine Bibliothek und setzt mich anschließend in einen bequemen Sessel. Kili drückt mir eine Tasse warmen Tee in die zitternden Hände und lässt mich dann mit einem ermunternden Händedruck auf meine Schulter mit dem Zauberer allein. „Sag mir Bil, durch was bist du so kleingeistig und verbohrt geworden“, fragt mich Gandalf leicht erzürnt, nachdem ich einige Schlucke genommen und mich wieder halbwegs beruhigt habe. „Ich erinnere mich an ein junges Hobbitmädchen, das stundenlang draußen herumgetollt ist, auf Bäume kletterte und erst spät abends Heim kam, nachdem es auf der Suche nach Abenteuern war. Mit matschverkrusteten Haaren und mit Steinen und kleinen Tieren in ihren Taschen. Ein junger Hobbit, der sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hätte, als die Chance auf solch ein Erlebnis zu bekommen“, sagt er nun doch wieder etwas Versöhnlicher und streift mit den Fingern über die Rücken meiner ordentlich in den Schränken aufgestellten Bücher.

Ich schaue auf die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in der Tasse hinab, die angesichts meiner noch immer zitternden Hände leichte Wellen schlägt. „Dieses Mädchen existiert schon lange nicht mehr, Gandalf“, seufze ich mit ein wenig Wehmut in der Stimme, denn auch ich kann mich noch gut an diese unbeschwerten Zeiten zurückerinnern. „Was verlangst du von mir … dass ich mich einfach so aus meiner Tür begebe und gegen einen Drachen kämpfen soll?! Gandalf … ich bin ein Hobbit und zudem eine Frau … das ist, glaub ich eine Nummer zu groß für mich und nicht zu schaffen“, platzt es aus mir heraus und ich sehe den Zauberer mit großen Augen an. Dieser belehrt mich, dass ich ein Tuk bin und wie ich schon berichtet habe, sind Tuks nun Mal sehr mutig und abenteuerlustig. Besonders mein Vorfahre Bandobras, der bei der Schlacht von Grünfeld den Anführer einer Bande Orks mit einer Keule erschlug.

„Das ist doch nur eine Geschichte für kleine Kinder, Gandalf“, sage ich ermattet und muss mir das Lachen verkneifen, als er sich in einen für ihn viel zu kleinen Sessel mir gegenüber zwängt. „In jeder Kindergeschichte steckt auch immer ein wenig Wahrheit. Du wirst auch einige zu erzählen haben, wenn du wiederkommst.“ Seine Worte klingen nun fast väterlich. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Am Hang gegenüber leuchtet der Schein einer Flamme auf und unwillkürlich erinnert sie mich an das Feuer des Drachen. „Kannst du mir den versprechen, dass ich wiederkomme?“, frage ich und Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. „Nein ... und wenn doch, dann wirst du eine Andere sein.“ Das macht mir nicht gerade Mut und ich atme verzagend aus. Warum gerade ich? Ich bin doch nur eine einfache Frau, ohne besondere Fähigkeiten. Warum soll mich nur allein meine Rasse und Herkunft zum unerschrockenen Meisterdieb machen, der einen Drachen bezwingen soll? Ich fahre mir durch die offenen Haare und schüttle verneinend den Kopf. „Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, mein alter Freund, aber ich unterschreibe nicht.“ Schnell stelle ich meine Tasse ab und flüchte vor ihm und seinem niedergeschlagenen Blick, der mich zu verfolgen scheint.

Auf dem Weg in mein Schlafgemach komme ich am Salon vorbei, in dem die Zwerge, noch immer auf den Boden und Stühlen sitzend, gerade ein Lied anstimmen. Sofort verzaubert von dem kehligen Zwergengesang, wie aus den Tiefen ihrer alten Wohnstätten erschallend, bleibe ich am Türrahmen gelehnt stehen und lausche. Die Dunkelheit hat den Raum bereits fast gänzlich eingenommen und nur schwach kann das flackernde Feuer im Kamin ihre Gesichter erhellen. Sie singen von unvorstellbaren Schätzen … Silber und Edelsteinen … und von den Höhlen ihrer Ahnen … tief in die Berge gehauen und erhellt vom goldenen Licht unzähliger Kerzen und brennender Schmiedeöfen.

Eine unglaubliche Wärme durchflutet augenblicklich meinen Körper und ungewollt krallen sich meine Hände in den Stoff meines Mieders, genau dort, wo sich mein Herz befindet, dass sich plötzlich so anfühlt, als wolle es mir aus der Brust springen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre diese hohen Berge zu sehen, die dichten Kiefernwälder zu durchstreifen und die Lieder der rauschenden Bäche von Mittelerde zu hören. Wie es sich anfühlen würde, an der Seite dieser ehrenvollen und mutigen Zwerge für die Befreiung ihrer Heimat zu kämpfen. Ich blicke aus dem Fenster, hinauf zu den glitzernden Sternen, die gerade heute wie kostbare Edelsteine funkeln … klar und hell und so unerreichbar. Warum bin ich nur so ein verdammter Feigling?!

Mein Blick wandert über meine Schulter und dann sehe ich Thorin, wie er mich mit ebenfalls leuchtenden Augen ansieht … durchdringend … bedeutungsvoll … und auch ein wenig auffordernd. Ich wende mich schnell ab und bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich die Luft angehalten habe. Hastig lege ich die letzten Meter zu meinem Gemach zurück, in dem ich sofort in einen unruhigen Schlaf falle, der erfüllt von sich miteinander vermischenden längst vergessenen Erinnerungen und Träumen ist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Retrospektive Bil_

_„Bil!“ Die verärgerten Rufe meiner Mutter erreichen mich nur leise, gedämpft durch die sanften Hügel und hohen Bäume, die Hobbiton umgeben. Ich sitze hoch oben in dem Wipfel einer alten Lärche und lasse meinen Blick über die Herrlichkeit des Auenlandes schweifen. Die Sonne geht bereits unter … golden, rötlich und violett glühend, wie man sie sonst nur auf Gemälden bannen kann. Die allerletzten Strahlen lassen den Schnee, der die Landschaft in einen Wintertraum hüllt, kurz aufglimmen und dann nimmt auch er die Farbe des Himmels an. Der Sonnenuntergang sagt mir, dass es bereits Zeit fürs Abendbrot sein muss und mich meine Mutter bestimmt gerade deshalb so laut und eindringlich ruft, sodass es das ganze Auenland hört. Aber in diesem verzaubernden Moment, ist mir das Essen und ihre verärgerte Stimmung egal._

_Ich ziehe den Mantel enger um mich, als ein kalter Wind aufkommt und unerwartet dringen Stimmen zu mir herauf. Am Stamm Halt findend, sehe ich nach unten und entdecke drei Gestalten unweit meines Baumes stehen. Ihre aus augenscheinlich kostbaren Stoffen gewebten und mit Fellen besetzten Mäntel sind vom Schnee durchnässt und hängen schwer an ihnen herunter. Glitzernde Schneeflocken haben sich in ihren schwarzen … die zwei von ihnen tragen … und blonden Haaren verfangen. Der Größte von ihnen hält eine Karte in der Hand und sieht sich ratlos wirkend um. Plötzlich zeigt er in meine Richtung, spricht etwas in einer komischen Sprache und augenblicklich setzen sich die beiden anderen in Bewegung. Und je näher sie mir kommen, umso mehr erkenne ich, wer sie sind … Zwerge. Ich habe noch nie welche gesehen, auch wenn ihr nächstes Reich nur wenige Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt liegt, aber sie sehen zumindest ansatzweise so aus, wie ich sie mir immer vorgestellt habe. Gedrungen, wenn auch größer als Hobbits … mit glimmenden Augen, die strahlen wie die Diamanten, nach denen sie unablässig gieren … kantige und grobe Züge, die ihre Gesichter markant erscheinen lassen … einzig die erwarteten dichten Bärte tragen sie nicht, was mich wirklich enttäuscht._

_Unter dem Baum bleiben sie stehen und sehen ratlos dreinblickend am Stamm hinauf. Wieder ertönen diese seltsamen Wörter aus ihren Mündern … trotz alledem einen Wohlklang ergebend, der sich aus grollenden, zischenden und brummenden Lauten zusammensetzt. Der anscheinend Ältere von ihnen … obwohl sie mir Beide noch sehr jung erscheinen … vielleicht nicht einmal die Mündigkeit erreicht habend … bildet eine Kuhle mit seinen Händen und als der Andere seinen Fuß daraufstellt, um an die unteren Äste zu gelangen, schüttle ich an eine Astgabel neben mir, sodass der auf den dicht beieinanderstehenden Nadeln liegende Schnee auf sie hinabfällt. Sie werden unter der Masse aus kaltem Weiß begraben und ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass ich ob ihrer überraschten und wütenden Angesichter, laut loslachen muss, auch wenn ich mich dadurch verrate._

_„Wer ist da oben?“, fragt der Blondhaarige erbost klingend und schaut zu mir hinauf. Ich kann mich vor Lachen kaum mehr auf meinem Ast halten und linse kurz hinter dem Baumstamm hervor. „Na warte, wenn wir dich kriegen!“, schimpfen sie gleichzeitig und wollen bereits den Stamm hinaufklettern, als der Dritte von ihnen an sie herantritt. „Was ist hier los … warum seid ihr noch nicht auf dem Baum und haltet Ausschau, so wie ich es euch gesagt habe und warum bei Mahal seid ihr noch durchnässter als vorhin?!“, fährt er die beiden Jungzwerge grob an. „Da oben ist jemand, der hat uns mit Schnee beworfen …“, erklärt der Schwarzhaarige und deutet zu mir. Der Große schaut hinauf und erneut gebe ich mich zu erkennen … blaugrüne Augen empfangen und fangen mich … ziehen mich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages in den Bann, sodass ich aufhöre zu kichern. „Das ist doch nur ein kleines Mädchen …“, stellt er schließlich fest und augenblicklich bildet sich ein leichtet Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, dass sein markantes Gesicht aufhellt und mich dadurch noch mehr fesselt. „Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr …“, erwidere ich dennoch und versuche so viel Selbstvertrauen und Überzeugungskraft wie möglich in meine Stimme zu legen. „Komm herunter … dann kann ich mich davon überzeugen“, antwortet er mir und seine Stimme ist auf einmal weich und brummend … voller Wärme und so herrlich einladend. Ich schaue dennoch unsicher auf die beiden anderen Zwerge, die noch immer erbost dreinblicken. „Ich verspreche dir, sie werden dir nichts tun“, ermutigt er mich, so als ob er die Bedenken in meinen Gedanken lesen kann … und komischerweise schenke ich ihm Glauben. Gekonnt springe ich von einem Ast auf den anderen, bis ich schließlich vor ihnen stehe. Und von nahem, sehen sie noch viel beeindruckender aus._

_„Nun … wenn du kein kleines Mädchen mehr bist, was bist du dann?“, fragt der deutlich Älteste und kniet sich zu mir hinunter, sodass ich nun direkt in seine durchdringenden, funkelnden Augen sehen kann. „Mama sagt, dass ich schon eine junge Dame bin“, beantworte ich ihm seine Frage und straffe meine Haltung. Sein bezauberndes Lächeln wird noch breiter. „Soso, eine junge Dame … ist wusste gar nicht, dass es im Auenland jungen Damen erlaubt ist, auf Bäume zu klettern und Reisende mit Schnee zu bewerfen“, sagt er belustigt klingend und ich merke regelrecht, wie ich glühend bis zu den Ohrspitzen erröte. Beschämt senkte ich meinen Blick, denn das sind genau die Worte, mit denen auch meine Mutter mich immer ermahnt nicht so rüpelhaft und abenteuerlustig zu sein. „Entschuldigt bitte …“, wispere ich schließlich und sehe die beiden jungen Zwerge neben mir mit großen Augen an. „Schon in Ordnung, wir sind dir nicht böse … junge Dame“, sagt der Blondhaarige und kniet sich ebenfalls zu mir hinunter. Nun schmückt auch sein Antlitz ein wunderbares Lächeln._

_„Ich bin übrigens Thorin und dass sind meine Schwesternsöhne Fili und Kili …“, offenbart der Große mir schließlich und zeigt nacheinander auf den noch immer vor mir knienden Zwerg und den Dunkelhaarigen. „Wir sind auf den Weg zurück in die Blauen Berge und auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft für die Nacht. Aber anscheinend haben wir uns verlaufen.“ Ich sehe Thorin an und beginne freundlich zu lächeln. „Oh ich kann euch ein wunderbares Gasthaus empfehlen, es liegt gleich an der Wasserauer Straße, die durch Hobbingen führt“, informiere ich sie aufgeregt und umfasse vertrauensvoll seine riesige Hand … und meine kleinen Finger verschwinden förmlich in seinem Griff._

_„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, fragt mich kurz darauf Kili, als wir die unter einer dicken Schneedecke verborgene und dadurch wirklich als Ortsunkundiger leicht zu verlierende Straße entlanglaufen. „Ich bin Bil“, antworte ich ihm, immer noch die Hand seines Onkels umklammernd. Sie ist so unglaublich groß und wärmer noch als ein Kaminfeuer. Schließlich kommen wir an eine Wegkreuzung und ich muss mich vom ihnen verabschieden. „Da unten liegt das Gasthaus, ihr könnt bereits die Lichter sehen … Bestellt dem Wirt einen schönen Gruß von mir und er soll euch die schönen Zimmer geben, die mit dem Blick auf den See“, informiere ich sie und zeige in Richtung Südwesten und danach nach Nordwesten, einen kleinen Hügel hinauf. „Ich wohne da oben und muss jetzt leider gehen, meine Mutter wartet bestimmt schon mit dem Abendessen.“ Thorin kniet sich erneut zu mir hinunter. „Ich danke Euch vielmals … junge Dame“, sagt er höflich und führt meinen Handrücken an seine Lippen, um einen leichten Kuss darauf zu hauchen. Ich beiße mir verlegen auf die Unterlippe und winke ihnen nach, als sie den Weg entlanglaufen._

_Selbst als ich an der großen runden Tür zu meinem Zuhause angekommen bin, kann ich sie noch deutlich sehen, denn der helle Vollmond bescheint den Schnee und lässt ihn gelblich leuchten. „Bil, da bist du ja endlich … das Abendbrot ist schon lange fertig“, höre ich plötzlich die Stimme meiner Mutter hinter mir und ich drehe mich freudestrahlend zu ihr um. „Mama, ich bin Zwergen begegnet und sie sind so ganz anders als in den Märchen und Geschichten, die du mir immer vorliest“, berichte ich ihr sofort aufgeregt und springe um sie herum. Meine Mutter schnaubt belustigt klingend aus und hält mich schließlich an den Schultern fest, um meine Überreizung zu mäßigen. „Soso, du hast Zwerge gesehen und wie waren sie so?“, fragt sie mich und nimmt mich auf den Arm. „Na so ganz anders … nicht griesgrämig, launisch und klobig … sondern auf ganz besondere Weise hübsch und unglaublich freundlich. Sie hatten sich verirrt und ich habe ihnen den Weg „Zum Efeubusch“ gezeigt“, schildere ich weiter und die Worte sprudeln nur so aus meinem Mund. „Und dann hat Thorin mir einen Handkuss gegeben … wie es die Prinzen im Märchen immer bei den Prinzessinnen und edlen Damen machen und das war so romantisch …“ Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages verfinstern sich die Augen meiner Mutter und jegliche Farbe weicht aus ihnen. „Thorin … einer der Zwerge hieß Thorin?!“, stößt sie atemlos aus und ich schaue sie verwirrt über ihre plötzliche Gemütsänderung an. „Ja … er ist mit seinen Neffen auf den Weg zurück in die Blauen Berge … sieh, da unten laufen sie …“, bestätige ich und der Blick meiner Mutter folgt meinem zeigenden Finger. „Thorin …“ Ihre Stimme gleicht nur noch einem Hauch und ich kann auf einmal ihr Herz wild und schnell gegen ihre Brust schlagen fühlen. “Mama … ist alles in Ordnung?”, frage ich unsicher und drehe sanft ihr Gesicht zu mir. Als sie in meine Augen blickt, kehrt die Farbe und Beherrschtheit wieder in sie zurück. „Ja … es ist alles gut … ich war nur gerade …“, stottert sie verwirrt wirkend und setzt mich ab. „Komm, lass und hineingehen, dein Vater wartet schon ungeduldig am Esstisch und du weißt, wie unleidlich er wird, wenn er nichts zu essen bekommt.“ Sie legt eine Hand auf meinen Rücken und schiebt mich durch die Tür. Aber bevor sie diese schließt, gleitet ihr Blick noch einmal über die Landschaft und zu den Zwergen zurück. „Thorin …“, kommt erneut der Name des Zwerges geflüstert über ihre Lippen und ihre Augen werden traurig._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Am nächsten Morgen weckt mich die strahlend helle Sonne, die durch das Fenster scheint. Verschlafen reibe ich mir meine Augen, während ich durch die anscheinend leere Höhle laufe. Nichts erinnert augenscheinlich mehr daran, dass bis vor wenigen Stunden hier noch 13 Zwerge gehaust haben … nichts, bis auf meine geplünderte Speisekammer. Ich nehme mir eine Tasse Tee, den meine „Gäste“ offenbar noch vor ihrer Abreise zubereitet haben, und setzte mich in den gemütlichen Sessel im Salon. Mein Blick bleibt an dem Vertrag, den ich neben mir entdecke und an der schwungvollen, fast schon filigranen Unterschrift von Thorin hängen. Wie gerne wäre ich diesem eindrucksvollen Zwergenprinz in sein Abenteuer gefolgt und hätte mutig an seiner Seite gekämpft. Warum bin ich nur so ängstlich und vorsichtig?

Ich schaue auf das Bild meiner Mutter, das über dem Kamin hängt. Wäre sie wirklich stolz auf mich gewesen, wenn ich mich ihnen angeschlossen hätte, so wie Gandalf gesagt hat? Plötzlich durchfährt mich ein Ruck und ich stehe so abrupt auf, dass sich der Inhalt meiner Teetasse über den Fußboden ergießt. Haben sich die Augen des Bildes eben bewegt und mir zugeblinzelt?! Wie gebannt starre ich auf das Abbild meiner Mutter und tatsächlich, da ist es schon wieder … sie zwinkert mir deutlich zu. Erstaunt atme ich aus und nehme es als ein Zeichen, auch wenn ich es mir nicht erklären kann. In Windeseile packe ich ein paar Sachen zusammen und renne so schnell mich meine Hobbitfüße tragen können, mit dem unterschriebenen Vertrag in der Hand, den Zwergen hinterher.


	4. Warum bin ich hier?!

Bald darauf finde ich mich auf dem Rücken eines Ponys wieder. Zum Glück konnte ich die Zwerge noch einholen, denn sie waren noch nicht einmal bis zum Rande von Wasserau vorgedrungen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sogar behaupten, dass sie absichtlich langsamer geritten sind, damit ich sie auf jeden Fall noch erreiche. Zuerst ist es unangenehm auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu sitzen, aber mit jedem Meter, gewöhne ich mich mehr und mehr an die schaukelnde Bewegung und finde letztendlich sogar Gefallen daran. Nur werde ich mir ab morgen lieber eine der Kniehosen, die ich zum Glück hastig in meinen Rucksack gestopft habe, anstatt meines Rockes anziehen, denn das Leder des Sattels drückt und reibt unangenehm an meinen nackten Beinen.

Am Abend machen wir unsere erste nächtliche Rast in der Nähe von Froschmoorstetten, allerdings abseits der gemütlichen Häuser und Gaststätten. Die meisten der Zwerge schlafen bereits um mich herum … obwohl ich mich frage, wie man bei solch einem Lärm überhaupt zur Ruhe kommen kann. Jeder Zweite von ihnen schnarcht abscheulich laut. Ich drehe mich unruhig unter meiner Decke hin und her, zusätzlich unfähig eine halbwegs bequeme Position zu finden. Zudem ist mir schrecklich kalt, trotz des großen Feuers, das in unserer Mitte brennt und an das ich bereits so nah wie möglich herangerutscht bin. „Gibt es ein Problem, Fräulein Beutlin?“, höre ich plötzlich Thorins Stimme aus der Dunkelheit zu mir dringen. Ich drehe mich in die Richtung, in der ich ihn vermute und kann seine Gestalt schließlich im schwachen Schein der Flammen ausmachen. Er sitzt an einen großen Baumstumpf gelehnt und hält Wache. Die aufglimmende Glut erhellt sein Gesicht, wenn er an seiner Pfeife zieht, und lässt ihn fast geisterhaft wirken. „Nein, alles gut, ich bin es nur noch nicht gewohnt unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen und deshalb ist mir etwas kalt“, gebe ich ehrlich zu und wickle die Decke noch fester um meinen zitternden Körper. Thorin lacht verächtlich und sofort bereue ich, dass ich ihm so freimütig die Wahrheit gesagt habe.

„Komm her!“ Seine Stimme klingt fast schon fürsorglich, aber trotzdem schleicht sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl in mein Herz. „Ist schon in Ordnung, mir wird bestimmt gleich warm“, versuche ich ihm demzufolge auszuweichen. „Das war keine Bitte!“, erwidert er leicht gereizt. Anscheinend ist er es nicht gewohnt, wenn man ihm widerspricht. Widerwillig richte ich mich also auf und laufe mit um die Schultern gelegter Decke auf ihn zu. Als ich wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen bleibe, deutet er mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass ich mich neben ihn niederlassen soll. „Thorin … wirklich … ich …“, setze ich erneut zu einer Ablehnung an, werde aber im nächsten Moment etwas unsanft von ihm auf den trockenen Boden an seiner Seite gezogen. Thorin legt einen Arm um mich und drückt sanft meinen Körper an seinen. Sofort umhüllt mich sein Geruch … eine Mischung aus feuchter Erde und Frühlingsregen, der auf durch die Sonne erwärmte Steine fällt, vermischt mit dem des gegerbten Leders und edlem Samts seiner Kleidung. Eine unglaubliche Wärme durchflutet mich innerhalb einer einzigen Sekunde und lässt mein Innerstes pulsieren. „Besser?“, fragt mich Thorin und ich schaue zu ihm auf. „Ja … danke“, wispere ich, durch die Gefühle, die meinen Körper einnehmen, berauscht und kann ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen, dass aber nur einen Wimpernschlag anzuhalten scheint.

„Thorin … kann ich dich etwas fragen?“, murmle ich schließlich stockend nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, noch immer von seiner mächtigen Präsenz eingeschüchtert. Von ihm kommt nur ein leises Brummen, was ich einfach mal als Einverständnis interpretiere. „Warum wolltest du mich mitnehmen, wenn ich doch deiner Meinung nach ungeeignet für die Aufgabe bin, die du mir gibst?“, frage ich und muss dafür meinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmen. Ich nestle unsicher, welche Antwort mich erwartet, an dem langen Fell seines Mantels herum. Thorin atmet tief ein, anscheinend nicht mit so einer direkten Frage meinerseits rechnend. „Nun, Gandalf hält anscheinend große Stücke auf dich und auch wenn ich ihn noch nicht so lange kenne, ich vertraue ihm“, beginnt er letztendlich seine Erklärung. „Außerdem hast du etwas an dir, was Zwergen fehlt. Und auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß was es ist, ich glaube, es wird uns noch von großen Nutzen sein.“ Seine Worte sind ehrlich, das weiß ich und stellen mich damit vorerst zufrieden. „Jetzt schlaf, wir haben morgen einen langen, anstrengenden Weg vor uns.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Retrospektive Bil_

_"Und sie lebten bis zu ihrem Ende glücklich und zufrieden, begleitet von Liebe und Lachen und Freude …“ Meine Mutter schließt das Buch, dessen Ledereinband und Papier durch das viele Lesen bereits deutlich mitgenommen sind und ich kuschle mich enger in ihre Umarmung, während ich ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken kann. „Mama, findet jeder Prinz seine Prinzessin?“, frage ich sie, nur damit sie noch ein wenig länger bei mir bleibt und ich ihre vertraute und wohlige Wärme fühlen kann. Sie gibt mir einen leichten Kuss auf meine Haare. „Ja Ghivashel, obwohl manch eine davon nicht so glücklich endet wie im Märchen.“ So lange ich denken kann, nennt mich meine Mutter bei diesem ungewöhnlichen Kosenamen, allerdings nur, wenn wir alleine sind und besonders mein Vater nicht dabei ist. Als ich sie einmal fragte, was er bedeutet, sagte sie mir, dass es ein Zauberwort einer ganz besonderen Sprache ist und mich beschützt. Ich soll aber niemanden davon erzählen, da es sonst seine magischen Kräfte verliert. „Und warum nicht … jeder ist doch glücklich, wenn er seine wahre Liebe findet?“ frage ich sie und erneut kommt ein Gähnen aus meinem Mund. „Das schon … aber manchmal verhindert etwas, dass diese Liebe weiter existiert … meist Dinge, die man nicht selber beeinflussen kann“, klärt sie mich auf und legt das Buch zu Seite. Langsam steht sie mit mir auf dem Arm auf und läuft auf mein Bett zu. „Aber das ist doch traurig … Warum können nicht alle Wesen bis in alle Ewigkeiten ihre Liebe behalten?“ Meine Mutter deckt mich sanft zu und streicht mir über die Haare. „Die Ewigkeit ist ziemlich lange, Ghivashel, niemand kann voraussagen, dass währenddessen nichts Schlimmes passiert.“ Ich sehe sie unzufrieden mit der Erläuterung an, bin aber auch zu müde, um noch weitere Fragen zu stellen. Während sie leise beginnt zu singen, versinke ich langsam in den Schlaf …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die aufgehende Sonne holt mich bereits wenige Stunden später sanft aus der Welt des Schlafes zurück. Eine unbeschreibliche Geborgenheit hat im Traum mein Sein erfasst, die ich zuletzt in den Armen meiner Mutter gespürt habe. Deshalb versuche ich mich so lange wie möglich an den Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein zu klammern, was mir allerdings nur unzureichend gelingt. Immer deutlicher merke ich, wie mir meine Traumwelt entgleitet. Aber komischerweise, bleibt das Gefühl der vollkommenden Sicherheit auch noch erhalten, als ich bereits unverkennbar wach bin. Unverhüllt merke ich nun, wie sich eine breite, mit einem Kettenhemd gepanzerte Brust an meinen Rücken gedrängt hat und ein Arm um meine Taille geschlungen ist. Die dazu gehörende Hand, ruht schwer auf meinem Oberarm. Langsam öffne ich die Augen und sehe deutlich den Ring, der Thorins rechten Mittelfinger schmückt, vor mir. Sofort fällt mir wieder ein, dass er mich gestern Nacht vor der Kälte schützen wollte.

Bedachtsam und vorsichtig hebe ich meine Hand und lasse meine Finger über die Einkerbungen des kalten Metalls fahren. In der Mitte des Rings ist eine Art Edelstein abgebildet, aus dem vier breite Strahlen entspringen. „Das ist ein Siegelring ... wir Zwerge erhalten sie, wenn wir unsere erste große Tat vollbracht haben.“ Thorins tief- dunkle Stimme hinter mir lässt mich zusammenzucken und sofort entferne ich ängstlich meine Finger von ihm. „Verzeih bitte … ich wollte dich nicht wecken“, versuche ich mich zu entschuldigen und drehe mich halb zu ihm um. „Das muss ich nicht … ich war bereits wach“, antwortet er mir gelassen und lockert die Umarmung. Als er aufsteht, verlässt das wohlige Gefühl von Geborgenheit sofort meinen Körper. Wieder fröstelnd wickle ich mich, während ich mich aufsetzte, fest in die Decke ein ... und sie trägt noch immer seinen so berauschenden Geruch. „Danke … dass du mich gewärmt hast“, flüstere ich unsicher. Thorin streckt ausgiebig seine müden Glieder und dreht sich dann wieder zu mir um. „Ich kann doch nicht riskieren, dass sich unsere Meisterdiebin erkältet und uns noch mehr aufhält“, wirft er mir ungeschönt als Begründung entgegen und ich muss angesichts dieser gefühllosen Aussage hart schlucken. Wie konnte ich auch nur eine Sekunde davon ausgehen, dass er es getan hat, weil er besorgt um mich war?! Was bin ich nur für eine naive Närrin … aber warum hat er dann nicht die Umarmung gelöst, wenn er bereits lange vor mir wach war?!

Nach einem für meine Gewohnheiten eher dürftigen Frühstück, reiten wir weiter. Unser Weg führt uns an den grünen Wiesen, fruchtbaren Feldern und sanften Hügeln des Auenlandes vorbei. Wir kommen gut voran, das Wetter ist sonnig und trocken und die Ponys traben leichtfüßig über die gut befestigten Straßen. Ab und zu stimmt einer der Zwerge ein fröhliches Lied an, in das die Anderen sofort einfallen. Die Kirschbäume am Wegesrand stehen bereits in voller Blüte und verbreiten ihren einzigartigen Duft. Aber ich sehe die Schönheit der Natur um mich herum nicht, zu sehr bin ich damit beschäftigt, über Thorin und sein Verhalten mir gegenüber nachzudenken. „Alles in Ordnung, kleine Meisterdiebin?“, holt mich plötzlich die Stimme von Kili, der unbemerkt neben mich geritten ist, aus meinen schwermütigen Gedankengängen. Ich schaue ihn erschrocken an und lächle dann leicht. Der junge Zwerg hat ein gutes und edelmütiges Herz, das spüre ich, deshalb vertraue ich ihm meine Gefühle an.

„Thorin hasst mich …“, sage ich leise, sodass die Anderen meine Worte nicht vernehmen können. „Er hegt keinen Groll dir gegenüber, wie kommst du darauf?“, fragt er erstaunt und reitet näher an mich heran. Ich schaue über den Kopf meines Ponys hinweg zu Thorin, der als Anführer an der Spitze des Zuges neben Gandalf reitet und sich angeregt mit ihm unterhält. „Das ist doch offensichtlich …“, seufze ich traurig. „Du darfst dir seine Worte nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Thorin ist generell gegenüber Fremden sehr misstrauisch … er hat einfach schon zu viel Schlechtes erlebt“, versucht er mich aufzuklären. „Man muss sich seinen Respekt erst verdienen, aber dann ist er der beste Gefährte, den man sich nur vorstellen kann … er würde, ohne zu zögern, für einen sterben.“ Ich schaue Kili erneut niedergedrückt an und kann das stolze Funkeln in seinen braunen Augen nicht übersehen. „Außerdem, ist er es nicht gewohnt, dass eine Frau so unabhängig ist wie du. Zwerginnen sind im Allgemeinen nicht sehr unternehmungsfreudig und mutig. Die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens verbringen sie in den tiefen Kammern und Hallen, versorgen den Haushalt und die Kinder. Selbst Filis und meine Mutter Dis … Thorins Schwester … hat nicht viel von dem Selbstvertrauen unserer Linie geerbt.“ Seine Worte muntern mich tatsächlich ein wenig auf, aber ob ich jemals die Gelegenheit bekomme, mich als würdig gegenüber Thorin zu erweisen, bezweifle ich stark. Ich lächle Kili trotzdem dankend an und lege den restlichen Weg mit ihm an meiner Seite zurück. Unsere Gespräche drehen sich nun allerdings mehr um das Leben der Zwerge und Hobbits. Um schöne Dinge, die mich mein Zuhause aber nur noch schmerzlicher vermissen lassen, als sowieso schon.

Kurz vor der Kreuzung nach Balgfurt, machen wir erneut Rast für die Nacht. Fili, Kili und ich versorgen die Ponys, während Bombur dabei ist einen Eintopf für uns alle zum Abendessen zu kochen. „Alles schmeckt nach Wasser, egal was ich mache“, schimpft er aufgebracht und schmeißt seinen großen Kochlöffel, mit dem er gerade probiert hat, wütend in den großen Kessel zurück. „Vielleicht kann ich helfen“, sage ich leise und ziehe ein Päckchen aus meinem Rucksack hervor. Unsicher trete ich an ihn heran, denn allein sein gewaltiger Leibesumfang macht mir immer noch sehr große Angst. Langsam falte ich das Pergament auseinander und lasse verschiedene Kräuter, Salz und ein kleines Bündel Pfeffer zum Vorschein kommen. Bomburs Augen beginnen zu leuchten, als er die Schätze in meiner Hand sieht und ab diesem Moment wirkt er schon nicht mehr so bedrohlich auf mich. „Du hast Gewürze mitgenommen?“, fragt Bofur erstaunt und verreibt ein kleines Blatt Rosmarin zwischen seinen Fingern. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir … wenn wir schon wenige Mahlzeiten zu uns nehmen … diese wenigstens schmecken sollen“, erwidere ich lächelnd und reiche Bombur das Paket, der dessen Inhalt sofort begeistert einsetzt.

Wenig später sitzen wir alle beim Essen und jeder bedankt sich bei mir, für den umsichtigen Einfall … alle … bis auf Thorin. Er löffelt stumm seinen Eintopf und lässt sich nicht anmerken, ob es ihm schmeckt oder nicht. Ich betrachte ihn stumm, abschätzend, ob es nur sein Stolz ist, der es ihm verbietet, mich zu loben. Als er fertig ist, stellt er seine leere Schüssel neben sich und steht auf. „Gut gemacht, Hobbit“, murmelt er gedämpft und legt mir beim Vorübergehen für einen kurzen Moment sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich schaue zu Kili, der mich ermunternd anlächelt und streiche mir verlegen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, denn vor lauter Hast habe ich vergessen, diese wie sonst zu einem dicken Zopf zu flechten, bevor ich aufgebrochen bin. Eine Nachlässigkeit, die mich in den letzten zwei Tagen schon mehrfach behindert hat.

„Sollen Kili und ich dir vielleicht deine Haare flechten?“, fragt mich der ältere der beiden Brüder, als wir gerade mit dem Abwasch fertig sind, bei dem ich fortwährend versucht habe meine Locken zu bändigen. Ich lache kurz auf. „Aber nicht, dass ich danach wie eine Zwergin aussehe!“, mahne ich ihn amüsiert und trockne mir die Hände ab. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, dafür fehlt dir der Bart“, sagt Kili ebenfalls lachend und setzt sich seitlich hinter mich, nachdem wir uns auf einen Baumstamm niedergelassen haben. Ich fühle, wie beide Zwerge meine Haare zu einer kunstvollen Frisur flechten, sodass diese mir nicht mehr ins Gesicht fallen können. ([Inspiration](http://bit.ly/2p4NcKC))

Thorin beobachtet das ganze Szenario mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erheiterung und Argwohn, die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelt. Ich weiß aus einem Buch, dass es Zwergen nur gestattet ist sich von Familienmitgliedern die Haare flechten zu lassen. Eine Ausnahme wird nur zugelassen, wenn der oder diejenige um den jeweils anderen wirbt. Da ich aber keine Zwergin bin, gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass einer der beiden Brüder mich zur Gemahlin haben möchte, so wie es Thorin vielleicht vermutet. Ich nehme es eher als eine freundschaftliche Geste, denn in dieser kurzen Zeit, habe ich mich mit den jüngsten Teilnehmern unserer Gemeinschaft neben mir am besten verstanden.

Diese Nacht ist wärmer als die vorherige, sodass mir wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so kalt ist. Allerdings finde ich trotzdem keine Ruhe. In den vergangenen zwei Tagen habe ich so viel erlebt und gesehen, wie in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht und ich weiß, dass mich noch sehr viel mehr erwarten wird, auf unserer langen Reise zum einsamen Berg. Ich starre in die Flammen des Feuers vor mir und erinnere mich an Kilis Worte von heute Nachmittag. Mir Thorins Respekt verdienen … etwas Schwierigeres kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Ich bin nicht mutig, keine Kämpferin und verdammt noch mal, ich könnte in der Wildnis, die vor uns liegt, keine zwei Stunden alleine überleben. Wie soll ich dann etwas tun, was seine Anerkennung findet?! Ich schließe traurig meine Augen, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Warum bin ich nur auf diese Reise mitgekommen?!

Plötzlich schiebt sich ein starker, gepanzerter Arm um meine Taille und drückt mich an eine warme Brust. Ich weiß, dass es Thorin ist, denn sein einzigartiger Geruch ist mir bereits vertraut. Verwirrt, aber mit gleichzeitig vor Freude, dass er mich erneut in seiner Umarmung hält, schnell klopfendem Herzen, geht mein Atem stoßweise. Allerdings legt sich meine Aufregung schnell wieder, als dieses vertraute Gefühl von letzter Nacht abermals in mir aufsteigt und meinen ganzen Körper zu überfluten scheint. „Nur damit du nicht krank wirst …“, flüstert Thorin sich rechtfertigend in mein Ohr und ich muss lächeln, als seine Finger federleicht über meine geflochtenen Haare wandern. Auch in den folgenden Nächten kommt er jedes Mal nach seiner Wache zu mir und schließt mich in seine schützende Umarmung.

Am nächsten Tag durchqueren wir ein friedliches Waldgebiet. Die Sonnenstrahlen brechen durch die Baumwipfel und zeichnen ein wunderschönes Farbenspiel auf die erwachende Natur. Die ersten Schmetterlinge fliegen in Scharren um die blühenden Hamanullas, eine kleine, blaue Blume, herum. Ab und zu sehen wir einen Hasen, der mutig unseren Weg kreuzt. Es ist so wunderschön hier und ich bedaure fast, diesen kostbaren Ort früher noch nie besucht zu haben. Als die Sonne hoch am Himmel steht, machen wir unter einer großen Eiche Rast. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen, Gandalf und viele der Zwerge haben ihre Pfeifen entzündet und schwatzen miteinander. Fili und Kili haben sich aufgemacht die Umgebung zu erkunden. Auch wenn sie beide bereits als volljährig zählen, so sind sie in ihrem Inneren manchmal immer noch wie kleine Kinder.

Ich sitze neben Thorin und höre interessiert einer Geschichte von Balin zu, in der er über die Entstehung der Zwerge berichtet. Wie der Valar Aule sie einst aus hartem Stein formte und in seiner Schmiedeesse zum Leben erweckte. Er sie aber auf Geheiß Ilúvatars bis zum Erwachen der Elben und Menschen schlafen legen musste.  Und wie er ihnen die Kunstfertigkeiten seines Handwerkes und eine eigens für sie erfundene Sprache, das Khuzdûl, beibrachte. Aber plötzlich sehe ich nichts mehr, denn von hinten werden mir unzählige feuerrote Blütenblätter der Steinrotblume über den Kopf geschüttelt. Prustend komme ich aus dem Blütenmeer hervor und sehe Kili und Fili, die sich die Bäuche vor Lachen halten. „Na wartet ihr Beiden, wenn ich euch kriege!“, schimpfe ich aufgebracht und stehe wütend auf. „Einfach so die armen Blumen pflücken, nur um mir einen Streich zu spielen.“ Die Brüder fliehen immer noch lachend vor mir und ich jage sie, nun schon eher gespielt ernst, durch den Wald. Sie verstecken sich hinter den Bäumen, aber ich kann sie trotzdem immer wieder finden.

Ausgelassen kichernd fangen wir uns gegenseitig, bis mich Kili schließlich festhalten kann und wir beide uns, das Gleichgewicht verlierend, schließlich auf den Boden wiederfinden. Mein Bauch tut bereits weh vom vielen Lachen, aber seit dem Tod meiner Eltern, habe ich nicht mehr solch einen Spaß gehabt.

„Seht mal dort!“, sagt Fili plötzlich atemlos und zeigt vor uns. Hinter einem Baum kommt ein kleines blaues Licht zum Vorschein, dass schwerelos über dem Boden schwebt. Wir starren es sprachlos an, wie es immer wieder hin und her tanzt und uns fast damit anzulocken scheint. „Ein Irrlicht…“, stoße ich erstaunt aus und gehe langsam auf es zu. Ich habe von solchen Geschöpfen gelesen, wusste aber nicht, dass sie sogar in den Wäldern des Auenlandes vorkommen. Kaum, dass ich meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken will, verschwindet es unerwartet, nur um etwas weiter entfernt wieder auf zu tauchen. „Man sagt, dass Irrlichter einem zu seinem Schicksal führen“, sagt Kili und tritt mit seinem Bruder neben mich. „Auf was warten wir dann noch?!“, erwidere ich ausgelassen und jage im nächsten Moment dem Lichtschein hinterher. Abermals erlischt es, als wir es fast erreicht haben und taucht dann kurze Zeit später von Neuem auf, sodass es tatsächlich einen Weg für uns zu markieren scheint. Wir müssen ihm aber nicht lange folgen, denn als wir lachend durch eine Hecke brechen, befinden wir uns wieder an der großen Eiche, unter der die anderen immer noch rasten. Das Irrlicht ist nirgends mehr zu sehen, stattdessen steht dort Thorin und fixiert uns tadelnd mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Wir können uns trotz seines strengen Blickes nicht zurücknehmen und kichern weiter wie kleine Kinder. Gespielt ernst vollführe ich einen Knicks vor dem Zwergenprinzen und werde dann von Kili und Fili weitergezogen. Aber … wie war das jetzt noch einmal mit dem Schicksal …


	5. Missglückte Meisterdiebin

Nach weiteren fünf Tagen erreichen wir schließlich die Stadt Bree. Die östlichste Ansiedlung in von Hobbits bewohnten Gebieten und zudem auch die letzte halbwegs zivilisierte Stadt westlich des Nebelgebirges. Als wir durch das große Eingangstor reiten … dass uns ein sehr mürrischer Wächter erst nach einigen Diskussionen und dem Nennen von Thorins und Gandalfs Namen … geöffnet hat, da es bereits dunkel ist, verschlägt es mir beinahe den Atem.

Trotz der späten Stunde sind die Straßen überlaufen mit Kreaturen jeglicher Rasse. Wir müssen von den Rücken unserer Ponys steigen und sie durch die sich dicht aneinanderdrängenden und vorbeihastenden Massen an Leibern führen. Menschen, Zwerge und Hobbits kommen uns entgegen und auch wenn die Halblinge hier sehr viel aufgeschlossener sind als die im Auenland, sehen sie mich überrascht an, da es anscheinend ungewöhnlich ist, dass einer von ihnen in Begleitung von Zwergen reist. Ich umschließe die ledernen Zügel meines Ponys fester und letztendlich greife ich sogar ängstlich nach Kilis Hand, der neben mir läuft. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er mich sofort und seine Stimme klingt ehrlich besorgt. „Ich habe noch nie Menschen gesehen … sie sind so schrecklich groß …“, flüstere ich furchtsam und drücke seine Finger noch ein wenig kräftiger, als uns eine Gruppe lärmender und anscheinend betrunkener Männer entgegenkommt und rücksichtslos zwischen uns wankt, „… und so entsetzlich laut.“ Kili lacht leise auf. „Keine Sorge, die meisten von ihnen sind friedlich … wenn auch ein wenig dumm, einfältig und habgierig“, erklärt er mir und beugt sich dann zu mir hinunter, damit ich seine nächsten, jetzt nur noch geflüsterten Worte, auch verstehen kann. „Sie werden dir nichts tun und wenn doch, werde ich dich beschützen“, verspricht er und zwinkert mir zu.

Wir halten schließlich an einem Gasthof an, dessen Schild, auf dem ein Pony abgebildet ist, knarzend im leichten Wind hin und her schwankt. Trotzdem ich mir unter dem Schutz von Kilis Versprechen lieber noch ein wenig das geschäftige Treiben auf der Straße angesehen hätte, deutet mir Gandalf, zusammen mit ihm in das Wirtshaus einzutreten. Die Schankstube ist stickig und schummrig, vollgestopft mit Gästen und dadurch unsäglich laut. Das alte und im Laufe der vielen Jahre durch kalten Rauch und den Flüssigkeiten und Gerüchen der vielen Speisen dunkel gewordene Holz an den Wänden, macht sie noch bedrückender. Rauchschwaden der entzündeten Pfeifen wabern langsam durch die Luft.

Selbst der dicke Wirt, der sich augenblicklich über die Theke lehnt, als er uns hereinkommen sieht, scheint lediglich aus einer Ansammlung von Schmutz und Rauch zu bestehen. „Gandalf … mein alter Freund … Euch habe ich ja schon eine kleine Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier gesehen“, sagt er sofort freudig und zeigt seine gelblichen Zähne, als ein gekünstelt wirkendes Lächeln erscheint. „Butterblume … ja das stimmt“, ruft auch der Zauberer mit einem deutlich unnatürlichen Lachen aus. „Wir benötigen für zwei Nächte Zimmer und Verpflegung für dreizehn Zwerge, einen Hobbit und mich, sowie Stellplätze für unsere Ponys“, sagt Gandalf und lehnt sich bedeutsam erschöpft wirkend auf seinen Stab. Der Wirt schüttelt nur seinen Kopf. „Mit Verpflegung und einen Platz in den Stallungen kann ich euch dienlich sein, aber Zimmer habe ich nicht mehr für solch eine Anzahl an Personen“, erklärt er augenblicklich und meine Hoffnung endlich wieder einmal eine Nacht in einem richtigen Bett und nicht unter den Sternen zu verbringen, verpufft in selben Moment. „Aber ich kann euch einen der privaten Schankstuben zurechtmachen lassen, wenn es den Herrschaften nichts ausmacht, auf den Boden zu schlafen“, schlägt er uns allerdings gleich darauf vor und wir beiden nicken zur Bestätigung.

Das Essen im „Tänzelnden Pony“ ist allerdings, anders als die Einrichtung, vorzüglich. Mit endlich wieder einmal gefüllten Magen, lehne ich mich zufrieden in dem hölzernen Stuhl zurück, der bedenklich unter der Bewegung knarzt. Ich lasse den Blick über meine an dem Tisch sitzenden Gefährten gleiten. Sie lachen laut, singen, rauchen Pfeife, unterhalten sich ausgelassen oder prosten sich laut grölend zu, bevor sie ihre riesigen Bierkrüge mit fast einem Zug leeren. Vor wenigen Wochen noch, ist mir ihr ausgelassenes Verhalten als sehr unmanierlich erschienen, aber jetzt finde ich diese herrliche ungezwungene Art einfach nur faszinierend und erheiternd. Fast automatisch beginne ich zu lächeln. In Hobbiton galt ich als Einzelgängerin, hatte schon seitdem ich ein kleines Mädchen war nur wenige Freunde und besonders meine etwas ausgefalleneren Freizeitbeschäftigungen und Lebensweisen schreckten manche ab. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele meiner ach so ehrbaren und kleingeistigen Nachbarn sich bereits ihren Mund zerreißen, weil ich überstürzt in ein Abenteuer aufgebrochen bin … und dann auch noch in Begleitung von Zwergen und einem Zauberer … Mein Blick wandert zu Thorin, der herrschaftlich und vielsagend an der Stirnseite des Tisches sitzt und als ich direkt in seine Augen sehe, erahne ich, dass er mich beobachtet haben muss. Ich lächle ihm leicht zu, aber er wendet sich sofort mit einem lauten Schnauben ab.

Am nächsten Morgen wollen wir uns mit neuen Vorräten für die Weiterreise versorgen und gehen dazu auf den großen Marktplatz von Bree. Auch hier erwartet uns das bereits von den Straßen gewohnt geschäftige Treiben. Händler preisen unablässig laut rufend ihre Waren an, überall riecht es nach starken Gewürzen, abgehangenen Fleisch, frischen Fisch, süßlichen Blumen, edlen Stoffen … aber auch nach staubigen Schmutz und feuchtem Schlamm und den an uns vorbeihastenden Kreaturen jeder Rasse. Wir drängen uns durch die Massen und automatisch umklammere ich wieder die Hand von Kili, der bereits vorausahnen keinen Zentimeter von meiner Seite gewichen ist. Fast widerstandslos lasse ich mich von ihm von einem Stand zum nächsten ziehen und mit jedem neuem wunderbaren Gut, das uns dargeboten wird, weitem sich meine Augen noch ein klein wenig erstaunter.

Da gibt es Stände mit auserlesenen Tuch … Seide und Samt und Damast … Stoffe, deren Weichheit alles übertrifft, dass ich bis jetzt berühren durfte. Kleider … die so wundervoll und edel sind, wie für Königinnen geschaffen … Esswaren … reichhaltig und vielfältig und noch so unglaublich viel mehr, dass ich es gar nicht alles erfassen kann. Und dann sehe ich einen ganz besonderen Stand, der etwas abseits vom Zentrum steht und an dem sich fast keine Kunden aufhalten. Ungestüm zerre ich an Kilis Hand, um seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Schwertern und Äxten zu nehmen, die er gerade interessiert betrachtet. Als er dadurch bemerkt, was meine Aufmerksamkeit so gefesselt hat, lächelt er leicht und geht nur allzu gerne mit mir dorthin.

Bücher … so viele, dass ich sie kaum zählen kann. Mit glänzenden Augen nehme ich eines der in dicken Leder eingebundenen Kostbarkeiten zur Hand. „Schönen guten Tag, junge Dame. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zeigen?“, fragt mich der alte Händler freundlich und sein Lächeln wird noch breiter, als er die Freude über sein Angebot in meinem Gesicht bemerkt. „Ihr habt Euch da zielgerichtet ein ganz besonders interessantes Exemplar ausgesucht“, sagt er mir und deutet auf das Buch. „Es ist eine wundervolle Geschichte über einen König und seine wahrhaftige Liebe, die ihn mutig und entschlossen vor einer schlimmen Krankheit bewahrt, indem sie sich in große Gefahren begibt.“ Meine Augen werden ob seiner Schilderungen über den Inhalt dieses wunderbaren Schatzes noch größer, aber als ich ihn nach dem Preis frage, senke ich enttäuscht meinen Blick. „Zehn Silberpfennige … das kann ich mir leider nicht leisten“, sage ich betrübt und lege das Buch schweren Herzens wieder zur Seite.

„Warum hast du dir das Buch nicht gekauft?“, will wenig später Kili von mir wissen, als wir alle schwer beladen wieder zum Gasthaus zurückgehen. „Weil der Preis zu hoch für mich war …“, erwidere ich immer noch traurig. „Du kannst das bestimmt nicht verstehen, da du als Prinz sicher genügend Geld zur Verfügung hast. Aber ich muss ein wenig aufpassen, wer weiß wozu ich das bisschen was ich mitgenommen habe noch benötige.“

Nachdem wir die neuen Lebensmittel und anderen Waren verstaut haben, gehe ich zu meinem Lager zurück um mich etwas auszuruhen. Als ich allerdings gerade die Decke anheben will, fällt mir ein im schlichten braunen Pergament eingebundenes Paket auf, das darauf liegt. Unsicher nehme ich es zur Hand und sehe mich um. Die anderen Zwerge sind mit Vorbereitungen und anderen Dingen beschäftigt und ich glaube nicht, dass es einen von ihnen gehört. Langsam lasse ich mich nieder und entferne vorsichtig das Einpackpapier und als ich den Inhalt schließlich in den Händen halte, stoße ich den unbewusst angehaltenen Atem aus. Es ist das Buch, das ich vorhin auf dem Marktplatz betrachtet habe. „Ich hoffe, du kommst auch dazu es zu lesen …“, höre ich plötzlich eine bereits bekannte tief-grollende Stimme neben mir und zucke leicht zusammen. Als ich aufschaue, sehe ich direkt in Thorins eisblaue Augen. „Du hast es mir gekauft?“, frage ich atemlos und stehe sofort respektvoll auf. „Kili hat mir erzählt, dass du es unbedingt haben wolltest, aber nicht so viel Geld dafür ausgeben konntest“, antwortet er mir und ich bemerke fast so etwas wie Befangenheit in seiner Tonlage.

„Thorin, das kann ich nicht annehmen …“, erwidere ich atemlos und möchte ihm das Buch wieder überreichen. „Es ist ein Geschenk … keine milde Gabe von mir“, sagt er stattdessen und seine fest ausgesprochene Äußerung lässt keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu, sodass ich es schließlich wieder an mich ziehe. „Dann danke ich dir ganz herzlich dafür“, wispere ich schüchtern und lächle dazu. „Nimm es als Wiedergutmachung, dass wir deine Höhle so durcheinandergebracht haben“, erwidert er fest und läuft schließlich an mir vorbei zu den Anderen zurück. Ich schaue ihm über die Schulter hinterher und beginne letztendlich zu lächeln. Sanft und ehrfurchtsvoll lasse ich meine Finger über das hellbraune Leder und die darauf eingestanzten silbernen Schriftzeichen fahren. „Lieben und geliebt werden“, lese ich flüsternd vor und drücke überglücklich das Buch an meine Brust.

Am nächsten Morgen brechen wir wieder auf und nachdem wir Bree hinter uns gelassen haben, wird die Landschaft immer wilder, einsamer und zerklüfteter. Wir müssen Wälder durchqueren, in denen die Kronen der Bäume so dicht beieinanderstehen, dass kein Sonnenlicht bis auf den Boden vordringen kann. Die wenigen Menschen, denen wir begegnen, mustern uns mit boshaften, dunklen Augen und reden in fremdartigen Sprachen. Mit der Zeit wird auch die Straße immer steiniger und lässt unsere Ponys öfters stolpern. Auf einigen Anhöhen stehen alte Burgen, teilweise bis auf die Ruinen zerfallen und deren dunkle Fensterlöcher uns fast zornig anstarren. Inmitten dieser trostlosen, unwirklichen Landschaft, rasten wir auf dem breiten Felsvorsprung eines Berges.

Selbst die Nacht scheint in diesen Landen noch dunkler zu sein, als woanders auf dieser Welt. „Nicht einmal der Vollmond schafft es die Wolken zu durchdringen“, seufze ich bekümmert und richte meinen Blick gen Himmel. Heute habe ich zusammen mit den Vettern Ori und Nori die erste Nachtwache zugeteilt bekommen, zwei eher stillen, aber umso liebenswürdigeren Zwergen. Wir sitzen unter einem Felsvorsprung und spielen im schwachen Schein des Feuers Karten. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass dein Name von der zwergischen Mondbegleiterin abstammt?“, fragt mich Ori unerwartet. Ich schaue erstaunt und kopfschüttelnd zu ihm. „Es ist ein alter Zwergenmythos, den wir bereits unseren Zwerglingen erzählen. Der Mond wurde zusammen mit der Sonne aus den Überresten der durch Melkor vergifteten zwei Bäume von Valinor … Telperion und Laurelin … von Varda geschaffen. Er sollte den Elben Mut und Kraft im Kampf gegen Melkor spenden. Unser Valavater Aule fertigte ein Gefäß an, in das der Mond gesetzt wurde und der Maia Tilion wurde auserwählt, das Gefäß auf alle Zeit durch die Luftschicht des Ilmen zu geleiten. Da er aber sein gewaltiges Schiff nicht alleine steuern konnte, erklärte sich die Frau unseres Zwergenvaters Durin, Bil, bereit, ihn zu begleiten. Sie hält den Mond in seinem Gefäß und manchmal kann man ihre Gestalt als Schatten auf seiner Oberfläche erkennen.“ Ich starre ihn sprachlos an und wie von Geisterhand, lichten sich in diesem Moment die Wolken und der volle Mond taucht die Umgebung in sein silbernes Dämmerlicht. Ich schaue zu ihm auf und tatsächlich sehe ich auf seiner bleichen Oberfläche zwei unregelmäßige Flecken, die mit viel Fantasie aussehen wie Hände. (vgl. [Assinen, Bil](http://www.drangur.de/seiten/wikinger/wissen/mythologie.htm))

Es ist spät in der Nacht und trotzdem mein Wachdienst schon lange vorbei ist, lese ich im Schein des noch immer glühenden Feuers und des vollen Mondes an die schroffe Felswand gelehnt mein Buch. „Du bist aber schon weit darin vorangeschritten“, höre ich plötzlich Balins ruhige Stimme an mich gerichtet und im nächsten Moment lässt er sich bereits neben mich auf die die kriechende Kühle des Bodens abhaltende Decke fallen. „Es ist auch sehr unterhaltsam“, sage ich freundlich, lege das Lesezeichenband ein und schlage das Buch zu. „Du kannst nicht schlafen?“, frage ich den alten Zwerg und er schüttelt seinen Kopf, sodass die auseinanderstehenden Enden seines Bartes wackeln. „Du ja anscheinend auch nicht“, erwidert er und klingt dabei fast väterlich. „Ich gehe schlafen, wenn Thorins Wache vorbei ist.“ Und kaum das die Worte meinen Mund verlassen haben, fällt mir die gewaltige Bedeutung und Tiefgründigkeit meiner Aussage auf und ich werde augenblicklich rot. Balin neben mir lächelt wissend. „Er war sehr froh, dass er dir das Buch schenken konnte. Nachdem er davon erfahren hat, dass wir mehr oder minder ohne dein Wissen bei dir eingefallen sind und alles durcheinandergebracht haben, hat er uns nach einer ordentlichen Zurechtweisung befohlen, uns eine Gegenleistung auszudenken“, sagt er schließlich und unsere Blicke wandern zu Thorin, der zusammen mit Fili unweit von uns an der Felsklippe stehend auf die flache Ebene hinabschaut und die Umgebung beobachtet. Vor einigen Nächten haben wir entfernt das Geheul und die abscheulichen Leute von Wargen und Orks gehört und seitdem vorsichtshalber die Wachen verstärkt.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht …“, flüstere ich und senke traurig meinen Kopf, „… ich habe eher das Gefühl, er hält mich für ein Hindernis und eine Gefahr für euer aller Leben … so brummig wie er immer ist.“ Balins Lächeln wird noch breiter. „Ja er kann schon sehr mürrisch und unfreundlich sein … aber du darfst das nicht überbewerten. Thorin hat nur schon zu viel erlebt, als dass er es sich als Machthaber leisten könnte, immer zu jedem duldsam und offen zu sein.“ Seine Erläuterung erinnert mich stark an die von Kili und augenblicklich interessiert es mich, was denn diese schlimmen Erlebnisse sind, von denen sie sprechen. „Sagen dir die Minen von Moria etwas?“, fragt mich Balin einleitend und ich nicke bestätigend. „Ja, das ist ein altes, unglaublich ergiebiges, aber seit langer Zeit verlorenes Zwergenreich, gelegen im Nebelgebirge und ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass es von Durin I. gegründet wurde.“ Balin sieht mich erstaunt an. „Ich bin begeistert, du weißt viel über uns:“ Ich lächle leicht und senke ob seines ungerechtfertigten Lobes beschämt den Blick. „Nicht wirklich … das was in meinen Büchern steht … aber ziemlich viel davon ist, wenn man euch näher kennt, einfach nicht wahr und wohl größtenteils erfunden.“

Balin schaut in die Ferne und in seinem Gesicht kann ich die Schmerzlichkeit der Erinnerung sich materialisieren sehen. Er berichtet mir, dass der damalige König unter dem Berge, Thorins Großvater Thrór, nachdem Smaug den Erebor erobert hatte, nur mit einem Knappen auszog, um das Reich Moria zu erkunden, dass die neue alte Heimat seines Volkes werden sollte … Aber er kam nie wieder aus den Stollen zurück, denn die Minen waren von Orks besetzt und Azog, ihr riesiger bleicher Anführer, hatte sich einst voller Hass und Missgunst geschworen, die Linie Durins vom Angesicht Mittelerdes zu tilgen. Thorins Vater Thráin stellte daraufhin eine Armee aus allen Zwergenvölkern zusammen und sie griffen die Orks an. In der finalen Schlacht von Azanulbizar, vor den Toren Morias, kämpften sie gegen unglaublich viele Gegner. Azog war in schreckliche Raserei verfallen und tötete mit seiner Leibgarde unbarmherzig die tapferen Zwergenkrieger, die ihnen in den Weg kamen. Während der Schlacht verschwand Thráin plötzlich und die Zwerge waren geschockt ob des Todes und Verlustes um sie herum. Führungslos drohten sie die Schlacht zu verlieren … unglaublich viele Seelen fielen … aber dann stellte sich Thorin Azog entgegen. Voller Mut und Entschlossenheit kämpfte er gegen ihn. Nur mit einem Eichenast als Schild konnte er dem Orkanführer nach erbitterten Gefecht schließlich die Hälfte eines Armes abtrennen. Azog verschwand daraufhin … keiner weiß es, aber höchstwahrscheinlich, ist er an seinen Verletzungen und dem Zorn in seinem Herzen gestorben.

Gespannt lausche ich Balins Erzählung und vor meinem inneren Auge kann ich beinahe sehen, wie heldenhaft und majestätisch Thorin in diesem Moment auf alle Umstehenden gewirkt haben muss und wie viel neuen Mut er ihnen gebracht hat. Ich schaue zu ihm hinüber, denn er steht immer noch angespannt an der Felskante und stiert in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. So langsam wird mir klar, dass er nicht nur vom Blut her ein wahrer König ist. Tapferkeit, Aufrichtigkeit, Loyalität, Ehrlichkeit und Verbundenheit … das sind die Dinge, die ihm am wichtigsten sind und wenn er sie erhält, gibt er diese an den Geber doppelt so bereitwillig zurück.

Am übernächsten Morgen beginnt es zu regnen und den Rest des Tages hört es auch nicht mehr auf. Unablässig fallen dicke Tropfen auf uns herab und durchdringen mit der Zeit alle Kleidungsstücke, die wir tragen. Von dem Gepäck auf dem Rücken der Pferde ganz zu schweigen. Der unangenehm kalte Wind treibt mir zusätzlich die Regentropfen ins Gesicht und noch nie habe ich mir mehr gewünscht, an meinem Kamin zu sitzen, in dem ein warmes Feuer brennt, in den Händen eines meiner Lieblingsbücher und eine heiße Tasse wohlriechenden Tee.

Als wir zur Rast anhalten, das letzte Licht des Tages ist bereits verschwunden, hört es endlich auf zu regnen. Unter einem großen Eichenbaum, dank dessen dichtem Blätterdach der Boden nicht gänzlich aufgeweicht ist, schlagen wir unser Lager auf. Und erst jetzt merken wir, dass Gandalf nicht mehr bei uns ist. Er hatte nie gesagt, wie langer er uns begleiten will und nun ist er einfach verschwunden, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Irgendwie macht es mich traurig, dass er nicht mehr hier ist. Auch wenn ich mich immer mehr mit einigen der Zwerge anfreunde, so war er immer noch mein Halt zwischen den ungewohnten und oft ruppigen Umgangsformen meiner Gefährten.

„Da drüben brennt ein Feuer“, dringt Dwalins brummende Stimme plötzlich zu uns herüber. Wir schauen daraufhin in die Richtung, in die er zeigt und tatsächlich … zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes vor uns, flackert immer wieder ein rötlicher Schein auf, wie von einem Lagerfeuer. „Das könnten Orks sein“, gibt Gloin zu bedenken und hebt bereits kampfbereit seine Streitaxt. „Oder Wanderer wie wir, die Schutz vor der Kälte suchen“, erwidert sein Bruder Oin und legt beschwichtigend seine Hand auf den Griff. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden.“ Thorin geht auf mich zu und seine Augen wirken gefährlich dunkel. „Jetzt kannst du zeigen, was in dir steckt, kleine heimliche Meisterdiebin. Geh und sieh nach, wer dieses Licht entzündet hat“, befiehlt er mir mit fester Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zulässt. Ich atme tief durch und schaue ängstlich in Richtung Wald. Thorin legt einen Finger an mein Kinn und zwingt mich so ihn wieder anzusehen. „Komm schnell zurück, wenn alles in Ordnung ist. Wenn nicht, dann komm auch zurück … wenn du kannst. Wenn es ein Problem gibt, dann mach zweimal schuhuuh wie eine Schleiereule und einmal wie eine Schnee-Eule und wir tun für dich, was wir können!“ Ehe ich ihm auch nur ansatzweise erklären kann, dass ich weder weiß wie eine Schleier-, noch wie eine Schnee-Eule macht, schiebt er mich bereits vorwärts.

Ich nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schleiche mit leichten Schritten in Richtung Feuerschein. Meine Füße verursachen keinerlei Geräusche, obwohl der Waldboden vergleichsweise trocken ist und etliche Äste unter mir knacken könnten. Aber zum Glück bin ich ja ein Hobbit und kein lärmender, schwerfälliger Zwerg. So gelange ich wie selbstverständlich bis dicht an das Feuer, um das zu meinem Erschrecken drei sehr große Kerle sitzen und sich streiten. Selbst ich, die solche Kreaturen nur aus Büchern kennt, weiß, dass es Trolle sind.

Mit ungehobelter Sprache … die sogar die der Zwerge übertrifft … krakeelen sie über die Möglichkeiten, die für ihre Verhältnisse dürftige Mahlzeit, bestehend aus einem großen Hammelbraten, der über dem Feuer gart, etwas zu verbessern. Eigentlich müsste ich zu den Zwergen zurückgehen und sie über meine Beobachtung informieren. Aber plötzlich fällt mir ein, dass ich vielleicht Thorins Respekt damit erlangen könnte, in dem ich ihnen etwas stehle und somit meine Fähigkeiten als Dieb unter Beweis stelle. Trolle plündern die armen Seelen, die sie meist verspeisen, denn ihr Verlangen nach Schätzen ist genauso groß wie das der Zwerge. Also bin ich mir sicher, dass sich etwas sehr Wertvolles in ihren Taschen befinden muss.

Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen und schleiche weiter. Hinter einen Baum, an dem sich einer der Trolle gemütlich angelehnt hat, bleibe ich stehen und atme noch einmal tief durch. Langsam und vorsichtig schiebe ich mich hinter dem Stamm hervor und lasse meine Hand in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Ich fühle tatsächlich verschiedene Dinge darin, die metallisch aneinanderstoßen, wenn ich sie berühre. Behutsam ziehe ich eines davon hervor und betrachte schließlich den goldenen und mit funkelnden Edelsteinen besetzten Armreif in meiner Hand. Das klappt doch ganz wunderbar … noch 12 Mal das gleiche Spielchen und ich kann jedem der Zwerge etwas mitbringen … wenn das mal nicht einem echten Meisterdieb ebenbürtig ist. Und so wandert ein Schmuckstück nach dem anderen von der Tasche des Trolls in meine.

Als Letztes habe ich mir vorgenommen, eine Kette zu stehlen, die ich bereits etliche Male spüren konnte und deren funkelnder weißer Edelsteinanhänger die Dunkelheit der Tasche zu erhellen scheint. Thorin würde sich über diesen bestimmt freuen. Ruhig ziehe ich sie aus der Vertiefung des dreckigen Fetzen Stoffs heraus und dann passiert es … ich war zu nachlässig und überheblich, geblendet von den vorhergehenden Erfolgen. Denn die Kette hat sich in etlichen anderen Stücken verfangen, die nun allesamt klirrend auf den Boden aufkommen. Sofort fährt der Troll herum und ehe ich mich versehen kann, hat er mich mit seiner großen Hand gepackt.

Angsterfüllt starre ich ihn an, als er mich vor sich hält. „Hä, was’n das?“, fragt er seine Kumpane erstaunt und dreht mich begutachtend in alle Richtungen. „Woher sollen wir das wissen, du Dummkopf!“, keifen die beiden anderen zurück. „He, was bist du für eine?“, fragt mich der eindeutig hässlichste von innen und stuppst mich mit seinem klobigen Finger an. Die Kuppe ist fast so groß wie mein Kopf. „Bil Beutlin, ein Taschen … äh … ein Hobbit“, stottere ich am ganzen Leib zitternd und verfluche mich dem alten Gamdschie nie besser zugehört zu haben, als er uns als Kinder die Stimmen der Tiere beibringen wollte. „Ein Taschenhobbit?“, fragen die drei etwas ratlos klingend. „Auch wenn du ein Taschenbobbit bist, hast du in meiner Tasche nichts zu suchen!“, sagt der von mir Bestohlene, fasst mich grob am Fuß und dreht mich um. Augenblicklich fallen alle Dinge, die ich ihm entwendet habe, scheppernd auf den Waldboden. „Schaut euch das an, das kleine Aas hat mich beklaut!“, sagt er daraufhin wütend und schüttelt mich unsanft. „Los wir essen sie!“, beschließen sie und meine Augen weiten sich vor Angst, die mich augenblicklich wie eine Welle überspült. Aber dann sehe ich plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Zwerge aus dem Gebüsch kommen und die Trolle mit einem lauten Kampfschrei angreifen.

Thorin rammt dem der mich festhält unsanft sein Schwert in die Seite, sodass dieser mich augenblicklich fallen lässt. Heftig komme ich auf dem Boden auf und ringe erst einmal nach Luft. Derweil kämpfen meine Gefährten unverdrossen gegen die klobigen Kerle, die wild um sich schlagen, angesichts dieser anfänglichen Übermacht. Nachdem ich mich etwas erholt habe, nehme ich mir ebenfalls, ohne groß zu überlegen, und meine schmerzenden Glieder ignorierend, einen dicken Ast und prügle auf den Rücken des Trolls ein, der gerade mit seiner Hand nach Ori greifen will. Er stöhnt schmerzverzehrt auf und stößt mich grob zu Seite, sodass ich in einen Dornenstrauch fliege, in dem ich benommen erst einmal liegen bleibe. Denn ich bekomme nur schwer Luft und die spitzen Stacheln zerstechen mir brennend meine Haut, sobald ich mich auch nur ein klein wenig bewege. Hilflos muss ich deshalb mit ansehen, wie ein Zwerg nach dem anderen von den großen Händen der Trolle geschnappt und in einen Sack gesteckt wird.

Wenig später sitzen die Trolle vor meinen gefangenen Gefährten und streiten sich darüber, ob sie sie langsam rösten, klein gehackt kochen, oder aber, zu Sülze zerdrücken und danach marinieren sollen. Schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung wird mir ganz anders. Plötzlich höre ich die Stimme von Gandalf aus dem Unterholz kommen, kann ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken. „Kein Sinn sie zu braten, das dauert die ganze Nacht!“, sagt er aus der Dunkelheit, denn die Trolle hatten sich gerade nach langem Streit darauf geeinigt, meine Freunde zu schmoren und dann in der nächsten Nacht kalt zu verspeisen. „Halt doch deinen Mund und fang nicht wieder von vorne an, sonst dauert es wirklich so lange!“, keift der Hässliche seinen Kumpanen an, denn er denkt, dass der Einwand von ihm kam. „Ich habe gar nichts gesagt, das war der da!“, schimpft dieser zurück und zeigt mit dem Finger auf den Dritten im Bunde. Abermals beginnt die Auseinandersetzung, dieses Mal noch hefiger und hitziger. Langsam wird mit klar, was Gandalf bezweckt, denn auch nachdem sie sich erneut geeinigt haben, wirft er mit verstellter Stimme einen Einwand zwischen sie und provoziert dadurch nochmals einen ausführlichen Streit.

„Der Tag soll euch treffen!“, höre ich plötzlich und entdeckte den Zauberer im nächsten Moment auf einen Steinhügel uns gegenüberstehend. „Wer is’n das?“, fragt der Hässliche, als sie sich überrascht zu ihm umdrehen. „Kann man den vielleicht auch essen?“ Aber Gandalf lacht nur hämisch und stampft mit seinem Stab auf die Steine unter sich. Augenblick zerbersten diese als wären sie aus weicher Erde und lassen gleißend hell das Licht des anbrechenden Tages auf die kleine Lichtung vordringen. Sofort verwandeln sich die Trolle bis zuletzt laut fluchend in das Gestein zurück, aus den sie einst geschaffen worden …

„Danke Gandalf, du hast uns gerettet“, bedanken sich die Zwerge einer nach dem anderen, nachdem der Zauberer sie aus den Säcken befreit hat. „Wo ist Bil?“, fragt Bofur sofort, nachdem er sich seine Mütze wieder aufgesetzt hat, und dreht sich suchend in alle Richtungen. „Ich bin hier“, wispere ich schwach und bin erleichtert, als sich Gandalf über mich beugt und mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes die Dornenranken um mich herum wie von Geisterhand verschwinden lässt. Ich klettere entkräftet heraus und halte die Hände schützend vor meinen Körper, denn die Stacheln haben meine Kleider an mehreren Stellen komplett zerrissen, sodass die geschundene Haut darunter zu sehen ist. Die Zwerge starren mich sprachlos an und das Blut schießt heiß in meine Wangen vor Scham. Thorin tritt schließlich mit einem tadelnden Blick in Richtung seiner Gefährten auf mich zu und legt schützend seinen Mantel um meine Schultern, den ich dankend annehme.


	6. Der Angriff

„Trolle so weit unten im Tal ... sehr ungewöhnlich“, brummt Gandalf misstrauisch und klopf mit seinem Stab an dem Kopf eines der versteinernden Kreaturen. „Sie müssen vom Nebelgebirge heruntergekommen sein. Anderswo habe ich schon lange keine Steintrolle mehr angetroffen … damals herrschte allerdings eine dunkle Macht über diesem Land.“ Thorin wendet sich dem Zauberer zu, nachdem er die auf den Boden liegenden Schmuckstücke, die mir aus der Tasche geglitten sind, durchsucht und sich daraus zielgerichtet die Kette, die ich ja eigentlich auch für ihn vorgesehen hatte, herausgenommen hat. „Sie müssen in der Nähe eine Höhle haben, in dem sie sich vor der Sonne verstecken und ihre Beute horten“, mutmaßt er und ein seltsamer Schatten huscht über seine blauen Augen und verdunkelt sie für einen Moment unheilvoll.

Wir suchen die Umgebung ab und tatsächlich entdecken wir recht schnell die deutlich sichtbaren Spuren der schweren Trollstiefel, die tiefer in den Wald hineinführen. Sie lenken uns einen leichten Hügel hinauf und verborgen hinter dichten Büschen, finden wir schließlich die steinerne Tür zu einer Höhle. Die Zwerge müssen viel Kraft aufbringen und nur mit der Hilfe der stärkenden Zaubersprüche Gandalfs, schaffen sie es schließlich, die Tür aufzustoßen und augenblicklich kommt uns ein widerlicher Gestank entgegen, von dem mir entsetzlich übel wird. Deshalb ziehe ich es auch vor draußen zu warten, während der Zauberer und die Zwerge einer nach dem anderen unter der Erde verschwinden.

Als sie wieder herauskommen, tragen sie etliche Körbe mit Nahrung bei sich und Thorin und Gandalf zusätzlich, trotz der vielen anhaftenden silbrigen Spinnweben, edel wirkende Schwerter mit juwelenbesetzten Heften. Der Zauberer tritt auf mich zu und überreicht mir eines davon. Ein Kurzschwert in einer ledernen Scheide, für Menschen eher ein Messer, aber für hobbitmaße gerade richtig. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen, Gandalf“, sage ich leise, „ich wüsste noch nicht einmal, wie ich es führen sollte.“ Der alte Zauberer lächelt sanft. „Dann wirst du es lernen, obwohl ich hoffe, dass du nie davon gebrauchen machen musst“, entgegnet er väterlich und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Es wurde von den Hochelben des ersten Zeitalters geschmiedet, eine bessere Klinge kann man sich nicht wünschen. Sie leuchtet blau, wenn Orks in der Nähe sind“, sagt er geheimnisvoll und geht mit dem Thema abschließend an mir vorbei. Ich wiege ehrfürchtig das Schwert in meiner Hand und ziehe schließlich die Klinge aus der Scheide. Trotz seiner Größe ist es erstaunlich leicht, das Metall ist mit elbischen Runen und feinen Linien verziert, die sich über die gebogene Schneide schlängeln und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich es nie einsetzen muss…

Während des Frühstücks beschließen wir, uns bis zum Mittag ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen, da die ereignisreiche Nacht uns alle erschöpft hat. Die Zwerge richten sich ihr Lager und bereits wenig später schlafen die meisten … begleitet durch die gewohnt lauten Töne … tief und fest. Ich aber nehme mir ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke und ein Stück Seife aus meinem Rucksack. „Ich werde runter zum Fluss gehen und mich ein wenig frisch machen, damit du deinen Mantel wiedererhältst“, sage ich leise zu Thorin, der an die Felswand gelehnt Wache hält. „Soll ich dich begleiten?“, fragt er mich ebenfalls flüsternd, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht. Es sind diese kleinen Gesten und Aufmerksamkeiten, die mir zeigen, dass er in gewisser Weise doch um mich besorgt ist. Ob aus persönlichen Beweggründen oder weil wir vertraglich aneinandergebunden sind und er es zwangsweise als seine Pflicht ansieht, da ich zu seinem Gefolge zähle, habe ich allerdings noch nicht herausfinden können. Allerdings möchte ich einige Dinge nun wirklich nicht in der Gesellschaft der männlichen Zwerge erledigen und deshalb schüttle ich nur verneinend mit meinem Kopf. „Wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten gerate, werde ich wieder zweimal schuhuuh wie eine Schleiereule und einmal wie eine Schnee-Eule machen“, sage ich lächelnd und begebe mich auf den Weg zum Fluss.

Das kalte Nass erfrischt meinen geschundenen Körper, entfernt das getrocknete Blut und den Schmutz der letzten Nacht und beruhigt meine Wunden, die so zahlreich sind, dass ich sie kaum zählen kann. Das Flussbett ist tief, von den seit Jahrhunderten wirkenden Kräften des seichten Stroms geprägt und lässt das Wasser bis über meine Brust reichen. Ich fühle regelrecht, wie es seine Kraft auf mich überträgt und die Strapazen der letzten Tage von mir abwäscht und mit sich davonträgt. So von der heilenden Wirkung des Wassers gebannt, merke ich nicht, wie mich jemand geduckt von der Anhöhe aus aufmerksam überwacht.

Als ich wieder zum Lager zurückkomme, sitzt Thorin noch immer gelassen an die Steinwand gelehnt und raucht Pfeife. Ich trete auf ihn zu und überreiche ihm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln seinen Mantel. Nachdem er ihn mir wortlos abgenommen hat, setzte ich mich neben ihn, hole einen kleinen Kamm aus der Tasche und beginne meine nassen Haare zu kämmen. „Möchtest du dich nicht lieber auch ein wenig ausruhen?“, fragt er mich leise und lässt einen kleinen Ring aus Rauch aus seinem Mund entweichen. „Ich bin nicht müde, das Bad hat mir sehr gutgetan“, winke ich seinen Vorschlag ab und versuche verzweifelt meine widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen zu ordnen, um die Frisur, die mir Kili und Fili gemacht haben, alleine wieder hinzubekommen. „Soll ich dir deine Haare zurechtmachen?“, fragt mich Thorin plötzlich unerwartet und ich drehe mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm um. Sein Blick liegt ungewöhnlich sanft auf mir und vermittelt mir den Eindruck, dass ich mich eben nicht verhört habe. Zaghaft schüttle ich meinen Kopf. „Thorin, das geht doch nicht, du bist der Thronerbe und solltest das nicht tun …“, erwidere ich gehemmt und füge kleinlaut, während ich ihn noch immer ungläubig über seinen Vorschlag anstarre, hinzu: „… nicht bei einer so unbedeutenden Kreatur wie mir.“ Aus Thorins Mund kommt ein belustigt klingender Ton, fast so wie ein Lachen. „Fili ist ebenfalls Thronerbe und bei ihm hattest du keine Bedenken“, klärt mich Thorin auf und greift bereits bestimmend nach dem Kamm in meiner Hand. Ohne einen weiteren Einwand von mir abzuwarten, rutscht er hinter mich.

„Du hast keine legitimen Kinder?“, frage ich schließlich schüchtern, nach einem angenehmen Moment der Ruhe zwischen uns, in dem seine Hände geschickt begonnen haben meine Haare zu flechten. Ich fühle regelrecht, dass ein Lächeln über seine sonst so ernsten Gesichtszüge huscht. „Dafür bedarf es zu allererst einer Gemahlin. Aber Zwerginnen sind seit jeher selten und adlige findet man, seitdem unsere Sippe schwere Zeiten durchstehen musste, noch weniger. Die Herrscher der anderen Häuser begnügen sich meist mit einem männlichen Nachkommen, der das Fortbestehen ihrer Linie sichert“, erläutert er mir und legt schließlich sanft seine Hände auf meine Schultern. „Aber Fili wird einmal ein guter König werden, auch wenn er noch viel von der Welt lernen muss. Deshalb benötige ich nicht unbedingt einen leiblichen Erben“, sagt er bedeutungsvoll. Ich lasse meine Finger über die geflochtenen Haarsträhnen wandern und bemerke an ihnen kleine Erhebungen. „Das ist eine Perlenkette, die ich vorhin in dem Trollhort gefunden habe … ich fand, sie passt zu deinen Haaren“, nimmt er die Antwort auf meine ungestellte Frage vorweg und erhebt sich langsam. Ich merke, wie ich angesichts seines großzügigen Geschenks leicht erröte, denn eigentlich geben Zwerge Schätze, die sie einmal ihr Eigen nennen, nicht so einfach wieder her. ([Inspiration](http://bit.ly/2qKGIQp))

Die Sonne steht bereits in ihrem Zenit, als wir weiter auf den Weg nach Osten trotten. „Wohin führst du uns, Gandalf?“, fragt Thorin nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Du weißt genau, dass es in Mittelerde nur wenige Wesen gibt, die deine Karte lesen und ihr Geheimnis offenlegen können“, antwortet der Zauberer in gewohnt ausweichender und rätselafter Manier und lenkt sein Pferd in ein kleines Waldstück. „Ich werde keinen Fuß nach Bruchtal setzen!“ Thorins knurrender Auswurf spiegelt seinen Ärger über das Vorhaben des Zauberers wieder und macht mir Angst. Woher kommt nur dieser unsägliche Hass der Zwerge auf die Elben? „Das werden wir dann sehen…“, erwidert Gandalf gelassen. Das prächtige Spiel aus orange, blau und Violetttönen der frühlingshaften Abenddämmerung hat bereits eingesetzt, als wir erneut Rast machen. Ich bereite gerade ausgelassen zusammen mit Bombur das Abendessen zu, als ich wahrnehme, wie sich Dwalin, Fili und Balin angeregt über mich zu unterhalten scheinen, zumindest fällt ab und an mein Name. „Ist irgendetwas?“, frage ich sie schließlich und wie als hätte ich gerade Zwerglinge beim Versuch erwischt, Edelsteine aus der königlichen Schatzkammer zu entwenden, beginnen sie unsicher zu stottern. Besonders bei Dwalin wirkt dieser Umstand mehr als lustig, sodass ich anfange gelöst zu kichern. „Nun … wir haben uns nur gefragt, woher du die Perlen in deinem Haar hast“, antwortet schließlich Balin. „Oh … Thorin hat sie mir gegeben“, erwidere ich ausgelassen und streiche bedeutungsvoll über das Kleinod. „Thorin …?“, kommt es fast gleichzeitig erstaunt aus ihren Mündern und sie schauen zu ihrem Thronfolger hinüber, der unweit von uns in gewohnt selbstbewussten Manier neben Bofur steht und Anweisungen zum Aufbau des Lagers gibt. Ich möchte einmal wissen, was an diesem Umstand so verblüffend ist?!

Unser Weg wird mit jedem Tag beschwerlicher. Zu beiden Seiten des Weges vermuten wir ohne Unterlass Gefahren und mit der Zeit werden auch unsere Vorräte knapp, trotz der Lebensmittel, die wir in der Trollhöhle gefunden haben. Es ist bereits Anfang Juni, als wir spät nachmittags eine breite Furt durchqueren, in dem das Wasser laut und schäumend über die kantigen Felsen braust. Dahinter erstreckt sich eine weite, fast baumlose Hügellandschaft, die mit einzelnen steinigen Erhebungen durchzogen ist. „Da hinten liegt das letzte heimische Haus, in dem Herr Elrond wohnt. Ein verborgenes Tal, sicher und gastfreundlich zu jedem friedlichen Reisenden, der um eine Unterkunft bittet“, erzählt uns Gandalf und zeigt auf die steilen Berghänge am Horizont, die durch die bereits untergehende Sonne in leuchtenden Farben erstrahlen. Bruchtal … in vielen Träumen habe ich mir vorgestellt diesen Ort einmal aufzusuchen und nun sollen diese Luftbilder Wirklichkeit werden. Mein Herz beginnt vor Aufregung wie wild zu schlagen und ich kann meine Freude darüber kaum verbergen, als ich unruhig im Sattel hin und her rutsche.

Aber plötzlich hören wir ein markerschütterndes Geheul hinter uns, begleitet von einem blechernen Hornstoß. Sofort fahren wir herum, um auszumachen, wer oder was diesen Lärm verursacht. Von Norden her sehen wir schnell dunkle Gestalten auf uns zukommen. „Wargreiter!!!“, ruft Balin aufgebracht und versucht verzweifelt sein vor Furcht schauendes Pony wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken, als ich schließlich die näherkommenden Kreaturen und die auf ihren Rücken sitzenden Orks erkennen kann. Wie gerne säße ich jetzt wieder in meinem gemütlichen, sicheren Sessel… Wir treiben unsere Pferde an und preschen im schnellen Galopp über die Landschaft … fliehen vor den Angreifern, die uns trotz alledem immer näherkommen. Mein Pony ist eines der letzten und wird dadurch als erstes von einem Warg eingeholt. Ich schaue neben mich, in das hässliche und vor Zorn entstellte Angesicht des Orks auf seinem Rücken. Nie hätte ich mir diese Kreaturen, die ich vorher zum Glück nur aus Büchern kannte, so angsteinflößend vorgestellt. Der Ork hebt sein Schwert und ich bereite mich bereits darauf vor, dass das kühle, schmutzige Metall in mich eindringt, als Dwalin neben mich reitet und ihn mit einem gezielten Hieb seiner Axt den Kopf von den Schultern schlägt. Mit einem zweiten trifft er den Warg, der jaulend im Todeskampf stürzt. Ich nicke Dwalin von Herzen über meine Rettung dankend zu und konzentriere mich wieder auf unseren Fluchtweg.

Plötzlich taucht vor uns ein dichter Wald auf, in den uns Gandalf lenkt. Ausweichend versuchen wir in Schlangenlinien zwischen den Bäumen hindurchzukommen, aber die Warge sind genauso wendig wie unsere Ponys und haben uns bald gänzlich eingeholt. In meinem Leben habe ich noch nie solche Angst gehabt. Tränen der Furcht laufen unkontrolliert über mein Gesicht und verschleiern meine Sicht. Auf einmal versperrt ein großer schwarzfelliger Warg meinen Weg und lässt mein Pony im Angesicht seiner schrecklichen Zähne scheuen. Es bäumt sich angsterfüllt auf, sodass ich mich nicht länger auf seinem Rücken halten kann. Unsanft komme ich auf dem Waldboden auf und sehe mich nun der abstoßenden Kreatur allein und ausgeliefert gegenüber. Sein fauliger Atem schlägt mir ins Gesicht und raubt mir fast den meinigen, als er zähnefletschend auf mich zukommt. Schutzsuchend hebe ich meinen Arm, wissend, dass es mir sowieso nichts gegen die riesigen Zähne und Klauen bringen wird. Aber im nächsten Augenblick treffen wie aus dem Nichts Pfeile meine Angreifer und lassen sie Tod zu Boden stürzen. Verwundert schaue ich mich um, kann aber Niemanden erkennen … nur vereinzelte undeutliche Gestalten, die durch die Bäume huschen. Ein Feind nach dem anderen um mich herum wird durch die Schatten getroffen und niedergestreckt, bis sie schließlich besiegt sind.

Erleichtert atme ich aus, aber die Angst der letzten Minuten lähmt noch immer meine zitternden Glieder, sodass ich nicht fähig bin aufzustehen. Erst als Kili auf mich zugestürmt kommt und sich neben mir auf seine Knie fallen lässt, gewinne ich die Kontrolle über sie wieder. Weinend lasse ich mich in seine Arme fallen und es ist mir egal, wie schwach und zerbrechlich ich in diesem Moment auf ihn wirken muss. Tröstend und auch ein wenig unsicher, streicht er über meinen bebenden Rücken, von dem Gefühlsausbruch völlig überwältigt und verwirrt. „Shh … ist schon gut, sie sind weg“, versucht er mich mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen, aber ich kann meine Tränen einfach nicht stoppen. Die ausgestandene Todesangst der letzten Minuten hat sich für immer in meine Erinnerung eingebrannt. Auf einmal beginnt Kili leise zu singen und erst dadurch gelingt es mir meine aufgewühlten Gefühle langsam wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich liege in seinen Armen, lausche andächtig dem gefühlvollen Lied in der Sprache der Zwerge und mit jeder verklingenden Note beruhigt sich mein Herzschlag mehr. Bis ich letztendlich mit dem verstummen seiner tiefen Stimme die Kraft finde, mit immer noch wässrigen Augen zu ihm aufzusehen. Kili lächelt mich leicht an und streicht mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern über meine tränennasse Wange. „Geht es wieder? Das war ganz schön erschreckend für dich, nicht wahr?“, fragt er mich ruhig und erstaunlicherweise schwingt keinerlei Abwertung in seinen Worten mit. Ich nicke hastig und versuche aufzustehen, denn im nächsten Augenblick höre ich bereits die Schritte der Anderen durch das Unterholz auf uns zukommen. Schlimm genug, dass Kili mich so aufgelöst sehen musste, da muss ich nicht auch noch vor ihnen wie ein nervliches Bündel wirken.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt mich Ori besorgt und hilft Kili dabei mich wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Ja, ich bin nicht verletzt“, antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß und klopfe Schmutz und trockene Blätter von meinen Sachen. Ich vermeide die Zwerge anzusehen, befürchte ich doch, dass sie meine geröteten Augen bemerken und daraus ihre Schlüsse ziehen könnten. „Das waren Elben“, höre ich Balin hinter mir sagen, der einen der Pfeile aus dem Kadaver des Wargs gezogen hat und ihn eingehend untersucht. „Nun, dann müssen wir wohl doch nach Bruchtal, um uns für unsere Rettung zu bedanken“, erwidert Gandalf gelassen und führt mein von ihm wieder eingefangenes Pony zu uns zurück.


	7. Willkommen in Bruchtal

Gandalfs Bart zuckt aufgeregt hin und her, während er konzentriert versucht die kleinen weißen Steine, die den Weg nach Bruchtal markieren, zu finden. Einige von ihnen sind schwer zu entdecken, da sie im Laufe der vielen Jahrhunderte mit Moss und Heidekraut überwachsen sind oder weit verstreut auseinanderliegen. Es beginnt bereits zu dämmern, als wir immer noch fast orientierungslos durch den dichten Wald irren. „Gandalf, darf ich dir vielleicht behilflich sein?“, frage ich den Zauberer leise, um ihn in seiner Konzentration nicht zu stören. Er sieht mich mit großen Augen an, so als ob er sich fragt, warum er nicht schon längst selber auf diese Idee gekommen ist. Also steige ich von dem Rücken meines Ponys und beginne mit der Suche, denn wir Hobbits sind nicht nur sehr leise, sondern können auch noch erstaunlich gut in der Dunkelheit sehen. So fällt es mir auch nicht schwer, die kleinen Steine zu entdecken, die teilweise sogar im Mondlicht glitzern. Lange laufen wir den Pfad entlang, bis wir schließlich an einer Felsklippe ankommen, die den Blick auf ein bewaldetes Tal preisgibt. „Ich glaube, wir haben es gefunden!“, sage ich atemlos, denn der Anblick, der sich mir bietet, raubt ihn mir fast.

Eingebettet in eine tiefe Schlucht, schmiegen sich weiße Häuser an die schroffen Felswände, die nur von saftig grünen Bäumen und schäumenden Wasserfällen unterbrochen werden. Die offenen Behausungen der Elben sind mit filigranen floralen Ornamenten und Bögen, die aus purem Licht zu bestehen scheinen, verziert. Die Luft ist erfüllt vom Duft des Laubs und bunter Blumen, die sogar nachts auf den Wiesen blühen. Ein sanft dahinfließender Fluss durchquert das Tal und hüllt die Umgebung in einen geheimnisvollen Nebel, der von der Wasseroberfläche aufsteigt. In meinem Leben habe ich noch nie so etwas Wundervolles gesehen. Mit offenen Mündern starren wir auf die erhabene Schönheit dieses Ortes, von dem so viel Zauber auszugehen scheint. „Gut gemacht, Fräulein Beutlin!“, lobt mich Thorin und ich lächle ihn leicht an, als er neben mich tritt.

Trotzdem wir unser Ziel schon vor Augen haben, gestaltet sich das Erreichen dieses schwieriger als gedacht. Die Felswände, die wir erst hinabsteigen müssen, sind glitschig und steil. Nur auf einem schmalen Pfad, der gerade breit genug für die Hufe unserer Ponys ist, können wir halbwegs sicher in die Tiefe gelangen. Am Fuß des Berges rasten wir, in der festen Annahme, hier vor weiteren Angriffen sicher zu sein. Die Sterne leuchten hell und bläulich auf uns herab und der Geruch von Kiefernadeln, Lilien und Wacholder begleitet uns in einen tiefen und von wunderbaren Träumen begleiteten Schlaf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Retrospektive Bil_

_„Mama, bist du fertig?!“, rufe ich meine Mutter und streiche die letzten Falten meines hübschen neuen himmelblauen Kleides glatt, dass ich mir extra für das heutige Sommersonnenwendefest bei meinem Großvater genäht habe. „Vater wartet draußen schon mit der Kutsche.“ Kaum dass ich durch die halbangelehnte, runde Tür zum Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern getreten bin, stocke ich allerdings in meiner Bewegung. Meine Mutter steht vor ihrem Frisiertisch und hält einen kostbaren Haarreif in der Hand. Federleicht und andachtsvoll streicht sie über die kleinen geschliffenen Kugeln aus Rosenspat, die durch sternenstrahlende Silberspangen gehalten werden und in ihren glänzenden Augen kann ich den namenlosen Kummer und herzzerbrechenden Schmerz erkennen, der sich immer darin bildet, wenn sie dieses Schmuckstück im Verborgenen betrachtet. Und wie schon so oft frage ich mich, warum sie ihn nie trägt … warum er ihr so viel Seelenschmerz bereitet und von wem sie ihn hat. „Mama …“, spreche ich sie erneut an und als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen, zuckt sie daraufhin erschrocken zusammen. Schnell wischt sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihres roten Kleides über die Augen, um die Feuchte zu vertreibe und legt den Haarschmuck hastig wieder in ihr Schmuckkästchen zurück. Erst dann sieht sie mich an und ihr Gesicht ist noch immer von Herzeleid und Betrübnis gezeichnet._

_„Ich komme Ghivashel …“, flüstert sie erstickt und ich trete auf sie zu. Sie wendet den Blick von mir und einen inneren Drang nachgebend, schließe ich sie trostspendend in die Arme. „Wenn dir das Geschmeide so viel bedeutet, warum trägst du es dann nie?“, frage ich sie leise und sie zuckt in meiner Umarmung zusammen. „Das kann ich nicht … dein Vater würde es nicht gutheißen“, antwortet sie mir und erneut merke ich, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bilden. „Warum nicht … von wem ist es denn?“ Ich löse sie sanft von mir, um ihr direkt ins Angesicht sehen zu können. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen … und du würdest es auch nicht verstehen …“, erwidert sie leise und wendet sich zum Gehen. „Du musst demjenigen sehr viel bedeutet haben, wenn ihr dir so etwas Hübsches und Kostbares schenkt … darf Vater es deshalb nicht sehen?“ Ob meiner Vermutung bleibt sie im Türrahmen stehen und stützt sich kurze Zeit später sogar daran ab. „Ja … ich glaube schon, dass ich ihm wichtig war … auch wenn er es mir aus Respekt nie so deutlich gesagt hat …“ Ihre Worte sind rätselhaft und ich vermute, dass derjenige ein tiefes Loch in ihrem Herzen hinterlassen hat, als er ohne ein letztes Wort der Zuneigung aus ihrem Leben verschwunden ist._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Am nächsten Morgen betreten wir ausgeruht wie schon seit Langem nicht mehr den dichten Wald. Langsam werden die Kiefern von Buchen und Eichen abgelöst, die so dicht und hochgewachsen sind, als ständen sie schon viele tausende Jahr hier. Endlich, nach langem Ritt, sind wir an den Toren zum letzten heimischen Haus angelangt, dass bereits weit für uns geöffnet wurde. Es muss an die Mittagszeit heranreichen, denn die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel und lässt die weißen Dächer der Häuser silbern glitzern. Von Nahem wirkt dieser Ort noch bedeutend schöner und magischer … wie ein Bündel geheimnisvollen Lichts.

Wir zügeln unsere Ponys auf dem großen Innenhof, in dessen Mitte ein Springbrunnen sprudelt und steigen ab. Ich blicke mich um und sehe an den funkelnden Augen meiner Gefährten, dass sie sich, ebenso wie ich, nicht an der Schönheit dieses Ortes sattsehen können. Augenblicklich schreitet ein hochgewachsener Elb in grünen Gewändern andächtig von einer gewundenen Treppe hinab und begrüßt uns feierlich und mit einer Verbeugung. Gandalf erwidert seinen Gruß in Sindarin und als sein nichtssagender Blick mich trifft … starr … ja beinahe kalt, jagt ein eisiger Schauer über meinen Rücken. Ich habe mir Elben immer als gütige und wohlwollende Wesen vorgestellt, voller Herzenswärme und Mitgefühl und Freude, aber dieser Elb ist das ganze Gegenteil davon … hochmütig und eiskalt … ja fast empfindungslos wirkt sein Ausdruck und Auftreten.

„Wir würden gerne mit Herrn Elrond sprechen“, wendet sich der Zauberer wieder an den Elb und lenkt ihn dadurch dankenderweise von mir ab. „Aber natürlich … bitte folgt mir“, erwidert der Elbenmann und unter den wachsamen Augen weiterer gefühllos wirkender Mitglieder von Elronds Gefolge, werden wir schließlich auf einen noch geräumigeren Hof geführt, der von einem prächtigen Garten, in dem langsam ein kleiner Bach fließt, umgeben ist. Thorin geht selbstbewusst und mit hocherhobenem Kopf neben Gandalf an der Spitze. Seine Augen wandern unablässig und wachsam umher und seine rechte Hand hat den Schaft seines Schwertes umgriffen, so als befürchte er, dass wir jederzeit angegriffen werden können und er uns verteidigen muss.

Elrond, der Herr von Bruchtal, steht neben einem rotblühenden Rosenbusch und liest ein Pergament, als wir zu ihm stoßen. Als er uns bemerkt und aufschaut, erhellen sich seine bis eben noch ernsten Züge freudig und augenblicklich wandelt sich meine Meinung über diese Geschöpfe. Seine braunen Augen sind anderes als die seines Gefolges … eine gewisse Güte geht von ihnen aus, die seine würdevolle Ausstrahlung nur noch unterstreicht. „Mithrandir!“, ruft er vergnügt aus und kaum das der Zauberer ihm antworten kann, kommen aus den umliegenden Torbögen schwer bewaffnete und gepanzerte Wachen auf uns zu und umstellen uns.

„Ifridî bekâr! Mahashmur izdni!*“, gibt Thorin mit donnernder Stimme einen Befehl in Khuzdûl und die Zwerge heben blitzartig ihre Waffen und ziehen mich schützend in ihre Mitte. Thorin schiebt mich zusätzlich hinter sich und ich kralle furchtsam ob des Anblicks der blinkenden Rüstungen und Schwerter die uns umgeben meine Finger in das Fell seines Mantels. Aber Elrond weißt seine Wachen sofort an die Waffen zu senken, die seinen Befehl sichtlich nur widerwillig ausführen. „Herr Elrond … Mellonnen!“ Gandalf scheint von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Krieger allerdings nicht eingeschüchtert zu sein und verbeugt sich ehrfürchtig vor Elrond. „Was führt Euch seit so langer Zeit einmal wieder nach Bruchtal?“, sagt der Begrüßte und kommt auf uns zu. Die Wachen senken ihren Blick und ziehen sich zurück, als er ihnen mit einer einfachen Handbewegung andeutet zu gehen. Er lässt seinen Blick über uns schweifen und im Angesicht seiner herzlichen Augen und gelösten Gesichtszüge, wird mir sofort wärmer ums Herz, sodass ich schließlich Thorins Mantel wieder loslasse. „Nun, verschiedene Anliegen haben unseren Weg in Eure Häuser geleitet“, antwortet Gandalf und augenblicklich löst sich Thorin aus der Menge der Zwerge und tritt vor. Seine Haltung ist würdevoll und erhaben, er strahlt sofort die Stärke aus, die einem Erben Durins innewohnen muss und erneut ergreift mich die gewaltige Ehrfurcht vor seiner Erscheinung. Elrond geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Willkommen, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin!“, begrüßt er ihn hochachtungsvoll. Aber selbst nach diesem wohlwollenden und gebührenden Empfang, verfinstert sich Thorins Gesicht zu einer weiteren Mischung aus Argwohn, Missgunst und Verbitterung.

Als ich kurze Zeit später wieder zu meinen Gefährten stoße, sitzen diese bereits an einer langen Tafel auf einen der vielen Hochflächen, von denen man das gesamte Tal überblicken kann. Augenblicklich sind alle Augen auf mich gerichtet, denn die Elbenfrauen, die sich nach unserer Ankunft um mich gekümmert haben, durften mich in den Gewändern ihres Volkes kleiden. Es ist ein verhältnismäßig schlichtes, bodenlanges Kleid, das ich mir herausgesucht habe. Die Hauptfarbe des wie Wasser fallenden Stoffes ist grün, aber je nachdem wie das Licht darauf fällt, schimmert es auch in verschiedenen Blau- und Violetttönen. Meine Schultern werden von einem leichten Umhang bedeckt, der die gleichen Eigenschaften besitzt, aber nur hauchdünn verarbeitet wurde. ([Inspiration](http://bit.ly/2pnM4ll)) Die Münder der Zwerge stehen offen, als ich etwas ungeschickt, da ich es nicht gewohnt bin in einem solch langen Kleid zu laufen, die Treppe hinaufschreite. Und ich muss mir angesichts der erstaunten Gesichter ein Lachen verkneifen.

Gandalf, der mit Thorin und Elrond an einem separaten Tisch sitzt, findet als erstes seine Sprache wieder. „Bil, es ist uns eine Freude, dass du zu uns stößt“, sagt er, nachdem er sich geräuschvoll geräuspert hat. „Bitte kommt doch zu uns, Herr Elrond möchte sich gerne mit dir unterhalten.“ Seine Hand weißt einladend auf einen Stuhl zwischen ihm und Thorin, auf dem ich mich schließlich möglichst elegant niederlasse. Ich merke regelrecht, wie die Blicke der Zwerge immer noch auf mir ruhen und augenblicklich schießt mir heißt das Blut in die Wangen. „Bil Beutlin aus dem Auenland“, wendet sich sogleich Elrond bedächtig an mich und ich bin froh über die Ablenkung. „Ich freue mich Euch in Bruchtal begrüßen zu dürfen. Ihr seid der erste Hobbit, der unsere Grenzen gefunden hat.“ Ich lächle verlegen, „Nun, wir verlassen ja auch nur selten unsere Heimat.“ Elronds Mund verzieht sich zu einem freundlichen Schmunzeln. „Gandalf berichtete mir, dass Eure Mutter eine Tuk war. Ich habe an der Seite von Bandobras Tuk in der Schlacht von Grünfeld gekämpft … ein herausragender Vertreter Eures Volkes, nicht nur von der Körpergröße her“, erzählt er mir und meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken.

Sprachlos sehe ich zu Gandalf, der ausweichend einen Schluck aus seinem Weinkelch nimmt und dann verschämt auf meine Hände. „Ich habe das bis jetzt immer für eine Kindergeschichte gehalten“, gebe ich ehrlich zu und blicke schüchtern wieder zu Elrond, der sofort noch einnehmender lächelt. „In Eurem Volk steckt mehr Tapferkeit und Selbstvertrauen, als Ihr wahrhaben wollt und vermutet, Bil Beutlin.“ Seine Augen mustern mich eindringlich und mein Herz erfüllt augenblicklich eine unglaubliche Wärme und Vertrautheit. „Aber jetzt esst … Ihr müsst hungrig sein.“ Seine Hand zeigt einladend auf die Köstlichkeiten, die in diesem Moment von Dienern auf dem Tisch vor uns ausgebreitet werden. Erstaunt über eine solche Vielfalt, die ich die letzten Tage und Wochen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen habe, weiten sich meine Augen.

Vor mir steht ein Korb mit duftenden Brötchen und ich nehme eines von ihnen in die Hände. Wie einen kleinen kostbaren Schatz umschließe ich das warme Gebäck mit den Fingern und breche es schließlich auseinander. Der wabernde Duft intensiviert sich noch einmal und als ich ihn mit geschlossenen Augen in mich aufnehme, fühle ich mich plötzlich in Gedanken in mein Zuhause versetzt. Langsam führe ich einen Bissen an meinen Mund und als ich wieder aufschaue, merke ich, wie Thorin mich interessiert mustert. Mit einem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht … unbeirrt wie sonst auch … aber so voller … ja fast schon Zärtlichkeit. Ich grinse ihn selig an und er lässt für einen kurzen Moment ebenfalls ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen, bevor er gleichfalls nach einem Brötchen greift.

„Diese Schwerter sind nicht von Trollen geschmiedet. Sie sind alt … sehr alt sogar. Gefertigt von den Hochelben in Gondolin“, sagt Elrond andächtig, als er Thorins Schwert in den filigranen Händen hält, dass er aus dem Trollhort entnommen hat. Aufmerksam betrachtet er die Klinge und die darauf aufgebrachten Schriftzeichen. „Dieses Schwert, Thorin, nennen die Runen Orcrist … Orkspalter, in der alten Sprache von Gondolin, es war eine berühmte Klinge und die Feinde erinnern sich noch heute mit Schrecken an sie“, sagt er andächtig und übergibt Thorin das Schwert wieder, der es mit neu erwachtem Interesse betrachtet. „Und dieses, Gandalf, ist Glamdring … der Feindhammer … dass einst der König von Gondolin trug.“ Als Letztes übergebe ich Elrond mein Schwert, das in seinen Händen wie ein kleines, unbedeutendes Messer aussieht. „Diese Klinge hat leider noch keinen Namen, aber es ist dennoch eine sehr gute Waffe“, sagt er schließlich, nachdem er sie eindringlich gemustert hat. „Sieht für mich eher wie ein Brieföffner aus!“, sagt Thorin, als ich das Schwert wieder an mich nehme und mein Blick wird traurig ob dieser abfälligen Bemerkung.

Es ist der Abend der Mittsommernacht, als Elrond, Gandalf und Thorin in Begleitung seines Beraters Balin, die langen, durch warmes Kerzenlicht erhellten Flure von Bruchtal entlangschreiten. Ich wurde trotz meiner geringen Stellung von dem Zauberer gebeten mitzukommen, obwohl mir nicht genau klar ist, was ich bei diesem Treffen überhaupt soll. „Herr Elrond, wir haben eine Bitte an Euch“, wendet sich Gandalf schließlich an den Elbenfürst, als wir seine Schreibstube erreicht haben. „Nein, den Elben gehen unsere Angelegenheiten nichts an!“, mischt sich Thorin sogleich mit brummiger Stimme in die Unterhaltung ein. „Bei Ilúvatar, Thorin, so zeig ihm doch schon die Karte!“ Die buschigen Augenbrauen des Zauberers zucken wütend, als er den sturen Zwerg mit einem bösen Blick bedacht. Aber Thorin verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Die Karte ist das Vermächtnis meines Volkes und es ist an mir, sie zu schützen!“ Gandalf atmet erbost aus. „Bewahre mich jemand vor der Dickköpfigkeit der Zwerge! Euer von Aule gegebener Stolz wird noch einmal euer Niedergang sein“, schimpft er ungewohnt gereizt und stützt sich erschöpft von der Debatte auf seinen Stab. Ich beobachte die angespannte Situation skeptisch und schließlich schleicht sich das Gefühl in mein Herz, dringend eingreifen zu müssen. Langsam gehe ich auf Thorin zu und stelle mich neben ihn. Demütig senke ich meinen Kopf, weiß ich doch, dass es mir eigentlich nicht zusteht, ihm irgendwelche Ratschläge zu geben. „Thorin … ich glaube, du kannst ihm vertrauen und solltest ihm die Karte geben … vielleicht kann er sie entschlüsseln“, sage ich leise und er sieht mich mit großen Augen an. „Es ist vermutlich eure einzige Möglichkeit.“ Ich sehe zu ihm auf und erwidere unsicher seinen immer noch auf mir liegenden Blick, der mich abschätzend, skeptisch und auch klein wenig zornig darüber, was ich mir erlaube, mustert. Ich versuche so viel stumme Überzeugungskraft wie nur irgend möglich aufzubringen und dann greift er tatsächlich in die Tasche seines Überwurfs und zieht das Stück Papier heraus … erleichtert atme ich aus.

Elrond nimmt die Karte dankend entgegen und betrachtet sie lange. Langsam und andächtig streichen seine Fingerkuppen über das alte Papier. Er schüttelt den Kopf und hält die Karte nach oben, sodass das silbrig weiße Licht der am Himmel stehenden Mondsichel sie trifft. „Cirth Ithil … Mondrunen …“, flüstert er geheimnisvoll, „… man sieht sie nur, wenn man sie gegen das Ithildim** hält und diese hier sind noch raffinierter. Es muss zudem ein Mond in gleicher Phase sein, wie an dem Tag, als sie geschrieben wurden. Mit silbernen Federn und vor langer Zeit wurde dieser Text an einem Sommersonnenwendabend bei zunehmenden Mond verfasst, genauso wie er heute am Firmament steht.“

Ich höre begeistert seinen Ausführungen zu, haben mich doch Runen, Buchstaben und kunstvolle, geheimnisvolle Handschriften schon immer interessiert. „Und was besagen sie?“, fragen Gandalf und Thorin gleichzeitig, anscheinend fast vor Neugierde platzend. „Stellt euch an den grauen Stein, wenn die Drossel schlägt …“, liest Elrond vor, „… und der letzte Strahl des Himmelslichts am Durinstag auf das Schlüsselloch fällt.“ Thorins Augen beginnen sofort zu leuchten. „Durinstag?“, frage ich schüchtern, denn anscheinend bin ich die Einzige, die mit diesem Datum nichts anzufangen weiß. „Der erste Tag des neuen Jahres im Kalender der Zwerge“, klärt mich Balin auf. „Wenn der letzte Herbstmond an der Schwelle zum Winter zur gleichen Zeit mit der Sonne am Himmel steht, wird er als Durinstag bezeichnet.“ Elrond nickt ihm zustimmend zu. „Es scheint, als ob das Schicksal Eurer Unternehmung wohlgesonnen ist, denn eine solche Konstellation ist sehr selten. Glücklicherweise aber steht sie uns genau in diesem Jahr bevor.“ Thorin schaut Elrond sichtlich dankbar über diese Information an, aber dennoch: „Dessen ungeachtet ist es eine schlechte Nachricht. Wir haben bereits Juni, die Wintersonnenwende steht bald bevor“, sagt er aufgebracht und das Leuchten in seinen Augen erlischt. „Aber wir haben noch Zeit. Wir müssen den Eingang finden und zur rechten Zeit an genau der richtigen Stelle stehen, nur dann kommen wir in den Berg hinein“, wirft Balin ein und versucht aufgeregt seine Bedenken zu zerstreuen. „Dann ist das euer Plan!?“, Elronds Stimme verfinstert sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages bedrohlich. „Ihr wollt den Drachen vertreiben!“ Thorin schaut ihn grimmig an. „Und wenn es so wäre?!“ Der Elbenfürst überreicht ihm die Karte. „Nun, manche würden das nicht als sehr weise erachten…“, sagt er rätselhaft, dreht sich um und verlässt uns, ohne ein weiteres erklärendes Wort.

 

* „Waffen bereit! Beschützt sie!“

** Mondlicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wer hat erraten, wer der kleine Junge an Elronds Seite ist?


	8. Abschied von Bruchtal

Die Elben beherbergen uns mit großer Gastfreundschaft. Binnen weniger Tagen sind unsere Wunden geheilt und unsere Seelen mit neuem Mut gestärkt. Nichts Böses dringt in dieses Tal vor und die Abende sind mit Geschichten, Liedern und gutem Essen erfüllt. Elrond hat mir gestattet, mich frei in Bruchtal zu bewegen, und ich nehme dieses Angebot nur zu gerne wahr. Jeden Tag erkunde ich ein anderes Areal dieses wunderschönen Hauses und lasse die Schönheit und Ruhe, die von ihnen ausgeht, auf mich wirken. Da gibt es friedliche Innenhöfe mit plätschernden Brunnen, belebte Gemeinschaftsräume, in denen Gesang und lustige Stimmen vorherrschen und Gärten, in denen verschiedene Blumen, Kräuter und Pflanzen jeglicher Gattung, die ich in meinem Leben noch nie gesehen habe, wohlriechend in voller Pracht stehen. Steinerne Terrassen erlauben einen weiten Blick über das Flusstal und steinerne Bänke mit bauschigen Kissen laden zum Verweilen und träumen ein.

Eines sonnigen Tages betrete ich einen Bereich, von dem eine gewisse Wichtigkeit auszugehen scheint. In seiner Mitte steht die große Steinfigur einer wunderschönen Elbin, die auf einem sorgfältig mit Seidentüchern ausgelegten Tablett, ein in mehrere Stücke zerbrochenes Schwert zu präsentieren scheint. An den Wänden um sie herum entdecke ich kunstvolle Malereien, die verschiedene Szenen einer anscheinend bedeutenden Schlacht abbilden. Langsam trete ich an eines von ihnen heran, dass eine dunkle, bedrohlich aussehende Gestalt mit glühenden Augen abbildet, die über einen auf den Boden liegenden Menschen gebeugt ist, der ihr abwehrend ein zerbrochenes Schwert wie das hinter mir entgegenstreckt. Zum finalen tödlichen Schlag bereit, hebt die Gestalt gerade ihren Schwertarm, an dessen Hand ein goldener Ring glitzert. Je länger ich auf das fast unscheinbar aussehende Schmuckstück blicke, umso deutlicher kann ich die Kampf- und Todesschreie der Schlacht, die vor so langer Zeit stattgefunden haben muss, in meinem Kopf hören und ein beklemmendes Gefühl schleicht sich unbarmherzig in mein Herz.

Ich entdecke eine Aufschrift, die neben dem Gemälde aufgebracht wurde. Flüsternd übersetze ich für mich die elbischen Buchstaben. „Isildur, Elendils Sohn und hoher König von Arnor und Gondor, schneidet im Jahre 3441 des zweiten Zeitalters, bei der Schlacht des letzten Bundes, mit den Bruchstücken Narsils den Einen Ring von Saurons Hand und wirft ihn dadurch nieder.“ Sauron … der dunkle Herr von Mordor. Mir läuft ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, allein dadurch, dass der Name in meinem Kopf widerhallt. „Ein Hobbit der unsere Schrift lesen kann, wie außergewöhnlich“, holt mich plötzlich eine anmutige Stimme aus meinen düsteren Gedanken und ich drehe mich hastig zu der Quelle um. Unter einem der Eingangsbögen steht eine wunderschöne junge Elbin. Ihr silbernes Kleid scheint aus purem Sternenlicht zu bestehen, so sehr strahlt und glitzert es. Ihre braunen langen Haare liegen offen über ihren Schultern und sind nur vereinzelt durch einige kunstvoll geflochtene und mit Perlen verzierte Zöpfe zurückgebunden, die ein ebenmäßiges und aus reinem Porzellan zu bestehendes Gesicht umranden. Noch nie habe ich ein so makelloses Geschöpf erblicken dürfen.

Erst als sie näher auf mich zu schreitet … so leichtfüßig und bewegungslos, als ob ihre Füße kaum den Boden berühren … realisiere ich, dass ich sie mit offenem Mund angestarrt haben muss. Zögerlich finde ich meine Stimme wieder, sodass ich ihr erst antworten kann, als sie bereits vor mir steht. „Können ist leider zu viel gesagt“, gebe ich durch ihre anmutige Präsenz eingeschüchtert zu. „Mein Großvater hat mir die elbische Abschrift eines Heilkräuterlexikons hinterlassen, dadurch verstehe ich einige Wörter.“ Die Elbenfrau lächelt mich leicht an, wodurch sie noch lieblicher wirkt … wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist. „Ihr lest also gerne“, sagt sie sanft und legt ihren Kopf leicht schräg. „Habt Ihr denn schon unsere Bibliothek erkunden können?“ Ich schaue sie überrascht an. Dass es hier eine beachtliche Sammlung von Büchern geben muss, konnte ich mir schon denken, aber nicht, dass ich Zugang zu diesen erhalten darf. Deshalb schüttle ich verneinend meinen Kopf, was die Elbin dazu bringt, ihr Lächeln zu intensivieren. „Nun, dann wird es aber Zeit“, äußert sie eindringlich und legt fein wie ein Windhauch eine Hand auf meinen Rücken, um mich zu geleiten.

Als sie kurze Zeit später für mich die schweren Flügeltüren zur Bibliothek öffnet, verschlägt es mir augenblicklich die Sprache. In meinem Leben habe ich noch nie so viele Bücher gesehen. Sie stehen tadellos aufgereiht in meterhohen Regalen, deren obere Ebenen nur durch geschwungene Treppen und breite Brücken zu erreichen sind. Durch bodengleiche Fenster fällt das Licht der Sonne herein und beleuchtet gemütliche Sitzgelegenheiten, die regelrecht zum Verweilen einladen. „Wie ich sehe, möchtest du unseren Gast die Vorzüge unserer Bibliothek näher bringen“, höre ich plötzlich die Stimme von Elrond, die meine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine der vielen Kanapees lenkt. Ich verbeuge mich leicht zur Begrüßung, als er von seinem Buch aufschaut und uns ansieht. Neben ihm sitzen zwei kleine Menschenkinder. Ein Junge, mit lockigen, rehbraunen Haaren und ebensolchen Augen und ein noch jüngeres Mädchen, mit Augen, die wie der reinste Sommerhimmel strahlen und schwarzen Haaren. „Adar, wie schön dich hier anzutreffen“, erwidert die Elbin neben mir lächelnd und ich schaue sie erschrocken an. „Ihr seid Arwen!“, stoße ich atemlos aus und verbeuge mich tief vor ihr, denn erst jetzt erkenne ich sie als die Tochter Elronds. „Verzeiht mir mein würdeloses Verhalten Euch gegenüber.“ Arwen legt einen Finger unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich dadurch sie wieder anzusehen. Ihr Lächeln scheint augenblicklich den ganzen Raum zu erhellen. „Meine liebe Bil Beutlin, macht Euch bitte keine Gedanken darum … ich trage Euch nichts nach“, sagt sie sanft und lässt ihre Fingerspitzen so zart wie eine Feder über mein Gesicht streichen.

Die nächsten Tage verbringe ich hauptsächlich damit, einzelne ausgewählte Bücher aus der Bibliothek zu lesen. Aber selbst wenn ich jeden Tag zwei davon schaffen würde, wäre ich bis ans Ende meiner Tage damit beschäftigt. Ich bin gerade in ein ganz besonderes Exemplar vertieft, als ich wahrnehme, wie Ori auf mich zukommt. Interessiert, aber schweigend, setzt er sich neben mich auf die steinerne Bank, die auf einer blumenumrankten Terrasse steht. Ich schaue von den Zeilen auf und lächle ihn ermutigend an. „Darf ich fragen, was du dort liest?“, erkundigt er sich schließlich schüchtern. „Das ist eine Aufzeichnung über das Auenland von vor über 300 Jahren“, sage ich stolz über diesen entdeckten Schatz. „Ein entfernter Verwandter von mir hat es in der hobbiteigenen Westronsprache verfasst.“ Ori zappelt durch meine Erläuterung sofort unruhig geworden auf der Sitzfläche herum. Ich weiß bereits, dass der junge Schreiber das gleiche Interesse an Geschichten, Büchern, Schriften und Sprachen hat wie ich und kann seine Aufregung dadurch durchaus nachvollziehen. „Würdest du sie mir vielleicht erklären?“, fragt er unsicher und ich lächle ihn noch breiter an. Wie selbstverständlich rutsche ich näher auf ihn zu, um ihn einige der hobbitspezifischen Wörter, die sich in dem Text finden lassen, zu erörtern.

So vergehen die Tage und kaum das wir es wahrhaben wollen, ist unser letzter Abend in Bruchtal angebrochen. Es ist bereits spät, als ich den mit im Licht des vollen Mondes glitzernden Kieseln ausgelegten Weg zu den Hauptgärten Bruchtals entlanggehe. Meinen Gefährten scheint der Sinn ebenfalls wie mir noch nicht nach einer erholsamen Nacht zu stehen. Laut lärmend, lachend und singend, wie Zwerge nun einmal so sind, feiern sie ein ausgelassenes Fest. Ihre vergnügten Stimmen aus dem Tal dringen bis hierher und lassen mich schmunzeln. Eines muss man ihrem Volk lassen, Stimmung können sie verbreiten wie sonst niemand … außer vielleicht uns Hobbits.

Kaum habe ich den mit rot- und gelbblühenden Rosen überwucherten Laubengang durchschritten und den linken davon abzweigenden Weg, der mich zum Ziel meiner nächtlichen Erkundung bringen soll, eingeschlagen, verharre ich erstaunt bewegungslos. Thorin steht unter dem silberglänzenden Dach des Pavillons, den auch ich aufsuchen wollte und betrachtet eine fast unscheinbar aussehende weiße Kletterblume, die sich ihren Halt an den filigranen Pfeilern und aus metallenen Rosenranken gestalteten Bögen gesucht hat. Beinahe ehrfurchtvoll berührt er eine der riesengroßen, weißen Blüten und bringt mich dadurch zum Lächeln. „Das ist eine Mondblume … sie blüht nur in Vollmondnächten“, erkläre ich und gehe zaghaft auf ihn zu … die kleinen Steine unter meinen Füßen knirschen dabei leise. Thorin scheint unerwarteterweise noch nicht einmal von meiner plötzlich einsetzenden Stimme überrascht zu sein und mich beschleicht wie schon so oft das Gefühl, das er immer genau weiß, wer sich in seiner Nähe aufhält … so wie ein siebter Sinn, den man als Krieger innehaben muss. Langsam schaut er mich an und ich senke kurz meinen Blick, um ihn respekterbringend zu begrüßen. „Ich weiß, aber ich habe noch nie eine blühen gesehen …“, entgegnet er allerdings brummig wie immer, als ich neben ihn getreten bin und die Blüte ansehe, die immer noch von seinen derben Fingern berührt wird und im Mondschein leuchtet wie Sternenlicht. „Ich auch nicht … aber ich wollte es schon immer und bin froh, dass wir noch so lange hiergeblieben sind“, sage ich und als ich ebenfalls meine Hand nach der Blume ausstrecke, berühren sich unsere Finger kurz, als er seine zurückzieht.

„Es war notwendig, damit wir uns alle ein wenig ausruhen und genesen können … der nächste Abschnitt unserer Reise wird deutlich anstrengender als der zurückliegende“, entgegnet er bedeutungsvoll und lässt sich auf die neben uns stehende Bank nieder. Einige der blühenden Blüten umranken ihn dadurch und ich muss ob des zauberhaften Anblicks kurz lächeln. „Ich weiß“, setze ich an, „… das Nebelgebirge ist unwegsam und tückisch … voll von Gefahren und unheilbringenden Kreaturen, die unter seinen Hängen lauern.“ Thorin schnaubt verächtlich aus. „Woher willst gerade du das wissen … aus deinen Büchern etwa!?“, entgegnet er abfällig klingend und ich sehe ihn sofort böse an. „Ja leider nur daraus …“, sage ich gereizter, als ich es vorhatte und es vielleicht auch angebracht ist. „Du weißt nichts von der Welt, ihren Tücken und Feinden und schickst dich an Paraphrasierungen auszusprechen“, äußert Thorin knurrend und steht jetzt ebenfalls sehr gereizt wirkend wieder auf. „Hör auf mich immer noch wie ein dummes Kind zu behandeln und darzustellen … ich bin schließlich bereits weit jenseits der Adoleszenz … Und auch wenn ich das Auenland vorher noch nie verlassen habe, durfte ich schon einiges erleben“, erwidere ich und laufe ihm nach, um mich unvermittelt vor ihm zu stellen, als er am anderen Ende des Pavillons angekommen ist. Er sieht mich durchdringend und böse an, weil ich ihn so direkt zur Rede stellen will. „Aber dennoch ein kleines unerfahrenes Mädchen … oh verzeih … ich meinte natürlich eine unerfahrene **junge Dame** …“, stößt er erbost aus und kaum, dass die letzten Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe, da er sich ungewollt in seinem Zorn verraten hat. Ich sehe ihn fassungslos und mit geweiteten Augen an. „Das warst also wirklich du damals … vor so langer Zeit … ich dachte, mein Gehirn spielte mir einen Streich, als ich mich träumend daran erinnert habe“, stoße ich atemlos aus und er verzieht sein Gesicht kurz zu einer Maske aus Anspannung und Missfallen, das ich mir diese Begebenheit ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte. „Und du hast dich auch daran erinnert … warum hast du nichts gesagt?!“, frage ich aufgebracht und sehe in auffordernd an. Aber wie erhalten nicht die Chance weiter auf unsere erste Begegnung einzugehen, denn plötzlich hören wir Stimmen auf uns zukommen.

„Natürlich wollte ich es Euch sagen, ich hatte bloß noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu, da sich Thorin schneller zum Aufbruch entschlossen hat, als ich dachte … aber Ihr könnt durchaus darauf vertrauen, dass ich genau weiß, was ich tue“, vernehme ich Gandalf energisch argumentieren und Thorin greift nach meiner Hand, um mich sofort mit sich nach unten zu zieht. Im Schutz der Balustrade sehen wir unweit von uns den Zauberer und Elrond den Weg durch den Garten entlanglaufen. „Wirklich? Dieser Drache hat mehr als 170 Jahre geschlafen, wenn ihr die Bestie weckt, wird ihr Zorn ungeheuerliche Ausmaße annehmen?!“, wendet der Elbenfürst ein, als sie stehen bleiben. Eigentlich möchte ich sie nicht belauschen, aber weghören, kann ich nun auch nicht mehr, dafür ist meine Neugier einfach zu groß, über das, was sie zu besprechen haben. „Und was ist, wenn es uns gelingt. Wenn die Zwerge den Berg zurückerobern ist unsere Verteidigung im Osten gestärkt … Orks und die anderen Kreaturen Melkors, deren Beweggründe weder Ihr noch ich kennen, werden immer zahlreicher, stärker und mächtiger“, dreht Gandalf seine Argumentation geschickt um. „Es ist dennoch ein sehr gefährliches und fast unmögliches Unterfangen, Mithrandir.“ Gandalf schnaubt aus, eine Mischung aus Zustimmung und Auflehnung zugleich. „Die Zwerge sind furchtlos und entschlossen und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ihre unerschrockenen Herzen Unterstützung erhalten, damit sie den Drachen bezwingen können. Der Thron von Erebor ist Thorin Eichenschilds Erbe und es steht ihm zu, ihn wieder zu erlangen.“ Gandalfs bedeutungsschwangere Worte dringen zu uns hinüber und wir beobachten sie weiterhin schweigend. „Habt Ihr es vergessen, ein Hang zum Wahnsinn liegt in dieser Familie. Er hat seinen Großvater und seinen Vater ergriffen und ich befürchte, dass auch er ihm verfallen wird. Sein Herz ist schwach und angreifbar, das sehe ich ihm an.“ Elronds eisige Worte durchschneiden die Luft und Thorins Augen neben mir verfinstern sich zornig. Ich sehe ihn angsterfüllt an, als er seine Finger vor aufkommenden Groll noch fester um meine Hand, die er noch immer umklammert hält, schließt. „Glaubt mir Herr Elrond, ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass das nicht mit ihm geschieht“, versucht der Zauberer energisch die Bedenken des Elbenfürsten zu zerstreuen. Langsam gehen sie weiter und Elronds letzte Worte, kann ich dadurch nur noch undeutlich verstehen. „Ihr meint den Halbling? Traut Ihr ihr wirklich so viel Kraft und Mut zu, dass sie ihn beschützen kann?“

Trotzdem die von uns Belauschten schon lange verschwunden sind, verharren wir noch eine Weile in der geduckten Position und stehen erst auf, nachdem wir uns absolut sicher sein können, dass sie nicht wieder zurückkommen. Und dann herrscht Stille … erdrückend und nur durch das erboste Schnauben von Thorin unterbrochen. „Auch, wenn ich weder deinen Vater, noch deinen Großvater kenne … ich glaube nicht, dass du in irgendeiner negativen Hinsicht so wirst wie sie“, flüstere ich schließlich leise, ängstlich, dass ich Thorin vielleicht noch mehr verärgere, wenn ich ihn ebenfalls mit seinen Vorfahren vergleiche. „Das gleiche Blut fließt in meinen Adern. Wer beteuert mir, dass es nicht unvermeidbar ist, auch diese Eigenschaft zu erben“, seine Stimme klingt unerwartet traurig und ich muss einfach trostspendend kurz seine Hand drücken und ihn ansehen. „Nun, dass das kein Garant ist, siehst du doch an mir“, flüstere ich und seine Augen mustern mich sofort fragend. „Mir ist nicht der Mut und die Stärke meiner Vorfahren angeboren, auch wenn Gandalf es gerne so gehabt hätte.“

Thorin stößt einen leicht belustigt klingenden Ton aus. „Du hast zwar nicht die Eigenschaften deiner männlichen Vorfahren geerbt, das stimmt … aber dafür bist du deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich“, sagt er plötzlich und wirkt augenblicklich fast schüchtern, als er auf seine andere Hand, die fest die hölzerne Balustrade umklammert, blickt. Meine Augen weiten sich erstaunt und ehe ich nachfragen kann, redet er weiter. „Ich kannte Belladonna Tuk, als sie noch ein junges Hobbitmädchen … ich meine Dame … war. Wir sind uns begegnet, als ich kurzzeitig in den Tuckbergen von ihrem Vater beherbergt wurde“, offenbart er mir und mein Mund steht vor Erstaunen über diese unerwartete Mitteilung offen. „Du hast ihren Scharfsinn, ihre liebenswürdige Art, ihre Ehrenhaftigkeit und die Kraft, allein mit einem einzigen tiefen, bedeutungsvollen Blick jegliche Kreatur von etwas überzeugen zu können, geerbt. Eigenschaften, die ebenso wertvoll sind wie Tapferkeit und Stärke.“ Ich kann mich kaum bewegen, so bin ich von seiner so plötzlichen und noch vor wenigen Minuten niemals gedachten unüblich offenherzigen Art überrumpelt. Dass man mich mit meiner Mutter vergleicht, bin ich gewohnt, aber diese Charakterzüge von ihr, habe ich noch nicht zu hören bekommen, geschweige denn, dass jemand sie bei mir hervorgehoben hat.

Thorin sieht mich bedeutungsvoll an und ich erfasse etwas in seinen Augen, dass ich nicht deuten kann. Aber so schnell wie es gekommen ist, verschwindet es wieder aus seinem Antlitz und er wendet sich hastig von mir ab. Noch immer stehe ich wie versteinert da und lasse seine Worte auf mich wirken, als er bereits die Stufen des Pavillons hinabsteigt. „Außerdem, hast du ihre wasserblauen Augen und Schönheit geerbt“, bemerkt er abschließend und verschwindet schließlich hinter der Wegbiegung.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_„Ich freue mich, dass ich Euch in meiner Höhle Ehre schenken darf, Thorin Eichenschild, Sohn des Thráin, König von Thorins Hallen in den Ered Luin“, begrüßt mich der Thain der Hobbits und lehnt sich wohlwollend in seinem Herrschersitz nach vorne. Der Alte Tuk, wie er auch genannt wird, ist ein Oberhaupt nach meinem Geschmack. Trotzdem er außerhalb des Auenlandes nur wenig Macht hat, ist sein Auftreten herrschaftlich und respektvoll. Seine Leibesfülle zeugt von einem Leben in Muße und Vergnügen, aber seine klaren Augen sind voller Scharfsinn und Wissen. Ich verbeuge mich respekterbringend, nachdem ich meinen Blick über die Mitglieder seiner Familie habe schweifen lassen, die ihn zahlreich umringen. Eine wunderhübsche Frau, acht stattliche Söhne, mit dem gleichen Verstand in den sanften Blicken und drei genauso wie ihre Mutter anmutige Töchter. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass Ihr mich empfangt und mein Ersuchen nach Rast und Erholung in Euren Hallen stattgegeben habt, Herr.“ Der Hobbit lächelt wohlwollend und weißt mich mit einer Handbewegung an mich wiederaufzurichten. „Ich bitte Euch, Thorin, in meinem Reich müsst Ihr nicht so steif und zeremoniell auftreten … wir sind hier eigentlich alle prunklose Leute und es nicht gewohnt, so demütig behandelt zu werden“, erklärt er mir, geht einige Schritte auf mich zu und ich bin von seiner Größe überrascht, als er mir freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legt._

_Die Gemächer die er mir zuteilt, sind allerdings alles andere als schlicht. Die Höhlen, die sein Geschlecht seit einigen Jahrhunderten in die Tukberge gegraben haben, sind großzügig, lichtdurchflutet und behaglich. Holztäfelungen, schwere Möbel, gefüllte Bücherregale, dicke Teppiche und brennende Kamine bestimmen das Bild der Zimmer und lassen sie unglaublich gemütlich erscheinen. „Ich hoffe, unsere Gemächer genügen Euren königlichen Ansprüchen …“, höre ich plötzlich eine sanfte Frauenstimme von der runden Eingangstür kommen, als ich gerade mein Bündel auf das große Himmelbett abgelegt habe und erschrocken drehe mich zu der Quelle um. Unter dem Türbogen steht eine der Tuk Töchter, die ich eben noch an seiner Seite gesehen habe. Ihre unglaublich langen, braunen Haare fallen ihr offen in schweren gewundenen Locken über die Schultern und umrahmen ein entzückendes Gesicht mit den liebenswürdigsten Konturen, die ich jemals sehen durfte. Strahlend blaue Augen, so tief wie Wasser und glitzernd wie der schönste Feueropal, aber dennoch scharfsinnig und unglaublich intelligent wirkend, empfangen meinen Blick._

_„Ja, danke …“, bringe ich unter größter Anstrengung heraus, denn ihr Anblick fesselt mich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages und als sie beginnt sanft zu lächeln, bin ich ihr hoffnungslos verfallen. „Ihr seid Gerontius älteste Töchter, nicht?“, frage ich sie willenlos ihr Lächeln erwidernd. Sie senkt kurz ehrerbietend ihren Blick. „Belladonna … aber alle nennen mich nur Bella“, antwortet sie und tritt ein. „Seid ihr auch so giftig wie die Tollkirsche, der ihr Euren Namen verdankt?“, frage ich und sie wendet augenblicklich fast schüchtern wirkend ihren Blick ab. „Manche sagen das…“_

_Ich hatte eigentlich geplant nur wenige Tage im Auenland zu verweilen, aber als Bella mir anbot, mir ihre Heimat zu zeigen, wurden aus Tagen Wochen und aus Wochen, schneller als ich es gedacht habe, fast zwei Monate. Meine Schwester hatte ich über meine längere Abwesenheit informiert und angeordnet, dass sie und mein langjähriger Berater Balin unterdessen die wichtigsten Staatsgeschäfte regeln sollen. So konnte ich mich seit ich weiß nicht mehr wie vielen Jahrzehnten endlich einmal ausruhen und neue Kraft schöpfen … allein durch ihre ungezwungene und liebenswürdige Art, die sie mir uneingeschränkt und vom ersten Moment an entgegenbrachte. Und obwohl ich mich dagegen wehrte, nahm sie einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen ein … langsam und schleichend … und heilte Wunden, die schon seit so langer Zeit unaufhörlich bluteten._

_Es ist ein herrlicher Frühsommertag … ich lehne an den Stamm einer alten Eiche und genieße mit geschlossenen Augen die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, während Bella neben mir Blumenkränze und -ketten für das Sommersonnenwendefest heute Abend flechtet. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie sie sich auf meinen Schoß niederlässt und mir einen der Kränze über den Kopf stülpt. Gespielt erbost schaue ich unter halbgeöffneten Lidern hervor und sehe direkt in ihre belustigten himmelblauen Augen. „Jetzt hast du wieder eine Krone, mein König unter dem Berge …“, sagt sie mit lachender Stimme und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ihr bereits vertrauter Geruch nach feuchter Erde und blühenden Lavendel umgibt mich augenblicklich und erneut verschließt sich eine Verletzung in meinem Herzen._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Der nächste Morgen ist klar und frisch. Die Sonne strahlt von einem wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel auf uns herab und verheißt einen wunderschönen Tag. Unter Abschiedsgesängen und allerlei Segenswünschen reiten wir davon. Mit gestärkten Herzen, bereit für neue Abenteuer und mit Kenntnis des Weges, den wir über die Nebengebirge folgen müssen, fällt uns der Abschied trotz alledem schwer. Traurig blicke ich mich noch einmal um, als wir kurz davor sind das Tal zu verlassen und ich schwöre mir, dass ich eines Tages wieder hierherkommen werde.


	9. Drüber hin und drunten durch

Der Pfad, der uns in die Berge führt, ist noch immer von den grünen Wiesen umgeben, die auch in Bruchtal vorherrschten. Bereits am Ende des ersten Tages haben wir den Beginn des Passes erreicht, der uns halbwegs sicher über das Nebelgebirge bringen soll. Im Schutz zweier zerklüfteter Hügel, die uns vor unerwünschten Blicken verbergen, machen wir Rast für die Nacht, die sich nur langsam über die Landschaft legt. Wir sind guter Dinge und bereiten uns ein üppiges Abendmahl aus den reichlichen Vorräten zu, die wir aus Bruchtal mitnehmen durften.

Danach geht jeder einem Zeitvertreib nach. Einige der Zwerge spielen Karten, während andere ihre Pfeife stopfen und sich angeregt über die Elben unterhalten, sowie sich allerhand Mutmaßungen über die Schrecken und Gefahren erdenken, die uns auf dem Pass erwarten könnten. Um mich nicht jetzt schon zu ängstigen, beschließe ich einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, so wie es im Auenland auch gerne nach dem Essen gehandhabt habe. Mein Weg führt mich auf eine kleine Lichtung, auf der ich Thorin und seine Neffen entdecke. Kili sitzt am Waldrand Pfeife rauchend, mit angezogenen Beinen im Gras und beobachtet seinen Bruder, der gerade mit seinem Onkel den Zweikampf mit dem Schwert übt. Ich lasse mich neben ihn in das weiche Grün fallen und schaue den beiden kämpfenden Zwergen ebenfalls ein wenig zu. Thorin führt schließlich eine geschickte Parade aus, mit der er Fili entwaffnet und kampfunfähig macht. Anschließend sagt er im bereits vertrauten Khuzdûl einige Worte und klopf ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor sie von neuem beginnen.

„Euer Onkel hat euch wirklich sehr lieb“, sage ich leise an Kili gewandt, der leicht lächelnd über meine Feststellung den Kopf senkt. „Nachdem unser Vater gestorben ist … Fili und ich waren noch sehr klein damals … hat er sich unser angenommen. Er behandelt uns wie seine Söhne und tut alles dafür, dass wir würdige Nachfolger für den Thron Durins werden.“ Seine Stimme klingt traurig, als er den Tod seines Vaters Víli anspricht und ich kann ein verräterisches Glitzern in seinen Augenwinkeln entdecken. Balin hat mir einst erzählt, dass er auf einer Erkundungstour von Orks überfallen wurde und nach tagelangen Qualen einsam in der Wildnis starb. „Unsere Mutter war nicht gerade begeistert, als Thorin uns mit auf diese Reise nehmen wollte. Sie zerbracht am Tod unseres Vaters und würde es wohl nicht überleben, wenn wir ebenfalls nicht zurückkommen würden.“ Ich lege trostspendend eine Hand auf sein Knie. „Ich glaube, da muss sie sich keine Sorgen machen, sie unterschätzt euer Kriegsgeschick, das ihr von eurem Onkel gelernt habt“, sage ich aufmunternd, mit einem vielsagenden Kopfnicken in Richtung Thorin und Fili und erhalte ein befreites Lächeln von ihm.

„Bil! Komm, jetzt bist du dran!“, zieht Thorins Stimme, die über die Ebene zu uns dringt, plötzlich unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Ich schaue ihn ungläubig und erschrocken an. „Ich … Thorin … das kannst du nicht ernst meinen …“, kommt es stotternd aus meinen Mund. „Doch das meine ich“, winkt er meinen Einwand heftig ab. „Jetzt wo du ein Schwert hast … wenn man es denn so nennen will … wirst du auch lernen müssen damit umzugehen. Die Gegenden, die uns erwarten, sind gefährlich und du nützt uns mehr, wenn du wenigstens ein paar Angreifer abwehren kannst, sodass wir und nicht um dich sorgen müssen.“ Er winkt mich auffordernd zu sich und unumgänglich muss ich nachgeben.

Ich stelle mich mit gezogenem Schwert ihm gegenüber und fühle mich geradewegs lächerlich, so unbeholfen wie meine Haltung wirken muss. Angespannt schaue ich ihn an. „Hast du eigentlich schon einmal eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten?“, fragt mich Thorin direkt, als er meine Scheu bemerkt und ich schüttle unsicher meinen Kopf. „Na gut, dann erst einmal die Grundkenntnisse.“ Er lässt Orcrist in die Scheide gleiten und setzt sich langsam in Bewegung. Einschätzend umkreist er mich und platziert sich schließlich hinter meinen Rücken. „Stehe mit deinem linken Fuß zum Gegner und den anderen im rechten Winkel etwa zwei Fußlängen dahinter. Lass die Knie leicht gebeugt, so hast du einen festen Stand und kannst Angriffe leichter parieren.“ Ich versuche seine Anweisungen Folge zu leisten und als ich nach seiner Meinung nach richtig stehe, greift er nach meinem Arm. „Du hältst das Schwert mit beiden Händen fest und lässt es dicht an deinen Körper entlang nach hinten unten zeigen.“ Thorin lehnt sich an mich und bettet seine Hände wie selbstverständlich auf meinen Hüften. „Wenn du angreifst, gehst du einen Schritt nach vorne, drehst deinen Körper und holst aus, sodass du den Gegner von unten nach oben triffst. Damit kannst du auch gut Angriffe von oben abwehren.“ Er übt leichten Druck aus und drängt mich nach vorne. Ich atme unbewusst scharf ein, als ich sein Becken deutlich an meinem spüren kann. Selbst während der Nacht kommen wir uns nicht so nahe wie jetzt. Mein Herz beginnt unbewusst schneller zu schlagen und scheint mir fast aus der Brust springen zu wollen. Eine ungekannte Wärme steigt in meinem Inneren auf und durchflutet ihn mit einem namenlosen Gefühl, das ich weder verstehe noch beschreiben kann. Ob ihm überhaupt bewusst ist, was sein Verhalten mit mir anstellt?!

Thorin zeigt mir noch etliche weitere Angriffs- und Verteidigungsarten, sodass ich kurze Zeit später mit ihm in den Zweikampf gehen muss. Er nimmt anfangs deutlich Rücksicht auf mich, aber je besser ich mich in die doch erstaunlich sehr leicht zu erlernenden Schritte hineinfinde, umso mehr provoziert er abweichende Angriffe und lockt mich aus der Reserve. Das Klirren unserer aufeinandertreffenden Klingen schallt über die Ebene und wird von den Felswänden zurückgeworfen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hört er endlich auf mich zu quälen. Ich wische mir mit den Handrücken kleine Schweißperlen von der Stirn, während er auf mich zukommt. „Wirklich sehr gut, du lernst schnell“, lobt er mich unerwartet und legt anerkennend seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich lächle ihn erleichtert und dankbar an und er erwidert dieses, aber dieses Mal länger und herzlicher, als ich es jemals bei ihm sehen konnte. Das ungewohnte Spiel seiner Mundwinkel lässt ihn so unglaublich anders aussehen … irgendwie anziehender … ja beinahe herzlich und möglicherweise sehe ich ihn so, wie es vielleicht nur seine engsten Vertrauten können. Plötzlich höre ich Beifallsbekundungen vom Waldrand zu uns herüberdringen, die mich von seinem wundervollen Lächeln ablenken. Überrascht schauen wir in die Richtung, aus der der Applaus kommt. Alle Zwerge und Gandalf stehen dort und klatschen begeistert. Ich spüre, wie augenblicklich die Schamesröte in meinem Gesicht aufsteigt und schaue verlegen auf meine Füße.

Am nächsten Morgen beginnen wir mit dem beschwerlichen Aufstieg. Viele Tage lang müssen wir bergauf laufen, auf einen steinigen und gefährlichen Weg, der sich einsam und gewunden die Felswand hinauf schlängelt. Die Nächte sind unbehaglich, denn die nasse Kälte und der eisige Wind, die hier oben herrschen, kriechen wie eine Schlange auch unter den dicksten Überwurf.

Alles geht so weit gut, bis wir eines Nachts in ein fürchterliches Gewitter geraten, dass ich in einer solchen Intensität in meinem Leben noch nie erlebt habe. Der Donner grollt über unsere Köpfe hinweg, lässt die Felsen beben und breitgezackte, gleißend helle Blitze durchzucken den dunklen, wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel. Unter einem Felsvorsprung haben wir Schutz für die Nacht gesucht, aber durch den unerbittlichen Wind, wird Regen und Hagel auch dort zu uns geweht. Er schlägt mir ins Gesicht und fühlt sich wie tausende kleine Nadelstiche an, so unglaublich kalt sind die Tropfen. Ich lehne an der schroffen, kalten Felswand, habe schützend meine Decke um mich gelegt und zittere dennoch am ganzen Leib. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt in meinem gemütlichen Sessel, vor einem prasselnden, wärmespendenden Feuer sitzen und meinem pfeifenden Teekessel zuhören.

Unsere Ponys scheuen vor Angst über die Naturgewalten und ich kann ihr Entsetzen nachvollziehen. Thorin kommt auf mich zu, sieht anscheinend meine bibbernden Lippen und beugt sich zu mir hinunter. Vorsichtig streicht er mir eine triefendnasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht … seine Hände sind warm und trocken, fast so wie ein Kaminfeuer. „Hier können wir nicht bleiben“, sagt er schließlich an Gandalf gewandt, grollend laut, damit er den Donner des Gewitters und der herabfallenden Gesteinsbrocken überwinden kann. „Wenn wir nicht erfrieren, ertrinken oder vom Blitz oder einem Felsbrocken getroffen werden, dann erwischt uns vielleicht einer der Steinriesen.“ Suchend blickt sich der Zauberer um. „Hier gibt es viele Höhlen … aber wir müssen achtsam sein, so einiges an dunklem Getier treibt sich in diesen herum.“ Kili und Fili werden schließlich losgeschickt, um einen geeigneten Unterschlupf zu suchen. Ich schaue ihnen besorgt nach, als sie hinter einer Felsnase verschwinden, aber nur wenig später tauchen ihre durch Kapuzen verhüllten Köpfe wieder auf und ich atme erleichtert aus. „Wir haben eine trockene Höhle gefunden, nicht weit von hier. Sie ist groß genug für uns und die Ponys“, berichten sie aufgeregt. In Windeseile packen wir unsere Sachen zusammen und machen uns auf den Weg.

Ich dränge mich dicht an die Felswand, damit der Wind meinen Körper nicht erfassen kann. Vorsichtig taste ich mich Schritt für Schritt vor, immer darauf bedacht, die Anderen nicht zu verlieren, da ich als Letztes gehe. Plötzlich lösen sich lärmend hinter mir gewaltige Steinbrocken aus der Wand und fallen krachend in die Tiefe. Angsterfüllt schaue ich mich um und sehe, wie sich ein Steinriese aus dem Fels löst. Sein Knie ist der Felsvorsprung, unter dem wir noch vor kurzen gerastet haben. Meine Augen weiten sich vor blankem Entsetzen und ich kauere mich auf den Boden, damit mich die herunterfallenden Steine nicht treffen. Ich sehe noch, wie die Zwerge zu mir zurückhasten und dann gibt der Fels unter meinen Füßen nach.

Verzweifelt versuche ich einen Angstschrei auszustoßen, aber kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen. Meine Hände finden an dem glitschigen Gestein keinen Halt und so falle ich sehr tief, bis ich schließlich, und zum allergrößten Glück, einen Vorsprung umklammern kann. Ich mobilisiere meine gesamten Kräfte, um nicht loslassen zu müssen, aber dennoch rutsche ich Stück für Stück ab. Endlich dringt ein Schrei, angetrieben aus Todesangst, aus mir und ich sehe Augenblicke später die Köpfe der Zwerge über die Kante zu mir hinunterschauen. Sie strecken die Hände aus und Gandalf versucht mich mit seinem Stab zu erreichen, damit ich mich daran hochziehen kann … aber ich komme nicht heran. Den sicheren Tod bereits vor Augen, lässt sich plötzlich Thorin auf einen Vorsprung neben mir hinabgleiten. Er schnappt nach mir und zieht mich mit seinen großen, starken Händen und mit einer unfassbaren Leichtigkeit nach oben, sodass ich an Gandalfs Stab gelangen kann. Mit vereinten Kräften hieven sie mich auf den Pfad und endlich habe ich wieder halbwegs sicheren Boden unter den Füßen. Thorin versucht aus eigener Stärke zu uns hinaufzugelangen, aber plötzlich rutscht auch er ab und hätte Dwalin nicht geistesgegenwärtig nach seinem Mantel gegriffen, wäre er vielleicht für immer in den Tiefen des Nebelgebirges verschwunden.

Ich kaure auf dem Boden und die stillen Tränen laufen in Strömen über mein Gesicht. Nicht nur, weil ich um mein Leben, sondern auch kurzzeitig um das von Thorin, grauenhafte Angst hatte. „Fast hätten wir unsere Meisterdiebin verloren!“, stößt Dwalin atemlos aus und klopf Thorin erleichtert wirkend auf die Schulter. Dieser dreht sich zu mir um und sieht mich mit einem finsteren Blick an. „Sie ist verloren, seitdem wir aufgebrochen sind! Sie hätte nie mitkommen sollen … sie gehört nicht zu uns!“ Seine Worte treffen mich unbeschreiblich hart und ich schlage eine Hand vor meinen Mund, um ein leises Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Ori zieht mich schließlich nach oben und begleitet mich in die schützende Höhle, nachdem bereits alle anderen an mir vorbeigelaufen sind.

Der steinerne Torbogen, der den Eingang zur Höhle kennzeichnet, ist gerade breit genug, dass wir uns hindurchzwingen können. Drinnen ist es trocken und sogar halbwegs warm, wenn man die Kälte draußen dagegenhält. Donner, Blitze, Regen und Steinriesen können uns hier nichts mehr anhaben. Sie scheint verlassen zu sein, aber dennoch untersuchen wir jeden noch so kleinen Winkel im Schein von Gandalfs Stab gründlich. Als wir nichts Verdächtiges finden können, lassen wir uns erschöpft nieder. Die Ponys stehen dampfend im hinteren Teil der Höhle und sind sichtlich froh, über den schützenden Ort. Oin und Gloin wollen ein Feuer entzünden, um unsere nassen Sachen trocknen zu können, aber Gandalf verbietet es ihnen. Also breiten wir diese auf dem Fußboden aus und nehmen uns trockene aus den Bündeln.

Ich schnüre gerade meine Miederweste über der Bluse, als Bofur auf mich zutritt. „Nimm dir Thorins Worte bitte nicht zu Herzen, er hat sie bestimmt nur unter dem Einfluss seiner Angst gesagt“, versucht er mich aufzumuntern, denn wie den Anderen auch, ist ihm mein trauriges Gesicht aufgefallen. Ich stoße einen verächtlichen Ton aus und fahre mit den Händen über die schmerzenden Augen. „Ist schon gut, Bofur“, setze ich traurig zu einer Erwiderung an. „Er hat doch recht … was suche ich überhaupt hier?! Bis jetzt bin ich nur eine Last für euch. Am besten wäre es, wenn ich wieder zurückgehe.“ Er schüttelt energisch seinen Kopf, sodass die davon abstehenden Enden seiner Mütze beben. „Sag bitte so etwas nicht, Bil, du bist uns keine Bürde, sondern ein Teil von uns.“ Ich schaue ihn mit erneut tränengefüllten Augen an, erinnern mich seine Worte doch daran, dass Thorin genau das Gegenteil behauptet hat. „Bleib bitte bei uns. Auf eine gewisse Weise brauchen wir dich … Thorin braucht dich“, sagt er sanft und legt trostreich eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Wofür sollte er mich schon brauchen? Selbst über meine Fähigkeiten als Meisterdiebin bin ich mir nicht sicher.“ Ich schließe meine Augen und letztendlich treten die Tränen doch stumm unter meinen Lidern hervor. „Seitdem du uns begleitest, ist Thorin anders geworden … irgendwie … Gelöster und Herzlicher … er lacht viel mehr.“ Seine Worte spenden mir tatsächlich einigermaßen Trost und ich lächle ihn gequält an.

Als wir ein durch das fehlende Feuer eher dürftiges Abendmahl zu uns genommen haben, schlafen wir begleitet von dem draußen noch immer grollenden Donner ein. Nur ich liege noch eine ganze Weile wach und denke über Thorins und Bofurs Worte nach. Vor meinem inneren Auge erscheint das Lächeln des Thronfolgers, das ich auf unserer gemeinsamen Reise tatsächlich schon einige Male zu sehen bekommen durfte, wenn auch größtenteils nur flüchtig und meist nicht im Beisein seines Gefolges. Aber dennoch muss es den anderen Zwergen aufgefallen sein.

Ich schließe von der bleiernen Müdigkeit unterworfen letztlich doch meine Lider und gleite in einen schrecklichen Albtraum, geboren aus einer längst vergessenen Erinnerung.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Retrospektive Bil_

_Die lauten Stimmen meiner Eltern durchdringen die sonst so friedliche Stille unserer Höhle und selbst die dicke Decke, unter der ich mich Schutz suchend verkrochen habe, kann sie nicht von meinen kindlichen Ohren fernhalten. „Du bist unmöglich … wer gibt dir das Recht mich so zu behandeln und eine solche Beschuldigung auszusprechen?!“, höre ich meine Mutter erbost schreien und weiß, dass sie damit auf die Szene hinauswill, die mein Vater ihr während des Sommersonnenwendfest meines Großvaters, von dem wir eben wiedergekommen sind, hinauswill. Sie hatte sich erlaubt mit einigen Zwergen aus der Ered Luin, die zu Besuch in den Tukbergen waren, länger als es meinen Vater recht war zu reden. „Du hast dich doch nur nach ihm erkundigt … ich habe dir gesagt, dass du ihn vergessen sollst!“, brummt er zurück. „Wie kannst du es wagen, das von mir zu verlangen?!“, entgegnet meine Mutter ebenfalls zornig. „Er war mein Freund und ein besserer Mann, als du es jemals sein wirst!“ Plötzlich bricht ihre Stimme unter aufkommenden Tränen. „Dann geh doch zu ihm … deinem König ohne Krone … ehrlos und gefallen … ohne Reich und Macht!“ Mein Vater speit die verächtlichen Worte nur so aus und plötzlich höre ich unsere schwere Eingangstür krachend ins Schloss fallen und dann ist alles still._

_Langsam und ängstlich komme ich unter der Decke hervor, klammere mich an das kleine Schaf, das mich seit meiner Geburt begleitet, und öffne vorsichtig meine Zimmertür. Leise schleiche ich durch die verlassenen Zimmer und finde schließlich meine Mutter, zusammengekauert und bitterlich weinend auf dem Boden in ihrem Schlafzimmer sitzen. Sofort setze ich mich in Bewegung und als sie mich bemerkt, schließt sie ihre Arme um meinen ob ihres Anblickes zitternden Körper. Schmerzliche Tränen fallen auf meine Haare und Wangen und ich vergrabe meine kleinen Hände in dem Stoff ihres Kleides, in dem verzweifelten Versuch sie zu trösten. „Es tut mir leid, Ghivashel …“, wimmert sie entschuldigend. „Warum ist Papa böse auf dich?“, frage ich sie wispernd und sie betrachtet mich mit tränennassem Gesicht. „Ich habe die Zwerge vorhin nach einem alten Freund gefragt, den dein Vater nicht mag“, gibt sie zu und erneut treten Tränen in ihre Augen. „Aber man muss doch wissen, wie es seinen Freunden geht“, antworte ich verwundert und umarme sie trostspendend und in diesem Moment wird die Tür krachend geöffnet._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Von dem plötzlichen lauten Geräusch in meinen Traum aufgeschreckt, wache ich zusammenzuckend auf und benötige einige Sekunden, um mir bewusst zu werden, wo ich mich befinde. Mein Blick gleitet durch die stille Dunkelheit und dann erkenne ich etwas Ungewöhnliches … ein breiter Spalt klafft plötzlich in der vorhin noch massiven Rückwand der Höhle und ich kann gerade noch so den Schweif eines unserer Ponys darin verschwinden sehen. Entsetz schreie ich auf und Augenblicke später stürmen Orks aus dem Durchgang hervor. Wie Wasser quellen sie in die Höhle hinein … groß, massig, lärmend und abgrundtief hässlich. Ehe wir uns versehen, stürzen sie sich auf die Zwerge und mich und zerren uns in die Finsternis. Selbst ich kann die Hand nicht vor meinen Augen sehen … wenn ich denn Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, diese vor meine Augen zu halten … denn die Orks umklammern uns mit groben, schmerzhaften Griffen und hasten durch die stinkenden Gänge. Nur vereinzelt kann ich die wüsten Beschimpfungen der Zwerge vor mir hören und daraus erahnen, dass es ihnen soweit gut geht. Die Stollen führen weit hinein in den Berg und mit jedem fallenden Meter wird die Luft stickiger. Die grunzenden Laute der Orks hallen unnatürlich laut von den Felswänden wieder, als sie uns mit Peitschen, Fußtritten und unsanften Stoßen vorantreiben.

Sie sind überall … vor mir … hinter mir … neben mir … und mitunter krabbeln sie sogar an der Decke über mir entlang. Ich sehe undeutlich ihre verschwommenen Schatten und plötzlich ergreife ich die Gelegenheit, als mich mein Bewacher kurz loslässt und bleibe einfach stehen, drücke mich schnell an die Wand des Stollens und halte sicherheitshalber sogar die Luft an. Und tatsächlich, die Orks gehen einfach an mir vorbei … es hat also auch Vorteile, klein und unbedeutend zu sein.

Ich atme erleichtert aus und ziehe mein Schwert aus der Scheide und genau wie Gandalf gesagt hat, leuchtet es blass-bläulich wie das Licht der Sterne in Anwesenheit von Orks. Mit seiner Hilfe taste ich mich in der undurchdringlichen Schwärze der Höhle langsam vor, immer darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Doch plötzlich höre ich ein grauenhaftes Grunzen hinter mir und entdecke einen Nachzügler. Sofort begebe ich mich in Kampfposition und danke im Geiste Thorin tausende Mal, dass er sie mir gezeigt hat. Der Ork rast mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu und ich sehe das dreckige Metall des Krummschwertes in seiner verkrüppelten Hand aufblitzen. Einige Male kann ich seinen Angriff abwehren und als ich zum Schlag aushole, treffe ich ihn tatsächlich und die Klinge meines Schwertes dringt durch das Fleisch des Orks, als wäre es lediglich Butter. Mit einem letzten lauten grunzenden Aufschrei stürzt er zu Boden und dann ist wieder alles still. Sofort flackert das Licht meines Schwertes und verlischt schließlich ganz, denn auch die anderen Orks sind bereits außer Reichweite, und die schreckliche Düsternis umschließt mich erneut.

Außer meinem schnellen Atem und das leise Tröpfeln von Wasser, dass die kahlen Steinwände hinabfließt, höre ich lange überhaupt nichts und wie versteinert wage ich es nicht mich zu bewegen. Ich sehe in die Richtung aus der wir gekommen sind und dann in die, in der ich meine Gefährten vermute … obwohl ich mir bei beidem nicht mehr sicher bin, dass es auch so ist, denn während des Kampfes habe ich die Orientierung weitestgehend verloren. Ich halte mir die Hand vor den Mund, damit ich das verzweifelte Schluchzen unterdrücke, dass ihn entkommen möchte und die heißen Tränen der Mutlosigkeit und des Kummers laufen über meine Finger.

Plötzlich höre ich ein krächzendes Atmen auf mich zukommen. Angsterfüllt stiere ich in die Dunkelheit und dann erahne ich den Verursacher dieses schaurigen Geräusches: Eine knochige Gestalt, mit unnatürlich langen, spillrigen Extremitäten und im Gegensatz dazu überdimensionalen Kopf, der mit ein paar wenigen Haaren bedeckt ist. Es kommt aus der Dunkelheit geschlichen wie ein Tier. Seine großen Augen fangen wie die einer Katze jegliches Licht auf und werfen es als gelblichen Schein zurück. Ich halte automatisch die Luft an, um ja keinen verräterischen Laut zu produzieren. Auch wenn dieses Wesen ungewöhnlich aussieht, so kommt mir seine Erscheinung doch in gewisser Weise bekannt … ja sogar vertraut vor. Ich ducke mich hinter eine kleine Felsnase, die aus dem Boden ragt, damit es mich nicht sehen kann.

Die Kreatur beugt sich über den von mir getöteten Ork, schnüffelt an ihm herum und stößt daraufhin einen angeekelten Laut aus. Allerdings greift es dennoch nach dessen Bein und schleift ihn in die Richtung, aus dem es gekommen ist. Ich sehe mich noch einmal um und wie einen inneren Drang folgend, beschließe ich hinter der Kreatur hinterher zu schleichen.


	10. An deiner Seite

Vorsichtig taste ich mich an der glitschigen Wand entlang und folge dem keuchenden Atem des Wesens durch die Dunkelheit. Immer tiefer führt es mich in den Berg hinein und kommt schließlich an eine Unterführung, die es krabbelnder Weise und immer noch den Ork hinter sich her schleifend einfach passiert. Ich lasse mich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken und drücke mich unter dem Gestein hindurch. Und plötzlich stoßen meine tastenden Finger auf etwas kaltes, metallisches, das auf dem Boden liegt. Behutsam hebe ich es auf und als ich die Öffnung durchquert habe, betrachte ich es argwöhnisch und so genau, wie es mir die Dunkelheit erlaubt. Es ist ein einfacher, kleiner, goldener Ring, der sich aber trotz alledem ungewöhnlich schwer und kühl in meiner Hand anfühlt. Ich lasse ihn in meine Jackentasche gleiten ... keine Ahnung warum … irgendetwas Mächtiges scheint mich dazu zu bringen.

Behutsam schleiche ich weiter, in die Richtung, in der das Wesen verschwunden ist … vielleicht ist es ja halbwegs friedlich und kann mir sagen, wie ich hier wieder hinauskomme. Obwohl mein Verstand mir verbietet zu denken, dass überhaupt etwas Freundliches hier unten existieren kann. Ich drücke mich zwischen engen Felsspalten hindurch, krabble über Gesteinsbrocken, tapse durch Pfützen … aber plötzlich, verstummt das Krächzen der Kreatur. Gespannt höre ich in die Stille … aber dort ist nichts und augenblicklich breitet sich eine unglaubliche Panik in mir aus, denn jetzt bin ich noch tiefer in den Berg vorgedrungen, und würde unter keinen Umständen mehr alleine hinausgelangen können. „Es folgt uns, mein Schatzzz ...“, höre ich es überraschend neben mir zischen und im nächsten Moment merke ich lediglich, wie mich etwas anspringt und zu Boden wirft. „Was ist es, mein Schatzzz?!“, fragt die Kreatur und widerlicher, nach fauligem Fisch und verwesenden Fleisch stinkender Atem schlägt mir ins Gesicht und ich muss all meine Beherrschung aufbringen, damit ich nicht das Bewusstsein vor aufsteigender Übelkeit verliere. „Ich heiße Bil Beutlin und bin ein Hobbit … aus dem Auenland“, stoße ich unter größter Anstrengung aus, denn das Wesen sitzt auf meinem Brustkorb und nimmt mir fast die Luft zum Leben. Die Kreatur beugt sich noch näher zu mir hinunter und seine riesigen blassen Augen mustern mich eindringlich.

Allerdings verlagert sich somit ungünstig ihr Schwerpunkt und schneller, als sie reagieren kann, habe ich die dünnen Arme gepackt und den leichten Körper umgedreht, sodass ich nun auf ihr sitze. Das Wesen jault sofort auf … ein widerwertiger in den Ohren schmerzender gekreischter Laut und ich widerstehe dem Drang mein Gehör davor zu schützen. „Tötet mich nicht … bitte … Beutlinzzze ist netter Hobbit … würde Gollum doch nichts tun … oder mein Schatzzz!?“, fleht es augenblicklich und windet sich wie ein kleiner Wurm unter meinem festen Griff. „Sei still … ich will nur meine Freunde finden und mit ihnen hier wieder herauskommen, hast du verstanden!?“, zische ich aufgebracht, den sein Jaulen wird noch die ganze Orkschaar auf uns aufmerksam machen. „Ich werde Euch helfen … lasst mich los … Gollum wird Euch nichts tun … versprochen!“, versichert es mir und sein energisches und tränenreiches Betteln erreicht schließlich mein Herz. Langsam lockere ich meinen Griff und sofort springt das Wesen unter mir hervor und verkriecht sich wie ein geschundenes Tier hinter einem Felsen. Ich richte mich auf und ziehe sicherheitshalber mein Schwert und wie ich befürchtet habe, leuchtet es bereits wieder schwach bläulich.

Das Geschöpf, dessen Namen Gollum zu sein scheint, schielt zögerlich hinter dem Gesteinsbrocken hervor und knurrt ärgerlich, als es meine Waffe sieht. „Garstige Elbenklinge … steckt sie weg, sonst ist unser Versprechen hinfällig“, zischt es und anders als eben, ist seine Stimme plötzlich grollend-dunkel und boshaft. „Nein, das werde ich nicht … noch weiß ich nicht, was du vorhast … du könntest auch einfach gelogen haben“, sage ich mit fester Stimme und begebe mich demonstrativ in Verteidigungsposition. Gollum verschwindet kurz, nur um im nächsten Moment hoch oben auf den Felsen wiederauftauchen. Seine Bewegungen erinnern mich an die einer Katze, so kreuchend und geduckt, wie es so auf allen vieren stelzt und sich schließlich hinkauert. „Beutlinzzze sind mutig … mein Schatzzz … aber das wird ihr nichts nützen …“, zischt es unheilvoll und ohne meinen Blick lange von ihm zu nehmen, sehe ich mich kurz auf der Suche nach diesem Schatz um … kann aber niemanden außer einigen kopfüberhängenden Fledermäusen entdecken. „Also, du hast versprochen mich zu meinen Freunden und hier heraus zu führen, wenn ich dich verschone … also los … oder ich werde dich doch noch töten müssen“, befehle und drohe ich ihm mit fester Stimme und hoffe, dass er den Widerspruch darin nicht findet, denn ohne ihn habe ich keine Chance, jemals wieder das Tageslicht zu sehen. „Nur wenn es mir noch einige Fragen beantwortet …“, versucht das Wesen Zeit zu schinden und krabbelt wie eine Eidechse den Felsen hinunter. Automatisch konfrontiere ich ihm mit der Klinge meines Schwertes, aber es hält bereits von ganz alleine einen gebührenden Abstand dazu. Seine musternden Augen schimmern unheilvoll in dem bläulichen Licht. „Ich will aber auf keine Fragen von dir antworten!“, entgegne ich verärgert und folge ihm mit der Spitze meiner Waffe, während es mich abschätzen umkreist. „Entweder Beutlinzzze beantwortet unsere Fragen, oder wir führen sie nicht hinaus“, kontert es und schließlich gebe ich mit einem missmutigen Brummen nach … was für Auskünfte möchte ein in solch einer Isolation lebendes Wesen schon von mir wollen. „Also gut … dann frag … aber nur drei“, gewähre ich ihm seine Forderung und es setzt sich sofort wie eine Katze vor mich.

„Woher hat es die Perlen im Haar?“, möchte es als erstes von mir wissen und ich frage mich, warum ihn gerade das interessiert. „Von einem … Freund“, gebe ich als Antwort und lasse willenlos meine Finger über die kleinen Erhebungen fahren, als plötzlich Thorins Gesicht vor mir aufblitzt. „Bedeutet dieser ‚Freund‘ Beutlinzzze etwas?“, lautet die zweite Frage und augenblicklich nimmt ein komisches nicht deutbares Gefühl mein Herz ein. Ich habe mir noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, was Thorin für mich ist, also muss ich ein wenig über dieses komische Ersuchen nachdenken. „Ja … er bedeutet mir etwas“, sage ich schließlich, aber es ist nur die halbe Wahrheit. „Würde Beutlinzzze für diesen wertvollen ‚Freund‘ sterben?“. Diese dritte Frage geht mir nun doch etwas zu weit. „Das reicht … das geht dich wirklich nichts an und überhaupt … warum möchtest du so etwas wissen!?“, gebe ich ihm erbost klingend als Einwand und wende meinen Blick ab, damit es die aus meinem Herzen dringenden Gefühle, die plötzlich versuchen mein Dasein einzunehmen, nicht darin lesen kann. Aber Gollum gibt nicht auf und umkreist mich, sodass er mich wieder ansehen kann. „Beantwortet die Frage … und ich lass Beutlinzzze gehen, mein Schatzzz …“, versichert er mir noch einmal. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und plötzlich sagt mir mein Herz die Antwort. „Ja … ja ich würde für ihn sterben …“, gebe ich schließlich zu und dieses komische namenlose Gefühl ist bis in meinen Geist vorgedrungen und erfüllt ihn mit wundervollen und auserlesenen Bildern und Empfindung. „Und jetzt zeige mir, wo mein Freund ist und wie ich ihn hier herausbringen kann“, sage ich komischerweise erschöpft wirkend und merke gar nicht, dass ich nur noch von ihm spreche.

Gollum knurrt ärgerlich und setzt sich schließlich in Bewegung. „Folgt mir …“, faucht er missmutig und kreucht zwischen einer Felsspalte hindurch. Nur unter größter Mühe und im schwachen Schein meines Schwertes, der allerdings immer intensiver wird, folge ich Gollum den Stollen entlang. Die Luft ist drückend, heiß und stinkt bestialisch nach Orks, Fäkalien und Verwesung. Mehrmals muss ich kurz anhalten, weil eine unglaubliche Übelkeit mich überrollt, wenn dieses ätzende Gemisch zusätzlich durch einen kurzen Luftstrom aufgewirbelt wird. Aber plötzlich sehe ich ein rotschimmerndes Licht am Ende des engen Tunnels und kurze Zeit später stehe ich an einer Felsspalte, die den Blick auf eine große Höhle preisgibt, die durch hunderte Fackeln erhellt wird. „Dort sind Beutlinzzz Freunde …“, zischt Gollum und kauert sich neben mich. Und tatsächlich, auf einer breiten Brücke in der Mitte der Höhle stehen meine Gefährten, umringt von Orks und der direkt vor ihnen, ist so groß und hässlich wie zehn dieser abartigen Geschöpfe. Deutlich kann ich Thorin erkennen, der direkt vor dem Widerling steht … trotz alledem mit erhobenen Kopf und majestätisch gestrafter Haltung. „In Ordnung … und jetzt zeig mir, welcher Weg uns hinausführt!“, befehle ich streng und Gollum weißt mit seinem knochigen Finger auf einen Durchgang am anderen Ende der Höhle. „Langer Tunnel, der nach einer Biegung nach rechts direkt nach draußen führt“, antwortet er sofort. Ich sehe mich suchend um und verstaue unvorsichtigerweise mein Schwert in der Scheide, als ich mich an den Abstieg machen will.

Aber noch bevor ich den ersten Fuß auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung setzen kann, höre ich ein fürchterliches Jaulen neben mir. „Er ist weg … mein Schatzzz!!!“, kreischt Gollum und springt wie ein Grashüpfer hin und her … fluchend, kreischend und um sich schlagend und automatisch greife ich in meine Jackentasche, in der der Ring sein Versteckt hat, denn als ob mich eine innere Macht darauf bringt, befürchte ich, dass genau er das Verlorene ist. Plötzlich sieht mich Gollum an … hasserfüllt und mit einer solchen Intensität, dass sofort jeglicher Mut aus meinen Gliedern schwindet. „Sie hat ihn uns gestohlen!“, kreischt er aufgebracht und stürmt sofort auf mich zu. Automatisch umfasse ich den Ring fester und wie von selbst, gleitet er auf meinen Finger.

Mich blendet augenblicklich ein gleißend helles Licht und als ich die Augen wieder öffne, ist die Umgebung um mich herum wie verschwommen. Alles scheint, verblasst in einem undurchdringlichen Nebel zu flimmern, selbst mein Körper. Gollum springt an mir vorbei und obwohl er mich danach direkt ansieht, scheint er mich nicht wahrzunehmen … so als wäre ich unsichtbar. Plötzlich bringt ein gewaltiger Donner die Höhle zum Erzittern und ein heller Blitz erfüllt sie. Ängstlich schiele ich um Gollum herum, der sich ebenfalls furchtsam, ob der neuen Situation an die Felswand drängt und sehe zu meiner allergrößten Freude, wie Gandalf und die Zwerge bereits fliehen können. Geschickt kämpfend schlagen sie sich durch die Reihen der unzähligen Feinde und kommen den vom Gollum gezeigten Ausgang immer näher.

Ich sehe die Kreatur, deren Augen plötzlich von Trauer, Wut, Angst und so unglaublich vielen anderen schmerzlichen Empfindungen und Erinnerungen geprägt sind, noch einmal an und laufe dann den Gang zurück. Mich immer rechts haltend, gelange ich wie einem Wunder gleich schließlich an einen langen Stollen, dessen Luft reiner und frischer riecht als die vielen anderen und als ich ihn ein klein wenig bergauf laufe, sehe ich bald einen schwachen Lichtschimmer um eine Ecke fallen. Ich haste wieder nach unten, immer mit der Hoffnung, dass meine Freunde den Ausgang ebenfalls gefunden haben, und komme schließlich an eine Wegkreuzung. Hier höre ich bereits die donnernden Befehle von Thorin zu mir hinaufdringen und noch nie habe ich mich mehr über seine strenge Stimme gefreut, als in diesem kostbaren Moment. Ich ziehe den Ring von meinem Finger und augenblicklich lichtet sich der wabernde Nebel und ich sehe wieder klar.

„Thorin!“, rufe ich aus Leibeskräften in die Dunkelheit hinein, um meine Gefährten zu mir zu führen, und keine Sekunde später, sehe ich sie um eine Wegbiegung kommen. Gandalf und Thorin an der Spitze und mein Herz macht einen freudigen Sprung, während Tränen der Erleichterung in meine Augen treten. „Bil … bei Mahal!“, stößt Thorin überrascht klingend aus, als er mich erblickt und umfasst kurz meine Schultern, nachdem er bei mir angekommen ist. „Ich habe einen Ausgang gefunden … folgt mir!“, sage ich sofort aufgeregt und haste eilig voraus. Die unzähligen schweren Stiefelschritte der Zwerge hinter mir geben mir die Sicherheit, dass es alle geschafft haben und kurz darauf erreichen wir erneut den Lichtschein. Allerdings stehen am Ausgang zwei Orksöldner, die sich, sobald sie uns gehört haben, umdrehen und ihre Schwerter ziehen. Aber Thorin und ich, die wir nun an der Spitze laufen, können sie mit jeweils einen gezielten Schlag unserer Waffen von ihren von Überraschung und Verwunderung gezeichneten Köpfen befreien.

Die Sonne geht gerade hell und klar auf, als wir den mit dicht beieinanderstehenden Bäumen bepflanzten Berghang hinabhasten … uns immer weiter vom Höhleneingang und den darin lauernden wütenden Orks entfernen. Erst nach unzähligen Meilen des schnellen Laufens, in denen wir kein Wort miteinander sprechen können, bleiben wir endlich stehen. Der hinter uns liegende Berg und die Schrecken darin sind nur noch eine Ahnung, denn der dunstige Morgennebel verschluckt sein imposantes Aufragen. Erschöpft und völlig außer Atem stütze ich meine Hände auf den Knien ab und muss mehrmals tief Luft holen, damit ich die tanzenden Sterne der Entkräftung vor meinen geschlossenen Augen wieder unter Kontrolle bringen kann. „Bil … bei Mahal!“, höre ich plötzlich Filis verwundert klingende Stimme in meinen umnebelten Geist dringen und sehe auf. Wie als hätte er nicht die letzten Stunden seines Lebens unter Todesangst und einer kräftezehrenden Flucht gelitten, steht er neben seinem Bruder … herrschaftlich und augenscheinlich ausgeruht wie eh und je. Ich sehe mich um und jeder der Zwerg und selbst Gandalf scheinen nicht unter meiner Luftnot zu leiden, also richte ich mich einen letzten tiefen Atemzug nehmend wieder auf, um mich nicht gänzlich ihrem verächtlichen Spott auszusetzen.

Aber Fili hat widererwartend keinen Hohn für mich parat. „Du hast uns gerettet …“, stößt er überraschend aus und kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich sehe ihn an, immer noch mit der Atemnot und erschöpften Schwindel kämpfend, die aber innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages verschwinden, als er mich in eine Umarmung zieht. „Bei Mahal … du hast uns gerettet …“, wiederholt er und kann das leichte gerührte Brechen seiner Stimme nicht verstecken. Nach etlichen Sekunden, in denen er mich so fest und innig an sich gedrückt hat, dass ich erneut kaum atmen konnte, schiebt er mich wieder von sich. „Wie bist du den Orks entkommen und hast einen Ausgang gefunden?“, will er von mir wissen und seine braunen Augen sind so voller Dankbarkeit und Herzenswärme. Ich lächle leicht und als ich ihm antworte, treten auch alle anderen Zwerge um mich herum. „Tja, ich bin halt eine Meisterdiebin par excellence und habe einen außerordentlich guten Orientierungssinn“, lüge ich schamlos und weiß selber nicht warum. Meine Gefährten beginnen gelöst zu lachen und kaum einen Atemzug später, umarmen sie mich alle gleichzeitig. Glücklich kichernd und gespielt erbost zugleich winde ich mich in ihren fest um mich gelegten Armen. „Aufhören … ihr zerquetscht mich noch alle“, rufe ich lachend und bekomme als Entgegnung von allen Seiten lediglich einen herzlichen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

„Schluss jetzt!“, höre ich plötzlich Thorins tief-grollende Stimme über unsere Köpfe hinwegbrausen und augenblicklich verstummen die ausgelassenen Laute. Wir sehen gleichzeitig zu ihm hinüber. Er steht mit erbost verschränkten Armen und gewohnt strengen Gesichtsausdruck da und sofort durchfährt mich eine komische Empfindung, denn in seinen Augen sehe ich keinerlei der Gefühle, die seine Körperhaltung so unverhüllt ausdrücken … eher im Gegenteil, sie mustern mich bedeutungsvoll und fast schon zugetan und sofort flackert dieses komische Gefühl erneut in meinem Dasein auf.

Die restlichen Zwerge entfernen sich sofort respektvoll von mir, als er einen Schritt auf uns zukommt und ich senke ehrerbietend und eingeschüchtert zugleich meinen Blick. Erst als er direkt vor mir steht, sehe ich wieder auf und werde fast ohnmächtig, als mich seine tiefgründigen Augen einfangen. „Warum hast du uns gerettet?“, möchte er geflüstert von mir wissen, so als ob die anderen seine Frage nicht hören sollen. „Warum bist du nicht gegangen, so wie du es wolltest?“ Ich lächle leicht und als ob mein Mienenspiel auf ihn überspringen würde, hellen sich seine Augen noch ein klein wenig mehr auf … beginnen fast zu leuchten. „Weil ihr meine Gefährten … nein … eigentlich mehr noch als das … meine Freunde seid und es meine Schuldigkeit ist, euch zu helfen, denn ihr habt bereits so viel für mich getan“, sage ich genauso flüsternd und nach kurzem Zögern, nehme fast zärtlich seine Hand, auch wenn es mir eigentlich nicht zusteht. Sie ist im Gegensatz zu meiner so groß, dass meine Finger gänzlich in ihr verschwinden … schwielig und rau, geprägt von harter Arbeit und ruhmreichen Kämpfen und ich erinnere mich ungewollt an unsere erste Begegnung, als ich seine Hand befreit und vertrauensvoll umfasst habe, um ihn zu führen. Ich muss mich anstrengen, um meine Faszination von dieser so bizarr wirkenden Unähnlichkeit zu nehmen, damit ich flüsternd weitersprechen kann. „Genauso wie es meine Pflicht ist, dabei behilflich zu sein, eure Heimat wiederzuerlangen … an deiner Seite zu stehen, Thorin, damit du deine Krone, die dir nicht nur vom Geburtsrecht her zusteht, zurückerobern kannst und diese Aufgabe werde ich erfüllen, egal ob eine Unterschrift mich daran bindet oder nicht.“ Meine Worte sind abgrundtief ehrlich und scheinen fast selbstständig von meinem Herzen aus durch den Mund nach außen zu dringen.

Thorin schaut mich lange schweigend an, sein Blick ist so unglaublich tiefgründig und lässt eine wohlige Wärme in meiner Brust aufglimmen, wie damals, während er mir beim Kampftraining so nahegekommen ist. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann, als er ganz zart … dem Schlagen eines Schmetterlingsflügels gleich … meine Finger fester umschließt. Langsam senkt er seinen Blick und anschließend tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment auch den Kopf. Er erweist mir seinen Respekt für meine Worte und das Vorhaben, das ich mit ihnen beschrieben habe. Gelöst und unglaublich glücklich beginne ich daraufhin zu lächeln …

Nachdem wir uns alle ein wenig ausgeruht haben, marschieren wir weiter, denn wir müssen während die Sonne noch scheint so viele Meilen wie nur möglich zwischen uns und den Orkstollen bringen. Denn Orks verabscheuen Tageslicht zutiefst, dafür sind sie umso schneller bei Nacht. Keinen unserer armen Ponys, vielen Beuteln und Rücksäcken aus Bruchtal konnten wir retten und somit auch keinen Proviant. Glücklicherweise haben zumindest die Zwerge bei der Flucht ihre Waffen zurückerobert. Fili und Kili erzählen mir während unseres Weges alles, was nach meinem Zurückbleiben passiert ist. Wie der Großork, ein überaus abstoßendes und gewaltiges Exemplar seiner Rasse, sie schon grausam foltern wollte und genau im richtigen Moment Gandalf auftauchte, der schon während dem Überfall in der Höhle entkommen konnte. Unterdessen sammeln wir wilde Erdbeeren, Brombeeren, Nüsse und ich kann sogar einige Blaubeeren entdecken, die unsere vor Hunger schmerzenden Mägen zumindest ein wenig beruhigen können. „Hier Thorin, für dich!“, sage ich ausgelassen und drücke ihm im Laufen eine besonders große und rote Erdbeere in die Hand, bevor ich erneut auf die Suche gehe. Thorin indes schaut die leuchtende Frucht in seiner Hand an und wirft Balin und Gandalf einen bösen Blick zu, als beide über seinen anscheinend verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln.

Als der Waldpfad endet, wirft die stetig untergehende Sonne bereits lange Schatten. Die Gegend um uns herum wird langsam erneut von zerklüfteten Felsformationen und einigen wenigen Heidekräutern bestimmt. Wir sehen uns schließlich einem Abgrund gegenüber, der auf den ersten Blick keine Möglichkeit bietet, halbwegs in einem Stück hinunter ins Tal zu gelangen. Nur einige wenige Bäume, deren Wurzeln sich in mühevoller Arbeit Halt auf dem kahlen Stein erringen konnten, sind noch von dem dichten Wald hinter uns übrig. In weiter Ferne können wir einen breiten Fluss, umgeben von grasgrünen Ebenen und am verblassenden Horizont dichte Wälder ausmachen.

Und während wir noch beratschlagen, was wir als Nächstes tun können, hören wir plötzlich ein markerschütterndes Geheul über unsere Köpfe hinwegjagen, dicht gefolgt von dem krächzenden Klang eines Orkhorns. Wir drehen uns im Kreis … hinter uns die Warge und vor uns der Abgrund … es gibt keinen Ausweg. Unsägliche Panik greift augenblicklich um sich und zeichnet unsere Gesichter.


	11. Ich würde für dich sterben

„Flüchtet auf die Bäume“, schreit Thorin und läuft bereits auf die am Klippenrand stehenden Kiefern zu, dessen untere Äste tief ansetzten und stark genug sind, um uns zu tragen, und schneller, als wir es je für möglich gehalten haben, hängen wir in ihrem Geäst. Alle bis auf mich … verzweifelt versuche ich einen Ast zu erreichen, aber so sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, meine Finger kommen an keinen heran. Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich bereits die Warge aus dem Wald zu uns herüber stürmen. Ihre gefletschten Zähne blitzen gefährlich im Mondschein und feurig rot leuchtende Augen spiegeln ihre Mordlust wieder. Plötzlich höre ich Noris Stimme nach mir rufen und als ich hinaufschaue, sehe ich seine Hand, die er mir entgegenstreckt. Erleichtert greife ich nach ihr und gerade noch rechtzeitig, zieht er mich auf einen der untersten Äste, von dem ich ohne Hilfe weiter hinaufklettern kann. Im nächsten Augenblick erreichen die wilden Wölfe die Klippe und schnappen nach meinem Fuß, den ich glücklicherweise gerade noch im letzten Moment retten kann.

Da sitzen wir nun … 13 Zwerge, ein Zauberer und ein Hobbit … verteilt auf drei Bäumen, die gefährlich nahe an einem Abgrund stehen und werden von bösartigen und angriffslustigen Wargen umkreist, die teilweise genauso schreckliche Orks auf ihren Rücken tragen. Ihr Knurren und Heulen und Geifer vermischt sich zu einem Missklang, der mir in den Ohren schmerzt. Aber plötzlich halten sie inne und schauen ehrfürchtig zu einem Neuankömmling, der nicht weit von uns gebieterisch auf einen flachen Felsen schreitet … ein bleicher Ork auf einem ebenso weißen Warg mit gelblich leuchtenden Augen. „Azog“, höre ich Thorin neben mir bei seinem Anblick fassungslos murmeln. Sein Gesicht ist von Narben entstellt … inwieweit das bei einem Ork überhaupt noch möglich ist … und die untere Hälfte seines linken Arms fehlt. Er redet etwas in der dunklen Sprache der Orks, aus der ich nur Thorins Namen entnehmen kann. „Das kann nicht sein?!“, der Angesprochene ist sichtlich verwundert über das Erscheinen seines Erzfeindes, wähnte er ihn doch schon längst an seinen Verletzungen zugrunde gegangen.

Azog zeigt mit seiner gewaltigen Keule auf uns und im nächsten Moment stürmen die Warge erneut zum Angriff. Immer wieder springen sie an den Stämmen der Bäume empor, zerren an den Ästen und irgendwann geben die Wurzeln nach und müssen ihre mühevoll errungene Verankerung vom Boden lösen. Und auch der nächste Baum gibt unter der Belastung nach und kippt und schließlich finden wir uns alle zusammen auf dem als letzten übrig gebliebenen wieder. Unter uns die wütenden Warge, vor uns der Abgrund in ein Tal, dessen Boden wir durch die Dunkelheit noch nicht einmal annähernd ausmachen können.

Das zufriedene dunkle Lachen von Azog dröhnt durch die Luft zu uns herüber. Angstvoll schaue ich mich um, meine Finger krallen sich in das Holz des Baumes und ich habe mir noch nie mehr gewünscht, jetzt sicher und geborgen in meinem Sessel zu sitzen. Plötzlich fliegt ein brennender Tannenzapfen an mir vorbei und trifft einen der Warge, der daraufhin laut jaulend davonrennt. Augenblicklich fangen die trockenen Heidekräuter unter uns Feuer und die Wölfe springen panisch auseinander. Ich sehe nach oben, wo Gandalf mit seinem Stab erneut einen Zapfen entzündet und herunterwirft. Von dem Feuer eingeschüchtert, fliehen die Warge, ungeachtet des wütenden Gebrülls ihrer Herren.

Wir jubeln bereits siegessicher, als ein Ruck durch die Äste geht und auch dieser Baum sich nicht länger am Stein halten kann. Schlagartig rasen wir abwärts, bis der Fall auf einmal gestoppt wird. Die Wurzeln sind doch stärker als gedacht und geben nicht so schnell auf. Ich halte mich der Verzweiflung nahe mit aller Kraft an einem Ast fest, flehende Gebete zu Ilúvatar und allen Valar ausstoßend, als ich plötzlich wahrnehme, wie Thorin sich neben mir auf den Stamm zieht und aufsteht. Er befreit mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung Orcrist aus seiner Scheide, starrt fest und furchtlos zu Azog hinüber und als er sich langsam, aber entschlossen, in Bewegung setzt, wird mir klar, was er vorhat. „Thorin … nein …“, flüstere ich verängstigt, denn ich befürchte, dass er seinem Tod entgegengehen wird.

Seine Schritte beschleunigen sich zielbewusst, je näher er seinem Feind kommt. Das Feuer lodert um ihn herum … unbändig und brennend-heiß … und hätte ich nicht gerade so fürchterliche Angst um sein Leben, ich würde ihn für diesen unsagbaren Heldenmut bewundern. Er ist unzweifelhaft ein wagemutiger und unbezwingbarer Abkömmling seiner Blutslinie … ein wahrhaftiger König. Freilich gab es bereits Momente auf unserer Reise, in dem ich sie fühlen durfte … die Berufung, die durch seine Adern fließt … in seiner Haltung, seinen Worten, seiner Ehrenhaftigkeit, seinem bedingungslosen Verantwortungsbewusstsein jedem einzelnen von uns gegenüber … aber noch nie habe ich ihn als den Herrscher wahrgenommen, der sogar für seine Sache und vor allem für uns sterben würde.

Im Laufen legt Thorin seinen Eichenschild an, hebt Orcrist angriffsbereit und seine Pose verwandelt sich in ein Bild, das direkt aus den alten Heldensagen meiner Büchersammlung entsprungen zu sein scheint … als furchtlose Männer gegen übermächtige Feinde kämpften … unbeirrt und tapfer und erneut erscheint mir die Szene meines Lieblingsbuches vor den Augen, in der ich einen Zwerg anstatt eines unerschrockenen Menschenkönigs gegen den Drachen kämpfen sehe. Azog lächelt verächtlich und treibt mit blutrünstigem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Warg an, der Thorin mit einem einzigen, gezielten Sprung sofort zu Fall bringt. Verzweifelt schreie ich auf … meine Stimme nur ein ersticktes Wimmern durch den Feuerrauch, der glimmend-heiß in meine Lungen dringt und die Angst, die mein Dasein lähmt … aber er rappelt sich sofort wieder hoch und tritt seinem Angreifer unbeirrt kampflustig entgegen. Azog kommt auf ihn zu, schwingt seine eiserne Keule und trifft Thorin an der Brust. Er ist dort gut gepanzert, aber dieser Schlag würde sogar das beste Kettenhemd sprengen. Thorin stürzt erneut und bleibt nach Atem ringend am Boden liegen. Balin über mir schreit mit angstverzerrter Stimme nach seinen Herren, als der weiße Warg seine gewaltigen, spitzen Zähne in den linken Arm des entkräfteten Kriegers versenkt und ihn trotz seines schützenden Schildes und den unzähligen Lagen aus Eisen und Leder und Stoff, schmerzlich aufbrüllen lässt. Seine unerträglichen Schreie dringen wie tausend kleine Nadelstiche bis tief in mein Dasein vor.

Ich muss etwas tun … dringend! Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, als ich mich langsam und vorsichtig an den dünnen Zweigen nach oben ziehe, die glücklicherweise unter meinem geringen Gewicht nicht nachgeben. Der Warg packt Thorin erneut und schleudert ihn mit seiner gewaltigen Kraft von sich weg, sodass er unsanft an einen Felsen prallt und schließlich am Ende seiner Lebenskräfte davor liegen bleibt. Nein … er darf nicht aufgeben! Ich will ihm zurufen, dass er aufstehen soll, dass er weiterkämpfen muss … für uns … für mich … aber kein Ton kommt aus meiner wie zugeschnürten Kehle. Mein ganzer Körper beginnt zu zittern … ich fühle das Adrenalin durch meine Adern rauschen und wie es jeden Muskel dazu bringt sich kampfbereit zu machen.

Azog sagt es etwas zu einem hinter ihm stehenden Söldner, das ich nicht verstehen kann, aber als dieser danach mit gezogenem Krummschwert fast schon gemächlich auf Thorin zugeht, ahne ich Entsetzliches. Meine Augen weiten sich vor maßloser Fassungslosigkeit und wie paralysiert ziehe ich mein Schwert. Das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, fließt pochend durch mein Dasein, als sich meine Hobbitfüße fast wie von selbst in Bewegung setzen. Nein … Thorin darf nicht sterben … nicht hier … nicht jetzt … nicht, weil er uns verteidigen, sich für uns opfern wollte … nicht durch die dreckige Hand eines Orksöldners … nicht kampflos. Die Hitze des Feuers um mich herum brennt auf meiner Haut, die Flammen schlagen hoch und vernichten alles gute und schöne Leben. Gegen Azog und seine Arme aus Orks und Wargen habe ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance, das weiß ich, aber ich werde alles tun, um Thorin zu beschützen … Ich begreife nicht warum … aber ich kann den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, ohne ihn weiterleben zu müssen. Vielleicht, weil mir meine Welt ein wenig heller erscheint, seitdem er in ihr ist … vielleicht, weil dieses wohlig warme Gefühl in meiner Brust aufflammt, wenn er mich anlächelt … vielleicht, weil ich mehr wie ich selber bin, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist … vielleicht, weil ich mich so geborgen und umsorgt fühle, wenn er mich nachts in seinen Armen hält … vielleicht, weil ich deswegen sogar für ihn sterben würde …

Angriffsbereit halte ich mein Schwert mit beiden Händen so fest umklammert, dass meine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Der beißende schwarze Rauch des Feuers schmerzt in meinen Augen, lässt sie zusätzlich zu der unbändigen Angst tränen. Funken verglühen an meiner Kleidung … brennen auf meiner bloßen Haut … verfangen sich in meinen Haaren. Immer schneller werden meine Schritte … immer näher komme ich dem schrecklichen Szenario … bis ich mich schließlich mit aller Kraft gegen den Orksöldner schmeiße und ihn zu Fall bringe … weg von Thorin. Ich ramme dem überraschten und damit für einen günstigen Moment kampfunfähigen Ork die blau leuchtende Klinge in die Brust … fleckiger harter Stahl und dicke graue Haut … mühelos durchdrungen von filigranem gondolinischem Handwerk. Seine immer noch vor Erstaunen geweiteten dunklen Augen glimmen ein letztes Mal auf und starren dann ausdruckslos in den Nachthimmel. Schnell ziehe ich mein Schwert aus seinem erschlaffenden Kadaver … ignoriere die Übelkeit, die mich überkommen will, als ich das schmatzende Geräusch dabei höre … springe von ihm herunter und stelle mich kampfbereit vor Thorin, um ihn vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen. Mein ganzer Körper zittert vor Anspannung und Erregung. Einige Wargreiter treten hinter Azog … bilden eine noch unbezwingbarere Übermacht … aber dennoch verspüre ich keine Angst vor ihnen. Der Zorn auf diese Kreaturen ist zu übermächtig und nimmt für diesen Moment mein ganzes Dasein ein … macht mich damit unfähig, etwas Anderes fühlen zu können. Azog schaut mich mit böse funkelnden Augen an, die seine grenzenlose Raserei über meine Einmischung widerspiegeln. Er befiehlt seinen Söldnern mich zu töten … absichtlich in Westron, um mich einzuschüchtern. Aber so leicht kann man einen Hobbit nicht entmutigen, wenn er ihn einmal gefunden hat. Ich hebe mein Schwert, den Angriff erwartend, als sie augenblicklich auf mich zukommen. Niemals werde ich weichen und Thorin kampflos diesem Schicksal überlassen, das schwöre ich bei allem, was mir heilig ist … und wenn es meinen Tod bedeutet!

Ich kann bereits den Atem der Kreaturen in meiner Nase wahrnehmen … nach Fäulnis und Fäkalien und Tod stinkend … sich unbarmherzig in meine Schleimhäute ätzend … als sich plötzlich die Zwerge auf sie stürzen. Die Verblüffung über den unerwarteten Angriff ausnutzend, strecken sie etliche der Warge und Söldner nieder und auch ich kann einen Ork töten, als dieser auf mich zuspringt. Die Klinge meines Schwertes glänzt im Mondlicht schwarz von seinem Blut. Hätte mir vor wenigen Monaten jemand erzählt, dass ich jemals einen solchen Kampf führen müsste, ich hätte ihn geradeheraus ausgelacht bis ich Tod umgefallen wäre. „Bil, kümmere dich um Thorin!“, schreit mir Fili zu, nachdem er einem Ork fast mühelos den Kopf abgetrennt hat. Ich nicke hastig und eile dann zu dem immer noch bewegungslos daliegenden Zwerg. Er ist bewusstlos … aber er atmet … wenn auch schwach. Sanft lasse ich meine Hand über seine Wange fahren und flüstere seinen Namen. Tatsächlich flackern seine Augenlider daraufhin fast unmerklich und kurze Zeit später öffnet er diese einen Spalt breit. Seine Augen sind von dem unsäglichen Schmerzen, die er fühlen muss, gekennzeichnet … nebelig und matt und so erschreckend ausdruckslos scheinen sie einfach durch mich hindurch zu starren. Ich breche schockiert über diesen Anblick in stumme Tränen aus. Und dennoch … seine Lippen formen tonlos meinen Namen, bevor er schmerzerfüllt seine Gesichtszüge verzieht, und erneut ins Nichts fällt. Ich rufe ihn verzweifelt, rüttle hoffend an seiner Brust, bis plötzlich ein auf mich zukommender Warg meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ich nehme Orcrist zur Hand und ramme es ihm kraftvoll zwischen die Augen. Es bedarf unglaublich viel Kraft, die Klinge wieder aus ihm heraus zu ziehen. Anschließend lehne ich mich schützend über Thorins bewusstlosen Körper, die unglaubliche Schwere des Schwertes, die an meinen Handgelenken zerrt, ignorierend. Wenn jemand ihm etwas antun möchte, muss er zuallererst an mir vorbei!

Ich sehe Azog, der wütend über die Vereitlung seines Vorhabens um sich brüllt und schlägt, bis er schließlich mich entdeckt. Immer noch der Meinung, dass ein einfacher Hobbit und dazu auch noch eine Frau, ihm nicht im Geringsten ebenbürtig ist, kommt er auf mich zu, um nun selbstständig seine Pläne auszuführen. Ich funkle ihn böse an, richte mich kampflustig aus, erneut bereit für Thorin in den Tod zu gehen, als ich plötzlich ein lautes Kreischen über unseren Köpfen vernehmen kann. Mein Blick geht gen Sternenhimmel und dann sehe ich sie … Adler, so groß wie ein Haus. Sie attackieren im Sturzflug die Orks und Warge, greifen mit ihren Klauen nach ihnen und schleudern sie wie Spielzeug von den Klippen. Bringen Bäume zu fall, die mehrere von ihnen erschlagen, entfachen mit ihren gewaltigen Flügeln die Feuer neu und der kläglich verbleibende Rest unserer Feinde flieht vor Angst. Ich drehe mich um und sehe den größten Adler unter ihnen auf uns zukommen. Instinktiv weiche ich von Thorins Körper zurück und erlaube ihm vertrauensvoll, ihn sanft mit seinen Klauen zu bergen. Als wäre er so leicht wie eine Feder, hebt er ihn in die Lüfte und trägt den bewusstlosen Krieger davon … in Sicherheit. Eine Welle der Erleichterung erfasst mich, lässt mich erlöst ausatmen und erst als ich den Schlag eines gigantischen Flügels höre, erkenne ich hinter mir riesige Klauen, die auf mich zukommen. Ich schließe meine Augen, spüre, wie mein Körper durch die Luft fliegt und auch ich auf einem ihrer Rücken lande. Als ich mich endlich wieder traue meine Augenlider zu heben, schweben wir hoch durch die Lüfte, der bereits wieder aufgehenden Sonne entgegen.

Ich kralle mich ängstlich in die erstaunlich weichen Federn des Tieres, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren und womöglich doch noch in den Abgrund zu stürzen. „Halt dich nur gut fest, Bil Beutlin!“, spricht plötzlich der Adler unter mir. Hell und klar und kräftig, wie das Rauschen des Windes durch Baumkronen. Natürlich, die Adler sind substanzielle Geisterwesen, geschaffen von Ilúvatar, um die Tiere Mittelerdes zu beschützen und keine gewöhnlichen Tiere. „Verzeih mir, wenn ich dir wehtue, aber ich habe so fürchterliche Angst!“, versuche ich gegen den Wind zu antworten, der mir schneidend ins Gesicht schlägt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du tust mir nicht weh“, beruhigt er mich und bemüht sich daraufhin auffällig ruhig zu fliegen. Ich vermag schließlich meinen Kopf zu bewegen und sehe neben mir den Adler mit Thorin in den Klauen schweben. Tränen treten mir erneut in die Augen, als ich erkenne, dass er noch immer bewusstlos ist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_Es ist der Abend des Mittsommertages und wie jedes Jahr, veranstaltet der Alte Tuk ein rauschendes Fest zu Ehren der Sonnenwende, zu dem all seine Verwandten, Freunde und Bekannten eingeladen werden. Dementsprechend viele Hobbits haben sich bereits Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang auf der großen Festwiese unweit der Tukberge eingefunden und feiern laut lachend, singen und trinkend. Auch mir wurde die Anerkennung geschenkt an den Festlichkeiten teilzunehmen und als Herrscher der Ered Luin, habe ich sogar einen Ehrenplatz an der Seite des Thains und seiner Familie zugewiesen bekommen._

_Zur Einleitung der Festlichkeiten ist es Tradition bei den Hobbits, Geschenke zu überreichen und diese Ehre steht den Familienmitgliedern des Herrschers als erstes zu. Gerontius bekommt allerhand in meinen Augen mehr oder minder nützliche oder wertvolle Dinge von seinen Söhnen und Töchtern übergeben … Und als letztes erscheint Bella … in ein wunderschönes leichtes, rosenfarbenes Sommerkleid gehüllt und mit einer kunstvollen Flechtfrisur, die ich ihr heute Mittag erst auf ihren Wunsch hin gestalten durfte und augenblicklich erhellen sich meine Gesichtszüge bei dem bezaubernden Anblick, den sie uns bietet. Sie knickst leicht ehrerbietend vor uns und wendet sich dann für alle überraschend mir und nicht ihrem Vater zu. Ich höre das empörte Geflüster von allen Seiten an mein Ohr dringen und bemerke denn fragenden Blick ihrer Eltern, als sie schließlich an mich herantritt und mir ein kleines Kästchen überreicht._

_Fast sprachlos vor Überraschung und Verwunderung nehme ich es ihr ab und unsere Finger berühren sich dabei wie zufällig. Als ich den kunstvoll verzierten Deckel öffne, verschlägt es mir beinahe den Atem. Auf blauen Satin gebettet, liegt dort ein ungeschliffener blaugrün-weißlich schimmernder Mondstein, der mir nur allzu bekannt ist, denn er ist ihr das liebste Stück der Mineralien- und Gesteinssammlung, die sonst fein säuberlich in ihren Gemächern steht und ich schon einige Male bewundert habe. Die Bedeutung dieses Geschenks scheint nicht nur mich wie einen schweren Schmiedehammer zu treffen, denn der Alte Tuk am Tisch neben mir räuspert sich betont geräuschvoll und sieht seine älteste Tochter durchdringend und fast böse an._

_Aber Bella … starrköpfig und eigensinnig, wie ich es sonst nur von uns Zwergen kenne … ignoriert gekonnt das aufgebrachte Gebären ihres Vaters. Eher im Gegenteil … als das Fest seinen Höhepunkt beinahe erreicht hat, lässt sie sich auf den freien Stuhl neben mir fallen. Wir sitzen lange schweigend nebeneinander und werfen uns ab und an kurze aber bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. „Möchtest du tanzen, Thorin?“, frag sie mich schließlich fast beiläufig und nimmt ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten meine Hand, um mich mit sich zu ziehen. Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen und die vielen bunten Lampions und schwebenden Glühwürmchen hüllen die Tanzfläche in ein Meer aus Farben und beeindruckenden Licht. „Dein Geschenk bedeutet mir sehr viel…“, flüstere ich leise, als wir uns im sanften Takt der Musik und unter den beobachtenden missfälligen Augen der anderen Gäste bewegen. Bella lächelt leicht und dieses Spiel ihrer Mundwinkel ist das wunderschönste, das ich jemals gesehen habe. „Ich habe bemerkt, wie du ihn immer betrachtet und fast schon andächtig berührt hast und dachte mir, dass er dich vielleicht an mich erinnern könnte …“, wispert sie zurück und vollführt eine elegante Drehung in meinen Armen. „Ich brauche aber nichts, um mich an dich zu erinnern … denn du wirst auf ewig in meinem Herzen sein“, gestehe ich und augenblicklich errötet sie bis zu den Ohrenspitzen, die leicht unter den braunen Locken hervorblitzen, was sie aber noch viel lieblicher aussehen lässt. Und in diesem Moment endet die Musik und sie entfernt sich von mir. „Komm mit …“, raunt sie mir zu, als wir uns zum Abschluss voreinander verbeugen und wirkt dabei beinahe unsicher._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wir fliegen lange und bald haben wir die Hänge des Nebelgebirges hinter uns gelassen. Unter mir sehe ich einen Fluss entlangfließen und in ihm eine große, hohe felsige Insel, auf die wir zusteuern. Der riesige Adler legt Thorin sanft auf der ebenen Fläche der Kuppe ab und fliegt mit einem einzigen kräftigen Flügelschlag weiter. Danach landen wir einem nach dem anderen auf dem Felsen … als letztes ich. Unsicher rutsche ich vom Rücken des Tieres und streiche dankend über sein Gefieder. „Fahrt wohl, wohin Eure Fahrt auch führt, bis Ihr heil wieder in Euren Horsten landet!“, verabschiede ich mich mit dem traditionellen Abschiedsgruß von ihm, den ich aus einem meiner Bücher kenne und seitdem immer davon geträumt habe, ihm einmal zu einem von ihnen sagen zu können. Der Adler senkt seinen Kopf und antwortet mir: „Möge der Wind unter Euren Schwingen Euch dorthin tragen, wo die Sonne segelt und der Mond wandert.“ Dann schlägt er mit seinen kraftvollen Flügeln und entschwindet langsam in den zwielichtig blau werdenden Himmel.

Ich drehe mich schließlich um und sehe Gandalf, der neben Thorin kniet. Die Zwerge haben sich um ihn herum versammelt und an ihren besorgten Gesichtern kann ich erkennen, dass es nicht gut um unseren Anführer zu stehen scheint. Ich traue mich nicht auf sie zuzugehen … denn die Angst vor dem, was mich erwarten könnte, ist entsetzlich. Mein Herz scheint schon jetzt vor Trauer in tausende kleine Scherben zerspringen zu wollen, allein bei den Gedanken daran, dass er bereits in Mandos ewigen Hallen verweilt. Gandalf fährt mit der Hand über Thorins Augen und murmelt einen Zauberspruch … und plötzlich erwacht der Zwergenprinz wie durch ein Wunder. Ich atme vor namenloser Erleichterung die Luft aus, die ich, ohne es zu merken, angehalten habe.

„Bil?“, trägt der Wind seine schwache Frage zu mir und meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken. Warum fragt er als erstes nach mir und nicht nach seinen Neffen, oder seinem Vertrauten Balin … verdammt, selbst Ori hat er in der letzten Zeit mehr Wohlwollen zukommen lassen als mir?! „Keine Sorge, sie ist hier … wir sind alle hier und wohlauf“, antwortet Gandalf beruhigend. Thorin kämpft sich nach oben, sein Gesicht ist blutverschmiert und dennoch nur ein schwacher Beleg des schweren Kampfes, den er bestreiten musste. Trotz der Schmerzen, die er unzweifelhaft haben muss, ist davon kein Zeichen in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Fest und erhaben wie immer sind seine Züge, als Kili und Dwalin ihm aufhelfen wollen, aber noch nicht einmal jetzt gesteht er sich ein, im Kreise seiner Gefolgschaft Schwäche zu zeigen. Unsanft stößt er sie zur Seite und starrt mich mit merkwürdig funkelnden Augen an. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, um die letzten Überbleibsel der Bewusstlosigkeit zu vertreiben.

„DU!“, seine Stimme an mich gerichtet klingt eigenartig und ich kann sie nicht deuten. "Was bist du nur für eine Närrin ... das hätte dich das Leben kosten können!“ Ich schaue schuldbewusst zu Boden … ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen, weil ich allein den Gedanken an seinen Tod nicht ertragen kann. Thorin kommt langsam auf mich zu … und trotz der zerrissenen Kleider … dem daran anhaftenden Schmutz und Blut … noch immer ein Bild der König seines Geschlechts … ungebrochen und herrschaftlich. „Ich habe von Anfang an geglaubt, du würdest uns nur zur Last fallen ... dich niemals auch nur ansatzweise in unsere Gemeinschaft einfügen und keinen einzigen verdammten Tag in der Wildnis überleben können ...“ Ich sehe ihn wieder an, ungewollte Tränen haben sich bereits ihren Weg aus meinen Augen gesucht und benetzen brennend die Haut meiner Wangen. Sein Gesicht ist ernst, als würde er ein kleines Kind schelten, und genauso fühle ich mich auch. Schwach und erbärmlich … unwürdig hier zu stehen … vor ihm … dem Tapfersten aller Wesen, das ich kenne.

Aber dann, ganz plötzlich, verändert sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sie strahlen regelrecht wie zwei Diamanten und sehen mich sanft und liebevoll an. "Bei Mahal ... ich habe mich noch nie so in jemanden getäuscht", gibt er unerwartet und grenzenlos ehrlich zu und schließt mich augenblicklich sanft in eine innige Umarmung. Ich bin angesichts seiner so ungewohnt einnehmenden Art zu überrumpelt, um seine Geste sofort zu erwidern. Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen starre ich vor mich hin, bis ich plötzlich spüren kann, wie er beginnt zu Lächeln. Weder einer unserer Gefolgsleute noch ich kann es sehen, aber ich weiß es … mein Herz sagt es mir und maßlose Freude und herzerwärmende Erleichterung schleicht sich nun auch auf mein Antlitz. Unbegreiflich froh über seine Worte, lege ich wie automatisiert meine Arme um ihn und er drückt mich noch fester an sich, so als wolle er mich nie wieder aus seiner Umarmung entlassen. Ich spüre das zärtliche Streichen seiner Hand auf meinem Rücken … die Weichheit seiner Haare, die uns umwehen … seine Finger, die federleicht meinen Nacken berühren … das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes … und eine unbeschreibliche Wärme durchflutet augenblicklich meinen ganzen Körper und lässt ihn wohlig kribbeln. Die Geste seiner Umarmung ist so von Bedeutung. Er ist der Thronerbe, verdammt … ein direkter Nachfahre Durins und so würdevoll, dass er noch nicht einmal in Zeiten größten Schmerzes Gefühle zulässt, nur um den Respekt seiner Untergebenen nicht zu verlieren. Warum dann jetzt … warum bei mir? Nur weil ich sein Leben gerettet habe … wegen einer Selbstverständlichkeit…?

Nach nur wenigen Minuten, die sich für mich allerdings wie eine süße Ewigkeit angefühlt haben, entfernt er sich von mir … aber nur so weit, dass er mir in die Augen schauen kann. Das Lächeln prunkt noch immer auf seinen Lippen … es ist ein Ausdruck, der nur mir gilt und mich unglaublich glückselig macht. In diesem Moment … dem Tod gerade so entronnen … hier auf diesem Felsen, inmitten des Nirgendwo … existieren nur wir Beide. Ich habe ohne es wirklich zu wollen, seinen Respekt erlangt … ich … ein einfacher Hobbit … zudem eine Frau … habe die Anerkennung des Thronerben Erebors … und diese Tatsache ist noch immer unfassbar für mich.

Nur allmählich schwappen die Jubelschreie der Zwerge über unsere Versöhnung in mein umnebeltes Dasein. „Verzeih mir bitte meine ungerechte und falsche Meinung!“ Thorins Stimme ist so unbeschreiblich sanft … fast unsicher. „Das muss ich nicht, ich habe ebenso an mir gezweifelt ... mehr als nur einmal“, antworte ich ihm mit schüttelndem Kopf. „Ich bin keine Heldin … keine Kriegerin … nicht so wie ihr welche seid … sondern nur eine kleine Hobbitfrau.“ Thorin lehnt sich erneut zu mir, so dicht, dass ich seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann und unbewusst beschleunigt sich der meinige. Langsam hebt er seine Hand und streicht eine der Tränenperlen von meinen Wangen. Seine Finger fühlen sich rau und kräftig an, gekennzeichnet von den vielen Stunden, in denen sie Schwert und Schmiedehammer umklammert haben … aber dennoch so unglaublich anschmiegsam und zärtlich. „Aber eine der Mutigsten, die ich jemals getroffen habe.“ Noch immer ist sein Mund zu einem Schmunzeln verzogen und ich drehe ausweichend meinen Kopf, um den Adlern hinterherzusehen, die uns noch immer umkreist haben und nun davonfliegen … ansonsten würde ich wohl noch ewig hier stehen und auf seine Lippen starren.

Thorin schaut über meine Schulter und plötzlich entschwindet das Lächeln und seine Augen werden glasig. Ich folge überrascht seinem Blick und erkenne in weiter Ferne … dort, wo die aufgehende Sonne gerade ein farbenprächtiges Naturschauspiel aufführt … einen hohen, spitzen Berg aufragen. „Ist das, dass was ich denke!?“, frage ich sprachlos und ziehe dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen ebenfalls auf seine Entdeckung. Thorin nimmt wie selbstverständlich meine Hand und wir laufen gemeinsam zur erhöhten Spitze der Felsinsel. „Erebor … der Einsame Berg“, bestätigt Gandalf meine Vermutung und stützt sich auf seinen Stab. Thorin hebt ob des bedeutenden Anblicks ehrfurchtsvoll seinen Kopf und mein kleines Hobbitherz beginnt schnell und ungestüm gegen meine Brust zu schlagen.


	12. Ein seltsames Quartier

Von dem Felsen herunter führt ein ausgetretener Pfad mit vielen Stufen, die so hoch sind, dass die Zwerge und ich teilweise rückwärts von ihnen herunterklettern müssen. Unten rauscht der Fluss über spitze Steine brausend in Richtung Süden. Ich gehe wie immer als Letzte und gerade als ich mich an den mühevollen Abstieg der letzten Stufe machen will, umfassen zwei große Hände meine Taille und heben mich hinab. Als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spüren kann, drehe ich mich überrascht um und sehe direkt in die sanften eisblauen Augen von Thorin. Ich bedanke mich artig bei ihm und schaue verlegen zur Seite, da sich schon wieder diese durchdringende Wärme in mein Dasein stielt. Dabei bleibt mein Blick jedoch an seinem linken Arm hängen, auf dem ich einen großen Blutfleck entdecke. „Thorin, du bist verletzt!“, stoße ich erschrocken aus und möchte bereits besorgt nach dem blutverschmierten Stoff seines Ärmels greifen. Aber er dreht sich schnell von mir weg und läuft weiter, die Furt aus großen flachen Steinen, die zu einem grasbewachsenen Ufer führt, entlang. „Nur ein Kratzer“, spielt er ausweichend seine Verletzung herunter. Ich eile ihm dennoch hastig und nicht ans Aufgeben denkend nach … diese verdammte stolze Starrköpfigkeit der Zwerge … und Thorin ist der Unbeugsamste von ihnen. „Lass mich die Wunde doch wenigstens ansehen!“, sage ich ungewohnt ernst und meine eindringlichen Worte erreichen ihn tatsächlich. Er bleibt stehen und setzt sich nach einigen Augenblicken des Nachdenkens mit einem schnaubenden Laut der Einsicht auf einen Stein … erleichtert knie ich mich vor ihn.

Vorsichtig löse ich die Schnallen seiner mit fast filigran wirkenden Zwergenrunen verzierten Armschiene und lege diese äußerst behutsam auf dem weichen Gras ab. Danach betrachte ich die Wunde genauer, indem ich sie von den blutgetränkten, zerfetzten Resten seines Hemdes befreie. Ich schlucke hart, als ich die fürchterlich aussehende Fleischwunde entdecke, die sehr tief zu gehen scheint und eindeutig von einem Wargzahn herrührt. Ich schaue Thorin tadelnd an, da er eine solche Verletzung unbehandelt lassen wollte „Nur ein Kratzer, ja?“, werfe ich ihm kritisierend vor, ernte daraufhin nur ein resignierendes Achselzucken und atme erneut seine Starrköpfigkeit verfluchend schwer aus. Suchend blicke ich mich um und entdecke dann erleichtert eine kleine Ansammlung Kamillenblumen am Waldrand stehen. Begeistert darüber, pflücke ich einige der weißen Blüten und beginne sie sorgfältig zu zerkauen. Mein Weg führt mich wieder zu Thorin zurück und im Laufen zerreiße ich den Ärmel meiner Leinenbluse.

„Was tust du da?“, fragt er mich überrascht, als ich mich wieder zu ihm knie, den klebrigen Brei aus Kamillenblüten auf dem Biss verteile und diesen straff mit dem Stoff umwickle. „Ich muss die Blutung stoppen und die Kamille ist, damit sich die Wunde nicht entzündet und besser heilt … ich möchte nämlich nicht wissen, was in so einem Wargmaul alles drin ist“, belehrte ich ihn, während ich mich weiter auf meine Aufgabe konzentriere. Mit einem Knoten wird der improvisierte Verband schließlich fixiert. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so deine Kleidung zerreißen!“, seine Empörung über meine Tat ist deutlich herauszuhören. „Hast du einen besseren Einfall? Mein Verbandszeug ist zusammen mit meinem Rucksack im Orkstollen zurückgeblieben“, erinnere ich ihn an den Verlust unserer Sachen und lege ihm vorsichtig die Armschiene wieder an.

Zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit sehe ich zu ihm auf. Er betrachtet den Verband ausgiebig und streicht leicht mit den Fingern über den unschuldig weißen Stoff, der bereits leicht gerötet ist. Schließlich bringt er ein bedrücktes ‚Danke‘ über die Lippen, dass ihm sichtlich schwerfällt, da er es nicht gewohnt ist. Ich lächle trotzdem es annehmend und erhebe mich wieder. Der Symmetrie wegen trenne ich auch noch den anderen Ärmel ab und tauche ihn in das kühle Wasser des Flusses. Thorins neuerlich entrüstetes Mienenspiel absichtlich ignorierend, knie ich mich wieder vor ihm und lasse den feuchten Stoff über die Haut seines Gesichts gleiten. Sorgfältig versuche ich alle Spuren des harten Kampfes von den kantigen Zügen zu entfernen, die dennoch so anmutig auf mich wirken. Seine eisblauen Augen sind meinen so nah und tanzen unablässig über mein Angesicht. Ich spüre Thorins warmen, prickelnden Atem auf meiner Haut und versuche verzweifelt mich nur auf meine Tätigkeit zu zentralisieren … aber es fällt mir so unermesslich schwer. Zärtlich fährt meine stoffumwickelte Hand über die blutbesudelte Stirn, die Schläfen entlang, entfleckt die mit Ruß und Schmutz entstellten Wangen und überzieht schließlich seinen Mund, der sich dabei leicht öffnet. Gebannt starre ich die kleine entstandene Spalte an und fast unbewusst beiße ich mich vor lauter Verlangen sie zu berühren, dass bei diesem Anblick in mir aufsteigt, auf meine Unterlippe. Thorin umklammert sofort mein Handgelenk, als ich mich langsam meiner unsittlichen Gedanken bewusst werdend, von ihm entfernen möchte. „Bil, ich …“, weiter kommt er nicht, denn Gandalf erinnert uns plötzlich tadelnd daran, nicht weiter zu trödeln.

Thorin atmet verärgert über die Unterbrechung aus und erhebt sich schließlich. Noch immer meine Hand festhaltend, zieht er mich mit sich nach oben. Von der hastigen Lageveränderung wird mir jedoch unerwartet schwindelig und ich schwanke leicht. Thorin fängt mich glücklicherweise sogleich auf, mit einer Leichtigkeit, die mich seine beeindruckende Stärke spüren lässt. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er besorgt und ich schüttle den Kopf, auch um das blitzende Augenflimmern zu vertreiben. „Ich bin nur etwas müde und erschöpft… Hobbits sind nicht dafür geschaffen, mehrere Tage am Stück wach zu bleiben“, gebe ich kleinlaut zu.

Wenn ich recht überlege, weiß ich nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal überhaupt geschlafen habe und wie lange es eigentlich her ist. Jetzt, nachdem wir halbwegs in Sicherheit sind, schleicht sich die bleierne Müdigkeit unbändig in meinen Körper und legt sich auf meinen durch die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zusätzlich geschwächten Geist und die ermatteten Glieder. „Ich trage dich ein Stück, dann kannst du dich ausruhen“, schlägt mir Thorin unerwartet vor. Ich sehe ihn erschrocken an und schüttle vehement verneinend meinen Kopf, denn das geht nun wirklich zu weit. Bei Ilúvatar er ist der Thronerbe, was sollen die Anderen von ihm denken. „Thorin, nein, ich schaffe das schon“, protestiere ich heftig und löse mich demonstrativ aus seiner Umarmung. „Das macht uns nur langsamer und wir wissen nicht wie nah Azog und seine Armee schon wieder ist. Außerdem bist du verletzt und solltest dich selber schonen.“ Diesen Argumenten kann sogar er mit seiner Dickköpfigkeit nicht wiedersprechen und so machen wir uns … Seite an Seite laufend, denn er erlaubt mir nicht wie sonst hinter ihm zurückzufallen … auf zu den Anderen, die schon auf uns warten.

Wo die Aue immer mehr zum Grasland wird, treffen wir wieder auf sie und mir entgeht der vielsagende Blick der Anderen nicht, als sie uns einträchtig nebeneinander herlaufend sehen. Nur Gandalf schaut besorgt und ernst unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen hervor, als er sich auf seinen Stab stützt. „Hier in der Nähe wohnt jemand den ich kenne und von dem ich hoffe, dass er uns in unsere momentanen misslingen Lage helfen wird“, beginnt er schließlich uns seinen weiteren Plan zu offenbaren. „Wir benötigen dringend Proviant und müssen uns etwas ausruhen. Wenn wir dieses von ihm erhalten haben, werde ich mich leider von euch verabschieden müssen.“ Wir starren ihn schockiert an, haben wir doch gehofft, dass er uns den ganzen Weg begleiten könne. Es ist nämlich doch ganz praktisch, einen Zauberer bei seinen Abenteuern dabei zu haben. So manche Schwierigkeit hätten wir nicht heil ohne ihn überstanden und sein Rat ist zwar oft rätselhaft formuliert, aber wenn man ihn verstanden hat dennoch ganz hilfreich.

Unser Weg führt uns lange Zeit nur durch das hohe grüne Gras der Ebene. Thorin konnte mich irgendwann doch noch davon überzeugen, dass zumindest Bofur mich für einen kleinen Teil des Marsches huckepack nimmt und ich schlafe tatsächlich erschöpft für einen kurzen Moment auf dem Rücken des Zwerges ein.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Bil_

_„Großvater!“, rufe ich freudig aus und springe ihm im nächsten Moment in die weit geöffneten Arme. „Meine kleine Bil … ich habe dich ja so vermisst“, sagt er ebenfalls fröhlich und drück mich herzlich an sich. „Wir waren doch erst vor zwei Wochen hier“, erwidere ich und kuschle mich vertrauensvoll in das Fell seines Mantels. „Wirklich … es kam mir vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit und ich glaube, du bist seitdem auch schon wieder etwas gewachsen.“ Auch wenn meine Großeltern viele Kinder haben, so konnten diese ihnen bis jetzt nur wenige Enkelkinder schenken und als momentan jüngstes, genieße ich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung. Auch hat er einmal gegenüber meiner Mutter erwähnt, als ich wieder einmal dreckig und erst lange nach Sonnenuntergang nach Hause kam und sie mich daraufhin ausschimpfte, dass er mich am liebsten hat, da ich ein geborener Tuk wäre. „Das hat Mama auch gesagt“, sage ich lachend und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Weißt du was … ich habe ein neues Buch … Onkel Isumbras hat es extra für dich gekauft, als er das letzte Mal in Bree war … es handelt von einem König, der gegen einen grausigen Drachen kämpft um eine hübsche Prinzessin zu befreien“, erzählt er mir, während wir zur Kutsche zurücklaufen, an der meine Mutter gerade unser Gepäck ausladen lässt. „Du sollst ihr nicht immer solche schrecklichen Geschichten schenken … oft bekommt sie davon Albträume, weil sie sie unter der Bettdecke liest“, ermahnt sie ihren Vater, als wir neben sie getreten sind. „Dann steht sie dir ja in nichts nach … du hast auch gegen alle Vernunft noch bis spät in die Nacht gelesen“, erwidert mein Großvater und gibt ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Meine Mutter schnaubt resignierend aus. „Sie ist dir sowieso in vielen Dingen so ähnlich … zumindest, bist du geheiratet hast … danach warst du nicht mehr dieselbe unbeschwerte junge Frau, die wild und unbekümmert lebte, gerne las und lachte …“, sagt er bedeutungsschwanger und setzt mich wieder auf den Boden ab und meine Mutter weicht traurig seinem Blick aus._

_„Du weißt, dass es notwendig war und ich die Verbindung zu diesem Erdbuttler nie gutgeheißen habe?“, fragt er sie flüsternd und legt wohlwollend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ja Vater, das weiß ich … aber dennoch hätte er mir ein anderes Leben ermöglich als das, dass ich jetzt habe.“ Ihre Augen werden kummervoll und ich frage mich wie schon so oft, wenn sie auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kommen, wenn sie mit Erdbuttlern eigentlich meinen._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

„Wie heißt dein Freund?“, spreche ich Gandalf schließlich an, nachdem mich Bofur nach heftiger Diskussion zwischen einem besorgten Zwergenherrscher und einem sich nicht als schwach darstellen lassenden Hobbit, wieder entlassen durfte. „Er nennt sich Beorn und ist ein Hautwechsler.“ Ich sehe ihn erstaunt an, denn von einer solchen Art Kreatur habe ich noch nie gehört oder gelesen. „Das heißt, manchmal ist er ein riesiger, schwarzer Bär und manchmal ein großer, starker, schwarzhaariger Mann mit dicken Armen und einen mächtigen Bart“, klärt er mich auf, als ihm mein fragendes Gesicht auffällt. „Er ist ein bedeutender Mann und kann sehr unangenehm werden, wenn er wütend ist, aber ansonsten ist er eine außerordentlich nette Kreatur. Deshalb müsst ihr alle sehr freundlich zu ihm sein. Ich werde euch am besten paarweiße vorstellen, denn eigentlich mag er keine Fremden.“

Je mehr es dem Mittag zugeht, umso heißer wird es, wie es sich für Mitte Juli auch gehört. Ich starre zum blauen Himmel hinauf und verspüre den Wunsch, mich in meiner angenehm kühlen Hobbithöhle zu befinden, oder am Ufer des Flusses Wässer, das sich sprudelnd durch Hobbingen schlängelt, zu sitzen, und meine Füße im kühlen Nass baumeln zu lassen. Nach einer Weile kommen wir zu einem breiten Streifen uralter Eichen und dahinter ragt eine dichte Dornenhecke auf, die nur von einer kunstvollen hölzernen Pforte durchbrochen wird.

„Ihr wartet hier“, sagt Gandalf mahnend an die Zwerge gewandt, „wenn ich pfeife kommt ihr paarweise langsam nach. Bil, du wirst mich begleiten.“ Ich atme tief durch und folge dem Zauberer dann ängstlich, aber auch ein wenig aufgeregt, durch das knarzende Tor hindurch.

Dahinter liegt eine Anlage, die so wunderschön und artenreich ist, dass es mir die Sprache verschlägt. Die Gärten von Bruchtal waren ordentlich angelegt und ebenfalls voller Blumen, aber dieser übertrifft sie um ein Vielfaches. Einige niedrige Holzbauten, die sich strohgedeckt und aus rohen Baumstämmen gefertigt fast nahtlos in die Landschaft einfügen, stehen in der Mitte. Bienenstöcke, die von den riesigen Insekten umkreist werden und die die Luft mit den Summen ihrer schnell schlagenden Flügel erfüllen, sind am anderen Ende zu sehen. Ein paar Pferde, deren schwarz-weiß geflecktes Fell in der Sonne wie Seide schimmert, kommen wiehernd auf uns zu galoppiert. Ich betrachte sie genauso interessiert wie sie uns. Sie schütteln ihre langen gelockten Mähnen und galoppieren dann davon. „Sie melden ihm, dass Fremde gekommen sind“, mutmaßt Gandalf und ich schaue ihn erstaunt an. „Er kann sie verstehen?“ Gandalf nickt leicht. „Er versteht sie und kann mit ihnen sprechen, so wie mit allen Tieren, die er sein Eigen nennt. Es sind ganz besondere Geschöpfe, intelligent und ihm treu ergeben … manche sagen, dass sie die Nachfahren der Maira sind, die vor langer Zeit auf diese Erde kamen und die Gestalt von Tieren angenommen haben. Nie würde er ihnen ein Leid antun.“ Meine Aufregung diesen Beorn endlich zu treffen, überragt meine Angst schließlich. Ein Freund der Tiere und Natur kann in meiner Vorstellung nichts Schlechtes umtreiben.

Wir kommen letztlich auf einen Hof, auf dem vor einem von vielen Arbeitseinsätzen gekennzeichneter Hackklotz, ein riesiger Mann mit dichtem schwarzen Haar und Bart steht. Seine bloßen Arme sind so dick wie Baumstämme und seine ebenso muskelbepackte Brust, wird nur von einem wollenden Gewand bedeckt, das ihm bis zu den Knien reicht. Lässig hat er eine Hand auf seine übergroße Axt abgelegt und streichelt mit der anderen die Nüstern eines der Pferde „Gefährlich sehen sie nicht aus. Ich glaube, ihr könnt uns allein lassen“, sagt er mit einer tiefen grollenden Stimme zu den Tieren. Die Schecken nicken mit ihren Köpfen und traben gemächlich von dannen, allerdings noch immer wachsam in Sichtweite zu ihren Herren bleibend.

Langsam kommt der Hüne auf uns zu. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?“, sagt er barsch, als er schließlich vor uns steht und fast automatisch drücke ich mich ein wenig in den Schutz von Gandalfs Mantel. Er überragt den Zauberer um ein weites und seine Hand könnte meinen Kopf gänzlich umschließen. Gandalf stellt sich höflich vor und ich knickse wohlerzogen, als er mich ebenfalls nach meinem Namen fragt. „Ich heiße Bil Beutlin, aus dem Auenland und es freut mich sehr, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ Beorn sieht mich nun schon nicht mehr ganz zu finster an. „Eine Hobbitfrau und dazu auch noch eine sehr Wohlerzogene“, bemerkt er sogar schmunzelnd. „Verzeiht bitte, dass wir Euch an einem so wunderschönen Sommertag stören, aber unsere Gefährten und wir hatten leider mit den Orks im Gebirge einigen Ärger gehabt, als wir unerwarteter Weise unter ihm hindurchgehen mussten und sind durch sie unser Reisegepäck losgeworden. Nun sind wir auf Hilfe oder zumindest Rat angewiesen“, erläutert Gandalf dem Hünen knapp und außerordentlich wortgewandt unsere prekäre Situation. „Orks?!“, stößt Beorn mit deutlichem Ekel und Hass in seiner Stimme aus. „Mit denen sollte man sich lieber nicht anlegen. Aber ihr spracht eben von Gefährten … sagt, was ist mit ihnen geschehen?“ Gandalf stützt sich auf seinen Stab ab. „Nun, ich wollte Sie nicht gleich mit dem ganzen Haufen unserer Begleiter überfallen, ohne zu wissen, ob wir vielleicht stören. Aber wenn es Ihnen genehm ist, dann würde ich sie gerne zu uns rufen.“ Beorn wirft lässig seine Axt über die Schulter, als wäre sie nur aus Pappe. „Es ist mir genehm.“ Gandalf stößt einen langen, schrillen Pfiff aus und kurze Zeit später kommen Thorin und Dwalin auf dem Gartenweg ums Haus, verbeugen sich ehrgebietend und stellen sich ihre Dienste anbietend vor.

Beorns Augen nehmen einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. „Thorin Eichenschild, Sohn von Thráin, Sohn des Thrór“, sagt er mit einem erstaunten Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal dem Thronfolger Erebors Unterkunft gewähren soll.“ Thorin scheint augenscheinlich erstaunt über die Kenntnis seines Ranges bei ihm zu sein. Beorn schaut wieder zu Gandalf. „Aber Ihr wollt mir doch nicht etwa weiß machen, dass ein Thronerbe alleine mit einer Leibgarde, einem Zauberer und einer Hobbitfrau reist“, sagt er scharfsinnig. Gandalf wiegt seinen Kopf auf den Schultern. „Nun, da habt Ihr wohl recht. Es sind noch einige weitere Zwerge unsere Begleiter“, offenbart er ihm einsichtig und in diesem Moment kommen Fili und Kili auf uns zu. Auch sie verbeugen sich anständig und stellen sich vor.

„Sagt, lieber Gandalf, wie viele von diesen Erd- und Steinbuddlern haben sich noch versteckt?“ Beorn weiß anscheinend genau, was der Zauberer mit ihm vorhat und meine Achtung vor diesem eigenartigen Geschöpf wächst immer weiter. „Nun …“, setzt Gandalf an, aber in diesem Moment kommen die restlichen Zwerge um die Hausecke … laut streitend, da einige es vorgezogen haben, nicht mehr länger zu warten und die anderen sie davon abbringen wollten. Beorn schaut Gandalf verdutzt und leicht tadeln an, während der ganze Zwergenauflauf sich nacheinander vorstellt und seine Dienste anbietet.


	13. Die Pflichten eines Königs

Kurze Zeit später sitzen wir in einer geräumigen Halle innerhalb des Haupthauses, die von Fackeln an den Wänden und einem großen Ofenfeuer, das in der Mitte brennt, flackernd erhellt wird. Auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor uns sind allerlei Köstlichkeiten aufgebahrt, die größtenteils aus Milch, Honig, Gemüse, Obst, Eiern und Käse bestehen. Fleisch ist Beorn zuwider, denn dafür hätte er seine oder die Tiere des Waldes töten müssen und auch wenn vor allem die Zwerge diese Zutat vermissten, so akzeptierten sie seine Abneigung. Innerhalb des Hauses haben auch Schafe, Ziegen, gewaltige Rinder mit ebenso gigantischen Hörnern, große, langbeinige, graue Hunde und etliches an Federvieh ihre Unterkunft. Alle sind besonders, scheinen mit ihren Herren durch eine eigene Sprache zu kommunizieren und besitzen besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie ungewöhnlich intelligent wirken lassen. Noch nie habe ich solche wundervollen Tiere bestaunen können …

Beorn erzählt uns mit seiner tiefen Brummstimme Geschichten, die sich um allerlei gute und böse Geschöpfe, die diesseits des Gebirges leben, drehen und um den Düsterwald, der noch zwischen uns und dem einsamen Berg liegt. Wir offenbaren ihm unsere abenteuerlichen Erlebnisse, wie wir vor dem Gewittersturm auf dem Bergpfad Schutz in einer Höhle gesucht haben und dann von den Orks gefangen genommen worden. Wie Gandalf uns befreit hat, von dem Angriff Azogs und seiner Söldner, Thorins mutigem Aufbegehren und unserer Rettung durch die Adler. „Und was bringt euch dazu, euch in solch eine gefährliche Lage zu begeben?“, fragt Beorn schließlich und sieht dabei Thorin eindringlich an. Der angesprochene dreht ausweichend seinen Blick und geradewegs zu mir. Seine vieldeutigen Augen, die bis auf den Grund meiner Seele zu dringen scheinen, lassen mir einen kribbelnden Schauer über den Rücken jagen. „Ihr wollt zum Berg und den Drachen vertreiben, der sich eurer Schätze angenommen hat, nicht wahr?!“, vermutet Beorn richtig und Thorin schaut ihn wieder direkt an. „Und wenn es so wäre?!“ Beorn hebt seinen Krug und leert ihm mit einem mächtigen Zug. „Eine böse Macht beschützt diesen Drachen … ich hoffe, ihr seid gut auf ihn vorbereitet.“ Langsam wird es draußen Nacht und von den Strapazen der letzten Tage ermattet, schlafe ich schließlich mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch liegend, zum Klang seiner melodischen Stimme und dem Gesang der Zwerge ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwache ich allerdings auf einem weichen Heuhaufen liegend und zugedeckt mit einer warmen, flaumigen Wolldecke. Ich reibe mir noch immer verschlafend meine Augen und strecke mich ausgiebig. Seit Langem habe ich nicht mehr so gut geschlafen und fühle mich unglaublich ausgeruht. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, um die letzten Überbleibsel meiner Träume zu verbannen, in denen ich einen großen, schwarzen Bären um das Haus habe schleichen hören und stehe schließlich auf. Die Zwerge sitzen bereits um den Tisch herum und frühstücken ausgiebig. Beorn und Gandalf kann ich nirgendwo entdecken und Dori erzählt mir beiläufig, dass beide sich schon sehr früh aufgemacht haben.

Auch den Rest des Tages verbringen wir alleine. Beorn hatte uns gestern noch gestattet, sein Gut erkunden zu können, solange wir nichts zerstören oder die Tiere stören. Also begebe ich mich nachmittags nach draußen. Die Sonne scheint erneut ungetrübt und warm vom Himmel und lässt die Blumen, von denen mir viele völlig unbekannt sind, einen betörenden Duft verbreiten. In allen erdenklichen Farben leuchten sie zwischen dem Grün des Grases hervor, umgarnt von den Bienen. Ich laufe zwischen ihnen hindurch, immer darauf bedacht, keine durch meine großen Hobbitfüße zu zerquetschen, bis ich plötzlich unweit von mir die Pferde entdecke. Sie haben mich längst bemerkt und schauen mich interessiert an. Das Größte von ihnen kommt schließlich langsam auf mich zu. Schwarze Mähne und Schweif wehen im seichten Wind und ich senke meinen Kopf, um es nicht zu erschrecken. Als er vor mir steht, strecke ich ganz vorsichtig meine flache Hand aus. Seine Nüstern blähen sich und es nickt schnaubend leicht mit seinem Kopf. Ich habe noch nie ein so wunderschönes und anmutiges Tier gesehen. Nach einigen Momenten, in denen es mich einschätzend beschnüffelt hat, legt es schließlich sein weiches und von kitzelnden Barthaaren bedecktes Maul in meine Hand. Bestärkt durch diesen vertrauensvollen ersten Schritt, schaue ich es an. Seine blauen Augen, die durch unglaublich lange Wimpern umrandet sind, mustern mich interessiert und ein klein wenig auffordernd. Vorsichtig lasse ich meine andere Hand über seine Blässe wandern, gehe um es herum und streichle seinen starken Hals unter der weichen Mähne. Es ist so ein Berauschendes Gefühl, diesem einzigartigen Wesen so nahe zu sein und sein Zutrauen zu haben.

„Ein wunderschönes Tier, nicht wahr?“, höre ich plötzlich Thorins Stimme hinter mir. Die Schecke beginnt sofort unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere zu treten, als ich vor Überraschung leicht zusammenzucke. „Shhh, alles gut, er ist ein Freund und wird dir nichts tun, das verspreche ich“, flüstere ich ihm beruhigend zu und tatsächlich scheint es mich zu verstehen, denn es lässt Thorin daraufhin gelassener näher an uns herantreten. „Ja, ein ganz besonders Schönes“, sage ich leise und lasse meine Hand erneut über seinen Hals fahren. „Früher hatte ich fürchterliche Angst vor Pferden“, offenbare ich ihm und da die Schecke mir zu vertrauen scheint, lässt sie sogar zu, dass Thorin sie berühren darf, sodass er ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken fahren kann. Die Freude über diesen auch für ihn beeindruckenden Moment, ist deutlich, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Ich schaue ihn an und plötzlich durchflutet mich ein unglaublich einnehmendes Gefühl, wie damals, als Gollum mich mit seinen Fragen dazu brachte meine Haltung ihm gegenüber zu ergründen. Die goldene Sonne, die seine Gestalt umspielt … der leichte Wind, der sich in seinen Haaren verfängt und sie sanft in sein Gesicht weht … der gutmütige Ausdruck in seinem Antlitz, der so bezaubernd aussieht … all das lässt ihn in diesem Atemzug so vollkommen auf mich wirken. Mein Herz beginnt, ohne dass ich es will schneller zu schlagen und ich schlucke den sich bildenden Kloß in meinem Hals herunter, als mir klar wir, dass ich vielleicht etwas für ihn empfinde, was in einer Freundschaft oder schlimmer noch, in einer einfachen Zweckverbindung, nichts zu suchen hat. „Möchtest du einen Spaziergang machen?“, fragt er mich schließlich und ich lächle ihm froh über die Ablenkung, zustimmend zu.

Lange laufen wir schweigend nebeneinander her, betrachten die vielen Wunder des Gartens und genießen die Wärme der Sonne, bis ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalte. „Thorin, wir sind jetzt ungefähr eine halbe Meile ohne ein Wort zu wechseln herumgelaufen“, eröffne ich schließlich das Gespräch und bleibe einfach neben ihm stehen. „Über was möchtest du mit mir sprechen?“ Thorin, der noch einige Schritte vorausgelaufen ist, sieht mich überrascht an, anscheinend nicht damit rechnend, dass ich seine Absicht hätte durchschauend können. Er senkt verlegen seinen Blick … eine Gefühlsregung, die sogar nicht zu ihm passt und mich etwas verunsichert. „Bil … ich … ich wollte mich noch einmal … ganz deutlich … bei dir für meine Rettung bedanken“, beginnt er befangen und ich merke, dass ihm das Gesprochene nicht leichtfällt. Es ist ihm sichtlich unangenehm, dass gerade ein kleiner Hobbit ihm geholfen habe. Ich trete auf ihn zu und verwebe seine Finger mit meinen, vermeide aber bewusst, ihn anzusehen. „Das war doch selbstverständlich, Thorin“, erwidere ich leise und betrachte eindringlich den so seltsam aussehenden Größenunterschied unsere Hände. „Seitdem ich aus meiner Haustür getreten bin, hast du mich beschützt und mehr als einmal vor allen möglichen Gefahren behütet.“ Ich merke, wie er mich angespannt mustert und kaum merklich verstärkt sich der Druck seiner Fingerspitzen. „Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, dein Leben einfach so für mich aufs Spiel zu setzen … du hättest sterben können“, seine Stimme klingt fast tadelnd, aber dennoch sanft … wie der Hauch des Windes in den Bäumen. Ich ringe mich schließlich durch, ihn direkt anzusehen, und eisblaue liebenswürdige Augen empfangen und fangen meinen Blick und es kostet mich unglaublich viel Willenskraft weiter zu sprechen. „Doch das ist es, Thorin. In diesem Moment … da habe ich solche Angst um dich gehabt … ich habe gesehen, dass du sterben könntest und allein der Gedanke daran, hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht.“ Ich bin selbst über meine offenherzigen Worte erschrocken und senke wieder verlegen meinen Kopf, als das Blut heiß in meine Wangen schießt.

„Was bin ich für dich, Bil?“, fragt mich Thorin plötzlich direkt, schiebt sanft seine Finger unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich dadurch ihn wieder anzusehen. Seine glänzenden Augen fixieren mich eindringlich … erwartungsvoll … herzlich. Ich überlege lange, aber ich kann, meine Gefühle, die tief in mir für ihn ausbrechen, noch nicht in Worte fassen … so unbekannt … so unvergleichlich … so unbeschreiblich sind sie noch für mich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Thorin … vielleicht mein Schicksal“, antworte ich ihm schließlich und erinnere mich wieder an das Irrlicht, das mich damals im Wald zu ihm geführt hat. Anscheinend gibt er sich mit dieser Auskunft zufrieden, denn er beginnt zu lächeln. Sein einzigartiges, gutmütiges und inniges Lächeln … das nur so wenige jemals zu sehen bekommen und ich kann nicht anders als es zu erwidern … bedenkenlos und vertrauensvoll. Wir sind so mit uns beschäftigt, dass wir nicht wahrnehmen, wie uns jemand missbilligend beobachtet.

Wir sitzen gerade beim Abendessen, als der Zauberer in die Halle tritt. „Wo warst du nur den ganzen Tag, Gandalf?“, fragt Thorin ihn leicht verärgert. “Wir haben schon gedacht, du hast uns ganz ohne einen Abschiedsgruß verlassen.“ Gandalf setzt sich an den gemachten Tisch und nimmt erst einmal einen großen Schluck Milch, bevor er ihm antwortet. Ein ungebührliches Verhalten, aber da er nun mal ein Zauberer ist, kann er sich ein solches gegenüber einem Thronerben erlauben. „Ich habe zusammen mit Beorn die Gegend erkundet, besonders die um den Düsterwald herum. So wie es aussieht, gibt es nur noch einen einzigen Pfad durch den Wald hindurch … den Elbenpfad“, sagt er schließlich. „Ein gefährlicher und heimtückischer Weg, immer darauf bedacht seine Betreter zu verwirren.“ Die Zwerge schauen sich bekümmert an. „Und wenn wir um ihn herumlaufen?“, frage ich, nicht wissend, wie groß der Düsterwald ist. „Das würde uns zu viel Zeit kosten, der Sommer ist fast vorbei“, belehrt mich Thorin direkt. „Wenn ihr einige Regeln beachtet, wird es schon gehen“, schließt Gandalf letztendlich die Diskussion ab und greift hungrig nach einem Laib Brot.

Am Abend liege ich auf meinem gemütlichen Heulager und bin fast schon im Land der Träume angekommen, als ich hinter mir die Stimmen von Gloin und Thorin vernehme, die sich gedämpft unterhalten. „Sag mir Thorin, was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?“, fragt der stämmige rothaarige Zwerg seinen Prinzen, in fast unangebrachter Tonlage. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Gloin?“ Thorins brummende, leicht verärgert Stimme lässt erahnen, dass er diese Frage ebenso einschätzt wie ich. „Ich meine dein Verhalten gegenüber diesem Halbling … sind dir die Frauen unserer Sippe nicht mehr gut genug?!“ Ich halte unbewusst meinen Atem an, als ich begreife, worauf er hinaus möchte. Thorin schnaubt verächtlich aus. „Und selbst wenn, was geht es dich an, Gloin, Sohn des Gróin?“, erwidert er gebieterisch und weist ihn damit auf seine untergeordnete Rolle im Stammbaum der Abkömmlinge Durins hin. „Es geht mich in diesem Sinne etwas an, dass ich dich auf deine Pflicht als Thronerbe hinweisen muss, eine adlige Zwergin zu ehelichen um reinblütige Kinder hervorzubringen, die das Erbe unseres Hauses antreten werden, sobald wir den Erebor zurückerobert haben.“ Seine Stimme klingt zunehmend erregter und ich kann mir fast vorstellen, wie er sich gerade aufgebracht gebärdet. „Ja sie hat dir das Leben gerettet, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, ihr so offensichtlich dein Vertrauen anzubieten … mal abgesehen von deinem Geschenk, dass sie so öffentlich und ungeniert zur Schau trägt. Wenn du sie als Gespielin haben willst, in Ordnung, allerdings solltest dir die Reinheit des Blutes Durins wichtiger sein.“ Ich schlucke hart, als ich seine direkten Worte vernehme. „Ich bitte dich Gloin!“, setzt Thorin mit grollender Stimme zur Erwiderung an. „Deine Einwände in allen Ehren, aber wen ich umwerbe oder eheliche und wen nicht, diese Entscheidung liegt noch immer bei mir und ist nicht die deine!“

Ich vernehme, wie er schnellen Schrittes auf mich zukommt und Gloin anscheinend mit diesen letzten und direkten Worten einfach hat stehen lassen. Hastig und zutiefst verwirrt über den Inhalt ihres Gespräches, schließe ich meine Augen und stelle mich schlafend, als er sich hinter mich vorsichtig in das weiche Heu fallen lässt. Augenblicke später umfasst sein starker Arm meine Taille, wie die vielen Nächte davor auch, aber jetzt rutsche ich fast automatisch ein klein wenig von ihm weg, anstatt mich wie sonst ohne Argwohn in seine Umarmung zu schmiegen. „Du hast uns gehört, nicht wahr?“ Ich schnaube resignierend aus … man kann ihm aber auch Nichts vormachen. Verlegen beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe, unfähig ihm zu antworten. „Macht dir keine Gedanken um das eben gesagte“, erwidert er auf mein Stillschweigen und streicht sanft über meine Haare. „Gloin ist manchmal ein wenig zu stolz auf seine Abstammung.“ Ich drehe mich letztendlich halb um und sehe ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber das könnt ihr doch auch. Ihr seid beide Abkömmlinge Durins … ein starkes, mächtiges und traditionsreiches Haus. Er hat recht, es ist deine Pflicht einen leiblichen reinrassigen Erben hervorzubringen, solltest du den Thron besteigen“, sage ich leise und komischerweise treten mir ob dieser Aussage erste Tränen in die Augen. Thorin dreht mich gänzlich zu sich um, sodass ich von unten zu ihm hinaufschauen muss. Hier, so nahe vor seiner Haut, seinem Gesicht, seinem Hals … ist der Geruch nach Erde und Stein noch viel intensiver … seine Wärme gleicht der eines Schmelzofens und ich kann das Vibrieren seiner Stimme an meinem Körper spüren. Und ob dieser einnehmenden Sinneseindrücke muss ich mich unglaublich konzentrieren, um seinen weiteren Worten folgen zu können. „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, Fili wird einmal ein guter König werden. Er ist als mein Schwestersohn nach mir der legitime Thronerbe Erebors und kein Gesetz Mittelerdes kann mir vorschreiben, wen ich einmal ehelichen werde … wenn ich denn jemals heirate.“ Thorin streicht mit seiner großen Hand einige Tränen von meiner Wange, von denen ich noch nicht einmal gemerkte habe, wie sie dorthin gekommen sind. Seine Aussage lässt alles offen und mich mit einem komischen, nicht deutbaren Gefühl im Herzen zurück. Unsicher schmiege ich meine Wange an seine Haut und schließe meine Augen. Seine Worte und Absichten sind rätselhaft und noch immer nicht einschätzbar … genauso wie meine Gefühle zu ihm.

„Hat dir schon einmal jemand den Hof gemacht?“, fragt mich Thorin plötzlich und reißt mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. Beschämt schmunzle ich. „Einmal … ich hatte damals gerade meine Volljährigkeit erreicht“, beginne ich zögernd. „Er hieß Gorbadoc Brandybock, Erbe des Titels des Herren von Bockland … Abkömmling einer sehr einflussreichen Familie, sogar über die Grenzen des Auenlandes hinaus. Einer der bestaussehendsten und begehrtesten Junggesellen damals.“ Ich schnaube belustigt, als ich mich an seine halbherzigen Werbungsversuche erinnere, die er fest in der Annahme getätigt hat, dass ich sein Annoncieren genau deswegen auf jeden Fall annehme. Vertrocknete Blumen … unrhythmische Gedichte … wertlose Geschenke, ohne Sinn oder Liebe erdacht und beschafft … unbeholfene und aufdringliche Gesten und Worte. „Und warum hast du ihn dann abgelehnt?“, fragt mich Thorin echtes Interesse zeigend. „Er hat Bücher gehasst und war dementsprechend ungebildet. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum ich so gerne lese“, sage ich und gebe einen amüsierten Ton von mir. „Ich habe einfach den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, mein ganzes Leben mit diesem Holzklotz in seinem Schloss verbringen zu müssen … eingesperrt wie in einem goldenen Käfig“, gebe ich ehrlich zu und sehe Thorin wieder an. Seine Augen haben erneut diesen undefinierbaren Schimmer angenommen und betrachten mich gefühlvoll. „Ich würde dich niemals einsperren…“, sagt er fast geräuschlos, sodass ich fest glaube, mich eben verhört zu haben. Nicht sicher, was ich mit dieser Aussage … wenn ich sie den richtig vernommen habe … anfangen soll, schließe ich erneut meine Augen und trifte schließlich begleitet von seinem betörenden Duft, dem Schlagen seines Herzens und der wohligen, vertrauten Wärme seines Körpers endgültig in Ilmos Gärten der Ruhe ein.


	14. Der Düsterwald

Am nächsten Morgen stößt auch Beorn wieder zu uns. Beim Frühstück erzählt er, dass er die ganze Nacht in seiner Bärengestalt umhergezogen ist und doch tatsächlich einen unserer Orkverfolger gefangen nehmen konnte. Mit allerlei Methoden hat er ihn dazu bringen können, die Pläne seines Anführers zu verraten. Azog will Thorins Kopf, unter allen Umständen, um ihn am Erreichen des Berges zu hindern. Nach dem Rückschlag am Waldesrand hat er seine Armee wiederaufgebaut und unter der Führung seines Sprosses Bolg gestellt, der genauso blutdürstig und grausam ist, wie er. Und auch er hat sich geschworen, die Blutslinie Durins für immer vom Angesicht Mittelerdes zu tilgen. Mir wird allein beim Gedanken an diese schrecklichen Pläne schlagartig schlecht und ich stehe unter den vieldeutigen Blicken der anderen mich entschuldigend vom Tisch auf. Nur noch von Weitem kann ich vernehmen, wie sich die Zwerge, Gandalf und Beorn über das weitere Vorgehen beraten.

Meine Welt beginnt sich zu drehen, sodass ich mich an einem alten Baumstamm, der als Pfeiler dient, abstützen und tief durchatmen muss. Seine raue Oberfläche unter meinen Fingerspitzen und der so vertraute Geruch von klebrigem Harz, beruhigen mich ein wenig. Unerwartet tritt Fili hinter mich und legt beruhigend seine Hände auf meine Schultern. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bil“, sagt er mit gefasster Stimme und bestärkt seinen Wunsch mit dem sanften Druck seiner Finger. „Weder Azog noch sein Bastard wird es schaffen uns zu besiegen.“ Ich drehe mich zögerlich zu ihm um und starre ihn bereits mit Tränen der Angst in den Augen an. „Was macht dich da so sicher?! Einen Teil eurer Linie hat er schon getötet, bei einem anderen ist es ihm fast gelungen. Wenn ihr ihnen begegnet … zu dreizehnt habt ihr nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen eine ganze Armee.“ Ich senke traurig meinen Blick und unterdrücke ein Wimmern, das schmerzlich meinen Mund entkommen möchte, allein bei den Gedanken an die entsetzlichen Folgen. „Oh, aber wir sind nicht nur dreizehn … du vergisst, dass wir einen mutigen Hobbit in unseren Reihen haben“, sagt er und ich kann das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen mitschwingen hören. Ich stoße einen belustigten Laut aus und sehe ihn wieder an. „Damit macht man keine Scherze …“, erwidere ich gedämpft und sein Lächeln erstirbt augenblicklich. Für einen Moment zögert Fili … aber dann legt er seine Stirn an meine und hätte ich diese vertraute Geste nicht schon so oft zwischen den Zwergen gesehen … ich wäre erschrocken über diese intime Berührung zurückgezuckt. „Ich habe so fürchterliche Angst um euch … ihr seid doch schon so etwas wie eine Familie für mich geworden“, gestehe ich flüsternd und schließe meine Augen, denn erneut wollen sich die brennenden Tränen der Furcht ihren Weg aus ihnen erkämpfen. „Ich verspreche dir, dass uns nichts passieren wird …“, schwört Fili eindringlich, umfasst meine zitternden Glieder mit seinen großen Händen und zieht mich in eine tröstende Umarmung.

Den ganzen Vormittag verbringen wir mit den Vorbereitungen für unsere weitere Reise. Beorn gibt uns jedem eines der Schecken, die wir allerdings am Waldrand zurücklassen sollen. Zudem Proviant, das leicht zu verstauen und zu tragen ist, aber dennoch reichhaltig und sparsam verzehrt, mehrere Wochen halten wird. Auch Wasserbeutel, die wir an den zahlreichen Flüssen und Seen, die auf unserem Weg liegen, auffüllen sollen. Den durch den Düsterwald fließt zwar ein Fluss, aber dessen schwarzes Wasser ist verzaubert und jeder der davon trinkt oder darin badet, wird schläfrig und vergesslich. Beorn warnt uns eindringlich, den Pfad, den wir vorhaben einzuschlagen und der uns auf direkten Weg vom Waldrand zum einsamen Berg bringen wird, zu verlassen. „In diesem Wald leben düstere Gestalten und die Elben, die in ihnen wohnen, sind gefährlich“, mahnt er uns abschließend. Unter vielen Dankeswünschen verabschieden wir uns schließlich von Beorn und reiten im schnellen Trab Richtung Norden.

Drei Tage lang nehmen wir diesen Kurs, zu unserer linken ragt das dunkle Gebirge bis in die Wolken hinein und unter den Hufen unserer Pferde zieht sich die grasige Ebene dahin. Nachts verdoppeln wir die Wachen und wenn ich zur Ruhe komme … meist erst dann, wenn mich Thorin nach der Wachablösung in seine schützende Umarmung schließt … träume ich von Azog und seiner Armee aus hässlichen Orks und zähnefletschenden Wargen, die uns verfolgen und seinen Schwur erfüllen … blutrünstig und ohne Gnade. Meist erwache ich dann schwer atmend und vor Angst zitternd und beruhige mich erst wieder, nachdem ich mir sicher bin, dass Thorin noch immer an meinen Rücken gebettet lebt. Aber auch er schläft unruhig in den letzten Nächten … murmelt unverständliche Laute in Khuzdûl und drückt mich öfters als sonst im Schlaf an seinen gepanzerten Brustkorb.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_Bella umfasst meine Hand und zieht mich mit sich von der Tanzfläche hinunter … die pikierten Blicke und hinter vorgehaltenen Händen ausgesprochenen empörten Worte gekonnt ignorierend und schließlich sogar darüber lachend. Bis wir auf eine kleine Lichtung treten, die von dem unverhüllten Mond beschienen wird. Sonst blass und kühl, glitzert sein Licht gerade heute ungewöhnlich, wie als würde eine Kerze durch einen klaren Diamanten hindurchscheinen. Bella bleibt letztendlich an einem bereits verblühenden Kirschbaum stehen und lässt meine Hand los, als sie sich umdreht. „Das ist einer meiner Lieblingsorte“, flüstert sie und kommt mir so nahe, dass ich ihren warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren kann und ob dieses herrlichen Sinnesreizes, beschleunigt sich der meinige. „Wunderschön“, erwidere ich genauso leise und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nur die uns umgebende Landschaft oder sie damit meine. Bella lächelt … ihr einzigartiges und so unglaublich herzliches Lächeln, dass ich so noch nie jemand anderen schmücken sah. Ihre wasserblauen Augen mustern mich eindringlich und ich versinke in ihnen wie in einem Ozean, gefüllt mit den abgrundtiefen Gefühlen, die ich für sie habe._

_„Was bin ich für dich, Thorin?“, fragt sie mich schließlich und als sie noch näher auf mich zukommt, spüre ich bereits ihren warmen Körper an mir. Ich sehe sie verwirrt an, im ersten Moment nicht wissend, wie ich diese Frage beantworten soll, denn ich weiß es selber nicht. „Du bist das wundervollste Geschöpf, das ich jemals kennenlernen durfte und eine Wohltat für meine geschundene Seele … du bist für mich wertvoller als alles Gold und Silber des Schatzes meiner Altvorderen … du bist die wärmende Sonne, die ich nach all den Jahren in den Höhlen der Blauen Berge so vermisst habe“, gebe ich ihr letztendlich als Bekenntnis und ob meiner bedeutenden Worte hebt sie ihre Hand und berührt federleicht meine Wange. Wie eine Schneeflocke so gewichtslos wandern ihre Finger über meine Haut, hinterlassen eine wohlig prickelnde Spur und erreichen schließlich meine Lippen, die sich unter ihrer Berührung leicht öffnen._

_„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich noch mehr für dich sein kann … dass du mich besitzen könntest … und wäre es nur für diese eine Nacht“, haucht sie aus und kaum, dass das letzte Wort ihren Mund verlassen hat, beuge ich mich ohne lange über die Folgen und Konsequenzen nachzudenken zu ihr hinunter und verschließe ihre Lippen mit meinen. Und ohne Zögern oder Scheu erwidert sie den Kuss … leidenschaftlich und voller Hingabe und als meine Zunge widerstandslos ihre Mundhöhle erkunden darf, versinke ich hoffnungslos und unwiederbringlich in dem Ozean, der tobend und brausend aufgrund des über ihm hinwegbrausenden Orkans der Gefühle zu ihr mein Dasein überspült._

_Erst als wir uns ob des quälenden Luftmangels voneinander lösen müssen, komme ich wieder zu mir und der kleine Rest vernunftbegabtes Denken erhebt seine Stimme. „Bist du dir sicher?“, muss ich von ihr wissen, aber anstatt einer Antwort, entfernt sie sich und stellt sich unweit erneut unter den Kirschbaum. Langsam streift sie den seidigen Stoff von ihren Schultern und steht plötzlich in ihrer vollkommenden und natürlichen Hüllenlosigkeit vor mir. „Bei keiner Sache war ich mir in meinem bisherigen Leben so sicher, Thorin … glaub mir das“, antwortet sie und als ein lauer Sommerwind aufkommt … die losen, zartrosa Blätter des Baumes löst und sie umspielen lässt … gehe ich auf sie zu._

_Federleicht berühre ich die Reinheit ihrer Haut an den Armen … streiche über die unglaubliche Zartheit und Vollendung der äußeren Hülle, die die unvergleichliche Anmut ihrer Seele nur unzureichend widerspiegeln kann. Und erneut finden sich unsere Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während sie ihre Hände unter den Stoff meiner Tunika schiebt und im Hintergrund kann ich das Zischen und Knistern der abgefeuerten Raketen von Gandalfs Feuerwerk hören …_

_Am nächsten Morgen erwache ich und ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl überspült augenblicklich mein Dasein, als ich die Wärme und den vertrauten, einzigartigen Geruch wahrnehme, der sich wie ein Nebel um mich gelegt hat. Ich sehe neben mich und erblicke ihren braunen Haarschopf, der ruhend auf meinem Arm liegt. Zärtlich hauche ich einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und keinen Augenblick später, rührt sie sich. Verschlafen blicken mich ihre wasserblauen Augen an und ein unvergleichliches Lächeln entsteht auf ihren Lippen. In meinem Leben war ich noch nie so glücklich wie in diesem kostbaren Moment._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Am nächsten Tag brechen wir bereits beim ersten Morgengrauen auf. Sobald die Sonne im Osten aufgegangen ist, sehen wir die ersten Bäume des Waldes hinter einer kleinen Anhöhe aufragen. Eine schwarze, drohende Wand aus alten Baumstämmen, mit knochigem Geäst und teilweise von dunkelgrünem Efeu umrankt. Kein Laut ist zu hören, die Stimmen der Vögel sind schon vor einiger Zeit verstummt und selbst das Rauschen des Windes, scheint von dem dichten Gewirr aus Blättern und Ästen verschluckt zu werden. Die einzige Unterbrechung dieser drohenden Regungslosigkeit, ist der Zugang zu einem Pfad. Am Einlassbogen, der aus zwei ineinander verworrenen, dürren Bäumen besteht, stehen zwei steinerne Elbenkrieger … die ernsten Gesichtszüge beinahe überwuchert mit Efeu und wildem Wein, deren blutrote Blätter in der Sonne glänzen.

„Lasst jetzt die Ponys frei, sie sollen zu ihren Herren zurückkehren“, befiehlt uns Gandalf und ich steige vom Rücken des Pferdes, dass ich in Beorns Garten berühren durfte. Er sagte mir, dass es nur mir erlauben würde, auf ihm zu reiten, denn es ist das Leittier der Herde und von edler Abstammung. Ich nehme meinen Rucksack von seinem Rücken und schnalle ihn mir um. Dann fahre ich ein letztes Mal über das schimmernde Fell seines Halses und bedanke mich ergeben für seine Dienste. Es nickt gefällig, stupst mich sanft mit seinen Nüstern an der Schulter und führt dann seine Herde im schnellen Galopp zurück. „Und was ist mit deinem Pferd, Gandalf?“, fragt Dwalin verärgert brummend den Zauberer, der immer noch im Sattel sitzt. „Ich werde ihn zurückreiten“, erwidert er ruhig und uns allen wird klar, dass nun der Moment gekommen ist, in dem er sich wie angekündigt verabschieden muss.

Mir treten augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen und ich beginne leise zu wimmern. „Weine nicht, liebe Bil“, wendet er sich mit väterlicher Stimme an mich und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden uns vor dem Ende bestimmt noch einmal wiedersehen. Du musst jetzt an meiner Stelle auf all die Zwerge aufpassen … besonders auf Thorin … er braucht dich mehr, als du erahnen kann.“ Und dann an alle gewandt: „Bei allen Valar, bleibt auf dem Weg, egal was passiert … denn wenn ihr ihn einmal verloren habt, findet ihr ihn nicht wieder. Selbst die Luft in diesem Wald ist voller Sinnestäuschungen und er wird alles versuchen, um euch in die Irre zu führen.“ Seine Worte klingen mahnend und machen mir unsägliche Angst. Furchtsam sehe ich in den dunklen Wald hinein, der alles Licht zu verschlucken scheint und von dem eine bedrohliche Stimmung ausgeht.

„Auf Wiedersehen, meine Freunde“, sagt Gandalf hinter mir und wendet sein Pferd. Mit kräftigem Tritt treibt er die Schecke zu einem schnellen Galopp an und verschwindet bald hinter einer kleinen Anhöhe. Ich sehe ihm traurig nach und mein größter Wunsch ist es, ihn wirklich irgendwann noch einmal wiederzusehen.

„Kommt jetzt, wir müssen das Licht so lange wie möglich ausnutzen!“, befiehlt Thorin brummend und tritt als Erster in den dunklen Wald hinein. Der Pfad den wir folgen müssen ist teilweise mit alten Steinen, aber auch oft nur mit besonderen Zeichen an den Bäumen gekennzeichnet … gut versteckt und nur für den danach suchenden sichtbar. Er ist so schmal, dass wir nur hintereinandergehen können, und schlängelt sich schier endlos durch die grenzenlose Dunkelheit. Meine Augen brauchen eine ganze Weile, um sich an die Finsternis zu gewöhnen, aber selbst dann, kann ich oft nur wenige Meter in das dichte Dickicht links und rechts des Weges hineinschauen. Es ist so still, dass selbst meine Schritte stapfende Laute verursachen, die von den Bäumen und der Lichtlosigkeit widerhallen zu scheinen. Außer ein paar schwarzen Eichhörnchen, die unseren Weg kreuzen, sehen wir keine Tiere. Noch nicht einmal Vögel lassen ihren Gesang zu uns dringen und das ängstig mich. In jedem Wald gibt es Vögel, warum also hier nicht!?

Je tiefer wir in den Wald vordringen, umso stickiger wird es. Kein Lüftchen vermag es unsere erhitzten Gesichter zu kühlen. Tagelang laufen wir, ohne jemals ein Stück Himmel zwischen den Blättern hindurch sehen zu können. Nur an der sich verändernden Dunkelheit merken wir, wenn es Nacht ist, denn dann wird diese schier undurchdringlich … selbst ich kann dann meine Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen. Wir schlafen dicht beieinander gedrängt, denn sogar Oin und Gloin können aus den wenigen Ästen die wir finden, einfach kein Feuer entzünden, ganz so, als ob ein Zauber das Holz vor diesem beschützt. Wenn ich Wache habe, sehe ich von überall her Augen, die mich anstarren. Gelbe, grüne, rote … ovale, welche die zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt sind, große runde … manchmal nur zwei, manchmal unzählbare viele, wie von riesigen Insekten … oft glotzen sie mich von Weitem an, aber oft sind sie auch direkt über mir, was mir am meisten Angst bereitet.

Eines Nachts habe ich Wachdienst und sitze mit angezogenen Beinen an einen mit Moss bewachsenen Baumstamm gelehnt. Ich zähle jede der Minuten, die noch vergehen muss, bis ich Balin zur Wachablösung wecken und ich mich wieder in die Umarmung von Thorin schmiegen kann, die es als einziges vermag, die unsägliche Dunkelheit aus meinen Geist zu vertreiben. Hinter mir raschelt etwas, aber ich wage nicht, mich umzudrehen. Schließlich kann ich dicht neben mir ein gelb leuchtendes Augenpaar in der Finsternis vorbeiziehen sehen. Ich habe so fürchterliche Angst und schlage die Hände vor meinem Gesicht zusammen. Warum … warum musste ich nur auf diese Reise mitkommen!? Wenn ich jetzt zu Hause wäre, dann würde ich in meinem gemütlichen Bett liegen und das Einzige, was mich anstarren könnte, wäre der Mond, der durch mein Fenster fällt. Leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken oder irgendetwas auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, beginne ich ein Lied zu singen.

_Der Mond in seiner vollen Pracht,_

_hat behutsam mein Gesicht betracht._

_Wie Kerzenschein in dunkler Nacht,_

_vermag er Licht zu bringen mit aller Macht._

Meine Mutter hat mir dieses Schlaflied immer vorgesungen, wenn ich als kleines Hobbitkind in der Dunkelheit meines Zimmers fürchterliche Angst hatte. Leider kann ich mich nur noch an diese eine Strophe erinnern. Aber wie durch ein Wunder, scheint plötzlich ein fahler Lichtschein auf meine Hände und ich lasse sie sinken. Der Mond hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, während seiner Bahn ein Schlupfloch im Geäst zu entdecken, und lässt nun sein kühles Licht auf mich fallen. Ich atme erleichtert aus, wenigsten für ein paar Minuten der Finsternis entkommen zu sein. Und auch wenn das Mondlicht kalt und blass ist, so vermag es in diesem Moment mein Herz zu erwärmen.

Ich sitze einfach nur da und betrachte meine Hände, die durch den Schein fahl leuchten und plötzlich verspüre ich den brennenden Drang in mir, den Ring aus dem Orkstollen aus meiner Tasche zu ziehen, denn ich schon fast wieder vergessen hatte. Kalt und schwer liegt er in meiner Hand, beschienen durch das Mondlicht und dadurch matt schimmernd. Langsam und bedächtig bewege ich ihn mit den Fingerspitzen hin und her, bewundere jede kleine Facette und wie er das Licht widerspiegelt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so eindringlich betrachten kann und es scheint fast so, als würde augenblicklich eine ungeheuerliche Anziehungskraft von ihm ausgehen … als ob er mich zu besitzen scheint und nicht ich ihn. Und dann verschwindet das Licht plötzlich … der Mond ist auf seiner Bahn weitergezogen. Augenblicklich erlischt das Leuchten, das von dem Ring ausgegangen ist und ich lasse ihn beinahe enttäuscht wieder in meine Jackentasche gleiten.

Eines Tages … wir müssen schon fast einen halben Monat gelaufen sein … kommen wir an das Ufer eines Flusses. Sein in der Düsterheit fast schwarz wirkendes Wasser fließt träge dahin und ein komisch aussehender, dicker Nebel steigt davon auf. „Das muss der verzauberte Wasserlauf sein, von dem Gandalf gesprochen hat“ mutmaßt Thorin und kniet sich ans Ufer. „Wir sollen sein Wasser nicht berühren … aber wie kommen wir an die andere Seite, ich sehe keine Brücke?“ Wie schauen uns suchend um und finden schließlich zwei verwitterte Pflöcke, die aus dem Unterholz hervorragen und vor Jahren einmal der Beginn eines Übergangs gewesen sein können. Entmutig lassen wir uns nieder, nicht wissend, was wir jetzt tun sollen.

Ich starre in die verschwommene Dunkelheit, um wenigstens die Böschung des gegenüberliegenden Ufers erspähen zu können, und plötzlich fällt mir eine gedämpfte Bewegung auf. Langsam stehe ich auf und trete näher ans Wasser. Lange starre ich auf den Punkt vor mir und mit der Zeit, kann ich undeutlich die Umrisse eines kleinen Ruderbootes erkennen, dass unweit von uns am anderen Ufer liegt und im Strom sanft hin und her schaukelt. „Da ist ein Boot …“, flüstere ich leise und ziehe damit Thorins Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. „Wo?“, fragt er aufgeregt und lenkt seinen Blick in die Richtung, in die ich zeige. „Ich kann es nicht sehen. Bist du dir sicher?!“ Ich konzentriere mich genauer auf die Konturen und je länger ich darauf starre, umso deutlicher sehe ich es vor mir. „Ja, ich vermute, es ist am anderen Ufer festgemacht, zumindest liegt es nicht an Land“, sage ich überzeugt von meiner Entdeckung. „Gut gemacht, Fräulein Beutlin“, lobt er mich und legt kurz eine schwere Hand auf meine Schulter. „Fili, kommt mal her?“, befiehlt er seinen ältesten Neffen, der sofort an seiner Seite auftaucht. „Siehst du das Boot am anderen Ufer?“ Fili fixiert konzentriert die Finsternis, aber anscheinend kann auch er es nicht entdecken. „Nein Onkel“, sagt er schließlich kopfschüttelnd. „In Ordnung, aber Bil sieht es, das genügt mir. Du hast doch ein langes Seil mit einem Haken daran mitgenommen, oder?“ Thorins Augen beginnen vor Aufregung zu leuchten, als Fili schnell nickt und das besagte Seil aus seinem Rucksack zieht.

Langsam tritt der junge Zwerg neben mich und ich zeige in die undurchdringlich scheinende Düsternis vor uns. „Du musst recht weit ausholen, der Fluss ist ziemlich breit“, weiße ich ihn an und Fili probiert Folge zu leisten. Trotz alledem hören wir nach seinem ersten Versuch den metallenen Haken ins Wasser plumpsen. „Schon nicht schlecht, du hast das Boot beinahe getroffen. Etwas fester noch und du hast es“, mache ich ihm Mut und er holt erneut aus. Dieses Mal kommt die Aufhängung raschelnd im Dickicht des entgegengesetzten Ufers auf. „Das war zu weit, du musst jetzt ganz behutsam ziehen … ich sage dir, wenn der Haken sich verfangen hat.“ Langsam lässt Fili das Seil durch seine Hände gleiten und tatsächlich verhakt er sich nach kurzer Anstrengung irgendwo im Boot. Wir müssen gemeinschaftlich mit all unseren Kräften ziehen, um die Festmacherleinen zu durchreißen. Zum Glück ist unser Seil stärker und nach einigen Bemühungen, reißt es krachend auseinander und das plötzlich ruckartige Ersterben des Widerstandes, lässt uns alle nach hinten fallen. Oin kann das auf unsere Uferseite zu schwimmende Boot erfreulicherweise festhalten, bevor es durch die Strömung mitgerissen wird.

Erleichtert rappeln wir uns auf, dabei stoße ich unsanft mit Thorin zusammen, der beim Stolpern auf mir zum Liegen gekommen ist. Durch das dumpfe Licht am Boden ist sein Gesicht nur schemenhaft zu erkennen, obwohl es meinem sehr nahe ist. Umso deutlicher kann ich allerdings seinen abgehackten Atem auf meiner Haut spüren … heiß und sanft wie ein Sommerwind … und auf der Stelle durchfährt mein Dasein diese betörende und bereits so vertraute Wärme. Stimuliert zusätzlich dadurch, dass ich, trotzdem er sich mit seinen Armen neben mir abstützt, seinen gesamten Körper auf mir fühlen kann … Harte Muskeln, sengend-heiße Körperwärme und stämmige Glieder … Er ist mir so unglaublich nah und für einen kurzen Moment hält die Welt um mich herum inne.

Durch die Finsternis hindurch beginnen seine Augen zu leuchten, als ob das Licht der Sterne aus ihnen strahlt. Pulsierend fließt ein Prickeln durch mich hindurch und sammelt sich zwischen meinen Beinen zu einem Knäuel aus Empfindungen. Ich bewege mich leicht, um etwas mehr Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen und diesem namenlosen Gefühl zu entkommen, aber genau das Gegenteil tritt ein. Das Kribbeln wird nur noch intensiver, als mein Zentrum leicht gegen sein Becken reibt. Und auch wenn dieser Sinnesreiz unglaublich herrlich ist und ich noch nie etwas Besseres gespürt habe, so macht es mir unfassbare Angst. „Thorin … geh bitte von mir runter …“, flüstere ich gequält und obwohl ich eine gewisse Härte in meine Stimme legen wollte, so klingt sie eher wie die zitternden Seiten einer Harfe. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen erschlicht innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages, als er sich der unehrenhaften Situation in der wir uns befinden bewusst zu werden scheint. Sofort entfernt er sich von mir und verwirrenderweise vermisse ich schmerzlich seine Nähe und dieses besondere Gefühl. Als ich mich aufrichte, streiche ich mir verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und schaue die Zwerge an, die uns anscheinend die gesamte Zeit beobachtet haben. Fili und Kili können das verschmitzte Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern nicht verbergen und signalisieren mir damit, dass sie die Situation genauso bewerten … als einfach nur unanständig. Oin und Gloin hingegen blicken Thorin und mich finster an. Dass der zukünftige König mir, einem einfachen Hobbit, so sündhaft nahekommt, ist ihnen sichtlich ein Dorn im Auge, auch wenn es mehr oder minder unabsichtlich war.

Thorin hilft mir trotz alledem bereitwillig auf und während ich meine Kleider ordne, läuft er mit maßregelndem Blick auf sein Gefolge zu. „Was steht ihr hier herum und gafft? Los, schaut nach, ob das Boot soweit in Ordnung ist!“, befiehlt er mit harschem Ton, der keine Widerworte zulässt und seine Ästimation unzweifelhaft wiederherstellen soll. Sofort setzen sich die Zwerge ergeben in Bewegung und ziehen das Boot an Land. Gloin läuft dicht an mir vorbei und stößt wie zufällig meine Schulter an. „Halt dich ja von ihm fern, Halbling!“, raunt er mir leise dabei zu und sein gehässig glühender Blick streift meinen nur kurz. Zum Glück weißt das Boot keine größeren Schäden auf und durch die zwei Ruder, die in seinem Bauch liegen, können wir alle nacheinander unbeschadet und ohne größere Zwischenfälle übersetzen.

„Verzeih mir bitte, dass ich dich in eine so prekäre Situation gebracht habe“, wende ich mich schließlich, nachdem ich mir sicher bin, dass wir kurz außerhalb der Hörweite der anderen sind, an Thorin und senke schuldbewusst meinen Kopf. Er sieht mich fragend an. „Warum sollte ich das?“, beginnt er leise seine Erwiderung und legt bestätigend eine Hand auf meinen Rücken … schwer und warm kommt sie zwischen meinen Schulterblättern zur Ruhe. „Ich müsste eigentlich bei dir um Vergebung bitten, da ich dich länger als nötig unsittlich berührt habe. Es steht mir nicht zu, dir in irgendeiner Weise nahe zu kommen.“ Unsere Blicke treffen sich bedeutungsvoll, als ich wieder zu ihm aufblicke. ‚Glaub mir Thorin, bei niemand anderem außer dir würde ich es dulden‘, sage ich selber zu mir und bin über die Freimütigkeit meiner Gedanken erschrocken. Bei Ilúvatar, warum kann ich diese Gefühle nicht einfach einen Namen geben, die mich immer ergreifen, wenn ich schlicht in seiner Nähe bin!? Geschweige denn diese, die mich in einer unglaublichen Intensität überrollen, wenn er mich in seinen Armen hält, mich anlächelt oder einfach nur mit diesem gewissen Leuchten in den Augen ansieht. Ich würde ihm so gerne sagen, was ich empfinde … aber ich habe weder das Recht noch die Stellung und schon gar nicht den Willen, ihn in die Verlegenheit zu bringen, sich wegen irgendetwas rechtfertigen zu müssen.


	15. Spinnenbein

Viele Tage marschieren wir, immer dem Pfad folgend, aber der Wald scheint endlos zu sein. Mit jedem neuen Sonnenaufgang fühlt es sich dumpfer in meinem Kopf an, so als ob ein undurchdringlicher Nebel darin herrscht. Zudem stellt sich langsam ein weiteres Problem ein: Wir haben zwar etliches an Proviant von Beorn mit auf den Weg bekommen und eigentlich auch genügend Wasser, konnten aber anscheinend alle die Undurchdringlichkeit des Waldes nicht gut genug einschätzen. Nach fast einem Monat sind unsere Vorräte aufgebraucht. Nur noch einige Krümel lassen sich mit Müh und Not auf dem Grund unserer Rucksäcke finden.

Mein Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, denn in meinem Wasserbeutel ist ebenfalls nicht mehr genügend, um den quälenden Hunger wenigsten ein bisschen zu stillen. Durch die Nahrungsknappheit müssen wir öfter Rasten und kommen dadurch noch langsamer voran. In den Gesichtern meiner Gefährten kann ich die mit jedem neuen Tag anwachsende Mutlosigkeit und Verzweiflung sehen.

„Endet dieser verfluchte Wald denn niemals?!“, brüllt Dwalin plötzlich unser aller Gedanken aus und schmettert seine Axt gegen den Stamm einer alten Eiche, die daraufhin bedrohlich zittert. Ächzend senken sich ihre knochigen Äste zu uns herab, beinahe so, als ob die Verletzung ihr schmerzt und sie uns vor weiteren Angriffen warnen möchte. „Deshalb muss du ihn aber nicht gleich reizen!“, schimpft Balin aufgebracht und legt seine Hand zügelnd auf den Schaft der Axt. „Wen ich verärgere, ist noch immer meine Sache!“, knurrt er ihn daraufhin wutentbrannt an und augenblicklich entsteht ein Streit zwischen den Zwergen, angeheizt von Hunger, Hoffnungslosigkeit und dieser verdammten Dumpfheit, hervorgerufen durch die anhaltende Stille, Finsternis und Einsamkeit. Ich versuche verzweifelt und trotz dem schmerzenden Dröhnen in meinem Kopf die Zwerge zu beruhigen, muss mich aber bereits kurze Zeit später erschöpft an einem Baum abstützen. Irgendetwas muss geschehen … Langsam blicke ich den Stamm hinauf und sehe durch die dichten Blätter hindurch ein kleines Stückchen blauen Himmel, dass die dicken Nebelschwaden, die meinen Geist gefangen halten, wenigstens vereinzelt zu vertreiben vermag und sofort kann ich klarer denken. „Vielleicht kann man von dem Wipfel eines Baumes aus die Grenzen des Waldes bereits sehen“, murmle ich tonlos. Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß nach dem anderem auf die knochigen Äste, die mich immer weiter in Richtung Krone bringen, bis ich schließlich durch das Blätterdach hindurchstoßen kann.

Augenblicklich empfängt mich die klare, frische Luft und eine gleißende Helligkeit, die ich so sehr vermisst habe, mich aber unvermittelt dazu zwingt, die schmerzenden Augen zu schließen. Erst nachdem ich mich an die strahlende Sonne gewöhnt habe, kann ich sie wieder öffnen und muss angesichts des Anblicks, der sich mir überraschend bietet, beeindruckt den Atem anhalten. Um mich herum sehe ich die Wipfel der Bäume und in nicht allzu weiter Ferne einen glitzernden See, auf ihm eine ringförmig angelegte Stadt und im Hintergrund einen steil aufragenden Berg, dessen Gipfel durch dichte Wolken im Verborgenen liegt. Es ist so ein idyllischer Anblick, der ein extremes Gegenteil zu der bedrückenden Stimmung unterhalb der Blätter bildet. Wie verzaubert stehe ich einfach nur da und lasse das eintretende Hochgefühl auf mich wirken, tanke neue Kraft aus der Wärme der Sonne und der Frische der Luft. Ich spüre regelrecht, wie die gewonnene Energie durch mich hindurchfließt, sich mit jeder Vene und jeder Ader weiter wohlig erregend in meinem Inneren ausbreitet und jedwede bedrückende Stimmung und Gedankenfolge vertreibt.

Widerwillig und nachdem ich noch einmal tief die klare Luft in meine Lungen gezogen habe, trete ich schließlich den Abstieg an. Augenblicklich verschluckt mich wieder die bedrückende Dunkelheit, als ich meinen Kopf unter das Blätterdach stecke, aber sie kommt mir jetzt nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich vor. Von weit unten, dringt dumpf die Streiterei der Zwerge zu mir hinauf. Leichtfüßig wie seit Tagen nicht mehr und mit neuem Mut, springe ich von einem Ast zum anderen und gelange schließlich wieder zu ihnen. Anscheinend haben sie noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ich weg war. Thorin steht resigniert neben seinem Gefolge und verfolgt schweigend die Auseinandersetzung … zu ausgezehrt und hoffnungslos, um einzuschreiten. Ich zupfe am Fell seines Mantels, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und er schaut mich augenblicklich mit glanzlosen Augen an. „Thorin … ich habe ihn gesehen…“, flüstere ich stockend, erschrocken über sein mutloses Gebaren, „… ich habe den Berg gesehen.“ Jäh erhellt sich sein Blick und er umfasst erregt meine Schultern. „Du hast was?!“, fragt er mich aufgebracht und langsam ersterben die lauten Stimmen der Zwerge neben uns, als ihnen seine plötzliche Wesensänderung auffällt. „Ich bin auf einen Baum geklettert, um zu sehen, ob wir nicht schon näher am Ziel sind als wir denken“, beginne ich meine Erläuterung. „Es sind vielleicht nur noch drei Tagesmärsche bis zum Waldrand.“ In seinen Augen entsteht ein hoffnungsvolles Leuchten. „Was hast du genau gesehen?“, will er aufgewühlt von mir wissen. Ich lächle verträumt, als ich mir das eben gesehene Bild wieder in Erinnerung rufe. „Einen großen See, mit einer Stadt darauf und dahinter der einsame Berg … sein Gipfel lag in den Wolken und seine steinernen Hänge haben in der untergehenden Sonne wie reines Silber gefunkelt … Thorin … er ist so wunderschön.“ Meine Stimme gleicht nur noch einem herzbewegten Flüstern, als ihm dank meiner Schilderung Tränen der Begeisterung in die Augen treten.

„Drei Tagesmärsche … wir sind fast am Ziel“, wiederholt er schwer atmend meine Worte. Ich sehe in die Runde der Zwerge, die jetzt dicht bei uns stehen und in ihren Gesichtern kann ich die neu aufflammende Leidenschaft und den wiederkehrenden Tatendrang erkennen. Erleichtert lache ich Thorin an und er schließt mich glücklich in seine Arme.

Während meiner Nachtwache bilde ich mir ein, das flüsternde Stimmen über mir in den Bäumen hängen und menschliche Augen uns beobachten. Aber sehen kann ich niemanden von den Beobachtern, außer ab und an die Ahnung eines Schattens, der leichtfüßig durch die Wipfel springt.

Als wir am nächsten Morgen weiterwandern, hält der Wald auf den letzten Meilen eine weitere Gemeinheit für uns bereits. Unheilvolle Sinnestäuschungen und schreckliche Visionen, die uns ereilen, wenn wir in das undurchdringliche Nichts links und rechts des Weges starren.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Mystifikation Bil_

_Meine Fantasie des unerschrockenen und mutigen Zwergenkönigs mit den dunklen Haaren erscheint mir erneut und der Drache dem er gegenübersteht, ist gewaltig und wütend. Seine schuppige Haut schimmert schwarz und golden … seine mächtigen Flügel sind aufgespannt … die Hörner, die seinen Kopf schützen, sind aufgerichtet und lassen ihn nur noch größer wirken. Unablässig schlägt er mit seinem keulenbesetzten Schwanz nach ihm, lässt seine Feuerbrust auflodern und spuckt die brennenden, alles zerstörenden Flammen aus dem furchterregenden, mit messerscharfen Zähnen gespickten Maul. Der furchtlose Krieger weicht den todbringenden Angriffen unablässig aus, während die Luft erfüllt wird von sengender Hitze und schwefelhaltigem Atem. Und dann, ganz unerwartet, trifft der Drache ihn mit seinen Flammen und der König stürzt zu Boden … blutüberströmt und schwer atmend._

_Seine Prinzessin stürmt auf ihn zu, wiegt ihn in den Armen und versucht mit flehenden Worten seine Seele davon abzuhalten in die Hallen von Mandos hinüberzugleiten. Ich gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu und plötzlich wandelt sich das Bild und die bis eben noch inhaltslosen Gesichter der Protagonisten formen sich in das von Thorin und mir. Mit stockt der Atem und mein Herz beginnt sich schmerzvoll zusammenzuziehen, so sehr bin ich ob des Anblicks geschockt. Thorin hustet Blut und seine Kleidung raucht noch immer von den Flammen. Gesicht, Haare, Stoff, Schwert und Schild … schmutzverschmiert und blutbesudelt. Ich habe mich über ihn gebeugt und beweine seinen schmerzlichen Verlust mit bitteren Tränen. Erneut setze ich einen Fuß nach vorne … merke nicht, dass ich dabei bin den Pfad zu verlassen Zu fesselnd, zu aufwühlend, zu schrecklich sind die Bilder und mein Dasein fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich Thorin bereits verloren … inhaltslos und schmerzerfüllt zugleich._

_Und dann umschließen mich zwei kräftige Arme … halten mich eindringlich davon ab weiterzugehen. „Bleib bei mir …“, höre ich ruhig ein gefühlvolles Flüstern in meine schmerzumnebelten Gedanken dringen … unablässig und so zart wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel. Ganz langsam umhüllt mich ein vertrauter Duft … nach feuchter Erde und sonnengewärmten Steinen, nach reinem Metall und bearbeiteten Leder. Immer deutlicher kann ich die wohltuende Wärme spüren … angenehm warm und trocken wie ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer im Winter. Und mit jeder neunen Sinnenwahrnehmung, verblasst die schreckliche, angsteinflößende Vision ein wenig mehr, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden ist und nur noch das undurchdringliche Nichts des Düsterwaldes vor mir liegt._

_Erst jetzt atme ich stoßweise den unbewusst angehaltenen Atem aus und als ob damit auch alles Leben aus mir weicht, sacke ich in mich zusammen. Glücklicherweise halten mich noch immer die beiden starken Arme fest umklammert und geleiten mich auf den trockenen Waldboden hinab. In meinem Kopf brummt es und ein permanentes Augenflimmern verursacht übelerregende Schwindelgefühle. „Bil …“, höre ich plötzlich eine tief-brummende Stimme nach mir rufen und als ich aufblicke und blinzle, sehe ich plötzlich Thorins Gesicht vor mir schweben. Rein und lebendig, ohne den entstellenden Schmutz und Blut und Schweiß des todbringenden Kampfes, den ich eben mitansehen musste. Ich wispere seinen Namen und meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst … gebrochen und schmerzvoll verzerrt._

_„Ich bin hier Bil …“, flüstert er zurück und seine Worte können endlich den Nebel der Heimsuchung durchdringen … er löst sich langsam auf … Schwade für Schwade und dann sehe ich seine eisblauen Augen, die mich sorgenvoll mustern. „Bei Mahal, was hast du nur gesehen?“, will er von mir wissen, aber ich kann ihn die Schrecken der Vision nicht beschreiben, denn dann müsste ich sie noch einmal durchleben und das würde mein Herz nicht überleben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Mystifikation Thorin_

_Die Vision die Bil erlegen ist, muss schrecklich und angsteinflößend gewesen sein, das habe ich in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie waren glanz- und farblos, haben minutenlang starr durch mich hindurchgesehen und es hat mich unglaubliche Kraft gekostet, sie wieder zu mir zurückzuholen. Ihre Seele war wie gefangen in Schrecken und Schock, gelähmt ob des Anblickes, dass der Wald für sie vorgesehen hatte. Sie spricht nicht davon, aber seitdem läuft sie auffallend nahe bei mir und bei jedem Geräusch, das aus dem Dickicht zu uns dringt, umklammert sie haltsuchend und rückversichernd meine Hand._

_Ich sehe mich suchend um, denn der Hunger der uns trotz alledem am meisten quält, ist noch immer allzu deutlich spür- und sichtbar. Plötzlich beginnt die Dunkelheit neben mir sich zu verändern … flimmernd entstehen Bilder und obwohl ich weiß, dass der Wald nun auch mir eine Täuschung vorspielen möchte, kann ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen, so als ob eine immense Kraft mich davon abhält._

_Langsam bildet sich eine Eisfläche aus dem Schatten heraus … schneebedeckt und blutverschmiert und darauf stehend Azog … mein verhasster Todfeind. Das Gesicht zu einer grotesken Maske aus Raserei, Hass und Wut verzogen. Sein linker Arm scheint nur noch aus dem blitzenden Metall eines Schwertes zu bestehen und ist ebenfalls von dem reinen, unschuldigen Blut seiner Opfer besudelt. Aber sein Anblick ist es nicht, der meine Seele innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages zu Eis erstarren lässt … sondern die Erscheinung von Bil, die ihm gegenübersteht … gekleidet wie eine Kriegerin und mit ihrem kleinen Schwert in der Hand, das unablässig blau glimmt. Blut rinnt aus einer Verletzung an ihrem Arm und tropft beharrlich von ihren Fingern aus auf die Schneedecke._

_Azog lacht verächtlich und ehe ich reagieren kann, stürmt er mit erhobenem Schwertarm auf sie zu. Ich schreie … ihren Namen und Flüche und Gebete und als ob eine quälende Macht mich zurückhält, kann ich mich trotz aller Anstrengung nicht bewegen. Ohnmächtig und machtlos muss ich mit ansehen, wie mein Erzfeind ihr die blutige Klinge in den Körper rammt … sie dem Tode bereits nahe, einfach bleiern zusammensackt und erst dann löst sich meine Starre. Ich setze einen Fuß nach vorne und will auf sie zustürmen, aber erneut hält mich etwas zurück … kleiner und schwächer diesmal. Trotzdem sehe ich mich auf die Eisfläche treten und ihren Körper in meine Arme ziehen. Bils Augen sind leer und leblos, jegliche Nuance des so kostbaren Himmelblaus ist verblasst. Ihre Haut ist aschfahl und kalt und allein ihr rotes Blut ist ein Beweis dafür, dass sie bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch bei mir war und mich mit diesem wundervollen Lächeln angesehen hat, von dem ich so lange geglaubt habe, dass es nur eine Person auf dieser Welt gab, die es mir so bezaubernd und einnehmend schenken konnte._

_„Thorin … bleib bei mir“, höre ich gedämpft wie durch einen Nebel eine sanfte Frauenstimme zu mir dringen und ich möchte schreien, als ich ihre Verursacherin erkenne … vor entsetzlichen Qualen und schmerzlichen Verlust, da ich sie verloren glaubte. Erneut ruft die Stimme nach mir, deutlicher und eindringlicher als zuvor und dann spüre ich kalte Finger auf meinen erhitzten Wangen. Federleicht und liebevoll streichen sie über die Haut, fahren durch meinen Bart und zwingen mich entschieden den Blick von dem schrecklichen Bild aus Tod und Schmerz, das die Dunkelheit mir so unerbittlich bietet, zu nehmen._

_Ich muss mehrmals blinzen um den Schleier der Vision von meinen Augen zu verbannen und erst dann sehe ich in ein Paar der schönsten Seelenspiegel, die ich mir nur vorstellen kann. Sie mustern mich liebevoll und sanft, so voller Hingabe und Vertrauen. „Thorin … es ist nur eine Täuschung … eine Vision von etwas, dass niemals sein wird … glaub mir“, flüstert Bil … ich spüre ihren warmen Atem auf mir und augenblicklich ist das Trugbild verschwunden … zumindest aus meinem Blickfeld … in meinem Herzen, hat es für immer einen Platz eingenommen und reißt auf seinem unerbittlichen Weg zu seinem Nistplatz Wunden wieder auf, die ich schon lange als verschlossen ansah._

_Ich umklammere ihre noch immer auf meiner Wange ruhende Hand und sie beginnt zu lächeln, nachdem sie merkt, dass ich endlich gänzlich zurückgekehrt bin. Dieses Lächeln … dieses lange bei mir als einzigartig geltende Lächeln … so rein und einnehmend … es dringt tief in mein Herz vor und befreit es für den Augenblick von allem Schmerz und Trauer._

_Ich sehe mich um, direkt in die sorgenvoll verzogenen Gesichtszüge meiner Gefolgsmänner, die im Angesicht meines Zusammenbruchs mutloser und verzweifelter wirken als nach jeder Schlacht oder Verletzung. „Mir geht es gut …“, versichere ich ihnen sofort und straffe meine Haltung. Keine Schwäche, keine Ängstlichkeit zeigen … ich bin ein Sohn Durins und sie verlassen sich auf meine Stärke und Führung._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Um den Visionen zu entkommen, beschließen wir den Blick nicht länger als nötig von den markierenden Steinen des Pfades zu nehmen und mindestens immer einen unsere Gefährten in der Nähe zu haben, damit uns der Wald nicht doch noch in seine Düsternis zieht. Aber selbst der größte Tatendrang vermag es nicht, dass wir unsere leeren Mägen ignorieren können. In diesem Wald gibt es noch nicht einmal wilde Beeren oder Wurzeln, die wir hätten essen können. Verzweifelt durchstöbere ich mit Thorin an meiner Seite jedes Gebüsch am Wegesrand … eine kleine Erdbeere … eine Brombeere … meinetwegen sogar einen Pilz … alles könnte ich jetzt essen … aber selbst mit meinen guten Augen finde ich nichts.

„Da drüben ist ein Licht!!!“, hören wir plötzlich Noris aufgeregte Stimme und als wir zu ihm und den anderen Zwergen stoßen, zeigt er auf eine Stelle im undurchdringlichen Gestrüpp abseits des Weges. „Vielleicht Elben!“, „Oder Orks!“, „Oder Menschen!“, „Oder ein Trugbild!“ Jeder mutmaßt etwas Anderes und getrieben von unsäglichem Hunger und Durst, stürmen sie unerwartet los, ungeachtet des augenblicklich eingeworfenen Protests von Thorin. Aufgeregt verschwinden sie im Unterholz und sind kurz darauf schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur ihre Rufe dringen noch schwach zu uns. Thorin und mich ergreift unsägliche Panik und ehe ich etwas tun kann, hastet auch er den Anderen hinterher, sodass ich schließlich alleine zurückbleibe. Eine namenlose Angst breitet sich sofort in mir aus. Verzweifelt rufe ich die Namen jedes Einzelnen, um sie wieder zu mir zu führen, aber je lauter meine Schreie die Dunkelheit zerschneiden, umso leiser werden ihre Stimmen. Ich sehe mich von unfassbarer Angst betäubt um, als es plötzlich gänzlich still ist. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich stoßweise und Tränen treten in meine Augen. Wie paralysiert ziehe ich mein Schwert und setze einen Fuß in das Dickicht … und dann noch einen … und als ich mich wieder zum Pfad umdrehen will … ist dieser verschwunden … einfach weg … nur die Finsternis bleibt beständig bestehen. Ich versuche meine Furchtsamkeit herunterzuschlucken, als ich zögernd weitergehe … etwas Anderes bleibt mir ja jetzt sowieso nicht mehr übrig.

Langsam schleiche ich weiter in das Unterholz hinein, rufe verzweifelt nach Thorin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin und Ori, aber niemand antwortet mir. Schritt für Schritt, immer weiter in die verlorene Weite des Waldes, in der jeder Baum, jeder Strauch und jeder Felsen gleich auszusehen scheint. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nie wieder hier herauskommen werde. „Thorin!!!“, schreie ich aus Leibeskräften, aber meine Stimme bricht durch die aus unsäglicher Angst um meine Gefährten vergossenen Tränen. Verzweifelt presse ich meinen Handrücken vor den Mund, aber kann das schmerzliche Schluchzen nicht mehr darunter ersticken. Hilflos lehne ich mich schließlich an einen Baum und sinke langsam daran hinab. Und dann sehe ich etwas unter dem Teppich aus Blättern vor mir hervorblitzen … Dwalins Axt. Aufgeregt beschleunigt sich mein Atem. „Dwalin!!!“ Meine aufgewühlte Stimme durchbricht erneut die Totenstille, aber ich bekomme keine Antwort. „Wo seid ihr nur alle …“ Die letzten Worte … nur noch ein ersticktes Flüstern in der Dunkelheit. In meinem ganzen Leben war ich noch nie so verzweifelt. Die Tränen treten nun aus lauter Hoffnungslosigkeit unbändig aus meinen Augen und benetzen in dicken Tropfen den trockenen Waldboden.

Plötzlich höre ich ein Rascheln über mir, gefolgt von lauten Zischlauten und etwas, das sich anhört wie tausende kleine harte Haare, die über Holz kratzen. Angsterfüllt sehe ich nach oben und entdecke riese schwarze Spinnen von den Baumwipfeln auf mich zu klettern. Ihre langen behaarten Beine stützen massige Körper und ihre zahllosen pechrabenschwarzen Augen betrachten mich mit abgrundtiefem Hass. Ich bin starr vor Angst, aber kurz, bevor sie mich erreichen, erinnere ich mich an die schützende Wirkung meines Ringes. Als ich in meiner Tasche nach ihm greifen will, rutsch er bereits wie automatisch auf meinen Finger und sofort befindet sich die Welt um mich herum erneut wie in einem verschwommenen Nebel.

„Wo ist es hin?“, höre ich die Spinnen sofort zischen. „Es war doch eben noch da?“ Die erste der Kreaturen erreicht mich und ich weiche ihr wie selbstverständlich aus, sodass sie an mir vorbeikrabbelt. Auch sie kann mich nicht sehen … zum Glück. „Findet es meine Schwestern!“ Weitere Spinnen kommen von den Bäumen herunter und laufen aufgeregt um mich herum. Ihre fauchenden Stimmen durchdringen die Stille. Ich schaue mich um und entdecke schließlich in den Baumwipfeln Kokons aus Spinnweben, die sich leicht bewegen. Nur schemenhaft kann ich vereinzelt Kleidung, ein Stück Bart oder Schuh der Zwerge unter den dicken Fäden ausmachen. Mein Schwert gleitet wieder in die Scheide und vorsichtig beginne ich den Aufstieg. Als ich die erste Gespinsthülle erreiche, beginnen sich die Spinnen bereits wieder auf die Bäume zurückzuziehen … ich muss mich also beeilen. Behutsam durchtrenne ich die Fasern, die den Kokon an einem dicken Ast halten und dieser schwebt, gestützt von einem Gewirr aus Netzen, zu Boden. So befreie ich nacheinander alle gefangenen Zwerge, bis mein Handeln einer der Spinnen entdeckt, zum Glück gerade, nachdem ich Filis Kokon als letztes heruntergelassen habe.

Zischend und mit aufgestellten Beißzangen kommt sie bedrohlich auf mich zugesprungen. „Es nimmt uns unser Essen … findet es!“ Ich versuche einen möglichst sicheren Stand auf dem dicken Ast zu erlangen und ramme ihr mein Schwert zwischen die großen Augen. Sofort weicht sie einen markerschütternden Schrei ausstoßend zurück. „Es hat einen Stachel … es sticht!“, winselt sie getroffen und krümmt sich vor Schmerzen. Noch immer in Angriffsposition verharrend, betrachte ich ehrfürchtig die blutgetränkte Schneide. „Stich … ein schöner Name für dich“, sage ich leise und wie durch Zauberei, brennen sich plötzlich elbische Buchstaben auf der Klinge unterhalb des Schaftes ein. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, greife ich die Spinne erneut an. Wie als wäre es aus dünnem Holz, trennt Stich ihr eines der borstigen Beine ab. Kampfunfähig und dem Tode nahe, stürzt die Spinne in den Abgrund und zerplatzt auf dem Waldboden. Augenblicklich sehe ich aber ein halbes Dutzend ihrer Schwestern über die Äste auf mich zu kriechen. Auch wenn ich unsichtbar bin, fühle ich mich dieser Übermacht nicht gewachsen. Also steige ich schnell wieder hinab und lande schließlich sicher auf den Boden. Aber auch hier sind die abstoßenden Kreaturen noch zahlreich vertreten. Die Zwerge haben sich bereits zum Teil aus ihren Gespinsthüllen befreien können und versuchen sich verzweifelt gegen die Angreifer zur Wehr zu setzen, die teilweise beinahe dreimal so groß sind wie sie selber. Viele von ihnen sind durch das Spinnengift noch immer leicht benommen und taumeln mehr, als dass sie stehen. Ein besonders großes Exemplar der Biester krabbelt schnell an mir vorbei und will Thorin hinterrücks angreifen. Ich stürme ihr hinterher, aber ehe ich sie erreichen kann, durchbohrt ein Pfeil ihren aufgeblähten Leib und lässt sie mit einem Todesschrei zu Boden stürzen.

Augenblicke später kommen unzählbar viele Elben aus den Bäumen geschwungen. Ihre braun-grüne Kleidung lässt sie bis zuletzt perfekt mit ihrer Umgebung verschmelzen, selbst ihre Haare sind mit Blättern, Farnen und Beeren gut getarnt. Eine Spinne nach der anderen wird von ihren Pfeilen und langen Klingen durchbohrt, so schnell, dass ich ihren geschmeidigen Bewegungen kaum folgen kann. Der Waldboden ist schließlich getränkt mit schwarzem Blut, das selbst in dem fahlen Licht feucht glänzt. Als letztendlich alle Spinnen tot sind, umkreisen die Elben mit gezogenen Schwertern und gespannten Bögen sofort die Zwerge. Hilflos kann ich nur mit ansehen, wie einer nach dem anderen von den Waldelben entwaffnet, gefesselt und mit einem Sack über den Kopf abgeführt wird.

Erneut glücklich einen Zauberring zu besitzen, der mich vor den Augen anderer verbirgt, bleibt mir nichts Anderes übrig, als ihnen zu folgen. Trotzdem möglichst unauffällig und leichtfüßig, gehe ich hinter der die Nachhut bildenden Elbenkriegerin hinterher. Ihre feuerroten langen Haare … die äußerst ungewöhnlich für Elben sind … leuchten im Sonnenlicht, das, je näher wir dem Waldrand kommen, immer intensiver die Dunkelheit durchbrechen kann.

Schließlich gelangen wir an einen steilen, baumbestandenen Hang. Über einen schnell fließenden Fluss, dessen Wasser so rein und klar ist, wie sonst nirgends in diesem Wald, spannt sich eine steinerne Brücke. Sie führt uns zu einem großen, runden hölzernen Tor, das sich bereitwillig öffnet, als der erste Elb seinen Fuß auf den Übergang setzt. Wir laufen an gewaltigen Säulen aus Stein vorbei, die mit elbischen Runen und floralen Mustern verziert sind und den Felsüberhang abstützen, der das Tor vor den Augen Fremder verstecken soll. Flink schleiche ich mich an der Elbin vorbei und kann so vor ihr in die großzügigen Hallen, die in den Hang eingebettet sind, treten. Donnernd schlagen die mächtigen Flügel des Tors hinter uns zusammen …  


	16. Der König des Waldland-Reichs

Die Hallen, die sich mir eröffnen, sind gewaltig. Weitläufiger noch als die Höhlen in den Tukbergen, eindrucksvoller und filigraner noch als Bruchtal … Mehrere Ebenen, verbunden durch steinerne Übergänge und abgestützt durch stämmige Säulen, sind sie in mühevoller Arbeit in den Hang gehauen worden. Erhellt durch unzählige flackernde Lampen, die ein angenehmes gelbliches Licht spenden. Von überall her dringen helle Stimmen, fröhliche Lieder und beschwingtes Lachen zu uns.

Der Elb, der an der Spitze gegangen ist, hochgewachsen und schlank wie ein junger Baum, mit aschblonden Haaren und majestätischem Gesichtsausdruck, streift Thorin den Sack vom Kopf. Noch immer kleben Reste der Spinnenfäden an seinen Sachen, in den Haarsträhnen und Bartstoppeln. Misstrauisch wandert sein mürrischer Blick umher, bis dieser schließlich wieder den Elb trifft … bedrohlich und trotzig. „Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste wer Ihr seid … Thorin, Sohn des Thráin“, wendet sich dieser an den Thronerben Erebors. Der Angesprochene hebt selbstbewusst seinen Kopf und setzt das grimmigste Gesicht auf, das ich jemals bei ihm sehen konnte … und das heißt schon einiges. „Und glaubt ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß wer Ihr seid … Legolas, Thranduils Sohn.“ Die grollende Abneigung gegenüber dem Volk der Elben ist deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören und übertrifft sogar die, die er ihnen in Bruchtal hat zukommen lassen. Legolas verzieht seinen Mund zu einem leichten Schmunzeln. „Mein Vater wird sich sehr freuen, Euch wiederzusehen“, sagt er abfällig und wendet sich dann an seine Krieger. „Die Anderen sperrt in die Verliese und gebt Anweisung, sie gut zu bewachen!“ Sofort greifen die Angesprochenen nach den übrigen Zwergen und ziehen diese in Richtung eines Übergangs, der in die unteren Hallen führt, ungeachtet ihrer heftigen verbalen Proteste, die die Schamesröte auf mir aufsteigen lassen. Zusammen mit zwei Wachen geleitet Legolas Thorin hingegen zu einem Aufgang in der Mitte des Eingangsbereiches und ich entschließe mich ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, ihnen zu folgen.

Wir laufen lange über die steinernen Brücken, die sich wie Baumwurzeln durch die unterirdische Höhle winden und trotzdem wir immer tiefer in das Erdinnere vordringen, ist die Luft angenehm kühl und frisch. Die steinernen Säulen und Wände sind verziert mit floralen Mustern und in ihnen eingelassene leuchtend-bunte Edelsteine. Elben kommen uns entgegen … hochgewachsen wie Bäume und wunderschön wie Blumen … gekleidet in edlem grün und braun und mit erstaunten Ausdrücken in ihren sonst unbewegten Gesichtern, als sie Thorin sehen, dessen stolze Herrschaftlichkeit selbst die demütigenden Handfesseln nichts anhaben können.

Schließlich kommen wir auf ein hohes Podest, auf dem ein mit Blättern, Ranken und Blumen geschmückter riesiger Thronsessel steht. Vor diesem wartet ein ebenfalls stattlicher und würdevoll aussehender Elb bereits auf Legolas und Thorin. Auf seinen goldenen Haaren prunkt eine Krone aus in den unterschiedlichen Farben des Herbstes leuchtenden Blättern, roten Beeren und gelben Felsenrosen. Sein porzellanpuppenhafter Gesichtsausdruck ist nichtssagend … regungslos starrt er auf die Ankömmlinge und erst als Legolas sich neben ihn begibt und ihm etwas zuflüstert, verengen sich seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. Das ist also Thranduil, Sohn von Oropher … König des Waldlandreiches.

Thorin baut sich mit einer eindrucksvollen Körperhaltung vor ihm auf und trotzdem er sogar nur etwas weniger als halb so groß ist wie Thranduil und lediglich Spinnweben sein Haupt krönen, wirkt er doch um einiges königlicher auf mich. Ich stelle mich an den Rand des Absatzes und beobachte beide still und abwartend … Thorins Gesicht kann ich dabei nur von der Seite sehen, aber selbst von hier, erkenne ich den abgrundtiefen Hass in seinen Augen und den fast vernichtenden Blick, den er dem Elbenkönig entgegenbringt.

„Thorin Eichenschild … Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór … Thronerbe Erebors“, beginnt Thranduil schließlich und seine eiskalte Stimme zerschneidet die Luft und fährt direkt in meine Glieder. „Ich möchte Euch in meinen Hallen willkommen heißen.“ Thorin bewegt sich nicht … keine Erwiderung … keine Geste der Ehrerbietung … keine Gefühlsregung spricht aus seiner Haltung. Thranduil lächelt leicht und steigt dann von dem Thronpodest herunter und augenblicklich erinnert er mich an einen Hirsch, so anmutig und leichtfüßig sind seine Bewegungen. Mit einer eleganten Handgeste weißt er die Wachen an, Thorin von den Fesseln zu befreien. „Man berichtete mir, dass Ihr zusammen mit Eurem Gefolge meine Wälder durchstreift … anscheinend ein Ziel verfolgend, dass Ihr aber aus den Augen verloren habt“, sagt er würdevoll und umkreist Thorin abschätzend, während dieser sichtlich mit dem Verlangen kämpft, sich die schmerzlich geröteten Handgelenke zu reiben. „Ihr wollt Eure Heimat zurückerobern und den Drachen töten … habe ich recht … Ein ehrenvolles Ziel … zweifellos …“ Thorin zeigt immer noch keinerlei Regung … sein trotziger Blick ist starr nach vorne gerichtet. „Ihr wollt den Arkenstein bergen … das Königsjuwel, dass Euch das Anrecht verleiht zu herrschen … Ein gefährliches Unterfangen, wenn man die Schwäche Eures fast untergegangenen Hauses betrachtet …“ Während Thranduil die abfälligen Wörter spricht, schreitet er langsam wieder auf seinen Thron zu, aber ohne Thorin aus den Augen zu lassen. Arkenstein … was bei Ilúvatar ist denn das?!

Thorin senkt kurz ausweichend seinen Blick, eine Geste die ihn, auch wenn sie nur einen Wimpernschlag andauerte, verrät. Wenn das wirklich sein Ziel ist, warum hat er mir noch nie etwas von diesem Stein erzählt?! „Den Wert dieses Juwels für Euch kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen und auch, dass Ihr Eure Heimat wiedererlangen wollt … so zerstört und nach Drachen stinkend sie jetzt auch ist.“ Thranduil verzieht seinen Mund zu einem abschätzigen Lächeln und genießt es sichtlich, die richtige Vermutung über Thorins Beweggründe gefunden zu haben. „Ich möchte Euch deshalb meine Hilfe anbieten … nehmt Proviant, Waffen, Kleidung … was auch immer Ihr begehrt.“ Thorin lächelt überraschenderweise entgegenkommend. „Und was verlangt Ihr als Gegenleistung“, sagt er mit ungewöhnlich höflicher Stimme und senkt sogar leicht seinen Kopf. Ich atme erleichtert aus, froh, dass er anscheinend verhandeln möchte.

„Ich werde Euch gehen lassen … mit allen Ehren und Beiständen … wenn Ihr mir zurückgebt, was mein ist … Ihr wisst, wovon ich spreche, denn Ihr ward damals dabei, als Euer Großvater mir mein Eigentum verweigerte“, schlägt Thranduil schließlich ein Abkommen vor. Thorin dreht sich mit auf den Rücken verschränkten Händen um, sodass ich jetzt sein Gesicht gänzlich sehen kann. „Einen Gefallen gegen einen Gefallen … Ware gegen Ware“, bewertet er den Vorschlag als annehmbar und dennoch verziehen sich seine Lippen zu einem missfälligen Lächeln.

Thorin schreitet zielgerichtet langsam auf mich zu und bleibt schließlich kurz bevor er mit mir zusammenstoßen würde stehen. Er starrt durch mich hindurch und in seinen Augen flammt erneut der ungezügelte Hass auf … so lodernd und angsteinflößend und gnadenlos, wie Missgunst nur sein kann. Aber plötzlich stutzt er kurz und seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich verwundert zusammen. Die Flammen erlöschen, seine Augen blicken aufgeregt suchend umher und dann flüstert er leise meinen Namen. Er hat mich bemerkt … wie auch immer er mich durch den wabernden Nebel der Verborgenheit wahrnehmen kann. „Ich gebe Euch mein Wort … von einem König … zum anderen“, bekräftigt Thranduil seinen Verhandlungswillen und holt Thorin damit aus seinen Gedankenfolgen. Augenblicklich verfinstert sich sein Blick erneut und er beißt sich auf seine Unterlippe … voller Erregung und Zorn, bis diese sogar beginnt leicht zu bluten. Wie gerne würde ich ihn jetzt in die Arme schließen und diese vernichtenden Gefühle aus seinem Dasein verdrängen. Aber kaum, dass ich wie automatisiert meine Hand hebe, redet er weiter. „Ich danke Euch für Euer Angebot … aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr Euer Wort haltet, egal wie sehr es Euch nach dem Besitz giert“, stößt er zornig aus und meine Hoffnungen auf einen guten Ausgang der Situation, werden mit seiner Behauptung durch die Hallen hinfort getragen. Aufgebracht dreht er sich wieder zum König des Waldlandreiches um und gebärdet sich zornig. „Euch FEHLT jegliche Würde … Ihr habt sie damals nicht besessen und Euer Angebot an mich zeigt mir, dass Ihr sie immer noch nicht Euer Eigen nennt … mein Großvater hat sie Euch aus gutem Grund verweigert!“ Grollend hallt seine Stimme von den Steinwänden wieder und wie schon so oft verfluche ich diese verdammte Starrköpfigkeit der Zwerge.

Thorin stapft mit bedrohlichen Schritten auf Thranduil zu. „Danach habe ich gesehen, wie Ihr Eure Freunde behandelt!“, sagt er erhitzt. Noch nie habe ich ihn so zornig gesehen und ich beginne aufgrund dessen sogar leicht zu zittern. Die Fassungslosigkeit über Thorins plötzlichem Ausbruch steht auch dem Elbenkönig ins Gesicht geschrieben … blankes Entsetzen verzerrt seine sonst so inhaltslosen Züge. „Einst kamen wir zu Euch … hungernd … heimatlos … besitzlos … und baten um Eure Hilfe, aber Ihr habt Euch abgewandt. Ihr habt keinerlei Anteil genommen am Leid meines Volkes und dem Inferno, das uns vernichtet hat. Nur, weil wir Euch nichts mehr bieten konnten …“ Nun weiß ich, woher dieser unbändige Zorn Thorins auf die Elben herrührt und gewissermaßen kann ich ihn jetzt auch verstehen. „Imrid amrad ursul!“, stößt er wutentbrannt aus und maßt sich sogar an, vor Thranduil auf den Boden zu spucken.

Schneller als meine Augen folgen können, steht Thranduil vor dem Thronfolger Erebors und blick ihn direkt an. „Erzählt mir nichts vom Drachenfeuer … ich weiß nur zu gut, wie wütend und vernichtend und tödlich es ist!“, ruft er erzürnt aus und seine Stimme klingt ungewöhnlich und befremdlich furchtsam. Er schließt mit schmerzverzehrtem Antlitz seine Augen und im nächsten Moment verändert sich das Aussehen seiner sonst so perfekten linken Gesichtshälfte. „Ich kämpfte bereits gegen die großen Feuerschlangen des Nordens“, nur unter größter Anstrengung presst er die Worte aus seinem Mund. Entstellende Narben und Wunden aus diesen längst vergangenen Begegnungen kriechen über seine sonst so makellose Haut, verschwinden an seinem Hals unter den hohen Kragen seines grünen Mantels und sein linkes Auge wird milchig und Nichts sehend. Ich schlage die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, um nicht angsterfüllt aufzuschreien und mich damit zu verraten. Aber im nächsten Moment wendet sich der Elbenkönig zitternd von Thorin ab und die abscheulichen Wundmale sind verschwunden. „Ich warnte Euren Großvater vor dem, was seine Gier nach mehr und immer mehr hervorrufen würde … doch er wollte nicht hören … eigensinnig und ungehorsam wie Aule es einst war“, augenblicklich klingt er wieder gefasster und genauso kühl wie vorher. Überheblich wendet sich Thranduil von Thorin ab und steigt die Stufen zum Thronpodest hinauf. „Ihr seid genauso wie er … ein Naugrim, wie er nur von Durin abstammen kann … überheblich, anmaßend und bis in die tiefste Seele der Habgier erlegen“, sagt er arrogant und gibt seinen Wachen ein Handzeichen, die Thorin daraufhin sofort umklammern und wegschleifen. „Bleibt hier, wenn Ihr wollt, und denkt noch einmal über die Annahme meines Angebotes nach, aber solange, werde ich Euch nicht mit Respekt behandeln. Ihr habt Zeit Euch darüber klar zu werden, ob Eure Sturheit und Gram den Verzicht auf Euren Thron rechtfertigt.“

Ich sehe noch einmal zum König des Waldlandreiches hinauf, der sich zufrieden auf seinen Thron niederlässt und selbstgefällig den auf ihn wartenden Weinkelch zur Hand nimmt. Thorin ist starrköpfig und oft verbittert … aber die Seele dieses Wesen, hält ein noch stärkeres Leid gefangen, das spüre ich. Resigniert folge ich den Wachen, die den schimpfenden und sich verzweifelt wehrenden Thorin in die unteren Hallen zerren, in denen sich die Kerker befinden … in den Felsen gehauen und mit verzauberten eisernen Gittertüren verschlossen. Krachend fällt die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Neben seiner Zelle liegt die von Balin und weiter unten, kann ich die der anderen Zwerge ausmachen. Ich drücke mich an die steinerne Wand, sodass der Kerkermeister mit seinem rasselnden Schlüsselbund einfach an mir vorbeiläuft.

„Es scheint nicht so gut für uns ausgegangen zu sein …“, höre ich Balins traurige Stimme und auch er scheint den unsäglichen Trotz seines Herren in diesem Moment mehr als nur zu verwünschen. Thorin tritt an die Gitterstäbe und späht nach draußen. „Ich brauche keine Vereinbarung mit einem hochmütigen Elben … es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, wie wir hier wieder hinausgelangen können“, sagt er zuversichtlich und irgendwie spüre ich, dass er dies auf mich bezieht. Noch einmal schaue ich mich prüfend um und ziehe dann den Ring von meinem Finger. Als sich die Nebelschwaden, in denen ich bis jetzt gegangen bin, augenblicklich lichten, wird mir schwindelig, sodass ich meine Augen schließen muss, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ich fühle mich, als ob eine große Macht von mir schwindet und mich klein, schwach und gebrochen zurücklässt. Mehrere Sekunden sehe ich mich genötigt tief ein- und ausatmen und mich an dem kalten Stein neben mir abzustützen, um diese angsteinflößenden Empfindungen aus meinen Gliedern zu vertreiben, erst dann ist es mir möglich, mich immer noch leicht zitternd zur Zellentür von Thorin zu schleichen.

Als er mich erblickt, erhellen sich seine Augen sofort freudig. „Bil … bei Mahal … du bist wirklich hier!“, stößt er atemlos aus und kommt noch näher an die Gitterstäbe heran. „Was?! Bil ist hier?!“, höre ich die aufgeregten Stimmen der Zwerge von überall her brüllen. „Pssst, seid doch still, hier sind doch überall Wachen!“, rufe ich sie sofort zur Mäßigung auf und tatsächlich folgen sie meiner Anweisung. „Bil … ich habe so gehofft, dass du den Spinnen und Elben entkommen bist“, lenkt Thorins sanfte Stimme meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. „Glaub mir Thorin, ich werde euch hier raus holen … ich muss mir nur noch einfallen lassen wie“, beteuere ich ihm aufgewühlt und erste Tränen treten in meine Augen, als ich in sein vom Kampf mit den Spinnen geschundenes und blutverschmiertes Gesicht sehe, dass ohne den verschleiernden Nebel noch gequälter und entkräfteter wirkt. Thorin streckt seine Hand durch die Gitterstäbe und legt sie zärtlich auf meine Wange. „Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst und dich nicht wegen uns in Gefahr bringst“, fordert er eindringlich und streicht liebevoll mit dem Daumen über die Haut. Augenblicklich überflutet eine wohlige Wärme meinen Körper und lässt ihn regelrecht glühen. Nun erst, sind auch die restlichen elenden Empfindungen durch den Ring gänzlich aus mir gewichen. „Ich verspreche es dir …“, sage ich atemlos und umklammere seine Hand, als ob unser aller Leben davon abhängen würde.

Plötzlich höre ich Schritte näherkommen. Panisch schaue ich in die Richtung und entdecke Schatten, die bereits vor die Wegbiegung fallen und das Eintreffen der Wachen ankündigen. Schnell drehe ich mich wieder zu Thorin, dem ebenfalls die Furcht vor meiner Entdeckung in den Augen steht. „Ich komme wieder … versprochen … ich lasse euch nicht im Stich“, stoße ich hastig aus und wage noch einen letzten Blick in Thorins so tiefgründige eisblaue Augen. „Das weiß ich …“, seine Worte sind nur ein Flüstern, aber dennoch der bedeutungsvollste Vertrauensbeweis, den er mir geben kann. Langsam führt er meine Hand an seine Lippen und haucht einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Haut der Innenfläche, der so sehr von Gefühlen durchdrungen ist, dass ich augenblicklich anfange zu erzittern.

Als die Schritte immer mehr nahen, muss ich mich schließlich mit blutendem Herzen von ihm losreißen und drücke mich an den Vorsprung zwischen seiner und Balins Zelle, sodass sie mich nicht mehr sehen können. Schnell streife ich den Ring wieder über und versinke erneut im Nebel der Unsichtbarkeit.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Bil_

_„Wirklich Bella, Bil wird von Jahr zu Jahr hübscher“, macht meine Tante Mirabella meiner Mutter ein Kompliment und nimmt noch einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. Ich erröte augenblicklich und knibble noch verlegener an der Ecke meines Taschentuches, das ich in den Händen halte, herum. Zur Feier meiner Volljährigkeit sind wirklich alle Verwandten und Bekannten meiner Eltern gekommen und die große Festwiese ist überlaufen mit Hobbits, die ich teilweise das letzte Mal gesehen habe, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war. „Habt ihr schon einen Gemahl für sie ausgesucht?“, möchte meine andere Tante Donnamira wissen, aber meine Mutter schüttelt sofort ihren Kopf. „Nein, es gibt zwar einen Anwärter, aber Bil hat vor ihn abzuweisen …“, erklärt sie und sieht mich dabei freundlich lächelnd an. „Aha und wer?“, fragen sie fast gleichzeitig interessiert und ich sehe in ihren Gesichtern, dass sie über die unschickliche Tatsache ein Werbungsversuch abzuweisen schockiert sind. „Gorbadoc Brandybock … und ich bin ganz froh darüber …“, erwidert meine Mutter und legt mir stärkend eine Hand auf die nervösen Hände, die in meinem Schoß liegen. „Ein Brandybock … und sie will ihn abweisen! Bella das ist nicht euer Ernst? Das wäre eine ideale und wirklich vorteilhafte Verbindung … sowohl für das Haus der Tuks, wie auch für das der Beutlins“, stoßt Mirabella sofort entrüstet aus und stellt die Kaffeetasse bestimmt lauter als beabsichtigt auf den Unterteller zurück. „Das ist uns egal … Bil muss das selber entscheiden und mal ehrlich, ihm springt die Dummheit bereits aus dem Gesicht, da ändert auch die Abstammung nichts“, sagt meine Mutter und ich kann bereits den aufkommenden Zorn darüber, dass es meinen Tanten anscheinend nur um das wachsende Ansehen ihrer Familie geht, in ihrer Stimme hören. „Ja aber er hat Einfluss und …“, setzt Donnamira an, wird aber sofort von ihrer ältesten Schwester unterbrochen. „Ich werde meine Tochter nicht zwingen jemanden zu heiraten, nur weil es meinem Mann und mir Vorteile einbringen würde“, sagt sie energisch und meine Tanten zucken daraufhin leicht auf ihren Stühlen zusammen. „Sie darf denjenigen heiraten, den sie liebt … das habe ich ihr versprochen, als sie geboren wurde. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie ein Leben lang in einer lieblosen Ehe gefangen ist.“_

_Ich blicke verwundert zu meiner Mutter, denn diese Aussage habe ich das erste Mal von ihr gehört und sofort wird mir leichter ums Herz, denn ich hatte bereits befürchtet, dass meine schon lange feststehende Entscheidung von meinen Eltern nicht akzeptiert wird. Die beiden Hobbitfrauen uns gegenüber sehen sich bedeutungsvoll an. „So wie du …“, sagt plötzlich Mirabella wieder sanft und legt versöhnlich eine Hand auf den Arm ihrer Schwester. „Vater hat die Heirat mit Bungo arrangiert, da war ich noch ein kleines Mädchen und als ich älter wurde, hat er nicht auf meine Einwände gehört“, erzählt meine Mutter daraufhin und ihr Blick wird sofort traurig. „Mama stand nur daneben und hat nichts unternommen … das werde ich nicht tun. Ich werde mit aller Macht verhindern, dass meiner Tochter das gleiche Schicksal und der damit verbundene Schmerz wiederfährt.“ Meine Mutter ist sichtlich den Tränen nahe und ich drücke sofort tröstend ihre Hand. Die Ehe meiner Eltern war nie harmonisch … so lange ich mich erinnern kann, wurde sie von Eifersucht, Missgunst und Anschuldigungen bestimmt und auch ich habe mir einst geschworen, dass ich nur einen Mann heiraten werde, den ich liebe und der mich ebenfalls liebt … aufopferungsvoll, bedingungslos und ehrlich._

_Am Abend ziehe ich mich unauffällig in eines der vielen aufgebauten Zelte zurück, denn die ganzen Glückwünsche, Lobpreisungen und überzogene Scheinheiligkeit bereitet mir bereits seit dem Nachmittag unsägliche Kopfschmerzen. Kaum habe ich mich allerdings erschöpft auf einen der Bänke fallen lassen, wird die Zeltplane zur Seite gerissen. Herein stolziert mein Verehrer Gorbadoc, das Gesicht zu einer Mischung aus gespielter Freude und Entzücken ob meines Anblicks verzogen. „Meine Geliebte, hier bist du … ich habe dich heute schon den ganzen Tag gesucht“, säuselt er einnehmend und lässt sich wie selbstverständlich neben mich nieder. Augenblicklich rutsche ich ein klein wenig zur Seite, da mir seine aufdringliche Nähe zuwider ist. „Nennt mich nicht Geliebte … ich habe Eure Werbungsversuche nicht angenommen und habe es auch nicht vor … das habe ich Euch schon einmal klar gemacht“, sage ich distanziert klingend, aber er lächelt nur heuchlerisch. „Allerdings hast du mein heutiges Geschenk an dich noch nicht entgegen nehmen können … anlässlich deines Geburtstages habe ich mich in Unkosten gestürzt und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird“, antwortet er und holt ohne eine Erwiderung von mir abzuwarten, ein kleines Kästchen heraus. Als er den Deckel öffnet, verschlägt es mir beinahe die Sprache vor Abneigung … denn darin liegend kommt ein geschliffener Bernstein mit einer im versteinerten Harz gefangenen Spinne zum Vorschein. Ohne dass ich es verhindern kann, verzieht sich mein Gesicht zu einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Ekel. „Es ist … interessant“, sage ich dennoch höflich, nehme ihm das Kästchen ab und stehe auf, um es auf einen neben uns stehenden Tisch zu stellen._

_Kaum habe ich mich wieder umgedreht, steht er vor mir … nah … zu nah um genau zu sein. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinen Wangen und als er sich zu mir hinunterbeugt, weiche ich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, aber die Tischkante verhindert die erhoffte Distanz. „Wenn es dir gefällt, kannst du mir doch ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön dafür geben …“, haucht er aus und kommt mir noch ein Stück näher. Augenblicklich beschleicht mich eine unsägliche Angst, die mir eine Gänsehaut beschert und ich drücke ihn grob von mir. „Nein!“, zische ich und weiche zur Seite aus. Aber kaum, dass ich einen Schritt in Richtung Zeltausgang getan habe, hält er mich an der Hand zurück, reißt mich herum und drückt mich grob gegen einen der Stützpfeiler. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich einen besonderen Dank von dir haben möchte“, grollt er unfreundlich und innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages ist das sonst so wohlerzogene und wohlwollende Gebaren verschwunden. Ich starre ihn mit durch Furcht geweiteten Augen an und als er sich erneut zu mir hinunter beugt, beginne ich vor Entsetzen zu erzittern. Verzweifelt versuche ich seinem unerbittlichen Griff zu entkommen und mein Handgelenk schmerzt unsäglich, als er es daraufhin nur noch fester umklammert. „Ich habe nein gesagt“, äußere ich erneut bestimmt, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, aber er ignoriert meinen Einwand deutlich mit voller Absicht. Immer näher kommen seine Lippen den meinen und im letzten Moment ist es mir noch möglich ihnen mit einer Kopfdrehung auszuweichen. Aber Gorbadoc hält das nicht auf, besitzergreifend platziert er seinen Mund auf meinem dadurch unglücklicherweise frei zugänglichen Hals und fährt mit der Zunge über die empfindliche Haut. „Du riechst und schmeckst so gut …“, haucht er aus und seine freie Hand beginnt mehr als sündhaft und schändlich meine Körperkonturen entlang zu fahren. „Seitdem ich dich das erste Mal sah, will ich, dass du mein bist und normalerweise bekomme ich auch das was ich begehre.“ Ob seiner vielsagenden Worte beginnt das Blut in meinen Ohren zu rauschen und die ersten Tränen der Hilflosigkeit treten mir in die Augen. „Bitte nicht …“, flehe ich und meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Wispern, als er beginnt die Schnürung meines Mieders zu lockern._

_Aber plötzlich und zu meinem allergrößten Glück, wird in diesem Moment die Zeltplane zur Seite gerissen und mein Onkel Isegrim kommt herein. Sofort entfernt sich Gorbadoc von mir und ich atme erleichtert aus. „Was geht denn hier vor sich?“, will mein Onkel sofort wissen, als er die halboffenen Schnürungen meines Mieders und den geröteten Abdruck an meinem Handgelenk sieht. Ich laufe auf ihn zu und verstecke mich schutzsuchend halb hinter seinen breiten Schultern. Gorbadoc ist sichtlich aufgebracht über die Vereitelung seiner Tat und schnaubt verächtlich aus. Finster sieht er uns an. „Nichts Onkel, Herr Brandybock hat mir nur sein Geschenk überreicht“, sage ich schnell und ziehe ihn mit mir nach draußen. Auch wenn er mir eben gegen meinen Willen so unfassbar nahegekommen ist, ich will ihn nicht denunzieren, denn seine Eltern sind gute Hobbits und immer freundlich zu mir gewesen. Isegrim sieht Gorbadoc dennoch vermutend ein letztes Mal an und wendet sich dann endlich mit mir zum Gehen._

_„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“, will er erneut von mir wissen, als wir zurück zum Festplatz laufen. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn er dich in irgendeiner Weise ungebührlich bedrängt hat, dann werde ich ihn eigenhändig zur Rechenschaft ziehen, egal wer er ist!“ Ich ziehe die Schnürung meines Mieders wieder fest und sehe ihn dankend an. „Es ist alles gut, wir hatten nur eine kleine … Meinungsverschiedenheit“, sage ich ausweichend und hoffe damit das Thema abzuschließen. Seine Augen betrachten mich dennoch vielsagend und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es trotz alledem für Gorbadoc noch ein Nachspiel geben wird, den seit dem Tod meines Großvaters, ist er der Thain und kann Urteile über die Hobbits nach seinem Willen sprechen … auch über die Herren von Bockland und ihren Sprösslingen. „Hast du mich gesucht?“, frage ich ihn schließlich, um endgültig von etwas anderem reden zu können. „Ja, es ist eben ein Abgesandter aus den Ered Luin eingetroffen, der ein Geschenk für dich dabei hat“, informiert er mich und ich bleibe augenblicklich verwundert stehen. „Ein Bote aus den Blaue Bergen … etwa ein Zwerg?“, möchte ich sofort aufgeregt wissen und mein Onkel nickt nur._

_Als wir endlich an dem Tisch meiner Eltern ankommen, steht dort wahrhaftig ein Zwerg, in edle Kleider und glänzende Rüstung gehüllt, mit langem Bart und im Gegensatz dazu wenigen Haaren auf dem Kopf. Als er mich entdeckt, verbeugt er sich ehrerbietend und augenblicklich schießt mir das Blut heiß in die Wangen vor Verlegenheit. „Ihr müsst Fräulein Beutlin sein … es freut mich Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen und stehe zu Euren Diensten“, sagt er mit seiner tiefen Brummstimme und ich knickse den Gruß erwidernd. „Mein Name ist Dwalin, Fundins Sohn und ich möchte Euch anlässlich des Erreichens Eurer Mündigkeit ein Geschenk von meinem Herrscher Thorin, Sohn des Thráin überreichen. Er bedauert, dass er es Euch nicht selber aushändigen kann, aber unaufschiebbare Verpflichtungen haben ihn davon abgehalten“, informiert mich der Zwerg und ich sehe verblüfft zu meinen Eltern. Mein Vater verschränkt wütend die Arme und wendet sich ab, aber meine Mutter scheint genauso fassungslos wie ich über den Grund des Erscheinens des Zwerges zu sein. „Mein Herr ist mit dem Haus der Tuks gut befreundet und möchte Euch als jüngste Enkelin des leider verstorbenen Gerontius Tuk eine Freude machen“, erklärt Dwalin sofort, als er mein fragendes Gesicht bemerkt und nimmt kurz darauf ein in blaue Seide eingeschlagenes Packet aus der Satteltasche seines Ponys._

_Während er es mir überreicht, kann ich die verblüfften Blicke der anderen Gäste auf mir merken und als ich den edel schimmernden Stoff zur Seite schlage, erheben sich diese zu überraschten Ausrufen. „Wie wunderschön … ein wahres Meisterwerk zwergischen Handwerks“, stoßen die Damen neben mir fast gleichzeitig aus, nachdem ein kostbarer und funkelnder Armreif erscheint. Filigran gefertigt aus silbernen Eichenblättern und -ranken, mit goldenen Verzierungen und eingelassenen Diamanten, schimmert er so rein und klar wie die schönsten Sterne. Aber noch viel wertvoller erscheint zumindest mir das zweite Geschenk: ein in sorgfältig gegerbtes Leder eingeschlagenes und mit silberfarbenen Buchstaben versehenes Buch. „Die Tragödie von Beren und Lúthien“, lese ich andächtig und mehr für mich selber vor und sehe den Zwerg vor mir mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen an. „Kann ich meinen Herrn ausrichten, dass Euch seine Geschenke erfreuen?“, fragt er mich und ich nicke hastig. „Ja, Ihr könnt ihm berichten, dass es die Wertvollsten sind, die ich heute erhalten habe und ich ihm unbekannterweise auf ewig meinen Dank dafür schulde.“_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	17. Nebel des Verborgenen

Viele Tage lang bleibt mir nichts Anderes übrig, als im Schatten zu wandeln und heimlich wie eine Ratte zu leben. Ich traue mich kaum zu schlafen, denn selbst wenn ich mich in eine ruhige, einsame Ecke zurückziehe, befürchte ich immer entdeckt zu werden. Einzig ein paar Mal kann ich die Gelegenheit abpassen und mich durch die kurz geöffnete Zellentür von Thorin schleichen, wenn die Wachen ihm das Essen bringen. Nur in seiner Nähe falle ich so dicht an ihn gedrängt, wie ich es mir ohne bemerkt zu werden erlauben kann, in einen traumlosen und ohnmachtsgleichen Schlaf, auch wenn seine Wärme und die so geliebte Geborgenheit es nicht schafft, den wabernden Nebel der Unsichtbarkeit bis zu meinem Dasein zu durchdringen.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_Bella und ich verbringen die nächsten Tage mit Lachen und Freude, immer bereichert mit dem berauschenden Gefühl zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Wir kehren gerade von einem Spaziergang durch die sommerlich-grünen Auenlandschaften zurück, als ich vor den Toren der Tukberge einen berittenen zwergischen Boten erkennen kann und sofort verfinstert sich meine Stimmung._

_„Mein Herr Thorin, ich möchte Ihnen eine wichtige Nachricht überbringen“, unterrichtet mich der Abgesandte und überreicht mir augenblicklich einen verschlossenen Umschlag. Noch ehe ich ihn gänzlich in den Händen halte, erkenne ich die filigrane Handschrift meiner Schwester darauf und meine Laune wird augenblicklich noch eine Nuance dunkler. Bella bemerkt sofort das umschlagen meines Gemütszustandes und tritt näher an mich heran, als ich den Brief widerwillig auseinanderfalte. „Ist etwas passiert?“, fragt sie mich, als sich meine Augenbrauen ob des gelesenen Inhalts ärgerlich zusammenführen. „Meine Schwester bittet mich zurückzukommen, da einige Entscheidungen meine Anwesenheit erfordern“, unterrichte ich sie brummig und zerknülle das Stück Papier. Bella sieht mich an … das Gesicht zu einer Mischung aus Schock und Betrübnis verzogen. „Heißt das, dass du abreisen musst?“, fragt sie aufgewühlt klingend, aber anstatt ihr, gebe ich dem Boten die traurige Antwort. „Reitet zurück und richtet der Herrin Dis aus, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen zurückkomme.“ Der Zwerg verbeugt sich den Befehl annehmend vor mir und sitzt sofort wieder auf._

_Er ist kaum hinter den seichten Hügeln verschwunden, setze ich mich aufgebracht in Richtung meiner Gemächer in Gang. Bella läuft hinter mir, sichtlich bemüht mit mir Schritt zu halten. „Thorin warte … du willst einfach so gehen?!“, schreit sie mir hinterher und ihre Stimme bricht bereits vor Trauer. „Ich will nicht …  ich muss“, gebe ich ihr bestimmt als Antwort. „Aber du hast gesagt, dass deine Schwester jegliche Entscheidung auch ohne dich treffen kann“, wirft sie mir vor und hält mich unerwartet energisch zurück. „Diese nicht … ihre Verfügungsmacht als Prinzessin ist auch eingeschränkt.“ Ich blicke auf unsere miteinander verbundenen Hände und der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen, ist auch nach den vielen Malen noch immer sonderbar anzusehen._

_„Du wirst nicht wieder zu mir zurückkommen …“, flüstert sie plötzlich und richtet augenblicklich meine erstaunte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Warum sagst du so etwas?“, hauche ich fassungslos aus und kann die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. „Wenn du erst einmal wieder Zuhause bist, wirst du mich vergessen“, mutmaßt sie und das erste Nass benetzt ihre Wange. Ich ziehe Bella in eine abgelegene Nische des Ganges und lege meine Arme um sie … mit einer so unbeschreiblichen Liebe, die ich mit aller Macht nur aufbringen kann. „Ich werde zurückkommen … das verspreche ich dir, Ghivashel“, gelobe ich und verschließe ihre Lippen mit meinen. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du es nicht tust …“, erwidert sie mit brechender Stimme, als wir uns wieder voneinander trennen und ihre Augen werden noch trauriger._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

So vergehen die Tage und der Herbst beginnt sich immer deutlicher dem Ende zuzuneigen. Essen gibt es zum Glück in diesen Hallen genug, sodass ich oft etwas aus den gut gefüllten Vorratskammern oder von einem Teller stehlen kann. Heimlich und auf Zehenspitzen gehend, nehme ich jeden Anlass wahr, die Elben auszuspionieren, sodass ich bald jeden Winkel von Thranduils Hallen kenne. Ebenso die Wachzeiten, in welchem Rhythmus sich die Aufpasser ablösen und wer von ihnen die Schlüssel zu den Verliesen mit sich trägt. Aber selbst wenn ich diese einmal ergattern könnte, wie soll ich nur dreizehn lärmende Zwerge und mich aus diesen Hallen hinausbringen?! Das Tor ist verwunschen, sodass es sich nur auf Geheiß des Elbenkönigs, seines Sohnes oder seiner engsten Getreuen öffnet und schließt. Sogar wenn ich es irgendwie möglich machen könnte, die Zwerge mit mir in den durch den Ring verursachten Nebel zu ziehen, so wäre dies die größte Hürde. Tagelang zermartere ich mir den Kopf, aber einen rettenden Einfall habe ich nicht, bis ich auf einen meiner Streifzüge durch die Hallen etwas sehr Interessantes entdecke …

Wie schon so oft, folge ich einer der Elbinnen, die als Hofdamen direkt Thranduil unterstellt sind, in die unterste Ebene der Hallen. Hier wird der größte Teil der Lebensmittel gelagert, unter anderem auch gewaltige Weinfässer. Durch belauschte Gespräche, konnte ich bereits herausfinden, dass diese, wie auch alle anderen Güter, die die Elben nicht selber herstellen oder erjagen können, regelmäßig von der Stadt auf dem See geliefert werden. Aber heute sehe und höre ich zum ersten Mal, wie die leeren Fässer, in denen diese transportiert werden, auch wieder dorthin zurückgelangen. Eine der Kellerräume besitzt eine in den Boden eingelassene hölzerne Falltür, auf der diese von Zeit zu Zeit aufgestapelt und dann in den darunter gelegenen Bach fallen gelassen werden. Die reißende Strömung trägt sie dann bis zur Seestadt.

Die Elbenfrau spricht mit einem der Diener und verschwindet plötzlich wie ein kleines Mädchen kichernd mit ihm in einen abgelegenen Teil des Kellers. Ich nehme die Gelegenheit war und betrachte die aufgestapelten Fässer eingehend. Lange überlege ich und schätze die Größe der Öffnungen ab, komme aber schließlich zu dem Ergebnis, dass selbst Bombur in eines hineinpassen könnte. Mein Herz beginnt aufgeregt zu schlagen, als ein Plan immer mehr Gestalt in meinen Kopf annimmt.

Wir sind bereits über einen halben Monat Gefangene der Elben, da lässt Thranduil Thorin wie schon so oft zu sich bringen, um ihn erneut nach der Annahme seines Angebotes zu fragen. Stur wie es ein Zwerg nur sein kann, hat er dieses bis jetzt allerdings immer abgelehnt, ungeachtet der quälenden Stunden im Kerker, die er und meine Freunde verbringen müssen. Aber dieses Mal schlagen die Wachen nicht den Weg zum Thronsaal ein, sondern begeben sich mit dem erneut in schweren Fesseln gebannten Thorin zu den Privatgemächern des Elbenherrschers. Ich folge ihnen unauffällig und augenblicklich überkommt mich ein ungutes Gefühl einer schlimmen Befürchtung, als sich die schweren und reich verzierten Flügeltüren donnernd hinter uns schließen.

Nachdem Thranduil seinen Wachen befohlen hat Thorin die Fesseln abzunehmen und zu gehen, umkreist er ihn … abschätzend und mit einer für mich nicht deutbaren und sonderbar anzusehenden Mischung aus Verachtung und Respekt in seinem Porzellanpuppengesicht. Ich habe mich derweil an einen der Pfeiler angelehnt, weit genug weg, damit sie mich nicht auch durch den Nebel der Unsichtbarkeit bemerken könnten, aber dennoch so nah an Thorin, dass ich zumindest das Gefühl habe, ihn zu unterstützen. „Nun, habt Ihr Euch mein Angebot noch einmal durch den störrischen Kopf gehen lassen, nach den vielen weiteren Tagen in der Beengtheit und Trostlosigkeit Eurer Zelle?“, fragt Thranduil arrogant klingend und bleibt letztendlich direkt vor dem Zwerg stehen.

Thorin starrt weiterhin bewegungslos in den Raum hinein, fixiert einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand ihm gegenüber und lässt noch nicht einmal die Ahnung einer Gefühlsregung aus seinem Gesicht sprechen. Der Elbenherrscher verzieht seine Lippen zu einem abfälligen Lächeln. „Anscheinend nicht … aber Ihr werdet es noch … spätestens, wenn Ihr Euch klar darüber werdet, dass das Leben eines Zwerges im Gegensatz zu meinem nur begrenzt ist.“ Er dreht sich um und schreitet auf einen pompösen Sessel zu, in dem er sich selbstgefällig niederlässt. „Wollt Ihr wirklich Euer Dasein und das Eurer Gefolgsleute … Eurer Neffen, Thorin … so sinnlos vergeuden … sind sie Euch nicht mehr wert?“ Der Angesprochene hebt verblüfft über den Vorwurf den Kopf und ich kann in seinen Augen erkennen, dass ihm langsam klar wird, dass dieser berechtigt ist. Annehmend schnaubt Thorin aus, die erste Reaktion, die er Thranduil seit der ersten Begegnung schenkt und selbst dieser, scheint darüber erstaunt zu sein, so überrascht wie er ihn ansieht.

„Nun, dann werde ich Euch noch ein wenig der immer noch nötigen Bedenkzeit geben …“, sagt er, im nächsten Moment wieder beherrscht und ohne Emotionen, als Thorin dennoch nicht weiter darauf eingeht. Elegant erhebt er sich und schreitet auf ihn zu. „Aber vorher, möchte ich Euch anbieten ein Bad zu nehmen … die Überreste der Begegnung mit den Spinnen ist Euer nicht würdig.“ Seine Worte verdeutlichend reißt er mit spitzen Fingern und leicht angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck eines der Gespinstfäden aus Thorins Haaren, als er an ihm vorbeigeht. Er zieht an einer mit goldenen Fransen behangenen Schnur und im nächsten Augenblick treten einige seiner Hofdamen ein und füllen heißes Wasser aus den mitgebrachten Kannen in eine hinter einem Vorhang verborgenen Wanne. „Ich werde Euch anstandshalber alleine lassen … Ihr habt eine Stunde“, sagt Thranduil mit ungewohnt wohlwollender Stimme, als seine Dienerinnen gegangen sind und im nächsten Moment ist er ebenfalls durch die schweren Flügeltüren getreten.

Ich sehe zu Thorin, der noch immer starr und ausdruckslos an der gleichen Stelle steht und die Schattenspiele der aufsteigenden Nebelschwaden des heißen Wassers auf dem halbdurchsichtigen Schleier beobachtet. Einzig seine Hände, die an den Seiten herabhängen, ballen sich immer wieder zu Fäusten um sich dann erneut zu lockern. Eine Geste, die mir verdeutlicht, wie sehr er mit sich ringt, Thranduils Angebot anzunehmen. „Komm schon … das Wasser ist heiß und kräftigend und wird deinen Körper Gutes tun!“, flüstere ich anspornend, in der Hoffnung, dass er meine Worte hört … und auch wieder nicht. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, schnaubt er resignierend aus und läuft zu Tür. Ich befürchte schon, dass er unvernünftigerweise vor hat zu fliehen und löse mich bereits besorgt von der Säule, aber er stellt nur die Lehne des danebenstehenden Stuhls unter die Klinge. Ich schüttle den Kopf, fassungslos darüber, wie verdammt misstrauisch er ist, und entspanne mich wieder.

Thorin schiebt den Stoff des Vorhangs zur Seite und betrachtet das Wasser, das noch immer heiße Dampfschwanden aussendet und leichte Wellen in der Wanne schlägt. Erneut lässt er die Luft geräuschvoll aus seinen Lungen entweichen und beginnt dann unerwartet sich des Mantels zu entledigen. Ich beiße mir verlegen auf die Unterlippe, als immer mehr der schützenden und so viel verbergenden Lagen Stoff, Leder und Metall seinen Körper verlassen und unachtsam auf dem Boden landen. Der Anblick, der sich mir bietet ist beispiellos fesselnd … Muskeln, die jeglicher Definition von Stärke spotten … ein Körperbau, perfekt definiert von harter Arbeit und glorreichem Kampf … Haut, im Kerzenlicht golden schimmernd und verziert mit bronzenen Linien und weißen Narben … Haare, dicht und schwarz, sich leicht kräuselnd von seinem Hals abwärts schlängelnd und sich am Bauch zu einem dünnen Streif ausdünnend. Es bildet sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals, der so riesig ist, dass ich fast an ihm ersticke und erst als er sich anschickt die Kordel seiner als letztes Kleidungsstück verbleibenden Hose zu lockern, werde ich mir bewusst, was ich hier gerade tue. Über mich selber erschrocken und bis zu den Ohrenspitzen heiß errötend, drehe ich mich augenblicklich um. Mein Atem geht schwer und stoßweiße vor Beschämung und Erregung und ich lege die Hand vor den Mund, damit er ihn nicht hört.

Erst als das leise Plätschern von Wasser und ein anschließendes mehr als zufrieden klingendes Brummen zu vernehmen ist, wage ich es mich wieder umzudrehen und sofort verzieht sich mein Mund zu einem seligen Lächeln. Ich sehe nicht mehr als seine durch das Wasser noch dunkler wirkenden Haare über den Rand der Wanne lugen und senke überlegend meinen Kopf. Lange ringe ich mit mir … gehe immer wieder einen Schritt nach vorne und dann zurück … aber irgendwann stehe ich dennoch direkt vor ihm und von nahem ist sein Körper noch viel beeindruckender … zumindest der Teil, den man oberhalb der mit Wachholderzweigen bedeckten Wasseroberfläche sehen kann. Ich knisple verschämt an meinen Fingern herum, als ich sein so ungewohnt ruhiges und entspanntes Gesicht betrachte. Noch nie konnte ich ihn so ungezwungen und lange beobachten, denn wann waren wir die letzten Monate schon einmal allein und nicht von todbringenden Gefahren … oder schlimmer noch: von feixenden oder grollenden Zwergen und einem uns argwöhnisch beobachtenden Zauberer … umgeben, sodass ich es mir ohne schlechtes Gewissen erlauben konnte. Thorins Augen sind ausruhend geschlossen und funkelnde Wassertropfen, die sich in den Haaren verfangen haben, verschönen sein Antlitz.

„Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, Bil“, holt mich seine brummende Stimme unerwartet aus meiner Faszination und ich zucke ertappt zusammen. Erneut frage ich mich, wie bei Ilúvatars Schöpfung er mich selbst durch den Nebel der Unsichtbarkeit hindurch wahrnehmen kann. Ich sehe mich um, auf der Suche nach einem Versteck, in dem ich mich unbeobachtet des Ringes entledigen könnte, denn ich habe Angst, dass mich danach erneut das verhasste Unwohlsein überrollt und mich verrät. Leise schleiche ich schließlich hinter eine der breiten Säule und streife das goldene Kleinod von meinem Finger und genauso, wie ich es befürchtet habe, schwappt augenblicklich eine Welle der Übelkeit und der negativen Empfindungen über mich hinweg und zwingt mich in die Knie. Verzweifelt versuche ich keinen Laut von mir zu geben, als ich haltsuchend die Hände an dem kalten Stein abstütze und meine Stirn daranlege. Die mit erfrischenden Wachholderduft und warmen Wasserdampf angereicherte Luft strömt mit jedem tiefen Atemzug wohltuend in meine Lungen und kann somit zumindest langsam das Unwohlsein vertreiben.

Als ich wieder halbwegs klar denken kann, trete ich immer noch leicht erschöpft wankend hinter der Säule hervor und erneut an Thorins Seite. Und als ob er jetzt gänzlich meine Anwesenheit spüren kann, öffnet er die Augen und unvermittelt bildet sich dieses wunderbare Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ich senke sofort ausweichend meinen Blick, denn die Situation in der wir uns befinden, ist mehr als unmoralisch … das weiß sowohl er als auch ich. „Es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein hier zu stehen“, versichert er mir jedoch und hebt eine Hand aus dem Wasser, um mich dennoch nach unten zu ziehen, sodass ich auf dem Boden hocke und ihm direkt in die so wundervollen eisblauen Augen sehen kann … und nur dahin. „Wie bist du hier hineingelangt?“, will er sofort von mir wissen, aber ich zucke ausweichend mit den Schultern und lege meine Arme und darauf das Kinn auf den Wannenrand ab. „Ich bin ein Hobbit und wie Gandalf schon sagte: Hobbits können sehr leise sein.“ Thorin lächelt erneut, ein Ausdruck, den ich die letzten Tage und Wochen eigentlich nie sehen konnte, ob der Gefangenschaft und Hoffnungslosigkeit und deshalb umso unersetzbarer.

„Ich habe einen Fluchtweg für uns gefunden“, offenbare ich ihm schließlich und er sieht mich überrascht an. „Er ist zwar ungewöhnlich, gefährlich, kompliziert und nass … vor allen Dingen nass … aber die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich bis jetzt entdeckt habe um hier heraus zu kommen“, erzähle ich aufgeregt und erläutere ihm meinen Plan. „Das könnte funktionieren“, bewertet Thorin ihn schließlich als akzeptiert und ich lächle erleichtert. „Aber wie willst du an die Schüssel für die Zellen gelangen?“ Ich wiege meinen Kopf auf den Schultern. „Das allerdings muss ich mir noch einfallen lassen … der Kerkermeister ist immer wachsam und legt sie nie ab, noch nicht einmal im Schlaf.“ Thorin verzieht sein Gesicht argwöhnisch. „Woher weißt du das alles?“, fragt er mich skeptisch klingend, aber ich weiche seinem Blick aus. Ich kann mir noch immer nicht erklären, warum ich ihm nicht einfach von dem Ring und seiner Macht erzähle … ich muss doch nichts von ihm befürchten … aber dennoch ist es ein Geheimnis, dass ich lieber für mich behalten möchte.

„Na gut … behüte dein Mysterium, es wäre nicht das Erste, dass du mir bereitest“, resigniert er und streicht mir unerwartet eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die seine Sicht darauf behindert hat. Seine Finger fahren dabei über meine Schläfe … nass und warm … und so unglaublich zärtlich. „Du siehst übermüdet und erschöpft aus …“, flüstert er plötzlich und ich sehe ihn mit trüben Blick an. „Ich schlafe recht wenig in der letzten Zeit“, gebe ich flüsternd zu und er betrachtet mich sorgenvoll. „Möchtest du zu mir in die Wanne steigen?“, erkundigt er sich schließlich und ich sehe ihn unvermittelt mit fassungslos geweiteten Augen an. „… ich meine … das Wasser ist noch sehr warm und wirklich belebend … und du …“, stottert er ob meiner geschockten Reaktion und sieht peinlich berührt und mit einem sich selbst tadelnden Schnauben auf die Wasseroberfläche. Angesichts dieser so ungewohnt herrlichen Gemütsregung fange ich allerdings an zu lachen … gelöst und ungezwungen wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. „Ja Thorin, das würde ich gerne…“, sage ich schließlich und frage mich geradezu, woher ich die Kühnheit habe dieses mehr als unanständige Angebot anzunehmen.

„Aber du musst die Augen zumachen, bis ich im Wasser bin“, befehle ich gespielt ernst und richte mich auf. Thorin tut sofort wie ihm geheißen, und auch er kann das amüsierte Schmunzeln nicht zurückhalten. Langsam entledige ich mich meiner aufgrund der Wanderschaft durch den Düsterwald und dem Kampf mit den Spinnen dreckigen und teilweise zerrissenen Kleidung, bis ich schließlich nur noch in meine fast knielange Bluse gehüllt zu ihm in das noch immer dampfende Wasser steige. Und wie er vorausgesagt hat, umspült mich sofort die kräftigende Wirkung und ich fühle mich erholter und gestärkter. Ich sitze ihm gegenüber und nachdem er langsam die Augen geöffnet hat, prunkt erneut dieses so wundervolle und lange vermisste Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Mên asukhab ibnumul, Ghivashel“, sagt er plötzlich etwas in Khuzdûl und ich zucke daraufhin überrascht zusammen. Sofort mustert er mich interessiert. „Ghivashel … das war der Spitzname meiner Mutter für mich … aber ich wusste nicht, dass es Khuzdûl ist“, offenbare ich immer noch erstaunt und vergesse ganz mich zu fragen, was die anderen Wörter besagen könnten. „Ich habe sie immer so genannt …“, erklärt er mir nach einigem Zögern und senkt fast verlegen seinen Blick. „Was bedeutet er denn?“, frage ich nach und im nächsten Moment fällt mir ein, dass die Zwerge niemals jemandem aus einem anderen Volk die Details ihrer Sprache darlegen werden. Dementsprechend verhalten ist auch Thorins Reaktion. Nachdenklich fährt er sich mit der Hand über das erhitze Gesicht und ich will mein Ersuchen bereits zurückziehen, als er mir unerwartet doch antwortet. „Wir sprechen einem besonderen Geschöpf damit unsere Anerkennung und Wertschätzung aus“, flüstert er zurückhaltend und der Ausdruck, der ungestüm in seinen Augen aufblitzt, raubt mir dabei fast den Verstand … so herzlich … so zugetan … so gefühlvoll … wie ich ihn noch nie im Angesicht eines anderen Wesens gesehen habe. Ich überlege kurz, ob ich den nächsten Schritt wirklich machen möchte, kann und darf … aber dann rutsche ich langsam auf ihn zu, sein verwundertes und fragendes Mienenspiel ignorierend.

Die Wanne ist riesig und bietet mir genügend Spielraum, damit ich mich umdrehen, zwischen seinen Beinen platzieren und nach einigem Zögern mit dem Rücken vertrauensvoll an die so unglaublich wohldefinierte Brust schmiegen kann. Er erschaudert heftig aufgrund der so ungewohnt unverhüllten Nähe, aber nach kurzer Bedenkzeit, legt er seine Arme um mich und zieht meinen Körper noch berührender an sich heran. Ich spüre harte, leicht zuckende Muskeln … schnellen, zittrigen Atem … aufgeregten, kräftigen Herzschlag … warme, haltende Hände und unverzüglich scheint das Wasser um uns herum noch dampfender zu werden … ja fast zu kochen und hüllt unsere Gestalten in einen wabernden und die Außenwelt ausschließenden Nebel der Verborgenheit.

Aber ungeachtet dessen wandert ein wohliger Schauer mein Rückgrat entlang, als er seine Lippen auf meine entblößte Schulter platziert … zaghaft und würden seine Barthaare nicht etwas piksen, es wäre kaum wahrnehmbar. „Was tust du?“, flüstere ich … aber keineswegs vorwurfsvoll. „Du riechst wie eine Blumenwiese im Frühling … nach Mohn und Narzissen und saftigem Gras und frühlingsregennasser Erde“, haucht er und sein warmer Atem wallt über mich. Ungestüm entsteht eine unglaublich kribbelnde Hitze in meinem Inneren … pulsierend fließt sie durch mich hindurch und verbreitet sich mit jedem aufgeregtem Herzschlag bis in die kleinsten Äderchen meines Körpers. Unter der gewaltigen Wirkung dieser noch immer so ungewohnten Empfindung beginne ich zu erzittern und schließe berauscht die Augen, als die kleinen Schmuckperlen seiner Zöpfe zusätzlich über das bereits überreizte kleine Stück enthüllter Haut wandern. „Frierst du?“, raunt er sorgenvoll klingend und ich bin zu nichts Weiterem außer einem verneinenden Kopfschütteln fähig, als er seine Fingerspitzen über meine wasserbedeckten Arme gleiten lässt. „Ich bin nur … ich habe …“, stottere ich, unfähig zu beschreiben, was ich empfinde … denn verstehen, kann ich es ja selbst nicht. Seine Hände platzieren sich erneut auf meinem stoffbedeckten Bauch und drücken mich noch näher an ihn heran.

Ich ziehe die wasserdampfangereicherte Luft zischend in meine Lungen und als ich mein Gesicht leicht zu ihm drehe und unbewusst meine Unterlippe durch die Zähne hindurchgleiten lasse, steigt ein Knurren aus seiner Kehle empor … so sehr von schamlosen Verlangen und erschreckender Leidenschaft geprägt … dass es mich erneut erbeben lässt … vor Erregung und Unruhe und Angst vor dem, in was sich die Situation so plötzlich und unkontrolliert entwickelt. Jeder Muskel meines Körpers scheint angespannt zu sein und eine Empfindung tobt durch ihn, so ungestüm und alles mit sich reißend wie ein Orkan. Und als sich dieses intensive Gefühl wie ein Wirbelsturm zwischen meinen Beinen sammelt, dringt, ohne dass ich es kontrollieren oder unterdrücken kann, ein leises Stöhnen aus meinem Mund, von dessen Intensität und Bedeutsamkeit ich augenblicklich selber erschrocken bin.

Thorin krallt seine Finger in den durchnässten Stoff und … auch wenn ich es nicht für möglich gehalten habe … die Nähe unsere Körper zueinander wird noch dichter und seine Erregung ist bereits allzu deutlich spürbar. Hart und verlangend drückt sie sich gegen mich und unvermittelt überkommt mich die Furchtsamkeit und Besorgnis vor diesem unkontrollierten Auflodern der stürmischen Leidenschaft und der Folgen, die diese heraufbeschwören könnte. „Thorin … wir sollten … nicht“, bringt mein umnebeltes letztes bisschen vernunftbegabtes Denken stockend hervor, auch wenn sich jede Faser meines glühenden Daseins dagegen wehrt. Und als würden meine Worte wie eine Peitsche sein Gewissen erwecken, lockert er augenblicklich seinen Griff und entfernt die Lippen von mir. „Bei Mahal … verzeih mir bitte die Anmaßung und den Verlust meiner Kontrolle“, stößt er erschrocken klingend aus und schneller, als ich seine Selbstgeißelung abwehren kann, steht er auf und klettert aus der Wanne. Und obwohl ich vor wenigen Sekunden noch Angst vor dieser intensiven Nähe hatte, vermisse ich unvermittelt seine Wärme und Berührungen und verberge durcheinander und zutiefst erschrocken über diese so unkontrollierten und widersprüchlichen Gefühle in meinem Innern das Gesicht zwischen den Händen …

An einem der darauffolgenden Abende feiert das Volk der Waldelben das Herbstfest. Ein Ereignis, das von fröhlichen Gesang und süßen Wein dominiert wird und für mich ein weiterer Glücksfall ist. Auch der Hauptmann der Wache und der Kellermeister, können sich diesen Freuden nicht entziehen und beschließen spät abends, sich in einem separaten Kellerraum ebenfalls dem guten und starken Wein Dorwinions hinzugeben. Es bedarf schon einer ordentlichen Portion Alkohol um einen Elben betrunken zu machen, aber nach jeweils zehn Gläsern, werden auch ihre Köpfe schwer wie der starke Wein und sinken auf das Holz des dunklen Eichentisches hinab und das ist die lang herbeiersehnte Gelegenheit für mich ...

Auf Zehenspitzen und so leise wie noch nie in meinem Leben, schleiche ich an sie heran und ziehe vorsichtig den schweren Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche des Hauptmannes. Eine Aktion, die einem wahren Meisterdieb ebenbürtig ist, denn sie geben dabei keinen einzigen klirrenden Laut von sich. Schnell und dennoch weiterhin unhörbar, husche ich mit meiner Beute zu den Verliesen zurück. Auf meinem Rückweg mache ich einen Umweg zu den Kammern, in der die Elben die Waffen verstaut haben, die sie den Zwergen abgenommen haben. Leise nehme ich Orcrist mit zu mir in den verhüllenden Nebel und auch Kilis Bogen und Filis Schwert, denn ich weiß, dass dies die einzigen Andenken an ihren Vater sind und ihnen mehr bedeuten als ihr Leben.

Als ich beinahe an den Zellen angekommen bin, halte ich erschrocken inne. Die Elbin mit den langen, roten Haaren, sitzt auf den Stufen vor Kilis Zelle und spricht leise mit ihm. „Ich habe einmal das Lichtspiel der Varda gesehen“, höre ich seine verträumt klingende Stimme und verstecke mich hinter einer Felsenecke. Ich will sie eigentlich nicht belauschen, aber noch nie habe ich den jüngsten der Zwerge so einfühlsam mit jemandem reden hören. „Mein Bruder und ich begleiteten damals unseren Onkel auf einer Erkundungstour zu den Evendim Bergen. Wir machten an den nördlichen Ufern des Abenrotsees rast und ich übernahm die erste Wache. Und gegen Mitternacht brach plötzlich dieses unglaubliche Lichtspiel zwischen den dunklen Wolken hindurch. In unglaublich vielen Rot- und Violettönen … glühend und pulsierend und changierend … floss es fast wie entflammtes Wasser über den Himmel und erhellte die Umgebung. Es war so unglaublich und wunderschön … faszinierender noch, als das Lichtspiel eines Edelsteins …“ Vorsichtig spähe ich hinter dem Felsen hervor. Kilis Augen leuchten regelrecht wie das Licht von dem er spricht und auch im Antlitz der Elbin, kann ich ihre Begeisterung über seine Schilderung erkennen. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes … eine Gefühlsregung in ihren Blicken füreinander, die ich nur zu gut kenne.

„Ich muss jetzt leider gehen …“, sagt die Elbin plötzlich knapp, als sie sich anscheinend diesen Umstand bewusst wird und hat sich bereits zum Gehen abgewandt, als Kili sie noch einmal anspricht und ihr etwas durch die Gitterstäbe reicht. „Hier, ich möchte ihn Euch schenken“, sagt er leise und legt ihr einen kleinen schwarzen, im Schein der Fackeln glänzenden Gegenstand in die Hand. Sie schaut verträumt darauf und geht dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Legolas hinauf.

Nachdem sie verschwunden ist, warte ich dennoch einen Augenblick und lausche in die Stille, bevor ich mich das erste Mal seit vielen Tagen traue, den Ring von meinem Finger zu streifen. Augenblicklich wird mir erneut schwindelig, als sich der Nebel um mich herum lichtet … aber dieses Mal so heftig, dass ich mich haltsuchend und schwer um Atem ringend an der Wand abstützen muss. Die Taubheit, die meinen Körper einnimmt, ist so massiv, dass ich ermattet zu Boden sinke. Es kostet mich all meine wenig verbliebene Kraft, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Bei Ilúvatar, was ist nur auf einmal los mit mir?! Mit geschlossenen Augen lehne ich meine Stirn an den kühlen Stein, als mich eine Welle der Übelkeit überrollt. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob jegliches positive Gefühl mein Dasein verlassen hat und durch Angst, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Kummer ersetzt wurde, die so mächtig scheinen, als ob ich sie niemals wieder überwinden könnte. Verzweifelt ziehe ich die frische Luft in meine Lungen und versuche an etwas besonders Schönes zu denken … das Auenland … Beutelsend … die Bibliothek von Bruchtal … Beorns Garten … Thorins Lächeln … Und tatsächlich … ganz langsam verschwinden die schrecklichen Empfindungen dadurch und auch die Übelkeit, Taubheit und das Augenflimmern werden weniger, bis der Anfall schließlich nach wenigen Minuten halbwegs vorüber ist. Völlig entkräftet ziehe ich mich wieder nach oben und taumle noch leicht benommen auf die Zellen zu, während ich den verwünschten Ring in meine Jackentasche gleiten lasse.

Als Thorin mich erblickt, kommt er mit leuchtenden Augen zur Kerkertür. „Bil … Mahal hab Dank, du bist wieder hier“, sagt er aufgeregt und streckt seine Hand nach meiner Wange aus. Ich halte lächelnd den Schlüsselbund nach oben und augenblicklich springt mein Lachen auf ihn über. „Wie bist du an ihn gekommen?“, fragt er begeistert und umarmt mich schlagartig, nachdem ich seine Tür aufgesperrt habe. Ich lass seine Berührung zu, auch wenn sie mich augenblicklich an die unkontrollierten Gefühle erinnert, die wir vor wenigen Tagen geteilt haben und ob des Zurückrufens, läuft mir erstaunlicherweise ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. „Tja, was halt eine richtige Meisterdiebin ist, die kann auch Schlüssel von Elben klauen …“, hauche ich Aufgrund dessen aus und versuche die Verwirrung aus meinem Dasein zu verbannen, als er mich noch näher zu sich heranzieht und erneut ein Kribbeln durch mich sendet. „… und auch noch einiges Anderes“, füge ich andächtig hinzu und überreiche ihm, nachdem er mich wieder aus seiner Umarmung entlassen hat, Orcrist. Thorin nimmt das Schwert ehrfurchtsvoll an sich und drückt mich erneut dankbar. Allerdings löse ich mich nun schnell wieder von ihm und schließe nacheinander auch die Zellen der anderen Zwerge auf. „Ich weiß, wie ich euch hier herausbringen kann … folgt mir“, unterrichte ich sie aufgeregt und renne bereits den Weg zurück, der uns in die unteren Kellerhallen führt. Mein Herz setzt jedes Mal einen Moment aus, wenn die Zwerge ein lautes Geräusch verursachen, aber durch die Feier in den oberen Hallen, sind zum Glück nicht viele Elben unterwegs und wir können ihren immer wachsamen Augen in dunkle Ecken gepresst entgehen.

Als wir im Weinkeller angekommen sind, schlafen der Kellermeister und der Hauptmann noch immer tief und fest und schnarchend mit den Köpfen auf dem Tisch. Langsam schleiche ich an ihnen vorbei und winke den Zwergen, damit sie mir folgen. Thorin, der ja bereits in Kenntnis über meinen Plan ist, befiehlt seinem Gefolge sofort in die bereitstehenden Fässer zu klettern, als der erste Protest droht aufzukommen. „Vertraut mir, ich weiß genau, was ich tue“, versichere ich ihnen noch einmal und sehe Thorin dankend an, als er zusätzlich bestärkend neben mich tritt.

Ich atme erleichtert aus, als alle Zwerge einzeln in eines der offenen Fässer kriechen. Als endlich jeder von ihnen einen Platz gefunden hat, gehe ich zu dem Hebel, der den Fallmechanismus auslöst. Unvermittelt öffnet sich die Lucke und die Fässer mit meinen Gefährten darin fallen mit lautem Platschen in das darunterliegende Wasser. Zufrieden mit mir und meinem funktionierenden Plan, trete ich an die Öffnung und schaue hinunter. Die Zwerge hingegen blicken zu mir hinauf und beginnen vor Begeisterung zu applaudieren. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ich genau weiß, was ich tue“, sage ich leise und springe ihnen hinterher. Ebenfalls mit einem geräuschvollem Platsch, tauche ich unter Wasser. Prustend komme ich wenig später wieder an die Oberfläche des unsäglich kalten Nasses und werde sofort von Thorin in sein Fass gezogen. „Gut gemacht, Fräulein Beutlin“, sagt er anerkennend und stößt sich an der Felswand ab, damit wir den anderen folgen können, die bereits stromabwärts treiben. In dem Fass ist zwar genug Platz für einen Zwerg … aber für einen Zwerg und einen Hobbit, ist es ganz schön eng, sodass Thorin und ich ziemlich nahe beieinanderstehen müssen. Ich verschränke die Arme vor meine Brust, um unter den beobachtenden Augen der Anderen wenigsten einen kleinen, den Anstand wahrenden Abstand zwischen uns herzustellen, aber die Wärme, die er immer ausstrahlt, ist eine Wohltat für meinen erkalteten Körper.

Die strudelnde Strömung und die vielen kleinen und großen Wasserfälle flussabwärts schütteln uns ganz schön durch. Immer wieder drücken sie die Fässer unter Wasser und lassen sie wie Korken wieder nach oben schnellen. Nach wenigen Metern sind auch alle Zwerge bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Erst als der Morgen bereits dämmert, vereinigt sich der schäumende Bach mit den ruhigen Gewässern des Waldflusses. Hier stehen die Bäume nicht mehr so bedrohlich dicht zusammengedrängt und bieten uns seit so vielen Monden endlich wieder einen ungehinderten Blick auf den Himmel, den sogar die Zwerge so sehr vermisst haben. Auf der ebenen Wasseroberfläche spiegelt sich das Licht der letzten Sterne und vermischt sich mit dem gelb-orangenen Farbenspiel des Sonnenaufganges, der einen herrlichen Herbsttag ankündigt. Ich habe die Sonne schon so lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und genieße mit geschlossenen Augen ihre wohlige Wärme auf meiner durch die Nässe eiskalten Haut. Langsam treiben wir dahin, trotz alledem immer wachsam, ob uns die Elben bereits verfolgen. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, bemerke ich, dass mich Thorin anscheinend die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat. Sein Blick liegt sanft auf mir und seine Lippen umspielt ein liebevolles Lächeln. Ertappt senkt er sofort seinen Kopf, als ob es ihm peinlich ist, dass ich diesen vielsagenden Ausdruck sehen konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit, die Sonne steht bereits hoch am Himmel, entdecken wir vor uns eine breite, sacht abfallende Bucht liegen, die nach Osten hin mit einer vorspringenden Felskuppe abgedämmt wird. Die meisten der Fässer laufen hier auf Grund oder stoßen polternd an den Stein, sodass wir endlich unsere unbequemen Fluchtmittel verlassen können. Gänzlich durchdrungen von dem kalten Wasser, zitternd wir am ganzen Leib und sind völlig erschöpft, einige der Zwerge haben sogar blaue Lippen. Aber Thorin verbietet uns ein Feuer zu machen, um uns erst einmal aufzuwärmen. „Wir müssen weiter, wer weiß, ob unser Abhandenkommen und der Fluchtweg bereits von den Elben entdeckt wurde“, stößt er ungehalten aus und zieht den bibbernden Kili bestimmend wieder auf die Beine. „Und wohin? Ich wüsste noch nicht einmal, wo wir hier sind“, erwidert Dwalin. „Der Fluss mündet unweit von hier in den langen See, dort wo Esgaroth liegt. Dort könnten wir uns vielleicht mit Waffen, Proviant und einem etwas angenehmeren Fortbewegungsmittel versorgen“, erklärt Balin wissend unsere Lage und drückt währenddessen das Wasser aus seinem langen weißen Bart. Ich schaue nachdenklich auf die immer noch in der Strömung treibenden Fässer. „Wir könnten doch die Fässer zu einem Floß vertäuen“, schlage ich schließlich vor und drehe mich zu den anderen um, die ebenfalls alle zum Wasserlauf blicken.

Plötzlich sehe ich hinter uns einen großen Mann auf einem der Felsen stehen, die die Bucht vom Wald abtrennen. „Das würde ich an eurer Stelle lassen!“, grollt seine grimmige Stimme über unsere Köpfe hinweg und reißt nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwerge an sich. Sofort schiebt sich Thorin schützend vor mich und befreit Orcrist aus seiner Scheide, aber auch Fili und ich ziehen unsere Schwerter, denn wir drei sind die Einzigen, die noch bewaffnet sind. „Und das noch viel mehr!“, ergänzt der Hüne verärgert und so schnell, dass meine Augen ihm kaum folgen können, hat er seinen Bogen gespannt und zielt damit auf uns. „Verzeihung, aber Ihr seid wohl aus der Seestadt, wenn ich nicht irre…“, versucht Balin ihn mit feinfühliger Stimme zu beruhigen und geht bedächtig einige Schritte vorwärts. Dabei hebt er beschwichtigend seine Arme und deutet uns, dass wir die Waffen wieder senken sollen. Thorin ist der Letzte, der seiner Ermahnung widerstrebend und mir einem verärgerten Brummen Folge leistet.

„Und Ihr? 13 Zwerge und …“, er sieht mich mit einem fragenden Blick an, „… was für ein Geschöpf auch immer Ihr seid? Was macht Ihr in dieser Gegend und wollt meine Fässer als Floß missbrauchen?!“, sagt er nun schon etwas ruhiger und kommt langsam, aber noch immer mit gespannten Bogen, von dem Felsen herunter. Sein Gesicht ist genauso abgehärtet wie seine Stimme und wird von schwarzen strähnigen Haaren umrandet. „Wir sind Wanderer, die leider ein paar Schwierigkeiten bei der Durchquerung des Düsterwaldes hatten, durch den wir mussten, um unsere Verwandten in den Eisenbergen zu besuchen“, erwidert Balin. „Wir benötigen deshalb dringend Hilfe aus Esgaroth. Etwas zu Essen, eine Unterkunft für die Nacht … Proviant und Waffen für unsere gefährliche Weiterreise.“ Der Mann senkt seinen Bogen, „Schwierigkeiten mit unseren Handelspartnern den Waldelben wie mir scheint, wenn Ihr in ihren Fässern den Fluss heruntergekommen seid. Warum sollte ich Euch also helfen!?“ Balin lächelt leicht. „Nun, verzeiht mir meine Direktheit, aber offensichtlich scheint der Verdienst eines Flößers noch nicht einmal auszureichen, um die Löcher in Eurem Mantel zu stopfen“, bemerkt er vermittelnd und ich schätze ihn für sein intelligentes und besonnenes Verhandlungsgeschick in dieser Situation. Der Mann senkt befangen seinen Blick und Balin streckt ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Wenn Ihr uns nach Esgaroth bringt, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir uns auf eine gute Bezahlung einigen werden“, schlägt er ihm einen Handel vor und letztendlich nimmt der Mann diesen mit einem Handschlag an.


	18. Die Seestadt

Wenig später befinden wir uns zusammen mit den Fässern auf dem Kahn des Menschen und passieren die Mündung des Waldflusses in den langen See. Die Abenddämmerung setzt bereits ein und lässt die Luft fürchterlich kalt werden. Es ist bereits Ende September und obwohl Esgaroth nur wenig nördlicher liegt als das Auenland, haben sich bereits die ersten dicken Eisschollen auf der Oberfläche des Sees gebildet und schlagen geräuschvoll an den Rumpf des Bootes, als wir durch sie hindurch fahren. Das östliche Ufer ist nur schemenhaft zu erkennen und im Norden erahne ich nur die Hänge des einsamen Berges, der zusätzlich im langsam aufkommenden herbstlichen Nebel verborgen liegt. Unweit der Mündung steht, auf hölzernen Pfählen weit entfernt vom Ufer errichtet und nur mit einer breiten Brücke mit diesem verbunden, die Seestadt. Der einstige Reichtum dieser ganz aus Holz errichteten Stadt, sieht man immer noch an ihren kunstvollen Häusern und dem großen Hafen. Zu der Zeit, als das Königreich unter dem Berge noch von Zwergen bewohnt und die nahe gelegene Stadt Thal in voller Blüte stand, war auch die Seestadt eine geschäftige Hansestadt. Händler aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes kamen hier her, um mit kostbaren Schmuckstücken, Gold, Silber, Edelsteinen, edlen Stoffen und ausgesuchten Esswaren zu handeln, so zumindest hat es mir Thorin einmal mit leuchtenden Augen und schwermütiger Stimme erzählt. Von dieser Pracht und Lebhaftigkeit ist nur wenig übrig geblieben, seitdem der Drache in dem Berg haust und sich jeder der Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht, bewusst ist.

„Darf ich Euch nach Eurem Namen fragen?“, erkundige ich mich unsicher bei unserem Kahnführer, der das Boot gerade geschickt um eine Landzunge herum manövriert. „Bard …“, antwortet er knapp und brummend. „Ich heiße Bil Beutlin und bin ein Hobbit aus dem Auenland, östlich der Fernen Höhen gelegen“, kläre ich ihn über mich und meine Herkunft auf, denn ich habe seine fragenden Blicke meine Rasse betreffend bemerkt. „Ein Hobbit … Eure Art ist uns nur aus Schriften längst vergangener Zeiten bekannt. Hauptsächlich, da Ihr mit Pfeifenkraut gehandelt habt, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht“, erzählt er und ich lächle zustimmend. „Ihr habt eine lange Wanderung hinter Euch und dann auch noch mit so ungewöhnlichen Reisegefährten“, ergänzt er leise und nickt in die Richtung der Zwerge, die gerade dabei sind, das Geld für die Überfahrt zusammenzulegen. „Besonders, wenn diese Verwandte besuchen wollen…“ Ich bin über seinen Scharfsinn erstaunt und schweige lieber, bevor ich noch unsere wahren Absichten verrate, die die Zwerge anscheinend erst einmal geheim halten wollen.

Langsam kommt die im Dunkeln liegende Stadt immer näher. „Wenn wir angelegt haben, bringt Ihr uns zu Eurem Bürgermeister“, sagt Thorin befehlshaberisch und übergibt Bard einen kleinen Sack mit Goldmünzen, Dukaten und Silberpfennigen. Der Mensch steckt diesen, nachdem er ihn abschätzend in der Hand gewogen hat, in seine Jackentasche. „Warum sollte unser Bürgermeister Euch sehen wollen?“, fragt er respektlos und vertäut das Boot an einem Anleger. „Das werdet Ihr schon sehen …“, erwidert Thorin knurrend und ich kann über seine unfreundliche Art nur den Kopf schütteln und ihn tadelnd anzusehen, als wir alle nacheinander an Land gehen und er mir helfend seine Hand reicht, damit ich aus dem wackelnden Boot steigen kann.

Bard führt uns durch die engen, verschlungenen Gassen und über die breiten, hölzernen Stege der Stadt. Vereinzelte Bewohner sind noch auf den Beinen und erledigen die letzten Aufgaben des Tages. Alle von ihnen starren uns mit großen Augen an, tuscheln hinter vorgehaltenen Händen … besonders über Thorin, der majestätisch wie immer und mit finsterem Blick neben Bard dahinschreitet, die Hand vielsagend auf den Schaft seines Schwertes gelegt. Der Marktplatz, auf dem die Stadthalle steht, ist eine große, runde, ruhige Wasserfläche, umgeben von gewaltigen Pfeilern, auf denen die noch immer prachtvollen Häuser der wohlhabenderen Bewohner Esgaroths ruhen. Darunter sind die weniger glanzvollen Stände der Markleute zu erkennen und schattenhaft kann ich Mäuse und Ratten hinter Säcken und Kisten verschwinden sehen. Bard steigt eine breite Treppe hinauf, die zum hell erleuchteten und prachtvoll verzierten Tor der Halle führt. Sofort wir er mit uns im Schlepptau von den davorstehenden Wachen aufgehalten, die ungehalten fragen, was wir wollen.

„Diese Zwerge möchten den Bürgermeister sprechen“, antwortet unser Helfer ruhig und zeigt auf uns. „Er sitzt gerade mit dem Stadtrat, den Kaufleuten und Adligen beim Abendessen“, erklärt uns der Wachposten und deutet damit an, dass wir nicht erwünscht sind. „Da kommen wir ja gerade richtig … lasst uns sofort zu ihm, oder ihr bekommt von ihm etwas zu hören!“, wirft Thorin grollend ein und baut sich vor den Wachen zur vollen majestätischen Größe auf, die auch auf die viel riesigeren Menschen sichtlich einschüchternd wirkt. Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel öffnen sie schließlich das Tor und führen uns in eine große, hell erleuchtete Halle, an der an einer langen Tafel etliche Leute sitzen und ausgelassen Essen, Trinken und Schwatzen.

„Ich bin Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór!“, ruft Thorin mit seiner Donnerstimme in den Raum hinein, ohne abzuwarten, dass die Wachen uns ankündigen. Bard neben mir zuckt deutlich zusammen und wiederholt flüsternd seinen Namen. Blitzartig springen alle Anwesenden auf, selbst der Bürgermeister … ein beleibter, bärtiger Mann mit raffgierigen Augen und eindeutig zu viel Schmuck an seinem Körper … fährt aus seinem großen Sessel nach oben und starrt uns erstaunt an. „Ihr seid wer?“, brummt er stutzig und umrundet den großen Tisch. „Ich bin der rechtmäßige König unter dem Berge!“ Thorin hebt achtunggebietend seinen Kopf und ich fühle mich in seiner Gegenwart seit Langem wieder einmal klein, unbedeutend, eingeschüchtert und beschämt, den augenblicklich scheint er der zu werden, zu dem er bestimmt wurde … ein mächtiger Herrscher, so erhaben über alle Zweifel, so gewaltig in seiner Präsenz.

„Wir sind die Zwerge des Erebors und sind gekommen, um unsere Heimat zurückzufordern!“, fügt er hinzu und sofort umringt ihn sein Gefolge. Als auch ich mich zu ihnen stellen will, hält mich Bard am Arm fest und seine Augen funkeln mich böse an. Mich schuldig fühlend senke ich den Blick und er lässt mich schließlich ohne ein Wort des Tadels los, sodass ich mich abwartend an Filis Seite begeben kann.

Thorin setzt sich in Bewegung … eindrucksvoll ist sein Gang … würdevoll seine Gesichtszüge … edel seine Haltung … imponierend seine Gegenwart … und ich frage mich, ob er damals, als er das erste Mal in meiner Höhle stand und mir dort schon so unglaublich mächtig erschien, ebenfalls so majestätisch und beeindruckend wirkte wie jetzt. Nichts ist mehr von dem Zwerg zu erkennen, der mir noch vor wenigen Tagen fast unsicher ein gemeinsames Bad vorschlug, dass dann so unkontrolliert ausartete und von Zweifeln und Verlegenheit bestimmt war. Sogleich entfährt mir bei der Erinnerung daran und den Gefühlen, die so leidenschaftlich und zügellos in ihm und mir aufstiegen, ein leises Wimmern.

„Diese Stadt war einst ein Juwel Rhovanions, ganze Handelsflotten lagen im Hafen, beladen mit Seide, Gold und Edelsteinen, die Häuser und Bewohner waren glanzvoll und wohlhabend“, beginnt Thorin und seine Stimme ist fest und königlich. Die Anwesenden beginnen zu flüstern und werfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. „Wenn Ihr uns beisteht, werden diese glorreichen Zeiten zurückkommen … wir werden den Drachen bezwingen und Reichtum und Wohlstand aus den Hallen Erebors wird erneut die Straßen Esgaroths und Thals überfluten.“ Thorins Stimme erhebt sich mit jedem Wort kraftvoller und braust über die Köpfe der Anwesenden hinweg. Er weiß genau, was die Menschen aus Esgaroth für Sorgen und Nöte haben und auch welcher Habgier sie erlegen sind. Jubel bricht unter den Anwesenden aus, nur der Bürgermeister starrt uns noch immer abschätzend an.

„Einzig der Flammentod wird die Straßen überschwemmen…“, höre ich plötzlich Bard hinter uns ausstoßen und der Jubel verstummt augenblicklich. „… Drachenfeuer und Verderben ... wenn ihr die Bestie weckt, werdet Ihr uns alle vernichten.“ Thorin dreht sich abfällig zu ihm um und lächelt verächtlich, bevor er die versammelten hochrangigen Bürger von Esgaroth wieder ansieht. „Ihr könnt auf diesen Schwarzseher hören …“, beginnt er mit vertrauenerweckender Stimmlage, „doch ich verspreche Euch … wenn es gelingt den Berg zurückzuerobern, werden alle am Reichtum der Zwerge teilhaben.“ Erneut bricht ein Jubelsturm unter den Anwesenden los, aber dieses Mal ist es der Bürgermeister, der die Euphorie bremst. „Warum sollten wir Euren Worten Glauben schenken?! Wir wissen nicht, ob Ihr der seid, der Ihr behauptet“, sagt er mit brummender Stimme und baut sich vor Thorin auf, der ihn mit missfälligen Blick mustert. „Habt Ihr einen Bürgen, der Eure Herkunft und Redlichkeit bestätigt?“

Thorins Versprechungen in allen Ehren, aber das Misstrauen des Bürgermeisters kann ich nachvollziehen und so überlege ich nicht lange über Inhalt und Bedeutung meiner nächsten Worte. „Ich bürge für ihn!“, stoße ich ohne Umschweife aus und augenblicklich sind alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. Meine Gefährten treten zurück, als ich mit ehrerbietend gesenktem Haupt auf den Bürgermeister zugehe. Kurz sehe ich zu Thorin, der mich mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit, Verwunderung und noch etwas völlig anderem … bisher Unbekanntem … betrachtet. „Ich bin schon sehr weit mit diesen Zwergen gereist … durch große Gefahren und tiefe Abgründe“, beginne ich demütig. „Und wenn Thorin Eichenschild … der dieser Zwerg tatsächlich ist … sein Wort gibt, dann hält er es auch“, beteure ich mit fester Stimme, die ich mir selbst nie zugetraut hätte. „Das Vertrauen in diesen Zwerg ist so groß, dass ich sogar mein Leben für ihn geben würde.“ Der Bürgermeister mustert mich abschätzend, denn das Wort einer einfachen Frau, ist in der Welt der Menschen nur von geringem Wert. „Nun, wenn es euch sogar Euer Leben wert ist, dann nehme ich Eure Bürgschaft an“, brummt er schließlich und klatscht freudig in die Hände. Ich schaue erleichtert lächelnd zu Thorin, der mich mit einem eigenartigen Blick mustert … voller Emotionen, die ich nicht einzuschätzen weiß, denn ich habe sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen und er bereitet mir Gänsehaut und Glücksgefühl zugleich.

Nicht lange, und die Nachricht über die Rückkehr des Zwergenkönigs und seines Plans hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Stadt herumgesprochen. Von überall dringen Jubelschreie und Lieder aus den Häusern. Mutmaßungen über unermessliche Schätze und wiederkehrende Reichtümer für die Stadt beherrschen die Gespräche, geboren aus uralten Prophezeiungen und den Erzählungen der Älteren.

Die nächsten Tage werden wir so angenehm wie zuletzt in Beorns Häusern untergebracht. Uns werden die großzügigsten Zimmer im Stadthaus als Unterkunft überlassen, wir bekommen neue Kleider aus den edelsten Stoffen, die die Kaufleute besitzen und nehmen jeden Abend an einem Bankett teil, zu dem nur die hochrangigsten Bürger der Seestadt geladen sind. Zu sämtlichen Anlässen bekomme ich, obwohl ich es jedes Mal ablehne, ein neues Kleid aus Samt, Seide, Damast und Spitze. Zumindest für die, an denen ich teilnehmen kann … denn die ersten zwei Tage unseres Aufenthaltes in der Seestadt, muss ich im Bett verbringen … die Nässe und Kälte, die wir auf unserer Flucht ausgesetzt waren, haben mir eine ordentliche Erkältung eingebracht.

Als die Sonne am dritten Morgen in mein Gemach hereinscheint und mich sanft weckt, fühle ich mich aber schon viel besser. Ausgiebig strecke ich meine müden Glieder und setzte mich langsam in meinem viel zu großem und viel zu weichem Bett auf. Weder überfällt mich ein Schwindel oder hämmernder Kopfschmerz, noch läuft mir die Nase, so wie es die letzten Tage immer war. Wieder zufrieden mit mir, sehe ich aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne steht bereits hoch am herbstlich blauen Himmel, beleuchtet die Dächer der Häuser und lässt das Wasser des Sees wie funkelnde Diamanten leuchten. Noch während ich die besondere und so ruhige Atmosphäre auf mich wirken lasse, klopft es an meiner Tür und wenig später steckt Kili seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt, als ich hereinbitte.

„Bil, du bist ja schon wach“, sagt er leise und senkt verlegen seinen Blick, da ich nur ein Unterkleid trage. „Ja, komm rein Kili, mir geht es schon viel besser“, erwidere ich und lege mir anstandshalber eine Decke um die teilweise entblößten Schultern. Kili schiebt sich durch den Spalt und balanciert umständlich wirkend ein Tablett auf seinen Händen, dass er schließlich laut klirrend neben mich abstellt. Der Geruch von heißem Tee und Brötchen steigt mir augenblicklich in die Nase und erst jetzt nehme ich schlagartig wahr, wie sehr mir eigentlich der Magen knurrt. Kili beugt sich zu mir herunter und berührt sanft mit den Lippen meine Stirn. „Dein Fieber scheint auch gesunken zu sein“, bemerkt er erleichtert und deutet einladend auf das Tablett.

„Thorin war in großer Sorge um dich“, sagt er bald, nachdem er mich auf meinem Bett sitzend einige Momente beim Essen beobachtet hat. „Weil meine Krankheit unsere Weiterreise verzögert hat, so wie er es immer befürchtete“, antworte ich ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln und nehme einen großen Schluck Tee. „Das bezweifle ich, denn in der Nacht, in der du so hoch gefiebert hast, ist er keine Sekunde von deiner Seite gewichen und hat dich aufopferungsvoll versorgt“, erklärt er mir und ich schaue ihn ungläubig darüber über den Rand der Tasse an. Thorin hat mich gepflegt … bei Ilúvatar, was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht … Und dann blitzen Bilder in meinem Kopf auf … Trugbilder des Fieberwahns, wie ich in dem Moment ihrer Entstehung glaubte …

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Bil_

_„Sie hat sehr hohes Fieber und das schon seit Stunden“, höre ich Oins besorgt klingende Stimme und spüre im nächsten Moment, wie ein kalt-feuchtes Tuch über meine Stirn und Wangen streicht. Mein Kopf schmerzt unsäglich und die murmelnden Stimmen einiger meiner Gefährten dringen nur undeutlich, wie durch einen Nebel, in mein von Hitze gefesseltes Dasein vor. Trotzdem ich zu glühen scheine, ist mir unbeschreiblich kalt und ich zittere am ganzen Körper. „Mutter hat immer die Samen der Tollkirsche zermahlen und uns gegeben.“ Die Besorgnis ist auch aus Filis Vorschlag herauszuhören und als ich die flackernden Augenlider kurz hebe, sehe ich sein bedrücktes Gesicht über mir schweben. „Das ist zu gefährlich, die Heilwirkung ist nur bei geringer Dosierung sicher und ich kenne sie nicht genau …“, erwidert Oin und sein Schatten tritt an meine Seite._

_„Wie steht es um sie?“ Thorins sonst so brummige und feste Stimme ist hilflos und sorgenvoll verzerrt und ich höre, wie er die Tür leise wieder hinter sich schließt. „Nicht gut, das Fieber will nicht sinken.“ Auch Kili, der am Fußende zu stehen scheint, klingt ohnmächtig im Angesicht meines lebensgefährdeten Zustandes. „Geht und besorgt mir Hithlas … ich habe vorhin einen Stand mit verschiedenen Kräutern und Blumen auf dem Marktplatz gesehen, vielleicht findet ihr dort etwas“, befiehlt Thorin und ich fühle wenig später seine große Hand über meine Stirn streichen und das erste Mal, scheint seine Haut kälter als meine zu sein. „Aber Hithlas ist giftig und hat keine lindernden Eigenschaften“, wirft unser Heiler sofort wissend ein. „Da irrst du dich … mein Großvater hat mir einst ihr wahres Geheimnis anvertraut, dass sich nur in den Händen der Söhne Durins entwickelt“, knurrt Thorin verärgert über die Anzweiflung seines Befehls und die Matratze neben mir gibt leicht nach, als er sich auf die Kante des Bettes setzt und meine glühende Hand nimmt. „Und jetzt geht … alle“, fordert er gebieterisch und kurze Zeit später kann ich die Tür meines Gemachs ins Schloss fallen hören._

_Thorin schnaubt zögernd und schwermütig aus … aber dann merke ich, wie er meinen entkräfteten Körper leicht mit seinen großen starken Händen aufrichtet und den Stoff des leinenen Unterkleides von den Schultern steift. „Thorin … was tust du?“, erkundige ich mich schwach, unfähig mehr als diese argwöhnische Frage zu stellen, die mich dennoch zusätzlich entkräftet und ich bin über die gebrochene Heiserkeit meiner Stimme erschrocken. „Verzeih mir bitte meine Handlungen, Ghivashel, aber ich muss deinen Körper kühlen und mit einem Sud behandeln und dafür sehe ich mich gezwungen dich zu entkleiden … dein Leben ist mir im Moment wichtiger, als irgendwelcher sittenstrenger Anstand“, unterrichtet er mich und wickelt sofort meinen entblößten Körper in eine schützende Decke._

_Die aus dem eigentlich tödlichen Hithlaskraut gekochte Flüssigkeit stinkt bestialisch und ätzt regelrecht in der Nase. Aber das damit getränkte Tuch fühl sich kühl und angenehm auf meiner Haut an und mit jedem damit abgeriebenen Zentimeter, scheint es das Fieber mehr aus mir zu verbannen … und genau deswegen ist es mir egal, dass Thorin gefühlt meinen gesamten Körper damit behandelt. Das Hitzegefühl schwindet immer mehr aus mir und meinem Geist und als ich mich schließlich sogar in der Lage fühle, meine flackernden Augenlider ein wenig zu heben, kristallisiert sich langsam sein konzentriertes, von Besorgnis und Unruhe gezeichnetes Gesicht aus dem Fiebernebel heraus. Er murmelt fast tonlos Worte … Khuzdûl in seiner perfektesten und ältesten Form … immer und immer wieder … bedeutungsschwanger, wie eine Beschwörung, Gebet oder Fürbitte. Ich hauche gequält seinen Namen und als er mich ansieht, werden seine Augen ein klein wenig beruhigter. „Nicht sprechen … du brauchst deine Kräfte“, fordert er flüsternd und küsst zärtlich meine fieberglühende Stirn. „Schlaf ein wenig, ich werde bei dir bleiben …“_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Augenblicklich steigt eine verschämte Wärme in mir auf, als mir bewusst wird, in welcher Situation Thorin mich gesehen hat. Nicht nur der Umstand, dass er meinen entblößten Körper betrachten konnte, sondern auch, dass ich so hilflos und schwach war … etwas, dass ich nie vor ihm sein wollte. Um die aufwühlenden Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, schaue ich wieder aus dem Fenster und entdecke weit am Horizont den einsamen Berg stehen, die nächste und letzte Etappe unserer Reise … und an ihrem Ziel, erwartet uns die schwerste aller Prüfungen. Sein bereits schneebedeckter Gipfel ist heute von nur wenigen Wolken umgeben und glitzert im Sonnenlicht. Und wenn wir diese gemeistert haben … was ist dann …? Der Gedanke an mein Zuhause, kommt mir schon seit Langem nicht mehr so schmerzlich vor wie am Anfang.

„Was hast du der Elbin eigentlich geschenkt?“, frage ich plötzlich, um das für mich unangenehme Thema zu wechseln, und schaue Kili gespannt an. Seine Augen weiten sich erschrocken und dann senkt er schüchtern seinen Blick. „Einen Runenstein … meine Mutter hatte ihn mir anvertraut, damit ich an mein Versprechen denke, wieder zu ihr zurückzukommen“, sagt er schließlich errötend. „Ein kostbares Geschenk … für ein Wesen, dessen Rasse man verabscheut“, erwidere ich flüsternd und betrachte sein immer mehr erglühendes Gesicht. Ich lächle wissend, habe ich doch die eindringlichen Blicke zwischen den Beiden wahrnehmen können. „Du empfindest etwas für sie … nicht wahr?“, frage ich schließlich leise und lege sanft meine Hand auf seine. Er sieht mich schockiert über diese Vermutung an. „Wie kommst du darauf … sie ist eine Elbin … und ich ein Zwerg … wie kann ich da für sie … Gefühle hegen“, stottert er beschämt, was meinen Verdacht nur noch mehr bestärkt. „Weil ich das Strahlen in deinen Augen sehen, wenn du, wie gerade eben, an sie denkst“, sage ich sanft. Sein Blick wandert gedankenvoll in meinem Gesicht umher. „Ist es das Gleiche, das auch in deinen Augen aufblitzt, wenn du an Thorin denkst?“, erkundigt er sich schließlich genauso ruhig und ich wende augenblicklich verlegen meinen Blick von ihm ab. Verraten meine Augen wirklich schon die Empfindungen, die tief in mir schlummern, aber niemals ausbrechen dürfen. „Zwischen deinem Onkel und mir … ist es etwas Anderes“, wispere ich beklommen und abwehrend. Ich spüre, dass Kili mich fragend von der Seite mustert. Wenn es ihm auffällt, dann ist es den Anderen bestimmt auch nicht entgangen … ich muss vorsichtiger sein, damit ich Thorin nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringe.

„Wie du meinst … aber bei uns Zwergen gibt es ein Sprichwort … ich glaube, es passt ganz gut zu uns Beiden“, beginnt er plötzlich mit gutmütiger Stimme. „Wahrhaftige Gefühle sind kostbarer, als alles Gold und Silber dieser Erde, denn sie sind das wertvollste Juwel, das man einen anderen schenken kann.“ Ich sehe ihn wieder an, ungewollt treten Tränen in meine Augen und lassen meine Wahrnehmung verschwimmen. „Ein ungewöhnliches Sprichwort für euch Zwerge, habe ich doch gedacht, dass wirkliche Edelsteine euch wichtiger sind als alles andere“, erwidere ich und meine Stimme bricht bereits. Kili streicht die bittere Träne von meiner Wange, die sich unlängst ihren Weg aus meinem Auge gesucht hat. „Wir wissen aber auch, dass es etwas noch sehr viel Wertvolleres … Beständigeres gibt … etwas, das Grenzen, Ständen und die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Sippschaft keine Beachtung schenkt … Leid, Tod und Kriege überdauert und ewiglich währt …“, sagt er sanft und ich schlucke hart den aufkommenden Kloß in meinen Hals herunter, als er gedämpft weiterspricht. „…aufrichtige Liebe …“

Ich atme schluchzend aus und senke mit wild schlagenden Herzen meinen Blick. Ist es das, was ich für Thorin empfinde … haben diese Gefühle endlich einen Namen … eine Grundlage … eine Erklärung bekommen? Liebe … das hört sich so groß, so bedeutungsvoll, so folgenschwer an. Die wahrhaftige Liebe zu einem Mann, die ich mir immer erhofft habe … sie liegt vor mir und ist greifbarer als alles andere. Und dennoch … eine solche Verbindung zwischen uns würde niemals bestehen können. Der Herrscher über Durins Volk und ein einfacher Hobbit … er würde sich der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben und gegen jegliche Traditionen und Erwartungen verstoßen.

„Aufrichtige Liebe kann aber auch schmerzen … wenn sie nicht erwidert wird … oder aussichtslos ist“, weine ich bitterlich, denn die Tränen treten jetzt ohne Unterlass aus meinen Augen. Kili zieht mich augenblicklich in eine tröstende Umarmung und ich nehme sie nur allzu gerne an. „Aber nur, wenn lieben und geliebt werden, zwei unterschiedliche Dinge bleiben“, rät er mir und ich sehe mit tränenverschleierten Blick zu ihm auf. Er ist auf dieser Reise so erwachsen geworden … genauso wie sein Bruder … genauso wie ich. Die Schrecken und Gefahren haben uns eines gelehrt, dass Ehrlichkeit gleichzusetzen ist mit Vertrauen und das dies die stärkste Waffe ist, die man gegen seine Gegner richten kann … Aufrichtigkeit ist das Wichtigste …

„Ich danke dir für deine Worte Kili … von ganzem Herzen“, flüstere ich gedämpft und er legt sanft seine Stirn an meine. Es ist ein Versprechen … ein wortloser Schwur, an der Seite seines Onkels und an meiner zu stehen, egal welche Entscheidung wir treffen. Wir merken nicht, wie sich währenddessen ein Schatten, der uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat, geräuschlos vom Türrahmen entfernt.


	19. Orte der Erinnerung

Nachdem ich vollständig genesen bin, erkunde ich oft alleine die Seestadt. Die einfachen Bürger, größtenteils Fischer, Krämer und Handwerker, nehmen mich herzensgut auf und erfreuen sich an den Geschichten, die ich über unsere Reise und mein Leben im Auenland zu erzählen habe. Besonders die Kinder kann ich mit der Erzählung über die Gefangennahme durch die Trolle, den Aufenthalt im Bruchtal und die Reise durch den Düsterwald, immer wieder aufs Neue erstaunen. Die Dämmerung beginnt sich bereits über den herbstlich blauen Himmel zu legen, als ich gerade über einen langen Steg spaziere, der von den Werkstätten der Arbeiter auf der einen und auf der anderen Seite von Bootsanlegern gesäumt ist und zum Marktplatz zurückführt, als ich plötzlich Bard entdecke. Seine Augen verfinstern sich sofort zornig, als er mich erblickt. „Sieh einer an … der Hobbit aus dem Auenland … ich hoffe, Ihr seid wieder geheilt“, sagt er dennoch freundlich lächelnd, aber ich kann die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Ich nicke ihm bejahend und mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln zu. „Bard, ich weiß nicht, warum Ihr gegen Thorins Vorhaben Einwände habt, aber ich kann Euch versichern, dass wir alles tun werden, um diesen Drachen zu besiegen“, versuche ich seinen Unmut zu entkräften, denn komischerweise ist mir seine Meinung über unser Unterfangen von großer Wichtigkeit.

Bard schnauft verächtlich aus und lädt ein weiteres Bündel Holz auf sein Boot. „Eure Loyalität zu ihm in allen Ehren, Fräulein Beutlin, aber die Liebe zu Schätzen ist den Zwergen wertvoller als irgendwelche Versprechungen … besonders, wenn es sich um einen Nachfahren Durins handelt.“ Ich schaue ihn fragend ob dieser unehrenhaften Aussage an und er hält resignierend ausschnaubend in seinem Tun inne. „Wisst Ihr, schon damals hätte der Drache besiegt werden können … mit der Hilfe der Elben aus dem Waldlandreich“, beginnt er mir betroffen zu erläutern und steigt in das wackelnde Ruderboot. „Aber Thrór hatte diese in seinem Wahnsinn verärgert, indem er seine Versprechungen ihnen gegenüber nicht gehalten hat … und damit uns alle ins Verderben gestürzt … das weiß jeder, deren Vorfahren einst in Thal gelebt haben.“ Ich schüttle verärgert über seine Worte den Kopf, kann jetzt aber auch Thranduils grollende Abneigung endlich nachvollziehen. „Aber Thorin ist anders … er ist nicht wie sein Großvater“, stoße ich aus, voller Gewissheit und Glaube an meine Worte. Bard schaut mich daraufhin allerdings fast mitleidig an. „Das hoffe ich wirklich, Fräulein Beutlin …das hoffe ich wirklich … für ihn und sein Gefolge … für uns … und vor allem für Euch“, erwidert er mit trauriger Stimme und stößt sich vom Steg ab.

Nachdenklich kehre ich wieder in unsere Unterkunft zurück und verweile noch immer zweifelnd bei Bards Aussage, als ich in den großen Gemeinschaftssaal treten will. „Habt ihr bemerkt, wie er sie immer betrachtet und fast wie zufällig berührt … unerhört finde ich das …“, höre ich Glóins Stimme aufgebracht reden und halte sofort verborgen hinter dem Türrahmen inne. Ich möchte meine Gefährten nicht belauschen, besonders, da mir mehr als mein Gefühl sagt, dass es um mich geht … aber bewegen, kann ich mich auch nicht, so als ob eine verräterische Macht mich auf meinen Platz hält. „Ja … und diese innigliche Vertrautheit und wie er sich während ihrer Krankheit um sie gekümmert hat … empörend … Bei Durins Bart, er ist der König und sollte ihr nicht so ersichtlich irgendwelche Liebenswürdigkeiten zukommen lassen …“, fällt nun auch Oin ein und ich kann Hass und Verachtung in seinen Worten mitschwingen hören.

Mein Atem beginnt sich zu beschleunigen und ein Klumpen bildet sich in meinem Inneren, der mir fast die Besinnung raubt, so sehr lastet er auf meinem Herzen. „Ich bitte euch … ihr kennt Thorin doch … wenn er sich etwas in den sturen Kopf gesetzt hat, dann kann Nichts und Niemand ihn davon abbringen. Außerdem tut sie ihm gut … Habt ihr nicht die Veränderung an ihm gesehen, seitdem sie bei uns ist?“ Balins besonnene und einfühlsame Stimme beruhigt mich ein wenig, auch wenn sie den dunklen und schweren Schatten, der versucht unbarmherzig mein Dasein zu umhüllen, nicht mehr aufhalten kann. Als mir Tränen in die Augen treten, löst sich meine Starre plötzlich. Aber nachdem ich mich hastig umgedreht habe, stoße ich mit Thorin zusammen, der wer weiß wie lange schon dort steht und ich befürchte, dass er alles mit anhören musste. Seine Hände umschließen sanft meine Schultern und sein Blick ist sorgenvoll auf mich gerichtete, als er die Nässe bemerkt, die sich verdächtig in den Augenwinkeln sammelt. „Sie ist seiner dennoch unwürdig … schon allein, wie sie sich niederträchtig Vertrauen und Gunst erschlichen hat … schändlich für ihn und unser Haus diese Verbindung … ein Hobbit, der lediglich von einem nominellen Herrscher abstammt und weder gebührenden Rang noch Titel besitzt“ Thorins Augen verdunkeln sich zornig ob dieser erneuten herabwürdigenden Aussage von Glóin. „Jetzt reicht es mir!“, knurrt er aufgebracht, strafft einschüchternd seine Haltung und will bereits in den Saal treten, aber ich halte ihn zurück.

Meine Hand lastet schwer auf seinem Arm und mein Blick ist eindringlich … ich bitte ihn beschwörend stumm es auf sich beruhen zu lassen, aber er beachtet mich nicht. Ungestüm reißt er sich los und tritt in den Schein der vielen Kerzen im Raum. Sofort sind alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet und die versammelten Zwerge … nicht nur Glóin, Oin und Balin, sondern auch alle anderen unserer Gefährten … stehen augenblicklich ehrerbietend auf. Eingeschüchtert trete ich hinter Thorin in den Raum und werde von zwei dunklen und gehässigen Augenpaaren empfangen. „Was geht hier vor sich!?“ Mehr als erzürnte Feststellung als Frage von ihm ausgesprochen, die sofort alle erschrocken zusammenzucken lässt. „Wir haben nur … wir wollten … etwas diskutieren …“, stottert Glóin und scheint von Thorins harschem und wütendem Auftreten vollkommen eingeschüchtert zu sein. „Das habe ich gehört, Glóin, Sohn des Gróin“, beginnt Thorin aufgebracht und wendet sich dann an alle. „Ich möchte Eines erneut klarstellen, da es anscheinend einige von euch vergessen haben: Ich bin der König und meinem Willen wird Folge geleistet … kommentarlos … niemand von euch hat das Recht, meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln oder herabzusetzen … egal was oder wen sie betreffen.“ Ich habe ihn noch nie so gebieterisch und erbost mit seinem Gefolge sprechen hören und kann nur erahnen, wie wichtig ihm gerade jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, seine unangefochtene Autorität ist. Die Zwerge verbeugen sich untertänig, „Jawohl, Majestät!“, kommt es fast gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern. Thorin dreht sich dennoch mit noch immer zorniger Miene um und zieht mich an der Hand hinter sich auf den Flur hinaus.

„Tut mir leid, dass du das alles mit anhören musstest … Glóin und Oin sind trotz ihres Alters manchmal so uneinsichtig …“, will er sich bei mir entschuldigen, als wir nebeneinander den Gang zu unseren Gemächern entlanglaufen. „Ist schon in Ordnung … ich kann ihre Meinung in gewisser Weise nachvollziehen“, wäre ich seine unberechtigte Selbstgeißelung ab und bleibe schließlich an der Tür zu meinem Zimmer stehen. „Warum sagst du so etwas?!“ Thorins Stimme überschlägt sich fast vor Verwunderung und Erregung und er sieht mich eindringlich an. Ich senke betrübt meinen Blick, als ich meine Aussage erläutere. „Vom Stand her stehe ich auf einer Stufe mit zum Beispiel Bofur … wir sind einfache Wesen, ohne Rang oder Namen und dürfen uns glücklich schätzen, dass wir deine Gunst genießen … uns in deiner Herrschaftlichkeit sonnen können.“ Die despektierlichen Worte dringen nur leise aus meinem Mund, aber er versteht sie dennoch. „Das sehe ich aber nicht in euch! Adelsstand und Titel bedeuten mir nichts und haben keinen Einfluss darauf, wen ich meine Li…“, unerwartet stockt er kurz, schnaubt brummend und mein Herz setzt einen Moment in Befürchtung eines folgenschweren Geständnisses aus … aber schließlich spricht er leise weiter, “… Anerkennung … schenke, Ghivashel“, beteuert er mir letztendlich und zwingt mich mit dem leichten Berühren meiner Wange, ihn wieder anzusehen.

Seine Augen sind so klar und eindringlich und liebevoll und in mir beginnt das brennende Verlangen aufzulodern, mich arglos in seine Arme fallen zu lassen … mich gänzlich der Liebe und Herzenswärme zu ihm hinzugeben … „Mir sind Treue, Ehrlichkeit und Charakter wichtiger …“, ergänzt er leise und sein Gesicht ist mir so nahe, dass ich den gehauchten heißen Atem, der durch seine bebenden Lippen dringt, bereits auf mir spüren kann. „Thorin … ich …“, beginne ich flüsternd und mein ganzes Dasein erzittert, als er noch einen Schritt auf mich zugeht und unsere Körper sich fast berühren. Sengend-heiß und berauschend kann ich die Wärme, die er immer ausstrahlt und den benebelnden Geruch, der von ihm ausgeht wahrnehmen … nach feuchter Erde und warmen Steinen und gegerbten Leder und reinem Metall und einer ach so erregenden Männlichkeit … ‚Sag ihm, dass du ihn liebst …‘, befiehlt mir eine eindringliche Stimme in meinem Kopf, aber ich kann es nicht … so beträchtlich ist die Furcht und der Respekt vor den Konsequenzen. „… ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht“, sage ich deshalb schnell und flüchte beinahe vor ihm in die Sicherheit meines Gemaches.

 _Soundtrack-Empfehlung zur Szene: Life must Have It‘s Mysteries, Hans Zimmer, Inferno (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) -_ [_YouTube_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OjF7P2_Kvc)

An unserem letzten Abend in der Seestadt findet erneut ein großes Festmahl statt, bei dem uns die geladenen Gäste ein glückliches und erfolgreiches Unterfangen wünschen wollen … natürlich völlig uneigennützig. Ich trage heute ein einfaches schwarzes Kleid mit langen Raffärmeln und einem weinroten Mieder, um das mich jeder der anwesenden Damen, die mich sofort umringen, trotzdem beneidet und mir mehr oder mindern ehrliche Komplimente machen. Aber einzig der vielsagende Blick von Thorin, den er mir beim Betreten des Saals schenkt, bedeutet mir etwas und schmeichelt mir unbeschreiblich.

Irgendwann werden mir die gesäuselten, falschen Bekundungen um mich herum zu viel … verdammtes heuchlerisches Pack … alle haben es doch nur auf den Reichtum der Zwerge abgesehen. Stürmisch stehe ich mich entschuldigend auf und flüchte fast rennend auf einen der Balkone, die über die Dächer der Häuser hinweg, den Blick auf den still daliegenden See freigeben. Ganz weit am Horizont, nur beschienen vom fahlen Licht des sich füllenden Mondes, steht der einsame Berg und mir wird bei dem Gedanken, was in ihm lauert und dass ich diesem bald gegenübertreten muss, augenblicklich mulmig zumute.

„Du solltest wieder hineingehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch einmal“, höre ich plötzlich Thorins tief-dunkle Stimme hinter mir und ich zucke leicht zusammen, als er dicht an mich herantritt und seinen Mantel über meine nackten Schultern legt. „Danke, aber ich werde mich sowieso gleich zurückziehen … ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von dieser ganzen Heuchelei“, erwidere ich leise und ziehe den Stoff enger um meinen bereits erkalteten Körper … wie gut er doch nach ihm riecht und wie wundervoll die Restwärme ist. Thorin stellt sich an das Geländer und betrachtet ebenfalls den Berg am Horizont. „Wenn du die Schätze, die unter diesen Hängen liegen, siehst, wirst du ihre Euphorie verstehen“, sagt er ruhig und als ich langsam an seine Seite trete und mich gleichfalls an die Brüstung lehne, erkenne ich, dass seine Augen fast schwarz sind. „Schon immer wollten die Menschen und Elben Anteil am Reichtum der Zwerge haben … ich bin diese ganze Scheinheiligkeit also gewohnt.“

Er umschließt das hölzerne Geländer mit seinen Händen und stützt sich darauf ab, das Gesicht zu einem Gemisch aus mannigfachen Erinnerungen verzogen … guten und bösen … traurigen und freudigen. „Erzähl mir davon“, fordere ich ihn leise auf, aber er sieht mich nur fragend an. „Erzähl mir vom Einsamen Berg und was unter seinen Hängen liegt“, erkläre ich meine Bitte genauer und nicke bedeutungsvoll Richtung Berg. Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern … „Ein Drache …“, gibt er mir knapp als Antwort und ich kann mich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, ihn einen schmerzhaften Knuff in die Seite zu geben, angesichts seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Das meine ich nicht … was lag darunter, als es noch dein Zuhause war … gab es zum Beispiel … einen besonderen Ort für dich?“ Thorins Blick schweift wieder in die Ferne und plötzlich werden seine Augen kummerlos.

„Die Gemächer meiner Großmutter …“, beginnt er schließlich ruhig und mit einer so unglaublichen Sanftheit in der Stimme, dass mein Innerstes von einer durchdringenden Wärme umspült wird. „… in ihnen stand ein Sessel … riesengroß und gemütlich … man versank förmlich darin.“ Er spricht leise, sodass ich seine Worte kaum verstehe, und kann die gewaltige Sehnsucht und Herzenswärme, die dennoch in ihnen liegt, kaum erfassen. „Als meine Geschwister und ich klein waren, da saßen wir oft Stunden vor dem flackernden Kamin und sie erzählte uns in diesem Sessel sitzend Geschichten … von Drachen und Orks und Kobolden, von Elben und Trollen, von Hobbits und tapferen Menschenkönigen.“

Ich sehe zu ihm, er hat den Kopf gesenkt, das Gesicht verborgen hinter dem dichten Vorhang seiner Haare und seine Stimme bricht kaum merklich, als er sich die Szene seiner Kindheit vor Augen führt … eine Zeit, in der er unbeschwert und ungestraft fröhlich sein konnte. „Als ich älter wurde, bin ich oft zu ihr gegangen und habe mich in diesen Sessel gesetzt … nur damit ich ihren alten, faltigen Händen dabei zugesehen konnte, wie sie ihre Stickarbeit tätigten … manchmal stundenlang … Adad hat mich oft deswegen zurechtgewiesen, da ich meine Pflichten als Thronfolger vernachlässigt habe.“

Nach kurzem Zögern hebe ich meine Hand, um sanft eine Haarsträhne zu verbannen, die mir die Sicht auf ihn versperrt hatte und als er mich daraufhin ansieht, erkenne ich eine unglaubliche Empfindung in seinen Augen, die so leidenschaftlich in mein kleines Hobbitherz vordringt, dass mir fast schwindelig wird. „Eine schöne Erinnerung …“, flüstere ich fast tonlos, um sie nicht achtlos zu zerstören. Thorin lächelt … nicht nur mit dem Mund, sondern auch mit den Augen … ein überaus seltener und umso kostbarerer Anblick, der die Wärme in meinem Inneren nur noch verstärkt. „Ja das stimmt … und ich habe sie mir schon so lange nicht mehr ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass ich ihre Bedeutung schon beinahe vergessen hätte.“ Sein Blick richtet sich wieder auf den Berg, aber es scheint mir fast so, als würde er durch die felsigen schneebedeckten Hänge hindurchschauen, direkt in das Gemach seiner Großmutter und er sieht sich in diesem Sessel sitzen … sicher und geborgen und unbesorgt.

„Und du … hast du auch einen besonderen Fleck im Auenland?“, fragt er mich unerwartet, aber ohne sich mir zuzuwenden. Ich lächle und schaue beschämt auf meine Hände, denn mein Ort der Erinnerung ist noch nicht einmal halb so inhaltsreich. „Ja … in der Nähe von Hobbingen gibt es ein Waldstück … winzig klein, im Vergleich zu den Wäldern, die ich auf unserer Reise sehen konnte … und in ihm eine Lichtung“, beginne ich zaghaft und schließe meine Augen, sodass ich sie genau vor mir sehen kann. „Im Sommer erblüht sie in unglaublich vielen Farben ... rot und blau und gelb und hunderte von anderen Nuancen. Ich liege dann im grünen Gras … eingehüllt in den Duft der Blumen und beobachte einfach nur, wie die Sonnenstrahlen durch die sich leicht im Wind bewegenden Blätter brechen …“

Ich spüre Thorins Blick auf mir und als ich schniefend zu ihm hinaufschaue, muss ich mit mir kämpfen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich bereits ob meiner Erinnerung und der dadurch hervorgerufenen Sehnsucht brennend ankündigen. „Du vermisst das Auenland …“, vermutet er leise, streckt seine Hand nach mir aus und streicht federleicht mit dem Daumen über meine Wange … und selbst dieser einfache Kontakt ruft eine prickelnde Spur auf der Haut hervor. „Ja … manchmal … und dann auch wieder nicht …“, flüstere ich schüchtern und ohne jeden Argwohn, schmiege ich mich in seine Berührung. „Ich vermisse die Landschaft und die Sicherheit … aber die Bewohner … ich weiß nicht … sie kommen mir jetzt so engstirnig und kleingeistig vor … gefangen in Tradition und Monotonie.“ Meine Stimme bricht und ich weiche verlegen seinem Blick aus … lächerlich hier wegen ein paar sentimentalen Erinnerungen zu weinen, im Angesicht der Gefahr, die uns erwartet. „Ein sehr kostbarer Ort … so voller Schönheit und Bedeutung … ich wünschte, ich könnte seine Harmonie einmal spüren“, flüstert er und ich zweifle nicht einen Moment an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte. „Das Auenland wird dich immer willkommen heißen“, wispere ich zurück und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Noch eine ganze Weile stehen wir schweigend nebeneinander. Ich genieße seine vertraute Gegenwart, in der ich neuen Mut finde, den Drachen entgegenzutreten, und sei es nur, damit er seinen Ort der Erinnerung wiedersehen kann, bis mir schließlich doch kalt wird. Langsam streife ich Thorins Mantel von meinen Schultern und reiche ihn ihm. „Ich ziehe mich zurück … habe eine gute Nacht, Thorin“, sage ich sanft, lasse kurz meine Finger auf seinem Arm verweilen und wende mich schließlich zum Gehen. Ich bin allerdings noch keinen Schritt weit gekommen, da hält er mich unerwartet an der von ihm heruntergleitenden Hand zurück, sodass ich ihn entsetzt anstarre. „Ich habe das Gespräch zwischen Kili und dir mit angehört“, offenbart er mir unvermittelt und meine Augen weiten sich entsetzt.

Ich schweige … denn was soll ich auch darauf erwidern … ihm sagen, welcher Zwiespalt mich seitdem gefangen hält … ihm meine aussichtslose Liebe gestehen … enthüllen, wie sehr meine Seele ihn braucht!? Verlegen wende ich meinen Blick von ihm, um nicht augenblicklich in Tränen auszubrechen. Aber plötzlich drängt er mich ungehalten zurück, bis ich unsanft an die Wand des Hauses stoße. Eine seiner großen Hände hält noch immer mein Handgelenk umklammert, während er die andere neben mir auf dem rauen Holz abstützt, sodass ich in seiner überwältigenden Präsenz gefangen bin. Sein heißer Atem gleitet stoßweise über meine Haut und beschert mir trotz der erzwingenden Situation einen wohligen Schauer, der kribbelnd mein Rückgrat hinab wandert. Sein Körper … so hart wie Stein und dennoch anmutig geschmeidig in seinen Bewegungen … drängt sich gegen mich und ich unterdrücke den Drang, vor aufkommender Leidenschaft zu ihm hitzig aufzustöhnen. Ich versuche meine Hand aus seiner eisernen Umklammerung zu lösen, aber es geling mir nicht. Thorin hält mich weiterhin mit einer nicht vorstellbaren Leichtigkeit fest, die gewiss noch nicht einmal ansatzweise verdaulichen kann, wie kräftig er wirklich ist. „Was bin ich für dich, Bil?“, fragt er mich wie damals in Beorn Garten erneut, aber dieses Mal nicht halb so sanft und liebevoll. Ich starre ihn an und erste Tränen der Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung treten in meine Augen. Schnell wende ich meinen Blick von ihm, sodass er sie nicht sehen muss.

‚Sag es ihm … sag ihm, dass du ihn liebst …!‘, höre ich die eindringliche Stimme erneut in mir schreien … aber ich kann es nicht. Mein Geständnis würde so vieles zerstören … sein Leben … mein Leben … unsere so beispiellose Freundschaft zueinander. Also schüttle ich, die Frage abwendend, ungestüm meinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Thorin …“ Er beugt sich zu mir hinunter und ohne dass ich es verhindern kann und will, fühle ich seine Lippen auf der empfindlichen Haut meiner Schläfe zum Erliegen kommen … sanft und von so viel Hingebung zu mir sprechende, dass mein Herz beginnt aufgewühlt und stürmisch zu schlagen. Und die sich mächtig erhebenden Empfindungen, bereiten mir unglaubliche Qualen, denn ich muss sie ersticken unter Verantwortungsgefühl, Argwohn und der Einsicht, dass sie ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen würden. Der unerbittliche Kampf in meinem Inneren materialisiert sich in meinem Gesicht und ich wimmere vor Schmerzen auf.

„Bitte … bitte lass mich gehen, Thorin“, flehe ich und meine Stimme klingt tränenreich und verzweifelt und als er merkt, dass ich nicht vorhabe, ihm die Wahrheit oder eine genauere Erläuterung zu geben, lockert er zögernd seinen Griff. Schnell ergreife ich die Chance, drücke mich unter seinem Arm hindurch und fliehe stürmisch vor seiner Gegenwart, die mein Denken vernebelt … meinen Gefühlen, die verräterisch versuchen unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören … den Gelüsten, die so vollkommen falsch und schändlich sind.

Auf der Treppe nach oben, kommt mir Fili entgegen, aber da ich ihn durch meinen tränenverschleierten Blick zu spät sehe, laufe ich direkt in seine Arme. Er sieht mich irritiert an, als er meinen aufgelösten Zustand bemerkt. „Bil … bei Mahal … was ist passiert?“, will er von mir wissen, aber meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, sodass ich nur ein weiteres herzzerreißendes Wimmern herausbringe und mich wieder von ihm losreiße. Erst als sich die Tür zu meinem Gemach geräuschvoll hinter mir schließt, breche ich letztendlich doch gänzlich in bittere Tränen aus. Die Hand vor den Mund pressend, um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, lasse ich mich entkräftet an dem schwarzen Holz hinabgleiten.


	20. Lieben und geliebt werden

Nach einer für mich schlaflosen und schwermütigen Nacht, brechen wir am nächsten Morgen bereits bei Sonnenaufgang in Richtung Erebor auf. Alle Bewohner Esgaroths haben sich am Hafen versammelt und wollen uns mit einem prunkvollen Aufmarsch verabschieden. Wobei die einfachen Bürger fast nicht hinter den pompös und schillernd herausgeputzten Adligen und Kaufleuten zu sehen sind und zudem von schwerbewaffneten Wachen am Vordringen gehindert werden, obwohl ich mich gerne persönlich von einigen von ihnen verabschiedet hätte. Zu ehrlich, herzlich und wohlwollend wurde ich einfach von ihnen aufgenommen. Dennoch schafft es ein kleines Mädchen, kaum kleiner als ich, sich zwischen festgehaltenen Speerstöckern, weiten Röcken und edlen Beinkleidern hindurch zu schmuggeln und mir ein letztes Mal in die Arme zu springen.

„Bitte versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst“, fleht sie und sieht mich mit Tränen in den braunen Kulleraugen an. „Das werde ich und wenn wir den Erebor befreit haben, dann erlaubt Thorin euch bestimmt den Berg einmal anzusehen“, gelobe ich und versuche so viel Sicherheit und Selbstglauben wie nur möglich in meine Stimme zu legen und zaubere ihr damit ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. Unerwartet zieht sie plötzlich ein kleines Holzspielzeug aus ihrer Schürzentasche und reicht es mir. „Hier, das soll dir Glück bringen.“ Ich drehe den filigranen Drachen mit den weit aufgespannten Flügeln zwischen meinen Finger … ehrfurchtsvoll und ergriffen bis in die aufrichtigste Tiefe meiner Seele, denn ich weiß, dass es ihr liebstes Spielzeug ist das sie besitzt … und das ist nicht viel. Wie als wäre es der größte Schatz, den ich jemals gesehen hätte, drücke ich das Stück helles Eichenholz an meine Brust und kann nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden.

Eine Kapelle spielt, als wir in das bereitgestellte Boot steigen, dass uns auf die andere Seite des Sees bringen soll. Von dort aus können wir den Weg zum Berg nehmen, den schon so viele Jahre lang niemand mehr betreten hat. Der Bürgermeister hält eine Rede, in der er uns noch einmal alles Gute und viel Erfolg wünscht und sich überschwänglich für unseren Aufenthalt in seiner Stadt bedankt … verdammter Heuchler.

Ich setze mich absichtlich so weit von Thorin entfernt, wie es in dem kleinen Boot nur möglich ist. Seit dem Vorfall von gestern Abend kann ich nicht in seiner Nähe sein, ohne dass sich mein Innerstes qualvoll unter Schmerzen zusammenzieht. Ich würde ihm so gerne sagen, wie viel er mir bedeutet … was für einen Sturm seine Berührungen in mir auslösen … welche Geborgenheit ich verspüre, wenn ich in seinen Armen liege … wie schnell mein Herz schlägt, wenn er mich anlächelt … aber kein Gefühl der Welt gibt mir das Recht, einem König … so erhaben und machtvoll wie er … in dieser Weise zugetan zu sein … Dafür lasse ich annehmend zu, dass Kili und Fili auffällig intensiv tröstenden Kontakt zu mir suchen, so als wüsten sie um den kräftezehrenden und bitterlichen Kampf, der in meinem Herzen stattfindet.

Auf dem Wasserweg, der uns auf die Weite des Sees hinausbringt, kommen wir unter einer Brücke hindurch. Bard steht dort mit seinen drei Kindern und blickt argwöhnisch zu uns hinunter. Ich kann seine dunklen Augen sehen, die das Misstrauen in den Erfolg unserer Unternehmung ausdrücken und ich bete zu Ilúvatar und allen Valar, dass er mit seiner Voraussagung nicht Recht behält.

Drei Tage und Nächte lang rudern wir über den Langen See und gegen die Strömung des Flusses Eilend an, der am Südhang des Berges entspringt. Erst als der Fluss eine leichte Biegung nach Westen einschlägt und seine Ufer flacher werden, legen wir an und der Berg baut sich bereits beunruhigend nahe vor uns auf. Die verwilderte und zerklüftete Landschaft um uns herum bietet kaum Schutz vor dem eisigen Wind, der seit einigen Tagen den Winter immer mehr ankündigt, und so entzünden wir ein Feuer, als die Nacht hereinbricht und wickeln die dicken Decken und Felle eng um unsere zitternden Körper.

Trotz der kriechenden Kälte hält es mich nach dem Abendessen nicht länger an den wärmespendenden Flammen. Langsam gehe ich auf eine kleine Anhöhe, unweit unseres Rastplatzes, von der aus ich den Berg in seiner vollen Größe vor mir sehen kann. Bedrohlich ragt sein Gipfel bis in die Wolken und die schneebedeckten Vorsprünge sehen aus wie die gefletschten, messerscharfen Zähne des Drachen. An seinem Fuß erstreckt sich eine öde Landschaft, auf der ich vereinzelt verbrannte Bäume und ganz am Ende, die Ruinen der Stadt Thal in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit ausmachen kann. „Du solltest dich nicht so weit von uns entfernen.“ Thorins unerwartet erklingende Stimme hinter mir lässt mich erschrocken zusammenzucken. Ich spüre die wohlige Wärme seines Körpers, der meinem im nächsten Moment bereits ganz nahe ist und erlaube mir für einen Moment die Sanftheit seiner Hände zu genießen, die er auf den zitternden Schultern platziert. „Bei Mahal, Bil … rede wieder mit mir“, sagt er flehend und seine Finger üben leichten Druck aus, um die inständig ausgesprochene Bitte zu unterstreichen. „Ich weiß, dass es ein großer Fehler war dich zu bedrängen … aber ich will doch nur wissen, wie du zu mir stehst.“ Ich senke betrübt meinen Blick, sehe kurz auf den Holzdrachen in meinen unruhigen Händen, mit dem ich gedankenverloren gespielt habe und kneife dann die Augen zusammen, die bereits beginnen heimtückisch zu brennen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Thorin … nicht, weil ich es nicht weiß, sondern weil es dir Nichts bringen würde“, beginne ich schließlich leise und mit stockender Stimme. „Wenn wir diesen Drachen wirklich vertreiben können, wirst du endlich deinen dir rechtmäßig zustehenden Platz als König unter dem Berge einnehmen … und ich kehre nach Hause zurück, dort wo ich hingehöre. Du wirst das Leben führen, das dir gebührt … und mich vergessen.“ Letztendlich stiehlt sich doch eine bittere Träne unter meinen fest geschlossenen Augenlidern hervor … unglaublich stark von der Qual und dem Kampf sprechend, der in mir herrscht. „So ist das also … ich hätte gedacht, dass wir dir mehr bedeuten … dass ich dir mehr bedeute …“ Auch seine Stimme klingt verräterisch bebend, so wie ich sie noch nie vernehmen musste und es erschüttert mich zutiefst, ihn dermaßen aufgewühlt zu erleben … aber es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg für uns, als ihn über meine wahren Gefühle anzulügen … das wird mit in diesem Moment schmerzlich klar.

Glóin und Oin haben recht … eine Verbindung zwischen uns, die über Freundschaft hinausgeht, wäre eine Schande für ihn und sein Geschlecht. Eine edle Zwergendame, von reinblütiger und achtbarer Abstammung, das ist die Auserwählte, die an seiner Seite stehen muss … nicht ich. „Darum geht es nicht Thorin … ich gehöre nicht hier her … das hast du selbst einmal gesagt … Ich bin nur ein einfacher Hobbit … weit entfernt davon hochgestellt und dir auch nur andeutungsweise in irgendeiner Stärke ebenbürtig zu sein … Wenn ich meinen Vertrag dir gegenüber erfüllt habe, werde ich mein Leben weiterführen … und du deines … unabhängig voneinander … das ist das Beste für uns beide, glaub mir“, mit jedem meiner Worte wird der Riss in meinem Herzen tiefer, bis es schließlich in tausende kleine, scharfkantige Scherben zerfällt, die sich unbarmherzig in meine Seele bohren.

Ich drehe mich langsam zu ihm um, aber als ich das verräterische Glitzern auch in seinen Augen sehe, wende ich schnell meinen Blick ab und atme mehrmals tief durch, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, das kleine bisschen Fassung zu wahren, dass ich noch besitze. Entschlossen es endlich zu beenden und diese unnötigen Gefühle für immer aus unserer für mich so bedeutungsvollen Freundschaft zu vertreiben, blicke ich ihn schließlich wieder beherrscht an. „Weißt du Thorin … lieben und geliebt werden … das sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Gefühle … egal wie wahrhaftig sie sind“, sage ich mit fester Stimme und stürme im nächsten Atemzug an ihm vorbei. Ich spüre seinen gebrochenen Blick auf mir, aber wage es nicht, mich noch einmal umzudrehen, befürchte ich doch, dass meine im eiskalten Wind flatternde Entschlossenheit augenblicklich davongetragen werden könnte, wenn ich in seine so wundervollen eisblauen Augen sehe.

Die Nacht ist bitterlich kalt, aber trotz alledem kann sie die Kälte, die mein Herz gefangen hält, nicht annähernd übertreffen. Mein Atem bildet unablässig kleine wabernd aufsteigende Nebelschwaden in der Luft, die bereits verdächtig nach Schnee riecht. Wie gerne läge ich jetzt warm und behütet zusammen mit Thorin auf seinem Lager, vergraben unter dicken Fellen und schützenden Armen … aber seine Nähe, werde ich wohl nie wieder spüren dürfen. Ich starre in das leise prasselnde Feuer vor mir, lausche dem Knacken der trockenen Holzscheide, beobachte das aufsteigende Funkenspiel und denke unwillkürlich an den glühenden Atem des Drachen, der mich schon bald erwarten könnte und mich vielleicht von diesem schmerzvollen Leid erlöst…

Schließlich breche ich das aussichtslose Unterfangen ab, doch noch in einen halbwegs erholsamen Schlaf zu finden und stehe resignierend ausschnaubend auf. Dwalin hält gerade Wache und lehnt an einen kahlen Felsen, mit Blick in Richtung Berg. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“, frage ich leise, als ich an seine Seite getreten bin und er klopf ohne ein Wort zu sagen, auffordern neben sich. Mit einem traurigen Seufzer lasse ich mich an dem Stein hinabgleiten und ziehe die Decke enger um meinen bereits abgekühlten Körper. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ Seine tief-brummende Stimme klingt ungewöhnlich freundlich, aber ich schüttle dennoch beklommen meinen Kopf. „Wegen dem was dich erwarten könnte?“, vermutet er und ich beiße auf meine Unterlippe, um die angstvollen Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Auch…“, wispere ich und hoffe, dass er das Beben in meiner Stimme nicht hört. Dwalin schnaubt wissend aus, „Wegen Thorin …?“, vermutet er schließlich und ich senke lediglich bestätigend meinen Blick und vergrabe mich noch ein klein wenig mehr in den Schutz der Decke.

„Weißt du Bil … Thorin hat in seinem bisherigen Leben so viel Trauer und Schmerz erlebt müssen …“, beginnt er schwermütig und bläst einen kleinen Kringel blauen Pfeifenrauch in die schwarze Dunkelheit hinaus. „Seine über alles geliebte Mutter und Großmutter sind damals in den Flammen des Drachen umgekommen. Sein Großvater, zu dem er immer bewundernd aufsah, wurde getötet und geschändet. Er musste mit ansehen, wie sein Bruder in der Schlacht um Moria fiel, sein Vater kehrte nie zurück und seine Schwester zerbrach fast am gewaltsamen Tod ihres Gemahls und stand kurz davor ihm aus freien Stücken zu folgen. Viele Jahre lang, war sein einziger Halt, Fili und Kili aufwachsen zu sehen, die er liebt und verehrt wie seine eigenen Söhne … und die Hoffnung, eines Tages wieder nach Hause zurückkehren zu können.“

Ich presse den Handrücken gegen meinen Mund, um das herzzerreisende Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken, das ihn unbedingt verlassen möchte. Die ganze Tragik seines Leidens war mir nie in Gänze bewusst gewesen, denn nur andeutungsweise erzählten mir einige meiner Gefährten bisher von den Qualen, die Thorin erleben musste. Wie kann ein einziges Wesen nur so viel Unglück und Verlust ertragen, ohne daran elendig zugrunde zu gehen!? Wie können sein Herz und seine Seele dennoch so rein und verbunden zu denen sein, die er liebt, wenn er weiß wie es sich anfühlt, sie zu verlieren? Wie kann er überhaupt noch zulassen, dass jemand einen besonderen Platz in seinem Leben einnimmt?

„Aber seit einiger Zeit, ist da noch etwas Anderes … etwas, das ihn wieder Freude am Leben verspüren lässt. Ich glaube bloß, dass er sich selbst noch nicht ganz klar darüber ist, was es ist, was es in ihm auslöst und wie sehr es ihm hilft, wieder der zu werden, der er einmal war.“ Dwalin sieht nachdrücklich zu mir herüber, aber ich wage es nicht ihn anzusehen … zu groß ist die Scham und das Schuldgefühl darüber, dass anscheinend auch er um unsere Gefühle weiß. „Deshalb sehe ich … sehen wir … es mit großer Sorge, dass ihr euch im Moment voneinander entfernt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sein Herz einen weiteren Verlust verkraften kann.“ Ich spüre, dass seine Worte grenzenlos ehrlich sind und ein klein wenig spenden sie mir die Hoffnung, dass meine Gefühle nicht gänzlich falsch und schlecht für Thorin sind.

Aber dennoch … eine Beziehung zwischen uns, die über Freundschaft hinaus geht … jenseits von kameradschaftlicher Intimität und dienstbarer Verbundenheit … ist nicht möglich … egal wie sehr es ihm und mir schmerzt. Denn gerade, weil ich ihn liebe … aufopferungsvoll und aus tiefstem Herzen … muss ich ihn gehen lassen … um seinetwillen.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_Seitdem Tag meiner Abreise aus dem Auenland ist fast ein Jahr vergangen und keine einzige Stunde davon, habe ich mich nicht schmerzlich und voller Sehnsucht an meine geliebte Ghivashel erinnert, die ich zurücklassen musste. Ernstliche Pflichterfüllung und monotoner Alltagstrott und die Freude über meine Neffen haben mich versucht abzulenken. Aber spätestens, wenn mein Blick auf den Mondstein fiel, den sie mir geschenkt hatte und den ich seitdem an einer ledernen Schnur um ein Handgelenk trage, blitzte ihr Angesicht mit dem bezaubernden Lächeln und den himmelblauen Augen vor mir auf._

_Es war ein langer Weg, voller Gefahren und Zweifel und ich musste ihn alleine gehen. Aber trotz aller Widrigkeit sehe ich erneut die Tukberge vor mir und mein Herz beginnt wild und aufgeregt zu schlagen, als ich meine Hand auf die Satteltasche lege, in der ich ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für sie mit mir trage._

_Es ist erneut der Abend der Mittsommernacht und das Volk der Hobbits feiert ausgelassen das Ende des Frühlings und den Beginn des Sommers. Aber trotz der freudigen Stimmung sind augenblicklich alle Augen auf mich gerichtet, als ich die große Festwiese betrete. Hinter vorgehaltenen Händen beginnen die Anwesenden misstrauisch zu tuscheln und erst als Isegrim, seines Zeichens ältester Sohn des alten Tuks und somit zukünftiger Thain des Auenlandes, auf mich zukommt und freudig umarmt, lösen sich die angespannten Gesichter langsam._

_„Thorin, alter Freund, du hast dich ja schon lange nicht mehr in unsere Lande verirrt. Wie ist es dir ergangen?“, begrüßt er mich entgegenkommend und legt respektvoll eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Er ist mir in der Zeit meines Aufenthaltes in den Höhlen seines Vaters ein guter Freund geworden, denn er vereint Charakterzüge, die ich am meisten an Geschöpfen schätze. „Isegrim, es ehrt mich, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast. Es geht mir soweit gut, auch wenn die Staatsgeschäfte an meinen Nerven gezogen haben und ich wegen ihnen euch erst jetzt wieder besuchen kann“, erwidere ich seinen Gruß. Er lächelt mich nachvollziehend an und es ist genauso herzlich, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte._

_„Komm, Vater wird sich freuen dich wiederzusehen“, sagt er mit lachender Stimme, während er mich zu der Festtafel geleitet, an der seine Familie sitzt. „Und meine älteste Schwester erst recht“, fügt er flüsternd hinzu und sieht mich vieldeutig an. Aber als Belladonna mich erblickt, erhalte ich nicht die Reaktion, die ihr Bruder und ich erwartet haben. Geschockt schlägt sie die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und steht überhastet auf. Schnell und besorgt tausche ich einige Begrüßungsfloskeln mit ihrem Vater aus und Laufe ihr dann unter den bedeutungsvollen Blicken der Anderen hinterher._

_Ich finde sie schließlich unter unseren Kirschbaum stehen, mit der Stirn an den Stamm gelehnt und schwer atmend. Leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, trete ich hinter sie und lege meine Hände auf ihre bebenden Schultern. „Du bist tatsächlich zurückgekehrt …“, flüstert sie fast tonlos und mit zitternder Stimme. „So wie ich es dir versprochen habe, Ghivashel“, antworte ich und unvermittelt dreht sie sich um. „Warum?“ Die Frage ist eigenartigerweise beunruhigt klingend gestellt und bereit mir Besorgnis. „Weil ich dir etwas geben möchte …“, sage ich dennoch und ziehe das Geschenk an sie aus meiner Tasche … ein Haarreif aus Mithril, dem wertvollsten Metall Mittelerdes und verziert mit kleinen Schmuckkugeln aus_ _Rosenspat, dem schönsten Gestein, das ich kenne. Ihre Augen weiten sich angesichts dieser bedeutsamen Kostbarkeit und erste Tränen beginnen sich zu bilden._

_„Komm mit mir in die Ered Luin, steh von nun an bis in alle Ewigkeit an meiner Seite“, bitte ich sie mit gefühlvoller und respekterbringender Stimme und trete näher auf sie zu. Sie blickt mich an … die himmelblauen Augen voller Schmerz und Kummer. „Ich vermute, was dieses Geschenk von dir an mich bedeutet, Thorin und ich … ich kann es nicht annehmen“, gesteht sie mir und augenblicklich fließen die Tränen heiß und unkontrolliert über ihre Wangen. Aber ich erhalte nicht Gelegenheit sie nach den Gründen für die Ablehnung zu fragen, denn plötzlich höre ich eine grollende Stimme hinter uns aufbrausen._

_„Bella, hier bist du … dein Vater sucht bereits nach dir. Komm jetzt, wir gehen zu ihm zurück.“ Als ich mich umdrehe, steht dort ein Hobbitmann, auffallend edel herausgeputzt für das ungezwungene Fest und mit dem finstersten Gesicht, das ich jemals bei einem seines Volkes gesehen habe. „Warum redest du eigentlich mit diesem Zwerg … das ist doch kein Umgang für dich“, fügt er hinzu und tritt näher an uns heran. Augenblicklich schiebe ich mich schützend zwischen Bella und ihm. „Was erlaubt Ihr Euch eigentlich so mit ihr zu reden?!“, knurre ich und lege die absichernde Haltung verdeutlichend meine Hand auf den Schaft des Schwertes. Aber Bella umschließt sofort meinen Arm mit ihren filigranen Fingern. „Es ist in Ordnung, Thorin … das ist mein … Verlobter“, sagt sie flüsternd und ich sehe sie entgeistert an. „Dein Verlobter …“, echoe ich und unvermittelt zerfällt meine Welt in tausende spitze Scherben, die sich quälend langsam in mein Dasein bohren und mein Herz zerschneiden. Bella schiebt sich vor mich. „Ich komme gleich zurück … würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen“, sagt sie zu dem Hobbitmann und tatsächlich wendet sich dieser nach kurzem Zögern und einen letzten boshaften Blick ab und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit._

_„Seit wann?“, möchte ich unvermittelt und fast wütend von ihr wissen und sie senkt schuldbewusst ihren Kopf. „Bereits vor unserer Vereinigung … genau genommen sind wir seit Kindstagen einander versprochen … einer der Pläne meines Vaters, um Macht und Ansehen unserer Familie zu stärken“, gibt sie zu und ich kann ihre entsetzliche Offenbarung nicht fassen. „Aber ich habe bis vor wenigen Monaten gehofft, ich kann ihn noch umstimmen … kann selber darüber bestimmen, wen ich liebe und heirate … aber dem war nicht so“, führt sie fort und dreht sich zu mir um. „Wir werden übernächstes Jahr nach dem Erreichen meiner Volljährigkeit heiraten.“ In meinem Kopf beginnt es zu dröhnen … ein schrecklicher, bitterer, dumpfer Schmerz und die Scherben, die mein Herz noch immer zerstückeln, verursachen Wunden, die so abgrundtief und klaffend sind, dass sie nie wieder verheilen werden, da bin ich mir sicher._

_„Komm mit mir … lass diese Welt aus Zwang und Ehrsucht hinter dir … ich werde dich mit der Achtung und Zuneigung überschüttend, die dir zusteht“, flehe und verspreche ich aber sie beginnt erneut zu weinen und vergräbt ihr tränennasses Gesicht unter den Händen. „Ich kann nicht … Thorin bitte … ich bin ein Hobbit und auch als die Tochter eines Herrschers, dir und deinem ehrenvollen Haus noch nicht einmal annäherungsweise ebenbürtig“, wimmert sie erstickt und ich nehme ihre Hände zwischen meine um sie von ihrem Antlitz zu entfernen. Abgrundtief traurige Augen sehen mich unvermittelt an und ich kann den Schmerz über die ausgesprochenen Worte, sich darin materialisieren sehen. „Bitte, verlang das nicht von mir … fordere nicht, dass ich mich gegen die Meinen stellen muss … dass ich dir Schande bringe“, erfleht sie unter Tränen und ich gebe nach … auch wenn mein Leben nie mehr so sein wird, wie es einst war, denn Freude wird in ihm nicht mehr vorkommen._

_Mein Pony reißt ungeduldig und ängstlich an den Zügeln, als Gandalf sein zischendes Feuerwerk emporsteigen lässt und unvermittelt erinnere ich mich an die Nacht vor einem Jahr, in der ich noch glücklich war. Bella steht mit ihrem Verlobten vor mir, mit vom Weinen geröteten Augen und meinem Geschenk in ihrer zitternden Hand, dass sie zumindest als Andenken annahm … an eine Zeit, in der wir beide fühlen durften, was wahrhaftige Liebe bedeutet. Nach einem letzten bekümmerten Blick drehe ich mich um und verschwinde aus ihrem Leben …_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Das Holz des Handlaufes knarzt unter dem Druck meiner Hände und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich bereits einige spitze Splitter in die Haut bohren, aber ich fühle den dadurch hervorgerufenen Schmerz nicht. Starr habe ich den Blick auf den vor mir liegenden im Mondschein glühenden Berg gerichtet, aber auch ihn nehme ich nicht wirklich wahr, denn meine Gedanken und Gefühle richten sich momentan nur auf eine Person … ein Wesen so rein und unschuldig und ehrenhaft, wie noch niemand anderes, den ich jemals kennenlernen durfte. Und ich verdammter Idiot habe sie in die Flucht geschlagen mit meinem groben und aufdringlich direktem Verhalten._

_Meine Augen beginnen zu brennen und ich lege eine Hand über sie, damit ich die Tränen, die versuchen hartnäckig hervorzubrechen, zurückdrängen kann. Aber augenblicklich erscheint ihr Gesicht in der einsetzenden Dunkelheit … verzogen zu einem Gemisch aus Schmerz und Kummer und Furcht … und die Qual in meinem Inneren, wird noch mächtiger. In den letzten Monaten verheilte und dadurch noch empfindliche Wunden brechen in meinem Herzen auf … abgrundtief und klaffend wie sie schon einmal waren. Und wie gelähmt muss ich es zulassen, dass sich der Wundschmerz gnadenlos in meinem Inneren ausbreitet._

_„Onkel, ist alles in Ordnung?“, höre ich plötzlich die vertraute Stimme meines ältesten Neffen hinter mir und erschrocken entferne ich die verräterischen Hände. Ich atme tief ein, um die quälenden Gefühle und Gedanken zu vertreiben, um wieder stark, respektvoll, furcht- und gefühllos zu werden … zu dem, was mein Gefolge von ihrem Herrscher erwartet. „Es ist nichts, Fili, geh wieder hinein“, beruhige und befehle ich ihn, denn ich will allein sein mit meinen Vorwürfen und Gedankengängen. Aber stur wie es ein Erbe Durins nur sein kann, befolgt er meine Anordnung nicht, denn ich höre, wie die Schritte seiner schweren Stiefel langsam auf mich zukommen. „Bil ist gerade völlig aufgelöst an mir vorbei in ihr Gemach gestürmt“, unterrichtet er mich und aufgrund seiner Schilderung muss ich bestürzt schwer schlucken. „Ist etwas zwischen euch passiert?“, fragt mein Schwesternsohn besorgt und als er schließlich neben mich tritt, kann ich die Unruhe auch in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Ich sehe ihn nur kurz an, zu sehr befürchte ich, dass er die Trauer und Verzagtheit in meinen Zügen erfassen kann. „Es ist nichts vorgefallen“, versichere ich ihm, aber meine Stimme klingt nicht einmal halb so überzeugend, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe._

_Einen Moment steht Fili einfach nur neben mir und betrachtet den Berg am Horizont, bis er plötzlich ermutigt ausschnaubt. „Ich weiß, dass es mich eigentlich nichts anzugehen hat und es mir zudem keinesfalls zusteht dir einen Rat zu geben … aber willst du ihr nicht langsam einmal offenbaren, was dein Geschenk zu bedeuten hat und warum du es ihr gegeben hast?“, fragt er mich unvermittelt. Und augenblicklich wird mir bewusst, wie erwachsen er die letzten Monate geworden ist. Auch wenn er und sein Bruder sich manchmal noch benehmen wie Kinder, in ihrem Herzen und Gedanken sind sie herangereift … zu Männern voller Mut und Entschlossenheit und Scharfsinn … zu wahren Erben Durins und würdigen Nachfolgern unseres Hauses. Fili haben Harmonie und Familiensinn schon immer viel bedeutet, denn er musste mit seinen kindlichen Augen ungeschönt mit ansehen, wie seine Mutter am Tod ihres Mannes fast zugrunde ging. Deshalb wundert es mich auch nicht, dass er versucht etwas zu heilen, was womöglich für immer zerbrochen ist._

_„Du hast Recht … es hat dich nichts anzugehen und mir einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, steht dir ebenfalls nicht zu“, erwidere ich dennoch brummig und drehe mich unvermittelt um. Aber als ich an der Tür ankomme, verweilt mein Blick an der Stelle, an der ich sie gerade eben bedrängt habe und ich kann die im herausfallenden Kerzenlicht glänzende Nässe der unendlichen Tränen noch immer auf dem Holzboden erkennen. Langsam drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um. „Was hältst du von ihr?“ Ich will es wissen … muss die Sicherheit haben, dass sie hinter mir stehen, wenn ich beschließe weitere Schritte zu gehen … wie aussichtslos sie auch sein werden. Fili sieht mich eindringlich an und dann bildet sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Sie ist eine wundervolle Person … voller Mut, Stärke und Wissen … aber sie kämpft mit sich und ihren Gefühlen und sieht nicht, was sie wirklich ist und verspürt“, gibt er mir als Antwort. „Und dein Bruder und Balin … was sehen sie in ihr?“ Fili schnaubt aus. „Thorin, es ist unerheblich was wir über sie denken …wir wissen, dass sie dich glücklich macht und das ist das Einzige, was wir uns für dich wünschen.“_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	21. Durinstag

Am nächsten Morgen laufen wir weiter und das Land um uns herum wird noch öder und kahler, je näher wir den ersten Ausläufern des Berges kommen. Nur vereinzelt zeugen verkohlte Baumstümpfe und knochige, rußgeschwärzte Büsche davon, dass es hier einmal Vegetation gegeben haben muss. Es ist unheimlich still, kein Vogel ist zu hören, nur der kalte Wind, der über die Ebene heult und kleine Staubwolken aufwirbelt. „Einst waren diese Lande grün, fruchtbar und voller Leben“, berichtet Balin tiefsinnig neben mir, als er meinen traurigen Blick im Angesicht dieser bedrückenden Ödnis bemerkt. „Von überall her erklangen die Gesänge der Vögel von den grünen Bäumen, geschäftige Handelszüge zwischen der Seestadt und Thal brachten Waren aus ganz Mittelerde, die Luft war erfüllt mit Lachen und heiteren Stimmen … aber jetzt, ist es nur noch Smaugs Einöde.“ Seine Augen werden zornig und traurig zugleich, als er sich an den Tag erinnert, als der Drache das Alles zerstörte. 

Vom grauen Himmel fallen die ersten Schneeflocken und bleiben auf unseren Umhängen liegen. Ich strecke meine Hand aus, um eine von ihnen aufzufangen … kalt und nass schmilzt sie sofort und hinterlässt eine Ahnung, wie hart der kommende Winter, der sich immer mehr ankündigt, sein wird. Wie aus dem Nichts höre ich plötzlich das Schlagen von kleinen Flügeln neben mir und als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich eine kleine Drossel, die gerade auf einem Stein landet und mich interessiert betrachtet. Ihre braun-grünen Flügel und der rote Schwanz zucken aufgeregt und plötzlich beginnt sie zu singen … einen zarten Ton, der hoch beginnt und dann langsam immer leiser wird … er scheint so vollkommen unpassend in dieser unwirklichen Landschaft und lässt mich leicht lächeln.

Unser nächstes Nachtlager schlagen wir am Fuß des westlichen scharfen Bergrückens auf, der in einer Anhöhe endet, den sogenannten Rabenberg, auf dem früher einmal ein Wachposten Stellung bezogen hatte. Aber jetzt stehen hier nur noch die Ruinen von Türmen und Häusern und sind weitere Zeugnisse der Zerstörung durch den Drachen und der unbeherrschbaren Zeit. Das Wasser des Flusses, der hier besonders wild und ungestüm über spitze Felsen sprudelt und sich mit einem Wasserfall vom Bergrücken vereinigt, erstarrt bereits stellenweise zu Eis. Der pfeifende Wind und das Plätschern des Wassers begleitet mich in einen traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem ich aufschrecke, als ich leise polternde Geräusche, vermischt mit gezischten Schimpfworten auf Khuzdûl, vernehme. Denn in den vielen Monaten des Übernachtens unter freiem Himmel, bin ich unglaublich hellhörig geworden, oft bedarf es nur eines geflüsterten Geräusches, damit ich erwache.

Ich starre in die mich umgebene Dunkelheit, die nur flackernd von dem brennenden Feuer durchbrochen wird und im Schein der Flammen, kann ich neben mir schemenhaft die Gestalt von Thorin ausmachen. Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf und spreche ihn an. „Thorin … was tust du denn da?“, frage ich flüsternd, um die Anderen nicht zu wecken, und er dreht sich erschrocken zu mir um. „Ibzig zu! … Verzeih mir, ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt dich aufzuschrecken … ich habe mir nur die Hand etwas verbrannt, als ich die Pfanne wegräumen wollte“, erklärt er kleinlaut und ich muss erheitert schmunzeln. „Warum versucht Ihr Euch auch plötzlich an Hausarbeit, Hoheit“, stoße ich leise lachend aus und ernte daraufhin einen empörten und grimmigen Blick. Aber keineswegs davon eingeschüchtert, stehe ich noch immer leise kichernd auf und trete auf ihn zu. „Lass mich mal sehen …“, sage ich sanft und greife nach seiner Hand, aber er entzieht sie mir sofort. „Thorin … lass mich die Verbrennung ansehen …“, fordere ich mit fester Stimme und eindringlichen Blick und tatsächlich streckt er sie mir ohne einen erneuten Einwand entgegen … so langsam diszipliniere ich ihn schon zu einem gehorsamen Patienten. 

Behutsam lasse ich meine Finger über die gerötete Stelle wandern, fühle die brennende Hitze, die davon ausgeht und ziehe ihn ohne ein erklärendes Wort hinter mir her in Richtung Fluss. „Bil … was hast du vor?“, fragt er mich aufgewühlt, verweigert mir aber seine Hand nicht noch einmal. Langsam knie ich mich an das Flussufer und kann ihn fast widerstandslos zu mir herabziehen. Achtsam lasse ich das eiskalte Wasser aus meiner Handfläche über die Verbrennung fließen und Thorin zuckt angesichts des Schmerzes leicht zurück. „Ich weiß … es sticht ein wenig, aber wir müssen die Verbrennung kühlen …“, erkläre ich ihm sanft, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass ein Zwerg, der sein Leben lang mit Feuer und Hitze zu tun hatte, so etwas wissen muss. Thorins Entgegenwirken erstirbt und ich spüre seine dankenden Augen regelrecht auf mir … funkelnd und so voller Zuneigung, rufen sie trotzdem ich sie nicht sehen kann, einen wohligen Schauer hervor, der kribbelnd über meinen Körper läuft. Als ich das Gefühl habe, die Brandwunde lange genug gekühlt zu haben, lasse ich ihn deshalb sofort los und möchte mich entfernen. Aber ohne mir auch nur den Hauch einer Chance dafür zu lassen, umschließt er meine zitternden Glieder mit seinen Händen und hält mich zurück … groß und kräftig und so behaglich warm … verlieren sie sich förmlich in seiner sanften Umklammerung. 

Ich schaue unsicher von unten zu ihm hinauf und in seinen Augen glimmt genau der Ausdruck, den ich befürchtet habe und lässt mich erbeben. „Deine Hände sind eiskalt …“, haucht er und reibt meine tauben Finger, um das Frösteln aus ihnen zu vertreiben. „Ich bin ja auch nicht du …“ erwidere ich zaghaft und schelte mich sofort, dass ich meine Gedanken nicht für mich bewahren kann, als ich einen fragenden Blick von ihm erhalte. Verlegen wende ich mich ab, während ich meine Aussage erkläre. „Du bist immer so warm … fast sengend-heiß … so als ob Aule dich höchstpersönlich in seiner Esse gefertigt hat … selbst jetzt … Und diese Wärme ist das Schönste und Wohligste, dass ich jemals spüren durfte“, flüstere ich gedämpft, in der Hoffnung, dass er meine Schwärmereien nicht hört. Aber an dem kaum wahrnehmbaren stärker werdenden Druck seiner Finger, dem Beschleunigen seines Atems, der über meine Haut fährt, als er sich zögernd zu mir hinunter beugt, merke ich, dass er es dennoch vernommen hat. Und ich flüchte stürmisch, vor ihm und den aufkommenden Gefühlen, um die ich versuche einen ausbruchsicheren Käfig aus Gold zu erbauen … der aber noch lange nicht fertiggestellt wurde. Hastig springe ich auf, entreiße ihm meine Hände, aber kaum bin ich einen Schritt gegangen, hält er mich zurück. Ein nur kleiner Widerstand am fehlbesetzte Saum meines Mantels, aber dennoch so unüberwindbar. 

„Bitte bleib …“, erfleht er eindringlich und ich frage mich, welche Dimension sein Wunsch erreichen soll … verlass mich nicht in diesem Moment … verlass mich nicht, nachdem der Drache tot ist … verlass mich niemals?! Und die goldenen Gitterstäbe des unvollendeten Käfigs bekommen bereits ihre ersten tiefen Risse … beginnen zu zerbröseln wie Sandstein. „Ich … ich kann nicht, Thorin …“, wimmere ich und presse meine Augenlider fest aufeinander, um das brennende Gefühl der ersten Tränen zu ersticken und die Gefühle, die versuchen erneut auszubrechen, wieder in ihr Gefängnis zurückzudrängen … sie für immer mit silbernen Ketten, verschlossen mit diamantenen Riegeln, zu bannen. „Bitte … bitte lass mich gehen …“, bettelt meine abgehackte Stimme, auch wenn mein Herz etwas Anderes schreit … laut und tobend und wild um sich schlagend, setzt es sich gegen jedes einzelne meiner Worte zur Wehr und bereitet mir unglaubliche Qualen. Und der Widerstand erlischt tatsächlich, wenn auch zögerlich und von einem niedergeschlagenen, bitteren Seufzen begleitet. Ich habe kaum mein Lager erreicht, als ich die schmerzlichen Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Verzweifelt bemüht kein verräterisches Geräusch von mir zu geben, verberge ich meinen Mund unter den Händen und erst als ich mich gänzlich unter schützenden Decken und Fellen vergraben habe, bricht der Kummer leise wimmernd aus mir heraus. 

Nur wie durch einen alles verschleiernden Nebel spüre ich, wie die Sicherung vor Unglück, Last und Verzweiflung bereits kurz darauf zaghaft angehoben wird und ich erschrecke zutiefst, befürchte ich doch, dass der Grund für meinen elenden Zustand mich aufsuchen möchte. Aber anstatt von ihm, schieben sich die Arme von Fili um meine Taille herum und drücken den zitternden Körper an eine starke Brust. Er sagt nichts, sondern hält mich einfach nur fest, versucht mir Trost zu spenden in einer Situation, die mir so unerträglich und das Herz brechend erscheint, wie noch nie eine andere in meinem bisherigen Leben. Und ich nehme seine lindernde Umarmung an, vergrabe mein tränennasses Gesicht und die Hände haltsuchend in dem Fell seines Mantels und gleite ganz langsam in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Als wir am nächsten Tag in Richtung des Vordertores aufbrechen, in dessen Nähe der verborgene Eingang zu finden sein müsste, durchqueren wir die Ruinen der Stadt Thal. Graue und schwarze Steingebilde mit verkohlten und zerbrochenen Holzbalken, die einst prunkvolle Häuser, hohe Türme oder Mauern gewesen sein können, begrüßen uns trostlos. Nur vereinzelt kann ich größtenteils bröckelnde bunte Verzierungen erkennen, die einst das Stadtbild geprägt haben müssen. Es ist so still, dass wir unsere knackenden Schritte auf der verbrannten Erde hören können. Bedrückt schaue ich mich um und achte nicht auf meinen Weg, sodass mein Fuß plötzlich an etwa Hartes stößt. Als ich meinen Blick nach unten richte, wünschte ich, ich hätte es niemals getan, denn es ist ein blanker Totenschädel, umgeben von Schmutz und Asche. Seine schwarzen leeren Augen starren mich an und machen den Schrecken, der an diesen Ort geherrscht haben muss, sofort um einiges realer. 

Der eisige Wind wirbelt die leichte Schneedecke auf, die sich mit Asche und Staub und Tod vermischt und das unschuldige Weiß verschandelt. Langsam und schwermütig gehen wir weiter. Durch den heißen Atem des Drachen im Moment ihres Todes erstarrte Körper, liegen auch noch nach all den Jahrzehnten auf den schneebedeckten Pflastersteinen oder lehnen an den Mauern. Vom Feuer gezeichnete Karren, zerstörte Statuen, auseinandergebrochene Krüge und andere Gebrauchsgegenstände säumen unseren Weg und werden von zerfetzten Stoffbannern umweht. Ein Gebilde, das wie eine Frau aussieht, die mit ihrem Leib verzweifelt das Leben ihres Kindes vor den gnadenlosen Flammen schützen wollte, zieht besonders mein Augenmerk auf sich. Fassungslos presse ich meine Hand vor den Mund, als Bifur eine kleine rußgeschwärzte Stoffpuppe aufhebt, die neben ihnen liegt. Fast kann ich die zerstörerische Hitze des Drachenfeuers auf meiner Haut spüren, das so unermesslich viel Leid und Zerstörung verursacht hat und bin nicht als einzige unbeschreiblich froh, als wir die Ruinen endlich wieder verlassen können.

Über einen Übergang gelangen wir auf eine kahle Ebene, die umgeben ist vom Fluss Eilend, von einem Ausläufer des Berges und am uns gegenüberliegenden Ende, vom riesigen in den Felsen gehauenen Eingangstor zu den Hallen Erebors. Zwei hünenhafte Zwerge aus Stein stehen noch immer schwer bewaffnet Wache und konnten damals dennoch nicht verhindern, dass der Drache dieses erheblich beschädigt hat und somit in den Berg eindringen konnte. Ein brausender Wasserfall leitet den Quell des Flusses aus dem Felsen, der danach unter einer breiten Brücke zum Eingang hindurchfließt. Trotz der Zerstörung und dem es umgebenden Geröll und der Ödnis erahne ich die Schönheit und Pracht, die diese Pforte zu dem Königreich unter dem Berge einst ausgestrahlt haben muss und wie beeindruckend sie auf die Einwohner und Reisenden gewirkt hat. Von hier oben kann ich ungeheuer tiefe Furchen in der verbrannten Erde ausmachen, die aussehen wie klauenbesetzte Spuren, die zum Berg hinführen. Ich schlucke hart, als mir bewusst wird, dass diese von dem Drachen stammen und zum ersten Mal habe ich eine Ahnung davon, wie gewaltig dieser sein muss.

Langsam gehen wir auf das Tor zu und je näher wir ihm kommen, umso bedrückter wird die Stimmung, so als ob sich alle, die damals die Flammen des Drachen sehen mussten, sich an dessen Hitze und Zerstörungswut erinnern und das Leid noch einmal ertragen, dass es ausgelöst hat. Immer noch ummantelt von diesen belastenden Gedanken, schlagen wir das Lager im Schutz eines großen Felsen auf und begeben uns gruppenweise auf Erkundungstour, um den verborgenen Eingang zu finden. Ich entschließe mich mit Fili und Kili zu gehen, auch wenn mein Herz danach schreit, gerade hier in Thorins Nähe zu bleiben … um sein- und meinetwillen.

Wir klettern über spitze Felsgerölle, in tiefe Mulden und durch enge Durchbrüche im Gestein, bis wir schließlich auf einen Vorsprung gelangen, der den Blick auf eine kleine Ebene freigibt, die von hohen Felsen eingerahmt wird. Im hintersten Teil steht eine etwas ungewöhnlich aussehende Felsnase, die fast den Anschein erweckt, als wollte sie etwas markieren. „Lasst mich mal herunter, ich möchte mir das genauer ansehen“, bitte ich die Brüder und gelange mit ihrer Hilfe auf die Ebene. Langsam und bedächtig gehe ich auf den Vorsprung zu und entdecke schließlich an ihm grob in das Gestein gehauene, von Weitem nicht zu erkennende Zwergenrunen. Bedächtig lasse ich meine Fingerspitzen die Vertiefungen entlangfahren und kann ihre Bedeutung fast prickelnd auf der Haut spüren. Aufgeregt spähe ich hinter den Felsen und entdecke dort Steine, die wie die roh behauenen Stufen einer gewundenen Treppe den Hang hinaufzuführen scheinen. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich aufgewühlt und ich drehe mich wieder zu den immer noch auf dem Vorsprung wartenden Zwergen um. „Holt Thorin, ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden!“, rufe ich ihnen begeistert zu und sofort verschwinden ihre mit Kapuzen bedeckten Köpfe hinter der Anhöhe. 

Für eine Weile ist nur der Wind zu hören, der gespenstisch durch die Felsspalten pfeift. Ich ziehe den fellbesetzten Mantel enger um meinen Körper, verzweifelt darum bemüht, die kriechende Kälte von ihm fernzuhalten. Unwillkürlich gleitet meine Hand in die Tasche meiner Jacke und befühlt beruhigend die in den letzten Monaten erworbenen Schätze, die in ihr verborgen liegen. Mit klopfenden Herzen starre ich auf die Stufen, die geschwungen immer höher steigen, bis sie schließlich auf einen schmalen Sims enden und irgendwie sagt mir ein Gefühl, dass wir am Ende unserer Reise angelangt sind und augenblicklich erfasst so etwas wie Schwermut mein Dasein.

„Bil!“, höre ich plötzlich die Zwerge rufen und als ich mich umdrehe, stehen einige von ihnen bereits fast vor mir, andere klettern gerade noch an einem Seil hängend die Felswand herunter. Allen voran Thorin, der mit leuchtenden Augen auf mich zugestürmt kommt. Ich lächle leicht und zeige auf die Zwergenrunen im Gestein. „Ich habe das gefunden und dann eine Art Treppe, die den Berg hinaufführt“, unterrichte ich ihn aufgeregt und er lässt, wie ich vorhin, bedächtig seine Finger über die Einkerbungen fahren. „Die Hallen von Durins Volk sollen nur von denen betreten werden, die sich als würdig erweisen, das wertvollste aller Juwelen zu besitzen“, liest Thorin ergriffen vor und schaut mich wieder an. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln ergreift seine Gesichtszüge, dass noch breiter wird, als er die Treppe und ihr Ziel betrachtet. Ich spüre, dass er mich eigentlich dankend umarmen will, aber sich alle Mühe gibt, diesem Verlangen nicht nachzukommen … und ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar dafür.

Wir benötigen fast den ganzen restlichen Tag, um die Stufen hinaufzuklettern. Als wir schließlich auf den schmalen Sims ankommen, dämmert es bereits leicht. Vor uns erstreckt sich eine graue, glatte Felswand, ohne auch nur einem Anzeichen einer Tür oder Ähnlichem. „Es ist hier, ich spüre es!“, stößt Thorin aufgeregt aus und tastet sich an der Wand entlang, aber auch er findet keinen Spalt, keine Runen, kein Schlüsselloch oder sonstiges Zeichen, dass wir hier richtig sind. „Balin, was haben wir für einen Tag?“, fragt er schließlich und schaut seinen Berater angespannt an. 

Der Angesprochene lässt seinen Blick über den Horizont gleiten, auf dem das Blau des Himmels langsam verblasst und der aufkommenden Dunkelheit Platz macht. Im Westen, teilweise schon hinter hohen Bergen versunken, steht die Sonne und sendet noch immer ihre herbstwarmen Strahlen über die Ebene. Im Osten ist bereits der Mond mit seinem fahlen, kalten Licht aufgegangen. Die Luft riecht nach Schnee und die wenigen Blätter an den Bäumen in der fernen Umgebung, tragen die Farben des Herbstes. „Durinstag, Majestät“, stößt Balin andächtig aus und seine Stimme ist nur ein Hauch. „Wenn der letzte Strahl des Himmelslichts am Durinstag auf das Schlüsselloch fällt…“, zitiert Thorin die Mondrunen der Karte, mit der alles in Bruchtal begonnen hat und zieht den an einer Kette hängenden Schlüssel unter seinem Hemd hervor. Angespannt schauen wir zu, wie die Sonne langsam hinter den Bergen verschwindet … aber nichts passiert … kein weisender Strahl … kein Spalt in der Felswand, der sich plötzlich auftut … keine weiterhelfenden Runen … nichts. Schließlich ist das Licht des Tages fort und überlässt dem der Nacht den Himmel. Groß und rund und hell steigt der Mond über die östlichen Berghänge und taucht die Umgebung in sein glanzloses Licht.

Lange starren wir auf die steinerne Wand, die noch immer genauso unberührt und still vor uns liegt … unerschütterlich und regungslos wie der Fels. Fassungslos stößt Thorin seinen Atem aus. „Was haben wir übersehen?!“, schreit er beinahe und fasst Balin an den Schultern, der seinen erhofften zukünftigen König nur traurig ansieht. „Nichts … das Licht ist fort, Thorin … und wir müssen uns damit abfinden.“


	22. Schmerz und Glück – so nah und fern

Es ist bereits zu dunkel, um den Abstieg zu wagen, also müssen wir die Nacht auf dem schmalen Sims verbringen. Unendlich enttäuscht und von den Strapazen der letzten Wochen und Monate gänzlich aufgezehrt, sind die Zwerge schnell in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Ich allerdings sitze mit an den kalten Felsen gelehnten Rücken und angezogenen Beinen einfach nur da und starre in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Es muss bereits auf Mitternacht zugehen, wenn ich die Stille um mich herum und die Stellung des Mondes am klaren, sternenfunkelnden Himmel als Anhaltspunkt nehme … eine der vielen Fähigkeiten, die ich mit der Hilfe meiner Freunde auf unserer Reise erlernt habe und auf die ich stolz bin.

Frustriert und unzufrieden mit unserer fehlgeschlagenen Mission, denke ich an die vielen Abenteuer, Gefahren und Kämpfe, die ich die letzten Monate erleben musste. Aber auch an die schönen Dinge … wie der Aufenthalt in Bruchtal oder Beorns Garten … die Freude und Herzlichkeit, mit der mich die Zwerge immer mehr in ihre Gemeinschaft einschlossen … der harmonische Umgang, das Gelächter und die tiefsinnigen Gespräche … die Zuversicht, die ich gefühlt habe, als Thorin mir für die Rettung seines Lebens endlich den so lange erhofften Respekt entgegengebrachte. Ich seufze leise bei dem Gedanken an ihn auf … Thorin … mein Blick gleitet zu ihm. Er schläft friedlos neben mir, abgekämpft und mutlos, das Licht des Mondes hat sich in seinen dunklen Haaren verfangen und lässt sie wie Onyx leuchten. Sein Gesicht schattiert selbst im Schlaf sorgenvoll und hoffnungslos, jeglicher Zuversicht und Lebensfreude beraubt. Und es schmerzt mein Herz unsäglich, ihn so zu sehen und dass die Tatsache keine andere ist … dass ich ihm nicht Hilfe und Trost spenden kann, in diesen Stunden der absoluten Katastrophe. Er murmelt leise im Traum und vergräbt seine Finger plötzlich in dem Stückchen Stoff meines Mantels, der unweit von ihm liegt.

Ich seufze erneut … noch nie wusste ich die Bedeutung von Heimat mehr zu schätzen, als nach dieser langen Reise. Es war bis dahin nur ein Wort und nicht mit irgendwelchen Gefühlen verbunden, vermutlich, weil ich nie wusste, wie es jemanden berühren kann, keine mehr zu haben. Ich kann in mein Heim zurückkehren … wenn auch einsam und jeglichem Wärmegefühl beraubt … aber die Zwerge, wohin sollen sie nun gehen … All die Hoffnungen und Aussichten auf ein anderes Leben … in einem Reich, dass durch einen ehrenvollen und mächtigen König regiert wird … auf ein Zuhause … sie sind unwiederbringlich verloren. Meine schwermütigen Gedanken treiben mir bereits die ersten stummen Tränen in die Augen und lassen den Anblick des Vollmondes am Himmel mir gegenüber verschwimmen. Mit blutendem Herzen schlage ich meine Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und unterdrücke den Drang, laut loszuweinen, denn noch nie war ich so verzweifelt und mutlos …

Plötzlich höre ich ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch neben mir und als ich meinen Blick auf den Boden richte, sehe ich dort die Drossel, die mich mit ihrem Gesang auf der trostlosen Ebene überrascht hat. Ihre Flügel zucken erneut aufgeregt und sie springt ruhelos von einem kleinen Bein auf das andere, so als wolle sie unbedingt, dass ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit habe. Ich wische mir schniefend mit den Handrücken über die schmerzenden Augen um die klare Sicht zurückzuerlangen. Da hebt sie mit ihrem blassgelben Schnabel eine Eichel auf und beginnt mit dieser gegen die Felswand zu klopfen. Ein Dumpfes, weithin hallendes Geräusch entsteht augenblicklich … „Wenn die Drossel schlägt“, flüstere ich, als mir in diesem Moment wieder das Zitat der Karte einfällt. Und wie als würde er das Schlagen und meine Worte hören, beginnt sich augenblicklich das Licht des Mondes zu verändern. Einst kühl und glanzlos, wird es plötzlich warm und funkelt, als ob sich darin abertausende winzige gelbe Edelsteine materialisieren. Meine Hände in seinem Strahl beginnen fast magisch zu leuchten und scheinen unbeschreiblich energiereich zu werden. „Wacht auf!“, rufe ich atemlos und im nächsten Moment stehen bereits alle Zwerge verwundert um mich herum. Ich sehe von meinen glühenden Händen zu Thorin auf. „Das letzte Himmelslicht des Durinstag … es ist das Licht des Mondes … nicht der Sonne…“, stoße ich nach Atem ringend aus und stehe schnell auf, damit es ungehindert auf den kahlen Stein fallen kann.

Der glitzernde Strahl wandert langsam über das Gestein und zaghaft kann ich Thorins Fingerspitzen an meiner Hand wahrnehmen, so als wolle er seine Aufregung durch den Kontakt mindern und ich gewähre ihm die federleichte Berührung nur allzu gerne, beruhigt sie mich doch ebenso. Von weit entfernt trägt der Wind das leise Leuten der Turmglocke von Esgaroth zu uns herüber … 12 Mal … Mitternacht. Und mit dem Verhallen des letzten Klanges kommt der Lichtschein zum Stehen und beleuchtet eine Öffnung im Gestein … so winzig klein und gut verborgen, dass wir sie niemals ohne ihn wahrgenommen hätten. Thorin atmet aufgeregt sprachlos und nimmt erneut den Schlüssel zur Hand. Langsam und fast ehrfürchtig steckt er ihn in die Einkerbung … und er passt perfekt. Vorsichtig dreht er das kunstvolle Stück Metall, das im langsam verblassenden Mondstrahl leuchtet, bis wir ein dumpfes Klicken vernehmen, als wenn eine Tür aufgesperrt wird. Wir halten augenblicklich alle den Atem an. Thorin schaut sich noch einmal zu seinen Gefährten um, blickt nur mir tief und beinahe stärkesuchen in die Augen und drückt dann mit all seiner Kraft gegen den Felsen. Und tatsächlich … ganz langsam kommen wie mit einer Richtschnur gezogene Spalten zum Vorschein und eine gewaltige und dicke Tür im Gestein schwingt auf.

Sofort umweht uns ein kühler Lufthauch, der intensiv nach feuchtem Moos, nassen Steinen, weicher Erde, oxidierten Metall und ein ganz klein wenig nach bissigen Schwefel riecht. Thorin nimmt ihn mit tiefen Atemzügen in sich auf. „Erebor…“, flüstert er voller Ehrfurcht und Erinnerung. Mit glänzenden Augen dreht er sich wieder zu uns um und das Glück, die Begeisterung und Erleichterung in seinem Angesicht ist so wundervoll herzbewegend und -erleichternd. Balin zittern am ganzen Körper, als er langsam hinter Thorin tritt und dieser ihm beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter legt. Ganz langsam setzt er einen ersten Fuß in den nachtschwarzen Gang, der in den Berg führt … berührt demütig die steinernen Mauern und sieht sich voller Achtung um. Balin folgt ihm, ebenfalls mit gehörigem Respekt und wimmernden Atem. Ich bin von diesem emotionalen Moment so ergriffen, dass mir unbewusst stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunterlaufen.

Thorin atmet bebend aus, sichtlich ebenfalls mit den aufwühlenden Emotionen kämpfend. „Ich kenne diesen Geruch … dieses Tröpfeln … diese Luft …“, sagt er leise, der sonst kraftvolle Klang nur ein Flüstern in der Weitläufigkeit des Ganges. Seine Stimme ist so wunderbar berührt allein von dem so geringen Anblick seiner Heimat, dass ich nicht anders kann, als voller Freude über die Erfüllung seines Herzenswunsches zu wimmern. Balin lächelt bestätigend und folgt seinem König nun gänzlich in den Berg hinein. Langsam setzten sich die anderen Zwerge in Bewegung und ich trete achtsam vom Eingang zurück, um sie vorbeizulassen. Aber Fili zeigt mir mit einer auffordernden Handgeste, dass ich als Erste von ihnen eintreten soll. Ich kann die Bedeutung dieser Gebärde kaum fassen und starre ihn sprachlos entgeistert an, bis er sein Angebot mit einem leichten Kopfnicken noch einmal bestärkt.

Voller Bewunderung und Respekt setze ich einen Fuß in den langen, düsteren Gang und hinter mir folgen die Zwerge. Es ist nicht mehr als kahler Fels um uns herum, aber er steckt so voller Bedeutung und Gefühl, dass mir fast die Sinne schwinden, so sehr erzittere ich vor seiner kraftvollen Wirksamkeit. Thorin dreht sich zu uns um und das lebenswichtige Glücksgefühl, dass sich so unverhüllt und klar in seinen Gesichtszügen ablesen lässt, ist fast zu viel für mein kleines Hobbitherz. „Willkommen zurück in Eurem Königreich, Majestät“, wispere ich ergriffen, ohne das mein Verstand lange über die gewaltige Wichtigkeit dieser Aussage nachdenken kann und als wäre es ein Kennwort für die Verkündung einer neuen Zukunft, neigen wir alle Ehre schenken unsere Köpfe vor ihm und seiner Herrschaft.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_„Ein ungewöhnliches Sprichwort für euch Zwerge, habe ich doch gedacht, dass wirkliche Edelsteine euch wichtiger sind als alles andere.“ Bils Stimme klingt erstickt und lässt mich besorgt in der Bewegung innehalten, die Hand bereits auf dem Holz der leicht angelehnten Tür platziert, um anzuklopfen. „Wir wissen aber auch, dass es etwas noch sehr viel Wertvolleres … Beständigeres gibt … etwas, das Grenzen, Ständen und die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Sippschaft keine Beachtung schenkt … Leid, Tod und Kriege überdauert und ewiglich währt …“, höre ich Kili und frage mich, was er bei ihr sucht und warum auch seine Stimme gedrückt bebt. Augenblicklich dringt der Geruch von warmen Brötchen und süßsaurem Hagebuttentee durch den Türspalt und lässt mich erahnen, dass er ihr Frühstück gebracht hat. Erst danach schaffen es seine flüsternd ausgesprochenen Worte langsam in meinen durch die letzten schlaflosen, aber dafür sorgenvoll, verbrachten Nächte ermatteten Geist vorzudringen. Aber kaum, dass ich ihre gewaltige Bedeutung erfassen kann, spricht er weiter. „… aufrichtige Liebe.“_

_In meinem Kopf beginnt es zu rauschen … ein ersticktes Sprudeln von Blut, Gefühlen und Gedanken, während seine Behauptung einen Sturm in meinem Herzen auslöst, der Deiche bricht und die Strömung in mein Innerstes entkommen lässt. Liebe … ein gewaltiges, mächtiges und kraftvolles Wort … und dennoch nur ein simpler, nichtssagender Ausdruck für die mitreißenden Empfindungen, sympathischen Verbindlichkeiten, überwältigen Freuden, einflussreichen Taten die wir durch und für sie erbringen. Nur zu gut kenne ich diese glücklichen Seiten eines Gefühls, dass ich schon so lange nicht mehr erleben durfte … denn wie alles hat auch Liebe lichtlose Schattenseiten … Das Liebesglück und die Liebesqual … mehr gibt es nicht auf dieser Welt. Und genauso wie das hervorgerufene Glück sind diese Qualen kraftvoll und alles mit sich reißend in ihrer Ausprägung. Seelenschmerz, betäubend und letztendlich zerstörend … Einsamkeit, beklagenswert und mit nichts Weltlichem zu lindern … Kraftlosigkeit, fesselnd und das Herz in einer Verzweiflung versinken lassend, aus der man nicht mehr entkommt._

_„Aufrichtige Liebe kann aber auch schmerzen … wenn sie nicht erwidert wird … oder aussichtslos ist“, höre ich ihre beängstigend tränenreiche Stimme und die Worte treffen meine protestierende Seele. „Aber nur, wenn lieben und geliebt werden, zwei unterschiedliche Dinge bleiben“, erwidert Kili und die Unwiderlegbarkeit und Bedeutung dieser einfachen Aussage ist überwältigend._

_Ganz langsam und beharrlich, wie das Kriechen von Öl, wird mir bewusst, was ich für sie empfinde. Warum ich, wenn ich sie lediglich betrachte, förmlich spüre, wie die so lange als unheilbar geltenden Wunden meines Herzens vernarben. Warum jede sanfte Berührung, jede innigliche Umarmung, jeder schüchterne Blick der himmelblauen Augen, jedes warme Wort aus ihrem Mund eine Wohltat für meine geschundene Seele ist und den Schmerz, die Einsamkeit und Kraftlosigkeit allmählich aus ihr vertreiben. Und augenblicklich fürchte ich mich vor diesen Empfindungen zu ihr, denn ich weiß, dass sie unermesslich kostbar und unersetzlich sind und dass mich ihr erneuter Verlust töten wird … nicht körperlich, aber geistig._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

„Also, was soll ich nun genau für euch tun?“, frage ich und kann nicht verbergen, dass unter der ganzen Heidenangst und Bangigkeit, auch ein klein wenig Aufregung und Begeisterung in meiner Stimme mitschwingt. Thorin, Balin und ich sind einige Meter den Gang hinuntergegangen und verharren nun an einer Wegbiegung. Mit jedem Meter wurde die Luft wärmer und angereicherter mit den typischen Düften einer tiefen, lange verlassenen Höhle. „Du sollst den Drachen etwas aus seinem Hort entwenden … einen großen, oval geschliffenen, unterschiedlich farbig leuchtenden Edelstein.“ Balins Stimme klingt merkwürdig ernst und aufgewühlt, ungewöhnlich ruhelos für den immer Duldsamkeit ausstrahlenden alten Zwerg und bereitet mir dadurch namenlose Besorgnis. „Aber es gibt doch bestimmt hunderte solcher Steine dort unten!“, stoße ich verzweifelt aus und zeige den Gang hinab. „Aber nur einen Arkenstein … und wenn du ihn siehst, wirst du ihn als diesen erkennen, das verspreche ich dir, mein Kind“, erwidert Balin unheimlich und legt seine Hand bestärkend auf meine Schulter.

Arkenstein … also das ist dieses ominöse Juwel, von dem Thranduil sprach und das Thorin so viel zu bedeuten scheint … das eigentliche Ziel meines Abenteuers. „Bil, bring mir den Arkenstein … und ich sehe deinen Vertrag als erfüllt an … dann steht es dir frei, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren“, wirft Thorin plötzlich bestimmt ein und ich sehe ihn entsetzt über seine harten lieblosen Worte an. Aber dann wird mir bewusst, was ich ihm vor einigen Nächten angekündigt habe und ich nicke leicht zur Bestätigung, auch wenn mein Herz vor Schmerz aufschreit. „Du musst nicht gehen, es wäre nicht unehrenhaft Angst vor einem Drachen zu haben und …“, beginnt Balin, wird aber sofort kopfschüttelnd von mir unterbrochen. „Nein … ich habe geschworen, dass ich euch helfen werde eure Heimat wiederzuerlangen und wenn ich dazu einen Edelstein ‚stehlen‘ soll, dann tue ich das auch … zumindest werde ich es versuchen“, sage ich mit ernster Stimme und meine es auch so, verwundert, woher ich den Mut auf einmal nehme, mich tatsächlich in einen drachenverseuchten Hort begeben zu wollen.

Thorin legt unerwartet sanft einen Finger unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich ihn anzusehen. In seinen Augen flammt erneut das herzerwärmende Glühen auf, wie schon so viele Male, wenn er mich betrachtet hat. „Die kostbarsten Wünsche von Durins Volk begleiten dich bei deinem Unterfangen, Ghivashel. Möge Mahal über dich wachen, sodass du gesund wieder zu mi … zu uns … zurückkommen kannst“, flüstert er leise und ich würde es ihm nur allzu gerne zusichern. Ich schniefe kurz, als sich erneut Tränen in meinen Augen bilden wollen und nur ganz zögernd wird mir bewusst, dass er mich das erste Mal vor einem unserer Gefährten mit seinem Kosewort für mich angesprochen hat. Aber die gewaltige Bedeutung dieser Tatsache ist mir zum Glück nicht bewusst. Ich sehe nur aus dem Augenwinkel Balins vielsagenden Blick und das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, dass so unpassend in dieser gefährlichen Situation scheint … aber dann auch wieder so zuversichtlich und verheißungsvoll ist.

Wir gerne würde ich mich jetzt in Thorins starke Umarmung schmiegen, um von ihm noch etwas mehr Mut und Selbstvertrauen zu erlangen und vor allem seine Stärke, damit ich wirklich wiederkehre. Aber stattdessen atme ich nur seufzend tief ein und blinzle mehrmals die Tränen weg … und dennoch kostet es mich unglaublich viel Überwindung mein Verlangen zu beherrschen. Er mustert mich lange und eindringlich und ich spüre, dass er eigentlich noch etwas Anderes zu mir sagen möchte. Seine Augen wandern in meinem Gesicht umher und seine Lippen öffnen sich leicht. Aber dann, verschwindet das Funkeln und er senkt betrübt seinen Blick. Schnell dreht er sich um und entfernt sich mit hastigen Schritten von uns. Bedrückt sehe ich ihm hinterher, bis Balin erneut seine Hand trostspendend auf meine Schulter legt und so meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkt. „Es wird alles gut werden“, verspricht er mir leise, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er damit die mir bevorstehende Begegnung mit dem Drachen meint, oder von etwas anderem spricht … etwas, das mir noch viel aussichtsloser erscheint.

Langsam schleiche ich so leichtfüßig wie noch nie den nachtschwarzen, engen Gang entlang. Als sich meine Augen schließlich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, kann ich vereinzelte kunstvolle Verzierungen an den Wänden erkennen, die ansonsten glatt und makellos sind. Dies ist kein Orkstollen und selbst die Höhlen der Waldelben, waren nicht so formvollendet in das Gestein gehauen worden. Das Können der Zwerge, auf dem Höhepunkt von Leistungsfähigkeit und Reichtum, spiegelt sich bereits in diesen einfachen Durchbruch wieder und lässt nur erahnen, welche Pracht und Eleganz mich in den großen Hallen tief im Inneren erwarten wird. Aber plötzlich wird diese besondere Schönheit je durchbrochen, als mein Fuß an etwas Hartes stößt. Angstvoll blicke ich nach unten und erahne durch die Finsternis eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt vor mir. Spinnweben kleben in ihren noch immer sichtbar braunen Haaren, aber ansonsten ist dieser Zwerg, der es nicht mehr geschafft hatte aus dem Berg zu kommen, vollkommen mumifiziert. Seine Kleidung hängt in rußgeschwärzten Fetzen an ihm herunter und seine leeren Augen starren mich noch immer schreckensgeweitet an. Der Anblick kostet mich ungeheuerlich viel Kraft nicht laut aufzuschluchzen … er bringt den Schrecken und die Zerstörung des Drachen erneut so nahe an mich heran, wie vor kurzen in den Ruinen von Thal.

Ich atme Kräfte sammelnd und drücke mich so vorsichtig wie nur möglich an der Gestalt vorbei. Immer tiefer in den Berg hinein führen mich meine Schritte und als ich um eine Wegbiegung trete, ändert sich schlagartig die Luft. Der Geruch von Schwefel und Ruß nimmt überhand und es wird unangenehm warm, fast wie an einem Tag im Hochsommer. Eine Empfindung steigt in mir auf … unheilvoll und einnehmend … aber es ist nicht die bereits so vertraute Mischung aus Angst und Furcht, sondern fühlt sich an wie Unruhe, Bedrückung und Trostlosigkeit.

Vom Ende des Ganges, den ich anschließend erreiche, kann ich ein rotes Glühen erkennen, dass immer stärker leuchtet, je näher ich dem Ausgang komme. Ein unregelmäßig brummendes Geräusch erfüllt die unerträglich heiße Luft, als wenn eine Katze schnurrt … nur scheint es eine monströs große Katze zu sein. Furchtsam bleibe ich stehen und starre auf den rötlichen Lichtschein, der im Takt mit dem Schnurren mal intensiver aufleuchtet und dann fast wieder vollständig erlischt. Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals und in meinen Ohren kann ich mein Blut rauschen hören, so aufgeregt und ängstlich bin ich. Ich bin tatsächlich kurz davor umzukehren, als Thorins Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge aufblitzt. Glücklich und hoffnungsvoll, angesichts der Erfüllung seines Herzenswunsches, etwas, dass ihm am Leben erhalten hat … seine Heimat zu betreten und von diesem Untier zu befreien. Ich atme tief durch und setzte dann einen zitternden Fuß vor den anderen … achtsam und verängstigt … zaghaft und schwankend … immer das Bild Thorins in meinem Herzen habend und plötzlich bin ich am letzten Durchgang des geheimen Ganges angelangt.

Vor mir und über eine gewundene Treppe zu erreichen, breitet sich die unterste Halle aus … gewaltig und größtenteils stockdunkel. Nur etwas weiter vor mir, den Quell hinter einer gewaltigen Säule verborgen, leuchtet das glühendrote Licht und erhellt unheildrohend die Umgebung. Und was sich mir im Schein des schwelenden Drachenfeuers eröffnet, spottet jeder Beschreibung. In den Wänden der Höhle sind rote, blaue, weiße, grüne und in vielen anderen unterschiedlichen Farben flackernde Edelsteine eingelassen. Feine Adern aus Gold und Silber durchziehen das Gestein … bilden natürliche aber kunstvolle Gemälde und scheinen im Takt des lohenden Feuers zu pulsieren. Die Kammer ist so hoch, dass ich ihr Dach nicht ausmachen kann und auf dem Boden, breitet sich der größte Schatz aus, von dem ich jemals gelesen, gehört, geschweige denn, den ich je gesehen habe. Tausende und abertausende Kostbarkeiten … Gold, zu kunstvollen Schmuckstücken oder Münzen geschmiedet oder einfach nur in großen zusammengeschmolzenen Klumpen, funkelnde Edelsteine und glanzvolle Diamanten, geschmückte Statuen und Truhen, erlesene Krüge und Teller, in der Glut rötlich schimmernde Silberkleinode … all das gehortet und aufgetürmt in meterhöhen Hügeln mit nicht erkennbaren Ausläufern. Und wie Thorin vorausgesagt hatt _e_ , kann ich die Euphorie und das Verlangen nach diesen Schätzen nun doch wenigstens etwas nachvollziehen. Denn hier dürften nicht nur die Reichtümer Erebors, sondern von ganz Rhovanion liegen.


	23. Von Drachen und ihren Schwächen

Behutsam gehe ich die Treppe hinunter, deren Ende sich in den Kostbarkeiten verliert. Die Münzen kommen ins Rutschen, als ich den ersten Fuß auf sie setzte und prallen zum Glück leise klirrend an goldene Pokale und silberne Teller. Erneut lasse ich meinen ratlosen Blick über die sich vor mir aufbauenden Berge schweifen … wie bei Ilúvatar soll ich hier diesen Arkenstein finden … Selbst wenn es keinen Drachen geben würde, der kurz angemerkt jederzeit aufwachen und mich verspeisen könnte, ich würde Jahre … wenn nicht Jahrzehnte … brauchen, um auch nur die Oberfläche abzusuchen. Was will man nur mit so unermesslich vielen Reichtümern?!

Ich schnaufe aus … alles Zaudern und Wundern nützt ja nichts … ich habe Thorin versprochen, dass ich es zumindest versuche und das werde ich auch. Achtsam gehe ich weiter, hebe hier und da einen Edelstein auf, der auch nur im Entferntesten zu der Beschreibung von Balin passt, aber alle gebe mir nicht das vorausgesagte Gefühl, als wäre es das, was ich suche. Ab und an betrachte ich sprachlos eine edelsteinfunkelnde Kette oder silberglänzende Tiara … Schmuckstücke, so auserlesen wertvoll und hauchzart gearbeitet, wie ich noch nie etwas dergleichen gesehen habe. So grob und ungelenk Zwerge auch erscheinen, ihre Fingerfertigkeiten sind einmalig. Je tiefer ich in die Halle vordringe, umso gewaltiger erscheinen mir die Ausmaße des Schatzes, denn hinter jeder Säule türmt sich ein neuer gigantischer Berg Kleinode auf und lässt meinen Enthusiasmus ein klein wenig mehr Einstürzen.

Bis jetzt habe ich um den Bereich, in dem ich den Drachen vermute, einen großen Bogen gemacht, aber irgendwie sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass ich den Arkenstein genau dort finden werde. Wenn er so kostbar ist, weiß dass der Drache auch und wird bestimmt ganz besonders auf ihn Acht geben wollen. Lange überlege und schwanke ich … ringe mit mir und meiner Angst … aber nachdem ich meinen Mut auch aus den tiefsten Winkeln meines Daseins zusammengefasst habe, schleiche ich mich zu der Säule, hinter der das rot glühende Licht hervorkommt.

Als ich vorsichtig um diese herumblicke, verschlägt es mir fast den Atem vor Angst und Bewunderung zugleich. Dort liegt er und schläft, hoffentlich tief und fest … Smaug … der Goldene … Letzter der großen Drachen Mittelerdes. Ein Dröhnen kommt aus seinem Maul und von seinen Nüstern steigen kleine schwarze, sich kringelnde Rauchschwaden auf. Mit jedem Atemzug leuchtet in der Brust sein schwellendes Feuer auf und verursacht das Glühen, das sich auf den Kostbarkeiten um ihn herum widerspiegelt. Mehrere unterschiedlich lange Hörner ragen aus seinem schmalen Kopf mit der langen, spitzzulaufenden Schnauze und den teilweise daraus hervorlugenden Zähnen. Der großschuppige und mit unterschiedlich riesigen Stacheln gespickte Panzer schimmert rotgolden im Blendwerk. Die Klauen an den jeweils drei Zehen seiner vier Füße sind unglaublich lang und machen den Eindruck, messerscharf zu sein. Die kräftigen Flügel hat er schützend um sich gelegt, genauso wie den langen, dornenbewährten Schwanz, der in einer knöchernen Keule endet. Er ist so gewaltig … mächtiger noch, als ich ihn mir je vorstellen konnte und dabei nur der kleinste Vertreter seiner Rasse … wie monströser muss dann erst Ancalagon, der Schwarze Drache, der im Krieg des Zorns besiegt wurde, gewesen sein.

_(AN:[Inspiration](http://bilderfabrik1.blogspot.de/2010/09/drache-rot.html); Ich habe Smaug absichtlich nicht als Wyvern-Drache dargestellt, so wie er im Film zu sehen ist, sondern als Europäischer-Drache. Die Arten unterscheiden sich vor allem durch die Anzahl der Beine und ihrer (vermeintlichen) Lebensweise, die ich für den goldhortenden Smaug zutreffender finde.)_

Lange starre ich ihn mit wild schlagenden Herzen einfach nur an, die Gefahr, in der ich mich befinde ausblendend. Die bösen Kreaturen Mittelerdes sind hässlich und abstoßend … aber von diesem Drachen geht eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft aus und in gewisser Weise ist er faszinierend und sogar anmutig anzusehen. Und dann sehe ich ihn … den Arkenstein. Ein großer, weißer und wunderschön geschliffener Edelstein, der in seinem Inneren in den unterschiedlichen Farben schwach leuchtet und ebenso das rote Glühen des Drachenfeuers imitiert. Ich atme erstaunt aus … noch nie habe ich so etwas Kostbares und Betörendes gesehen und er scheint mich augenblicklich in seinen unermesslich kraftvoll scheinenden Bann zu ziehen. Aber da gibt es ein Problem … Smaug … der eine seiner Krallen direkt auf ihn abgelegt hat, um ihn zu behüten, so wie ich es mir bereits gedacht habe.

  
Verzweifelt lege ich meine Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und überlege … lange … aber mir fällt Nichts ein, wie ich ohne den Drachen zu wecken, an den Arkenstein gelangen könnte. Aber dann, ganz plötzlich, beginnt sich Smaug zu rühren und erübrigt damit das weitere Sinnieren. Als Erstes sind es seine riesigen Nüstern, die sich blähen und kraftvoll die Luft einatmen, sodass ihr Sog sogar an meiner Kleidung reißt, und dann bewegen sich seine Augenlider kaum merklich. Zum Glück verfalle ich nicht in eine Schreckensstarre und schaffe es gerade noch mich wieder hinter die schützende Säule zu flüchten. Angstvoll geht mein Atem stoßweise, als ich höre, wie sich die vielen Münzen in Bewegung setzen, als Smaug seine krallenbewährten Zehen regt, die steif von dem langen Verweilen sind. Eine Lawine aus Geldstücken geht neben mir ab und saust laut klirrend den Berg herunter. Der Schwefelgeruch wird schlagartig intensiver und die Hitze noch belastender, als der Drache und sein todbringendes Feuer vollständig erwachen.

Ich wage kaum zu atmen, so sehr habe ich Angst davor von ihm entdeckt zu werden. Aber dann fällt mir schlagartig ein, dass ich doch einen Zauberring habe, der mich unsichtbar macht. Schnell ziehe ich ihn aus meiner Tasche und auf einen Finger gleiten. Sofort versinkt die Welt um mich herum in den bereits bekannten wabernden Nebel. Augenblicklich durchfährt ein quälend stechender Schmerz meinen Kopf und zwingt mich dazu, mich auf die Knie fallen zu lassen. Übelkeit und Schwindel betäuben meinen Körper, die ich sonst nur kenne, wenn ich ihn abgenommen habe. Absolute Finsternis und verzagende Hilflosigkeit ergreifen meine Seele … lassen sie zu einem Klumpen aus Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit zusammenschmelzen. Verzweifelt um Fassung ringend, halte ich meinen Kopf zwischen den Händen und versuche leise wimmernd das Unwohlsein abzuschütteln. Aber erst, als ich die Schnauze des Drachen hinter der Säule neben mir hervorkommen sehe, lenkt mich das eintretende Entsetzen von der Bedrücktheit ab.

Voller Furcht starre ich Smaug an, der den Kopf suchend umherblicken lässt und richte mich vorsichtig wieder auf. Ein tiefes Grollen kommt aus seiner Kehle, als er erneut seine Nüstern bläht. „Seid gegrüßt, Dieb! … Ich kann Eure Angst riechen!“, stößt er plötzlich mit einer dröhnenden Stimme aus, die die Höhle wie bei einem tiefen Donnergrollen zum erzitternd bringt. „Ich kann Euren aufgeregten Atem hören … ich spüre, Ihr seid hier.“ Smaug lässt seinen Blick durch die Hölle gleiten. „Aber wo genau?“, fragt er boshaft, mehr zu sich selber sprechend und die großen, gelben Augen beginnen ärgerlich zu leuchten. Der heiße, nach Schwefel und Verwesung stinkende Atem erfüllt die Höhle und ohne einen Befehl des Denkens abzuwarten, setzten sich meine Füße in Bewegung.

Die scheppernden Münzen unter mir bringen mich ins Rutschen, sodass ich nicht weit komme und stolpere. Schützend zusammengekauert rolle ich den Abhang hinunter und bleibe schließlich auf einer Ebene liegen. Die Bewegung des Schatzes lässt Smaug unglücklicherweise erkennen, wo ich mich befinde. Sofort schlängelt er sich den Berg hinunter, in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit, die ich einem so gewaltigen, schwerfällig wirkenden Wesen niemals zugetraut hätte.

Er taucht unweit von mir in das Gold und kommt schnaubend wieder an die Oberfläche, seine Flügel mit den im Luftzug vibrierenden Membranen und scharfen Dornenfortsätzen graben sich tief in den Schatz, als er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufbaut und jegliche Ahnung, die ich von seiner Mächtigkeit hatte, verblasst bei seinem vollkommenden Anblick. Weder die riesigen Fußspuren, noch die Erzählungen der Zwerge können auch nur ansatzweise wiedergeben, wie gewaltig und furchteinflößend er tatsächlich ist.

„Ihr wandelt im Schatten … kommt heraus und zeigt Euch mir, Dieb!“, brummt Smaug zornig und sein langer Hals windet sich wie eine Schlange. Erneut wölben sich seine Nüstern und plötzlich werden seine Augen schwarz und emotionslos und unheilvoll. „Ich nehme Dinge an Euch wahr … Kostbarkeiten die noch nicht mir gehören … erlesen und bedeutsam … etwas aus Gold und Perlmutt.“ Ich starre auf den Ring an meinem Finger, der plötzlich anfängt tonnenschwer und sengend-heiß und eigenartig glühend zu werden. Smaug umkreist mich und ist mir plötzlich sehr nahe. „Aber sie sind noch sehr viel unersetzbarer als ihr Material allein … einmalige Schätzzze … mit gewaltiger Macht und Schwere!“ Seine heiße Stimme dröhnt in meinem Kopf und bringt meinen ganzen Körper zum Erzittern. Verzweifelt bemühe ich mich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und plötzlich zucken gleißende Bilder in meiner Seele auf … Schreckliche Visionen von Mord und Krieg und Tod … gläserne, gebrochene, leere Augen von Hobbits, Zwergen, Menschen und Elben… halbflüssiges, dunkelrotes Blut auf leblosen Körpern und abgerissenen Gliedern und ehemals glanzvollen Schwertern … Flammen und Schreie und … Thorin … wie er atemlos und erstarrt in meinen Armen liegt und nur meine Tränen, die auf ihn fallen, noch Wärme spenden … Und ich muss erblassend den Ring von meinem Finger streifen, um nicht vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren.

Sofort ist Smaugs brennender Blick auf mich gerichtet. „Da seid Ihr ja … kleine Diebin, die im Schatten wandelt!“ Sein nach Schwefel, Fäulnis, warmen Rauch und brennenden Feuer riechender Atem kriecht in meine Nase und verstärkt die augenblicklich aufsteigende Übelkeit noch einmal um ein hundertfaches. Angsterfüllt erstarrt und gefesselt von den Nachwirkungen des Ringes und seinen Trugbildern, kaure ich auf dem mit Schätzen bedeckten Boden und fixiere ihn. Die scharfkantigen Ränder der Goldmünzen graben sich bohrend in die Haut meiner Hände und ein kleiner Edelstein liegt schmerzhaft unter dem Knie, aber ich erlaube es mir aus Furcht nicht mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

„Verzeiht mir mein Eindringen in Euren Hort und dass ich Euren Schlaf gestört habe, aber es ist nicht meine Absicht Euch zu bestehlen, oh Smaug, Allmächtigster aller Drachen Mittelerdes. Ich wollte nur die Kostbarkeiten, die Ihr Euer Eigen nennt, bestaunen“, sage ich mit zitternder Stimme, denn ich erinnere mich wie ein Wunder daran, das Drachen Komplimente mögen, besonders über ihren Hort. Smaug verzieht sein mit spitzen Zähnen durchzogenes Maul zu so etwas wie einem Lächeln, schiebt mit seinem Schwanz einen klirrenden Haufen Kleinode zusammen und in meine Richtung. Augenblicklich wird mir klar, wie selbstgefällig und hochmütig er ist und dass das seine Schwachstelle sein wird, von der Gandalf erhoffe, dass ich sie finde. „Das Betrachten sei Euch gestattet“, knurrt er selbstgefällig und hebt stolz seinen Kopf, als sich, während ich mich aufrichte, meine Augen erstaunt weiten.

Ich atme tief durch und nehme all meinen verbliebenen Mut zusammen. „Fürwahr, keine der Lieder und Sagen vermag es auch nur annähernd auszudrücken, wie gewaltig und wertvoll er ist“, antworte ich ihm mit ehrlicher Bewunderung in der Stimme. Der Drache beugt seinen Kopf zu mir hinunter. „Ich danke Euch … allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ihr nur deswegen hier seid … kein Wesen will meinen Schatz nur bestaunen … kleine Diebin.“ Die Hörner an seinem Kopf stellen sich bedrohlich auf, als er sein Kinn auf das Gold platziert, um mir direkt gegenüber zu sein. Ich schließe meine Augen, um die Angst vor ihm und seiner so entsetzenden Nähe unter Kontrolle zu bringen und als ich sie wieder öffne, sehe ich den Arkenstein unter einigen Münzen verborgen unweit von ihm liegen. „Ich würde mir nie wagen Euch eines dieser Kostbarkeiten zu entwenden, weiß ich doch, wie viel sie Euch bedeuten“, beginne ich zitternd und setze mich erfunden selbstsicher schlendernd in Bewegung, um unauffällig näher an das Objekt meiner Begierde zu kommen. „Aber es ist schade, dass Ihr sie nur um Euch herum und nicht auf Euren wundervollen Körper platzieren könnt“, versuche ich ihn abzulenken und tatsächlich reagiert der Drache darauf. Er erhebt sich eine kleine Rauchwolke ausschnaubend und baut sich auf den Hinterbeinen stehend vor mir auf, sodass ich seine Unterseite sehen kann und diese ist von dem jahrzehntelangem liegen auf dem Schatz mit Gold und Edelsteinen überzogen, die einen undurchdringbaren Panzer bilden. Nur eine kleine Stelle am unteren Hals, die bedrohlich rot glüht und wie ein Herzschlag pulsiert, scheint davon unberührt geblieben so sein und die Beschreibung der für sie todbringenden Schwachstellen aller Drachen aus meinem Lieblingsbuch schießt mir in den Kopf.

„Eine wunderbare Verzierung“, erwidere ich anerkennend und als sich Smaug wieder auf alle viere hinunterlässt, erzittert die Höhle unter der Schwere seines massigen Körpers. „Ihr habt sehr gute Manieren“, lobt er meine Aussage und zieht sich stapfend kurz in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit zurück, sodass ich ihn nicht mehr sehen kann und ich nehme die Gelegenheit war, um schnell ein ganzes Stück auf den Arkenstein zuzuhalten. „Und was ist mit Euren kleinen Zwergenfreunden … wo bleibt ihr Anstand … warum kommen sie nicht herein, ich würde sie auch gerne begrüßen?“, fragt er plötzlich und taucht unerwartet hinter mir wieder aus dem Schatten. Ich sehe ihn schockiert an. „Zwerge … hier sind keine Zwerge“, stammle ich gespielt erstaunt und spüre die merkwürdige Wärme, die der Arkenstein ausstrahlt bereits an meinen Füßen. Der Drache lächelt verächtlich und fixiert mich wieder mit seinen glühenden Augen. „Oh das nehme ich Euch nicht ab! Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich ihren Geruch nicht an Euch wahrnehme … besonders den eines sehr berühmten Zwerges. Er scheint Euch sehr nah gekommen zu sein … so intensiv wie Ihr nach ihm stinkt!“, speit er wütend aus und augenblicklich in Rage geraten, stampft er mit einem seiner großen Füße auf, sodass die Erde erneut erbebt.

Der Arkenstein gerät zusammen mit Unmassen von Goldstücken in Bewegung und saust den Berg hinunter. Ich stürze, mit der Gewissheit, dass die Gefahr besteht ihn für immer zu verlieren, hinter ihm her und komme erneut selbst ins Stolpern. „Ich wusste, dass es eines Tages dazu kommen wird, dass eine Meute durchtriebener Zwerge zum Berg zurück gekrochen kommt und mir meinen Schatz stehlen will. Aber ich habe sie schon erwartet.“ Der Drache schlängelt sich den Berg hinunter, knickt Säulen, die in seinem Weg stehen, wie Schilfhalme um, taucht in das Gold und kommt schnaufend wieder nach oben. „Der König unter dem Berge, Herrscher über den Erebor … das ich nicht lache … das Volk der Zwerge ist tot … gefallen durch ihre Habsucht und Eitelkeit.“

Unsanft komme ich auf einem Berg Gold zum Liegen, schlittere aber sofort weiter abwärts, als Smaug seinen langen Schwanz auf mich zurasen lässt und nur knapp verfehlt. Immer wieder komme ich dem Arkenstein nahe, bekomme ihn aber nicht zu fassen, da der Drache ihn im nächsten Moment wieder mit einem Schwanzschlag, donnernden Klauentritt oder seinem Bad im Gold von mir wegstößt. „Mein Panzer ist wie zehn Schilde, meine Zähne sind Schwerter, meine Klauen Speere, mein Schwanz schlägt ein wie der Blitz, meine Flügel sind ein Hurrikan und mein Atem bringt den Tod! All das mussten diese besitzgierigen Erdbuddler bitterlich erfahren“, prahl Smaug selbstgefällig und hebt mit einem einzigen Flügelschlag ab. Dicht über den Boden fliegend, folgt er mir meinen Weg den Abhang hinab und landet donnernd auf einem Vorsprung, unter dem ich gerade zum Halten komme. „Kein Wesen kann mich töten!“, speit er selbstgefällig aus und legt seine Krallen um das Gestein.

Angstvoll drücke ich mich an den Stein und versuche mich so klein wie nur möglich zu machen. Wo bin ich hier nur hineingeraten und wie bei Ilúvatar soll ich nur wieder hinauskommen?! Die Furcht lähmt meine Glieder, als der Drache neben mir entlang schleicht, unfähig mich im Moment zu sehen, da der Vorsprung mich schützt. Ich kann nur seine riesigen Klauen erkennen, mit denen er goldene Pokale wie Papierkugeln zerdrückt. „Ich rieche ihn an Euch … unverkennbar und ausgeprägt … es ist Eichenschild … dieses verkommene Subjekt von einem Valarkind … er hat Euch vorgeschickt!“, donnert er seine Vermutung durch die Höhle. „Er will den Arkenstein … nicht wahr?!“ Ich atme schwer vor Angst und die Verzweiflung über meine aussichtslose Lage lässt jeglichen Mut schwinden.

Smaug hört anscheinend meinen stoßweise ausgepressten Atem und lässt das gelbliche Glühen seiner Augen unter den Vorsprung wandern. „Ihr werdet benutzt … Diebin, die im Schatten wandelt … Ihr seid für ihn nichts weiter als ein Mittel zum Zweck … damit betraut mich auszuspionieren und wenn Euer Auftrag erfüllt ist, stößt er Euch von sich … hartherzig und erbarmungslos“, schnaubt der Drache aus und seine Stimme ist plötzlich sehr mitfühlend. „Eichenschild ist ein Betrüger und Heuchler … unvermögend zu wirklichen Gefühlen, die er Euch bis jetzt sicherlich vorgespielt hat.“ Ich sehe den Schatten seines Kopfes auf das Gold vor mir fallen. Mir steigen unbewusst Tränen in die Augen, als ich seine Worte vernehme. Drachen versuchen ihre Opfer zu verwirren, damit sie unvorsichtig werden, das weiß ich. Aber der Zweifel, ob seine Aussage nicht doch ein wenig Wahrheit enthält, schleicht sich erbarmungslos in mein befangenes Herz. Ich schließe meine Augen und denke an Thorin … sein Lächeln … seine Umarmungen … seine warmen Worte an mich … das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meiner Haut … das Leuchten in seine Augen, wenn er mich ansieht. „Nein … nein, du lügst!“, schreie ich Smaug aus tiefster Überzeugung an, auch wenn sie mich verrät.

Der Mut hat mich bei der Erinnerung an meine wahre Liebe wiedergefunden und ich schaue mich suchend um … und dort liegt er, der Arkenstein, direkt vor mir, nur etwa zwei Meter entfernt und doch so fern. Smaug beginnt wieder auf den Vorsprung zu klettern und das Gestein über mir ächzt bedrohlich, kleine Steine fallen bereits auf mich herab und verdeutlichen mir, dass er dem gewaltigen Gewicht nicht mehr lange standhalten wird. „Welche verlockenden Zugeständnisse hat er Euch gegeben ... ein ruhiges Leben an seiner Seite … einen Anteil an meinem Schatz … oder etwa seine Schätzung und Liebe?“ Smaugs Stimme wird wieder wütender, als er gänzlich auf den Sims gestiegen ist und nur noch sein Schwanz hinab baumelt. „Ich werde mich von keiner einzzzigen Münze trennen … keinem einzzigen Stück davon!“, zischt er mit einem eigenartigen Tonfall aus, der vibrierend und unheilvoll in mein Dasein vordringt und ich laufe los. Kopflos versuche ich den Arkenstein zu erreichen, aber Smaug entdeckt mich, kurz bevor ich ihn zu fassen bekomme, und lässt seinen Schwanz auf mich hinabsausen. In einer riesigen Fontäne werden Goldmünzen, Pokale, Ketten, Ringe, Edelsteine und Diamanten, zusammen mit dem Arkenstein und mir nach oben geschleudert.

  
Endlich erreiche ich die Ausläufer der Schatzberge und pralle unsanft an einen steinernen Pfeiler. Kurz muss ich ob des heftigen Aufschlags nach Luft ringen, aber der Drache steht sofort vor mir und baut sich bedrohlich auf. Langsam und bedächtig erhebe ich mich und fixiere ihn mit meinem angstvollen Blick. Vor meinen Füßen sehe ich zu meinem allergrößten Glück den Arkenstein liegen. „Es reizt mich fast ihn Euch zu lassen und sei es nur, damit Ihr miterleben müsst, wie Eichenschild durch ihn leiden wird … wie er seine Seele vernichtet … wie er ihn zerstört … wie er sein Herz verdirbt und ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt“, brummt der Drache, als er meinen Blick auf das Objekt der Begierde erkennt.

Ich starre Smaug erschrocken und verunsichert an … ist es nur ein neuer Versuch mich in die Irre zu führen, oder birgt dieser Stein wirklich die Gefahr, dass er Thorin schaden könnte. Ich bin noch immer angesichts seiner Worte hin und her gerissen, als er seinen Kopf hebt und es in seinem Hals beginnt zu glühen. Durch die plötzlich einsetzende ungezügelte Hitze entzündet sich sogar das Öl in den an den Wänden hängenden Lampen selber und die Metalladern beginnen zu flimmern. „Aber warum … denn er wird sowieso sterben … qualvoll und genauso wie Ihr, kleine Diebin“, stößt er grollend aus und reißt im nächsten Moment bereits sein verhängnisvolles Maul auf um mich zu verschlingen oder zu verbrennen.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, du verdammter Schwächling von einem Ungeheuer!“, donnert plötzlich eine kraftvolle Stimme durch die Weite der Höhle. Fassungslos sehe ich auf die Kanzel, die vor dem Gang nach draußen liegt und entdecke Thorin … Orcrist in der erhobenen Hand und mit in der warmen Feuerluft wehendem Haar und wenige Augenblicke später erscheinen die anderen Zwerge hinter ihm … kampfbereit und voller Mut.

Auch Smaug biegt seinen langen Hals zu ihnen herum und so etwas wie ein verächtliches Lächeln bildet sich auf seinem Maul. „Eichenschild!“, schnaubt er aus, ein Gemisch aus Freude und Verachtung gleichermaßen in der lärmenden Stimme mitschwingend. „Ihr Leben scheint dir doch einiges wert zu sein, wenn du dich MIR stellen willst!“ Das Dröhnen des Drachen lässt die Höhle erbeben, sodass sogar kleine Edelsteine aus den Wänden fallen. „Das geht dich einen verdammten Orkdreck an, du elendiger Wurm“, weicht Thorin ihm aus und geht ruhig einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ich werde dich töten … zu lange hast du bereits meine Heimat in deinen dreckigen Klauen gebannt!“ Seine Drohung ist fest und eiskalt ausgesprochen, der ungezügelte Hass auf diese Kreatur und ihre Taten ist darin zu erkennen und sein Gesicht ist wutverzehrt und entschlossen.

Smaug lacht … tief-kehlig und ohrenbetäubend und so unwirklich klingend. „Gerade du willst mich töten … du hast es schon einmal nicht geschafft und auch heute ist weder die Macht noch die Stärke dein Eigen!“, erwidert er selbstgefällig und dreht sich nun gänzlich zu dem unerschrockenen Zwergenkrieger herum. Seine Brust beginnt noch ein wenig mehr zu glühen, aus den Nüstern steigt schwarzer Rauch empor und die Hitze, die sich augenblicklich ausbreitet, ist unheildrohend. Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen erkenne ich die Szene aus der Vision des Düsterwaldes vor mir. Eine unglaubliche Panik ergreift mich … Angst vor dem Verlust seines Lebens, so grenzenlos und mächtig, wie es noch kein Gefühl, dass ich in meinem bisherigen Leben wahrgenommen habe, zuvor war … außer einem.

Ich ziehe Stich und laufe um den Drachen herum. „Halt dich von ihm fern!“, brülle ich ihn an und kann gerade noch so seinem schlagenden Schwanz ausweichen, als er sich zu mir herumdreht. „Sieh an … so groß ist die Bedeutung zueinander“, mutmaßt er, als ich mich kampfbereit und entschlossen vor ihn stelle. Weit entfernt und im Grollen des Drachen fast untergehend, kann ich Thorins Schreie nach mir ausmachen. Die Wut und Verachtung auf dieses Monstrum und seine falschen Voraussagungen ist so gewaltig, dass ich keine Angst mehr spüre … keine Furcht ob der todbringenden Situation … keine Zweifel, dass ich ihn besiegen muss. „Dann werdet ihr beide in meinen Flammen brennen … zusammen für die Ewigkeit in Asche verwandelt!“, droht Smaug und erneut glimmt das Feuer in seiner Brust auf. Im letzten Augenblick gelingt es mir mich vor ihm in Sicherheit zu bringen, indem ich mich nach einem zielgerichteten Griff auf den Boden in einen der für ihn zu schmalen Seitengänge flüchte.


	24. … von wegen Brieföffner

Panisch laufe ich durch die weitverzweigten steinernen Gänge des Erebors. Meine Schritte hallen unnatürliche laut von den Wänden wider und verlieren sich dennoch klanglos in der Einsamkeit und bedrückenden Stille. Mumifizierte Zwerge, verbrannte Alltagsgegenstände, staubige Möbel, Schutt und Geröll behindern meinen Weg und die Tränen der Furcht verschleiern meinen Blick.

Als ich furchtsam zurückblickend um eine Ecke haste, stoße ich mit Thorin zusammen. Der Aufprall auf seine geharnischte harte Brust ist so überraschend und heftig, dass ich im ersten Moment nach Atem ringen muss und fast das Gleichgewicht verliere. Aber sofort umgreift er meine Taille, bewahrt mich mit einer unglaublichen Mühelosigkeit vor dem Sturz und zieht mich in eine sichernde Umarmung. „Ich habe befürchtet, ich hätte dich für immer verloren“, flüstert er und die ausgestandene Besorgnis schwingt noch immer in seiner zitternden Stimme mit. Einen Moment des Leichtsinns lang genieße ich die Herrlichkeit, Vertrautheit und Intimität seiner Liebkosung, erhole mich augenblicklich in ihr von der Panik und Angst, nur um festzustellen, dass sich diese nur auf ihn konzentriert hatte und in seiner atmenden Nähe verfliegt. Nahezu widerwillig löse ich mich von ihm und seine Augen sind so wundervoll blau und grün zugleich … aber innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages verwandeln sie sich … in eine schwarze, unheilvolle, von Verlangen und Unruhe gezeichnete Dunkelheit. „Hast du den Arkenstein?“; fragt er mich plötzlich mit selbst für ihn ungewohnt knurrender Stimme und ich weiche erschrocken und durcheinander einen Schritt von ihm zurück.

Langsam höre ich ein Grollen hinter uns in der Finsternis aufwallen und die Luft wird drückend warm. Ich umfasse besorgt eindringlich seine Hand und will ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ziehen, aber er entreißt sie mir grob. „Hast du den Arkenstein gefunden?“, will er erneut dröhnend von mir wissen, ungeachtet der Gefahr, die auf uns zukommt. „Thorin … der Drache … wir müssen hier raus“, versuche ich ihn ruhig zur Vernunft zu bringen und gehe beschwichtigend auf ihn zu. In diesem Moment erhebt er Orcrist und bedroht mich damit. Sprachlos und erschüttert starre ich erst das glänzende Schwert und dann ihn an, erste Tränen der Enttäuschung treten dabei in meine Augen. Mit Schrecken stelle ich fest, dass sein beunruhigendes lichtloses Antlitz nicht von der Düsterheit des Ganges kommt. Es scheint, als sei er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zu einem Anderen geworden, weit jenseits von dem Zwerg, den ich schätze. „Thorin … was tust du?“, frage ich ihn mit gebrochener Flüsterstimme und wie als würden meine bestürzten Worte sein kostbares Ich endlich erreichen, senkt er seinen Blick und schließ gequält die Augen. Erst als er sie wieder öffnet und mich ansieht, strahlen sie wieder genauso grünblau … so wie ich sie kenne und liebe.

Über die Tatsache, dass er mich bedroht, selber erstaunt zu sein, starrt er ungläubig auf Orcrist, dessen Spitze noch immer in meine Richtung zeigt. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, so als wolle er die habgierigen Dämonen, die erneut versuchen die Macht über ihn zu erlangen, aus diesem Vertreiben und lässt das Schwert sinken. Ich gehe nach kurzer Unentschlossenheit behutsam auf ihn zu und nehme sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände. Liebevoll flüstere ich seinen Namen und lasse meine Daumen über die erstaunlich weichen Barthaare fahren, die unter meiner Berührung leise rascheln. Er starrt mich an und in seinen Augen kann ich die unendlich vielen tiefen Gefühle für mich erkennen … ganz leicht blitzen sie auf und geben mir einen kurzen Einblick in seine bisher von Trauer und Verzweiflung gezeichnete Seele.

Das Grollen hinter uns wird noch lauter und bedrohlicher und als wir uns umblicken, schält sich bereits die Gestalt von Smaug aus dem Schatten. Seine Wut auf uns scheint die Luft zu erfüllen, so schwer und kaum zum Atmen reichend, wie sie augenblicklich wird. Mit stürmenden Schritten, gefletschten Zähnen und unheilbringend leuchtender Brust kommt er auf uns zu. Thorin, endlich wieder vollkommen zur Besinnung gekommen, ergreift meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her die stillen Gänge entlang und als wir beinahe wieder an der Schatzkammer angekommen sind, treffen wir auf unsere Gefährten. Balin schließt mich in seine Arme und auch alle anderen scheinen froh und erleichtert darüber zu sein, Thorin und mich unverwundet wiederzusehen. „Wir müssen weg von hier!“, befiehlt unser Anführer allerdings sofort und scheucht uns einen schmalen Durchgang hindurch.

Wir stürmen durch die endlos erscheinenden, in absoluter Finsteres liegenden Gänge Erebors. Steinerne Treppen, reich verzierte Statuen, geländerlose Übergänge, glitzernde Metalladern und riesenhafte Säulen zeichnen unseren Weg. Aber auch wenn es unmöglich ist die gewaltige Größe und Schönheit dieses Ortes vollends zu erfassen, so kommt er mir jetzt schon prächtiger vor als alles, was ich bisher sehen durfte. Die Herrlichkeit des geheimen Ganges war wie erwartet nur ein fader Vorgeschmack auf das Königreich unter dem Berge. Jeder Schritt hallt unnatürlich Laut von den Wänden wider und kleine Steinchen, die von den Brücken fallen wenn wir darüber gehen, poltern ins bodenlose Nichts hinab.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragt Bofur aufgeregt, als wir uns schützend in eine Nische drängen und das erste Mal seit Beginn unserer Reise, erkenne ich so etwas wie Angst in seiner sonst immer fröhlichen Stimme. „Wir gehen in die westliche Wachkammer, dort ist ein Ausgang“, schlägt Thorin nach kurzer Überlegung vor. Aber Balin erwidert, dass diese zu hoch liegt, um ungesehen dorthin zu gelangen. Allerdings wehrt Thorin seinen Einwand kämpferisch und mit ungebrochener Tonlage, die keine weiteren Zweifel an seinem Vorschlag zulässt, ab.

So leise wie es Zwergen in ihren schweren Stiefeln und beladen mit den unzähligen klirrenden Waffen nur irgendwie möglich ist, eilen wir weiter, bis wir schließlich die Wachkammer erreichen. Aber auch hier empfängt uns nur grenzenlose Zerstörung und bekümmernder Tod … Der Ausgang, von dem Thorin glaubte, dass er noch existiert, ist mit riesigen Felsbrocken verschüttet und davor, zusammengekauert und im Moment ihres Todes mumifiziert, liegen Zwerge. Männer, Frauen, Kinder … mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen und sich bis zuletzt gegenseitig mit ihren Leibern schützend. Ich lege die Hände bewahrend vor den Mund, um nicht leidvoll aufzuschluchzen. Thorins Lippen beben und er schluckt hart, ebenfalls von diesem elenden Anblick schockiert. Selbst ihm war das Ausmaß der Zerstörung und des Sterbens bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht vollends bewusst und die Bestürzung über den Tod seines Volkes, das in den vielen Jahren des Exils in Vergessenheit geraten war oder verdrängt wurde, lodert erneut auf und zeichnet seine Gesichtszüge.

„Die letzten unserer Sippe … sie müssen hierhergekommen sein, weil sie noch Hoffnung hatten … dort wo es keine mehr gab“, sagt Balin mit resignierender Stimme und berührt ehrfürchtig die Mumie eines kleinen Säuglings, der noch immer behütet in den Armen seiner Mutter liegt. Der Anblick des unschuldigen kleinen Wesens, das augenblicklich beginnt zu Staub zu zerfallen … sich auflöst, als hätte es nie existiert … ist zu viel für mich, sodass ich mich mit blutenden Herzen und schwer atmend mit den Tränen kämpfend, die in diesem Wahnsinn nichts zu suchen haben, abwenden muss. Die verzweifelten Schreie und das herzzerreißende Wehklagen der Zwerge, die hier gestorben sind … jeglicher Zuversicht auf Rettung beraubt und im Angesicht des Todes … hallen in meinen Ohren wider.

  
„Wir könnten probieren die Minen zu erreichen … dann bleiben uns vielleicht noch ein paar Tage“, versucht Dwalin vorzuschlagen und ich höre, dass er ebenfalls um Fassung ringt … eine schauerliche Gemütsregung des sonst so starken und unerschrockenen Kriegers, die mich erneut vor Kummer aufwimmern lässt. „Nein … so werde ich nicht sterben.“ Thorins ungewöhnlich feste Stimme in dieser Situation durchschneidet die Luft und seine Stiefel verursachen knackende Geräusche, als er in die Mitte der Kammer tritt. „Niederknieend … kapitulierend … verzweifelt um Atem ringend … dem Tod nichts mehr entgegenbringend, außer meiner Verzweiflung.“ Ich drehe mich wieder um, im gleichen Moment, in dem er es auch tut. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich kann den ungebrochenen Kampfgeist in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Sofort fasse ich neuen Mut aus seinen heldenmütigen Worten und furchtlosen Auftreten, genauso wie unsere Kammeraden.

„Wir gehen zu den Minen … aber nicht um uns dort zu verkriechen und auf den Tod zu warten“, seine Stimme ist kräftig, selbstbewusst und unerschrocken, mehr als sie es jemals zuvor war. „Wir werden ihn dort in eine Falle locken und dieses Untier ein für alle Mal besiegen!“ Balin tritt auf ihn zu. „Thorin, sei doch vernünftig … das wird uns nicht gelingen … zu setzt unser aller Leben aufs Spiel“, erwidert er ruhig, um seinen Herrscher zur Einsicht zu bringen. „Wir teilen uns auf … Da er mich will, wird er nur mir folgen … die ‚Nataju mesêm‘ - Mine liegt unweit von hier … sie ist tief und eng genug. Ich locke ihn dort hin und ihr anderen versucht ihn irgendwie zu Fall zu bringen.“ Thorins feste Überzeugung, dass wir den Drachen wirklich mit seinem Plan niederwerfen können, springt mit jedem seiner Wörter wie ein Funkenregen auf die Umstehenden über. Aus den Gesichtern der Zwerge um mich herum spricht ihre neu entflammte Entschlossenheit und innere Kraft. „Und wenn es dennoch in einem Flammenmeer enden soll, dann ertrinken wir gemeinsam in seinen Fluten … Seite an Seite, wie es Helden aus Durins Volk gebührt!“ Seine donnernde und von Sicherheit und Glaube durchdrungene Stimme dringt direkt in unsere Herzen, entfacht dort einen Feuersturm, der heißer und brennender ist, als das Drachenfeuer es jemals sein könnte. Voller Zuversicht heben die Zwerge ihre Waffen und zollen ihrem König lautstark die unangefochtene Anerkennung.

Thorin läuft mit ernstem Ausdruck in den Augen, entschlossenen Schritten und emporragender Körperhaltung an ihnen vorbei … ein König, wie er so nur aus den heldenhaftesten Sagen entspringen könnte … eine Lichtgestalt im Dunkel der Verzweiflung. Erst auf meiner Höhe kommt er kurz zum Stehen und sein Blick ist tiefgründig und so ungewohnt erfüllt mit widersprüchlichen Gefühlen … liebende und zweifelnde … leidende und aufgeschlossene. „Bil, du kommst mit Balin und mir. Ich will dich in meiner Nähe wissen!“, befiehlt er mir schließlich mit standhafter Stimme, die keine Widerworte zulässt und innerlich bin ich froh, dass ich die vermutlich letzten Minuten meines Lebens zusammen mit ihm verbringen kann.

Bedächtig schleichen wir durch die dunklen Gänge, immer auf der Hut vor dem Drachen, der hinter jeder Wegkreuzung auf uns warten könnte. Und plötzlich kommt er von einem steinernen Querbalken heruntergekrochen … so leise, dass wir ihn erst im letzten Moment entdecken. Mit einem tiefen Grollen in seinem Hals und böse funkelnden Augen baut er sich in seiner vollen erschreckenden Größe vor uns auf. „Flieht, wenn ihr wollt … aber es gibt kein Entkommen für euch!“, droht er uns grimmig und holt bereits tief Luft, sodass seine Brust beginnt feurig zu glühen. Thorin ergreift meine Hand und zieht mich im letzten Moment hinter eine steinerne Säule, die gewaltig und fest neben uns aufragt. Er drückt mich mit aller Kraft gegen das kalte Gestein, die Arme trügerisch schützend neben mir abgestützt und die Stirn stärkend an meine gelegt. Das unbeschreiblich sengend-heiße Feuer des Drachen lodert um uns herum und einzig der dagegen immune Stein, hält sie davon ab unsere Körper gnadenlos zu verbrennen. Ich blicke in Thorins Augen, in dem verzweifelten Wunsch darin Hoffnung und Kraft zu finden, damit ich nicht ob dieser Situation gänzlich den Verstand verliere und so wie ich es fest erwartet habe, gelingt es ihnen mit Leichtigkeit.

„Hier entlang, schnell!“, ruft Balin uns aufgeregt zu, als das Feuer erlischt und verschwindet in einem Durchgang. Wir laufen auf ihn zu, aber sofort vernehmen wir erneut das tiefe Grollen des Untiers den Gang hinaufwallen und sehen seine gelb-glühenden Augen und die rot-emporlodernde Flammenbrust die Dunkelheit durchbrechen. „Geh mit Balin!“, brüllt mir Thorin entgegen und hastet bereits auf einen Abgrund, einige Meter vor ihm, zu. Ich schreie verzweifelt und ängstlich darüber was er vorhat seinen Namen und werde gerade noch rechtzeitig von Balin in den Schutz des Durchgangs gezogen … aber ich wehre mich ungeachtet wissender Vernunft mit all meiner Kraft gegen seine beschützende Umklammerung, denn die Besorgnis ist übermächtig und alles verschleiernd. Smaug windet sich unglaublich schnell den Gang entlang und stößt dabei immer wieder seinen Feueratem aus.

Balin drücken mich an die steinerne Wand, als er an uns vorbeiläuft und kaum, dass sein massiger Körper außer Sichtweite ist, reiße ich mich von ihm los. Die Angst um Thorin lässt mich die vor dem Drachen völlig vergessen. Wie ein Wurm schlängelt er sich den Abgrund hinunter, sodass ich nur noch kurz seinen keulenbesetzen Schwanz sehen kann. Mit von Verängstigung völlig eingenommenen Geist, lasse ich mich an der Klippe nieder und starre in den bodenlos erscheinenden Abgrund. Thorin hat sich an einer Seilwinde hinuntergelassen und der Drache ist ihm wie gehofft gefolgt. Wie bei einer Eidechse kleben seine Füße an den Wänden. „Bil, Vorsicht!“, höre ich plötzlich Oris Stimme über mir und als ich auf die etwas höher liegende andere Seite des Abgrundes schaue, sehe ich ihn, Dwalin und Kili, wie sie gerade mit langen Stangen riesige Felsbrocken bearbeiten.

Das Seil, an dem Thorin hängt, hat derweil seine gesamte Länge ausgereizt, sodass er heftig stockend zum Halten kommt. Smaug ist fast bei ihm angelangt und sogar von hier oben, kann ich die Hitze seiner erneut auflodernden Flammen fühlen. Ich bemerke Balin neben mir, wir er einen Mechanismus betätigt, der die Winde in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in Gang setzt. Unglaublich schnell rast Thorin wieder nach oben und kann nur knapp der Feuersbrunst entkommen, die Smaug gerade auf ihn schleudern wollte. Der Drache dreht erstaunlich biegsam und pfeilschnell seinen massigen Körper in dem engen Felsspalt herum und schnappt mit seinen Zähnen nach Thorin … zum Glück verfehlt er ihn um Haaresbreite. In diesem Moment lösen Dwalin und die anderen die Felsbrocken, die krachend die Klippe herunter poltern. Thorin sieht sie kommen, schwingt sich dicht an die Wand heran, sodass sie nur knapp an ihm vorbei rasen und Smaug mit voller Härte und völlig unvorbereitet treffen.

Er verliert den Halt an den Wänden und stürzt mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schmerzenslaut nach unten, aber nicht ohne einen letzten, alles vernichtenden Feuerstrahl auszuspeien. In letzter Sekunde kann Thorin ihm entkommen, indem er sich auf den Vorsprung rettet, auf dem ich bereits auf ihn warte. Und ungeachtet der brennenden Hitze, die von den lodernden Flammen um uns herum verursacht wird, schlinge ich meine Arme um ihn und bin seinem Schöpfer so unendlich dankbar, dass er noch am Leben ist. „Ich habe befürchtet, ich hätte dich für immer verloren“, wimmere ich unbewusst die gleichen Worte, die er noch vor wenigen Stunden zu mir sagte. Seine Umarmung wird fester, fast schon sehnsüchtig und mit dem Wunsch versehen, meine Besorgnis durch den engen Kontakt noch ein klein wenig mehr zu beruhigen. „Du wirst mich nie verlieren“, verspricht er mir flüsternd und ich kann sein Herz bei dem so bedeutungsvollen Gelöbnis schnell und ungestüm schlagen spüren, so als ob es mir das gleiche beteuern möchte wie seine liebevolle Stimme.

Überraschend löst er sich danach allerdings sofort von mir und umfasst meine Oberarme. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei!“, sagt er mit ernster Miene und er hat recht. „Schnell, in die Minen, die Steine werden ihn nicht ewig aufhalten können!“, schreit er seinen Männern zu, die sich nach und nach einfinden und ist bereits auf den Weg, eine lange gewundene Treppe hinunter zu hasten.

Als wir am Abgrund der Schlucht ankommen, hat sich Smaug bereits fast vollständig von den Gesteinsbrocken befreit. Wütend schlägt er um sich und windet sich auf dem Boden. Die schweren spitzen Steine haben zumindest an seinem Rücken erste tiefe Wunden hinterlassen. Sein dunkelrotes Blut klebt an den wie bei einem Netz aus Sternen glitzernden Wänden und durch seine hastigen Bewegungen, schleudert er es auf uns. Es brennt wie Feuer auf der Haut, sodass ich verzweifelt versuche es mit den Ärmeln von meinem Gesicht zu entfernen.

„Verfluchtes Zwergenpack!“, dröhnt seine dunkle Stimme durch die Mine und lässt die Wände erzittern … Juwelen und kleine Steine lösen sich wie von selbst aus ihnen und die Gold- und Silberadern beginnen zu leuchten. Thorin entdeckt einen Karren mit verschiedenen Pulverfässern. „Balin, gelingt dir noch eine Stichflamme!?“, schreit er so laut wie möglich gegen das Brüllen des Drachen an. Der Angesprochene nickt schnell und tritt auf den Karren zu. Behände nimmt er verschiedene Stoffe aus den Fässern und füllt sie nacheinander in kleine bereitstehende Kugeln um. „Bil, Fili, Kili … folgt mir!“, schreit der Kriegerkönig uns an und läuft auf den Drachen zu. Die Brüder zücken unverzüglich ihre Schwerter und ich tue es ihnen gleich. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, folgen die jungen, unerschrockenen Zwerge mit großer Tapferkeit ihrem Onkel … während ich erst einmal kurz den kläglich verbliebenden Rest Mut, den ich noch besitze, zusammenkramen muss.

Im Schutz eines Seitenganges schleichen wir uns an dem immer noch um sich schlagenden Drachen vorbei, sodass wir bald darauf vor ihm stehen. Seine Augen glühen boshaft und blind vor Wut reißt er die letzten Steine von seinem Rücken. „Hinter dir, verdammter Wurm!“, schreit Thorin in an und augenblicklich ist der vernichtende Blick des Drachen auf uns gerichtet. „Ein klägliches Exemplar deiner Rasse ist aus dir geworden … leicht zu überlisten, träge und fett … es wird ein Leichtes sein dich Schande zu besiegen!“ Ich schaue Thorin verängstigt an und frage mich, warum er ihn zusätzlich noch reizt. Ist der Drache nicht schon wütend genug?! Laut stapfend setzt sich Smaug in Bewegung und wir beginnen zu rennen, bis wir unter einem breiten Überhang hindurchkommen. Dicht dahinter bleiben wir stehen … Smaug kriecht auf uns zu und kurz bevor er uns erreicht, bleibt er stecken. In seiner blinden Wut hat er nicht bemerkt, dass der Durchgang zu schmal für seinen massigen Körper ist. Er windet sich hin und her, kommt aber weder vor noch zurück. „Bil, geh nach dort oben und wenn ich es dir sage, trennst du die Kette durch“, befiehlt mir Thorin durch das ohrenbetäubende Gebrüll des Drachen hindurch und zeigt auf einen kleinen Vorsprung, der unterhalb eines Felsdurchbruches liegt. Ich nickte hastig und hetze sofort die steile Treppe hinauf. Aus der dunklen Öffnung spannt sich eine eiserne Kette durch die gesamte Mine, verzweigt sich in verschiedene Richtungen und transportiert damit gewaltige, stählerne, Loren, die teilweise noch immer mit Diamanten, Gold und Silber gefüllt sind, zu den unterschiedlichen Abbaustätten.

Smaug reißt seinen gewaltigen Kopf nach oben und bringt dadurch das Gestein bereits teilweise zum Bersten. Von hier oben kann ich sehen, wie Balin und die zurückgebliebenen Zwerge, die kleinen Kugeln auf die Rückseite des Drachen schleudern und diesen mit den daraus hervorkommenden Explosionen zusätzlich verletzen. Es sind nur kleine Wunden, schwächen Smaug aber dennoch. Derweil gehen Thorin und seine Neffen mit gezogenen Schwertern und entschlossenen Blicken auf den Drachen zu. Sie wollen ihn wirklich töten …

Ich atme heftig gegen die Angst an und plötzlich fällt mir ein, wie sie es schaffen könnten. „Thorin … an seinem Hals ist eine verwundbare Stelle … dort wo sein Feuer sitzt!“, schreie ich nach unten und Thorin schaut kurz zu mir hinauf, damit ich weiß, dass er mich gehört hat … aber in diesem Moment sprengt Smaug den Felsen. Krachend fallen die hochgeschleuderten Brocken auf den Steinboden und nur mit viel Glück, treffen sie niemanden. „Jetzt!“, brüllt Thorin zu mir hinauf. Ich hole aus und schlage mit all meiner Kraft die Kette mit Stich entzwei … von wegen Brieföffner.

Surrend verlieren die Ketten ihre Spannung und fallen zusammen mit den Loren polternd auf den Drachen hinab. Sofort verwickelt er sich mit seinen Flügeln, Füßen und dem Kopf darin und wird durch das Gewicht nach unten gezogen. Laut brüllt Smaug seinen Zorn über diese erneute Bewegungslosigkeit durch die Hallen, während die Fesseln bereits tiefe Furchen in die Membrane seiner Schwingen schneiden. Thorin, Fili und Kili gehen derweil ruhig auf ihn zu, bereit den letzten, alles entscheidenden Schlag auszuführen. Unterdessen haste ich die Treppen wieder hinab und kann gerade noch sehen, wie Smaug mit seinem Schwanz ausholt und Thorin trifft. Von dem, trotz des geringen Spielraums, heftigen Schlag wird er zur Seite geschleudert, prallt hart an der steinernen Wand auf und bleibt bewusstlos liegen.

Wir schreien gleichzeitig verzweifelt auf, werden aber von Smaug abgehalten zu ihm zu gelangen, indem er seinen Schwanz zwischen uns schlängelt. „Habt ihr tatsächlich geglaubt, ihr könntet mich mit diesem armseligen Plan besiegen!“, beginnt der Drache mit grollender Stimme. „Mich den Übermächtigen! Ihr dummen einfältigen Maden, niemand kann mich töten!“ Wir begeben uns in Angriffsposition und wenig später, kommen uns auch Dwalin und Gloin zu Hilfe. Zu fünft haben wir vielleicht eine geringe Chance gegen den Drachen. „Glaubst du, du könntest mich täuschen, Diebin?! Ich sehe es an eurer Kleidung und den Waffen und Schildern mit dem allzu bekannten Wappen … die Seestädter haben euch geholfen. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass ich diesen elendigen Menschenpack einen Besuch abstatte, mich an ihrem Fleisch labe und meine Macht demonstriere … auf dass sie nie wieder in Vergessenheit gerät!“, versucht der Drache mich unverzüglich zu verunsichern und schickt sich an, mit den Schwingen zu schlagen, um abzuheben, obwohl er das gar nicht richtig kann. Gedankenlose Panik ergreift augenblicklich mein Sein. Er darf ihnen Nichts tun … den heuchlerischen Adligen und dem Bürgermeister vielleicht … aber nicht Bard … nicht den einfachen Bürgern, die mich so ehrlich herzlich bei sich aufgenommen haben. „Nein, sie können nichts dafür … warte“, stoße ich ungehalten aus und Smaug hält sofort inne. Ich merke nicht, dass er mich erneut, versucht zu täuschen … Zeit schinden möchte, um sich zu erholen. „Dir liegt also etwas an ihnen, nicht wahr!“, vermutet Smaug richtig und lächelt verächtlich. „Gut, dann sieh zu, wie sie sterben!“ Abermals probiert er mit seinen Schwingen zu schlagen und die Ketten um ihn herum ächzend verdächtig.

„Warte, du einfältiger Wurm … es ist noch nicht vorbei … ich hole mir zurück, was mein ist!“, hören wir plötzlich Thorins donnernde Stimme, der sich von dem Aufprall erholt hat und ruhig vor uns tritt. „Du wirst mir gar nichts nehmen, nichtswürdiger Zwerg!“, beginnt Smaug und lässt die Höhle unter seiner Androhung erzittern. „Ich habe eure Krieger einst niedergestreckt … ich habe die Völker in Angst und Schrecken versetzt … ICH bin König unter dem Berge und du nur ein gefallender Prinz … Mitglied einer längst verblassten Linie … unwürdig und ohnmächtig.“ Der Drache reckt selbstgefällig seinen Kopf nach oben und reißt erneut an den Ketten, sodass diese bedenklich stöhnen und sich bereits die ersten Glieder auseinanderbiegen. „Unsere Entschlossenheit, Macht und Stärke wird dich besiegen … wir bekommen unsere Rache an dir!“ Thorins Stimme ist unglaublich fest und zeugt von so bemerkenswert viel Furchtlosigkeit und Kampfgeist … ein wahrhaftiger König, der für sein Volk und seine Zukunft alles tun würde. Und erneut sehe ich das Heldenbild meiner Geschichte vor mir … und die Vision der schrecklichen Folgen, die diese Situation haben könnte. Aber ehe ich mich dieser wirklich bewusst werden könnte, stürmt Thorin mit erhobenem Schwert und einschüchternden Kampfschrei auf Smaug zu, der im nächsten Moment mit einem letzten kraftvollen Ruck die eisernen Ketten zersprengt. „Rache … ich zeige euch, was Rache ist!“, stößt er brüllenden aus und schlägt mit seinen teilweise zerfetzten Flügeln. Langsam hebt er ab und nachdem er sich zusätzlich mit seinen kraftvollen Hinterbeinen vom Boden abgestoßen hat, schraubt er sich in die Höhe.

Wir können ihn nur angespannt hinterherschauen, noch immer wie versteinert in Angriffsposition verharrend. Krachend hören wir, wie der Drache durch die Hallen wütet und schließlich mit viel Getöse durch das Haupttor stößt. Schnell atmend versuche ich meine Angst, über das nun folgende unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was haben wir nur getan?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Nataju mesêm - Sternbild am Osthimmel von Mittelerde, bedeutet in Khuzdûl „Netz von Juwelen“, ist in unserer Welt mit dem Sternbild der Plejaden gleichzusetzen, Minen haben immer Namen, und im Erebor habe ich mir ausgedacht, wurden diese nach Sternen und Sternenbilder benannt._


	25. Smaugs Vermächtnis

Hastig stürmen wir aus dem Berg, den wütenden Drachen Smaug hinterher. Dunkelrotes Blut zeichnet seinen Weg, genauso wie die völlige Verwüstung der Schönheit Erebors, die nur in namenloser Raserei hervorgerufen werden kann. Die kläglichen Reste des Eingangstores sind von ihm nun gänzlich zerstört worden … überall liegen große Gesteinstrümmer herum und versperren teilweise unseren Weg, sodass wir erst mühsam über sie hinweg klettern müssen. Draußen auf der Ebene und in dem grauen Himmel darüber ist er nicht zu entdecken, also klettern wir auf den Rabenberg, von wo aus wir die komplette Landschaft überblicken können. Im Schein der bereits orangegelb aufgehenden Sonne breitet sich die Flusslandschaft mit dem Langen See an dessen Ende vor uns aus. In der Ferne können wir die Häuser der Seestadt erkennen und darüber, wie ein drohendes Mahnmal, beunruhigend nah den Drachen kreisen. Fassungslos, mit offenen Mündern und geweiteten Augen vor uns hinstarrend, müssen wir hilflos mit anschauen, wie er mit seinem feurigen Atem zuerst die Brücke, die die Stadt mit dem Land verbindet, in Brand setzt und damit die einzige Möglichkeit vernichtet, zu entkommen. Danach speit er seinen Feuerstrahl auf die hölzernen Häuser, die sofort in Flammen aufgehen. Der emporlodernde rot-flackernde Schein über der Stadt erhellt gespenstig die spärlich verbliebene Dämmerung.

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können?!“, ruft Ori verzweifelt aus. „Und was? Selbst wenn wir uns jetzt aufmachen, werden wir erst in der Seestadt ankommen, wenn es schon viel zu spät ist. Wir können den Drachen nicht besiegen, er ist zu mächtig und kann mit keiner Waffe niedergestreckt werden, die wir besitzen“, stößt Gloin rüde als Antwort aus. „Nein … er ist nicht unverwundbar“, werfe ich aufgewühlt sofort ein und alle Augen richten sich auf mich. „Er hat eine freiliegende Stelle an seinem schuppen- und diamantenbewährten Körper. Am Hals oberhalb seiner Brust, dort wo sein Feuer entspringt und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist genau darunter sein Herz, das die Glut entfacht.“ Alle Zwerge, die diese Tatsache noch nicht wussten, starren mich sprachlos über diese Entdeckung an. „Und selbst wenn, wir haben keine Möglichkeit, das jemandem in der Stadt mitzuteilen!“, entmutigt uns Balin hart und trauervoll und ich lasse mich niedergeschlagen über diese wahre und dennoch so bitter zu akzeptierende Tatsache auf einen Stein sinken.

Verzweifelt schlage ich die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und betrauere diese verfluchte Hilflosigkeit, zu der wir verdammt sind. Der Wind trägt bereits den Geruch von verbranntem Holz, Fleisch und Haaren und den unheilvoll hallenden Klang der Turmglocke von der Seestadt zu uns herüber. Die ekelerregende Mischung aus Feuertod und Verderben kriecht unbarmherzig in meine Seele und lässt mich jegliche Hoffnung verlieren. Aber plötzlich vernehme ich erneut ein zartes Flügelschlagen und als ich mit tränennassen Augen aufschaue, flattert die kleine Drossel aufgebracht um mich herum. Ich strecke meine Hand nach ihr aus und sie lässt sich wie selbstverständlich auf meinen Finger nieder und zuckt aufgeregt mit ihren Flügeln. „Eine Drossel …“, haucht Thorin leise neben mir, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, und kniet sich zu mir herunter. „Sie ist mir schon ein paar Mal begegnet, immer dann, wenn ich die Zuversicht bereits aufgegeben habe“, antworte ich ebenso flüsternd und lasse einen Finger über das schimmernde Gefieder streichen. „Meine Vorfahren haben seit Generationen die Drosseln dieser Gegend gezähmt. Sie waren langlebige Zaubervögel, mutig, intelligent und nützlich. Die Menschen von Thal verstanden früher ihre Sprache und ließen sie mit Botschaften zur Seestadt und anderswohin fliegen. Vielleicht ist sie eine der letzten ihrer Art und möchte uns helfen“, erzählt er mir andächtig und ich schaue den kleinen Vogel noch ehrfürchtiger als vorher an. „Meinst du, es gibt noch Menschen in Esgaroth, die die Drosselsprache verstehen können?“, frage ich aufgeregt, denn in meinem Kopf entwickelt sich zögerlich ein Plan … eine Funken Hoffnung in der dunklen Hoffnungslosigkeit. „Das weiß ich nicht … aber möglich wäre es durchaus, denn es befinden sich auch Nachfahren der Einwohner von Thal unter ihnen“, erwidert er und die Drossel beginnt wie zustimmend zu singen.

Ich hebe den kleinen Vogel ganz nah an meine Lippen und flüstere ihm Smaugs Geheimnis über seine einzige verwundbare Stelle zu. „Und jetzt fliegt, getragen von allen guten Hoffnungen unter deinen Schwingen und finde jemanden, der dich versteht und den Drachen besiegen kann“, sage ich achtungsvoll und lasse den Vogel von meiner Hand abheben. Laut zwitschernd entschwindet er in Richtung Seestadt und ist schon bald nicht mehr zu sehen.

Lange geschieht nichts … Es ist regungslos um uns herum … beängstigend … nur der eisige Wind jault über den Gipfel des Rabenberges und lässt uns trotz der dicken Mäntel frösteln. Von ganz weit entfernt scheint es mir, als ob die Klagerufe und Schmerzensschreie der Bewohner von Esgaroth von ihm zu uns getragen werden. Noch immer zieht Smaug eine alles vernichtende Schneise durch die Stadt, verbrennt unbarmherzig in seiner Wut Häuser, Boote, Geschäfte und Menschen.  Fährt mit seinen Krallen durch die Straßen und schleudert die ergriffenen Bewohner in den durch Asche und Qualm trübe gewordenen See. Schwarzer Rauch steigt unablässig auf und verräuchert die aufgehende Sonne.

Irgendwann kann ich mir das Grauen nicht länger mit ansehen und verkrieche mich wimmernd hinter einem großen Felsbrocken. Mit angezogenen Knien, auf die ich meinen Kopf bette, beginne ich zitternd zu weinen. Jegliche Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht ist aus meinem Sein gewichen und hinterlässt eine dunkle Leere … das unermessliche Leid der Menschen brandet in mein Herz … der Kopf dröhnt durch die Erschöpfung … der Körper schmerzt von den vielen Wunden … das Gesicht brennt von Drachenblut und Tränen. Sanft spüre ich plötzlich die Arme von Kili, die er zärtlich um mich legt. Völlig verzweifelt nehme ich seinen Versuch an, mir etwas Trost spenden zu wollen, und vergrabe mich schluchzend in die Geborgenheit seines Mantels. Er hält meinen bebenden Körper einfach nur fest, bestrebt mir neue Hoffnung zu geben, wo keine mehr ist, aber auch er kann ein leises und für die Zwerge so untypisches Wimmern nicht verbergen im Angesicht des erlebten Verlusts. Was haben wir nur getan?! Warum mussten sich die Prophezeiungen von Bard erfüllen?! Warum haben wir so viel Leid über diese Stadt gebracht?!

„Smaug ist gefallen!“, hören wir plötzlich Noris aufgeregte Stimme die Verlassenheit durchbrechen und schauen unvermittelt jeder Trauer beraubt auf. „Ich habe es genau gesehen … erst ist sein Feuer und dann er in den See gestürzt!“ Aufgewühlt steht Kili auf und zieht mich mit sich nach oben … und tatsächlich, der Drache ist nirgendwo mehr am Himmel zu sehen. Hoffnungsvoll starren wir auf die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche … und Smaug taucht nicht mehr aus den Fluten auf. Stattdessen sehen wir eine Schar schwarzer und unglaublich großer Raben, die krächzend vom See zu uns hinüberfliegen. Angst ergreift mich, als sie genau auf uns zukommen und ich kralle mich Schutz suchend in das Fell von Kilis Mantel. Ohrenbetäubend lärmende Laute ertönen lassend, umkreisen sie kurz Thorin, der davon vollkommen unbeeindruckt zu sein scheint, und fliegen dann auf den Berg zu.

„Die Vögel Erebors kehren zu ihm zurück und werden die Nachricht in alle Teile Mittelerdes verbreiten: Der Drache Smaug ist tot!“, jubelt Balin und augenblicklich bricht ein euphorischer Beifall aus und wir liegen uns alle freudig in den Armen … alle bis auf Thorin. Seine Hände sind auf dem Rücken übereinandergelegt, die Haltung steif und gebieterisch … als er sich einfach von uns wegdreht und mit bedächtigen Schritten auf den Abhang zuläuft … den durchdringenden Blick fest auf das zerstörte Eingangstor und die kahle Ebene richtet. Langsam löse ich mich aus Kilis Umarmung und trete noch immer freudestrahlend neben ihn. „Thorin … der Drache ist tot … es ist geschafft … der Erebor ist dein“, sage ich leise, aber er schaut mich nicht an. Erst als ich ihn zaghaft am Arm berühre, dreht er seinen Kopf zu mir und seine Augen glimmen bedrohlich schwarz. Befangen weiche ich einen Schritt zurück, denn es ist der gleiche gefahrbringende Blick, denn er innehatte, als er mich mit Orcrist bedroht hat. „Aber der Arkenstein ist noch immer verloren…“, stößt er aufgebracht aus und wirft wütend einen Stein den Abhang hinab. Poltern kommt er etliche Male auf den harten Hängen auf und versinkt schließlich in den Fluten des Eilend.

„Baut den Wall hoch und sicher!“, schallt Thorins finsterer Befehlston durch die weitläufigen Hallen. Die festen Schritte seiner schweren Stiefel verbreiten eine beängstigende Atmosphäre, als er durch die Reihen seiner Gefolgsleute stapft und aufgebracht Anweisungen erteilt. Die Zwerge wuchten riesige Felsbrocken mit Flaschenzügen, Schubkarren oder bloßen Händen heran und stapeln diese zu einer riesigen massiven Wand auf, die das bis zur völligen Unkenntlichkeit zerstörte Haupttor sichern soll.

Mit ernstem Blick beobachte ich ihn immer wieder argwöhnisch, während ich einige Hilfsmittel herbeischaffe, versuche Erschöpfung, Durst und Hunger zu lindern so gut ich kann … leider das einzige, mit dem ich die Zwerge unterstützen kann. Seine Stimmung ist in den letzten Stunden noch dunkler und mürrischer geworden als sie bereits auf dem Rabenberg war. Noch nie habe ich ihn so erlebt. Harsch fährt er sogar seine Neffen an, wenn diese seiner Meinung nach nicht schnell genug arbeiten, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass wir nach dieser abenteuerlichen Nacht alle ein wenig Ruhe dringend nötig hätten. „Niemand wird diesen Berg ohne meine Erlaubnis verlassen oder betreten, das ist ein Befehl! Ich will, dass ständig eine Wache auf dem Wehrgang unterhalten wird. Jedes ungewöhnliche Vorkommen wird mir unverzüglich gemeldet!“, erteilt er harsch Order und prüft misstrauisch die bereits geleistete Arbeit.

Was ist nur los mit ihm? Warum benimmt er sich auf einmal so ungerecht und rücksichtslos seinem ihm treu ergebenen Gefolge … seinen Freunden … gegenüber? „…wie er sein Herz verdirbt …“, hallen die unheilverkündenden Worte von Smaug in meinem Kopf wider und ich schüttle ihn hastig, um die plötzlich aufkommenden düsteren Gedanken und Vorausahnungen zu vertreiben.

Langsam und hoffentlich ungesehen gehe ich Thorin nach, der gerade in den Schatten eines Seitengangs verschwunden ist. Als ich ihn erreiche, lehnt er erschöpft an einer bröckelnden steinernen Säule und hat die Augen ermattet geschlossen. Er wirkt in diesem Moment so ungewohnt zerbrechlich, so abgekämpft und verloren und es bereitet mir unglaubliches Entsetzen, ihn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. „… wie er ihn zerstört …“, denke ich schwermütig erneut an Smaugs folgenschwere Prophezeiung die unheilvolle Wirkung des Arkensteins betreffend.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht unnötig zu erschrecken, gehe ich auf ihn zu, aber er hat mich wie immer bereits wahrgenommen. „Was möchtest du, Bil?“, ängstigt mich unerwartet seine brummende Stimme. Und die Feststellung, dass ich anscheinend so etwas wie Angst vor ihm habe, erschüttert mich zutiefst. Noch immer sind seine Augen geschlossen und sein Atem geht flach und angestrengt wirkend, so als ober er mit etwas in seinem Inneren kämpft. Ich stelle mich direkt vor ihn und umschließe nach kurzem Schwanken liebevoll seine Finger mit meinen und auch wenn sie schon so oft miteinander verwoben waren, wirkt der Größenunterschied unserer Hände noch immer sonderbar auf mich. „Thorin … bist du wirklich der Meinung, dass das nötig ist?“, beginne ich zögernd und beschwichtigend. „Sollten wir nicht lieber die Hallen deiner Väter wiederherrichten, sodass sie erneut mit Leben gefüllt werden können … anstatt dieses mit einer Mauer auszusperren?“, empfehle ich ihm, obwohl es mir nicht im Geringsten zusteht, dem König unter dem Berge … der er nun wahrhaftig und unanfechtbar ist … irgendwelche Ratschläge zu erteilen. Und im Angesicht dieser Erkenntnis rollt ein aufgeregtes und ehrfurchtvolles Zittern durch meine Existenz … lässt mich vor seiner plötzlichen Herrschaft erschaudern und nur langsam begreifen, was sie vollumfänglich bedeutet.

Schleppend hebt er seine Lider und noch immer ist jegliche Farbe aus seinen Augen gewichen. Finster liegt der bedrohliche Blick auf mir und ruft ein namenloses Gefühl hervor, durchdrungen mit Argwohn, Entsetzen und Besorgnis. „Ja das bin ich!“, fährt er mich abgehackt an und entreißt mir nachdrücklich seine Hand. Meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken und ich weiche instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mir irgendjemand diesen Berg wieder nimmt! Niemals wieder, hörst du!“ Seine Tonlage wird mit jedem Wort dröhnender und schroffer. Zornig und drohend kommt er auf mich zu, hebt einschüchternd seine Faust und lässt mich noch ein klein wenig mehr Zurückweichen. „Und wer bist du, dass du an MEINEM Handeln zweifelst, Frau?!“

Ich starre ihn entgeistert über seine so ungewohnt eisigen und herabsetzenden Worte an und schlucke den harten Kloß, der sich in meinen Hals bildet und mir fast die Fähigkeit zum Denken und Leben nimmt hinunter. Es ist tatsächlich Angst die ich vor ihm habe. Tränen wollen sich bereits brennend ihren Weg meine Wangen hinab bahnen, aber ich schaue schnell zur Seite, bevor er sie sehen kann. „Verzeiht mir, Majestät, ich wollte Euch nicht erzürnen“, sage ich hastig und wende mich eilig von ihm ab, bevor ihm meine Bedrückung und Zerrissenheit auffallen kann. „Wo willst du hin?“, ruft er mir allerdings aufgebracht hinterher … und die darin mitschwingende Empörung und Verbitterung schmerzt mein Herz unsäglich. Tief durchatmend um ihn ja nicht zu zeigen wie sehr mich sein Verhalten verletzt, blicke ich über meine Schulter zurück. „Meine Pflichten als Dienstmädchen wahrnehmen…“, seufze ich traurig und gehe einfach weiter. Das einzige was ich noch von ihm höre, ist, wie er erregt seine flache Hand gegen den Stein der bröselnden Säule donnern lässt und sich die daraufhin lösenden Gesteine polternd auf dem Boden verteilen.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_Der Trauerzug der Gerontius Tuk zu seiner letzten Ruhestätte in den Grabhügeln der Familie begleitet ist würdevoll und erhaben. An der Spitze kann ich von weitem Isegrim erkennen, der jetzt nach dem Tod seines Vaters der neue Thain des Auenlandes ist. Neben ihm geht seine Mutter und sie wirkt trotz ihres Alters noch immer so hübsch und edel wie an den Tag, an dem ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Hinter ihnen laufen die anderen Familienmitglieder mit ihren Angehörigen und trotzdem sie alle Trauer tragen und die Frauen ihre weinenden Gesichter hinter Schleiern verbergen, kann ich Bella augenblicklich aus ihnen heraus erkennen, denn ihre Gestalt strahlt noch immer so wie die Sonne an einem klaren Frühlingsmorgen. Neben ihr läuft ein junges Mädchen und die beiden Frauen geben sich gegenseitig den nötigen Halt, um die Trauer ob des Verlustes zu überstehen._

_Ich stehe unter dem in voller Blüte stehenden Kirschbaum … die fallenden zartrosa Blätter umwehen mich, als ein seichter Wind aufkommt und sofort beschwören sie die Gedanken an die schönsten und schmerzlichsten Momente meines bisherigen Lebens herauf, die ich hier erleben musste. „Warum bist du gekommen?“, höre ich plötzlich ihre Stimme hinter mir und als ich mich umdrehe, empfangen mich die gleichen wunderschönen himmelblauen Augen, die ich so sehr vermisst habe … auch wenn sie gerötet und von Trauer über den Todesfall ihres Vaters gezeichnet sind. „Ich wollte ihm die letzte Ehre schenken … denn er war ein großartiger Herrscher und ein noch besserer Freund“, sage ich respektvoll und gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich habe nicht gedacht … gehofft … dass ich dich jemals wiedersehen werde“, flüstert Bellas erstickte Stimme und es bildet sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals, der mir fast die Besinnung raubt, so grausam lastet er auf meiner Seele. „Ich kann deinen Schmerz nachvollziehen … denn ich weiß wie schwer ist es, seine Eltern zu verlieren“, wispere ich zurück und stehe schließlich vor ihr. „Es ist nicht allein sein Verlust, der mein Herz in Trauer und Leid gefangen hält“, gibt sie erstickt zu und senkt ob dieses anscheinend ungewollten Bekenntnisses ihren Blick um meinen auszuweichen._

_Die vielen Jahre unserer Trennung haben ihrer Schönheit keinen Tribut abverlangt, auch wenn einzelne silbergraue Strähnen ihre noch immer langen Locken durchwirken und hauptsächlich Sorgenfalten ihr Gesicht zieren. „Mein Ersuchen an dich gilt noch immer … auch nach all den Jahren“, offenbare ich ihr und lasse eine der seidigen Haarsträhnen durch meine Finger gleiten. Aber sie entzieht sie mir sofort, als sie sich distanzierend einen Schritt von mir entfernt. „Was verlangst du von mir Thorin … soll ich mein Leben aufgeben, um dir zu folgen … meine Familie … meine Heimat … jetzt noch … nach dieser langen Zeit?!“, sagt sie plötzlich wütend und hebt ihre Fäuste. „Ich kann es nicht … ich konnte es früher nicht und jetzt noch weniger … kein Gefühl der Welt und wenn es noch so mächtig ist, gibt mir das Recht dich zu lieben und alle anderen dadurch zu enttäuschen … dich der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben, wenn ich einen Platz an deiner Seite einnehme.“_

_Ihr Atem geht stoßweise und ihr Körper zittert heftig. „Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach vergessen … warum musst du mich mit deinen Gefühlen quälen?“, will sie erstickt von mir wissen und trommelt aufgewühlt mir ihren kleinen Fäusten auf meine Brust ein. Unvermittelt halte ich ihre Handgelenke umklammert, um sie zu beruhigen. „Weil ich dich liebe … bedingungslos und aus tiefstem Herzen …“, gebe ich ihr als Antwort und mit Schrecken stelle ich fest, dass ich ihr diese Liebe das erste Mal offenbare. Sie verzieht unvermittelt ihr Gesicht zu einer Maskerade aus Schmerz, Kummer, Leid und Qualen. „Warum noch immer … warum?“ Ihre Stimme ist nur noch ein Hauch ihrer selbst. „Du bist das wundervollste Geschöpf, dass ich jemals getroffen habe und ich verstehe es nicht, warum du ein liebloses Leben eines an meiner Seite vorziehst?!“ Sie schlägt die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, was ihr aber nur unzureichend gelingt._

_„Mama?“, vernehmen wir plötzlich eine zarte, fragende Frauenstimme vom Waldrand zu uns dringen und als ich zu der dazu passenden Gestalt blicke, kann ich sogar durch den schwarzen halbtransparenten Schleier hindurch die strahlende himmelblaue Farbe ihrer Augen erkennen. Bella strafft ihre Haltung und versucht gefasster zu wirken, als sie ist, bevor sie sich umdreht. „Ich komme sofort, Ghivashel“, antwortet sie, aber ihre Stimme ist noch immer stockend und zerrissen. Die junge Frau richtet ihren durchdringenden Blick misstrauisch auf mich und geht dann wieder zurück zu ihrer Familie._

_„Du hast eine Tochter“, stoße ich fassungslos aus und kann augenblicklich verstehen, warum sie ihr Leben im Auenland jetzt noch weniger als damals aufgeben möchte. „Sie wird in drei Jahren bereits mündig“, antwortet Bella mir und der aufblitzende bedingungslose und übermächtige Stolz in ihren Augen ist nicht zu übersehen. „Sie ist bestimmt eine wundervolle, intelligente und bezaubernde Person … nichts anderes würde ich von deinem Kind erwarten“, flüstere ich anerkennend und sie lächelt leicht. „Ja, sie liest alles, was ihr in die Hände fällt … Abenteuer und Sagen, in denen mutige Helden gegen Ungeheuer kämpfen am liebsten … sie ist ein echter Tuk, durch und durch … abenteuerlustig und mit einem furchtlosen, starken Herz gesegnet … das einzige Licht meiner grauen Tage.“_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Wenig später stehe ich in der Gesindeküche und betrachte matt die mir bietende Unordnung. Thorin hat ebenfalls befohlen, dass die ehemaligen Räumlichkeiten der Königsfamilie und deren direkte Dienerschaft als Erstes für uns wiederhergerichtet werden sollen. Denn diese sind aufgrund ihrer erhöhten Lage im Eingangsbereich, von der Zerstörung durch den Drachen größtenteils verschont geblieben. Allerdings hat auch hier deutlich die rücksichtslose Zeit ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Staub und Dreck der vergangenen 170 Jahre vermischt sich mit in der Panik des Angriffs umgestoßenen Dingen. Schwermütig drehe ich eine gekippte Bank um und lasse mich kraftlos darauf nieder. Bedrückt schaue ich auf meine Hände und bewege fahrig die müden und entkräfteten Glieder. Sie sind genauso wie meine Arme von tiefen Schrammen und dreckigen Spuren überzogen und noch immer klebt zum Glück nur das Blut des Drachen und meines an ihnen.

Was ist nur geschehen? Vor wenigen Stunden noch habe ich Seite an Seite mit Thorin gegen Smaug gekämpft und jetzt hat er sich so unglaublich verändert, dass sogar Angst vor ihm in meinem Herzen aufkommt und ich weiß nicht warum. Erschöpft, durcheinander und mutlos lasse ich die Finger über meine müden Augen fahren, die brennen als hätte ich sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr ausruhend geschlossen.

„Bil, hier bist du …“, höre ich plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme von der Eingangstür und als ich aufschaue, sehe ich Ori durch diese treten. „Ori, was machst du hier, warum bist du nicht bei den Anderen?“, frage ich ihn leise und wische mir schniefend mit dem Ärmel über die tränenden Augen, damit er das Unglück und die Verzagtheit meines Herzens nicht sehen muss. „Ich bin für solche Arbeiten nicht geschaffen und deshalb hat Thorin mir befohlen, dass ich dir behilflich sein soll … bei was auch immer das ist…“, sagt er unsicher und kommt auf mich zu. Ich lächle leicht und stehe meine Betrübnis mit aller verbliebenen Kraft bekämpfend auf. „Ich danke dir, Ori …“, erwidere ich mit ehrlicher Anerkennung und tatsächlich neuem Tatendrang. „Ich möchte die Räumlichkeiten in Ordnung bringen, die Vorräte hier verstauen und wenigstens ein klein wenig das Heimatgefühl für euch in diese bedrückende Trostlosigkeit zurückbringen“, sage ich plötzlich beschwingt und sammle demonstrativ die Scherben eines zerbrochenen Kruges vor mir auf. Ori’s Mund verzieht sich zu einem erfreuten und Mut spendenden Lächeln und er nimmt mir sofort hilfsbereit die Bruchstücke aus den Händen.

Es dauert den ganzen restlichen Tag, bis wir die Küche mit dem großen Esstisch und den langen Bänken, der kniehoch aufgemauerten offenen Feuerstelle und dem gewaltigen Kerzenleuchter in der Deckenmitte von Staub, Schmutz und Spinnweben befreit haben. Die Vorräte, die wir gestern Mittag draußen beim Lager gelassen haben, sind ordentlich in den Regalen verstaut und werden auch noch die nächsten Wochen für uns reichen. Zufrieden mit unserer Arbeit und sogar ungehemmt lachend und scherzend, bereiten wir das Abendessen für unsere Gefährten zu, die nach diesem harten und anstrengenden Tag, kurze Zeit später erschöpft zu uns stoßen. Nicht mit der gewaltigen Veränderung rechnend, schauen sie sich erstaunt in der Küche um und loben uns überschwänglich für unseren Fleiß.

„Konntet ihr das Wehr fertigstellen?“, frage ich in die Runde, als alle Platz genommen haben und ausgehungert wie Wölfe im Winter, nach den auf den Tisch stehenden warmen Brot und der dampfenden Kartoffelsuppe greifen. „Ja, Bofur unterhält bereits die erste Wache“, nuschelt Fili mit vollem Mund und erntet daraufhin sofort einen tadelnden Blick von seinem Onkel. Ich sehe Thorin mir gegenüber beschwichtigend an, denn die letzten Stunden waren für uns alle hart und kräftezehrend, sodass Anstand ruhig einmal nebensächlich werden kann … auch für einen Thronfolger. Er erwidert stumm meinen Blick und das erste Mal seit einigen Stunden, kann ich einen kleinen Schimmer Licht in seinen schwarzen Augen erkennen.

„Lasst bitte etwas für ihn übrig, ich bringe ihm nachher seine Portion“, weiße ich die Zwerge anschließend freundlich an und nehme Thorin verwirrt den vollen Teller ab, den er mir auf einmal kommentarlos reicht. Ich bin kurz erstaunt und verunsichert über diese Geste, denn sie wirkt so außergewöhnlich und bizarr, und ich kann mir nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass sie in den letzten Monaten schon einmal vorgekommen ist. Wie zufällig berühren sich unsere Finger und ich erinnere mich plötzlich unbeabsichtigt daran, dass ich ihm damals in Beutelsend auch nur noch einen Teller voll Suppe anbieten konnte. Nie hätte ich auch nur gewagt zu erträumen, dass ich ein gutes halbes Jahr später mit ihm und den Anderen in den Hallen des Einsamen Berges speise, nachdem wir diese von dem Drachen zurückerobert haben.

„Weiß du mein Kind, du bist das, was der Erebor jetzt am meisten benötigt … eine aufmerksame Seele, die die Herzenswärme in diese kalten Hallen zurückbringt“, höre ich unerwartet Balins Stimme und ich drehe mich erschrocken über seine plötzlichen bedeutungsvollen Worte zu ihm. Anscheinend habe ich Thorin die ganze Zeit nachdenklich angestarrt und dabei sehr abwesend gewirkt. „Wir sind froh, dass du bei uns bist…“, ergänzt Fili und auch Kili erhebt seine Stimme, „Wir danken dir, dass du uns so sehr geholfen hast und noch immer hilfst …“ Und alle Zwerge nicken und brummen sofort zustimmend. Alle, bis auf Oin und Gloin, die am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzen und mit missgelaunten Gesichtsausdrücken ihre Köpfe zusammenstecken … und ich frage mich, was ich in ihren Augen nun schon wieder Schlimmes angestellt habe. „Das bin ich auch und ich helfe euch wirklich gerne, euer Zuhause wiederaufzubauen“, erwidere ich leise und stockend, merke, wie die Schamesröte in meine Wangen steigt und lächle schüchtern. Prickelnd und eindringlich kann ich Thorins gedankenvollen Blick auf mir spüren. Unsicher schaue ich ihn wieder an und seine Augen sind auf einmal nicht mehr dunkel wie die Nacht, sondern so klar und rein und stark wie grünlich-blaues Eis im tiefsten Winter und sofort wird mir leichter ums Herz … alle Angst verfliegt und ein kleiner Funke Freude blitzt auf. Er sieht zu Balin, Fili und Kili hinüber und für den Hauch einer Sekunde denke ich zu erkennen, dass er ihnen dankend und anerkennend zunickt.

Nach dem Essen mache ich mich mit einer Portion Suppe und einem hart erkämpften Stück Brot auf den Weg zu Bofur, der auf der Befestigung Wache hält. Die Wand, die die Zwerge innerhalb dieser erstaunlich kurzen Zeit aufgetürmt haben, ist gewaltig hoch, unüberwindbar scheinend und nur über eine gewundene Treppe von innen zu erklimmen. Als ich oben ankomme, sehe ich Bofur Pfeife rauchend an die Brüstung gelehnt sitzen und in die Dunkelheit hinausstarren. Noch immer ist die Luft durchsetzt mit dem Geruch und dem Rauch der zerstörten Stadt auf dem See und brennt unerträglich in der Nase und den Augen.

Nachdem er mich entdeckt hat, bildet sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Ich habe dir etwas Suppe mitgebracht … iss, solange sie noch warm ist …“, sage ich leise und reiche ihm ebenfalls lächelnd den Teller. „Ich musste mich ganz schön anstrengen, damit du auch noch etwas davon abbekommst. Die Zwerge waren wie ausgehungert, nach dem anstrengenden Tag.“ Langsam lasse ich mich neben ihm nieder und wickle den Mantel fester um meine zitternden Schultern. Die Nacht ist bitterlich kalt und die flimmernden Sterne am Firmament, erhellen mit ihrem fahlen Licht die kahle Ödnis vor uns. Am Horizont kann ich ein rötliches Flimmern und dunkle Rauchschwaden erahnen und begreife entsetzt schwer schluckend, dass Esgaroth noch immer in Flammen steht.

„Ist dir Thorins verändertes Verhalten auch aufgefallen?“, frage ich den Zwerg mit den abstehenden Mützenenden schließlich ohne Umschweife, denn er war immer ehrlich zu ihm und mir. Bofur lässt geräuschvoll seinen Löffel auf den Tellerrand fallen und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Ich merke, dass er mit sich ringt, ob er nun etwas Negatives über seinen König sagen darf oder nicht. „Was auch immer der Auslöser für seine unpässliche Laune ist, ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir den Arkenstein gefunden haben, wird sich diese bessern“, sagt er schließlich diplomatisch. Ich presse meine Lippen verdrießlich aufeinander. „Hoffentlich …“ Ich möchte seinen Optimismus nur allzu gerne teilen, befürchte aber tief in meinem Inneren, dass es noch schlimmer werden wird … Und zum Glück weiß ich jetzt noch nicht, was für verhängnisvolle Wolken sich bereits über unseren Köpfen zusammenbrauen … dunkler und gefahrbringender noch als der Zorn des Drachen jemals sein konnte. 


	26. Lieblingsfarbe

Ori und ich benötigen drei weitere Tage, um auch die anderen Gemeinschaftsräumlichkeiten und Gemächer wieder so herzurichten, dass man sich in diesen wenigstens halbwegs wohlfühlen kann. Durch die von dem Drachen verursachte trockene und warme Umgebung im Berg, haben die edlen Stoffe und hölzernen Möbel erstaunlich gut die Zeit überdauert, in der hier niemand lebte. Selbst die Kleidung in den Truhen ist größtenteils unbeschädigt und tragbar. Der nach warmen Rauch, Feuertod und Verderben stinkende Drachengeruch liegt allerdings immer noch in der Luft und wird wie die Hitze fast erdrückend schwer, je näher man seinem ehemaligen Hort kommt.

Zufrieden und eigentlich guter Dinge, betrete ich die Halle, in der der Schatz Erebors ausgebreitet liegt und ich noch vor wenigen Tagen mit dem Drachen gerungen habe. Riesige Feuerstellen erhellen den Saal mit den glitzernden Wänden, der mich noch immer fasziniert und dessen gewaltige Ausmaße man erst jetzt vollends, da jeder Dunkelheit beraubt, erfassen kann. Die Zwerge streifen bereits seitdem sie den Wall fertiggestellt haben unablässig auf den riesigen Bergen aus Gold, Silber und Edelsteinen herum und erkunden jeden Zentimeter. Thorin gewährt ihnen keine Minute Ruhe, während er gebieterisch auf einem Erker Stellung bezogen hat und harsch Anordnungen erteilt. Seine tiefe Stimme dröhnt über ihre Köpfe hinweg und zerschneidet wie ein eisiger Wintersturm die warme Luft.

Unsicher trete ich auf ihn zu, denn seine Augen haben bereits wieder diese undurchdringliche Schwärze angenommen, die ich so bei ihm fürchte. Geschätzt nur wenige Stunden am Tag strahlen sie noch die Gutmütigkeit und Reinheit seiner Seele aus, aber sobald er dem Hort oder seit Kurzem auch nur einer glänzenden Metallader, die die Wände so wundervoll verzieren, zu nahekommt, fallen sie in die Dunkelheit und ich weiß noch immer nicht warum. Oft sehe ich ihn an und Licht und Schatten wechseln sich unentwegt innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen ab … wie das Brechen von Sonnenlicht durch sich bewegende Baumwipfel. Vereinzelt schaffen wir es sie sogar wieder ganz aufklaren zu lassen … ein Scherz, eine Berührung, eine Geste, ein Gegenstand vergangener Tage, eine Geschichte Balins über den Berg oder oft sogar ein einfaches Lächeln … ganz plötzlich und unvermutet zieht ein erhellender Schimmer durch die Dunkelheit und er ist kurze Zeit wieder so wie früher. Lacht sogar ungewöhnlich viel und erfreut sich sichtlich an seiner zurückeroberten Heimat und der Gemeinschaft. Reichtum und Macht können ein von Trauer und Verlust gezeichnetes Herz angreifen, das versuchte mir Dwalin damals begreiflich zu machen, aber ich habe immer geglaubt, dass seines stärker und kraftvoller ist … diesen Attacken fast unberührt standhalten kann.

„Niemand ruht, bis er gefunden ist!“ Ein eiskalter Schauer kriecht mir über den Rücken, als ich den hartherzigen Klang seiner Stimme vernehme. Wenn er wüsste, dass ich den Arkenstein bereits lange bei mir trage, sicher verborgen in meiner Manteltasche, ich glaube er würde mich auf der Stelle … nein, was dann geschehen würde, daran möchte ich gar nicht erst denken und ich erschrecke, dass ich es sogar in Betracht ziehe, dass er so solchen Taten überhaupt fähig sein könnte.

Schüchtern stelle ich mich neben Thorin und lege die Hände auf das reich verzierte Geländer. Beeindruckt stelle ich erneut fest, dass selbst diese nebensächlichen Dinge kostbar sind in der Welt der Zwerge. Unsere Freunde wühlen sich unablässig durch die Massen an Goldmünzen, Schmuckstücken, silbernen Gefäßen und Kleinoden jeder Größe und Form … drehen jedes Stück dreimal um, immer mit der Zuversicht, den Arkenstein schnell zu finden. Der Schweiß läuft ihnen beharrlich über die geröteten Gesichter und in ihren Augen kann ich sogar von hier aus die sich immer mehr ausbreitende Panik erkennen, wenn sie erneut ein Stück Schatz ohne Erfolgsmeldung hinter sich lassen müssen. 

„Habe ich dir zu viel über die Ausmaße des Hortes von Thrór prophezeit?“, fragt mich Thorin plötzlich mit für die letzten Tage ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme, aber trotzdem vermeide ich es ihn anzusehen. „Nein … er ist wahrhaft gewaltig“, antworte ich befangen und lasse meinen Blick erneut über die unermesslichen Reichtümer gleiten. Ich schlucke hart, als ich die Stelle entdecke, an der Smaug geschlafen und den Arkenstein bewacht hat … dort, wo alles begann. Noch immer kann man die Konturen des Drachenkörpers in die Münzen gepresst erkennen und einige zu Klumpen zusammengeschmolzene Silberteile verdeutlichen die Hitze, die sein Feuer selbst im Ruhezustand hatte. Verdutzt stelle ich fest, dass neben seinem Liegeplatz eine weitere solche Vertiefung zu sehen ist … zwar kleiner und nicht ganz so eingesunken, aber dennoch gut zu erkennen.

„Thorin, ich …“, setze ich zum Sprechen an, bereits kurz davor, ihn über mein Geheimnis in Kenntnis zu setzen, werde aber sofort von ihm unterbrochen. „Ihr habt die Gemächer wiederhergerichtet?“, fragt er mich ruhig und ich nicke bestätigend. „Hast du dir schon eines davon ausgesucht?“ Verwundert über diese Frage, sehe ich ihn jetzt doch an und erkenne tatsächlich einen kleinen hellen Schimmer in seinen Augen … äußerst ungewöhnlich in der Nähe des Schatzes. „Nein, ich wollte dir und den Anderen als Erstes die Wahl lassen. Ich gebe mich schon mit dem zufrieden was übrig bleibt … sie sind ja eigentlich alle wunderschön“, erwidere ich gedämpft. „Habt ihr auch die Zimmer ganz vorne … die mit den Blumenmotiven an der Eingangstür … in Ordnung bringen können?“ Wieder nicke ich nur bejahend. „Das waren die Gemächer meiner Großmutter, falls du möchtest, kannst du sie beziehen … wenn du überhaupt noch vorhast, weiterhin bei uns zu bleiben, heißt das natürlich“, schlägt Thorin mir unerwartet vor und sieht mich nun direkt an. Und seine Augen sind überraschenderweise erneut ein klein wenig klarer geworden. Ich lächle zaghaft und senke schuldbewusst meinen Blick, um seinem sicherheitshalber auszuweichen. „Solange ich den Arkenstein nicht gefunden habe, ist mein Auftrag ja noch nicht erfüllt … von daher werde ich wohl noch etwas hierbleiben … müssen“, erwidere ich kleinlaut, damit er die unverschämte Lüge in meinen Worten nicht hört … nicht nur, weil sich das Juwel bereits in meinem Besitz befindet, sondern auch, weil von ‚müssen‘ überhaupt nicht die Rede sein kann. Denn mein Herz blutet bereits seit Langem, allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich bald wieder in meine einsame Hobbithöhle zurückkehren soll.

Als ich am frühen Abend die verzierte Tür zu meinen neuen Gemächern hinter mir schließe, atme ich erleichtert über die stille Einsamkeit, die mich sofort umgibt, tief durch. Thorins eigenartiges Verhalten zehrt an meinen wenigen verbliebenen Kräften … nicht nur, da ich seine wankelmütigen Launen nicht einzuschätzen weiß und immer damit rechnen muss, dass mein Geheimnis entdeckt wird, sondern auch, weil dieser Ort seinen so wundervollen Charakter langsam zu vergiften droht. Behutsam ziehe ich den Arkenstein aus meiner Manteltasche und betrachte ihn eindringlich. Sein inneres Licht glimmt in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und obwohl er wunderschön und bestimmt unglaublich kostbar ist, kann ich die Bedeutung, die er zu haben scheint und das Verlangen der Zwerge nach ihm noch immer nicht nachvollziehen. Aber würde es etwas ändern, wenn ich ihn Thorin überreiche … würde seine Seele wieder so rein und glänzend werden wie vorher … oder würde es alles nur noch schlimmer machen, so wie Smaug es mir prophezeit hat?

Schwermütig verberge ich den Stein wieder unter meiner Kleidung und berühre dabei zärtlich die mir so viel bedeutsamer erscheinenden Kostbarkeiten. Bedächtig bringe ich den kleinen Holzdrachen hervor und augenblicklich schießen mir brennend und unkontrolliert die Tränen der Trauer in die Augen. Ob das kleine Mädchen und ihre Familie es wohl geschafft haben den alles vernichtenden Flammen zu entkommen? Während ich ihn wieder gut behütet verwahre, lasse ich meinen Blick durch die Räumlichkeiten gleiten. Das letzte Tageslicht dringt durch ein ausgeklügeltes System aus in langen und verzweigten Lichtschächten platzierten, reflektierenden Metallplatten bis in das Innere des Berges hinein. So zumindest hat Ori es mir erklärt, als ich ihn gefragt habe, warum viele der selbst tief gelegenen Räume taghell sind. Kleine Staubpartikel tanzen schwerelos durch den zwielichtigen Schummer … es riecht nach altem Pergament und abgestandenen Rauch … das Aroma der Verlassenheit, das wir noch immer nicht vertreiben konnten.

Die Eingangstür führt in einen Salon hinein, indem gemütliche goldverzierte Sessel und Kanapees vor einem noch kalten großen Kamin, gefüllte Bücherregale und ein imposanter Schreibtisch stehen. Von der hohen Decke hängt ein riesiger goldener Kronleuchter herab. Durch einen offenen Türbogen gelangt man in das angrenzende Schlafgemach mit dem großen Himmelbett. Die Gemächer der Königsfamilie sind großzügig geschnitten und glanzvoll eingerichtet. Ich bin so viel Prunk nicht gewohnt und fühle mich im ersten Moment unwohl zwischen den ganzen Kostbarkeiten, denn selbst die Wände sind mit Gold- und Silberadern durchzogen und glänzen unablässig. Die Liebe der Zwerge zu Schätzen macht selbst in ihren Privatgemächern nicht Halt und scheinen mich im ersten Moment zu erdrücken, so schwer lasten sie auf meiner Seele. Wir Hobbits sind holzgetäfelte, enge und mit allerlei Firlefanz vollgestellte Räume gewohnt. Kostbare oder außergewöhnliche Dinge würden zu Neid und Missgunst führen, etwas, dass wir gar nicht leiden können … weder bei anderen, noch bei uns selber. Vielleicht werde ich mir ein paar Teppiche aus den anderen Räumlichkeiten holen und diese an die Wände drapieren, damit mich das ganze Gold und Silber nicht auch noch hier quält.

Bedächtig stoße ich mich von dem schwarzen Holz ab und laufe in Richtung Badstube, die ebenfalls jedes königliche Gemach einzeln besitzt … ein äußerst seltener Luxus, denn öffentliche Badehäuser sind weit verbreitet und ein beliebter Treffpunkt, um sich zu reinigen, den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch aufzugreifen und oft auch noch einige andere Dinge zu erleben. Ich hoffe, dass ein warmes Bad den Schmutz, das Blut und vielleicht, damit auch den Kummer der letzten Tage mit sich hinfort tragen wird. Als ich gedankenversunken an einem besonders großen Sessel vorbeikomme, der von den unzähligen Stunden, in denen jemand in ihm verweilt hat gezeichnet ist, kommt mir Thorins Erinnerung wieder ins Gedächtnis und ich sehe ihn fast vor mir, wie er in diesem sitzt und seiner Großmutter beim Sticken oder Stricken zusieht und augenblicklich verziehen sich meine Mundwinkel willenlos zu einem gelösten Lächeln.

Langsam entledige ich mich meiner Kleider, die an einigen Stellen durch den Kampf mit dem Drachen in Fetzen zerrissen und zudem fast vollständig verdreckt sind. Achtlos lasse ich sie deshalb auf dem Boden verstreut liegen und drehe den silbernen Hahn an der Wand des Bades auf, sodass das heiß-dampfende Nass in einen bereitstehenden Bottich fließen kann … eine weitere Annehmlichkeit, die der Erebor zur bieten hat. Aus unterirdischen heißen Quellen wird das Wasser über ein kompliziertes, goldenes Rohrsystem bis in die Gemächer geleitet. Eimer um Eimer finden ihren Weg in den großen hölzernen Badezuber in der Mitte des Raumes. Sofort wird die Luft erfüllt von wabernden Nebel und einer leichten Schwefelnote, die ich aber mit einem auch nach diesen vielen Jahren noch immer intensiv nach Rosen duftenden Öl aus einer kleinen Phiole vertreiben kann.

Mit einem wohligen Seufzer lasse ich mich in das dampfende Nass sinken und so wie ich es gehofft habe, fühle ich mich sofort besser und erholter. Meine zahlreichen Wunden schmerzen zwar augenblicklich, da sie durch das warme Wasser wieder aufgerissen werden, aber dennoch spült es wie erhofft den ganzen Schweiß, Schmutz, Staub und Blut und die negativen Empfindungen von meinem Körper und lässt mich befreit, entspannt und mit neuer Zuversicht im Herzen aufatmen.

Ich schließe ermattet die Augen, konzentriere mich auf das gleichmäßige Schlagen des Herzens und dem Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren und trifte langsam in eine Gedankenwelt ab, in der Thorin ein gerechter, gnädiger, mitfühlender und glaubwürdiger Herrscher ist und in der wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben … abseits von Hass, Missgunst, Standesunterschieden und Herkunft … und dabei ist mir egal, ob als Freunde oder Liebende. Bis es plötzlich zaghaft an der Tür klopf und ich aufschrecke … verstört frage ich mich, wie lange ich in meiner Phantasie gefangen war, denn das durch meine hastige Bewegung hin und her schwappende Wasser ist bereits kalt und die einzelne Kerze auf dem Schemel neben mir erhellt flackernd die herrschende Dunkelheit. 

„Bil … ich bin es … Thorin“, klingt es gedämpft durch das Holz. „Keine bange, ich komme nicht herein. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich ein neues Gewand für dich auf das Bett gelegt habe. Es würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn du es tragen würdest.“ Zutiefst erstaunt über diese im Moment so erstaunlich großzügige Geste von ihm, bekomme ich allerdings keinen Ton heraus. „Wir warten dann mit dem Essen auf dich“, höre ich noch leise und dann entfernen sich schwere Schritte von der Tür. Noch lange starre ich sprachlos auf das dunkle Holz und kann es immer noch nicht fassen, wie viele Aufmerksamkeiten er mir trotz alledem zukommen lässt.

Als ich aus der Wanne gestiegen bin, betrete ich mit einem Leinentuch um meinen noch nassen Körper gewickelt und der Kerze in der Hand das Schlafgemach. Wie Thorin es gesagt hat, liegt dort auf dem Bett ausgebreitet ein Kleid für mich. Es ist hauptsächlich aus schwarzglänzendem Seidenstoff gefertigt, dass an den Übergängen zu den langen Raffärmeln, am Ausschnitt und am Saum mit feingestickten silbernen Ornamentborden verziert ist. Veredelt wird das ohnehin schon ausgesuchte Gewand mit einem nachtblauen Miedergürtel, aus mit weißen Fäden durchzogen Brokatstoff, die die gleichen Muster wiedergeben. Neben dem Kleid entdecke ich zudem eine kleine goldverzierte Schachtel. Bedächtig nehme ich sie zur Hand und nachdem sie sich mit einem feinen Klicken geöffnet hat, stockt mir der Atem. Darin befindet sich, auf blauem Samt gebettet, ein zart geflochtenes Lederband. Befestigt daran ist ein länglicher Anhänger aus einem funkelnden eisblauen Edelstein, der mich augenblicklich an die Farbe von Thorins Augen erinnert. 

Andächtig nehme ich die Kostbarkeit auf und betrachte sie innig. Das Licht der Kerze bricht sich unendlich viele Male in dem feinen Schliff und die Erhabenheit dieser Arbeit ist einfach unbeschreiblich. Das Kleid und der Schmuck sind einer Königin würdig und eigentlich viel zu edel für mich. Was hat sich Thorin nur dabei gedacht? Will er mir mit diesen erlesenen Geschenken zeigen, was er mir bieten kann, wenn ich bei ihm bleibe? Will er mich beschämen, dass ich solche Dinge, ob meiner Stellung niemals besitzen könnte? Zweifel und Argwohn bestimmen meine Gedanken, denn die Bedeutung dieser Kostbarkeiten und dass er sie mir in seiner momentanen Verfassung zukommen lässt, ist mir ein Rätsel. Dennoch lege ich beides an, vor allem, weil er es sich gewünscht hat, und betrete wenig später die Gesindeküche, in der sich bereits alle Zwerge zum Abendessen versammelt haben … nur der Erbe Durins hat sich noch nicht die Ehre gegeben zu ihnen zu stoßen.

Augenblicklich starren sie mich mit offenen Mündern an und ich merke, wie mir die Schamesröte in die Wangen steigt. „Du siehst … bezaubernd aus, Bil. Woher hast du nur dieses herrliche Kleid?“, möchte Bofur von mir wissen und ich senke verlegen meinen Blick. „Thorin hat es mir gegeben … ich finde auch sehr schön…“, sage ich kleinlaut und fahre im nächsten Moment erschrocken herum, als ich seine tief-dunkle Stimme hinter mir höre. „Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt“, äußert er sanft und angesichts seines erlesenen Anblicks, wage ich kaum zu atmen, denn er hat sich ebenfalls von dem Schmutz und Staub und Blut der letzten Tage gesäubert und trägt neue Gewänder. Eine dunkelblaue Tunika, die mit den gleichen silbernen Ornamenten wie mein Kleid verziert ist und zusätzlich einen am Kragen mit dichtem Hermelinfell besetzen langen, schwarzen ledernen Mantel … Kleidung, wie geschaffen für einen edlen Zwergenherrscher. 

Seine vorher wilden onyxfarbenen Haare glänzen wie das Gestein und sind durch mehrere ordentlich geflochtene Zöpfe gebändigt, die mit filigranen Ornamenten und Runen versehene Schmuckperlen durchbrochen sind und an ihren Enden zusammengehalten werden. Aber was ihn besonders majestätisch und umso unbeschreiblich vielfach edler als früher wirken lässt, als er nur ein Prinz auf der Reise zu seinem Königreich war, ist das, was sein Haupt ziert … Die Krone des Königs unter dem Berge, die sogenannte Rabenkrone, die ich bislang nur aus Legenden und Balins Erzählungen kannte. Sie ist aus geschwärztem Metall gefertigt, eingefasst mit goldenen Zierlinien und an der Stirn mit zwei stilisierten Raben, die ihre Schnäbel zusammenführen, versehen. 

Thorins bereits früher innewohnende gebieterische Ausstrahlung ist durch die Veredlung so imposant … so einschüchternd … so achtunggebietend … dass ich nicht anders kann, als untertänig vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen, auch wenn er nicht mein König ist und ich ihm in keinerlei Hinsicht zur Unterwerfung verpflichtet bin. Ehrfurchtsvoll und mit einem verunsicherten Wimmern senke ich meinen Blick, nehme schließlich seine Hand in meine, die er mir gunsterweisend entgegenstreckt und hauche ergeben einen leichten Kuss auf seinen Siegelring. Eine Geste, die so voller Huldigung seiner jetzt endgültig besitzenden unermesslichen königlichen Macht steckt, dass mir fast die Sinne schwinden. Ich vernehme, wie die Zwerge hinter mir, ob meiner Handlung ihre Starre lösen und sich ebenfalls dienstbar verbeugen. „Heil Thorin, zweiter seines Namens, Sohn von Thráin … König unter dem Berge!“, ruft Balin die Verkündung einer neuen Zeit aus und seine kräftige und hoffnungsvolle Stimme dringt in unsere Herzen, hallt durch die weitläufigen Gänge und Höhlen und vertreibt augenblicklich jegliche Schwermut und Erinnerung an den Drachen … der Erebor hat endlich wieder einen Zwergenkönig. Mit Tränen der Ergriffenheit in den Augen sehe ich leicht lächelnd zu Thorin auf, der unerwartet sanft mein zitterndes Kinn mit seinen warmen Fingern umschließt und mir dadurch verdeutlicht, dass ich mich wieder erheben kann.

Aber die Euphorie unter uns hält nicht lange an. Auch zwei Tage später, haben die Zwerge den Arkenstein noch immer nicht gefunden ... wie sollten sie auch. „Er ist hier … ich weiß es … ich habe gesehen, wie er unter den Lawinen aus Gold versank“, berichtet Thorin und geht mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen auf den sich vor uns aufbauenden Hang aus Kostbarkeiten zu, dessen funkelnde Ausläufer dennoch so hoch sind, dass ich sie nicht überblicken kann. „Thorin … das bezweifelt doch auch niemand, aber wir alle sind erschöpft und benötigen dringend Ruhe“, erwidert Balin mit seiner immer vernunftschwangeren Beraterstimme und ich sehe besorgt zu ihm. Sein fahles Gesicht ist sorgenvoll verzogen und müde, kleine glasige Augen visualisieren seine Aussage zusätzlich. „Ich habe befohlen, dass niemand ruhen soll, bis der Arkenstein gefunden wurde“, brummt Thorin missmutig und hebt schwerfällig wirkend einen rotschimmernden Edelstein auf, der vor seinen Füßen liegt. „Ich bitte dich, lass uns die Suche zumindest vorerst beenden … Schicke Nachricht zu deiner Schwester, ermögliche unserem Volk diese Hallen wieder mit Leben und Freude zu füllen, so wie du es dir gewünscht hast“, rät Balin und geht eindringlich einen Schritt auf seinen Herrscher zu. Fili und Kili neben ihm, denen man trotz ihres jungen Alters ebenfalls die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage und Wochen nur allzu deutlich ansehen kann, nicken zustimmend. „NEIN!“, donnert seine Antwort durch die Höhle und lässt uns erzittern. „Ich WILL diesen Stein … ich benötige diesen Stein … er ist MEIN Geburtsrecht!“ 

Thorins Stimme klingt trotz der Lautstärke unglaublich schmerzlich und gebrochen. Ich betrachte sorgenvoll sein zusammengefallenes Gesicht von der Seite. Seit Tagen hat er weder viel gegessen, noch ausreichend geschlafen. Jede Nacht kann ich die unruhig auf und abgehenden Schritte aus seinem Gemach, das gleich an meines grenzt, vernehmen … stundenlang … bis zum Morgengrauen. „… ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt …“, hallen Smaug verheißende Worte erneut in meinem Kopf wieder und lassen mich erschaudern, als ich langsam begreife, dass er vielleicht recht behält.

„Aber warum? Der Drache ist tot … du benötigst ihn nicht mehr zur Ausführung deines Planes“, wirft Balin ein und blitzartig dreht sich Thorin zu ihn um … die Augen unheildrohend schwarz und voller Rage. Ich zucke augenblicklich zurück, denn der bereits schon so oft darin zu sehende bedrohlich wirkende Ausdruck und das Verhalten, dass er widerspiegelt, bereiten mir unlängst maßlose Ängste. „Er gehört MIR … er verleiht mir die Macht, die ich begehre!“, stößt er aufgebracht aus und geht mit zornigen festen Schritten auf seinen Freund zu. Unheilvoll werden seine grollend ausgesprochenen Worte von den so wunderschön funkelnden Wänden um uns herum zurückgeworfen. 

Balin starrt ihn an … bestürzt und freudlos wirkend und für den Moment eines Wimpernschlages, befürchte ich in seinen Augen zu sehen, wie sein Herz vor Verzagtheit und Besorgnis bricht. „Eure Macht gründet sich nicht auf einen Stein allein, Majestät“, erwidert er dennoch besonnen und ich bewundere ihn, für diese beherrschte Standhaftigkeit und kluge Äußerung im Angesicht der Bedrohung, die sich immer mehr vor ihm aufbaut. Aber sein Herrscher beruhigt sich nicht ob seiner Worte … eher im Gegenteil. Mit unglaublicher Kraft schleudert er den immer noch in der Hand gehaltenen Edelstein von sich, sodass er laut polternd an der steinernen Wand aufschlägt und das Echo erfüllt die Höhle, dringt durch alle Gänge des Erebors und lässt uns erschrocken zusammenzucken. Thorin stößt zischende Worte aus … unverkennbar Khuzdûl … aber so fauchend und grollend ausgesprochen, dass ich sofort vermute, dass es sich um infame Schimpfwörter und zutiefst verletzende Beleidigungen handeln muss. 

„Thorin!“, rufe ich mahnend in unerwartet nachdrücklicher Tonlage und sofort hält er inne, um mich verärgert über die Einmischung anzusehen. Seine Augen sind so voller leerer Finsternis und es scheint mir so, als ob kein einziges schönes Gefühl mehr darin zu finden ist. „Beruhige dich … bitte … niemand von uns hat es verdient, dass du ihm so wenig Respekt entgegenbringst … am wenigsten Balin“, sage ich mit einer Ruhe, die ich mir im Angesicht seines Zornes selber nie zugetraut hätte, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wird nur noch boshafter.

Mit einem tief-dunklen mürrischen Knurren dreht er sich um und läuft mit schnellen Schritten auf einen der Ausgänge zu. Wir sehen ihn hinterher und die Empfindungen, die unsere Herzen augenblicklich gefangen nehmen, sind hoffnungslos, beunruhigend und trübsinnig. Kurz überlege ich … aber dann scheinen meine Füße mich wie selbstverständlich hinter ihm her hasten zu lassen. Als ich an Balin vorbeilaufe, hält er mich allerdings unerwartet zurück und sein stummer Blick ist so eindringlich und bedeutsam auf mich gerichtete, dass mir fast schwindelig wird. Aber dann gleitet seine fixierende Hand wieder von mir herunter und ich eile weiter. Nur noch von Weitem kann ich ihre Stimmen vernehmen. „Denkst du es ist klug, sie ihm alleine gegenübertreten zu lassen … ich meine, in seiner jetzigen Gemütsverfassung?“, fragt Kili und die Sorge über meine Sicherheit ist deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Vielleicht kann nur sie ihn zur Besinnung bringen …“, antwortet Balin unglaublich bedrückt und den Tränen nahe klingend. 

Als ich Thorin schließlich einhole, ist er fast an der Stelle angekommen, an der er mich nach dem Erwecken des Drachen angegriffen hat. Ich rufe seinen Namen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch ihn zu stoppen, aber erst als ich schließlich seine Hand zu fassen bekommen, hält er an. Unvermittelt dreht er sich um und erneut fixieren mich diese bedrohlich schwarzen Augen … voller Jähzorn und Unruhe. „Was bei Ilúvatar ist nur los mit dir?“, frage ich vorwurfsvoll, aber ohne unsere Verbindung zueinander wieder aufzulösen. „Warum bist du so anders geworden, seitdem wir hier sind? Warum bedeutet dir dieser verdammte Stein nur so viel?“ Die Wünsche nach Aufklärung sprudeln nur so aus mir hinaus, in dem unbändigen Willen, endlich die verwerfliche Änderung seines so reinen Charakters nachvollziehen zu können. 

„Wage es dir nicht ihn zu verfluchen … er ist das Königsjuwel und bin ich nicht der König und habe das Recht darauf ihn zu besitzen!“, fährt er mich unvermittelt an, aber komischerweise, weiche ich keinen angstvollen Zentimeter von ihm zurück. „Natürlich bist du der König … aber wie Balin schon sagte, dieser Edelstein macht dich nicht allein dazu“, gebe ich ihm trotzig klingend als Antwort und seine Augen verfinstern sich noch ein klein wenig mehr, auch wenn ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. „Wer den Arkenstein besitzt, wird als rechtmäßiger Herrscher der Zwergenheit angesehen, als Anführer der sieben Häuser und König aller Zwergenheeren, Erbe von Durin dem Unsterblichen, dem Ersten unserer Art … Melhekhel … König der Könige …“, offenbart er mir endlich die wahre Bedeutung dieses Steins, aber mein in dieser Hinsicht begrenzter Hobbitverstand sieht sich nicht andeutungsweise in der Lage, die unermessliche Schwere dieser Macht zu erfassen, die er versucht mir zu vermitteln. Sie erscheint so gewaltig … gigantischer noch als der Drache, der Schatz oder irgendein Gefühl … so unwirklich … wie das Lichtspiel einer flackernden Kerze. Und der Arkenstein in meiner Tasche scheint gradewegs unsäglich schwer zu werden … versucht mich mit sich nach unten ziehen zu wollen und meine Beine beginnen unmerklich zu zittern. 

„Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Sohn von Thrór … dein Volk erkennt dich als ihren Herrscher an, egal ob du diesen Stein besitzt oder nicht … glaub mir das“, sage ich nun wieder ruhig und lege meine Hand auf seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz schnell und kraftvoll schlägt. Die Muskeln unter meinen Fingern spannen sich überrascht an und ich erzittere vor ihrer Stärke. „Nicht er macht dich zu einem König … so mächtig und erhaben, wie du es dir wünscht … Allein die Beherztheit und Würde, die dir bereits seit deiner Geburt innewohnt, ernennen dich dazu … das was in deinem unerschrockenen Herzen entsteht … Du bist es schon so lange … warum siehst du es nicht, wenn sogar ich es kann?“, flüstere ich bedeutungsvoll und als ich erneut in seine Augen sehe, blitzt ein kleiner heller Funke darin auf und mit ihm ein Stück Hoffnung in mir.

Thorin hebt unerwartet seine Hand und berührt fast ehrfurchtsvoll den filigranen eisblauen Anhänger, den er mir geschenkt hat und ich seitdem ständig um meinen Hals trage. Vorsichtig dreht er ihn zwischen den Fingern und erneut huscht ein aufklarender Schatten über die Finsternis seines Antlitzes. „An was erinnert dich dieser Stein?“, erkundigt er sich plötzlich und ich wundere mich über diese ungewöhnliche und so gefühlvoll gestellte Frage. „An meine Lieblingsfarbe“, flüstere ich schließlich bedeutsam und als genau diese seit so langer Zeit wieder in seinen Augen erstrahlt, lächle ich erleichtert. Er lässt den Anhänger los und bedeckt ihn zart und besinnlich mit seiner Hand und ich erschaudere ob dieser einfachen Berührung. 

Aber nur kurz verweilen seine rauen Finger auf meiner Haut und dann geht er einfach … reißt sich mit erneut düster gewordenen Augen von mir los und flüchtet beinahe in die Dunkelheit des Ganges. „Dass wir diesen Stein finden, sollte dir genauso wichtig sein … denn erst dann werde ich dich wieder in die Sorglosigkeit deiner Heimat entlassen!“, ruft er mir zu und ich senke traurig über diese Aussage meinen schmerzverzerrten Blick.


	27. Schmerzvolle Erkenntnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung!
> 
> Die Klassifiktionen "Sad und Schmerz" sind in diesem Kapitel sehr ausgeprägt.  
> Lesen auf eigene Gefahr.  
> Haue, Schimpfe und Morddrohungen wie immer in den Kommentaren willkommen ...

Ob Thorin weiß, dass mich seine Worte und Handlungen verletzen … ob ihm überhaupt bewusst ist, dass ich die Entscheidung ihn irgendwann verlassen zu müssen nur zu seinem Wohl getroffen habe und sie mich ebenso foltert wie ihn? Er kennt nicht die Qualen, die ich erleiden muss … wie es ist denjenigen den man liebt tagtäglich so nahe und dennoch so fern zu sein … unerreichbar in Stellung und Bedeutung … Wie es ist, seine Gefühle einsperren zu müssen, nur weil die Vernunft es einen befiehlt. Jede sanfte Berührung, jeder tiefe Blick aus eisklaren Augen, jede bedeutungsvolle Geste … ein klaffender Messerstich im sterbenden Herzen. Er ist der König unter dem Berge … was er begehrt ist sein … Reichtum, Macht, Loyalität … er hat mich in der Hand, könnte mir ob seiner unermesslichen Autorität befehlen bei ihm zu bleiben … und ich würde es höchstwahrscheinlich sogar tun, egal wie langsam und quälend mich die entfernte Nähe zerstören würde. Aber er verlangt es nicht mehr von mir … seitdem er diesen verfluchten Berg betreten hat, scheine ich ihm völlig egal zu sein … genauso wie ihm das Befinden seines treuen Gefolges gleichgültig erscheint. Wie können ein Ort und ein Haufen glänzendes Metall innerhalb so kurzer Zeit nur so viel Macht über jemanden erlangen und ihn so verändern?

Kühl drängt sich der Stein an meinen Rücken, aber ich fühle die fast betäubende Kälte nicht, die von ihm ausgeht, so sehr bin ich mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Nachdem Thorin mich mit seinen eiskalten Worten … die schlimmer sind als jeder winterliche Frost … allein gelassen hat, umgibt mich die Dunkelheit und Stille des Ganges. Stockend sehe ich in die Schatten vor mir … die Geräuschlosigkeit, Leere und Düsternis dieser riesigen Hallen wirkt so bedrückend, so gefährlich, so verderbenbringend … sie kommen mir vor wie ein Kerker, in dem man sich zwar frei und weitläufig bewegen kann, aber dennoch ganz langsam in den Wahnsinn gleitet vor Einsamkeit, Stille und Kummer. Ich unterdrücke ein Schluchzen, als mir klar wird, dass ich keinesfalls in einem solchen Gefängnis eingesperrt sein wollte und Thorin mir einst zärtlich flüstern versprach, dass er dies auch niemals zulassen würde. Damals, in der behüteten Sicherheit von Beorns Häusern, als wir uns in den Armen lagen und unsere Seelen für einen kurzen Moment füreinander öffneten. Ein Moment, der so weit entfernt zu sein scheint wie die Sterne.

Als ich mich schließlich ein wenig gefasst habe, suche ich Balin auf, der sich nach der Auseinandersetzung mit seinem König in die große Bibliothek zurückgezogen hat. Ihm, Ori und mir ist dieser Ort in den wenigen Tagen schon fast heilig geworden, denn hier kann man sich in eine Welt flüchten, die fernab von dem Wahnsinn ist, der sich unablässig in den übrigen Räumen ausbreitet und den wir alle immer mehr zu spüren bekommen.

Balin steht über einen großen Eichentisch gebeugt, sich lethargisch wirkend mit den Händen darauf abstützend. Vor ihm stapeln sich verstaubte Bücher, Schriftrollen, Pergamente und verschiedene Schreibutensilien auf … achtlos zurückgelassene Dinge als der Drache kam. Als ich vorsichtig näher an ihn herantrete, bemerke ich, dass er tränenreich schnieft und mein Herz zieht sich augenblicklich quälend zusammen. Auf unserer Reise ist der alte gutmütige Zwerg zu einer geliebten Vaterfigur für mich geworden und es schmerzt mich unerträglich, ihn weinen zu sehen.

„Drachenkrankheit nennt es sich ... ich habe ihren Ausbruch schon einmal beobachtet und gehofft, es nie wieder tun zu müssen“, sagt er schließlich traurig, als ich neben ihn getreten bin. „Dieser leere, düstere Blick … die Ruhelosigkeit … das schreckliche Verlangen … die Machtgier und Unfähigkeit das Fühlen anderer wahrzunehmen … es bringt die schlechtesten Eigenschaften eines Wesens zutage und hat damals schon seinen Großvater in den Wahn getrieben.“ Balin wendet sich mir zu, die Augen klagend und gerötet von schmerzhaften Tränen und die darin zu erkennende Sorge über die Veränderung seines Freundes zermürbt auch mein Innerstes. „Weißt du Kindchen … ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass sein Herz nicht mehr so anfällig dafür sein wird …“ beginnt er schwermütig zu erzählen und ich sehe ihn fragend an. „Früher, und auch noch die ersten Jahre nachdem der Drache kam und alles zerstört hat, da war Thorin anders ... er lachte viel mehr, war offenherzig und seine Familie und engsten Vertrauten waren ihm wichtiger als alles Gold der Welt … Du konntest ihn sehen … schemenhaft auf der Reise und in der kurzen Zeit der Klarheit, seitdem wir hier sind. Aber das viele Leid, das er die letzten Jahrzehnte immer wieder ertragen musste … der Verlust, die Qualen, Schmerzen und Kämpfe … sie haben sein Herz geschwächt … es dadurch empfindlich für die Goldkrankheit werden lassen. Eine zerrissene Seele kann den Verlockungen des Goldes und der Macht nicht standhalten … besonders nicht die eines Zwerges. Als er mir den Plan eröffnete, den Erebor zurückzuerobern, war mir das klar und ich habe mich davor gefürchtet … gemutmaßt, dass er dem allem nicht gewachsen ist.“

Behutsam und innig legt er eine Hand an meine Wange und sieht mich bedeutungsvoll an. „Aber nachdem ich im Laufe unserer gemeinsamen Reise gesehen habe, wie er durch dich langsam wiederkehrend so wurde wie früher … sein Herz heilte und es endlich wieder Licht in ihm gab … Wie er mit dir umging und was er alles für dich tat … selbstlos und aufopferungsvoll … da hatte ich das erste Mal zu hoffen gewagt, dass alles gut wird … aber ich habe mich leider getäuscht“, sagt er und seine Stimme klingt so unglaublich traurig und verzweifelt. „Helden sind nicht furchtlos … sondern mutig. Tapferkeit braucht Angst und Angst wird aus Liebe zu jemandem geboren. Aber wenn du die Liebe verlierst, bleibt nur die Angst … an der du schließlich zerbrichst ...“

Meine Welt beginnt sich zu drehen, als mir die Bedeutung seiner Erklärungen verständlich wird. Ich bin schuld … ich habe sein Herz mit meinen eisigen und entschiedenen Worten gebrochen zurückgelassen und es dadurch erneut anfällig für diese schreckliche Krankheit werden lassen. Ungeachtet der Schwäche, die ich damit offenlege, und die ich mir eigentlich verboten habe im Angesicht der momentanen Situation irgendjemandem zu zeigen, lasse ich mich überrollt von dieser schmerzvollen Erkenntnis auf einen Stuhl fallen und vergrabe das Gesicht zwischen den Händen. Tränen beginnen in den Augen zu brennen und ein Schluchzen, so verzweifelt und qualvoll wie es nur sein kann, verlässt meinen Mund. Sanft entfernt Balin meine zitternden Finger von den tränennassen Wangen, als er sich neben mich niederlässt und mich trotz alledem besonnen und herzensgut mit seinen grauen Augen ansieht. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, mein Kind, denke das nicht … bitte. Ich kenne die Bedenken und Unsicherheit ob deiner Empfindungen zu ihm und kann sie nachvollziehen. Aber ich bin nicht fähig sie dir zu nehmen … denn das kann nur der, dem sie gelten“, sagt er ermutigend und legt vertrauensvoll und tröstend seine Stirn an meine.

Fahrig reiben meine Hände über die müden und geröteten Augen. Ich fühle mich so erschöpft … ausgezehrt von der Reise … den Gefahren … den Kampf mit dem Drachen und Thorins Krankheit … der, egal was Balin sagt, unwiderlegbaren Tatsache, dass ich für sie verantwortlich bin … dem Versteckspiel um den Arkenstein, der einhergehenden Sinnlosigkeit meiner Mission und Trostlosigkeit des Berges. Ermattet lehne ich mich gegen eine marode Säule, noch immer mit der Übelkeit kämpfend, die Balins bedeutungsvolle Worte heraufbeschworen hat.

Warum war ich nur so dumm? Warum musste gerade ich das Licht in seinem Schattendasein werden? Warum soll gerade meine Liebe ein Trost, jenseits von Schmerz und Trauer, für ihn sein? Warum habe ich nicht auf mein Herz gehört und Thorin ungehindert in es hineingelassen? Aber wäre die Situation dann wirklich eine andere … ich weiß es nicht?! Und die Ungewissheit überbürdet mich …

Es ist erneut still und dunkel um mich herum … nur undeutlich können die aufgeregten Stimmen der abermals sinnlos suchenden Zwerge aus der Schatzkammer zu mir dringen. Mutlos, müde und verzweifelt senke ich den Kopf. Der schwarze seidig glänzende Stoff des Kleides reicht bis auf meine großen Hobbitfüße und verbirgt sie. Und in diesem Moment fällt mir auf, dass, wenn das mit der fehlenden Gesichtsbehaarung nicht wäre, ich fast als Zwergin durchgehen würde und tatsächlich stiehlt sich ob diesem belustigenden Gedanken ein kleines Lächeln auf meine spröden Lippen.

Meine langen Locken sind in kunstvollen und mit Schmuckperlen verzierten geflochtenen Zöpfen gebändigt und Thorin hat es ausdrücklich erlaubt, dass ich mir einige Ohrklemmen aus dem Schmuckkästchen seiner Großmutter nehmen durfte. Seitdem schmückt ein von zarten Linien umrandeter nachtblauer Diamant mein rechtes spitzes Ohr. Das kostbare Kleid, der funkelnde eisblaue Anhänger um meinen Hals und die weißen Perlen in meinem Haar erhellen den trügerischen Schein nur noch. Aber trotz alledem bin und bleibe ich ein Hobbit … aus bescheidenen Verhältnissen und fernab der Heimat Mittelos und schwach … und das wird auch kein verschleiernder Prunk und Protz der Welt ändern können.

Aber ob ich jemals wieder nach Hause zurückkehren kann? Zu sehr haben mich und meine Seele Entbehrung und Kummer und Leid gezeichnet … so viel hat sich verändert … zu viel ist geschehen. Es ist in diesem Moment der Verzagtheit schwer vorstellbar, dass ich irgendwann noch einmal ruhig in meinem Sessel sitzen kann, eines meiner geliebten Bücher in der einen und eine Tasse dampfenden Tee in der anderen Hand. Jetzt, nachdem ich weiß wie sich quälender Hunger anfühlt und wie unbequem es ist, auf kalten Stein zu schlafen, wie ekelerregend der Anblick des Blutes von Orks und Riesenspinnen auf einem Schwert ist, wie der Schwefelatem eines Drachen stinkt und was für Reichtümer es auf dieser Welt gibt und wie sehr sie jemandem verändern können … und wie schmerzlich die Liebesqual doch sein kann.

Nach Trost suchend ziehe ich einer der vielen ganz persönlichen kleinen Schätze aus der Tasche meines Kleides und betrachte ihn ehrfurchtsvoll. Drehe und wende ihn sanft und innig mit meinen Fingerspitzen, versuche neue Stärke und Zuversicht aus ihm zu gewinnen.

„Was ist das … in deiner Hand?“, höre ich unerwartet Thorins Stimme hinter mit aufbrausen und im nächsten Moment hat er sich bereits drohend vor mir aufgebaut. Schnell schließe ich die Finger fest um mein kostbares Kleinod. Sein finsterer Blick ist durchdringend, erfüllt mit schrecklichem Verlangen und unheilvollem Hass. „Das … das ist nichts“, stottere ich hastig und ziehe die zur Faust geballte Hand schützend an meine Brust. „Zeig … es … mir!“ Seine fordernd befehlende Stimme ist erneut so voller Bitterkeit, Zorn und Feindseligkeit und jagt fürchterliche Ängste durch meine Glieder, von denen ich niemals gedacht hätte, dass ich sie ihm gegenüber jemals empfinden werde. Sie lasten schwer auf meiner Seele, wie tonnenschwere Gesteinsbrocken und drohen das empfindliche Gut beinahe zu erdrücken. Was ist nur aus ihm … aus uns … geworden? Zitternd strecke ich ihm meine Hand entgegen und öffne sie zaghaft … darin liegend, kommt eine kleine Eichel zum Vorschein. „Ich habe sie in den Wäldern um den Carrock gefunden“, sage ich schnell, damit er nicht denkt, dass ich sie von hier habe … wer weiß, ob er das nicht bereits als Diebstahl ansehen würde.

Thorin starrt die wertlose Frucht an und in seinen Augen glimmt plötzlich ein kleiner Funke auf … fast unsichtbar, wenn man nicht genau hinsehen würde, und entfernt damit einen kleine Ansammlung Kieselsteinchen von meiner Innenwelt. „Und du hast sie mit hierhergebracht … den ganzen Weg?“ Ich schaue ihn erschrocken an, nicht wegen dem Inhalt seiner Frage, sondern wie er sie gestellt hat. In den letzten Tagen habe ich ihn nicht so liebevoll mit irgendjemandem reden hören … wenn ich mich recht entsinne, vielleicht noch nie auf unserer langen Reise. Und ein Gesteinsbrocken wird laut brechend von seiner sanften Stimme zertrümmert.

Ich schniefe kurz und stammle dann unsicher weiter. „Ich möchte sie auf die Lichtung im Wald pflanzen … im Auenland … die, von der ich dir erzählt habe“, sage ich leise und immer noch verängstigt, aber auf Thorins Lippen zeichnet sich ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln ab, das allein ihn beinahe wieder so faszinierend wirken lässt wie früher. „Eine recht kleine Erinnerung … für eine solch große Reise …“ Ein wohliger Schauer flutet über meinen Rücken, denn seine Stimme ist so aufbauend emotional und seelenvoll. Die Last auf mein Gemüt wird noch geringer, denn jedes einzelne Wort entfernt eine Anhäufung Gestein.

„Nun … ja … aber sie wird wachsen und einmal eine große, stattliche Eiche werden.“ Ich lächle leicht und merke, wie mir die hitzige Scham die Wangen emporsteigt, denn die Verbindung zu ihm scheint so offensichtlich zu sein. „Und wenn ich sie eines Tages betrachte oder in ihrem Schatten verweile, werde ich mich an Alles erinnern … das Gute … das Böse … die wundervollen und bitteren Gefühle … und an die einmaligen Seelen, die ich auf dieser großen Reise begleiten durfte … Von daher, ist ihr Andenken selbst jetzt nicht klein … zumindest für mich nicht.“ Thorins Lächeln wird mit jedem meiner Worte vertrauter, bis es schließlich so ist, wie damals auf dem Carrock, nachdem ich ihn gerettet habe und er mir seine Anerkennung dafür schenkte … So wie es danach noch viele Male sehen durfte und das sich in meinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat wie ein heißes Eisen, ich aber angesichts der erdrückten Situation, in der wir uns befinden, dennoch fast vergessen habe. Und die Felsen zerbröseln immer mehr unter der Macht der gehobenen Mundwinkel.

Sein Gesicht hellt sich auf, die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen verschwinden und die Farbe in ihnen strahlt auf einmal wieder so klar und rein und unschuldig wie Eis. Unbeabsichtigt bilden sich die ersten erleichterten Tränen und lassen meine Sicht auf ihn verschwimmen. Beschämt über meinen Gefühlsausbruch, senke ich eilends meinen Blick. Dabei löst sich einer der Wassertropfen und bildet einen dunklen Fleck auf dem steinernen Boden vor mir. Mich vollends auf diesen sichtbaren Ausbruch meines schwindenden Leidens konzentrierend, halte ich ihm noch immer meine ausgestreckte Hand entgegen … aufgelöst bebend und die Eichel darin scheint sich mit einer solchen Bedeutung zu füllen, dass sie unfassbar schwer wird. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu, bis er so dicht bei mir steht, dass ich die abgeflachten Spitzen seiner Stiefel sehen kann, die den Fleck bedecken. Ich schlucke hart und wimmernd die verderblichen Gefühle zu ihm hinunter, die ich schon sooft verzweifelt versucht habe zu verdrängen und die jetzt unbändig erneut aufflammen wollen. Aber dieses Vorhaben fällt mir in diesem Moment so unglaublich schwer und wird schier unmöglich, als Thorin vorsichtig meine zitternden Finger um die kleine Eichel schließt und mit beiden Händen bedeckt. Und unter seiner erlesenen Berührung zerbröselt der kläglich verbliebene Rest der Gesteinslast zu Staub.

Kurz mustere ich achtsam diese so geringe, aber dennoch intensive körperliche Verbindung und sehe dann wieder in sein Gesicht. Tief muss ich die Luft in meine Lungen ziehen, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden, denn seine Augen sprechen auf einmal von so viel Hingebung und Leidenschaft zu mir, dass sie mir fast den Verstand nehmen. Thorin tritt noch näher an mich heran, sodass ich meine Hand, die noch immer von ihm umschlungen wird, wieder dicht an meine Brust führen muss. Sein Blick verweilt ruhig und klar auf mir, voll von Empfindungen, die ich kaum Erfassen und noch weniger verstehen kann. Ich weiß nicht, was sie bedeuten … Ich weiß nicht, ob er mehr in mir sieht als nur eine Begleiterin … eine Vertraute … eine Verbündete … eine seit Kurzem vergebene Chance auf Heilung und Erlösung von den Qualen seiner Vergangenheit … Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich liebt … allumfassend, leidenschaftlich, erwartungslos und altruistisch … so wie Begehren und Hingebung zwischen zwei Wesen nur sein kann. Er verlangte von mir mich zu offenbaren … mehr als einmal und mitunter eindringlich… Seine wirklichen Gefühle hingegen hält er sorgsam gefangen unter einem Panzer aus gebieterischer Haltung, stolzen Gebärden und Gesichtszügen und nur in seinen Augen sind sie manchmal so faszinierend unverhüllt zu sehen. Und dieser Umstand bereitet mir Herzklopfen und Ungewissheit zugleich, die sich vermengt in einem gedämpften Wimmern preisgeben, dass mir unerwartet bewegt und hemmungslos entkommt.

Die tief gehende Wärme und der so vertraute und geliebte intensive Geruch nehmen mir fast die Besinnung. Unwillkürlich beginne ich vor Aufregung zu zittern, als er sich schließlich zaghaft zu mir herunterbeugt und sein heißer Atem sanft über meine glühenden Wangen streicht. „Eine gewaltige Kraft und bemerkenswerte Leistung, für eine solch kleine Kostbarkeit … sie ist mit dir vergleichbar, Ghivashel“, haucht er flüsternd aus und sein Mund kommt den meinem immer mehr entgegen … so nahe, dass bereits die ersten unerwartet weichen Haare seines Bartes über meine Lippen kitzeln. Eine Hand findet meine Wange und allein diese federleichte Berührung treibt die lodernden Flammen der Leidenschaft durch mein Dasein. Unfähig mich zu bewegen und mit wild schlagendem Herzen, hauche ich unsicher seinen Namen gegen die zarte, feucht schimmernde Haut seiner leicht geöffneten Lippen, deren Ahnung ich bereits auf meinen fühlen kann … und der kläglich verbliebene Rest aus Sand und Staub verfliegt im Sturm der Erregung.

_„_ Thorin! Überlebende aus der Seestadt … sie strömen nach Thal hinein, zu hunderten“, dringt plötzlich Dwalins beunruhigte Stimme wie eine surrende Peitsche zwischen uns. Erschrocken und zitternd fahren wir auseinander und sehen ihn entgeistert an. Thorin lässt sofort von mir ab und augenblicklich vermisse ich schmerzlich die warme Nähe und die kaum gespürte Sanftheit seiner Lippen. Miene und Augen verfinstern sich erneut und mit ihnen jeglicher Zukunftsglaube, den ich in diesen makellosen Moment hatte. „Ruf alle ans Tor!“, jäh ist seine Stimme, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden so einfühlsam und voller Liebe war, wieder eiskalt, hart und herzlos. Er stapft aufgebracht an Dwalin vorbei, der mich noch immer erschüttert anstarrt. Seine Lippen bilden tonlos eine Entschuldigung, bevor er sich langsam umdreht, um seinem König zu folgen.

Augenblicke später breche ich vollkommen entkräftet und bezwungen von entzauberten Hoffnungen und aufkommenden Gefühlen in Tränen aus. Heiß laufen sie meine Wangen hinab und ich presse verzweifelt die Hand vor den Mund, damit mein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen nicht ungehindert durch die Hallen dringt. Der goldene Käfig, in dem ich in meinem tiefsten Inneren versucht habe die Empfindungen für Thorin zu bannen, bricht langsam in sich zusammen. Die Gitterstäbe werden brüchig, zerbröseln zu Goldstaub und mit aller Kraft und unglaublicher Stärke dringt die Leidenschaft hervor und verteilt sich in meinem ganzen Dasein. Energisch und kraftvoll und jeden Sinn einnehmend … gewaltiger noch als Angst oder Beherztheit, Trauer oder Glück … erdrückender noch als es jede Bürde sein kann.

_Ich liebe ihn … trotz alledem … von ganzem Herzen und mit jedem Fädchen meines Seins und ich kann nichts dagegen tun … Ich muss es akzeptieren … so zerstörerisch sie auch für uns beide sein wird._

Von dieser entsetzlichen und schmerzvollen Erkenntnis überrollt, breche ich schließlich am Ende meiner wenigen Kräfte, Widerstände und Erwartungen zusammen. Am Boden zerstört und von dem Leiden und der Liebe unterworfen, lasse ich mich auf meine Knie sinken. Meine Hand umschließt fast schmerzhaft die kleine Eichel, während ich völlig in Tränen aufgelöst versuche das qualvolle Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das sich unbarmherzig aus mir lösen möchte.


	28. … und einen Moment lang war alles gut.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Bil_

_Die Haut meiner Mutter ist blass … bildet kaum einen Kontrast zu den Weiß der Laken, auf dem ich ihren ausgezehrten Körper gebettet habe. Ich halte zitternd ihre kraftlose Hand und versuche ihre spröden Lippen mit etwas Feuchtigkeit aus einem Leinentuch zu benetzen. Die Heiler haben sie aufgegeben … meine Tanten und Onkel waren hier um sich ein letztes Mal zu verabschieden und mein Vater betrinkt und vergnügt sich seit Tage lieber weit entfernt in Gasthäusern und Bordellen, nur damit er ihren elenden Zustand nicht sehen muss. In unserer Höhle ist es still, den nur Isegrim ist noch bei uns geblieben um mich bei ihrer Versorgung zu unterstützen, ungeachtet seiner Stellung und dringlichen Verpflichtungen als Thain und ich bin ihn zutiefst dankbar dafür._

_„Weine nicht um mich Ghivashel … ich weiß, dass ich gehen muss und das Einzige, was mich dabei traurig stimmt, ist, dass ich dich alleine zurücklasse.“ Ihre Stimme ist nur noch ein geflüsterter Schatten ihres Selbst und jedes Wort strengt sie sichtlich an. Ich streiche ihr eine Strähne des glanzlosen Haares aus dem Gesicht und hauche einen Kuss auf die raue und bereits langsam erkaltende Hand. Meine Augen beginnen zu brennen und nur wie durch einen alles verschluckenden Nebel nehme ich wahr, wie die Tür zaghaft geöffnet wird und mein Onkel hereinkommt. „Ich wünsche mir nur Eines von dir, damit ich in Ruhe gehen kann …“, flüstert sie und ich beuge mich zu ihr herunter, denn die gequält ausgestoßenen Laute werden immer schwächer. „Begehe nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich … liebe wer dich liebt … lebe kein Leben, das von Schmerz, Missgunst und Hartherzigkeit bestimmt ist. Versprich mir, dass du deine Liebe niemals anzweifeln und ihre Aufrichtigkeit infrage stellen wirst … denn lieben und geliebt zu werden, ist das Schönste, dass dir jemals widerfahren kann …“ Jeder ihrer Worte vergräbt sich in meinem Herz und die ersten Tränen fallen auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich verspreche es dir …“, hauche ich aus und mein Schwur zaubert ihr das letzte Lächeln ihres Daseins auf die Lippen._

_Ich nehme die trostspendenden Umarmungen meiner Verwandten kaum wahr, als ich vor ihrem mit weißen Rosen und zartrosa Kirschbaumästen geschmückten Sarg stehe. Die Gruft der Tuks ist dunkel und weitläufig, voll mit Trauer und Erinnerungen an die hier Liegenden und meine Mutter ist nun zu eine von ihnen geworden. Und trotzdem ich ihr Sterben begleitete, ihren toten Körper der Tradition nach in ihr bestes Kleid gehüllt und sie zusammen mit meinem Vater in den Sarg gehoben habe, kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie nicht mehr bei mir ist. Ihre Stimme … zart und herzlich … hallt in meinem Kopf wieder … der Duft ihrer weichen langen Haare … nach Erde und Lavendel … scheint bis auf alle Ewigkeit in meinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt zu sein und mein Herz zieht sich schmerzvoll zusammen, als mit letztendlich doch bewusst wird, dass ich die herrliche und mich, seit meiner Geburt begleitende Kombination all dieser Dinge niemals wieder erleben kann._

_Mein Onkel lässt seine Hand trostreich und schmerzlindernd auf meiner Schulter verweilen und legt einen der vielen Steine aus ihrer Sammlung auf den hölzernen Deckel des Sarges … ein schwarzglänzender Ilmenit, wertlos zwar, aber eines ihrer liebsten Stücke. Mit einem letzten ermutigenden Blick wendet er sich ab und dann bin ich alleine mit meiner Trauer und Betrübnis. Tränen habe ich keine mehr, so viele habe ich bereits heiß und unkontrolliert in den letzten Tagen vergossen und so ist das Letzte was ich ihr geben kann ihr Haarreif, denn ich die ganze Zeit haltsuchend umklammert habe. Bedächtig lege ich das filigrane Kunstwerk aus Silber und Rosenspat auf einen der Kirschzweige ab. „Ich werde mich immer an mein Versprechen erinnern“, beteure ich noch einmal und verlasse dann die Gruft, unfähig schon in diesem Moment zu wissen, dass ich es brechen werde, aus den gleichen Gründen, aus denen auch sie ihre wahre Liebe verleugnete._

_Die gleißend-helle Sonne die mich draußen nach der Dunkelheit empfängt, foltert unvermittelt meine geröteten und brennenden Augen. Schützend lege ich meine Hände über sie und versuche den stechenden Kopfschmerz zu verbannen, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, obwohl ich mich lieber in eine tief gelegene Ecke einer weltenfernen Höhle zurückziehen möchte. Als der Schmerz langsam versiegt, entferne ich die verdunkelnden Hände und unerwartet sehe ich einige Meter vor mir eine Gestalt auf einer kleinen Anhöhe von mir stehen. Sie scheint kein Hobbit zu sein, obwohl die gebeugte Haltung ihre wirkliche Größe verfälscht. Und je mehr sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnen, umso deutlicher erkenne ich, dass es sich um einen Zwerg handelt. Das Gesicht verborgen durch die in seinem Rücken stehende Sonne. Seine Kleidung ist edel und das Zaumzeug des ruhig an seiner Seite grasenden Ponys hochwertig. Die im seichten Wind wehenden schwarzen Haare und der dunkle Bart sind mit im Sonnenlicht glänzenden Metallperlen verziert. Und selbst von hier aus, kann ich das Leuchten seiner eisblauen Augen erkennen, auch wenn sie von Trauer und Schuld und Gewissensqualen gezeichnet zu sein scheinen. Ich starre ihn einfach nur an, unfähig mich im Angesicht seiner selbst auf diese Distanz zu spürenden, unbeschreiblich Einfluss ausstrahlenden Präsenz zu bewegen, und merkwürdigerweise kommt er mir bekannt vor, so als ob ich ihm schon einmal begegnet bin._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Als ich mich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ein wenig beruhigt habe, folge auch ich Thorins Befehl und komme zum Tor, aber jeder Schritt fällt mir schwer … wird begleitet von Kummer und Schmerz und einem namenlosen Gefühl der Entkräftung, die unbarmherzig an meinem Körper ziehen. Die Zwerge stehen bereits auf dem Wehrgang und sehen gebannt in Richtung Thal, das kalt und grau vor uns liegt. Als ich die Treppe erklommen habe, vermeide ich es gewollt einen von ihnen anzusehen, würden doch meine bestimmt geröteten Augen und die klebrigen Spuren der Tränen den erbärmlichen Gefühlsausbruch verraten, den ich eben erleiden musste. Ich muss mehrmals blinzeln, um den Schmerz zu vertreiben, der zudem auf ihnen liegt und durch die Helligkeit des Tages, dass so grell und ungewohnt ist im Gegensatz zu der immer schummrigen Düsterheit im Berg, fast unerträglich wird. Erst danach kann ich erkennen, dass tatsächlich hunderte von Menschen in die Stadt eindringen. Frauen, Kinder, Männer, Alte und Junge … mit oft nichts mehr als Fetzen am Leib und nur mit dem Wenigen beladen, was sie aus der brennenden Seestadt retten konnten. Verletzte sind unter ihnen zu erkennen … mit entsetzlichen und großflächigen Brandwunden, unter denen ich selbst aus dieser Entfernung das blanke feuchtschimmernde Fleisch hindurchsehen kann.

„Wir müssen irgendetwas tun ...“, durchbricht Fili plötzlich ungeduldig die phlegmatische Stille. „Wir könnten die unteren Kammern herrichten und …“ Aber sein Onkel fällt ihm sofort mit dröhnender Stimme ins Wort. „NEIN!“, stößt er ungehalten aus, während er noch immer hinnehmend und sichtlich unberührt mit dunklen Augen auf die Menschen starrt. „Wir werden GARNICHTS unternehmen!“ Fili geht auf ihn zu, in seinem Gesicht kann ich die unglaubliche Enttäuschung über das gleichgültige und respektlose Verhalten von Thorin erkennen. „Aber Onkel, die Seestädter haben alles was sie hatten verloren … durch uns … Wir müssen ihnen helfen. Der Winter kommt … sie werden dort draußen erfrieren!“ Thorin sieht ihn unbeschreiblich böse an, noch nie habe ich so einen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm gesehen, wenn er einen seiner geliebten Neffen betrachtete. „Erzähle mir nicht, was sie verloren haben“, zischt er zornig, die Stimme verzerrt durch Wut und Verbitterung. „Du bist ein Sohn Durins und mein Thronfolger … du solltest kein Mitleid mit ihren unwürdigen Seelen haben!“ Mit finsterer Miene dreht Thorin sich anschließend einfach um und läuft in Richtung Treppe, beendet damit das für ihn unsinnige Gespräch. Fili sieht ihm hinterher, mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen und aufgeregt schnellem Atem und erst als sein Bruder ihm trostspendend eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, wandelt sich sein Blick zu einem herzzerreißenden Gemenge aus Enttäuschung und Seelenschmerz, das erneut die Tränen in mir aufsteigen lässt.

Als Thorin auf meiner Höhe anlangt, bleibt er kurz stehen. Ich spüre regelrecht seinen brennenden Bick auf meinem Rücken, aber ich drehe mich nicht zu ihm um. So groß ist die Scham über den kurzen Moment der Schwäche, den wir eben geteilt haben und die vielen Gefühle, die seitdem so ungehemmt und vernunftlos in mir lodern. Und dann höre ich seine Schritte sich hastig von mir entfernen und ich kneife mit blutendem Herzen meine Augen ganz fest zusammen, damit nicht erneut bittere Tränen fließen.

Am späten Abend besteige ich nochmals den Wall und lasse meinen traurigen Blick über Thal wandern. Unzählige flackernde Lichter von brennenden Feuern erhellen die Stadt gespenstig und so, als ob sie erneut brennen würde. Ich schlucke hart, als ich an die Bürger denke, die ich kennenlernen durfte, das kleine Mädchen und Bard … ob er wohl zusammen mit seinen Kindern überlebt hat. „Bard hat sogar den Drachen getötet“, höre ich unerwartet Thorins tief-dunkle Stimme aufwallen, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. Ein Schrecken durchfährt augenblicklich meine Glieder, wandelt sich zu einem eiskalten Schauer, der als Gänsehaut über die Haut wandert und mich frösteln lässt. „Deine kleine Drossel hat ihr Ziel erreicht … der Erbe Girions war der Einzige, der sie verstehen konnte.“

Schattenhaft löst sich seine Silhouette aus der Dunkelheit am anderen Ende des Wehrganges. Und bei seinem Anblick überkommt mich augenblicklich die Unsicherheit, wie ich mich nun ihm gegenüber verhalten soll … jetzt, nachdem alles anders zwischen uns ist. Ich mir eingestanden musste, dass ich die Gefühle zu ihm nicht bekämpfen kann und sie akzeptieren muss ... so zerstörerisch und falsch sie auch sein mögen. Erst als er stoisch auf mich zutritt, seine Gestalt immer deutlicher wird, wende ich mich ihm zu und senke ergeben meinen Blick … auch um seinem auszuweichen. Seine Stiefel schieben sich schließlich in mein Sichtfeld, aber noch immer traue ich mich nicht in sein Angesicht zu schauen. Zu groß ist die Angst dort wieder diese bodenlose Schwärze zu entdecken … oder einen Vorwurf … oder Bedauern wegen der kurzen unverschämten Indiskretion heute Nachmittag. Aber trotz allen Zweifel und Ängsten, schleicht sich kraftvoll und unaufhaltbar die Liebe in mein Herz, als mich unvermittelt sein Geruch umweht … nach dem Material seiner Schöpfung und den edlen Stoffen, die sich über seine erregende Gestalt spannen und meine Lippen beginnen zu kribbeln, als ich mir die Sanftheit seiner bisher nur gehauchten Berührung in Gedanken rufe.

Unerwartet höre ich plötzlich ein Krächzen und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, sehe ich nun doch erschrocken und verwundert auf. Auf Thorins Hand sitzt ein riesengroßer Rabe, der mich eindringlich mit seinen dunkelgrün schimmernden Augen mustert. Sein glänzendes Gefieder schillert schwarzblau im Licht der Feuerschalen um uns herum. Erneut lässt er ein durchdringendes Krähen aus seinem ebenfalls schwarzen Schnabel dringen, dass fauchend bis in mein Gemüt vordringt. Ich mag keine Raben … im Auenland gelten sie als Unglücksbringer … als Vorboten des Todes … aber ich weiß, dass die Zwerge Erebors eine besondere Beziehung zu diesen beängstigenden Vögeln haben. Die Kinder Durins können angeblich sogar mit ihnen sprechen und sie verstehen … Ob Thorin vielleicht daher seine Informationen Bard betreffend hat?

Der König mustert mich eindringlich mit seinen unheilvoll schwarzen Augen und lässt die Hand über das Gefieder des Vogels gleiten, der daraufhin unruhig mit den Flügeln zuckt und erneut krächzt. Ich weiche bei diesem Anblick automatisch einen angstvollen Schritt zurück. „Weiß du das von ihm?“, möchte ich trotz meiner Gänsehaut schließlich wissen, die Worte kommen allerdings nicht halb so fest und mutig aus meinem Mund, wie ich es mir eigentlich vorgenommen habe. Thorins Mundwinkel heben sich leicht, aber es ist nicht sein geliebtes herzensgutes Lächeln, das daraufhin erscheint, sondern bildet eher eine groteske Physiognomie der Drachenkrankheit. „Das ist Darac, der Erbe Roacs und damit zweiter Anführer der Raben Erebors und ich spreche ihre Sprache, so wie alle Blutsmitglieder meiner Linie“, bestätigt er schließlich meine Annahme und befiehlt dem Vogel im nächsten Moment mit einer Handbewegung abzuheben, woraufhin er krächzend in Richtung Südosten entschwindet. „Wo hast du ihn hingeschickt?“, möchte ich von Thorin wissen und es schleicht sich unbarmherzig ein bitteres, Schlimmes vorausahnendes Gefühl in mein Herz. „Jemanden um Unterstützung ersuchen…“, sagt er nur knapp und wendet sich dann ohne ein weiteres erklärendes Wort von mir ab.

Ich sehe ihm hinterher, fassungslos darüber, dass er sich anscheinend nicht daran erinnert kann oder schlimmer noch … sich nicht erinnern will … wie nah wir uns gekommen sind und welche Gefühle ich kurz, aber dafür umso unverhüllter, in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. Hat ihn die Situation denn nicht erreicht, war alles … jeder Blick, jedes Wort, jede Berührung … unehrlich und wertlos für ihn?! Wenn ich ihm so viel bedeute, dass meine Zurückweisung seinen Körper und Geist geschwächt hat, warum hatte diese Begebenheit keine positiven Auswirkungen auf ihn … eher im Gegenteil, sie scheint alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht zu haben.

Fahrig reibe ich mir über die Augen und lasse meinen Blick eher beiläufig wieder über Thal schweifen. Aber plötzlich stutze ich … war dort weit oben im Himmel nicht gerade eine Bewegung zu erkennen. Schwarz und groß hob sie sich von dem orangerot der feuererhellten Nacht ab und kurz befürchte ich zu erahnen, dass es ein geflügeltes Wesen war.

Nach der Widerherrichtung der Räumlichkeiten hat Thorin für mich keine weiteren Aufgaben außer den Arkenstein zu finden vorgesehen, sodass ich oft alleine die trostlosen und größtenteils noch immer mit Schutt und Tod überfluteten Gänge erkunde. Häufig finde ich dabei Gegenstände, die wir noch gebrauchen oder unseren Aufenthalt ein klein wenig freudiger gestalten könnten … Kerzen, Bücher, Töpferwaren, Öllampen, Werkzeuge, Kleidung und sogar sehr gut erhaltene Lebensmittel wie Mehl oder Nüsse, die durch die trockene Luft und ewige Dunkelheit erstaunlich unverdorben sind. Oft denke ich darüber nach, die wenige zusätzliche Nahrung nach Thal zu schmuggeln, aber Thorin ist immer wachsam und regelmäßig taucht er überraschend auf dem Wall auf und lässt seine dunklen Augen suchend über die Landschaft schweifen. Ich verbiete mir allerdings zu ersinnen, was er mit mir anstellen würde, wenn er mich dabei erwischen sollte.

Drei Tage nachdem die Bewohner der Seestadt nach Thal gekommen sind, befinde ich mich erneut auf einen dieser Streifzüge. Es ist ein dunkler und nach Drache stinkender Teil der Höhle, den ich mir heute vorgenommen habe, aber außer Leblosigkeit und Verderben konnte ich hier bislang nichts finden. Die nachschwarze Finsternis wird nur ungenügend von meiner Öllampe durchbrochen. Geisterhafte Schatten tanzen an den Wänden und in den dunklen Ecken der Gänge und bereiten mir Ängste. Aber den ganzen Tag untätig in meinem Gemach zu sitzen, Thorins Zerfall zu ersinnen und mit mir zu hadern, dass ich an diesem Schuld bin, würde mich noch mehr zerstören und mir Entsetzen bereiten.

Ich gehe ohne einen Blick auf sie zu richten an einem Haufen mumifizierter Zwerge vorbei … ein Anblick, der mir die ersten Tage unerträglich erschien, aber nun so alltäglich und schreckenslos ist wie die kalten Mauern um mich herum. Aber plötzlich, höre ich ein Wimmern hinter mir … leise und dennoch namenlos herzzerreißend schmerzlich. Unvermittelt drehe ich mich um, halte meine Lampe etwas nach oben und starre in die Dunkelheit und nach und nach kommen die schattenhaften Konturen von Thorin zum Vorschein. Er steht einfach nur da, den Blick starr und durchdringend auf den eben passierten Haufen, der halb an der Wand lehnt, gerichtet. Und als sich meine Augen an die flackernde Finsternis gewöhnt haben, erkenne ich, dass er am ganzen Körper zittert. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, laufe ich auf ihn zu und komme gerade noch rechtzeitig bei ihm an, als er einfach in sich zusammensackt. Vorsichtig lasse ich mich mit ihm zusammen auf den kalten Steinboden sinken.

Leidend, verzweifelt und so unsagbar erschüttert wirkend, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt habe, liegt er in meinen Armen und weint … er weint … heiße, unstillbare, schmerzvolle Tränen und ich fühle mich so ohnmächtig und machtlos im Angesicht seines so überraschenden und gewaltigen Kummers. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht an meiner Schulter, krallt sich mit zitternden Händen in das Rückenteil des Kleides und drückt den Körper haltsuchend an mich. Ein Wimmern dringt nur erstickt durch den Stoff aus seinem Mund … aber dennoch das Herz brechen und unerträglich für meine Seele … von so viel Trauer und Leid sprechend, dass sich unvermittelt die ersten bitteren und verzweifelten Tränen auch bei mir glühend ihren Weg die Wangen hinab bahnen.

Ich sehe neben uns, auf den Haufen toter Zwerge, der unverkennbar der Auslöser für seinen Zusammenbruch sein muss und erkenne durch den Schleier der salzigen Nässe hindurch unter ihnen zwei Frauen … eine etwas Ältere und eine sehr junge … sich im Moment des Todes umklammernd und mit entsetzlichen, angstverzehrten Ausdrücken in ihren vertrockneten Gesichtern. Noch immer ist die edle Beschaffenheit ihrer prunkvollen nachtblauen Kleider zu erkennen und die kostbaren Diamanten und Edelsteine in ihren schwarzen Haaren und Bärten und auf ihren Körpern funkeln trotz des anhaftenden Staubs im Licht der Lampe. Und dann schleicht sich ein Verdacht in mein Herz … so unerbittlich und leidvoll, wie es eine Erkenntnis nur sein kann. Das sind Thorins Mutter und Großmutter, in den Flammen des Drachen umgekommen, während er sich vor ihnen retten konnte.

„Bei Aule …“, stoße ich aus und als Thorin merkt, dass ich anscheinend den Grund seiner Trauer erkannt habe, drückt er mich noch ein wenig fester an sich und erneut dringt ein unerträglicher Klageschrei an mein Ohr, aber ich nehme ihn nur wie durch einen Nebel hindurch wahr … eine Schutzreaktion meines Körpers, damit ich nicht vollkommen wahnsinnig werde, da bin ich mir sicher.

Nach unendlich erscheinenden Minuten hat sich Thorin wenigsten ein wenig beruhigt und ich konnte ihn mit all meiner Kraft wieder auf die Beine ziehen. Langsam und immer wieder innehaltend, damit er sich von einem erneuten Weinkrampf heimgesucht an mir oder der Wand abstützen kann, bringe ich ihn zu seinem Gemach und ich bin unsäglich froh darüber, dass niemand uns auf dem langen Weg dorthin entgegenkommt und ihn so sieht.

Schwerfällig lässt er sich auf die Kante seines Bettes fallen und vergräbt das tränengetränkte Gesicht zwischen den Händen. Nichts ist in diesem Moment mehr von dem Zorn und der Raserei der Drachenkrankheit übrig geblieben, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass das Leid eine erneute bedeutungsvolle Wunde gerissen hat, die sein Herz noch schwächer und anfälliger werden lässt. Ich knie mich vor ihn und nach kurzem Zögern nehme ich seine Finger zwischen meine und entferne sie sanft. Er sieht mich unvermittelt mit durch Trauer und Elend geröteten eisblauen Augen und einem so namenlosen Grauen in seinem erblassten Antlitz an, dass mein Herz einige Schläge aussetzt, so sehr brennt sich dieser schmerzliche Anblick in mein Gedächtnis ein.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du mich so sehen musst“, wispert er gebrochen und jedes stockende Wort scheint eine Qual zu sein. Ich schüttle abwehrend meinen Kopf, unfähig etwas halbwegs Trostvolles zu erwidern, und ziehe ihn stattdessen erneut in eine Umarmung. Leidmindernd vergräbt er seine sonst so starken, aber jetzt zitternden und erschöpft wirkenden Hände in dem Stoff meines Kleides und bettet erneut das Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge. Neuerlich kann ich das feuchte Brennen seiner Tränen auf meiner Haut spüren. „Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt, das Angesicht des Todes bei denen zu sehen, die man am meisten liebt“, flüstere ich leise und streiche trostspendend seinen Rücken entlang. „Du hast deine Mutter begleitet und warst bei ihr, als sie starb“, vermutet er noch immer kummervoll klingend, die Stimme erstickt durch Haare und Stoff. Ich nicke nur bejahend und vergrabe ebenfalls mein Gesicht in den so weichen und wohlduftenden Zöpfen, die auf seiner Schulter liegen, als sich, ob der Erinnerung an sie die ersten Tränen ankündigen. „Ich habe dich gesehen und dein Leid und die Trauer am Tag ihres Begräbnisses drangen selbst über die Entfernung in mein Herz vor und haben meine empfundene Zerrissenheit noch um ein hundertfaches verstärkt“, offenbart er mir und bestätigt damit meine schon damals verspürte Vermutung. „Sie hat dir viel bedeutet?“, frage ich und weiß nicht, ob ich die Antwort hören möchte. „Die Gedanken an sie, ihre himmelblauen Augen und ihr bezauberndes Lächeln … wundervolle Dinge, die du von ihr ererbt hast … waren mir lange Zeit ein Trost in trostlos erscheinenden Stunden.“

Wir halten uns gegenseitig fest … minutenlang … stundenlang … ich kann es nicht sagen … aber als schließlich die Dämmerung durch die Lichtschächte hindurch fällt und den Raum in ein schummriges Zwielicht hüllt, lösen wir uns voneinander. Thorin sieht mich mit noch immer geröteten Augen an, aber es liegt nur noch ein Bruchteil der einstigen Schmerzen darin. Ich lasse meine Finger über seine tränenklebrige Wange fahren, durchkämme die kurzen Barthaare und erlaube mir einen Moment die Weichheit seiner Lippen mit den empfindlichen Kuppen zu liebkosen. Überraschend legt er seine Stirn an meine … eine Geste, die so sehr von Vertrauen und Zuneigung und Achtung spricht und die er mir das erste Mal in unserer langen, außergewöhnlichen Beziehung zukommen lässt. Der Abstand zwischen meinen halbgeöffneten Lidern füllt sich bereits erneut mit Tränen, als mein Herz schnell und aufgeregt beginnt zu schlagen … erregt und von einer so unglaublichen Hingebung zu ihm eingenommen, dass mir fast die Sinne schwinden. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es mein Dasein fast foltert … aber sie zu unterdrücken, würde mich langsam und qualvoll dahinsiechen lassen, das ist mir die letzten Tage klar geworden. Ich werde an seiner Seite stehen … Tage … Wochen … Monate, wenn es sein muss … solange bis ich mir sicher sein kann, dass er diese Krankheit überwinden wird … mit oder ohne meine Hilfe.

„Bleib heute Nacht bei mir …“, fleht er plötzlich und ich sehe ihn fassungslos über das so unvermutete Ersuchen an. „Thorin … ich“, stottere ich bestürzt und will mich bereits meine Zerrissenheit verdeutlichen von ihm entfernen, aber er hält mich unvermittelt fest. Aber keineswegs grob oder drängend, sondern so zärtlich und liebevoll wie es seine kallösen Hände nur sein können. „Ich weiß, dass meine Bitte dir vielleicht Unbehagen bringen wird … aber … ich …“, er senkt befangen wirkend seinen Blick und der tobende Kampf zwischen meinem Herzen und Verantwortungsbewusstsein entscheidet sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages zugunsten der fahrlässigen Liebe.

Ich führe die noch immer von ihm umklammernde Hand erneut an seine Wange und als er mich mit diesen so herrlichen und gänzlich von der beunruhigenden Krankheit befreiten Augen ansieht, schenke ihm zur Bestätigung ein Lächeln. Er erwidert es zaghaft und es ist die Hoffnung, die in ihm mitschwingt, die mein mahnendes Gewissen noch ein klein wenig mehr in seine Schranken weist. Langsam erhebe ich mich, ignoriere das protestierende Knacken meiner Gelenke nach dem langen knien und nachdem ich die einzige Lichtquelle neben uns gelöscht habe, beginne ich mich von meinem zum Schlafen eher ungeeigneten Kleid zu befreien. Währenddessen drehe ich mich anstandshalber um, damit auch er sich entkleiden kann.

Ich vernehme das Klacken von Metall, Knarzen von Leder und Rascheln von samtenem Stoff und als ich vermute, dass er sich unter die schwere nachtblaue Decke begeben hat, drehe ich mich schließlich wieder um. Die Arme verbergend um meinen Körper gelegt … denn der edle seidene Stoff des Unterkleides vermag mehr zu entblößen als zu bedecken … gehe ich auf ihn zu. Unsicher und verschämt bleibe ich am Rand stehen, denn auch wenn wir schon so oft ein Lager miteinander geteilt haben, ein Bett und dann noch ohne die Ausreden Gefahr, Kälte, Angst und dem Schutz gegen diese, ist etwas völlig anderes und ich merke, wie die glühende Röte mein Gesicht erobert.

Aber es ist schließlich die einnehmend bittende Geste, mit der er die Decke leicht für mich anhebt und der so unsäglich dankbar erscheinende Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der einen sorglosen Ruck durch mein Dasein schickt. Vorsichtig lege ich mich neben ihn, bemerke, dass er ein knielanges leinenes Hemd trägt und nicht mehr, eine Erkenntnis, die das Glühen meiner Wangen noch intensiver werden lässt, und bin unbeschreiblich froh darüber, dass die zwielichtige Dunkelheit es vor ihm verbirgt. Zwischen unseren Körpern verbleibt ein gebührender und sittenstrenger Abstand, aber selbst so ist die wohlige Wärme und reizvolle Substanz seiner Präsenz zu spüren. Ich liege ihm zugewandt und noch nie habe ich mich so unsicher und gleichzeitig erregt in seiner Gegenwart gefühlt.

Unerwartet hebt er seine Hand und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem brennenden Gesicht … und selbst diese einfache Berührung ruft eine bedenklich auserlesene Spur hervor. „Ich danke dir … dafür, dass du noch immer hier bist … bei uns … bei mir … Du spendest mir Trost und Halt in diesem Berg voller Trauer und Erinnerung“, flüstert er leise und seine Stimme bricht erneut. Das gemurmelte Dankgefühl schickt eine emporlodernde Strömung Glück durch mein Dasein und ehe meine Sittsamkeit erneut mahnend aufbegehren kann, rücke ich zögerlich auf ihn zu. Ich schmiege mich an seine Brust und nach kurzem Schwanken legt er seinen Arm um meine Körpermitte … so wie früher. Und sofort überkommt mich dieses so lange schmerzlich vermisste Gefühl von Vertrautheit, Geborgensein, Sicherheit, Verlangen und Genuss und ich frage mich, wie ein so wundervolles Feuerwerk aus Empfindungen nur schlecht sein kann, wenn es sich doch derartig richtig anfühlt … solchermaßen befriedigend und wohltuend für unsere beiden Seelen ist.

Ich vergrabe die Nase in der Beuge seines Halses und nehme in tiefen Atemzügen den so sehr geliebten Geruch in mich auf, erpicht darauf, diesen unschätzbaren Moment bis zur vollkommenden Befriedigung auszukosten. Meine Hände legen sich bedenkenlos auf seine Brust, fühlen den kraftvollen und ruhigen Herzschlag unter den definierten Muskeln. Er zieht mich leichtsinnig noch näher zu sich heran, sodass ich ein Bein zwischen seine legen muss, und die anregende und so unverhüllte Nähe unsere Körper zueinander, ist fast zu viel für meine bereits geschwächte Beherrschung. Die Haare seines Bartes kitzeln leicht an meiner Haut und der warme Atem beschert mir einen wohligen Schauer. Stark und gleichzeitig geschmeidig bewegen sich seine Muskeln unter meinen Fingern, als er seine Hand über meinen Rücken wandern lässt. „Maralmizi, Ghivashel“, haucht er an meine Wange, aber mein müder, erschöpfter und völlig behüteter Geist kommt nicht mehr dazu sich zu fragen, was dieses noch nie gehörte und so sanft und bedeutungsvoll ausgesprochene Wort bedeutet, denn er triftet seit langer Zeit in einen erholsamen, von allen Sorgen und Ängsten losgelösten, traumlosen Schlaf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maralmizi, Ghivashel – Ich liebe dich, Schatz der Schätze. (Khuzdûl)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wer wissen möchte, was das Wesen am Himmel über Thal war, dass Bil gesehen hat und das auch den Abdruck im Schatz neben dem von Smaug hinterlassen hat, empfehle ich meine Paraquel FanFiction [„Uslukh kurdu“ … ACHTUNG! P18!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11199678)


	29. … und dann kam das Verderben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Warnung! Die nächsten Kapitel werden bezüglich Thorins Wahn ziemlich heftig. Der Thorin im Buch ist schlimm … im Film war er, auch wegen der hervorragenden schauspielerischen Leistung von Richard Armitage, noch schlimmer … meiner treibt es auf dem Höhepunkt des Wahnsinns, der in diesem Kapitel noch nicht einmal erreicht wird, auf die sprichwörtliche Spitze des Erebors.
> 
> Prügel, Beschimpfungen, Verleumdungen und sonstige Reaktionen bitte in die Reviews.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sechs weitere Tage vergehen, ohne dass sich eine große Veränderung unserer bedrückenden Lage ergibt. Die Zwerge suchen immer noch fieberhaft grundlos nach dem Arkenstein und Thorins Stimmung wird mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde unzufriedener und launischer. Wie ich befürchtet hatte, hat der Anblick des Todes sein Herz erneut geschwächt und ich konnte diese Wunde nicht einmal annähernd heilen. Gefühlte Minuten am Tag scheint er noch bei strahlender Geisteskraft zu sein, ansonsten vergräbt er sich gewollt isoliert von alles und allem in dunkler Melancholie und unergründlichem Leid. Häufig finde ich ihn im ehemaligen Thronsaal stehen, den Blick starr und ausdruckslos auf seinen Herrschersitz gerichtete, in dessen Lehne der Arkenstein seinen glanzvollen, den Raum überstrahlenden Platz haben müsste. Oft stelle ich mich einfach nur stumm neben ihn, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihm Seelenstärke und Halt zu spenden … oft fehlt mir dazu aber einfach die Fähigkeit.

Die Flüchtlinge in Thal haben uns noch nicht aufgesucht, aber ihr bitteres Wehklagen wird beständig vom Wind zum Berg hinübergetragen. Die Schreie der hungrigen und frierenden Säuglinge und Kinder sind die Schlimmsten, die ich in meinem Leben bis jetzt hören musste und mir die Wachzeiten auf dem Wall unerträglich machen. Eigennützig bevorzuge ich seit einiger Zeit dafür auch die späten Abendstunden, denn sobald sich das Licht des Tages über die Ebene legt, begraben die Seestädter die in der Nacht verstorbenen Seelen in der verbrannten Erde. Ein Anblick, der so unerträglich ist, dass ich ihn kaum beschreiben kann.

Trotzdem mein Herz vor Schmerzen lautstark aufschreit und sekündlich wieder und wieder in tausend kleine Scherben zu zerfallen scheint, halte ich mich sooft wie nur möglich in Thorins Nähe auf. Nicht einmal hat er auch nur eine Andeutung erkennen lassen, ob die Gefühle zu mir, die bei den wenigen klaren Momenten in seinen Augen aufblitzten, ehrlich sind oder nur aus der Situation heraus entstanden. Vielleicht kann er sich aber auch gar nicht mehr an diese erinnern … mutmaßlich ist sein Verstand und Gefühlswesen schon so erhärtet und voller Verlangen nach dem Arkenstein, dass für etwas Anderes darin gar kein Platz mehr ist. Allerdings, sobald Balin ihn um eine Beratung bittet, weist er mir die Würde … oder eher Bürde … an seiner Seite zu, auch wenn ich mich neben seinen prachtvollen und mit Gold und Silber verzierten Thron stehend mehr als fehlplatziert fühle.

Um den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten, dass ich eigentlich ja noch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen habe, beteilige ich mich neben meinen Erkundungstouren auch öfters an der Suche im Hort. Gerade wate ich mit Bofur an meiner Seite durch die Fluten von Schätzen, als Thorins aufgebrachte Stimme über unsere Köpfe hinwegdonnert. „Wer ist nach Thal einmarschiert!?“ Erschrocken schauen wir zu dem hoch gelegenen Vorsprung hinauf, auf dem er und Kili, der eigentlich am Tor Wache hat, stehen. Der junge Zwerg erwidert im ruhigen und für uns nicht vernehmbaren Ton etwas und im nächsten Augenblick fährt Thorin herum und stürmt aufgebracht davon. „Was ist passiert?“, möchte Fili beunruhigt von seinem Bruder wissen. Der angesprochene lehnt sich über die Brüstung zu uns hinunter, das Gesicht befremdlich angespannt und sorgenvoll verzogen. „Ein Heer Elben aus dem Düsterwald ist in Thal eingerückt, mit Thranduil an ihrer Spitze.“ 

Wenig später stehen wir alle auf der Verschanzung am Tor und betrachten mit wachsenden Unwohlsein, den nicht enden wollenden Einmarsch der Elben. Es sind so unfassbar viele schwer bewaffnete Krieger, deren Rüstungen und Speere unheilvoll in der Wintersonne glänzen. „Wir müssen uns bewaffnen“, faucht Thorin mit beunruhigender Stimme und wendet sich dann uns zu. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen spricht von seinem grenzenlosen Hass gegen die Elben und der Besessenheit diesen Berg nicht kampflos preiszugeben. „Wir werden Widerstand leisten und wenn es das Letzte ist, was wir tun!“, fordert er mit fester Stimme, die keine Gegenwehr zulässt und niemand findet den Mut, zu opponieren.

Am nächsten Tag beobachte ich kummervoll mit um den Körper geschlungenen Armen, wie die Zwerge die Waffen- und Rüstungskammern durchforsten. In ihnen lagern so unglaublich viele Schwerter, Äxte, Bögen, Schilde und Rüstungen, dass man leicht ein ganzes Heer damit ausstatten könnte. Ich sehe die Sorgen und Ängste in den Augen meiner Freunde, aber keiner von ihnen findet die Beherztheit, Thorin auf die Unsinnigkeit und Gefahr seines Vorhabens hinzuweisen. Seine Forderung auf bedingungslosen Gehorsam in Esgaroth war eindeutig und hat seine Nachwirkungen hinterlassen. 

Bedrückt wende ich mich schließlich ab und laufe durch die düsteren, stillen Gänge Erebors. Den immens schwer erscheinenden Arkenstein trage ich immer bei mir, aber in letzter Zeit habe ich öfters den Gedanken gehabt, ihn einfach in irgendeine tiefe Grube zu werfen … dort, wo ihn hoffentlich nie jemand finden wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt etwas bringen würde, wenn ich ihm Thorin jetzt oder irgendwann später einmal gebe … oder ob es etwas gebracht hätte, wenn er schon längst sein Eigen wäre. Vermutlich würden Smaugs Voraussagungen dann noch schneller eintreten und, auch wenn es momentan fast unmöglich erscheint, Thorins bestehenden Wahn nur noch verstärken.

Meine Hand gleitet in die Tasche des edlen Kleides und berühren ehrfurchtsvoll und haltsuchend die Kleinode darin … die Eichel … den Spielzeugdrachen … den Ring … Dinge, die mir um so viel wertvoller erscheinen als der Arkenstein. Ermattet stütze ich mich an eine graue bröckelnde Säule, einen plötzlich aufkommenden Schwindel abfangend … die sorgenbegleitete Schlaflosigkeit der letzten Tage, die Unfähigkeit etwas zu mir zu nehmen, weil ein namenloser Kummer mir die Kehle zuschnürt, die Ängste und Bemühungen um Thorin und nicht zu letzt die Ungewissheit der Liebesqual … all das erschöpft mich zusehends. In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mich noch nie so elendig und machtlos gefühlt.

„Bil?“, höre ich plötzlich eine murmelnde Stimme hinter mir und zucke erschrocken zusammen, als ich ihre Herkunft identifiziere. Schockiert und verunsichert blicke ich mich um und sehe Gloin. Sein roter Bart leuchtet in dem Schein der wenigen Fackeln und bei seinem Anblick, überkommt mich ein ungutes Gefühl, war er mir doch nie wohlgesonnen. „Bitte … erschaudere nicht vor mir“, versucht er mich zu beruhigen und kommt mit demonstrativ erhobenen Händen auf mich zu. „Ich wollte nur reden …“, sagt er versöhnlich und ich versuche verzweifelt meine Unruhe herunterzuwürgen. „… und mich bei dir entschuldigen.“ Seine letzten Worte, fast flüsternd ausgesprochen und dadurch kaum zu vernehmen, lassen mich überrascht aufblicken.

Er lehnt sich an die zerstörte Säule und ich erkenne an seinem unruhig hin und her wandernden Blick, der überall verweilt, nur nicht auf mir, dass er unsicher und beschämt ist. Er lässt schließlich brummend die Hände über die Augen fahren und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, wie erschöpft und abgeschlagen auch er erscheint und augenblicklich verspürt mein Herz Mitleid mit ihm, denn auch er hatte alle Hoffnungen für sich und seine kleine Familie in diese Unternehmung gesteckt. Wie wir alle ist er müde von der Reise und den Kämpfen, verzweifelt ob der Ungewissheit in eine weitere Schlacht ziehen zu müssen, entkräftet von Thorins Launen und der Suche nach diesem verfluchten Stein. 

„Ich weiß, dass ich mit meinen rückwirkend betrachtet gedankenlos und ungerechtfertigt ausgesprochenen Äußerungen Kummer und Beklommenheit in dir ausgelöst habe“, beginnt er schließlich und sieht mich schließlich doch eindringlich an, damit ich seinen nächsten Worten auch tatsächlich Glauben schenken kann. „Und es tut mir so entsetzlich leid, jedes einzelne Wort … hätte ich von Anfang an gewusst, wie viel du ihm wirklich bedeutest und welches Unheil deine unbeeinflusste Neigung verhindern hätte können, deine Abstammung wäre mir egal gewesen.“ Er senkt erneut verlegen seinen Blick und ich weiß, dass seine Entschuldigung ehrlich ist, und alle Unruhe und Besorgnis verfliegen. Ich trete langsam auf ihn zu und lächle annehmend und beruhigend, als er mich wieder ansieht. „Du bist seiner würdig ... ein liebendes, ehrenhaftes Herz ist wichtiger als jeglicher Adelsstand … das ist mir jetzt klar geworden“, flüstert er leise seine Anerkennung. „Und nicht nur mir … auch mein Bruder schämt sich ob seiner unbedachten Worte dir gegenüber … Uns allen bist du stets und ständig eine gute Gefährtin und Thorin schätzt und achtet dich … das alleine zählt.“ Tränen wollen sich vor Rührung bilden, aber ich verbanne sie mit einem kurzen Schniefen. „Ich danke dir für deine Entlastung und Wertschätzung, Gloin, aber ich befürchte, sie haben keinerlei heilende Wirkung mehr auf Thorin“, entmutige ich ihn, aber lächle trotzdem dabei. „Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich jemals Einfluss auf ihn hatte … ob ich ihm überhaupt etwas bedeute.“ Gloin sieht mich mitleidig an, schüttelt seinen Kopf und setzt bereits zu einer Erwiderung an, als grollend ein Königsbefehl durch die Hallen donnert und uns aus diesem Moment der Versöhnung reißt. „Zum Tor … alle … sofort!“ Was bei Ilúvatars Schöpfung ist jetzt schon wieder für ein Unheil vorgefallen?

Als wir am versperrten Eingang ankommen, stehen die restlichen Zwerge bereits alle auf der Mauer und starren mit ernsten und besorgten Mienen auf die Ebene hinaus. Verhängnisvolles erahnend, begeben wir uns zu ihnen und augenblicklich stockt mein Atem, als ich ihren Blicken folge. Auf der kahlen Niederung hat sich das Elbenheer aufgebaut. Tausende von Kriegern, mit langen Bögen und ausgestreckten Speeren in der Hand und unbewegten Ausdrücken in ihren Gesichtern. Zwischen ihnen kann ich einen einzelnen Reiter ausmachen und als er schließlich seinen Schimmel anreibt und näherkommt, erkenne ich ihn … es ist Bard. Mein Herz macht seltsamerweise einen freudigen Sprung, da ich nun weiß, dass er überlebt hat. 

Er zügelt sein Pferd und kommt dicht vor dem Tor zum Stehen. „Seid gegrüßt, Thorin, Sohn von Thráin, König unter dem Berge. Es freut die Menschen aus der zerstörten Seestadt, dass Ihr und Eurer Gefolge noch am Leben seid“, hallt seine von Unsicherheit begleitete Stimme an Thorin gewandt über die Ebene und zu uns hinauf. Nacheinander betrachtet er alle Zwerge, die auf der Mauer stehen und gebannt zu ihm herunterschauen. Als sein Blick schließlich auf mich fällt, nickt er mir leicht Ehre schenkend zu und ich erwidere diesen Gruß ebenso. 

„Warum kommt Ihr in Kriegsrüstung und mit einem drohenden Heer an das Tor meines Königreiches?“, lenkt Thorins gereizte Frage schließlich Bards Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. „Warum verbirgt sich der Herrscher des Erebors in seinen Hallen hinter hohen Wällen aus massiven Stein und steht ebenfalls mit seinen Mannen in voller Verteidigung?“, kontert Bard ruhig. Thorins Miene verzieht sich zu einer fremdartig wirkenden Maskerade aus Verachtung und Entrüstung. „Vielleicht, weil ich erwarte, dass meine Hallen eingenommen und geplündert werden.“ Bards Pferd scharrt ungeduldig mit seinen Hufen und er dreht es einmal um die eigene Achse, damit es sich wieder beruhigt … auch ihm bereitet die Spannung Unbehagen. „Mein Herr! Das ist mitnichten unser Begehren, allein um einer gütlichen Einigung willen, möchte ich Euch ersuchen.“ Bards Stimme klingt ehrerbietend und vollkommen achtbar. Thorin schließt kurz seine Augen, um zu überlegen, obwohl ich mich frage, warum er über diese Bitte erst nachsinnen muss. Balin beugt sich zu ihm hinüber, murmelt unverständliche aber umso eindringlicher klingende Empfehlungen an seinen Herrscher und schließlich nickt er zustimmend und wendet sich der Treppe zu. Schnell steige ich ihm hinterher, während Bard mit schwankenden Schritten auf den Wall zugeht, in dem in der unteren Hälfte ein Loch in der sonst massiven Wand prangt. Thorin stellt sich ehrerbietend und überheblich wirkend mit gestraffter Körperhaltung und auf den Rücken verschränkten Händen von der Innenseite davor, während ich auf den untersten Stufen der Treppe, und damit nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, stehen bleibe. Gespannt lausche ich ihren Worten, mit der Hoffnung, dass dieser Wahnsinn endlich ein doch noch gutes Ende nimmt. 

„Ich höre…“ knurrt der König unter dem Berge selbstbewusst. Bards Stimme hingegen klingt durch den steinernen Durchbruch nur gedämpft in das Innere des Berges vor. „Im Namen der durch den Drachen notleidend gewordenen Bürger der Seestadt ersuche ich Euch, Euer Wort zu halten. Einen Anteil am Schatz des Berges, damit sie ihr Leben neu aufbauen können.“ Eine durchaus berechtigte Forderung, denn genau das hat Thorin ihnen in der Seestadt zugesichert, aber unerwarteter Weise sieht Thorin das anders. „Ich werde mit niemandem verhandeln, solange ein Heer in Waffen vor meinem Tor steht.“ Meine Lippen beginnen unwillkürlich zu zittern und meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken … kurz hoffe ich, mich verhört zu haben. „Ich möchte nicht mich Euch feilschen, Majestät, Nichts liegt mir ferner … aber dieses Heer in Waffen wird den Berg angreifen, wenn wir uns nicht einig werden, das prophezeie ich Euch“, gibt der Mensch eindringlich zu bedenken, aber der Zwergenherrscher lächelt nur abfällig. „Ihr sprecht gerne düstere Voraussagungen aus … aber Eure Drohungen beeindrucken mich nicht. Der Berg ist gut geschützt und ein paar lumpige Elben können ihn nicht einnehmen. Kein Heer konnte das bis jetzt und solange ein Nachfahre Durins in hält, wird es auch nie so weit kommen“, erwidert er unglaublich arrogant. 

Sprachlos beobachte ich diese ganz und gar nicht in die von mit erhoffte Richtung gehende Diskussion. Das verzweifelte Schnauben über diese unglaubliche Dickköpfigkeit, die ich ebenfalls schon so oft verflucht habe, dringt von draußen an mein Ohr. „Und Euer Gewissen? Sagt es Euch nicht, dass unser Anliegen rechtens ist?“, beginnt Bard ruhig, aber seine nächsten Worte sind dafür umso eindringlicher. „Mein Volk hat Euch geholfen! Und zum Dank brachtet Ihr ihnen nichts weiter als Verderben und Tod!“ Erschrocken steige ich eine Stufe weiter nach unten, versuche Thorin mit meinen eindringlichen Blicken zum Einlenken zu bringen. Bei allen Valar, er muss wieder zur Vernunft kommen, sonst werden wir alle sterben! 

Er sieht zwar kurz, durch die plötzliche Bewegung aufgeschreckt, zu mir herüber, aber ignoriert meine stumme Bitte sichtlich mit voller Absicht. „Wann haben die Menschen den Zwergen je geholfen, ohne reich belohnt werden zu wollen? Ihr seid genauso habgierig und egoistisch wie Eure Vorfahren“, sagt er abfällig und schaut Bard wieder an. „Wir haben eine Abmachung!“ Die Stimme des sonst so ruhigen Führsprechers der Menschen wird nun endgültig von Wut gepackt. Der Zwergenkönig, von dem ich bis dahin immer geglaubt habe, dass er sein Wort hält, egal was passiert, egal wie eingenommen er von Krankheit, Besitzgier und Wahnsinn ist, nimmt sich diesen Hinweis aber noch nicht einmal geringfügig zu Herzen. „Eine Abmachung!?“, brüllt er boshaft. „Was konnten wir tun als unser Geburtsrecht gegen Decken, Unterkunft, Heilung und Essen zu tauschen? Das nennt Ihr einen gerechten Handel?! Sagt mir, Bard, Girions Erbe und Drachentöter ... warum sollte ich solche Regeln anerkennen?“ Meine Augen füllen sich mit den ersten stummen und vor Verzweiflung, Wut, Enttäuschung und Trauer sprechenden Tränen. 

Ich spüre, wie sich Fili und Kil neben mir platzieren und auch an ihren deutlich zitternden Körpern kann ich erkennen, dass das Verhalten ihres Onkels fremdartig und damit zutiefst beängstigend auf sie wirkt. „Weil Ihr uns Euer Wort gegeben habt! Bedeutet das denn gar nichts … habt Ihr so wenig Ehre?“ Anstatt zu antworten, lehnt sich Thorin von der Debatte erschöpft wirkend mit der Schulter an die Steinwand. Er sieht seine Neffen, mich und die ebenfalls hinter uns auf der Treppe stehenden Zwerge nachdrücklich an. Seine Augen flackern … wechseln innerhalb von Sekunden zwischen unheilvollem nachtschwarz und gutartigen eisblau … verdeutlichen den fortwährenden kräftezehrenden Kampf zwischen Thorin und dem Drachen in sich. Aber anstatt sich spätestens in diesem Moment darüber bewusst zu werden, dass er unser aller Lebens aufs Spiel setzt, wenn er einen so sinnlosen Streit unter dem Einfluss des Wahnsinns entfacht, schreit er mit fester Stimme, dass Bard verschwinden soll. Die ersten Tränen lösen sich aus meinen Augen und rinnen brennend meine Wangen hinab, als ich nur noch vernehme, wie Bard aufgebracht mit der flachen Hand gegen die Steine schlägt und dann fortreitet. Wenig später hören wir, wie das Elbenheer klirrend abzieht … vorerst. 

Langsam steige ich die letzten Stufen hinab. „Thorin … was tust du … bist du denn vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?!“, spreche ich mit gebrochener Stimme das aus, was wir alle bereits seit Tagen denken. „Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft einen Krieg mit den Menschen und Elben führen wollen!?“ Erst als ich dicht vor ihm stehe, sieht er mich direkt an und seine Augen sind endgültig so voller leerer Schwärze. Ich muss etwas tun … dringend, sonst wird er uns alle ins Verderben stürzen … nur wegen eines seelenlosen Edelsteins und Unmassen von unnützem Gold! 

„Das geht dich nichts an!“, knurrt er boshaft und beugt sich bedrohlich zu mir herunter, aber ich weiche trotzig keinen Zentimeter von ihm zurück. Entsetzt schüttle ich meinen Kopf. „Das geht mich nichts an?“, echoe ich fassungslos seine Aussage. „Thorin … das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an!“ Ich balle meine Hände zornig über seine verabscheute Starrköpfigkeit zu Fäusten, sodass sich die Fingernägel schmerzhaft in das Fleisch meiner Handflächen bohren. „Du hast den Menschen DEIN Wort gegeben … DU hast ihnen versprochen, die Seestadt wieder zu Ansehen kommen zu lassen … mit den Reichtümern aus DIESEM Berg … von denen du verdammt noch mal genug hast …“ Meine Stimme wird mit jedem Wort eindringlicher und die aus Zorn und Enttäuschung vergossenen leidenschaftlichen Tränen bahnen sich unablässig glühend ihren Weg über meine Haut. Fili tritt besorgt neben mich und legt beschwichtigend eine Hand auf meine Schulter, aber ich stoße sie abweisend von mir. Aufgebracht beuge ich mich nun ebenfalls zu ihm herüber. „Und ICH habe für dieses Versprechen gebürgt, Thorin … ICH bin für DICH eingetreten … für deine EHRLICHKEIT … für deine EHRE … für den RESPEKT, den du immer Anderen entgegengebracht hast!“ Mein Atem geht stoßweise, völlig verzweifelt und wütend über ihn und mich, die diesen hassenswerten Niedergang hervorgebracht hat, sehe ich ihn an. „Und DU sagst MIR, dass es mich NICHTS angeht, wenn du dieses Versprechen einfach so mit Füßen trittst … Wenn du das Leben von uns allen deswegen aufs Spiel setzt?!“

Er rückt beunruhigend noch näher an mich heran. Seine Haltung … angespannt und bedrohlich … von der Rage gegen meine Worte sprechend. Seine Augen … von rasendem Zorn und gefährlicher Besessenheit gezeichnet … funkeln mich zusammengezogen an. Sein Gesicht … angewidert und grimmig … zu einer abscheulichen Physiognomie der Drachenkrankheit in ihm geworden. „Deine Bürgschaft war selbstlos … aber unbrauchbar … genauso wie du es bist … was gibt DIR also das RECHT so mit mir zu reden, Halbling?!“, knurrt er beißend und die verächtlichen Worte reißen eine unvorstellbar tiefe und klaffende Wunde in mein Herz. „Der Drang, dich endlich wieder zur Vernunft bringen zu wollen, Thorin … Du bist nicht mehr du selbst, seitdem du diesen VERFLUCHTEN Berg betreten hast!“, donnere ich verbittert aus und nehme im nächsten Augenblick nur schemenhaft wahr, wie er seine Hand hebt und zum Schlag ausholt. 

Aber ehe ich reagieren oder auch nur Denken kann, schiebt sich Fili zwischen uns und bekommt ungebremst die volle Wucht des Jähzorns seines Onkels ins Gesicht. Ein durchdringender Schmerzenslaut erfüllt die drückende und kaum zum Atmen reichende Luft, als er zur Seite geschleudert wird und regungslos auf dem harten Steinboden liegen bleibt. Sofort knien sich sein Bruder und ich besorgt zu ihm herunter und richten ihn vorsichtig auf. Aus seiner Nase und einem Mundwinkel rinnt Blut, seine Wange ist brennend gerötet, zudem übersäht mit großflächigen Striemen von Thorins schweren Ringen, die Lippe aufgesprungen und ebenfalls blutig … in seinen Augen aber, erkenne ich einen noch größeren Schmerz, als jede irdische Wunde jemals verursachen könnte.

Zu tiefst fassungslos starren wir alle Thorin an … erschüttert von dieser ungehaltenen und beängstigenden Reaktion. Und auch er scheint von seiner in unkontrollierter Leidenschaft ausgeübten Handlung erschrocken zu sein. Betroffen fixiert er erst seinen ältesten Neffen, der nun ebenfalls stumm herzbewegende Tränen vergießt, dann mich und zuletzt sein Gefolge, die alles mit angesehen haben und geschlossen hinter uns stehen. Bestürzt betrachtet er danach seine Hände und sein Gesicht kristallisiert zu einer beunruhigenden Maskerade aus Besessenheit mit den Spuren von Betäubung und Zweifel. Aber anstatt sich zu entschuldigen … sich bewusst zu werden, was er getan hat und wie viel körperliches und seelisches Leid er über uns bringt … dreht er sich einfach um und läuft mit schnellen und aufgebrachten Schritten davon.


	30. Liebesglück ...

Mit trübsinniger Miene versorge ich wenig später in der Gesindeküche so gut es mir möglich ist die äußerlich sichtbaren Wunden von Fili … die tief in seinem Inneren, vermag kein Wesen dieser Welt zu heilen … das weiß ich, denn auch ich kenne sie nur zu gut, denn Thorins rücksichtloses und gefühlskaltes Verhalten hat auch in mir tief klaffende Verletzungen hinterlassen. Meine noch immer zitternden Hände entfernen wie mechanisch die letzten Spuren des blutigen Rinnsales aus seinem hellen Bart, als sich unsere Blicke beiläufig treffen. Die Pein, Sorge und Schwermut über das wahnhafte Benehmen seines Onkels ist darin nur zu gut erkennbar und angesichts dieser Veränderung im Antlitz des sonst so herzensguten, unbeschwerten und fröhlichen jungen Zwerges, beginne ich unvermeidlich zu schluchzen. Die ganze Verzweiflung, Trostlosigkeit und Besorgnis der letzten Tage schwappt unbeherrscht an die Oberfläche meiner belasteten Seele und materialisiert sich in leidvolle Tränen. Mit der Gewissheit, dass ich das alles verursacht habe, verschwindet jegliche Hoffnung aus meinem Dasein und ich breche schließlich niedergeschlagen zusammen. Fili und Kili … eigentlich im Moment selber mehr der Aussichtslosigkeit nahe … knien sich sofort neben mich und versuchen mir dennoch Trost zu spenden.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld …“, wimmere ich tränenreich und vergrabe haltsuchend meine Hände in Kilis Hemd, damit mich die gewaltige Flutwelle nicht mit sich hinfort reißen kann. „Was redest du da, Bil … niemand von uns ist daran schuld, dass Thorin dem Wahn verfällt“, versucht er mich zu beruhigen, aber ich sehe ihn nur mit tränenverschleierten Blick an und schüttle trostlos meinen Kopf zur Verneinung. „Doch, ich habe sein Herz geschwächt … mit unachtsam ausgesprochenen Worten … habe ich ihn von mir gestoßen … weil ich dachte, dass ein so starker Herrscher wie er mich nicht braucht. Weil er mich nicht lieben darf, und schon gar nicht will … dass meine Liebe ihm unwürdig ist … ihn entehren könnte“, schluchze ich stockend und entkräftet und die Tränen brennen unablässig auf meiner Haut.

Die Brüder tauschen bedeutsame Blicke aus. „Bil, hör zu … Thorin liebt dich … von ganzem Herzen und mit jeder Faser seines Seins … ungeachtet deiner Herkunft und schon sehr lange“, höre ich Filis nachdrückliche Worte neben mir … aber sie an mich heranlassen … sie akzeptieren … das kann ich nicht. „Seine schlechteste Eigenschaft ist es, dass er Gefühle nicht auszudrücken vermag und diese lieber tief in seinem Inneren aufbewahrt. Glaub uns, wir kennen ihn in vielen Situationen … er liebt dich … das sehen wir an der Art, wie er dich ansieht, wie er dich berührt, welche Herzlichkeit sein Lächeln an dich hat …“, vertieft Kili die Erklärung einfühlsam. „Und zuletzt daran, welche Geschenke er dir zukommen lässt“, fügt Fili hinzu und streicht liebevoll über die Perlen in meinem Haar. Er dreht mich schließlich zu sich um und große warme Hände versuchen die Tränen von meinen Wangen zu löschen, die schon nicht mehr ganz so unkontrolliert rinnen.

Fili schnaubt nachdenklich aus, so als würde er mit sich ringen, ob er mir das folgende Geheimnis offenbaren kann oder nicht. „Bil, ich erzähle dir jetzt etwas, was eigentlich nur an andere Zwerge weitergegeben werden darf“, sagt er letztendlich bedeutungsvoll und ich sehe ihn mit erstaunt großen, tränenverhangenen Augen an. Aules Kinder sind so traditionsbewusst, dass sie Informationen die ihre Bräuche, Sitten, Regeln und Rituale betreffen nicht einmal schriftlich festhalten und an andere Rassen überliefern, daher fühle ich mich schon jetzt sehr für das Vertrauen, dass er mir hiermit erweisen will, geschätzt.

„Wenn wir Zwerge um eine Frau werben, dann schenken wir ihr etwas … aber nicht irgendwelche Dinge, sondern ganz bestimmte, in einer gewissen Reihenfolge und mit tiefer Bedeutung dahinter … das hat bei uns Tradition“, sagt er schließlich und lässt erneut die Finger über die Perlen gleiten. „Als Erstes … Schmuck für ihr Haar, den wir selbstständig einflechten … um ihre Schönheit zu unterstreichen.“

Seine Fingerspitzen berühren sanft meine Wange. „Als Zweites … reicht der Mann ihr etwas zu Essen … damit er zeigt, dass er sie ernähren kann.“ Bilder blitzen in meinem Inneren auf … Erinnerungen daran, dass Thorin mir einen Teller Suppe bei unserem ersten gemeinsamen Essen im Erebor übergeben hat und wie seltsam mir diese so bedeutungsvoll erschienene Geste vorkam.

Dann streichen Filis Hände die seidenen Ärmel meines Kleides hinab. „Als Drittes … ein Kleid … um zu zeigen, dass man sie auch angemessen zu kleiden vermag.“

Darauffolgend berühren seine Finger respektvoll den eisblauen Anhänger an der ledernden Kette. „Als Viertes … ein Schmuckstück in der Farbe seiner Augen … damit er immer bei ihr ist und über sie wacht.“ Ich atme stockend aus und mein ganzes Dasein beginnt aufgeregt zu zittern, als mir die gewaltige Bedeutung dieser unbegreiflich erscheinenden Aufklärung bewusst wird.

„Als fünftes … ein Mittel zur Verteidigung … damit Schwert und Axt der zukünftigen Liebe nichts anzuhaben vermag … Als sechstes … schenkt er ihr seine Liebe und als siebtes und Letztes … den Ehering … als ewiges Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit zueinander“, schließt er mit inhaltsreichem Blick meine Erhellung ab.

Erneut treten mir Tränen in die Augen und ich muss die Hand vor den Mund legen, damit ihm kein mitgenommenes Wimmern entkommt. Thorin wirbt um mich … er liebt mich … Die Satzgebilde hallen immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf nach und breiten sich mit einer unglaublichen Wärme in meinem ganzen Dasein aus … wie ein Strom aus wohlig-warmen und kostbaren Gold. Diese vielen Momente … die gewinnenden Berührungen und ausdrucksvollen Blicke … die sanften Gesten und liebevollen Behauptungen … die selbstlosen Taten und unendlichen Kleinigkeiten voller Herzlichkeit … sie ziehen an mir vorbei und bekommen erst jetzt ihre wahre Grundlage und Stärke. All das war Ausdruck seiner Liebe zu mir … wie konnte ich nur so Nichts sehend sein … „Lieben und geliebt werden … das sind nicht immer zwei unterschiedliche Dinge“, höre ich plötzlich Kilis Stimme neben mir und breche nun gänzlich in ein freudig gelöstes, aber noch immer von Tränen ersticktes Lachen aus.

„Und ihr habt es die ganze Zeit gewusst?!“, frage ich gespielt erzürnt und kneife den jüngeren Zwerg in die Seite. „Aua … natürlich … was denkst du denn, warum wir, nachdem er dir die Perlen geschenkt hat, einen gebührenden Abstand gehalten haben? Unseren Onkel etwas nehmen, auf das er Anspruch erhoben hat … wir sind doch nicht lebensmüde“, lacht er und versucht sich erfolglos gegen meinen Angriff zur Wehr zu setzen. „Anspruch erhoben …“, echoe ich flüsternd und entsetzt klingend und nur langsam stiehlt sich die gigantische Bedeutsamkeit dieser Aussage in mein Bewusstsein.

Fili lächelt sanft über die sichtliche Fassungslosigkeit. „Er war sich lange nicht sicher, was er für dich empfindet … ich glaube, richtig erfassen konnte er die Wirkungskraft seiner Gefühle zu dir erst in der Seestadt … nachdem er dich fast an das Fieber verloren hatte. Er hat sich die Bestätigung von Balin, Kili und mir gewünscht, weiter gehen zu können, als nur diesen ersten Anspruch zu erheben. Denn die Führ- oder Gegensprache zur Verbindung, dürfen nur die engsten Vertrauten oder nächsten Verwandten des Mannes aussprechen und das nur unmittelbar nach dem zweiten Geschenk“, sagt Fili ruhig und lenkt somit meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. „Balin hat euch damals seinen Segen gegeben, indem er dich als ein wichtiges Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft, mit einer bedeutungsvollen Aufgabe in den Hallen Erebors benannt hat … als Königin also auch für das Reich von Belang. Kili und ich haben ihn beigepflichtet und deinen Einfluss auf uns alle hervorgehoben … und somit das Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber deinem Volk dargelegt. Die Verbindung wurde von uns mehr als gebilligt und bestärkt. Danach war es für uns nur eine Frage der Zeit … und Thorins beständiges Bemühen um dich, deine Fähigkeit ihn zuletzt als Einzige aus der Dunkelheit zurückholen zu können … all das hat in uns die Hoffnung erhalten, dass sein Herz noch nicht gänzlich von der Drachenkrankheit eingenommen wurde“, erläutert er und wird schlagartig wieder ernst und trübsinnig. „Aber nach heute … weiß ich nicht … ob ihr Beide diese Zeit jemals bekommt.“ Ich sehe ihn ebenfalls mit erneut traurigen Augen an, da ich genau weiß, was er damit meint.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_Selbst die Aura des Feuers scheint in der Welt der Elben heller, glühender und flammender zu sein als anderswo. Die Sonne ist wärmer, die Blumen duftender, die Lichter funkelnder, die Gedanken gelöster … und die Empfindungen bedeutungsvoller._

_Ich sitze auf einer filigran-hölzernen Bank und betrachte mit Stolz die Gruppe meiner Gefährten, die sich unweit um ein loderndes Feuer versammelt haben und laut lachen, scherzen und plaudern. Bruchtal scheint ihnen allen gutzutun, und genau deswegen habe ich entschieden eine kleine Weile hier zu verweilen, um sie neue Kräfte sammeln zu lassen, ungeachtet meiner grollenden Abneigung dem Volk der Elben gegenüber. Das bin ich ihnen nach der bisherigen gefahrenvollen und entbehrungsreichen Etappe unserer Reise als guter Anführer schuldig._

_Aber auch mir scheint dieser Ort ungewöhnliche Ruhe zu bringen, zumindest körperlich … meine Gedanken und Sinneseindrücke überschlagen sich allerdings seitdem ich die Grenzen von Elronds Reich überschritten habe. Der Rauch meiner Pfeife bildet fast unscheinbare blaue Wolken, als ich meinen Blick sinnierend zu dem Quell meiner neusten einflussreichen Impressionen wandern lasse … kleine Grundlage großer Fantasien, die ich selbst im Schlaf nicht bändigen kann … dem Hobbit. Sie sitzt zwischen Ori und Kili und scherzt mit den jungen Zwergen herum, als wären sie alle noch Kinder und wüssten nichts von den Gefahren und Bestien dieser Welt, die in dieser Friedlichkeit tatsächlich fast aus den Reflexionen verschwinden. Als ich ihr das erste Mal gegenüberstand, erschien sie mir wenig geeignet ein Mitglied meiner Mission zu werden. Zu gefangen schien sie in kleingeistiger Monotonie und behüteter Umgrenzung ihrer beschränkten Welt._

_Als sie mir offenbarte wer ihre Mutter war, fiel ich beinahe in einen Schockzustand. Bellas Tochter … bei Mahal … warum war ich nicht schon bei ihrem ersten so ähnlichen Anblick … der unvermittelten Gefangennahme durch leuchtende himmelblaue Augen, als sie die Eingangstür öffnete … den selbstsicheren Worten und den braunen langen Locken darauf gekommen._

_Mein Innerstes sträubte sich dagegen sie mitzunehmen … ich suchte nach Ausreden, Kunstgriffe um Gandalf davon zu überzeugen, dass ich sie nicht gebrauchen könnte, aber Tharkûn kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er sich seiner Sache sicher ist. Und während der Reise wurde mir langsam bewusst, warum meine Innenwelt sich gegen sie wehrte. Sie ist ihrer Mutter so ähnlich und auch wieder nicht. Intelligent und wortgewandt … angenehm und immer hilfsbereit … loyal und ehrlich … sie fügte sich perfekt in mein Gefolge ein. Aber sie hat etwas an sich, was Bella fehlte … Erfahrung und Verständnis für andere … sie weiß genau, was ihre Handlungen und Worte auslösen, aber sie ist fast schon belustigend unsicher, schreckt oft vor der Machtposition, die ich in ihren Augen vermeintlich innehabe, zurück. Und mein Herz neigte sich ihr, ohne dass ich es beeinflussen konnte, ohne dass es auf meine mahnenden Einwürfe hörte, ohne dass ich es wirklich wollte, immer mehr entgegen._

_Balin lässt sich laut seufzend neben mir nieder, ebenfalls eine räuchernde Pfeife in der Hand. Wir sitzen lange einfach nur schweigend Seite an Seite … eine Geste die, auch wenn es nicht so scheint, Grundpfeiler unserer bedeutungsvollen Beziehung zueinander ist, die schon lange meilenweit über die eines Königs zu seinem Berater hinausgeht. „Du hast dich also entschlossen, um sie zu werben?“, fragt er schließlich und folgt nachdrücklich meinem Blick, der noch immer auf ihr liegt. Ich brumme leise aus, mehr Verneinung als Zustimmung ausdrückend, genau wissend, dass er den Unterschied heraushört. „Warum dann der Haarschmuck?“ Ich kann sein Ersuchen nachvollziehen, denn die Kostbarkeit meines Geschenkes leuchtet im Schein der Flammen perlweiß, unverhüllt und schamlos in ihren braunen Locken … bezeichnend, wenn man denn die Bedeutung kennt. „Ich wollte sie nur bewahren … die Dreistigkeit meiner Neffen war nicht mehr mit anzusehen. Zu gegebener Zeit werde ich meinen vorgetäuschten Anspruch auf sie zurücknehmen“, unterrichte ich ihn und hoffe, das Thema damit bewältigt zu haben. Balin lacht allerdings leise auf. „Fili und Kili sind doch noch halbe Kinder … ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Hintergedanken hatten, bei was auch immer sie in deinen Augen Unschickliches getan haben … Sie verstehen sich einfach gut mit ihr, was ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann.“_

_Ich klopfe unter der Zuhilfenahme eines im Mondlicht funkelnden Steines neben mir den Rest Kraut aus der erloschenen Pfeife. „Genauso wie sie gewissermaßen noch ein kleines Mädchen ist.“ Wieder ertönt dieses kluge Lachen, wie immer, wenn er dabei ist mich fast mühelos zu durchschauen. „Genaugenommen ist sie das nicht … Hobbits sind nach meinem Wissensstand mit 33 mündig … Bil ist 50 und nennt eine Menge Wesenszüge ihr Eigen, die sie von einem Kind deutlich unterscheiden.“ Ich schnaube genau wissend was er damit meint aus, aber dennoch frage ich nach, einen inneren Drang folgend, um zu erfahren, was er von ihr hält. Balin sieht mich kurz an … Weisheit und Erkenntnis in den Augen aufblitzen lassend … und dann wieder sie. Bil lacht gerade laut aber dennoch schicklich hinter vorgehaltener Hand über einen Scherz von Kili und erneut wird mir schmerzlich bewusst, wie unbegreiflich ich ihr Lächeln liebe und gleichzeitig glühend hasse, denn es erinnert mich an das ihrer Mutter._

_„Sie ist zuvorkommend und bescheiden, wissend und jedoch noch immer wissbegierig, sie besitz ein ehrenwertes und ergebenes Herz und in gewisser Weise ist sie unerschrocken und entschlossen … Eigenschaften, die einer Königin zugesprochen werden können“, sagt er plötzlich bedeutungsvoll und lenkt mich geschockt von ihrem Anblick ab. Aber Balin geht nicht weiter auf den so einflussreichen Gehalt seiner Worte ein, der unzweifelhaft meine Züge in Verblüffung gefangen halten muss. Er erhebt sich schwerfällig und will mich einfach mit seiner aufwühlenden Aussage alleine lassen ... Wenn ich mich erst einmal wieder erholt habe, wird er mir das büßen … beraten soll er mich, nicht verunsichern. Aber kaum, dass sich mein schockstarres Gemüt wieder regt und ich zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen kann, dreht er sich um und gibt mir dennoch eine weise Empfehlung. „Liebe wer dich liebt, Thorin … und wir werden es akzeptieren.“_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	31. … und Liebesqual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, ähm … ich habe echt lange mit mir gehadert, ob ich dieses Kapitel poste, denn es ist doch schon eine Grenzüberschreitung und vor allem OOC Thorin betreffend. Allerdings wollte ich den Wahnsinn, der ihn befallen hat bis zum äußersten Treiben und in Anbetracht der AU war das nun folgende eine logische Konsequenz.
> 
> Ich entschuldige mich vorab und bin für Kritik offen … würde wirklich gerne erfahren, was ihr so darüber denkt und ob ich über die Stränge geschlagen bin.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_Der Gang vor mir ist nachtschwarz und regungslos, nur das leise und aus vergangenen Tagen so vertraute Tröpfeln von Wasser hallt fast unnatürlich laut in der Dunkelheit nach. Der volle Mond steht noch immer in meinem Rücken und vermag es dennoch nur die ersten paar Schritte hinein zu beleuchten. Vor Anspannung höre ich das Adrenalin schnell durch meine Adern pulsieren, während ich angestrengt versuche jedwede Veränderung wahrzunehmen … Was ist, wenn sie nicht zurückkommt … wenn der Drache erwacht und sie mir nimmt? Könnte ich dann jemals wieder glücklich werden … jemals wieder diesen Berg ohne schlechte Erinnerung, aber dafür voller Schuldgefühle und Beschämung betreten? Könnte ich überhaupt weiterleben, ohne um ihre Sicherheit zu wissen, auch wenn sie dann nicht mehr an meiner Seite steht?_

_Ich habe sie einfach bedenkenlos in ihr Unglück geschickt, mit gefühlskalten Worten fast genötigt sich den Drachen gegenüberzustellen, um mir den Arkenstein zu bringen … nur damit sie mich letztendlich verlassen kann. Ich hasse mich dafür so dumm zu sein … ich hätte sie aufhalten sollen, ihr sagen sollen wie viel sie mir bedeutet und dass mir meine Stellung, mein Ansehen, meine Verpflichtung egal sind … Verdammt, selbst mein Geburtsrecht wäre mir gleichgültig und ich würde es aufgeben … wenn sie mich nur lieben würde. Aber ich habe es nicht … ich war zu gekränkt ob ihrer Zurückweisung und zu stolz es zuzugeben. Und nun irrt sie bereits seit Stunden in dieser Finsternis herum, ungeachtet der Gefahr, die dort lauert … und dass nur für mich._

_Ich merke nur wie durch einen schweren Schleier hindurch, wie sich Balin ruhig neben mich stellt. Er starrt minutenlang schweigend in die Dunkelheit, aber ich erahne, dass er genau weiß was ich denke und fühle und wie sehr ich mit mir hadere, dafür kennt er mich einfach schon zu lange und intensiv. „Deine Verbitterung ist ungewöhnlich unverhüllt zu sehen, Thorin“, beginnt er schließlich gedämpft, sodass die anderen unsere Unterhaltung nicht hören können. „Warum gestehst du dir nicht endlich allumfassend ein, was du verspürst und wie sehr du sie brauchst!? Nicht nur ich kann es wahrnehmen und erkennen … wir alle bemerken, dass euch mehr verbindet als bloße Freundschaft und damit einhergehende Vertrautheit … deine Blicke verraten dich.“ Ich schließe unzufrieden die Augen … verfluchtes Gefühl, ich bin fähig jedwede andere Empfindung zu verbergen, warum nur, nicht wenn es Liebe heißt?!_

_„Selbst wenn … sie will diese Empfindung und Verbundenheit nicht … das hat sie mir mehr als deutlich vermittelt. Sie erzittert davor an meiner Seite zu stehen, nur weil ich eine für sie gewaltig erscheinende Machtposition innehabe“, erwidere ich schließlich murmelnd und muss mit mir kämpfen, damit meine Stimme nicht vor aufkommenden Schmerzen bricht, als ich mich an ihre erbarmungslose Ablehnung vor einigen Tagen erinnere. Balin wendet sich von der Dunkelheit des Berges ab und stattdessen mir zu, dem der momentan noch weniger Licht zu enthalten scheint. „Es ist nicht deine Autorität, vor der sie Angst hat und sie zurückschrecken lässt … sondern die gewaltige Achtung und der Wille, dich ob ihrer Bewunderung nicht in ein Unglück zu stürzen. So sehr liebt sie dich … du weißt es, Fili und Kili wissen es, ich erkenne es und bei Mahal, selbst Gloin und Oin sehen es.“_

_Ich schließe erneut meine Augen, wissend, dass ich den sich darin materialisierenden Kampf, der in meinem Inneren stattfindet, anders nicht vor ihm verbergen kann. „Sie liebt mich nicht … zumindest hat sie es mir nie auch nur andeutungsweise gesagt.“ Balin lacht leise und scharfsinnig, „Liebe ist nicht nur ein Wort, Thorin … das müsstest du besser wissen als jeder von uns“, sagt er bedeutungsvoll, aber ehe ich etwas darauf erwidern kann, erzittert der Stein unter unseren Füßen._

_„Was war denn das?“, fragt Kili befangen klingend. „Das mein Junge, war ein wütender Drache“, antwortet Balin ungewöhnlich ruhig in Anbetracht seiner Aussage und ich schaue ihn angsterfüllt an. „Wenn der Drachen erwacht ist, hoffentlich hat er sie nicht …“, setzt Ori sorgenvoll an, wird aber sofort barsch von Dwalin unterbrochen, „Pssst, sei still, das darfst du noch nicht einmal denken!“ Augenblicke später erreicht uns die erdrückende Drachenfeuerhitze, die durch den Gang nach draußen gedrückt wird und die Luft wird erfüllt von Schwefelatem und Verderben. Die Stimmen meiner Gefolgsleute brausen aufgeregt auf. Befürchtungen und Mutmaßungen und Ängste werden in einem verschlungenen Gewirr übereinandergeworfen … aber ich nehme sie nur gedämpft wie durch einen undurchdringlichen Schleier wahr._

_Eine Furcht beginnt von mir Besitz zu ergreifen … so unermesslich und jeden Gedanken einnehmend, wie noch nie eine Sorge vorher. Sie umklammert mein Herz mit einem eisern-grausamen Griff und lässt es fast verstummen. Ich starre in die Dunkelheit vor mir, höre ein Grollen, das Bersten von Stein und Klirren von Münzen aufwallen und dann ganz langsam und verschwommen die Stimme meines ältesten Neffen durch den Nebel. „Thorin … Thorin … wir müssen ihr helfen … hörst du mich?!“ Ich blicke neben mich und Filis Gesicht schwebt nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt, befremdlich entstellt durch Unruhe und Angst. Und die Besorgnis in seinem Antlitz lässt mich endlich wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf um die Betäubung in ihm zu vertreiben und ziehe entschieden Orcrist._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Die Nacht ist kalt und dunkel, aber ungeachtet meiner Erschöpfung kann ich nicht schlafen. Gedankenversunken und der Verzweiflung immer mehr erliegend, starre ich in die beklemmende Finsternis und lausche meinem beunruhigten Herzschlag und den beständigen Bewegungen, die laut polternd durch die Wand aus dem Gemach neben mir dringen … Thorins Schritte. Gehetzt und nervös hasten sie hin und her … verdeutlichen die Unruhe der Goldkrankheit und den Wahn, den er immer mehr erliegt.

Ich lege die Hände über meine brennenden Augen, versuche zu begreifen, wie ein Schatz … eine bloße Ansammlung von kalten Metall und ausdruckslosen Steinen … einen so wundervollen Charakter nur dermaßen verderben kann … wie er sogar machtvoller und erhabener als Liebe wird. Wie ist er fähig jemanden in einen völlig Fremden zu verwandeln, einen Schatten seiner selbst!? Leidenschaftlich wollen sich Tränen ihren Weg aus mir erkämpfen, obwohl ich in den letzten Tagen bereits so viel geweint habe, dass kein einziger Tropfen mehr in dem Reservoir aus flüssigem Schmerz sein dürfte. Er liebt mich … oder hat es zumindest. Aber warum sehe ich diese Liebe nur noch so selten in seinen Augen? Waren die ganzen Gesten, Worte, Blicke, Taten umsonst? Ist sein Herz schon so verhärtet und gefühllos, dass es selbst diese Empfindungen und Erinnerungen verdrängt? Plötzlich höre ich das Klacken von Metall und schrecke auf. Es ist Thorins Tür gewesen, unverkennbar, denn nur allzu bekannte schwere stiefelbewährte Schritte entfernen sich hastig. Schnell stehe ich auf, werfe mir meinen Mantel über das weiße Unterkleid und laufe ihm ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die Folgen zu verschwenden in der Dunkelheit der Gänge nach.

Als ich Thorin schließlich finde, ist er an einem Ort, an dem ich ihm am liebsten nicht hätte oder den es besser gar nicht geben dürfte … in der Schatzkammer. Ungeachtet der Kälte, die seitdem der Drache fort ist beständig im Berg herrscht, trägt er nur eine lederne Hose und nicht mehr. Das Licht der immer brennenden Feuerschalen erhellt die verfluchte Ansammlung aus Metall und Stein um ihn herum, lässt seine Haut in ihrer Betörung noch mehr erglühen als sonst … sie scheint aus reinem, flüssigen Gold zu bestehen … auserlesen und gefährlich. Fast andächtig schleicht er über die gewaltigen Schatzberge und selbst von der Kanzel, auf der ich stehe, kann ich zitternd erkennen, dass seine Augen pechrabenschwarz und unheildrohend sind.

Aber ungeachtet der unzweifelhaft bestehenden Gefahr schreite ich langsam die sich in den Kostbarkeiten verlierende Treppe hinunter, ziehe den Mantel enger um meinen bebenden Körper und spreche ihn schließlich an. Die scharfen Kanten der Goldmünzen bohrend sich unangenehm in meine Fußsohlen und glitzernde Lawinen fließen von den Kuppeln herunter, als ich einen ersten Schritt auf die Anhäufungen setze. Und ich fühle mich augenblicklich einige Wochen zurückversetzt, als ich den Drachen gegenübertrat, der so lange in dieser schillernden Höhle lebte und zu einem fast bemitleidenswerten Geschöpf voller Habgier, Wut und Argwohn verkümmerte. Thorin dreht sich zu mir um … gefahrdrohend ist sein Blick und beunruhigend seine Gesichtszüge … noch nie hat er mich so betrachtete, selbst heute Morgen während seines hemmungslosen Wutausbruches nicht.

Das komplette Fehlen jeder sichtbaren Gemütsbewegung ist es, was mich ängstigt … mein Herz innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages zu einer toten Hülle um Furcht, Mutlosigkeit und Entsetzen dahinsiechen lässt. Begierde, Zorn, Hass, Besessenheit, Wahnsinn … all das kenne ich leider zur Genüge aus seinem Blick sprechend … genauso wie Liebe, Achtung, Begeisterung, Stolz, Glück … aber nicht diese Leere … nicht dieses absolute Nichts … nicht diese vollkommende Geistlosigkeit.

Er stürmt auf mich zu und ehe ich auch nur einen angstvollen Schritt zurückweichen kann, hält er mich schmerzhaft am Handgelenk fest. „Du bist gekommen um mich zu verhöhnen, nicht wahr?!“ Seine Stimme ist donnernd und ebenso emotionslos wie seine Augen. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, unfähig auch nur einen Ton durch meine wie zugeschnürte Kehle zu pressen, aber sein Griff wird noch fester und qualvoller, zwingt mich dazu gepeinigt zusammenzusacken. „Einst ein Thronfolger ohne Erbe und jetzt ein König ohne Macht … wie belustigend muss das für euch alle sein“, wirft er uns vor. Ein herausgequetschtes Wimmern entkommt mir dennoch und es misshandelt meine Brust, auf der die Last eines Drachen zu sitzen scheint. „Ich will dich nur von hier wegbringen, Thorin … weg von dem Schatz, weg von diesem Ort … Komm mit mir … bitte“, erkläre und flehe ich unter allergrößter Anstrengung und jedes Wort bedarf neuer Luft, die in meiner zusammengepressten Lunge keinen Platz hat.

Er stößt mich grob von sich weg … mit seiner gesamten Stärke, die ungezügelt so unermesslich und grenzenlos ist und die meinen Körper kurz bewegungsunfähig macht, als ich stolpere und unsanft auf einen kleinen Haufen Goldmünzen zum Liegen komme. Sofort ist er über mir, drückt mich mit seinem immensen Gewicht nach unten und hält meine Handgelenke mühelos mit nur einer Hand über dem Kopf fest. Haut, Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen protestieren bereits schmerzschreiend … genauso wie mein von unfassbarer Furcht umklammertes Herz. Ich versuche mich zu wehren, mit aller Kraft, die ich unter dem Schock aufbieten kann … bäume mich auf, reiße an seiner Umklammerung, drücke mich von seiner Hand weg, die lüstern über meinen kaum verdeckten Körper wandert, flehe und weine. Aber er drängt unberührt ein grob-unerbittliches Bein zwischen meine Schenkel und schiebt sich sofort dazwischen, und ich begreife, dass ich seiner unsäglichen Gewalt rein Garnichts entgegenzusetzen habe. Die Münzen bohren sich erbarmungslos in meinen Rücken, mein Brustkorb wird zusammengedrückt, Thorins herausgepresster, heißer Atem wallt über meine Haut, lärmt zusammen mit meinem Wimmern in den Ohren und sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht über mir verstärkt die aufkommende Panik vor dem was er vorhat.

Erregt und verwirrenderweise erregend ist sein kaum bedeckter sündhafter Leib so verrucht wie noch nie auf mir platziert, aber ich verbiete meinem Körper bestimmend seiner Handlung auch nur einen Funken Leidenschaft entgegenzubringen. Und kann dennoch nicht verhindern, dass meiner Kehle ein leises fesselloses Seufzen entkommt, als er sich gänzlich zwischen meine Beine drängt und die selbst durch das dicke Leder spürbare Erregung hart gegen mich drückt … erhitzt, begehrend und schamlos.

Thorin beugt sich zu mir hinunter und fährt anstößig mit der Zunge über die empfindliche Haut meines Halses … hinterlässt eine feuchte Spur, die in der Kälte brennt und prickelt. „Du gehörst mir …“, knurrt er und namenloser Schrecken breitet sich in meinem augenblicklich erzitternden Körper und Geist aus, unterdrückt gnadenlos alle anderen Empfindungen. … **Er kann nicht … Er wird nicht …** Seine Hand gleitet die Innenseite meines Schenkels entlang, nimmt den Stoff des Unterkleides mit sich nach oben und Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen, als ich begreife, **dass er kann und wird** **…**

„Thorin … bitte nicht“, fleht meine Stimme, die nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst ist … erstickt und gebrochen verhallt sie in der Weitläufigkeit der Halle. „Und ich besitze gänzlich, was mir gehört …“, führt er seine Warnung ungeachtet meines Einwandes fort und versenkt brennend die Zähne in der empfindlichen Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter, lässt mich gequält vor Pein und Angst aufwimmern. Grob reißen lüsterne Finger an seidigen Stoff … zerfetzen das Wenige, was die Haut noch von ihnen trennt … hart greifen sie zu … versenken die scharfkantigen Nägel in dem nachgiebigen Fleisch. Ich schließe meine Augen, versuche meine Seele zu verschanzen, mein Herz zu schützen, gefühl- und besinnungslos zu werden … als ich wahrnehme, wie er zwischen uns greift und beunruhigend gemächlich die Schnürung seiner Hose öffnet. „Das willst du doch gar nicht … nicht so … Thorin … das bist nicht du“, versuche ich ihn verzweifelt ein letztes Mal zur Besinnung zu bringen … und meine Worte zerfließen unter der Last der aufsteigenden Tränen.

Aber sein wahnsinniger Geist … gänzlich eingenommen von Habgier und Schmerz und Kälte … gefährlicher und erbarmungsloser noch als es Orks oder Riesenspinnen oder sogar ein Drache jemals sein könnten … hört nicht auf mich. Und als er die Hand auf mich legt und einer seiner rauen Finger zwischen das bislang unberührte Fleisch dringt … brutal, rücksichtslos und grausam … schreie ich nach Hilfe … mit einer so unglaublichen Kraft, das sich der Lärm augenblicklich in allen Gängen, Minen und Gemächern ausbreitet und meine Stimme sich überschlagen lässt.

Ich höre erst auf zu Flehen, als ich spüre, wie er plötzlich ruckartig von mir heruntergezogen wird, mich zwei Arme von hinten umklammern und zusätzlich eine schützende Distanz zwischen uns bringen. Es ist Kili, der mich in seine verteidigende Umarmung schließt, die bloße Haut notdürftig mit meinem Mantel verdeckt und ich beginne hemmungslos zu weinen, als ich begreife, dass es vorbei ist. Thorin wird von Dwalin, Gloin und Fili festgehalten, die selbst zu dritt Schwierigkeiten haben, seinen wütenden und um sich schlagenden Körper zu bändigen. Ich sehe durch den Schleier aus salzig-brennenden Nass in sein Gesicht, das nur noch einer abstrusen Fratze gleicht und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkenne ich in ihm den Drachen und begreife, dass er es tatsächlich nicht war …

Das betörende Gold um uns herum … das Blendwerk des Reichtums und der Macht … der Einfluss des Arkensteins, selbst wenn er verborgen in der Tasche meines Mantels ruht … all das lässt ihn nicht mehr Herr über seine Gedanken und Handlungen sein … lässt ihn zu einem anderen Wesen werden, weitentfernt, von dem das mich liebt und das ich liebe. Und ich verzeihe ihm augenblicklich … so kaum nachvollziehbar es auch scheint angesichts seiner abscheulichen Tat.

„Bring sie hier weg … schnell!“, schreit Dwalin und erste Schweißtropfen bilden sich bereits auf seiner Stirn, denn Thorin wehrt sich noch immer mit seiner unglaublichen Kraft, die anscheinenden durch den Wahnsinn nur noch verstärkt wird. „Dai naihriri dê!“, höre ich seine zischende und dem Drachen so ähnliche Stimme hinter uns herrufen, als Kili mich aus der Schatzkammer zieht und in eine trügerische Sicherheit bringt.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Dai naihriri dê! – Sie gehört mir! (Khuzdûl)


	32. Ist Liebe übermächtig?

Ich bekomme kaum mit, wie mich Kili durch die dunklen Gänge schleppt, zu sehr stehe ich noch immer unter Schock und die unablässig rinnenden Tränen nehmen mir die Sicht. Erst als er mich durch die Tür in die verlogene Sicherheit meiner Gemächer schiebt und den zitternden Körper in den großen Sessel setzt, komme ich langsam wieder zu mir. Gleichwohl nehme ich nur dumpf wahr, wie er wenige Kerzen entzündet und den Raum damit in ein flackerndes Zwielicht hüllt. Kriechend kehrt Leben, Empfindung und Bewusstsein zurück, als ich mich zwinge meine Gedanken auf das Spiel von Licht und Schatten an den golddurchwirkten Wänden zu konzentrieren. Ich zittere am ganzen Leib, die Wangen brennen, der Biss am Hals schmerzt unsäglich, die Handgelenke sind geschunden und blutunterlaufen und ein schneidender Schmerz zuckt bei jeder Bewegung durch meinen Körper. Aber keine dieser Wunden und Qualen ist auch nur annähernd vergleichbar mit denen in meinem Herzen. 

Wie durch einen neblig-schweren Dunst bemerke ich, wie sich Kili vor mir auf die Knie fallen lässt. Ich sehe, dass sich seine Lippen bewegen, aber nur allmählich dringen seine Worte zu mir durch. „Bei Durins Bart, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht ihn alleine gegenüber treten zu wollen … hat dir der Ausbruch heute früh nicht gereicht?!“ Seine Stimme klingt ungewöhnlich eisig und vorwurfsvoll und ich sehe ihn schockiert an. „Ich wollte doch nur … ich hätte doch niemals damit gerechnet, dass er … bei Ilúvatar, dass er zu so etwas fähig sein könnte … mitnichten hätte ich das jemals von ihm gedacht …“, wimmere ich bebend und breche erneut in Tränen aus. Kilis Blick wird sofort sanfter und er zieht den von aufbrausenden Weinkrämpfen erschütterten Körper in eine tröstende Umarmung. „Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht so hart tadeln … der Schrecken und die Fassungslosigkeit sprachen aus mir“, erklärt er mir beruhigend, aber die wie ein harter Felsbrocken auf mich fallende Erkenntnis, dass er seinen geliebten Onkel in solch einer Situation sehen musste … vollkommen eingenommen von Gier, Wut und Wahnsinn … zu Taten fähig, die jeglicher Vorstellungskraft entsagen … und was das in ihm auslösen muss, lässt mich nur noch verzweifelter und unglücklicher werden. 

Zaghaft nehme ich das Klopfen an dem dunklen Holz der Tür wahr und wie wenig später Balin neben uns tritt. „Bei Mahal, was ist passiert?“, will er sofort wissen, aber als Kili mich zaghaft etwas von sich entfernt und er dadurch meinen aufgelösten Zustand, die zahlreichen Wunden und die zerrissenen Überreste des einst edlen Unterkleides bemerkt, weiten sich seine Augen verstehend. Er fragt Kili etwas in Khuzdûl und der junge Zwerg schüttelt mit einer Erwiderung seinen Kopf. Aus seiner Auskunft kann ich nur die Wörter „Nein“ und „Hilfe“ entschlüsseln, wenige Fragmente dieser geheimnisvollen und faszinierenden Sprache, die ich während unserer langen gemeinsamen Zeit zumindest etwas allein durch Zuhören und Kombinieren erlernen konnte. 

Balin legt schützend eine Decke um die entblößten Schultern und kniet sich ebenfalls zu mir hinunter. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er führsorglich und lässt die schwieligen Daumen untersuchend über die geröteten Striemen meiner Handgelenke und den blutenden Biss am Hals wandern. Ich nicke zaghaft, auch wenn es eine ungenierte Lüge ist … denn überhaupt nichts ist gut … schon so lange nicht mehr. „Er hat nicht … zumindest nicht gänzlich“, stottere ich und erneut wollen sich Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen bahnen, als die Erinnerung wie eine Flutwelle zurückkehrt. Balin sieht mich wissend um meine Gefühle und Ängste an und erhebt sich wieder. „Wo ist er?“, möchte er flüsternd von Kili erfahren, der sicherheitshalber Stellung an der Tür bezogen hat. „Fili, Dwalin und Gloin haben ihn in der Schatzkammer festgehalten, während ich mit Bil hierher geflohen bin. Ich hoffe, sie konnten ihn beruhigen“, erwidert der junge Zwerg und plötzlich klopf es erneut. 

Misstrauisch öffnet Kili die Tür einen Spalt breit und schließlich gänzlich, als er erkennt, dass sein Bruder davorsteht. Fili sieht mitgenommen und unglaublich erschöpft aus. Seine Kleidung ist zerrissen, Schweiß und Schmutz vermischen sich zu einer klebrigen Masse, die sein Gesicht und die Arme bedeckt und vereinzelt kann ich Prellungen und Abschürfungen darunter erkennen. Die Gewalt und Wut Thorins schien unermesslich zu sein und ich atme schluchzend aus, als mir klar wird, wie nah wir alle vielleicht sogar dem Tod standen. Balin stellt seine Frage erneut und nachdem Fili einen kurzen mitfühlenden Blick auf mich geworfen hat, antwortet er ihn verbergend vor mir in Khuzdûl. 

„Wählt verdammt noch mal eine Sprache, die ich auch verstehe … es ist mein Recht zu erfahren, was mit ihm geschehen ist!“, werfe ich augenblicklich erbost über diese Geheimnistuerei ein und stehe verdeutlichend auf, dass Zittern meiner Beine und den plötzlich aufkommenden Schwindel so gut es geht ignorierend. Die Zwerge sehen mich überrascht über diese ungewöhnlich deutlichen und fast herrischen Worte an. „Dwalin hat es nach einigen Mühen geschafft ihn kampfunfähig zu machen … wir konnten ihn danach in sein Gemach bringen und er und Gloin bewachen ihn erst einmal, bis wir sichergehen können, dass der Einfluss des Schatzes zumindest etwas weniger geworden ist“, berichtet Fili schließlich und ich sacke bestürzt und beschämenderweise auch ein klein wenig erleichtert zurück auf die Sitzfläche. Fassungslos verdecke ich das tränenklebrige Gesicht mit den Händen. „So weit ist es also bereits gekommen … dass wir ihn nur mit Gewalt bändigen können“, stoße ich entsetzt aus.

"Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Balin. Thorin war nicht mehr er selbst … er schlug rücksichtslos um sich, fluchte und ständig sprach er davon, dass Bil ihm gehöre, dass niemand anderes sie jemals besitzen soll … eher würde er sie und sich …“, flüstert Fili stockend und als ich ihn erschrocken ansehe, erkenne ich in nur in seinen Augen, wie der Satz enden sollte. „Bei allen Valar …“, flehe ich erstarrt und angstvoll und augenblicklich zuckt das Bild seines von Wahn gezeichneten Gesichtes vor mir auf. „Du hast recht Fili … das was ihr gesehen habt … das Wesen, das eben in dieser Höhle wütete … das war nicht Thorin“, beginne ich schließlich leise, nach einigen unendlich erscheinenden Minuten des fassungslosen Schweigens zwischen uns, „… es war der Drache.“ Augenblicklich sehen mich die Zwerge verwirrt an. „Ihr habt Smaug nicht gegenübergestanden, nicht in sein Angesicht gesehen, nicht mit ihm gesprochen … in seinen Augen herrschte die gleiche emotionslose Leere, sein Antlitz war genauso scheußlich entstellt, seine Worte ebenso vom Wahn durchdrungen. Er war ein Geschöpf voller Hartherzigkeit, Habgier, Groll und Eifersucht … genauso wie Thorin es jetzt ist.“

Erneut legt sich ein bedrückendes Schweigen über uns, dröhnend erfüllt von Verzweiflung, Furcht und Leid. „Es ist diese ruinöse Gier nach absoluter Macht und vollumfänglichen Besitz … die Drachenkrankheit in ihrer grausamsten und verhängnisvollsten Ausprägung, die sein geschwächtes Herz immer fester umklammert, wie eine gewaltige Klaue. Da Thorin den Arkenstein nicht sein Eigen nennt und dieses Verlangen damit stillen kann, vergreift er sich an dem, dass er noch viel mehr begehrt, aber in seinem Wahn nur mit Gewalt erreichen kann … und darin ist ihm alles andere gleichgültig“, klärt uns Balin schließlich auf und lässt mich hart den sich augenblicklich bildenden Klumpen aus Schuldgefühlen herunterwürgen. Was bin ich nur für ein Unglücksbringer … all das Leid, den Hass und Kummer … alles habe ich herbeigeführt … Nicht nur, dass ich sein Herz mit meinen Worten entkräftet habe, nein, mit dem Verbergen des Arkensteins musste ich alles nur noch schlimmer machen …

Laut knarzend öffnet sich die schwere Holztür zu dem kleinen Raum, den ich bereits vor einigen Wochen gefunden, aber damals noch keine große Beachtung zugesprochen habe. Der Geruch nach altem Staub, schwerem Rauch, verbrannten Kerzen, rostigen Eisen und modrigen Pergament umweht mich … ein Aroma, das mir bereits vertraut ist und so abstoßend wie es am Anfang war, jetzt schon fast wieder Geborgensein und Sicherheit hervorruft. Winzige, durch den leichten Durchzug aufgeworfene Partikel schweben durch die stickige Luft und flimmern in dem einzelnen Sonnenstrahl, der durch den kleinen Lichtschacht hindurchfällt. Als ich die Tür wieder hinter mir schließe, ist es still um mich herum … aber anders als in den Gängen, ist sie fast wohltuend … denn genauso wie die dicken Mauern und Bretter jegliches Geräusch vom Hineindringen abhalten, so vermag es auch kein schlechtes Gefühl einzudringen … zumindest hoffe ich das. 

Langsam gehe ich auf den kleinen Altar am anderen Ende des Raumes zu. Der gesammelte Dreck der vergangenen 170 Jahre auf dem Boden knirscht leise unter meinen Schritten, auch wenn ich versuche so leichtfüßig wie möglich zu sein, um die sich wie eine wohlige Decke über mich legende tröstende Lautlosigkeit nicht zu durchbrechen. Auf dem Tisch, der sorgfältig und faltenlos mit einem ehemals weißen und jetzt eher grauen Tuch bedeckt ist, steht ein Edelstein … oval und facettenreich geschliffen … feurig-rot im schwachen Licht brillierend … eingebettet in ein filigranes Metallgebilde, das wie die lodernden Flammen einer Esse anmutet. Um ihn herum stehen schon längst verdorrte und zu Staub zerfallene Blumengebinde, kostbare Schmuckstücke und allerhand Zierrat … Bittgaben einer lang vergangenen Zeit an einen allgewaltigen Heiligen.

Der Valar Aule … Schmied und Meister des Wissens, der Materie, der Künste und aller Handwerke … erschuf einst die Urväter und -mütter der Zwerge und bettete sie zu Paaren unter die Berge Mittelerdes, bis die Kinder Ilúvatars … die Elben und Menschen … erwachten. Jedoch Durin … den ersten dieser Art … legte er einzig einen großen roten Edelstein zur Seite … denn er war der Machtvollste und Begabteste der Zwergenväter und jeder der sechs anderen Häuser sollte einmal sein Blut in ihren Linien tragen. Als Balin mir diesen Urglauben einst offenbarte … in der Friedlichkeit der Wälder des Auenlands, deren Erinnerung fast verblasst ist … hing ich zusammen mit Kili und Fili an seinen Lippen, sog jedes einzelne Wort auf wie ein ausgetrockneter Schwamm … Aber ich nahm sie wahr wie ein Kind, das ein Märchen vorerzählt bekommt und die wahre Bedeutung in ihnen, kann ich erst jetzt vollends erfassen.

Das Haus Durins ist stark und mächtig … brachte Könige und Krieger hervor, die jeden Heldenmythos meiner Bücher bloßstellt, ja fast beschämt … und Thorin ist einer von ihnen … auch wenn von dem einstigen Heros kaum mehr ein Funke zu existieren scheint. Sein Geschlecht vereint die Linien aller Zwergenhäuser miteinander und genau deswegen ist er auch ohne den Arkenstein der König der Könige. 

Und noch eines ist mir erst jetzt klar geworden. Jedes Wesen Mittelerdes kennt seine Herkunft … seinen Gestalter … Maiar, unter ihnen Sauron, die Istarie, die Adler und Balrogs, sind materialisierte Geistwesen und genauso wie die anderen Ainur Schöpfungen Ilúvatars … Elben und Menschen sind die Kinder Erus und die Ainur kündigten sie in ihren Schöpfungsliedern an … die Fauna und Flora wurde durch die Valar erschaffen … Vögel, Ents, Bestien, Insekten, Fische, Säugetiere, Monster … selbst Orks und Drachen sind die Kreation Melkors … 

Aber wir Hobbits … niemand weiß woher wir kommen … welcher der Ainur uns erdacht hat … wer unsere Urväter sind … ob wir überhaupt ein Recht haben auf Arda zu wandeln. Linien und Häuser existieren zwar, aber keine brachte bis jetzt unvergessene Helden hervor. Wir leben im Schatten … einzig die Natur und wir selber sind uns wichtig. Wie kann ich mir also anmaßen dem König der Zwergenkönige helfen zu können … ich habe weder das Recht noch die Macht dazu … bin unwürdig in Entstehung und Geschlecht.

Behutsam ziehe ich den kleinen Holzdrachen aus meiner Tasche und platziere ihn zwischen den anderen Gaben. Er wirkt fremdartig inmitten der ganzen ehemaligen funkelnden Dingen und Geschmeiden, aber er ist mir das Kostbarste, das ich momentan besitze und deshalb hoffe ich, dass Aule ihn dennoch annimmt. Achtsam trete ich einen Schritt zurück, lasse mich nach kurzem Zögern auf die Knie fallen, neige ehrfürchtig den Kopf und lege die gefalteten Hände in meinen Schoß.

„Allmächtiger Aule … Schöpfer der Gebirge und Zwerge … Herr über alle Rohstoffe Ardas … den, den die Zwerge Mahal nennen … Auch wenn ich nicht zu hoffen wage, dass Ihr mich erhört, denn kein Wesen ist unwürdiger, Euch anzubeten, vertraue ich darauf, dass Ihr Eurem Geschöpf helfen werdet … denn ich kann es nicht. Spendet Thorin, Sohn Eures geliebten Sprösslings Durin, die Kraft und Stärke, die er benötigt, um diese Krankheit von der er befallen ist zu bezwingen … Lasst ihn wieder zu dem werden, den ich liebe und achte und bewundere … Bewahrt ihn und meine Freunde vor dem sinnlosen Tod, der auf sie wartet, wenn er nicht zur Vernunft kommt. Ich flehe Euch an, nehmt ihn mir nicht weg … lasst mich ihn nicht verlieren … Auch, wenn ich für dieses Unglück vollumfänglich verantwortlich bin.“ 

Die Worte fließen gedankenlos einfach so aus meinem Mund, als scheinen sie direkt von meinem Herzen gebildet zu werden. „Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es mein Dasein fast schon schmerzt … ich würde für ihn in den Tod gehen, wenn es sein muss, oder es meinen Einfluss mindert.“ Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, fallen schließlich schwer und nass und unkontrolliert auf meine Hände. Und plötzlich fühle ich, wie etwas meine brennende Wange streift … federleicht, als wäre es nur ein Windhauch. Erschrocken sehe ich auf … die Luft vor mir beginnt zu flimmern und etwas unbeschreiblich Machtvolles scheint sich darin zu materialisieren. 

Ich spüre die unbändige Kraft und umfassende Bedeutung die von der Erscheinung ausgeht bis in den tiefsten Abgrund meiner Seele und sie nehmen mir fast die Besinnung. Mit einer Ohnmacht kämpfend beuge ich mich nach vorne und stütze meine Hände auf dem schmutzübersäten Fußboden ab. Eine Stimme erklingt in meinem Kopf … beunruhigend mächtig und achtunggebietend ausdrucksvoll und ich stöhne durch die dumpfen Qualen auf, die sie mir bereitet. Sie spricht in einer alten und in Mittelerde nicht genutzten Sprache zu mir … Valarin … die Muttersprache der Valar und Maiar … aber wie durch ein Wunder, kann ich sie verstehen. „Warum denkst du, dass du unwürdig bist Thorin zu retten?“, fragt mich die Stimme … kraftvoll und erhaben ist ihr Klang und ohne dass sich mein Mund bewegen muss, kann ich ihr antworten, allein durch meine Gedanken. „Ich bin ein Hobbit … ein Geschöpf ohne Ansehen und Gewalt … minderwertig im Angesicht seiner Herrschaft und Erhabenheit“, erwidere ich verunsichert. „Aber dennoch verbindet euch eine Macht, die größer ist als Rasse, Rang, Stand oder Abstammung … Warum misst du dieser Hingebung, die durch Eru und die Valar heraufbeschworen wurde, so wenig Bedeutung zu?“, fragt sie mich eindringlich und fast belehrend … aber ich finde darauf keine Antwort. Schwer fallen die Tränen auf den staubbedeckten Boden und verbinden sich mit ihm zu einer klebrigen Masse, als mir klar wird, dass sogar die Götter unsere Verbundenheit erweckt haben und billigen. „Liebe ist übermächtig und allumfassend … trau ihr zu, dass sie ihn rettet … geschätztes Kind Ardas …“ Und dann ganz plötzlich, ist die Vision vergangen … nur die kleinen Staubpartikel schweben wieder durch die unbewegte Luft. Schwerfällig und mich unglaublich schwach fühlend, ziehe ich mich an dem Tisch nach oben. Mein Blick gleitet über die Bittgaben und der kleine Holzdrache unter ihnen ist auf einmal verschwunden.


	33. Hoffnung ist ein trügerisches Hirngespinst

Drei Tage später beginnen sich die Zwerge für den bevorstehenden Krieg zu rüsten. Sorgenvoll stehe ich auf dem langen dunklen Gang, der in die hell erleuchtete und so trügerisch gelblich-warm und wohlig-schimmernde Rüstungskammer führt. Selbst hier draußen in der Dunkelheit, bin ich umgeben von stillen Zeugen der hohen Kunstfertigkeit der Zwerge, auch bei diesem Handwerk. Gut bestückte Waffen- und Rüstungsständer mit glänzenden und reich verzierten Helmen und Harnischen, scharfen Schwertern und Äxten … hergestellt nicht, um hübsch auszusehen, sondern todbringend. Das weiß ich nur zu gut, denn vor einigen Tagen habe ich Dwalin gebeten mir Kampfunterricht zu erteilen, denn ich habe ungeachtet meiner Angst einen bedeutungsvollen und folgenschweren Entschluss gefasst. Er fragte nicht nach den Gründen, und obwohl auch er sich früher immer gerne über Stich lustig gemacht hatte, zeigt er mir ernst und geduldig wie ich das Kurzschwert effektiv und verderbenbringend einsetzten, kann.

Jetzt allerdings umklammere ich anstatt eines Schwertheftes mit all meiner noch verbliebenen Kraft die kleine Eichel und drücke sie schützend an meine Brust, so als könnte ich damit die ganzen schlechten Vorausahnungen von ihr fernhalten und die Reinheit und Bedeutung beschützen, die noch immer an ihr haftet. Allein bei den Gedanken an das was uns bevorsteht, treten mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich drehe mich um, damit ich vor diesen elendigen Empfindungen und Befürchtungen fliehen kann, die mich bei dem Anblick meiner in voller Rüstung stehender Freunde überkommen wie klebriges, für alle Zeiten auf meiner Seele verbleibendes Öl. Aber ich bin noch nicht einen Schritt gegangen, da stoße ich an eine harte Felswand … zumindest denke ich das. Aber nachdem ich aufschaue, sehe ich durch meinen tränenverschleierten und ölschlierigen Blick Thorin vor mir stehen. Er ist bereits stark gepanzert, mit einer unbequem aussehenden Rüstung, die bei jeder seiner dadurch so ungelenk wirkenden Bewegungen lärmt. An seiner Seite kann ich Orcrist erkennen, das Schwert aus der Trollhöhle, das ihm so viel bedeutet und auf seinem Haupt die kostbare Rabenkrone, die ihm zum König des Berges erhebt.

Ich senke eingeschüchtert und auch verängstigt mein Haupt, denn seit dem Vorfall in der Schatzkammer haben wir uns kaum gesehen und noch weniger miteinander gesprochen, hauptsächlich, da ich ihm vorsichtshalber aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Zwar scheint es eine mir nicht bekannte Absprache unter meinen Freunden zu geben, in der sie beschlossen haben, dass mindestens immer einer von ihnen in meiner Nähe ist um mich zu beschützen, aber dennoch lebe ich seitdem in ständiger Angst.

Fili erzählte mir, dass Thorin sich in den wenigen Augenblicken der Klarheit, die von Tag zu Tag immer seltener und kürzer werden, nicht die im Wahn ausgeführten Taten ins Gedächtnis rufen kann. Weder das verhängnisvolle Gespräch mit Bard, noch den Vorfall am Wall und auch nicht die Ereignisse in der Schatzkammer … und zumindest von den letzten beiden, habe sie ihm auch nichts erzählt. Im Gegenzug scheint er sich in den dunklen Stunden auch nicht an die seelenvollen Momente … die in denen er tatsächlich Thorin ist … zu erinnern. Und immer mehr schleicht sich das Gefühl in mein Herz, dass in seinem Dasein zwei Wesen existieren … ein helles, reines und gutes, das dass ich liebe, und verehre und bewundere … und dann ein dunkles, vergiftetes und böses, der von der Goldkrankheit befallene Thorin, vor dem ich unsägliche Panik habe. Diese Licht- und Schattenwesen kämpfen unablässig über die Herrschaft seiner Seele. Gestärkt durch Trigger gewinnt das edle oder das empfindungslose … aber die Kraft des Guten schwindet mit jeder Stunde, jedem Klümpchen Gold, dass er zu sehen bekommt und besonders in der Nähe der Schatzkammer verkümmert es zu einem bald erlöschenden Funken.

„Ich habe etwas für dich …“, dringt plötzlich Thorins tief-dunkle Stimme zu mir durch, aber ich habe Angst ihn anzublicken … Furcht davor, was ich in seinen Augen sehen könnte … Sorge darüber, was es ist, dass er mir geben möchte und welche Bedeutung es hat. Sein drängender Finger unter meinem Kinn bringt mich schließlich gezwungenermaßen dazu aufzublicken und entgegen meiner Befürchtungen, erkenne ich den Geliebten in ihm. Meine Lippen beginnen zu beben, vor Freude und Begeisterung darüber ihn endlich wiederzusehen. Er hebt seine Hände und streckt mir einen silbernen Harnisch entgegen, der wie die hellsten Sterne funkelt. „Ich möchte dir das schenken …“, sagt er sanft und ich schlucke hart. Nachdem ich nun weiß, was diese Geste bedeutet, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie annehme oder nicht … zu befangen ist mein Herz bei der Erinnerung an die Taten seines bösen Ichs … an das, was es mir antuen wollte. Mein Blick wandert in seinem Gesicht umher, aber kein Funke des Grauens ist in ihm zu sehen, nur die so wundervoll unverhüllten abgrundtiefen Gefühle zu mir und bezeichnenden Hoffnungen auf die Annahme seines Geschenkes … das so viel für uns bedeutet.

Ich lächle wegen der Linderung meiner Seelenqualen und für den Moment befreit von Ängsten und beschließe das Stück Zukunftsglauben anzunehmen. Mein Herz sagt … nein befiehlt … es mir. Langsam lasse ich die kleine Eichel in meine Tasche zurückgleiten und bei ihrem kurzen Anblick huscht ein Schatten des so wundervollen Lächelns über sein Gesicht und bereitet mir unbeschreibliche Freude.

„Dieses Hemd wurde aus Wahrsilber geschmiedet“, beginnt er mir zu erklären und hebt den Harnisch etwas an, sodass ich besser in ihn schlüpfen kann. Seine grünblauen Eisaugen mustern mich durch die engen Metallringe hindurch. „Sanzigil in Khuzdûl … Mithril in Sindarin … Silberstahl in der gemeinen Sprache … es ist das wertvollste und stärkste Metall Mittelerdes, keine Klinge kann es durchdringen.“ Als ich es komplett trage, bin ich überrascht über seine Leichtigkeit und fast wie klares Wasser fließende Struktur. Die Rüstungen der Zwerge sehen mitunter klobig und tonnenschwer aus, aber dieses ist so leicht wie eine Feder und ich spüre es kaum auf mir … aber dennoch … als ich an mir hinunterschaue, komme ich mir sonderbar vor.

Thorin umkreist mich musternd und es bildet sich doch tatsächlich so etwas wie ein gefühlvolles, zufriedenes und stolzes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen … ein so seltener und unersetzbarer Anblick in den zuletzt vorherrschenden Tagen des Dunkels. Unsicher ausatmend senke ich meinen Blick und lasse ehrfürchtig meine Finger über die goldene Verzierung am Kragen des Harnisches wandern. Kühl und starr im Gegensatz zu dem Mithril fühlt sich das verderbenbringende Metall unter den Kuppen an. „Ich … ich danke dir Thorin … er ist wirklich makellos und so … großzügig … von dir“, flüstere ich ergriffen, mit mir hadernd, ob ich ihm offenbaren soll, dass ich weiß was diese Geste wirklich bedeutet.

Wie gerne würde ich mich in seine Arme fallen lassen, ihm sagen wie sehr ich ihn liebe und dass ich ihn nur deswegen annehme … aber aus irgendeinen Grund kann ich es nicht. „Er ist ein Geschenk … ein Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit zueinander … er soll dich beschützen, wenn ich es nicht kann“, sagt Thorin plötzlich und mir treten ungestüm Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. Ich vermute, dass dieses Kettenhemd mehr Wert sein muss als Hobbingen, vielleicht sogar mehr als das gesamte Auenland … Aber für mich … für uns … für alle darüber Wissenden … ist es ein Zeichen, damit Schwert und Axt unserer zukünftigen Liebe nichts anhaben kann … wenn es diese denn jemals geben wird … was ich selbst in dem kurzen Moment der wankelmütigen Klarheit sehr bezweifle. So viel ist einfach geschehen … so viel hat sich zwischen uns geändert in dieser kurzen Zeit.

Plötzlich höre ich ein leichtes Räuspern von der Rüstungskammer kommen und als ich mich umsehe, stehen dort alle Zwerge und beobachten unser Gespräch. In ihren Augen kann ich die Freude über dieses fünfte Werbungsgeschenk erkennen und die Erwartungen, die damit verbunden sind. Ich lege bei ihrem Anblick verzweifelt und dem vollsten Ausbruch der Tränen nahe beide Hände über die Augen und atme schwer seufzend ein. Wie soll ich ihn nur davon überzeugen, dass er uns alle einer Gefahr aussetzt? Wie soll ich ihn nur haltbar zu mir zurückbringen? Aule … Mahal … bitte helft mir …

„Thorin … ich bitte dich noch einmal …“, beginne ich schließlich stockend und als ich ihn wieder ansehe, kann ich nicht verhindern, dass kleine Tränen sich bereits ihren Weg über meine Wangen suchen. „Um unser Willen … hör auf … gib den Menschen das was ihnen zusteht … Ist dieser Schatz denn wirklich mehr wert als deine Ehre … und willst du wirklich unser aller Leben dafür aus Spiel setzen!?“, frage ich ihn eindringlich, mir durchaus der Gefahr bewusst, dass ich dadurch das Zurückgleiten in die Dunkelheit und einen damit einhergehenden erneuten Wutanfall provozieren kann. Ich blicke noch einmal zu den Zwergen, die sich augenscheinlich wieder der Begutachtung der Rüstungen zugewandt haben, aber ich kann die verstohlenen-prüfenden Blicke sehen, die sie uns abschätzend zuwerfen. Schnell nehme ich Thorins Hand und ziehe ihn mit mir in eine dunkle Ecke des Ganges, damit sie unsere weiteren Worte nicht vernehmen können … damit ich alleine mit ihm bin, auch wenn die Angst vor der emotionslosen Finsternis übermächtig scheint.

Leicht und so zärtlich und liebevoll wie nur möglich, berühre ich seine Wange und er zuckt im ersten Moment ein klein wenig unter meinen Fingern zurück. „Thorin … bitte … bitte, entferne dich nicht noch weiter von uns … lass mich dich nicht verlieren. Du hast mir einst versprochen, dass du dich niemals von mir abwenden wirst. Wir verehren dich … wir würden dir überall hin folgen, aber einen sinnlosen Krieg führen … das ist zu viel verlangt. Wir werden alle qualvoll sterben … DU wirst sterben!“, versuche ich ihn eindringlich erneut umzustimmen, und gegen alle Hoffnungen und wie ich tief in meinem Inneren dennoch befürchtet habe, werden seine Augen innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages ausdruckslos leer. Meine spröden Lippen beginnen zu zittern … vor Grauen und Trauer darüber, was aus ihm geworden ist.

„Ich habe schon so vieles verloren … Liebe, Freunde, Familie … sinnlos und unnötig wurden sie von meiner Seite gerissen … Aber jedes Leben, dass ich für diesen Schatz opfere, ist nicht überflüssig. Er gehört uns Zwergen und du hast kein Recht dazu seine Verteidigung infrage zu stellen. Und wenn ich falle, ist dein Auftrag überflüssig … dann bist du frei und kannst zurück … das ist das Einzige, was dich interessieren dürfte“, beginnt er fast weinerlich und seine erbarmungslosen Worte bohren eine tiefe Wunde in mein Herz. Er umschließt meine Hand mit einem festen Griff, der mir fürchterliche Schmerzen bereitet … nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch quälend und zerstörerisch in meiner tiefsten Seele. Das erste Mal spricht er vom Tod … seinem Tod … und mir wird bewusst, wie schnell und leidvoll ich ihm folgen würde.

Unerwartet, plötzlich von unerträglichen Qualen gepeinigt zu sein, dreht er seinen Kopf zur Seite und sackt leicht in sich zusammen. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich panisch. Ich versuche ihn verzweifelt zu stützen, aber er stößt mich unsanft von sich. Schwerfällig sieht er mich wieder an, in seinen Augen ist kein Leben mehr zu erkennen … empfindungslos und tiefschwarz und erstarrt sehen sie einfach durch mich hindurch. „Ich werde mich von keiner einzzzigen Münze trennen! Keinem noch so kleinem Stück davon!“ Mein ganzes Dasein wird bei seinem Anblick und seiner tief-zischenden Stimme mit einem so unglaublichen Leiden überflutete, dass ich anfange unkontrolliert zu zittern. Smaug … er hat sich vollends in den Drachen verwandelt, der bis zu seinem Tod von Gold besessen war … das Böse hat gewonnen. _„… miterleben musst, wie Eichenschild durch ihn leiden wird … wie er seine Seele vernichtet …“_ , hallen seine Worte in meinem Kopf wieder und lassen mich fast wahnsinnig vor Angst um Thorins Leben werden.

Nur verschwommen nehme ich wahr, wie die in voller Rüstung stehenden Zwerge rasselnd an der Nische vorbeilaufen. Keiner von ihnen schenkt uns seine Beachtung. Noch immer starre ich wie versteinert auf Thorin, der an die kalte Wand gelehnt versucht die Pein, die seinen Körper offensichtlich immer mehr ergreift, zu verbannen. Er nimmt seinen Kopf zwischen die Hände und brummt gequält auf. Ich würde ihm so gerne helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. „Geh … sofort … lass mich allein!“, brüllt er mich an und ohne nachzudenken, flüchte ich rennend … vor ihm … vor meiner Hilflosigkeit … vor meiner Angst … vor meiner Liebe. Erst als die schwere Tür der Bibliothek hinter mir krachend ins Schloss fällt, komme ich wieder zum Stehen. Außer Atem und von bis hierhin nicht wahrgenommenen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, sinke ich auf den Boden zusammen.

Es ist noch stiller und erdrückender geworden in den Hallen Erebors. Keine Lieder erklingen mehr, kein geschäftiges Treiben um den Arkenstein zu finden oder die Räumlichkeiten wieder herzurichten … Nichts ist übrig geblieben von der anfänglichen Euphorie, dass der Berg befreit wurde und endlich wieder einen König hat. Ich sitze in einer gepolsterten Nische der Bibliothek und weine still, obwohl ich eigentlich keine Tränen mehr haben dürfte. Mit um die angezogenen Beine geschlungenen Armen wippe ich leicht hin und her … versunken in tiefer Trostlosigkeit und Seelennot … ständig bemüht, doch noch eine Lösung zu finden … als ich unerwartet das Knarren der Tür vernehme. Wenig später sehe ich die weiße Haarpracht von Balin um ein Bücherregal kommen und versuche schnell die verräterisch-klebrigen Tränen mit den Handrücken zu vertreiben. „Bil … hier bist du, wir haben dich schon gesucht … das Abendessen ist schon lange fertig“, sagt er leise und tritt auf mich zu. Ich sehe ihn mit vom Weinen schmerzenden Augen an und auch in seinem Antlitz kann ich die gleiche Befangenheit erkennen, die auch mein Herz umschließt. „Danke Balin … aber ich habe keinen Hunger“, weiche ich ihm schniefend aus, bemüht darum meinen Schmerz zu verstecken. Bedächtig setzt er sich neben mich und legt väterlich eine warme Hand auf meinen Arm. „Wenn ein Hobbit keinen Hunger hat, dann ist die Situation wirklich schlimm und aussichtslos“, versucht er mich aufzumuntern, und es klappt tatsächlich ein wenig, zumindest verzieht sich mein Mund kurz zu einem kurzen, gequälten Lächeln.

„Balin, darf ich dich etwas fragen?“, möchte ich schließlich von ihm wissen und er nickt nur ermutigend. „Warum hast du der Verbindung zwischen Thorin und mir zugestimmt?“ Er sieht mich mit einem verwunderten Ausdruck in den Augen an, der mir deutlich zeigt, dass er sich fragt, woher ich das Geheimnis kenne. Er räuspert sich kurz und beginnt dann zu sprechen. „Ach Kindchen, ich bin alt und in meinem langen Leben, habe ich schon einige Verbindungen gesehen, denen man nachgesagt hat, dass es wahre, reine und grenzenlose Liebe ist“, murmelt er leise. „Aber das was Thorin und du miteinander teilt, das ist die wirkliche Liebe, die es so beeindruckend wohl nur sehr selten gibt. Ohne Kompromisse, ohne Einschränkungen … voller Vertrauen, Fürsorge, gegenseitiger Aufmerksamkeit und tiefen Gefühlen … wahrhaftige Liebe, wenn man sie denn so nennen möchte.“ Seine Stimme klingt so unglaublich weich und mitfühlend und seinen Augen schweifen gedankenversunken in die schummrige Dunkelheit vor ihm. „Ich habe mir für meinen König eine solche Liebe immer gewünscht … nicht nur, damit er nicht dieser schrecklichen Krankheit verfällt. Deshalb habe ich dieser Verbindung zugestimmt, auch wenn ich wusste, dass du sie nicht haben möchtest“, schließt er seine Erklärung ab und als er mich wieder ansieht, erkenne ich die ergriffenen Tränen in seinen Augen. Oh wie gerne hätte ich ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt.

Balin erhebt sich schwerfällig und will bereits wieder gehen, als ich ihn noch einmal anspreche. „Balin … wenn … wenn Thorin den Arkenstein hätte … wenn wir ihn jetzt noch finden würden … meinst du, der Krieg könnte noch abgewendet werden … meinst du, wir würden dann wieder eine Zukunft haben, weil er dann wieder so wird wie früher?“, frage ich leise und bedeutungsvoll. Balin sieht mich eindringlich an und wenig später kann ich in seinen Augen sehen, dass er weiß, dass ich den verfluchten Stein verberge. Er überlegt lange. „Ich glaube, das kommt ganz auf den Überbringer an …“, sagt er schließlich hintergründig und wendet sich endgültig zum Gehen. Wenig später höre ich die Tür klickend ins Schloss fallen. Ich verweile noch einen Moment nachdenklich auf den staubigen Polstern und lasse mir seine klugen Worte durch den Kopf gehen … wieder und immer wieder … bis ich schließlich einen hoffnungsvollen Entschluss gefasst habe und mit tatsächlich neuem Mut und vertrauensvoller Zuversicht schwungvoll aufstehe.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stehe ich vor der Eingangstür zu Thorins Privatgemächern. Ich kann ihn dahinter hören … Papier raschelt, schwere Schritte laufen herum und sein brummender Atem dringt durch die Luft. Rückversichernd lege ich eine Hand auf die Tasche meines Kleides, in der der Arkenstein neben den ganzen wertvollen Kostbarkeiten sein Versteck hat. Noch einmal lasse ich die Luft Mut findend tief in meine Lungen strömen und klopfe dann bestimmt an das schwarze Holz …


	34. Versagt

Thorins tiefe Stimme bittet mich nur wenige Augenblicke später durch das dunkle Holz der Tür hinein. Achtsam drücke ich die Klinge herunter und trete in das nur mit wenigen flackernden Kerzen erhellte Königsgemach. Selten war ich bislang hier … es ist ähnlich geschnitten wie meine Räumlichkeiten, aber bedeutend prunkvoller eingerichtet. Mit Raben verzierte, wie Bäume anmutende steinerne Säulen, die eine hohe kuppelförmige Decke stützen, kunstvolle Banner des Hauses Durins an den mit zum Glück wenigen Goldadern durchwirkten Wänden, schwere Sessel vor einem elbhohen feuerlosen Kamin, jedes Geräusch verschluckende Teppiche und ein gigantischer schwarzer Sekretär bestimmen den Salon. Thorin steht an dem zuletzt bemerkten und studiert stumm eine große Karte von Rhovanion. Das flammende Licht der Kerze vor ihm illuminiert schattenhaft sein ernstes Gesicht. Er hat die Rüstung abgelegt, trägt nur eine einfache dunkelblaue Tunika über der schwarzen Hose und die dichten Haare fallen ihm lockig und schwer über die Schultern. Ich muss unruhig schlucken, denn in diesem so schmucklosen Moment wirkt er dermaßen vollkommen und erhaben auf mich … stark, majestätisch, bescheiden und vor allem begehrenswert … so wie ein unbearbeitetes Mineral … nur in der Natürlichkeit wunderschön.

Wie es sich geziemt, schweige ich untergeben bis er mich anspricht … was zum Glück nicht lange auf sich warten lässt, denn wie schon so oft, scheint er meine Anwesenheit regelrecht spüren zu können. „Was möchtest du, Bil?“, fragt er mich schließlich brummig, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzublicken. Ich würge beständig den harten Kloß in meinem Hals herunter, der sich darin unablässig bildet … mir fast die Luft zum Atmen nimmt und schwer auf meinem Dasein lastet. Mein Innerstes beginnt aufgeregt zu zittern und das Herz scheint aus meiner Brust springen zu wollen, so unruhig schlägt es darin. Ich muss es tun, jetzt oder nie, vielleicht ist die Hoffnung, die wir alle haben, noch nicht gänzlich vergebens. „Eure Majestät … ich möchte Euch mitteilen, dass ich den Arkenstein gefunden habe“, sage ich respektvoll mit verblüffend fester Stimme und augenblicklich dreht sich Thorin um. Mit Kummer stelle ich fest, dass in seinen Augen erneut die tiefschwarze, leblose Leere herrscht, die mir so unsägliche Angst bereitet.

Wie es die Etikette verlangt, beuge ich leicht die Knie und senke meinen Blick, als er mich direkt ansieht. „Du hast was!?“, stößt er aufgebracht aus. „Der Arkenstein befindet sich in meinem Besitz, Majestät …“ Ich traue mich nicht ihn anzusehen, vornehmlich, weil ich Panik davor habe, was mich nach meinen nächsten Worten erwarten wird. „… aber ich werde ihn Euch nicht geben können …“ Der Versuch so entschlossen und unerschrocken zu klingen, wie nur irgend möglich, scheitert kläglich. Und einen Moment lang bereue ich es, Stich nicht dabei zu haben … auch wenn ich trotz allen Trainings im direkten Kampf mit ihm nie eine Chance haben würde.

Der König unter dem Berge tobt aufgebracht auf mich zu und bringt die sowieso schon anfällige Entschlossenheit zum furchtsamen Erzittern. „WAS hat das zu bedeuten!?“, donnert er erregt und da ist er wieder, dieser grenzenlose, gefährliche Hass in seiner Tonlage, der die Reinheit der Stimme so sehr verzerrt. Jetzt gibt es keinen Ausweg mehr aus der Misere, die ich heraufbeschworen habe. Ich muss meine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählen, damit ich keinen neuerlichen Wutanfall von ihm heraufbeschwöre, der vielleicht eskalieren kann … körperlich habe ich ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen und alleine werde ich seinem ungezügelten Hass nicht standhalten können, das musste ich schon mehrmals leidvoll erfahren. „Thorin … dieser Krieg, der uns bevorsteht … er wird alles zerstören … ist dir das überhaupt bewusst?!“, beginne ich unsicher und richte mich wieder auf.

Aber noch immer kann ich ihn nicht ansehen, obwohl er direkt vor mir steht. Seine an den Seiten verweilenden Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und beginnen vor aufkommender Erregung zu zittern. „Du setzt dein und das Leben derer, die dir treu ergeben sind … die dich bedingungslos lieben … aufs Spiel … für Dinge, die keinen besonderen Wert haben“, erläutere ich sorgenvoll weiter. „Das deiner geliebten Neffen, die dir wie Söhne sind … das von Balin, mehr Freund als Berater … deiner Gefährten, die unbezwingbar immer an deiner Seite stehen werden … und auch meines. Willst du noch mehr Schmerz und Leid ertragen müssen als sowieso schon? Thorin … komm wieder zur Vernunft … erst dann werde ich dir den Arkenstein aushändigen.“

Ich weiß, dass mein Vorhaben wagemutig ist … ja schon fast lebensgefährlich … aber es ist die einzige Chance, die wir noch haben werden. Bitten und Flehen und eindringliche Reden, all das hat nicht funktioniert, ihn nicht erreicht … ich muss ihn erpressen, mit dem einzigen Objekt, das ihm wichtiger ist als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Unerwartet stürmisch greift Thorin nach meinen Schultern und schüttelt mich grob. „DU wagst es ihn mir vorzuenthalten!“, donnert seine Stimme in mein Bewusstsein, unberührt von den mahnenden Worten.

Seine Finger graben sich schmerzhaft in die Haut und ich schaue ihn entsetzt und mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an, in denen sich ungeplant die ersten Angsttränen bilden. Seine Gesichtszüge sind zu einer grotesken Maske aus Raserei, Verbitterung und Wut verzogen … mit tief liegenden Augen, in denen jegliches Strahlen erloschen ist ... pechschwarz und regungslos starren sie durch mich hindurch. Schließlich lösen sich die ersten dicken Tränentropfen aus meinen Augenwinkeln und perlen die Haut hinab … unablässig und still, denn meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und noch nicht einmal ein qualvolles Wimmern kann ihr entrinnen. Mein Körper zittert unkontrolliert angesichts seiner heftigen Reaktion und der Furcht, die mich umwebt wie ein klebriges Spinnennetz. Die Last auf mein Innerstes wird noch unerbittlicher, droht gnadenlos jede kostbare Empfindung die ich für ihn habe zu zerquetschen. Im Moment würde ich ihm sogar zutrauen, dass er mich umbringt, nur um an diesen verfluchten Stein zu gelangen.

Aber dann, ganz plötzlich, zuckt Thorins Miene fast unmerklich und ein ganz kleiner heller Lichtschatten durchfährt seine Augen. Unerwartet lockert er den schmerzhaften Griff und tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast Angst vor mir!?“, stößt er mit erschöpfter und von unerwartetem Entsetzen erfüllter Stimme aus. Ich starre ihn überrascht an … das ist meine Chance … die Verblendung ist momentan geschwächt. „Thorin … ich habe keine Angst vor dir … nur vor dem, was aus dir geworden ist“, beginne ich bedächtig und gehe misstrauisch auf ihn zu. „Der Zwerg, der noch vor Kurzem auf meiner Türschwelle stand, hätte niemals sein Wort gebrochen … er hätte niemals das Leben Anderer auf Spiel gesetzt, nur um einen Schatz willen, denn er wusste, dass es Kostbareres auf dieser Welt gibt, als Gold, Silber, Edelsteine und auch den Arkenstein.“ Behutsam streiche ich eine störrische weiche Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht und lasse meine Finger dabei zärtlich über die Wange fahren. „Hör auf Thorin … du hast den Berg … du hast deine Krone … du hast dein so lange und so schmerzvoll vermisstes Zuhause wieder … und du hast die bedingungslose Liebe derer, die dir das Wichtigste im Leben sind.“ Ich unterlasse es unbewusst, mich unmissverständlich darunter zu zählen … ein folgenschwerer Fehler … den augenblicklich ist die unheilbringende Düsternis wieder in seine Augen zurückgekehrt.

Ungehalten stößt er mich und meine Annäherung von sich und kommt stattdessen gefahrdrohend auf mich zu gestapft. „DU wagst es MIR Ratschläge zu erteilen, elendiger Halbling … ICH bin der König!“ Über seinen erneuten Rückfall verzweifelt, werde nun auch ich wütend ... auf mich, auf ihn, auf den Arkenstein, auf alles. „Dann bei Mahal benimmt dich auch endlich wie einer!“, fahre ich ihn zornig an und hebe waghalsig meine zu Fäusten geballten Hände. „Du traust es dir mir das im Namen unseres Schöpfers zu raten … du undankbare, ehrlose und unwürdige Kreatur … du hast keinerlei RECHT dazu!“ Seine verächtlichen Worte bohren sich unbarmherzig in mein Dasein und treiben mir erneut die Tränen in die Augen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er sie nur in seinem Wahn ausstößt. „Vielleicht hörst du wenigstens auf ihn, wenn schon nicht auf uns …“ Mein Ausbruch … nur noch der verzweifelte Versuch ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, das weiß ich … und als ich erneut in seine immer noch von Hass und Verlangen gezeichneten Gesichtszüge blicke, begreife ich, dass es sinnlos ist. Sein gebrochenes Herz und die leidende Seele sind schon zu sehr von der Drachenkrankheit eingenommen worden, sodass nicht auf dieser Welt sie wieder befreien kann.

Unbarmherzig schleicht sich diese schreckliche Erkenntnis in mein Dasein und auf einmal, schwindet jede Zuversicht aus mir und hinterlässt ein dunkles Nichts. Resignierend lasse ich meine Fäuste und den Blick sinken. „Verzeiht mir bitte … Ihr hab recht, ich bin Euer unwürdig und darf Euch keinerlei Ratschläge erteilen oder etwas vorenthalten“, sage ich leise mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

_Versagt … ich bin gescheitert … mit aller Kraft habe ich versucht ihn zu mir zurückzubringen … versucht ihn nicht zu verlieren … versucht das Unvermeidliche aufzuhalten … aber es ist sinnlos … Und ich bin an diesem verderbenbringenden Unglück schuld …_

Langsam lasse ich die Hand in die Tasche meines Kleides wandern und hole den Arkenstein daraus hervor. Sein Innerstes leuchtet flammend-rot, so als wolle er das zerstörerische Drachenfeuer nachahmen … bezeichnend, wenn man bedenkt, was er alles mit seinem Einfluss vernichtet hat. Er wiegt verhängnisvoll schwer in meiner Hand, droht mich unerbittlich mit sich in das Verderben zu ziehen, sodass ich ihn schnell auf den kleinen Tisch neben mir legen muss, da Thorin keinerlei Anzeichen macht, ihn mir abzunehmen. Selbst als ich wieder zu ihm aufblicke, sieht er nur mich und nicht den Stein an, so als ob er ihn noch nicht einmal wahrnimmt … es ihn nicht zu interessieren scheint, dass diese verfluchte Wertlosigkeit endlich sein ist.

Ich schniefe unglücklich und wende mich letztlich schweigend mit zerrissenem Herzen zum Gehen. Als ich die Türklinke bereits in der Hand halte, drehe ich mich aber dennoch wiederkehrend um … ich muss es ihm sagen, auch wenn es ihn vermeintlich noch nicht einmal mehr berührt. „Weiß du Thorin, mir wurde einmal folgendes Sprichwort anvertraut: Wahrhaftige Gefühle sind kostbarer, als alles Gold und Silber dieser Erde, denn sie sind das wertvollste Juwel, das man einen anderen schenken kann. Erst jetzt versteht mein Herz vollkommen, was diese Aussage bedeutet … aber von Nutzen, sind mir die Worte dennoch nicht.“ Er sieht mich allerdings noch immer unbewegt an … den Blick starr und emotionslos, unfähig etwas anderes als tobenden Wahnsinn zu visualisieren. „Wir sehen uns morgen auf dem Schlachtfeld ...“, sage ich abschließend und drehe mich wieder um. Ich muss von hier weg … weit weg von ihm … weit weg von dem Schmerz … weit weg von meinen Gefühlen, die auch nur im Entferntesten eine Chance gegen diese Krankheit haben und vermutlich auch nie hatten.

„Was soll das bedeuten?“, hält mich eine ungewöhnlich ruhige und wahnfreie Stimme unerwartet auf und ich sehe verwundert über die Schulter zu ihm zurück. „Denkst du etwa, ich lasse meine Freunde … meine Brüder … alleine diesen aussichtslosen Kampf bestreiten!?“, antworte ich ihm bedrückt, nichtbegreifend, warum gerade das ihn zu bewegen scheint. „Aber warum … du hast keine Verpflichtungen mehr mir gegenüber? Du könntest nach Hause gehen ... so wie du es wolltest“, sagt er gedämpft und kommt einen ruhigen Schritt auf mich zu, sodass ich mich nun doch wieder gänzlich zu ihm umdrehe. Bedeutungsvoll betrachte ich den Arkenstein, der noch immer sein unheilvoll rötliches Licht verbreitet. „Du hast recht … ich habe meine Aufgabe dir gegenüber erfüllt“, beginne ich leidenschaftslos, nur um dann sofort meine Stimme bedeutungsvoll aufwallen zu lassen. „Aber mehr noch als irgendeine Unterschrift auf einem wertlosen Stück Papier … sagt mir mein Herz, dass ich an eurer Seite bleiben muss … an deiner Seite, Thorin.“ Bedeutungsvoll lege ich während die Worte fast wie von selber meinen Mund verlassen, eine Hand auf die Brust, dort wo mein Herz noch immer schnell und kraftvoll gegen die Rippen schlägt, obwohl es schon längst zersplittert ist. „Wenn du stirbst, dann sterbe ich auch … körperlich oder geistig … denn selbst, wenn ich weiterleben würde, könnte ich es nicht ertragen, dass du nicht mehr auf dieser Welt wandelst. Da allein der Gedanke an deinen Tod, mich bereits schier Wahnsinn werden lässt … und das schon sehr lange. Ich sterbe lieber, als mein restliches Leben ohne dich und damit in Trauer und Gefühllosigkeit zu verbringen.“ Thorin kommt zögernd auf mich zu, als er die leidenschaftlichen und hemmungslosen Tränen bemerkt, die meine zerstörerischen Gefühle für ihn beweinen und bis dahin kaum wahrnehmbar aus mir hinausfließen. Und wie einem Wunder gleich, huscht ein bleicher Schatten über seine Augen.

„Warum … warum willst du wegen mir fallen oder in Unglück versinken?“, erkundigt er sich und seine Stimme klingt eigenartig erstickt. Ich sehe ihn an … lange, bedeutungsvoll und voller Liebe … aber ihm diese wirklich zu gestehen, das fällt mir noch immer schwer. „Weil das nun mal so ist, wenn … wenn man jemandem …“, stammle ich unsicher, aber er nimmt mir die Aufgabe ab, mich zu erklären. „Was bin ich für dich, Bil?“

_Diese Frage … diese wunderbare Frage … die er mir schon sooft gestellt hat und auf die ich bis jetzt nie eine ehrliche Antwort gefunden habe._

Ich lasse meinen Blick sinken und presse die Lippen zusammen, damit ich nicht unkontrolliert anfange zu schluchzen … schließe nachdenklich die Augen, versuche Worte zu finden, die auch nur annähernd auszudrücken vermögen, was ich für ihn fühle … wie viel er mir bedeutet … wie sehr ich ihn liebe. „Du bist mein Schicksal …“, beginne ich infolgedessen und meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern. Zögernd schaue ich wieder zu ihm auf und unerwartet steht er mir so nahe, wie damals, als ich ihm die Eichel gezeigt habe. Ich kann wie in einem Traum den warmen Atem über die Haut flammen fühlen und dass er mir einen wundervollen Schauer beschert. „Du bist meine Zukunft … mein König … mein Sinn zum Leben …“, sage ich gedämpft und führe eine Hand an seine Wange. Die Haare des drahtigen Bartes rascheln leise und kitzeln mich, als ich die Fingerspitzen sanft über die Haut fahren lasse. Mit jeder Aufführung sind seine Augen ein kleines Stück Klarer geworden, was mir unglaublichen Mut gibt, ihm endlich die vollumfängliche Wahrheit zu sagen. „Du bist … meine wahrhaftige Liebe …“, schließe ich endlich meine Offenbarung ab und es ist nur ein gesprochener Hauch … aber dennoch so voller Kraft, Wahrheit und Leidenschaft, wie ein bedeutungsvolles Geständnis nur sein kann.

Aus unbedingter Ehrlichkeit wird absolutes Vertrauen geboren und das ist die stärkste Waffe, die man gegen seine Feinde richten kann … das wird mir in diesem Moment erneut klar, denn auf einmal strahlen seine Seelenspiegel so klar und rein, wie grün-bläulich schimmerndes Eis und mit einer Bedeutsamkeit in ihnen, die ich noch nie in seinem Antlitz emporlodern sah.

In mir erklingt die leise Hoffnung, dass Thorin die Drachenkrankheit ein für alle Mal besiegt hat … dass sein Herz erfüllt ist von der Liebe zu mir und alles Schlechte darin keinen Platz mehr einnehmen wird … zu keiner Zeit mehr. Aus den Augenwinkeln nehme ich wahr, wie er seine Hand hebt … unglaublich bedächtig, um mich nicht zu erschrecken, denn so viel ist passiert … so viel Schmerz und Angst musste ich durch diese Krankheit erleiden … und er scheint sich zumindest schemenhaft daran zu erinnern. Zärtlich und liebevoll streichen seine Fingerkuppen schließlich die Haut meiner Wange entlang, fahren durch die Haare und streifen dabei die Perlen darin, wandern weiter und berühren beinahe ehrfürchtig den kleinen eisblauen Edelstein. „Ich weiß mittlerweile, was diese besonderen Geschenke von dir an mich bedeuten … der Teller Suppe, das Kleid, der Harnisch … und ich nehme sie erneut an … Denn ich liebe dich, Thorin … aus den Tiefen meines Herzens und mit jeder Faser meines Körpers…“, hauche ich schließlich aus und es fühlt sich so verdammt gut und richtig an, ihm endlich die vollkommene Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.

Mein bebendes Dasein scheint zu zerfließen, als Thorin sich, ob meines Geständnisses allmählich zu mir herunterbeugt. Die störrischen aber dennoch so weichen Haare des Bartes fühlen sich unglaublich an, als sie leicht meine Wange streifen. Ich kann seinen erwärmten Atem und die Ahnung der weichen Haut auf meinen feuchten Lippen spüren und beginne unwillkürlich vor Leidenschaft, Aufregung und Erwartung zu erzittern. „Ich hoffe, Dwalin wird uns dieses Mal in Ruhe lassen …“, haucht er leise aus und ob dieses unerwarteten Scherzes, löst sich jegliche hemmende Anspannung aus mir.

Immer warme Hände umfassen zärtlich mein Gesicht, heben es leicht an und dann … endlich … endlich nach all den Wochen und Monaten der beiderseitigen Liebesqual, finden sich unsere Lippen das erste Mal zu einem leidenschaftlichen und von allumfassender, inniger und wahrhaftiger Liebe durchdrungenen Kuss. Zaghaft und unerwartet schüchtern in Anbetracht seiner sonst so ungezierten Art, streichen sie über die glühende Haut … kaum zu erfühlen, aber dennoch verführerisch anregend. Erst als ich genussvoll meine Augen schließe, mich ihm vollkommen hingebe und gerade so viel Kontrolle über mich erlange, damit ich den Kuss erwidern kann und ihn damit zu verstehen gebe, dass ich mit seiner Annäherung einverstanden bin, wird die Liebkosung wagemutiger und nachdrücklicher.

Schwielige Daumen streichen über meine Wange, weiche lange Haare umhüllen unsere Gesichter, harte und kalte Metallperlen liegen auf der Haut des Dekolletés, begierige Zähne knabbern sanft an meiner Unterlippe … und jedes einzelne Gefühl ist so unbeschreiblich intensiv und auserlesen vollendet und ich frage mich, wie ich mein bisheriges Leben nur ohne diese Herrlichkeit verbringen konnte. Sein Kuss nimmt mich völlig ein, lässt meinen Körper unter ihm erschaudern. Eine von Thorins Händen wandert in meinen Nacken, drückt mich noch näher und begehrender an ihn heran und die Welt um uns herum beginnt zu flimmern … verschwindet in einem alles verschluckenden Nebel und nur wir beide scheinen in diesem Augenblick noch in ihr zu existieren. Ersuchend dringt seine Zunge zwischen die leichte Lücke meiner Lippen, bittet fast schon flehend um Einlass, dem ich ihm aber nur allzu gerne gewähre.

Und als sich unsere Zungenspitzen das erste Mal berühren, schwanke ich leicht, so ungewohnt und betörend ist diese unglaublich intensive Empfindung und das bunt aufsteigende Feuerwerk, das sie auslöst. Aber Thorin fängt mich unvermittelt mit seinen starken Armen auf und zieht meinen Körper dicht an seinen, gibt mir die Entschlossenheit und Stärke seiner altruistischen Liebe standzuhalten. Aber als ich seine Wärme plötzlich überall an mir spüre, muss ich den Kuss unterbrechen und geräuschvoll die Luft aus meinen Lungen lassen. Meine zitternden Hände halten noch immer sein Gesicht umschlossen und nachdem ich in seine Augen blicke, die von so unglaublich viel Hingebung und Begehren zu mir sprechen, wollen meine Beine erneut nachgeben. Verzweifelt wie eine Ertrinkende in dem Ozean seiner Liebe, halte ich mich an seinem Dasein und den Gefühlen zu mir fest.

„Maralmizi, Ghivashel … ich liebe dich, mein unersetzlicher, kostbarster Schatz aller Schätze …“, haucht er schließlich gegen meine bebenden Lippen und verschließt diese erneut leidenschaftlich und ich nehme die Veränderung und gewonnene Festigkeit ob seines Geständnisses darin war. Ganz tief in meinem Denken erinnere ich mich an dieses geflüsterte und gefühlvolle Wort und die Situation, in der es mir schon einmal offenbart hatte und mir wird bewusst, wie lange dieses ausgesprochene Bekenntnis bereits über uns schwebte.

Unser Kuss wird immer erregter und stürmischer und meine Glieder wollen erneut ihren Dienst verweigern, als Thorins Hände rastlos meinen Rücken hinab gleiten, schließlich auf meinem Gesäß zum Erliegen kommen und ein ersticktes Stöhnen seinen Mund entkommt, dass von unvorstellbarer Erregung und Leidenschaft gebildet wurde. Er verlässt meine Lippen und zieht eine feuchte Spur über die gefühlsempfindliche Haut des Halses, den ich ihm trotz alledem nur allzu gerne vertrauensvoll präsentiere. Kehlig entrinnt mir ein überreiztes Wimmern, als er kleine Küsse auf meiner Halsbeuge verteilt und dabei den noch immer schmerzhaft- geröteten, kaum verheilten Biss streift. „Ich begehre dich so sehr … bitte werde mein … noch heute Nacht … ich will dich gänzlich besitzen“, dringt seine durch die auflodernde Liebesglut dunkel und weich und heiß erbebende Stimme in das bereits lustvernebelte Bewusstsein vor und lässt mich augenblicklich erschrocken zusammenfahren.

„Und ich besitze gänzlich, was mir gehört…“ Seine drohend ausgesprochenen Worte in dem Moment, in dem ich am meisten Angst vor seinem dunklen Ich verspürte, hallen in meinem Kopf wider und ohne, dass ich es verhindern kann, kriecht ein beklemmender Schauer mein Rückgrat entlang und lässt mich erstarren. Thorin bemerkt unvermittelt meine plötzliche Lähmung und die Bedenken, die meinen Körper gefangen halten. Verstört und erschrocken löst er sich sofort von mir, die Ungewissheit über meine schlagartige Befangenheit blitz in seinen Augen und zeichnet seine Gesichtszüge … die so wundervoll befreit, klar und hell sind. Nein … er ist nicht mehr der dunkle Thorin, der sich einfach genommen hätte was er begehrt … grob, tyrannisch, machtversessen und rücksichtslos … ungeachtet meiner verzweifelt-abwehrenden Klageschreie.

„Verzeih, wenn ich dich bedrängt habe … ich wollte nicht …“, setzt er beschämt klingend an und will furchtsam einen distanzierenden Schritt von mir zurückweichen, aber ich zwinge ihn mich wieder anzusehen, indem ich meine Hände erneut um sein Gesicht lege. „Ich bin dein Thorin … auf jede Weise, die du dir nur vorstellen kannst“, flüstere ich erstickt unter Erregung und Unruhe und hoffe, dass er die einzig verbliebene Furcht vor dem nun Folgenden, nicht darin erkennen kann. Von dem Besitz berauscht lächelnd, vereinigt er erneut unsere Lippen miteinander, umfasst meine Mitte, hebt mich mit einer Leichtigkeit, die seine unglaubliche Stärke widerspiegelt nach oben und trägt mich die wenigen Schritte in das angrenzende Schlafgemach.


	35. Sinn und Sinnlichkeit (ADULT)

Auch der dämmrige Schlafraum wird nur flackernd von einer einzelnen Kerze erleuchtet, die auf dem kleinen Tisch, neben dem mit einem dunkelblauen Himmel überspannten Bett, steht. Thorin setzt mich behutsam direkt davor ab und löst den Kuss. Meinem Mund entrinnt ein enttäuschtes Brummen, denn nach der anfänglichen Schüchternheit, kann ich von seinen erfahrenen Küssen und der Nähe und der Gewissheit der Liebe nicht mehr genug erhalten und ihm entkommt ein belustigt klingendes Schnauben, ob meiner ungeduldig wirkenden Reaktion. 

Mit einem Ausdruck, den ich noch nie seine schatten- und lichtumspielten Gesichtszüge vergoldet sah, beginnt er sanft mit den rauen Fingerspitzen die Konturen meines Gesichts entlangzufahren, streicht zärtlich über die bereits durch die ungewohnte Beanspruchung geschwollenen und bebenden Lippen und dann federleicht den Hals entlang. In meinem Inneren beginnt das Blut heiß und schäumend durch die Adern und Venen zu pulsieren und mein Dasein flimmert unaufhörlich. Unsere kurze Annäherung während des gemeinsamen Bades in den Hallen Thranduils war stürmisch und leidenschaftlich, aber bestimmt von Unsicherheit, Zweifeln und schließlich gewann das Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Aber wenn dies erst der Beginn der fessellosen Begierde ist, ist die Ahnung, wie viel Kraft sie später erst entwickeln und welche Auswirkungen sie auf meinen Körper haben wird, fast schon wieder beängstigend.

Thorin setzt die bestimmte und zielgerichtete Wanderung seiner Hand fort. Passiert gewichtslos mein kaum verdecktes Dekolleté, durchquert die von edlem Stoff überspannte Mulde zwischen den Brüsten und beginnt schließlich die Schnürung des Mieders zu lockern. Ungestüm reißt er an den seidenen Bändern und zieht es mir letztlich nur halb geöffnet über den Kopf aus und angesichts seiner fast schon kindlichen Ungeduld, muss ich leicht lächeln. Es landet unbeachtet auf dem Boden neben uns und wenig später auch der Rest meines kostbaren Kleides. Als ich infolgedessen nur mit einem durchschimmernden Unterkleid vor ihm stehe, wird mir das erste Mal unverhüllt bewusst, wie sehr er sich nach mir verzehrt, denn sein Blick liegt vor Gier getrübt auf mir, allein bei dem Versuch, das nackte Fleisch darunter zu erkennen. Es ist nicht der ungezügelte, unheilvolle und gefährliche Ausdruck, mit dem er den Schatz seiner Altvorderen betrachtete, sondern wird allein von leidenschaftlicher Lust regiert und es ist ein berauschendes Gefühl, von einem Mann … einem König … jemandem, der alles haben kann … so unverkennbar begehrt zu werden.

Sanft streifen seine Finger meine nackten Arme hinauf und die gewichtslose Berührung fühlt sich anders an als die vielen davor. Intensiver trotz der Zärtlichkeit … glühender trotz der Wärme unserer Körper … sie ruft einen exquisiten Schauer hervor, lässt die Haut prickeln, das Blut in den darunterliegenden Gefäßen aufwallen, jagt das Verlangen auf ihn durch mein Dasein und vermag die Leidenschaft noch ein klein wenig mehr werden zu lassen. Fast schon belustigend unsicher wirkend berührt er die Bänder, die das Unterkleid mit einfachen Schleifen auf meinen Schultern zusammenhalten und sieht mir dabei fragend in die Augen. Er bittet darum mich vollumfänglich enthüllen zu dürfen, und erneut wird mir bewusst, wie sehr sich das Lichtwesen in seinem Inneren von dem Schattendasein der Drachenkrankheit unterscheidet. Mein Mund verzieht sich zu einem bestätigenden Lächeln, das Einzige, was er als Bekräftigung benötigt, und als auch dieses letzte Kleidungsstück wie fließendes Wasser von meinem Leib hinabgleitet, tritt er fast ehrfürchtig einen Schritt zurück, um mich vollständig betrachten zu können. 

Sehnsüchtig hungrig und begierig dunkel und lüstern verzückt sind seine Augen … und mir wird dennoch unter ihnen etwas mulmig zumute und beklommen, versuche ich unruhig meine Blöße etwas zu verdecken. Ich weiß, dass ich mit zwergischen Maßstäben nicht einmal ansatzweise verglichen werden kann, auch wenn ich noch nie eine Zwergenfrau gesehen habe. Aber auch wenn sie nur halb so anmutig und definiert sind wie ihre Männer, dann bin ich im Gegenteil dazu plump und üppig. Die vielen Monate der entbehrungsreichen und anstrengenden Reise und der Sorge um seinen Zustand, haben zwar ihren Tribut an meinem Körper gefordert … unter Hobbits würde ich schon lange als abgezehrt gelten, kaum geeignet, den Winter zu überstehen … kleine Muskelansätze zeichnen sich unter der unverletzt-weißen Haut ab … Aber dennoch fühle ich mich noch immer unvollkommen in seiner Gegenwart, in Anbetracht seiner so perfekten Gestalt, die selbst durch dicken Stoff und blanke Rüstungen zu erahnen ist.

„Hast du schon einmal bei einem Mann gelegen?“; schreckt mich unerwartet seine direkte Frage auf und ich schüttle nur unsicher den Kopf. Seine Augenwinkel beginnen unvermittelt zu zittern und sein Mund öffnet sich fassungslos wirkend. Verlegen versuche ich aufgrund seiner geschockt anmutenden Reaktion noch etwas mehr meines Körpers wieder vor ihm zu verbergen, aber sofort ist er bei mir und hält sanft meine Arme umfasst. Zärtlich legt er die zitternden Hände auf seine Brust, sodass ich das schnell schlagende Herz unter weichen Stoff und harten Muskeln spüren kann. „Verzeih mir … ich wollte dich nicht verunsichern. Ich war nur so ergriffen davon, dass du mir deine Unschuld schenken möchtest“, erklärt er im Versuch die aufsteigende Beklommenheit zu mildern und verschließt meine Lippen wieder mit seinen. Und der Kuss ist so auserlesen besinnlich und sanft und bestätigend wie keiner davor es war. Zähne beißen zärtlich auf die geschwollene Sanftheit, fast schon verrucht aber herrlich erregend. Schwielige Hände streichen langsam und gefühlvoll über meine nackte Haut … verharren schließlich auf den Rippen und ziehen die leichten Erhebungen der Knochen nach … rufen dadurch einen Schauer hervor, der wie ein heller Gewitterblitz durch meinen Körper jagt. „Niemand anderem würde ich sie geben ...“, flüstere ich die Wahrheit, nachdem wir uns wieder voneinander entfernt haben und seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem begeisterten Lächeln.

Langsam lasse ich meine Hände abwärts über seine Brust fahren. Der samtig-schimmernde, fließend-fallende Stoff der Tunika fühlt sich unglaublich unter den empfindlichen Kuppen an und als ich schließlich an der metallenen Schnalle seines Gürtels angekommen bin, atme ich noch einmal tief durch. Ja, ich will ihn spüren, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers … ihm gehören, gänzlich und ohne Kompromisse … bestärke ich mich und höre den schweren Ledergürtel wie in Trance klirrend auf den Boden aufkommen. 

Bedächtig schlüpfen erkundende Hände unter die dunkelblaue Weichheit, ausgeprägte Muskeln empfangen sie und zucken leicht vor Anspannung, als ich federleicht darüberstreiche. Zwar konnte ich sie schon etliche Male unverhüllt betrachten und gepresst gegen meinen Körper wahrnehmen, aber sie arglos und mit dem Ziel unsere beide Erregung auflodern zu lassen, berühren zu dürfen, ist eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung und lässt meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln, als würden abertausende Ameisen in ihnen wohnen. Immer höher nehme ich den Stoff mit mir … entblöße beständig mehr und immer mehr der im Kerzenlicht golden schimmernden Haut und faszinierenden Muskeln … bis er schließlich seinen Weg zu den anderen unnützen Dingen auf dem Boden findet. 

Thorins wohldefinierter, breiter Oberkörper ist gezeichnet von den vielen Jahrzehnten als Krieger und Mann der Tat. Fast scheint es mir, als könnte ich jeden Schwerthieb, jedes Erheben des schweren Schmiedehammers erkennen, dass seinen so auserlesenen Körper formte … wie eine präzise gestaltete Reliefkarte voller Täler und Berge. Und ich frage mich, ob sein Gestalter Aule tagtäglich Lob und Bewunderung für diese seine so vollkommene Schöpfung erhält. Und selbst wenn … ab heute werde ich ihn in meinen Gebeten zusätzlich dafür Anerkennung zukommen lassen … 

Ich kann endlos viele silbrige Narben unter den sich kräuselnden schwarzen Haaren und vereinzelten mystischen Linien, runenhaften Zeichen und klaren geometrischen Formen ausmachen, die seine Haut zieren. Zum Teil wulstig trüben sie die Schönheit seines Körpers aber um keinen deut. Jede Einzelne visualisiert ein ereignisreiches und schmerzvolles Leben, das ihm zu dem formte, den ich so sehr liebe. Behutsam beuge ich mich vor und küsse zärtlich eine besonders Große, dessen Ursprung genau unter seinem Herzen sein Dasein gefährdete, was ihn wohlig erschaudern und tief aufbrummen lässt. Und dann entdecke ich etwas … ein kleines, filigranes Schmuckstück mit einem weißen Edelstein das um seinen Hals hängt … es ist die Kette, die ich damals dem Troll für Thorin entwenden wollte. 

Bedächtig nehme ich den Anhänger zwischen meine Finger und drehe ihn leicht, sodass sich das Licht in den Facetten unzählige Male bricht. Als ob er wüsste, was mir gerade durch den Kopf geht, erhebt er sanft seine Stimme. „Ich habe irgendwie gespürt, dass du sie damals für mich bestimmt hattest. Sie sollte mich deshalb immer an dich erinnern, nachdem du mir offenbartest, dass du mich irgendwann verlassen willst“, schildert er einfühlsam und schließ meine Finger mit seinen um den Schmuckstein. „Du wirst sie nie wieder als Gedankenstütze benötigen …“, flüstere ich vielsagend gegen seine Lippen, bevor ich einen leichten Kuss darauf hauche. Es ist ein Versprechen … die Zusicherung, dass egal was kommen mag, ich von nun an seiner Seite stehen werde … für die Ewigkeit und darüber hinaus… Und als ob diese Gewissheit jedwede zurückhaltende Blockade, die noch zwischen uns bestanden hat, gnadenlos und besessen niederreißt, vergeht die anfängliche Mäßigung und Schüchternheit unter dem gewaltigen Einfluss der Begierde.

Thorin umfasst meine Körpermitte und ignoriert den überraschten und leicht verärgerten Aufschrei, als er mich zurückdrängt und ich überfallen von der stürmischen Entschlossenheit und dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Bettkante an meinen Kniekehlen, nach hinten auf die Weichheit der Matratze falle. Sofort ist er über mir, verschließt meine zur Erwiderung ansetzenden Lippen mit seinen, erstickt jedwedes Schimpfwort, dass ich ihn an den Kopf werfen wollte gekonnt durch knabbern und saugen und küssen an bereits vollkommen überreiztem Fleisch und lässt mich stattdessen erregt aufwimmern. Seine langen Haare mit den kleinen Schmuckperlen daran Kitzeln auf meiner Haut, als er beginnt federleichte Küsse vom Hals abwärts auf den sich unter ihm windenden Körper zu platzieren. Mit jedem neu erforschten Millimeter beschleunigt sich meine Atmung und mein Innerstes wird von einem unglaublich intensiven Kribbeln überflutet. Eifrig lässt er die Zunge um eine der Brustwarzen kreisen, während seine Hand die andere fast beiläufig reizt. 

Ein kehliges Wimmern entkommt augenblicklich meinem Mund … denn das hervorgerufene Gefühl ist so neuartig und intensiv und so beispiellos ergreifend … Vor unerfahrener Befangenheit, versuche ich es aber chancenlos mit dem Malträtieren meiner Unterlippe zu unterdrücken. „Stöhne für mich, Ghivashel … ich will hören, wenn dir gefällt, was ich mit dir anstelle …“, bestärkt mich Thorin es vollends aufzugeben und der austretende Luftstrom warmen Atems auf feurig-glühender Haut lässt mich erschaudern. Er legt sich auf mich und bedenkenlos öffne ich meine Beine um in zwischen sie zu lassen und oh Himmel, ich bin nicht einmal ansatzweise darauf vorbereitet, die selbst durch das dicke Leder hindurch zu spürende aufkommende Verhärtung wahrzunehmen, die sich fest, verlangend und sehnsüchtig pulsierend an mich schmiegt. Aber bei Aules Schöpfung, es fühlt sich so gut und so richtig und so wahnsinnig erregend an … und ohne, dass ich es weiterhin unterdrücken kann, entfährt meinem Mund ein fesselloses Stöhnen, so sehr von Lust und Begierde sprechend, dass ich kurz selbst darüber erschrocken und beschämt bin.

Thorin stößt einen tief-gutturalen Laut aus, während er unsere erhitzten Gesichter aneinander lehnt, stützt sich mit beiden Unterarmen neben meinem Kopf ab und bewegt zaghaft und vorsichtig die Hüften. Der dadurch noch einmal ansteigende pochend-harte-heiße Widerstand lässt mich erneut aufstöhnen, haltsuchend mit den Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken kratzen und ihn noch näher zu mir heranziehen. Und jeder verzweifelte Atemzug stockt und endet halb erstickt in einem leisen, hilflosen Laut, der sich in Thorins gebrochenem, grollenden Stöhnen und gemurmelten Liebesbekundungen auf Khuzdûl verliert, unfähig weiterhin die nur angeeignete gemeine Sprache aus den Tiefen seines von Lust umnebelnden Denkens abzurufen. „Akhjamu'e 'umale'mê“, haucht er aus und ich habe keine Ahnung, was er da sagt, aber nicke trotzdem, denn es kann nichts Schlechtes sein.

Langsam wandert er abwärts … entdeckende Hände gleiten meine Seiten hinab, eine feuchte Zunge zeichnet eine beispiellos kribbelnde Spur und ich drücke mich ihm entgegen, erpicht darauf mehr und immer mehr von seinen Berührungen zu erhalten. Mit vor Lust verhangenen Augen richtet er sich schließlich auf und ich atme bereits schwer vor auflodernder Begierde nach ihm, während er von der Bettkante rutscht und sich eiligst von Stiefeln und Hose befreit. Ich setze mich leicht auf und lasse meinen Blick dreist über den sich vor mir aufgebauten Körper in seiner nun hüllenlosen Ganzheit wandern. 

Über geschmeidige Muskeln, die sich bei jeder Bewegung sichtbar anspannen und dunkle Haare, die sich kräuselnd ihren Verlauf über die straffe Haut suchen … und folge schließlich den Schenkeln des Dreiecks, dass mir hilfsbereit den auserlesenen Weg zu einer pelzigen Insel zwischen stämmigen Beinen weist. Und oh um Ilúvatars Willen … ich sollte nicht so unanständig lange bei dem sich mir schamlos bietenden Anblick seiner Männlichkeit verweilen … Aber es ist alles so ersehnenswert und so faszinierend und so wirkungsvoll und vereint auf so wenig Gestalt … Es ist einfach zu viel Thorin auf einmal … die zum Leben erweckte perfekte Staue eines Kriegerkönigs in seiner Vollkommenheit … Und bei dem so überaus reichlich von allem Makellosen und Erregenden, das ein Geschöpf nur an sich haben kann und dass nun langsam wieder auf mich zukommt, entweicht mir ein aufgeregt-begeistertes Wimmern, ohne dass ich auch nur ansatzweise fähig bin es zu unterdrücken. 

Mit einem um die Auswirkungen seines Körpers auf mich wissend wirkenden Lächeln kniet er sich zwischen meine gespreizten Beine und betrachtet ebenfalls unverschämt lüstern meinen sich ihm präsentierenden Leib. Er lässt seine Hände federleicht über die erhitze Innenseite der Schenkel fahren, bringt sie allein dadurch zum unkontrollierten Erzittern und schmiegt sie schließlich fast nicht wahrnehmbar an mein Zentrum und es scheint die einzige Stelle meines Körpers zu sein, die heißer ist als seine immer warme Haut.

Abermals schwappt eine Welle aus Schamgefühl über mich und ich versuche meine Beine ein klein wenig zu schließen, da es mir unangenehm ist, wenn er mich so unanständig unverhüllt mustern kann. „Nein … nicht“, stößt er sofort aus … die Stimme bereits holprig, rau und dunkel vor tobender Leidenschaft … und drückt nachdrücklich meine Oberschenkel wieder auseinander, weiter sogar als vorher. „Schäme dich nicht vor mir … bitte ... es gibt Nichts aufgrund dessen du erröten müsstest … du bist vollkommen und keine Sittlichkeit wird von nun an mehr zwischen uns stehen müssen“, versichert er mir und ehe ich ob seiner Worte dennoch feurig-rot erglühe, senkt er im nächsten Augenblick seine Lippen auf die bislang von allem Sündhaften unberührte Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen.

Eine unbeschreibliche Welle aus noch nicht gekannten prickelnden, auserlesenen Empfindungen strömt unerwartet von meinem Zentrum ausgehend durch mich hindurch. Ich höre das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen, meine Wangen beginnen zu brennen und meine Glieder kribbeln unaufhörlich. Kein anständiger Gedanke hat mehr in meinem sonst so sittsam beherrschten Dasein Platz, das nun gänzlich von Genuss und Begehren eingenommen zu sein scheint. In der Trunkenheit der Lust drücke ich ihm schamlos mein Becken entgegen, als er immer wieder mit seiner Zunge über mich fährt, saugt, leckt und mit ihr in mich eindringt. Unendlich viele Flüsse und Rinnsale aus schnell strömendem, purem Verlangen fluten durch meinen Körper und verteilen dieses überall in meinem Dasein, scheinen spürbar aus mir hinauszufließen und sich mit seinem Speichel zu vermischen. 

Haltsuchend, um nicht augenblicklich von dieser alles mit sich reißenden Strömung hinfort gespült zu werden, vergraben sich meine Finger in dem weißen Lacken und dichten Fellen unter mir, in seinen weichen Haaren und letztendlich in meinem willigen Fleisch. Und als sich immer mehr kleine Tropfen der Erregung zwischen meinen Beinen sammeln und diese schließlich vereint in einem gewaltigen Wasserfall aus Empfindungen über mich hereinbrechen, schreie ich ungehalten seinen Namen und einige sehr frivole Ordinärworte in die uns umgebende Dunkelheit des Gemachs hinaus. „Oh … alurâf … Thorin!“, stoße ich atemlos aus, während mein Kopf erschöpft zurückfällt, denn wenn ich eines besonders auf der gemeinsamen Reise gelernt habe, dann in Khuzdûl fluchen und ich merke, wie sich seine Lippen, die noch immer auf mir liegen, zu einem Schmunzeln verziehen.

Außer Atem schließe ich die Augen und lasse die kribbelnde Flutwelle an unbeschreiblichen Gefühlen, die mich gänzlich bedeckt hatte, langsam abfließen. Nur andeutungsweise kann ich erfassen, dass sich Thorin nach oben zieht und mit seinen kräftigen Armen neben mir abstützt. Erst als er meine Lippen sanft mit seinen versiegelt und langsam aber bestimmt in mich eindringt, realisiere ich, was eben geschehen ist. Scharf und unangenehm verkrampft ziehe ich in Erwartung des furchtbaren Schmerzes … von dem ich schon so vieles hinter vorgehaltenen Händen gehört und in den Büchern, die in den hintersten Winkeln meiner Sammlung versteckt sind, gelesen habe … die Luft laut zischend ein … Aber er kommt nicht … lediglich ein unbedeutendes kurzes Ziehen ist zu spüren. 

Thorin hat den perfekten Zeitpunkt ausgenutzt, in dem ich vollkommen entspannt und abgelenkt war, um so wenig wie nur irgendwie möglich von der Aufhebung meiner Unberührtheit zu merken. „Entspann dich, Mamarlûna …“, flüstert er stockend an meine Schulter, die er mit seinen Lippen nur hauchzart bedeckt und tatsächlich entkrampfen sich ob seiner sanften Worte langsam Glieder und Geist und ermöglichen dadurch dem unglaublichen Gefühl der vollkommenden Inbesitznahme aufzusteigen. Thorin bewegt sich nicht, obwohl er sichtlich mit dem Verlangen kämpft, ungehalten in mich zu stoßen, denn kleine Schweißperlen benetzen bereits seine Haut, lassen sie feucht schimmern und die Muskeln der Arme beben angespannt. Beruhigend lege ich meine zitternden Finger auf den definierten Bizeps, der sich unter meiner mildernden Berührung augenblicklich lockert. Ein brummender Laut entweicht dennoch seiner Kehle, als ich mich dabei ungewollt leicht bewege … Ausbruch der so mühevoll durch Beherrschung unter Kontrolle gehaltenen Lust. Er gibt mir trotz aller Begierde und Lüsternheit die Zeit, die ich benötige, um mich an ihn zu gewöhnen, denn Zwerge sind im Allgemeinen doch etwas kräftiger gebaut als Hobbits, nicht nur von der Körperstatur her.

Als das ungewohnte Gefühl etwas in mir zu haben nachlässt, breitet sich ein Neues in mir aus … eine unglaublich-intensive Impression, die erneut emporloderndes, wie Drachenfeuer brennendes Verlangen durch mein Dasein schickt. Vorsichtig hebe ich mein Becken, um Thorin zu signalisieren, dass ich für ihn bereit bin und allein diese fast unbedeutende Friktion lässt mich bereits leise vor Lust aufstöhnen. Er sieht mich an … voller Verlangen, Hingebung und Liebe und sucht nochmals die Bestätigung in meinem Angesicht, die ich ihm stumm aber nur allzu gerne mit einem kurzen Zusammenzucken meiner Muskeln, die ihn gefangen genommen haben, gebe. 

Zärtlich verschließt er daraufhin meine Lippen mit seinen und zieht sich achtsam komplett aus mir zurück, nur um dann von Neuem wirkungsvoll in mich einzudringen. Seine Bewegung ruft eine so durchdringende Empfindung in mir hervor, dass ich meinen Kopf überstrecke und geräuschvoll aufstöhnend die Luft meine Lungen verlässt. Mein ganzer Körper beginnt zu beben und mit jedem langsamen Hinausgleiten und anschließenden leidenschaftlichen Stoß, wird der Sinnesreiz tiefgründiger. Mein immerwährender ungezügelter Ausdruck des Vergnügens wird von ihm aufgenommen und noch stürmischer zu mir zurückgeworfen … jeder unserer Laute im Wohlklang zueinanderstehend, der sich in dem kerzenscheinflackernden Halbdunkel verliert. Thorin führt eine Hand an meinen Oberschenkel und hebt ihn an … steigert damit die Tiefe und den Winkel seines Eindringens und lässt die Welt um mich herum erzittern, als er dadurch Punkte in mir trifft, die mich fast wahnsinnig werden lassen. Seine Lippen legen sich an meinen Hals und ich erschaudere, als seinem Mund an die Kehle gepresst ein tief-dunkles Stöhnen entkommt.

Von Wollust erfüllt und gänzlich unfähig weiterhin über Folgen oder Scham nachzudenken, vergrabe ich meine Fingernägel in seinen Armen, hinterlasse blutunterlaufene Striemen, die ihn eindeutig als mein Eigentum kennzeichnen. Immer fahriger werden seine Bewegungen und immer mehr spüre ich, dass er bereits gefährlich nah an der Klippe zum Höhepunkt seiner Leidenschaft angelangt sein muss. Sein wundervoll schwer-kehliges Knurren dringt in mein Ohr, fährt durch seinen Körper und lässt mich durch unsere Verbindung zusätzlich erbeben. Der unverfälschte Geruch nach feuchter Erde und warmen Stein vermischt sich mit dem der Leidenschaft und berauscht den Sinn. Der leicht metallische Geschmack seines Mundes verbindet sich mit meinem und als ich kurz meine Augen öffne, sehe ich sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter über mir schweben, von Leidenschaft und Erregung gezeichnet, auserlesener als jeder Anblick meines Lebens bis jetzt war. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, verbinden sich all diese Sinneseindrücke zu einem gigantischen Knäuel aus feuriger Lüsternheit und zerstreuen sich mit einer riesigen Explosion in alle Richtungen. Ich spüre regelrecht, wie sich mein Innerstes um ihn herum zusammenzieht, ihn mit mir in die Erschütterung reißt und mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß ergießt er sich heiß und erleichternd in mich. 

Außer Atem bricht er zusammen, murmelt das Gesicht in meiner Halsbeige vergraben unverständliche Worte. Der warme, schwerfällige Luftstrom aus seinem Mund fährt über meine schweißnasse, pulsierende Haut, lässt mich wohlig erschaudern und entkräftet aufwimmern, als sich meine Lungen endlich wieder daran erinnern, wie sie anständig zu funktionieren haben. Gefühlte Minuten liegen wir einfach nur da und genießen die Nähe, Wärme und abklingende Leidenschaft unsere noch immer miteinander verbundenen Körper. Mein ganzer Leib kribbelt, als er sich schließlich aufrichtet, zärtlich mit einer Hand das Brennen der Wange, hervorgerufen durch die störrischen Barthaare, die darüber kratzten, vertreibt und eine bedeutsame Stirn an meine legt. Sanft und arglos schmiege ich mich in seine Berührung und hauche einen Kuss auf den Daumen, mit dem er über die geschwollenen Lippen streicht. Nun sind wir für immer miteinander vereint … der König unter dem Berge und die einfache kleine Hobbitfrau. „Ich liebe dich … meine Königin“, flüstert Thorin ergriffen und küsst mich erneut voller Begehren und Hingabe, die ein Wesen für ein anderes nur aufbringen kann …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akhjamu'e 'umale'mê. – Ich will dir große Freude schenken. 

Alurâf – Eigenkreation der Autorin … gebildet aus „alquarf“ und „chara“, den arabischen und hebräischen Wörtern für den Ausruf „fuck“

Mamarlûna – Die die geliebt wird.


	36. Das mächtigste Gefühl der Welt

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_„Vielleicht hörst du wenigstens auf ihn, wenn schon nicht auf uns …“ Bils Stimme zerreißt gepeinigt unter der Last der sich beständig bildenden Tränen … aber weder ihr Kummer, noch deren fließende Illustration, berühren mich … genauso wenig wie ihre mahnenden Worte und düsteren Verheißungen, mit denen sie mich schon so oft behelligt hat. Nein … ich werde niemals diesen Berg und seinen wertvollen Inhalt kampflos hergeben, das schwöre ich. Er ist zu kostbar und das Einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist in der Sinnlosigkeit und Leere meines Lebens. Und wenn ich im Gefecht sterbe, dann folgt mein Körper endlich der bereits schon vor so langer Zeit gefallenen Seele, deren gänzlicher Untergang auch sie mit heraufbeschworen hat. Dass sie mir den Arkenstein wer weiß schon wie lange vorenthält, bestärkt meinen Hass nur noch mehr. Ja ich verachte sie … weil sie mich gebrochen hat, weil sie sich vor mir verschließt, weil sie mir nicht die Wahrheit sagt, weil sie mir nicht gehört, weil sie mich nicht liebt. Hätte ich sie doch nur nie auf diese Reise mitgenommen, wie viel zusätzliches Leid wäre mir bis hierher erspart geblieben …_

_Aber dann sehe ich in ihren Augen, wie auch etwas in ihr zugrunde geht … langsam aber beständig … leidvoll sterbend in kriechendem schwarzen Öl, das alles Gute und Hoffnungsvolle überdeckt und für immer klebrig gefangen hält. „Verzeiht mir bitte … Ihr hab recht, ich bin Euer unwürdig und darf Euch keinerlei Ratschläge erteilen oder etwas vorenthalten“, sagt Bil leise … kaum zu verstehen, da sie unterwürfig und verzagend die Stimme, den Blick und die einst wagemutig zu Fäusten geballten kleinen Hände sinken lässt. Langsam greift sie in die Tasche des wertvollen Kleides, das ich ihr einst schenkte, als ich noch ohne Zweifel dachte, ich würde so etwas wie Liebe für sie empfinden. Und als sie ein in sich leuchtendes Gebilde daraus hervorholt, stockt mein Atem, denn ich erkenne den so lange vermissten Arkenstein, obwohl er anders erscheint, als das letzte Mal, als ich ihn sah. Feuerrot und unheilvoll schimmert sein Innerstes und sofort fährt ein angstvoller Ruck durch mein Dasein, als mir schmerzlich klar wird, welche Folgen es hat, jetzt, da Bil ihn mir tatsächlich übergibt._

_Sie wird mich verlassen … nicht erst irgendwann, sondern augenblicklich … nicht, weil Tod oder Krieg uns auseinanderreißt … nicht, weil sie es will … sondern, weil ich ihr in meiner Verbitterung und verletzten Starrköpfigkeit zugesichert habe, dass sie gehen kann und sie diese Zusage wahrnimmt, da ich sie schlimmer verletzen musste als jemals jemanden zuvor. Und augenblicklich sind jegliche Wut und alle Zweifel an meinen ehrenhaften Gefühlen zu ihr verflogen. Aber der Schmerz, der sich daraufhin in mir bildet, ist entsetzlich … stürmischer und zerstörerischer noch als Trauer über Gefallene oder die Brandschatzung von Heimat ihn je heraufbeschwören konnte._

_Sie legt den Stein auf einen kleinen Tisch neben sich, da ich ihn ihr nicht abnehmen kann … denn wenn ich es täte, wäre der Verlust ihres herrlichen Lachens, ihrer himmelblauen Augen, ihrer wundervollen Präsenz so endgültig und unwiderruflich. Eigentlich sollte es mich glücklich machen, wenn sie wohlbehalten wieder in ihre behütete und friedvolle Heimat zurückkehren kann, denn nur so wird sie überleben … sollte sie hierbleiben, würde Krieg oder Schmerz sie zerstören … oder ich in meinem Wahn, das spüre ich. Aber die Bestürzung ob dieser Beraubung ist größer als alles andere in meinem Inneren … gewaltiger und beeinflussender als sämtlicher weltlicher Besitz und das Verlangen danach._

_Sie dreht sich um … die Augen gebrochen und leidend, da ich ihr nicht mehr geben kann als meine Verblendung, Frustration und die Besitzgier nach Dingen und ich vermag es nicht sie aufzuhalten, denn die Erschütterung und Sinnlosigkeit meines Daseins ist im Moment so einnehmen mächtig, dass ich mich zu keiner Bewegung fähig sehe. Aber als sie die Klinge der Tür bereits in Händen hält, schaut sie noch einmal zurück und ein Blick trifft mich … voller Leid und Verzweiflung und Selbstaufgabe. „Weiß du Thorin, mir wurde einmal folgendes Sprichwort anvertraut: Wahrhaftige Gefühle sind kostbarer, als alles Gold und Silber dieser Erde, denn sie sind das wertvollste Juwel, das man einen anderen schenken kann. Erst jetzt versteht mein Herz vollkommen, was diese Aussage bedeutet … aber von Nutzen, sind mir die Worte dennoch nicht.“_

_Hunderte Stimmen der Erinnerung beginnen unvermittelt in meinem Kopf aufzubrausen … sich in einem Wirrwarr von Emotionen und Betrachtungen übereinander zu werfen. Sie sprechen von Heimat und Verpflichtung und Verbundenheit und Anerkennung … und Liebe. ‚… _lieben und geliebt werden … das sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Gefühle … egal wie wahrhaftig sie sind …‘ Bils beweinende Worte am Rabenberg hallen immer und immer wieder unnatürlich laut zwischen den ganzen anderen nach und erst jetzt verstehe ich sie vollumfänglich … spüre ihre Bedeutung, die mir damals durch Verlustschmerz und gekränkten Stolz nicht klar war. Ja … die Gefühle zu lieben und geliebt zu werden unterscheiden sich, denn das eine gibt und das andere empfängt man … aber eines haben sie gemeinsam: Keines davon kann einzeln existieren, ohne dass es den Spender oder Empfänger bis in die Tiefen seiner Seele hinein zerstört.__

_„Wir sehen uns morgen auf dem Schlachtfeld“, höre ich ihre reale Stimme sich plötzlich erheben und die Bedeutung schneidet unmittelbar wie ein scharfkantiges Messer in mein Herz. Sie will kämpfen … nicht um Ehre und Ansehen oder um einen wertlosen Schatz zu verteidigen … sondern, weil wir ihr so viel bedeuten … weil ich ihr so viel Wert bin … dass sie sogar in den sicheren Tod gehen wird._

_Nein … niemals … sie darf nicht sterben … ich liebe sie … wahrhaftig und innig und leidenschaftlich … wie noch nie ein anderes Wesen in meinem langen Leben. Und diese Erkenntnis bekämpft fühlbar etwas in meinem Inneren … mit einer Macht, die so groß und kraftvoll ist und dadurch jedweden schlechten Einfluss niederringt_ _._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Thorin_

_Die Sonne scheint gerade erst aufzugehen, denn ihre Strahlen vermögen es noch nicht vollumfänglich durch die Lichtschächte in mein Gemach vorzudringen und hüllen es nur in ein schummriges Zwielicht aus dunklem Grau und blassem Orange. Dennoch kann ich mit meiner zwergischen Nachtsicht perfekt und klar die ruhig schlafende Gestalt neben mir erkennen und ihr bezaubernder Anblick lässt mein Herz vor Glücksgefühl und Wohlbehagen schneller schlagen. Braune lockige Haare umspielen Bils Gesicht, liegen auf ihren nackten Schultern und breiten sich teilweise auf meiner Brust aus. Ihr Antlitz ist entspannt im tief-traumlosen Schlaf und erscheint sogar jetzt von allen Sorgen und Ängsten befreit, so wie ich es schon seit so vielen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen habe, da die Pein und der Kummer um mich und meinen Zustand sie gefangen hielt. Sie ist so wunderschön und rein und begehrenswert und das Gefühl der vollständigen Freude wird noch ein klein wenig mehr, als mir bewusst wird, dass sie für immer mein ist und an meiner Seite stehen wird, die vergangene Nacht nur die Erste von so vielen gemeinsamen war._

_Aber dennoch überkommt mich augenblicklich eine gewaltige Angst … Was ist, wenn ich trotz der Gewissheit ihrer Liebe zurück in die Dunkelheit der Drachenkrankheit falle, die von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte, ohne dass ich es überhaupt merkte?! Ich würde in meinem fokussierten Wahn … der nur Gold und Stärke und Einfluss sieht … unvermittelt noch mehr zerstören als vorher. Auch wenn es eine Gefahr darstellt, ich muss wissen, ob mein Herz noch immer anfällig für Besitz- und Machtgier ist. Also erhebe ich mich langsam und vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken, und kleide mich leise an._

_Als ich in den Salon trete, blendet mich abrupt ein alles überstrahlendes hellblaues und reines Licht. Es ist der Arkenstein, der noch immer wartend auf dem kleinen Tisch verweilt, auf dem sie ihn gestern Abend abgelegt hatte … und er wird meine erste Prüfung sein. Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu und betrachte seine Präsenz abwägend von Weitem. Der unheilvolle Schimmer in seinem Inneren ist verschwunden, so als ob er genau wüsste, dass ich, zumindest für den Moment, von dem Drachenfeuer befreit wurde. Achtsam strecke ich meine Hand aus und streiche über seine glatte Makellosigkeit. Seine Aura ist warm und kraftvoll, aber sie hat wider erwartend keinen Einfluss auf mich. Denn es gibt Schöneres und Mächtigeres auf dieser Welt als ein Edelstein, und sei er noch so bedeutend für mich und meine Sippe, das erkenne ich, als Bils Lächeln, das nun mir gilt, vor mir erscheint. Mein Herz hat seine erste Prüfung überstanden._

_Ich nehme den Arkenstein nun vollständig zur Hand und betrachte ihn fast schon mit Abscheu, denn er hätte so vieles was lange brauchte, um zu erblühen, verwelken lassen können. Verbergend verhülle ich den Stein mit einem Tuch und nehme ihn mit mir in die Weitläufigkeit der Gänge hinaus. Meine nächste und auch schwerste Prüfung wartet in der Schatzkammer auf mich … hier, wo der Einfluss des Goldes und die daran haftende Macht des Drachen mich am meisten zu einem abscheulichen Wesen werden ließ. Eines, das zu keinerlei schönem Gefühl mehr fähig war und beinahe alles gnadenlos und vollständig vernichtet hätte, was mir jetzt wichtig ist und eigentlich schon immer war._

_Bevor ich in sie eintrete, rufe ich mir Bils Bild erinnernd ins Herz … ihr Antlitz, das mich so voller Freude und Glück, Respekt und Anerkennung, Leidenschaft und Vergnügen betrachtet … ihr Lächeln, so gelöst und beschwingt, befreit von Sorgen und Gram … ihr Körper, anmutig und begehrenswert und wie sie ihn mir voller Vertrauen und Sinnlichkeit schenkt. Ich liebe sie schon so lange und so sehr, dass es mein Innerstes mit einem Gefühl der absoluten Erfüllung durchdringt und langsam wird mir klar, dass genau diese Liebe mich am Leben erhalten wird … mich davor behütet, erneut dieser widerlichen Krankheit zu verfallen, solange ich mich an sie erinnere._

_Ein erster Schritt ist getan und der zweite folgt, als ich die großen Türen der Schatzkammer öffne. Unvermittelt muss ich die Augen zusammenkneifen, denn der unnatürlich helle Schein des in den Flammen der Feuerschalen erglühenden Goldes und Silbers, das sich in den Facetten der unzähligen Edelsteine bricht, schmerzt unerträglich in ihnen. Nur langsam gewöhne ich mich an den peinigenden Anblick und muss schwer schlucken. War diese Kammer schon immer so voll mit hässlichem Tand, unnützen Bedeutungslosigkeiten und wertlosen Dingen? Bedächtig trete ich auf einen der Schatzberge zu, betrachte das Gold eindringlich und merke, wie trotz meiner erhofften Willensstärke etwas auf mich zurast … einer drohenden Ohnmacht gleichend. Es versucht von mir Besitz zu ergreifen wie eine riesige, krallenbewährte Drachenklaue und unbewusst beginne ich am ganzen Leib zu zittern._

_Ich schließe erneut meine Augen und versuche mit aller Unerschütterlichkeit, die mir Mahal gab, mich dagegen zu wehren, dass sie sich meiner bemächtigt. ‚Ich liebe dich, Thorin … aus den Tiefen meines Herzens und mit jeder Faser meines Körpers…‘ Bils Worte hallen in meinem Inneren wieder und erneut sehe ich sie vor mir … bezaubernd lächelnd und umweht von Kirschblüten in Beorns Garten stehend, ihr langes perlendurchwebtes Haar wird von der Sonne beschienen und glänzt wie Bronze … der Moment, in dem ich mich spürbar in sie verliebte und fortan als eine Notwendigkeit für mein Leben betrachtete._

_Und das Gefühl zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden ist das Mächtigste, dass es in mir geben kann und es bezwingt die Klaue erbarmungslos und grausam … trennt ihr brutal die Krallen von dem gelüstenden Fangarm und verbrennt alles Schlechte in einem Feuersturm der Leidenschaft._

_Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, sehe ich das Gold und den Reichtum und die Macht vor mir und spüre die einflussreiche Schwere des Arkensteins in meiner Tasche … aber es berührt mich nicht._

_Zufrieden mit mir ob der bestandenen Prüfungen, wende ich mich schließlich ab und steige die wenigen Stufen zu den sonst immer verschlossenen Kammern unweit des Hortes hinauf … in denen seit Generationen Kostbarkeiten aufbewahrt werden, die jenseits der Bedeutsamkeit eines einfachen Schatzes liegen. Währenddessen überprüfe ich das Vorhandensein eines weiteren einmaligen Kleinodes, dass ich bereits kurz nachdem der Berg zurückerobert wurde eigenhändig geschmiedet habe und dass seitdem sein Dasein in meiner Tasche fristet, mein ständiger Begleiter wurde und nun endlich seine Bestimmung finden wird._


	37. Kein Edelstein ist kostbarer

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwache, ist das Bett neben mir leer und erkaltet. Ich muss mich einen Augenblick sammeln, da ich zuerst nicht weiß, wo ich mich befinde. Aber nachdem ich mich aufgerichtet habe, das Bettfell an meinen entblößten Körper drücke und Thorins Schlafgemach erkenne, kommen die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht wieder und mit ihr die unbeschreiblichen Gefühle und Eindrücke, die diese heraufbeschworen hatte. Unbändig schieben sie sich in mein Dasein und überfluten es erneut mit einer Welle aus Liebe und Leidenschaft. Die Gedanken an seine herzbewegenden Worte, das tief-brummende Stöhnen, die Berührungen, das Vergnügen der absoluten Erfüllung … erschüttern erneut meinen Körper und vermischt sich mit dem wunderbar warmen Gefühl, zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden, und lässt mich selig Lächeln. Aber wo ist er nur?

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie spät es bereits ist … ich sehe nur die Sonne, die bereits klar und hell durch die Lichtschächte in den Berg hineindringt und plötzlich steigt zügellose Panik in mir auf. Was ist, wenn Thorin ohne mich in die Schlacht gezogen ist, … wenn er gegen alle Hoffnungen erneut in die Dunkelheit der Drachenkrankheit hineingezogen wurde?! Ich will gerade überhastet aufstehen, als der König … mein König … zur Tür hineinkommt, in der Hand ehrfürchtig wirkend ein prunkvoll verziertes Kästchen tragend, das er auf den kleinen Tisch an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bettes abstellt. Zutiefst erleichtert atme ich aus, als er sich danach zu mir auf die Bettkante setzt und ich die Klarheit, Helligkeit und Herzenswärme in seinen Augen sehen kann. Liebevoll lässt er eine meiner Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger gleiten. „Du siehst aufgewühlt aus, hattest du Angst, dass ich etwas Unüberlegtes beginne?“, vermutet Thorin richtig und ich bin davon gebannt, wie gut er mich einzuschätzen weiß … mich anscheinend einfach zu lesen vermag, wie klare schwungvolle Schrift auf einem Stück Pergament. 

Ich nicke leicht und lehne mich im nächsten Augenblick glücklich und freudestrahlend an seine starke Brust, versinke beinahe zwischen edlen Stoff und weichem Fell und seinem unvergleichlichen Aroma, das mich augenblicklich umfängt und wohlig erschaudern lässt. Noch immer vermischt er sich mit dem Duft unserer Leidenschaftlichkeit von gestern Nacht und in meinem ganzen Leben, werde ich diesen Wohlgeruch nicht wieder vergessen können. Er legt seine Arme um mich, zieht mich noch näher als nah zu sich und hält mich einfach nur fest, obwohl ich genau spüre, dass er mich auch anderswo berühren möchte, da ich immer noch nicht mehr als die Decke um meinen Körper geschlungen habe, und das noch nicht einmal besonders verbergend. Denn wie er prophezeit hat, keine Sittlichkeit und Scheu steht von nun an mehr zwischen uns.

Sanft haucht er einen gefühlvollen Kuss auf meine Haare und schiebt langsam einen Finger unter mein Kinn, zwingt mich ihn durch den Glückstränenschleier anzusehen. „Du brauchst dir darüber keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, Bil. Du hast mir gestern die Augen geöffnet und meine Seele von dieser entsetzlichen und gefährlichen Krankheit befreit, der ich verfallen bin ohne es überhaupt zu merken … allein mit deiner Liebe“, sagt er leise und augenblicklich treten mir noch mehr Tränen der Freude in die Augen. „Ich werde mit den Menschen und Elben ein Bündnis anstreben … noch heute. Nie wieder soll zwischen unseren Völkern böses Blut und Krieg herrschen, das verspreche ich dir hiermit.“ Überglücklich über seine Worte werfe ich meine Arme um ihn und verschließe seine Lippen mit meinen. Unser Kuss ist nicht leidenschaftlich oder von Lust durchdrungen, sondern spricht einfach nur von der unbändigen Liebe und Hingebung, die wir von nun an teilen.

Seidig fließen schwarze, störrische Haare durch meine Finger, als ich wenig später einen von Thorins Zöpfen neu flechten darf … ein ausdrücklicher Wunsch von ihm, obwohl es nicht nötig ist. Aber nun weiß ich auch, warum es Tradition hat, dass diese Handlung nur von den engsten Familienmitgliedern oder von umeinander werbenden ausgeführt werden darf. Man kommt sich so nahe wie sonst nur beim leidenschaftlichen Akt … spürt deutlich und unmittelbar die Wärme, den Körper, jeden ruhigen Atemzug, das aufgeregte Schlagen des Herzens und die vertrauensvolle Verbindung zu seinem Gegenüber … und es ist das wohltuendste und vollkommenste Gefühl, dass es auf dieser Welt geben kann. Als ich fertig bin und die kleine Schmuckperle sichernd an den Haarspitzen befestigt habe, lasse ich zufrieden meine Hände sinken und schaue Thorin voller Liebe an. Augenblicklich umfasst er die sich von ihm entfernenden Finger und führt sie zu seinem Mund, um einen wundervoll gefühlvollen Kuss darauf zu hauchen. Seine strahlenden Eisaugen sehen mich über die liebkosten Fingerspitzen so voller einzigartiger Empfindungen an, dass meinen Körper daraufhin ein so wundervoll kribbelndes Gefühl durchflutet und bis in die tiefsten Tiefen meiner Seele vorzudringen scheint. Es brennt diesen Moment für alle Ewigkeiten in meine Erinnerung ein, sodass ich nicht anders kann, als ihm einen leidenschaftlichen und von wahrer Liebe durchdrungenen Kuss zu geben. 

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich“, sagt er sanft, nachdem wir uns wieder voneinander gelöst haben, und wendet sich von mir ab. „Thorin du sollst mir nichts schenken, seit letzter Nacht habe ich alles, was mich glücklich macht“, antworte ich im protestierend und vielsagend, aber als er sich ungeachtet meines Einwandes mit dem kleinen Kästchen in der Hand wieder zu mir umdreht, ziert ein amüsiertes Lächeln seine Gesichtszüge. „Oh, aber das ist kein Geschenk“, sagt er geheimnisvoll und als er andächtig den Deckel der Truhe öffnet, erinnern sich meine Lungen für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks nicht mehr daran, wie sie zu funktionieren haben, so sehr werden sie von fassungslosen Erstaunen überschwemmt. 

Auf blauschimmernden auserlesenen Samt gebettet kommt ein wundervolles Diadem zum Vorschein, das aus reinem und makellosem Mithril gefertigt ist und dadurch glitzert wie unendlich viele Sterne am Firmament. In der Mitte führen zwei goldumrandete, stilisierte Raben ihre Schnäbel zusammen, so wie bei seiner Krone, nur sehr sehr viel filigraner gearbeitet. Kleine silberne, ineinander verworrene Ranken mit Eichenblättern umschlingen sie und den Kopf des Trägers. Hier und da unterbricht ein kleiner rot, grün oder blau funkelnder und in unzähligen Facetten geschliffener Edelstein die Blätter und Zweige. Es ist das exquisiteste Schmuckstück, das ich jemals zu Gesicht bekommen habe und ich habe wahrlich in den letzten Wochen schon einige in den Schatzkammern und Schmuckkästchen betrachten oder verzückt in den Händen halten dürfen. Es verdeutlicht in perfekter Weise den Reichtum und die Fingerfertigkeiten der Zwerge, die sie einst von Aule gelernt und seitdem noch um ein Vielfaches perfektioniert haben.

„Bei Ilúvatar, Thorin … wie wunderschön“, stoße ich immer noch fassungslos und außer Atem aus und platziere ehrfürchtig meine Finger auf dem Samtbezug. „Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt“, sagt er beinahe gerührt klingend. „Gefallen … Thorin … sie ist so einmalig und unbeschreiblich makellos … die schönste Schöpfung deines Volkes, die ich jemals gesehen habe …“, führe ich meine bewundernden Beschreibungen fort und kann mich an dem Schmuckstück nicht sattsehen. „Sie ist der Königin unter dem Berge ebenbürtig und für sie geschaffen worden“, höre ich plötzlich seine achtungsvolle Stimme und schaue sofort zutiefst-erstaunt und mit erschrocken-geweiteten Augen zu ihm auf. 

Habe ich das eben richtig vernommen … das ist die Krone der Königin Erebors und Thorin möchte sie mir anvertrauen … mir, einem einfachen Hobbit!? „Du … du hast das letzte Nacht also ernst gemeint?!“, stoße ich immer noch um Fassung ringend aus und er nickt leicht. „Möchtest du denn nicht meine Gemahlin werden?“, fragt er schließlich, als ich einfach nur so unsagbar überwältig von dieser Geste den Kopf schüttle und Tränen in meine Augen treten. „Thorin … nichts Lieber als das wäre ich“, beginne ich stockend, „aber ich bin ein Hobbit und gelte noch nicht einmal unter meinem Volk als besonders hochgestellt … nur ein entferntes Mitglied einer kaum feudalen Herrscherlinie. Wie kann ich also Königin der Zwerge werden!? Deine Mätresse … ja vielleicht … mehr aber kann ich mir niemals erhoffen“, gebe ich zu bedenken und senke traurig meinen Kopf, denn die Gewaltigkeit dieser Erklärung wird mir erst jetzt, da ich sie ausgesprochen habe, bewusst und die Verzagtheit und Last auf meinem Herzen, die sie hervorruft, ist unbeschreiblich mächtig. Sie ist der Grund, warum ich mir verboten hatte mich in hin zu verlieben, denn ich wusste, dass sie mir nur Schmerzen und Kummer bringen wird.

Thorin schiebt sofort einen Finger unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich damit drängend ihn wieder anzusehen. „Bil, niemand Anderes als du ist geeignet dafür, den Platz an meiner Seite einzunehmen. Ich liebe dich … und wir Zwerge wissen, dass Liebe keine Grenzen, keine Standesunterschiede oder Rassenzugehörigkeiten kennt. Bei Mahal, ich würde dich sogar ehelichen wollen, wenn du eine Elbin wärst … Und genau deshalb, wird mein … nein … von nun an unser Volk … dich als ihre Königin akzeptieren … glaube mir das“, erklärt er mir eindringlich und ich spüre, dass seine Worte mit tiefer Ehrlichkeit durchdrungen sind. Tränen der unbändigen Freude bilden sich, auch wenn ich seine Beteuerung noch nicht gänzlich anerkennen kann und als Thorin die Krone aus dem Kästchen hebt und mir bedeutungsvoll auf den Haaren platziert, perlen sie mir ungehindert aus den Augen. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus, meine Königin … kein Edelstein dieser Welt ist kostbarer als du und deine Gefühle zu mir“, sagt er ergriffen und deutet an, dass ich mich selber in dem großen Spiegel, der neben uns an der Wand hängt, betrachten und davon überzeugen soll. 

Ich sehe ungewohnt und seltsam aus, auch wenn ich wirklich der Meinung bin, dass das silberne Schmuckstück auf meinen braunen Haaren noch mehr strahlt als in dem Kästchen. Und es ist die erhabene Präsenz, die mir augenblicklich anzuhaften scheint und die daraus entspringende Verpflichtung, dir mir ungestüm immense Furcht bereitet und mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt. Thorin tritt hinter mich und legt sanft seine Hände auf meine Schultern. „Zabdûhel … Königin der Könige“, flüstert er achtungsvoll und die exorbitante Bedeutung des mächtigen Titels ist zu viel für meinen in dieser Hinsicht beschränkten Hobbitverstand, sodass ich den Anblick scheue und meinen Kopf schwer atmend senke, damit ich nicht augenblicklich vor Ehrfurcht ohnmächtig werde. 

Thorin löst sich von mir, tritt neben mich und nimmt sanft und fast demütig meine Hand in seine. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig streift er einen filigranen, silbernen Siegelring über den Mittelfinger. Auf ihm prangt, umgeben von kleinen grünblauen Edelsteinen, die Zwergenrune für den Buchstaben B. „Ich dachte, man bekommt einen Siegelring erst, wenn man seine erste große Tat vollbracht hat“, flüstere ich mit zitternder Stimme, überwältig von dieser erneut so bedeutungsvollen Geste und schlucke hart und chancenlos den gewaltigen Klumpen Ehrfurcht in meinem Hals herunter. „Diese Übergabe war schon lange hinfällig …“, beginnt Thorin und dreht mich gänzlich zu sich um, sodass ich ihn mit großen Augen ansehen kann, „… du hast mich gerettet, und das mehr als einmal … bist dem Drachen entgegengetreten … hast den Arkenstein gefunden … mich mit deiner Liebe von der Drachenkrankheit befreit und damit ein großes Unglück verhindert. Du hast es also mehr als verdient, einen Siegelring unserer Sippe zu tragen.“ 

Ich betrachte den Ring erneut, versuche aussichtslos zu begreifen und zu verstehen, was diese funkelnden Dinge an mir bedeuten und welche Auswirkungen sie haben, als Thorin unachtsam noch eine hinzufügt, die ich allerdings noch weniger erfassen kann. „Ich wollte ihn dir schon so lange und so oft überreichen, seitdem wir den Berg betreten haben und ich ihn für dich fertigte. Aber immer dachte ich, es wäre nicht der vollkommene Zeitpunkt oder der passende Ort. Allerdings bin ich heute froh, dass ich es erst jetzt konnte, denn nach der vergangenen Nacht, nimmt er noch eine weitere Bedeutung an … eine, die sogar wichtiger ist als die Ursprüngliche“, sagt er gefühlvoll und hebt meine Hand an seine Lippen, berührt ehrfürchtig mit seinem bartumrandeten Mund den Ring und meine Haut … und ich erhoffe, dass diese Liebkosung eine Angewohnheit von ihm werden wird. „Ich möchte, dass du ihn als ein Versprechen ansiehst … eine Zusicherung von mir … und bei Mahals Schöpfung, ich werde alles daransetzen, diese zu erfüllen, egal ob es mich Rang, Stellung, Reichtum und Macht kostet, … dass ich dich zu meiner Gemahlin nehmen werde. Denn ich liebe dich, Bil … wahrhaftig und aufrichtig und hingebungsvoll … von nun an bis in alle Ewigkeit.“ Ich schaue zu ihm auf und kann nicht verhindern, dass die unbändigen Tränen des Glücksgefühls in meinem Inneren erneut in die Augen fließen, als sich Thorin zu mir hinunterbeugt und mich erfüllt mit dieser ergebenen und bedingungslosen Liebe und Verbundenheit küsst, die er mir eben für den Rest unseres Lebens gelobt hat.

Es geht bereits auf den späten Vormittag zu, als wir endlich seine Gemächer verlassen und uns zu den Anderen begeben wollen, um ihnen die frohen Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Die anderen Zwerge warten bereits am Haupttor auf die Befehle ihres Königs, immer noch fest davon ausgehend, dass sie bald schon in den Krieg ziehen müssen, in voller Rüstung stehend. Die aus Eisen, Gold und Wahrsilber bestehenden Panzerungen glänzen bedrohlich und unheilverheißend im rötlichen Schein der Feuerschalen um sie herum und ich bin unendlich froh, dass sie bald wieder ihren verschlossenen Platz in den Waffenkammern zugewiesen bekommen. Jedoch, kurz bevor wir bei ihnen ankommen, zieht mich Thorin unvermutet in eine dunkle Nische und drückt mich gegen die steinerne Wand. Stürmisch finden seine Lippen die meinen und wir versinken in einen kurzen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der die Zusammengehörigkeit zueinander noch einmal bestärken und uns Mut spenden soll. „Lass mich zuerst alleine mit ihnen reden … ich bitte dich dann zu mir, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist“, sagt er sanft und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem glühenden Gesicht. Ein letztes Mal küsst er hingebungsvoll meine Hand und schreitet dann achtungsgebietend auf sein Gefolge zu, während ich ihm, verborgen im Schatten einer Säule, nachschaue.

Sofort als sie ihren König entdecken, strafft sich ehrerbietend die Haltung der Zwerge, und selbst von hier aus, kann ich ihre fragenden Gesichter erkennen, denn Thorin trägt nur königliche Gewänder und die Krone auf seinem Haupt … noch nicht einmal Orcrist hat er sich symbolhaft umgelegt. Fili ist der Erste, der seine Stimme in der allgemeinen Verwirrung wiederfindet. „Onkel … was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragt er verunsichert und geht vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Vor wenigen Tagen noch, musste er erleben, wie die Drachenkrankheit ihm seinen geliebten Ziehvater gefährlich entfremdete und heute, scheint er völlig verändert … äußerlich und innerlich. „Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen“, beginnt Thorin mit herrschaftlicher Stimme und verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken, sodass sich seine Haltung noch ein klein wenig mehr anspannt. Und oh, er sieht dadurch so beeindruckend majestätisch, erhaben und kraftvoll aus und ich frage mich wie schon so oft, wie sehr ein Wesen die Eigenschaften eines wahren Königs nur so perfekt in sich vereinigen kann. „Ich habe beschlossen, mit den Menschen und Elben Frieden zu schließen. Ich werde noch heute König Thranduil und den Drachentöter Bard empfangen, um ein Abkommen zwischen unseren Völkern auszuhandeln, sodass wir von nun an in Freundschaft miteinander leben können.“ 

Alle starren ihn mit offenen Mündern an, die aber nur unzureichend ihre Verwunderung über diese Wendung, von der sie umzingelt von Hass und Gier und Wahnsinn nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatten, auszudrücken vermögen. „Thorin … woher kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“, fragt Kili aufgebracht und alle Anderen Nicken ihm beipflichtend zu. „Nun … mir wurde gestern der Arkenstein übergeben, zusammen mit der Erkenntnis, dass es nichts Wichtigeres auf dieser Welt gibt, als das Leben derer, die mich lieben und die ich ebenfalls von Herzen liebe“, sagt er bedeutungsvoll und ich muss mich anstrengen, ein vor Rührung aufsteigendes Schluchzen über seine Worte zu unterdrücken. „Und wer hat dir das alles überreicht?“, fragt Dwalin, ungewöhnlich aufgewühlt klingend, für den sonst so gleichmütigen Krieger, aber ich sehen in seinen und den Augen der Anderen, dass sie die Antwort bereits kennen, fehlt doch nur noch eine Person im Gefolge des Thorin Eichenschilds. Der erhabene und von allem Verlangen und Jähzorn befreite Zwergenkönig dreht sich lächelnd um und streckt alleinig als Entgegnung seine Hand nach mir aus. 

Langsam löse ich mich aus dem Schatten der Säule, umschließe respektvoll und hintergründig seine Finger und ermögliche ihm mich die letzten Zentimeter an seine Seite zu geleiten. Die Zwerge starren uns versteinert an, lassen ihre Augen fassungslos wirkend von Thorin, zu unseren miteinander verbundenen Händen, dann zu meiner Krone und schließlich zu mir gleiten. Mit jeder still verstreichenden Minute wird mir unwohler unter ihren durchdringenden Blicken, befürchte ich doch, dass sie mich als ihre Herrscherin doch nicht so einfach akzeptiere werden, wie Thorin es vorausgesagt hat. Aber dann, nehme ich plötzlich eine Bewegung aus den hintersten Reihen war. Balin schiebt sich an den anderen Zwergen vorbei und tritt vor uns. Er lässt seinen väterlichen und nun mit unbändigen Stolz und unendlicher Erleichterung durchzogenen Blick auf uns ruhen und beugt dann tief sein Knie zur Huldigung. 

„Lang lebe der König … und die Königin unter dem Berge!“; hallt seine tiefe sonore Stimme von den steinernen Wänden wider und treibt mir augenblicklich die Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen. Nur wenige Sekunden später, treten auch Fili und sein Bruder Kili vor und erbieten uns ebenfalls mit einem Kniefall ihre Ehre. Nach und nach senken alle Zwerge demütig ihr Haupt. Dwalin, Ori, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Nori … und zuletzt auch Gloin und Oin. „Lang lebe der König und die Königin unter dem Berge!“, schallt erneut der gemeinschaftliche, ehrliche und von ihren Herzen kommende Wunsch durch die Hallen Erebors … immer und immer wieder, bis er auch in den letzten Winkel der tiefsten Mine vorgedrungen ist. Und jegliche Schwermut, Freudlosigkeit und Verzweiflung, die seit Jahrzehnten in ihnen herrschte, wird gnadenlos von ihm vertrieben und sofort wirken die Gänge nicht mehr bedrohlich leer und dunkel, sondern erfüllt mit neuer heller Zuversicht und unbändiger Lebensfreude. Tränenverschleiert sehe ich ergriffen zu Thorin auf, der mich nur mit einem wohligen und stolzen Lächeln betrachtet.


	38. Die Aussöhnung

Mit einem leisen Klicken fällt die schwere Tür der Bibliothek in ihr Schloss zurück, aber dennoch hallt der Klang unangenehm in meinem schmerzenden Kopf nach. Ermattet und auch ein klein wenig überfordert von den aufwühlenden Ereignissen des noch jungen Tages, lehne ich mich an eines der staubigen Bücherregale und lasse die Hände über die Augen fahren, berühre dabei ehrfürchtig auch die beiden Raben meiner Krone an der Stirn. Unverhofft warm aber dafür erwartet makellos fühlt sich das kostbare, geschwärzte, goldverzierte Mithril unter den Fingerspitzen an und augenblicklich erschaudere ich erneut ob der gewaltigen und noch immer ungreifbaren Bedeutung dieses Schmuckstückes, dass ich seit heute Morgen so unvorhergesehen mein Eigen nennen darf. 

Ich habe erfolgreich gegen Orkheere, allerhand seltsame Kreaturen, überbesorge oder brummige Zwerge, die Dunkelheit und Stille des Düsterwaldes, einen Drachen und Thorins Krankheit gekämpft … aber meinen Platz als verehrenswerte Königin finden, scheint mir im Moment die schwerste Prüfung von allen zu sein. Wie soll ich mich nur als kleine Hobbitfrau an Thorins charaktervoller Seite behaupten und ihn nicht gänzlich der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben!? Plötzlich höre ich die Eingangstür zur Bibliothek hinter mir stöhnen und schaue mich erschrocken um. Fili und Kili stehen dort … ohne Rüstungen und Schwerter, so unbeschwert scheinend und lächelnd, wie schon seit dem Betreten des Berges nicht mehr. Langsam kommen sie auf mich zu und mit jedem Schritt, wird ihr Schmunzeln herzlicher … erstrahlt beinahe wie ein helles Licht aus Freude und Glück und endlich wieder Zukunftsglauben.

„Wie auch immer du ihn erreichen konntest, du hast es geschafft … du hast Thorin befreit“, sagt Fili bewegt und schließt mich augenblicklich inniglich in seine Arme. Ich bin von der Gefühlsseligkeit so ergriffen, dass ich zu nichts anderem fähig bin, als seine Umarmung herzlich zu erwidern. „Nun, der Arkenstein alleine wird es nicht gewesen sein“, bemerkt Kili und sieht mich mit einem verschmitzt-wissenden Lächeln an, bei dessen Bedeutung ich sofort merke, wie sich meine Wangen feurig-rot verfärben. „Wie denn auch sein … wir wünschen euch alles erdenklich Gute …“, spricht er gleich darauf wieder ernst, auch im Namen seines Bruders und wird dafür ebenfalls von mir umarmt. Die Unterstützung seiner direkten Familie zu haben, ist für mich unglaublich wichtig und weckt in mir mehr als nur Zuversicht, die Aufgabe die vor mir liegt bewältigen zu können. „Müssen wir dich jetzt eigentlich mit Tante ansprechen?“, versucht mich Kili plötzlich, noch immer in der Umarmung gefangen, zu necken, und erntet dafür von mir einen peinigenden Knuff in den Arm, den er sofort mit einem deutlich gespielten Schmerzschrei quittiert.

„Fürs Erste, würde es genügen, wenn ihr sie mit etwas mehr Respekt behandelt … sie wird schließlich bald eure Königin sein“, hören wir unerwartet ein tiefes Grollen über unsere Köpfe aufwallen und sehen überrascht zur Tür, in der Thorin mit erbost erscheinenden, übereinandergelegten Armen steht. Seine Präsenz ist so unbeschreiblich herrschaftlich und jetzt, nachdem er von allem Bösen und Schlechten befreit wurde, ist die vollumfängliche Macht eines Königs umso deutlicher und makelloser an ihm spürbar, sodass weder die Prinzen, noch ich dem inneren Drang widerstehen können, unsere Köpfe ehrerbietend vor ihm zu neigen.

Als ich aufblicke, sehe ich nur durch den emporlodernden Feuerschein in seinen eisblauen Augen, wie sehr diese Geste ihn ergreift und erst als er sich daraufhin gelockert vom Türrahmen abstößt und mit schweren Schritten auf uns zukommt, richten wir uns vollkommen wieder auf. Thorin bleibt dicht vor mir stehen … nah … zu nah, um es noch als schicklich zu betrachten … streicht zärtlich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne zurück, um dann federleicht mein Kinn etwas höher zu heben und einen ausdrucksvollen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel zu hauchen. Das Zeichen, dass er damit in Anwesenheit seiner Neffen setzt, ist so unverkennbar bedeutungsvoll, dass ich beinahe den Boden unter meinen Füßen verliere und nur mit allergrößter Mühe das Bedürfnis unterdrücken kann, mich haltsuchend in das Fell seines Mantels zu krallen. Allerdings schaffe ich es trotz aller Willensstärke nicht, dass meine Lippen beginnen zu beben und als sich Thorin wieder von mir entfernt, sehe ich deutlich diese vollkommene und reine und wahrhaftige Liebe in seinen Augen erstrahlen, die mein kleines Hobbitherz schneller schlagen lässt. 

„Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass diese Nacht mehr vorgefallen sein muss, als nur ein bedeutungsvolles und schön längst überfälliges Geständnis“, höre ich plötzlich Kilis feixenden Ausruf und blicke erschrocken zu ihm und seinen Bruder, die neben uns stehen und beide von einem Ohr zum anderen Grinsen. „Das Glänzen in ihren Augen, der veränderte Gang, die selbstsichere Haltung … bei deiner Trainingspartnerin Elvya war es doch genauso … und neun Monate später, war sie vermählt und hatte einen kleinen Zwergling im Arm.“ Bei seinen vielsagenden Worten steigt mir ungestüm eine beschämt-feurige Röte in die Wangen und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht verlegen in den samtenen Stoff von Thorins Tunika. 

„Ihr frechen Bengel … ich habe euch gerade etwas von Ehrfurcht erzählt und dann schwingt ihr solche Reden!“, donnert er grimmig aus und stürzt sich sofort auf seine beiden Neffen, die noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance habe, ihm und seinen Zorn zu entfliehen. Thorin nimmt die verdutzen und protestierenden und trotz alledem laut kichernden Jungzwerge unter jeweils einen Arm und zerzaust ihre Haare mit seinen großen Händen. Und bei diesem so herrlichen ungezwungenen Anblick, der mir veranschaulicht, dass Thorin wieder zu dem geworden ist, denn ich kennenlernen durfte … vielleicht sogar so ist, wie er vor dem ganzen schrecklichen Verlustschmerz seines bisherigen Lebens und der erdrückend schweren Belastung ein heimatloses Volk regieren zu müssen einmal war … weicht augenblicklich jedes angespannte Unbehagen aus mir und ich beginne zu lachen. Schallend und belebend und von allen Beklemmungen und Ängsten befreit … so herzhaft wie schon eine kleine Ewigkeit nicht mehr … und es vertreibt unvermittelt mit einer gewaltigen Stärke jede Erinnerung an die schrecklichen Erlebnisse der letzten Wochen aus unseren Herzen …

Sofort nach unserer Offenbarung hat Thorin Balin und Dwalin als Boten zu Thranduil und Bard nach Thal geschickt, um beide über das Ersuchen nach Friedensverhandlungen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Und nun warten die Mitglieder der Königslinie im Thronsaal angespannt auf ihr Erscheinen, das sie ihnen zusicherten. Thorin hat seinen gebührenden Platz auf den Königsthron eingenommen, der nun endlich wieder vom alles erleuchtenden Arkenstein gekrönt wird. Hell und blau und klar schillernd erstrahlt er über ihm, eingefasst allein von grauem Stein und Runen, die von gewaltiger Macht und ruhmreicher Vergangenheit sprechen. Und die Schwere der Bedeutsamkeit des einst verhassten Steins wird mir immer bewusster, je länger ich diese so unbeschreiblich perfekt zusammenpassende Symbiose betrachte. Er ergänzt Thorin und seine eh schon überragende königliche Erhabenheit auf aufsehenerregende Weise und der Titel König der Könige beschreibt meiner Meinung nach nur unzureichend, welche Autorität er von nun an bewerkstelligen wird.

Ich sitze als zukünftige Königin an des Königs linker Seite und zu seiner Rechten Fili, als rechtmäßiger Thronfolger. Der Kili als legitimer Prinz gebührende Platz ist neben mir. Ich versuche krampfhaft so herrschaftlich wie möglich zu wirken, aber dennoch kann ich nicht verhindern, dass meine Beine nervös zittern und sich die schweißnassen Finger fast schon schmerzhaft in die Lehne des Sessels vergraben. Dieser Moment wird so bedeutend und so weisend für unsere Zukunft sein und ich sehe mich nicht in der Lage, groß Einfluss auf ihn zu nehmen. Meine Macht ist begrenzt und Thorin wird es trotz aller Liebe und Achtung nicht gestatten, dass ich mich in die Verhandlungen einmische. Er ist Alleinherrscher des Königreichs unter dem Berge und trifft als Einziger Entscheidungen und führt Einigungsgespräche, das ist mir mehr als bewusst. „Wir schaffen das schon …“, versucht Kili mich flüsternd zu beruhigen und ich schaue ihn dankend an, denn seine Worte vermögen es auf wundersame Weise, dass ich mich zumindest etwas entspanne.

Plötzlich werden die großen Tore geräuschvoll geöffnet und Augenblicke später, schreiten Thranduil und Bard über die lange steinerne Brücke, die zum Thron führt, auf uns zu. Der König des Waldlandreiches sieht sich wie immer selbstbewusst und mit erhärteten Gesichtsausdruck kurz um, aber in Bards Gebärden kann ich erkennen, wie unglaublich fasziniert und gleichzeitig eingeschüchtert er von den Hallen Erebors ist. Seine Augen strahlen regelrecht angesichts der gewaltigen Reichtümer, Kunstfertigkeiten und dem unglaublichen Ausmaß der Höhle. Ich kann sein Erstaunen nur allzu gut nachvollziehen, ging es mir in den ersten Tagen doch genauso und teilweise noch immer, wenn ich einen bislang unentdeckten Bereich des Berges betrete und mich bis dahin ungesehener Reichtum und Prunk empfangen. Aber plötzlich wird meine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine dritte Person gelenkt, der in einem schmutzigen und teilweise zerrissenen grauen Mantel gehüllt und mit spitzem Hut, einige Schritte hinter den Verhandlungsführern geht … Gandalf.

Überglücklich ihn endlich wieder zu sehen und vor allem am Leben zu wissen, beginne ich ganz und gar nicht würdevoll zu lächeln, bis Thorin mein Verhalten mit einem zurechtweisenden kurzen Blick straft. Aber auch er kann in seinen Augen nicht verbergen, dass er unendlich froh über die gesunde Rückkehr unseres Zauberers ist. Wenige Meter vor uns, kommen die Ankömmlinge zum Stehen. Als Gandalf mich erblickt und anscheinend an der Bedeutung meines Sitzplatzes und der Krone auf meinem Haupt erkennt, welche Position ich inzwischen in Thorins Leben eingenommen habe, nickt er mir vielsagend lächelnd zu. Ich erwidere seine Anerkennung mit einem leichten und ansonsten emotionslosen Kopfnicken, so wie ich es von Thorin kenne. Aber dennoch muss ich noch viel lernen, bis eine würdevolle, respekterhaltene Königin aus mir geworden ist, dass wir mir in dieser Situation umso deutlicher klar. 

„Thranduil, König des Waldlandreiches und Bard, der Drachentöter, Erbe Girions … ich Thorin, König unter dem Berge … und Bil, zukünftige Königin unter dem Berge … heißen Euch willkommen … im Königreich Erebor“, dröhnt plötzlich Thorins Stimme durch die Hallen und er breitet vielsagend seine Arme aus, um symbolhaft die Gewaltigkeit und trotz der überall zu erkennenden Zerstörung und hallenden Leere mächtige Bedeutsamkeit seines Reiches zu präsentieren. Seine Worte sind so gebieterisch ausgesprochen und seine Geste so bezeichnend, dass selbst Thranduil ehrfürchtig sein gekröntes Haupt vor ihm senkt. Trotzdem Thorin die Drachenkrankheit bezwungen und seinen Einigungswillen dargelegt hat, werden es zähe Verhandlungen werden … beherrscht von Machtkämpfen, verletztem Stolz, nachtragenden Empfindungen und Argwohn auf allen Seiten … das spüre ich mehr als deutlich. „Seid gegrüßt, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, ich freue mich, Euch in bester Gesundheit und im Besitz Eures Euch zustehenden Thrones wiederzusehen.“ Thranduils sonore Worte klingen dennoch abschätzig und sind nachdrücklich gezeichnet von Misstrauen und dem Wissen um den Wahn, den der Zwergenkönig noch bis vor Kurzem verfallen war. „Ihr wolltet uns sprechen … hier sind wir, begleitet von allen guten Wünschen der Elben und Menschen, um endlich eine einvernehmliche Einigung unserer Völker mit Euch zu erzielen.“ Thorin nickt leicht, um die Begrüßung anzunehmen und ebenfalls auch seinen Willen zu bekunden. 

Bedeutungsvoll zeigt er mit einer ausladenden Geste erst auf mich, „Meine Königin …“, dann auf Fili, „… mein Thronfolger …“, und zuletzt auf sich, „…und ich, haben beschlossen, dass wir Euch einen Anteil am Schatz unserer Altvorderen zukommen lassen wollen. Um unseren Twist bindend und endgültig beizulegen, damit unsere Völker zukünftig in Frieden und Freundschaft miteinander leben können.“ Die angespannten Mienen unserer Besucher hellen sich mit jedem seiner Worte ein klein wenig mehr auf und ich erzittere innerlich, denn entgegen meiner Annahme, teilt der König seine Macht bereitwillig. Thorin beugt sich derweil wohlwollend nach vorne und stützt sich mit einem Arm auf der verzierten Lehne ab, lockert dadurch entgegenkommend seine Haltung und ich erschaudere wohlig ob dieses taktisch klugen Zeichens. „Lasst uns Rhovanion gemeinsam wiederaufbauen, damit er zu einem besseren Ort für uns alle werden kann“, raunt er bedeutungsvoll und zum Trotz aller Etikette, muss ich nun doch erleichtert Lächeln. Das ist der König, den wir uns alle immer für den Erebor gewünscht haben … ehrlich, respektabel, gutmütig und mit dem unbändigen Drang in seinem mutigen Herzen, das Beste für sein Volk zu wollen.

Bard, der völlig eingeschüchtert und überfordert zu sein scheint, blickt fragend zu Thranduil, in dessen Augen ich deutlich seine immer noch bestehenden Bedenken hinsichtlich der Glaubwürdigkeit von Thorins Worten erkennen kann. Er hat in seinem langen Leben einfach schon so viele falsche Versprechungen und gelogene Ehrenworte von einem Nachfahren Durins hören müssen, als dass er Thorin einfach so vertrauen könnte, egal wie rechtschaffen seine Beteuerungen klingen und wie zugetan seine Gesten sind. „Welchen Anteil möchtet Ihr uns zukommen lassen?“, fragt er deshalb argwöhnisch, das valargleiche Porzellanpuppengesicht stolz und überheblich verzogen, die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt. 

Thorin lächelt daraufhin leicht und deutet Balin, der die ganze Zeit hinter uns stand, eine goldverzierte Truhe hervorzubringen. Thranduils Augen weiten sich nun erwartungsvoll und als der alte Zwerg den Deckel vor ihm öffnet, kommen unzählige weiße Edelsteine darin hervor, die wie reines Sternenlicht flimmern und selbstständig den Saal erhellen. „Euch König Thranduil, möchte ich die Steine der Valier Varda zurückgeben, zusammen mit dem Collier, dass wir vor so langer Zeit aus ihnen anfertigen sollten. Denn die unermessliche Bedeutung dieses Schmuckstückes für Euch, ist mir nun klar geworden und ich möchte mich im Namen meines verstorbenen Großvaters entschuldigen, dass wir sie Euch so lange vorenthalten haben.“ Ich schaue Kili fragend an, da ich mir aus Thorins Worten keinen Reim machen kann. Er beugt sich sofort leicht zu mir herunter und bedeutet mir, dass er es mir später erklären wird, mit dem ich mich erst einmal zufriedengeben muss. Indessen hebt Thranduil ehrfürchtig wirkend eine Halskette aus der Truhe und wie beim ersten Anblick meiner Krone, verschlägt es mir den Atem vor Bewunderung ob des beispiellosen Schmuckstücks. Edelsteine … so klar und perfekt wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe … zusammen mit auserlesenen weißen und anthrazitfarbenen Perlen und weiteren funkelnden Diamanten kunstvoll auf hauchdünne Mithrilfäden gezogen. Und ich frage mich erneut, wie die großen und plump erscheinenden Hände der Zwerge nur solche Makellosigkeiten hervorbringen können.

„Euch Bard, mutiger Drachentöter und Vertreter der Menschen, möchte ich ein Vierzehntel des Schatzes meiner Vorfahren anbieten. Verwendet ihn klug und baut damit Thal, die Seestadt und Euer Volk wieder auf, sodass erneut Glanz und Leben in die Städte Rhovanions einziehen und sie wie die schönsten Juwelen erstrahlen können.“ Bard sieht Thorin sichtlich mit seiner Fassung ringend, völlig entgeistert über diese unverhoffte Einigung an und senkt schließlich ehrerbietend sein Haupt. „Majestäten, ich danke Euch vielmals für Eure großzügige Gabe und erlaubt mir zu sagen, dass es mich über alle Maße erfreut, dass Ihr Euer ganz persönliches Glück gefunden habt. Ich verspreche Euch und Eurer Königin, dass wir Thal wieder zu einer blühenden Stadt erbauen werden, die dem Königreich unter dem Berge und seinem Königspaar ebenbürtig ist.“

Seine ehrlichen Worte und Versprechungen berühren mich tief, sodass sich mein Mund erneut zu einem leichten Lächeln verzieht. Der Krieg wurde abgewandt … wir haben es geschafft … Thorin hat es geschafft … Nun endlich können wir über eine gemeinsame Zukunft in Frieden und Wohlergehen nachdenken … fernab von Missgunst, Hass, Kampf und Schmerzen und das Glücksgefühl, das diese Erkenntnis hervorruft, ist auserlesen und brandet wie flüssiges Gold durch mein Dasein.

Aber plötzlich kommt Dwalin aufgeregt in den Thronsaal gestürmt und beendet abrupt die Hochstimmung, die sich bereits still unter uns ausbreiten wollte. „Mein König, ein Rabe mit einer wichtigen Nachricht für Euch ist gerade eingetroffen. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, um was es geht, da er es nur Euch mitteilen will!“, stößt er ungehalten, beunruhigt und außer Atem aus und die Besorgnis in seinem sonst so ruhigen Gesicht, jagt mir einen beklemmenden Schauer über den Rücken. Ich blicke Thorin mit aufsteigender Panik an, denn ein ungutes Gefühl schleicht sich unbezwingbar in mein Dasein … langsam, aber dafür umso quälender … wie Schlangengift, das sich gemächlich seinen Weg durch die Adern und Venen sucht und den Körper allmählich vernichtet. Ich sehe etwas Unheilvolles auf uns zukommen, denn ein Rabe bringt in meiner Vorstellung niemals gute Nachrichten.


	39. Düstere Verheißung

Thorins Haltung wirkt angespannt, während er auf dem Wall stehend dem unablässigen Gekrächze des riesigen Raben zuhört, der auf seiner Hand Stellung bezogen hat. Mir scheint beinahe, als könnte ich jeden zum Zerreißen gestrafften Muskel an seinem Körper erfassen und sehen, wie die immer mehr werdende Unruhe durch ihn hindurchströmt und seine Kiefer sich aufeinanderpressen lässt, sodass die Knochen hervorkommen. Das Gefieder des Unheilbringers glänzt mystisch in der Wintersonne, und wäre die Situation eine andere, die wunderschönen blau-schwarz-grünen Reflexionen wären faszinierend anzusehen. Mit jedem Atemzug wird Thorins Gesicht finsterer und ein unglaublich mächtiges unangenehmes Gefühl ergreift mich bei seinem Anblick. „Bei Mahal!“, stößt Dwalin neben mir entsetzt aus und augenblicklich wünsche ich mir mehr als alles andere, dass ich den Raben auch verstehen könnte. Als dieser nach schier endlos erscheinenden Minuten mit dem Überbringen seiner Nachricht fertig ist, streicht Thorin leicht über sein Gefieder und wispert etwas in einer fremdartig-fauchenden Sprache zu ihm. Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung lässt er den Raben danach in den Himmel aufsteigen, der augenblicklich krächzend mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen in Richtung Südosten verschwindet. Die kehligen Rufe werden von den schneebedeckten Berghängen zurückgeworfen und breiten sich dadurch bedrohlich klagend über die ganze Ebene aus.

Thorin stützt sich erschöpft-haltsuchend auf der steinernen Brüstung vor ihm ab, krallt die vor Anspannung zitternden Finger um das Gestein und schließt gelähmt wirkend seine Augen. Unbändige Besorgnis ob der Ungewissheit nimmt gnadenlos Besitz von mir, als ich seine noch nie gesehene gedrückte Haltung zu interpretieren beabsichtige und langsam auf ihn zugehe. „Thorin … was hat der Rabe gesagt?“, frage ich ihn leise, aber er scheint mich nicht wahrzunehmen … zu tief ist er in seinen düsteren Gedanken versunken. „… Thorin …?!“, versuche ich erneut eindringlich ihn zu erreichen und umfasse zärtlich seine Hand, und jetzt scheint er meine Anwesenheit überhaupt erst zu bemerken. Er lächelt mich gequält an, schließt mich unerwartet fest in seine Arme und erlaubt sich einen Moment der Schwäche lang, das Gesicht verbergend in meinen auf den Schultern liegenden Haaren zu vergraben und beinahe unhörbar verzweifelnd auszuatmen, was mir unvermittelt noch mehr Furcht und Entsetzen bereitet. Wie automatisiert festige ich die Umarmung und erschaudere, als ich das befremdliche Beben seines sonst so stabilen und unerschütterlichen Körpers unter den Fingern wahrnehmen kann. Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verharrend wir in dieser Position … die Welt um uns herum zerfällt und die besorgte Enge in meiner Brust wird noch grausamer und beklemmender. 

Ich habe ihn begleitet durch Kummer und Verzagtheit, beigestanden in Momenten der absoluten Hoffnungslosigkeit und getröstet im Angesicht von Leid und Tod … aber noch nie musste ich erleben, dass er so nahe am Abgrund der totalen Entmutigung stand, schwankend in Geist und Körper, bereit die Grenze zur Aussichtslosigkeit zu überschreiten und sich in den Tiefen der Verzweiflung zu verlieren. „Du bist hier …“, flüstert er kaum hörbar … die Worte nur ein Hauch im eisigen Wind, der durch die Felsspalten pfeift. „Ich werde immer hier sein …“ Mein Versprechen, kraftvoll trotz der Lautlosigkeit … es scheint ihn unerwartet zu stabilisieren, als würde es sich wie fester Stein um ihn legen. „Wie Fixsterne am Firmament … thatûru’durin … adjun’ni binadjân“, murmelt er und ich spüre wie die Hoffnung und Zuversicht allmählich zurückkehrt.

Erst als er sich wieder von mir löst und sanft an den Schultern von sich wegschiebt, beginnt er sich zu erklären … Eru sei dank gefasster wirkend als vor wenigen Sekunden noch. „Eine Heerschar Orks, Warge und Trolle unter der Führung von Azog ist auf den Weg hierher … tausende … und wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht, werden sie morgen zur Mittagszeit den Berg erreichen“, klärt er mich ohne weitere Umschweife auf. In seinen Augen kann ich die erneut auftauchende namenlose Furcht erkennen, die sich ebenfalls augenblicklich meinem Herzen bemächtigt und mich begreifen lässt, warum er für einen Moment keinerlei Ausweg und Zukunft sah. Fassungslos schlage ich die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien und die aufkommende Übelkeit in meinem zitternden Körper zu unterdrücken. Warum … warum nur kann uns kein Leben in Frieden gewährt werden? 

„Und was tun wir jetzt?“, möchte Dwalin von seinem König wissen und tritt neben uns. „Ich habe bereits vor einigen Wochen meinen Vetter Dáin aus den Eisenbergen um Unterstützung ersucht“, beginnt Thorin ungewöhnlich ruhig in dieser Situation und ich erkenne in seiner Stimme ein klein wenig Hoffnung in der Hoffnungslosigkeit. „Der Rabe berichtete mir, dass er bereits mit 500 Zwergenkriegern auf den Weg hierher ist. Ich habe ihn eben eine Nachricht über die veränderten Umstände zukommen lassen und wenn Mahal uns gnädig ist, wird er morgen in den frühen Morgenstunden hier eintreffen.“ Noch immer starre ich ihn fassungslos an und lasse dann kraftlos meine Hände sinken. „Du willst gegen die Orks kämpfen?“, frage ich ihn entsetzt, ungläubig darüber, dass er einen Krieg riskieren möchte, nachdem der Erste gerade so mühsam von uns abgewandt wurde. Thorin löst sich von mir und läuft mit festen Schritten auf die Treppe zu, die ihn wieder von der Mauer bringt. „Ich muss … ich lasse mir diesen hart erkämpften Frieden und meine Zukunft nicht wieder nehmen … nicht von Azog und seinem madigen Fußvolk“, stößt er ungehalten aus und stapft kraftvoll und selbstbewusst die Stufen hinab … Dwalin und ich folgen ihm schnell nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel.

Auf der Hälfte der untersten Treppe bleibt Thorin stehen, sodass die anderen Zwerge, Thranduil, Bard und Gandalf ihn gut sehen können. Sie schauen mit erwartungsvollen und ernsten Blicken zu ihm hinauf, vermuten sie doch auch, dass der Rabe keine guten Nachrichten gebracht hat. Um ihn zu stärkend, platziere ich mich hinter Thorin und versuche so gefasst wie nur möglich zu erscheinen … weiterhin der Fixstern zu sein, auf den er sich verlassen kann … obwohl mein Innerstes am liebsten laut und verzweifelt aufschreien möchte. Unerwartet fühle ich plötzlich eine stützende Hand auf meinem Rücken zum Erliegen kommen, verborgen vor den Blicken anderer und danke Dwalin still, dass er mir beisteht. Gerade heraus setzt Thorin die Anwesenden über die gefährliche Bedrohung in Kenntnis und der namenlose Schrecken springt augenblicklich in ihre Gesichter über. „Sie werden bereits morgen eintreffen und keinen von uns am Leben lassen, wenn wir ihnen nicht entgegentreten!“, sagt Thorin kraftvoll und betrachtet dann ernst Thranduil und Bard. „Auch wenn mein Vetter Erebor unterstützen wird, hoffen wir dennoch auf den Beistand der Elben und Menschen, um diese elendigen Kreaturen aus unseren Landen zu vertreiben … damit Frieden herrschen kann und unsere Völker eine Zukunft ohne Angst erleben können“, sagt er bedeutungsvoll. Bard und Thranduil tauschen vielsagende Blicke aus und letztendlich ist es der Mensch, der das Wort an Thorin richtet. „Majestät, ich möchte Euch zusichern, dass ihr die bedingungslose Unterstützung der Menschen und Elben bei dieser Schlacht habt. Unsere vereinten Schwerter, Äxte und Bögen mögen die Feinde, die unseren Frieden bedrohen, in die Flucht schlagen und den staubigen Boden mit ihrem Blut tränken, sodass daraus neues Leben erwachsen kann.“ Bards Worte sind so voller Kraft und Zuversicht, dass wir Alle neuen Mut in der Verzweiflung des Moments aus ihnen fassen können. 

Geräuschvoll schließe ich hinter mir die Tür zu meinen Gemächern und lehne mich erschöpft gegen das dunkle Holz. Noch immer muss ich mit der Übelkeit und dem Schwindel kämpfen, die unbarmherzig mein Innerstes umklammert halten. Ich habe so fürchterliche Angst um Thorin und meine Freunde … meine Brüder. Auch wenn die Situation eine andere ist als noch vor wenigen Stunden, so ist sie nicht minder furchteinflößend und bedrohlich. Azog wird nichts unversucht lassen, um die Blutslinie Durins auszulöschen, so wie es schon immer sein Plan war. Die Linie Durins … und damit Filis, Kilis und Thorins Leben … eine neuerliche Welle Unwohlsein ergreift von meinem Kopf besitz und lässt meinen Magen rebellieren, als sich aus dieser Bedeutung ein reißender Strudel bildet, der mein Dasein erbarmungslos in die Leere der Hoffnungslosigkeit zerrt. Schnell presse ich meine Hand vor den Mund und erreiche gerade noch rechtzeitig den Abort, um das Wenige, das ich heute bereits zu mir genommen habe, in ihm zu entleeren. 

Nun gänzlich entkräftet und mutlos sacke ich zusammen und lehne mich gegen die hölzerne Verkleidung. Die namenlose Furcht um das Leben meines Geliebten kriecht unbarmherzig in meine Glieder und lässt sie erzittern. Wie von selbst beginnen die seelenwunden Tränen meine Wangen hinab zu rinnen und hinterlassen brennende Spuren auf der Haut. Angst vor dem Ungewissen, der Dunkelheit, grausamen Orks, dem Drachen, den Wahnsinn der Drachenkrankheit … all das war Nichts im Vergleich zu der Panik und Verzweiflung, die mich zu erdrücken scheinen wie tonnenschwere Gesteinsbrocken, die in einem unablässigen Bergsturz über mich hinwegdonnern. In dem verzweifelten Versuch den Schmerz und den Kummer zu lindern, die sich meinem Leben bemächtigen und es in tausende Scherben zerspringen lassen, schluchze ich qualvoll auf. 

In diesem völlig aufgelösten Zustand findet mich schließlich Thorin und zieht meinen angstgelähmten Körper nach oben. Bedächtig setzt er mich auf die Kante des Bettes und versucht mich mit einer inniglichen Umarmung zu beruhigen. Verzweifelt haltsuchend kralle ich meine Finger in das Fell seines Mantels, vergrabe das tränennasse Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und versuche so viel von seinem Geruch und der Wärme wie nur irgend möglich in mich aufzunehmen, auch um zu spüren, dass er noch immer bei mir ist … und am liebsten würde ich ihn niemals wieder loslassen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der nur mein Schluchzen die Stille des Raumes durchbrochen hat, beruhige ich mich langsam wieder. „Musst du wirklich in die Schlacht ziehen?“, frage ich ihn schließlich, erstickt durch Fell, Stoff und Haare und noch immer den Tränen nahe, obwohl ich die Antwort bereits weiß. Thorin drückt mich sanft von sich und versucht mit seinen warmen Fingerspitzen die unzähligen Spuren des Leids von der Haut zu löschen. „Es ist meine Pflicht als Herrscher, die Truppen in die Schlacht zu führen“, teilt er mir erwartungsgemäß mit und ich senke traurig meinen Blick. „Dann lass mich an deiner Seite kämpfen …“, bitte ich flehend und umklammere seine Hand, als ob unser Leben davon abhängen würde. „Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen … die Gefahr dich zu verlieren, ist mir zu groß … außerdem benötige ich dich hier“, erwidert er kopfschüttelnd und legt einen Finger an mein Kinn. „Wir werden die Menschen aus Thal in die unteren Hallen evakuieren und ich brauche dich an ihrer Seite … damit du ihnen Mut und Zuversicht gibst … damit du ein Licht in diesen finsteren Stunden für sie bist, zu dem sie hoffnungsvoll aufsehen können“, sagt Thorin bedeutungsvoll und lässt seine Lippen hauchzart über die meinen fahren. 

Es ist bereits mitten in der Nacht. Das fast verloschene Feuer im Kamin ist die einzige Lichtquelle und hüllt mein Gemach und mich in flackernde Schattenspiele. Ich trage nicht mehr als mein Unterkleid, während ich in den bereits zum Lieblingsort erklärten Sessel seiner Großmutter kaure, nachdenklich in die Flammen starre und auf Thorins Rückkehr warte. Bereits vor Stunden hat er sich mit Bard, Thranduil, Gandalf und unseren Kämpfern zum Kriegsrat zurückgezogen und sein Verbot an mich, daran teilzunehmen, war eindringlich und endgültig. Ich habe den Kopf auf meine angezogenen und umschlungenen Beine abgelegt und versuche somit die Kälte, den Schrecken und die düsteren Gedanken des Abends vor der Schlacht von meinen Gliedern fernzuhalten, die erbarmungslos mit langen eisigen Fingern um sich greifen und beständig danach streben alles und jeden mit sich in das Verderben zu ziehen.

Endlich wird die Tür hinter mir fast geräuschlos geöffnet und schwere Schritte kommen auf mich zu. Ich weiß, dass es Thorin ist … an der Veränderung der Luft durch seinen Geruch, an der Zunahme der Wärme im Raum und dem aufsteigenden wohligen Gefühl in meinem Herzen und ich frage mich augenblicklich, ob genau das die Besonderheiten sind, warum auch er mich immer ohne Sichtkontakt aufzubauen wie einem Mysterium gleich wahrgenommen hat. Geräuschlos kniet er sich neben mich, anscheinend davon ausgehend, dass ich angesichts der späten Stunde bereits eingeschlafen bin … aber ich bin schon so lange ohne ihn gar nicht mehr in der Lage dazu. 

Nachdenklich betrachte ich sein Gesicht, dass von tiefen, dunklen Augenringen und einer aschfahlen Haut gezeichnet ist. Der Schein des Feuers tanzt auf seinen Zügen und hüllt es in geheimnisvolles Licht. Langsam strecke ich meine Hand aus und verbanne eine widerspenstige silbergraue Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Du siehst müde aus …“, flüstere ich sorgenvoll und lasse die Finger auf seiner Wange zur Ruhe kommen. Thorin ergreift sie sanft und haucht einen liebvollen Kuss auf meine Handfläche. „Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag und der morgige wird noch um ein vielfaches kräftezehrender“, antwortet er bedeutsam und die Aussicht auf das, was er damit meint, lässt mich angstvoll aufschluchzen. 

„Ich beteure dir, dass ich wiederkomme“, sagt er leise, genau ahnend, weswegen so gewaltiges Trübsal mich ergriffen hat. „Versprich mir nichts, was du nicht halten kannst.“ Meine Stimme beginnt unwillkürlich zu beben, auch wenn ich mir verboten habe zu weinen. Ich muss stark sein, um seinetwillen und den der Anderen, die ohne Angst zu zeigen ihm bedingungslos folgen werden. „Du unterschätzt mein Kriegsgeschick …“, versucht er mir erheiternd Hoffnung zu geben wo keine ist und lächelt leicht, aber ich schüttle schnell meinen Kopf, in der Sorge, dass er das wirklich denkt. „Nein … das ist es nicht … ich weiß, dass du ein hervorragender Kämpfer und Feldheer bist …“, sage ich leise und streiche erneut zärtlich über seine Wange. „Es ist der ungezügelte Hass und der alles beeinflussende Wille von Azog, die Erben Durins auszulöschen, der mir Entsetzen bereitet.“ 

Thorin sieht mich unbeirrt an … die Augen kämpferisch und entschlossen, das Antlitz unbeugsam und beherrscht, die Haltung majestätisch und ohne Wanken. Und ich erinnere mich daran, wie er Azog auf der Klippe die Stirn bot … mit gezogenem Schwert und im lodernden Feuersturm wehendem Haar … wie der Held einer meiner Geschichten … vielleicht sogar heroischer, als es eine Sagengestalt jemals sein und ein Poet sich diese noch nicht einmal in seinen Träumen ersinnen könnte. Ein König, gekrönt nicht nur durch Geburtstitel … ein Krieger, geprägt nicht alleinig durch Ausbildung … ein Heros, erhoben zu diesem mitnichten bloß durch beschönigte Legenden. „Wir werden ihn und seine Söldner bezwingen … er wird die Linie Durins nicht durchtrennen“, schwört er mir erneut und oh wie gerne würde ich ihm nur Glauben schenken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> thatûru’durin – Sterne Durins (Khuzdûl)  
> adjun’ni binadjân - Hoffnung in der Hoffnungslosigkeit (Khuzdûl)


	40. Helden sind nicht furchtlos … sondern mutig (ADULT)

Thorin lächelt letztendlich, erhebt sich sichtlich mit mehr Seelenstärke und Betätigungsdrang als noch vor wenigen Minuten und zieht mich mit sich nach oben. Langsam führt er mich in das angrenzende Schlafgemach. „Lass uns zu Bett gehen …“, murmelt er bedeutungsvoll und entledigt sich nachdrücklich seiner schweren Stiefel. Er lässt sie dort stehen, wo er sie von den Füßen streift und ich notiere mir gedanklich, dass ich ihm, wenn der nächste Tag wirklich so glücklich ausgeht, wie er es voraussagt, erst einmal die hobbische Bedeutung von Ordnung beibringen werde. 

Während er behutsam Orcrist neben Stich auf die Kommode ablegt und über den sonderbar wirkenden Größenunterschied der beiden elbischen Schwerter belustigt ausschnaubt, trete ich hinter ihn und lasse meine Hände liebevoll über seinen Rücken fahren. Das Spiel der sehnigen Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung, spürbar selbst durch dicken Stoff und gegerbtes Leder, fühlt sich unglaublich an. Zärtlich lehne ich mich an ihn, lasse das lebensspendende Geräusch der Luft, die kräftig in seine Lungen strömt und die schmelzofengleiche Wärme auf mich wirken. Noch ist er hier … bei mir … er lebt … und ich bete zu Ilúvatar und allen Valar, dass er nach dem morgigen Tag wieder zu mir zurückkehrt. 

„Hast du keine Angst?“, flüstere ich sanft, fürchtend, die Ruhe und Eintracht zwischen uns sonst unbesonnen zu zerstören. „Doch habe ich …“, beginnt er nach einem verzagt klingenden Seufzer, der direkt in mein schmerzendes Herz vordringt. “Davor dich zu verlieren, jetzt wo wir uns gerade erst gefunden haben … dein Lächeln niemals wiedersehen zu können, nun da es endlich mir gilt … deine Liebe nicht mehr zu spüren, nachdem ich sie zuletzt doch noch erleben durfte“, offenbart er unverhüllt und ich kann das aufkommende Zittern der Stimme an meiner Brust spüren, bevor er sich zu mir umdreht. Sein Blick wirkt plötzlich bekümmert und schürt die schmerzhaft-brennende Besorgnis noch weiter an … wie Brennpaste unter Zunder. Allerdings glimmt Augenblicke später ein Hoffnungsfunke in seinen Augen auf … energisch und hell und alles andere bezwingend. „Aber ich weiß, dass diese Furcht mich entschlossen und tapfer macht, mir Kräfte verleihen wird, mit denen ich unsere Feinde bekämpfen kann, die verachtenswerter Ursprung dieser Ängste sind.“ Und kaum, dass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, wandelt sich sein Gesicht erneut zu einer starken und kraftvollen Festigkeit … in das ungebrochene Antlitz eines Kriegerkönigs … unerschrocken und tapfer selbst im Angesicht des Todes. Und die Erklärung spendet mir Mut in der Verzagtheit des Atemzugs, denn sie ruft mir Balins Aussage ins Gedächtnis, dass Helden nicht furchtlos sind … sondern mutig. Aber diese Tapferkeit braucht Angst und Angst wird aus Liebe zu jemandem geboren … unserer aufrichtigen Liebe zueinander.

Seine raue Hand wandert meinen Arm hinauf, verweilt kaum spürbar an der empfindlichen Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter, und mir wird wohlig erschaudern bewusst, wie unbändig mein Körper bereits auf solche kleinen Berührungen von ihm reagiert. „Ich liebe dich, Thorin, bis in alle Ewigkeit … und ich würde dich sogar in den Hallen Mandos finden, nur um diese an deiner Seite zu verbringen“, verspreche ich leise und ob der gehauchten Worte, beugt er sich zu mir hinunter und verschließt meine Lippen mit seinen … leidenschaftlich und so voller Herzenswärme und Hingebung, dass ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlingen muss, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und um ihn noch näher zu mir hinunterzuziehen.

Nur kurz verweilen Thorins Fingerspitzen daraufhin an ihrem tugendhaften Platz und streichen schließlich ungenierten ihren Weg mein Dekolleté entlang. Entschieden und ohne Schüchternheit umfasst er mit seiner großen Hand meine Brust und bringt mich dazu ungehalten aufzustöhnen, als er mit dem Daumen federleicht durch den leinenen Stoff die Brustwarze reizt, die sich ihm willig bereits entgegen wölbt. Unsere Lippen entfernen sich nur Millimeter voneinander und meine Augenlider flattern, als der heiße schwere Atem über die Haut rinnt. „Maralmizi maigrifi'mê, mizimelûh“, haucht er aus und verteilt kleine Küsse auf Mundwinkel, Schläfe, Wange und Kinn. „Warum sagst du es mir nicht so, dass ich es verstehe?“, frage ich atemlos, kaum fähig überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als er eine feuchte Spur den Hals hinabzieht. „Weil kein Wort der gemeinen Sprache es zu beschreiben vermag, wie sehr ich dich liebe und begehre und was du mir bedeutest“, antwortet er umgarnend … der Luftstrom lässt die Haut unter der Feuchtigkeit prickeln und die Erklärung rast wie ein Feuersturm durch meinen Körper und entzündet auf seinem Weg die Leuchtfeuer der Leidenschaft, auch ohne, dass ich die Worte verstehe. „Dann verrate mir, was ich dir sagen könnte, um meine Liebe auszudrücken“, bitte ich nahezu flehend und bemerke, wie es ihn zu erregen scheint, dass ich ihm in seiner Sprache eine Liebeserklärung schenken möchte, denn der Griff um meine Brust wird stärker. „Ê'umral … meine größte Liebe oder Leidenschaft …“, antwortet er und ich wiederhole die Äußerung mit sündhaft hauchender Stimme, die ihn leise aufstöhnen lässt.

„Kili hat Recht, du bist anders seit gestern Nacht … selbst dein Geruch hat sich verändert“, flüstert Thorin und ich vergrabe leise seufzend meine Hände in dem Fell seines Mantels, als sein sündig-warmer Mund schließlich die unverhüllten Wölbungen meiner Brüste erreicht. Ich habe mich immer für eine sehr redegewandte Person gehalten, aber in Thorins erregender Nähe und unter dem Einfluss der Gefühlserschütterung, die diese auslöst, verkomme ich momentan regelrecht zu einer unbeholfenen Törin … kaum fähig etwas von dem zu begreifen, was er mir sagt. Deshalb bin ich auch nur zu einem kleinen Brummen fähig, was mein Interesse an seiner beinahe nicht wahrgenommenen Aussage darlegen soll. Ich spüre, dass sich seine Lippen auf meiner Haut zu einem leichten Lächeln verziehen, wissend, wie seine Handlungen auf mich wirken. „Du riechst nicht länger nach einer unschuldigen Blumenwiese im Frühling … sondern wie eine in voller Blüte stehende schwarze Tulpe … Sinnbild der Leidenschaft und Wollust … schwer und süß und erregend.“ 

Die gesäuselten Worte sind wie tropfendes Öl auf den Flammen, die meinen Körper zum Erglühen bringen und als ich meine Hände regelrecht zwinge sich aus der Umklammerung des Fells zu lösen, um sie auf die Reise seinen Körper hinab zu schicken, scheidet die bisherige und fast schon quälende Müßigkeit der beiderseitigen Verführung allein mit Worten und beherrschten Berührungen. Fahrig wandert eine Hand zu der Schnürung meines Kleides und reißt ungestüm an den Bändern, während die andere mich umfasst und näher zu ihn heranschiebt. Und, oh bei Mahals Schöpfung, seine Erregung ist selbst durch mehrere Lagen Stoff und Leder bereits drückend-heiß zu spüren. Thorin knurrt mürrisch, als sich die Schleifen und Schlingen nicht so schnell lösen wollen, wie er es herbeisehnt. „Als dein König befehle ich dir, demnächst Gewänder zu tragen, die mir einen ungehinderten Zugang zu dir ermöglichen“, ordnet er missgelaunt klingend an, aber mein aufkommendes vergnügtes Kichern über seine Ungeduld geht in einem zitternden Wimmern unter, als er an der Spitze meines Ohres knabbert, bislang unwissend, dass diese Stelle so verdammt empfindlich zu sein scheint.

„Warte … Thorin … lass mich …“, winsele ich und ignoriere das verärgerte Brummen darüber, dass ich versuche seinen hungrigen Lippen zumindest für einen Moment zu entkommen, damit ich mit aller Beherrschung die Fingerfertigkeit aufbringen kann, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen. Behände löst sich die Schleife, die die Schnürung zusammenhält und kaum, dass die Bänder etwas gelockert sind, streift er mir den Stoff über die Schultern und das Kleid knäult sich ausgedient zu meinen Füßen zusammen. Kehlig und erstickt stöhne ich auf, als ein Kuss mich erobert, der vor Leidenschaft zu brennen scheint und immer warme Hände über nun nackte glühende und überempfindliche Haut fahren. 

Fahrig wandern meine Hände über Thorins Brust … durchqueren Täler und ersteigen Berge und nesteln letztendlich an dem Gürtel herum … froh darüber, dass er noch immer keine störrische und komplizierte und damit verzögernde Rüstung trägt … und nachdem die metallene Schnalle klirrend auf dem Boden aufgekommen ist, befreie ich ihn nun ebenfalls unbescheiden-stürmisch von Mantel, Tunika und Unterhemd. Und als unverhüllt Haut auf Haut trifft und harte Muskeln unter zarten Fingerspitzen zucken und vibrierende Atmung sich mit hämmernden Herzschlag verbindet … entkommt ihm ein Stöhnen … dunkel und schwer und erbebend … als würde es aus einer der tiefsten Minen des Berges aufsteigen. Es schießt meine Wirbelsäule entlang, ruft ein gehaltvolles Ziehen zwischen den Beinen hervor und lässt mich leicht schwanken vor Erregung.

Erneut küsst er mich verlangend-hungrig und als ich mit den Fingernägeln unsicher über die bereits deutlich spürbare, heiß pulsierende und erregt zuckende Ausbeulung seiner Hose kratze, fällt ein leidenschaftliches Knurren auf meine Lippen und ich genieße es, welche gewaltigen Wirkungen meine Handlungen auf seine Exaltation haben. Im Rausch der Lust, streife ich hastig und überraschenderweise ohne Scheu auch dieses letzte Stückchen Stoff, was unsere nackten Körper noch voneinander trennt, von seinen Hüften. Thorin löst sich von mir, betrachtet eindringlich mein Gesicht und seine lustverhangenen dunklen Augen sprechen von so unglaublich viel Liebe und Leidenschaft, dass mir erneut schwindelig wird. Aber mir wird auch augenblicklich schmerzlich bewusst, dass es vielleicht unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht ist, nachdem unser Wir gerade erst begonnen hat.

Langsam krabble ich rückwärts unter den Baldachin des Bettes, ziehe ihn fordernd und verwegen-wagemutig an den Zöpfen mit mir und erneut nehmen seine Lippen die meinen ein, während mich die Definition von materialisierter Stärke an seinem Körper förmlich umwirft. Die Matratze gibt unter dem Gewicht des sich neben mir abstützenden Armes nach, währenddessen eine Hand meinen erhitzten Leib entlangfährt und prickelnde Spuren auf der Haut zeichnet. Ungestüm drückt er die noch verschlossenen Beine auseinander, kniet sich dazwischen und berührt fieberhaft meine Mitte, was mir die Gefasstheit zerrinnend einen wohligen Seufzer entlockt. War unsere erste Vereinigung noch bestimmt von Mäßigkeit und Geduld und wenigstens einen Funken Sittsamkeit, ist diese schon bedeutend zügelloser und drängender. Die oft festen und rüden Verhaltensweisen unter den Zwergen, setzen sich auch innerhalb ihrer Gemächer fort, aber irgendwie macht genau das für mich einen gewissen Reiz aus, zeigen mir Thorins fieberhafte Handlungen doch, dass er mich unbändig begehrt und besitzen möchte. 

Zielstrebig wandern erkundende Finger abwärts, dringen vorsichtig erst einzeln und dann gepaart in mich ein, sodass ein unglaubliches Gefühl den Körper überflutet und energisch-wallend durch ihn durchströmt. Stürmisch verteilt er die mitgenommene Flüssigkeit auf mir und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen immer wieder zwischen, über und in den empfindlichsten Teil meines Körpers, entdeckt und verführt unbescheiden jede erreichbare Stelle, bringt meine Beine und Welt zum Erzittern. Ungehalten drücke ich ihm mein Becken entgegen und stöhne hastig und schwer atmend die sich immer mehr aufbauende Lust in die Dunkelheit hinaus, während mein ganzes Dasein unaufhörlich prickelt und von einer Welle aus Genuss überrollt wird.

„Berühre mich, Bil“, höre ich plötzlich stockend seine durch Erregung gezeichnete und die zarte Haut unserer Lippen gedämpfte Anweisung in mein längst vernebeltes Bewusstsein dringen. Zärtlich lasse ich meine Hand von seinem Nacken aus die Brust abwärts fahren … über zuckend-angespannte Muskeln und durch dichte Haare … aber er lächelt erheitert darüber nur in unseren Kuss hinein. „Nein … hier …“, sagt Thorin mit dunkler Stimme, umfasst bestimmt mein Handgelenk und führt die zitternden Fingerspitzen noch weiter an sich hinunter … und ich kann dabei die eigene klebrige Feuchtigkeit auf der Haut wahrnehmen. Erschrocken-unsicher zucke ich zurück, als ich seine Männlichkeit das erste Mal berühre, aber Thorin hält mich den schwankenden Rückzug verhindernd weiterhin umklammert. Ermutigend schaut er mir tief in die Augen und fast schäme ich mich in Anbetracht meiner gehemmten Unerfahrenheit. Thorin bewegt unberührt von der Schüchternheit meine Hand wieder auf ihn zu und bestärkt mich, die Finger um ihn zu schließen, in dem er diese unter seinen großen und gewandten um den heiß-ungeduldig-pochenden Schwanz legt. Beharrlich und geduldig führt er mich, zeigt mir, was ihm gefällt und wie ich ihm nicht wehtue und nach kurzer Zeit, beendet er seine Unterweisung und überlässt mir das Geschehen selbstgesteuert. 

Zärtlich lasse ich meine Fingerspitzen an der erstaunlich seidigen Erektion entlangfahren. Streiche immer wieder mit dem Daumen federleicht über die feuchte Spitze, übe nur sanften Druck aus oder verstärke ihn, wenn ich meine Hand ganz um das zuckende Stück Fleisch schließe, sie auf und ab bewege, und entlocke ihm unerwartet damit ein grollendes Stöhnen, so tief und vibrierend und von leidenschaftlicher Ekstase gezeichnet, wie noch keines davor. Fasziniert davon, wie fest eine so empfindliche Stelle werden kann und wie wunderbar sich das Pulsieren des Blutes in den heraustretenden Adern anfühlt, verliere ich jegliche Scheu und genieße gänzlich die Reaktionen, die ich mit wenigen verführenden Handgriffen hervorrufe. Sein Körper zittert bereits vor Leidenschaft, Muskeln spannen sich verkrampfend an und der herausgepresste heiße Atem wandert stoßweise über meine sensible Haut. Halbgeschlossene Augenlider flackern, die feucht glänzenden Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und die sonst so ernsten und festen Gesichtszüge verzogen zu einem mannigfachen Gemisch aus Lust und Entzücken …. und der Anblick ist so wahnsinnig auserlesen und erregend und prägt sich dadurch für alle Zeiten wie ein Hammerschlag in den präfrontalen Cortex ein. Plötzlich jedoch, unterbricht er mein Handeln fast schon grob. „Gelehrig wie beim Umgang mit dem Schwert …“, stößt er sofort erklärend aus, als ich ihn unsicher-entschuldigend ansehe und gibt mir dadurch zu verstehen, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht habe.

Er bedeckt meinen Körper mit unendlich vielen Küssen, lässt seine Zunge eine feuchte Spur über die erhitze, leicht gerötete und feinfühlige Haut ziehen, während er immer weiter nach unten und damit zwischen meine Beine rutscht. Erneut bricht dabei eine Welle der Lust über mich herein und umspült meinen schon lange nicht mehr vernünftig denkenden Geist mit purer Erregung. Thorin kniet sich mit dunklen Augen zwischen meine gespreizten Schenkel, streicht noch einmal federleicht über das beinahe schon schmerzhaft nach ihm lechzendes Zentrum und umfasst dann mit seinen großen Händen energisch mein Becken. Behutsam hebt er meinen Unterleib an und legt ihn auf seine angewinkelten Beine. 

Und … oh … verdammt … um Ilúvatars Willen … als die feuchtheiße Spitze mich unvorbereitet berührt, stoße ich lang gezogen den angehaltenen Atem aus und kann mich nur schwer beherrschen, nicht wie eine Dirne anstößig darum zu flehen, dass er mich nimmt. Aber genau das scheint Thorin zu wollen, denn als er meine Reaktion und den selbstquälerischen Versuch beobachtet, das Betteln zurückzuhalten, indem ich schmerzhaft die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen einklemme, reibt er nochmals unsere Glandes aneinander und ich richte mich zitternd und laut aufstöhnend auf. „Alurâf … Thorin!“, schimpfe ich, ihn gedacht mit noch ganz anderen Unverschämtheiten verfluchend, dass er genau weiß, wie er von mir bekommt was er begehrt. „Sag es … ich will, dass du es von mir forderst“, verlangt er mit dunkler, lustverhangener Stimme und ich bin darüber verwirrt, dass ich es ihm befehlen und nicht von ihm erflehen soll. Ich sehe Thorin mit großen Augen und schwer gehendem Atem an und er betont sein Ansinnen noch einmal sinngemäß nachdrücklich. Ein endloses Wimmern und eine verzweifelte Anbetung der Götter dieser Welt entkommt mir und dann gebe ich endlich den letzten tugendhaften Widerstand, der sich in irgendeiner Nische meines von ihm besessenen Hirn noch befunden hatte, auf. „Wie Ihr es begehrt, Majestät: Nehmt mich … hart und zügellos und erfüllend“, bestimme ich unverschämt und bin über die Festigkeit und Strenge meiner Stimme selbst überrascht.

Thorin lächelt zufrieden und dann dringt er in mich ein … sadistisch langsam … jeder schwerfällig vorstoßende Millimeter eine süße Qual … sie steigert die unbändige Gier nach mehr Lustgefühl, nach mehr Befriedigung, nach mehr Erfüllung, nach mehr von allem … bis er sich schließlich gänzlich in mir versenkt hat. „Euer Befehl ist mir ein Bedürfnis, Majestät“, entgegnet er … die untertänigen Wörter rau und dunkel ausgesprochen. Kehlig stöhne ich auf und biege meinen Rücken durch, als er sich daraufhin komplett zurückzieht und nun kraftvoll in mich eindringt … immer und immer wieder. Ich lege meine Arme über den Kopf und versuche verzweifelt Halt in den Streben des Kopfteils und den Fasern der Felle zu finden, damit mein Körper nicht von dieser unbezähmbaren Wollust mitgerissen wird. Er lässt seine Hände rastlos über meinen Körper wandern, bohrt seine Finger fast schon schmerzhaft in die Hüftknochen, zieht mich zu sich, stößt noch tiefer in mich hinein und macht mich damit schier wahnsinnig. Als ich dennoch kurz die Willenskraft finde aufzuschauen, sehe ich, wie seine Augen nach unten gerichtet sind und ich genieße den Gedanken, dass er einen ungehinderten Blick auf unsere miteinander verschmelzenden Körper hat und allein die Vorstellung dieser Ansicht, lässt mich fast kommen.

Unerwartet jedoch, umfasst er mein Becken und dreht mich mit einem kraftvollen Ruck um, sodass meine Brüste das Lacken berühren. Der harte Leinenstoff reibt lasterhaft gut über die feinfühligen Brustwarzen, als er erneut in mich eindringt. Ungezügelt stöhne ich auf, denn ihn so tief in mir zu spüren wie noch nie, lässt mich eine neue Stufe der Lüsternheit erklimmen. Thorin beugt sich nach vorne, streicht mit den Haarspitzen über den Rücken … und selbst die kleinen Schmuckperlen seiner Zöpfe, überreizen den bebenden Körper beinahe bis zur Schmerzgrenze. Er beginnt abermals energisch in mich zu drängen, während eine Hand die meine sucht und sich unsere Finger miteinander verflechten. Mit der anderen umfasst er mich, lässt sie kurz über die Brust fahren und schließlich zwischen meine Beine gleiten, um mich dort noch zusätzlich sündhaft zu reizen. Und oh gesegnete Hügel des Auenlandes … es fühlt sich so an, als ob mit jedem Stoß mein vernunftbegabtes Denken weiter hinfort getragen wird … sich fast auflöst wie eine Wolke im warmen Wind.

Seine harte Männlichkeit, die er immer wieder tief in mich hineintreibt … seine Finger, die fast schon grob über den so reizbaren Teil fahren … das Gefühl der erhitzten und leicht feuchten Haut, die sich über die definierten, geschmeidig bewegenden Muskeln seiner Brust spannt und den Rücken bedeckt … sein warmer Mund, der den Nacken liebkost … die weichen Haare, die über die Schultern fallen und sich mit meinen Vermischen … sein gutturales Stöhnen, von unbändiger Leidenschaft und abgrundtiefer Lust nach mir geprägt … all das zwingt mich immer mehr in einen sich bildenden Strudel aus pulsierenden Gefühlen. Und plötzlich, explodiert dieser laut schäumend und sprudeln zwischen meinen Beinen und lassen mich laut seinen Namen aufstöhnend kommen. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper spannt sich fast schon schmerzhaft an, so sehr werde ich von diesem Höhepunkt der Lust überrollt und mir entfahren einige impertinente Schimpfworte, als er dennoch nicht aufhört sich in mir zu bewegen.

Meine Lippen beben bei jedem aussichtslosen Versuch, genügend Luft in meine brennenden Lungen zu bekommen, selbst nachdem Thorin sich aus mir zurückzieht und mich erneut umdreht. Als er sich zu mir hinunterbeugt, begierig meinen Mund erobert und seine noch immer harte Erektion an meinem Bauch reibt, bemerke ich staunend, dass er der höchsten Sinneslust noch nicht erlegen ist und ein tief gutturales Geräusch … mehr verlangend-animalisches Knurren als Keuchen oder Stöhnen … entsteigt ihm, als ich diese für ihn unerwartet mit der Hand umschließe. 

„Amral'im'ê, ich begehre dich so sehr …“, stößt Thorin aus und zieht mich mit sich nach oben. Er setzt sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf das Lacken und platziert mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich lasse die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen hindurchgleiten, als ich mich haltsuchend an seine Schulter klammernd, allmählich auf ihn sinken lasse und das Geräusch und der Blick, die mich für die angespannt-zitternden Beine entlohnen, sind einmalig. Seine Hände gleiten fahrig über meinen Rücken, umfassen mein Hinterteil und als ich angetrieben von fordernden Drängen beginne mich langsam auf ihn zu bewegen, fängt er an, meine Brüste mit seinem sündigen warmen und feuchten Mund zu liebkosen. Ein wohliger Schauer jagt über meine Haut, als sich erneut die unbändige Lust in mir aufbaut und wie flüssiges Feuer durch meine Adern brennt. Thorin lässt von mir ab und verwickelt mich in einen lodernden Kuss. Immer wieder dringt sein heißer Atem in meine Mundhöhle vor, als er grollend aufstöhnt und mich schließlich mit sich von Neuem in den Sog der Leidenschaft reißt …  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maralmizi maigrifi'mê, mizimelûh. – Ich liebe und begehre dich, mein Edelstein der Edelsteine.

Amral'im'ê – meine Geliebte


	41. Die Königin unter dem Berge

Am frühen Morgen, die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal aufgegangen, beginnt die Evakuierung der Menschen aus der zerstörten Seestadt, die nach dem Angriff des Drachen in Thal Schutz gesucht hatten. Unablässig und mit oft nicht mehr als ihren zerrissenen und verbrannten Kleidern am Leib, strömen sie durch einen kleinen, wieder freigelegten Seiteneingang des Haupttors in den Berg hinein. Die unteren Hallen sind warm und sicher und groß genug für alle, aber wenn die Orks eindringen können … wenn die Schlacht schlecht ausgeht … werden diese dennoch zur Todesfalle. 

Mit befangenen Herzen begleiten wir ihre Ankunft. Einige von ihnen erkennen mich wieder, freuen sich sichtlich, dass ich noch am Leben bin und noch mehr, dass ich als neue Königin unter dem Berge an der Seite Thorins stehe. Andere wiederum, betrachten die Zwerge und unsere Kronen mit Abscheu und Wut in den dunklen eingefallenen Augen, die unter Schmutz und Ruß und Leid kaum zu erkennen sind. Und ich kann sie nur allzu gut verstehen, waren wir es doch, die ihr bisheriges ruhiges und zumindest von kleinem Wohlstand begleiteten Leben zerstört haben.

Fast als Letztes, trifft eine Frau mit ihren drei Kindern ein. Sie hält in einem Arm einen wimmernden Säugling, der in schmutzige Decken eingeschlagen ist. Ihre älteste Tochter, kaum größer als ich, zieht mit ihr zusammen einen schwer erscheinenden Karren, auf dem zudem ein kleiner Junge sitzt, der sich verängstigt umblickt. Als ich sie entdecke, laufe ich schnell auf sie zu und erkenne beim Näherkommen mit einer unglaublichen Freude im Herzen unter all dem schlammigen Dreck und schwarzen Ruß und der namenlosen Furcht das kleine Mädchen, dass mir beim Abschied den Holzdrachen geschenkt hatte. Als auch sie mich sieht, stürmt sie los und wir fallen uns freudetränenweinend in die Arme. „Dein Geschenk hat mir unvorstellbares Glück gebracht…“, murmle ich in ihre nach Rauch und Feuer und Schnee riechenden Haare und sie lacht erleichtert und frohgemut auf, vielleicht das erste Mal, seitdem der Drache ihre Welt zerstörte.

„Darf ich Euch vielleicht helfen?“, frage ich freundlich, als ich mir ihr zu ihrer Mutter zurückkehrt, bin, aber die Frau sieht mich nur mit große Augen an, als sie die kostbar-funkelnde Krone auf meinem Haupt bemerkt. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig, Majestät“, sagt sie schnell und zitternd und senkt ehrerbietend ihren Blick. In ihren Augen kann ich dennoch die Angst und Kraftlosigkeit erkennen, die auch mein Herz gefangen hält. „Bitte“, ermutige ich sie noch einmal und lege bestärkend eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Wenn es Euch nichts ausmachen würde, könntet Ihr vielleicht meine kleine Tochter halten, dann kann ich den Waagen alleine ziehen“, lenkt sie schließlich ein und als ich lächelnd nicke, übergibt sie mir den kleinen Säugling, der vielleicht wenige Wochen alt ist. Das Mädchen mit den blonden Locken schaut mit großen, glänzend-blauen Augen zu mir auf und beruhigt sich zum Glück sofort. Blubbernd und lachend streckt sie ihre kleinen Hände nach der glänzenden Krone und den über die Schulter fallenden Locken aus, als ich ihre Familie nach unten begleite. Kili kommt uns entgegen und als er mich mit dem Säugling im Arm entdeckt, der frohgemut gluckst, weil er endlich eine meiner Haarsträhnen zu fassen bekommen hat, verzieht sich sein Mund zu einem seligen Lächeln, das ein klein wenig helle Freude in diesen düsteren Wahnsinn bringt.

Nachdem die kleine Familie sicher untergebracht wurde, helfe ich den Menschen, wo es mir möglich ist. Bringe Decken und Kerzen, zeige den Frauen, wo sie Lebensmittel und Wasser finden können, und versorge zusammen mit Oin, Ori und Gandalf die Wunden der Verletzten.   
Entsetzliche Brandmale … schwarz-verkohlte Haut, nässend und verklebt mit Überresten von verbrannten Stoff … das Geräusch und der Geruch, der aufkommt, als wir sie davon befreien, ist das Grauenhafteste, dass ich jemals wahrnehmen musste.   
Tiefe Fleischwunden … verschmutz mit Dreck und Holzsplittern und dadurch eitrig entzündet … herzbrechende Schmerzensschreie lärmen durch die Höhle, als wir sie mit kräuterversetzten Wasser auswaschen und verbinden.   
Halbverhungerte Kinder und Säuglinge … kaum zu erkennen unter Schlamm und Ruß, unerträglich verzweifelt und traurig winseln sie nach ihren umgekommenen Eltern … denn zu mehr sind sie bereits zu schwach.  
Ein elbischer Heiler kommt uns zu Hilfe, froh darüber, Unterstützung zu haben im Angesicht des Schmerzes, den er die letzten Tage bereits vergeblich versuchte allein zu lindern. 

Als eine weinende Mutter ihren kleinen Sohn zu uns bringt, dessen Bein bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt ist und der mehr tot als lebendig im schmerzumnebelten Sinn die Qualen erleidet, wird der Anblick des namenlosen Leids zu viel für mich. Ich entschuldige mich knapp und flüchte rennend in den dunklen Gang vor der Halle. Kalt und wohltuend bettet sich der Stein an meine Stirn, als ich sie dagegen lehne und schwer atmend versuche die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu vertreiben. All diesen Kummer und die Schmerzen … all das haben wir verursacht … ich habe es heraufbeschworen, als ich den Drachen weckte. Mehr noch als beim Anblick der zu Grabe Getragenen vor den Toren Thals, wird mir das hier uns jetzt bewusst und ich schluchze leidvoll auf … breche fast zusammen unter der Last der Schuld und Verzweiflung, die sich wie ein schwerer Mantel auf meine Schultern legt und sich mit der Angst vor der bevorstehenden Schlacht verbindet. „Bil?“ Die besorgt-fragende Stimme von Oin reißt mich unerwartete aus den Selbstanklagen und ich fahre erschrocken zu ihm herum. Zwar hatte sich sein Bruder auch in seinem Namen bei mir entschuldigt, aber die Zweifel an meiner Person und den Gefühlen, die ich für Thorin habe, konnte er auch nachdem nicht immer ganz hinter dem weißen Bart und buschigen Augenbrauen verstecken. 

Allerdings, seine grauen Augen sind überraschenderweise jetzt gutmütig und mustern mich sogar sorgenvoll. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Majestät?“, fragt er mich und es ist die erste förmliche Anrede, die einer der Zwerge bei mir gebraucht. „Nenn mich bitte nicht so … mein Verbleib als Königin an Thorins Seite steht momentan mehr als nur ein wenig auf dem Spiel“, sage ich schnell und lehne mich erschöpft ausatmend an das kalte Gestein. Oin lächelt gequält, wissend was ich meine und kommt auf mich zu. „Dennoch ist mir dein Befinden wichtig … du bist auch immer noch unsere Gefährtin“, sagt er freundlich und ich glaube, gerade erlebe ich ihn so, wie er wirklich ist … liebenswürdig, nicht weil ich vermeintlich über ihm stehe … sondern zu einem Freund … jemandem der Hilfe und Beistand benötigt. Und aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis ringe auch ich mir ein Lächeln in dieser Situation der vollkommenen Freudlosigkeit ab. „Mir geht es gut … ich musste nur kurz den Anblick aus mir vertreiben. Ich bin keine Heilerin und solche schrecklichen Verletzungen nicht gewohnt … schon gar nicht an Kindern“, gebe ich flüsternd zu und senke verlegen meinen Blick, da ich ungewollt Schwäche vor ihm zeige. „Aber dennoch bist du eine große Hilfe … nicht erst jetzt“, sagt er sanft und lehnt sich ebenfalls an die Wand. 

„Weißt du, was Thorin einst über dich gesagt hat?“, fragt Oin mich schließlich und ich sehe ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Du wärst wie die Sterne Durins … ein Sinnbild für Heimat, da er Moria gründetet, als er sich gekrönt von ihnen im Kheled-zâram … dem Spiegelsee … sah“, erzählt er und sieht unmerklich zu mir herüber. Ich kenne diesen Urglauben ihrer Sippe gut, noch heute trägt das Banner Durins diese sieben Sterne über Krone, Ambos und Hammer. „Das war sogar, noch bevor wir das Nebelgebirge erreichten … aber seitdem verkörperst du noch mehr als diese Bedeutung: Für uns, für die Menschen dort in der Halle, für Thorin … bist du die Weissagung der Zukunft … jemand, zu dem sie aufsehen können in der Entmutigung.“ Seine Stimme ist sanft und ehrlich und spendet mir Trost und Zuversicht, die Aufgabe, die Thorin mir überträgt zu meistern, während er mutig und furchtlos für unsere kommende Zeit vor den Toren des Berges kämpft. „Ich bin so vieles und dennoch nichts … nur ein verglühender Stern in der Gewaltigkeit des Ilmen … unfähig etwas auszurichten“, entgegne ich dennoch und kann bei aller Willensstärke nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in den Augen bilden. Oin lächelt. „Auch eine Sternschnuppe spendet Hoffnung … selbst im Untergang der Welt ... man muss nur an sie glauben … und das tun wir“, sagt er leise und es ist diese Erwartung, die mich unverhofft stärker werden lässt.

Wir kehren in die Hallen zurück, versuchen das Unmögliche möglich zu machen und als ich gerade einem kleinen vor Angst weinenden Mädchen eine Puppe gebe, die ich in den Gemächern gefunden habe, kommen Kili und Fili auf mich zu. „Bil, Thorin würde dich gerne vor dem Tor sehen, Dáin ist gerade mit seinen Streitkräften eingetroffen“, sagt der junge Thronfolger aufgeregt und ich kann das fiebrige Leuchten in den Augen der Prinzen sehen. Während ich meine Kleider ordne und noch einmal den Sitz der Krone überprüfe, laufen wir zu dritt schnellen Schrittes auf das Haupttor zu. 

„Du wolltest mir übrigens noch erklären, warum Thranduil diese wunderbaren Sternensteine und das Collier so wichtig sind“, erinnere ich Kili leise an seine Zusage, die er gestern im Thronsaal getroffen hat. „Ich weiß nur, dass die Juweliere vor dem Angriff des Drachen diese Kette für Thranduils Frau Corfinia, auch ‚die Lady des goldenen Waldes‘ genannt, anfertigen sollten“, beginnt er mir zu erklären. „Sie soll sehr schön gewesen sein und der Sternenkönigin Varda geglichen haben, weshalb Thranduil ihr auch diese Steine schenkte, die aus der Erde des Düsterwaldes stammen und besondere Zauberkräfte haben sollen.“ Ich nicke verstehend. „Du sagtest ‚war‘, was ist denn mit ihr passiert?“, frage ich schließlich, kurz bevor wir uns durch den Seiteneingang drängen. „Während einer Reise nach Lothlórien wurde sie und ihr Gefolge von einem Feuerdrachen angegriffen, der sie getötet hat. Einzig ihr kleiner Sohn, der noch ein Säugling war, hat wie ein Wunder überlebt.“ Ich schlucke hart und mir wird schlagartig klar, welches Leid Thranduils Herz umklammert hält und weswegen er so verbittert ist. Elben schenken ihrer Liebe nur einmal im Leben einem anderen und wenn ihr Gefährte stirbt, vergeht auch ein Teil von ihnen unwiederbringlich. Manche werden ihr halbes Leben mit gebrochenen Herzen überdrüssig und bitten Mandos in seine ewigen Hallen eintreten zu können. Andere versinken in Gram und Schmerz, allein gehalten in ihrer Unsterblichkeit durch Pflichtgefühl und Ehre. Und das Mitleid und Verständnis für dieses bis dahin fast gehasste Wesen verfliegt im kalten Wind, denn ich kann seinen empfundenen Leidensweg beinahe spüren, wenn ich nur daran denke, meine erste und einzige wahrhaftige Liebe ebenfalls zu verlieren.

Als wir schließlich auf die Ebene treten, verschlägt es mir sofort vor Erstaunen den Atem und lenkt mich von den trübsinnigen Gefühlen und Gedanken ab. Dort stehen Zwerge … Zwerge … und noch einmal Zwerge … bis an die Beine schwer gerüstet und mit Äxten, Schilden und Schwertern bewaffnet. Vereinzelt kann ich wunderlich aussehende Kriegsgeräte hinter ihnen ausmachen und zudem auch einige von ihnen auf riesigen Widdern mit gewaltigen gebogenen Hörnern reitend. Vor dem Heer steht Thorin, der gerade freudig einen rothaarigen, bulligen Zwerg umarmt, dessen langer kunstvoll geflochtener Bart ihm fast bis auf die Schuhspitze reichen würde, wäre er nicht hinter seinem prunkvollen Gürtel geklemmt und der einen aufwendigen und reich geschmückten Helm trägt. 

Langsam und mit gesenkten Köpfen treten wir an sie heran und als Thorin uns bemerkt, erhellen sich seine Gesichtszüge zu einem gut gelaunten Lächeln. „Sehr schön … Dáin, darf ich dir meine Schwesternsöhne Fili und Kili vorstellen …“, sagt er und ich kann den unbändigen Stolz auf seine Neffen deutlich aus der brustgeschwollenen Stimme heraushören. Die Brüder verbeugen sich vor den Heeren der Eisenberge und begrüßen ihn ehrerbietend und ihre Dienste anbietend. „Und meine zukünftige Gemahlin und damit Königin unter dem Berge … Bil Beutlin, Tochter der Belladonna Tuk, aus dem Auenland“, spricht Thorin weiter … fest und selbstsicher klingend … streckt seine Hand aus und geleitet mich symbolhaft an seine Seite. „Ich freue mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lord Dáin, Sohn des Náin, und möchte Euch im Königreich Erebor willkommen heißen“, sage ich achtungsvoll, knickse tief und senke ebenfalls ehrgebietend meinen Blick vor ihm. 

Zuerst ist es still, aber dann donnert Dáins gelöst tief-grollendes Lachen über die staubige Ebene. Er schlägt Thorin unsanft, aber anerkennend auf die Schulter und von der auftreffenden Schwere der Hand, gibt sogar seine sonst so unerschütterliche Haltung kurz nach. „Thorin mein Junge … du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Sie ist ein ganz bezauberndes Wesen, auch wenn sie keine Zwergin ist“, lautet sein Urteil über mich und ich atme sofort erleichtert aus. „So … dann wollen wir den Sauhaufen hier mal einschwören … glaube nicht, dass alle damit einverstanden sind, zusammen mit den Elben zu kämpfen …“, schlägt er danach mit dem Thema abschließend vor und wendet sich seinem Heer zu. Ich schaue zu Thorin auf, der mich glücklich und auch ein wenig Stolz anlächelt.

Mit gebührendem Abstand folgen wir den beiden majestätischen Herrschern, als sie die Truppen in Augenschein nehmen. „Und du meinst wirklich, dass wir Azog und sein Heer bezwingen können?“, fragt Dáin und prüft kritisch den richtigen Sitz des Brustpanzers einer seiner Soldaten. „Zusammen mit den Elben und Menschen werden wir siegen“, antwortet Thorin selbstsicher und betrachtet kurz mit fast so etwas wie Ehrfrucht die kunstvolle und starke Rüstung des Zwerges vor ihm. Die Vettern schauen sich eindringlich an. „Auch ich habe durch den Schänder meinen Vater verloren und würde ihn lieber Tod als lebendig sehen, aber bei Durins Bart, bitte tu nichts unüberlegtes Thorin“, sagt Dáin schließlich eindringlich und ich muss schwer schlucken. Sie haben zusammen bereits blutige und von Trauer erfüllte Schlachtfelder gesehen, auch wenn beide noch sehr jung waren. Dáin kennt Thorin und seine stolze Starrköpfigkeit anscheinend sogar besser als Dwalin, oder traut sich zumindest mutiger als andere, ihn darauf anzusprechen. „Tritt ihm nicht alleine entgegen, versprich mir das. Du hast treue Kämpfer in deinen Reihen, die dich dabei unterstützen werden, das schändliche Wesen Azog ein für alle Mal von dieser Welt zu tilgen.“ Der rothaarige Zwerg legt vielsagend seine Hand auf die Schulter meines Königs und ich hoffe inständig, dass er sich diesen Rat zu Herzen nimmt.

Als ich wieder in die Hallen zurückkehre, kommt mir unerwartet Gandalf entgegen und seine finstere und von tiefen Sorgen gezeichnete Miene erhellt sich augenblicklich, als er mich sieht. Seitdem er uns vor dem Düsterwald verlassen hat, haben wir kein Wort außerhalb von uns umgebenden Schmerz und Leid miteinander gesprochen. „Meine liebe Bil …“, beginnt er mit sanfter Stimme, als er vor mir steht, „… oder muss ich von nun an ‚Eure Majestät‘ zu dir sagen?“ Ich lächle leicht und schüttle verneinend meinen Kopf. „Noch bin ich nicht formell die Königin an Thorins Seite“, erwidere ich freundlich ausweichend und nehme Gandalfs gestenhafte Einladung an, ihm zu folgen. 

Wir ziehen uns in die Bibliothek zurück … die trotz aller Geschäftigkeit im Berg noch immer ein Ort der Ruhe ist. Gandalf lässt leicht seine Fingerspitzen über die Rücken der alten Bücher, die fein säuberlich in langen Regalen aufgereiht sind, gleiten, während ich an der Tür stehen bleibe. „Lesestoff für ein ganzes restliches Leben hast du zumindest genug hier“, sagt er bedeutsam und dreht sich zu mir um. „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du deine Vernunft an Thorin weitergeben wirst und ihn zur Besinnung bringst“, offenbart er mir schließlich. Ich schaue ihn verwundert an und dann wird mir klar, was er damit meint und warum er damals gerade mich für dieses Abenteuer ausgesucht hat. „Du hast das von Anfang an geplant?!“, stoße ich fassungslos aus und Gandalf beginnt vieldeutig zu lächeln. „Nun … geplant ist zu viel gesagt … aber ich habe vermutet, dass du Thorins anfälligem, gebrochenen Herzen guttun und es vielleicht sogar heilen würdest. Und die gemeinsame Zeit unserer Reise hat diese Annahme bestärkt“, erwidert er ruhig und stützt sich auf seinen Stab. 

Ich beiße mir schmerzhaft auf meine Unterlippe, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich auch fast seine Hoffnung vernichtet hätte. „Und was hat dich zu der Annahme verleitet, dass er sich in mich verliebt?“, frage ich schließlich nach und kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich Teil eines Plans war. Gandalf lächelt, tritt auf mich zu und liegt mir sacht eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Vor langer Zeit hat er deine Mutter verehrt und war ihr zugetan. Aber sie war bereits deinem Vater versprochen, sodass ihre Liebe nie eine Chance hatte. Du bist ihr so unglaublich ähnlich und auch wieder nicht und ich war mir sicher, dass er sich nicht noch einmal die Erfüllung seiner Liebe nehmen lassen wird.“ Ich sehe Gandalf fassungslos an und nur langsam dringt die Bedeutung seiner Worte in mein Bewusstsein vor. Keine Macht der Welt hätte es verhindern können, dass wir uns ineinander verlieben … das Schicksal … hat uns füreinander bestimmt, so wie es einst das Irrlicht im Wald vorausgesagt hatte.


	42. Es beginnt …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrackempfehlung zum ersten Teil des Kapitels: Mark Snow – X-Files: I Want to Believe OST: The Surgery  
> Spotify https://open.spotify.com/track/35j8EvZfIVqVCgkXck7IlV  
> YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGseIuq_YBM

Schwermütig und mich unglaublich hilflos fühlend, muss ich mit ansehen, wie sich meine Freunde abermals bewaffnen. Erneut kann ich die Angst in ihren Gesichtern erkennen, als sie die schweren Rüstungen anlegen, die ihr Leben so gut es geht beschützen sollen. Aber eines ist anders als noch vor wenigen Tagen: Sie haben dieses Mal einen berechtigten und ehrenvollen Anlass und aufgrund dessen ist Nichts, aber auch rein Garnichts mehr von den unbeschwerten, lustigen Zwergen übrig geblieben, die ich auf meiner Reise kennenlernen durfte. Es sind nicht länger die einfachen Kaufleute, Schmiede, Kesselflicker, Schreiber, Heiler oder Spielzeugmacher … es sind Krieger … heroisch und furchteinflößend, wie es sich für die Nachfahren Durins geziemt … bereit für ihre lang ersehnte Heimat und einen König in den Krieg zu ziehen, der sie voller Stolz und Mut, herrschaftlich und entschlossen führen wird … 

Thorin kommt langsam auf mich zu, flackernd beschienen allein von den wenigen Lichtern der Waffenkammer. Er trägt nicht die plumpe Rüstung wie vor einigen Tagen, sondern eine bedeutend leichtere, mit der er sich besser bewegen kann und anmutiger erscheint als jemals zuvor. Orcrist steht an seiner Seite und anstatt der kostbaren Krone, vollendet ein schlichter schwarzer Helm das kriegerische Aussehen, der allein von zwei goldenen Raben verziert wird und ihn somit auf dem Schlachtfeld als Heerführer erkennbar auszeichnet. Trotz des leidverheißenden Inhalts, mustere ich verehrend das mir dargebotene Bild eines stolzen Königs seines Geschlechts und maße mir sogar an zu behaupten, selbst Durin war niemals prächtiger und majestätischer.

Bereits als er das erste Mal vor mir stand, dachte ich, ein Herrscher könnte nicht feudaler, selbstbewusster und prächtiger aussehen als in diesem Moment … aber ich irrte mich gewaltig. Episodisch bewies er mir seitdem, dass nicht allein unbeugsame Haltung, würdevolle Gesichtszüge, weise Entscheidungen, schmeichelnde Ausdrucksweisen oder der gekonnte Umgang mit Schwert und Schild einen König ausmachen. Nein … es ist die unerschrockene Art der Herangehensweise an Gefahren, und seien sie noch so todbringend … es ist der unbändige Wille sein Volk zu beschützen und ihnen eine Zukunft voller Leben und Hoffen zu ermöglichen, egal wie düster die Aussichten darauf sind … und es ist die Fähigkeit, allein mit Worten und Blicken Mut zu spenden im Angesicht des Verderbens.

Er bleibt schweigend vor mir stehen und sieht mich an. Sein Blick ist so furchtlos und voller Herzenswärme und Liebe, sodass ich unwillkürlich anfange zu weinen, denn mein Inneres scheint vor Sorge in tausend Scherben zu zersplittern. Schluchzend wende ich mich von ihm ab, werde aber durch einen Finger unter meinem Kinn gleich darauf wieder gezwungen in seine Augen zu sehen. Erneut betrachten wir uns still, denn Erklärungen sind in diesem Moment unbedeutend und können die Gefühle und Gedanken zwischen uns nicht im Geringsten ausdrücken. Bedächtig beugt er sich zu mir und küsst zärtlich eine der Tränen weg, die bereits meine Wange zieren. 

Ich wimmere noch einmal leise auf, als er sich schließlich mit ernstem und entschlossenen Gesicht abwendet und den Gang in Richtung Haupttor nimmt. „Thorin …!“, rufe ich ihm aufgewühlt und mit zitternd-gebrochener Stimme hinterher und er bleibt tatsächlich noch einmal stehen. Schnell ziehe ich mir das nachtblaue Band aus den Haaren, dass bereits seit einiger Zeit meine Locken zusammenhält … damals ahnungslos gewählt in der Farbe des Hauses Durin. Inhaltsreich befestige ich es an der Schnalle seiner Armschiene, so wie ich es aus den vielgelesenen Heldensagen kenne. Es soll dem tapferen Krieger im Angesicht der Schlacht zusätzlichen Schutz zukommen lassen und ihn daran erinnern, für was er kämpft und was er verlieren würde, wenn er nicht zurückkommt. Früher habe ich diese Geste immer als übertrieben sentimental und überladen mit süßlicher Gefühlsduselei interpretiert … aber in diesem Moment wird mir unerträglich bewusst, wie gewichtig und bedeutsam sie eigentlich ist … was dadurch für eine beispiellos mächtige Verbindung zwischen den Liebenden geschaffen wird. Er betrachtet das Kleinod lange und streicht vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Sanft und ehrfürchtig, als wäre es der Kostbarste aller Schätze in diesem Berg. Liebevoll, dankend und bestärkend lehnt er kurz seine Stirn an meine und geht dann weiter.

Balin tritt hinter mich und legt mir tröstend eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter, denn nun wollen die stillen Tränen der namenlosen Besorgnis um das Leben meines Geliebten kein Ende mehr nehmen. „Wir werden auf ihn aufpassen“, verspricht er mir nachdrücklich, was mich aber nur noch mehr zum Verzweifeln bringt. „Ihr könnt es wenigstens … ich muss hierbleiben, zum Nichtstun verbannt … während ich hilflos mit ansehen soll, wie ihr euer Leben riskiert“, schluchze ich herzzerreißend und bedecke die Gefühle verbergend das Gesicht mit den Händen. Tränen haben in der Stimmung des Auszuges nichts zu suchen, das weiß ich. Ich muss stark sein … für Thorin … für meine Freunde … für die Kämpfer draußen … für die Menschen in den Hallen … aber es fällt mir so unglaublich schwer. Ich bin kein funkelnder Stern der Hoffnung … kein Licht, zu den man in der Verzweiflung aufsehen kann … keine selbstsichere, furchtlose, unverletzliche Königin … ibzig zu, ich bin nur eine kleine Hobbitfrau, die unbeschreibliche Angst davor hat, alles was ihr von Bedeutung ist für immer zu verlieren. „Was du zu tun hast, kann dir nur dein Herz sagen …“, gibt Balin mir als Rat und entfernt sich dann mit den Anderen. 

Ich schaue ihnen nach, lausche den immer schwächer werdenden Geräuschen von derben Schritten und klirrenden Rüstungen … bis es schließlich gespenstig still um mich herum ist. Mein Blick wandert seufzend zu einem sorgsam aufgestellten Brustpanzer neben mir … kunstvolle und filigrane goldene Linien auf glänzendem Stahl zeichnen das Wappen Durins darauf. Sieben Sterne über Krone, Hammer und Amboss … das Symbol für Herrscherwürde, Herkunftsstolz, Loyalität, Ehre. Und ich erinnere mich daran, welche Gefühl ich hatte, als ich in meiner Höhle stand, dem zwergischen brummenden Gesang über kostbare Schätze und tiefe Minen lauschte, und wie sehr ich mir wünschte, an der Seite dieser entschlossenen und mutigen Zwerge für die Befreiung ihrer Heimat zu kämpfen. 

Es war niemals nur eine dahingekritzelte Unterschrift, die mich dazu bewogen hat ihnen bedingungslos zu folgen. Auch nicht die tief in mir schlummernde Sehnsucht nach einem wirklichen Abenteuer, fernab von romantischen Vorstellungen über Heldentum und furchtlose Bekämpfung von Ungeheuern. Nennt es Bestimmung … oder Schicksal … oder schreibt es von mir aus auch den Tuk in meinem Blut zu … es war das Verlangen ihnen beistehen zu wollen … ihnen zu helfen, eine Zukunft in Frieden und Wohlstand zu erleben … Und dieser Wille ist jetzt, da ich ein Teil dieses ersehnten Lebens werden soll, in meinem Herzen noch stärker und mächtiger präsent als jede andere Empfindung … und mit entschlossenen und festen Schritten setzte ich mich in Bewegung.

Wenig später stehe ich in meinem Gemach und betrachte Stich und das Kettenhemd aus Mithril, das Thorin mir geschenkt hat, damit Axt und Schwert unserer Liebe nichts anhaben kann. Achtsam lasse ich die Finger über die kleinen Ringe fahren … das sich fast wie Wasser verhaltene Metall ist kühl und klirrt leise unter der Berührung. Dann wende ich mich ehrfurchtsvoll Stich zu, das Schwert, das mich, seitdem Gandalf es mir überreichte, stets treu begleitete und aus so mancher gefährlichen Situation erlöste. Langsam nehme ich es zur Hand und umfasse kraftvoll den mit Leder umspannten Schaft … geschmeidig und widerstandslos gleitet die Klinge aus der Scheide. Sie glänzt matt im Schein der Kerze, nur die elbischen Buchstaben und filigranen Verzierungen strahlen so silbern wie Sternenlicht und unwillkürlich muss ich mich daran erinnern, wie ich Thorin im Feuersturm auf der Anhöhe vor Azog verteidigte. Schon damals hat er mich geliebt und ich ihn, auch wenn wir es noch nicht wirklich und spürbar wussten. Ich habe mich der Gefahr gestellt, obwohl ich keine Chance gegen die Orks hatte, nur, weil allein der Gedanke an seinen Tod unerträglich war. Und die Gewissheit, wie schnell und leidvoll ich ihm folgen würde, sollte die Schlacht schlecht ausgehen, lässt mich erzittern. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich und in diesem Moment, hat mein Herz eine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen. 

Vorsichtig lege ich Stich wieder ab und laufe zu meiner Kleidertruhe. Schnell entledige ich mich meines edlen Kleides und ziehe einfache Gewänder an … dunkle Kniehose, weiße Bluse und nachtblaue Miederweste. Sofort fühlt sich mein Auftreten anders an … stärker, mutiger, beherzter … sternenfunkelnder in der Schwärze der Nacht. Danach trete ich wieder auf den kleinen Tisch zu, streife mir den Mithrilharnisch über, befestige Stich an meiner Seite und lege mir die Armschienen an, die ich aus der Rüstungskammer mitgebracht habe. Zudem als Schutz gegen die kriechende Kälte, einen bis zu den Knien reichenden, fellbesetzten schwarzen Mantel. Behutsam nehme ich als Letztes das einzig übrig gebliebene Zeichen meines anfälligen Wesens von den Haaren … die kostbare Krone … und ersetze sie durch einen leichten, schmucklosen Kriegshelm. Einen Moment lang betrachte ich sie innig und liebevoll und lege sie auf dem Tisch ab, auf dem vorher meine Rüstung lag. 

Eindringlich mustere ich mich danach im Spiegel. Ich sehe der vertrauten einfachen Hobbitfrau aus dem Auenland und auch der noch immer fremden zukünftigen Königin nicht mehr im Entferntesten ähnlich … Jetzt bin ich eine Kriegerin, die an der Seite derer die sie liebt, in die Schlacht ziehen wird … für ihre Zukunft … für ihren König … für ihre Liebe … endlich ein strahlender Stern der Zuversicht, den auch ich deutlich wahrnehmen und erfühlen kann. Und die Erleuchtung ist wie ein Quell der Beherztheit und des Selbstvertrauens … sie überschwemmt mein Dasein mit einem goldenen Strom aus Entschlossenheit und Mut.

Entschieden verlässt die Luft meine Lungen und ich wende mich ab. Bereits an der Tür angekommen, drehe ich mich allerdings doch noch einmal um. Bedächtig gehe ich wieder zu meinem ordentlich auf dem Bett abgelegten Kleid und ziehe den Zauberring und die kleine Eichel aus der Tasche. Einträchtig betrachte ich das Schmuckstück, fasziniert davon, wie sich das Licht der Kerze auf der goldenen Oberfläche bricht. Hastig lasse ich ihn zusammen mit dem Symbol von Hoffnung und Heimat in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden … wer weiß, wozu ich beides noch benötigen werde, bei dem, was mir bevorsteht. Mit festen und unbeugsamen Schritten trete ich danach auf den Gang hinaus.

Meine Mitkämpfer stehen noch vor dem verbarrikadierten Haupttor und werden gerade von Thorin eingeschworen, als ich auf sie zu marschiere. Kili ist der Erste, der mich entdeckt und verdutzt zeigt er seinem Onkel mit einem Kopfnicken mein Erscheinen an. Thorin hält in der Selbstvertrauen und Tapferkeit spendenden Rede inne, dreht sich sofort um und als er mich in meiner kampfbereiten Ausstattung sieht, verfinstert sich sein Gesicht vor Wut und Empörung. Aufgebracht stürmt er auf mich zu und hält mich fast unsanft am Arm fest. „Was soll das bedeuten? Was hast du vor?“, fragt er mich erhitzt und in seinen Augen kann ich den Ärger, über die Missachtung seines eigentlich unmissverständlichen Befehles, aber auch Besorgnis, aufblitzen sehen. 

„Ich werde mit euch gehen!“, antworte ich mit ungebrochenen, eindringlichen Worten und sie lassen keinerlei Zweifel an meiner Entscheidung zu. „Nein … das erlaube ich nicht!“, stößt er ungehalten aus und nun bin ich mir sicher, dass er unbändige Angst um mich hat … fein, dann weiß er wenigstens, wie es mir geht. „Das kannst du mir nicht verbieten, Thorin“, sage ich ruhig und felsenfest und schüttle den Kopf. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass es die Pflicht des Herrschers ist, die Truppen in den Krieg zu führen … nun, ich bin die zukünftige Regentin des Erebors … und werde ebenfalls meine Schuldigkeit tun um ihn zu verteidigen.“ Meine Stimme klingt unerschütterlich, voller Mut und Selbstvertrauen … so wie ich sie noch nie selber aus mir dringen hörte. 

Thorin betrachtet mich eindringlich, seine Augen fegen in meinem Gesicht umher und ich erkenne regelrecht, als er überlegend seine Augenbrauen zusammenzieht, wie sein Gehirn versucht einen Kunstgriff zu ersinnen, mit dem er mir meinen Willen ausreden kann … Ich rechne bereits mit einem erneut abwehrenden Befehl, oder sogar einer eisernen Ankettung in den Verliesen … als er überraschenderweise beginnt zu lächeln. Resignierend den Kopf schüttelnd lässt er den Blick sinken. „Es verwundert mich immer wieder …“, sagt er nun sanft und schaut wieder in mein fragendes Gesicht, „… die Starrköpfigkeit und der Mut der Hobbits“, erläutert er bedeutungsvoll und nun muss auch ich leicht lächeln. „Mut in Ordnung … aber Starrköpfigkeit nimmst du gefälligst zurück … ich bin doch kein Zwerg“, erwidere ich und bringe ihn dadurch noch mehr zum Schmunzeln. Es ist dieses besondere, herzensgute Lächeln, das er nur wenigen jemals schenkt und das ihn so unglaublich faszinierend auf mich wirken lässt. Er legt seine Stirn an meine, aber anders als vorhin, drückt die Geste allein die Wertschätzung meines Entschlusses aus. Und erneut wird mir herzklopfend bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn doch liebe und warum ich ohne zu zögern, mein Leben für ihn aufs Spiel setze.

„Du wirst mit uns kämpfen?“, höre ich plötzlich Dwalins dunkle Stimme neben mir. Aber er ist nicht allein … alle Zwerge stehen unerwartet um uns herum … wir haben inmitten unserer eigenen Welt ihre Ankunft noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Ich nicke leicht und schaue vielsagend zu Balin. „Ja, mein Herz hat mir befohlen, an eurer Seite zu stehen … wenn es sein muss, bis in den Tod.“ Die Zwerge sehen mich bedeutungsvoll an und senken schließlich ebenfalls anerkennend und ehrfurchtsvoll ihren Blick. „Du wirst immer in der Nähe von mindestens zwei von uns bleiben … hast du verstanden?!“, zieht Thorins verlangende Stimme meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn und ich erkenne in der Dringlichkeit der Betonung, dass dieses Mal jeglicher Widerspruch sinnlos wäre. „Und ihr werdet auf eure Königin aufpassen!“; befiehlt er schließlich unserem Gefolge und alle nicken eifrig.

Wenig später stehen die Kriegsherren und ihre Anhänger auf dem Wehrgang, starr und angespannt den Blick Richtung Osten gewandt. Vor uns auf der Ebene haben die versammelten Heere der Elben, Menschen und Zwerge Schulter an Schulter Stellung bezogen … präsentieren ihre unerschütterliche Verbundenheit und gemeinschaftliche Stärke. Es sind so unglaublich viele Krieger … noch nie habe ich eine derartig gewaltige Ansammlung von Kreaturen gesehen. Die Schwerter an Thorins, Gandalfs und meiner Seite leuchten bereits schwach bläulich und zeigen dadurch an, wie nah der Feind bereits ist. Ich schaue neben mich und kann die rothaarige Elbin entdecken und Kili, wie er sie unentwegt verstohlen ansieht. Leicht muss ich lächeln, angesichts der so ungewohnten Schüchternheit des immer unbefangenen jungen Zwerges und ich schwöre mir, wenn dieser Tag glücklich ausgeht, dieser Verehrung einen unauffälligen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben. 

Die Sonne, obwohl in ihrem Zenit stehend, ist durch dicke graue Wolken verhangen und vermag es nicht, die Welt um uns herum gänzlich zu erhellen … ein ungünstiger Umstand, wandeln die bösen Heere der Orks doch lieber im Schatten. Kleine Staubwolken verbrannter Erde werden von einem eisigen Wind aufgewirbelt, der sich in unseren Haaren verfängt und gespenstisch durch die Spalten der Felsen heult … er riecht nach reinem Schnee … und finsterer Furcht. Und obwohl ich beinahe die Sorge und Unruhe jeder einzelnen Kreatur spüren kann, ist dies das einzige Geräusch, das uns umschließt.

Ich würge hart und schwer den sich unablässig bildenden Kloß in meinem Hals herunter. „Hast du Angst?“, fragt mich Thorin daraufhin leise, aber ohne mich anzusehen, und ich schüttle energisch meinen Kopf. „Jetzt nicht mehr …“, antworte ich genauso flüsternd aber dennoch kraftvoll und im nächsten Moment kommt krächzend ein Rabe auf uns zugeflogen. Er lässt sich vor Thorin nieder und sieht in eindringlich an. „Sie sind schon sehr nahe!“, teilt er uns die Nachricht des Raben mit und im nächsten Moment erzittert bereits die Erde … so stark, dass sich Gesteinsbrocken aus den Felshängen lösen und donnernd daran hinuntersausen. 

Grollend dringt ein Geräusch zu uns, so als ob ein schreckliches Gewitter in den Bergen wütet … begleitet von tiefen knurrenden Lauten, wie von riesigen Wölfen, die kurz davor sind gnadenlos und brutal ihre Beute zu zerreißen. „Werwürmer…“, murmelt Gandalf ruhig, wie es nur ein Zauberer kann, selbst in Vorausahnung des Grauenvollen, und im nächsten Moment bricht etwas durch die steinernen östlichen Ausläufer des Berges. Riesige Ungetüme, die aus nichts anderem zu bestehen scheinen, als übergroße Mäuler mit messerscharfen Zähnen. Wie Regenwürmer schieben sie sich aus dem Erdreich und fräsen gigantische Löcher hinein. Ihre gewaltigen Kiefer zertrümmern die jahrtausendealten Steine, als wären sie lediglich aus frisch gebackenem Brot geformt. 

„Es beginnt …“, sagt Thorin unglaublich gelassen und mutig bei diesem schreckensauslösenden Anblick und befreit sein Schwert von der Scheide. Wir tun es im gleich. Aber bevor wir die Treppe hinunter und auf die Ebene stürmen können, zieht er mich unerwartet an sich. Seine Hand wandert in meinen Nacken und führt unsere Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zusammen … den ersten, den wir außerhalb unserer Gemächer teilen. 

Er ist ein weithin sichtbares Zeichen für alle Kämpfer und bedeutet Glaube an die Zukunft für die Zwerge, Elben und Menschen, denen eine abscheuliche und vom Tod geleitete und begleitete Schlacht bevorsteht. „Für den König und die Königin!“, stoßen unsere Freunde um uns herum mit erhobenen Schwertern und Äxten einen willensstarken und markerschütternden Kriegsschrei aus. Er wird von den Kriegern auf der Ebene aufgenommen, ohrenbetäubend dröhnend in die Welt ausgesendet und ich spüre die aufkommende zitternde Angst der Feinde vor diesem gewaltigen Grund zum Sieg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibzig zu - Verdammt nochmal (Khuzdûl)


	43. Die Schlacht der fünf Heere (ADULT - Gewalt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung! Das folgende Kapitel enthält Passagen, die empfindsame Leser verstören könnten. Bitte unbedingt das Rating beachten!

Wir sind noch auf den Weg den Wall hinunter, als der blecherne Misston eines Orkhorns über die Ebene tost und kaum, dass wir durch den Seiteneingang hinaustreten, sehen wir dessen grauenvollen Ursprung. Azog steht auf dem Rabenberg, hinter ihm und seiner Leibwache ragt ein weithin sichtbarer Signalgeber auf, der es ihm ermöglichen soll, das gewaltige Heer des Bösen zu befehligen. Die Erdfresser verschwinden wieder in die dunkle Tiefe, aus der sie gekommen sind und werden innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen durch tausende von Orks und Wargen abgelöst. Wie schwarzes, brackiges Wasser quellen sie unablässig aus den Löchern hervor und bilden eine dunkle Wand aus hasserfüllten Fratzen, die in Richtung Berg vorrückt. 

Wir besteigen unsere bereitstehenden Reittiere. Thranduil einen riesigen Hirsch mit imposantem Geweih, die Elben, Bard und Gandalf ein Pferd und die Zwerge und ich Widder. Mit entschlossen gezogenen Waffen, schützenden Wappenschilden und mutig erhobenen Köpfen reiten wir geschlossen durch die Stellungen unserer Krieger. „A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!“, ruft Thranduil seinem Heer zu und die Elben zücken ihre Schwerter. „Bleibt standhaft, zeigt keine Furcht, wir kämpfen für unsere Heimat“, schallt Bards Kriegsruf über die Ebene und auch Thorin beschwört erneut seine Krieger. „Biraithhirî rumshâ 'uzghel! Amrâd ig-gazâg! Ifbirî!“ 

Die Zwerge heben sofort die Speere und stoßen in die vordersten Reihen vor. In einer geschlossenen Kette erbauen sie mit eisernen Schilden eine undurchdringlich wirkende Mauer, gespickt mit scharfen Lanzen. Die Orks kommen immer näher … lärmend, geifernd, bösartig … bereit für ihren Anführer in den Tod zu gehen und damit gefährlicher als es ein Drache jemals sein könnte. Wie eine gewaltige Flutwelle branden sie auf die dennoch unerschütterlichen Schilde der Zwerge wie auf harten Fels. Einige von ihnen laufen direkt in die spitzen Speere, sodass ihre erschlafften Körper aufgespießt auf ihnen hängen bleiben. 

Als die erste Woge zum Halten kommt, schreien die Befehlshaber ein Kommando und mit einer unglaublichen Kraft, schieben sie die Angreifer zurück. Der kurzweilig geschaffene Freiraum wird unvermittelt zum Gegenschlag ausgenutzt, indem sie die Schilder anheben und die Sperre nach vorne schnellen lassen … durch Metall und Leder und Haut stoßen und die Orks laut aufjaulend niederstrecken. Einige Male haben sie mit dieser einfachen Taktik erstaunlich großen Erfolg, aber als die Heerscharren nicht weniger werden und jetzt auch von den Flanken angreifen wollen, stürmen die Elben auf Befehl Thranduils zu Hilfe. Fast mühelos erscheinend, springen sie über die Mauer der Zwerge hinweg, und die Klingen ihrer gebogenen Schwerter durchtrennen in graziös-eleganten, aber dennoch todbringenden Bewegungen Metall, Haut und Knochen. Von den Seiten stürmen die Menschen auf die Feinde ein und trotzdem sie nur wenige wirklich gute Waffen besitzen, können auch sie klaffende Wunden in die dunklen Linien reißen. Keinen Wimpernschlag später, tobt die Schlacht der Völker Mittelerdes zügellos und verderblich.

Ich starre zitternd vor Aufregung das Geschehen an und umklammere den Schaft von Stich so krampfhaft-fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Der Widder unter mir tänzelt nervös, webt mit dem gehörnten Kopf und zerrt ungeduldig an den straffen Zügeln … er möchte sichtlich ebenfalls an dem Gefecht teilnehmen, denn er wurde dafür ausgebildet unerschrocken zu kämpfen. Ich kann ihn nur schwer zurückhalten, denn beim Anblick der Aneinandergeratenen, kommt das erste befangene Misstrauen an meinem beherzten Selbstvertrauen auf. 

Der eisigkalte Wind trägt den Geruch von bereits vergossenem Blut zu mir herüber … das stinkende der Orks und Warge, aber auch das reine von Elben, Zwergen und Menschen. Erneut erklingt das dröhnende Orkhorn und als ich zum Rabenberg hinaufschaue, verändert sich die Stellung des Signalgebers. Aus den riesigen Löchern im Boden kriechen abgrundtiefhässliche Trolle und weitere unzählige geifernde und jaulende Warge hervor. 

Eine Schaar Orks am Fuße des Bergausläufers, unweit des Schlachtfeldes gelegen, macht sich zum Abschießen ihrer Bögen bereit. Aber als diese unheilvoll auf uns zukommen, stößt Dáin einen Befehl in Richtung einer der Kriegsmaschinen aus und unvermittelt werden die schwarzen Pfeile durch riesige, sich drehende Schneiden zerbröselt. Krachend kommen die Wirbel in den Linien der orkischen Bogenschützen, Trollen und Wargen auf und reißen viele von ihnen in den Tod. Das schmatzende und zermalmende Geräusch, das entsteht, wenn die Körper zerstückelt werden, ist schrecklich und übelkeitserregend. 

„Hado i philinn!“, befiehlt Thranduil seinen Schützen, die daraufhin ebenfalls einen Pfeilhagel als Antwort losschicken. Viele der Orks werden tödlich getroffen, aber um ein hundertfaches mehr, dringt nun immer weiter auf die Ebene vor. Ich nehme fest die Zügel auf, als die Mark und Bein durchdringenden Kriegsschreie zu uns hinüberwallen und von den ersten Feinden begleitet werden. Hässliche Fratzen … zu einer widerlichen Mischung aus Wut, Raserei und dunkler Leidenschaft verzogen. 

„Du Bekâr!“, entscheidet Thorin unverdrossen und kriegerisch mit den Todfeinden entgegengestrecktem Schwert und im nächsten Moment stürmen wir los. Unsere Reittiere fegen durch die Reihen der Gegner, zertrampeln die schwerfälligen und schrecklichen Zerrbilder ehemals Schönen, nehmen sie auf ihre Hörner und schleudern sie von sich. Abwechselnd links und rechts schlage ich kräftig zu und treffe jedes Mal einen von ihnen, bis es einem von ihnen gelingt, meinen Widder mit einem gezielten Hieb zu Fall zu bringen und ich unsanft auf dem Boden aufkomme. 

Augenblicklich ist ein Ork über mir … sabbernd und stinkend und zielbewusst versucht er sein Schwert in meine Brust zu rammen und scheitert kläglich, als er auf filigran erscheinendes, undurchdringliches Wahrsilber trifft … Thorins Schutz, auch wenn er nicht an meiner Seite verweilt … unzerstörbar und vorteilhaft. Ich sehe die Verwunderung in den dunklen Augen, als die Klinge zerbricht und nutze den Moment der Fassungslosigkeit aus, indem ich einen Fuß gegen die geharnischte Brust stemme, ihn von mir stoße und das schrille Quicken ist dissonante Melodie, als ich Stich in das Herz gleiten lasse … und genauso befriedigend, wie das Verglimmen des unwürdigen Lebens.

Die unerträglich brennenden Schmerzen meiner Glieder und der aufgeschürften Haut ausblendend stehe ich auf und begebe mich in Angriffsposition. Immer und immer wieder drehe ich mich im Kreis und wäre die Angreifer ab. Fast mühelos dringt der gondolinische Stahl durch die fleckigen und teilweise verrosteten Rüstungen in schwarze Herzen und Körper … zerschneidet, zerfetzt, zertrümmert Haut, Muskeln, Knochen … trennt sauber Arme und Köpfe ab. 

Thorin und Dwalin haben mich für den Kampf trainiert … wenige Stunden während unserer, in Anbetracht der Geschehnisse um mich herum bis hierher beinahe gefahrlosen Reise, aber sie waren verdammt gute Lehrmeister. Das aus den klaffenden Wunden spritzende schwarze Blut durchdringt die Kleidung … haftet schleimig auf dem Gesicht … verklebt die Haare … und irgendwo in meinem von Adrenalin und den Schrecken der Schlacht erfülltem Dasein wundere ich mich, dass ich nicht vollkommen den Verstand verliere. Unweit kann ich aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen, wie riesige mit gigantischen Armbrüsten bewaffnete Streitwaagen durch die Linien brechen und etliche der Feinde überfahren, durch seitlich hervorstehende Lanzen durchtrennen oder mit den Pfeilen durchbohren. 

So wie Thorin es befohlen hat, hält sich immer mindestens einer meiner Waffenbrüder in der Nähe auf, um mich im Fall der Fälle zu schützen. Im Moment sind es Kili und Dwalin, die dicht bei mir kämpfen und verzweifelt versuchen die Massen an Orks und Wargen von ihrer Königin fernzuhalten. Plötzlich höre ich ein tiefgrollendes Geräusch, gewichtige Schritte lassen den Boden erzittern und als ich mich umblicke, sehe ich einen furchterregenden und abgrundtief hässlichen Troll, der stampfend auf uns zukommt. Eines der roten Augen ist von einer gezackten Narbe gespalten, Zähne ragen spitz aus dem Maul hervor, die Haut grün wie Moos und verwundet, die Arme lang und muskelbepackt. Ich schreie die Namen meiner Freunde, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den gigantischen Gegner und seine stachelgespickte Keule zu ziehen. 

Sofort treten sie an meine Seite. „Wir greifen ihn zu dritt an … an den Beinen ist er schwach … wir müssen ihn zu Fall bringen!“, weißt uns der kampferfahrene Dwalin knapp an und einen Wimpernschlag später, stürmen wir bereits mit einem lauten Aufschrei los. Der Troll ist völlig überrascht von unserem energischen Angriff und verliert seine Deckung, sodass wir fast ungehindert unsere Schwerter in seine Beine rammen können. Als er fällt, durchtrennt Dwalin ihn mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner großen Streitaxt den Hals und das in einer Fontaine austretende dunkle Blut verwandelt die staubige Erde in eine klebrig-schmutzige Masse.

Erschöpft lehne ich mich an den gewaltigen Kadaver um kurz in seiner Deckung zu verschnaufen. All meine Muskeln zittern vor Erregung und ich spüre das schäumende Adrenalin tosend und aufwühlend durch die Adern brausen. Das Herz schlägt hart und aufgeregt gegen die Brust und das Pulsieren des Blutes in den Ohren ist betäubend. Vom Entsetzen der Schlacht erfüllt, schaue ich mich entrückt um, so als würde ich über den Dingen schweben und nicht mitten in den Schreckensbildern verweilen, denn alles verschwimmt zu einer Akkumulation aus Blutvergießen, Barbarei und Erbarmungslosigkeit. Noch immer kämpfen unzählige Elben, Menschen und Zwerge gegen irgendwie nicht weniger werdende Massen von Gegnern. 

Szenen von Mord, Tod und Grausamkeit … von angstgeweiteten Augen erfasst … 

Den Anblick von aufgeschlitzten Körpern und abgerissenen Gliedern und gläsern starrenden Augen in qualverzogenen Gesichtern. Und wenn sie nicht leblos verhärtet sind, dann steifen sie weit und weiß in Angst und Entsetzen über das Schlachtfeld und fixieren ihre Gegner … Halbflüssiges, dunkelrotes und schwarzes Blut auf ehemals glänzenden Schwertern, Speeren, Äxten und Schilden … Entkräftete Knäule aus Körpern und unerschütterlich waghalsige Einzelkämpfe … Lachen aus Flüssigkeiten und Berge von Toten …  
Gellende Schreie des Sterbens, schrilles Geklirre von aufeinandertreffenden Metall, gebrüllte Befehle zur Erbarmungslosigkeit, schmatzende Laute von durchbohrten Leibern … Sie vermengen sich zu einer Kakophonie des Todeshauchs, der über die Köpfe hinwegbraust wie ein Sturm …  
Der flüchtige Geruch von metallischem Blut und herausquellenden Innereien vermischt sich mit dem beständigen von süßlich-verbranntem Fleisch und beißend-buttersaurem Schweiß. Die von Körpersäften und fallendem Schnee feucht-klamme Erde haftet an den Schuhen und Füßen. Und über allem schwebt der Gestank der bereits einsetzenden Verwesung wie ein dunkles Leichentuch …

Leidvoll und entsetzlich brutal sterbende Kreaturen jeder Rasse Mittelerdes …

Orks, die unsere Krieger anspringen und die gelben Zähne in ihren Hals jagen, bevor sie von jemand anderem heruntergerissen und zerteilt werden. Zwerge, unter Zentnerlasten von stinkenden Leibern begraben. Warge, die alles und jeden mit scharfen Klauen und Zähnen zerreißen und schließlich mit einem ohrenbetäubend lauten Aufjaulen fallen. Elben, denen die starken Rüstungen von den feingliedrigen Körpern gerissen werden. Trolle, die ihre riesigen Keulen mit einer Leichtigkeit durch die Massen schwingen und die getroffenen Körper meterweit schleudern, bis Pfeile sie durchbohren und straucheln lassen. Menschen, deren weniger Schutz kaum standhalten kann in Anbetracht der unermesslichen Gewalt. 

Welch eine aberwitzige Perspektive des Vergehens alles Glanzvollen und Reinen … 

All das brennt sich schmerzhaft in mein Gedächtnis ein, wie ein glühendes Eisen in Fleisch … unbarmherzig und für alle Zeiten albtraumauslösend. Niemals hätte ich mir eine Schlacht, die ich bislang nur aus Büchern und Erzählungen kannte, so barbarisch und gnadenlos mit allem und jedem vorgestellt. Keine literarisch ausgeschmückte Darstellung, und sei sie noch so bildhaft, kann das beschreiben, was ich sehe, höre und rieche und jeglicher Heldenmut verfliegt im eiskalten Wind, der die beständig fließenden Tränen brennend auf den Wangen gefrieren lässt. 

Heroische, gerechte und noble Anlässe … als das galten Kriege in der Welt, die ich bislang kannte … weit jenseits von erlebten Sterben und Gefecht und Trostlosigkeit. Aber es liegt kein Funken Ruhm in ihnen, wie mir jetzt immer klarer wird im verschwommenen Anblick des Kampfes … nur Schmerz und Leid und Verlust.

Man kann einen Krieg genauso wenig gewinnen, wie man die hervorgebrachten Toten zählen kann …

Ich schließe ungeachtet der Gefahr um mich herum die Augen, versuche für den Moment in schöne Gedenken zu entfliehen und sacke schwer atmend zusammen.   
Und dann kommt ein erinnertes Bild, dass in der Dunkelheit aufblitzt … ein damit verbündendes Geräusch, dass die Schreie übertönt … ein dabei verspürtes Gefühl, das aufsteigt und den Schrecken bedeckt.   
Eisblaue Augen, so voller Hingebung und Leidenschaft zu mir, dass sie mir fast den Verstand nehmen … Geflüsterte Worte, die von gewaltiger Kraft und entschlossenen Großtaten sprechen, obwohl sie von kleinen Dingen verkörpert werden … Liebe, energisch und kraftvoll und jeden Sinn einnehmend … gewaltiger noch als Angst oder Beherztheit, Trauer oder Glück.   
Ich lasse stockend die Hand in meine Tasche gleiten und berühre die kleine Eichel darin … und ihre bereits sowieso schon anhaftende gewaltige Bedeutung wird noch wichtiger und mächtiger. Sie holt mich zurück aus der Verzweiflung des Augenblicks.

Mit neuem Mut im Herzen blicke ich wieder auf und sehe Thorin mit Fili auf mich zugestürmt kommt und bei ihrem Anblick, atme ich erleichtert aus. Schnell tritt mein Feldherr an meine Seite und vergewissert sich vorsichtig tastend, dass mir nichts passiert ist. Mit deutlicher Sorge in den weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtet er das tränennasse Gesicht. „Thorin … es sind zu viele … ich glaube, wir schaffen das nicht!“, stoße ich atemlos aus und er sieht mich ruhelos an, wissend, dass ich recht habe … Antlitz, Orcrist und Rüstung ebenfalls zum Glück nur von fremden Blut überzogen.

Bedeutsam lässt er seinen Blick zum Rabenberg hinauf wandern, auf dem noch immer Azog steht und unablässig Befehle brüllt. „Wir müssen der Schlange den Kopf abschlagen … nur dann haben wir eine Chance“, sagt Thorin ruhig und ich schaue ihn unvermittelt erschüttert an. Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, steigt er auf einen neben uns stehenden, reiterlosen Widder und nimmt die Zügel auf. Ich laufe schnell an seine Seite, als ich durch den Schleier des Entsetzens endlich begreife, was er vorhat. „Lass mich mit dir kommen!“, flehe ich ihn eindringlich an, aber er schüttelt festlegend den Kopf. „NEIN! Dieses Mal nicht, Bil! Sammle die Truppen, beschütze den Berg!“, befehlt er mir bestimmt, aber ich kralle mich nicht folgen wollend verzweifelt in den Stoff seiner Hose um ihn aufzuhalten … ihn davon abzuhalten, einer der vielen leblosen Körper zu werden, die diese Schlacht bereits hervorgebracht hat. „Du kannst Azog nicht alleine bezwingen, das lasse ich nicht zu!“, schreie ich ihn an und verfluche zum Tausendeinsten Mal die verabscheute Starrsinnigkeit der Zwerge. 

„Wer sagt, dass er alleine ist“, höre ich plötzlich Balins Stimme und als wir uns umsehen, kommt er mit einem der sechsspännigen Widderstreitwaagen auf uns zu. Dwalin, Kili und Nori sitzen bereits neben ihm. Thorin lächelt erleichtert und stolz und löst ruhig meine Hand von sich. „Ich muss es tun … für uns …“, sagt er sanft aber bestimmt … entschlossen, keinen weiteren Einspruch von mir gelten zu lassen und lässt kurz die behandschuhten, mit getrocknetem und dennoch stinkenden Blut verschmierten Finger über meine Wange fahren. „Fili, du bleibst an ihrer Seite … beschütze sie, solange ich es nicht kann!“, wendet er sich bedeutungsvoll an seinen Neffen hinter mir. „Natürlich, Onkel“, antwortet der Thronfolger fest und im nächsten Moment, rammt Thorin dem Widder seine Fersen in die Flanken und prescht vor. 

Ich schaue ihm mit angstvoll bedrückten Herzen hinterher, wie er mutig, so wie es einem König im Blute liegen muss, durch die Reihen einer neuen Angriffswelle bricht und ich flehe gedanklich seinen Schöpfer an und biete ihm alles was ich besitze, nur damit er ihn zu mir zurückbringt. Kurz senke ich den Blick und atme mehrmals tief durch, damit ich mein langsam in den Wahnsinn abdriftendes Sein bremsen und es zu mir zurückholen kann … die überlebenswichtige Standhaftigkeit behalte in dieser Verschandlung allem Gutem und Schönen und der Mutlosigkeit des Moments. 

Ich muss es schaffen … muss tapfer und mutig sein … muss weiter wie ein Fixstern der Hoffnung strahlen … für Thorin … und unsere Zukunft. Und die Verpflichtung entfacht eine brennende und alles ausfüllende Wut in mir … Grimmiger, bitterer, noch nie gefühlter Trotz der sich gegen die Kreaturen richtet, die sich unserer Chance auf ein gemeinsames Leben bemächtigen wollen … sich anschicken, darüber zu bestimmen, wie unser Bestehen auf dieser Welt endet. Hässlicher als Orks … erbarmungsloser als Warge … gewaltiger als Trolle … zielbewusster als Azogs Besessenheit.

Helden sind nicht furchtlos … sondern mutig. Tapferkeit braucht Angst und Angst wird aus Liebe zu jemandem geboren.

Als Fili schützend und erwartungsvoll an meine Seite tritt, sehe ich wieder auf und umfasse entschlossen Stich. „Sammelt euch am Tor … sichert den Berg!!!“, schreie ich so laut und kraftvoll und unverzagt klingend wie ich nur kann meinen wutentbrannten Befehl in die Linien. Er wird von den Umstehenden aufgenommen, über das tosende Schlachtfeld getragen und wie durch ein Wunder, befolgen die Zwerge, Elben und Menschen ihn. 

Fili sieht mich an, die Augen weit aufgerissen in Erstaunen und Sprachlosigkeit ob des plötzlichen bestimmten und herrischen Auftretens. Meine Hand gleitet bekräftigend über seinen Arm, als ich mich abwende und versuche mir die Angst und Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen, die tief in meinem Inneren von Hass und Wut und Raserei eingeschlossen wird, damit die Schlacht mich nicht vollends zerstört.

Die nicht enden wollenden Angriffe der Feinde abwehrend, ziehen wir uns zum Haupttor zurück und verketten uns dort zu einer neuen Angriffslinie. Ich begebe mich in heldenmutiger Position in die vorderste Front, meine Freunde versammelt und unerschrocken wagemutig um mich herum. Unbeugsam umfasse ich Stich, strecke es entschlossen und mit diesem anhaftenden Trotz für den felsenfesten Zukunftsglauben den geifernden Widersachern entgegen. „Khayum Zabdûna! Du Bekâr!“, rufen die Zwerge entschlossen und wenige Momente später greifen wir mit einem durchdringenden Kriegsschrei erneut an. Gandalf schickt uns einen Feuerball voraus, Thranduil lässt einen Pfeilhagel auf unsere Feinde niedergehen und auf einmal … klaffen große Lücken zwischen ihnen. Ich kann im ersten Moment weder Trolle noch Warge ausmachen und in mir keimt die spärlich-zarte Hoffnung auf, dass wir doch noch siegen könnten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! - Kinder Erus, zeigt ihnen keine Gnade, niemand wird sie euch zeigen. (Sindarin)
> 
> Biraithhirî rumshâ 'uzghel! Amrâd ig-gazâg! Ifbirî! - Macht euch bereit für den Krieg aller Kriege! Tod den Monstern! Rückt vor! (Khuzdûl) 
> 
> Hado i philinn! – Pfeile los! (Sindarin)
> 
> Khayum Zabdûna! Du Bekâr! – Sieg für die Königin! Zu den Waffen! (Khuzdûl)


	44. Qualvoller Tod (ADULT, Gewalt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung! Das folgende Kapitel enthält Passagen, die empfindsame Leser verstören könnten. Bitte unbedingt das Rating beachten!

Plötzlich … noch immer umgeben von brutalem Tod, entsetzlicher Qual und gellenden Schreien … höre ich einen Raben krächzend auf uns zu fliegen. Automatisiert strecke ich meine Hand nach ihm aus und wie selbstverständlich erscheinend, lässt er sich schwer auf ihr nieder. Der schwarze Vogel, der mir früher so viel Angst bereitet hat, schaut mich eindringlich an und wie von Sinnen, schreie ich nach Fili, damit er seine Nachricht übersetzt. Aber unerwartet, höre ich ungeachtet des Lärms der Schlacht eine fauchende Stimme wie durch einen Nebel in meinem Kopf widerhallen. „Ein weiteres Heer … tausende … vom Westen … unter Befehl von Bolg“, berichtet der den Kindern Durins dienstbeflissene Rabe tonlos mit tintenschwarzen Augen und ich schaue ihn fassungslos an. 

Im nächsten Atemzug steht Fili bereits neben mir. Immer noch nicht glauben wollen, dass ich den Raben verstanden habe, bitte ich ihn mir seine Nachricht zu bestätigen. Der junge Zwerg betrachtet den schwarzen Vogel stumm, der noch immer stoisch auf meiner Hand sitzt und nickt schließlich. „Ja das ist seine Botschaft … aber wie konntest du ...!?“, will er von mir wissen, aber ich schüttle nur noch immer selber verwundert über diese Tatsache den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe plötzlich seine Stimme gehört“, erkläre ich schnell und kann mir dieses Mysterium nur durch die Verbundenheit und die Vermischung meines Blutes mit der Linie Durins erklären. 

„Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig“, beendige ich die Mutmaßungen und schaue in Richtung Westen, dort, wo der Rabenberg den Abschluss des südwestlichen Bergausläufers bildet. Azog ist verschwunden, nur der durch den langsam aufkommenden Winternebel fast verborgene Signalgeber steht noch verlassen und stumm, seiner Aufgabe enteignet auf dem ehemaligen Wachposten. Panisch beschleunigt sich mein Atem. „Die zweite Angriffswelle kommt von Westen … Thorin … wir müssen sie warnen!“, stoße ich angsterfüllt aus und bedeutsam kräht der Rabe, der noch immer auf meiner Hand sitzt. Langsam streiche ich über sein schwarzblauglänzendes Gefieder und er zuckt aufgeregt mit den Flügeln. „Überbringe Thorin diese Nachricht, er ist auf dem Rabenberg“, bitte ich den Vogel und nötige ihn sofort danach mit einer Bewegung des Armes dazu abzuheben. Krächzend fliegt er über das Schlachtfeld, aber als er dessen Grenze beinahe erreicht hat, fällt er unerwartet von einem schwarzen Pfeil getroffen vom Himmel. 

Sprachlos und verzagend starren wir auf die Stelle im Gemenge. Erneut von verzweifelter Panik erschüttert, sehe ich Fili entschlossen an. „Ich werde gehen … Thorin muss gewarnt werden!“, sage ich schnell und möchte bereits losstürmen, als mich der junge Thronfolger am Arm zurückhält. „Nein … bist du wahnsinnig … das lasse ich nicht zu!“, stößt er aus und ich kann die namenlose Furcht um mein Leben in den erregt-glänzenden Augen sehen und der zitternden Stimme hören. „Lass mich los, ich muss gehen!“, fauche ich ihn an und versuche mich verzweifelt aus der festen Umklammerung zu lösen. „Sie werden dich sehen und töten, ehe du auch nur einen Fuß auf diesen Berg gesetzt hast!“, versucht Fili mich wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber ich schüttle aufgebracht den Kopf und die ersten verzweifelten Tränen bilden sich brennend. „Nein, das werden sie nicht, glaub mir … bitte… ich bin nicht umsonst eine Meisterdiebin!“, flehe ich selbstsicher und schließlich lässt er meinen Arm los. „Ich habe Thorin versprochen auf dich aufzupassen … also bleibst du hier … oder wir gehen gemeinsam“, erwidert er gebieterisch mit strenger und unbeugsamer Stimme die keine Widerworte zulässt und in diesem Moment erinnert er mich unermesslich an seinen Onkel … so herrschaftlich, mutig, kämpferisch … ein Sohn Durins, wie er in den alten Schriften dargestellt wird … das Beste für die, die er liebt, wollend. Einlenkend senke ich den Blick und er lehnt bedeutungsvoll seine Stirn an meine. Und wenige Sekunden später, stürmen wir gemeinsam mit gezogenen Schwertern und nur einem Ziel vor Augen habend los.

Etliche Orksöldner versperren uns den beschwerlichen Weg, aber zusammen können wir sie immer wieder niederstrecken. Eigentlich sind diese auf den ersten Blick angsteinflößenden Kreaturen größtenteils nur verlorene Haufen, leicht zu besiegen und nur zu geringem eigenen Denken fähig. Dafür aber um zu gefährlicher, wenn sie diese Eigenschaft haben … sowie Azog. Auf dem halben Weg den Berg hinauf, kommt erneut eine kleine Schar sabbernd und heulend auf uns zu. Verzweifelt stoße ich meinen Atem aus, denn die ständige Unterbrechung unseres Weges dauert viel zu lange, während die zweite Angriffswelle immer näher rückt. Ich schaue zu Fili, der gerade einen Söldner die Stirn bietet und treffe eine gefährliche Entscheidung. 

Den günstigen Moment seiner Ablenkung ausnutzen, renne ich los und streife den Ring auf meinen Finger, der auf wundersamerweise wie von selbst seinen Platz findet, als ich die Hand suchend nach ihm in die Tasche gleiten lasse. Augenblicklich umfängt mich der wabernde Nebel der Unsichtbarkeit und eine Welle aus Übelkeit zwingt mich dazu, erneut kurz anzuhalten und tief durchzuatmen. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie im Drachenhort, aber dennoch verdunkelt er kurzfristig das klare Denken. Ich schüttle verzweifelt den Kopf, um das Flimmern vor den Augen und die aufkommenden grauenvollen Bilder von Trostlosigkeit und Sterben zu vertreiben und als sie sich beginnen nur ein klein wenig zu legen, renne ich schwankend und dennoch zielbewusst weiter. Ich muss zu Thorin und den anderen … 

Als ich sie endlich finde, stehen sie in einer von Felsen geschützten kleinen Senke mit Blick auf einen in Trümmern liegenden Wachturm. Groß und dunkel ragt die Ruine auf der anderen Seite des Flussnebenarms auf, der hier sonst in einem brausenden Wasserfall in die Tiefe stürzt, jetzt aber zu Eis erstarrt ist. Schnell ziehe ich den Ring von meinem Finger und ignoriere die erneut über mich schwappende Übelkeit so gut es geht. „Thorin …!“, schreie ich meinem Geliebten zu, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Überrascht schaut er sich um, als er meine Stimme von den Felswänden zurückhallen hört. Kleine Schneeflocken, die bereits seit einiger Zeit vom Himmel fallen, haben sich in seinen Haaren verfangen und auch wenn es in dieser Situation mehr als unpassend ist, durchflutet mich das beglückende Gefühl der Liebe zu ihm erneut und vertreibt das Unbehagen des Ringes gänzlich aus meinem Sein. 

„Bil, bei Mahal, was tust du hier!“, stößt er erschrocken und auch ein wenig verärgert klingend aus und stürmt auf mich zu. Trotz des deutlich sichtbaren Unmuts über die erneute Missachtung seines Befehls, schließt er mich erleichtert und froh wirkend in die Arme. Aber ich schiebe ihn schnell wieder von mir, auch wenn ich die Kaminfeuerwärme und deckenumhüllende Geborgenheit, die sogar die Schrecken der Schlacht kurzzeitig auszublenden vermag, augenblicklich vermisse. „Thorin … eine zweite Angriffswelle ist vom Westen aus auf den Weg hierher … angeführt von Bolg … sie werden schon bald eintreffen“, berichte ich ihm aufgeregt und außer Atem und seine Augen verfinstern sich zornig. „Wie stehen die Dinge auf der Ebene?“, möchte er aufgewühlt klingend von mir wissen. „Wir konnten sie zurückdrängen, ihre Anzahl ist erheblich geschrumpft, aber der Rabe sagte, dass erneut tausende eintreffen werden“, schildere ich unruhig unsere bisherigen Erfolge und die drohende Gebrechlichkeit derselben und zerre ruhelos an seinem Arm, damit er endlich mit mir von diesem unheilvollen Ort verschwindet. 

„In Ordnung … Rückzug zum Berg … wir bekämpfen Azog …“, weiter kommt er mit seinem Befehl nicht, denn in diesem Atemzug fliegen hunderte von schwarzen, riesengroßen Fledermäusen über unsere Köpfe hinweg, die den Himmel verdunkeln und die zweite Welle ankündigen. Thorin beugt sich beschützend über mich und wir ducken uns bewahrend vor ihren scharfen Krallen, nur um hilflos zu beobachten, wie sie mit lauten Flügelschlägen und begleitet von durchdringenden Schreien aus ihren Kehlen in Richtung Ebene flattern. Im nächsten Moment können wir bereits die nicht mehr weit entfernten würgenden Laute der Orks vernehmen, die auf uns zugestürmt kommen. „Hilfe …“, höre ich plötzlich Filis panische Schreie zwischen den Felsen zu uns dringen und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, stürmen wir in seine Richtung den Berg wieder hinunter. 

Als wir ihn erreichen, stockt mir der Atem. Er ist von mindestens hundert Orks umzingelt und versucht verzweifelt sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen. Sofort greifen wir mit gezogenen Schwertern und entmutigenden Kriegsgeschrei ein und können die Feinde glücklicherweise alle innerhalb kurzer Zeit niederwerfen. Ihr schwarzes Blut glänzt auf den Schneiden unserer Schwerter und verschandelt den unschuldigen weißen Schnee. 

Sofort knie ich mich zu Fili, der sich mit schmerzerfüllter Miene seinen Arm hält. „Du bist verletzt!“, stelle ich erschrocken fest, als ich rote Flüssigkeit zwischen den lederbehandschuhten Fingern hervorquellen sehe. „Es geht schon … nur ein Kratzer“, versichert er mir schnell und mit deutlich angestrengter Festigkeit in der Stimme, obwohl ich bereits weiß, was alles als ‚Kratzer‘ bei den Söhnen Durins durchgeht. „Du warst auf einmal verschwunden … ich habe solche Angst um dich gehabt“, stößt er gequält aus, als Kili ihm aufhilft und ich ihm schnell einen Verband aus dem zerrissenen Ärmel meines Hemdes umlege.

Aber ehe ich ihm ausweichend antworten kann, hören wir dunkle Trommeln und eine markerschütternd-finstere Stimme über unsere Köpfe hinwegdonnern, die mir erblassend einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt. „Eichenschild … erst stirb jeder einzelne deines dreckigen Gefolges … kaltblütig und langsam … dann deine verkommenen Neffen … danach deine kleine Hure und anschließend du … du stirbst am Ende, damit ich dein Leid bis zuletzt auskosten kann!“ Es ist Azog, der auf einem Felsvorsprung unterhalb der Wachturmruine steht und drohend seine Arme ausgebreitet hat. Den Stumpf am linken Arm hat er mit einem doppelschneidigen Schwert versehen, mit dem er einschüchternd auf uns zeigt. „Und jede brutale Hinrichtung deiner nichtswürdigen Anhängsel wirst du mit ansehen müssen, damit ich das Leid und Elend in deinen Augen sehen und genießen kann!“ Auf den Hängen um ihn herum haben seine Leibwächter drohend Stellung bezogen und Augenblicke später, hören wir das furchterregende Gurgeln der Söldner, die über die steinernen Hänge und zerfallenen Gebäude zu uns klettern. Wir begeben uns in Kampfstellung, aber es sind einfach zu viele für uns. 

„Lauft!“, schreit Thorin, sich der todbringenden Gefahr bewusst und zerrt mich unsanft mit sich. Wir haben kaum die letzten Gebäude des Wachpostens erreicht, da springt ein riesiger Ork auf einem noch gewaltigeren Warg zwischen uns. Eines seiner rot glühenden Augen ist blind, die aschfahle Haut mit dunklen Zeichen beschmiert und in der Hand hält er eine riesige Keule, die mit gefährlichen Stacheln bestückt ist. Bolg … die Schlangenbrut von Azog. 

Ich schlucke hart vor aufkommender Angst und Entsetzen über diese schreckliche Ausgeburt Saurons und Fili schiebt mich sofort beschützend hinter sich, Nori und Balin … sein Bruder, Dwalin und Thorin stehen unerreichbar für uns auf der anderen Seite von Bolg. Ich sehe, wie sich Thorin gehetzt umsieht … von den seitlichen Hängen kommen die Orks … vor ihm Bolg und hinter ihm … Azog … der Anführer … verhasster Todfeind … Grund allen Übels. Seine Augen verfinstern sich zornig und entschlossen und er sagt etwas zu seinen Waffenbrüdern, das ich nicht vernehmen kann und im nächsten Augenblick laufen sie zurück zum Wachturm. „NEIN!“, schreie ich ihnen wie von Sinnen hinterher, aber sie hören nicht auf mich, denn die Ruinen und der immer mehr werdende Schneesturm verschlucken alle Geräusche. Stattdessen ziehe ich nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Bolg auf uns. Über die zerfallenen Mauern neben uns kommen Orks … etwa zwanzig und keine wirkliche Gefahr … aber durch das lähmende Entsetzen vor dem, was unser König vorhat, haben wir Schwierigkeiten uns zu konzentrieren.

Ich hiebe gerade einem Feind den Arm von der Schulter, als mich unvorhergesehen der Warg von Azog umwirft. Unsanft komme ich auf dem harten Steinboden auf und ringe verzweifelt um Luft, denn das Mithrilhemd hat zwar Verletzungen verhindert, aber die gewaltigen Pranken haben kurz den Brustkorb zusammengedrückt und jeder Atemzug sticht quälend in der traumatisierten Lunge. Ich kann mich kaum bewegen vor Schmerzen und Entsetzen und Stich liegt unglücklicherweise außerhalb meiner Reichweite. 

Bevor ich die Kraft aufbringen kann mich aufzurichten, ist Bolg über mir. Er hält meine Arme neben dem zitternden Körper umklammert und kommt mir so nahe, dass ich den giftigen Atem spüren kann. Unbarmherzig ätzt er sich in meine Nase und lässt eine schreckliche Übelkeit in mir hochkommen, die durch den abstoßenden Anblick nur noch verstärkt wird. „Du bist also Eichenschilds unwürdige Dirne …“, brummt er spöttisch und sein Auge funkelt mich böse an. „Ich bin die zukünftige Königin, du widerwertiges Scheusal!“, entgegne ich ihm mutig und versuche mich mit aller verbliebenen Kraft aus der Umklammerung zu winden … vergeblich. Die dreckigen Fingernägel bohren sich nur noch tiefer in die Haut. Bolg gibt einen verächtlichen Ton von sich und führt grob meine Arme über den Kopf zusammen, um sie mühelos mit einer seiner großen Hände festzuhalten. Mit der anderen fährt er schroff den Körper entlang und zieht schließlich einen kleinen verschmutzen und rostigen Dolch aus dem Gürtel. 

Hintergründig dreht er ihn einige Male vor meinem Gesicht, sodass ich die gezackte Schneide und scharfe Spitze gut sehen kann. „Zu welcher blinden und riskanten Raserei würde es ihn wohl verleiten, wenn ich dir ein wenig Anstand beibringen würde?“, fragt er mich vielsagend und schiebt im nächsten Augenblick mein Kettenhemd ein wenig nach oben, um an das darunterliegende ungeschützte Fleisch zu gelangen. Von der unsäglichen Angst vor seinem Vorhaben gefesselt, kann ich ihn nur entsetzt anstarren und von ganz weit entfernt, höre ich die verzweifelten und angstverzerrten Schreie der Zwerge durch das Rauschen in meinem Kopf dringen.


	45. Blut (ADULT, Gewalt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung! Das folgende Kapitel enthält Passagen, die empfindsame Leser verstören könnten. Bitte unbedingt das Rating beachten!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bolg lässt die scharfkantige Spitze des Dolchs über meinen Bauch fahren und ehe ich auch nur begreife was er vorhat und mich von ihr wegwinden kann … versuchen kann das Unabwendbare zu verhindern … reißt sie die Haut auf. Der tobend-brennende Schmerz schießt wie Drachenfeuer durch meinen Körper und ich winsle gepeinigt auf … unwillig ihm mehr als das als Genugtuung zu geben und unfähig gänzlich Laute der Tortur zu unterdrücken. Ich höre das verzweifelte Rufen von Fili und wie ein Ork laut aufbrüllend unter seiner Klinge stirbt. Bolg stößt seinen nach Verwesung stinkenden Atem unablässig in mein Gesicht und ich kann mich einfach nicht gegen ihn wehren. Es ist, als ob meine Glieder von zähflüssigen, klebrigen Harz umschlossen sind und ich keine Kontrolle mehr über sie habe. „Dein Wimmern ist der Klang von Genugtuung … süß und befriedigend“, zischt er und lässt die ekelhafte, raue Zunge über die Empfindlichkeit meines Halses fahren. „Ich hoffe der der dich tötet, wird dich leiden lassen, du ekelhaftes Ungeheuer“, stoße ich mutig aus, mich verzweifelt beherrschend, damit die Übelkeit nicht die Überhand gewinnt.

Ein neuer marternder Schmerz fegt durch das vernebelte Bewusstsein, als er die Schneide daraufhin über den Beckenkamm fahren lässt … härter und vertiefender dieses Mal und ich fühle warmes Blut über die kalte Haut rinnen … viel Blut. „So wagemutig … Hat dir Eichenschild nicht beigebracht, dass mein áta und ich unbesiegbar sind?“, fragt er zynisch lächelnd und setzt die Klinge erneut an. Aber bevor er sich für seine Folter eine neue Stelle an meinem Körper aussuchen kann, brüllt Bolg plötzlich gequält auf. Von einem filigranen Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen, fällt er zur Seite und muss mich unfreiwillig freigeben. 

Sofort kommt das Gefühl in mein Dasein zurück und ich rapple mich auf. Verwundert und vor Schmerz schwer atmend schaue ich mich um und entdecke hunderte von Elben auf den Berghängen und zerfallenen Mauern stehen, angeführt von Legolas und der rothaarigen Elbin. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden sind alle Orks von Pfeilen durchbohrt und der Elbenprinz und seine treue Waffenschwester treten dem noch immer lebenden und nun vor unermesslichen Zorn schäumenden Bolg mit gezogenen Schwertern gegenüber. 

Keine weitere Sekunde zögernd … das Brennen der blutenden Wunden, das Stechen der kalten Luft in der gepeinigten Lunge und das Kribbeln der tauben Glieder ignorierend … nehme ich Stich wieder an mich und stürme in Richtung Wachturm. Hinter einem Felsen streife ich schnell den Ring über einen Finger, als ich vor mir eine Heerschar Orks gegen weitere Elben und Menschen kämpfen sehe und nehme erschrocken wahr, wie meine Hand bereits von dem Gebrauch brennt wie Feuer, da sich das kühle Metall plötzlich wie in meine Haut geätzt hat. Dennoch, jetzt zusätzlich zu all den Blessuren von unsäglichem Schwindel geplagt, stehle ich mich duckend unbemerkt durch ihre Reihen, immer nur ein Ziel vor den Augen habend. 

Plötzlich jedoch, stellen sich mir zwei Warge in den Weg. Ihre blutbesudelten Schnauzen kräuseln sich gefletscht, sodass die todbringenden spitzen Zähne zu sehen sind. Ich starre sie an und beim Anblick ihrer schnüffelnden Nasen überkommt mich der Verdacht, dass sie mich vielleicht selbst durch den Nebel des Ringes hindurch riechen. Thorin konnte es, Smaug konnte es, also warum sollten es diese von Wölfen abstammenden Kreaturen nicht auch können. 

Panisch sehe ich mich um. Neben mir ragen hohe Felswände auf, vor mir die Warge und zurückkann ich nicht, ohne Thorin im Stich zu lassen … aber ehe ich noch weiter darüber nachsinnieren kann, wie ich die Feinde umgehen könnte, springen sie auf mich zu. Leichtfüßig weiche ich ihren gewaltigen Pranken mit den scharfen Krallen aus … mich riechen ist die eine Sache, mich sehen, eine ganz andere. Trotzdem kreisen sie mich ein und der nach Leichengift stinkende Atem, der mich sogar durch den alles verschluckenden Nebelschleier erreicht, ist übelkeitserregend. 

Sie schleichen um mich herum, bedrohlich knurrend und die Zähne gefletscht. Blut tropft vermischt mit Speichel aus ihren Mäulern und Gewebereste ihrer Opfer haben sich in den Zwischenräumen verfangen. Die schwarzen Haare im Nacken sind bedrohlich aufgestellt und die rot und gelb glimmenden Augen funkeln aggressiv. Wenn ich sie mit Stich angreife, verrate ich mich, aber mit wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben um hier wieder herauszukommen. Also begebe ich mich in Angriffsposition und stürme auf den Kleinesten von ihnen zu, der mich dennoch um einen guten Kopf überragt. Meine Klinge trifft ihn am Hals und das in einem feinen Nebel herausspritzende schwarze Blut, als ich die Halsschlagader durchtrenne, bildet abstrakte Muster an den grauen Felswänden neben uns. Laut aufjaulend stürzt er zu Boden und die Lache aus warmer Flüssigkeit, die sich sofort unter ihm bildet, bringt den Schnee dazu zu schmelzen und macht den Untergrund glitschig. 

Als ich Stich ruckartig aus dem Kadaver herausziehe, rutsche ich deshalb aus und verliere das Gleichgewicht, den schmerzvollen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken könnend, als ich genau auf eine der Wunden aufkomme. Sofort geht der andere Warg zum Angriff über, als er an dem Laut erkennt, wo ich mich befinde. Ich sehe seine riesige Pranke auf mich zukommen und rolle mich auf den Boden liegend von ihr weg, aber dennoch treffen mich dich scharfen Krallen am Oberschenkel. Ein alles einnehmender Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Körper und der ausgestoßene Schrei ist so ohrenbetäubend laut und zerreißend, dass sogar die verschwommene Welt um mich herum erzittert und beginnt zu bröckeln. Die Schlieren werden pechrabenschwarz und drückend, belastender noch als sonst legen sie sich auf meine Seele und verbannen alles Gute aus den Gedanken. 

Und dann erscheint ein Bild in der Dunkelheit … Eine Gestalt … groß und verschwommen … stark und schwarz und abstrakt aussehend gepanzert … umgeben von lodernden Flammen und einer mächtigen Aura des Schreckens … Eine düstere Stimme hallt hämmernd von ihr ausgehend in meinem Kopf wider … in einer Sprache sprechend, die ich nicht verstehe … aber die Worte jagen dennoch wie ein eiskalter Scheuer das Rückgrat entlang. Ich krümme mich auf dem Boden liegend zusammen, versuche dieses erschreckende Hirngespinst mit der verzweifelten Heraufbeschwörung von makellosen Erinnerungen zu verbannen. Die Hügel des Auenlandes … Bruchtal … die Schönheit des Nebelgebirges in der untergehenden Sonne … Thorins Ebenmaß im Moment der Leidenschaft. Und es funktioniert … das Bild verblasst, die Stimme versiegt und der Nebel ist plötzlich wieder so undurchdringlich grau wie eh und je. Unverzüglich presse ich die Hand auf die Wunde, fühle die Tiefe der Kratzer, die ausgefranzten Wundränder und wie warmes Blut hervorquillt. 

Betäubt von Schmerz und Erschöpfung und dem nachwirkenden Schwindel des Wahnbildes kaure ich auf dem Boden und muss hilflos hinnehmen, wie der Warg bedrohlich wieder auf mich zukommt, angelockt von dem Geruch des Blutes und der Angst. Ich nehme Stich auf, das Zittern der blutüberströmten Hände so gut es geht ignorierend. Kampflos werde ich nicht sterben … nicht ängstlich, nicht hier und nicht jetzt! Aber als der Warg mich beinahe erreicht hat, ich bereits den ätzenden Atem und das Blut seiner Opfer rieche und gerade schwach zum Schlag ausholen möchte … landet ein riesiger, schwarzer Bär aus dem Nichts des Schneesturms kommend auf ihm und zerfetzt das Monster erbarmungslos mit riesigen Krallen … Beorn.

Und im nächsten Moment höre ich ein Kreischen im grauen Himmel … die Adler … die Adler kommen uns zu Hilfe … den Valar hab Dank. Sie fliegen über uns hinweg und in Richtung Schlachtfeld, zerreißen mühelos die riesigen Fledermäuse mir ihren Krallen, pflügen durch die Reihen der immer noch zahlreichen Feinde und rupfen sie auseinander. Ich streife den Ring von meinem Finger und falle Beorn laut aufschluchzend um den bulligen Hals. „Geh … rasch!“, weißt mich der Bär allerdings schnell mit einer tief-brummigen, sonoren Stimme an und er hat recht. Hastig versuche ich aufzustehen, aber mein verletztes Bein will mir nicht gehorchen, sodass ich sofort wieder mit einem lauten Aufschrei zusammensacke, als der brennende Schmerz durch mein Dasein lodert. 

Beorn bemerkt dadurch, dass ich verletzt bin, und beugt sich zu mir herunter. Er schnüffelt an der Wunde und leckt schließlich mit rauer, warmer Zunge über die tiefen Kratzer. Eine unglaubliche Hitze beginnt daraufhin mich von dort ausgehend zu durchströmen, beinahe siedend-heiß wie kochendes Wasser. Sie steigt mir zu Kopf und beschwört erneut wunderschöne Bilder vor dem inneren Auge herauf. Sich leicht im lauen Sommerwind bewegende Grashalme … blauschimmernde Schmetterlinge, die in der Sonne leuchtende, farbenprächtige Blumen umwerben … Pferde mit wehenden Schweifen und Mähnen, wie sie über die Friedfertigkeit der Weide galoppieren … zart-rosafarbene Kirschblüten, die sanft von den Bäumen schweben. Und als sie versiegen, haben die Blessuren aufgehört zu bluten und zu schmerzen.

Die wundersame Heilkraft der Hautwechsler … Beorn erzählte mir einst in der behaglichen Sicherheit seines Heims davon … im Schatten eines großen Eichenbaums sitzend, mit Thorin an meiner Seite und seiner warmen Hand auf meinem Rücken ruhend. Ein heller Ort, der so weit weg und so unwirklich erscheint, wenn man inmitten der dunklen Grauen einer Schlacht verweilt. „Jetzt geh … Thorin braucht dich“, brummt Beorn eindringlich und ich nicke schnell. Mit einer letzten dankenden Umarmung verabschiede ich mich von ihm und stürme weiter. Als ich dennoch noch einmal kurz zurücksehe, muss ich mit ansehen, wie er von Orks und weiteren Wargen eingekreist wird. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mich um ihn nicht sorgen muss. Und als ich in einer hoch über das Flussufer ragenden Ruine ankomme, sehe ich mein Ziel endlich vor mir und mein Atem stockt bei dem sich mir bietenden Anblick.

Thorin steht Azog auf der Eisfläche gegenüber … unbegleitet aber dennoch nicht unterlegen, obwohl der Ork doppelt so riesig ist wie er. Das Klirren von aufeinandertreffendem Stahl und markerschütternde Kampfschreie wallen über das zugefrorene Flussbett. Ich beobachte die Auseinandersetzung und oh, Thorin ist so ein leidenschaftlich-prachtvoller Kämpfer. Orcrist scheint eine perfekt passende Verlängerung seines Armes zu sein, so behände und flink wie er das blauglimmende, elbische Schwert führt. Schon einige Male durfte ich ihn kämpfen sehen und meine Bewunderung ob seiner Fähigkeiten war damals schon maßlos … aber dieser Kampf … er ist anders als die unzähligen davor. Hier geht es nicht allein um das Überleben … es ist die Wiederherstellung der Ehre und Ausübung von Rache und eine Chance auf Zukunft, wenn der Todfeind endlich stirbt, die ihn antreibt, den Griff verstärkt und die Talente sich vervielfachen lässt.

Azog springt mit ausgestrecktem Schwertarm auf ihn zu, aber Thorin weicht mit einer Leichtigkeit und Eleganz aus, die ich dem manchmal so schwerfällig erscheinenden Zwerg niemals zugetraut hätte. Der Ork verfehlt ihn dadurch um Längen und treibt das Schwert stattdessen in die Eisfläche. Das Eis knackt und klirrt bedrohlich und bricht schließlich auseinander, als er die Klinge wieder herauszieht. Risse entstehen, tief reichen sie bis zu dem nicht gefrorenem Wasser hinunter, das auf die Oberfläche gedrückt wird und sie noch rutschiger macht.

Die beiden Erzfeinde umkreisen sich abschätzend … immer darauf bedacht nicht auszugleiten … immer konzentriert den Angriff des Gegners abwartend … immer angespannt zum Gegenschlag bereit … mit gewaltigen Zorn und vernichtender Verachtung in den Augen. Und der Ausdruck in Thorins Gesichtszügen ist geradezu beängstigend. Es ist, als ob ich die letzte Ahnung der Drachenkrankheit selbst aus diese Entfernung in der Physiognomie sehen könnte. Die Gier nach Vergeltung … nach beispielloser, bittersüßer, bereits lange Zeit brodelnder Rache dieses Mal … nicht nach Gold und einem Stein. Aber dennoch ein alles zerstörendes Verlangen … das die Sinne vernebelt, blind für alles andere werden lässt, die Gefühle betäubt und Konsequenzen ausblendet. Und ich erzittere vor dieser Verblendung, denn ich weiß nur zu gut, welche verheerenden Aufmaße sie annehmen kann.

Und dann greift Azog an, gleitet auch in seiner Besessenheit Nichts sehend auf dem Eis aus, strauchelt und Thorin trifft ihn ohne sich groß anzustrengen, mit Orcrist an der Seite. Ich sehe das Blut spritzen … wie es fällt auf den unschuldig weißen Schnee und Azogs dröhnender Wutschrei ob der Verwundung bringt sogar den Stein unter meinen Füßen zum Erzittern. Aber er strauchelt und fällt noch immer nicht … steht unbeeindruckt noch immer entschlossen und fest. Wie viele Wunden muss dieses Scheusal denn noch erleiden, damit wir endlich von ihm befreit sind?

Ich umfasse Stich entschlossen und eile Thorin zu Hilfe. Der nun immer mehr fallende Schnee macht die steinigen Stufen rutschig und ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht auf ihnen ausgleite, als ich nach unten stürme. Unterhalb der Ruine treffe ich allerdings auf Dwalin und Kili, die sich gegen eine Schar hässlicher und geifernder Orks zur Wehr setzen müssen, von der Größe und Rüstung zu urteilen die Leibwache von Azog. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, eile ich an ihre Seite. Als ich gerade einem Feind den unter Blut und Schmutz beinahe nicht mehr zu erkennenden elbischen Stahl in die Brust stoße, dröhnt plötzlich der abstoßend lärmende und unerträglich bittere Schmerzensschrei von Thorin zu uns hinauf …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Áta – Vater (Orkisch)


	46. Der letzte Kampf (ADULT, Gewalt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung! Das folgende Kapitel enthält Passagen, die empfindsame Leser verstören könnten. Bitte unbedingt das Rating beachten!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wie ein Blitz dringt der beängstigende Schrei in mein Inneres ein und entfesselt unsägliche Panik und einhergehende blinde Raserei. Unbesonnen vor Entsetzen und aufkommender Furcht um Thorins Leben, stürme ich los, ungeachtet der Feinde, die ihre Krummschwerter, Äxte und Keulen auf mich niederschmettern wollen. Ich höre Dwalin und Kili schreien und fluchen, das Geräusch von aufeinandertreffenden Waffen und durch Fleisch gleitende Klingen und die verärgerten Grunzlaute der Orks hinter mir … Und alles zusammen dröhnt in meinem Kopf … trifft auf Angst und Grauen und Unvernunft … Vermischt sich zu einer Abscheulichkeit, die so beherrschend ist, dass ich beinahe den rationalen Verstand und jegliche Apperzeption außer Leichtsinn verliere. Wendig weiche ich den feindlichen Waffen aus, schlage zornig um mich, wenn mir einer von ihnen in die Quere kommt und gelange schließlich ans Flussufer. 

Und das Bild was sich mir bietet, lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, erstarrender noch, als es der aufkommenden Winter mit dem Wasser konnte. Azog hat es irgendwie geschafft Thorin zu überwältigen. Er steht mit seinem massigen Körper über ihn gebeugt und würde der Zwerg nicht mit Orcrist und all seiner Kraft gegen die Klinge halten, hätte sie ihn schon gnadenlos durchbohrt. Ich sehe, welche Mühe er hat in dieser Position der unbezähmbaren Gewalt und dem maßlosen Willen von Azog entgegenzuwirken und augenblicklich überfällt mich eine bislang unbekannte Beklemmung und umhüllt Körper und Geist. 

Selbst von dieser Entfernung aus kann ich erfassen, wie sich Thorins Augen verändern … wie ein Ausdruck in ihnen aufglimmt, den ich nicht beschreiben kann … und noch weniger will … der mir aber einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt, bitterer als der frostklirrende Luftzug. Er hat in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
… Sein Leben, um unseres zu retten …

Ich beginne am ganzen Leib zu zittern, als sich diese Erkenntnis wie eine Klinge in mein Bewusstsein schneidet und das Herz durchtrennt. Wie von Sinnen und ohne Gedanken an Folgen oder Gefahr zu verlieren, stürme ich los, Stich so fest umklammert, dass sich die Fingernägel in die Haut der Handfläche bohren. Ich verspüre nicht das starre Eis unter den nackten Füßen … nicht den schneidenden Wind, der die Tränen auf den Wangen zum Gefrieren bringt und sie taub werden lässt … nicht den unsäglichen Schmerz der zahlreichen Wunden und wie die kriechende Kälte ihn verstärkt … in diesem Moment ist es mir egal, was mit mir wird.  
… Solange ich nur Thorins Leben retten kann …

Mit all meiner verbliebenen Kraft und Stärke schmeiße ich mich gegen den gewaltigen Körper von Azog, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Thorin Orcrist zwischen ihnen wegzieht und bevor das zweischneidige Schwert in seinen Körper eindringen kann um sein Lebenslicht auszulöschen.

Azogs schlittert mit mir zusammen über das Eis, aber ich kann mich dank meiner nackten Hobbitfüße schneller wiederaufrichten als er. Kampfbereit begebe ich mich in Position, bilde eine Barriere zwischen ihm und Thorin, auch wenn die Gewissheit, dass ich gegen ihn keine Chance haben werde nur allzu deutlich dem laut und eindringlich ermahnenden Überlebensinstinkt Nahrung gibt … aber vielleicht kann ich Thorin eine erneute Gelegenheit verschaffen, damit dieses Scheusal endlich seine gerechte Strafe erhält. 

Der riesige weiße Ork kämpft sich schwerfällig auf die Beine und starrt mich mit beispiellosem Hass in den Augen an. „DU!“, donnert Azog, als er erkennt, wer ihm erneut die Gelegenheit geraubt hat seinen Erzfeind zu töten. Ich streife den Helm vom Kopf, denn er erschwert mir die Sicht auf das gewaltige Untier, umfasse Stich eindringlicher und funkle ihn ebenfalls boshaft an … denn in meinem Herz baut sich ein so unglaublicherer Groll gegen diese Kreatur auf, dass es schon schmerzt. „Ich werde dich töten … du abscheuliches Monstrum!“, stoße ich aus und bin von der Festigkeit und Tapferkeit meiner Stimme selber überrascht. Azogs Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem abwertenden Lächeln, genau wissend, dass ich ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen habe … Aber er hat mit einem nicht gerechnet …

Der eiskalte Wind pfeift durch die Ruinen und verfängt sich in meinem offenen, mit Blut und Schweiß verklebten Haar … das Knacken und Knirschen des schneebedeckten Eises unter den kalten Füßen ist beängstigend laut … die gefrierenden Tränen bilden brennende Spuren auf den Wangen … die vom Krieg erschöpften Gliedern schmerzen … die Kälte frisst sich unbarmherzig durch den erhitzten und adrenalinschäumenden Körper … das Blut quillt warm und dickflüssig aus den Wunden. Aber nichts von all dem ist so deutlich zu spüren, wie die unermessliche Liebe zu Thorin in meinem schnell und aufgeregt schlagendem Herzen … Diese allgewaltige und einflussreiche Liebe, die mich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich jetzt bin: Keine einfache kleine Hobbitfrau mehr … kein Wesen, dass in der Wildnis nicht überleben würde … kein Feigling … Sondern eine Kämpferin … eine Königin … eine Geliebte … jemand, der für diese Liebe bis in den Tod gehen wird. Und dieses Gefühl ist bedeutsamer als alle Muskelkraft und Kampfesstärke.

Unerwartet stürmt Azog los und ich kann seinem Schwertarm gerade noch ausweichen. Auf dem rutschigen Eis habe ich besseren Halt als er, aber gegen seine zügellose Kraft und gewaltige Größe bin ich machtlos. Erneut kommt er auf mich zu. Ich ducke mich hastig unter ihm hindurch, aber trotz aller Gewandtheit und dem guten Reaktionsvermögen, kann er mich schließlich am Arm treffen und die gespaltenen Hälften der edlen Armschiene fallen ihrer Aufgabe beraubt auf den Eisboden. Der brennende Schmerz, den die schneidende Klinge verursacht, schießt durch mein Dasein und lässt mich gequält aufschreien. 

Sofort durchdringt rotes Blut den weißen Stoff meiner Bluse und sickert auch zwischen den Fingern hindurch, als ich schützend eine Hand auf die Wunde lege. Mein Griff wird innerhalb von Sekunden schwach, die Fingern zittern und werden taub und ich habe Schwierigkeiten Stich weiterhin zu halten. Das strömende Rot tropft unablässig von meinen Fingerspitzen und befleckt den reinen Schnee darunter. Bei allem bisher erlebten … noch nie habe ich solche Schmerzen erleiden müssen. Er ist so wahnsinnig mächtig, dass er beginnt meine Sinne zu vernebeln und ich schwanke leicht, als blinde Schleier beginnen vor den Augen zu tanzen. 

Azog umkreist mich abfällig … genau wissend, dass ich am Ende meiner wenigen Kräfte bin. „Und jetzt stirb, elendiger Halbling!“, stößt er zufrieden aus und hebt sein Schwert. In diesem Moment nehme ich meine letzte verbliebende Energie und Geisteskraft zusammen, umfasse Stich entschlossen mit beiden Händen und bewege es wirkungsvoll nach oben, so wie es Thorin mir einst beigebracht hat. Augenblicklich durchtrennt seine Schneide Haut, Fleisch, Sehnen, Muskeln und Knochen und Azogs verbliebener Stumpf mit dem Schwert daran fällt klirrend auf die Eisfläche.

Sein durch Mark und Bein gehender Schmerzensfluch grollt über das Flussbett und wird von den steinernen Wänden wieder zu uns zurückgeworfen. Aus der großen Wunde an seiner Schulter schießt das schwarze Blut heraus und er sackt geschwächt zusammen. Ich betrachte Stich ehrfurchtsvoll, von dem ich, so klein und unbedeutend wie es aussieht, niemals eine solche Stärke vermutet hätte. „Von wegen Brieföffner …“, stoße ich verwundert aus und begebe mich wieder in Angriffsposition, denn noch ist Azog nicht tot. Aber im nächsten Moment tritt Thorin langsam neben mich, und er hat Orcrist gesenkt, genau wissend, dass sein Todfeind uns mit nichts mehr konfrontieren kann, außer mit diesem lange gereiften und zügellosen Hass, der noch immer wie Drachenfeuer lodernd aus den Augen entspringt und uns zu verbrennen droht.

„Du hast versagt Azog … die Linie Durins existiert weiter … aber dein Leben und das deiner dunklen Heerscharen ist hiermit zu Ende“, sagt Thorin ruhig und gefasst, beim Anblick des Sterbenden … allerdings auch deutlich mit einer Spur Befriedigung in der Stimme. Ich schaue verstohlen zu ihm. Trotz der zerrissenen Kleider, der ruinierten Rüstung, den zahlreichen Wunden, dem Schmutz auf seiner Haut und dem Blut, dass die im Wind wehenden Haare verklebt, ist er noch immer ein Bild der Könige seines Geschlechts … ungebrochen und herrschaftlich und imponierender als es ein Herrscher nur sein kann … Und es treibt mir die Tränen der Glückseligkeit in die Augen, dass ich mein restliches Leben mit diesem edlen Geschöpf verbringen werde. 

Azog verächtliches Schnaufen lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings schnell wieder von dieser majestätischen Wohlgestalt auf die sterbende Missbildung. Die für Orks so ungewöhnlich blauen Augen … das einzig Schöne an ihm … werden aufgrund des Blutverlusts bereits glasig, aber dennoch scheint er nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Mit all seiner kärglich verbliebenen Kraft rappelt er sich unerwartet auf und stürmt auf uns zu. Aber ehe ich reagieren kann, hat Thorin ihm mit Orcrist den hässlichen Kopf von den Schultern geschlagen. Zu einer entsetzlichen Maskerade aus Schmerz, Todesqual und Verwunderung verzogen, kommt er wenige Meter von uns zum Erliegen. Ich starre schwer atmend vor Anspannung und Adrenalin den enthaupteten Körper von Azog an, der nun langsam in sich zusammensackt. Das herausspritzende Blut aus der Wunde am Hals vermischt sich mit dem aus seinem Arm und bildet eine riesige, feucht glänzende Lache. 

Er ist tot … bei allen Valar … Azog ist tot … endlich … wahrhaftig … unzweifelhaft … er wird niemals wieder zurückkommen können.

Aber dennoch halte ich zitternd Stich noch immer kampfbereit mit beiden Händen fest und lasse es erst sinken, als Thorin vor mich tritt und den Blick auf Azogs Leichnam versperrt. Klirrend fällt das elbische Schwert auf das Eis, als die Kontrolle nun gänzlich aus meiner Hand entweicht und ich mich in Thorins Arme flüchte. Der Schrecken, die Anspannung und unsägliche Angst der letzten Stunden dringt nun unablässig wie eine riesige Flutwelle in mein gesamtes Dasein vor, vermengt sich mit der unbeschreiblichen Erleichterung und lässt mich dennoch qualvoll aufschluchzen. Ich kralle mich mit all meiner verbliebenen Kraft in das Leder seines Mantels und schwemme die entsetzlichen Gefühle und Erinnerungen aus mir hinaus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dadurch meine Seele nicht länger belasten können. 

Langsam schiebt Thorin einen Finger unter mein Kinn und ich schaue mit tränennassen Gesicht zu ihm auf. „Du hast ihn besiegt …“, weine ich mit gebrochener Stimme … zitternd und bebend vor aufkommenden Glück und schwindender Furcht. „Nein … wir haben ihn besiegt …“, verbessert mich Thorin sofort und verschließt meine trockenen Lippen mit seinen. Es ist kein leidenschaftlicher, stürmischer Kuss, sondern zeugt alleinig von der unbändigen Liebe zwischen uns und verdeutlicht die nun so greifbare Aussicht auf ein gemeinsames Leben in Frieden und Freude. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen, lächle ich erleichtert und er erwidert dieses ebenso befreit. Und oh es ist dieses besondere Thorin-Lächeln … so wundervoll strahlend und auserlesen herzlich und es gilt allein mir … von jetzt an bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Schleppend und mit kurz schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hebt Thorin den Kopf von Azog auf und schreitet mit mir zusammen an den Rand des erstarrten Wasserfalls. Unter uns auf der Ebene tobt weiterhin die Schlacht mit Gebrüll und Sterben, obwohl die Feinde nur noch aus einem kläglichen Haufen zu bestehen scheinen. Der König streckt seine Kriegstrophäe für alle gut sichtbar nach vorne und verkündet Freund und Feind mit donnernder und kraftvoll über die Berghänge schallender Stimme den Tod des gegnerischen Anführers. Sofort schnellen die Linien der Angreifer furchtsam auseinander und verteilen sich in alle Richtungen. Aber die Elben, Menschen, Zwerge und Adler lassen sie nicht entkommen. Mit neuem Mut in ihren Herzen verfolgen sie das führungslose Heer und töten jeden noch so unbedeutenden Söldner weiterhin brutal und erbarmungslos. 

Ich drehe mich erleichtert ausatmend zu Thorin, der gerade den Kopf von Azog vielsagend fallen lässt, sodass er für immer in den Tiefen der Schlucht verschwindet. Er kommt majestätisch, wie ein sieggekrönter König seinen Triumph nur auszudrücken vermag auf mich zu und umfasst liebevoll mein Gesicht mit den großen und kaminfeuerwarmen Händen. Seine glänzenden Augen sprechen stumm von so viel Zuneigung, Stolz, Hingabe und Erlösung, dass mir schwindelig wird und ich meine Arme um ihn lege. Gelassen beugt er sich zu mir hinunter und verschließt meine Lippen erneut zärtlich mit seinen. Eine unbeschreiblich warme Woge der Befreiung ergreift augenblicklich von mir besitz … lässt das Herz schneller schlagen, treibt Tränen in die Augen … bringt einen dazu fast zu schweben, so leicht und befreit fühlt man sich auf einmal. Endlich … endlich können wir unsere Zukunft zusammen verbringen … in Frieden und Liebe und Zuversicht.

Ich stelle mir vor, wie das Leben an seiner Seite werden wird: Miteinander erlebte Sonnenaufgänge … Tage voller Freude und Lachen … überlegte Entscheidungen zum Wohle unseres Volkes … ruhmreiche Taten, die unser Königreich in neuem Glanz erstrahlen lassen … gemeinschaftliche Zeit mit unseren Familien und Freunden … Und ich spüre die Geborgenheit seiner Umarmung, wenn ich abends glücklich und zufrieden unter Fellen und Decken an seiner Seite einschlafe, beinahe.

Ich schwelge in diesem vollkommenen Gedanken, koste jede Nuance des so unvergleichbar delikaten, aufsteigenden Glücks aus … als ich plötzlich merke, wie Thorin in meinen Armen zusammensackt. Entsetzt und sprachlos versuche ich seinen unerwartet so befremdend kraftlos gewordenen Körper zu stützen und sinke mit ihm zusammen auf die schneebedeckte Eisfläche nieder. Das blutverschmierte Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt, als er sich die linke Seite hält, dort, wo die Leber ungeschützt unter Haut und Muskeln liegt. Ein qualvolles Stöhnen entkommt seinem Mund und weckt in mir eine namenlose Furcht … bitter und ekelhaft wie Galle. „Thorin … was ist … bist du verletzt?“, frage ich ihn erstickt, denn erste Tränen bilden sich bereits in den vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Nur … ein Kratzer …“, versucht er mich zu beruhigen, aber seine Stimme bricht bereits atemlos und schmerzvoll verzerrt. 

‚Atme weiter Bil … atme verdammt!‘ … verloren in aufkommender Angst, versuche ich weiter zu existieren, denn eine riesige Hand drückt meinen sowieso schon beengten Brustkorb in Grausen und Entsetzen zusammen, da ich mich nur allzu gut daran erinnere, dass der letzte Kratzer die tiefe Fleischwunde eines Wargzahns war und damals hat er nicht einmal annähernd solche Schmerzen erleiden müssen. Behutsam und mit zitternden Fingern entferne ich seine Hand und hebe das zerfetzte Kettenhemd und den darunterliegenden Stoff vorsichtig etwas an … beides bereits von Blut durchtränkt. 

Augenblicklich wird mir schlecht, denn darunter kommt eine grauenvoll-grässliche Wunde zutage. Tief und ausgefranst reicht sie in sein Fleisch hinein und unablässig sprudelt rotes Blut im Rhythmus seines nur noch schwach schlagenden Herzens daraus hervor. Entsetzt und meine eigenen Schmerzen ignorierend, presse ich die Hände darauf, um die Blutung zu stoppen, aber das wässrige Rot sickert immer wieder zwischen den Fingern hindurch.

„Ich … liebe … dich … Bil“, höre ich Thorins bereits entkräftete Stimme in mein von langsam aufkommenden Wahnsinn umnebelten Verstand vordringen. „Hör auf dich zu verabschieden … hörst du … du wirst leben!“, schreie ich ihn der Verzweiflung nahe an, schockiert feststellend, dass das so wundervolle Eisblau seiner Augen bereits grau und trüb wird. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen … gerade jetzt … das darfst du mir nicht antun.“ Immer mehr Tränen treten aus meinen Augen … benetzen fallend sein Gesicht und das schillernde Traumbild eines perfekten gemeinsamen Lebens verfärbt sich zusehends unter dem Rot des Blutes … wird schal und wässrig. Thorin hebt schwerfällig eine Hand und streicht federleicht über meine Wange, hinterlässt fühlbar klebrig-blutige Spuren darauf. „Du hast recht … es wäre dumm zu gehen … jetzt, wo die Zukunft beginnt … eine friedvolle, glückliche Zukunft mit dir an meiner Seite …“ Seine Stimme ist schon nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und ich beuge mich mit qualvoll zerbrechenden Herzen zu ihm hinunter um ihn besser verstehen zu können. „Thorin … bleib bei mir“, bitte ich flehentlich, aber im nächsten Augenblick beginnen seine Augenlider zu flackern und er lässt sie letzten Endes gequält sinken.


	47. Die Macht der Liebe

Soundtrack zum Kapitel: Lorne Balfe, Assassins Creed Revelations Theme

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ZyB5UIsdbme30poIHtzog)

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTD7P1lhN9Q)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frostklirrend und schneidend fegt der schneeschwangere Wind über die Eisebene. In der Ferne verklingt langsam das Geräusch des Krieges … zwar lethargisch und immer wieder unterbrochen von einzelnen Rufen … aber der ehemals brausende Sturm des Schlachtens verstummt. Allerdings, die einsetzende Stille ist noch schlimmer als jeder Gefechtslärm … denn die grimmigen Schritte des Todes, der anmaßend und erbarmungslos über den Kriegsschauplatz schreitet, sind jetzt nur allzu deutlich zu vernehmen. Als Retter der Verletzten bringt er Erlösung von Schmerz und Pein.

Dunkel sind seine Augen … suchend schweifen sie zwischen den Wehklagenden umher.

Schwarz ist sein Mantel … im Wind wehend nimmt der Stoff die Seelen der Gefallenen in sich auf.

Dornig ist seine Krone … geformt aus dem Leiden und letzten Atemhauch seiner Opfer, die ihn somit ebenfalls quälen.

Mandos holt die Kinder Erus und Aules in seine gewaltigen und niemals enden wollenden Hallen des ewigen Wartens, in denen sie im Schatten ihrer Gedanken verweilen, bis die Welt sich verbessert und sie zurückgeschickt werden in ein Leben des Neuanfangs. Im Lande Valinor, dass frei von Unheil und die Wohnstätte der Valar ist. Für die Verwundeten eine Erlösung … für die die weiterleben, eine Entbehrung. Und ich höre sein Wandeln bereits den Berg hinaufstolzieren … begleitet von Todeshauch und Eiseskälte … finster und ungerührt von dem Flehen und Bitten der Verbliebenen.

Ich stoße angestrengt meinen Atem aus und umfasse Thorins blutverschmiertes Gesicht, versuche den Tod allein durch meinen Willen von ihm fernzuhalten. Immer wieder schluchze ich seinen Namen, aber als er nicht aufwacht, sehe ich mich hektisch um … die Vergänglichkeit des Lebens bereits flackernd erkennend in der Undurchsichtigkeit des Schneesturms. „HILFE … HILFE! Jemand muss uns helfen!“, brülle ich panisch und meine verzweifelten Schreie hallen über die Hochebene, werden von den steinernen Hängen zurückgeworfen und verfangen sich in den trostlosen Mauern der Ruinen.

Plötzlich höre ich die knackenden Schritte von Stiefeln auf geharschten Schnee auf uns zukommen und in mir glimmt ein winziger Hoffnungsfunke auf. Mandos hält inne … verweilt abwartend am Rande der Szenerie und ich kann den Unmut über die Belästigung beinahe spüren. Keinen Wimpernschlag später kommen Dwalin, Kili und Fili eine der Treppen heruntergestürmt und treten auf die Eisfläche. Mit ebenfalls von namenloser Panik gezeichneten Gesichtsausdrücken, als sie ihren König bewegungslos und in einer großen Blutlache unter mir liegen sehen, stürmen sie auf uns zu. „Bil … bei Mahal … was ist passiert!?“, fragt mich Kili, der als erstes bei uns ankommt und ich werfe mich erleichtert in seine Arme. „Thorin ist schwer verletzt … wir müssen ihn schnell von hier fortschaffen!“, schluchze ich immer noch erstickt und vernehme das erzürnte Zischen des Todes, da er seiner Chance vorerst beraubt wurde.

Nur wenige Minuten später machen wir uns bereits auf den Rückweg. Kili, Fili, Dwalin und Nori tragen den noch immer bewusstlosen und bereits aschfahlen Thorin vorsichtig, aber so schnell wie nur irgendwie durch das unwegsame und von toten Körpern überhäufte Gelände möglich, zurück auf die Ebene. Die von den Elben aufgebauten Zelte im zerstörten Thal wurden zu improvisierten Lazaretten eingerichtet, in denen bereits während der Schlacht einige Verwundete versorgt worden. Hierhin führt nun auch unser Weg. Ich laufe an Thorins Seite, immer seine bereits erschreckend erkaltende Hand umklammernd, so als ob ich das wenige Leben damit in seinem Körper halten könnte. Balin schicke ich voraus, um alles für unsere Ankunft vorzubereiten.

Als wir in der Zeltstadt ankommen, erwartet uns bereits Gandalf und auch in seinem blutverschmierten Gesicht kann ich die unsägliche Angst um das deutlich sichtbar schwindende Leben Thorins ausmachen. „Rasch, hier entlang!“, weist er aufgeregt an und führt uns zu einem etwas abgelegenen Zelt, begleitet von erschrockenen Augen und angstvollem Wehklagen der Umstehenden, als sie den totengleichen Körper zwischen uns entdecken. Vorsichtig betten die Zwerge ihren schwer verletzten König auf eine bereitstehende Liege und ich trete sofort wieder an seine Seite, als sie mir in achtbarem Respekt Platz machen. Heiße Tränen der Verzagtheit rinnen unablässig aus meinen Augen, aber ich merke weder den durch sie, noch durch die vielen Wunden verursachten Schmerz. Zu sehr kämpfe ich mit dem Tod, der uns entgegen aller Hoffnungen erneut gefunden hat. Schwarz und leidenschaftslos verharrend sehe ich ihn in einer Ecke des Zeltes stehen … grimmiges Gesicht und lange Finger, die nur darauf warten die Seele zu umschlingen und mit sich in das unsterbliche Reich zu ziehen.

Gandalf stellt sich neben Thorin und betrachtet argwöhnisch seine Wunde und auch er schluckt hart, angesichts ihres verheerenden Ausmaßes. Ich beginne panisch zu atmen, als ich die aufsteigende Hilflosigkeit in seinen Augen erkenne. Bei Ilúvatar … er ist Zauberer … kann er denn gar nichts tun!? „Ich glaube, dafür reicht meine Heilkunst nicht aus …“, bestätigt er gedämpft meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen und augenblicklich entweicht jede kleine Zuversicht aus mir. Mandos kommt bedächtig näher … streckt bereits begierig die Glieder aus und ich möchte sie ihm am liebsten mit Stich abtrennen.

Hilfesuchend sehe ich mich um, aber auch in den Gesichtern der Zwerge, kann ich nur die unsägliche Angst und Machtlosigkeit erkennen, die auch mich gefangen hält. „Vielleicht kann ich helfen …“, höre ich plötzlich Thranduils Stimme vom Zelteingang in mein schmerzerfülltes Bewusstsein dringen, ehe ich mich der aufsteigenden Verzweiflung und Bosheit hingeben kann. Leichtfüßig wie immer und dennoch deutlich von der Schlacht gezeichnet, schreitet auch er neben Thorin und betrachtet kritisch die Verletzung. Und Mandos hält tatsächlich in seinem Vorrücken inne …

Der Elbenherrscher streckt die Hand aus und lässt sie nur wenige Zentimeter über der noch immer blutenden Wunde verharren. Ein schwach-weißes Leuchten … so klar und rein wie Sternenlicht … beginnt von seiner Handfläche auszugehen … wird energiereicher … glühender … emporlodernder … umhüllt Thorin schließlich ganz und lässt ihn regelrecht strahlen wie ein Gestirn in dunkler Nacht. Ich weiche     angsterfüllt zurück, umklammere aber weiterhin krampfhaft seine Finger. Aber dann, ganz plötzlich, erlischt das wundersam-warme Licht wieder und Thranduil atmet erschöpft und zitternd aus. „Auch meine Macht ist nicht stark genug … Thorin ist schon zu weit in die Hallen seiner Väter vorgedrungen“, offenbart er uns entkräftet und zerschlägt damit auch den letzten Rest Zuversicht, den wir noch in uns hatten. Mandos senkt bestätigend die Augen …

Nicht mehr weiter wissen lasse ich mich herzzerreißend schluchzend auf die Knie sinken, verzweifelt immer noch Thorins Hand umfangend, so als ich, ob ich allein dadurch das nun Unausweichliche verhindern könnte … boykottiere, dass Mandos ihn gnadenlos von meiner Seite reißt. Mein Herz scheint in tausende kleine spitze Splitter zu zerspringen, die sich erbarmungslos in mein ganzes Dasein bohren und ein Leiden hervorrufen, das mit nichts auf dieser oder einer anderen Welt vergleichbar ist. Verloren versuche ich die unerträgliche Trauer, die meinen Geist lähmt, mit einem quälenden Schrei zu vertreiben, aber er bringt mir nichts als weitere Verzweiflung.

„Aber vielleicht hilft eine andere Macht … die Gewaltigste, die es gibt“, sagt Thranduil plötzlich und seine Stimme dringt nur gedämpft in den betäubten Verstand vor. Ein kleiner Lichtpunkt glimmt in meinem Herzen auf … verschmelzt einige der Splitter wieder miteinander … als er an meine Seite tritt und seine Hand ausdrucksvoll nach mir ausstreckt. „Mit Eurer Liebe, könntet Ihr Thorin möglicherweise retten … wenn sie denn wahrhaftig ist“, bedeutet er mir sein Vorhaben und zieht mich nach oben, als ich seine Aufforderung annehme.

Langsam führt er mich an Thorins Seite, platziert meine Hand zusammen mit seiner dicht über der Wunde und ich spüre die dunkle Präsenz Mandos so einnehmend wie noch nie zuvor an meiner Seite. „Konzentriert Euch jetzt ganz auf Eure Liebe zu Thorin … erinnert Euch an alle Momente, in denen ihr die Zuneigung zueinander gespürt habt … in denen ihr Eins ward … Verbunden durch aufrichtige Liebe“, weist er mich bedeutungsvoll an und ich nicke leicht, immer noch zweifelnd, wie gerade ich meinen Geliebten wieder auf diese Welt zurückbringen soll. Thranduil schließt seine Augen und augenblicklich beginnt seine Handfläche erneut zu glühen. Das Licht springt auf mich über und verursacht eine unbeschreiblich prickelnde Wärme auf der Haut. Ich spüre regelrecht, wie sie aus mir hinaus auf Thorin überfließt und senke ebenfalls schwerfällig die brennenden Lider.

Ich entsinne mich an unsere erste Begegnung in Beutelsend, als er mich so tiefgründig mit wunderschönen Augen musterte … an die erste Nacht in beschützender Umarmung und die vielen Herrlichen danach … an die federleichten Berührungen der Hände, als er mir die Frisur mit seinem ersten Werbungsgeschenk gestaltete … an die wirksamen Gefühle und Gedanken, die ich hatte, als ich ihn gegen Azog verteidigte … an das herzliche Lächeln, als er mir dafür auf dem Carrock dankte … an unser die Liebe befreiendes Gespräch in Beorns Garten … an die zärtliche Hand an meiner Wange, als er in den Kerkern des Waldlandreiches saß … an die damals noch sündhafte Leidenschaft bei unserem gemeinsamen Bad … an den Hauch seines Atems, der über meine Haut strich, als ich ihm die Eichel zeigte und er mich fast küsste … an unser Liebesgeständnis … an den ersten verlangenden Kuss und die daraufhin folgende Nacht … an den Moment, als er mich zu seiner Königin machte und die so viel Hoffnung ausdrückende Umarmung auf dem Wasserfall vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde.

Es sind so zahlreiche kleine und große wundervolle Momente die mein Dasein durchfluten und die Liebe, die ich für ihn empfinde, wahrhaftig machen. Ich spüre deutlich, wie sich das Licht von unseren Händen ausbreitet und immer mächtiger wird. Furchtsam öffne ich die Augen und sehe, dass es bereits das Innere des Zeltes erfasst hat und schließlich sogar durch den dicken Leinestoff nach draußen dringt. Die eiskalte Luft beginnt zu flimmern, als würde sie von einer bedeutsamen Überlegenheit durchzogen und schemenhaft bilde ich mir ein, mannigfach farbig leuchtende Gestalten in ihr zu erkennen.

Hochgewachsener noch als Elben, unübertrefflich schön und faszinierend … fühlbar erhaben über allem Guten und Edlen. Feingliedrige Frauen und stattliche Männer und einer von ihnen … kompakt und stämmig, anmutend wie ein unzerstörbarer Fels in der Brandung des Meeres … geht auf Thorin zu und legt eine schwere Hand auf die geharnischte Brust. Mandos neben mir senkt ehrerbietend sein schwarzes und von der bizarr anmutenden Dornenkrone umranktes Haupt, verhüllt es unter der Kapuze und zieht sich resignierend zurück. Ich kann gemurmelte Worte in Valarin vernehmen … wie ein Hauch so leise, aber kraftvoll vorgetragen wie eine Beschwörung. Die rote Aura die den Vater der Zwerge umgibt, explodiert plötzlich wie Feuergarben, vermischt sich mit dem flirrenden Sternenlicht zu einer Herrlichkeit unbeschreiblichen Ausmaßes und das schürende Leben der Flammen flutet pulsierend in Thorins Körper über. In den geschockten Gesichtern der Umstehenden erkenne ich, dass nicht nur ich es sehe und dass es sich dabei um keinen gewöhnlichen Vorgang handelt und dann … ganz plötzlich … ist es vorbei.

Kaum, dass das Licht erloschen, die Erscheinungen und ihre Energien verschwunden und die empfundene Hitze versiegt ist, breche ich geschwächt und einer Ohnmacht nahe zusammen. Fili ist sofort bei mir und stützt meinen erschöpften Körper mit seinem ab. „Sie hat viel ihrer Kraft auf Thorin übertragen können … die Valar und besonders Aule waren uns gnädig und gaben ihm eine zweite Chance auf Leben“, höre ich Thranduil gebrochen meinen schwächlichen Zustand und die Schemen erklären. Unsicher schaue ich zu ihm auf … seine Haut ist fahl, die Wangen eingefallen, farblose Augen liegen in tiefen Höhlen, das Mal der Begegnung mit einem Feuerdrachen schlängelt sich nur allzu zerstörerisch über die feinen Gesichtszüge … er wirkt ebenfalls sehr erschöpft und einem gewöhnlichen Zusammenbruch näher als dem sonst so unnahbaren Verhalten eines Unsterblichen.

Vorsichtig zieht mich Fili nach oben und setzt den kraftlosen Körper auf einen Stuhl. Ich blicke zu Thorin, der noch immer bewusstlos daliegt, aber selbst von hier aus kann ich erkennen, dass seine Wunde auf wundersame Weise aufgehört hat zu bluten und teilweise sogar verschlossen ist. Gandalf tritt an das vermeintliche Sterbebett heran und lässt die Hand über seine geschlossenen Augen fahren. „Er ist außer Gefahr … aber jetzt liegt es an ihm … ob er den Weg aus Mandos Hallen wieder zurückfinden möchte“, sagt er bedeutungsvoll.

Kili reicht mir einen Becher Wasser, den ich ihm dankend und mit zitternd-schwachen Fingern abnehme. „Das habt Ihr sehr gut gemacht, Bil Beutlin, aus dem Auenland“, spricht mich Thranduil an, der sich im nächsten Moment sogar ehrenhaft vor mich kniet, um direkt in mein Antlitz sehen zu können. „Ich konnte meiner Frau damals leider nicht mehr helfen zurückzukommen. Sie war bereits zu weit weg … oder meine Liebe war nicht stark genug …“, offenbart er mir und ich erkenne die noch immer in seinem Inneren herrschende Trauer über diesen Verlust in der zitternd-feuchten Stimme und den glasig-klagenden Augen. Ich schlucke hart den sich gnadenlos in meiner Kehle bildenden Kloß herunter und begreife erneut, warum sein Herz so unsäglich und für alle Zeit gebrochen ist, denn nun stand auch ich kurz davor den größten Schatz zu verlieren, den ich jemals besitzen konnte.


	48. Der Preis der Schlacht

Soundtrack Empfehlung zum Kapitel: Samuel Barber - Adagio

Spotify

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbT_y-z5P18CNamr)

 

Der Trauerzug, der den verwundeten und totengleichen Körper des triumphierenden Königs in den Berg begleitet, ist prunklos und schleppend. Die wenige Kraft, die ich nach Schmerz und Kampf und Mysterium noch aufbringen kann, verwende ich ganz darauf das erschreckende Grauen um mich herum auszublenden … Aber bei allem Willen, es gelingt mir nicht … Blutgetränkte Erde, leblose Körper, zerbrochene Waffen … Schrilles Wehklagen über Gefallene schmerzt in den Ohren, ekelerregender Gestank von einsetzender Verwesung beißt in der Nase und die aufsteigenden Rauchschwaden aus aufgetürmten Scheiterhaufen verkohlender Feinde brennen in den Augen und erschweren die Sicht. Stinkender Tod und gerinnendes Blut und fließende Tränen säumen unseren Weg zu den stolzen, noch immer verbarrikadierten Toren des Berges.  
  


_Die Schlacht ist gewonnen …_

_Aber zu welchem Preis …_

_… Zu … welchem … abscheulichen … Preis …_   
  


Ehrfurchtsvolles und freudloses Murmeln empfängt uns, als wir in die schattengedämpften Hallen von Durins Volk treten. Die trotz alledem tränenreiche Verkündigung über den tapferen und von unwiderruflichem Sieg gekrönten Kampf des heroischen Kriegers gegen seinen Erzfeind ist vom Schlachtfeld bereits in die steinernen Mauern gesickert … Nein … nicht Krieger … verbessern etliche der Anwesenden demütig flüsternd … Herrscher über die Zwergenheit … denn das ist, was Thorin … dem man einst glanzvoll den Ehrennamen Eichenschild gab … selbst in der Bewusstlosigkeit jetzt uneingeschränkt ist … Er, der im Exil lebte und niemals aufgab … er, der den Drachen besiegte und sein Heimatland zurückeroberte … er, deren Auserwählte ihn von den Klauen des eigentlich unnachgiebigen Todes befreite.

Als Kriegsherrin ehren sie mich achtungsvoll, während wir an ihnen vorbeiziehen und verbeugen sich tief … Bezwingerin Mandos … Drachenflüsterin … Lebensspenderin … Durins Stern der Hoffnung … Königin der Könige. Der seltsame und trauergedämpfte Respekt mit dem die Zwerge, Menschen und Elben mir begegnen ist beschämend, fühle ich mich doch nicht einmal annähernd nach den Titeln, mit denen sie mich anrufen. Unter all dem grauen Schlamm und dem schwarzen Blut und dem wunden Leid bin ich klein und unwürdig im Angesicht des Gegenwertes, den die ruhmreiche und in die Annalen der Völker eingehende Schlacht gefordert hat und stumm neben mir hergetragen wird.

Dáin und einige seiner Heerführer warten an dem dunklen Aufgang zu den Gemächern der Königsfamilie, die Köpfe gleichfalls in Anerkennung und Trauer gesenkt, als sie uns näherkommen sehen. Aber die Freude über sein augenscheinlich wohlbehaltenes Zurückkehren vom Schlachtfeld währt nur kurz in meinem Herzen. „Majestät, verzeiht mir, dass ich nicht an seiner Seite stand um das Vermeidbare zu vermeiden, so wie ich es meine Pflicht gewesen wäre“, äußert Dáin verbittert und ich sehe die düstere Schwermut in den Augen, als er seinen Vetter betrachtet. Ausgesprochen höfliche und bedachtsame Worte für den sonst so wuchtigen Herrscher, so als ob die Gram auch sein verwegenes Gemüt betäuben würde. „Ich bitte Euch, Lord Dáin, nennt mich nicht so und macht Euch keine Vorwürfe … was geschehen ist, ist geschehen“, entgegne ich ruhig und bin froh über die warme Hand von Balin, die stärkend auf meinem Rücken ruht, denn ohne sie, da bin ich mir sicher, würde ich kollabieren unter der Last der Pflichtverletzung, die ich mir so wie er selbst anlaste. „Dennoch meine Herrin, erlaubt mir Euch zu unterstützen, wenn es in meiner Macht steht“, bietet er an und ich neige meinen Kopf in Dankbarkeit, unfähig weiterhin die Kraft für hoffähige Worte aufzubringen. Dáin verbeugt sich vor mir und weißt seine Kommandanten still an uns zu helfen den König in seine Gemächer zu bringen.

Der Anblick von Thorins geschundenem Leib in seiner Gänze ist entsetzenerregend, als Oin und ich ihn aus den zertrümmerten Überresten der einst glanzvollen Rüstung schälen. Blaue Flecken und Schürfwunden, Quetschungen und Bisse, tiefe Schnitte, die bis zu den Muskeln reichen, rotes Blut und schwarzer Schmutz … Bei Aule, er erscheint wie unrettbar zerstört und die Unmöglichkeit, dass er noch immer lebt, ist umso unvorstellbarer, je mehr der entsetzlichen Zerschlagung des ehemals kraftstrotzenden Geschöpfes zutage kommt.

Die spärlich blutgestillte Wunde am Arm schmerzt und die von der Kälte noch immer tauben Finger zittern, als ich versuche das heilende, kräuterversetzte Wasser aus dem Leinentuch zu wringen. Behutsam lasse ich den weichen Stoff über den fremdartig anmutenden Körper gleiten, bemühe mich darum so viele der Zeichen des Krieges wie nur irgend möglich von der Haut zu verbannen. Währenddessen Oin sorgfältig unter den ängstlich-trüben Augen von Fili und Kili die kaum zählbaren Wunden versorgt.  
  
Die Luft in den Königsgemächern ist dick … wie zähe Melasse … angerührt aus Furcht und Bangen. Sie wabert zwischen uns hindurch und macht das Atmen beschwerlich.

Niemand der Anwesenden spricht … noch nicht einmal flüsternd … so als ob sie Angst davor hätten jedes Wort könnte eine neue verheerende Wunde reißen, die ihren König doch noch endgültig in das Verderben stürzt. Die Stille ist beängstigend, denke ich doch, das Lachen des Todes erstickt und spöttisch über unsere Bemühungen in ihr zu vernehmen.

Langsam setzt die Dämmerung ein … Kerzen werden unaufgefordert und unmerklich gebracht … und die Blessuren sehen noch katastrophaler aus im warmen und glimmenden Licht der Flammen. Die wenigen Blicke die ich auf meine Brüder und ihre von Entsetzen und Unruhe verzogenen Gesichter erhasche, sind entmutigend. Auch an ihnen klebt hartnäckig das Blut und die Verletzungen der Schlacht sind nur allzu grauenauslösend sichtbar.

Nach gefühlten Stunden beenden wir die mühsame Prozedur der Wiederherstellung des gemarterten Körpers. Thorin ist blass und ungewohnt kalt ... leblos erscheinend, wenn da nicht das leichte Heben und Senken seines von Lagen und Lagen umschlungenen Brustkorbes wäre. Ich höre kaum die geflüsterte Anweisung von Balin, dass der größte Teil der Zwerge das Gemach verlassen soll, und zucke erschrocken und empfindlich durch die Erlebnisse geworden zusammen, als Oin mir eine gutmütige Hand auf die Schulter legt.

Ich bin zu schwach und müde und verloren in namenloser Traurigkeit um zu protestieren oder noch so etwas wie Scham zu empfinden, als er zusammen mit Balin und Fili Stoff und Rüstung von meinem Körper entfernt und beginnt die zahlreichen Wunden zu heilen, die sich auch auf ihm blau und rot ausdehnen. Die vertrauten und geliebten Freunde haben mich in Situationen gesehen, die weit weniger elend und unangenehm waren und die sanft-fürsorglich untersuchenden und versorgenden Hände sind eine Wohltat auf der gepeinigten Haut … sie spenden Beruhigung und beinahe Trost in der Trostlosigkeit. Aber ich sehe nur allzu unbeschönigt in ihren Augen, wie der zerstörte Anblick sie schmerzt.

Und je mehr des blutstillenden Leinentuchs um meinen Körper geschlungen wird, umso drastischer spüre ich die verehrenden Auswirkungen des Kampfes und der vermeintlich vollbrachten Unmöglichkeit emporsteigen. Mein Brustkorb brennt unsäglich unter den Nachwirkungen der Quetschung und dem beengenden Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit das sich zusammen mit dem Empfinden kläglich versagt zu haben, zu einem belastenden Klumpen aus Schmerz zusammenballt. Ich kann meine Hand kaum mehr bewegen und sie kribbelt, als wären unzählige Ameisen durch die Wunde eingedrungen. Die schleppend aber dafür umso gewaltiger einsetzende Erschöpfung zerrt an Gliedern und Geist und Kili muss mich mehrmals stützend in den Armen halten, damit ich nicht ohnmächtig zusammensacke. Die Betäubung des Verstandes durch Übermüdung und der Haut durch Kräutersalben ist dennoch nicht ausreichend, sodass ich die spitzen Nadelstiche nur allzu unerträglich spüre, mit der Oin die Wunde am Arm näht. Haltsuchend und still den Schmerz veratmend, kralle ich mich in das Fell von Kilis Mantel, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es bestialisch nach Blut und Tod stinkt.

Das Unterkleid in das sie mich nach dem beschwerlichen Säubern und Verbinden kleiden ist reinweiß und zart und so unbefleckt von allem Schändlichen … unangemessen unschuldig wirkend in einer Situation der allgewaltigen Verzweiflung und des Kummers … in der erneuten abwartenden Gegenwart des schwarzen Todes, der uns von Neuem aufgesucht hat und abwartend wie ein alles erstickendes Leichentuch über allem schwebt. Fili geleitet mich zum Bett und es ist die Erkenntnis, dass sie mir uneingeschränkt erlauben an der Seite ihres dem Ende nahen Königs zu verweilen, der mich gerührt aufschluchzen lässt, bevor ich vergraben unter warmen Decken und weichen Fellen in einen ohnmachtsgleichen und zum Glück albtraumbefreiten Schlaf gleite.

Als ich erwache, spüre ich trotz der Ruhe jeden strapazierten Muskel meines Körpers. Die knochentiefe Entkräftung schmerzt in den schweren Beinen und die Wunde am Arm brennt unsäglich. Es kostet ungeheure Kräfte, überhaupt aus dem Dämmerzustand des Halbschlafes emporzukriechen, und ich stöhne gepeinigt auf, als ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen. „Schlaf weiter, Bil … es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Die unerwartet einsetzende, kaminfeuerwarme Stimme lässt mich erschrocken zusammenzucken und für einen Moment denke ich, es ist die Thorins. Die aufsteigende Freude ist wie ein Energieschub … aber als ich dennoch erst nach einiger Mühe die Stärke finde aufzusehen, sind es die Saphieraugen von Fili, die fürsorglich die totenähnlich-ruhenden Kriegsherren bewachen … und die abgrundtiefe Enttäuschung ist kräftezehrender als jede Strapaze.

Meine beschwerdefreie Hand hat sich in den Stoff von Thorins Hemd vergraben, unbewusst genau dort, wo das kaum wahrnehmbare Pulsieren des anfälligen Lebens gegen Haut und Muskeln schlägt. Er sieht fahl und matt aus … kaum ein lichtloser Schatten seiner selbst. So empfindlich … beschädigt über die körperlichen Wunden hinaus. Als ob er zerbröckeln würde wie Sandstein, wenn ich ihn nur stärker berühre … obwohl er doch immer wie ein unerschütterlicher Fels den Mahlstrom des Leids trotzte … immer der kräftige Krieger und Herrscher war, der uns alle schützte und beistand …

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“, frage ich schwach und die Worte kommen schmerzhaft kratzend und ebenso klingend aus der trockenen Kehle. „Zwei ganze Tage … aber das ist in Ordnung … du hast viel Blut verloren.“ Fili beugt sich zu mir hinüber und streicht eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, lässt prüfend die Finger über die Haut fahren. „Du hast kein Fieber … das ist gut … Azogs Klinge war also nicht vergiftet“, stellt er fest und sein Mund kräuseln sich zu einem erleichterten aber dennoch gequält wirkenden Lächeln. „War Thorin in dieser Zeit wach?", erkundige ich mich und versuche etwas aufzusitzen, werde aber sofort mit wütenden Schmerzen bestraft, die wie eine Feuersbrunst durch den Körper toben und mich auskeuchen lassen. Fili schütteln traurig den Kopf, „Nein … aber Oin hat gesagt, dass das auch nicht zu erwarten ist. Er hat einen Leberriss erlitten und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass er nicht bereits auf dem Eisfeld unter deinen Händen starb … von der Undenkbarkeit, dass er überhaupt noch hier ist einmal abgesehen …“ Die letzten Worte kommen nur andächtig geflüstert aus seinem Mund und ich weiche verlegen dem damit verbundenen anerkennendem Blick aus, fühlt es sich doch noch immer nicht so an, als ob er durch mich wirklich gerettet wurde.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, fragt er leise, als er den verzweifelten Versuch bemerkt die spröden Lippen mit einer genauso ausgetrockneten Zunge zu befeuchten und ich nicke leicht. Er füllt einen Becher mit bereitstehendem Wasser und kommt um das Bett herum auf meine Seite. Vorsichtig und achtsam richtet er meinen hilflosen Körper auf, aber dennoch schmerzt jede kleine Bewegung und ich muss mich haltsuchend in den Stoff seines Ärmels krallen, damit ich nicht wieder zusammensacke. Schwindel überkommt mich, kleine Lichtpunkte tanzen vor den Augen und als die Wunden am Bauch ziehend ihren Unmut über die Belastung kundtun, entweicht ungewollt ein stockender und leise gewimmerter Atemstoß. „Trink langsam und schluckweise“, weiß er mich liebevoll an und setzt den Becher an meine Lippen. Die Fürsorge ist so wohltuend für Körper und Geist, dass sich ungewollt Tränen der Rührung bilden, die aber verzweifelt unter einem bedrückt-dankbaren Lächeln versteckt werden.

Gleichwohl, was muss ich für ein jämmerliches Bild abgeben und was mögen die Zwerge von mir denken, schelte ich mich innerlich, als ich unvorbereitet den dicken Verband um Filis Arm bemerke. Rötlich durchschimmernd erahne ich die ausgeprägte Größe und Tiefe der Wunde und schäme mich, dass er dennoch im Gegensatz zu mir keinerlei Erschöpfung und Schmerz zeigt.

„Wie geht es den anderen?“, erkundige ich mich schließlich, als ich mich unsäglich erschöpft von der geringfügigen Anstrengung in die Weichheit der Kissen zurückfallen lassen konnte und meine Hand erneut ihren das wenige Leben unter Stoff und Haut verspürenden Platz gefunden hat. Aber Fili weicht den fragenden Worten und dazugehörenden Blick aus. „Den Umständen entsprechend …“, beginnt er schließlich zögern und nichtssagend. Aber ich bemerke anstatt dessen kurz unverhüllt den unsäglichen Schmerz und die unbeschreibliche Sorge in den Augen aufblitzen, die mir so viel mehr Auskünfte geben als jede gesprochene Aufklärung


	49. Bilsenkraut und Mohn

Es bedarf zwei weiterer Tage und Nächte, bis ich endlich die Kraft finde aufzustehen. Allerdings, noch eine Weile benötige ich mithelfenden Beistand von Fili und Kili bei selbst kleinen Dingen … und ich schäme mich unermesslich dafür, sehe ich doch auch ihre verbundenen Wunden und erschöpften Gesichtszüge nur allzu unbeschönigt unter dicken Stoff und gespieltem Lächeln. Aber Zwerge sind hart und widerstandsfähig wie der Stein, aus dem Aule sie einst erschuf. Niemals würden sie sich wegen nicht todbringender Wunden Schwäche erlauben, das beobachte ich in den nächsten Tagen erneut erstaunt und bewundernd. Zusammen mit der auferlegten Verpflichtung meines Königs ein Fixstern der Hoffnung zu sein und der Entschiedenheit nicht als machtlos und bemitleidenswert aufzutreten, übernehme ich schließlich ebenfalls ungeachtet von Kummer und Entkräftung dringend zu erledigende Aufgaben und stehe meinen Freunden bei in der Situation der führungslosen Notlage.

Die Versorgung der zahlreichen Verletzten, die größtenteils im Berg untergebracht wurden, ist eine eigens gewählte Pflicht, auch wenn es die abscheulichste und schwerste ist und widererwartend nicht die Einzige bleibt. Bedeutende Entscheidungen werden plötzlich wie selbstverständlich von mir gefordert … Verfügungen über den Verbleib von Zivilisten und Kriegern, Anordnungen zur Rationierung der wenigen Lebensmittel, Befehle zur weiteren Verteidigung des Berges … Obliegenheiten und Verrichtungen die Aufstieg oder Niedergang heraufbeschwören können.

Und was für ein ungewohnt-beschwerendes Druckgefühl diese Last über andere bestimmend zu sein auf dem sowieso schon mit Beengtheit trächtigen Gemüt ist … uneingeschränkt und nicht nachvollziehbar wird von mir erwartet, dass ich sie zusätzlich aushalte. Ich bin keine Herrscherin und die Ehrfurcht mit der die Anderen mir begegnen und welche gewichtigen Verfügungen sie von mir verlangen, ist erschreckend und lässt mich immer mehr verzagen. Die Bürde eines Anführers ist niemals die meine gewesen und in den nächsten Tagen erlebe ich nur allzu deutlich, welche Masse diese Beschwerlichkeit aufbieten kann … unter was Thorins Seele über Jahrzehnte gelitten hat. Aber ich will sie nicht … nicht solange der der mir diese Pflicht eigentlich erst auferlegen kann nicht an meiner Seite steht und mich unterstützt. Dennoch, alles Abwehren und Zögern findet keine Beachtung.

Die ersten Tage verbringe ich daher gekleidet in prunklose Trauergewänder und standesgemäß kronlos in dem erdrückend-weiten Thronsaal. Zusammen mit entscheidungsunwilligen Thronfolgern an meiner Seite und Seiten von Pergament, auf denen dringende Staatsgeschäfte dessen ungeachtet nach ihrer Durchführung verlangen. Die einzigen stillen aber nicht befreiten Momente ertrage ich auf dem Wall, wenn ich die Augen über die blutgetränkte Erde schweifen lasse, denn der Blick in die Ferne ist durch Asche und Rauch der beständig brennenden Scheiterhaufen verborgen. Obendrein in Thorins Krankenzimmer, in dem ich zusätzlich zu viel Zeit wie nur möglich verbringe, denn ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich nicht dort wäre und er erwachen würde, oder … nein ... daran möchte ich noch nicht einmal denken.

Die Feinde haben sich nach dem Tod ihres Anführers, seines Otterngezüchts Bolg und ihrer Leibwache in die dunklen Löcher zurückgezogen, aus denen sie gekrochen waren. Nur vereinzelte Kreaturen streifen noch durch die Lande und werden von unseren Patrouillen erbarmungslos niedergeworfen. Dáin hat Fragen und Ersuche, verständliche Reparationsansprüche für gefallene Kämpfer und zerstörte Kriegsgeräte. Familienpflicht in allen Ehren, aber das Streben nach angemessener Vergütung ist begreiflich, sodass ich das aufkommende verstimmte Grummeln meiner Gefährten nicht verstehen kann. Ich überlasse allerdings dieses Mal stur den Thronfolgernd die Entscheidung über die Höhe der Bezahlung für Unbezahlbares aus dem unnützen Goldhort. Es ist nicht mein Recht über den Schatz der Zwerge zu verfügen, egal wie sehr Balin es von mir erwünscht. Andererseits, die dunkle Schwärze, die in Dáins Augen aufglimmt, als er die Berge aus Kostbarkeiten betrachtet und die mir nur allzu bekannt vorkommt, bereitet mir unsägliche Angst und ich bin froh, als er die Kammer nur mit dem ihm Zustehenden verlässt. Noch immer schwebt der habgierige Einfluss des Drachen über dem Gold und wartet nur darauf eine anfällige Seele zu vergiften. 

Die gewaltige Trauer über die ungezählten gefallenen Seelen hallt auch noch nach Tagen durch die Hallen Erebors. Die die verletz weiterleben durften, sind sich dem umherschleichenden Tod oft nur allzu bewusst und die betäubenden Schmerzensschreie und hohen Klagerufe sind unerträglich. Anblicke und Gerüche … unbeschreiblich selbst in Erinnerung an die Grauen der Schlacht. Leichen schwellen auf das Zweifache ihrer Größe an. Wunden, vergiftet durch schwarze Magie, platzen durch Eiter und kochendes Blut auf, sobald sie nur minimal verschlossen sind. Stümpfe von im Gefecht abgetrennten oder nachträglich amputierten Gliedern heilen schlecht und brandig infiziert. Die Heiler der Zwerge, Elben und Menschen sind fortwährend damit beschäftigt das nicht messbare Leiden der Überlebenden zu lindern, während die Toten in Massen unehrenhaft auf der Ebene vor den Toren des leidenden Königreichs verbrannt werden.

Ich habe Verletzungen gesehen, die jeder ungeschönten Beschreibung von Leiden und Schmerz trotzen, aber dennoch gibt es in den folgenden Tagen noch immer Momente innerhalb der dunklen und stickigen Lazarette, die an meiner Geisteskraft zerren wie ein schwerer Stein. Ein junger Zwerg wird zu uns gebracht, kaum die Mündigkeit erreicht. Unter den buschigen roten Brauen kann ich nur noch schwach die ehemals braune Farbe der Augen ausmachen, denn sie sind glasig und beobachten bereits starr und hilflos, wie sich Mandos gelüstende Finger um die unbescholtene-blutjunge Seele schließen. Sein Bein ist gänzlich schwarz durch abgestorbenes Gewebe, denn die Beißwunde eines Warges reicht tief in das Fleisch des Unterschenkels hinein. 

Meine Gedanken Bestätigung suchend mustere ich Oin, der beim Anblick des verheerenden Ausmaßes vielsagend den Kopf senkt und seine Instrumente zur Seite legt. Ich streiche daraufhin dem jungen Zwerg tröstend über die rostroten Haare um ihn das Hinübergleiten in die Hallen des ewigen Wartens erträglicher zu machen … aber dann ist es Fili, der neben mir steht und plötzlich die stumme Übereinkunft der Einsehenden infrage stellt. „Wollt ihr denn gar nichts tun?“, fragt er fassungslos klingend und ich sehe in den verräterisch glitzernden Augen und höre in der feuchten Stimme die entsetzliche Wut und aufzehrende Schwere des Kummers. „Er würde es bei allen Heilkünsten nicht schaffen“, antwortet Oin ruhig und besonnen, Erfahrung und Wissen in der Stimme mitschwingen lassend. „Aber …“, setzt Fili zu einer Erwiderung an, wird allerdings von mir unmittelbar und schonungslos unterbrochen. „Lass es gut sein … Oin hat recht.“ Der junge Erbe sieht mich entsetzt an und ballt die zitternden Hände zu aufgebrachten Fäusten. Und in diesem Atemzug der Unbeherrschtheit erinnert er mich erneut wie ein Spiegelbild an seinen Onkel. Ich sehe Thorin durch seinen Nachfahren fast vor mir stehen in Raserei und Zorn ob der Ungerechtigkeit … würdevoll selbst im Zusammenbruch der majestätischen Beherrschung. Oh mein armer gutmütiger Fili, der es nicht ertragen kann, wenn einem Wesen Unrecht widerfährt, wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt und die aufkommenden Erinnerungen an das bereits zu viel erlebte Leid des Verlustes schwimmen gleichermaßen in unseren Augen.

„Oin, haben wir noch Bilsenkraut und Mohn?“, fragte ich den Heiler und wische mir die von Schmutz, Blut und Pein besudelten Hände an einem Tuch ab, weiche dabei aber keinen Wimpernschlag Filis durchdringenden Blicken aus. „Zum Glück das Einzige, was wir in Massen vorrätig haben“, antwortet er ruhig und ich wende mich mit der Anweisung an ihn ab, das Narkotikum reichlich und schmerzlindernd bei dem jungen Zwerg einzusetzen … das Wegbegleitende, was wir dieser Tage allzu oft nur noch ausrichten können bei dem Ausmaß des elenden Sterbens um uns herum.

Ich höre wie die schweren Stiefelschritte des Zwerges mir auf den Wehrgang folgen und fürchte die sich androhende unumgängliche Auseinandersetzung mit ihm. „Du gibst Anweisung ihn sterben zu lassen! Warum bei Mahals Willen? Ist dir ein Leben so wenig wert?!“, donnern seine Vorwürfe über die steinernen Zinnen und lassen sie erzittern. Ich stütze mich ermattet und hilflos und eigentlich unwillig ihm meine Beweggründe zu erklären auf den Steinen ab, vergrabe die Finger in dem unnachgiebigen Material und werde prompt mit einem Stechen der noch immer nicht ganz wiederhergestellten Hand bestraft. „Jedwedes Verbandsmaterial oder Heilkraut wäre sinnlos vergeudet bei dieser Art von Wunden … es würde uns später fehlen für Verletzte, die eine Chance haben zu überleben“, erkläre ich ruhig das eigentlich Offensichtliche und sehe Fili mit bereits tränenschwimmenden Augen an, denn der Umstand bereitet auch mir unsägliche Qualen.

„Thorin habt ihr auch ausnahmslos Heilung zukommen lassen … ist sein Leben den wertvoller als das eines tapferen Kriegers?“, versucht er mir erneut Gefühlskälte anzulasten und oh, wenn Blicke in diesem Moment töten könnten, meine würden ihn gnadenlos erdolchen ob dieser Missbilligung meines Handelns und dem bedenkenlosen Aussprechen des bislang Unausgesprochenen. Wütend und trotzig werfe ich das immer noch in den Händen gehaltene Tuch … einst rein-weiß und jetzt schmutzig-rot … von den Mauern. „Dann in Aules Namen sag mir, was ich tun soll … befehle uns einen anderen Weg … Verdammt, du bist der Thronfolger und hast im Grunde die momentan einzige Macht dazu … niemand anderes … denn der der sie eigentlich hätte, ist … er ist … er wird …!“ Meine Stimme zerbricht unter Erregung, Kummer, Bürde und Verzweiflung, die zusammengeballt so unermesslich meine Seele belasten, aber in Anbetracht der Situation niemals nach außen dringen dürfen und ich merke die noch immer nicht ganz wiedererlangte Kraft, als ich letztendlich unter der Schwere erschöpft und wimmernd zusammensacke. 

Sofort ist Fili an meiner Seite und stützt mich haltgebend. Tränen brennen in den Augen … erbarmungslos wollen sie sich ihren gerechtfertigten Weg nach draußen erkämpfen, aber erst als er mich in eine tröstende Umarmung zieht, erlaube ich es mir sie zu vergießen. Ich weine … hemmungslos und verbittert … das erste Mal nach der Schlacht und ich begreife, dass ich es mir entgegen meinem selbstquälerischen Verbot erlauben kann … spätestens, nachdem ich auch seine fallenden Tränen auf mir spüre. Wir beweinen gemeinsam den Schmerz, das Leid und die Verluste und es ist auf gewisse Weise sogar tröstend und befreiend … 

„Aber du bist doch unsere Königin und deine Entscheidungen sind die die uns lenken sollen … nicht meine“, flüstert er erstickt und ich kralle mich die plötzlich aufkommende Wut unterdrückend in den Stoff seines Mantels. „Warum … warum ICH bei Erus Willen!? Diplomatie, Politik, Gerichtsbarkeit, Militärtaktiken … ich habe keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen … weder kann noch will ich sie beeinflussen … ich verlangte nie nach dieser Macht … ich begehre sie nicht einmal“, zische ich erbost und kaum, dass ich die Worte ausgesprochen habe, tun sie mir unendlich leid, denn mir wird augenblicklich klar, dass auch Fili diese Belastung eigentlich nicht vollumfänglich tragen kann. Er ist noch so jung und ebenso unerfahren in den Aufgaben der Monarchie … Und er hat genauso große Angst vor der Aufgabe des Thronfolgers und der so präsenten Schwere als König, die ihm bevorsteht, wenn … Thorin stirbt.

„Verzeih mir … ich wollte nicht …“, beginne ich stockend Vergebung zu erbitten, aber Fili schiebt mich sofort von sich, um mir in die Augen zu sehen. „Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen … ich müsste es bei dir“, gesteht er sanft und streicht eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, berührt dabei beiläufig eine der kaum verheilten tiefen Schrammen, die wohl eine Narbe an der Schläfe hinterlassen werden. „Thorin erwählte dich zu seiner Königin, weil er wusste, du würdest eine starke und gerechte Regentin sein. Aber wir alle haben verdrängt, dass du erst mit seiner Unterstützung zu dieser heranwachsen wirst … dass Hobbits wenig über die Pflichten wissen können, die einer Alleinherrschaft bedürfen … dass die Schwere der Macht zu viel für dich sein könnte“, erklärt er und zieht mich erneut in eine Umarmung. „Wir werden dich ab sofort unterstützen … bei allem, was dir zuwider ist. Aber jede Entscheidung wird in deinem Namen getroffen … denn du bist Thorins Königin und damit auch unsere.“


	50. Hirngespinste

Die schmerzhaft langen Tage sind grau und kalt. Schnee fällt unaufhörlich und verbirgt immer mehr der einstigen Schrecken der Schlacht unter einer unschuldig-weißen Decke des Vergessens. Und als ob diese sichtbare Verdrängung alles Unguten auch eine Art Erlöschen in den Köpfen der im Berg Unterschlupf Suchenden heraufbeschwört, wird die Stimmung plötzlich gelöster und lebenslustiger. Kinder beginnen wieder zu spielen und entdecken mit großem Interesse die verworrenen Gänge des Berges. Verletzte gesunden, das scheußliche Sterben endet … Gelächter und Spaß, fröhliche Stimmen und Zukunftsglauben durchfluten anstelle von entsetzlichen Klagerufen und grausamen Tod die einst dunklen, grauen Mauern und erfüllt sie mit neuem Licht. 

Aber so beschwingt die aufkommende Hochstimmung durch das Begreifen, dass die Schlacht gewonnen wurde und Frieden herrscht auch ist … mein Herz erreicht diese dennoch nicht, denn Thorin ist noch immer ohnmächtig. Ab und an öffnet er zwar kurz seine Augen, aber sie starren mich nur leer und glasig an, bevor sie kurze Zeit später wieder in den Nebel der Besinnungslosigkeit verschwinden. Seine Wunden heilen nur langsam und durch die anhaltende Bewusstlosigkeit können wir ihm weder zu essen und nur wenig zu trinken einflößen, sodass sein Körper immer mehr an Stärke verliert. Die Dringlichkeit von Entscheidungen stuft sich zur Entlastung aller herab und sie werden gemeinschaftlich und nicht mehr alleingetragen getroffen, sodass ich mehr Zeit in seinem Krankenzimmer verbringen und ihn pflegen kann, so wie es eigentlich meine einzige Aufgabe sein müsste. 

Eines Abends trete ich nach einem langen und beschwerlichen Tag, in dem wir den Wiederaufbau des zerstörten Haupttores besprochen haben, in das Konigsgemach. Zwielichtige Kerzenschattenspiele empfangen mich … golden-bezauberndes Licht wo gefühlt nur schwarz-enttäuschende Dunkelheit herrscht. Leise gehe ich in das Schlafgemach und halte bewegt inne, als ich erkenne, wer mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt an Thorins Krankenbett verweilt. Seitdem er als Teil des Trauerzugs den verletzten König in den Berg begleitet hat, habe ich Dwalin nicht mehr gesehen. Er zog sich in die Einsamkeit zurück, eingewebt in einen Kokon aus klebrigen Schuldzuweisungen und abgestumpfter Trauer ob des präsenten Todes seines Freundes, aus dem selbst sein Bruder ihn nicht befreien konnte. Auch wenn der bullige Zwerg mit den vielen sichtbaren Zeichen von Kampf und Leid auf der Haut, dem immer mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck und den wenigen Haaren gefährlich aussieht und man sich in seiner Gegenwart immer klein und schwach fühlt, nicht nur einmal konnte ich erfahren, dass in seinem Inneren eine Seele wohnt, die sanftmütig, ja fast empfindsam, ist. 

Ich verweile weiterhin lautlos unter dem Türbogen, als ich gebrochene Worte in Khuzdûl vernehme, von denen ich nur ‚Sturkopf‘ und ‚sterben‘ verstehen kann. „Du gehst davon aus, dass Thorin einen viel zu großen Dickschädel hat um unehrenhaft in einem Krankenbett einzuschlafen … nun, daran glaube auch ich ganz fest“, sage ich schließlich und Dwalin zuckt erschrocken ob dem plötzlichen Einsetzen meiner Stimme zusammen. Verunsichert wirkend dreht er sich zu mir um, ganz so, als fürchte er ich könnte ihn schelten, weil er sich so lange seiner Pflichten entzogen hat und jetzt einfach an einem ihm nicht zustehenden Platz auftaucht. Aber als ich die Tränen in seinen Augen und die fahlen, betrübten Gesichtszüge erfasse, die von so viel Kummer und Gram sprechen, verzeihe ich ihm seine Abwesenheit und kann sie sogar nachvollziehen … wollte ich mich doch auch mehr als einmal in den zurückliegenden Wochen in einer der tiefsten Minen verbergen, um einfach nur zu vergessen.

Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu und streiche mit der Hand beruhigend über die muskulöse Schulter, spüre mit Sorge die dicken Verbände, von denen ich weiß, dass Oin sie ihm nicht angelegt hat und beschließe, sie bei Gelegenheit zu wechseln, damit sich seine Wunden nicht entzünden. In dem Versuch Trost zu spenden setze ich mich neben ihn und wir beobachten gemeinsam Thorins ruhigen … zu ruhigen … Schlaf … behüten still den besinnungslosen König … unseren Freund und Geliebten. Einzig das Knistern der herunterbrennenden Kerzendochte durchdringt unaufhörlich die Geräuschlosigkeit der Krankenwache. „Ich schwor seiner Schwester aufrichtig auf ihn aufzupassen und habe dieses Gelübde dennoch schändlich gebrochen“, beginnt Dwalin schließlich erstickt und die Schuld und einhergehende Trübseligkeit blitzt in den Augen auf. Das nur allzu deutlich zu sehende verzweifelte Versuchen dennoch standhaft zu bleiben im schrecklichen Angesicht dieser Empfindungen, ist eine unerträgliche Plage für mein Herz. „Ich hätte ihm ungeachtet der Gefahr nachlaufen sollen, bereits als er sich von uns entfernte … so wie du … vielleicht, wäre die Situation dann eine andere. Abscheulich ist mein Versagen und wenn er stirbt, ist es wegen dieser entehrenden Pflichtverletzung.“

„Rede dir so etwas Dummes bitte nicht ein. Niemand hätte seine Verletzung verhindern können, er wollte sich Azog alleine stellen, um seine Ehre zu rehabilitieren“, erwidere ich hoffentlich überzeugend klingend und blende aus, dass ich mich dieser Verstöße ebenfalls bezichtige. „Nein … ich wollte ihn dir und Dís zurückbringen … und Fili und Kili, die ihn lieben wie einen Vater … und seinem Volk, damit er endlich zu dem werden kann, dass seine Bestimmung ist … aber ich habe alle enttäuscht“, entgegnet er dennoch und vergräbt das trotz jeder Beherrschung unlängst tränennasse Gesicht verbergend in den großen, schwieligen Händen, die schon zu viele blutige Schlachten bestreiten mussten. Zögernd beuge ich mich zu ihm hinüber und schließe ihn in eine heilsame Umarmung. Die Sünde die wir uns anlasten, ist erdrückend und zerrt Leib und Verstand auf, aber dieses Gespräch lässt vage die Vermutung entstehen, dass sie unberechtigt ist. Wir haben alle das möglichste umgeben von Blut und Tod und Kampf getan und sich in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Seelennot zu stürzen, hilf Thorin nicht dabei zu uns zurückzukehren.

„Solange ich denken kann, ist es meine Aufgabe gewesen ihm beizustehen … ihn zu beschützen“, schnieft Dwalin unglücklich und es tut mir unsäglich weh ihn so zu erleben. „Das kannst und sollst du auch weiterhin … Thorin braucht uns jetzt alle um seinen Weg zurück aus Mandos Hallen zu finden“, erkläre ich und schiebe ihn von mir. Er sieht so zerrissen aus, nur eine bizarr wirkende Maske des sonst so starken Kriegers skizziert auf den trauernden Gesichtszügen. „Du weißt doch, wie schlecht er sich orientieren kann … er hat sich bestimmt schon dreimal verlaufen.“ Die Narretei auf Thorins Kosten schafft es tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln herbeizuführen und es ist ein Ausdruck, der die frustrierende Dunkelheit um uns herum fast unmerklich aufhellt.

Trotz alledem, es vergehen zwei weitere Tage des ereignislosen Wartens auf Heilung bringende Veränderung und letzte Nacht entwickelte Thorin sogar widererwartend Fieber. Zusammen mit Oin und Gandalf habe ich verzweifelt versucht sein Leben zu retten, aber selbst ihr umfangreiches Wissen über Heilkräuter, die noch helfen könnten, ist nun ausgeschöpft und mit ihr jegliche Hoffnung auf einen guten Ausgang. 

Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden forderte die Erschöpfung und Sorge dennoch ihren Tribut und ich bin schließlich entkräftet an Thorins Seite sitzend eingeschlafen. Es muss bereits auf Mittag zugehen, als ich die Augen wieder öffne und verschlafen aufblicke. Die fahle Wintersonne scheint durch den Lichttunnel in das Gemach und kleine Staubpartikel tanzen glimmend in den hellen Strahlen. Trügerische Ruhe und Schönheit in einer Umgebung, in der nur Seelennot und Unglück existiert. Schlaftrunken und trotzdem noch immer an der Grenze zur totalen Erschöpfung, reibe ich mir die Augen und der plötzlich einsetzende Schmerz an der kaum verheilten Armwunde lässt mich zischend einatmen. Der Rücken straft bei jeder Bewegung die im Schlaf eingenommene krampfhafte Position und die Schnitte am Bauch melden ziehend ihren Unmut über die Belastung. Mein Körper scheint in wenigen Tagen um Jahre gealtert zu sein. 

Gebrochen und mutlos betrachte ich Thorins schlafendes Gesicht. Seine Haut ist durch den immensen Blutverlust leichenfahl und die Lippen spröde und aufgesprungen, da es uns nicht möglich ist ihm genügend Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Ich lasse meine Hand über die trockene Haut der Wange fahren und beuge mich zu ihm hinüber, um einen federleichten Kuss auf seine Stirn zu hauchen. Das Fieber scheint glücklicherweise gesunken zu sein und ich atme erleichtert über diesen wenigstens kleinen Fortschritt vom Rückschritt auf. 

In diesem Moment wird die Tür zu den Gemächern zaghaft geöffnet und Fili streckt seinen Kopf durch den entstehenden Spalt hindurch. Auch in seinem Gesicht kann ich die Spuren der seit Tagen bestehenden, unbändigen Sorge um das Leben seines Onkels erkennen und die zusätzliche Belastung als junger, unerfahrener Machthaber Entscheidungen zu treffen, die über Leben und Tod, Aufstieg und Fall bestimmen. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu, als ich ihn sanft anlächele, in der Hand einen gefüllten Teller balancierend, der bedeutungsvoll neben mir auf den Tisch abstellt, wird. „Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht“, unterstreicht er seine Geste, aber ich schüttle nur den Kopf und wende mich wieder meinem Geliebten zu. „Danke sehr, aber ich habe keinen Hunger“, entgegne ich leise und lasse mich erschöpft tiefer in den Stuhl sinken, mit der Beherrschung ringend, das Gesicht nicht in stechendem Schmerz zu verziehen.

Sofort steht er neben mir und legt unmerklich eine beeinflussende Hand auf die Schulter. „Bil, du musst etwas essen. Gandalf sagte uns, dass du das letzte Mal gestern früh etwas zu dir genommen hast. Du brauchst deine Kräfte …“, erklärt er sanft und dennoch streng und kniet sich neben mich, sodass seine so vertrauten Augen mich direkt ansehen können, „… für Thorin. Ich habe ihm versprochen auf dich aufzupassen, solange er es nicht kann und das werde ich auch.“ Sein mit den Worten einhergehender flehender Blick eilt in meinem Gesicht umher, die Augen trüb und dunkel umschattet von Müdigkeit. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und streiche ihm liebevoll eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Er ist in den letzten Monaten so unglaublich erwachsen und verantwortungsbewusst geworden, mehr als es ein Junge in seinem Alter sein sollte. Unser gemeinsamer Trost auf dem Wall hat uns stärker gemacht als jemals zuvor und war eine vertrauensselige Vereinbarung uns gegenseitig Halt und Unterstützung zu geben in Anbetracht der erdrückenden Pflichten und Sorgen. „Also gut … was gibt es denn Schönes und sag bitte, Bombur hat es gekocht?“, resigniere ich schließlich vor seiner eindringlichen Bitte und es stiehlt sich sogar ein kleines gelöstes Lächeln auf unsere Lippen.

„Ist Dáin bereits wieder in die Eisenberge gezogen?“, frage ich Fili mir gegenüber schließlich, während ich langsam meine Suppe löffle. Die warme Flüssigkeit rinnt wohltuend die Kehle hinab und weckt neue Lebensgeister. Es war gut, dass er mich dazu überredet hat. „Ja, er hat uns aber etwa hundert Mann hiergelassen, mit denen wir bereits das Tor restaurieren konnten“, antwortet er mir sofort und ich atme erleichtert aus. Auch wenn Dáins Unterstützung uns sehr geholfen hat, ich bin froh, dass kein neuerlicher Zwist zwischen den Zwergen ausbrach, solange er hier war. Gold und Edelsteine in schier unendlichen Massen, jenseits jeder Vorstellungskraft und vergiftet durch Drachenatem ist ein schlechter Beistand bei Verhandlungen um Entschädigung. „Anschließend werden wir die Gemeinschaftsräume und Unterkünfte von dem Dreck und Schutt der letzten Jahre befreien. Smaug hat viel verwüstet und es wird eine lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, damit der Erebor wieder im neuen Glanz erstrahlen kann“, berichtet er weiter und ich sehe Aufregung und Stolz über das bereits geleistete und noch geplante in seinen Augen aufglimmen. Wunderschöne, hoffnungsfreudige Lichtpunkte in der Schwärze der Besorgnis. „Wer hat die Aufsicht?“, möchte ich leicht lächelnd wissen, bereits ahnend, wie die Antwort lautet. „Oh, Balin, Kili und ich haben diese Aufgabe übernommen. Ich empfinde es als meine Pflicht, während der Abwesenheit des Königspaares für den Wiederaufbau … der hoffentlich ganz in ihrem Sinne ist … die Verantwortung zu übernehmen“, sagt er selbstsicher und bestätigt damit meine Vermutung. Ich lächle ihn zustimmend sanft an, „du wirst einmal ein guter König werden, Fili“, erwidere ich achtungsvoll und drücke somit die unermessliche Bewunderung für seine ehrenwerten Taten aus.

Irgendwann in den frühen Abendstunden bin ich schließlich erneut eingeschlafen und verbringe den unruhigen Zustand mit wirren, unheilvollen und ängstigenden Träumen, die sich seit einigen Nächten in das Bewusstsein schieben. Ich erlebe die Schrecken der Schlacht in den Albträumen erneut … mit kleinen Abweichungen und Hirngespinsten im Ausmaß, aber niemals erhabener als sie in Wirklichkeit waren. Gläserne Augen verfolgen jede meiner Bewegungen … ausgeweidete Leichen erheben sich … Feinde gewinnen die Überhand und siegen über das Gute … und oft verbrenne ich lebendig-qualvoll in den Feuern der Scheiterhaufen. 

Aber die gegenwärtige Illusion ist die Bitterste von allen und sucht mich oft mehrmals pro Nacht heim. Ich sehe Azog und Thorin vor mir, auf der Eisfläche kämpfend und ich kann meinem Geliebten nicht helfen. Eine unsichtbare und übermächtige Kraft hält mich zurück, lähmt Glieder und Geist. Zum Nichtstun verdammt, muss ich mit ansehen, wie Azog Thorin sein Schwert in die Brust rammt und das Leben aus den geliebten eisblauen Augen entschwindet. Der verzweifelt-herzzerreißende Schrei, den ich daraufhin ausstoße, bringt mich schließlich zuckend zurück in die Welt des Wachseins. Dennoch halte ich meine Augen noch einen Moment geschlossen, denn die Wirklichkeit ist genauso schmerzlich wie Trauer und Kummer im Traum. 

Erst als ich dämmerig wahrnehme, dass jemand mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streicht, hebe ich die brennenden Augenlider und sofort stockt der flache Atem. Thorins schimmernde Augen betrachten mich aufmerksam, sie strahlen klar und rein und sind voller herrlichem Leben. Langsam richte ich mich fassungslos auf und blinzle mehrmals, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich nicht noch immer träume … einen schönen und hoffnungsvollen Traum dieses Mal … aber dennoch einen illusionierenden Unsinn … ein Wunschdenken, geboren aus Verzweiflung. Aber … bei allen Göttern … nein … er hat tatsächlich und zweifellos seine Augen geöffnet und starrt mich überrascht an. Seine Haut hat wieder eine lebenskräftige Farbe angenommen und auch in die Gesichtszüge ist der so lange vermisste Lebensfunke zurückgekehrt. Und ich höre Mandos endlich kapitulierend vor unserem unbezwingbaren Willen und der niemals aufgegebenen Hoffnung die Räumlichkeiten verlassen und nach Valinor in seine Hallen zurückkehren …

Unbändige Nässe tritt unablässig in meine Augen, während ich noch immer erschrocken und ungläubig seinen Namen flüstere. Er streckt eine Hand nach mir aus und lässt die bebenden und schmelzofenwarmen Fingerspitzen wie einen Hauch so zart über die Haut der Wange fahren … und augenblicklich umfängt mich das größte Glücksgefühl auf Erden, als ich begreife, dass er tatsächlich, wahrhaftig, unzweifelhaft zu mir zurückgekehrt ist. Schluchzend lasse ich mich auf seine Brust sinken. Fließende Tränen durchnässen den Stoff des Unterhemdes, in das ich mich besitzergreifend klammere, so als ob ich befürchte, er würde im nächsten Moment wieder von mir gehen. „Mahal hab Dank … du bist wieder bei mir“, weine ich aufgewühlt und merke, wie durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt, nun auch Fili erwacht und seinen Onkel überglücklich umarmt.


	51. Erinnere dich …

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Thorin_

_Der Schmerz der Wunde, die mir Azog zugefügt hat, ist allgewaltig und zermürbt unerbittlich die Geisteskraft. Jeder Muskel, jede Sehne jault vor Folter und Überanstrengung, als ich versuche seiner Klinge erneut zu entkommen, indem ich mit Orcrist und aller verbliebenen Gewalt gegen sie halte. Aber ich merke, wie meine Kraft nachlässt … wie ich wenig ausrichten kann gegen den Willen und die Stärke eines Geschöpfs des Dunkels, das Jahrzehnte auf die Erfüllung seiner Phantasie hingearbeitet hat. Und der Plan, der in meinem von der Tatsache eingenommenen Hirn Gestalt annimmt, ist Wahnsinn und Sachlichkeit zugleich._

_Die Spitze der Stichwaffe zielt auf meine Lunge … wenn sie mich durchbohrt, bleiben mir gefühlte Sekunden um mich gegen ihn zu wehren … Wimpernschläge, in denen ich die Schwäche des Triumphes ausnutzen kann, um seinem Leben ebenfalls ein Ende zu setzen, in Vergeltung und Blutrache ob der Missetaten an meinem Volk. Ich schließe kurz die Augen und sehe den einzigen Grund vor mir, der mich davon abhalten würde es hier und jetzt zu beenden. Unter braunen Locken aufsehende himmelblaue Augen … volle Lippen, die sich zu einem bezaubernden Lächeln verziehen … ein scharfer Verstand, an dem ich mich schon so oft in süßer Pein geschnitten habe und ein Herz, voller Gefühl und Mut. Bei Mahal, wie ich sie und ihre Liebe und Wärme vermissen werde in der Ewigkeit der einsamen Hallen …_

_Aber ich als ich wieder aufschaue, Azog mit einem Blick fixiere, der allein schon töten könnte, und gerade mit aller Entschlossenheit Orcrist zwischen uns entferne, sehe ich einen Schatten gegen den gewaltigen Körper meines Erzfeindes prallen. Nur allzu bekannt, klein und zierlich schafft er es dennoch, das schwere Geschöpf von mir wegzuschleudern, bevor die Klinge ihr verheerendes Ziel erreichen kann. Ich stoße die unbewusst angehaltene Luft aus und drehe mich in die Richtung, in die die beiden Gestalten aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden sind. Und tatsächlich … es ist mein Hobbit … Geliebte … Königin … Fixstern der Hoffnung … die sich unerschrocken Azog entgegenstellt._

_Ich versuche mich aufzurichten … ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen, damit der Hass der Kreatur sie nicht vernichten kann … aber der hinunterziehende Schmerz der tiefen Wunde an meiner Seite hält mich auf dem Boden gefangen. Einzig was mir bleibt in der Einflusslosigkeit: die in Ehrfurcht eingefasste Bewunderung ihrer heroischen Gestalt. Im Wind wehende Haare, verklebt durch Blut und Schweiß … ein entschlossener und selbstsicherer Griff streckt das elbische Kunstwerk unserem Feind entgegen … die Haltung, unbeugsam und kriegerisch, perfekt ausbalanciert, so als ob sie nie etwas anderes getan hat. Und dann greift Azog an … furchterregende Wut und alles einnehmende Verbitterung in den Augen und Handlungen. Aber sie ist schnell und wendig … leichtfüßig weicht sie ihm geschickt aus … entgeht jeder direkten Konfrontation mit der unermesslichen Gewalt._

_Ich habe sie einst halbherzig trainiert, weil ich dachte, ein so winziges Geschöpf könnte niemals alleine etwas gegen die Gefahren der Welt ausrichten. Allerdings, nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld, hat sie ihre Fähigkeiten bis jetzt mehr als nur unter Beweis gestellt. Aber dann … kann Azog sie dennoch verletzen. Tiefrotes Blut rinnt augenblicklich von den zitternden, den Schaft ihres kleinen Schwerts umschließenden Fingern._

_Und es ist dieses schon einmal gesehene Bild, dass mein Herz zu Gletschereis erstarren lässt. Damals in der Finsternis und Mystifikation des Düsterwaldes, als ich sie vor mir sah … als Kriegerin, mit dem blauschimmernden Schwert in der Hand und dem vielen Blut um sie herum … ihrem Blut … wie es aus tropfenden Wunden fiel auf das unschuldige Weiß des Schnees. Der vorhergesehene Ausgang dieser Erscheinung schießt wie ein glühendes Purgatorium durch meinen Körper und verbrennt das Herz. Ich schreie ihren Namen und Flüche und Gebete in die frostklirrende Luft und versuche mich verzweifelt aufzurichten, aber es sind nicht die zahlreichen, tiefen Verletzungen und die überlegene Erschöpfung, die mich zum Nichtstun verbannt auf der Eisfläche kauernd gefangen halten. Wie einst in der Halluzination, reißt eine Macht … dunkel und furchterregend stark … an meinen Gliedern, so als ob sie möchte, dass der Grund meines Lebens stirbt._

_Azog umkreist Bil abfällig … lacht schadenfroh und überheblich … und ich sehe recht wörtlich, wie jedwede noch verbliebene Kraft aus ihr fließt. Aber als er zum finalen Schlag ausholen möchte und mein Herz und Verstand bereits laut klirrend in tausende Scherben zerspringt, umfasst Bil mit einer ungeheuren Entschlossenheit in den Augen den Schaft des Schwertes und schlägt Azog den todbringenden Arm von der Schulter …_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Mystifikation Thorin_

_Der scheppernde Klang des herunterfallenden Schwertes und der Misston von Azogs Wutschrei holen mich aus einer bodenlosen, schweren Sinnestrübung. Körper, Geist, Wahrnehmung … alles ist verschwommen und dumpf … pulsiert im Takt des aufgeregten Herzschlages. Ich fühle mich eigenartig … klein und hilflos … wie ein verlorenes Kind in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, umgeben von tanzenden Schatten die es ängstigen … schmerzfrei aber nicht unversehrt … lebendig aber nicht kraftvoll. Das nebelumschlossene Nirgends durch den Dämmerzustand wird begleitet von eindringlich mahnenden Worten in zahlreichen Sprachen, die ich verstehe und auch nicht. Sie erinnern mich an meine noch zu leistende Pflichterfüllung und an die Liebe, derer die mir das wertvollste im Leben sind, und die mich treu dabei begleiten werden etwas Gutes zu schaffen. Und dann kristallisiert sich immer deutlicher eine geliebte Stimme aus dem Durcheinander … warm … wohlklingend … allzu bekannt und geschätzt._

_„Willkommen zurück, mein inùdoy“, singt sie und der schwere Geruch des Lavendelöls, mit dem sie Bart und Haare pflegte und dass mich meine ganze Kindheit hindurch begleitete und ich mein restliches Leben lang schmerzlich vermisste, hüllt mich augenblicklich ein. „Amad, wo bin ich?“ Meine Stimme klingt befremdlich, kaum ein Funken des vertrauten Brummens in ihr, so als ob sie um Jahre jünger und entlasteter geworden ist. „Du bist im Lichtschatten zwischen hier und jetzt, bunnanunê … nicht lebendig … aber auch nicht tot“, erklärt sie und unerwartet spüre ich ihre weiche Hand auf meiner Wange … ein so lange für immer verloren geglaubtes Gefühl der Geborgenheit. „Mahal hat dich zurückgesendet, in ein Leben voller Aufgaben und Verpflichtungen, und ich soll dich dabei begleiten wohlbehalten dort anzukommen.“ Ihre Worte rufen einen wohligen Schauer hervor, als sie umschlossen vom warmen Atemhauch über die Haut streichen. „Nein … bitte verlass mich nicht noch einmal, amad“, flehe ich verzweifelt und versuche ihre Hand zu umklammern, aber mein Griff tastet ins Leere._

_„Azaghâlithûh …“ Das schätzende Kosewort nur ein leichter Hauch, begleitet von sanften Lippen auf der angstnassen Stirn. “… wir sind so stolz auf dich und das was du bis jetzt geleistet hast … aber deine Aufgabe ist noch nicht vollendet …“, erwidert meine Mutter mit ihrer so wundervollen samtartigen Stimme, die mich früher immer in den Schlaf geleitete … zu einer Zeit, die so friedlich und befreit von allen Sorgen und Ängsten war. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen … aber jetzt noch nicht … noch nicht … erst harren noch so viele kleine und große Taten auf ihre Erfüllung.“ Ich schließe meine Augen, allein um das Brennen der aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Ich will hierbleiben … bei dir … denkwürdige Leistungen, wartender Einfluss und Reichtum bedeuten mir nichts“, erwidere ich bereits schluchzend und verzweifelt und fühle, wie mich dennoch eine bislang unbekannte Kälte brennend umschließt._

_„Es gibt darüber hinaus Gründe, warum du zurückmusst, inùdoy … Wesen die dich vermissen werden … deine Schwester … meine wundervollen Enkel … die Frau, die du begehrst und dir Glück schenken wird … Verweile nicht länger im Dunkel des Endes … erinnere dich an die die du liebst und die dich lieben und du findest deinen Weg. Die Gedanken, in denen ich die Ewigkeit überdaure, werden dich begleiten, das verspreche ich …“, flüstert sie und ihre Stimme schwindet mit jedem gesprochenen Wort. „Nein … amad …!“, schreie ich erstickt und will ihr hinterherlaufen, aber meine Glieder gehorchen mir nicht … zu betäubt sind sie von der Eiseskälte der Wiederkehr. „Erinnere dich an deine Liebsten …“ Die Aufforderung klingt nur noch wie das Rauschen eines Frühlingswindes durch die neusprießenden Blätter der Bäume, und dann leuchtet eine Rückerinnerung in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit um mich herum auf …_

_Ich sehe die Gärten der Seestadt vor mir. Die ordentlich geschnittenen Büsche und Nadelbäume sind überzogen mit dem puderzuckerähnlichen Schneeschleier, der in der letzten Nacht gefallen ist. Kein unangenehmer Laut ist zu hören … allein ein noch nicht zu Eis erstarrter kleiner Brunnen plätschert arkadisch. Ruhe und Frieden in einer Welt voller Habgier und Misstrauen und ein intensiver Kontrast zu den Schrecken, die uns noch erwarten sollten und ich in diesem Moment noch nicht einmal ansatzweise ersann._

_Aber dann durchdringt ein helles Lachen die lautlose Winterlandschaft, so unverdorben und lebenslustig wie kleine silberne Glöckchen an einem Pferdeschlitten … Bils Lachen. Und im nächsten Moment sehe ich sie aus dem Labyrinth aus Hecken hervorstürmen. Der dunkelblaue Stoff des fellbesetzten Wintermantels ist durchnässt und zerrt schwer an der zierlichen Gestalt … winzige Schneekristalle haben sich in den braunen Haaren verfangen und versuchen in der Wintersonne funkelnd mit dem Glitzern in ihren Augen zu konkurrieren. Fili und Kili folgen ihr wenig später, jeweils mit Schneebällen bewaffnet und die Kleider ebenfalls völlig durchweicht._

_Bil rennt immer noch lachend auf mich zu. „Thorin, hilf mir!“, kichert sie gespielt panisch und versteckt sich Schutz suchend halb hinter meinem Rücken, als ihre Verfolger immer näherkommen. „Das ist gemein … erst uns mit Schnee bewerfen und sich dann der gerechten Strafe entziehen … wir haben dich schon einmal davonkommen lassen, junge Dame!“, schimpft Fili und versucht einen Schneeball auf sie zu werfen, dem sie aber galant ausweicht. „Sagt bloß, sie hat euch schon wieder auf einem Baum sitzend überlisten können“, frage ich nun ebenfalls lachend und der bestätigende missmutige Ausdruck in den Gesichtern der Jungzwerge ist beinahe zu viel für die majestätische Beherrschung._

_Fili und Kili beginnen uns von beiden Seiten zu umkreisen, so als wollten sie ein Reh hetzen. Eine Taktik, die ich ihnen gezeigt habe … aber dieses Mal werden sie keinen Jagderfolg verbuchen können. Blitzschnell drehe ich mich um und schließe Bil in die Sicherheit meines Mantels ein … mich zu bewerfen werden sie nicht riskieren. Sie ist so überrascht von meiner Handlung, dass ihr ein schriller Aufschrei entkommt und sie gegen meine Brust fällt. Die Nässe der Haare streift das Gesicht und der unvereinbare Geruch von reinem Schnee und süßen Blumen ist so verzaubernd, dass ich ihn nie wieder vergessen werde. Ihr Atem geht schnell und aufgeregt und die kleinen kalten Hände krallen sich haltfindend in den Stoff der Tunika._

_„Onkel, das ist unfair“, knurren die Brüder gleichzeitig, aber ich schließe meine Arme nur noch fester um den vor lauter schadenfrohem Gekicher bebenden Körper. Bil sieht zu mir auf und, bei Mahal, dieser Blick … dieser sanfte, lebenslustige, oh so besinnliche Blick … er ist so auserlesen herrlich. „Versucht euch doch zu rächen“, necke ich meine Neffen, um das aufkommende vorherrschende Verlangen zu entmachten, sie hier, ungeachtet von Zeit und Ort, zu küssen, und bin noch nicht einmal annähernd darauf vorbereitet, dass sie es tatsächlich wagen uns beide mit den Schneebällen zu bewerfen … Und das zu einem Wohlklang vereinigte erheiternde Lachen der Wesen, die mir mehr bedeuten als mein Leben, begleitet mich silberhell und glockenklar aus Dunkelheit und Nebelschleier …_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Thorin_

_Es ist das vertraute gemütliche Knistern eines Kaminfeuers, das ich als erstes wieder wahrnehmen kann und Sekunden später, fühle ich die Hitze um mich herum, die so ganz anders ist als der Frost der Ebene, der als letztes in den Erinnerungen und Gliedern steckte. Ich hole tief Luft und brumme schmerzlich auf, als das nur allzu bekannte Brennen von zahlreichen Wunden unter sich spannenden Verbänden auflodert. Aber die Pein weckt auch die anderen Sinne. Mein Mund ist trocken und das Schlucken fällt schwer, der Kopf dröhnt unsäglich, eine knochentiefe Erschöpfung zieht an den Beinen … und … dann ist dort etwas anderes … zierlicheres … wohltuenderes … wärmespendender als es Flammen jemals sein könnten …_

_Als ich die Augen öffne, blendet das spärliche feuerscheinhervorgerufene Zwielicht dennoch quälend, so als ob ich Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen lang von der Sehkraft keinen Gebrauch gemacht hätte. Es ist die hohe Decke meines Schlafgemachs, die mich vertraut empfängt, als sich die Blindheit endlich legt. Grauer, Goldadern durchwirkter Stein … filigrane Unersättlichkeit in den Gemächern eines hohen Königs, die mich schon immer erzürnt hat … als ob der Prunk und Protz in den Gängen und Sälen nicht schon genug Blendwerk wäre._

_Und dann sehe ich neben mich und entdecke die einzige Kostbarkeit die ich in meinem Leben begehre … schlafend und dennoch nicht ruhend … denn Bils Gesicht ist selbst im Traum aschfahl und belastet verzerrt, so als ob Kummer und Sorgen und Elend zahlreicher Tage auf ihr liegen. Sie erscheint so zart und ist dennoch stark wie Granit und die Erinnerungen an die zurückliegenden Geschehnisse branden wie Wasserwellen in mein Bewusstsein. Azog ist gefallen … die Schlacht gewonnen … das Leben gebrechlich … zersplitterte letztendlich unter zitternden Fingern und gewisperten Bitten nicht zu schwinden._

_Ich war tot … ich habe den metallischen Geschmack von Blut wahrgenommen …  habe gefühlt, wie sich die Finsternis der Leere um mich schloss … habe gehört, wie meine Schritte in Mandos prächtigen Hallen von den steinernen Wänden widerhallten … habe die Schemen meiner Ahnen gesehen, wie sie in den Schatten ihrer Gedanken saßen und warteten auf die Wiederkehr … wurde begleitet von vertrauten Stimmen, mächtigen Gefühlen und erfüllenden Erinnerungen die mich belehrten wie schön das Leben ist … bei Mahal … ich war tot … Warum bin ich wieder hier?_

_Bil neben mir stöhnt leise auf, ihre Augenlider flattern und dann rinnt mein Name von ihren Lippen … ängstlich-bebend ausgesprochen und mit so viel Schrecken und Trauer vermischt, dass ich anfange zu weinen. Der Albtraum, in dem sie gefangen ist muss schrecklich sein und ich strecke eine Hand nach ihr aus um sie zu trösten. Die durch die Finger gleitenden Haare sind genauso seidig und dick wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe und dann schlägt sie die Augen auf und sieht mich an._

_Die Fassungslosigkeit ist nur allzu deutlich sichtbar und ich erahne nur, wie viel Leid und Trübsal sie um mich ausgestanden haben muss, als sie sich langsam aufrichtet und mich mit einem bizarren Durcheinander aus Staunen, Bestürzung und Freude ansieht. Erneut keucht sie meinen Namen und Tränen bilden sich in den schattenumwobenen Augen. Ich hebe meine Hand … bin flüchtig erschrocken über das befremdlich-geschwächte Zittern … und streiche sanft eine der Tropfen von ihrer Wange. Und die Berührung scheint wie die Gewissheit zu sein, dass das Gesehene kein Traum ist, denn die glückstrahlende Lebensfarbe und das bezaubernde Lächeln kehren in ihr Antlitz zurück, bevor sie sich freudetränenweinend an mich klammert und meinem Schöpfer für das Zurückkehren dankt._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inùdoy – Sohn (Khuzdûl)  
> amad – Mutter (Khuzdûl)  
> bunnanunê – mein kleiner Schatz (Khuzdûl)  
> azaghâlithûh – mein junger Krieger (Khuzdûl)


	52. Leben

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Thorin_

_Ich sehe mit Bestürzung die offensichtlichen, nicht durch Stoff verdeckten Wunden an ihren Körpern und das erlebte Grauen und die ausgestandene Sorge in den Gesichtern meiner treuen Gefährten. Die, die mir von Anbeginn der Reise bis zur Vollendung des uns gesetzten Auftrages loyal und ehrlich zur Seite standen und sich jetzt erneut um mich versammelt haben. Noch immer ergeben, noch immer pflichtgetreu, noch immer gutgesinnt … egal wie viel Schmerz und Leid ich ihnen brachte._

_Meine Schwestersöhne scheinen froh und beruhigt, im Benehmen noch immer die spitzbübischen, ungezogenen Jungzwerge … jedoch, ihre Augen verraten das, was wirklich in ihnen vorgeht. Balin ist weise wie eh und je, vielleicht sogar noch etwas Scharfsinniger und Wissender. Dwalin hat in seinem Leben schon so viele Schlachten und Tote gesehen, dass zumindest äußerlich sichtbar keine der neu dazugekommenen tiefe Narben hinterlassen hat. Der kleine Ori hat diesen gewissen gehetzt wirkenden Blick, die alle nach dem erstmaligen Beiwohnen eines Blutbades haben und ich bin froh, dass er sich zusammen mit Oin mehr um die Verletzten kümmerte, als selber in den Kampf verwickelt zu werden._

_Und meine Bil … mein kleiner Hobbit … meine Liebe … sie sitzt neben mir auf dem Rand des Bettes, hält meine Hand umklammert, als wollte sie mich niemals wieder loslassen, und vermeidet dennoch mich anzusehen, so als ob sie etwas vor mir verbergen möchte. Warum sie dies versucht bei dem nur allzu auffälligen Verband an ihrem Arm, über den sie immer wieder den hochrutschenden Saum des Ärmels zieht, ist mir bewusst … aber was bei Mahal soll ich nicht in ihren Augen sehen?!_

_Oin beendet schließlich den Krankenbesuch … oh wie ich dieses Wort hasse … und scheucht die Zwerge aus meinem Gemach. Auch Bil schickt sich an sich zu erheben, aber ich halte sie an der Hand zurück und in dem flüchtigen Moment der Unbeherrschtheit, in dem sie mich irritiert und leidvoll verzerrt mit trüben Blick ansieht, erkenne ich darin den Grund für ihr Versteckspiel. Es ist dieser herzzerreißende Schmerz und die namenlose Verbitterung und damit verbundene Erinnerung an Schrecken, die jeder Beschreibung spotten … das ich alles nur allzu gut kenne. Ich habe es schon so oft sehen müssen. In den Angesichtern von tapferen und als verwegen geltenden Kriegern … nach Schlachten und Überfällen … Visualisierung des Erlebten noch über Jahre hinaus und es bricht mir das Herz, dass es sie gebrochen hat._

_„Bitte bleib“, wispere ich, unfähig die einstige Stärke in der Stimme bereits wieder aufleben zu lassen. „Nein, Thorin … du benötigst Ruhe“, erwidert Bil allerdings kopfschüttelnd, aber es ist nicht der wahre Grund ihrer Abwehr. Tiefschwarze Schatten unter den Augen zeugen von den vielen schlaflosen Nächten an meinem Krankenbett und den Albträumen, die unweigerlich kommen, wenn man letztendlich besiegt von Erschöpfung und Kräfteverfall dennoch die Augen schließt. Nach der Schlacht von Azanulbizar habe ich die gesehenen Grauen jede Nacht von Neuem erlebt … nach Jahrzehnten oft noch immer … aber seitdem Bil an meiner Seite schläft, sind sie auf wundersame Weise verschwunden und ich habe regelrecht Angst davor, dass sie zu mir zurückkehren und sich mit anderen vermischen … dass sie ähnliche Schreckensbilder verfolgen und quälen und sie diese alleine erleiden will._

_„Nur in deiner Gegenwart, kann ich diesen Frieden finden“, beichte ich ihr schließlich und sie gibt letzten Endes tief-seufzend nach. Unsicher streift sie das trauerfarbene Kleid ab und der weiße Stoff der sich darunter befindlichen Chemise kann nur dürftig verbergen, was die Schlacht sonst noch anrichtete. Rote Striemen von unzureichend verheilten Narben … dicke Verbände um Wunden, die noch nicht vollständig auskuriert sind … blaugrüne Flecken so groß wie meine Hand … Schürfwunden, die bei der noch existierenden Ausdehnung riesig gewesen sein müssen … bei Mahal, ich kann mir niemals verzeihen, dass ich ihr jemals erlaubt habe an dem Kampf teilzunehmen und sie dermaßen in Gefahr brachte._

_„Es ist bereits so gut wie alles nachwirkungsfrei verheilt“, versichert sie mir schnell, als sie den anscheinend geschockt wirkenden Blick bemerkt. „Was sonst noch … was versucht ihr darüber hinaus vor mir zu verheimlichen?“, stoße ich die heiß-brennende Frage aus und fahre mir kaschierend über die bereits tränenden Augen. „Wie geht es den anderen wirklich?“ Sie senkt schuldbeladen den Kopf, schluckt schwer und ich bereite mich darauf vor endlich das ganze verheerende Ausmaß zu erfahren._

_„Bofurs Hut ist zerrissen, aber ich konnte ihn wieder flicken, er sieht besser aus als zuvor … Gloins geliebte Streitaxt zersplitterte an dem Dickschädel eines Warges … Bombur beschwert sich, dass es nicht genug zu essen gibt und Bifur hat im Kampf das Stückchen Axt in seinem Kopf verloren und seitdem … wusstest du, dass er der gemeinen Sprache mächtig ist und wunderbare Geschichten erzählen kann …“ Die Worte sprudeln in den unerträglichen Versuch den blendenden Schein, dass alles gut ist, zu wahren aus ihr heraus und das deutlich gefälschte hohe Lachen ist eine Beleidigung in meinen Ohren._

_„Bil!“, ermahne ich sie deshalb streng und sie zuckt ertappt zusammen. Unruhig tritt sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und senkt den Kopf, damit ich das langsam auftauchende, verräterische Glitzern nicht sehen kann. Ich ziehe sie schließlich in meine Arme, um ihr zu vermitteln, dass sie mir alles offenbaren kann und soll, dass sie mich nicht mit Lügen schützen muss. Bil schmiegt sich vertrauensvoll an meine Brust, der Atem flach und aufgeregt, jeglicher Anflug von gespieltem Witz vergangen. „Sag es mir…“, flüstere ich in die Weichheit ihrer Haare, drücke sie noch fester und dann beginnt sie die schützende Mauer zusammenbrechen lassend zu schluchzen._

_„Ori hat eine tiefe Wunde im rechten Arm davongetragen, als einige Orks das Lazarett angriffen, wir bangten lange darum, ob er jemals wieder schreiben kann. Nori hat zwei Finger der rechten Hand verloren … Dori beinahe ein Bein. Oin kann die unschuldigen Seelen nicht mehr zählen, die unter seinen machtlosen Händen starben und fortwährend sterben. Dwalin zieht sich noch mürrischer als sonst zurück und gab sich selbstquälerisch die Schuld an deiner Verletzung … wir haben ihn kaum gesehen, seitdem du in die Dunkelheit fielst. Balin versucht unter der lähmenden Trauer diplomatisch zu sein und Dinge zu regeln, die getan werden müssen. Kili hat jede Nacht schreckliche Albträume, von denen er schreiend erwacht und Fili zerbricht beinahe unter der alleingetragenen Last als unerfahrener Thronfolger, da ich ihn oft erschöpft von Schwermut nicht unterstützen kann“, beichtet sie mir endlich unter heißen Tränen und unterbrochen von Wehklagen._

_Die Schuldigkeit, die sich mit jeder Schilderung des Kummers mehr und immer mehr in meinem Inneren aufbaut, ist gigantisch … belastender noch als die Gewaltigkeit der unter dem Einfluss der Drachenkrankheit verübten Schandtaten. „Ich verfluche mich, dass ich nicht bei euch war“, flüstere ich in ihre weichen, wohlduftenden Haare, aber sie schüttelt nur ihren Kopf und das Schluchzen ist herzzerreißend. „Jetzt bist du es … und jetzt wird alles gut … dein Leben, mein Leben … das Leben von uns allen“, weint sie und es ist das dieses Mal ehrlich-gelöste Lachen, das in den Tränen mitschwimmt, dass die Schwere ein wenig mindert._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Wie wunderschön sie ist und oh wie sehr ich sie doch liebe …_

_Kein Edelstein, kein Schmuckstück, keine Blume, ja selbst das Lichtspiel der Varda das ich einmal mit Kili und Fili über den Evendim Bergen sah, ist so auserlesen und makellos wie sie._

_Anders als noch vor wenigen Stunden, als ich Bil schlafend neben mir betrachtete, sind ihre Gesichtszüge jetzt ruhig und entspannt. Sie hat die zarten Finger mit dem derben Stoff meines Hemdes verwoben, so als ob sie befürchtet, ich würde entschwinden, während sie schläft. Kein Albtraum scheint ihre Ruhe zu stören und der Schein des langsam verglimmenden Feuers im Kamin lässt die Haare wie Bronze leuchten. Sie zieht die Nase kraus und den Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Was für ein wundervoller, friedlicher Anblick …_

_Oh wie sehr ich sie doch liebe und wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann, sie an meiner Seite zu wissen._

_Ich beuge mich hinunter, blende das Schmerzen der Wunden aus, als sich die noch immer strapazierten Muskeln unter ihnen anspannen und hauche einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Sie verziehen sich unter der Liebkosung zu einem weiteren Lächeln und dann murmelt Bil gedämpft meinen Namen, ihn auf einem Strom von so traumhaft viel aufrichtiger Liebe mitfließen lassend, dass mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen. Die Hände vergraben sich noch fester in den Stoff und als sie denn Kuss löst und die Nase an meinen Hals schmiegt, glaube ich mich vor lauter glühendem Glück in flüssiges Gold zu verwandeln. Ich ziehe ihren Körper noch näher an mich heran, spüre die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die einem nur das Wesen schenken kann, dass man wahrhaftig liebt und zusammen mit ihrem Duft ist es die selige Erfüllung aller Sinne und Wünsche._

_Wir verweilen lange in dieser Position, denn keine Pflichterfüllung vermag es uns zu hetzen, da wir uns selbst von ihnen entbunden haben. „Thorin … darf ich dich etwas fragen?“, flüstert sie plötzlich in die feuerknisternde Stille hinein und ich brumme nur leise als Zustimmung, missachtend, dass sie diese Einsilbigkeit nicht mag. „Gandalf erzählte mir von dir und meiner Mutter … wie sehr du sie liebtest und dass allein das Heiratsversprechen mit meinem Vater dich davon abhielt um ihre Hand zu werben.“ Ich versteife mich unter den nervös an den Bändern meines Hemdes nestelnden Fingern. Verdammter Zauberer … kann er denn nicht einmal seinen verräterischen Mund halten. „Sag mir … bin ich nur eine Wiedergutmachung für sie“, bittet sie mich schließlich, und allein der aufsteigende Funke dieses Gedankens finde ich lächerlich absurd._

_„Warum denkst du so etwas?“, frage ich konsterniert und sie sieht von unten zu mir hinauf, die himmelblauen Augen zum Teil unter braunen Locken verborgen und tränenschwimmend. „Zweifelst du an meiner Liebe zu dir?“ Sie schüttelt erschrocken wirkend den Kopf und führt eine Hand an meine Wange, „nein … um Erus Willen nein … aber … ich höre seitdem ich ein Tween war, wie ähnlich ich ihr doch bin … vom Erscheinen, vom Charakter, von den Fähigkeiten … und die Frage, ob diese Liebe nur aus diesem Grund entstand, kam plötzlich in meinen Kopf.“ Ich umschließe ihre Finger, führe sie zu meinem Mund und hauche einen Kuss auf die empfindlichen Kuppen, versuche so viel wahrhaftiges Gefühl in die Liebkosung zu legen wie ich nur mächtig bin._

_„Ja du bist ihr ähnlich … deine Augen, dein Lächeln … es erinnert mich so viel von dir an sie … und ja, ich empfand mehr als mir zustand für Belladonna“, beginne ich flüsternd und schlucke schwer, als ihr so lange nicht mehr ausgesprochener Name auf den Lippen und das stetige Andenken in der Seele brennt. „Aber seitdem ich dich begehre, weiß ich, dass das keine wirkliche Liebe war, sondern nur ein Hauch von etwas, dass man vielleicht so nennen könnte, denn ich habe sie zu schnell aufgegeben. Beim ersten Hindernis habe ich mich zurückgezogen und niemals wirklich um sie gekämpft … noch nicht einmal geringfügig.“_

_Ich richte mich auf und beuge mich über Bil, versuche sie mit der Liebe zu ihr die beständig aus meinen Körper strömt einzuspinnen. „Ich sah, dass sie unglücklich war, gefangen in einer lieblosen Ehe … aber ich unternahm nichts dagegen … erfand ständig Lügen um mir einzureden, dass sie dennoch ein erfülltes Leben führte.“ Zärtlich verteile ich kleine Küsse auf Nase, Wangen und Mund, schmecke das Salz der fließenden Tränen und versuche es verzweifelt zu verbannen._

_Vertrauen spendend lege ich meine Stirn an ihre, unbändig hoffend, dass meine einfühlsamen, ehrlichen Worte und die innigliche Berührung sie überzeugen können. „Aber glaub mir, ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig und wertvoll ist … ich liebe dich … aufrichtig und unvergleichlich. Denn du bist die Sonne, die mir nach langer Zeit gefangen in Dunkelheit entgegen scheint und meine Seele wärmt … du bist der Edelstein, der meine Welt vollendet und zu einer unvergleichlichen Kostbarkeit werden lässt ... du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, der Grund hier zu sein und die reinste Verkörperung der Liebe, denn noch nie zuvor habe ich diese so makellos und einflussreich empfunden … Darum warst und wirst du niemals ein Ersatz für irgendetwas sein … sondern immer nur die Erhabene über allen anderen Gefühlen, die ich jemals für ein anderes Wesen gespürt habe und jemals spüren werde. Du bist meine Liebe … mein Leben … meine Alles.“_


	53. Was bedeutet Heimat?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Fili_

_Diese Melodie … dieses Er- und Verklingen von heiteren, klaren Tönen … dem Gesang eines Vogels gleich, der den aufblühenden, neuen Leben verheißenden Frühling nach einem langen, kalten Winter bejubelt. Ein Geräusch, das diese dunklen, leidvollen Gänge so lange schon nicht mehr durchdrang und sich nun ungehindert ausbreitet wie ein gleißend-leuchtender Strahl aus silbernem Licht. Jede Spalte, jeden Riss füllt … durch alle Kammern, Minen, Hallen schallt … jedes Herz erreicht und begeistert … sie mit Freude, Zuversicht und Leben bedeckt. Ein Lachen, das so natürlich und wahrhaftig ist und unverschleiert deutlich macht, was wir alle verspüren._

_Ich vernehme es bereits leise und hell, als ich den Weg zu den Gemächern meines Onkels einschlage und willenlos bemächtigt sich auch ein Lächeln meiner Gesichtszüge, auch wenn es noch immer befremdlich wirkt in den kantigen, dämmrigen Hallen einer Zwergenbehausung. Bisweilen durfte ich es hören während unserer wagehalsigen und abenteuerlichen Reise. In den dichten Wäldern des Auenlandes, als wir das Irrlicht verfolgten … unterdessen wir in Bruchtal ausgelassen zusammen tanzten … in Beorns Haus, sobald Thorin ihr eine Geschichte erzählte und zuletzt in dem flüchtig-kurzen von allem Kummer befreiten Moment zwischen dem Wahnsinn eines Drachen und dem zerstörerischen Krieg. Und jedes Mal, war es eine mentale Stärkung gegen Wut, Kampf, Gefahr, Hunger und Kälte. Aber seitdem mein Onkel erwachte, scheint es gar nicht mehr verstummen zu wollen. Fortwährend verkündigt es unbändige, niemals aufgegebene Hoffnung und verdeutlich die Mächtigkeit des Geschöpfes, das diese Zuversicht verkörpert, auch wenn es aus einem Körper dringt, der schwach und wehrlos erscheint._

_Meine Schritte beschleunigen sich unmerklich, als ich den Gang immer weiter entlanglaufe und das Lachen erstarkt mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter. Eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, die im Berg Unterschlupf gefunden haben, kommt mir entgegen. Junge Frauen, beladen mit Stoffen und Decken, mit denen sie die Unterkünfte ausstatten wollen. Als sie mich bemerken, fangen sie an schüchtern zu tuscheln und hoch zu kichern, wie es nur Mädchen in ihrem Alter tun können. Ein Aufheben, das ich kenne und verblüfft kopfschüttelnd zur Kenntnis nehme, da es mich auch hier ereilt. Dem Thronfolger schöne Augen machen … bei Mahal wie habe ich es gehasst und gleichzeitig genossen, als ich noch im Ered Luin wohnte. Kili und mir wurde die Ansehnlichkeit der Durins geschenkt … Fluch und Segen zugleich … wie es unsere Mutter immer betonte, wenn sie erneut zu hören bekam, dass eine junge Zwergin sich unsterblich in einen von uns verliebt hatte und mein Onkel das Heiratsersuchen ihres Vaters abwies. Eine Verlobung aus materiellen oder Machtgründen kam für ihn nie in Frage. Stets wurden wir als Erstes gefragt, ob die Verbindung wohlwollen bei uns fand … und jedes Mal lehnten wird mit der Begründung ab, noch zu jung zu sein. Was uns natürlich nicht davon abhielt, den Verehrerinnen anderweitig näher zu kommen, eine Freiheit, die wir auch so schnell nicht aufgeben wollten und die Abwehr zu einer dauerhaften Vereinigung noch bestärkte._

_Als die jungen Frauen, viele davon kaum größer als ich, an mir vorbeilaufen, nicke ich ihnen wohlwollend lächelnd zu und selbst in der schattigen Helligkeit des Ganges, kann ich ihre errötenden Gesichter erkennen, die einige schamhaft versuchen zusätzlich hinter den getragenen Stoffbergen zu verstecken. Und dann senkt sich meine Wahrnehmung auf sie … die bronzefarbenen Haare locker zusammengebunden, sodass nur einzelne Wellen über die schmalen Schultern fallen … die sanften, braunen Augen mustern mich unter langen Wimpern interessiert und kein Hauch Befangenheit ist in ihnen zu erkennen. Ich bleibe wie gebannt stehen und sie tut es mir gleich … die Blicke gefesselt in Herzklopfen und Bewunderung._

_„Ihr seid Bards älteste Töchter … Sigrid, wenn ich mich recht erinnere“, frage ich schließlich und das erhitzt-aufgeregte, tiefe Einatmen ihrer Begleiterinnen neben uns ist kaum zu überhören. Sie senkt ihren Blick und knickst achtungsvoll, darum bemüht, die waghalsig hoch aufgetürmten Decken auf ihrem Arm ob der Bewegung nicht fallen zu lassen. „Ja, Hoheit, die bin ich“, gibt Sigrid mir als Bestätigung und ich bedeute ihr, sich wiederaufzurichten. „Es freut mich, dass es Euch gut geht und hoffe, Ihr und Eure Familie seit angemessen untergebracht und es fehlt Euch an Nichts unter den gegebenen Umständen.“ Erst jetzt stielt sich eine hauchzarte, bezaubernde Rötung auf ihre Wangen und sie wirft ihren Freundinnen einen mahnenden Blick zu, als diese beginnen verzückt zu tuscheln. „Ich danke Euch, Hoheit … es mangelt uns tatsächlich an Nichts und wir sind dankbar, dass Ihr uns Zuflucht gewährt“, sagt sie flüsternd und die brennende Schuld, dass wir eigentlich dafür verantwortlich sind, dass so viele ihre Heimat verloren, wütet erneut durch meine Adern._

_Bedächtig hebe ich meine Hand und lege sie sanft auf ihren Arm. Sie erschaudert leicht unter der vertrauensvollen Berührung und die Schamesröte wird noch ein klein wenig zauberhafter. „Ich bitte Euch, nennt mich Fili … eine so übertriebene förmliche Anrede ist in Anbetracht Eurer hohen Abstammung nicht nötig“, bekräftige ich und sie scheint unverkennbar überrascht darüber zu sein. Ihr Vater war ein einfacher Kahnführer und ich glaube, bis vor kurze war ihr nicht einmal klar, welche hohe Herkunft ihre Familie innehat und ich kann sie verstehen, vergisst man Geburtsrecht und Abkunft doch nur allzu schnell, wenn man umgeben von Armut und Elend aufwächst._

_Sigrid senkt erneut ihren Blick, sodass er an meiner noch immer auf ihr ruhenden Hand verweilt. „Ich werde versuchen, Eurer Bitte nachzukommen … Fili“, haucht sie augenblicklich unsicher geworden aus und als mein Name ihre Lippen verlässt, scheint er wie ein wärmender Strom Sonnenglut durch mein Inneres zu fließen. Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen und ich wende mich mit einem letzten verabschiedenden Kopfnicken schnell von ihr ab, damit sie die so unverhüllt auflodernden Empfindungen in den Augen nicht sehen kann._

_Als ich den Gang bereits einige Meter in Richtung Königsgemächer gefolgt bin, drehe ich mich allerdings doch noch einmal um und sehe sie umringt von ihren Gefährtinnen, die alle gleichzeitig aufgeregt auf sie einreden. Und der gedankenvolle Blick, den sie mir ungerührt von den schnatternden Stimmen und hohen begeisterten Fragen, die unablässig auf sie niedergehen, zuwirft, brennt sich wie ein heißes Eisen in meine Erinnerung._

_Bevor ich die Gemächer meines Onkels betrete, atme ich mehrmals tief und beruhigend ein, damit das Flammenmeer in meinem Inneren ein wenig abebbt. Bei Mahal, was ist nur auf einmal los mit mir?! Meine Hand zittert während des Anklopfens und noch immer, als ich sie, nachdem mich eine bekannt-tiefe Stimme hereingebeten hat, auf die Türklinke lege. Das Bild, was sich mir eröffnet, nachdem ich eingetreten bin, lässt mich allerdings für den Moment jede aufwühlende Emotion vergessen und erfüllt mein Innerstes mit unglaublichem Wohlbehagen und einträchtiger Friedlichkeit. Bil sitzt inmitten des großen Bettes, den Rücken vertrauensvoll an Thorins breite Brust geschmiegt und liest ihm aus einem umfangreichen Buch vor, während seine immer rastlosen Hände versuchen mit ihren unverschämt seinem Willen widerstehenden Haaren zu Recht zu kommen. Eine der wenigen Tricks, mit denen wir ihn nach seinem Erwachen noch bereden können sich weiterhin auszuruhen._

_Bil sieht schließlich auf, als ich näherkomme und lächelt mich an und es ist dieses glückverheißende und frohgestimmte Schmunzeln, das wir alle, solange bei ihr vermissten. Unweigerlich erinnere ich mich daran, wie sie noch vor wenigen Tagen in meiner Umarmung lag und weinte … heiße, unstillbare Tränen … Arme und Gesicht blutbeschmiert, da sie Oin bei einem Eingriff unterstütze und dennoch nichts tun konnte, um das Leben eines Menschenkriegers zu retten. Er starb erbärmlich und begleitet von schrecklichen Schmerzensschreien unter ihren machtlosen Händen … wie so ungezählt viele Seelen in den letzten Wochen. Dieser Verlust war allerdings nicht der maßgebende Grund des letzten Zusammenbruchs von so vielen, eher ein kleiner Kiesel der letztendlich einen gewaltigen und alles unter sich begrabenden Erdrutsch auslöste, aufgetürmt aus Verzagtheit und Trauer und Angst._

_Was haben wir ihr nur gedankenlos für eine Bürde auferlegt? Wie konnten wir nur so egoistisch und rücksichtslos sein … wie konnte ich nur so selbstsüchtig handeln und mich aus der eigentlich selbstverständlich anhaftenden Verantwortung als Thronfolger zurückziehen und ihr diese Zentnerlast des Regierens eines sterbenden Reiches allein überlassen? Diese Fragen habe ich mich schon so oft gestellt und komme dennoch zu keiner aussöhnenden Antwort. Ich bin schuld daran, dass sie zusätzlich zu der Angst um ihren Geliebten auch noch die Last des Herrschertums ertragen musste. Aber meine Furcht vor dem Versagen war einfach zu gewaltig, denn niemand hatte mich darauf vorbereitet diese Verpflichtung und einhergehende Macht so überhastet tragen zu müssen._

_Balin wollte sie mir anfangs anlasten, aber ich wehrte mich mit dem Argument, dass Thorin eine Königin gewählt hatte … eine starke, wissende, sich auf dem Schlachtfeld Ehre erkämpfte und von den Herrschern der befreundeten Volker akzeptierte Königin, wenn auch nur pro forma eingesetzt. Und er akzeptierte meinen Einwand, besaß doch auch er den Glauben daran, dass sie vernünftige und bedachte Entscheidung treffen würde. Wir alle blendeten führungslos und gelähmt von Trauer aus, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht in der Lage dazu sein könnte. Die Unwahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie dennoch an Kummer und Leid und Sorge nicht zerbrach, ist mir noch immer rätselhaft und ich unendlich dankbar dafür, dass meine Feigheit keinen tiefen Riss zwischen uns schaffte … eine erschütternde Grundlage hätte er allemal gehabt._

_Allerdings, genauso wie der erlebte Kummer, scheint die bitter-getragene Last zumindest verdrängt worden zu sein als Thorin endlich wieder erwachte … beiseitegeschoben aber niemals vergessen, wenn man ihre früher so unbekümmert strahlenden Augen betrachtet, die beklagenswert nebliger geworden sind. Andererseits mustern mich genau diese jetzt glühend-interessiert und wandern aufmerksam in meinem Angesicht umher, bevor das Lächeln noch ein klein wenig herzlicher wird._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

POV Bil

Thorin erholt sich zur Freude aller außerordentlich schnell. Seine Wunden verheilen gut und mit jedem Tag gewinnt er ein neues Stück der alten Kraft zurück. Dennoch weiche ich nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig von seiner Seite. Bereits am Tag nach seinem Erwachen mussten Fili, Kili und ich ihn fast fesseln, damit er weiterhin im Bett bleibt und sich ausruht. Die schon so unzähligen Male so eindringlich verfluchte Starrköpfigkeit hat er noch immer nicht verloren, sodass es mich auch nicht wundert, dass er, als ich fünf Tage später früh am Morgen seine Gemächer betrete, bereits in königliche Gewändern gekleidet, kritisch vor dem Spiegel steht.

„Möchtest du mir verraten, wo du hinmöchtest?“, frage ich ihn mahnend und trete gleichwohl schmunzelnd an seine Seite. „Ich habe dieses Herumliegen satt … ich fühle mich gut und werde meine Pflichten als König wiederaufnehmen … und weder du noch meine Neffen können mich davon abbringen … versucht es also gar nicht erst“, antwortet er mit fester und fast grimmiger Stimme, verdeutlichend, dass er keine Missachtung seiner Entscheidung zulassen wird. Nachdem er nochmals den ordentlichen Sitz der gold- und silberfädendurchwirkten Herrscherschärpe geprüft hat, dreht er sich zusätzlich seinen unantastbaren Zwergenwillen hervorhebend mit ernster und entschlossener Miene zu mir um, die sich allerdings sofort aufhellt, als er meine unverhüllt feixenden Gesichtszüge erfasst. „Was ist?“, fragt er erstaunt und ein Lächeln stielt sich unvermittelt auf die wunderschönen Lippen. Zärtlich und wie so oft noch immer ungläubig, dass er tatsächlich vor mir steht, umfasse ich sein Gesicht mit den Händen und lasse den Daumen über die leicht glänzenden, geschwungenen Rundungen fahren. Die Liebe zu ihm ist, obwohl mir das vor wenigen Wochen noch unmöglich erschien, erneut gewachsen und geht mittlerweile so tief in mein Herz, dass sie jegliche andere Empfindung vertreibt und eine Friedfertigkeit zurücklässt, die mein ganzes Leben erfüllt.

„Thorin, dein Pflichtgefühl in allen Ehren, aber du musst dich noch von einer erschöpfenden Wunde erholen, die fast dein Leben gekostet hätte“, beginne ich belehrend, um ihn vielleicht doch noch umzustimmen. „Deine Neffen und Balin vertreten dich mit größter Sorgfalt. Besonders Fili nimmt seine Bestimmung als Thronfolger sehr ernst und hat bis jetzt hervorragende Arbeit bei der Organisation des Wiederaufbaus des Erebors geleistet“, lobe ich sein Gefolge, denn ich konnte die ersten Resultate ihrer Arbeit bereits anerkennend in Augenschein nehmen.

Thorins Lächeln erstirbt, allein seine so auserlesenen Eisaugen verraten noch immer die unermessliche Liebe und Zuneigung zu mir. „Balin berichtete mir davon … aber auch, dass nichts ohne dein Einvernehmen geschieht. Du musst ihnen verzeihen, dass sie dir ungefragt diese Last auferlegt haben. Zwerge sind es nicht gewohnt und es macht sie unsicher, führungslos zu sein.“ Abwehrend und beschämt senke ich den Blick, „es gibt nichts zu vergelten … auch wenn die Bürde eines Anführers befremdend für mich war, sie unterstützen mich dabei sie zu tragen, obwohl es dafür anfangs einen zusätzlich schwächenden Krieg auszufechten galt.“ Thorin zwingt mich dazu ihn wieder anzusehen, und die warme Herzlichkeit in diesem zärtlichen, besorgten, oh so sanften Blick vermischt sich mit glühendem Stolz und scheinender Anerkennung zu einem alles überflutenden Flammenmeer der Verehrung. „Deine Wunden und Kämpfe sind auch meine … sie waren es schon immer und werden es immer sein“, flüstert er schließlich bedrückt wirkend und lässt zärtlich die Finger über den dicken Verband an meinem Arm gleiten. „Sie sind nur nicht so gewichtig und ich habe mich noch nicht einmal dafür bedankt, dass du sie erträgst und so selbstlos dein Leben für mich riskiert hast.“

Ich lächle ehrlich verschämt, „das musst du nicht Thorin. Ich habe das alles nicht aus Edelmut getan … sondern aus Liebe zu dir. Ich möchte mein Leben nicht mehr ohne dich und die anderen verbringen … deshalb habe ich vor einigen Tagen bereits einen Boten zu meinen Verwandten ins Auenland geschickt und um die Zusendung einiger privater Dinge und die Verwaltung von Beutelsend gebeten“, eröffne ich ihm meine essenzielle Entscheidung und unvermittelt entsteht ein freudestrahlendes Emporlodern in seinen Augen. Wir haben vor der Schlacht nie über unseren weiteren gemeinsamen Weg gesprochen … über die trotz alledem schmerzliche Tatsache, dass ich mein vertrautes Leben im Auenland aufgeben müsste, um als Königin an seiner Seite zu stehen. Umso mehr scheint es ihn zu freuen, dass ich diesen bedeutenden, alles verändernden ersten Schritt aus freien Stücken und ohne sein Zutun gegangen bin.

Langsam beugt er sich herunter und verschließt meine Lippen hingebungsvoll mit seinen. Dieser Kuss … er fühlt sich nicht anders an als die vielen davor … aber ist dennoch bedeutsamer … Die sanfte Berührung bekräftigt nicht nur diese wahrhaftige Liebe zwischen uns, sondern verheißt mir ungeschönt und beeidend ein Leben ohne Sorgen und Ängste, dafür aber mit umso mehr Herzenswärme und Zärtlichkeit, Hingabe, Respekt und Leidenschaft, Behagen und Lachen, guten Freunden und Verbundenheit … Eine vollkommene Heimat, die ich nur an seiner Seite haben kann, das wird mir in diesem Moment schließlich vollumfänglich klar.

Denn es sind nicht materielle Güter wie Bücher, eine gefüllte Speisekammer, ein prasselnd-gemütliches Kaminfeuer, kostbare Schätze, funkelnde Edelsteine oder Erinnerungen an Gewesenes, was dieses herrlich-behagliche Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sorglosigkeit ausmacht … sondern einzig und allein die Personen, die es mit einem im Hier und Jetzt teilen.

_… Liebe ist nichts anderes, als jemand, der einen Grund gibt zu bleiben … denn der Ort, an dem das geliebte Wesen ist, nennt man sein Zuhause …_

Als Thorin sich wieder von mir löst, stehen uns beiden ob dieser gefühlten und begriffenen Erkenntnis Tränen der unbändigen Glückseligkeit in den Augen. „Gerade deshalb, muss ich unaufschiebbar einige Aufgaben persönlich erledigen“, sagt er sanft und streicht federleicht über meine Wange. „Dann lass mich dich wenigstens begleiten“, bitte ich ihm immer noch besorgt und umfasse seine Hand. „Du wirst mich ab jetzt überall hinbegleiten, meine Königin“, antwortet er bedeutungsvoll und gibt mir erneut einen langen zärtlichen Kuss, vielmehr mit Hingebung denn mit Leidenschaft


	54. Der König unter dem Berge und sein Königreich

Thorin und ich treten schließlich in den langen, mit unzähligen Fackeln erhellten Gang, der uns zu den großen Hallen führt und er stockt augenblicklich verwundert in der Bewegung. Das letzte Mal, als er hier verweilte, herrschte Dunkelheit, Unruhe, Beklemmung und Entsetzen … Die schwarze Abscheulichkeit und deprimierende Bedrohung der Schlacht zersetzte wie Säure die feucht-klammen Wände, vermengte sich zusätzlich mit den Erinnerungen an die Schreckensherrschaft des Drachen zu faul riechenden Ptomain und vergiftete die jetzt so unverhüllt zu sehende Schönheit.

Breite Goldadern durchweben das Gestein … in ihnen verewigt sind die glanzvollen Herrscher und ruhmwürdigen Großtaten seines Geschlechts. Das Erwachen Durins des Unsterblichen, Urvater seiner Sippe … die Gründung Khazad-dûms, nachdem er sich im Kheled-zâram gekrönt von den sieben Sternen sah … der Bau der Tausend Grotten, die schönste Festung, die ein Herrscher in Mittelerde je besessen hatte … die Schlacht der Ungezählten Tränen, in denen die Zwerge glorreich den Drachen Glaurung besiegten … der Fund des Arkensteins, das Juwel des Königs und Ausdruck seiner Macht über alle Zwergenvölker.

Der anthrazitfarbene Marmorfußboden, mit den Einschlüssen, die anmuten wie durch ihn hindurchzuckende helle Blitze, erstrahlt in Makellosigkeit und reflektiert das lebendige Licht der Feuerscheine. Kuppelförmige Decken spannen sich über uns, versehen mit unerklärlich selbststrahlenden Lichtpunkten aus Diamanten, die flackernd das Himmelszelt bei Nacht imitieren. Kein Staubkorn, kein Schandfleck, kein Leid erinnert mehr an die so lange dominierende Trostlosigkeit … ja selbst die Luft ist befreit von dem schwefelstinkenden Drachenatem. Und nicht nur hier, ein großer Teil des Erebors wurde bereits erlöst von den schädlichen Denkmälern der Trostlosigkeit und des Verlustes.

Das Königreich unter dem Einsamen Berge … das Mächtigste und Reichste der bestehenden Zwergenländer Mittelerdes … Untergegangen im Feuersturm … entvölkert aber niemals vergessen … zurückerobert mit Blut und Schmerz … verteidigt durch verlustbringende Leistungen und mutige Heldentaten … wiederauferstanden aus der Asche der Scheiterhaufen … glorreich und herrlich … wahrgewordener Mythos einer Generation.

„Ihr wart fleißig …“, murmelt Thorin gefasst wirkend, aber ich erkenne in dem kaum wahrnehmbaren unruhigen Beben seines Atems, wie der Anblick ihn begeistert und fesselt. „Wir wollten dein Königreich in neuem Glanz erstrahlen lassen, damit du stolz auf es sein kannst, wenn du wieder erwachst“, wispere ich … die letzten Worte nicht mehr als ein zitterndes Ausatmen, als mir klar wird, welche Bedeutung sie haben … welche niemals aufgegebene Hoffnung, die letztendlich doch noch ihre Erfüllung fand, sie beschreiben. Thorin dreht sich um … die Haltung obgleich den noch immer allzu deutlich sichtbaren Verletzungen ungebrochen und königlich. Und ich senke mein Haupt vor dieser imponierenden Erscheinung und der Autorität, die mir plötzlich so erlesen entgegen strahlt wie zu keiner Zeit vorher.

„Willkommen zurück in Eurem Königreich, Majestät“, flüstere ich wie schon einmal … damals, als er den Berg betrat und diese königliche Macht sich augenblicklich deutlich spürbar seiner bemächtigte, obwohl sie noch umschlossen war durch Drachenklauen und Feueratem. Ich mir aber noch keine Gedanken darum machte … mir nicht auszumalen vermochte … wie schwer diese Gewalt sein kann und was sie bedeutet, wenn sie denn einmal befreit wird. Gefühlvolle Finger umfassen mein Gesicht, eine Geste, die schließlich die Tränen heraufbeschwört … Ausdruck der Linderung von Schmerz und Sorge und des Aufwallens der Glückseligkeit zugleich. „Ein Königreich, das ich mir immer ersehnte“, bestätigt er und verbannt liebkosend eine der salzigen Tropfen von meiner Wange.

„Wo finde ich Balin … ich muss dringend einige Angelegenheiten mit ihm besprechen?“, erkundigt sich Thorin, als wir uns allmählich aus der Atmosphäre der Machtpräsenz lösen konnten. „Er ist schon seit Tagen zusammen mit Ori in der Bibliothek und sichtet die dort zu findenden Unterlagen“, erkläre ich und bleibe bewusst untertänig einige Schritte hinter ihm zurück, während wir die große Freitreppe zu den Haupthallen hinuntergehen, in denen das geschäftige Leben längst erwacht ist. Zwerge, Elben und Menschen laufen emsig durch die Säle, beladen mit Gegenständen des alltäglichen Gebrauchs, Werkzeugen oder Baumaterialien. Laut lachend und erzählend und mit endlich wieder frohgemuten Gesichtern nach den vielen Tagen des Todes und damit einhergehender Trauer.

Auch hier erinnert nur noch weniges an die einstige Schreckensherrschaft des Drachen, den angehäuften Schmutz und dem vergossenen Blut. Gewaltige Kronleuchter durchfluten die hohen Hallen mit goldenem Licht. Mosaike aus mattgrüner Jade und funkelndem Blauquarz bedecken großflächig die Wände … verziert mit Ornamenten aus Gold und Silber … abgesetzt mit dunkelroten und violetten Rubinen. Alles überragende, massige Säulen, reliefiert durch bemerkenswert filigrane, stilisiert-florale Muster, stützen die hohen, mit Diamanten dekorierten und Goldadern verschnörkelten Decken. Polierte Metalle … flimmernde Edelsteine … starker, grauer, glatter Fels … opalisierende Gesteine … regenbogenfarbige Mineralien und Erze … Die Üppigkeit und Schönheit des Berges habe ich noch nie so glanzvoll wahrgenommen wie jetzt … es scheint beinahe so, als wolle er seinem wiedergekehrten König die Ehre erweisen und sich ihm besonders prunkvoll darbieten.

Thorin hält fassungslos wirkend am Fuß der Treppe inne, als er sieht, wie schnell das Leben und die Pracht wieder in die Hallen seiner Väter zurückgekehrt ist. „Ich hoffe, es war in deinem Interesse, dass wir ihnen erst einmal Unterschlupf gewährt haben“, erkundige ich mich unsicher, als ich den versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck bemerke, mit denen er die Umherhastenden betrachtet. „Draußen herrscht eine eisige Kälte und der Wiederaufbau von Thal wird noch einige Monate in Anspruch nehmen“, füge ich entschuldigend als Erklärung hinzu, aber Thorin rührt sich noch immer nicht.

Die ersten Vorübergehenden bemerken ihn schließlich und bleiben verwundert und überrascht flüsternd stehen. Die Nachricht über die Genesung des Zwergenkönigs hatte sich bereits vor einigen Tagen freudig-jubelnd in ganz Erebor verbreitet. Aber ihn bereits jetzt, nach solch einer kräftezehrenden Verletzung, außerhalb seines Krankenlagers zu sehen, verblüfft viele und schürt den sowieso schon lodernden Heldenmythos seiner Thronbesteigung weiter an. Langsam aber dennoch erhaben setzt sich Thorin in Bewegung und mit jedem Schritt teilt sich die Menge und die Anwesenden, egal welcher Rasse, senken ihm Ehre entgegenbringend den Blick.

Respektvolles Murmeln umwogt ihn wie glitzernde Wasserwellen … der König der Könige ist zurückgekehrt in seine Hallen … seht den ruhmreichen Herrscher über die Zwergenheit … mutiger Drachengegner … glorreicher Kriegsheer … Bezwinger des Todes … erkennt seine allumfassende Macht und ungebrochene Würde. Der schillernde Heldenmut in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar war niemals ganz vergessen, verblasste aber unter dem Mahlstrom der Zeit, wie alle großen Taten, die nicht von Sieg gekrönt sind. Der nun gelungene Kampf gegen den Erzfeind geht in die Annalen seines Volkes ein. Zeichnet ein neues Bildnis in die Goldadern … zeitloses Denkmal einer Großtat und mit ewiger Erinnerung verbunden.

Als Thorin in der Mitte der Halle angelangt ist, steht das Leben um ihn herum still. Jedes Wesen entrichtet ihm die zustehende Anerkennung und selbst wenn er als König erzogen wurde und lange als Gebieter über sein im Exil der Blauen Berge lebenden Volk herrschte, so macht ihn diese bedeutsame Geste und die nur allzu unverschleiert spürbare und wahrhaftige Verehrung sichtlich sprachlos. Nur für mich bemerkbar unsicher dreht er sich um und auch ich beuge mein Haupt letztendlich untertänig, denn das ist, was ich zuweilen bin … eine Lehenspflichtige seiner Herrscherwürde, abhängig von ihm wie eine Blume vom Sonnenlicht. „Heil Thorin … König unter dem Berge!“, rufe ich kraftvoll aus und meine unverhofft kaum wackelnde Stimme verbreitet sich hell schallend in den gewaltigen Hallen. „Heil!“, fallen die Umstehenden in den Wunsch mit ein … „Shamukh!“, brummen die Zwerge mit ihren dröhnenden Stimmen … „Ai!“, singen die Elben in Sindarin und als ich noch während die fortwährende Lobpreisung seiner Herrschaft durch den Berg tönt, aufschaue, sehe ich die Ehrfurcht vor diesem Moment in den Augen des sonst so erhabenen Königs aufblitzen und meine Lippen beginnen vor Ergriffenheit zu beben.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Dwalin_

_„Shamukh! Shamukh Melhekhel! Shamukh Uzbad undu ʹUrd!“ Die Ausrufe von Kili und mir sind kraftvoller und dröhnender als die um uns herum erklingenden … die Worte durchdrungen von Stolz und Optimismus und diesem unerschütterlichen Glauben an eine glorreiche Zukunft, in die uns unser König führen wird … gewichtiges Zeugnis der niemals aufgegebenen Hoffnung. Der junge Prinz rückt unauffällig-vertrauensvoll näher an mich heran und ich kann das aufgeregte Zittern nur allzu erschütternd wahrnehmen, dass er in Anbetracht der Situation … dieser vibrierend-geladenen Gewitterluftatmosphäre der Würdigung und Ehrfurcht … nicht unterdrücken kann. Trotzdem er seinen Onkel schon immer als einen allgewaltigen Herrscher wahrnehmen konnte und der Titel der Könige unseres Stammes über ihn schwebte wie eine Weissagung, die Macht die Thorin nun innehat, ist gewaltiger als alles, was er … was wir … uns jemals vorstellen konnten. Und sie ist unantastbar und wahrhaftig und so befreit von allem Schändlichen der vorgestandenen Generationen._

_Ich blicke auf und sehe, wie er abgespannt wirkend seine … unsere … zukünftige Königin betrachtet, die Augen durchdrungen von ungewohnter Ergriffenheit und seltener Begeisterung. Sie lächelt ihn mit zarten und erzitternden Lippen an, demutsvoll die Knie gebeugt und dennoch erhaben wie es eine Herrscherin nur sein kann, ungeachtet von Abstammung und bis hierher gegangenen oft unebenen Lebensweg. Thorin ergreift ihre Hand, bedeutet ihr sich wiederaufzurichten und der sogleich einsetzende Jubelsturm der Umstehenden braust durch die gewaltigen Prunk- und Prachthallen … einem mächtigen Orkan aus Freude und Verehrung gleich. Er vertreibt auch noch die letzten verbliebenen kläglichen Fragmente der einstigen Tyrannei des Drachen und der ob des Krieges in den Felsen gekrochenen Trauer. Sie steigen auf wie die Funken eines Lagerfeuers, verglühen im aufkommenden Wind vor der schillernden Kulisse des einen neuen sommerlichen Tag verheißenden Sonnenaufganges nach einer mondlosen aber sternenklaren, kalten Nacht. Und der Berg erscheint strahlender und opulenter als jemals zuvor, so als ob allein das Königspaar ihn zu dem angesehenen und glanzvollen Zwergenreich erhebt, dass ich bislang nur aus Büchern und Erzählungen kannte._

_Die Zeit des Aufwachens und Kräftigens von Lebensgeistern wird lang und anstrengend werden, denn die Lichtlosigkeit war allumfassend und erschöpfend. Sie zehrte gefräßig wie Wölfe und beständig wie fließendes Wasser an dem Glauben an Gutes und der Zuversicht auf Wiederkehr. Aber es waren zuletzt Thorin und Bil, die dennoch niemals die Hoffnung aufgaben … Darum kämpften uns eine Zukunft zu bieten, unerbittlich und kraftvoll, egal wie viel Schmerz und Leid, Mühsal und Tränen es bedeutete …_

_Und nun stehen sie unweit von mir … Melhekhul … den Kopf erhoben und gekrönt … die Zeugnisse des schweren Kampfes noch allzu deutlich sichtbar, aber dennoch die Erhabenheit nicht im Geringsten vermindern … die Kleider aufwendig und der fellbesetzte Mantel und die Bürde lasten schwer auf den breiten Schultern … jedoch, die majestätische Haltung imponierend und unnachgiebig wie zuvor. An seiner Seite Shamrûnayusullu … noch kronlos aber gleichwohl geadelt durch bedeutende Symbole der Macht … das Kleid edel und würdevoll getragen, allerdings gänzlich befreit von unnatürlichen Putz … den Blick in Zurückhaltung und Herzklopfen gesenkt … bescheiden wirkend wie es ihre Art schon immer war._

_„Welch Erscheinung …“, flüstert Kili ergriffen mit in Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung ertrinkender Stimme und drückt damit in nur einer einzelnen Phrase allzu deutlich aus, was wir alle erblicken … wahrnehmen … spüren._

_„Welch Aussicht …“, vervollständige ich und erschaudere leicht vor dem berührten Wackeln der Worte, als sie mich ungewohnt mit verhaltenem Atem verlassen._

_Der König kehrte endlich zurück … zu seinen Liebsten … zu seinem Volk … in sein Königreich … wird zu dem, was schon immer seine Bestimmung war und begründet eine neue Zeit … voller Wohlstand, Glück und Frieden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamukh! Shamukh Melhekhel! Shamukh Uzbad undu ʹUrd – Heil! Heil König der Könige! Heil König unter dem Berge! (Khuzdûl)  
> Melhekhul – Mein König (Khuzdûl)  
> Shamrûnayusullu – Beschützerin aller


	55. Aufstieg und Verlust

Als Thorin wenig später schwungvoll die schweren Türen zur Bibliothek aufstößt, sind sofort die Blicke von Balin und Ori auf ihn gerichtet. Sie starren ihn sprachlos an, so als ob sie befürchten einer Sinnestäuschung zu erliegen. Nachdem wir jetzt die geschäftigen Teile des Berges verlassen haben, trete ich wieder gleichstehend neben den König und als ob erst mein Eintreffen den beiden Zwergen die Gewissheit gibt, dass die majestätische Erscheinung vor ihnen Wirklichkeit ist, löst sich ihre Starre. Balin kommt auf uns zu, langsam und unsicher; und in seinen Augen bilden sich die ersten Tränen der Erleichterung. „Mein König…“, flüstert er erstickt und ich muss mit mir kämpfen, dass ich angesichts dieser oh so fassbaren, überwältigenden Freude im Antlitz der lieb gewonnenen Vaterfigur nicht befreit aufschluchze.

Der alte Zwerg bleibt dicht vor Thorin stehen und blinzelt mehrmals, mit aller Kraft bemüht die Feuchtigkeit zu bezwingen, die sich beständig in den Augenwinkeln sammelt. Ich betrachte Beide still und mit vor Ergriffenheit flatterndem Herzen und kann in diesem Moment die tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen regelrecht spüren. Sie knistert und flackert wie ein wohliges Kaminfeuer in einem schummrigen Raum voller Lebenserinnerungen und Bildern. Seit Balin denken kann, steht er an Thorins Seite. Er hat ihn stets begleitet … durch unbändige Freude und namenloses Leid … durch entsetzliche Gefahren und abscheuliche Schlachten … immer mit der Hoffnung, dass er ihn irgendwann einmal zum König ausrufen kann. Und jetzt … nachdem der Berg zurückerobert wurde, er die Drachenkrankheit bezwungen hat, unsere Feinde besiegt sind, Frieden herrscht und er wieder genesen ist … erfüllt sich dieser Herzenswunsch und dies wird ihm in diesem herzbewegenden Moment sichtbar klar. Thorin legt ihm freundschaftlich und respektvoll eine Hand auf die Schulter und auch in seinen Augen kann ich erkennen, wie ihn Balins Freude über seine Rückkehr bewegt. Als sie schließlich schweigend und dennoch laut die gegenseitige Schätzung verkündend ihre Stirn aneinanderlegen, fange ich befreit und überglücklich an zu lächeln und das Salz der Tränen schmeckte noch nie so wunderbar wie in diesem berauschend-innigen Augenblick.

„Ich möchte, dass zeitnah Nachricht zu unserer Sippe in den Blauen Bergen gesandt wird“, veranlasst Thorin wenig später, während er genau in der Lesenische Platz genommen hat, in der ich vor erst wenigen Wochen beinahe der niederschmetternden Verdüsterung der Drachenkrankheit nachgab und dessen ungeachtet eine folgenschwere Entscheidung traf, die unser aller Leben beeinflusste. Seine Haltung wirkt trotz der förmlich anmutenden Audienz gelöst, ja fast schon entpflichtet von jeglicher starren Etikette und Hoffähigkeit. Das letzte Mal, dass er es sich erlauben konnte unbefangen König zu sein, wie ich nur wenige Tage später betrübt feststellen muss und es ihm in diesem Moment vielleicht sogar klar war.

Ori vermerkt seine Anweisungen penibel auf einigen Stücken Pergament, unterdessen Balin und ich ergeben vor dem König stehen, um diese entgegenzunehmen. „Unser Volk soll diese Hallen so schnell wie möglich wieder mit Leben erfüllen. Zudem benötigen wir die Verstärkung, um den Erebor, Thal und die Seestadt wiederaufzubauen.“ Balin nickt zufrieden und ich kann selbst aus den flüchtigen Augenwinkeln heraus den flammenden Stolz über diesen rechtschaffenen und gewissenhaften König in den Augen emporlodern sehen. „Jawohl, mein König“, bestätigt er den Erhalt und die Gefühlserschütterung zittert kaum fassbar in der Stimme. „Sendet außerdem einen Boten in das Waldlandreich, ich will baldigst mit den Elben und Menschen die Friedens- und Handelsverhandlungen aufnehmen“, befiehlt Thorin weiter und lehnt sich zwanglos nach vorne. Die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt und die Hände locker verschränkt und oh bei Aules Schöpfung, er ist so herrlich und betörend. Wie habe ich es einst nur bewältigt mich ihm und seiner Liebe so lange zu verwehren? „Noch heute möchte ich mir von meinen Neffen die bereits erledigten und noch geplanten Aufbauarbeiten erläutern lassen, sag ihnen also Bescheid, dass ich sie aufsuchen werde.“

Ich sehe Thorin unvermittelt sorgenvoll an, denn auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er wirkt bereits erschöpft und ich vernehme mit Unbehagen, das er heute schon so weite Strecken laufen möchte. Auch in Balins kurzem Zögern, kann ich diese Bedenken erkennen, aber er weiß genauso gut wie ich, dass das was sich der König unter dem Berge einmal in den störrischen Kopf gesetzt hat, so schnell nicht wieder dort hinausgelangt. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein König“, antwortet er deshalb letztendlich pflichtbewusst und verneigt sich leicht.

Thorin bestätigt erhaltend und steht entschieden und dennoch erfolglos darum bemüht ein schmerzlich verzehrtes Gesicht vor uns zu verbergen auf. Eindrucksvoll schreitet er mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen an mich heran und blickt mir tief in die Augen. „Dich meine Auserwählte, würde ich bitten, zusammen mit Ori eine Inventur des erhalten gebliebenen Mobiliars vorzunehmen, damit wir wissen, was alle neu beschafft oder angefertigt werden muss. Richte unser Königreich ganz nach deinem Belieben ein“, sagt er sanft, verwebt seine Finger mit meinen und haucht einen Kuss auf die Handfläche. 

Es ist kein Befehl, den er an mich richtet, sondern ein Wunsch und diese Tatsache erstaunt mich. Auch wenn ich nach seinem Willen die zukünftige Königin werden soll, noch bin ich eine einfache Frau. Förmlich im Moment nur seine Mätresse, weiterhin ohne Rang oder Titel. Aber dennoch behandelt er mich schon jetzt fast als ihm ebenbürtig und lässt nur erahnen, wie hoch mein Ansehen einmal sein wird … und diese Aussicht bereitet mir furchterregende Angst, musste ich die Herrschermacht doch schon einmal nur allzu belastend auf den zitternden Schultern tragen. Ich knickse dennoch untertänig, aber ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. „Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist, mein König, dann werde ich ihn erfüllen“, gebe ich ihm als Entgegnung und er lächelt leicht. „Balin, würdest du mich in den Thronsaal begleiten, ich muss noch etwas … Persönliches … mit dir besprechen“, sagt er schließlich und wendet sich mit einem letzten liebvollen Blick ab. Ehe die beiden Zwerge Ori und mich zur Erledigung unserer Aufgabe allein lassen, sieht mich Balin noch einmal vielsagend und mit einem väterlichen Lächeln an und folgt dann seinem König.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Balin_

_Melhekhel … König der Könige … wie oft habe ich Thorin ehrfürchtig leise über diesen Titel sprechen hören, so als würde er verglühen wie eine Sternschnuppe, wenn man ihn hörbar außerhalb des Königreiches unter dem Berge erwähnt. Aber die gewaltige Bedeutung, die mit ihm einhergeht, sie war mir dennoch nie wirklich vollumfänglich bewusst, wie ich jetzt respektvoll bebend feststelle. Gleichwohl ich all die Jahre sah, wie allgewaltig er in seinen Hallen unter den Hängen der Ered Luin regierte, welches hohe Ansehen er als Titelerbe trug, welche Macht er innehatte, nachdem sein Großvater und schließlich Vater starb … die Existenz dieser Hegemonie wirkte dessen ungeachtet wie das Schattenspiel einer Kerze … nicht greifbar … denn die Stärke die sich dahinter verbirgt, sie war so fernliegend im Exil._

_Meine Mutter Peritte und mein Vater Fundin retteten mich als Zwergling vor den Flammen des Drachen. Ich war demnach noch zu jung um mich an die Herrlichkeit des Erebors in den guten Tagen erinnern zu können. Wir ließen uns schließlich weiterhin treu dem Königshaus ergeben und uns unserer Pflicht als Mitglied dieser Herrscherlinie bewusst mit ihnen in den Blauen Bergen nieder. Das Leben, dass wir uns dort aufbauten, war glücklich, wenn auch einfach. Aber das Leuchten in ihren Augen, das aufflammte, wenn sie vom Einsamen Berg und seinen gewaltigen, lichtdurchfluteten Sälen sprachen und die Ehrfurcht vor Thráin und seiner Macht als Herrscher der Zwergenheit, sind unvergessen. Die überlassenen Erinnerungen waren schließlich der Auslöser ein unmöglich erscheinendes und … Mahal weiß … mehr als gefährliches Unterfangen zu riskieren. Aber wir wurden begleitet von Glück und Hoffnung und nicht nur unser Schöpfer beschützte uns auf dem langen, beschwerlichen Weg zum Berg zurück. Todesgefahr, Kampf, Gefangenschaft, Hunger, Kälte … wir trotzten erfolgreich diesen Einflüssen._

_Und nun sehe ich ihn endlich vor mir … diesen majestätischen, achtunggebietenden König der Zwergenheit, den ich bislang nur aus Legenden kannte. Er weilt in seinen ehrenvollen, goldenen Hallen, umgeben von Reichtum und Pracht und die Symbole seiner Macht funkeln und leuchten unbefleckt und erhaben. Trotz der sichtbaren Wunden, die er bei der Verteidigung von Königreich, Volk und Ehre erlitt imposant und ungebrochen wie es ein heroischer Abkömmling seines Geschlechts nur sein kann. Und ich bin unendlich stolz und glücklich, an seiner Seite dieses wundervolle Reich wiederaufbauen zu können._

_Thorin bat mich Oin ihn den Thronsaal zu holen, und als wir dort eintreffen, steht er von seinem Herrschersitz, die Augen starr und ehrfürchtig auf den Arkenstein gerichtet, der blendend seine Strahlen über alles aussendet. Als er uns näherkommen hört, strafft sich seine Haltung noch ein klein wenig mehr, obwohl ich nicht führmöglich gehalten hätte, dass sie überdies beeindruckender sein könnte. Langsam dreht er sich um und nickt uns begrüßend zu. Auch Oin scheint von der aufsehenerregenden, majestätischen Erscheinung vor sich einschüchtert zu sein, denn sein Blick ist ungewöhnlich tief gesenkt, als wir schließlich mit gebührendem Abstand zu unserem König innehalten._

_„Oin, ich hörte, die Lazarette leeren sich. Wie geht es den Verwundeten?“, fragt Thorin aufrichtig interessiert klingend, während er sich schwer auf seinem Thron niederlässt. Und die erhabene Ausstrahlung brilliert und blendet uns wie tausende in hunderte Facetten geschliffene Edelsteine. „Die Wunden heilen … das Sterben endet demgemäß. Mandos hat den Berg verlassen, nachdem auch Ihr erwacht seid“, antwortet unser Heiler wahrheitsgemäß, denn seitdem mussten wir einem Wunder gleich tatsächlich keinen weiteren Toden mehr beweinen. „Und unsere Gefährten … ich vernahm mit Kummer, dass einige Blessuren der Schlacht folgenschwer waren?“, erkundigt sich Thorin weiter und ich sehe ihn erstaunt an, denn wir hatten uns im Stillen geeinigt, ihm nichts über das Leid, das auch wir erfahren mussten, zu informieren. Oin sieht kurz zu mir herüber, offenkundig ebenfalls verwundert, woher er diese Auskünfte hat. „Nun … Oris Arm ist verheilt, obwohl es lange nicht so aussah, als würde der durchtrennte Muskel wieder zusammenwachsen. Aber er ist jung und stark, emsig die Fähigkeiten wiederzubeleben. Nori hat sich mit seiner Situation abgefunden und macht bereits Scherze darüber, dass er mit drei Fingern bestimmt noch besser Dinge entwenden kann als vorher. Ansonsten … sind alle erfreut, dass Ihr genesen seid.“ Thorin nickt zufrieden und ehrlich erleichtert wirkend._

_„Darf ich fragen, wie es Euch geht, Majestät?“, erkundigt sich der Heiler schließlich sorgenvoll, denn Thorin verwehrte ihm starrköpfig und unwillig weiterhin Schwäche vor uns zu zeigen seine medizinische Behandlung. Deshalb wundert es mich auch nicht, dass er den zweifelsohne noch immer bestehenden Schmerz der nur allzu deutlich zu sehenden Verletzungen herunterspielt. „Ich habe allerdings auch eine führsorgliche und manchmal zu besorgte persönliche Wundschwester an meiner Seite“, ergänzt Thorin beruhigend, als er Oins unverkennbar zweifelndes Gesicht bei seiner Beteuerung bemerkt. „Nichts anderes hätte ich auch von ihr erwartet“, gibt Oin als Anerkennung und tatsächlich huscht ein kleines Lächeln über die autokratisch-kontrollierten Gesichtszüge._

_„Wegen ihrem Befinden, habe ich dich eigentlich auch hauptsächlich kommen lassen“, offenbart Thorin schließlich und ein sorgenvoller Schatten legt sich sofort über die eben noch so befreiten Gesichter. „Ich entdeckte ihre zahlreichen Wunden, aber sie erzählt nichts darüber … wie verderbend sie waren … ob sie heilen …“, sagt er und das bekümmerte Wackeln der Stimme ist unverstellt deutlich. Oin senkt gedankenvoll den Blick, scharf überlegend, was er ihm erzählen soll und darf. „Ich weiß, auf welche Verwundungen Ihr besonders eingehen wollt“, beginnt er schließlich und knetet nervös die Hände. „Die Verletzung am Arm heilt, wenn auch langsam. Azogs Schwert zerstörte einen Nerv und traf den Knochen … sie scheint allerdings keinerlei bleibende Einschränkungen an der Beweglichkeit der Hand zu behalten. Der Schnitt am Bauch war groß, aber nicht sehr tief … sodass er keine destruktiven Schäden anrichtete … er ist bereits vernarbt.“ Thorins Miene entspannt sich sofort und auch ich atme erleichtert aus, denn über Bils Befinden wusste bislang nur Oin, Fili und Kili Bescheid. Auch ich sah einst die fürchterlichen Blessuren des tapferen Kampfes und verzagte an ihnen und dem vielen Blut, das beharrlich an der seidigen, einst so sündenlosen Haut klebte. Umso beruhigter bin ich über die guten Nachrichten und Entwicklungen._

_„Allerdings …“, setzt der Heiler unerwarteterweise zu einer Fortführung der Schilderungen über erlebtes Leid und Schmerz unserer zukünftigen Königin an und ich sehe an der gedrückten Haltung den Disput, den er austrägt, womöglich ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis zu offenbaren … oder etwas noch Fürchterlicheres und Folgenschwereres. „Ich maße mir nicht an das Fachwissen einer Hebamme zu besitzen und über die Anatomie von Hobbits habe ich ebenfalls bislang wenige Erkenntnisse gewinnen können … aber, sie bat mich vor einiger Zeit vertrauensvoll um Frauenmantel, da ihre Blutungen verspätet einsetzten, jedoch dafür ungewöhnlich schmerzhaft, lang und stark waren. Sie schob es beruhigend auf die Strapazen und Sorgen der letzten Zeit … hingegen … ich vermute etwas anderes.“_

_In Thorins Angesicht kann ich das kurze Nichtverstehen der Ausführung erfassen und dann, wie die einsetzende Erkenntnis wie ein grauenvoller Steinschlag über ihn hinwegrollt. „Bei Mahal …“, stößt er unglücklich bebend aus und bettet das plötzlich ergraute Gesicht niedergeschmettert und unvermittelt jeder glanzvollen Herrschaftlichkeit beraubt in die Hände. Und dann erreicht auch mich die Einsicht, was Oin uns eben versucht hat zu offenbaren und gerate ins Schwanken, als sie mir den Boden unter den Füßen entzieht. „Wird sie dennoch …?“, murmelt Thorin erstickt unter aufkommenden Tränen und sie verbergenden Fingern, noch nicht wieder die Kraft findend aufzuschauen. „Ich denke ja … es war lediglich ein natürlicher Schutzvorgang des Körpers … hervorgerufen durch die Verletzungen und Ängste … bedauerlich in erster Linie für das Königspaar. Aber sie ist jung und wird sich von dem Schicksalsschlag nachwirkungsfrei erholen.“_

_Thorin sieht schließlich in Gegenwart der leidmindernden und hoffnungsvollen Worte wieder auf, allerdings weiterhin gezeichnet von Schrecken und Verlustschmerz. „Wenn du das sagst, werde ich es nur allzu gerne glauben … Ich danke dir Oin“, äußert er nachfolgend und erhebt sich, die Erscheinung plötzlich wieder beherrscht, erhaben und majestätisch wie zuvor. Sie vermittelt ungeschönt Zuversicht und Glaube, trotz der eben vernommenen schlechten Nachricht. „Balin, ich benötige das Hausgesetz meines Adelsgeschlechts und Fili als Zeuge einer Änderung darin“, befiehlt er mir augenblicklich und steigt entschlossen wirkend die Stufen des Thronpodestes hinab._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	56. Verderben und Gedeihen

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Ori_

_„Ori … Ori, mellonen … cuiva …“ Selbst der vertrauten, so erlesen klar und hell in Sindarin singenden Stimme gelingt es nur zögerlich und schwerfällig die schwarzen Nebelschleier, die beharrlich mein Bewusstsein umwoben halten, zu durchdringen. Ich versuche meine Augen zu öffnen, so wie sie es mir befiehlt, aber der unvermittelt einsetzende Schmerz an meinem Arm lässt mich zusammenzucken und gequält aufstöhnen. „Ist schon gut … beren maethor“, flüstert sie erneut und ich spüre zarte Finger über meine Wange streichen. Und erst jetzt finde ich die Kraft mich gänzlich aus dem Nebel zu lösen und schaue auf._

_Schummriges Licht, gespendet von wenigen brennenden Kerzen an den Wänden empfängt mich. Geräusche des Sterbens … leise verstummende Klageschreie und hohes trostloses Beweinen … wabern wie schwerer Rauch durch das Halbdunkel. Der Gestank ist abscheulich … ein Gemenge aus eitrig-süß und metallisch-blutig, versetzt mit starken, in der Nase stechenden Kräutern und diesem komischen, undefinierbaren Geruch von sauberen Verbänden, die langsam aber beständig mit Körpersäften durchweicht werden und an den Wundrändern kleben. Die grauende Atmosphäre von Kriegslazaretten … selbst in dem abgelegenen Teil der großen Halle, in der die Krankenlager unsere Gemeinschaft liegen, ist sie deutlich und schreckensauslösend zu spüren._

_Über mir schweben blaue, sorgenvolle Augen, gezeichnet von dunkler Trauer und trüber Erschöpfung und brechenden-schmerzvollen Erinnerungen. Sie erscheinen so ganz anders als die Blicke, die ich kenne. Früher waren sie voller Freude und Lebenslust, glänzten wie Diamanten, wenn sie mir von Überlieferungen ihres Volkes und den Traditionen erzählte, die so fremdartig sind im Vergleich zu den Unseren, und die diesen wundervollen Ausdruck bekamen, wenn sie mir, hoffentlich außerhalb der Hörweite der anderen Zwerge, Sindarin beibrachte._

_Bil beugt sich zu mir hinunter und lässt die Finger prüfend über die Stirn fahren. „Dein Fieber ist gesunken, Aule hab dank“, flüstert sie und es stiehlt sich doch tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln auf die spröden Lippen, während sie sich bleiern und abgekämpft wirkend auf den Stuhl neben meinem Krankenlager fallen lässt. Ich versuche zu sprechen, aber kein Ton kommt aus der trockenen Kehle. „Wasser?“, fragt sie mich sofort und ich erschaudere vor der vorbehaltlosen Fürsorglichkeit, während ich leicht nicke und sie mir sofort einen Becher reicht._

_Unsere Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, unser Vater ließ meine Brüder und mich allein zurück in Elend und Treuer. Die Herrscherfamilie nahm uns schließlich in Verantwortungsgefühl auf, gab uns drei Unterkunft, Nahrung, Schutz, ermöglichte uns Bildung und ein Leben in Sorglosigkeit. Aber die aufopferungsvolle Pflege einer Mutter konnte ich nie spüren. Nori und Ori versuchten sie mir zu ersetzen zu gut es ihnen möglich war. Verbrachten albtraumbegleitete Nächte an meiner Seite, umsorgten mich, wenn ich krank war … aber das Hegen einer Frau, ist etwas ganz anderes, wie ich jetzt feststellen muss._

_Bil zieht eine Schüssel mit dampfenden, kräuterversetzten Wasser heran und beginnt den verschmutzten Verband am Arm zu lösen. „Deine Wunde sieht schon besser aus“, bemerkt sie schließlich, als alle Lagen entfernt sind und taucht ein Tuch in die stark nach Ringelblumen und Kamille duftende Flüssigkeit. Als sie es ausringt, bemerke ich, wie ihre Hand zittert und sie aussichtslos danach strebt ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht hinter vorfallenden Haaren vor mir zu verbergen. Ich sah nach der Schlacht vereinzelte tiefe Wunden und vermutete unter blutgetränkten Stoffen unzählige weitere. Jede Einzelne davon ist in Edelmut entstanden und ich hoffe wirklich, dass keine bleibende Schäden hervorrufen wird._

_Die Tinktur brennt, auch wenn sie versucht so behutsam wie nur möglich die Wunde damit aus zu waschen. Achtsam wandern sanfte, wenn auch klamme Finger über die Haut, der Blick starr auf die wichtige Aufgabe konzentriert … aber dennoch sehe ich in der kraftlosen Haltung und an den fahlen Schatten, die den einst so reinweißen Teint überziehen, wie erschöpft sie ist und das eine bleierne Müdigkeit an Körper und Geist zieht. „Wie geht es Thorin?“, bringe ich schließlich unter großer Anstrengung die brennend-heiße Frage hervor und sie stockt augenblicklich in der routinierten Bewegung. Die Augenlider zittern und senken sich schließlich, in den verzagenden Versuch die sich glitzern ankündigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Unverändert“, flüstert sie nach einem Moment der erdrückenden Stille und der Kummer, der die tränenreiche Stimme durchrinnt, ist beinahe zu viel für mein Herz._

_Ich ergreife ihren Arm und wie als würde die Berührung einen schweren Vorhang öffnen, beginnt sie augenblicklich unverschleiert zu schluchzen. Sie presst die Hand vor den Mund und das nasse Tuch klatscht auf den Boden. „Es sind jetzt schon zwei Wochen … zwei Wochen, in denen er noch nicht einmal erwacht ist … und ich sehe mit jeder verstreichenden Minute, wie förmlich jegliche verbliebene Kraft aus ihm schwindet.“ Ihr Klagen ist schlimmer, als alles was ich bis jetzt hören musste … selbst die betäubenden Trauerschreie der Herrin Dìs, nachdem sie die Nachricht über den Fall ihres Gemahls und Vaters von Fili und Kili ereilte, gruben sich einst nichts so tief und klaffend in meine Seele. Ich versuche mich aufzurichten, um sie tröstend in die Arme zu schließen, aber mir fehlt die Kraft und wie schon so oft verfluche ich meinen schwachen Körper, der verhindert, dass ich für das was mir am wichtigsten ist, einstehe._

_Aber dann entfernt sie die vertuschende Hand und atmet tief durch … sichtbar masochistisch bestrebt darum die so mühevoll aufgebaute Mauer aus Gefasstheit und Zuversicht nicht noch mehr einstürzen zu lassen. Und der gelogen feste Ausdruck in den tränenschwimmenden Augen ist eine noch schlimmere Qual als jedes Wehklagen. Hoffnung ist ein äußerst filigranes Gebilde und wenn man nicht acht gibt, zerbricht sie nur allzu schnell unter leichtsinnig allein getragener Trauer und Last. Und leider nur allzu oft, ist sie einfach vergebens und der Fall von der weich-flauschigen Wolke auf den schwarzen, harten Boden der Tatsachen ist umso bitterer, je höher man bereits mit ihr schwebte. Bil versucht stark zu sein in Anblick von Tod und Kummer, so wie unser König es ihr auferlegte, aber ich befürchte, etwas in ihr wird dadurch leidvoll sterben, denn diese Bürde kann kein Wesen lange und uneingeschränkt tragen._

_Ich bin froh, als uns Erlösung vor der drückend-schweren Situation mit der Anwesenheit von Kili und Bofur ereilt. Die tröstende Hand, die der Prinz über Bils Rücken fahren lässt, während er an ihre Seite tritt und der kleine Scherz von Bofur auf meine Kosten, hellt den trüben Schatten in ihren Augen schließlich um einige wenige Nuancen auf. „Ich werde gleich wiederkommen und deinen Verband erneuern“, sagt sie schließlich, noch immer bestrebt die Feuchte zu bezwingen, kämpft sich schwerfällig wirkend nach oben und legt das Tuch in das erkaltete Wasser. Aber sie ist noch keinen schwankenden Schritt weit gekommen, da reißt uns der zerberstende Klang der herunterfallenden Schüssel aus der gerade aufgekommenen Unterhaltung._

_Bil krümmt sich zusammen und krallt sich verzweifelt darum ringend nicht gänzlich zu erlahmen, an dem Pfosten des Bettes fest. Sofort ist Kili an ihrer Seite und stützt sie und das kurz zu sehende schmerzentstellte und aschfahle Gesicht ist grauenauslösend. Ich spüre die aufkommende Panik, als sie trotz der haltgebenden Hände immer mehr in sich zusammensackt und beginnt wimmernd ihren Bauch zu halten. „Bil … bei Mahal … ist die Wunde …?“, stottert Kili, aber sie schüttelt nur den Kopf und schreit plötzlich fernab jeder eben noch so bitter zurückerkämpfen Beherrschung auf … einen langgezogenen, gellenden, ungeheuer schmerzerfüllten Schrei … abscheulicher als jeder Kriegslärm … er lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren._

_Ohne noch einen weiteren Moment zu zögern, nimmt Kili sie auf seine Arme und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks kann ich, als dabei der Saum des langen Kleides angehoben wird, das viele hellrote Blut sehen, dass die Beine hinunterfließt. „Geh und hole Oin und Gandalf … ich bringe sie in ihre Gemächer!“, befiehlt er Bofur und trägt sie durch einen Seitenausgang außerhalb der neugierigen Augen der anderen Verletzten nach draußen. Und das zurückbleibende, schlierende Blut vermischt sich mit dem verdünnenden Wasser auf dem Boden zu einer schauderhaften Vorausahnung …_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_„Hier … schau mal, was ich gefunden habe!“ Seit dem Zusammenbruch sind erst wenige Tage vergangen und ich bin ehrlich über die Festigkeit ihrer Stimme und das Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht erstaunt, als sie mir das Knäuel Wolle entgegenstreckt. „Oin empfahl, unseren verletzten Händen ein wenig monotone Beschäftigung zu geben, damit sie wieder gekräftigt werden“, erklärt sie weiter und hält zudem zwei paar Stricknadeln nach oben._

_Die Bewegung ist schmerzhaft, wenn auch in gewisser Weise wohltuend und es kostet mich enorme Anstrengung, meine Finger nicht miteinander zu verknoten, denn ich habe mein Leben lang noch nie gestrickt. Bils Augen mustern meine Bemühungen schon fast belustigend wirkend, während sie bereits mit Leichtigkeit die Hälfte eines Schals fertiggestellt hat. Aber auch an dem beständigen Absetzen und entkrampfenden Regen der Finger merke ich, dass die Aufgabe auch sie fordert. „Wie geht es dir? Ich war in großer Sorge, nachdem du …“, finde ich schließlich Mut sie auf den Zusammenbruch anzusprechen und sie lässt hörbar ausatmend die Nadeln sinken, ehe ich enden kann. „Es war nur … eine Frauensache … nichts, worüber ihr euch Gedanken machen müsst“, gibt sie mir als beruhigende Antwort und quält sich ein deutlich gespieltes Lächeln heraus._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Ori_

_Nichts ist mehr von der unter Gesteinslasten von Trauer, Bürde und Kummer erdrückten Gestalt zu erkennen, die ich bis vor wenigen Tagen noch mit Bangen und Sorge sehen musste. Ihre Augen strahlen wieder wie Diamanten, wenn auch weniger hell und ungetrübt als früher. Wertmindernde Einschlüsse sind in ihnen zu erkennen, kleine dunkle Makel aus gesehenen Grauen und erlebten Leid, die wohl für immer gefangen sind in heller Freude und Lebenslust. Und noch etwas ist anders geworden: ihre Haltung und die Art, mit der sie anderen begegnet. Einst nahm ich sie wahr als ein leichtherziges junges Mädchen … erfrischend, wenn man sein Leben lang nur von eiserner Bürde und steinernen Aufgaben umgeben ist wie wir Zwerge. Sie kannte nichts von den Gefahren dieser Welt und vertraute uneingeschränkt, selbst Thorin, der sie anfangs behandelte wie ein Hindernis. Aber sie war schüchtern, oh so infantil unsicher bei allem was sie tat. Sie traute sich nicht zu, die Würde, Stärke und den Mut, die schon immer in ihr schlummerten ausbrechen zu lassen … bis sie es letztendlich musste. Und als ob die jahrelange Bannung all dessen es um ein Vielfaches mächtiger machte, brauste sie wie ein Sturm über unsere und die Köpfe unserer Feinde hinweg und bewies uns, dass auch in kleinen, schwach und unscheinbar erscheinenden Dingen ein wahrer Kämpfer stecken kann. Und das die flauschige Wolke der Hoffnung sich nicht immer in Wohlgefallen auflöst._

_Nun steht sie unweit von mir, in königsblaue Gewänder gekleidet, die sie aufrecht und stolz trägt wie eine wahre Monarchin. Die perlmutt-farbenen Glanzstücke in ihrem braunen Haar schillern im Licht der Kerzen und die wenigen Schmuckstücke ergänzen die Bescheidenheit der Robe. Für die Besichtigung der Räumlichkeiten hat sie sich Unterstützung von einigen Menschenfrauen erbeten. Die beiden Töchter von Bard und einige ihrer Freundinnen, die ihr in der Zeit der Not nach der Schlacht hilfreich zur Seite standen, wenn es darum ging die Verwundeten zu pflegen oder alltägliche Dinge zu organisieren. Und das beschwingte und so unschuldige Lachen, dass die jungen Frauen unablässig ertönen lassen, ist eine Wohltat für mein Herz._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Es ist bereits später Nachmittag, als Ori, einige Gehilfinnen und ich die Aufnahme der noch nicht hergerichteten Räumlichkeiten der Königfamilie und des Hofstaates fast beendet konnten. Im Auenland würde man jetzt die hochgeschätzte Tee-Zeit abhalten und trotz all der Monate, in denen ich weit entfernt davon war zivilisiert Tee aus einer richtigen Kanne … oder überhaupt einer richtigen Tasse … zu trinken, begleitet von Kuchen und Gebäck und Süßigkeiten … mein Magen grummelt noch immer seinen Unmut über die Nichteinhaltung dieser Essenstradition. Aber dann fällt mir ein, dass Kultur und gute Sitten bald schon wieder Einzug in mein Leben halten werden und ich beschließe, diese bei den Zwergen einzuführen … es muss ja auch seine Vorteile haben bald Herrscherin zu sein.

Der Schreiber und ich haben uns in mein Gemach zurückgezogen, in dem wir die erstellten Listen noch einmal durchgehen und zusammentragen. Ich lese gerade konzentriert die Aufzeichnungen und lasse dabei gedankenverloren immer wieder die Einkerbungen und leichten Erhebungen des kostbaren und mit einem aufrichtigen Versprechen ausgezeichneten Siegelrings an meinem Finger über die Lippen fahren, als ich bemerke, wie Ori mich verträumt-lächelnd anstarrt. Als ich zu ihm aufblicke, versucht er noch nicht einmal wegzuschauen.

„Was ist?“, frage ich ihn deshalb verwundert. „Du siehst so schön und glücklich aus wie noch nie“, bemerkt er daraufhin und beginnt noch breiter zu lächeln, als sich auch meine Mundwinkel beschämt heben. Dennoch, ich weiß genau, worauf er hinaus möchte und auch mir ist seit dem Erwachen von Thorin aufgefallen, dass ich fröhlicher geworden bin und das gelöste Lachen zurückkehrte. Trotz, oder genau wegen dem Leid, das ich ertragen musste, genieße ich die kostbaren Momente an Thorins und an der Seite meiner Brüder. In Beutelsend lebte ich alleine, entweder von anderen Hobbits gemieden oder schlimmer noch, umgeben von falschen Freunden, die es auf mein geerbtes Vermögen abgesehen hatten. Ich galt als Sonderling, Abkömmling zweier Familien, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, mit komischen Freunden wie grauen Zauberern und Leidenschaften wie das Sammeln von nutzlosen Steinen und das Lesen von Büchern … aber hier bin ich wegen angewendeten Wissen und bewältigter Taten geachtet, werde geliebt und erfreue mich an jeder einzelnen Sekunde meines Lebens.

Ja auch Kostbarkeiten umgeben und kleiden mich … Schmuckstücke und Gewänder, von denen frau noch nicht einmal zu träumen wagt. Materielle Sorgen werde ich nie wieder erleiden müssen und selbst die Erinnerungen an Hunger, Kälte, Gefahr und Wildnis verblassen immer mehr im Schein der wohligen Kaminfeuer und unter warmen Decken und Fellen. Aber eines werde ich trotz allem Überfluss und empfundener Sorglosigkeit nie erwerben dürfen … und es macht mich traurig, dass es damit auch Thorin verwehrt bleibt.

Ich nicke Ori deshalb nur bedingt beipflichtend zu, als es plötzlich an meiner Zimmertür klopft. Als ich hereinbitte, steckt Bofur seinen Kopf hinein und auch auf seinem Antlitz ist ein gelöstes Lächeln zu erkennen, schöner und lebenslustiger, als es jemals war und das sagt schon einiges über die vorherrschende Situation aus. „Bil … oh verzeiht … Majestät sollte ich doch sagen … König Thorin möchte Euch gerne bei der Begehung der wiederhergerichteten Schmiede dabeihaben“, teilt er mir hoffähig mit, kann aber das hüpfende Aufwallen von Glücksgefühl und Freudigkeit nicht vollständig unter der strengen Etikette zügeln. Ich sehe entschuldigend zu Ori zurück, da ich ihn mit der noch zu erledigenden Arbeit alleine lassen muss, aber er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. „Geh beruhigt … ich werde mich in die Bibliothek zurückziehen und die Listen abschließen … den Wunsch seines Königs sollte man nachkommen.“

„Ich hoffe er ist mit Fili und Kili nicht zu streng“, offenbare ich Bofur meine Ängste, während wir die hell erleuchteten Gänge entlanggehen. „Sie waren so fleißig und haben sich solche Mühe gegeben den Berg in neuem Glanz erstrahlen zu lassen.“ Zwerge und Menschen begegnen uns und Bofur bleibt beständig bis sie an uns vorbeigezogen sind hinter mir zurück. Ein unterwürfiges Benehmen, das ich momentan noch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen kann und mich peinlich berührt, genauso wie die demütig gesenkten Blicke der Entgegenkommenden.

Die Schmiede, in die wir schließlich gelangen, ist der Inbegriff der Zwergenheit meiner Bücher. Ein gewaltiger Raum, so hoch, dass ich die Decke nicht ausmachen kann. Rinnen mit Rückständen von glänzendem Gold schlängeln sich wie noch ausgetrocknete Flussbeten über den grauen Steinfußboden und die Loren der Minen finde hier an starken Ketten hängend ihr Ende. Er wird zudem dominiert von fünf riesigen und noch immer erloschenen Schmelzöfen und an einem von ihnen stehen Thorin und seine Neffen. Fili erklärt ihm bereits unterstützt von aufgeregten Handgesten, was die Arbeiter alles geschafft haben und was noch zu erledigen ist und das fiebrige Glitzern in seinen Augen ist deutlich zu erkennen und wunderschön. Borfur entlässt mich schließlich seinen Auftrag erfüllt habend am Eingang. Langsam trete ich an die kleine Ansammlung heran und da noch fremde Zwerge mitanwesend sind, knicks ich dienstbar vor Thorin, als er mich bemerkt. Seine Augen betrachten mich kurz verwundert zusammengezogen über die unterwürfige Geste, wenden sich dann aber wieder seinen Neffen zu.

Langsam gehen wir durch die mit neu erwachten Leben erfüllten Hallen des Einsamen Berges, lassen uns die Errungenschaften der in den letzten Tagen mit neuem Blut und warmen Schweiß erbrachten Arbeiten zeigen und gelangen zuletzt an das Haupttor. Kein einziger geborstener Stein erinnert mehr an die undurchdringliche Barrikade, die hier einmal stand. Stattdessen hält ein aus dicken Eichenstämmen bestehendes und mit Gold und Eisen und vereinzelten Mithrilornamenten verziertes Tor Kälte, Feinde und Naturgewalten vom Eindringen ab. Kili und Fili schließen ihren Bericht ab und schauen Thorin erwartungsvoll und sichtlich angespannt an. Er betrachtet seine Schwesternsöhne lange eindringlich und schließlich prunkt ein von maßlosem Stolz gezeichnetes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Anerkennend legt er die Hände auf die Schultern seiner Neffen und senkt leicht den Blick. Ich betrachte mit Begeisterung diese wundervolle Szene, die von so viel Respekt und Wertschätzung durchdrungen ist und mein Herz ebenfalls mit unbändigen Stolz erfüllt. Ja ich bin stolz … auf die beiden Thronerben, auf Thorin, auf unsere Gefährten und die unzähligen anderen Wesen in diesem Berg, auf die gewaltigen Leistungen der letzten Zeit … und ein kleines Bisschen auch auf mich. „Du wirst einmal ein guter König werden, Fili“, fügt Thorin plötzlich seiner Geste hinzu und ich glaube, es ist das erste Mal, dass er seinem Thronfolger dies in aller Deutlichkeit sagt. Und ich lege die von Ergriffenheit zitternden Finger an meine Lippen, als ich die ersten Tränen der Rührung in Filis Augen erkenne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellonen – mein Freund (Sindarin)  
> Cuiva – Wach auf (Sindarin)  
> beren maethor - tapferer Krieger (Sindarin)


	57. Hier fängt es an … (ADULT)

Am späten Abend lässt sich Thorin mit einem gequälten Ächzen schwer auf den Rand des Bettes fallen. Sein Tag war lang und kräftezehrend, voller neuer Eindrücke, ergreifender Momente und mühevoller Taten. Aber er würde sich niemals eingestehen, dass er erschöpft ist und eigentlich, so wie ich es ihm vorausgesagt habe, noch Ruhe benötigt. Im Vorbeigehen lasse ich die Hand sanft über seine Schulter streichen und hole dann neues Verbandszeug vom Tisch. Als er versteht was ich vorhabe, entledigt er sich seines schweren Mantels, dem glänzenden Gürtel und den ganzen anderen unnatürlich prunkvollen Dingen, die ihn als Zwergenkönig akzentuieren. 

Als ich mich vollgepackt mit den notwendigen Dingen neben ihm platziere, zieh ich ihm das noch verbliebene Unterhemd ohne lange zu zögern über den Kopf aus und beginne die dicken Verbände um seinen Oberkörper zu lockern. Scham und Zurückhaltung wich in den vielen Wochen der Pflege, aber die Bewunderung der wohlgeformten Muskeln und die Faszination, wie das Licht- und Schattenspiel der Kerzenflammen in den Mulden und Hügelketten tanzt, ist noch immer wirksam wie am ersten Tag. Mit Bedacht entferne ich die vielen straff übereinandergelegten Schichten und lege damit die einst so zerstörerische Verletzung frei. Thorin beobachtet mich dabei greifbar aufmerksam und als ich kurz zu ihm aufschaue, verzieht er seine Mundwinkel zu einem liebevollen und gewinnenden Lächeln. Behutsam lasse ich die Fingerspitzen über die verschlossene Wunde gleiten, prüfe sie konzentriert und sorgfältig und beginne schließlich erleichtert zu lächeln. „Die Verletzung ist sehr gut verheilt, Thorin. Ich glaube, wir können den Verband weglassen“, teile ich ihm zufrieden, dass sie letztendlich nur ein weiteres narbiges Zeugnis seines an Schlachten reichen Lebens geworden ist, mit. 

„Dank deiner heilenden Hände und Liebe, die es sogar schaffte Götter umzustimmen“, erwidert er flüsternd-sentimental und ich schaue ihn verwundert über diese wissenden Worte an. „Gandalf berichtete mir, warum und durch wen ich dem bereits sicheren Tod entkommen bin … welch Wunder du vollbrachtest.“ Verlegen senkt sich mein Blick und ich merke, wie die Schamesröte in mir aufsteigt. „Ich hatte eigentlich darum gebeten, es dir nicht zu erzählen“, murmle ich und stehe in der Hoffnung das Thema damit beenden zu können schnell auf. Ausweichend beginne ich die Verbände und Salben wieder zu verstauen, bis ich schließlich seine oh so vertraute und oh so wohltuende Wärme hinter mir spüren kann. Ich schaue auf und kann ihn durch den Spiegel dicht in meinem Rücken stehen sehen. „Und warum nicht?“, will er wissen und schmiegt die muskulöse Brust an mich. Ich fühle die gleichmäßigen, kräftigen und lebensverheißenden Atemzüge und augenblicklich verfallen sie mit meinen in einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. „Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du jemals erfährst, wie tief du bereits in die ewigen Hallen vorgedrungen warst“, erkläre ich gedämpft. Thorins Augen mustern mich forschend durch die reflektierende Oberfläche, die trotz aller Klarheit nur unzureichend die Tiefgründigkeit des emotionalen Blickes wiedergegeben kann. „Wie nah ich bereits davor stand, dich für immer zu verlieren …“, führe ich wispernd fort und bei der Erinnerung an die zurückliegenden schrecklichsten und schmerzhaftesten Tage meines Lebens, bilden sich ungewollt Tränen in den Augen und ich senke entschlossen sie vor ihm zu verbergen den Blick. „Zudem glaube ich, noch immer nicht was ich damals überhaupt sah … ob ich mir alles nicht nur eingebildet habe.“

Thorin umfasst sanft meine Schultern und dreht mich zu sich um. „Selbst, wenn diese Epiphanie ein Hirngespinst war … nur durch dich bin ich noch hier … wahrhaftige Liebe und das Memento an dich hat mich gerettet … sie haben selbst unseren starrköpfigen Schöpfer und den unnachgiebigen Mandos überzeugt mich zurückzusenden … mir ein neues Leben zu schenken. Und ich werde diesen durch dich gegebenen Lebensfunken dafür nutzen, dir die zeitlosen Hallen auf Arda zu errichten. Egal was du begehrst, ich werde es dir erfüllen“, flüstert er und seine trotz der Rauheit sanften Finger umfassen mein Gesicht, verbannen die salzige Nässe der beständig fließenden Tränen der erinnerten Trauer und auflebenden Freude zugleich.

Ich sehe zu ihm auf, lasse auch meine Hand zärtlich über seine Wange fahren, genieße das leichte Picken der harten Barthaare und wie sie unter der Berührung rascheln. „Du weiß, dass mich Gold, Diamanten, Edelsteine und dieser ganze andere Reichtum nicht interessieren. Deine Macht ist mir egal, ich würde dich lieben und begleiten, selbst wenn du ein einfacher Schmied wärst und wir unser gemeinsames Leben in einer Strohhütte verbringen müssten … Einzig, dass du mich ebenfalls liebst, egal welches Schicksal uns ereilt … dass du an meiner Seite stehst, gleich welche Entscheidung ich jemals treffen werde … dass du mir vertraust und ich dir vertrauen kann … allein das begehre ich von dir, von nun an bis in alle Ewigkeit“, fordere ich erstickt und seufze leise auf, als sich seine Lippen einem Versprechen gleich auf meine legen. Sein Mund ist gleichermaßen hart wie weich, sengend-heiß und zaghaft, hungrig und geduldig und ich erschaudere wehrlos unter ihm, denn so viele Unvereinbarkeiten in nur einer einzigen Berührung sind beinahe zu viel für die Sensibilität meiner Gefühlswelt. „Dann soll es so sein … nichts soll zwischen unserer Liebe stehen“, haucht er gegen die leicht geöffneten Lippen und der warme Atem dringt in meinen Mund vor. 

Langsam lasse ich meine Hand abwärts gleiten … streife nur fingerspitzenzart die Verletzlichkeit des Halses … zeichne die herausstehende Härte des Schlüsselbeines nach … wandere über die bereits so vertrauten Erhebungen und Ebenen … und oh es fühlt sich so unglaublich an, ihn endlich wieder vom Zweck der Erkundung nach langsam heilenden Verletzungen befreit und ganz ohne Sorgen berühren zu können. Thorins Kuss wird augenblicklich fordernder. Ich vergrabe die andere Hand in der Seidigkeit seiner Mähne, ziehe ihn noch näher zu mir hinunter und stöhne leise auf, als er schließlich eine feuchte Spur auf seinem Weg vom Kinn hinunter zur Vertiefung über dem Brustbein hinterlässt, nur kurz am empfindlichen Kehlkopf innehaltend, damit er das Vibrieren des lusterregten Lautes spüren kann. Seine Hände umfassen mein Hinterteil und heben mich nach oben, kaum vor Schwäche zitternd, aber dennoch kann er nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein durch die Haut meines Dekolletés gedämpfter schmerzbebender Laut entkommt.

Sogleich finde ich mich sitzend auf dem harten Holz des Tisches wieder. Thorin drängt sich ohne Weiteres zwischen meine Beine und, oh maiklifî, bei allen gesegneten Hügeln des Auenlandes und tiefen Minen des Erebors zusammen, selbst durch unsere Kleidung hindurch spüre ich seine Erregung. Hart und nachdrücklich presst sie sich gegen mich und als seine geschickten Finger ungeduldig beginnen die Haken des Mieders zu lösen, glimmt plötzlich etwas in meinem bereits vor Lust vernebelten Bewusstsein auf. „Thorin … nicht … du bist noch zu geschwächt …“, versucht der letzte Rest schwindender Besinnung, den ich noch erwischen kann, ihn stockend von seinem Vorhaben abzuringen. Ich will nicht, dass er wegen unserer Begierde füreinander so leichtfertig die Heilung vieler Wochen aufs Spiel setzt. Die Lippen auf der Haut verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Dann wirst du halt die ganzen anstrengenden Dinge übernehmen müssen …“, brummt er tief-kehlig und schält mich ohne einen weiteren Einwand abzuwarten aus dem beengenden Kleidungstück.

Reizend streicht er den gerafften Halsausschnitt entlang und entbindet schließlich den Knoten, der ihn zusammenhält. Gelassen zieht er an den Ärmeln, bis der seidige Stoff in einer fließenden Bewegung von den Schultern gleitet. „Naskhûna … kein Unterkleid … wenn ich das den Tag über gewusst hätte“, brummt er seine Überraschung darüber, dass ich augenblicklich vollkommen entblößt vor ihm sitze und ich lächle entzückt über die nur allzu deutlich auflodernde Begierde in den Augen. Aber ehe ich zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen kann oder auch nur die Chance habe über diese nachzudenken, beugt er sich hinunter und kostet einer meiner Brustwarzen. Das Gefühl seiner Zähne zieht sich wie ein Feuerschweif zu meinen Lenden, das anschließende Zucken seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Haut schafft kaum Linderung und verbrennt das letzte Bisschen vernunftbegabtes Sein, das noch immer versucht mahnend aufzubegehren. 

Ich lehne mich nach hinten, das Gleichgewicht mit den Händen stabilisierend und nehme nur verschwommen war, wie Tiegel und Ampullen und gläserne Gefäße klirrend umgestoßen werden und ihr teilweises Zerschellen auf dem Felsboden ist mir leidlich egal, als Thorin sehnsüchtig begehrend sein Becken gegen meines presst und ich fernab jeglicher Beherrschung aufstöhne. Und es fühlt sich bereits jetzt so gut und befreit von allem an … keine noch immer im Hinterkopf herumwütende Drachenkrankheit, kein bevorstehender Krieg … nichts belastet diese Zweisamkeit und lässt sie dadurch noch um ein hundertfaches intensiver erscheinen als die wenigen davor.

Ich vergrabe erneut die Hand in seinen Haaren und zwinge ihn übermütig dazu sich von mir zu lösen, bevor ich noch gänzlich unter den Gefühlserschütterungen den Verstand verliere. „Du willst also, dass ich dir die ganze Anstrengung abnehme …“, hauche ich provozierend und lasse meine Unterlippe verführerisch durch die Zähne gleiten, da ich inzwischen weiß, dass ihn das rasend vor Leidenschaft werden lässt. Gebannt auf diese kleine Geste starrend, ist er zu nichts anderem mehr als einem kurzen zustimmenden Brummen fähig. Ich lächle leicht amüsiert, lege bestimmend meine Hand auf seine Brust und rutsche von der Kante des Tisches um ihn in Richtung Bett zu dirigieren. Wenn er es denn so haben möchte … dann soll der König seinen Willen auch bekommen. 

Auf dem Weg steige ich aus dem sich unnütz auf den Boden zusammenknäulenden Haufen des Kleides, das letztendlich durch die Bewegung gänzlich von den Hüften glitt. Überrascht von dem energischen Selbstbewusstsein das ihn lenkt und plötzlichem Auftauchen der Bettkante an seinen Kniekehlen, lässt Thorin sich auf die nachtblauen Laken fallen und blickt mich schon fast belustigend erschüttert an. Langsam streife ich die schweren Stiefel von seinen Füßen, während er mit lustverhangenen dunklen Augen zu mir hinaufsieht. Jeder Muskel seines so perfekt definierten und gezeichneten Körpers scheint vor Erregung angespannt zu sein, als ich ebenfalls langsam über ihn gebeugt auf das Betttuch krabble. Heißhungrig erobere ich seine Lippen, übernehme wie selbstverständlich die Rolle der eifrigen Geliebten und zeige ihm, dass ich nicht länger zahm und zurückhaltend, kein kleines unerfahrenes, ängstliches Mädchen mehr bin. Ich habe Orks und Trolle bekämpft, Götter beschworen und ein führungsloses, sterbendes Volk gelenkt … mit einem eigensinnigen Zwergenkönig umzugehen, wird nun ein leichtes sein.

Schikanierend gemächlich ziehe ich eine feuchte Spur über das behaarte Kinn, den Sehnen des Halses abwärts folgend, genieße kurz die bereits deutlich wahrnehmbare heiß-lodernde Erregung, die durch die Vene pulsiert, und fahre über den herausstehenden Knochen seines Schlüsselbeins. Kurz vergrabe ich die Nase in der so wundervoll nach ihm duftenden Stelle hinter dem Ohr und lasse den Atem stoßweise über die Haut wallen, merke dabei deutlich das Erschaudern seines Körpers und wie sich die vielen dichten Härchen angespannt aufstellen. Bedächtig setze ich meine Reise über die Hügel und Täler, die seinen Körper in eine zerklüftete Landschaft formen, fort. Und je weiter ich abwärts gleite, umso dunkler wird Thorins Stöhnen, umso flatternder der Herzschlag, umso angespannter die Muskeln. 

Ungeduldig-beeinflussend vergräbt er eine Hand in meinen Haaren und schiebt mich abwärts, als ich mich anscheinend für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu lange mit der Erkundung des muskulösen Bauches aufhalte, aber ich entferne sie sofort wieder. „Wir wollen uns doch nicht anstrengen … mein König“, bremse ich ihn anmaßend und schaue auf. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich hastig, verzweifelt darum bemüht, genügend Luft in die Lungenflügel zu pressen, die sich aufmüpfig nicht mehr daran zu erinnern scheinen, was ihre Aufgabe ist, als sich unsere Blicke treffen und ich die Verärgerung über die honigsüß-klebrige Pein, die ich ihm bereite, darin erkennen kann. Ich schwelge in der köstlichen Gewissheit, dass er sich aus Respekt zu mir dennoch in Beherrschung übt und sich nicht haltlos das nimmt, was er so unbändig begehrt. Geduld, besonders wenn sie sich um die Befriedigung von Gelüsten dreht, ist keine Tugend der Zwerge und wie die Starrköpfigkeit, ist diese Eigenschaft bei Thorin noch um ein hundertfaches intensiver ausgeprägt.

Ich beschließe letztlich … zumindest für den Moment … meine schikanierende Folter an ihm zu beenden, rutsche noch ein wenig tiefer und lasse die Hand nur federleicht und nicht mehr als einen Atemzug lang über die noch immer von hartem Leder gefangene Männlichkeit fahren … genieße das flackernd-atemlose Stöhnen und den lodernd-aufgebrachten Blick. Oh so sadistisch gemächlich streife ist die letzte Barriere zwischen unseren nackten Leibern von den sich unkontrolliert aufbäumenden Hüften und knie mich anschließend zwischen die gespreizten, nackten Schenkel.

Trotz der neu gewonnenen Selbstsicherheit habe ich ein wenig Furcht und Befangenheit ob dem Schritt, denn ich gedenke als Nächstes zu tun. Meine Verlegenheit überspielend und ein wenig Zeit gewinnend, streiche ich mir eine Haarsträhne hinter das spitze Ohr. „Bil … bitte … tu irgendetwas!“, dringt plötzlich Thorins Stimme in mein Bewusstsein, vielmehr zitternd-flehendes Wimmern als harscher-nachdrücklicher Befehl und ich wundere mich einen Augenblick darüber, wie schnell und fest ich den sonst so gefassten und autoritären König in der sprichwörtlichen Hand habe. Angespornt von seiner maßlosen Erregung vergeht alle Hemmung und Schamhaftigkeit, die zwischen uns ohnehin nicht mehr zu suchen hat und ich umfasse seinen Schwanz und lege die Lippen um ihn. Salzig und Süß und Bitter zugleich empfängt mich die Spitze, pulsierend spüre ich das Blut durch die hervorstehenden Adern fließen und das plötzlich aufwallende, gutturale Geräusch aus Thorins Kehle, beinahe vergleichbar mit wölfisch-hungrigen Knurren, verstärkt das Vibrieren des Fleisches. Seine Beine zittern und ich spüre den tobenden Kampf, den er mit der eigentlich unbändigen Gier nach Befriedigung austrägt, um sich mir nicht ungestüm entgegen zu bäumen. Haltsuchend vergraben sich seine Hände in dem nachtblauen Laken unter sich, als ich stückweise mit der Zungenspitze die gesamte seidige Länge entlangfahre und sie letztendlich um die Eichel kreisen lasse. Und ich koste die autoritäre Macht Herrin über seine Erregung zu sein vollends und narzisstisch bis zum letzten herb-würzigen Tropfen aus. 

Allerdings, die ungehaltene Reaktion seines Körpers auf mein Tun, ruft auch eine zügellose Lust in mir hervor. Wie ein zähflüssig-glühender Strom aus wabernder Lava durchflutet sie meinen Körper, sammelt sich zwischen den Beinen und ich presse meine Schenkel zusammen, um mir wenigstens ein wenig Erleichterung zu verschaffen. „Dreh dich zu mir …“, höre ich plötzlich Thorins atemlose Bitte an mich und um ihn wenigsten ein klein bisschen seines Machtgefühls zu lassen, folge ich der Anweisung. Als ich neben ihm knie, umfasst er etwas unsanft mein Becken mit seinen großen Händen und hebt mich über sich. Ein kurzes überraschtes Aufschreien entkommt mir, dem im nächsten Moment allerdings ein hemmungsloses Stöhnen folgt, als er den Mund zwischen meinen über dem Gesicht gespreizten Beinen vergräbt. 

Ich bin unfähig meine Handlungen an seiner Männlichkeit konzentriert weiterzuführen … fahrig fahren die Hände auf und ab, leckt stockend die Zunge über das zuckende, feurig-erhitzte Fleisch, während er mich fast schon roh liebkost, anscheinen die vorausgegangene quälende Geißelung vergelten wollend. Thorin zischt etwas in Khuzdûl und ich bin mir sicher, dass es Worte sind, die selbst Dwalin vor Scham erröten lassen würden, so ordinär klingend wie sie ausgesprochen werden. Der dadurch entstehende schneidende Luftstrom fühlt sich kühl auf meiner vor Erregung und seinem Speichel nassen Mitte an, lässt mich erzittern und vermag es dennoch nicht das glühende Lavagefühl zu lindern, dass sich davon aus in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet. 

Ich spüre, wie sich der Höhepunkt der Lust aufbaut, als er erneut beginnt seine Zunge über mein Fleisch gleiten zu lassen, mit ihr in mich eintaucht und mein Becken noch näher an sich presst … angespannt-bebend und so heißt wie die Garben eines Feuerwerks. Aber kurz bevor die Flammen meine Sinne erreichen und sie verbrennen kann, löst er sich von mir. Gleitet nur schmetterlingsflügelzart mit der Spitze über das nach Befriedigung bringenden Berührungen geifernde Fleisch. „Ibzig zu, Thorin“, schimpfe ich und will mich ihm entgegen drücken, aber er hält mich mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit in Position und ich empfinde das schnelle Ausstoßen der schnaufenden Belustigung über den beschimpfenden Ausbruch als nur allzu quälerisch. Das wird er mir büßen, ich schwöre … 

Aber ehe ich mich noch weiter in den aufkommenden Racheplänen verlieren kann, zieht er mich zu sich hinunter und nimmt die so ersehnte Bewegung wieder auf, nur um sie dann erneut kurz vor dem Erreichen der vollkommenden Befriedigung zu unterbrechen. „Alurâf!“, entfährt mir erneut ein frivoler Fluch, und dieses Mal gebe ich ihm keine Zeit sich an meiner Qual zu laben. Entschlossen, wieder die Oberhand über die Situation erlangen zu wollen und drängend, damit er mir endlich das gibt was ich begehre, lege ich die Hand um seinen Schwanz und den Mund um die feucht-glänzende Spitze und sauge und lecke und knabbere, als kostete ich von der wohl köstlichsten Speise dieser Welt … was noch nicht einmal gelogen wäre. Thorins Beine zittern, die angespannten Muskeln des Bauches drücken sich gegen mich und seine Finger vergraben sich schmerzhaft in dem nachgiebigen Fleisch meiner Flanken und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden tagelang bestehende Male hinterlassen. Schimpfwörter und Flüche entkommen ihm, verdorbene Begriffe, deren Bedeutung ich teilweise noch nicht einmal erahne und die mir dennoch fühlbar die Schamesröte bis in die Ohrspitzen steigen lassen. Sein Stöhnen schwellt zu einem überreizten Wimmern an und dann endlich, gibt er die marternde Heimzahlung auf.

Mein Orgasmus kommt schließlich wie eine Erlösung in heftigen Wellen, pochend und beinahe schmerzend, als explodierten meine Nervenenden vor Überstimulation und die schraubstockartigen Finger, die mein Handgelenk umklammern und sie von ihm entfernt, verdeutlichen mir, dass ich ihm beinahe wehtat mit dem Verkrampfen der Muskeln. Meine Welt scheint für einen Augenblick in Watte gepackt zu sein, so zumindest fühlt es sich an, als sich mein Geist langsam wieder von dem Sinnenrausch erholt und ich mich anstrengen muss, nicht vor Abspannung auf ihm zusammenzubrechen. 

Thorin lässt schließlich von mir ab und ich entferne mich von ihm, das sofort aufkommende protestierende Knurren und den verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend. Ich lächle sieghaft und angesichts der fast kindlichen Reaktion … als ob man einem Zwergling ein kostbares Spielzeug wegnimmt … Aber meine Rache ist noch nicht vorbei. Gemächlich platziere ich mich rittlings über seinen Schoß und lasse mich darauf sinken. Langsam und nur so weit, dass er allein die Ahnung meines Inneren spüren kann … eine äußerst schikanierende Tatsache, wenn ich Thorins Miene betrachte … ein Ausdruck köstlicher Pein und brennendem Verlangen im Angesicht des sonst so beherrschten Kriegers und Königs. Und bei Eru, er ist so wunderschön … selbst im Niedergang der Kontrolle.

Ich stütze mich mit beiden Händen auf dem steinharten Oberkörper ab. Befühle das berauschende Spiel der sich rhythmisch anspannenden Muskeln unter der sanften Berührung. Thorin umfasst besitzergreifend mein Becken, drängt es ungeduldig nach unten, aber ich halte dagegen und entferne bestimmt seine Hände. Mit einem kampfbereiten Funkeln in den Augen beuge ich mich nach vorne, lasse die Spitzen der Haare über seine Haut wandern und lege meinen Mund an sein Ohr. „Wenn ich die Arbeit machen soll, dann nach meinen Spielregeln … Majestät“, hauche ich provokant aus und ernte nur ein resignierendes Brummen … zu mehr als diesen verbalen Ausdrucksmitteln seiner Gedanken ist er anscheinend schon lange nicht mehr fähig. 

Ich richte mich zufrieden wieder auf und betrachte ihn eingehend. Die rabenschwarzen Haare … durch die Schrecken der Reise und das Grauen der Schlacht noch silberdurchwirkter, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah ... rahmen ausgebreitet wie Nebelschwaden sein von Lust, Begierde und auch ein wenig Trotz durchwirktes Gesicht. Er ist es gewohnt Befehle zu erteilen, denen ohne einen Ausdruck des Aufbegehrens Folge geleistet wird. Steht’s hat er die Kontrolle über sein und das Handeln der Anderen in seiner Umgebung … Hart und rücksichtslos nimmt er sich das, was ihm als Mann und König zusteht ... Verlangen und darauffolgender bedingungsloser Gehorsam ist sein Recht und Privileg. Aber wenn ich ihm als seine Königin ebenbürtig sein soll, dann fängt es hier an, in unseren Privatgemächern. 

Langsam entspanne ich meine Beinmuskeln und lasse ihn Stück für Stück in mich gleiten. Meine feuchte Enge schließt sich um jeden neuen Zentimeter … malträtierend schleppend … für ihn und für mich. Ich lasse dieses Mal unbewusst die Unterlippe durch die Zähne gleiten, ernte dafür ein tief-kehliges Stöhnen, das von mir aufgefangen und zurückgeworfen wird, als ich schließlich sein Becken an meinem spüren kann. Hart, verlangend und leidenschaftlich glühend wie Holz in den Schmelzöfen der Schmiede, fühle ich ihn tief in mir und erzittere vor dieser oh so wahnsinnig guten ausfüllenden Nähe und Leidenschaft. 

Thorins Hände fahren meine Schenkel entlang … dieses Mal ohne jeglichen Druck oder ungeduldigem Drängen. Oh so federleicht und liebevoll passieren die schwieligen Fingerspitzen meine Haut und schüren das unbändige Feuer der Leidenschaft noch weiter an, bis es schließlich erneut lodert wie ein Flammenmeer aus trockenen Stroh. Die zärtlichen Berührungen prickeln und die hungrigen Blicke brennen auf dem sich schamlos präsentierenden Körper. Ich sitze ruhig auf ihm, lasse lediglich die Muskeln meines Inneren rhythmisch zusammenzucken. „Bil ...“, wimmert Thorin schließlich, „… bitte!“ Er bettelt darum … fleht nach Befriedigung, die nur ich ihm geben kann und allein der Gedanken daran lässt mich erschaudern und schickt eine Flutwelle der brennenden Erregung durch mich. 

Schließlich erlöse ich uns von dieser Pein, diesem müßigen Spiel um Macht und Beherrschung, und beginne mich zu bewegen. Langsam lasse ich mein Becken kreisen … kralle meine Fingernägel in seine Haut, hinterlasse feurige Spuren auf ihr, kennzeichne ihn als mein Eigentum … erhebe mich, lasse mich wieder fallen. Thorins Stöhnen wird augenblicklich ungehaltener. Seine großen Hände streichen fahrig über meinen Körper, meinen Bauch entlang, erreichen meine Brüste und umfassen sie lasterhaft gut. Ich beuge mich vor, stütze mich auf dem Laken über den breiten Schultern ab und verschließe seine Lippen mit meinen … hungrig, leidenschaftlich und erregend, als wäre es unser erster Kuss seit langer Zeit … und noch immer kann ich mich selber auf ihnen schmecken. Thorins verruchte Hände wandern unterdessen zu meinem Gesäß, umschließen es fast gänzlich und unterstützen mich bei den rhythmischen Bewegungen. Wir verschmelzen zu einer tosenden Einheit … ein Fleisch … ein Körper … ein unbändiges Knäuel aus Lust … eine Seele … bis in die Ewigkeit vereint in Vertrauen, Liebe und Leidenschaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maiklifî – Sei verflucht!  
> Naskhûna – Verführerin (Khuzdûl)  
> Ibzig zu – Verdammt nochmal!  
> Alurâf - Fuck


	58. Träume I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine lieben Leser. Heute mal zur Vorbereitung auf Weihnachten ein durch und durch fluffiges Kapitel von mir, verbunden mit der Ankündigung, dass ich, genau deswegen, am Montag ausnahmsweise kein neues Kapitel posten werden. Ihr werdet bestimmt auch etwas Besseres zu tun haben, als in Phantasiewelten einzutauchen.
> 
> Ich wünsche Euch ein wundervolles, ruhiges und harmonisches Weihnachtsfest im Kreise der Menschen die Euch lieben und die ihr liebt. Genießt die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihnen ... lacht, esst, trinkt, erzählt, kuschelt, schweigt wenn es Entspannung bringt, betet wenn ihr es wollt, schwelgt in Erinnerungen und schmiedet Zukunftspläne ... lasst die hektische Welt außen vor und besinnt Euch auf das, was Weihnachten wirklich bedeutet.
> 
> In Verbundenheit  
> Euer MilchMaedchen

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Mystifikation Bil_

_Die Sonne scheint warm und schattenlos auf mein Gesicht, denn keine noch so kleine Schäfchenwolke stört sie dabei ihre Strahlen auf uns niedergehen zu lassen. Die Vögel besingen den herrlichen Tag, das leise Schnauben der Pferde und das Plätschern von Wasser des nahegelegenen Sees, indem sie sich erfrischen, ist zu hören. Um mich herum duftet es nach dem Gras, indem ich liege, nach Hortensien, Flieder, Päonien, Mohn … nach warmen, frühlingsregennassen Steinen und feuchter Erde._

_„Thorin …“, murmle ich mit geschlossenen Augen und im nächsten Moment liebkosen mich seine Lippen. Sanft … oh so sanft und liebevoll streichen sie über die zarte Haut meiner Gesichtszüge … Augenlider, Wangen, Nase, Mund … Berührungen, die so viel Liebe und zugleich auch Verlangen ausdrückt wie keine anderen. Ich greife blind nach ihm und vergrabe die Hände in den weichen Locken, ziehe ihn noch näher heran und küsse ihn mit aller Anbetung und Herzlichkeit, die ich in meinen kleinen Hobbitherz nur finden kann. Er schmeckt noch immer nach den wilden Heidelbeeren, die wir eben gegessen haben … nach Sommer und mehr … so viel mehr von allem Schönen dieser Welt._

_Und dann blicke ich auf und sehe direkt in diese auserlesenen Augen … ungetrübte Eisschollen auf einem ruhigen, klaren See … blau und grün gleichermaßen. Liebe, diese wahrhaftige Liebe, die ich in ihnen erkenne, sie ist beinahe zu viel für mich und lässt mich schweben … höher und immer höher … den Sternen entgegen. Ich lächle unter dem Kuss, denn es ist der perfekte Moment und dann plötzlich, werden wir gerufen … von einer hellen, unschuldigen Stimme … bei Titeln, die wir nur durch sie erhalten und die die Ehrenvollsten sind, die wir trotz aller königlichen Macht haben können._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aus den Armen Irmos erwache, muss ich nicht einmal die Augen öffnen, um zu begreifen, wo ich mich befinde. Noch immer schlaftrunken nehme ich den unvergleichbaren Geruch von Thorin wahr, der sich wie ein Nebel um mich gelegt hat, mich sogar bis in Träume begleitet, und sauge ihn begierig auf. Ich spüre seine schmelzofengleiche Wärme und einen schweren Arm um meine Taille. Unwillkürlich muss ich mich an die unzähligen Nächte zurückerinnern, in dem er mich umgeben von kalter Wildnis und namenlosen Gefahren in seiner Umarmung gehalten hat und ich frage mich, wie oft nicht nur der Wunsch nach meiner Sicherheit, sondern auch nach Nähe ihn dazu bewogen hat, sein Lager mit mir zu teilen. Wie lange war die Umschlingung meines Körpers wohl bereits ein Zeichen der Anspruchserhebung auf mich?

Thorin bewegt sich leicht und murmelt unverständliche Wörter in Khuzdûl, die mich dazu bringen, nun doch meine Augen zu öffnen. Er ist noch immer in Träumen versunken, die den Geist umfangen und das Gesicht außergewöhnlich regungslos verharren lassen. Wie alle Geschöpfe sieht auch er im sorgenfreien Schlaf jünger und gelöster aus. Ich betrachte ihn erschöpfend, denn nur selten habe ich die Gelegenheit dazu mir jede kleine Vertiefung, jedes Mal, jedes Härchen seines Antlitzes so genau und ungestört einzuprägen. Denn wie jeder Zwerg ist er rastlos, ständig getrieben von Unruhe und Tatendrang und nur selten bereit, länger untätig an einem Ort zu verweilen. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie unterschiedlich wir eigentlich sind und uns dennoch, oder vielleicht sogar genau deswegen, so perfekt ergänzen.

Ich lasse die Finger durch die dichten, gekräuselten Haare auf seiner Brust streifen, etwas, dass mittlerweile zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zählt. Behutsam wandern sie nach oben zu dem ausgeprägten Kinn. Die langen Borsten seines Bartes rascheln leise, als ich zärtlich darüberstreiche und dann mit den Fingernägeln kraulend in sie eintauche. Thorins Kehle entrinnt ein Schnurren, fast so wie das einer Katze, wenn man sie an einer ganz besonderen Stelle streichelt und ich muss bei dem Vergleich amüsiert lächeln. Er zieht mich mit seinem starken Arm noch näher an sich heran, sodass ich meine Nase an dem Lieblingsplatz seiner Halsbeuge vergraben kann. Langsam und zärtlich streichen raue Finger über die sanfte Haut meines Rückens, während er einen Kuss auf der Empfindlichkeit der Schläfe platziert. Es sind diese unendlich vielen Kleinen, für andere unbedeutend wirkenden Momente und Gesten, die mein Sein erfüllen und lebenswert machen.

„Ich habe von dir geträumt…“, sagt er schließlich flüsternd und ich lächle an seine Haut, um ihn zu ermutigen, mir die Illusion zu offenbaren. „Du standest gekrönt von Gold, Mithril und Juwelen neben mir, so wie es sich für die Königin Erebors geziemt und bargst in deinem majestätischen Leib meinen Erben.“ Die Phantasie ist so gefühl- und hoffnungsvoll erzählt und dennoch, augenblicklich durchfährt ein schwermütiger Ruck mein eben noch vollkommen entspanntes Dasein. Ich richte mich auf, um ihn direkt anzusehen und Thorin öffnet durch die plötzlich distanzierende Bewegung verwundert die Augen.

„Du weißt, dass das niemals passieren darf …“, flüstere ich kummervoll und erhalte einen fragenden und oh so herzzerreißend-verletzten Blick. „Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob dein Volk mich als seine Königin akzeptieren wird … aber einen Mischling als Thronfolger … Thorin, was wäre das für eine Schande für dein ehrenhaftes Haus“, enthülle ich ihm meine bedrückenden Zweifel und Ängste, die mich seit dem verlustreichen Vorfall vor einigen Wochen realer beschweren als ich jemals erahnen konnte.

Er hebt eine Hand und streicht mir zärtlich die widerspenstig vorgefallene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn es das ist, was dir noch immer Sorgen bereitet, weiß ich, wie ich sie dir nehmen kann: Ich mache dich zu eine von uns … dann kann niemand mehr an der Legitimität unsere Verbindung zweifeln und damit auch nicht an einem daraus entstandenen Kind“, sagt er ruhig, aber ich schaue ihn nur verwirrt an. „Ich werde dich alles lehren, was es über uns Zwerge zu wissen gibt … Gebräuche, Sprache, Gesten, Überlieferungen, Kultur … Dinge, die wir nur innerhalb unserer eigenen Sippe weitergeben.“ Ängstlich-erzitternd vor diesem wahnwitzigen Einfall, schüttle ich fassungslos meinen Kopf. Das kann er nicht ernst meinen … die Geheimnisse der Zwerge sind ihnen heilig … er würde den Zorn aller auf sich ziehen. „Thorin das geht nicht …“, weiche ich deshalb aus, aber er lässt sich, dickköpfig wie er nun einmal ist, nicht von dieser fixen Idee abbringen. „Doch … und ich werde sofort damit beginnen“, erwidert er entschlossen und richtet sich zielbewusst auf.

Sanft lässt er eine meiner Locken durch die Finger gleiten. „Du weißt, dass wir bei unserer Geburt zwei Namen erhalten, einen vor anderen Völkern unentdeckbar gehaltenen auf Khuzdûl und einen in der gemeinen Sprache … noch nicht einmal auf unseren Gräbern, wird dieser Geheimname verewigt“, beginnt er bedächtig und ich würge hart den aufkommenden Kloß in meinem Hals herunter, vorrausahnend was er vorhat. „Thorin, nein …“, versuche ich ihn flehend ein letztes Mal von dem gefährlichen Vorhaben abzuhalten, aber er beachtet meinen Einwand nicht. „Thanb…“, sagt er schließlich und ich resigniere vor dem unbezwingbaren Willen. „Thanb …“, wiederhole ich flüsternd-ehrfürchtig und schmiege mich in seine Hand, „… der Donner … Thráin hätte sich keinen besseren Namen für dich aussuchen können“, offenbare ich ihm ungewollt mein Wissen und beiße mir verlegen auf die Unterlippe, als mir das klar wird. Thorin schaut mich fragend an, woher ich die Bedeutung kenne. Kleinlaut senke ich den Blick und gebe schließlich zu: „Weißt du … ich habe Ori schon vor einiger Zeit gebeten, mir ein paar Worte Khuzdûl beizubringen, und jetzt weiß ich auch, warum es nach anfänglichem Zögern gerade dieses war, mit dem er begann …“ Ich schaue wieder zu ihm auf und erkenne zu meinem Erstaunen keinen Tadel oder Ärger in seinem Antlitz, sondern nur unbändigen Stolz und grenzenlose Liebe.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

„Warum jetzt noch eine Krönungsfeier?“, schmollt Thorin und lässt zusätzlich den Unwillen gegen Balins Vorschlag nur allzu deutlich in dem Antlitz aufblitzen, als er sich schwer in seinen Thron zurückfallen lässt. „Es würde Eurem Volk und den Verbündeten ein deutliches Zeichen für den wahrhaftigen Neuanfang bezeugen. Denn … und ich erinnere Euch nur ungern daran … Ihr habt Euch in Zeiten der Zurückeroberung fernab von Protokoll und Brauch selber gekrönt … Majestät“, erwidert der alte Zwerg mit ebenfalls entschiedener und verargender Mine und ich senke schnell meinen Blick, damit beide das aufkommende Schmunzeln nicht sehen können. Thorin schnaubt hörbar erbost über diese wahre Tatsache aus und das Geräusch der auf den goldenen Schnörkeln der Lehne trommelnden Finger wird lauter und erregter.

Ich sehe noch immer bemüht die langsam aber beständig ausbrechende Belustigung über diesen Kampf der beiden starrsinnigsten Geschöpfe die ich kenne verbergend zu Balin. Ich weiß, warum es ihm so wichtig ist seinem König die Ehre zu erweisen ihn als diesen auszurufen. Ritus und Ansehen und Lobreden … es ist ihm zwar alles nicht egal, aber in diesem Fall nebensächlich. Thorin ist der Herrscher über den Berg … jetzt und zuvor und auch ohne eine steife Zeremonie in Zukunft. Bedingungslos anerkannt als dieser von seinem Volk, den Menschen und Elben. Nein … Balin träumte vom Tag jener Feierlichkeit, seitdem er als Berater an Thorins Seite gestellt wurde. Er will seine Stimme durch die hell erleuchteten und mit Ehrfurcht erfüllten Hallen gellen hören … er will Thorin als den verkünden, was er ist und schon immer war … er will die funkelnde Ehrerbietung in den Augen von Durins Volk sehen, wenn sie seinen König betrachten, sich vor ihm in Demut verneigen und ewige Treue schwören. Es ist ein Wunsch, den Thorin und ich ihm schuldig sind zu erfüllen.

Deshalb verlasse ich schließlich den mir zugewiesenen Platz unweit des Thrones an Thorins Seite und beuge mich leicht zu ihm hinunter. „Verzeiht mir bitte, Majestät, aber ich bin ebenfalls der Auffassung, dass eine kleine Festlichkeit, indem Eure Macht noch einmal ausgerufen wird, Eurem Volk Sorglosigkeit geben würde. Zudem wäre es doch ein freudenreicher Abschluss der Trauerzeit nach der Schlacht … mein Ihr nicht auch?“, flüstere ich und das hitzige Schlagen der Finger erstirbt augenblicklich. Allein Thorins Augen bewegen sich um mir ins Angesicht zu sehen, und nach Kurzem Zögern erkenne ich darin, wie er seinen Widerstand aufgibt. „Na schön, wenn ihr es alle Beide gutheißt … wozu habe ich scharfsinnige Berater an meiner Seite stehen, wenn nicht dafür, mich auch anderer Meinungen hinzugeben“, eröffnet er uns letztendlich und durchführt eine das Thema abschließende Handbewegung. Ich lächle ihn dankend an und kann hören, wie Balin freudig-erleichtert ausatmet.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Kili_

_Bei Mahal was bin ich aufgeregt … ich glaube, in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nicht solches Herzklopfen verspürt. Unruhig knete ich die schweißnassen Hände, während ich gehetzt den Gang vor dem Thronsaal auf- und ablaufe. „Meine Güte, Kili, beruhige dich doch endlich. Wenn du eine Furche in den Felsboden läufst, kannst du dich darin auch nur nicht verstecken“, ermahnt mich Fili und wie schon so oft, bewundere ich ihn für seine störrische Ruhe in solchen Situationen. Er lehnt entspannt wirkend und mit locker verschränkten Armen an einer der großen, goldverzierten Säulen, während wir auf Balin und Bil warten, die die Rabenkrone bringen, deren Überreichen unsere Funktion als Thronfolger bei der bevorstehenden Krönungszeremonie ist. „Du hast gut reden. Onkel hat dich schon öfters an offiziellen Empfängen teilnehmen lassen … aber mich noch nie … und dann wird es auch noch solch eine Bedeutende sein“, erwidere ich unverkennbar aufgewühlt und beiße nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Wenn die Beiden nicht sofort kommen, werde ich noch zerspringen vor Überspannung._

_Und dann entdecke ich sie endlich durch das kerzenflackernde Halbdunkel des Ganges auf uns zukommen … Balin sieht man den Stolz über seine bevorstehende Aufgabe förmlich an, noch nie habe ich unseren Mentor so hochbeglückt und freudestrahlend wahrgenommen … und Bil … bei Mahal … die Erhabenheit der von ihr getragenen, auf einem blauen Samtkissen ruhende Krone, verglimmt förmlich unter ihrem Auftreten. Trotzdem sie ein recht prunkloses Kleid trägt und lediglich wenige funkelnde Schmuckstücke Haar und Körper akzentuieren … die Noblesse ist wunderschön und alles überragend. Gleichwohl Äußerlichkeit und Bescheidenheit sie noch immer unterscheiden zu Adligen unseres Volkes, keiner der ach so hochgeborenen Verehrerinnen, die bislang beständig um die Gunst Thorins buhlten, haftete diese Ausstrahlung einer wahrhaftigen Königin an. „Wenn Thorin nicht seinen Anspruch auf sie erhoben hätte … ich hätte es spätestens jetzt getan“, flüstert Fili plötzlich neben mir und erntet für diese Unverschämtheit einen bestimmt schmerzhaften Knuff. „Wenn er es nicht getan hätte, denkst du, wir wären überhaupt noch hier!“, erwidere ich und der wissende Blick darüber, was ich meine, streift mich nur kurz. „Nein … denn nur aufrichtige Liebe kann sogar Krankheiten heilen und das Schicksal beeinflussen.“_

_Die beiden Ehrenträger kommen schließlich bei uns an und Bil überreicht Fili behutsam und mit einer untertänigen Verbeugung die Krone. Korrigierend lässt sie nachfolgend wieder vertraut die Finger über den Kragen seines Hemdes streichen und lächelt ihn dann aufmunternd an. „Macht mir keine Schande Jungs, euer Onkel ist schon aufgeregt genug“, ermahnt sie uns mit gespielter Strenge und glättet auch noch einmal verbessernd die dunkelblaue Schärpe über meiner Tunika. „Wir werden uns bemühen“, erwidere ich mit überraschend fester Stimme und erhalte daraufhin ein letztes herzliches und bestärkendes Streicheln über die Wange. Wenn Thorin uns nicht zuvorgekommen wäre, ich befürchte, es wäre das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich mich mit meinem Bruder um eine Frau gestritten hätte._

_Balin platziert sich an der Spitze, Fili und ich nebeneinander und erst dann folgt uns Bil, obwohl wir ihr angeboten haben gleichgestellt zwischen uns zu laufen. Aber sie lehnte bestimmt ab und dabei sah ich kurz die Angst vor zu viel Aufmerksamkeit in den Augen aufflammen. Die großen Türen des Thronsaales öffnen sich fast geräuschlos und augenblicklich blendet mich gleißend-helles Licht von unzähligen Kerzen und es streuenden Edelsteinen und Metallen. Der steinerne Übergang zum Thronpodest ist gesäumt von Zwergen und Elben und Menschen. Geordnet und respektvoll schweigend begleiten sie uns den langen Weg entlang und dann sehe ich ihn … Thorin … irak'adad … 'addur … shamrûnusullu … zabdân … melhekhel … Er steht vor seinem Thron … der Arkenstein … das Juwel unserer Linie … erstrahlt über allem und verblasst dennoch unter der flimmernden Herrschaftlichkeit. Neben ihm Tharkûn, als Istarie und damit als Höchster der Anwesenden Geschöpfe allein berechtigt ihn zu dem zu krönen, was er schon immer war. Und jede farbenprächtige Erzählung von den Herrschern unseres Geschlechts verbleicht in diesem Moment in meinen Erinnerungen und wird durch das sich mir bietende Bild ersetzt._

_Ich nehme nicht mehr wahr, wie wir an den sich vor uns verneigenden Umstehenden vorbeigehen. Wie mein Herz pocht und flattert und mir fast aus der Brust springen möchte vor Aufregung. Wie wir uns schließlich ebenfalls tief und ergeben verbeugen vor seiner Majestät … Wie sich dabei eine Träne der Ehrfurcht löst und auf den blauen Teppich fällt …_

_In Trance stellen wir uns neben Gandalf und ich lasse den Blick über die Anwesenden wandern. Die Zwerge, wenn auch wenig, sind in der Überzahl und in ihren Augen sehe ich genauso den schwimmenden Respekt, die erglühende Achtung vor dem Augenblick und meinem Onkel … und dann … plötzlich … ein rotes Schimmern inmitten der Elbenschaar und mein Herzschlag setzt ernsthaft einen Moment aus. Aber ich habe keine Zeit lange über die Erscheinung nachzudenken, denn Balin erhebt seine Stimme. Sie verkündet den Anwesenden eine neue Zeit, in Frieden und Wohlstand … unter einem König, der Land und Ehre verteidigte … niemals aufgab und dem Blute Durins in seinen Adern würdig ist. Kraftvoll und bebend, wie Donnergrollen eines nahen Frühlingsgewitters, lässt die Kundgabe die Halle und uns erzittern und ich spüre plötzlich unerwartet Bils Hand an meiner. Suchend tasten ihre klammen Finger nach Halt und als ich ihn ihr gebe, obwohl auch ich beinahe taumle angesichts der Erschütterung meiner Gefühlswelt, festigt sich die Beherrschung schlagartig._

_„Mahimnis uzbad undu ꞌUrd. Ushmâr e Khurbuꞌzâgh Durinul … _melhekhel_. Thorin, nu' id-akhrâm … dashatu Thráin II, dashatu Thrór. Mahimnis …  fa maimrid!“ Balins Befehl an Durins Volk ist eindeutig und die sofortige Antwort dröhnt einem Steinschlag gleich auf uns ein. „Ammâ nabanathsun! Ammâ nabanathsun!“ Immer wieder und wieder und Bils Hand in meiner zittert wie die klingenden Seiten einer Harfe und als ich zu ihr hinübersehe, nehme ich die glitzernden Tränenspuren wahr und wie die bebenden Lippen Worte formen, die ich nicht verstehen kann. Und als Gandalf die Krone von dem noch immer von Fili gehaltenen Kissen nimmt und sie dem ausgerufenen König der Könige … Herrscher über Durins Volk …  Gebieter aller Zwerge Mittelerdes … auf das Haupt setzt, laufen auch mir die Tränen ungehindert über die brennenden Wangen. _

_„Lang lebe der König!“_

_„Sigin akyul uzbad!“_

_„Cuio i aran anann!“_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irak'adad – Onkel (Khuzdûl)  
> 'Addur – frei übersetzt, Ziehvater (Khuzdûl)  
> Shamrûnusullu – Beschützer aller (Khuzdûl)  
> Zabdân – Herrscher (Khuzdûl)  
> Tharkûn – Gandalf (Khuzdûl)
> 
> Mahimnis uzbad undu ꞌUrd. Ushmâr e Khurbuꞌzâgh Durinul … melhekhel. Thorin, nu' id-akhrâm … dashatu Thráin II, dashatu Thrórs. Mahimnis … fa maimrid! – Schwört Treue dem großen König unter dem Berge. Wächter und Krieger des Hauses Durin … König der Könige. Thorin, zweiter seines Namens … Sohn von Thráin II, Sohn Thrórs. Schwört Treue … oder sterbt! (Khuzdûl)
> 
> Ammâ nabanathsun! – Wir schwören zusammen! (Khuzdûl)


	59. Träume II

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Kili_

_Musik und Tanz und helle, fröhliche Stimmen … es scheint beinahe so, als würde der ganze Berg unter der beschwingten Hochstimmung vibrieren. So steif und förmlich die Zeremonie der Krönung war, so gelöst scheint die Feierlichkeit danach zu sein … nicht untypisch für uns Zwerge. Selbst Thorin schert sich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr um Etikette und gutes Benehmen … was natürlich auch an den von den Elben mitgebrachten starken Wein liegen könnte, von dem er schon mehr als genug getrunken hat. Ausgelassen hatte er Bil auf seinen Schoß gezogen, das aufbrausende pikierte Schimpfen und die Abwehr gegen seinen starken Griff gekonnt ignorierend. Gab ihr unter dem Grölen und Prosten und langen Lebenswünschen unseres Volkes und dem der Menschen, und den erschütterten Mienen der Elben, einen ausgiebigen und innigen Kuss. Sie tat mir beinahe leid, denn die sofort aufsteigende feurige Schamesröte muss schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Aber nun sitzt sie gelassen wirkend halb auf ihm, halb an ihn gelehnt, umschlungen von einem besitzverdeutlichenden Arm und mit einer annähernd als unsittlich anzusehenden Hand auf ihrem Unterleib. Sie beobachtet das Treiben um uns herum mit einem leichten, freudigen Lächeln auf den rotweinblauen Lippen. Ich weiß nicht viel von Hobbits und ihren Bräuchen, aber dass ihre Feierlichkeiten nach offiziellen Teilen genauso verlaufen wie Zwergenfeste, nämlich ausufernd und ganz und gar nicht gesittet, hatte sie mir einmal in einer schwachen Minute zwischen Gefahren und Kämpfen gestanden, nur damit wir uns von diesen ablenken konnten._

_Nachdenklich lasse ich den Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Lange Tischreihen an denen unsere Gäste Platz genommen haben nehmen nun den Übergang ein und auf dem breiten Podest an seinem Ende tanzen und lachen die freien Völker Mittelerdes ausgelassen und ungeordnet. Aber so sehr ich mich auch bemühe, ich kann das was ich suche nicht erblicken. Stattdessen nehme ich wahr, wie sich Bil zu Thorin herüberlehnt und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstert. „Ich nicht Ghivashel … aber Kili ist ein hervorragender Tänzer, er wird dich bestimmt gerne auffordern“, höre ich ihn mit schwerer Zunge antworten und als mich daraufhin ganz zu ihnen umdrehe, treffen mich zwei erwartungsvolle Augenpaare. Ich lächle belustigt und verbeuge mich dann vor der zukünftigen Königin. „Majestät, es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Ihr mir diesen Tanz schenken würdet“, sage ich respektvoll und augenblicklich legt sie ihre Hand in meine und springt kichernd von Thorins Schoß._

_Es ist ein einfacher und ausgelassener Reihentanz, denn wir zusammen mit den Menschen und wenigen Elben aufführen und auch wenn ich sie schon einmal tanzen sah, bin ich von der Eleganz und Trittsicherheit, besonders in Anbetracht der großen Füße, beeindruckt und danke Mahal, dass meine Mutter mit aller Macht und Dickköpfigkeit darauf bestand uns auch darin unterrichten zu lassen. „Du suchst sie … nicht wahr?“, fragt mich Bil plötzlich leise und die wissende Äußerung lässt mich zusammenzucken. Sind meine Gefühle denn wirklich so unverkennbar deutlich wahrzunehmen? „Ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst“, weiche ich hingegen mit fester Stimme aus, aber die durchschauenden Augen, die mich bei der anschließenden Drehung mustern, sind nur allzu nachdrücklich. „Ich habe sie vorhin mit dem Elbenprinzen hinausgehen sehen … in Richtung Wall“, unterrichte sie mich unbeeindruckt von der Abwehr und ich resigniere schließlich laut ausschnaubend vor ihrem Scharfsinn._

_„Sie ist so unnahbar … wie eine neblige Illusion oder flimmerndes Sternenlicht … existent, aber dennoch jenseits alles Fassbaren“, murmle ich traurig und erhalte sofort einen ermutigenden Blick als Tröstung. „So vieles was uns bisher begegnete ist unwirklich … Steinriesen, Monsterspinnen, besiegbare Drachenflammen, Epiphanie … Hoffnung selbst in der Resignation … aber dennoch konnten wir sie sehen, erfassen und fühlen. Sogar Träume können wahr und Sterne erreicht werden, wenn man den Glauben daran nicht aufgibt“, wendet sie ein und kann auch ihr mitgenommen-schweres Schlucken vor dieser Erkenntnis nicht verbergen, während sie bedeutungsvoll zu Thorin hinüberschaut, der sich gerade angeregt und beinahe freundschaftlich mit Thranduil unterhält. Die Musik endet und wir verbeugen uns voreinander. „Ich danke dir für diese Offenbarung“, flüstere ich leise und kann das glückliche Lächeln auf meinem Rücken spüren, nachdem ich mich umgedreht habe und den Weg zum Wall einschlage._

_Und tatsächlich, ich muss sie dort nicht lange suchen … Aber was ich sehe, lässt mich erschaudern und bringt das Durinblut in Wallung. Tauriel steht mit diesem hochmütigen Elbenprinzchen, der uns damals gefangen nahm, auf dem Wehrgang und streitet sich sehr aufgebracht wirkend mit ihm. Sie sprechen Sindarin, sodass ich den Inhalt nicht erfassen kann, aber nach ihren unruhigen Gesten und den erhitzen Gesichtsausdrücken zu urteilen, muss es sich um ein äußerst ärgerliches Thema handeln. Sie will sich plötzlich mit aufkommenden Tränen in den Augen von ihm wegdrehen, aber Legolas hält sie unsanft an der Hand zurück und da wird es mir zu viel._

_„Ich würde Euch raten, sie loszulassen“, brumme ich verärgert und trete aus dem Schatten der Mauern, die Hand zusätzlich meine Anweisung verdeutlichend auf den Knauf des Schwertes abgelegt. Die beiden Elben starren mich sofort an. Das direkt ertönende, höhnische Schnauben des Prinzen bringt mich dazu noch etwas ausdrücklicher meinen Befehl zu untermalen, in dem ich die Finger langsam zum Schaft gleiten lasse und erst dann lässt er tatsächlich ihr Handgelenk los. „Ihr könnt froh sein, dass Ihr unter dem Schutz mächtiger und respektierter Verbündeter steht, sonst würde ich diese Frechheiten uns zu belauschen und mir auch noch zu drohen vergelten“, knurrt er aufgebracht, aber die nur allzu deutlich daraus zu lesende Verletzung seiner Würde ist mir leidlich egal. „Und Ihr könnt froh sein, dass das Bündnis unserer beiden Völker noch nicht vertraglich geregelt ist, sonst würde ich die Rechtswidrigkeit auf unserem Land eine Frau zu bedrängen bestrafen, egal welche Stellung Ihr innehabt“, entgegne ich mit fester Stimme und verdeutliche damit, dass er sich hier auf dem Herrschaftsgebiet meines Geschlechts befindet und unseren Regeln zu folgen hat._

_Der finstere Blick, der daraufhin folgt, ist beinahe belustigend und erst als er sich abwendet und mit aufgebrachten Schritten den Wehrgang verlässt, entspanne ich mich wieder. Tauriel steht noch immer wie versteinert wirkend da und starrt mich an. „Ich hätte mich auch alleine verteidigen können!“, grollt sie schließlich und dreht sich von mir weg, um ausweichend die dunkle Ebene zu fixieren. Lächelnd trete ich an sie heran. „Da bin ich mir sicher, aber so war es doch bedeutend einfacher. Lasst mir doch den Moment der Überlegenheit, dass ein Zwerg einen Elb in die Flucht geschlagen hat“, sage ich und ihre Mundwinkel verziehen sich doch tatsächlich für einen kurzen Augenblick zu einem Lächeln … aber dieser oh so flüchtige Moment reicht aus um die düstere Nacht um uns herum zu erhellen, als würden plötzlich Abermillionen Sterne am Firmament erleuchten._

_Lange stehen wir schweigend nebeneinander, aber es ist keine unangenehme Stille. „Euren Runenstein … ich besitze ihn noch“, offenbart sie mir schließlich und sieht annähernd verschämt nach unten. Mein Herz macht einen Sprung, so hoch, dass ich es mit ihm beinahe über den Berg schaffen würde. „Ich habe ihn Euch geschenkt und es freut mich, dass er Euch anscheinend etwas bedeutet“, antworte ich und bin ehrlich über die Unbeweglichkeit der Stimme unter der Gefühlserschütterung erstaunt. „Am Abend vor der Schlacht hatte ich einen Traum …“, beginnt sie und wirkt plötzlich schwermütig. „Ich fantasierte davon, dass ich ihn zurückgebe, damit er Euch in Eurem Grab begleitet … und dieser niederschmetternde Moment, er war so greifbar und erschreckte mich zutiefst.“ Ich bemerke erstaunt das Schwimmen der Worte auf einen aufkommenden Strom Tränen und erst dann stiehlt sich ihre Bedeutung in mein Bewusstsein._

_„Amrâlimê …“, hauche ich aus, ohne überhaupt nur einen einzigen, winzigen Moment über die Folgen nachzudenken, aber ich bereue dieses Geständnis nicht. Tauriel dreht sich zu mir um, die grün-braunen Augen, die mich schon immer an fallendes Herbstlaub erinnert haben, weit aufgerissen. „Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet“, wispert sie erstickt und mit bebenden Lippen. „Ich denke schon …“, erwidere ich wagemutig und lasse noch übermütiger eine ihrer feurigen Haarsträhnen durch die Finger gleiten, und die Weichheit ist seidiger, als ich sie mir jemals vorgestellt habe, „… wenn nicht als Sprache, dann in Eurem Herzen.“_

_Sie dreht sich von mir weg und starrt wieder in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. „Ein Elb und ein Zwerg … welch Wahnwitz“, murmelt Tauriel und verkrampft die Hände beinahe schmerzhaft um den goldverzierten Stein der Balustrade. „Ein Zwerg und ein Hobbit ist ebenso eine Tollkühnheit … und es gibt Verbindungen mit Menschen aus Eurem Volk … warum dann nicht dieses Unterfangen wagen“, erwidere ich schon fast beleidigt und verziehe meinen Mund zu einem Schmollen, das selbst meine Mutter immer erweichte. Tauriel lacht leise, ein hoher Klang, der sogar dem Zwitschern der Nachtigall Konkurrenz macht. „Wir Grauelben nicht … unsere Rasse vermischt sich nicht mit anderen.“ Jeder Anflug von Gelächter ist plötzlich verflogen und weicht einem traurigen Wispern. „Noch nicht einmal innerhalb unseres Volkes ist es erlaubt jeden zu lieben den man begehrt.“ Ihr Blick schweift in die Richtung, in der Legolas entschwunden ist und ich begreife, worum es in ihrem Streitgespräch ging._

_„Dann gebt mir wenigsten einen Kuss … nur einen einzigen, kurzen … als Abgeltung für meinen Stein“, schlage ich ihr übermütig vor und schwöre mir nie wieder diesen verdammten Wein auch nur zu probieren. „Eine kostbare Gegenleistung für einen einfachen Kiesel“, entgegnet sie schnippisch, aber das aufgeregte Zittern in der Stimme ist nur allzu deutlich herauszuhören. „Oh sagt das nicht, er gehörte meiner Mutter und sie gab ihn mir, damit ich zu ihr zurückkomme. Wenn sie wüsste, dass ich ihn verschenkt habe, wäre mir der Kochlöffel sicher und wenn sie dann auch noch herausbekäme an wen, die Bestrafung möchte ich mir gar nicht erst ausdenken“, erwidere ich genauso hochmütig und der verwunderte Blick über diese ungeahnte Bedeutung prägt sich wie ein Siegel in meine Seele, so wundervoll ist er._

_„Dann sollte ich ihn Euch zurückgeben …“, beginnt Tauriel sofort, wird aber augenblicklich von mir unterbrochen. „Ich will nicht, dass Ihr ihn mir zurückgebt … schenkt mir nur auch etwas dafür …“ Sie schnaubt hörbar nachdenklich aus, „nur einen Kuss?“ Ich trete näher an sie heran, nah, zu nah um es noch als sittlich anzusehen und lasse erneut eine Strähne des seidigen Haares durch die Finger gleiten. „Nur einen Kuss … und Ihr könnt den Stein behalten … tut damit, was immer Ihr begehrt“, flüstere ich und ehe ich auch noch weiter nachdenken kann darüber hinaus ergänzende Argumente zu finden, beugt sie sich zu mir hinunter._

_Ihr Mund schmeckt süß … nach rotem Wein und reifen Erdbeeren, ist so warm wie sonnenerhitztes Wasser und weicher als eine Daunenfeder. Der Kuss scheint ewiglich zu dauern … jede verstreichende Sekunde eine kleine Unendlichkeit in der Finsternis der Nacht. Er ist unschuldig, nicht mehr als ein Hauchzartes aneinander entlangstreichen von Lippen, aber dennoch gewaltig und so wahnsinnig erregend, dass ich mich mit aller Kraft beherrschen muss keine Hand an sie zu legen. Und dann ist er vorbei und hinterlässt eine Sehnsucht in mir, die niemals wieder gestillt werden kann._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amrâlimê – Meine Liebe


	60. Der Buchstabe ‚H‘

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Fili_

_So als wäre durch die Krönungsfeier tatsächlich uneingeschränkt eine neue Epoche des Erebors angebrochen, wird das Leben plötzlich ruhiger, idyllischer und einfacher. Trotzdem die Seestadt zerstört wurde, laufen wieder Handelsschiffe in den zum Glück nicht durch Drachenfeuer beschädigten, da etwas abgelegen liegenden Hafen ein, sodass Nahrungsmittel, Baumaterialien und andere Gegenstände des täglichen Bedarfs beständig geliefert werden können. Die Nachricht über die Krönung des Zwergenkönigs wallt wie eine gewaltige Flutwelle durch Mittelerde und die ersten Abgesandten aus den Menschenstädten Rhovanions und dem im Osten gelegenen Rhûn erreichen uns bald. Die Verträge mit den verbündeten Völkern werden ohne große Streitigkeiten geschlossen und der König schillert prächtig mit seinem Gefolge über allem._

_„Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich morgen mit Dwalin die Pläne für die neue Kaserne durchgehen möchte, die Militär- und Wehranlagen sind die nächsten Projekte“, bitte ich Kili, als wir den langen Gang in Richtung Ahnenhalle entlanggehen, um die fast abgeschlossenen Arbeiten darin abzunehmen. „Natürlich, aber nur, wenn du mich mitnimmst“, erwidert mein kleiner Bruder und allein um das freudige Leuchten in seinen Augen aufflammen zu sehen, willige ich ein. „Hast du übrigens die üppige Repräsentantin der Ostlinge gesehen, die neben dem Abgesandten stand … bei Mahal, der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides war ja herzbewegend tief“, plappert er plötzlich beschwingt los und ich fühle mich beinahe einige Monate zurückversetzt, als wir noch unbekümmert und unerfahren was Gefecht und Schmerz anging, in den Ered Luin über die jungen Frauen sprachen, die uns beim Kampftraining beobachteten. „Ja habe ich … und auch ihr Dekolleté … und zudem die schmachtenden Blicke, die sie Thorin beständig zuwarf … obwohl ich glaube nicht der Einzige war, der diese bemerkt hat“, antworte ich lächelnd. „Nein, bei Weitem nicht. Bils Benehmen war schon fast belustigend, als sie sich immer näher an ihn heran stellte und keinen Zentimeter von seiner Seite wich bei der Besichtigung“, antwortet Kili und wir lachen beide laut los … und es fühlt sich so gut an, wieder ganz ohne Sorgen und über etwas anderes als Zukunftsängste, Verwundete, Aufbauarbeiten und Gefahr mit ihm zu reden._

_Und dann sehe ich einen weiteren Grund auf mich zukommen, warum mein Leben seit einigen Tagen plötzlich gelöster ist als vorher. Allein ein Lächeln schmück Sigrid, aber es erscheint mir kostbarer, als alle Geschmeide, die mir bis jetzt unter die Augen kamen. Ob das immer so ist, wenn man jemanden … ich zaudere gegenwärtig von Liebe zu reden, denn bislang war dieses Gefühl nur ein Wort und ich weiß durchaus nicht, ob das was ich für sie verspüre wirklich so genannt werden kann. Ich erkannte unlängst, dass diese Empfindungen weit entfernt davon sind so bedeutungsvoll und mächtig zu sein wie die, die Thorin und Bil miteinander teilen. Für sie in den Krieg ziehen … ja das würde ich, aber die Kraft aufbringen Götter zu beschwören … da bin ich mir nicht sicher._

_Sie kommt immer näher und ihr Lächeln wird breiter und die Hand die wie zufällig meinen Arm streift, als wir schließlich aneinander vorbeigehen, schickt flimmernde Blitze über die Haut … Bei Mahal, wie wunderbar allein diese kleine Berührung war und wie sehr sie mich an andere erinnert. „Habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?“, reißt mich plötzlich Kilis fragende Stimmen aus der schwärmerischen Umnachtung. Ich sehe ihn sofort mit großen Augen an, „was meinst du?“ Er lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Na du und diese kleine Menschenfrau … sie ist doch die Tochter von Bard … wie heißt sie noch … Sigrid … genau!“, stößt er noch immer kichernd aus und ich schnaube höhnisch, allein um die Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Da ist nichts!“, sage ich mit fester Stimme, die keine Zweifel aufkommen lassen soll._

_Kilis Lachen wird noch heiterer und ich verzage an dem Versuch nicht heiß zu erröten. Verdammt, er wäre schon der Zweite, der meine Gefühle zu ihr erkennt … wie auch immer sie heißen. „Lieber nadad … selbst ein Blinder hätte das eben gesehen … Weiß es ihr Vater schon?“ Ich schaue ihn erschrocken und bestimmt kreidebleich an. „Nein … bei Durins Bart … nein … und wage es dir nicht ihm oder jemand anderem davon zu erzählen … besonders nicht Thorin. Das Grollen würde bis in die Ered Luin vordringen und ´amad mich in tausende Stücke reißen, wenn sie hier ankommt … Außerdem war es bislang nur ein unschuldiger Kuss … nicht mehr.“_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

POV Bil

„Du möchtest ein Fest veranstalten?“, fragt Balin und ich kann Verwunderung vermischt mit Vorfreude in seiner Stimme erfassen. „Ja, und zwar baldigst“, bestätigt Thorin sofort gebieterisch und lehnt sich würdevoll in seinem Thron zurück. Ich stehe neben ihm … aber bin noch immer nicht von Gold, Juwelen und Mithril gekrönt, denn meine Ehre verbietet es mir in Friedenszeiten und solange ich noch nicht seine Gemahlin bin, mehr als seine Werbungsgeschenke zu tragen. „Schickt Nachricht an Thranduil, Dáin und Bard … außerdem Raben zu Brâgi, dem König der Eisenfäuste …. Tyr, dem König der Steifbärte … Idûn, Königin der Schwarzschmiede und Baldûr, König der Steinfüße … Lasst ihnen überbringen, dass ein Erscheinen von allergrößter Wichtigkeit ist … du weißt warum.“ Ich schaue Thorin erstaunt an und frage mich, warum er auch die Herrscher der vier Zwergenreiche, die im Nahen Osten liegen, mit einladen möchte.

„Die Ahnenhalle erstrahlt dank der guten Arbeit von Fili und Kili im neuen Glanz und spiegelt die wiedererrungene Macht und Herrlichkeit des Erebors wieder, ich beabsichtige also die Feierlichkeiten dort abzuhalten.“ Balin, dem die Rolle als königlicher Berater und Hofmeister wie auf den Leib geschneiter passt, nickt ehrfürchtig. „Wir Ihr wünscht, mein König, ich werde alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit veranlassen“, sagt er untertänig und wendet sich mit einer letzten huldigen Verbeugung zusammen mit Ori, dem jetzigen Hofgelehrten und Dwalin, neuer Befehlshaber der wachsenden königlichen Leibgarde, ab.

Als sich die schwere Tür des Thronsaals hinter ihnen schließt und wir alleine sind, spreche ich Thorin schließlich meine Neugierde nicht mehr zurückhalten könnend an. „Darf ich erfahren, was du vorhast?“, erkundige ich mich bei ihm, aber er lehnt sich nur mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln zu mir herüber. „Das wirst du schon sehen …“, beginnt er und zwinkert geheimnisvoll. „Aber ich möchte, dass du dir ein neues Kleid für das Fest anfertigen lässt … etwas besonders Aufwendiges, was deine Schönheit nur noch unterstreicht, denn der Abend soll dir gelten, meine Königin. Auch ist es dir erlaubt, Geschmeide aus der königlichen Schatzkammer zu nehmen, was uns so viel du möchtest. Die Anwesenden sollen sehen, dass der Reichtum Erebors nicht nur aus goldenen Hallen, prächtigen Stauen und anderen leblosen Dingen besteht.“ Ich schaue ihn kurz verwundert über dieses ungewöhnlich sehr detailreiche Verlangen mein Aussehen betreffend an und knickse dann bestätigend, dass ich seinen Wunsch vernommen habe, mit der Gewissheit, dass ein abwehrender Widerspruch sowieso keinen Anklang finden würde. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Majestät. Ich hoffe, dass mein Repräsentieren Euch Freude bereiten wird“, sage ich wohlerzogen-unterwürfig und werde im nächsten Moment ungeachtet des überraschten Aufschreis auf seinen Schoß gezogen.

Seine Hand wandert verlangend in meinen Nacken und drückt mich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinunter. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie erregend deine Höflichkeit ist … besonders, da ich weiß, dass aus deinem sinnlichen Mund ganz andere Worte dringen können, die sehr weit entfernt von formgewandten und manierlichen Ausdrucksweisen sind“, offenbart er und duldet, dass ich mich rittlings über ihm platziere … unbedacht des Ortes, an dem wir uns befinden. „Meine Diktionen sind abhängig von der Situation, e'umral“, hauche ich verführerisch aus und presse das Becken unanständig gegen die bereits aufkommende Erregung. Thorin legt den sinnlich-heißen Mund an meine Kehle und stößt ein tief-dunkles Knurren aus, dass sich dennoch in der Weitläufigkeit des Saals verliert. „Als Thronfolger habe ich einst davon geträumt, sehr anstößige Dinge auf diesem Thron zu erleben“, beichtet mein König mir unerwartet und ich ziehe gespielt bestürzt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „So lasterhaft und sittenlos … damals wie heute“, hauche ich gewagt tadelnd aus und führe meine Lippen an sein Ohr, und die ungestüm-erregte Erschütterung seines Körpers bei den folgenden, nur gehauchten Worten ist köstlicher als jeder Traum. „Gajij ahlut’e yadi.“

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ori hat eine selbst für ihn ungewöhnlich befreite und freudestrahlende Miene aufgesetzt, als er sich zusammen mit mir wie jeden Tag in die Bibliothek zurückzieht, um mir Lektionen in Khuzdûl zu erteilen. „Heute möchte ich dir einige Wörter die mit ‚H‘ beginnen beibringen“, sagt er und das frohgemute Hüpfen seiner Stimme ist ergreifend schön. „Mit ‚H‘ … aber wir waren gestern doch erst bei ‚F‘ und noch lange nicht fertig?!“, erwidere ich erstaunt, aber er lässt sich von dem Einwand nicht erschüttern. „Das ist mir bewusst, aber Thorin möchte, dass du bis zu den Festlichkeiten einige Phrasen erlernst … frag mich aber bitte nicht warum“, antwortet er gelassen und schlägt bereits eines der dicken Bücher auf. Ich betrachte ihn dennoch erwartungsvoll, genau wissend, dass er diesem eindringlichen Blick nicht lange standhalten wird.

Und wie ich es erwartet habe, weicht der junge Zwerg mir aus und vergräbt die Nase etwas zu tief in dem staubigen Buch, sodass er niesen muss. Aber die erhoffte Ablenkung wirkt nicht. „Was hat er vor?“, ergründe ich stoisch und lehne mich feudal, wie ich es von Thorin erlernt habe in dem bequemen Stuhl zurück. „Ich weiß nicht … vielleicht will er, dass du die Herrscher der anderen Sippen standesgemäß begrüßen kannst“, antwortet er etwas zu voreilig für die anfängliche Abwehr und blättert schnell einige Seiten um, an eine Stelle, die sich wirklich mit dem Empfang von hochgestellten Herrschaften und dem Buchstaben ‚H‘ befasst.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Bereits zwei Wochen später stehe ich vor dem großen Spiegel meines Gemachs, in dem ich mich noch vor wenigen Monaten als unerschrockene Kriegerin gesehen habe. Heute bin und fühle ich mich allerdings als das komplette Gegenteil. Langsam drehe ich mich eingehend betrachtend, prüfe penibel den ordentlichen Sitz jedes Details des aufwendigen Kleides. Es ist aus schwarzem Samt, unterbrochen mit nachtblauer Seide und verziert mit silberfädendurchwirkten Borden an Saum von Ärmeln, Ausschnitt und Rock. In unregelmäßigen Abständen sind filigran und aufwendig Perlen und funkelnde weiße Edelsteine von den geschickten Näherinnen aus Thal eingearbeitet worden. Ein Miedergürtel aus ebenfalls dunkelblauem Brokat umschlingt die eng geschnürte Taille. Ein wundervolles Meisterwerk, keine Frage. Trotzdem ich es mir absichtlich im gleichen Stil gewünscht habe, wie das Werbungsgeschenk von Thorin es einst war, ist es dennoch viel zu feudal für mich einfache Frau … eher einer hohen Königin würdig. Zudem trage ich seine Perlen in dem kunstvoll geflochtenen Haar, die durch eine Tiara aus Silberstahl und blaue Juwelen nur noch ergänzt werden und darüber hinaus den grün-blau-funkelnden Anhänger und ein prachtvolles Collier aus Silber, Spitze und Edelsteinen, dass sich eng an den Hals schmiegt.

Ich habe versucht meine Aufmachung so schlicht wie nur irgend möglich zu halten, aber dennoch fühle ich mich fremdartig und irgendwie drückend beladen. Überall funkelt und glitzert es an mir, das schwere Kleid zieht mich hinunter und der zusätzliche kostbare Schmuck an Händen, Armen und Ohren nimmt mir die Luft zum Atmen. Es ist einfach zu viel … zu viel Prunk und Glanz an mir … zu viel Protz und Reichtum um mich … zu viel Bürde und Ehre, die auf meinen Schultern lastet … und schließlich breche ich angesichts dieses Zuviels an allem zusammen. Es drückt mich nieder wie eine unsichtbare Hand, die sich unheilvoll um mich schließt und mir die Aufgabe als zukünftige Königin zuwider macht. Ich habe Angst … schreckliche Angst Thorin zu enttäuschen … ihm Spott und Hohn einzubringen vor den vornehmen Herrschaften im Thronsaal und seinem Volk … den hohen Ansprüchen das Führen und Repräsentieren betreffend nicht gewachsen zu sein, die spürbarer als jemals zuvor an mich gestellt werden. Zitternd knie ich auf dem Boden, von unsäglicher Panik gefesselt und die funkelnden Diamanten an den Fingern und auf den Nägeln quälen die tränenüberfluteten Augen.

  
Es klopf an der Tür, aber ich sehe mich nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen wimmernden Ton aus der wie zugeschnürten Kehle zu pressen. Schemenhaft kann ich wahrnehmen, wie Fili und Kili hereinkommen und sich sofort neben mich knien. Mit sorgenvoller Miene umschließt Fili meine Schultern und richtet mich etwas auf, damit ich ihn ansehen kann. Wie durch einen Nebel erkenne ich, dass auch sie in prunkvolle Gewänder gekleidet sind und ihre stolze Ausstrahlung mit kostbaren Schmuckstücken nur noch unterstreichen. Aber zu ihnen passt dieses ganze Zuviel … denn sie sind die Kronprinzen unter dem Berge … angesehen seit ihrer Geburt, königlich in ihrem Blut, erhaben über alle Zweifel … aber ich … wie kann ich mir anmaßen, auch nur ansatzweise diese Eigenschaften Mein nennen zu wollen … Kili sagt etwas zu mir, aber seine Worte dringen nicht bis in mein panisches Dasein vor, dass wie in einem Dunst aus Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit verhüllt scheint.

„Ich schaffe das nicht …“, presse ich schließlich unter größter Anstrengung hervor, und jeder Ton schmerzt in der Brust, auf der die Last eines Berges zu verweilen scheint. Fili zieht mich in seine Arme, spendet mir Trost … die Art von Milderung, die man einem Sterbenden schenkt, damit seiner Seele das Hinübergleiten in die Hallen Mandos erleichtert wird. Nur allmählich beginnt sich etwas in mein schwindendes Bewusstsein vorzukämpfen … tief-kehlige Stimmen, die mein Herz erfüllen … gesungene Worte auf Khuzdûl … einfühlsam und ruhig … und soweit ich sie bereits verstehe, erzählen sie von Kraft und Mut, Liebe und Verbundenheit, Kampf und Sieg … Es ist das gleiche Lied, dass Kili damals für mich sang, als ich in der Nähe von Bruchtal das erste Mal einem Feind begegnete und ebenfalls am Ende meiner Geisteskraft war. Und wie einst überspült erneut jede Note mein Dasein mit neuem Optimismus, bis es schließlich mit Zuversicht erfüllt ist und sich langsam der bedrückende Schleier der Angst lichtet.

Mit noch immer vernebelten Blick schaue ich zu Fili auf, dessen Züge von so viel Gutmütigkeit überzogen sind und ich verstehe, dass auch er eine gewaltige Schwere trägt. Den Ballast des Thronfolgers … immer hohen Ansprüchen zu genügen, als mutig und furchtlos aufzutreten, beständig erhaben über Andere und sich seiner Pflicht bewusst zu sein. Und auch er wird Angst haben und an dem erdrückenden Gewicht verzweifeln … manchmal … in der Einsamkeit seines Gemachs, oder bei der Erfüllung seiner Aufgaben. Aber er zerbricht nicht an ihr, sondern nutzt sie geschickt um seinen König … seinen Onkel ... der, der ihm so viel bedeutet wie ein Vater … zufriedenzustellen und Stolz in sein Antlitz zu zaubern. All diese Erkenntnisse schwappen wie eine riesige Welle auf mich ein und bringen mich dazu wieder klarer zu denken, in dem sie alle noch bestehenden Zweifel und Ängste hinfort spülen. Wir tragen alle eine Bürde und kommen mit trotziger Würde mit ihr klar. Thorin als König, Fili als Thronfolger, Kili als Prinz … und ich als zukünftige Königin, werde auch mit ihr zurechtkommen und die, die mir am Herzen liegen, nicht enttäuschen.

Wie als ob Fili meine Gedanken lesen kann, nickt er mir zustimmend zu und zieht mich zusammen mit seinem Bruder wieder auf die Beine. Sie umarmen mich, inniglich und herzlich, voller Verständnis, und spenden mir Mut für den nächsten Schritt, den ich gehen werde, um irgendwann die Königin des Erebors zu werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadad – Bruder (Khuzdûl)  
> Amad – Mutter (Khuzdûl) ddddddd  
> E'umral – meine größte Liebe oder Leidenschaft (Khuzdûl)  
> Gajij ahlut’e yadi – Dann nimm mich hier (Khuzdûl)


	61. Vor so langer Zeit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Die schweren und selbst für Erebor ausschweifend verschwenderisch verzierten Flügeltüren zur Ahnenhalle der Könige von Durins Volk öffnen sich lautlos, wie von Geisterhand geführt, und augenblicklich blendet mich gleisendhelles Licht, verursacht durch Hunderte von Kerzen und Gold und Silber und Juwelen, die das Flackern mannigfach verstärkt und bunt schillernd zurückwerfen. Der Saal ist trotz seiner Weitläufigkeit überfüllt … acht lange Tischreihen bestimmen das Bild, für jedes geladene Haus einen. Zwischen gewaltigen Säulen, die anmuten wie mit Efeu bewachsene Stämme uralter Bäume, die ein dichtes aus grünschillernder Jade bestehendes Blätterdach stützen, flankieren die stummen Golddenkmäler der Erben Durins die herrschaftlichen Gäste. Ich atme bangend bei diesem bisher alles überragenden Anblick aus. Fili und Kili neben mir greifen gleichzeitig nach meinen Händen, umfassen sie fest und bestärken mich noch einmal, dass ich keine Angst zu haben brauche Thorin zu enttäuschen, denn ich habe seine Achtung und Liebe erlangt, so wie ich bin. 

Langsam gehen sie voran, werden von Ori angekündigt als Prinzen des Erebors und die stehende Menge verbeugt sich huldigend, bis sie den ihnen zustehenden Platz an Thorins Seite finden. Ich verweile in dem flackernden Halbdunkel des Ganges. Am ganzen Leib schaudernd, die schweißnassen Hände nervös knetend und mit einem Herzen, das vor Anspannung fast aus der Brust zu springen scheint. Meine Beine wollen fliehen, aber als ich zum Ende des Saales blicke, erkenne ich Thorin … königlich, wunderschön … umgeben von Licht, in erlesende Kleider gehüllt, ausgestattet mit Gold, Silber und Pelzen und die kostbare Rabenkrone seiner Ahnen ziert sein Haupt. 

Er sieht mich an und in den Augen kann ich selbst aus der Distanz die alles überragende Vorfreude erkennen, mich bald an seiner Seite zu wissen. Ori an der Tür nickt mir herzensgut zu und ich lächle ihn leicht an, bevor ich noch einmal tief durchatmend den ersten Schritt gehe. Mit herrschaftlich erhobenen Kopf, gestraffter Haltung und zitternden, unter zum Glück wallenden edlen Stoff verborgenen Knien. „Bil Beutlin, Tochter der Belladonna Tuk …. Auserwählte des Königs unter dem Berge“, kündigt er mich an und augenblicklich fühle ich unverschleiert und zerstörend das Brennen der unzähligen Augen auf mir. Auserwählte … nicht Geliebte … nicht Verlobte … nicht Gemahlin … nicht Königin … als wäre ich nur ein besonderes Schmuckstück in Thorins Schatz. Niemand verneigt sich vor mir, denn sie wissen, dass ich nicht von hohem Adel bin und zudem einem fremden Volk angehöre, dass im Verborgenen lebt, unwürdig an der Seite eines allmächtigen Königs zu stehen, und meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen werden wahr. 

Ich will bereits umdrehen und flüchten, mich in die tiefsten und dunkelsten Minen verkriechen, in denen mich niemand finden wird … als ein Ruck durch die Menge geht. Als Erstes sind es die Vertreter der Menschen … Bard, seine Kinder und einige der Adligen, die überlebt haben … dann die Elben … Thranduil, Legolas und sein Gefolge … und dann folgen die Herrscher und Abgesandten der zwergischen Häuser. Sie alle senken ihr Haupt und verbeugen sich würdigend vor mir … mir, einem einfachen Halbling ohne adligen Stand, geschweige denn ehrhaften Namen.

Zaghaft und um Atem ringend, da meine Lungen überfüllt von Panik und Respekt sind, schaue ich mich mit großen Augen um. Lasse den Blick über die vielen geneigten Köpfe schweifen, bis er letztendlich an dem Haupttisch verweilt, an dessen Stirn sich meine Gefährten und Gandalf ebenfalls ehrerbietend vor mir verneigen. Einzig Thorin und ich stehen noch aufrecht und diese gewaltige Bedeutung und Würdigung lässt mich nur noch mehr erzittern. Und dann, senkt auch er sein gekröntes Haupt … nur einen Moment lang, Sekunden in der Gefühlswelt anderer, aber in meiner so ewiglich dauernd wie ein ganzes Leben. 

Er streckt seine Hand nach mir aus und oh wie ist mir wohler, als ich endlich den langen Saal durchquert habe und sie ergreifen kann … die Sicherheit der besonnenen Ruhe und die Vertrauen spendende Wärme der rauen Haut spüre. Ich knickse untertänig begrüßend und schaue ihn anschließend an, mit Tränen in den Augen, die meine Ehrfrucht vor dieser Situation ausdrücken und die Unsicherheit und Angst, mit der ich ihr begegne. Aber ein einziges Lächeln von ihm, dass mir die Gewissheit gibt, weder zu träumen, noch dass ich Furcht haben muss, genügt um meinen Willen erneut zu stärken. 

Er geleitet mich an seine Seite und die Menge erhebt sich. Noch immer schwankend umklammere ich seine Hand, halte mich mit aller Kraft an der Gelassenheit, mit der er diesen Moment begegnet, fest wie eine Ertrinkende in einem unerbittlichen Strudel von mannigfachen aufwühlenden Gefühlen, die mich beständig versuchen in eine Ohnmacht zu ziehen. „Wehrte Anwesende, ich heiße Euch in den wiedereroberten Hallen des Königreiches Erebor willkommen!“, stößt Thorin schließlich mit einer ungeheuren Kraft in der Stimme aus, sodass seine Worte schallend von den steinernen Wänden und goldenen Statuen zurückgeworfen werden. Unsere Gäste applaudieren, während ich bebe vor Furchtsamkeit und Bewunderung und Thorins Hand noch ein wenig festhaltender umklammere. „Der Drache Smaug ist gefallen. Letztendlich hat ein einziger Pfeil, abgeschossen von Bard, Erbe Girions, die Bestie, die Durins Volk so lange seines rechtmäßigen Platzes beraubt hat, getötet. Ein Bündnis aus Zwergen, Elben und Menschen konnte den Frieden, der danach von unseren Feinden den Orks bedroht wurde, verteidigen. Aber der heutige Abend soll nicht nur diese Einigkeit stärken, damit Rhovanion wieder zu neuem Leben erblühen kann und die Toten ehren, die ruhmreich für diese glorreiche Zukunft ihr Leben gaben…“, erläutert Thorin bedeutungsvoll und während die Anwesenden erneut ihre Begeisterung ob seiner Worte bekunden, dreht er sich unerwartet zu mir. Erstaunt und nicht einmal annähernd ahnend was er vorhat, starre ich ihn einfach nur sprachlos an. „Dieses Fest soll vor allem einem Wesen gewidmet sein. Einem Geschöpf, das meine Gefährten und mich selbstlos auf der langen Reise begleitete, unverzagt durch viele Gefahren und tiefe Abgründe … dem Drachen furchtlos entgegentrat … mich niemals die Hoffnung verlierend von einer Krankheit befreien konnte … in der Schlacht tapfer als Feldherrin ganze Heerscharen befehligte … den Berg bereits mit viel Geschick und Talent regierte und ohne dessen grenzenlose Liebe ich heute nicht hier stehen würde.“ 

Mein Mund wird trocken und ich widerstehe dem inneren Drang, verschämt den Blick zu senken, als sich seine Worte wie ein goldener Strom aus Wärme in mir verteilen und die Wangen verräterisch heiß-glühend erröten lassen. Ich starre ihn noch immer an … schweigend … zitternd … großäugig … gefesselt von seinem Loblied, als ich plötzlich bedächtige Bewegungen hinter ihm wahrnehme. Fili und Kili treten neben uns, in den Händen jeweils ein prachtvoll verziertes Kästchen haltend. Thorin nimmt das Kleinere davon aus Filis Händen und ehe ich protestieren oder auch nur verwundert ausatmen kann, fällt er vor mir auf die Knie. 

Der König unter dem Berge … Besitzer des Arkensteins und damit bedingungsloser Herrscher über alle Königshäuser der Zwerge in Mittelerde … kniet vor mir. Huldigend, ehrerbietend, dienstbar … bittend … denn als er das Kästchen öffnet und einen goldenen Ring zum Vorschein bringt, dessen Ursprung des strahlend-hellen und in sich leuchtender Juwelensplitter mit nur allzu bekannt ist, wird mir die Bedeutung des Augenblicks bewusst und eine Hand findet aufgewühlt und stockend ihren Weg an meinen Mund, in dem aussichtslosen Versuch, ein ergriffenes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, dass ihn ungestüm verlassen möchte. 

„Bil … mein Schicksal … meine Zukunft … mein Beistand … meine Hoffnung … die wahrhaftige Liebe, der man nur einmal im Leben begegnet … ich möchte dich hier, vor allen Anwesenden, bitten, meine Gemahlin zu werden, denn du bist es, die mich zu dem macht, was ich bin. Möchtest du unsere Königin werden und mit mir zusammen in Liebe und Verbundenheit die Zukunft und das Leben in den Hallen meiner Sippe gestalten?“ Mein Atem geht schneller, mit aller Kraft darum bemüht genügend Luft in die Lungen zu pressen, damit ich nicht ohnmächtig werde, und bin dennoch zu nichts Anderen mehr fähig, als ihm wie selbstverständlich meine Hand zur Einwilligung zu reichen. Thorin ergreift sie … federleicht und ich spüre seine zarten, warmen, bartumrandeten Lippen, den lang gezogenen Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, der Vertrauen und Neigung ausdrückt … ohne Bewegung … ohne Atem … aber voller Ehrerbietung. „Ni dûmê zasamkhihiya zahar, ni kurduzi zâmkhihi azhâr.” Mir treten Tränen in die Augen und nun weiß ich auch, warum mir Ori erst vor Kurzem die Wörter für Haus und Herz und Zuhause beibrachte. „Ni dûmzu zâmkhihi zahar, ni kurdumê zasamkhihi azhâr“, erwidere ich mit bebender Stimme, nicht wissend, woher ich überhaupt die Gedankenstärke nehme, mich an die Worte so fehlerfrei zu erinnern. 

Thorin sieht zu mir auf … namenlosen Stolz und unbezähmbare Freude in den Augen aufblitzen lassend. Er befreit den Ring aus seinem verzierten Käfig und steckt ihn mir an und er passt, als wäre es schon immer sein ihm gehörender Platz gewesen. Erneut führt er meine nun ringgeschmückte Hand an seinen Mund und haucht voller Ergebenheit und Demut einen Kuss darauf, sowohl auf das kühle Metall, wie auf die warme Haut. Er besiegelt unsere Verbindung … eine Liebe, die ebenfalls mit einem Handkuss begann … vor so langer Zeit in einer Hobbithöhle im Auenland. 

Es ist Gandalf, der neben uns tritt und meine gefesselte Aufmerksamkeit von Thorins ausdrucksvoller Geste nimmt. Bedächtig hebt er den Deckel des zweiten Kästchens in Kilis Hand und enthüllt die Krone der Königin unter dem Berge. Lange habe ich sie nicht mehr betrachten können und dennoch scheint es mir, als ob sie jetzt noch mehr strahlt … noch prächtiger und bedeutungsvoller ist als jemals zuvor. Vorsichtig setzt der Zauberer, der das alles heraufbeschworen hat, die Krone auf mein Haupt und macht mich damit endlich zur legitimen Königin unter dem Berge … von Gold und Mithril und Edelsteinen geschmückt an Thorins Seite stehend … von nun an bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Mein König erhebt sich … und sein Antlitz ist auserlesen, erfüllt mit so viel Vergnügen und Glück und Lebensfreude, wie ich alles noch nie an ihm sah. Er ist so wunderschön, dass es beinahe schmerzt und die Gewissheit, dass er nun vollkommen Mein ist, erkämpft sich nur langsam ihren begründeten Platz in dem Denken. „Mamahdûn Mahal ku’ mahgayada mayasthûn ra mayasthûna“, sagt Gandalf andachtsvoll und stellt damit unsere Verbindung auch unter Aules Schutz. Thorin senkt seine Lippen auf meine, zu unserem ersten Kuss als rechtmäßige Angetraute, und ein unbezähmbares Glücksgefühl durchwirkt mich … flatternd, als wären es unzählige Schmetterlinge … glühend, wie das flüssige Gold, das aus den Schmelzöfen fließt … erfüllend, denn das ist was wahrhaftige, beiderseitige Liebe ist. Die Menge applaudiert und die Wünsche nach unserem langen Leben durchdringen immer wieder jubelnd die Hallen des Berges.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni dûmê zasamkhihiya zahar, ni kurduzi zâmkhihi azhâr. -   
> In meinen Hallen findest du ein Haus, aber in deinem Herzen, werde ich ein Zuhause finden. (Khuzdûl)
> 
> Ni dûmzu zâmkhihi zahar, ni kurdumê zasamkhihi azhâr. - In deinen Hallen werde ich ein Haus finden und in meinem Herzen wirst du ein Zuhause finden. (Khuzdûl)
> 
> Mamahdûn Mahal ku’ mahgayada mayasthûn ra mayasthûna. -   
> Gesegnet bist du Mahal, der Bräutigam und Braut erfreut. (Khuzdûl) 
> 
> Illustrationen
> 
> Bils Hochzeitskleid https://www.pinterest.de/pin/415879346833101329/   
> Haarschmuck https://www.pinterest.de/pin/415879346833127995/   
> Krone der Königin unter dem Berge https://www.pinterest.de/pin/415879346833128605/


	62. Für die Liebe unternimmt man so einiges

Um mich herum glitzert und glänzt es mit einer noch nie gesehenen Intensität. Das blanke Gold, Silber und Mithril … vollendet mit auserlesenen Diamanten, Edelsteinen, Juwelen, Gesteinen und Perlen foltert meine Augen. Keiner der reich geschmückten Herrscher der östlichen Zwergenreiche ist ohne ein unschätzbares Geschenk gekommen und mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass jeder in diesem Raum den wahren Anlass für dieses Fest kannte … außer ich.

„Bil, darf ich dir Brâgi, König der Eisenfäuste aus den Orocarni vorstellen“, sagt Thorin feierlich und gerade noch rechtzeitig widerstehe ich den vorher selbstverständlichen Drang, mich vor dem bulligen, in voller Rüstung stehenden Zwergenherrscher mit den durchdringenden wasserblauen Augen und grauem Bart zu verbeugen, als mir einfällt, welche hohe Stellung ich nun auch offiziell innehabe. Die Unsicherheit und Ehrfrucht vor dieser Erkenntnis ist noch immer epochal und ich stehe recht unnatürlich neben Thorin, als der Vorgestellte sich so ehrerbietend tief vor uns verbeugt, dass sein gepflegter Bart den Fußboden berührt und die Schmuckperlen auf dem goldenen Fußboden klackern. „Es ist mir eine unermessliche Ehre, oh Thorin, König und Bil, Königin unter dem Berge.“ Die unterwürfige Demut eines Monarchen lässt mich zum ersten Mal spüren, welch gewaltige Macht das hohe Königpaar bekleidet und innerlich erzittere ich vor dieser noch immer unbegreiflichen Größe. Thorin merkt wie so oft den veränderten Gemütszustand und bettet festigend eine Hand auf meinen Rücken. Sie ist zugleich wärmend und abkühlend … kraftvoll und sanft … stärkend und lockernd und lässt mich plötzlich gewachsen tief durchatmen, als die Prozession der Abgesandten weiterzieht.

„Das Bil, ist Tyr aus den Forodwaith Bergen, König der Steifbärte.“ Das Aussehen des noch recht jungen Herrschers, gibt die Bezeichnung seines Volkes in perfekter Weise wieder, denn der halblange, schwarze Bart steht fest von seinem Kinn ab und endet in einem geflochtenen und mit Edelsteinen verzierten Zopf. Die wachen, grauen Augen erinnern mich an die von Kili, denn der gleiche Schelm springt mir aus ihnen entgegen und unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Tyr kniet elegant nieder und als sich der Druck auf meinen Rücken leicht verstärkt, reiche ich ihm gunsterweisend eine Hand und er berührt mit den Lippen ehrfürchtig den Siegelring daran. „Eure Schönheit Majestät, überstrahlt die jedes Brillanten“, beteuert er achtungsvoll. ‚Kili … eindeutig …‘, denke ich sofort und merke, wie sich meine Wangen leicht röten.

„Mein alter Freund Baldûr, Herrscher über die Sippe der Steinfüße aus den Ered Engrin. Er hat mit meinem Vater und mir in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar gekämpft“, stellt Thorin mir den nächsten Herrscher vor, und er ist der Erste, der in seiner majestätischen Erscheinung ihm zumindest annähernd gewachsen ist. Würdevoll wie ein Bild aus meinen Büchern, untypisch riesenhaft für einen Zwerg und dennoch genauso, wie man sie sich, ohne sie genauer zu kennen, vorstellt. Stämmig, weißbärtig, das wulstige Gesicht mit tiefen Falten durchzogen, die von einem ereignisreichen Leben erzählen, glimmenden, dunklen Augen und durch funkelnde Kleinode geschmückt. Fast freundschaftlich und trotzdem ehrfürchtig legt er Thorin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Thorin mein Junge, dein Großvater und Vater … Mahal beschütze sie, dort wo sie jetzt sind … blicken stolz auf dich“, sagt er anerkennend und als ich zu ihm herüberschiele, sehe ich ein freudiges Glitzern über diese Bekundung seine Gesichtszüge erhellen, dass mein kleines Hobbitherz vor Rührung schneller schlagen lässt.

„Und schließlich, Idûn, Königin der Schwarzschmiede aus den Helcar Bergen mit ihrer Tochter Skádi.“ Es sind die ersten Zwergenfrauen, denen ich begegne, aber genauso habe ich sie mir immer vorgestellt. Auch wenn Kili sie mir einst als eher still und zurückhaltend beschrieb, sie sind stolz, ihren Männern in Erscheinung und Charakter ähnlich, allerdings auch auf eine gewisse Weise sehr weiblich. Prunkvolle lange Gewänder, geschmückte und kunstreich ineinander verflochtene Bärte und Haare, sanfte Augen, weiche Gesichtszüge und ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Die Königin und ihre Prinzessin knicksen tief vor uns und beteuern ihre Hochachtung, auch wenn ein kurzer durchdringender Blick in meine Richtung das Gefühl in mir heraufbeschwört, dass sie eine ihrer Töchter lieber an Thorins Seite gesehen hätte. Aber komischerweise, verunsichert mich diese Tatsache nicht, denn von nun an gehört er mir und, wie als ob mich diese Erkenntnis erst wirklich zur Königin macht, hebe ich stolz meinen Blick ein klein wenig höher. Die junge Prinzessin hingegen scheint ein wenig eingeschüchtert zu sein, so niedergesenkt wie ihre Augen sind.

Schließlich können uns auch die Menschen aus Thal und die Elben aus dem Waldlandreich ihre Glückwünsche und Geschenke überbringen. Bard, der seit der Schlacht immer mehr an Bedeutung bei seinem Volk errungen hat, tritt mit beiden Töchtern und seinem Sohn vor uns. Ich empfange die Älteste der Geschwister mit einem zugeneigten Lächeln und spüre regelrecht das aufgeregte Herzklopfen von Fili an meiner Seite, als sie ihn ihre Gefühle, von denen ich unlängst und nach innigen Zwiegesprächen Kenntnis erlangt habe, nicht verbergen könnend mit strahlenden Augen betrachtet. „Majestäten des Berges, wir freuen uns, dass Ihr Eure Liebe mit einem Versprechen gekrönt habt, dass stärker ist, als der Panzer des Drachen und kostbarer, als alle Schätze die er gehortet hat“, beginnt Bard ehrfürchtig und verbeugt sich vor uns. „Deshalb möchten wir Euch dieses Geschenk zukommen lassen.“ Bain, sein Sohn, tritt vor uns und als er den Deckel der Truhe in seiner Hand öffnet, vergesse ich für einen Moment zu atmen. Auf nachtblaue Seide gebettet, liegt dort eine goldfarben schimmernde und diamantbesetzte Schuppe sowie ein riesiger Zahn von Smaug. Ein für immer bestehendes Zeugnis seiner ehemaligen Schreckensherrschaft und den Grund, warum sich Thorins und meine Wege gekreuzt haben. Ich bin von dieser Geste so beeindruckt, dass ich vortrete und Bard mit einer zärtlichen Berührung seines Kinns dazu bringe, uns wieder anzusehen. Ich lächle ihn dankend an und bedeute ihn, sich wiederaufzurichten.

Als Nächstes schreiten Thranduil und sein Sohn Legolas vor uns und auch sie senken ehrerbietend ihre gekrönten Häupter, eine Geste, die sie als Herrscher eines fremden Volkes nicht tätigen müssten. Aber als ich in die wasserblauen Augen sehe, erkenne ich, dass sie nicht unserem Königtum, sondern der Liebe zueinander huldigen. Auch ihr Präsent ist für mich kostbarer als alles Gold, das uns die Zwergenherrscher überreicht haben. Kleine Säcke aus grün-schimmernder Seide, gefüllt mit den Samen von Bäumen, Blumen, Gräsern, Farnen, Sträuchern und vielen anderen Pflanzen des Grünwaldes. „Damit Smaugs Einöde nicht länger eine Wüste bleibt, sondern genauso erblüht wie Eure Liebe zueinander“, erklärt der Elbenfürst bedeutungsvoll und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Augen vor Rührung mit Tränen füllen.

„Ich müsste ja eigentlich böse auf euch alle sein“, wende ich mich, nachdem wir uns nach dem Begrüßungszeremonielle zum Bankett niedergelassen haben, leise an Kili neben mir, der mich sofort wissend, warum ich so erbost bin, befangen anstarrt. „Thorin hat uns unter Androhung von Strafe befohlen dir nichts darüber zu sagen“, gibt er zu und nestelt leicht an den Stoff des Tischtuches. Ich lächle sanft und verflechte seine hektischen Finger mit meinen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Manchmal ist er trotz all den erlebten Schrecken und Kämpfen noch so wundervoll unsicher und kindisch. „Ist schon in Ordnung …“ versichere ich liebevoll und nun hellen sich auch wieder die Gesichtszüge auf, während Thorin das Festessen eröffnet und unsere Gäste zum Essen und Trinken, Tanzen, Singen und Lachen auffordert.

Der Abend ist bereits weit fortgeschritten, als die Bediensteten endlich leere Teller, ausgegossene Weinkrüge und die Überreste der verschlungenen Köstlichkeiten von den Tischen räumen können. Ich lehne mich in dem gemütlichen Stuhl zurück und blicke zufrieden die Tafelreihen entlang, denn die Völker Mittelerdes haben sich untereinander gemischt. Menschen sitzen bei Elben oder Zwergen und einige von Aules Kinder kann ich sogar am Tisch der Waldlandelben sehen. Angeregt plaudern sie miteinander, prosten sich zu und lachen ausgelassen gemeinschaftlich. Mir geht das Herz bei diesem Anblick auf, denn wir Hobbits sind ein friedliebendes Völkchen und verabscheuen Streitigkeiten untereinander zutiefst, egal aus welchen Beweggründen, und Thorin hat es geschafft, Frieden zwischen den Völkern heraufzubeschwören.

„Du siehst glücklich aus ...“, holt mich die tiefe Stimme meines Gemahls unerwartet aus den Gedankengängen und ich schaue neben mir zu ihm auf, ein leichtes Lächeln die Lippen umspielen lassend. Er ist so vollkommen bezaubernd … das Haupt besetzt mit der Rabenkrone, die welligen Haare vermischen sich mit den edlen Pelzen und ein zufriedener und glückseliger Ausdruck verfeinert die Gesichtszüge. „Warum sollte ich es auch nicht sein …“, gebe ich ihm als Antwort und das wunderbare Gefühl der absoluten Erfülltheit beschwingt mein kleines Hobbitherz, als er als Anerkennung meine Hand an seine Lippen führt und sie voller Zärtlichkeit und Herzenswärme küsst.

„Dürfte ich das Brautpaar zum Eröffnungstanz nach vorne bitten?“, reißt Balins Stimme uns plötzlich aus der gefühlsgeladenen Entspannung. Meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken, als mich Thorin bereits wie selbstverständlich mit sich nach oben zieht, auf die große Freifläche geleitet und die Menge sich respektvoll mit uns erhebt. Wir Hobbits zählen gesellige und eher beschwingte Kreis- oder Linientänze zu unserer Kultur, aber keine vornehmen, geschweige denn hoffähigen Paartänze. Dementsprechend unsicher drücke ich Thorins Hand und raune ihm zu, dass ich nicht tanzen kann. „Keine Sorge, meine Königin, ich auch nicht …“, gibt er mir fast belustigt klingend als Antwort und ich schlucke schwer … keine gute Voraussetzung, um sich nicht gleich völlig der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben.

"Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel" von Film Symphony Orchestra <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1tTzb58Brk>

Thorin und ich stellen uns gegenüber auf und verbeugen uns leicht voreinander. Die Musiker beginnen zu spielen, als er federleicht meine rechte Hand nimmt und mich näher zu sich heranzieht. Langsam setzten wir uns in Bewegung und obwohl er die Schritte ein wenig und ich sie überhaupt nicht kenne, verschmelzen wir zu einer Einheit und es fühlt sich zumindest nicht so an, als ob wir lächerlich und unbeholfen aussehen, als wir über die Tanzfläche schweben. Ich blicke zu Thorin auf und es scheint mir, als könnte ich durch seine Augen hindurch bis auf den Grund der Seele blicken. Respekt und Verehrung … Liebe und Hingebung … Zärtlichkeit und Begehren … all diese Gefühle zu mir, gebündelt in einem einzigen Strahlen, so heiß wie Drachenfeuer und so hell wie das Leuchten des Arkensteins. 

„Ich habe dir noch gar nichts beteuert, wie wundervoll du aussiehst … das Kleid, die Frisur, der Schmuck … alles unterstreicht deine natürliche Schönheit auf vollendete Weise. Ich glaube, in all den Zeitaltern gab es keine Königin, die so makellos und wertvoll war wie du“, flüstert er und dreht mich elegant in den Armen. „Charmeur … es war doch dein Wille, dass ich mich besonders zurechtmache … du wusstest ja wenigstens warum“, rüge ich auch ihn mit einem tadelnden Unterton, aber kann ein verschämtes Lächeln ob seines Komplimentes nicht unterdrücken. „Ich habe dir einst versprochen, dass ich dich heiraten werde … aber wenn du es vorher gewusst hättest, eine einem Königspaar angemessene Hochzeit wäre dir zuwider gewesen und deine Aufregung ins Unermessliche gestiegen“, rechtfertigt er sich und ich muss ihm leider zusagen. Als das Lied schließlich endet, lösen wir uns wieder voneinander und verbeugen uns erneut. Erst dann, begeben sich auch die anderen Gäste auf die große Freifläche.

Nach etlichen Tänzen, die wir erstaunlich gut hinter uns bringen konnten, begeben wir uns wieder zu unseren Sitzplätzen. Erneut lasse ich den Blick zufrieden über die sich vergnügende Menge schweifen, während ich einen erfrischenden Schluck aus dem Weinbecher nehme. Ich schaue neben mich zu Kili, der angespannt und mit einem ungewöhnlich finsteren Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls die tanzenden Gäste mustert. Als ich seinem Blick folge, sehe ich die rothaarige Elbin, die, ganz untypisch für sie, in ein hellgrünes Kleid gehüllt, mit einem Elbenmann tanzt und sich offensichtlich sehr zu vergnügen scheint. Ich lehne mich zurück und beobachte ebenso Beide erwartungsvoll, bis sie plötzlich strauchelt und sich wie zufällig abfangend gegen die Brust des Elben lehnt. Kili stößt ein verächtlich klingendes Schnauben aus und ich muss lächeln, angesichts seiner so erbosten und damit vielsagenden Reaktion.

Unmerklich lehne ich mich zu ihm hinüber. „Fordere sie doch zum Tanz auf“, schlage ich leise vor, ernte aber nur einen überraschten Blick aus großen Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wenn du meinst“, stottert er verblüfft und mein Lächeln wird breiter. Dass er das Zaudern immer noch nicht sein lassen kann. „Ich glaube, ihr Name war Tauriel … ich sehe, dass du sie beobachtest.“ Kili schaut verlegen auf die zusammengefalteten Hände, die in seinem Schoß ruhen. „Mir hat mal jemand … ich glaube, es war ein noch sehr junger aber dennoch um die Macht der Empfindungen wissender Zwerg … das folgende sehr geistreiche Sprichwort anvertraut: Wahrhaftige Gefühle sind kostbarer, als alles Gold und Silber dieser Erde, denn sie sind das wertvollste Juwel, das man einen anderen schenken kann.“ Ich sehe ihn bedeutungsvoll an und plötzlich beginnt das vertraute Leuchten in die traurigen Augen zurückzukehren.

Fest entschlossen steht er unvermittelt auf, strafft Haltung und Gewand und schreitet mit selbstsicheren Schritten auf Tauriel zu. Zufrieden mit ihm und mir lehne ich mich wieder zurück und kann mit Freude im Herzen beobachten, wie er sie tatsächlich fragt und sie sogar mit einem Lächeln die Aufforderung annimmt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das gutheißen kann…“, höre ich plötzlich Thorins misstönende Stimme und weiß genau, was er meint. Zärtlich verflechte ich meine Finger mit seinen, die auf dem Tisch ihren Platz gefunden haben. „Lass ihn, er ist jung und verliebt … und für die Liebe unternimmt man so einiges, was andere ablehnen“, erwidere ich seine Einwände abschließend und merke, wie sein verwunderter Blick auf mir zum Erliegen kommt.

Erneut schaue ich mich um und sehe in einer etwas abgelegenen Ecke des Saals die junge Prinzessin der Schwarzschmiede, wie sie sich anscheinend sehr erregt mit dem zweitgeborenen Sohn des Königs der Steifbärte unterhält. Angespannt beobachte ich die Szene, die sich mir bietet, denn der Gesichtsausdruck von Skádi vermittelt mir den Eindruck, dass sie mit dem Inhalt des Gespräches nicht zufrieden ist und als der Prinz, ich glaube sein Name war Tyrni, grob ihren Arm umfasst, springe ich fast auf. „Was ist denn?“, spricht mich Thorin verwundert über meine plötzlich entrüstete Reaktion an und folgt meinem Blick, aber in diesem Moment hat sich die Prinzessin bereits losgerissen und stürmt aus dem Saal. „Nichts … ich dachte nur, dass ich jemanden helfen müsste …“, erwidere ich leise und lasse mich wieder neben ihm sinken.


	63. Vergebung (ADULT)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Die Nacht ist alt und der Morgen bereits jung, als sich all unsere Gäste, manche laut singend und sich in den Armen liegend, zurückgezogen haben, sodass auch mein Gemahl und ich unser nun auch offiziell gemeinsames Gemach aufsuchen können. Ich staune, als mir unerwartet einige Dinge aus meinem Zimmer hier wie selbstverständlich begegnen … der Sessel seiner Großmutter, einige Bücher, meine Kleidertruhe, das von Thorin aufgezwungene Schmuckkästchen, Banner und Wandteppiche, um die Goldadern zu überdecken, Stich und der Mithrilharnisch, die neben seiner Rüstung und Orcrist einen Ehrenplatz erhalten haben … Und ich frage mich sentimental, wie viel davon nicht schon immer hier verweilt hat, denn es scheint alles so perfekt und harmonisch, zusammengehörend wie unsere beiden Seelen.

Müde vom ereignisreichen Tag und trunken vom Wein, entledige ich mich dem vor wenigen Stunden noch als Zuviel empfundenen Dingen. Das schwere Kleid, die unzähligen funkelnden Kleinode … all den unnatürlichen Prunk und Protz einer Zwergenkönigin, die an einem Hobbit noch sehr viel befremdlicher erscheinen … und fast scheint es mir, als ob ich um das Hundertfache leichter bin, als letztendlich alles fein säuberlich verstaut in den Truhen und Kästen liegt. Nur die Schmuckstücke, dir mir so viel bedeuten und gleichwohl bedeutsam sind, zieren noch meinen Körper … Ehering, Siegelring und Thorins Halskette. Ich bürste mir gerade die ersten Wirrungen der aufwendigen Frisur aus den Haaren, als er hinter mich tritt. Ebenfalls von allem Glanz und Reichtum befreit und so prächtig, wie er in seiner Natürlichkeit nur sein kann und augenblicklich erinnere ich mich an die Steine und Mineralien, die fein säuberlich noch immer in Beutelsend ihr Dasein fristen und dessen Bedeutung und Reinheit einst Inhalt unseres ersten Gespräches war. Seine Augen fesseln meine durch das Spiegelbild hindurch und wie selbstverständlich, nimmt er mir den Kamm aus den Händen. Bedächtig fahren die Zinken durch die Locken, bis sie schließlich so glänzen wie Bronze und in einem dicken geflochtenen Zopf gebändigt sind. Erst dann lässt er von mir ab und haucht einen federleichten Kuss auf die von dem Unterkleid nicht verhüllte Schulter.

Er tritt näher an mich heran und ich erahne, was er vorhat, spätestens als ich die bereits deutlich vor Leidenschaft pochende Erregung durch den ledernennen Stoff der Hose, die er als einziges noch trägt, beinahe ungeduldig drängend an mir fühlen kann. „Bist du bereit für deine Hochzeitsnacht, meine Gemahlin?“, höre ich seine dunkle, längst von Lust verhangene Stimme, die mein Innerstes vibrieren lässt und wie ein zarter Sommernachtstraum über die Haut wallt. Ich drehe mich in den umschließenden Armen um, umschlinge den sehnigen Nacken und hauche ihm einzig als Antwort einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich muss dir aber ein Geständnis offenbaren ...“, beginne ich verschwörerisch und lächle leicht, als ein bezaubernd gespannter Blick mich fesselt, „… ich bin leider nicht mehr als Unberührte in die Ehe gegangen. Meine Unschuld wurde mir von einem Mann genommen, der mich bereits vor langer Zeit als Sein angesehen hat.“ Thorin schmunzelt und legt erheitert den Kopf schief, als er begreift, worauf ich hinaus möchte. „Du warst also ein ungezogenes kleines Hobbitmädchen … verzeih … eine ungezogene junge Dame“, erwidert er und versucht unter einem aufkommenden Lachen so erzürnt wie möglich zu klingen. 

Ich beiße mir beschämt wirkend auf die Unterlippe, als ich nickend zustimme. „Dann muss ich dich als dein König und Gemahl leider bestrafen … auf die Knie …“, befiehlt er mir schroff, als schellte er einen Untergebenen. Aber ich tue was er von mir verlangt, lasse mich hinab sinken und schaue mit weinerlichen Augen zu ihm auf. „Bitte vergebt mir, Majestät, lasst mich Euch um Begnadigung ersuchen.“ Ich erkenne an dem unmittelbar dämmernden tief-dunklen Blick, wie meine, wenn auch gespielte Unterwürfigkeit die Leidenschaft brennend-heiß wie Drachenfeuer in ihm entfacht. Es weckt sein kleines inneres Untier, mich nun vollkommen zu besitzen … mich hilflos vor ihm kauern zu sehen und um Vergebung zu betteln … ihn restlos ausgeliefert und willens zu sein … und die Kraft, die diese Bestie innehat, ist zügellos und verlangend. Aber sie bereitet mir keine Angst, denn ich weiß, dass sie mir unermessliches Vergnügen bringen wird.

Er legt eine Hand an meine Wange, streicht mit den Daumen unmerklich über den leicht geöffneten Mund. „Diese sinnlichen Lippen … wie geschaffen um Befriedigung zu schenken“, raunt er bedeutungsvoll und ich lächle sündhaft, verstehend, welches Begehr er damit formt. Langsam fahren meine Finger über das weiche Leder der Hose. Wie beiläufig streifen sie dabei die bereits deutlich zu ertastende Härte seiner Mitte, fangen schließlich an, geschickt den festsitzenden Knoten der Kordel zu öffnen. Thorins Kehle entkommt ein Stöhnen, so sehr von Erregung geprägt, dass es seinen Körper zum Beben bringt, als ich die störende Hülle von den Hüften ziehe ... quälend langsam … Zentimeter für Zentimeter … lege ich die im Kerzenschein leicht golden schimmernde Haut frei. 

Seine Exaltation ist nur allzu begeistert von lüsterner Handlung und sündigen Gedanken und liegt gewohnt schwer und heiß in meiner Hand, als ich sie um ihn schließe … fest und eifrig, so wie er es allzeit verlangt. „Welche Art von Genuss soll ich Euch bereiten, mein König?“, frage ich die noch immer untertänig um Begnadigung bittend spielende, aber ein tief-grollendes Knurren und fordernde Finger, sie sich in meinen Haaren vergraben, genügen mir als Antwort. Langsam lasse ich die Zunge über seine Männlichkeit fahren, aber die sengende Hitze verdampft die Nässe, kaum dass sie eine feuchte Spur hinterlassen kann. Genüsslich lecke ich die ersten süßen Zeichen der Lust von der glänzenden Spitze, stoße in die kleine Vertiefung und schließe letztlich meine Lippen um ihn. Pulsierend schießt das Blut durch die Adern, lässt das willige Fleisch in meinem Mund noch mehr anschwellen und Thorins guttural ausgesprochene Worte, eine durch Wollust abgewandelte Form von Khuzdûl, bringen mich heiß zum Erröten. Die starken Beine beginnen zu zittern, als ich zusätzlich die Wurzel mit der Hand umfasse und sie im Einklang mit dem Saugen und Lecken und Küssen stetig auf und ab bewege. 

Seine Finger krallen sich fast schmerzhaft in meine Haare, als er den Kopf zurückreißt und ich ihn mit einem willentlich schmatzenden Geräusch frei geben muss. „Ein äußerst entgegenkommender Auftakt zur Vergeltung deiner Lasterhaftigkeit … aber ich werde dich lieber um Vergebung betteln lassen“, höre ich Thorins grollende Drohung und finde mich im nächsten Moment wieder auf die Beine gezogen an seinen Lippen hängend. Stürmisch und hungrig wie ein abgezehrter Wolf im Winter nehmen sie mich gefangen und drängen mich in Richtung Bett. 

Der seidene Stoff des Unterkleides … unnütz und nur ein störendes Hindernis … wird dabei von ihm im Rausch der Lust auseinandergerissen. Beinahe unsanft stößt er mich auf die weiche Matratze und ist sofort über mir. Brennende Lippen, eine feuchte Zunge und rastlose Hände zeichnen prickelnde Spuren auf der Haut, feste Barthaare pieken und der fließende Atem ruft eine Gänsehaut hervor. Und ich winde und rekle, erflehe und fordere unter diesen Gefühlsimpressionen, bis er sich vor der Bettkante auf die Knie fallen lässt und mich energisch an den Hüften zu sich zieht. Federleicht streichen Fingerspitzen und Lippen die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel entlang und bereits in Erwartung seines Vorhabens, schwappt das Lustgefühl durch meinen Körper und bringt die Beine zum Erzittern. Und als er den sündigen Mund auf mich legt und saugt und leckt und sich die drahtigen Haare des Bartes in das empfindliche Fleisch bohren, fühlt es sich an, als ob sich diese Empfindung wie sengend-heißes, flüssiges Gold in jede noch so kleine Zelle verteilt. Von unbändigen Verlangen durchzogen, drücke ich mein Kreuz durch als er zwei Finger in mich versenkt und leicht krümmt und als wäre es eine besondere Begabung der Zwerge, findet er mühelos diesen einen Edelstein, der mich Sterne sehen lässt. 

Nicht lange, und diese emporlodernden Funken verbinden sich zu einem gleißend-hellen Strahl aus Licht, der glühend durch mein Dasein fährt und sich letztendlich in einer riesigen Supernova entlädt. Aber Thorin hört nicht auf mich zu erregen, sondern intensiviert seine Bemühungen und Bewegungen noch einmal und lässt mich vor Überreizung wimmern und fluchen. Finger graben sich energisch und bestimmend in das Fleisch meiner Schenkel, spreizen sie für ihn weiter und immer weiter … öffnen mich … machen mich gefügig für Verführung und gleichzeitige Bestrafung. Er entfernt sich schließlich Gnade walten lassend etwas und zieht lediglich mit der Zungenspitze in langen und sanften Bewegungen eine auserlesen prickelnde Spur, stoppt kurz bevor er den Ort der absoluten Begierde erreicht, und macht mich damit schier wahnsinnig vor nun unerfüllter Befriedigung. 

Ungeduldig und nachdrücklich drücke ich ihm das Becken entgegen, möchte ihn zwingen wieder energischer zu werden und sehe nur seine vor Vergnügen ob meines heißblütigen Drängens gezeichneten Augen zu mir aufschauen. Aber dann beendet er die süße Pein an mir … und bei Ilúvatars Willen und der Schöpfung der Valar … ich bin dennoch nicht darauf vorbereitet, mit was für einer Intensität er Zunge und Lippen gegen mich presst und mit welchem Druck die Finger in meinem Inneren erneut diesen besonderen Punkt stimulieren. Erneut sammelt sich die Hitze in meinen Adern und fließt seinem Mund entgegen, nur um kurz darauf in einer Explosion noch nicht gespürten Ausmaßes zu wüten und mich dazu bringt seinen Namen und Fluchworte und Anbetungen Mahals in die flackernde Helligkeit hinauszuschreien. Ich spüre recht wörtlich, wie das Zeugnis meines Höhepunkts aus mir hinaus fließt, auf seiner Zunge zum Erliegen kommt und das Laken unter mir befleckt. 

Aber all das scheint Thorin noch nicht zu genügen um mich zu ‚bestrafen‘, denn kaum habe ich mich von dieser riesigen, gewaltig aufschlagenden Feuerwelle ein wenig erholt und die Synapsen sind zu etwas anderem fähig als Überreizung weiterzuleiten, umfasst er mein Becken mit seinen großen Händen und dreht mich fast grob um. „Lasst mich doch erst einmal zu Atem kommen …“, bitte ich wimmernd und unter größter Anstrengung, denn genau dieser fehlt mir, um mich halbwegs wieder zu beruhigen, da meine Lungen sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie vernünftig zu arbeiten haben. „Nicht solange Ihr mich nicht anfleht …“ Eine tief-knurrende Anweisung … verstärkt durch Lust und Erregung und dann dringt er in mich ein … hart und verlangend und oh bei Mahal, es fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an. Jeder tiefe Stoß … jede heiße Reibung des Seidenlakens an dem empfindlichen Oberkörper … jeder fast schon schmerzhafte Griff an meinem Becken, der mich näher zu ihm zieht … jedes brummende Stöhnen aus seiner Brust… bringt mich erneut weiter an den Gipfel der Lust. Und schließlich bettle ich tatsächlich … um seine Vergebung … um mehr seiner Bewegungen … um mehr Befriedigung … Und er gewährt sie mir nur allzu gerne und lässt mich erneut und mit einer zischenden Anbetung seines Schöpfers auf den Lippen kommen. 

Ich wage kaum mich zu bewegen, so sehr zittere ich unten den angespannten Muskeln und der Erregung, die mich trotz allem noch immer gefangen hält wie ein Tier in der Schlinge. Aber als Thorin sich aus mir zurückzieht, sich nach vorne beugt und seine von der Friktion unbeeindruckten Härte an der empfindlichsten und eigentlich hoffnungslos überreizten Stelle reibt, stöhne ich dennoch ungehalten auf und drücke mich ihm entgegen. „Sehr gut … und jetzt lasse ich Euch meinen Namen schreien, damit jeder weiß, wen Ihr eben angefleht habt härter und tiefer genommen zu werden … wem Ihr gänzlich und für alle Zeiten gehört …“, kündigt er mir raunend an und die Worte sind siedendes Öl auf dem nichtsdestotrotz noch immer flammenden Feuer der Lust. 

Er lehnt sich zurück, zieht meinen zitternden Körper dabei mit sich, sodass ich mit dem Rücken an seine starke Brust gelehnt zwischen den Beinen knien muss. Begierig und drängend umfasst er meine Hüfte und lässt mich ihn erneut empfangen. Haltsuchend stütze ich die Hände auf den angespannten Schenkeln ab und beginne angeregt durch nachdrückliches Antreiben mit Worten und Gesten mich zu bewegen. Thorin legt den Mund an meine Halsbeuge, lässt den brennend-fiebrigen Atem über die Haut wandern, spielt mit einer der Brustwarzen, vergräbt seine Finger in dem nachgiebigen Fleisch der Hüfte, drängt sich im Einklang mit meinem Rhythmus mir entgegen um noch tiefer einzutauchen in die feuchte, heiße Enge … jeder einzelne Sinnesreiz unbeschreiblich durchdringend und unstillbar betörend. 

Eine Hand kommt schließlich auf der Empfindlichkeit der Kehle zur Ruhe. Gewichtslos und dadurch kaum wahrnehmbar … sie greift nicht oder drückt gar zu … einzig große, schwielige Pranken abgelegt auf anschmiegsamer, zarter Haut. Aber allein der Gedanke, dass er das Zulangen unerheblich-fühlbar verstärken könnte und damit diese Geste der Inbesitznahme überdies aufwertet, ist erregend. Und ich lehne mich in die Berührung, genieße die leichte Steigerung des Drucks und spüre an dem sich stattdessen intensivierenden Bohren der Fingernägel in die Haut meiner Flanken, dass die Ekstase der Leidenschaft auch bei ihm potenziell zum Gefühl der Herrschaft über mich zunimmt. 

„Berühre dich selber!“, fordert er schließlich, kaum mehr das taumelnde Verbleiden an der Grenze zum absoluten Rausch der Erregung in der knurrenden Stimme verhüllend könnend. Und ohne Scham oder einen Gedanken an Anstand oder Sittsamkeit zu verschwenden, greife ich zwischen die Beine und verführe mich eigenhändig. Dabei berühren meine Finger immer wieder die Verbindung zwischen unseren Körpern und die Kombination all dieser Empfindungen wird irgendwann zu viel für die wenige noch verbliebene Beherrschung, und ich schreie tatsächlich, so wie er es mir angedroht hat. Seinen Namen und Flüche und Gebete und was mir sonst noch in den von Lust umnebelten Sinn kommt … in Khuzdûl und in der gemeinen Sprache, mitunter sogar auf Sindarin … und es ist mir vollauf egal, ob mich ganz Erebor hört, wenn nicht sogar sämtliche Geschöpfe Mittelerdes … jeder soll wissen, wie sehr ich ihm verfallen bin. Und dann kommt er über uns … der kleine Tod … begleitet von tiefen Stöhnen, geschworenen Liebesbekundungen und Belegen der Lust … erlösend … befriedigend bis in den hintersten Teil unserer Körper und Seelen. 

Jeder Muskel meines Körpers ist fast schmerzhaft zum Zerreißen gespannt, als er sich aus mir zurückzieht und ich trotz alledem erschöpft zusammensacke. Völlig außer Atem, versuche ich wimmernd genügend Luft in die Lungen zu pressen, als ich den massigen Kriegerkörper neben mir zum Erliegen kommen spüre. Nur langsam und mit einem unbändigen Willen, gelingt es mir die Augen zu öffnen und beim Anblick seines völlig ruhig und zufriedengestellt wirkenden Gesichtes, das mich betrachtet, beginne ich beglückt zu lächeln. „Habe ich Eure Vergebung erlangt, Majestät?“, frage ich wagemutig provozierend und er lächelt zurück, führt zärtlich meine Hand an seinen Mund. „Bereits als Ihr mich das erste Mal darum batet, meine Gemahlin.“


	64. Die Erfüllung von Wünschen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Die folgenden Tage sind überfüllt durch Zusammenkünfte und Verhandlungen mit den anderen Herrschern. Friedens- und Handelsverträge werden abgeschlossen, Bündnisse geknüpft oder erneuert und es vergeht kaum eine Minute, in dem Thorin nicht von Beratern und anderen hochwohlgeborenen Abgesandten umgeben ist. Ich sehe ihn kaum noch, denn er scheint selbst kaum mehr zu ruhen und dadurch wenigstens mit mir das Bett zu teilen. Wenn er müde und abgeschlagen spät nachts unser Gemach aufsucht, schlafe ich bereits und er steht auf, manchmal Stunden bevor ich wieder erwache. Dieser Umstand zehrt an meinen Inneren wie ein schwerer Stein und lässt das Herz schmerzlich aufschreien, war ich doch die letzten Monate kaum mehr als einige Stunden von ihm getrennt. Auch wenn ich andere wichtig erscheinende Aufgaben habe, die ich zusammen mit meinen Freunden bewerkstellige, die meinen veränderten Gemütszustand natürlich bemerken und mich so gut es ihnen möglich ist versuchen aufzumuntern … ich vermisse ihn schrecklich. 

„Majestät?“ Ich höre den mir geltenden Titel, von dem ich allerdings noch immer nicht vollends begreifen kann, dass er nun wirklich und unantastbar meiner Stellung entspricht, aber ich fühle mich einfach nicht in der Lage darauf zu reagieren. „Majestät?“ Nunmehr wird er bereits eindringlicher ausgesprochen und ich vernehme die Unruhe, die in Dwalins sonst so brummig-festen Stimme mitschwingt. „Bil?“ Erst jetzt sehe ich von den in dem Schoß zusammengefalteten Händen auf, direkt in mehr als nur besorgte Augen, die mich mustern. „Kindchen … lass dein Herz nicht so unglücklich werden. Es kommen auch wieder ruhigere Zeiten“, versucht Bifur mir einzureden und ich lächle ihn dankend an, merke aber, wie schwer es mir fällt die Mundwinkel zu heben.

Bifur, Dwalin, Bofur und Ori werfen sich sofort eindringliche Blicke zu und schieben die vielen losen Blätter, dicken Bücher und staubigen Pergamentrollen, die wir gerade auf der Suche nach alten Verträgen und Übereinkünften durchforstet haben, zur Seite. „Wir zeigen dir jetzt etwas Schönes, bei diesen unbefriedigenden Tätigkeiten kann man ja nur Depressionen bekommen“ brummt Dwalin und zieht mich mit sich nach oben, ungeachtet der protestierenden Abwehr.

Sie führen mich in einen Bereich des Berges, den ich seither nur selten betreten habe, denn hier liegen die einstigen Werkstätten der Handwerker. Von dem damalig hier vorherrschenden Bild, kurz nachdem Smaug vertrieben wurde und ich umhergeisterte um Thorins Wahn zu entfliehen, ist nicht einmal mehr ein Staubkorn übrig geblieben, und erneut wird mir bewusst, wie betriebsam und leistungsfähig Zwerge doch sind. Bifur schließt die Tür einer der Arbeitsräume auf. Sie ist alt und die rostigen Scharniere knarzen, während sie aufschwingt. Drinnen empfängt uns geheimnisvolle Dunkelheit und die Luft riecht schwer nach altem Holz und aufgewirbelten Staub. Ich betrete nur unsicheren Schrittes den Raum, trotz der zuverlässigen Führung von Ori. Bofur, der sich in der Finsternis erstaunlich gut zurechtzufinden scheint, so als ob er hier beinahe jeden Tag verbringt, zündet schließlich eine der Kerzenleuchter an und stellt sie auf eine alte Werkbank. Und was sich mir im Schein der Flammen auf den Tischen liegend und in den hohen Regalen stehend offenbart, bringt tatsächlich die Freude in mein Herz zurück.

Spielsachen … Puppen, kleine und große Tiere aus Holz, Pferdewagen, filigrane Möbelstücke, Kreisel, Holzschwerter, schillernd-bunte Murmel aus Glas und lederne Bälle. Ich weiß, dass Bifur Spielzeugmacher in den Ered Luin war und Bofur ihm oft mit geschickten Fingern zur Hand ging, besonders, als in der Folge eines Okrangriffes auf einen vom ihm begleiteten Handelszug die sich dabei in seinen Kopf verirrende Axt nicht mehr entfernt werden konnte. Aber dass er so hochbegabt in diesem Handwerk ist, hätte ich nie vermutet. 

Ich nehme wieder ehrlich und mit Leichtigkeit lächelnd einer der kleinen Stoffpuppen zur Hand. Sie hat braune Haare aus Wolle, ist in einfache mir auf eine besondere Art sehr vertraut vorkommende Kleider gehüllt und hat … große Hobbitfüße. „Eine Hobbitpuppe … o je“, stoße ich aus und beginne gleichzeitig zu lachen … hell und unbeschwert wie seit einigen Tagen schon nicht mehr. „Sie ist dir nachempfunden und wird bestimmt ein Erfolgsartikel“, sagt Bifur und zeigt stolz auf das kleine Schwert, das wohl Stich imitieren soll.

Ich sehe ihn erneut glücklich lachend und würdigend an und dann zu meinen Gefährten, die sich um mich versammelt haben und jetzt ebenfalls ob meines aufgeheiterten Gemüts lächeln … selbst Dwalin. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, wirklich, und würde sie gerne jemanden schenken … wenn du es mir erlaubst“, sage ich und er nickt eifrig. „Wie könnte ich meiner Königin jemals einen Wunsch abschlagen.“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obwohl es draußen allmählich wärmer wird, haben die Menschen aus Esgaroth noch immer größtenteils ihre Lagerstätten innerhalb des Berges aufgeschlagen. Ein geschäftiges Gewusel empfängt mich deshalb, als ich zusammen mit Dwalin, Bifur und Bofur die große Halle betrete, hinter sich herziehend einen vollgeladenen Karren. Die ersten Menschen bemerken uns schließlich, halten inne und knicksen untertänig, als ich an ihnen vorbeischreite, direkt auf eine Gruppe Kinder zu. Nachdem sie mich erkennen, stürmen kleine Füße aufgeregt trippelnd in meine Richtung, erkundende Finger krallen sich ehrfurchtslos in den edlen Stoff des Kleides und erstaunt große Augen bewundern die kostbare Krone. Dwalin tritt sofort neben mich, ein ungeheuerlich-finsteres Gesicht aufgesetzt, denn als Leibwache trägt er die Verantwortung für meinen Schutz und der unkontrollierte Ansturm treibt ihn sichtlich den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Ich sehe ihn beruhigend an, denn es sind doch nur Kinder, auch wenn einige von ihnen kaum kleiner als ich sind.

„Wie haben euch etwas mitgebracht“, sage ich verschwörerisch und nicke in Richtung Karren, dessen Inhalt noch mit einer Decke verhüllt ist. Augenblicklich hüpfen die Kinder von mir weg und um den Wagen herum, klatschen aufgeregt in die Hände, lachen und schieben sich zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick zu erlangen. Als Bifur schließlich die Decke entfernt, weiten sich unzählige kindliche Augen in wundervollem Glück und bezaubernder Freude. Und ich erkenne diese ebenfalls so herrlich unverhüllt in denen von Bifur, als er jedem der Kinder eines seiner Spielzeuge überreicht. 

Und dann bemerke ich sie endlich, das kleine Mädchen, das mir einst den Holzdrachen schenkte. Sie hält ihren kleinen Bruder in den Armen und sieht mich mit in Erstaunen geweiteten Augen an, anscheinend nicht begreifend, warum ich mich äußerlich so verändert habe. Ich gehe auf sie zu und ziehe dabei die Hobbitpuppe aus der Tasche des Kleides. „Hier, die ist für dich“, sage ich leise. Sie sieht erst die Puppe und dann mich an, die Augen noch immer groß und weit aufgerissen vor Verwunderung, und dann lacht sie freudig los, denn eine eigene Puppe war einst ihr größter Wunsch. 

„Tante Bil, erzählst du uns eine Geschichte, so wie damals?“, fragt mich plötzlich ein kleiner Junge und zieht am Saum des Kleides, das ergatterte Holzschwert fest und beschützend an die Brust gedrückt. „Oh ja … die von den Trollen!“ „Nein, von Bruchtal!“ „Ich will die von den Steinriesen hören!“ Augenblicklich reden sie alle gleichzeitig auf mich ein, hüpfen und jauchzen und erneut beobachte ich belustigt, dass sich dicke Schweißperlen auf Dwalins Stirn bilden. „Ich würde gerne hören, wie Ihr König Thorin errettete“, vernehme ich unerwartet die beschämte Stimme des kleinen Mädchens und lächle um ihr Ersuchen anzunehmen.

Ein Säugling ist friedlich in meinen Armen eingeschlafen, während sich ein Mädchen mit blondem Lockenkopf an meine Seite kuschelt. Alle anderen Kinder und sogar einige Erwachsene, die sich zu uns gesellt haben, sitzen gespannt vor mir und lauschen still der Erzählung, wie ich, natürlich etwas kindgerechter aufgearbeitet, Bolg, den Wargen und schließlich Azog die Stirn bot. Und kaum das ich geendet habe, entdecke ich aus den Augenwinkeln Thorin und seine Neffen auf mich zukommen und das Lächeln, dass in seinem Antlitz leuchtet ist das wunderschönste und stolzeste, dass ich jemals an einem Wesen sah. Aber ich bemerke genauso ungeschönt den verständlichen aber sich niemals erfüllen lassenden Wunsch in ihnen, als der Säugling plötzlich erwacht und begeistert jauchzend mit seinen kleinen Händchen nach meinen Haaren greift.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Lass mich doch ein wenig in Ruhe, Balin … ich habe Kili schon so oft in den letzten Tagen versprochen mit ihm zu üben und musste es jedes Mal wegen einer Sitzung verschieben … ich kann und will ihn nicht schon wieder vertrösten“, höre ich Filis aufgebrachte Stimme durch die Flure hallen und ihn bereits wenig später zusammen mit dem königlichen Berater um eine Ecke biegen. Aufgebracht und mit ungewöhnlich finsterem Gesicht, scheint er Balin davonlaufen zu wollen. „Aber dein Onkel verlangt, dass du an der Versammlung mit König Tyr und den Abgesandten der Steifbärte teilnimmst … du bist schließlich der Thronerbe!“, erinnert der alte Zwerg ihn eindringlich an seine Verantwortung und mir wird erneut bewusst, wie viel Last auf den Schultern des jungen Zwerges liegt. 

Ich komme gerade mit Oin und Ori von einer Sichtung der Heilstätten, deren Ausstattung sich durch die Versorgung der Verwundeten nach der Schlacht deutlich dezimiert hatte und jetzt dringend wieder aufgestockt werden muss, als sie an uns vorbeistürmen. Geistesgegenwärtig greife ich nach Filis Hand und halte ihn damit zurück. Der junge Thronerbe sieht mich überrascht an und in seinen Augen kann ich die Bürde, die er trägt und die ihm gegen alle hoffnungsvollen Annahmen im Moment mehr als zuwider ist, sich materialisieren sehen. Zutiefst unglücklich funkeln sie mich traurig und gleichzeitig erdrückt von dieser Zentnerlast an, und bei dem schmerzlichen Anblick überkommt mich eine Idee. „Geh zu Kili … ich werde dich vertreten …“, flüstere ich führsorglich und drücke zur Bestätigung liebevoll seine Finger. „Aber das ist nicht möglich … Fili hat die Verpflichtung …“, beginnt Balin aufgebracht, wird aber sofort scharf von mir unterbrochen. „Der Kronprinz weiß genau, welche Verantwortung er innehat … aber ich als Königin habe diese ebenfalls und sehe es daher ebenso als meine Pflicht an, an den Sitzungen teilzunehmen.“ Die Stimme plötzlich fest und gebieterisch, sie lässt keine weiteren Anfechtungen meiner Entscheidung zu. Balin fixiert mich eindringlich und ich erkenne regelrecht in den Augen, wie er sich langsam aber beeindruckend heftig bewusst wird, dass ich kein schlichter Halbling, keiner seiner früheren Reisegefährten und auch nicht mehr einfach nur die Geliebte Thorins bin … sondern seine Königin und er meinem Willen Folge zu leisten hat. Wie um ihn das noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit zu zeigen, straffe ich gebieterisch die Haltung und funkle ihn seine Gegenwehr missbilligend an … Thorin war ein verdammt guter Lehrmeister.

Der weißhaarige Zwerg schüttelt dennoch seinen Kopf. „Eine Königin Erebors hat noch nie offiziellen Staatsgeschäften beigewohnt“, wirft er als letzten Einwand ein, allerdings unverkennbar verunsicherter als zuvor. „Nun, dann wird es aber Zeit …“, entkräfte ich hochmütig auch dieses unsinnige Argument und drehe mich wieder zu Fili, dessen Hand ich noch immer halte. In seinen Blick sehe ich die glitzernde Verwunderung über das so ungewohnt königliche Gebaren. „Du bist für die nächsten drei Tage von deinen Pflichten entbunden, kümmere dich etwas um dich und Kili … und noch um jemand anderen“, befehle ich ihm beinahe und seine Augen werden noch größer, sind jetzt aber von neugewonnener Freude und Leichtigkeit überzogen, die mein Herz beglücken.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die großen Flügeltüren zum Beratungsraum öffnen sich ächzend, als ich zusammen mit Balin eintreten will. Sofort stehen alle Anwesenden respektzollend auf, als sie mich entdecken und die würdevolle Haltung strafft sich noch ein klein wenig mehr unter ihren verwunderten Blicken. Ich weiß selber nicht, warum mir in den letzten Tagen die Bedeutung und Verantwortung, die mir meine Heirat mit Thorin eingebracht hat, so bewusst geworden ist. Vielleicht, weil ich sehe und spüre, welch unglaublich und noch immer nicht gänzlich für mich vorstellbare Macht er als König der Zwerge innehat. Welche Stellung er über ihnen einnimmt, wie sie ihn achten und mit was für einer Leichtigkeit er diese gewichtigen Indizien zu tragen scheint. Wie er sich verwandelt … Stück für Stück … in jemanden, der er vor langer Zeit bereits einmal werden sollte: Ein Herrscher … so furchtlos und gewissenhaft wie es nur eine Gestalt aus alten Heldensagen sein kann … so gewaltig, gerecht und erhaben über alle Zweifel, ein wahrhaftiger König der Könige … Und die letztendlich vollumfängliche Würdigung seiner Autorität trifft mein Verständnis wie eine Garbe Flammen und reißt den Geist beinahe in eine Ohnmacht.

Ich starre Thorin dennoch unbeirrt und fest an, als er mit fragendem Blick auf mich zukommt. Dicht vor mir bleibt er stehen, sodass seine Worte niemand anderen erreichen können. „Ist etwas passiert?“, erkundigt er sich besorgt, anscheinend noch nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnend, warum ich wirklich hier bin. „Ich werde Fili für die nächsten Tage an deiner Seite vertreten, da ich ihm andere wichtige Aufgaben zugewiesen habe“, erwidert die unbeirrte Stimme und entschlossen funkelnde Augen sehen in sein Angesicht. Mit einem einzigen Blick erfasse ich tief-dunkle Augenringe, eine fahle Haut und glasige Blicke … er sieht erschöpft aus und die Hoffnung für ihn und für mich, dass die anstrengende erste Zeit bald vorbei ist, wird übermächtig. 

„Ich wollte sie davon abhalten …“, beginnt Balin entschuldigen neben uns, aber Thorin deutet ihm mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zu schweigen. „Mir war klar, dass ich dich nicht lange von den Regierungsgeschäften fernhalten kann … dafür bist du einfach zu eigensinnig“, gibt er mir lächelnd als Berichtigung für meine bestimmte Entscheidung und ich schmunzle leicht. „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mich nicht als starrköpfig bezeichnen sollst … du störrigster aller Zwerg die ich kenne“, flüstere ich gedämpft und provoziere damit ein noch herzlicheres Lächeln. Thorin ergreift meine Hand und führt mich schließlich wie selbstverständlich an den Beratungstisch, an dem ich mich nach einem kurzen würdevoll-schweigenden begrüßenden Blick in die Runde gleichzeitig mit ihm niederlasse.

Der Herrscher der Steifbärte ist trotz seines jungen Alters ein guter König, der das Beste für sein Volk heraushandeln möchte und so dauert es nicht lange, bis die Handelsgespräche stagnieren. Das Reich der Forodwaith steht seit Anbeginn mit den Elben in Konflikt und er verlangt, dass diese vertraglich dazu verpflichtet werden, keinen Fuß aus ihren Wald zu setzten, solange Handelsreisende seines Volkes durch Rhovanion ziehen. Eine unhaltbare Forderung … das weiß sowohl er, wie auch wir. 

Thorin wird deshalb bereits misslaunig und gefährlich brummig und mich beschleicht das mutige Gefühl, dringend eingreifen zu müssen. „Nun, König Tyr, ich kann Eure Bedenken nachvollziehen, aber die Verträge mit den Elben des Waldlandreiches sind bereits geschlossen“, beginne ich mit erhabener Stimme und augenblicklich sind alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. Außer im Reich der Schwarzschmiede, in denen es Tradition hat, dass das Herrscherhaus von der weiblichen Linie weitergeführt wird, haben Zwerginnen recht wenig Mitspracherecht, wenn es um Staatsangelegenheiten geht. Aber das stört mich nicht im Geringsten … ich bin die Königin unter dem Berge und Thorin ebenbürtig in Macht, Stellung und Geschick, das werde ich hier und heute klarstellen. „Aber ich kann Euch ein Angebot machen: Wir sichern Euren Handelszügen Begleitschutz zu, zumindest für eine Weile, bis Ihr ebenfalls Friedensvereinbarungen mit den Elben getroffen habt“, sage ich gebieterisch und der unmissverständliche Befehl eine Versöhnung zwischen den beiden Völkern herbeizuführen, schwingt in dem wohlwollenden Vorschlag mit. Tyr schluckt hart, als ihm das klar wird und auch, dass er meinen Anweisungen ohne aufzubegehren Folge zu leisten hat. Tja, ich bin halt nicht nur ein hübsch anzusehender Edelstein an der Seite des Königs.

„Einen geistreichen und zukunftsweisenden Befehl, den du diktiert hast, Ghivashel“, lobt mich Thorin am Abend während des Banketts zur Einigung mit den Steifbärten. „Ich wünsche, dass du von nun an bei allen Verhandlungen und Besprechungen anwesend bist und mich unterstützt.“ Ich lächle ihn dankend für die würdigenden Worte an und ergreife liebevoll seine Hand, die neben meiner auf der Lehne des Stuhls verharrt. „Wenn ich dadurch wieder mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen kann, dann erfülle ich deinen Wunsch gerne“, erwidere ich herzlich und drücke leicht seine Finger.


	65. Vergiss mein Nicht (ADULT)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_POV Fili_

_„Fili, wohin führst du mich?“, fragt Sigrid mit dieser wundervollen jauchzend- begeisterten Stimme, als ich sie durch die Gänge des Berges hinter mir herziehe. „Ich habe eine Entdeckung gemacht und möchte sie dir zeigen“, erwidere ich ausgelassen und erreiche schließlich eine in Dunkelheit liegende, gewundene Treppe, die etliche Meter den Berg hinabführt. Sie ist alt und wurde schon mehr als nur die 170 Jahre während der Herrschaft Smaugs nicht mehr benutzt, das sehe ich an den vielen tiefen Rissen im Gestein, die sich im Laufe der Zeit mit Schmutz und Staub zugesetzt haben. Dennoch ist sie noch immer stabil und ein wahres Meisterwerk der Steinmetzkunst, so filigran und genau wie sie aus dem Fels herausgearbeitet wurde._

_Ich genieße die klammernde Hand, die meine vertrauensselig in Unsicherheit und Aufregung umfasst, während wir die Stufen hinabsteigen. Durch die zwergische Fähigkeit auch in der absoluten Finsternis einer Höhle trittsicher unseren Weg zu finden, strauchle ich nicht, bis wir schließlich an eine ebenso alte Holztür gelangen. „Mach die Augen zu“, bitte ich Sigrid und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, kommt sie dem Gesuch nach. Als ich die Tür öffne, blendet mich das ungewohnt helle Licht der bereits wärmenden Märzsonne und meine Augen benötigen einige Sekunden, um sich an die gegensätzlichen Verhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Und dann kristallisiert sich aus der Blendung zum Glück noch immer das heraus, was ich ihr zeigen wollte._

_Vorsichtig führe ich Sigrid auf das schmale Plateau am nördlichen Fuß des Berges, das ich vor einigen Tagen entdeckt habe und einen ganz besonderen symbolträchtigen Schatz für uns und unsere Beziehung birgt. Abertausende hellblaue Blüten, gebündelt zu kleinen Sträußen im saftigen Grün. Ich lasse mich fallen, ziehe sie mit nach unten und erst dann gestatte ich, dass sie die Augen wieder öffnet. Die Verzauberung und Freude über diesen unverhofften und auserlesenen Anblick ist nur allzu unverhüllt in dem Antlitz zu lesen und das Bild, wie sie gekleidet in ein zartgelbes Kleid inmitten von Gras und einer himmelblauen Blumenwolke sitzt und lächelt wie die Sonne an einem strahlenden Frühlingstag, findet auf immer einen Ehrenplatz in meinem Herzen._

_„VergissMeinNicht … wie wundervoll … die ersten Blumen des aufkommenden Frühlings“, haucht sie aus und das freudige Hüpfen der Stimme konkurriert in der Höhe mit dem das meine Gefühle für sie vollführen. „Weißt du, wie sie zu ihrem Namen und Aussehen kam?“, frage ich betörend und lasse liebevoll eine der bronzenen Haarsträhne durch meine Finger gleiten, während sie den Kopf schüttelt. „Vána, die Herrin über alles Blühende, befahl am Ursprung allen Seins ihren Maia die Blumen Ardas anzumalen. Ein unscheinbares Pflänzchen hatte am Ende der Reihe gewartet, aber als es bemalt werden sollte, waren die Farbtöpfe leer. Die kleine Pflanze war sehr traurig, dass es bleich bleiben sollte. So ersuchte sie Vána mit der Bitte ‚Vergiss mein nicht‘ und die Valier lächelte sanft und gab der Blume vom Himmelblau ihrer Gewänder und Gold ihrer Haare und zudem den Duft ihrer Haut … ein Gemisch aus allen Blumen, die im Frühjahr erblühen und dem der es riecht für ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben wird._

_Sigrid lächelt und senkt leicht errötend den Blick, eine Geste, die einzigartig bezaubernd an ihr ist. „Bei uns trägt das VergissMeinNicht die Symbolik mit der Verliebte sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe und Treue versichern … allerdings kann es auch immer für einen Abschied stehen.“ Ich sehe sie verzaubert an, genau wissend, worauf sie hinaus möchte. „Auch bei uns Zwergen verkörpert sie diese ungleiche Bedeutung“, erwidere ich und stecke einer der Blüten in ihr Haar. „Und welche wird sie bei uns einnehmen?“, erfragt sie daraufhin und sieht wieder auf, die Augen überfüllt mit ebenso widersprüchlichen Anwandelungen. Ich nehme ihre Hände in meine und staune abermals über die verschwindende Größe und die Zartheit der Haut gegenüber meiner. „So lange wie du es möchtest, wird sie für die besonderen Gefühle zwischen uns stehen … wundervolle Empfindungen und Erinnerungen, die ich auch danach niemals vergessen werde. Du bist noch so jung und sollst dich nicht über einen Grad hinaus an mich binden, der dir zuwider ist. Einzig, dass du glücklich wirst, ist mein Begehr“, erwidere ich flüsternd und beuge mich zu ihr hinüber._

_Ihr Kuss schmeckt so natürlich und rein wie klares Quellwasser, und ruft mir erneut ins Gedächtnis, wie unverdorben sie doch ist. In der Welt der Menschen zwar bereits heiratsfähig, aber dessen ungeachtet dermaßen unschuldig wie glitzernder Morgentau. „Ich will endlich wieder leben“, beginnt sie gedämpft unter bebenden, sich immer wieder findenden Lippen. „… viele Jahre seit dem Tod meiner Mutter weilten wir in Trauer und so schrecklich der Verlust unseres Zuhauses und so peinigend die Angst, die ich um dich bei der Schlacht ausstand, auch war … letztendlich wurde alles gut. Und seit unserer ersten Begegnung spüre ich das Lebensgefühl wie Sonnenlicht durch meine Adern pulsieren … glühend und freudestrahlend. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass unser gemeinsamer Weg nur kurz sein wird, ich will jede Sekunde davon bewusst und unvergessen empfinden.“_

_Ich lächle sie warm an und dann spüre ich überraschend ihre Hände unter Tunika und Unterhemd schlüpfen. Oh so zaghaft und unsicher betasten die sanften Fingerkuppen die Muskeln und bescheren mir einen wohligen Schauer, der unverändert in der Intensität den Rücken entlangwallt und die bisherige bereits unter dem Kuss schwankende Selbstbeherrschung auf die Probe stellt. „Ich hörte vor wenigen Tagen erst, dass Zwerge sehr gute Liebhaber sein sollen“, haucht sie aus und ich bin über den verruchten Klang der Stimme und das unanständige Glitzern der Augen erstaunt. „Nun, ohne namentlich anzugeben, ich bin sogar ein Besserer als andere Mitglieder meiner Familie“, lasse ich sie prahlerisch wissen und das letzte bisschen Gefasstheit zerfließt wie Gold über einer lodernden Flamme, als sie sich zu mir hinaufzieht und gegen die Lippen flüstert, dass ich es ihr beweisen soll._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh wie seidig-weich und unschuldig-rein doch die Haut einer Frau sein kann. Ich genieße, umgeben von kerzenscheinflackernden Halbdunkel und allein durch knisternd-brennende Dochte durchbrochene Stille, den vollendeten Gedanken, dass ich der Erste bin, der Sigrid auf diese Weiße berühren darf. Zärtlich liegt meine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, spürt ohne störende Hüllen Wärme, Sanftheit und jeden tiefen Atemzug. Federleicht wandert sie schließlich aufwärts, passiert die Mulde zwischen den festen, kleinen Brüsten, bemerkt das aufgeregt-schnelle Schlagen des Herzens, wie es hart und deutlich gegen die Rippen pulsiert und erheblich unruhiger wird, als ich eine der zartrosa Brustwarzen berühre. Nur kurz erlaube ich mir deshalb dort zu verweilen und ziehe die Linie des Halses nach, der sich mir auffallend vertrauensvoll präsentiert. Sanft streichen Fingerkuppen über die leicht offenen, bereits durch fiebrige Berührungen und erregende Worte geschwollenen Lippen._

_„Hast du Angst?“, frage ich leise, unwillig die Magie des Augenblickes durch unbedachte Worte zu zerstören, aber ich sehe sie verständlich in den weiten Augen flimmern. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich Nein sage …“, flüstert sie zurück und küsst einzeln die rauen Fingerkuppen, die noch immer an dem Mund verweilen. „Wenn du unsicher bist, ich würde es dir nicht verdenken, wenn du …“, beginne ich, aber der Rückzug wird sofort gestoppt. „Nein … ich will es … ich will dein sein … ich will dich.“ Die Stimme dennoch getrübt von Befangenheit unter der klaren Aussage. Ich lächle und beuge mich zu ihr hinunter, zu einem ob ihrer Worte begeisterten Kuss, der bereits so unverkennbar anders ist als die vielen davor. Verflossen ist Reinheit und Unschuld und entblößt bisher unter ihnen verborgene Leidenschaft und Begierde. „Du kannst jederzeit meine Taten unterbrechen, sollte dir etwas unangenehm werden“, hauche ich an erzitternde feuerrot-zarte Haut und sie nickt leicht._

_Ich beuge mich über sie, finde Platz zwischen sich bereitwillig öffnenden Schenkeln und stütze mich das Gewicht abfangend mit einer Hand neben ihrem Kopf ab. Sie schluckt hart und verkrampft bereits in Erwartung meines Vorstoßes, aber ich habe zunächst etwas anderes mit ihr vor. Erfahrung, auch wenn sie sich nicht nur auf bisher Unberührte bezieht, hat mich eines gelehrt … Vorbereitung und damit einhergehende Entspannung ist alles._

_Sanft nimmt meine Hand daher wieder ihre Wanderschaft auf, dieses Mal allerdings ihren Körper hinab und keineswegs mehr zurückhaltend. Begehrend umfasse ich eine der Brüste, reize die sich mir anbietende Knospe bis ihr ein bereits deutlich von aufkommender Lust gezeichnetes Wimmern entkommt. Bestärkt davon, schließe ich meine Lippen um sie, lasse die Zunge eifrig und genusssüchtig die Süße der sich immer mehr kräuselnden Haut kosten, während erkundende Finger weiterreisen. Die Kurve des Rippenbogens entlang, über den flachen Bauch, der sich nunmehr hastig hebt und senkt, und schließlich dichte, lockige Haare erreichen._

_Aber ich habe kaum die Ahnung der mich erwartenden warmen Feuchte gespürt, da schließen sich feine Glieder um das Handgelenk. Ich sehe zu ihr auf und erkenne in den Augen die Verlegenheit und Furcht ob der auflodernden, bisher so unbekannten Empfindungen der Lust und den Mutmaßungen, die aus Unerfahrenheit entspringen. „Vertraust du mir, mizimelûh?“ Das Kosewort mit Bedacht gewählt, da es weich und dennoch vibrierend ausgesprochen das Missbehagen mildert, auch wenn man es nicht versteht, und sie nickt zweifellos. „Dann glaube mir, ich kann dir zwar nicht versprechen, dass es ganz ohne kurze Schmerzen geschehen wird, aber ich werde alles versuchen, um es so angenehm wie möglich für dich zu tun“, beschwöre ich mit fester Stimme, die keinerlei Misstrauen aufkommen lassen soll. Und die zarten Finger entfernen sich vertrauensvoll daran glaubend._

_Langsam und vorsichtig gleite ich abwärts, den Blick verbunden und beobachtend auf ihre Gesichtszüge gerichtet, um sofort jede noch so kleine Veränderung wahrnehmen zu können. Die Wärme und Anschmiegsamkeit die mich empfängt, ist berauschend herrlich. Entdeckend drängen Finger zwischen das bisher unberührte Fleisch und ihre Lippen beben, als die Luft in einem lang gezogenen Ausatmen durch sie hindurchrinnt. Sigrids Körper entspannt sich, wird weich und gibt sich mir gänzlich hin. Verliert sich vertrauensselig in den federleichten Berührungen, mit denen ich sie einleitend an die Neuartigkeit der Sinnesempfindung gewöhne._

_Und dann streife ich weiter, dringe ein in die Enge ihres Körpers … langsam … vorsichtig … nicht weiter, als ein deutlich spürbarer Widerstand in ihrem Inneren oder sie es mir ohne ein Verkrampfen der Muskeln erlaubt. Sie ist feucht … so feucht, dass es in meiner Brust ganz beängstigend eng wird vor Erregung und Begehren, und ich meine Stirn an ihre neigen muss, damit diese nicht die einzige Berührung bleibt … die unter der Wollust bröckelnde Beherrschung noch ein klein wenig länger besteht. Ich verteile die gewonnene Nässe auf ihr … gleite in … über … zwischen …  aufwärts … abwärts … schnell und dann wieder langsam … und sie seufzt und stöhnt und atmet schwer, windet und rekelt und genießt sichtlich._

_Schließlich fangen mich braune Augen … weit und trüb im Rausch der Sinnlichkeit … bevor sie sich schließen und ein Stöhnen ihren Mund verlässt, dass so sehr von dem Kontrollverlust der absoluten Leidenschaft gezeichnet ist und nur eines bedeutet. Ich richte mich wieder auf, will jeden noch so unbedeutenden Ausdruck in ihrem Antlitz sehen, denn niemals sind die Gesichtszüge eines Wesens schöner als auf dem Höhepunkt der Lust. Und dann erklimmt sie diesen. Der Körper zittert und bebt und vibriert unter meinen Fingern und ich dränge gänzlich mit ihnen in die sich ob des Orgasmus anspannende Tiefe, durchstoße das lästige Hindernis mit Leichtigkeit und bin froh, dass kein dunkles Anzeichen von Schmerz die Lieblichkeit des Augenblicks überschattet._

_Als der Gipfel langsam wieder abgetragen wird, vergräbt Sigrid die Hände in meinen Haaren, zieht mich hinunter zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und dann beginnt sie befreit und glücklich zu lachen und mein Herz macht Freudensprünge, so hoch wie es der steilste Berg des Nebelgebirges nicht ist. Ich richte mich schließlich gänzlich auf, streiche noch einmal federleicht über das erhitze Zentrum und genieße die wohlig-lüstern-brennenden Blicke, die meinen sich schamlos präsentierenden Körper erkunden. Ich versenke die Finger in den Flanken und ziehe sie näher an mich heran, lege die Beine auf meine Schenkel und kaum, dass ich ihre Augen gefunden habe, geben sie mir das stumme Einverständnis den letzten Schritt zu wagen._

_Ich dringe in sie ein … bedächtig, achtsam, genau beobachtend … mit aller Kraft darum bemüht die Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Aber als ich letztendlich gänzlich eintauche in die Empfindsamkeit, raubt mir die beispiellose Vereinigung auch den letzten Funken Gefasstheit. Die Begrenztheit um mich herum ist exquisit … warm und feucht, schmal und zart, nachgiebig und dennoch fest. „Alles in Ordnung?“, frage ich und bin über das unruhige Zittern der Stimme nicht einmal ansatzweise verwundert. Sigrid nickt nur und ich erkenne, dass sie nicht so recht weiß, ob sie nun weinen oder lachen soll ob der absoluten Inbesitznahme._

_Ich wage es nicht auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Zum einem, damit ich ihr die Zeit geben kann, sich an mich zu gewöhnen und zum anderem, damit ich die Zeit habe, wieder Herr über meine Leidenschaft zu werden. Erst als sie die Beine um mich schlingt und meinen Körper noch näher zu sich heranzieht, stütze ich mich erneut neben ihr ab und nehme den stetigen Rhythmus auf, der unser beider Verlangen zueinander befriedigen soll. Langgezogene, immer schneller werdende, tiefer gehende Stöße. Ich hebe eines ihrer Beine auf meine Schulter, versinke dadurch noch haltloser in den Abgrund der Leidenschaft und gelange diametral dazu immer näher an den Gipfel der Lust. Abermals beginnt Sigrid sich unter mir zu rekeln und zu winden … verwebt die Finger mit meinen Haaren, lässt sie sanft Muskeln und Haut erkunden, küsst und liebkost meine Lippen … stöhnt und seufzt bei jeder Bewegung. Gesehenes, Geräusche, Gerüche, Geschmack und Gefühl … vereinigt zu einer Sinnesexplosion, auserlesen stimulierend wie keine andere. Bei Mahal … wie sehr ich sie doch liebe und wie wenig ich diesen Moment vergessen werde …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizimelûh – Mein Juwel aller Juwelen


	66. Marulâl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So still Ori auf unserer Reise war, so redselig ist er, wenn er etwas gefunden hat, worüber es sich aus seiner Sicht zu sprechen lohnt. Beschwingt berichtet er mir jede Kleinigkeit seines Plans, eine neue Kurzschrift zu entwickeln, mit dem wichtige Tatsachen aus den Besprechungen schneller und zudem genauer bereits während der Sitzung dokumentiert werden können. Ich lächle unentwegt, viel mehr aus Freude über seine Begeisterung, als über das Vorhaben selber, währenddessen wir den Weg zu eben diesen Treffen nehmen. Der breite Gang ist hell erleuchtet und dennoch ungewöhnlich leer für diese Tageszeit. 

Aber dann, kommt uns doch eine Gestalt entgegen. Befremdlich unsicheren und schwankenden Schrittes für eine Zwergin und mich beschleicht augenblicklich eine schreckliche Vorahnung. Als Skádi, die junge Thronerbin der Schwarzschmiede, uns entdeckt, hält sie sofort inne und verbeugt sich tief … zu tief, angesichts ihrer Stellung, die bei inoffiziellen Begegnungen lediglich ein Knicksen rechtfertigt. Und das ungute Gefühl wird peinigender. Wir gelangen auf ihre Höhe und ich bleibe stehen, einem inneren Instinkts folgend und dann sehe ich leider das was meine Vermutung bestätigt. Blutunterlaufene Flecke an ihrem Arm, die der edle Stoff nur unzureichend verdecken kann und selbst angesichts des gesenkten Blickes gut zu erkennende geschwollene Augen, die von unzähligen Tränen zeugen. 

„Ori, würdest du mich bitte bei Thorin und den Abgesandten der Eisenfäuste entschuldigen, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen und werde einige Minuten später zur Sitzung erscheinen“, wende ich mich an den Schreiber und mutmaße auch anhand seiner besorgt-weichen Gesichtszüge, dass er die Zeichen der Qual an der jungen Zwergin entdeckt hat. Er nickt hastig und entfernt sich nach einer respektvollen Verbeugung schnellen Schrittes. Kaum, dass er hinter der nächsten Biegung des Ganges verschwunden ist, spreche ich die Prinzessin an, die noch immer unterwürfig den Blick von mir wendet, aber ob der unvermutet aufkommenden Situation nun das dazugekommene, aufgeregte Zittern nicht unterdrücken kann. „Kindchen, möchtet Ihr mir nicht anvertrauen, was und vor allem wer Euch Leid antut … ich sehe es nur allzu sorgenbereitend an Euch?“, frage ich mütterlich, obwohl sie bestimmt um einige Jahrzehnte älter ist als ich, schätzungsweise wenige Jahre über dem Alter der Mündigkeit, die Zwerge mit 75 erreichen, vielleicht in etwa so alt wie Kili.

Skádi zuckt unruhig zusammen, senkt den Kopf noch ein klein wenig tiefer, in dem verzweifelten Versuch mir auszuweichen, und zieht hastig verschleiernd an dem goldfädendurchwirkten Saum des Ärmels. „Verzeiht mir Majestät, wenn ich Euch Unruhe bereite, es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch hier zu treffen.“ Ihre Stimme ist brüchig und erstickt unter der Last der erneut aufkommenden Tränen, die sie mit aller Kraft nicht zurückhalten kann, sei es nun aus Qual oder Beschämung.

Ich lege sanft aber bestimmend einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, zwinge sie regelrecht mich anzusehen und die Augen, weit und glasig vor Furchtsamkeit und dennoch verquollen und rot, wie es nur Stunden des Weines hervorbringen können, erschrecken mich zutiefst. „Folgt mir bitte … es muss nicht jeder der vorbeikommen könnte unsere Unterhaltung mitanhören“, befehle ich und bin wahrlich über die noch immer achtunggebietend-feste Stimme überrascht.

Ihre Mutter ist stolz und erhaben, das Bildnis einer Königin aus dem Volk der Zwerge … aber Skádi, zumindest im Moment, erscheint mir angreifbarer als ein Hase, der im Jagtfokus eines hungrigen Adlers steht. Unsicher, mit gebeugter Haltung, verweilt sie an der Tür des Königsgemachs, in das ich sie geführt habe. Aber die in Ehrfurcht weit aufgerissenen Augen schweifen dennoch verblüfft über die vielen kleinen und großen Kostbarkeiten, die es selbst im Erebor nur in den Räumlichkeiten eines hohen Königs zu bestaunen gibt. Und als sie an den Rüstungen und Schwertern hängen bleiben, die aufgebaut Bedeutung und Glanz offen und ungeschönt präsentieren, verlässt die Luft schnell in Fassungslosigkeit und Bewunderung ihre Lungen. 

Langsam geht sie auf den Mithrilharnisch zu. „Die Legenden sind also wahr … König Thorin schenkte Euch den zweitkostbarsten Gegenstand, der in Mittelerde existiert.“ Skádi streckt bereits die Finger nach den Goldverzierungen aus, lässt diese aber schnell wieder zurückzucken, als ihr die Respektlosigkeit der Handlung auffällt. Unsicher entschuldigend sieht sie mich an, aber ich lächle nur. „Ihr dürft ihn gerne berühren, wenn es Euch danach verlangt“, erlaube ich sanft und erfreue mich an den beinahe kindisch beschwingten Strahlen in den Augen, das augenblicklich auflodert. „Ich wünschte, jemand würde mich so lieben, damit ich ihm ebenfalls ein solches Geschenk wert bin“, flüstert sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als die Fingerspitzen ehrfürchtig über das wie Wasser fließende Metall gleiten. „Liebe zeigt sich nicht in kostbaren Darbringungen allein“, erwidere ich wissend und trete neben sie. „Sie ist mehr als materielle Dinge jemals ausdrücken könnten.“ Die junge Zwergin sieht mich überrascht über diese Aussage an und lässt damit erkennen, wie erschreckend wenig sie bislang über dieses wahrhaftigste aller Gefühle weis. 

„Bitte … setzt Euch doch“, biete ich schließlich an und zeige einladend auf die Gruppe Sessel vor dem warm und behaglich knisternden Kamin. Vornehm ungemütlich setzt sie sich nur auf den Rand des Polsters, während ich mich, auch um die Anspannung und Etikette ein wenig zu lockern, eher bequem mit einem unter den Körper gezogenen Bein und auf dem Handrücken abgestützten Kinn niederlasse. „Nun, dann erzählt wer Euch solche Schmerzen zufügte, damit wir ihn gebührend bestrafen können. Denn Handgreiflichkeiten, egal an oder von wen und aus welchen Gründen auch immer, sind in den Hallen des Erebors unter Strafe gestellt.“ Sie sieht mich sofort mit alarmiert großen Augen an, schweigt aber beharrlich. Eine Weile gleitet mein Blick nachdenklich zu den flackernden Flammen, damit ich mit Bedacht die nächsten Worte planen kann. Nach Monaten mit störrischen Zwergen habe ich so meine Methoden entwickelt, um dennoch bei ihnen an mein Ziel zu gelangen. „Ich sah Euch einst mit den zweiten Kronprinzen der Steifbärte streiten … ist er es?“, offenbare ich nun direkt meine sowieso schon einige Zeit im Raum schwebende Vermutung, und die Augen werden noch entsetzt-geweiteter. „Bitte, Ihr dürft meinen Verlobten nicht bestrafen … es war eigentlich meine Schuld, dass er die Beherrschung verloren hat!“, fleht Skádi infolgedessen, und die ersten dicken Tränen perlen die Wagen hinab und verlieren sich in dem dunklen Bart.

Nun bin ich es, die sie erschrocken ansieht und richte mich etwas auf. „Euer Verlobter … nun das macht das Vergehen nur noch um ein vielfaches abscheulicher und vergeltungsintensiver“, informiere ich und sie senkt verzweifelt und laut schluchzend den Blick. „Warum löst Ihr die Verlobung nicht, wenn er Euch schlecht behandelt und sogar handgreiflich wird … ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, was er erst mit Euch anstellt, wenn Ihr sein seid?!“, möchte ich bestürzt wissen, mit aller Kraft den Drang unterdrückend, sie tröstend in die Arme zu ziehen. „Das ist nicht so einfach … wir sind bereits seit unserer Geburt einander versprochen … diese Heirat soll den Frieden zwischen unseren beiden Häusern stärken. Aber, er lebte jetzt mehrere Monate in unseren Hallen und bereits da wurde er aufdringlich und gewalttätig, wenn ich ihm widersprach oder nicht das tat, was er verlangte. Hiernach soll ich die Zeit bis zu unserer Hochzeit in einem Jahr in seinem Reich verbringen, aber ich habe solche Angst davor, beinahe ganz alleine dort zu sein.“ Die Worte sprudeln nur so aus ihr heraus und mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass ich vielleicht die Erste bin, der sie diesen belastenden Umstand vollumfänglich anvertraut. „Und Eure Mutter … sie kann doch nicht wollen, dass ihre Tochter unglücklich wird?“ Skádi lacht verbittert-leise, mehr ein resignierendes Schnauben. „Amad interessiert nur die Verbindung und daraus gewonnene Sicherheit, ich bin nur Mittel zum Zweck, da ich die Erstgeborene bin. Meine Brüder und Schwestern können sich ihre Partner selber erwählen.“

Verzweifelt und nachdenkend lasse ich die Hände über das glühende Gesicht fahren. Ich würde ihr so gerne helfen. „Ich werde mit König Thorin sprechen, vielleicht kann er ein Umdenken heraufbeschwören oder die Verlobung lösen“, sichere ich ihr zu, aber in den dunklen Augen, in denen sich so viel Schmerz und Leid widerspiegeln, wie es kein Wesen jemals ertragen sollte, sehe ich die Anzweiflung des Erfolges.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Nein … ich kann ihr nicht helfen!“, brummt Thorin und ich habe seine an mich gerichtete Stimme lange nicht mehr so herrisch und bestimmt erlebt. Fassungslos starre ich ihn über die unerbittliche Ablehnung des Ersuchens an. „Aber … sie ist zutiefst unglücklich. Prinz Tyrni drangsaliert sie und ich habe sogar die Vermutung, dass er sie zudem unsittlich bedrängt!“, versuche ich die Dringlichkeit der Lage noch einmal herauszuheben, aber er schüttelt nur erneut den Kopf. „Ich mische mich NICHT in die Heiratspolitik der anderen Stämme ein … sie ist mündig und damit heiratsfähig … nur wenn es nicht so wäre, könnte ich die Verlobung auflösen.“ Ich atme bestürzt aus, gehe mit in aufkommender Rage geballten Fäusten auf ihn zu. „Er ist ihr gegenüber in unseren Hallen handgreiflich geworden. Ich habe die Male gesehen, mehr als deutlich … und du willst Nichts unternehmen?!“ Meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast vor Wut über so viel Ignoranz und nur mit reichlich Beherrschung kann ich den Drang widerstehen, ihm noch ganz andere Dinge, sehr unschöne … überhaupt nicht majestätisch-vornehme Dinge sogar … an den störrischen Kopf zu werfen. 

Thorin aber sieht mich plötzlich weich und zugetan an, voller Verständnis und Bedauern. „Ich weiß, dass du ihr unbedingt helfen willst“, sagt er leise und schließt meinen vor Empörung zitternden Körper versöhnlich in die Arme, lässt die Hände beruhigend den Rücken entlangstreichen. „Dass du diese Ungerechtigkeit nicht ertragen kannst und diesen Widerling … denn das ist was er ist, ohne Frage … sogar selber seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen würdest … aber die Situation verlangt, dass ich … dass wir … uns zurückhalten.“ Ich drücke mich von ihm weg, noch immer wütend und nicht begreifend, was er mir damit sagen will. „Wenn ich die Verlobung löse … und das könnte ich schon aus unerheblicheren Gründen, glaube mir … dann provoziere ich einen Streit oder vielleicht sogar einen Krieg zwischen den Steifbärten und Schwarzschmieden. Zwerge sind äußerst nachtragend und unerbittlich, wenn ihre Ehre gekränkt wird, besonders unsere Könige und Königinnen“, erläutert er mir die Notlage genauer und ich begreife endlich. Aber es macht mich unsäglich traurig so hilflos mitanzusehen, wie ein junges Wesen leidet und in sein Unglück geschickt wird, indem es nur lieblose Härte erwartet.


	67. Heimkehrer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So vergehen die Tage und als die Abgesandten der zwergischen Königshäuser ihre Heimreise angetreten haben, wird es wieder ruhiger in den Hallen Erebors. Draußen befreit sich die Natur mit unbändigen Willen aus dem eisigen Griff des Winters und der Aufbau von Thal hat bereits begonnen und macht gute Fortschritte. Derweil sind auch meine wenigen persönlichen Sachen aus dem Auenland eingetroffen. Das Schreibpult, das mir einst Großvater fertigen ließ, als ich begann mich für elbische Literatur zu interessieren und kleine Geschichten zu schreiben. Die Aussteuertruhe meiner Mutter, gefüllt mit Büchern, Karten, Andenken, Kostbarkeiten in Form von gepressten Blättern, Steinen, Mineralien und alten Spielzeug. Thorins sentimentalen Gesichtsausdruck werde ich nie vergessen, während ich ihr Bild über den Kamin aufhängte und wir es anschließend gemeinsam erfüllt mit Erinnerungen und Dank betrachteten. Und die unendliche warme Anerkennung von Bard bleibt ewiglich in meinem Herzen, als ich ihm Säcke voller Getreidefrüchte und Saatkartoffeln überreichte. Die widerstandsfähigsten im ganzen Auenland und wie geschaffen für die weiten Ebenen rund um Thal.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit, sitze ich in einer der gemütlichen Ecknischen im Lesesaal der Bibliothek und studiere eifrig ein Buch über die Gebräuche der Zwerge. Leise kann ich das vertraute Knarren der Tür wahrnehmen, und als ich wenig später aufsehe, entdecke ich Thorin, wie er gelassen an einem der Bücherregale lehnt und mich beobachtet. Ich betrachte ihn voller Liebe … die locker vor der breiten Brust übereinandergelegten Arme, ein leicht belustigtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und scheinbar völlig mit sich im reinen … aber dennoch so prächtig und stark wie es ein Herrscher nur sein kann. 

„Wenn man dich dieser Tage findet, dann in der Bibliothek …“, sagt er schmunzelnd und stößt sich von dem dunklen Holz ab, als ich ihm wortlos andeute, sich neben mich zu setzen. „Es gibt ja auch noch eine Menge für mich zu lernen … Gebräuche, Kultur, Sprache … allein um eure ineinander verwobenen Sitten zu verstehen, werde ich noch einige Monate benötigen“, entgegne ich ruhig und lehne mich an die starke Brust, als er seine Arme einnehmend-herzlich um mich schließt. Ich genieße das gleichmäßige, ruhige Heben und Senken, die wohlige Glut, die von ihm ausgeht und das starke Gefühl von absoluter Geborgenheit, dass man nur in der Umarmung dessen verspüren kann, denn man uneingeschränkt liebt. 

Wir sitzen eine ganze Weile ruhig aneinander gelehnt, uns einfach nur schweigend umarmend, und lauschen dem Herzschlag des jeweils anderen … ein seltener und umso kostbarerer Moment in der letzten Zeit … als plötzlich ein Ruck durch Thorin fährt. „Bei Mahal, ich wollte dich doch eigentlich rufen, weil die ersten Zwerge aus den Ered Luin eingetroffen sind …“, stößt er erschrocken aus und sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn, als ihm sengend-heiß unter der erholsamen Entspannung einfällt, warum er eigentlich hier ist. „Schon … du hast doch erst vor vier Monaten nach ihnen geschickt!“, rufe ich erstaunt und richte mich auf. Normalerweise dauert die Reise von den Blauen Bergen bis hier her ein halbes Jahr und länger. Thorin lächelt leicht und küsst zärtlich meine Fingerspitzen. „Du kennst meine Schwester nicht … wenn sie etwas unbedingt will, dann kann sie Berge versetzen, oder wie in diesem Fall, ganze Volksscharren.“ Ich lächle zurück und kraule durch den dichten Bart, bis er anfängt zu schnurren wie eine große Katze. „Ich kenne dich und deshalb kann ich es mir nur allzu gut vorstellen“, versuche ich ihn zu necken, als wir beide zusammen aufstehen und ernte dafür einen gespielt strengen Klaps auf mein Hinterteil. 

„Konnte Balin dir schon einige Gesten Iglishmek beibringen?“, fragt mich Thorin beiläufig, als wir die hell erleuchteten Gänge zur Haupthalle entlangschreiten und ich nicke begeistert. „Ja, obwohl ich mich noch ein wenig schwer damit tue“, gebe ich ehrlich zu und halte an, um ihn eine Kostprobe des erworbenen Wissens zu präsentieren. Etwas stockend bilde ich drei Gebärden in der eigentlich geheimen Gestensprache der Zwerge, die neben dem gesprochenen Khuzdûl, dem Agla, vor allem in den Schmiedehallen und Werkstätten verwendet wird, da man sich hier wegen der immensen Lautstärke mit Lauten nicht verständigen kann. Thorin beobachtet mich aufmerksam und als ich fertig bin, vollführt er ebenfalls vier Bewegungen und zaubert damit ein freudestrahlendes Lächeln hervor. Zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden ist ein wunderbares, die Seele wärmendes und einzigartiges Gefühl …

Als wir danach die große Eingangshalle betreten, stockt mir augenblicklich der Atem. Ein geschäftiges Gewusel, wie ich es selbst in den Tagen des Wiederaufbaus noch nicht gesehen habe, erfüllt die gewaltige Halle. Zwerge, Lasttiere, Karren, Pferdewaagen, sorgsam verschnürte Besitztümer und schwere Bündel … soweit ich blicken kann. Noch immer schwer bepackt mit ihrem Reisegepäck und offenen Mündern sehen sich die Neuankömmlinge in der Halle um, unfähig die überragenden Ausmaße und Reichtümer des Erebors zu begreifen. 

Ich bemerke Ori, Nori und Dori, wie sie auf eine kleine Gruppe von in den Dienstgewändern des Königshauses gekleidete Männern und Frauen zulaufen und sie im Überschwang der Wiedersehensfreude umarmen. Bombur schließt eine im Vergleich zu seiner Leibesfülle eher zierliche Zwergin in die Arme, während sie von gefühlt zehn Zwerglingen in unterschiedlichen Größen umringt werden. Gloin wirft vor Freude laut lachend seinen ‚kleinen‘ Gimli in die Luft und selbst Oin, der danebensteht, kann ich die Rührung über diese unbändige Glückseligkeit seines Bruders ansehen. Bofur und Bifur weinen, als sie zwei alte Männer umarmen, bei denen ich vermute, dass die lange Reise äußerst anstrengend für sie war, so schwerfällig wie sie sich auf die knöchernen Wanderstäbe stützen. Aus einem der Seitengänge sehe ich Kili und Fili hervorstürmen und auf eine von Balin und Dwalin flankierte Zwergin zulaufen. Lachend und weinend zugleich, fallen sie ihr in die weit geöffneten Arme. 

Ich bin von dieser unbeschreiblichen Freude, die diese Hallen innerhalb eines einzigen Wimpernschlages glitzernd erfüllt, so gerührt, dass auch mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Familie und Freunde stehen bei den Zwergen über allem anderen, selbst über Gold und Edelsteine … ich konnte es einst nicht glauben, aber es zu sehen, verbannt jegliche Zweifel über Oris Behauptung aus meinem Denken. Thorin nimmt meine Hand und wir wenden uns der Zwergin zu, die noch immer Kili und Fili in den Armen hält und vor lauter Freude von Weinkrämpfen erschüttert wird. Das ist also Dís, Schwester Thorins, Mutter von Fili und Kili, von der ich in den letzten Monaten bereits so viel gehört habe. Als sie uns bemerkt, mit tränennassem Gesicht aufschaut und ihren Bruder erkennt, dringt erneut ein unverhüllt-ergriffenes Schluchzen aus ihrem Mund.

Die Zwergin löst sich von ihren Söhnen, die sie eigentlich nicht mehr freigeben wollen, und kommt auf uns zu. Sie ist von einer besonderen Schönheit … blondes, langes, kunstvoll geflochtenes Haar, das ebenfalls von den silbrig-grauen Zeugnissen eines schmerzlichen Lebens durchzogen ist … blaue, freundliche Augen, die strahlen wie Opale … ein weiches Gesicht, das so viel freundliche Güte ausstrahlt und geschmückt mit wenigen, aber umso kostbareren Geschmeiden. Sie sieht ihrem Bruder so unglaublich ähnlich, was mir noch mehr auffällt, als sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zum Stehen kommt. Dís schnieft kurz und kniet dann ehrfurchtsvoll nieder, schwerelos befreit von allen erdrückenden Sorgen und Ängsten, die sie so viele Monate um ihn und ihre Söhne erdulden musste. „Mein König … ich bin Euch so dankbar, dass Ihr unsere Heimat zurückerobert habt …“, schluchzt sie ergriffen und unendlich viele Tränen fallen auf den Boden vor ihr. Thorin aber, sichtbar genauso von Glück und Freude über das Wiedersehen erobert, ignoriert Etikette und Herrschaftlichkeit, lässt sich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken und schließt sie freudestrahlend in die Arme. 

Ich presse meinen Handrücken gegen den Mund, um ein Schluchzen über diese ergreifende und von allen Zwängen befreite Szene zu unterdrücken. Aber es gelingt mir nur unzureichend, sodass ich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Zwerge auf mich lenke. Die Zwergin betrachtet mich sichtbar überrascht, während sie von ihrem Bruder wiederaufgerichtet wird. „Dís, darf ich dir Bil vorstellen, meine Gemahlin und damit Königin unter dem Berge“, sagt Thorin achtungsvoll und ergreift nicht ohne Stolz in Stimme, Haltung und Blick meine Hand. Dís mustert mich mit erstaunt-fassungslos-großen Augen, sieht dann kurz zu ihrem Bruder und als ich leicht meinen Kopf senke, um ihr als Prinzessin des Erebors den gebührenden Respekt entgegenzubringen, knickst sie schließlich ergeben. „Es freut mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Majestät“, sagt sie mit ehrfürchtig-zitternder Stimme. Ich trete auf sie zu und schieße sie ohne Umschweife ebenfalls in meine Arme. „Idmi! Abnâmul tada abdakhizu, amrâl namad“, begrüße ich sie mit den Worten, die ich mir extra für unsere erste Begegnung eingeprägt habe und ich spüre förmlich die steife Verwunderung, dass ich Khuzdûl spreche.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Du hättest mir auch schreiben können, dass du eine Auserwählte hast“, schimpft Dís, als wir am Abend das erste Mal seit so langer Zeit wieder gemeinsam mit unseren Familien und Freunden essen können. Wir haben uns dafür ganz anspruchslos in die Gesindeküche zurückgezogen, denn auch wenn so ziemlich jeder der Zwerge in irgendeiner Weise miteinander verwandt oder verschwägert ist, so handelt es sich doch größtenteils um einfache Angehörige eines niederen Standes. Aber weder Thorin noch mir macht es etwas aus hier zu sitzen … in der bedeutungsvollen Halle, in dereinst unser neues Leben im Erebor begann. „Ich wollte dir die Überraschung nicht verderben und zudem das verblüffte Gesicht sehen“, neckt Thorin sie und ein erstaunlich schelmisches Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht. „Aha … und hast du bekommen, was du wolltest?“, fragt sie gespielt erbost und kneift ihn in die Seite. Ich beobachte die Auseinandersetzung der Geschwister neben mir amüsiert, denn irgendwie kommen sie mir vor wie Fili und Kili, wenn sie sich streiten und ich habe Thorin noch nie so befreit und fast schon kindisch wirkend erlebt.

Nach etlichen Stunden voller ausgelassener Freude, aufregenden Geschichten und gutem Essen ziehen für uns am späten Abend gemeinsam zurück. „Du hast Dís sehr beeindruckt und das mag schon etwas heißen …“, teilt mir Thorin unverhofft mit, als wir die langen Flure zu unserem Gemach entlanglaufen und ich lächle beschämt als Antwort. „Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich vor unserem ersten Treffen gehörigen Respekt“, gebe ich zu und werde genauer, als mich augenblicklich ein verwunderter Blick von der Seite streift. „Sie ist neben Kili und Fili deine ganze Familie und nichts würde mich mehr schmerzen, als wenn sie mich ablehnt … mich als nicht würdig erachtet, um an der Seite ihres Bruders und Königs zu stehen.“ Meine Stimme zittert allein bei der Vorstellung der Missbilligung beunruhigt-ängstlich. „Vergiss nicht, dass du jetzt ebenfalls zu dieser Familie gehörst“, entgegnet er liebevoll und in meiner Brust wird es ganz kribbelnd-wohlig-warm bei dieser Aussage.

„Ich bin so unsäglich stolz auf dich …“ Abrupt halte ich inne und sehe in perplex über diese noch nie ausgesprochenen Worte an. In seinen Augen konnte ich ihn dann und wann sehen … aber diesen Stolz, den er für mich empfindet, unverhüllt zu hören, es ist fast zu viel für mein kleines Hobbitherz. Langsam hebt er eine Hand und streicht eine Strähne meines Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist eine hervorragende, edle und intelligente Königin, die mich vollkommen ergänzt. Jedoch besonders ist zu würdigen, dass da du in rasender Geschwindigkeit so viel Neues erlernst und dich so gänzlich in unser, manchmal wirklich für andere Rassen schwer begreifliches, Leben einbringst.“ Ich schaue verschämt zu Boden, als ich merke, wie sich die glühende Verlegenheit über die Anerkennung bereits auf meinen Wangen abzeichnet, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Aber Thorin schiebt einen Finger unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich dadurch ihn wieder anzuschauen. „Du siehst so bezaubernd aus, wenn du errötest …“, knurrt er mit dunkler Stimme und drängt mich bereits beim nächsten Wimpernschlag unerbittlich an die steinerne Wand hinter mir. Sein kraftvoller Körper drückt sich an mich, als er unsere Lippen leidenschaftlich miteinander verschließt. Fahrig gleiten erkundende Hände über meinen Körper und ein ungeduldiges Seufzen entfährt mir, als er eine feuchte Spur den Hals entlangzeichnet und ungestüm eine schamlose Hand an das Becken legt.

Aber plötzlich, hören wir gedämpfte Stimmen vom anderen Ende des Flurs auf uns zukommen und ehe ich reagieren kann, hat mich Thorin bereits in eine dunkle Nische gezogen. Im Schutz der Finsternis sehen wir zwei Gestalten näherkommen und als sie in den Schein einer Fackel treten, geben sie sich als Dís und Dwalin zu erkennen. Aber sie laufen nicht nur einfach nebeneinander her, so wie man es von einer Prinzessin und dem Befehlshaber der Leibgarde erwarten könnte … nein … immer wieder halten sie inne und tauschen verstohlene Küsse und bedeutungsvolle Worte aus. Ich beiße mir schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe, um nicht irgendein Geräusch der Verwunderung oder schlimmer noch … der Begeisterung … zu verursachen, das uns verraten könnte. Erneut halten die beiden Liebenden an und Dwalin drängt Dís mit dem massigen Körper an die gleiche Stelle der Wand, an der Thorin und ich bis eben noch in der identischen Position verharrten. Und das Malträtieren meiner Zähne wird noch ein klein wenig beißender.

„Ich bringe ihn um …“, höre ich Thorin plötzlich neben mir leise knurren und kann gerade noch seine Hand festhalten, bevor er aus der Deckung stürmt. „Nein … lass sie …“, versuche ich flüsternd seine Rachegelüste zu dämpfen und schiebe mich vor ihn. „Aber … meine kleine Schwester … Dwalin … das geht doch nicht …“, japst er aufgebracht und ich muss angesichts der brüderlichen Besorgnis amüsiert lächeln. „Auch sie hat ein Anrecht auf Liebe …“, gebe ich ihm zu bedenken, ernte aber nur einen verärgerten Blick und ein, zumindest für den Moment, resignierendes Ausschnauben. Langsam lösen sich die beiden verliebten Zwerge wieder von der Wand und verschwinden zusammen Hand in Hand in eines der Gemächer. „Dann bringe ich ihn eben morgen um … jetzt habe ich sowieso etwas Angenehmeres vor …“, knurrt Thorin noch immer erbost und zieht mich mit sich. Ich glaube, das wird eine sehr anstrengende Nacht für mich …  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idmi! Abnâmul tada abdakhizu, amrâl namad. - „Willkommen! Es freut mich auch Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, liebe Schwester.“


	68. Stolz und Vorurteil

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Natürlich hat Thorin Dwalin nicht umgebracht … weder am nächsten Tag, noch am übernächsten … aber er behält ihn vorsorglich im Auge. Argwöhnisch betrachtet er jedes Näherkommen, jede zufällige Berührung und legt jedes Wort zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester auf die sprichwörtliche zwergische Goldwaage, die äußerst genau aufwiegt. Mir bleibt nichts Anderes übrig, als dem Schauspiel belustigt zuzusehen und ihn jedes Mal daran zu erinnern, dass Dís kein kleines Mädchen mehr und schon alt genug ist, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Am Tag nach ihrer Ankunft stellen meine Gefährten mir nicht ohne überwältigenden Stolz ihre Familien und Freunde vor. Ori, Nori und Dori haben das Vergnügen die Dienerschaft einzuführen, zu der sie einst selber gehörten und die sich teilweise bereits seit mehreren Jahrzehnten um das Wohl der Königsfamilie bemühen. Es fühlt sich komisch an plötzlich umgeben von Gesinde zu sein, die, würde ich es nicht zur Belustigung Thorins strikt ablehnen, mir sogar beim Ankleiden behilflich wären. Indes fällt mir auf, dass Ori begeistert darum bemüht ist eine junge Zwergin mit Namen Breda, ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen mit roten Locken und grasgrünen Augen, hoch zu schätzen und mir empfiehlt sie als Kammerzofe anzustellen. Ich komme seinem Ersuchen mit einem wissenden Lächeln nach, haben doch die direkten Bediensteten öfters die Aufgabe den Hofschreibern Nachrichten oder ähnliches zukommen zu lassen. 

Bifur und Bofur führen die beiden älteren Zwerge die sie begrüßt haben vor unseren Thron und stellen diese als ihre Großväter und einzigen noch lebenden Ahnherren vor. Unter den überraschten Augen von Thorin erhebe ich mich und helfe dem Älteren von beiden eilig wieder auf, nachdem sie sich ehrerbietend tief und dabei mit aller Kraft ein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht kaschierend verneigt haben. „Es ist mir eine Freude, dass Ihr die lange und beschwerliche Reise auf Euch genommen habt um hier zu sein. Ich hoffe, der Erebor wird Euch wiederkehrend noch für viele Jahre ein sicheres und ruhiges Zuhause bieten“, sage ich respektvoll, denn meine Gefährten berichteten mir, dass Beide eine der wenigen sind, die den Einsamen Berg noch vor dem Drachen kannten. Und die erstaunt weiten und achtungsvoll schwimmenden Augen unter den buschig-weißen Augenbrauen lassen mich tränentreibend spüren, wie viel ihnen dieser Wunsch bedeutet.

Bombur nennt mir in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit, und sodass ich sie mir eigentlich gar nicht alle merken kann, die Namen seiner zehn Kinder, die erstaunlich wohlerzogen und bezaubernd liebenswürdig der Größe nach aufgereiht vor uns stehen. Der Kleinste von ihnen sitzt noch auf der Hüfte seiner Mutter Saphiri, die ihren Namen zu Recht trägt, denn die blauen Saphieraugen die zwischen blonden Wellen hindurchblitzen, leuchten so hell und klar wie es nur der Edelstein kann. 

Als Letztes macht mich Gloin mit seiner Familie bekannt und ich vernehme den Stolz auf jeden Einzelnen von ihnen in den präsentierenden Worten. Seine Gemahlin Yrsa ist stämmig und offenbar schwere Arbeit gewöhnt, aber ihre Ausstrahlung ist so mütterlich-liebevoll, dass ich sie augenblicklich Gernhabegernhabe. Seine kleine Tochter Gimris ist das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter und sein Sohn trotz des noch jungen Alters genauso robust und kriegerisch wie er. Gloin berichtete mir einst, dass unter viel Gegrummel allein seine noch ein paar Jahre in der Zukunft liegende Mündigkeit ihn davon abhalten konnte, mit auf unsere Reise zu gehen. „Ich begrüße Euch, Gimli, Gloins Sohn. Euer Vater hat mir nicht ohne glänzende Bewunderung schon viel von Euch erzählt, vor allem, dass Ihr hervorragend mit der Streitaxt umgehen könnt“, empfange ich ihn mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln. Der Zwergenjunge sieht mich lange schweigend und mit großen Augen an und erst als sein Vater ihn unsanft anstößt, verbeugt er sich erneut vor mir. „Verzeiht mir Majestät, aber ich kannte Hobbits bislang nur aus Büchern und keine selbst noch so bildreiche Erzählung hat mich auf die Schönheit und Liebenswürdigkeit der Frauen Eures Volkes vorbereitet. Sie blendeten mich für einen Moment und ließen mein Denken in Bewunderung aussetzen.“ Ich lache amüsiert und beschämt zugleich über seine huldigenden Worte und sehe zu Thorin, der das kurze ebenfalls belustigte Heben der Mundwinkel nicht verstecken kann. „Dein Sohn hat die beachtliche Fähigkeit Schmeicheleien zu formulieren noch immer nicht verlernt, Gloin. Selbst die kühlste Elbin würde unter seinen warmen Worten dahinschmelzen.“ Gimli schließt unberechtigterweise beschämt die Augen und ich ihn voller Wohlwollen in mein Herz.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So oft ich Thorin schon gehüllt in die prächtigen Kleider eines Königs und geschmückt mit den Symbolen seiner Macht betrachten konnte, die niemals verblassende Ehrfurcht vor dieser erhabenen, glänzenden Gestalt eines Herrschers lässt mich noch immer erbeben. Seltsamerweise besonders in solch schmucklosen Momenten wie diesem, in denen er in seinem Arbeitszimmer einzig umgeben von alten Büchern, Pergamentrollen und leise im Luftzug der sich öffnenden Tür raschelnden losen Papierstapeln verweilt. Er ist so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er mich noch nicht einmal bemerkt, bis ich ihm die Haare von der Schulter streiche und einen Kuss in den sehnigen Nacken hauche. „Bei Mahal, Bil … erschreck mich doch nicht so!“, stößt er überrascht aus und ich genieße den seltenen Triumph den sonst immer wachsamen Krieger unvorbereitet getroffen zu haben. Vergnügt lächelnd stütze ich mich auf seinen Schultern ab und betrachte darüber hinweg die vielen Schriftstücke, die unordentlich auf dem Tisch verteilt liegen. Viele von ihnen sind hochgradig antiquarisch, wenn ich die Färbung und Grobheit des Pergaments und die bereits langsam verblassende Tinte als Anhaltspunkte nehme. 

„Suchst du nach etwas?“, frage ich und nehme interessiert eines der Papiere zu Hand. Die Rauheit lässt unvermittelt die Wohligkeit vieler entspannter Stunden in heldenhaften Geschichten aufwallen und ich beschließe in diesem Moment, irgendwann mein eigenes Abenteuer für die Nachwelt zu hinterlassen. „Ja, eine alte Zollverordnung, die mein Ururgroßvater Náin mit Eriador abgeschlossen hat“, murmelt Thorin sich längst wieder auf die Zeilen vor sich konzentrierend. Ich nicke vernehmend, gehe um ihn herum und ziehe wahllos ein weiteres Stück Papier aus einem der hohen Stöße. „Meinst du vielleicht das hier: ‚Zollfahndungsdienstgesetz zwischen dem Königreich unter dem Berge und den hochgeschätzten Eriador und Lindon‘?“, lese ich vor und bringe das Dokument frühzeitig aus seiner Reichweite, als er unvermittelt danach greifen will. „Ja genau das meine ich.“ Ich lächle durchtrieben und denke gar nicht daran es ihm zu geben. „Du kannst es sowieso nicht lesen, es ist in Alt-Westron geschrieben“, sage ich vorlaut und verstecke es aufsässig hinter dem Rücken. „Wenn du willst, dass ich es dir vorlese, verlange ich eine Belohnung und dafür, dass ich es überhaupt erst gefunden habe sowieso.“

Thorin steht auf und ich weiche einige gespielt-beängstigte Schritte zurück, als er sich zu seiner vollen mächtigen Größe aufbaut. „Du wagst es deinem König etwas vorzuenthalten … eine Frechheit!“, grollt er erbost und versucht sichtlich halbherzig an das Dokument zu gelangen, während ich ihm immer wieder ausweiche. Schließlich stoße ich mit dem Rücken an eines der hohen Bücherregale, funkle ihn aber trotz der aussichtslosen Lage gefährlich und die Forderung noch einmal verdeutlichend an. „Was begehrst du für deine Dienste?“, will er letztendlich doch wissen und ich überlege gefälscht angestrengt. „Einen Kuss“, antworte ich schließlich und rufe damit ein anrüchiges Lächeln hervor. 

Zärtlich nimmt Thorin meine Hand und haucht die Andeutung eines Kusses darauf. Aber noch bevor ich die Sittsamkeit bemängeln kann, lässt er die Lippen weiterwandern, verstärkt den Druck und streicht die sensible Innenseite des Armes entlang, verweilt kurz kribbelnd an der Beuge und genießt mein hervorgepresstes Ausatmen. Als er die empfindsame Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter erreicht, schließe ich genießerisch die Augen und lasse bewusst aufreizend die Unterlippe durch die Zähne gleiten. „Provoziere mich nicht … du weißt, dass ich dich hier und jetzt erbarmungslos nehmen würde“, knurrt er und das Schnurren der tiefen lustverhangenen Stimme lässt meinen Kieferknochen unter seinen Lippen vibrieren. 

Aber noch bevor ich ihm die angedrohte Unsittlichkeit erlauben kann, da ich erwarte, dass niemand unaufgefordert in sein Dienstzimmer kommt, straft mich eine tadelnde Stimme Lügen. „Diese Ruchlosigkeit geziemt sich nicht für ein Königspaar aus Durins Haus.“ Es ist Dís, die plötzlich in der Tür steht und uns beinahe boshaft anfunkelt. Thorin entfernt sich sofort mit einem den Lustbelag entfernenden Räuspern von mir, aber in den Augen kann ich den Ärger über das unangemeldete Auftauchen und die Rüge seiner Schwester sehen. „Namad, dein Erscheinen freut uns …“, flötet er unmissverständlich gekünstelt höflich, wird dann aber sofort gebieterischer in Stimme und Haltung, “… aber welche Dinge wo und wann und auf welche unschickliche Weise auch immer ich mit meiner Gemahlin anstelle, ist unsere Sache.“ Dís lässt sich von der selbstsicheren Kritik allerdings nicht einschüchtern. Stolz tritt sie an den Schreibtisch heran und nimmt eines der Papiere auf, eher leidenschaftslos, nur um aufsässig zu zeigen, dass sie ebenso das Recht hat hier zu sein wie er und ich. Ein Erbe Durins wie ich sie kenne und manchmal an ihnen verzweifle. „Ich lasse dir ja auch die Freiheiten mit dem intim zu werden, nach dem es dir gelüstest.“ Die wissende Enthüllung ihres Bruders trifft die Prinzessin sichtlich unvorbereitet, aber nur kurz schwankt die stolze Ausstrahlung unter ihr. Ich senke in dem verzweifelten Versuch die augenblicklich aufsteigende Verlegenheitsröte zu verbergen den Blick und kichere leise. „Diese Selbstbestimmung hatte ich früher schon, genauso wie du … aber bedenke bitte, dass jetzt eine größere Verantwortung und Vorbildfunktion auf deinen Schultern ruht als noch in den Ered Luin, 'undad.“ 

Ich sehe unvermittelt wieder auf und fixiere Dís mit einem gebieterischen Blick. Die Bewertung unseres Verhaltens mag in ihren Augen und unter den Argumenten gerechtfertigt sein, aber irgendwie spüre ich, dass sie nicht auf die unsittliche Annäherung hinter verschlossenen Türen anspielen möchte. Auch in Thorins plötzlich abgespannt-empörter Körperhaltung erkenne ich diese Vermutung. Und meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen erhalten einen fruchtbaren Nährboden. „Deine Weitsicht ehrt dich, nun'anu' … aber wie ich schon einmal von dir forderte, ich wünsche keine Anzweiflung meiner Vollwertigkeit oder die DEINER Königin.“ Thorin strafft schlagartig seine Positur, nimmt mit Leichtigkeit die Rolle des ehrgebietenden Königs ein, die er nur selten in Anwesenheit von Vertrauten bemühen muss und ich erzittere in Anbetracht dieser bedeutungsvollen Geste. 

Aber trotz des elenden Gefühls, dass das glühende Misstrauen in mir hervorruft und der Angst dieses mit unbedachten Gesten noch mehr einzufeuern, umfasse ich Thorins bereits unter den geballten Fäusten bebenden Arm um ihn zu beruhigen. Dís funkelt mich mit einem unbeschreiblich finsteren Blick an und nun bin ich mir beinahe sicher, dass die kritische Aussage gegen mein Verweilen an seiner Seite gerichtet war. Ich schließe kurz die Augen um mich zu beruhigen, den riesigen Kloß in meinem Hals herunterzuwürgen, der schwer auf dem Herzen lastet und mir beinahe die Fähigkeit zum Atmen nimmt. Wenn ich jetzt die angeborene Fassung oder erlernte Herrschaftlichkeit verliere, büße ich den mir zustehenden Respekt für alle Zeiten ein, dass weiß ich. „Verehrte nun'el, seit versichert, Thorin weiß um seine Verpflichtungen und erfüllt sie mit anstandsloser Ehrenhaftigkeit … egal welche Bereiche seines Lebens sie betreffen“, sage ich mit beachtlich erhabener Stimme und bin über diese mehr als nur erstaunt und auch ein wenig erschrocken. Bei Mahal, ich widersetzte mich Orks, Wargen und Trollen, lenkte eigensinnige Zwerge durch hoffnungslose Wochen voller Tod und Trauer und gebiete über Könige … aber die Anerkennung einer Zwergenprinzessin aus Durins Volk zu erlangen erreicht einen zu keiner Zeit da gewesenen Schwierigkeitsgrad des Kampfes.

Dís fixiert mich noch immer … die Worte beurteilend, erstaunt darüber und dennoch weiterhin missbilligend … und wendet sich dann plötzlich ab. „Nun, das werden wir noch sehen … Frau Hobbit, die UNSERE Sprache spricht und sich anschickt etwas über das Leben der Zwerge zu wissen“, schnaubt sie aus und verlässt hochmütigen Schrittes das Arbeitszimmer. Ich merke nicht einmal, dass ich vor Anspannung zittere, bis Thorin seine immer warmen Hände zärtlich um meine Schultern legt und die Aufmerksamkeit von der gewonnenen Schlacht eines noch lange nicht überwundenen Krieges nimmt. „Bil, verzeih ihr … bitte. Sie ist noch immer unsicher, wie sie mit dir umgehen soll und unbelehrbar in ihrem Beschützerinstinkt. Ich maßregelte sie bereits, aber …“, entschuldigt er sich hastig. „… aber sie ist eben deine Schwester“, beende ich den Satz und sehe ihn mit unendlich traurigen Augen an.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> namad – Schwester (Khuzdûl)   
> 'undad – großer Bruder (Khuzdûl)  
> nun'anu' – kleine Schwester (Khuzdûl)  
> nun'el – Schwester aller Schwestern (Khuzdûl)


	69. Argwohn

_Retrospektive Kili_

_Manchmal ist unsere Mutter schrecklich-schön in ihrer Herrschaftlichkeit und der Würde einer Kronprinzessin. Eine Tochter Durins, wie sie direkt aus Geschichtsbüchern entsprungen zu sein scheint … schon immer. Missversteht nicht, sie ist eine der liebevollsten, gütigsten und charaktervollsten Geschöpfe, die ich kenne. Ehrlich, pflichtbewusst und aufopferungsvoll, aber, oder vielleicht sogar deshalb, misstrauisch gegenüber allem und jeden, dass uns vielleicht schaden könnte. Die Beraubungen und Schmerzen, die sie in ihrem Leben bisher ertragen musste, gehen einfach zu tief. Gewaltsamer Fall von Großeltern, Eltern, Bruder und Gemahl … Vertreibung noch als kleines Kind aus der geliebten Heimat … Jahre voller rastloser Wanderschaft, verlustvollen Kämpfen und schrecklicher Einbußen. Durchdringend und klaffend rissen die Ereignisse unvorstellbare Wunden und ich bezweifle, dass ihr Herz weitere Pein ertragen kann._

_Die Qual der vielen Monate in Ungewissheit über unseren Verbleib hat sie erschreckend-deutlich gezeichnet und selbst die glänzende Freude über das Wiedersehen konnte die neu dazugekommenen tiefen Falten und silbrigen Haare nicht überstrahlen. Und auch jetzt scheinen sie noch immer belastende Sorgen umzutreiben, auch wenn sie dieses Mal nicht meinem Bruder und mir gelten. „Erkläre mir Thorin, undad ra uzbad, warum ausgerechnet sie … warum ausgerechnet dieser … Halbling?“ Die Nennung des fremden Volkes zischt wie Schlangengift durch ihre Lippen und konkurriert in der Gefährlichkeit mit dem Verderben bringenden Blick unseres Onkels, der aufflackert, kaum dass sie die despektierliche Frage gestellt hat. „Ja sie ist anmutig und schön und es ist anzunehmen, dass sie eine gute Erziehung genossen hat und ja mir kam bereits zu Ohren, welche Taten sie bislang an deiner Seite vollbrachte. Aber dennoch … warum sie … warum keine der Zwerginnen, die dir vergangen den Hof machten und tauglicher wären unser Volk in eine sichere Zukunft zu führen?“_

_Ich widerstehe in Erwartung des Donnerwetters, das zweifellos unmittelbar bevorsteht, nur mit großer Willensstärke den Drang mir schützend die Ohren zuzuhalten, während ich mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend die Auseinandersetzung der beiden ebenbürtigen Kontrahenten beobachte. „Sie ist geeigneter als irgendein anderes Wesen auf dieser oder einer anderen Welt MEINEM Volk eine glorreiche und behütete neue Zeit zu ermöglichen“, brummt Thorin und ich bin erstaunt darüber, wie gefasst und ruhig er klingt, ganz so, als wäre er sich noch nie einer Sache sicherer gewesen._

_Thorin erhebt sich von seinem Thronsitz, richtet sich zur vollen majestätischen Größe auf und … bei Mahal … er steht ihr innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages nicht mehr als der ranggleiche Thronfolger gegenüber, so wie es einst in den Ered Luin war … sondern als der allgewaltige König, der er jetzt ist. „Und ich befehle, dass Ihr keinerlei Zweifel an meinen Entscheidungen, egal was oder wen sie betreffen, aufkommen lasst. Sie ist Eure Königin und ihr zur Treue verpflichtet, genauso wie Ihr es mir seid.“_

_Amad tritt einen beklommenen Schritt zurück, die Augen groß und erstaunt ob der Erscheinung, die sich strahlend und ehrfurchtgebietend vor ihr aufgebaut hat. Sie sieht erst zu Fili und dann zu mir, die wir Thorin flankieren, in dem verzweifelten Versuch Hilfe oder Zustimmung zu erhalten, aber wir schweigen beharrlich. Schließlich senkt sie sich ergebend den Blick in Unterwürfigkeit und Demut. „Verzeiht mir Majestät, wenn ich den Anschein erweckt habe Eure Handlungen infrage zu stellen und Euch damit erzürnte“, fleht sie plötzlich befremdlich schüchtern und untertänig._

_Thorin schnaubt aus, eine Mischung aus Verdruss und dem Kummer, dass dieser gerade seiner geliebten Schwester gilt, und schreitet langsam die Stufen des Podestes hinunter. Selbstsicher ist sein Gang, hoch erhoben das gekrönte Haupt, majestätisch die aufgerichtete Pose … ein zum Leben erwecktes Abbild der Könige unseres Geschlechts. Und in meiner Brust wird es ganz eng vor aufkommendem Respekt und Stolz. Er bleibt letztendlich neben ihr stehen, aber ohne sie anzusehen. „Es sei Euch verziehen, aber ich wünsche keine weiteren Anzweiflungen Eure Königin betreffend.“ Amad hat noch immer den Blick gesenkt, aber ich sehe dennoch die beengende Achtung auch in ihren glänzenden Augen schwimmen. Thorin schreitet mit der Debatte abschließend weiter und verlässt schließlich den Thronsaal mit donnernd zuschlagenden Türen._

_Stille breitet sich aus … bedrückende Schweigsamkeit in der Weitläufigkeit des Raumes, in der man dennoch die knisternde Wut hören kann, bis Amad wieder die Gefasstheit findet um gefahrlos und unseren Respekt nicht verlierend aufzuschauen. „Wie konntet ihr nur zulassen, dass sie ihn so blendet mit reizendem Aussehen und lieblichen Worten!?“, wirft sie uns ungerechtfertigt vor, mit vor Zorn über die eben erlebte Demütigung bedrohlich-bebender Stimme. „Sie hat es doch nur auf Macht und Reichtum abgesehen und …“, beginnt sie erneut, aber dann ist es Fili, der die Schmähung ebenfalls außerordentlich harsch unterbricht. „SCHWEIG … du weist Nichts über Bil und das, was sie für Thorin … für uns … getan hat! Warum er sie liebt wie sein eigenes Leben und ihr der Platz als Herrscherin an seiner Seite mehr als nur zusteht!“ Ich fixiere ihn erstaunt und bestürzt, atemlos erstarrt ob der deutlichen Worte. Noch nie haben wir es gewagt unserer Mutter zu widersprechen, denn es gab bislang keine Auffassung oder Tat, wofür es sich lohnte zu rebellieren. Wir hatten immer Ehrfurcht vor ihr und ihrer Meinung, betrachteten diese immer als richtig … aber nicht in dieser Angelegenheit._

_Fili setzt sich in Bewegung, auch sein Gang auf einmal selbstbewusst und majestätisch, gebieterisch in Anbetracht der unanfechtbaren hohen Stellung als Thronerbe. Amad starrt ihn sichtlich entgeistert über aufbegehrende Worte und kämpferische Haltung an, kann aber auch den Stolz nicht verbergen, der auflodert beim Anblick der gewachsenen Gestalt ihres Ältesten. „Sie hat es nicht verdient von dir beleidigt zu werden, denn nur wenige sind so mutig und entschlossen, scharfsinnig und begabt, freundlich und loyal wie sie es seit Anbeginn unserer gemeinsamen Reise ist. Macht, Reichtum, Ansehen oder Stellung … nichts davon interessierte Bil … zu keiner Zeit.“_

_Fili bleibt stehen, die Hände auf dem Rücken übereinandergelegt und sieht zu ihr hinunter und die unverhüllte Fassungslosigkeit angesichts der Veränderung ihres Sohnes innerhalb weniger Monate schmerzt geradezu. „Amad … bitte … lass dir von uns erzählen weshalb Thorin Bil auserwählte und was sie für beachtenswerte Leistungen erbrachte … allein aus Liebe zu ihm“, versuche ich die angespannte Situation zu lösen und ein Umdenken heraufzubeschwören. Und als sie schweigend nickt, beginnen wir zu berichten … über schreckliche Gefahren und beispiellosen Mut, qualvolle Kämpfe, führsorgliche Handlungen, Hoffnung in der Hoffnungslosigkeit und dem Erblühen einer Liebe, die so stark ist, dass sie sogar den Tod besiegte._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nachdenklich beobachte ich zusammengekauert im Sessel seiner Großmutter sitzend das flackernde Spiel der Flammen im Kamin, während das aufgeschlagene Buch in meinem Schoß schon lange keine Beachtung mehr genießt. Nur allzu oft sehe ich den befürchteten, ungeschönten Argwohn mir gegenüber in Dís‘ Augen aufblitzen. Am Anfang wurde er noch glänzend überstrahlt von Wiedersehensfreude, Erstaunen und Fassungslosigkeit ob der Erneuerung des Reiches, das sie einst überstürzt und mit Nichts mehr als ihren Kleidern am Leib als kleines Mädchen verlassen musste. Aber je sicherer sie ihre hohe Stellung als eine Prinzessin aus Durins Volk einnimmt, je alltäglicher gewaltige Hallen, prächtige Statuen, Kostbarkeiten, Wohlstand und Familienglück werden, umso intensiver scheint mein Platz im Leben ihres einzigen noch lebenden Bruders sie zu beschäftigen. Denn die verschleierte Missbilligung in Thorins Arbeitszimmer blieb bei Weitem nicht die einzige und mitunter werden sie sogar auffälliger. Sie beobachtet mich genau … abwägend und bewertend … jeden Schritt, jedes Wort, jede Tat … und mit jedem neuen Tag verzweifle ich mehr unter ihrem Argwohn.

Dáin billigte mich dereinst, aber ich glaube, der Ausgang der unmittelbar bevorstehenden Schlacht war einfach zu ungewiss, um sich Gedanken über den zukünftigen Verbleib eines Hobbits an der Seite seines hohen Königs zu machen. Eine richtige Akzeptanz erreichte ich erst durch die Teilnahme am Gefecht und die Prokura-Herrschaft in Zeiten der Not. Eine harte und mit heißem Blut, klebrigen Schweiß, schmerzlichen Verlusten und unstillbaren Tränen erarbeitete Gutheißung, die ich mir nicht noch einmal erkämpfen will.

Allerdings weiß ich auch nicht, wie ich ihre Bedenken mir gegenüber entkräften kann. Thorin und ich haben in Anwesenheit von Freunden und Familie niemals ein Geheimnis um unsere Liebe gemacht. Wir zeigten sie stets offen und tun dies auch weiterhin, sodass eine Anzweiflung dieser das Misstrauen nicht steigern könnte. Auch überlade ich mich noch immer nicht mit Schmuckstücken oder kostbaren Kleidern, sodass der Anschein erweckt werden könnte, ich bin nur an Macht, Stellung und Reichtum interessiert. Einzig die Teilnahme an den Ratssitzungen, die nun regelmäßig zu den Aufgaben des Königspaars zählen, lasse ich nicht tatenlos verstreichen. Gemeinsam mit Thorin treffe ich Entscheidungen und nehme meinen Regierungsauftrag ernster, als sie es vielleicht gerne sieht. Aber dennoch habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, all das ist es nicht wirklich, was ihre Skepsis zu einer lodernden Flamme schürt.

„Majestät?“ Nur langsam dringt die noch immer leicht zurückhaltende Stimme in die bedrückenden Gedanken vor und als ich blinzelnd aufsehe, steht Breda vor mir, die junge Zwergin, die Ori mir als Kammerzofe empfahl. Der Ausdruck in ihrem hübschen Gesicht ist eine Mischung aus Liebenswürdigkeit, Unsicherheit und … Unruhe … und dann erahne ich, dass sie mich anscheinend schon eine ganze Weile versuchte zu erreichen. „Majestät, darf ich Euch noch etwas bringen?“, fragt sie mich, die Sorge auch in der stockenden Frage nicht verheimlichen könnend. Ich lächle sie eilends beruhigend an. Sie ist so ein bezauberndes, scharfsinniges und aufgewecktes Mädchen. Eine Wohltat nach Monaten in der direkten Gesellschaft von rauen Männern und in den wenigen Wochen bereits zu einer innigen Vertrauten geworden.

„Nein Kind, du kannst dich zurückziehen“, antworte ich ihr, mit aller Kraft darum bemüht, dass die belastenden Beschäftigungen nicht die Stimme niederdrücken, aber sie sieht mich dennoch anhaltend voller Sorge und mit traurigen Augen an. „Erlaubt mir, offen zu Euch zu sprechen, Majestät“, bittet sie schließlich und ich nicke nur als Einverständnis. „Verzeiht der Herrin Dís ihre Worte und Taten und belastet nicht Euer gutmütiges Herz damit. Eigentlich ist sie eine liebenswürdige Person, voller Hingebung zu Seiner Majestät und ihren Söhnen“, beginnt sie einnehmend und kniet sich vertrauensvoll zu mir hinunter, sodass ich direkt in die Smaragdaugen blicken kann. „Einst, ich war noch nicht lange in den Dienst der Familie gestellt, da ersuchte der Herrscher der Feuerbärte Seine Majestät um die Vermählung mit seiner ältesten Tochter. Sie war wunderschön, freundlich und belesen, eine wahrhaftige Bereicherung für das Haus der Langbärte. Aber der Herr … ich hoffe, sie verzeihen mir, dass ich sie damals belauschte … lehnte strikt ab, ungeachtet der Einwürfe seiner Schwester. Die Herrin wünscht sich nichts mehr, als dass er glücklich wird. Allerdings, sie ist misstrauisch und fühlt sich höchstwahrscheinlich übergangen. Ich glaube, es stört sie nicht, dass Ihr einem fremden Volk angehört … aber sie versteht den plötzlichen Sinneswandel ihres Bruders nicht und denkt, Ihr habt Euch Vertrauen und Zuneigung … seht mir den Ausdruck nach … erschlichen.“

Ich sehe sie gefühlvoll und anerkennend für die erklärenden Worte an, mit Tränen aus Gram und Rührung in den Augen, da mein Schmerz sie ebenfalls so zu belasten scheint. „Ich danke dir, mein Kind … sei versichert, ich hege keinen Groll gegen die Herrin Dís und deine Erläuterung hilft mir sie zu verstehen“, sage ich leise und streiche beruhigend über die weichen, roten Locken. „Die Dienerschaft hat bereits erkannt, dass Ihr Seine Majestät glücklich macht. Fenna, die ihn bereits seit Kindstagen kennt, erzähle, dass sie es in seinen glänzenden Augen sieht, wenn er Euch betrachtet und an seinem Lachen, das seit Langem nicht mehr so freudestrahlend und losgelöst von allen Sorgen war.“

Ich lächle das mir so unglaublich vielbedeutende Vertrauen anerkennend und danke ihr noch einmal für den Zuspruch, denn mein Herz scheint dadurch um wenigstens einige Felsbrocken Schmerz erleichtert. Breda erhebt sich ebenfalls mit einem wieder glücklichen Lächeln und streicht die Schürze ordentlich zurecht. „Ach, ich hätte doch noch eine Aufgabe für dich“, beginne ich plötzlich und reiche ihr das Buch, dass sie mir mit verwundert-großen Augen abnimmt. „Bring es bitte mit Dank zurück zu Ori, ich habe darin gefunden, was ich suchte. Danach kannst du dich, gerne mit ihm zusammen, zurückziehen.“ Sie schmunzelt beschämt und bezaubernd leicht errötend und knickst untertänig meinen Befehl annehmend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durch die Unterstützung der vielen geschickten Hände der Zwerge aus den Blauen Bergen, wächst und gedeiht Thal in den nächsten Wochen zusehends und Thorin erzählt mir mit Glanz in den Augen, dass es stellenweise noch prächtiger aussieht als damals. Die Dächer und Fassaden strahlen in wunderschönen kräftigen Farben, bunte Banner mit zwei gekreuzten Pfeilen wehen im Wind, auf die gepflasterten Straßen und großzügigen Höfen kehrt das Leben und Gelächter zurück, genauso wie in die Hallen des Erebors. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit wird das Königreich unter dem Berge wiederaufgebaut. Und hätte ich nicht gesehen, wie nur zwei Handvoll müder und abgekämpfter Zwerge innerhalb weniger Stunden einen ganzen Wall inklusive gewundener Treppe und Wehrgang aufschichten konnten, ich würde noch immer in Verwunderung erstarrt sein. Bald schon brennen die Schmelzöfen wieder, die Luft ist erfüllt von dem beständigen Klang der Hämmer und täglich werden unvorstellbare Mengen an Gold, Silber, Edelsteinen und Diamanten aus dem Gestein geschlagen. Zum Ende des Frühlings hin durchqueren die ersten Handelsreisenden unsere Lande und auf den Feldern gedeihen die Getreidefelder und kräftigsten Pflanzen aus dem Waldlandreich und verwandeln Smaugs Einöde in ein farbenprächtiges Naturschauspiel.

Bald darauf wird Bard von den Menschen, die von nun an in Thal leben und sich fortan stolz die Bardinger nennen, zu ihrem König gekrönt. „Wir haben Euch viel zu verdanken … Fassflößer … Bogenschütze … Drachentöter … und nun König Bard, der Erste seines Namens. Das starke und mutige Blut Eurer Linie fließt in Euren Adern“, beglückwünscht Thorin ihn bei seiner eher schlicht gehaltenen Krönungsfeier und ich darf ein ganz besonderes Geschenk überreichen. Einen Harnisch, kunstvoll gefertigt aus 500 grünschimmernden Smaragden. „Diese Rüstung wurde von uns vor über 170 Jahren für den Erben Girions geschmiedet und ging unter der Schreckensherrschaft von Smaug verloren“, beginnt Thorin ehrfurchtsvoll. „Soll sie von nun an ein Erbstück Eurer Linie sein und Euch und Eure Nachfahren vor allen Gefahren schützen.“ In Bards Augen kann ich die gewaltige Bedeutung dieses Geschenks für ihn erkennen und er dankt uns mit Tränen der Rührung in ihnen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> undad ra uzbad – großer Bruder und König


	70. Verpflichtungen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Die verschlungenen Gänge des Berges sind hell erleuchtet und wohlig warm. Das Vibrieren der Hämmer und das arbeitsame Rufen der Handwerker und Händler reichert beständig die Atmosphäre aus Euphorie und Glück an. Aber trotz aller Gloria, die Last die beständig auf meinem Herzen ruht, kann kein Hochgefühl beseitigen. Dís‘ Argwohn mir gegenüber verschwand noch immer nicht, trotzdem ich mir alle Mühe gebe sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ihren Bruder allein aus Liebe heiratete und weder Hab- noch Geltungssucht mich dazu brachten ihn zu begehren … eher im Gegenteil.

Wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit nachdenklich und mit einem schweren Herzen in Grübeleien versunken, gehe anstatt schreite ich neben Thorin her, als mich plötzlich sein aufwallendes Grollen aus diesen herausreißt. „Ich glaube, mich reitet ein Warg!“ Ich blicke erstaunt und erschrocken auf und kann gerade noch so sehen, wie unweit von uns Fili und Sigrid einen verstohlenen Kuss austauschen, verborgen im Halbdunkel eines Seitenganges, aber leichtsinnigerweise nicht verhüllend genug. Und ich schlucke hart den sich augenblicklich bildenden Kloß des ängstlichen Vorausahnens herunter. „Erst die Elbin und jetzt auch noch das!“, bellt Thorin erneut und will bereits aufbrausend mit der königlichen Beherrschung brechen, aber ich halte ihn zurück. Fest und eindringlich krallt sich meine Hand in den Stoff seines Ärmels. Ich bitte ihn stumm, allein mit Blicken, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen, aber er beachtet diese nicht. Ungestüm reißt er sich von mir los und ich bin froh, dass sich Sigrid gerade von Fili verabschiedet hat, aber eile ihm dennoch schnellen Schritte nach, denn jetzt ist der junge Zwerg dem Zorn seines Onkels beistandslos ausgeliefert.

Der wütende Ausdruck in Thorins Gesicht muss furchtbereitender sein als ein ganzer Haufen Warge und Orks und Monsterspinnen zusammen, denn als Fili ihn auf sich zustürmen sieht, tritt er automatisch einen beklommenen Schritt zurück. „Beim Willen Mahals, was denkst du dir dabei?!“, schimpft er sofort. „Die Tochter dieses Flößers … wirklich?!“ Thorin baut sich vor seinem Neffen auf, holt Luft um den armen Mädchen noch ganz andere despektierliche Bezeichnungen zu geben, aber ich schiebe mich zwischen die beiden Zwerge. „Thorin, hier ist nicht der richtige Ort um das zu besprechen“, versuche ich ihn mahnend von der hoch-flammenden Wut abzulenken und weiße mit dem Kopf auf einige Zwerge in der Nähe, die dem Aufruhr bereits mit erschrocken-weiten Augen lauschen, und tatsächlich hält er inne. Ich spüre das kalte Zittern von Fili hinter mir, die Hitze des Zorns vor mir und atme tief und kontrolliert, damit ich nicht schwach werde, diesem tosenden Kampf weiterhin standhalten kann. „Dann schick nach Dís und Kili … ich will die Sache in ihrem Beisein klären … in unserem Salon“, befiehlt der harsch und wendet sich schließlich schnellen und wütenden Schrittes ab.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still und mit einer erschreckenden Enge der Beklommenheit in meiner Brust beobachte ich die Szenerie vor mir. Thorin redet unablässig auf Fili ein, schimpft und wütet und mit jedem Wort frage ich mich erneut, warum bei Durins Bart er nur etwas gegen diese Verbindung hat. Als der junge Zwerg schließlich seinen Kopf in Demut und Angst senkt und ich die erste Träne rinnen sehe, reicht es mir. „Thorin!“, ermahne ich, die Stimme selbstbewusst und gewichtig. Er hält damit inne Fili gerade an Verbindlichkeiten und die Gefahr der Vereinigung mit einem Menschen zu erinnern und fixiert mich wütend über die Einmischung. Und, bei Mahal, nur einen flüchtigen Moment lang, kaum länger als einen Herzschlag, aber dennoch so endlos erscheinend, dass es den Selbigen beinahe zum Stillstand bringt, sehe ich diesen verhassten schwarzen Schatten auf den eisblauen Augen liegen. Ich erhebe mich aus dem Stuhl, auf dem ich die ganze Zeit flankiert von Dís und Kili saß und spüre unvermittelt ihre brennend-fragenden Blicke auf mir. Langsam, bedächtig, herrschaftlich sind meine Bewegungen und unerschütterlich die königliche Haltung, als würde ich gleich mit einem Untertan reden wollen, jemandem, der meinen Befehl ohne aufzubegehren beachten soll.

Äußerlich ruhig erscheinend gehe ich auf Beide zu, aber das Herz schlägt so schnell und aufgeregt, dass es beinahe die beengte Brust sprengt und ich befürchte sogar, dass sie es hören könnten. Lebensmüde schiebe ich mich zwischen die massigen Kriegerkörper, stelle mich vor Fili und seine Liebe, um sie zu beschützen, vor den unerbittlichen Flammen des Drachen. „Es genügt!“ Thorin starrt mich an … beharrlich, erbittert, zornig … und ich starre ebenso zurück. „Sigrid ist ein ehrenhaftes Mädchen … Frau … mutig, schön, gebildet und liebenswert … und ich erinnere dich nur zu gerne daran, dass sie letztendlich jetzt auch eine Prinzessin ist … ich sehe also keinen Grund, dass du die Verbindung nicht billigst.“ Er knurrt leise ein dennoch gefährliches, angsteinflößendes Geräusch, wie das eines angriffsbereiten Wargs. „Darum geht es nicht … Fili hat die Verpflichtung …“ Ich schüttle den Kopf, bevor er aussprechen kann, noch immer die Augen trotzig auf ihn gerichtet. „Fili weiß genau, was seine Pflichten sind und glaube mir, es fiel ihm nicht leicht den Umstand vor dir zu verbergen … und mir auch nicht.“ Thorins Augen verengen sich, erzürnte Blitze zucken durch sie hindurch und verbannen erneut das geliebte grünblaue Leuchten. „Du wusstest davon?!“ Ich wende nicht den Blick ab, versuche aber mit aller Kraft die belastende Besorgnis hinunterzuwürgen, während ich nicke. 

Ich spüre Filis Hand auf meinem Rücken, zitternd und verängstigt-kalt ob des Anblicks des erneut auflodernden Wahnsinns, den wir nur zu gut kennen und unermesslich fürchten. „Ich bitte dich Thorin, lassen ihn nicht den gleichen Schmerz erleben, unter dem du so viele Jahre leiden musstest.“ Meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber dennoch so inhaltsreich und stark wie es mir nur möglich ist unter der Bangigkeit. Und dann ist es plötzlich vorbei … die Feuersbrunst der Wut und des Wahnsinns erlischt im zurückkommenden Eiswasser seiner Augen. Thorin schaut über mich hinweg zu seinem Neffen. „Willst du sie heiraten?“ Ich zucke bei der Frage zusammen, denn die Gleiche stellte ich ihm ebenfalls einmal, und noch immer macht mich die Antwort traurig. „Nein … denn ich weiß, dass weder du noch ihr Vater diese befürworten werden, aus vielfältigen Gründen. Unser gemeinsamer Weg wird solange bestehen, wie wir es wünschen.“ Thorin wendet schließlich den Blick ab, beinahe erleichtert wirkend. „Na schön … ich billige die Affäre, solange sie nicht überdies hinausgeht …“, sagt er abschließend und ich höre das fassungslos-entlastete Ausatmen von Fili.

Thorin dreht sich um, verlässt schnellen Schrittes die Königsgemächer und erst, nachdem der donnernde Klang der zufallenden Tür verhallt ist, erlaube ich mir wieder normal zu atmen und spüre augenblicklich, wie viel Kraft mich die Auseinandersetzung kostete. „Danke …“, höre ich Fili flüstern und wende mich ihm zu. In seinen Augen sehe ich die Tränen der Euphorie seine Liebe nun nicht länger verstecken zu müssen und ich lächle ihn warm an, ebenfalls froh darüber. Aber noch bevor ich etwas äußern kann, zieht er mich in seine Arme. „Genieße dein Glück, Gimlelul“, wispere ich an seine Brust und als ich den Kopf wende um zu Kili und Dís zu blicken, die noch immer wie versteinert auf ihren Plätzen verweilen, kann ich die unendliche Dankbarkeit für den Beistand ihres Sohns in den Augen der Zwergin aufglimmen sehen, die für den Moment jeglichen lichtlosen Argwohn überstrahlt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erst am Abend treffe ich Thorin wieder, was mir ganz recht ist, denn ich habe regelrecht Angst, dass er die respektlose Einmischung vergelten wird. Er steht am Kamin unseres Gemachs, die Hände auf dem Sims abgestützt und betrachtet nachdenklich das Bild meiner Mutter. So leise wie möglich schließe ich die Tür hinter mir und verweile abwartend, bis er mich anspricht, obwohl mein Herz mit jeder bedrückend-still verstreichenden Minuten schneller und heftiger gegen die Rippen drückt.

„Dein Aufbegehren war aufopfernd und mutig … noch nie hat jemand gewagt sich gegen meine Meinung zu stellen, besonders nicht, wenn diese ihn eigentlich nicht betraf“, sagt er schließlich … unerwartet sanft und friedlich. Ich senke den Blick. „Du irrst, sie ging mich etwas an.“ Die Stimme erstaunlicherweise trotz der Heidenangst kaum zitternd. Ich vernehme, wie durch dicke Teppiche gedämpfte Stiefelschritte in meine Richtung kommen, aber noch immer halte ich den Kopf gebeugt. „Fili und Kili sind mir wie Söhne geworden und ihr Schmerz ist auch meiner. Da wir niemals selber Kinder haben dürfen, möchte ich ihnen jedwede Chance auf Glück ermöglichen, ihnen die Liebe schenken, die in meinem Herzen sonst keinen Nutzen haben wird … wenn Dís und du es mir erlauben, natürlich.“ Ich merke, wie die ersten Tränen versuchen sich brennend ihren Weg nach draußen zu bahnen und schniefe kurz, um sie wieder zurückzudrängen. 

Die abgeflachten Spitzen der Stiefel schieben sich in das begrenzte Blickfeld und dann ein drängender Finger unter mein Kinn. „Genau deshalb hatte ich Bedenken gegen diese Verbindung“, beginnt er sanft und legt die Stirn versöhnlich an meine. „Ich akzeptiere deinen Willen keine Kinder mit mir zu haben, auch wenn er mich unsäglich traurig macht und ich ihn noch immer nicht vollumfänglich nachvollziehen kann. Aber Fili und Kili, sie sind somit die einzigen noch lebenden Nachfahren einer schwindenden Herrscherlinie. Durins Blut ist schwach und fließt verdünnt weit verteilt in den Adernd von Zweigen eines gewaltigen Baumes. Wenn sie kinderlos sterben, gibt es niemanden mehr in Mittelerde, der als reiner Nachfahre des Ersten unseres Volkes gilt.“ Ich hebe die zitternden Augenlider und versuche zu verstehen, was er mir damit sagen will. „Warum denkst du, Fili wird niemals einen Nachfolger zeugen, wenn er Sigrid heiratet?“

Thorin entfernt sich von mir, nur so weit, dass ich die Augen, trüb und zutiefst unglücklich, sehen kann. „Elben und Menschen sind die Kinder Ilúvatars, allein von ihm erdacht und geformt im dritten Thema der Ainulindale. Zwerge und womöglich auch ihr Hobbits, wir sind Geschöpfe eines Ainurs, nur angenommen und zum Leben erweckt von Gott. Unterschiedlich nicht nur von der Herkunft, sondern auch vom uns gegebenen Ambar*. Wenn sich ein wirkliches Kind Ilúvatars mit einem unseres Ursprungs vermischt, erwachsen daraus keine Kinder, denn das würde das Schicksal der Welt aus den Fugen heben. Eru ist gütig und allwissend, aber schrecklich im Zorn, wenn er hintergangen wird.“ Ich blinzle mehrmals in dem Versuch das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Warum dann dennoch deine Zustimmung?“

Er lächelt gequält und streicht mir liebevoll eine störrische Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Deine eindringliche Mahnung, sie hat einen Wandel heraufbeschworen. Viele Jahre lang verharrte ich mit dem Schmerz eines durch Liebesqual geschändeten Herzens und wärst du nicht in mein Leben getreten, ich müsste ihn noch immer ertragen, wenn ich denn überhaupt noch atmen würde. Und genauso wie du liebe ich Fili und Kili als wären es meine eigenen Söhne und wenn sie leiden, dann leide ich mit ihnen. Sollen sie leben und lieben wie es ihnen beliebt, aber zumindest einer von ihnen muss sich seiner Schuldigkeit bewusst sein das Blute Durins weiterzugeben.“ Traurig senke ich erneut den Blick. „Das meintest du also mit Verpflichtung … dann versprich mir wenigstens, dass sie sich ihre Gemahlin selbst aussuchen können … nichts würde mich mehr schmerzen, als sie in einer arrangierten, lieblosen Ehe zu wissen“, bitte ich eindringlich, die Gedanken an meine Mutter und Skádi aufglimmen lassend und sehe ihn flehend an. Thorins Lächeln wandelt sich, wir weich und gütig und die Augen strahlen wieder ungetrübt und frohgemut. „Das weiß ich … und ich versichere es dir hiermit, bei allem, was mir heilig und kostbar ist.“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimlelul – mein hellster Stern (Khuzdûl) 
> 
> * Ambar – Schicksal (Quenya); Im einfachen Wortgebrauch das Schicksal eines Individuums. Im Allgemeinen Sinne wurde das Wort zur Bezeichnung für das Schicksal von Ea verwendet und konnte somit synonym mit Arda, den auf ihm lebenden Geschöpfen und selbst der Ainulindale verstanden werden. Auch die Landmassen, auf denen sich Mittelerde und Aman befinden, werden als Ambar (veraltet Imbar) bezeichnet.


	71. Die Geister des Berges

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Tage vergehen schnell und überwiegend glücklich und als er sieht, dass alles Gut und Richtig ist, beschließt Gandalf uns zu verlassen … plötzlich und unerwartet, wie es sich für einen Zauberer geziemt. Seit Anbeginn des Abenteuers stand er an unserer Seite … immer mit weisen Ratschlag, immer mit guten Worten … und nun will er einfach so gehen.

Die Gemeinschaft Thorin Eichenschilds … dreizehn Zwerge und ein Hobbit … steht versammelt am bereits weit geöffneten Ausgangstor um ihn zu verabschieden und ich bemühe mich verzweifelt nicht zu weinen. Aber als er jedem von uns wohlwollend zum Abschied seine Hand auf die Schulter legt, kann ich die langsam brennend-aufsteigenden Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Du bist uns immer willkommen, Tharkûn. Wir haben dir viel zu verdanken … ich habe dir viel zu verdanken“, sagt Thorin respektvoll und erhält ein anerkennendes Lächeln von dem alten Zauberer.

Als er als Letztes vor mich tritt, kann ich trotz aller angestrebten Willensstärke nur mit tränennassem Gesicht zu ihm hinaufschauen. „Weine nicht, meine liebe Bil“, beginnt er väterlich und legt auch mir seine gütige Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde vorbeikommen, sooft mich mein Weg in diese Lande führt“, versichert er mit warmherziger Stimme und aller Etikette trotzend, werfe ich mich haltlos schluchzend in seine Arme und als ob meine Tränen auch die sonst so störrischen Dämme bei den Zwergen zum Einstürzen bringen würden, höre ich einige von ihnen leise über den Verlust unseres Zauberers wehklagen. Sanft löst er sich und schaut mich mit seinen so vertrauten eisblauen Augen an, die fast nicht unter den buschigen Augenbrauen zu erkennen sind. „Auch wenn du nicht ins Auenland zurückkehrst, du bist eine Andere geworden, so wie ich es dir prophezeit habe“, sagt er bedeutungsvoll und ich lache erstickt.

Ja das bin ich wirklich … vergangen ist die kleine, ängstliche und schüchterne Hobbitfrau von damals, die nichts von der Welt, ihren Gefahren und Wundern wusste und auch außerhalb beschriebener Seiten nichts wissen wollte. Die Wandlungen waren mitunter klein, aber gewaltig in ihren Auswirkungen und ich werde ihm auf ewig meinen Dank schulden, dass er diese heraufbeschworen hat. Noch lange winken wir Gandalf hinterher, bis das Braun des Pferdes und das Grau des Mantels nicht mehr am dunstigen Horizont auszumachen ist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allerdings, bei allem reichlich Guten, noch immer gibt es Momente, in denen die Schatten des Vergangenen durch die lichtdurchfluteten Hallen wabern wie ein schwerer grauer Nebel an einem dunklen Wintermorgen.

Seitdem Dáin seinen Anteil aus dem gehorteten Besitz der Zwerge entnommen hat, habe ich die Schatzkammer nicht mehr betreten. Ich vermied es regelrecht auch nur in die Nähe der goldenen und mit Diamanten und Runen verzierten Türen, die diese verschließen, zu kommen. Aber als Balin mir eines Tages aufgeregt mitteilt, dass er Thorin in deren Richtung gehen sah, durchfährt ein Schrecken den zitternden Körper, der meine Gedanken genauso verschleiert wie eben dieser Nebel. Ich bemühe mich noch nicht einmal darum einen halbwegs herrschaftlichen Anblick abzugeben, als ich so schnell mich meine Hobbitfüße tragen können durch die Gänge eile.

Als ich an der Kammer ankomme, stehen die Türen wie ich befürchtet habe weit offen und der Widerschein der Kostbarkeiten erhellt den Vorraum. Langsam und mit vor Besorgnis wild schlagenden Herzen betrete ich die Halle, und das vielfarbig- changierende Licht malträtiert die angsttränenüberfluteten Augen. Thorin steht vor den Ausläufer einer der Schatzberge und beobachtet mehrere der Zwerge, die hier bereits seit vielen Wochen versuchen die schier unvorstellbare Menge an Kleinoden zu ordnen, damit die versprochenen Anteile ausgezahlt werden können. Achtsam gehe ich auf ihn zu und bereits an den vertrauten Schritten erkennt er das Näherkommen und dreht sich zu mir um. Und erneut sehe ich diesen schwarzen Unheilschatten auf den Augen liegen, düsterer und gefährlicher noch, als er bereits vor einigen Tagen war.

Ich beginne unkontrolliert zu zittern und blicke mich um. Keiner unsere Gefährten, die diese vermaledeite Vergiftung des Geistes kennt und einschätzen kann, ist hier, um mir zu helfen, und ich will bereits wieder umdrehen um sie zu holen, da beginnt Thorin zu lächeln. Warm und vertrauensvoll und so wie ich es von ihm kenne und ich begreife endlich: Die Drachenkrankheit, auch wenn sie mir einst als bezwungen erschien, ist niemals wirklich aus ihm zu verbannen. Sie sitzt in seinem Kopf fest wie ein Schmarotzer und ernährt sich von Macht, Prestige und Reichtum. Aber diese Befriedigung ist wankelmütig. Wenn eines dieser Dinge im Überfluss vorhanden ist oder schlimmer noch, er diese in Gefahr sieht, setzt sich der parasitäre Wurm in Bewegung und zerstört auf seinem Weg gnadenlos überlegtes Denken und Handeln. Und das Einzige, was wir tun können, ist ihn dabei zu unterstützen, wieder wohlbehalten aus den messerscharfen Klauen des Wahnsinns zu entfliehen, den Parasit mit Vernunft und List einzuweben, um ihn wieder zum Stillstand zu bringen. Thorin streckt seine Hand nach mir aus und ich schließe sie ehrgeizig ihn festzuhalten zwischen meine ein. „Geliebter, bitte komm mit mir“, flehe ich mit gebrochener Stimme und er sieht mich erstaunt über diese an.

„Du hast noch immer Angst vor mir“, flüstert er und ich weiche dem leidend-gebrochenen Blick aus. „Dieser Ort bereitet mir Furcht … er ist so beeinflussend und lässt dich zu diesem Anderen werden, vor dem ich mich ängstige“, wispere ich und kann nicht verhindern, dass Hände und Lippen zittern vor Aufregung. „Ich weiß, was ich dir einst hier antat …“ Die markerschütternde Aussage, die von so viel zurückgerufenen dickflüssigen Schmerz eingefasst nur langsam zu mir durchdringen kann, erschreckt mich zutiefst. Ich sehe ihn schockiert an. „Woher?“ Nicht mehr als dieses gehauchte Wort schafft es aus der zugeschnürten Kehle, denn die Erinnerung an Leid und Angst und Kummer, die ich in diesem schrecklichen Moment verspürte, tobt wie unbezwingbare Feuermeere durch den Körper und erneut scheint die Last des Drachen auf meiner Brust zu verweilen.

„Ich erinnere mich … langsam und bruchstückweise … manchmal in Träumen, manchmal durch Empfindungen an einem Ort … und dieser hier, er ist so voll von diesen widerwärtigen Taten, die ich einst unter dem Wirken der Drachenkrankheit vollbrachte. Wie konntest du mir noch immer vertrauen, selbst nachdem ich dich beinahe …“, berichtet er und ich erfasse die dunkle Trauer und trübe Belastung, die das Augenlicht beschatten. „Ich liebe dich, Thorin … einst und gegenwärtig noch viel mehr“, erkläre ich schnell und lege liebevoll eine Hand an seine Wange, versuche durch die Berührung den Wahnsinn in seinen Käfig zurückzudrängen. „Ich erkannte damals, dass nicht du diese Handlungen vollbrachtest, du wärst zu so etwas gar nicht in der Lage. Es war das Gift des Drachen, das glänzende Gold und ungestillte Verlangen nach dem Arkenstein, dass deinen Geist besudelten.“

„Ich verspreche dir, nie wieder werde ich diesen Einflüssen in solch einer Intensität unterliegen. Ich erkannte damals beinahe zu spät, was mir am wichtigsten ist und allein die Erfüllung deines Glücks wird es sein, dass ich begehre“, schwört Thorin mit fester Stimme und kein Staubkorn Zweifel habe ich daran. Dennoch, „was tust du dann hier?“ Er lächelt und gerade in diesem Moment tritt einer der Zwerge mit demütig gesenktem Haupt an uns heran. „Ich habe bereits vor einigen Wochen befohlen nach etwas suchen zu lassen“, sagt er und nimmt dem Überbringer genau dieses Gegenstandes dankend eine eher unscheinbar aussehende flache Schale aus mattiertem Gold ab.

Thorin dreht und wendet das Gefäß andächtig in den Händen, streicht ergriffen mit den Fingerspitzen über die kunstvoll eingeritzten Runen und sein schwimmender Blick ist plötzlich übersättigt mit wundervoller Freude und verwirrender Ehrfurcht. „Was ist das?“, möchte ich deshalb achtsam flüsternd wissen. „Das, meine Königin, ist eine Opferschale“, beginnt er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme und während wir endlich die verhasste Schatzkammer verlassen, erklärt er mir dessen Bedeutung genauer. „Ori hat dir bestimmt schon etwas von den hohen Feierlichkeiten der Zwerge zur Sommersonnenwende erzählt. Aber anders als in den Blauen Bergen, oder auch bei euch Hobbits, wird dieses Ereignis im Erebor nicht allein durch ein einfaches, wenn auch ausgelassenes Fest zelebriert. Seitdem er besiedelt wurde, ist es Brauch, dass der König und die Königin den Geistern des Berges ein Opfer darbringen, für ein weiteres Jahr in Wohlstand und Schutz. Mein Großvater, zuletzt vom habgierigen Geist eines Drachen gänzlich und unrettbar befallen, missachtete dereinst diesen Ritus und wenige Wochen später, ging der Erebor in einem Meer aus Flammen unter. Ich werde diesen Fehler meines Ahnherrn nicht noch einmal begehen. So viel was ich mir hart erkämpfte und das wertvoller ist als Reichtum und Macht würde dadurch gefährdet, auch wenn es nur Aberglaube sein sollte. “

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunderte Zwerge begleiten das Königspaar die breiten Steinstufen hinab, die in eine eher unscheinbar anmutende Höhle tief im Berginneren führen. In den Händen halten wir die Opferschale und anders als ich mir erdachte, bringt diese nicht Gold und Silber, kostbare Geschmeide oder geschliffene Edelsteine den Geistern dar, sondern Früchte, Kornähren und Blumen, nach Tradition eigenhändig von uns gepflückt.

Die Prozession bleibt schließlich auf einem kleinen Plateau stehen, das den ungehinderten Blick in den Berg hinein preisgibt. Die Felswände bestehen aus massivem grauem Stein, keine einzige Gold- oder Silberader durchwirkt ihn. Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick innerhalb des bodenschatzreichen Erebors und noch befremdlicher ist, dass allein das leise Tröpfeln von Wasser die Stille durchbricht. Ich sehe Thorin erwartungsvoll an, aber er lächelt nur über die Ungeduld und dann, plötzlich, beginnen die Abgründe vor uns aufzuglimmen. Ein flirrendes, beinahe transzendentes Licht in mannigfachen Farbspektren rinnt aus den kleinen Spalten im Fels und durchflutete die Höhle in Wogen, als würde es aus Wasserwellen bestehen, in denen sich die Auren der Valar spiegeln.

Vor Aufregung und Ehrfrucht halte ich unbewusst die Luft an und muss Acht geben, dass ich die Schale nicht fallen lasse. Und dann, unerwartet trotz des unwirklichen Schauspiels … ich wage kaum zu blinzeln vor Erstaunen … kommen Wesen aus der Magie auf uns zugeflogen … winzig klein und filigran, lichtflackernd und schwerelos durch hauchdünne Flügelschläge. „Feien …“, flüstere ich zittrig und ergriffen und überwältigt von diesen Erscheinungen, die sogar in meinen fantasievollsten Büchern nur Mythen waren. Die zierlichen Geister umschwärmen uns ebenfalls aufgeregt erscheinend, und ihre hohen Stimmen klingeln in den Ohren wie kleine silberne Glöckchen. Sie nehmen frech Strähnen meiner Haare auf, spielen mit ihnen und als ich die Hand hebe, lässt sich eine von ihnen sitzend auf dem ausgestreckten Finger nieder, sodass ich sie genauer betrachten kann. Ihr Gesicht ist zart und freudestrahlend hell, die Augen groß und von einer undefinierbaren Farbe, etwas zwischen blau und rot und violett. Die Haare, unglaublich lang, schimmernd wie Onyx und von zwei gebogenen Widderhörnern durchbrochen. Auf der blassen Haut schlängeln sich Adern aus einem unbestimmten schwarz-glänzenden Metall und sie riecht schwer nach Erde. Bei Mahal, ich habe noch nie so etwas Wundervolles und Magisches gesehen. Geister des Berges … anfangs dachte ich an schwerfällige, knubbelige Gnome oder neblige Gebilde ohne Gestalt … nie hätte ich eine solch verborgene Schönheit erwartet.

Die kleine Feie flattert schließlich mit einem silberhellen Lachen davon und als ich wieder zu Thorin sehe, kann ich in seiner Miene unverhüllt das Entzücken lesen, das ich verspüre. Und dann wird das Licht jäh noch fabelhafter und eine etwas größere Feie kommt daraus hervor, in falbe Gewänder gekleidet und mit silbernen Flügeln, die mit zarten Linien aus Gold durchwebt sind. Thorin senkt unvermittelt sein gekröntes Haupt und die anderen Zwerge und ich handeln nach seinem Vorbild, augenblicklich wissend, dass sie die Fürstin der Geister ist.

Die Herrin lässt sich federleicht auf dem Rand der Schale nieder und sieht uns an, ein Lächeln auf den blutroten Lippen, das wärmer ist als Sommersonnenstrahlen. Ihre Stimme ist anders als die ihrer Untertanen … achtbarer, samtartiger … wie Bronzeglocken in einem hohen Turm der untergegangenen Elbenstadt Gondolin, als sie beginnt zu sprechen und wie durch ein Wunder, kann ich sie in meinen Gedanken verstehen. „Der Berg begrüßt sein neues Königspaar … möge das Wissen um die Urglauben und die Achtung der Geschöpfe dieser Höhlen in Eurem Herzen einen festen Platz bekommen, so wird auch Euer und das Leben Eurer Nachfahren und Eures Volkes in diesen von Wohlwollen, Ergiebigkeit und Sicherheit geprägt sein.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Illustrationen**

[Königin der Feien](https://pin.it/ubzdgmvknzpmts)

[Feie](https://pin.it/7oniswcazslovl)


	72. Weißt du denn nicht …?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Musst du wirklich so lange wegbleiben?“, frage ich Thorin und beobachte ihn traurig dabei, wie er geschäftig Anweisungen an die Diener die Reisevorbereitungen betreffend erteilt. „Leider ja, Thranduil hat die die Herrin Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn aus Lothlórien zu Gast und ausdrücklich verlangt, dass ich ihnen meine Aufwartung mache“, antwortet er mit fester Stimme und ich schaue betrübt auf den glänzenden Marmorboden vor mir, um die Tränen der Trennung, die bereits jetzt versuchen aus mir zu dringen, zu verheimlichen. „Dann lass mich euch doch wenigsten Begleiten“, bitte ich schließlich noch einmal eindringlich, obwohl er diesen Wunsch schon etliche Male seit der Einladung verneint hat, allerdings ohne den Grund zu nennen. Thorin atmet verzagt und den Umstand selber betrauernd wirkend tief durch und weißt die Dienerschaft mit einer einfachen Handbewegung an das Zimmer zu verlassen. 

Als wir alleine sind, kommt er langsam auf mich zu und umfasst liebevoll mein Gesicht. Ich umschließe die großen, wohlig-warmen Hände sofort mit meinen Fingern und schmiege mich an die so vertraute noch immer schwielige Haut. „Du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist. Dein Erscheinen wurde in der Einladung nicht erwähnt“, flüstert Thorin wehmütig und verbannt liebevoll eine Träne, die sich trotz allen Willens ihren Weg aus dem Augenwinkel gesucht hat. „Außerdem benötige ich dich hier, um Kili zu unterstützen, ich möchte nämlich, dass der Berg noch steht und nicht von Elbenmädchen bevölkert wird, wenn ich zurückkomme“, ergänzt er feixend und ringt mir dadurch ein zaghaftes Lächeln ab. „Ich verstehe es aber nicht, Thranduil hegt doch keinen Groll gegen mich“, wende ich ein und seltsamerweise bildet sich ein belustigtes Lächeln auf seinem Antlitz. „Das nicht, aber … unter uns gesagt … er hat etwas Angst vor dir, da er immer noch nicht herausgefunden hat, wie du damals über so viele Wochen unbemerkt in seinen Hallen umherwandeln und uns befreien konntest“, gibt Thorin überraschend zu und nun muss auch ich trotz der noch immer vorherrschenden Düsterkeit in meinem Herzen, die allein bei dem Gedanken ihn für mehrere Wochen nicht sehen zu können, hereinbricht, amüsiert lächeln. „Und ich übrigens auch nicht …“

Verlegen und ausweichend beiße ich auf der Unterlippe herum. Ich habe ihm all die Monate noch nichts von meinem Zauberring erzählt, der Tag ein Tag aus sicher in der Tasche meines Kleides ruht. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich selber nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil er mir als nicht wichtig erscheint … oder ich ihn manchmal einfach so vergesse, bis ich etwas zu ihm legen will und meine Finger zufällig das ungewöhnlich warme Gold berühren. Ich betrachte ihn als ein Andenken an meine Reise, genauso wie die kleine Eichel, die neben ihm ihr Dasein bisweilen in der gleichen dunklen Vertiefung fristet. Mein Alltag ist überfrachtet mit funkelnden Kostbarkeiten, sodass er keinen besonderen Wert zu besitzen scheint, aber dennoch kann ich mich nicht von diesem Ding trennen … so als ob eine starke und dunkle Macht von ihm ausgeht, die mich an ihn bindet. Jedes Mal, wenn ich allein daran denke ihn in eine der vielen Schmuckkästchen zu legen, brennt und kribbelt mein ganzer Körper, Schmerzblitze zucken durch den Kopf und beeinflussen die Überlegung bis ich sie schließlich zitternd, schweißgebadet und schwer atmend aufgebe.

Ich schüttle mich um die bedrückten Gefühle, die augenblicklich meinen Verstand überfluten wollen, zu vertreiben. Schmerzliche Empfindungen, als er auf meinen Finger steckte und ich im Schatten der Unsichtbarkeit wandelte, Dinge sah und spürte, die fernab jeglicher schrecklichen Vorstellungskraft liegen. „Ich brauche meine kleinen Geheimnisse … auch vor dir … mein König“, gebe ich ihm schließlich ausweichend als Antwort und erstaunlicherweise befriedigt ihn diese.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das Feuer knistert warm und behaglich im großen Kamin der Königsgemächer. Tanzende Lichtschleier erhellen die Gesichter von Kili, Dís und mir, während wir jeder für sich in vom Umstand der Einsamkeit ablenkende Tätigkeiten versunken sind. Dís beschäftigt sich mit Handarbeit und ich staune immer wieder, wie die großen Hände und klobig erscheinenden Finger geschickt und mühelos selbst die filigransten und herrlichsten Dinge erschaffen können, sei es nun kostbares Diamantcollier oder farbenfrohe Stickarbeit. Ich schaue kurz von dem Buch auf, dass ich zusammengekauert in meinem Lieblingssessel sitzend lese und zu Kili, der ebenfalls vorgibt in eine Ausführung der Geschichte Mittelerde vertieft zu sein. Aber ich bemerke, dass er mit den Gedanken weit entfernt von elbischen Machtkämpfen und menschlichen Bündnissen verweilt, so starr wie er auf die Seiten blickt und gefühlt schon eine kleine Ewigkeit nicht mehr umgeblättert hat.

„Ich werde mich zurückziehen“, höre ich plötzlich die Stimme von Dís und nehme meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem bewegungslosen Bild eines spürbar unglücklichen Zwerges. Die Zwergin nickt mir zum Abschied außerordentlich freundlich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen geworden zu, als ich ihr lächelnd eine gute Nacht wünsche und lässt die Hand liebevoll über Kilis Schulter gleiten, aber auch jetzt reagiert er nicht. Stumpf und stumm richtet sich der Blick noch immer auf die geöffneten Buchseiten. 

Als wir alleine sind, verharre ich noch einen Moment abwartend und spreche ihn schließlich an. „Kili?“ Keine Reaktion, auch nach einem erneuten, eindringlicheren Versuch nicht. Bedächtig erhebe ich mich, lege das zusammengeklappte Buch beiseite und lasse mich neben ihm auf den Boden nieder. Immer noch keine Regung, und langsam keimt mehr als nur Sorge um ihn in mir auf. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht unnötig zu erschrecken, lege ich eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Kee?“ Stockend, so als ob erst die sanfte Berührung und die Nennung des Kosenamens, denn sonst nur sein geliebter Bruder ihm gegenüber gebrauchen darf, ihn aus der nachdenklichen Umneblung löst, dreht er den Kopf zu mir. Kili blinzelt mehrmals, anscheinend erstaunt darüber, dass ich plötzlich neben ihm verweile.

„Ich erahne, was dich betrübt … aber lass dein Herz nicht so schwer werden … bitte“, flüstere ich wehmütig. Er lächelt gequält und wendet sich dem Feuerschein zu, die Augen bekümmert und herzzerreißend unglücklich. „Sie hat mich einfach ignoriert … kein Gruß, kein Wort, noch nicht einmal einen Blick. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie den Geleitschutz anführt, ich wäre niemals zur Verabschiedung erschienen“, wispert er betrübt und die aufkommenden Tränen legen einen Schleier über die sonst so kräftige Stimme. Ich weiß, wen er meint und auch mir viel das eisige Verhalten der Elbin auf, ganz so, als hatte sie Angst davor gehabt ihn zu beachten. „Ich verstehe dich … aber dennoch, du hättest es dir niemals verziehen Thorin und Fili nicht Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.“ Kili senkt den Blick, die erste Träne löst sich und fällt auf die Pergamentseiten … ungleichmäßig rund und dunkel hinterlässt sie das deutliche Zeugnis seines Schmerzes.

„Ach Kee … ich kenne die Last deiner Liebesqual nur zu gut und wie gerne würde ich sie dir nehmen, aber du musst sie allein abstreifen, denn du kannst sie nicht zwingen dich zu lieben“, belehre ich sanft und ziehe ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung, als immer mehr Tränen beginnen zu fließen. „Jeder findet sein Glück … Thorin und du, Ori und Breda, Fili und Sigrid, amad und Dwalin … und ich … ich versinke für immer in den tiefen dunklen Wassern der unerwiderten Liebe. Lieben und geliebt werden sind halt doch unterschiedliche Dinge, so wie du einst sagtest“, weint er bitterlich und drückt mich an sich. 

„Hätte ich sie doch nur nie geküsst, denn in diesem Moment bin ich ihr endgültig und für alle Zeiten verfallen.“ Ich versteife mich unter der unerwarteten Aussage. „Du hast sie geküsst?!“, hauche ich fassungslos aus und fange sogar an leise zu lachen, als er antwortet. „Vielmehr sie mich … damals, auf dem Wehrgang, bei der Krönungsfeier … als Erkenntlichkeit für meinen Runenstein.“ Das Lachen wird nun noch amüsierter, sogar frohgemuter, und er schiebt mich von sich, die Augen weit und verstört vor Verwunderung über die plötzliche Belustigung. „Du bist unmöglich“, feixe ich und streiche mit den Fingern durch den tränenklebrigen Bart. „Weißt du denn nicht, dass Elben nur einmal in ihrem langen Leben lieben, und zwar den, dem sie ihren ersten Kuss schenken!?“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bredas geschickte Finger fliegen durch meine Haare und ich bewundere immer wieder, wie sie mit offensichtlicher Leichtigkeit die aufwendigsten Frisuren aus den widerspenstigen Locken zaubert, an denen ich schon mehr als einmal in meinem Leben verzweifelt bin. Und dann fällt mein Blick durch den Spiegel vor dem ich sitze auf eine kleine blaue Feinheit an einem neu geflochtenen Zopf in ihren sonst schmucklosen roten Wellen. „Eine wirklich hübsche Perle, die du heute trägst“, sage ich einnehmend lächelnd und ihre Augen weiten sich sofort erschrocken. „Es ehrt mich, dass sie Euch aufgefallen ist …“, erwidert Breda schüchtern, lässt den Haarstrang durch die Finger gleiten und berührt ehrfurchtsvoll das funkelnde Kleinod an deren Ende, „… Ori hat sie mir geschenkt.“ Ich schmunzle wissend und entzückt und augenblicklich aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind bei dieser bedeutsamen Aussage. „Ein kostbares Geschenk, nicht nur, weil es aus einem seltenen Smaragd besteht“, entgegne ich unverhüllt, dass ich die Wichtigkeit dieser Geste weiß, und genieße die unvermittelt aufkommende Verlegenheitsröte in ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

„Erlaubt Ihr mir eine persönliche Frage, Majestät?“, erkundigt sie sich schließlich und ich nicke ermutigend. „Was hat Euch Seine Majestät als erstes Werbungsgeschenk gegeben?“ Ich senke den Blick und erinnere mich träumerisch an das damals noch so unbedeutend erscheinende Erlebnis, das schon so unglaublich lange zurückzuliegen scheint, aber tatsächlich erst vor etwas über einem Jahr stattfand. Und augenblicklich steigt eine wohlige Wärme in mir auf, als ich mir die sanfte Berührung von Thorins Händen, seine mit Wehmut geformten Worte über eine Heirat und Nachfahren in Gedanken rufe und die Erkenntnis überhand gewinnt, dass er damals vielleicht bereits plante als dies mit mir zu erleben. „Du hältst es in der Hand“, erwidere ich schließlich und sofort hält Breda inne die weißen Perlen mit meiner Frisur zu verweben und betrachtet sie mit großer Ehrfurcht. „Er gab sie mir in einem innigen Moment unserer Reise, zwischen Kampf und Schmutz, Entkräftung und grässlichen Feinden.“ 

Die junge Zwergin betrachtet mich durch die spiegelnde Oberfläche und lächelt wehmütig, denn die Umstände unserer Umwerbung unterscheiden sich so elementar voneinander. „Wusstet Ihr um die Bedeutung?“, fragt sie interessiert und ich lache belustigt auf. „Bei Mahal, nein. Sie wurde mir überhaupt erst nach dem vierten Geschenk offenbart. Aber ich bin auch ganz froh darum, ansonsten hätte ich wohl die Flucht ergriffen, bevor wir Bruchtal überhaupt erahnen konnten“, gluckse ich noch immer vergnügt kichernd. Breda sieht mich sofort verwirrt an und über den entzückenden Ausdruck muss ich noch mehr lachen. „Thorin erschien mir damals als ein … sagen wir … eher ungehobelter Zeitgenosse. Er wollte mich anfangs nicht mit auf diese Reise nehmen, zeigte mir diesen Umstand mehr als deutlich und ich musste mir den Respekt in seinem sturen Herrschaftsschädel erst hart erkämpfen.“ Und über die lockere Konversation lacht nun auch die junge Zwergin, unbeschwert und losgelöst von aller Förmlichkeit … und in diesem Moment bildet sich ein Plan in meinem Denken, um sie noch glücklicher zu machen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Breda, würdest du bitte den Tisch heute Abend zusätzlich für vier Gäste eindecken lassen und schickst nach Dori und seinen Brüdern, um sie zu bitten mit uns zu essen“, weise ich meine Zofe wenige Tage später an und schmunzle über die erstaunt-weiten Augen, die mich blinzelnd sofort betrachten. „Natürlich … Majestät“, sagt sie sofort, aber die Verwunderung über den Befehl ist nur allzu deutlich aus der unruhigen Stimme herauszuhören.

Am Abend sitzen Kili, Dís und die Ri-Brüder mit mir zusammen an der großen Tafel im Speisesaal der Königsgemächer und ich sehe besonders meinen ehemaligen Gefährten die Verwunderung über die Einladung und den bislang nicht besetzten Platz ihnen gegenüber an. Die Bediensteten tischen das wieder einmal großzügige Mahl auf und ich beglückwünsche Thorin wie schon so viele Male gedanklich, dass er Bombur als Küchenchef anstellte. „Breda, Kind, würdest du dich bitte zu uns setzten“, sage ich plötzlich und für fast alle unerwartet, als sie mir gerade ein Glas Wein einschenkt. Die Zwergin zuckt erschrocken zusammen und hätte sogar beinahe die Flasche fallen lassen. Entgeistert und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen mustert sie mich und ich wiederhole den Wunsch noch einmal und zeige einladend auf den noch freien Platz, denn ich befürchte, dass sie meinen Worten beim ersten Mal nicht so recht glauben schenken möchte. Berechtigterweise, denn ansonsten essen die Bediensteten nicht mit der Königsfamilie.

Unsicher kommt sie schließlich meinem Ersuchen nach und setzt sie sich neben Dís, die mich mehr als verdutzt ansieht, und gegenüber von Ori, und ich nehme den hilfesuchenden Blick in seine Richtung nur allzu beglückend wahr. Angespannt schweigend essen wir, bis sich schließlich die Chance zur abschließenden Erfüllung meines Planes bietet. „Ori, Breda möchte bestimmt noch etwas Brot haben“, sage ich mit aller Willenskraft darum bemüht die Stimme so emotionslos wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Der Angesprochene wird sofort kreidebleich und starrt schüchtern auf seinen halbgefüllten Teller. Erst als Kili, der direkt neben ihn sitzt und den ich vorausschauender Weise in mein Vorhaben eingeweiht habe, seinen Freund aus Kindstagen einen vieldeutig-ermutigenden Tritt gibt, scheint er aus der befangenen Betäubung zurückzukehren. 

Seine Augen beginnen zu leuchten, Breda schenkt ihm ein wundervoll-bezauberndes Lächeln und dann nimmt er mit einer für ihn ungewohnten Selbstsicherheit den Korb auf und bietet ihn ihr an. Als sie dankend eine Scheibe Brot entnommen hat, sehen wir alle so unauffällig auffällig-erwartungsvoll wie nur möglich zu Nori und Dori und mir entgeht nicht der schwimmende Blick des Ältesten, als er schließlich die Stimme erhebt und die Verbindung der beiden jungen Zwerge billigt. 

Ich beginne vor Freude und Aufregung und Euphorie zu zittern und kann nun nicht länger mein glückliches Lächeln zurückhalten, dass so ganz und gar nicht der Etikette entspricht. Und dann fällt mir deutlich der Blick meiner Schwägerin auf, wie sie mich mit ihm voller … ja, tatsächlich Achtung … bedeckt. Ich weiß, dass sie die Brüder aufzog wie ihre eigenen Kinder. Ihre Mutter starb bei der Geburt Oris, der Vater, in tiefer Trauer versunken und überfordert, verließ seine Söhne. Mittellos und zum Sterben verdammt, fand schließlich Dwalin die Kinder und brachte sie zur Königsfamilie. Ich vermute nicht nur, dass ihr deshalb die gebilligte Werbung des Jüngsten viel bedeutet und auch ihr Herz bewegt, mehr noch als meines. Wohlgesinnt und mit einem leichten Lächeln nicke ich ihr deshalb zu und sie handelt mir gleich.


	73. Akal (ADULT)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Es ist ein wunderschöner Sommertag, als ich die Gelegenheit wahrnehme und die sich langsam begrünende Ebene vor dem Tor begutachte. Vereint konnte sich bereits Gras zusammen mit einigen Blumen ihren Halt in der einst durch Smaug verbrannten und mit dem Blut der Schlacht besudelten Erde erringen. Schmetterlinge und Bienen umwerben die blauen, roten und gelben Blüten und ein klein wenig kommt es mir so vor, als würde ich über eine der grünen Auen laufen, die Hobbingen umgibt. Verträumt wandert der Blick zum blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel hinauf und ich schirme mit der Hand die empfindlich gewordenen Augen vor der Sonne ab. Die hellen Strahlen wärmen und verwöhnen die langsam schon die schummrige Dunkelheit des Berges gewohnte Haut und ich seufze zufrieden mit mir, dem Leben und diesem herrlichen Tag auf. „Wir sollten Smaugs Einöde in Auenland des Ostens umbenennen, oder was mein Ihr, Majestät?“, holt mich plötzlich die gedämpfte Stimme von Dís aus der ruhigen Entspannung und als ich in Richtung Berg zurückblicke, sehe ich sie mit einer ihrer Hofdamen auf mich zukommen. 

Dís hält eine kleine blaue Blume in den Händen und steckt sie freundschaftlich und bedeutungsvoll ihrer Gefährtin an den Gürtel. Langsam und zufrieden lasse ich den Blick über die deutlich sichtbare Rundung des Bauches der Bediensteten gleiten, der durch den sich darüber spannenden Stoff noch größer erscheint, als er wohl tatsächlich ist. Ich weiß, dass sie kurz vor der Niederkunft steht und bewundere die für mich ungewohnte Standhaftigkeit der Zwerginnen in solch einer Situation. Wir Hobbitfrauen ziehen uns bereits mehrere Wochen vor dem voraussichtlichen Geburtstermin aus dem öffentlichen Leben zurück, vermeiden es aus dem Haus zu gehen, und verrichten keine Arbeiten mehr. Ganz so, als sei eine Schwangerschaft ein Gebrechen, oder schlimmer noch, eine Schmach, denn wir tun zudem alles, um den Umstand zu verstecken. Aber die Zwerginnen zelebrieren ihre Gravität regelrecht. Stolz präsentieren sie den wachsenden Bauch, schmücken ihn mit bunten Bändern, aufwendigen Gewändern und bedeutungsvollen Zeichen und nehmen oft noch bis zum Einsetzen der Wehen am geschäftigen Leben teil und arbeiten, wenn auch gemäßigter und nicht körperlich schwer, um dem Ungeborenen nicht zu schaden. Das Kind in dem Leib der Zwergin wird das Erste sein, dass im neu erwachten Königreich Erebor das Licht der Welt erblickt und steht somit ausdrucksvoll für unser aller Zukunft.

Ich lächle beide herzlich an, als sie näherkommen und schließlich ehrerbietend tief vor mir knicksen. Und einen Moment lang wundere ich mich über die ungewohnte Ehrerbietung und Freundlichkeit, mit denen mir vor allem Dís begegnet. „Wir sind hier außerhalb des Königreichs, namad, also kannst du gerne die Etikette vernachlässigen“, sage ich und helfe wie selbstverständlich der Hofdame, die deutlich damit zu kämpfen hat sich wiederaufzurichten. Erschrocken und verschämt blickt sie mit großen Augen auf und mein gutmütiges Lächeln wird noch ungezwungener, damit sie die Scheu vor mir und meiner Position verliert. „Wir wollten einen Spaziergang machen, möchtest du uns vielleicht begleiten?“, fragt mich Dís schließlich und ich stimme erfreut über das wohlwollende Angebot zu. 

Langsam gehen wir durch die saftigen Wiesen, genießen die Sonne und die angenehm kühle Brise, die von den Berghängen herunter weht. Nichts erinnert mehr an den namenlosen Schrecken, das vergossene Blut, die unzähligen gefallenen Seelen, das bedrückende Leid und die schmerzlichen Tränen, die vor fast einem Jahr diese Erde bedeckt haben … denn nur wundervolles, pulsierendes und bunt schillerndes Leben umgibt uns. 

„Meine Söhne haben mir viel von dir erzählt und so langsam begreife ich, warum Thorin gerade dich auserwählt hat“, beginnt Dís unerwartet, mit beinahe gehemmt- wackelnder Stimme und ich starre sie unvermittelt mit fragenden Augen an, denn eine solch deutliche Befangenheit hatte sie noch nie inne. „Weißt du, ich hatte die Hoffnung bereits vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, dass mein Bruder sich überhaupt einmal vermählen wird. Er hat nie Interesse an den Zwerginnen gezeigt, die um seine Gunst geworben haben, egal ob Prinzessin oder Adlige oder sie unserem Haus Vorteile gebracht hätten. Auch wenn sie wunderschön, reich, gebildet oder wohlerzogen waren, haben sie ihn nie gelockt. Es schien mir immer so, als ob sein Herz bereits von den Fesseln einer unerfüllten Liebe gebannt wurde … deshalb hat mich seine Entscheidung anfangs gewundert und … Misstrauen … dir gegenüber geschürt. Unberechtigterweise, wie mir leider erst vor einigen Tagen vollumfänglich klar geworden ist.“ 

Ich lächle wissend, worauf sie hinaus möchte. „Meine Mutter …“, beginne ich zaghaft und bleibe stehen um eine kleine rote Blume zu pflücken, „Thorin durfte sie als junges Mädchen kennenlernen und Tharkûn offenbarte mir, dass er sie über alles liebte und verehrte … aber sie war damals bereits meinem Vater versprochen.“ Federleicht streichen die Fingerkuppen über die samtigen Blütenblätter, die mich wehmütig an ihre Haut erinnern. „Ich entsinne mich an eine Zeit, in der er nach einem länger als geplanten Aufenthalt im Auenland auffallend glücklich war, nur um dann wenig später in tiefe Trauer und Melancholie zu verfallen. Bist du ihr sehr ähnlich, sodass er sie in dir widererkannt und sich dadurch seiner Liebe erinnert hat?“, mutmaßt Dís leise und ich nicke zustimmend. 

Wie betrachten uns bedeutsam, respekterbringend und plötzlich von jedwedem Argwohn befreit, als sie unser zutiefst ehrliches Gespräch mit einem Satz vollendet, der mir unglaublich viel bedeutet … mehr noch, da er von ihr kommt. „Ich bin so außerordentlich froh, dass er durch dich endlich sein vollkommendes Glück gefunden hat und ich kann dir zusichern, dass es unser Volk ebenfalls ist … und dabei ist es ihnen und mir egal, ob du eine Zwergin oder ein Hobbit bist. Ich sah, wie du ihn zum Positiven beeinflussen kannst wie sonst noch niemand, wie sehr du ihn und meine Söhne, ja selbst andere, die dir nahestehen, liebst und die dankbaren, glorreichen Erzählungen, wie feurig glühend diese Herzenswärme ist, ich habe keine Zweifel mehr an ihnen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir meine ungerechten Worte und Handlungen irgendwann verzeihen … namad.“ Mir schießen vor Rührung augenblicklich heiße Tränen in die Augen und mein Herz stockt für einen Moment, bis es danach nur doppelt so schnell weiter schlägt, denn augenblicklich fällen hunderte Tonnen von Gesteinslast von ihm.

Aber noch bevor ich etwas erwidern oder dem Drang sie vertraut in die Arme zu schließen nachgeben kann, hören wir unerwartet ein schnaubendes Geräusch, das uns plötzlich aus dieser bedeutsamen Situation reißt. Erschrocken fahren wir herum und sehen wie sich die Hofdame, die die ganze Zeit mit gebührendem Abstand hinter uns verweilte, mit schmerzverzehrten Blick den Bauch hält. Sofort sind wir bei ihr und stützen sie, als ihre Beine nachgeben wollen. „Bei Mahal, Jódis, ist es etwa soweit?!“, stößt Dís atemlos aus und die Gefragte nickt nur, bereits unfähig in der sie überrollende Wehe zu sprechen. „Lauf vor und lass alles bereitstellen … ich werde sie zurück zum Berg bringen“, weiße ich Dís knapp an und ziehe die wimmernde Zwergin mit aller Kraft auf die zitternden Beine. „Aber Bil … du kannst doch nicht … du bist die Königin …“, möchte Dís einwenden, aber ich betrachte sie nur entschieden herrschaftlich, sodass sie die Anweisung nicht weiter infrage stellt und schnellen Schrittes zum Eingangstor läuft, das glücklicherweise nicht mehr weit entfernt ist.

Als wir in der Nähe der Brücke sind, kommen die ersten Wachen auf uns zu und nehmen mir die mittlerweile leise wimmernde Zwergin ab … nicht ohne deutlich sichtbare verwunderte Blicke auszutauschen. Ich laufe ihnen hastig voraus und als wir in ihrem Gemach ankommen, hat sich dort bereits Dís zusammen mit der Hebamme, die auch die Gemahlin von Gloin ist, eingefunden. Langsam und unsicher setzten die Wachen Jódis auf ihr Bett und ich entlasse sie dankend. „Yrsa, sagt mir was Ihr benötigt und was ich tun soll … ich habe zwar schon an ein paar Geburten meines Volkes teilgenommen, aber noch an keiner der Zwerge“, wende ich mich an die Hebamme, aber sie schaut mich nur fassungslos an. „Majestät, Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft an der Niederkunft einer einfachen Zwergin teilnehmen wollen!“, wirft Dís sofort bestürzt klingend ein und ich bedecke sie mit fragenden Blicken. „Wieso nicht? Sie ist eine Frau wie ich und benötigt Unterstützung“, erwidere ich gefasst, verwundert darüber, dass mein Ersuchen so ungewöhnlich für sie ist, wird sie doch auch an der Seite ihrer Bediensteten stehen. Dís und Yrsa sehen mich noch immer entgeistert an, bis das Gesicht der Prinzessin plötzlich weich wird und sie kurz achtungsvoll ihren Blick sinken lässt. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Majestät“, nimmt sie schließlich wie selbstverständlich scheinend meine Entscheidung an, aber ich kann die Anerkennung darüber in den Augen aufblitzen sehen.

Die Geburt ist kräftezehrend, das erfasse ich deutlich an schmerzverzehrten Gesichtszügen und herausgepressten Atem. Zwerglinge kommen bereits so auf die Welt, wie Aule ihre Urväter einst erschuf … zäh und stark und im Vergleich zu den Säuglingen von Menschen, Elben und Hobbits auch verhältnismäßig groß. Die Wehen, die Jódis mit der gewohnt störrischen Gefasstheit der Zwerge erträgt, sind aber kraftvoll und wirksam, sodass die Geburt schnell voranschreitet. Ich stehe an ihrem Kopf, stütze den sich aufbäumenden Körper, entferne kleine Schweißperlen von der Stirn, reiche wenn nötig etwas zu trinken, hole Tücher und heißes Wasser und spreche Mut zu. „Noch einmal pressen, Jódis, dann hast du es geschafft“, höre ich plötzlich Yrsa sagen und als die Gebärende augenblicklich meine Hand umfasst und sie tonlos fast zu zerquetschen droht, weiß ich, dass es gleich vorbei ist. 

Der erste Schrei des kleinen Zwerglings treibt mir ungewollt die Tränen in die Augen und als Yrsa, nachdem sie ihn etwas gesäubert hat, das kleine Bündel auf die Brust von Jódis legt, weine ich schließlich hemmungslos vor Freude und Glück … auch wenn der Säugling ungewohnt aussieht, so stämmig und na ja … bärtig wie er ist. „Du hast einen kräftigen, gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht, dein Gemahl wird stolz auf dich und seinen Erben sein“, informiert uns die Hebamme und säubert sich die blutigen Hände. Ich streiche den kleinen jetzt nur noch schwach wimmenden Säugling, der seine Mutter mit großen noch trüben blauen Augen ansieht, eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Maidmî 'urd'êk, akal.“, sage ich bedeutungsvoll und Jódis nickt mir unglaublich dankbar und ehrfürchtig zu, die Augen übersättigt mit Tränen der Freude und des Glücks, die nur eine Mutter verspüren kann.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es vergehen vier lange Wochen, bis Thorin zusammen mit Fili, Balin, Ori und Dwalin … den er sicherheitshalber lieber in seiner und nicht in der Nähe seiner Schwester wissen wollte … endlich von ihrer Reise aus dem Waldlandreich zurückkommen. Kili und ich begutachten momentan den Fortschritt der Bauarbeiten an zwei weiteren Schmelzöfen, als die freudige Kunde über ihre Rückkehr durch die Hallen schallt. Schnell hasten wir in Richtung Eingangshalle und als ich meinen Gemahl nach so endlos erschienener Zeit wiedersehe, vergesse ich jegliche Formalität und dass mich hunderte von untergebenen Zwergen sehen können. 

Mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen stürme ich auf Thorin zu und werfe mich überglücklich lachend in seine Arme. Auch er scheint von der Wiedersehensfreude so überwältigt zu sein, dass er für diesen Moment jeglichen majestätischen Anstand vergisst, mich nach oben reißt und durch die Luft wirbelt. „Ghivashel, wie bin ich froh dich endlich wiederzuhaben!“, stößt er ebenfalls lachend aus und verschließt meine Lippen mit seinen, während er mich noch immer mit seinen starken Armen etliche Zentimeter über den Boden schwebend hält.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Ihr ward fleißig, während wir weg waren“, würdigt Thorin, als er später am Tag die neugewonnenen Errungenschaften des Erebors in Augenschein nimmt. „Es mussten einige Entscheidungen getroffen werden, die eigentlich Eurem Einverständnis bedürft hätten … ich hoffe, Prinz Kili und ich haben sie in Eurem Sinne umgesetzt?“, frage ich unsicher, als er mit bedächtigen Schritten und majestätisch auf dem Rücken übereinandergelegten Händen durch die Werkstätten schreitet, die wir aufgrund einer neu entdeckten gewaltigen Eisenerzader einrichten mussten. 

Thorin lässt prüfend die Finger über die ersten Werkzeuge und Rüstungsteile gleiten, die zwergische Hände in der ihnen angeborenen Kunstfertigkeit geschaffen haben. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden, wir müssen jetzt nicht mehr auf die Lieferungen aus den Eisenbergen warten, wenn Hämmer oder andere Dinge knapp werden“, sagt er anerkennend und klopft seinem jüngsten Neffen auszeichnend auf die Schulter, der vor Stolz beinahe abzuheben scheint.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Bofur hat sich um die erste Qualitätsbegutachtung und die Einrichtung der Schmelzöfen und Werkstätten gekümmert, sowie die Arbeiter angewiesen. Ich würde ihn gerne, deine Zustimmung voraussetzt natürlich, als Hauptverantwortlichen für die Erzgewinnung und Verarbeitung benennen“, informiere ich Thorin nicht ohne Stolz auf unseren Gefährten in der Stimme, während wir gemeinsam zur Bibliothek laufen, um dort weitere angefallene Aufgaben und Bittgesuche abzuarbeiten. Aber anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, schiebt er mich plötzlich in einen kleinen abgelegenen Seitengang. Das verschleiernde Halbdunkel umarmt uns sofort, als er mich mit dem massigen Körper an die steinerne Wand drängt, die Hände neben dem Kopf abstützt und dadurch ein Entkommen aus der mächtigen Existenz unmöglich macht. 

Und noch bevor ich auch den Hauch einer Chance habe zu einer Gegenrede anzusetzen, versiegelt er hitzig meine Lippen mit seinen, entlockt mir ein bereits erregtes Wimmern, als er begierig an der Unterlippe knabbert. „Ich bin die letzten Tage fast wahnsinnig vor Lust auf dich geworden“, stößt er mit heißem Atem aus und allein seine Worte verursachen ein verräterisches Ziehen zwischen den Beinen, nachdem sie brennend und verlangend den Köper hinabgerast sind. Eifrig lässt er den sündigen Mund meinen Hals entlanggleiten und beginnt bereits den Saum des leichten Sommerkleides zu heben, um mit seiner Hand darunter zu gelangen. „Thorin … nicht hier … jemand könnte uns sehen …“, rüge ich maßregelnd und versuche aussichtslos die wollüstigen Finger daran zu hindern, die bereits freigelegte Innenseite des Schenkels entlang zu streifen. „Das macht doch gerade erst den Reiz aus …“, knurrt er als Erwiderung, die Stimme unlängst von vernünftigem Denken auflösender Lust verschwommen. In Ordnung, das Argument ist nicht sehr gut angekommen … eher im Gegenteil. 

Aber kurz bevor er mein glühendes Zentrum erreicht, das bereits gegen jede Geisteskraft fast schon schmerzhaft nach seiner Berührung lechzt, fällt mir eines ein, das noch sehr viel bedeutsamer ist. „Thorin … es geht nicht … nicht heute …“, versuche ich noch einmal eindringlich ihn von seinem für uns gefährlichen Vorhaben abzubringen. „Wieso nicht … bist du unpässlich?“, vermutet er und hält tatsächlich mit dem Vorrücken der sinnlichen Finger inne. Ich beiße mir verlegen auf die Unterlippe, unfähig ihn zu belügen. „Nein … eher im Gegenteil …“, äußere ich ehrlich und stoße im nächsten Moment ein ersticktes Wimmern aus, als er daraufhin ungeachtet all meiner Bedenken die letzten Zentimeter überwindet und die sündhaft geschickten Fingerkuppen auf mich legt. Ich vergehe beinahe unter der federleichten Berührung. Haltsuchend krallen sich die Hände in den Stoff seiner Tunika, denn meine Beine wollen zitternd ihren Dienst verweigern, und ich kämpfe mit dem letzten Rest verbleibenden vernunftbegabten Verstandes gegen die mich gnadenlos überrollende Erregung an. „Thorin … nicht.“ Die Anweisung nicht mehr als ein Wackeln von etwas eigentlich Überzeugenden unter den streichelnden und drückenden und fliegenden Fingern.

Ein abtrünniges Stöhnen entkommt meinem Mund, entflammt aus emporlodernder, sich wie siedendes Gold in meinem Inneren verteilender Begierde, als er eines meiner Beine anhebt und in mich dringt. „Deine Stimme gebietet mir Einhalt, aber der Körper zeigt seine Begierde nur allzu verräterisch“, brummt Thorin vergnügt, als er anschließend die oh so reichlich erschmeichelte klebrige Flüssigkeit auf mir verteilt, genau dieses Verlangen nach ihm und der damit einhergehenden Befriedigung noch mehr erweckt. „Du bist so bereit für mich, es wäre eine Verschwendung, die schmerzen würde, dich nicht hier und jetzt zu nehmen“, knurrt er, streicht mit den Lippen hauchzart über das Schlüsselbein und drückt im Gegensatz dazu mitleidlos und das unerträgliche Leiden verdeutlichend die nur allzu feste Erregung gegen mich.

Und ob seiner sinnlichen Worte und dem nachdrücklichen Verlangen vergesse ich jegliche Bedenken über die möglichen Folgen einer Vereinigung und ziehe ihn an den geflochtenen Zöpfen zu mir. Lodernd vor Wollust finden sich unsere Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während eine meiner Hände seinen Körper entlangfährt, dankbar darüber, dass er den störrischen harten Harnisch bereits abgelegt hat. Der seidige Stoff des Waffenrocks … kühl und anschmiegsam, wie geschaffen um die Hügel und Täler des muskulösen Oberkörpers auch durch ihn hindurch zu erkunden. Das Leder der Hose … glatt und dick, aber dennoch gänzlich unfähig die Erregung zu verbergen. Hart und glühend pulsiert sie bereits unter der gewichtslosen Berührung, und das gutturale Geräusch aus Thorins Mund, mehr wölfisch hungriges Knurren als Stöhnen, als ich für ihn unerwartet mit der richtigen Dosierung kraftvoll zupacke, jagt einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. 

Mit geübten Handgriffen öffne ich die festgezogene Schnürung und streife den Bund des bändigenden Kleidungsstückes nach unten. Kaum, dass es sich in den Kniekehlen zusammenbauscht, umfasst er mit großen Händen mein Becken und hebt mich mit solcher Leichtigkeit, solch unglaublichen Stärke hoch, ohne auch nur den Kuss zu unterbrechen, dass mir ganz schwindelig wird. Erregt fieberhaft und hart dringt er in mich ein, nachdem ich meine Beine um ihn geschlungen habe und wie aus einem Munde entkommt uns ein Stöhnen, das aus den tiefsten Stollen des Berges emporzuklettern scheint, lediglich durch die zarte Haut der Lippen gedämpft. 

Thorin verharrt regungslos, genießt fühlbar die in Besitz genommene Enge und Hitze … und die Macht über mich und meine Befriedigung. „Thorin … bitte“, wimmere ich erstickt unter begierigen Lippen, winde und zucke und dränge, unfähig einen Hehl daraus zu machen, wie sehr ich ihn begehre. Er lächelt erheitert in den Kuss, „erst so abwehrend und jetzt so ungeduldig … so wankelmütig kenne ich dich gar nicht.“ Ich kratze die Belustigung auf meine Kosten vergeltend mit den Fingernägeln über die bloße Haut seiner Arme, hinterlasse unzweifelhaft blutige Striemen, deren sichtbares und verräterisches Verbleiben mir jedoch annähernd egal ist. „Wenn du dich nicht sofort bewegst, werden meine Veränderungen noch nachdrücklicher“, schimpfe ich los, werde aber sofort am Weitersprechen gehindert, indem er unsere Lippen aufeinanderpresst und endlich die rauschbringende Bewegung aufnimmt … seine Männlichkeit in mich treibt … erbarmungslos, lang gezogen, schnell und gierig … versessen nach Befriedigung. Und ich bin gefangen zwischen hitzigen Körper und kalten Stein, beides gleichermaßen machtvoll und unnachgiebig … und bei Mahal, es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an, dass sein Name in einem endlosen, lauten Stöhnen von meinen Lippen tropft … ungeachtet der über uns schwebenden, jederzeit drohenden Entdeckung. Meine Finger verweben sich mich seidigen Haaren und es ist mir im Moment mehr als gleichgültig, dass ich ihm damit vielleicht Schmerzen bereiten könnte, denn ich will ihn noch näher zu mir ziehen, ihn nie wieder aus mir entlassen. 

Als sich schleichend der Gipfel der Lust ankündigt … pulsierend und brennend wie Flammen in den Adern … beginne ich zu zittern und schlinge meine Beine noch fester um ihn, fordere dreist noch tiefer und härter und ungestümer in mich einzudringen und er erfüllt dieses Bedürfnis nur allzu dienstbar. Hitze bildet sich, zieht sich aus den kribbelnden Finger- und Fußspitzen zurück, sammelt sich in meiner Mitte zu einem lodernden Feuermeer. Und als der Höhepunkt sich endlich heftig-bebend und anspannend bis in den kleinsten Muskel meines Körpers entlädt, folgt er mir nur Stöße später … in den Bewegungen innehaltend … zuckend und fluchend und das silbrige Zeugnis seiner Lust tief in mich ergießend.

Ich bin dankbar über die starken Arme und Hände, die mich noch immer umklammern und halten, denn ohne sie würde ich einfach zerfließen und zwischen den Spalten im Gestein verschwinden, da bin ich mir sicher. Erschöpft und vollkommen befriedigt ringe ich um Atem und vergrabe das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er riecht noch immer einzigartig-würzig und männlich. Nach Wald und Sommer, Pferd und Leder, vermischt mit dem wundervollen Aroma seines Körpers, vollendet mit der Nuance der Leidenschaft. Langsam entlässt Thorin mich aus seinem Griff und meinem Mund entkommt ein letztes überreiztes Aufstöhnen, als er aus mir gleitet. Gefasstheit suchend und ebenfalls außer Atem, stützt er die Hände wieder an der Wand neben mir ab. „Wenn das der Willkommensgruß ist, sollte ich wohl öfters ohne dich reisen“, flüstert er liebevoll und verschließt meine Lippen dieses Mal sanft ob der vorerst gestillten Lust mit seinen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maidmî 'urd'êk, akal. - Willkommen in den Hallen des Einsamen Berges, Zukunft.


	74. Ghivashith

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fast zwei Monate später, die ersten Blätter der Bäume werden unlängst schattenhaft von den Farben des Herbstes überzogen, stehe ich gedankenversunken auf dem Wehrgang. Der bereits frische Spätsommerwind weht über die Ebene, wirbelt die letzten blass-verwelkten Blütenblätter auf und verfängt sich in den offenen Haaren. Die Sonne, in ihrem Zenit stehend noch immer kraftvoll und wärmend, lässt die Dächer der prächtigen Häuser von Thal in naher Ferne wie pures Gold leuchten. Aber ich sehe die Wunder der Umgebung nicht, fühle nicht die Sturm und Regen und vergehende Vegetation in sich tragende Brise, die das Ende des Sommers immer drastischer ankündigt … denn zu sehr bin ich mit meinen Gedanken über die Tatsache, die ich schon seit einigen Wochen vermute und seit wenigen Tagen immer mehr zur Gewissheit geworden ist, beschäftigt. Krampfhaft krallen sich meine Finger um die steinerne und reich verzierte Balustrade, als ich über die gewaltige Bedeutung für unsere Zukunft nachdenke. Mit bereits tränenverschleierten Blick schaue ich auf, zu dem in der Luftströmung wehenden Banner neben mir, der mit dem Wappen Durins geschmückt ist … Hammer, Amboss und Krone unter sieben Sternen, die für die sieben Sippen der Zwerge stehen. Oh was für eine Schande ich diesem ehrenvollen Volk doch bringe …

„Meine Königin …“, höre ich plötzlich Balins so vertraute sonore Stimme aufbrummen, aber ehe ich mich zu ihm umdrehen möchte, wische ich mir mit dem Handrücken die brennenden Tränen von den Wangen. „… hier seid Ihr. Ihre Majestät wünscht Euch in Euren Gemächern zu sprechen“, informiert er mich hochachtungsvoll, aber seine Augen werden sofort weicher, als er das kummervolle Gesicht sieht, das sich bei allem Willen nicht unter dem erzwungen-herrschaftlichen Lächeln verstecken lässt. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt der alte Zwerg augenblicklich und kommt näher. Ich bin noch zu aufgewühlt, um ihn mehr als ein zaghaftes Nicken als Antwort zu geben. „Wirklich?“ Die Vermutung auf einmal wieder so herzerwärmend väterlich ausgesprochen wie früher, als ich noch nicht seine Königin war und uns allein eine tiefe Freundschaft verband, die in der letzten Zeit nur schmerzlich selten zwischen steifen Zeremoniell und gewaltigen Verpflichtungen hervorlugte. „Bil, Kindchen, ich kenne dich nun schon so lange und merke, wenn dich etwas bedrückt …“, flüstert er und legt mir freundlich eine warme Hand auf die Schulter. Ich sehe zu ihm auf und als würde der wundervoll herzliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen alle Empfindungen in mir um ein hundertfaches verstärken, breche ich nun vollends in Tränen aus.

Klagend und widerstandslos lasse ich mich in die fürsorgliche Umarmung ziehen und vertrauensselig den bebenden Körper halten. „Ich glaube … ich trage ein Kind …“, presse ich schließlich zwischen Wimmern und Schluchzen hervor und merke, wie ein erstaunter Ruck durch Balins Körper geht. Ungläubig entfernt er sich von mir, sieht mich verwundert an, blinzelt mehrmals in dem verzweifelten Versuch, das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Aber … aber das ist doch wundervoll … das Haus Durins erhält einen Erben“, stößt er letztendlich überrascht und komischerweise freudig aus, aber ich schüttle nur energisch den Kopf. „Nein … das ist eine Katastrophe … eine Schmach für Thorin und sein Geschlecht …“, wimmere ich noch immer verzweifelt. „Wenn es ein Knabe wird … dann erhält er das Anrecht auf den Thron … Ein Mischling als Thronerbe … was für eine Demütigung … Ich war zu unvorsichtig, zu sorglos … und jetzt wir mich Thorin verachten“, erkläre ich die unerträglichen Zweifel, den Grund für den schmerzlichen Gefühlsausbruch und verberge das tränennasse Gesicht in den Händen.

Balin zwingt mich allerdings energisch dazu ihn wieder anzusehen, indem er meine zitternden Schultern umfasst und sein Blick ist so weich und frei von jeglichem Vorwurf, Zwiespalt oder Kummer. „Darüber machst du dir also Gedanken … ach mein liebes Kind“, sagt er herzlich, verbannt eine Handvoll der nicht enden wollenden Tränen von der glühenden Wange und lächelt mich warm an. „Glaub mir, Thorin ist nicht unbesonnen in dieser Hinsicht. Als er dich zu seiner Königin erwählte, war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass aus eurer Verbindung ein Kind entstehen könnte und von Anfang an hat er dieses angenommen ... sich darauf gefreut. Er hat schon früh Vorbereitungen getroffen, dass euer Nachfahre die uneingeschränkten Rechte eines Reinblütigen innehaben wird. Das offizielle Hausrecht des Königsgeschlechts der Langbärte ändert man nicht einfach ohne sich seiner Sache vollumfänglich sicher zu sein, als so fanatisch, was Tradition und Erbe betrifft, müsstest du uns bereits kennen.“

In meinem Kopf beginnt sich auf einmal so vieles ineinander zu verknoten bis mir schwindelig und die mich ohnehin schon ständig begleitende unterschwellige Übelkeit noch einmal quälend verstärkt wird. Seine Worte, denen ich nicht gänzlich Glauben schenken kann. Die Zweifel, die deswegen noch immer mahnend aufbrausen. Die Liebe, die ich bereits jetzt für dieses Kind verspüre, auch wenn es bislang nur eine Ahnung von etwas Lebendigem ist. Die Tatsache, dass dieses wirklich einmal der Erbe des Thrones werden wird, gesetzlich und unanfechtbar bestimmt. Bedeckt mit allen Ehren und Glorien, denen Prinz oder Prinzessin eines starken und ehrenvollen Königshauses gebührt … Prinz oder Prinzessin des Erebor … bei Mahal … was für eine erschreckend-plötzliche Erkenntnis über mich hinweg rollt und erneut die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

„Thorin wird dieses Kind lieben und wir werden es als den rechtmäßigen Thronerben akzeptieren … so wie wir dich ohne jeglichen Zweifel als Königin anerkannt haben. Es trägt das Blut Durins in seinen Adern und sei versichert, neben der Herrschaftlichkeit wird es auch den dicken Sturkopf dieser Linie erben und dich so manches Mal zur Verzweiflung bringen“, spricht Balin mir erneut Mut zu und legt plötzlich seine große warme Hand auf meinen Bauch, dort wo neues Leben entsteht, obwohl es niemals sein sollte. „Ich für meinen Teil, freue mich schon jetzt unbändig auf dieses Kind, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen.“ Und in meinem Herzen fühle ich, dass seine Gelöbnisse zutiefst ehrlich gemeint sind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wenig später stehe ich vor der dunklen Holztür zu den Königsgemächern, wie schon einmal, zu einer Zeit, die mir bereits so unendlich lange zurückliegend erscheint. Und wie damals bin ich unsicher angesichts der bedeutenden Offenbarung, die ich meinem König überbringen werde und dem Geheimnis, das ich mit mir trage. Noch immer zweifelnd atme ich tief durch, wische die letzten Zeichen des Gefühlsausbruchs von den Wangen, versuche so unbeschwert wie nur möglich unter der Masse von Bedenken zu wirken und betrete dann unsere Gemächer.

Der Salon ist hell und golden erleuchtet. Von der einfallenden Sonne und den ersten brennenden Kerzen und einem gemütlich prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Anders als damals, als hier Dunkelheit und Freudlosigkeit herrschte und der schwere und tödliche Einfluss der Drachenkrankheit alles Wohlige niederrang. Thorin aber steht, so eindrucksvoll herrschaftlich wie damals bereits, an seinem Sekretär und liest aufmerksam einen Brief. Als er wahrnimmt, dass ich hereinkomme, dreht er sich um und sein Antlitz verschönert eine unbändige Freude, die mein Herz beglückt und für den Moment alle bedrückenden Gefühle aus ihm verbannt.

„Bil, meine wundervolle, kluge und unersetzliche Königin …“, beginnt er berauscht und schließt mich nur Momente später in die Arme. Ich bin von der überschwänglichen Handlung so überrumpelt, dass ich im ersten Moment die Umarmung nur schweigend erwidern kann. Erst als er sich wieder von mir löst, beginnt er seine frohe Stimmung zu erklären. „Ich habe eben Nachricht aus den Forodwaith Bergen erhalten. Die Steifbärte haben einen Friedensvertrag mit den Waldlandelben geschlossen … nach hunderten von Jahren in gegenseitiger Zwietracht … und das nur durch dich, Ghivashel.“ Nur langsam begreife ich die gewaltige Tragweite seiner Worte und erst als sich diese bis in den letzten Winkel meines Denkens ausgebreitet hat, lache auch ich glücklich auf.

„Das muss gefeiert werden … ich werde uns Wein bringen lassen und morgen veranstalten wir ein Fest zu deinen Ehren …“, sagt er aufgeregt und will bereits nach einem Bediensteten rufen, als ich ihn zurückhalte. „Nein Thorin … ich glaube, ich möchte keinen Wein …“, wende ich zaghaft ein, aber er versteht den Grund für mein Zögern nicht … wie auch, ist er doch völlig unvorbereitet auf das Geheimnis. „Keinen Wein … gut … dann vielleicht Met?“, schlägt er stattdessen vor, aber ich schüttle erneut meinen Kopf. „Ich werde die nächsten Monate weder Wein noch Met noch sonst etwas Alkoholisches zu mir nehmen, Thorin …“, erwidere ich befangen und als der fragende Blick noch immer nicht aufklart, scheine ich etwas verständlicher werden zu müssen.

_Tief durchatmen, Bil! Du musst es ihm sowieso irgendwann sagen_ …  
„Kannst du dich noch an deinen Traum erinnern … bei dem du mich gekrönt von Gold, Mithril und Juwelen an deiner Seite standen sahst?“, erkundige ich mich unsicher und nehme seine Hand, als er zaghaft nickt.  
_Atme! Wenn nur nicht dieses verdammte Unwohlsein und der Schwindel und die abgrundtiefe Müdigkeit wären, die mein Denken blockieren. Tief ein … und wieder ausatmen!_  
„Nun … das tue ich jetzt … und wie in deinem Traum, werde ich auch bald einen ganz besonderen Schatz neben dir zur Schau tragen können … ein Ghivashith … wenn du ihn so nennen möchtest.“

Er starrt mich an … blinzelt mehrmals … und erst jetzt scheint ihm die Bedeutung meiner Aussagen klar zu werden … schleichend und trotzdem mit einer so gewaltigen Wucht, die sein Gesicht zu einer undefinierbaren Rätselhaftigkeit formt. „Heißt das … dass du … dass ich … bei Mahal …“, stößt er vollkommen entgeistert erscheinend aus und lässt sich plötzlich kreidebleich und von der Erkenntnis niedergeschmettert auf den Stuhl neben sich fallen. Langsam und angesichts der heftigen Reaktion neuerlich verunsichert, knie ich mich zu ihm und nehme abermals seine Hand in meine. „Ja Thorin, ich trage dein Kind“, bestätige ich seine Vermutung noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit, aber nicht halb so fest, glücklich und zuversichtlich, wie ich es eigentlich beabsichtigt habe. Thorin schaut mich an … und als ich die Tränen der Freude in den so wundervoll strahlenden Augen erkenne, zerfließen all meine Zweifel und Sorgen und Bedenken wie das Metall in den Schmelzöfen … zumindest für den Moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_POV Thorin_

_„… ein Ghivashith … wenn du ihn so nennen möchtest.“ Bils Aussagen verwirren mich. Ein kleiner Schatz … was bei Durins Barte möchte sie mir nur damit sagen? Und dann leuchtet das Bild des in Erinnerung gerufenen und niemals ganz verblichenen Traumes in meinem Denken auf. Ich sehe sie an meiner Seite stehen … Würdig, unbeugsam, geschmückt mit den Symbolen ihrer Macht und meiner Wertschätzung. Ich sehe das lange bronzene Haar … Der Wind reißt an den Locken wie an einem euphorisch geschwenkten Banner über dem Schlachtfeld eines gewonnenen Krieges. Ich sehe die Augen … Klar und rein wie blauer Sommerhimmel und das Glück und die Herzenswärme in ihnen. Ich sehe das Glitzern von reinen Diamanten an graziösen Hals und spitzen Ohren … Aber kein funkelndes Geschmeide dieser Welt kann mit dem Strahlen des Lächelns auf den blutroten Lippen konkurrieren._

_Ich sehe das stolze Schwellen ihres Leibes … Zeugnis des sichtbarsten und makellosesten und kostbarsten aller Schöpfungen unserer Liebe._

_Und dann … begreife ich endlich …_

_„Heißt das … dass du … dass ich … bei Mahal …“ Ich bin gänzlich unfähig zusammenhängende Sätze zu sprechen, geschweige denn, sie zu denken, als die Erkenntnis wie eine Sturmflut aus glitzernden und schäumenden Empfindungen über mich hereinbricht. Alles dreht sich in meinem Kopf … die Botschaft, die ich mir nicht mehr erlaubt habe zu erhoffen … die zu keiner Zeit vergessene Illusion, die nun wahrhaftig wird … das Kribbeln von absoluter Erfüllung, dass sich plötzlich ausbreitet wie ein Strom aus purem Gold … der Gedanke, dass ich … dass ich bald … dass sie … Und ich schwanke unter diesem Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen, die mächtiger sind als jemals ein Eindruck vor ihnen war und muss mich auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen, damit ich nicht ohnmächtig zusammenbreche. Bil kniet sich zu mir und für einen Moment erfasse ich die eisige Ungewissheit, die das Glück über dieses Wunder in einen Panzer aus Zweifel und Angst einschließt._

_„Ja Thorin, ich trage dein Kind.“ Ihre Stimme fröstelt unter diesem bitteren Zwiespalt an Empfindungen, die doch verdammt noch mal grundlos sind. Und dann wird mir bewusst, wie viel Furcht sie noch immer hat mich zu entwürdigen. Trotz all den Schlachten und Kriegen, den Errungenschaften und Ehrentaten, den öffentlichen und symbolträchtigen Beteuerungen unserer rechtschaffenen Empfindungen zueinander … sie bangt darum mich in ein Unglück zu stürzen, wenn sie mein Kind gebärt, einen wohlmöglichen Erben der Krone … so sehr liebt sie mich. Mir treten Tränen in die Augen … vor Ergebenheit und Rührung und unermesslicher Freude._

_„Du schenkst mir ein Kind“, wispere ich aufgewühlt, überwältigt von der Feststellung, die ausgesprochen noch um ein tausendfaches mächtiger ist. Und es scheint diese Begeisterung zu sein, die glühend und lebendig zusammen mit dem Atem aus meinem Herzen hinaus fließt, der die Gletscherkälte der Zweifel letztendlich zum Schmelzen bringt. „Ich werde Vater.“_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghivashith - Kleiner/ junger Schatz


	75. Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne

„Thorin, wohin führst du mich?“ Die Luft ist klirrend kalt. Geharschter, im schwindenden Licht des Tages glitzernder Diamantschnee knirscht unter unseren Füßen und die Felswand, an der ich mich haltsuchend abstütze, um in der langsam aufkommenden Dämmerung nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren, ist klamm und glatt. „An einen ganz besonderen Ort, von dem aus man die Magie des Augenblicks nur einmal im Jahr bestaunen kann“, sagt er mit einem Schmunzeln und hilft mir eine kleine Anhöhe hinauf, die ich in meinem bereits ungewöhnlich früh sichtbaren und schwerfällig beeinträchtigenden Zustand der Schwangerschaft niemals allein bewältigt hätte.

Einen Moment halte ich inne, verschnaufe und lege schützend die Hand auf die Rundung des Bauches, die selbst der dicke Stoff des Kleides und Wintermantels nun nicht mehr zu kaschieren vermag. Thorin lächelt bei dem Anblick. Eine Mischung aus glanzvollen Stolz und unglaublicher Freude, wie jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Geste … oft unbewusst … in seinem Beisein tätige. Ein Lächeln, das schöner und bedeutungsvoller ist als alle, die ich bislang an ihm sah. Ich strahle zurück und erinnere mich an die erste Begebenheit, in der ich den Umstand, dass tatsächlich ein kleines neues Leben im mir heranwächst, nicht mehr verheimlichen konnte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Retrospektive Bil_

_Audienzen sind mitunter ganz vergnüglich, zumindest angenehmer als so manche steife Ratssitzung es jemals sein könnte. Die Gesuche die Thorin und mich erreichen, bestehen größtenteils aus Bitten um Stellung, Eröffnung von Handel oder Handwerk, die Schlichtung von Streitigkeiten und oftmals noch immer Gratulationen zu unserem Sieg über Drache und Ork und der glanzvollen Thronbesteigung. Am meisten freut es mich allerdings die Zwerge unseres Reiches kennenzulernen, ihre Sorgen und Nöte zu lindern, wenn es in unserer Macht steht und besonders freudige Begehren zu erfüllen. Aber als ich das Audienzbuch des heutigen Tages vorab studierte und darin an einen ganz außergewöhnlich und sogar für mich glücksbringenden Eintrag entdecke, kann ich sie kaum erwarten._

_Ori und Breda treten vor uns, in ihre schönsten und prunkvollsten Gewänder gekleidet und ich zapple augenblicklich unruhig vor Aufregung auf meinem Thronsessel herum. Denn Adlige und unsere direkt unterstellten Bediensteten benötigen das Einvernehmen des Königs, um heiraten zu können. „Majestät, meine Auserwählte Breda und ich ersuchen Euch um die Erlaubnis, uns verloben zu dürfen“, trägt Ori ergeben mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor, nachdem Thorin sie begrüßt und um den Grund ihre Audienz gebeten hat, obwohl er diesen genauso wie ich bereits kennt._

_Ihr König lehnt sich herrschaftlich in seinem Thron zurück, streicht angestrengt überlegend mit der Hand über das bebartete Kinn. Ich sehe ihn augenblicklich flehend an, genauso wie Dís, Kili und Fili, die ferner in ihren Funktionen der Audienz beiwohnen, ebenso wie Balin und Dwalin. Ich entdecke in den schalkhaft-leuchtenden Augen, dass er seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen hat, sich aber einen Spaß daraus macht die beiden jungen Zwerge auf die sprichwörtlichen heißen Kohlen zu setzen. Und dann beginnt plötzlich etwas in meiner Brust anzuschwellen. Eine Impression, als würde sich ein unbeschreibliches Druckgefühl zu einem Klumpen zusammenballen und das Herz belasten. Ich schließe die Augen, strebe verzweifelt danach die Tränen, die sich bereits brennend und unerklärlich ankündigen, zurückzudrängen. „Nun, meinem Segen seid gewiss … aber da ihr zum Gefolge der Königin zählt, muss sie letztendlich ihre Zustimmung geben“, höre ich Thorin endlich sagen und sehe dennoch erschrocken auf._

_Mit aller Kraft versuche ich den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunterzuwürgen, was mir unter den vielen nun auf mich gerichteten erwartungsvollen Augen überhaupt nicht leichtfällt, und erhebe mich. Aber dieses vermaledeite Drückgefühl wird mit jedem Schritt auf Ori und Breda zu nur noch intensiver … beklemmender … tränentreibender … rätselhafter. Als ich schließlich ihre Hände nehme und sie zum Einverständnis ineinander lege … denn zu verbalen Ausdrucksmitteln bin ich momentan unter der Belastung dieser Empfindung nicht fähig … und mich unvorbereitet der unendlich dankbare Blick von Breda trifft, zerbricht diese Masse plötzlich und entlässt eine alles mit sich fortreißende Strömung an Gefühlen, die erbarmungslos aus mir hinauswill. Mit aller Kraft versuche ich die Tränen aufzuhalten, aber es gelingt mir noch nicht einmal einen verdammten Wimpernschlag lang._

_Schluchzend presse ich die Hand vor den Mund und spüre sofort die besorgten Arme von Ori und wenig später weitere, die versuchen mich zu stützen, als ich beinahe in mich zusammensacke. „Bei Mahal, Bil, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt mich jemand, ich glaube unter den tränenreichen Wimmern und dem tosenden Gefühlsrauschen in meinem Kopf Filis Stimme zu erkennen, aber ich bin weit entfernt davon vernünftig antworten zu können. Nicht nur, weil ich kaum sprechen kann, sondern auch, weil ich selber nicht weiß, was auf einmal los ist. „Ich bin nur …  es ist nur … bei Mahal … das alles, es macht mich so …“, bringe ich schließlich mit größter Mühe bebend hervor und beginne sprunghaft unter den Tränen zu lachen … glücklich und traurig zugleich._

_Ich lege gedankenlos die Hand auf meinen Bauch, dort, wo ich den Grund für diese widersprüchlichen und so hemmungslosen Gefühlsausbrüche vermute, von dem außer Einzelne in diesem Raum bislang noch niemand etwas weiß, und das auch erst seit zwei Tagen. Und als sich die starken und vertrauten Arme von Einem dieser Wissenden um mich schließen und den bebenden Körper in eine tröstende und haltende Umarmung ziehen, spüre ich regelrecht, dass langsam ein dennoch gewaltiger Verdacht bei den Anderen aufkommt._

_„Bei Durins Bart … Thorin … ist sie … Mahal sei gepriesen, wenn sie fürwahr“, höre ich Dís ungewohnt ungalant stammeln und nehme an, dass sie einst mit den gleichen unkontrollierbaren Schwankungen kämpfen musste und daher die Vermutung als erstes äußert. „Ja …“, haucht Thorin als einzige Reaktion, aber der Stolz und die Freude in diesem winzigen Wort ist unbeschreiblich makellos und bringt mich erneut dazu unbeherrscht vor Glück aufzuschluchzen. „Ihre Majestät erwartet einen Erben … den Valar hab dank!“, höre ich die auffallend wackelnde Stimme von Dwalin brummen und diese jubelnde Äußerung gerade von ihm lässt mich schließlich abgelenkt wenigsten einen Funken Gefasstheit finden um wieder aufzusehen._

_Jeder der Zwerge betrachtet mich. Balin schmunzelt wissend. Breda und Dís haben glänzende Tränen in den Augen. Ori zittert vor Aufregung. Kili und Fili grinsen so freudestrahlend hell, dass es mein Herz erwärmt. Und in Dwalins Miene sehe ich eine so offensichtliche Begeisterung über die Nachricht, dass ich beinahe ohnmächtig vor Erleichterung werde. Ich blicke zu Thorin auf und die Glut des Entzückens um die Offenbarung, dass ich sein Kind trage und dass es ausnahmslos Jeden zu freuen scheint, schmelzt den letzten Rest frostklirrenden Zweifel in mir._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Komm, die Sonne geht bald unter“, reißt mich Thorins zärtliche Stimme aus der Erinnerung und er navigiert mich weiter den Berg hinauf. „Aber müssen wir nicht zurück … unsere Untertanen warten darauf, dass du die Feierlichkeiten zur Wintersonnenwende eröffnest … ein ganz besonderes Ereignis, da es zudem die Befreiung des Berges vor einem Jahr bejubelt“, wende ich belehrend ein und lasse mich von ihm einen weiteren Vorsprung hinaufziehen. „Ich habe Fili und Kili diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe übertragen … sie waren schon immer geeigneter für Feste und ausgelassene Gesellschaften als ich“, erwidert er schmunzelnd und führt mich schließlich die letzten Meter auf ein Plateau, das sich hoch und weit über die Ebene im Westen erstreckt.

Ich sehe den Düsterwald. Ein schwarzes, dichtes Meer aus Bäumen, allein unterbrochen von den sich daraus erhebenden spitzen Emyn-nu-Fuin Bergen und wie eine gewaltig lange Schlange windenden Waldfluss, dessen Wasser in der Abendröte glitzert. Ganz am Horizont, teilweise verhüllt durch den aufkommenden Winternebel, ragen gewaltig hoch und grau die schneebedeckten Gipfel des Nebelgebirges auf. Die langsam untergehende Sonne sendet ihr schwindendes Licht über das Gebirgsmassiv. Lässt den wenig bewölkten Himmel ein letztes Mal in ein imposantes und fesselndes Farbenspiel aus Rot, Orange, Gelb, dunklem Lila und dem letzten Rest Hellblau des Tages aufleuchten. Bevor noch einmal ein besonders heller Strahl emporlodert und sie allmählich verlischt um den Gestirnen der Nacht die Aufgabe aufzuerlegen die Wege der letzten Wanderer zu beleuchten, damit sie nicht verloren gehen.

Ein wundervoller Anblick, so voller Schönheit, Frieden und Erinnerung an eine lange, beschwerliche Reise, die vor einem Jahr genau hier ihr Ende fand und einen neuen Lebensabschnitt für so viele von uns begründete … vor allen für mich. Ich sehe verzaubert lächelnd zu Thorin, aber widererwartend scheint dieses nicht das magische Naturschauspiel gewesen zu sein, was er mir zeigen wollte, denn sein Blick richtet sich noch immer ausharrend zum Horizont.

Dennoch betrachte ich ihn einen Moment lang. Die konzentrierten Augen, die in der nun rasch einsetzenden Finsternis schwelen wie die Glut von brennenden Holzscheiten. Das Gesicht, ernsthaft und entspannt zugleich, teilweise verborgen hinter dem schwarzen, welligen Vorhang der Haare. Die Rabenkrone auf seinem Haupt, deren goldene Verzierungen im Zwielicht des Sonnenuntergangnachthimmels königsbläulich leuchten. Die stolze, ungebrochene Haltung eines Herrschers. Und in meiner Brust wird es ganz behaglich warm vor Liebe und Verehrung und Hingabe, die ich diesem Geschöpf entgegenbringe und die ich mir ebenfalls gewiss sein kann. Bewegte Tränen fließen in die Augen, lassen den Blick undeutlich werden, denn auf einmal ist diese Glückseligkeit, die ich so plötzlich so deutlich spüre so alleseinehmend und berauschend herrlich wie noch nie eine Empfindung in meinem Leben zuvor. Ich liebe ihn so leidenschaftlich und aus tiefstem Herzen und das Kind in meinem Leib ist das Zeugnis dieser wahrhaftigen Liebe …

„Dort sind sie“, äußert er plötzlich enthusiastisch-aufgeregt und holt mich dennoch nur schwerfällig aus der Verschwommenheit der wohligen Daseinsfreude zurück. Ich folge zerstreut seinem Blick und erkenne weit am Horizont ein nur allzu bekanntes Sternbild aufglimmen, auch wenn es nur einmal im Jahr am westlichen Nachthimmel erscheint. „Der Wagen Wain“, nenne ich die unter Hobbits gebräuchliche Bezeichnung für die Sichel aus besonders hell leuchtenden Himmelslichtern, die scharf aus dem unendlichen Sternenmeer hervorstechen. „Durinul'aklum … die Krone Durins“, ergänzt er einen weiteren der vielen Name, die diese Konstellation unter den Völkern Mittelerdes trägt. „Als Aule einst eine Silbersichel fertigte, wurde er von Melkor gestört, indem er ihm eine Lüge über seine Gemahlin Yavanna erzählte. Mahal erzürnte darauf so sehr, dass er sein Meisterwerk mit einem gewaltigen Hammerschlag in sieben Funken zerschlug. Varda nahm die Lichtpunkte und setzte sie ans Firmament, in eben dieser Form. Seitdem leuchten sie nur in der Nacht der Wintersonnenwende, dann wenn die Finsternis am längsten und schwärzesten ist und die guten Wesen Ardas Beistand vor dem Bösen benötigen. Einzig die rechtmäßigen Herrscher über Khazad-dûm können sich gekrönt von ihnen im Spiegelsee sehen, selbst wenn helllichter Tag herrscht.“ Die Legende um die Entstehung und Bedeutung dieser Sterne war mit teilweise bekannt, aber sie aus seinem Mund zu hören, erzählt mit so viel Verehrung und Respekt, lässt den Einfluss auf das Volk der Zwerge noch um ein hundertfaches ansteigen. „Euer Gestalter vermachte euch anscheinend nicht nur mannigfache Fähigkeiten und die Stärke seiner schöpferischen Bodenschätze“, sage ich sanft und streiche zärtlich eine Strähne des dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht, als er mich augenblicklich fragend betrachtet. „Der unbändige Wille, die die ihr liebt bedingungslos zu beschützen, zählt ebenfalls darunter…“, beginne ich zu erklären und trete bei der nächsten Äußerung vorsorglich einige Schritte zurück, „… und die Unbeherrschtheit ebenfalls.“

Thorins Gesicht verdunkelt sich sofort und ich wirble lachend herum, um seinem Zorn über diese Anmaßung zu entfliehen, aber bin noch keinen schwerfälligen Schritt vorangekommen, da umfasst er das Handgelenk und zieht mich in eine Umarmung. „Du bist ganz schön frech geworden“, schimpft er mit deutlich gespielt ernster Miene und drückt den sich in seiner Einschließung windenden Körper nur noch näher an sich. Mein Bauch bettet sich an den seinen, ein Gefühl, das unbeschreiblich innig ist und mich wohlig erschaudern lässt. Oh so wohltuend kommt die Wärme der Lippen auf meiner kalten Stirn zum Erliegen. Ich entspanne mich unter der Liebkosung, lasse den halbherzigen Widerstand gänzlich ersterben und schmiege den Körper noch näher an ihn. Schwelge mit selbstsüchtiger, ja beinahe zwergischer Gier in der Zärtlichkeit und Hitze seiner Umarmung. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du noch schöner bist, seitdem du mein Kind trägst?“, erkundigt er sich auf einmal und lässt mich schmunzeln. „Ich glaube, heute noch nicht“, entgegne ich und spüre das Kräuseln auch seiner Lippen, die noch immer auf mir liegen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_POV Thorin_

_Selbst die langsam kriechende Kälte einer dunklen Winternacht vermag es nicht die Schmelzofenwärme unserer beiden eng aneinandergeschmiegten Körper zu entkräften. Ich habe meine Arme um Bils Mitte geschlungen, locke sie so verdeckend wie möglich in die Obhut des Mantels um Wärme zu spenden und Nähe zu spüren. Meine großen Hände liegen zärtlich unter den sehr viel Kleineren auf der bereits entzückend-offensichtlichen Wölbung des Bauches, und ich versuche zu fühlen, wie das sich darunter befindliche Leben, behütet von schützender Kleidung, gespannter Haut und bedingungsloser Liebe, wächst und gedeiht._

_Die Sterne funkeln klar und hell am Firmament und die Fixsterne von Durins Krone stechen daraus hervor, vielsagender und bekräftigender als ich sie jemals wahrgenommen habe in den vielen vergangenen Nächten der Wintersonnenwende. Bil ist … war … schon immer einer dieser Himmelslichter. Der Mittlere und Größte sogar. Bedeutendster unter Bedeutsamen. Ein feststehender, niemals verlöschender Stern der Hoffnung, des Lebens und Vertrauens in die Zukunft … eine herrlich-glückliche Zukunft, die gegenwärtig noch klein und verborgen unter meinen Händen ruht._

_Das Nebelgebirge im Westen liegt dunkel vor uns. Nur der volle Mond und die Gestirne färben die schneebedeckten Gipfel in mattes Gold. Wohltuende Stille herrscht. Noch nicht einmal die freudigen Lacher und ausgelassenen Lieder unseres Volkes schaffen es bis auf das Plateau hinauf zu dröhnen. Aber dann höre ich plötzlich ein deutlich wehleidiges Seufzen und wie sich Bils Kopf senkt, auf dem ich mein Kinn gestützt hatte. Ich vermute, was sie beim Blick in weite Ferne für Erinnerungen und damit verbundene Schmerzen heimsuchen. „Dir fehlt das Auenland … gerade jetzt“, flüstere ich und lasse den Daumen zärtlich die Erhabenheit liebkosen, „wo sichere Heimat kostbarer ist als Gold und Edelsteine es jemals sein könnten.“ Sie lacht leise und bekümmert. „Das ist es mitnichten. Wie könnte ich etwas vermissen, das nicht mehr vollständig ist … vermutlich niemals war … denn nur dort wo du bist, ist mein und das Zuhause unseres Kindes“, erwidert sie mit wackelnder Stimme und verwebt die Finger mit meinen. „Aber ich fragte mich nur gerade, ob es meinem Garten gut geht.“_

_Ich lache schlagartig auf ob der unerwarteten Offenbarung, die so unendlich weit entfernt von befürchtetem Heimweh ist. „Deinem Garten … warum bei Durins Bart gerade er?“ Nun schnaubt auch Bil gedämpft und erheitert und sieht wieder auf, lässt den gedankenversunkenen Blick sich verlieren in dunkler Nacht und flimmernden Sternen. „Er war der Schönste in ganz Hobbingen und ich möchte nicht wissen, wie er nach einem Frühling und Sommer in Vernachlässigung aussah. Das Unkraut hat garantiert die Erdbeeren überwuchert und die Schnecken den Salat erbarmungslos aufgefressen.“ Ich mildere das erneut aufkommende vergnügte Gelächter mit der seidigen Fülle ihrer Haare. „Belächle mich nicht“, schimpft sie, kann aber auch ihr Schmunzeln über diese Absurdität an Sorge keineswegs unter Wut verbergen, „wenn du jemals eine meiner Erdbeeren gekostet hättest, wüsstest du, was es für ein Verlust ist.“ Ich schüttle fassungslos den Kopf, überrollt von so viel niedlicher Liebenswürdigkeit, mit der sie mich immer wieder überrascht._

_„Thorin …“, sagt sie plötzlich, die Stimme gedrückt durch erneute Melancholie, die sofort plagende Beklemmung erzeugt, „… ich habe Hunger auf Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne.“ Ich muss mit mir kämpfen (vielleicht sogar das unerbittlichste Gefecht meines Lebens und es bahnt sich an, dass ich es ohne Glorie verliere) um nicht die Selbstbeherrschung einzubüßen und somit ihr noch mehr das Gefühl zu geben, die ach so wandelbaren Empfindlichkeiten und Gelüste der letzten Zeit zu verspotten. Was bin ich nicht schon spät nachts in die Küche geschlichen, verstohlen wie ein kleiner Zwergling, und habe Pasteten und Schokolade und kleine Patisserie für sie geholt. „Und könntest du, oh edle Königin über Durins Volk, mir auch sagen, wo ich bitte um diese Jahreszeit und zudem mitten in der Nacht Erdbeeren herbekommen soll?“ Sie dreht sich in meinen Armen um und ich sehe augenblicklich den nur allzu bekannten Trotz und die Unnachgiebigkeit, mit der sie meine Einwände und Unlust gegen genau diese Unternehmungen bislang niedergedrückte. „Du bist doch allmächtiger König, es wird dir doch möglich sein den Wunsch deiner schwangeren Gemahlin zu erfüllen“, erwidert sie und dann kommt zu alldem Flehen und Starrsinn und beschwörenden Worten dieser mitleidig-schwimmende Blick auf, der mich bislang immer nötigte die warme Gemütlichkeit des Bettes zu verlassen und auf die Suche nach dem Verlangten zu begeben._


	76. Uzbadnâtha (ADULT)

Meine Schwangerschaft verläuft glücklicherweise ohne größere Vorkommnisse. Dennoch gibt es Dinge, die mich besorgen. Zum einen, dass niemand genau sagen kann, wie lange diese dauern wird. Zwerge tragen ihre Kinder neun Monate unter dem Herzen, Hobbits dagegen nur sechs. Allerdings konnte mich die Hebamme beruhigen, dass mein Körper mir schon mit eindeutigen Signalen zeigen wird, wann die Geburt bevorsteht. Auch die Tatsache, dass Zwerge ohnehin im Verhältnis zu Hobbits sehr stämmig zur Welt kommen und die direkten Erben Durins im Allgemeinen noch stattlicher sind, und die daraus resultierende vermutliche Größe des Kindes, die vielleicht zu Komplikationen bei der Geburt führen könnte, ist ein Problem. Und der gefühlt beinahe täglich wachsende Bauchumfang bestätigt diese Angst zusehends.

Ich bin fast im fünften Monat angekommen, als ich gedankenversunken während einer Ratssitzung über den bereits drastisch gewachsenen Bauch streiche, der es mir unlängst sogar unmöglich macht halbwegs vornehm zu sitzen. Vom herrschaftlichen Schreiten, das dieser Tage einem eher watschelnden Gang gewichen ist und dem Abhandenkommen eines annähernd ruhigen Schlafs einmal ganz abgesehen. Denn seit einiger Zeit bereits, kann ich die Bewegungen des Kindes in mir wahrnehmen. Erst zaghaft, wie aussteigende Wasserblasen … dann schon etwas fühlbarer, aber immer noch hauchzart wie das Schlagen eines Schmetterlingsflügels … und seit zwei Wochen eindeutige Drehungen und ab und an einen kleinen Tritt … kräftig und energisch und mitunter sogar taktlos (wenn es wie beschrieben mitten in der Nacht ist und mich vom schlafen abhält), so wie es ein Nachfahre Durins nur sein kann.

Aber plötzlich halte ich inne … habe ich eben etwas an meiner Handfläche gespürt … oder war das Einbildung? Nein … da ist es schon wieder … eine deutliche Hebung der ansonsten gespannten Haut unter dem dicken Stoff des Kleides … wie ein kleiner Fuß oder eine winzige Faust. Schnell und ungeachtet der versammelten förmlichen Ratsmitglieder um uns herum, nehme ich Thorins Hand und lege sie auf die Stelle. Er sieht mich sofort fragend mit großen Augen an, aber als auch er die Bewegung spürt, wird sein Antlitz von einer wunderschönen, glitzernden Welle aus Freude, Glück und Verwunderung überflutet. „Es tritt …“, stößt er atemlos-erstaunt aus und zieht somit die Aufmerksamkeit der prompt verstummenden Versammlung auf sich. „Ich habe eben mein Kind gespürt“, erläutert er freudestrahlend den verwirrten Blicken und die unglaubliche Begeisterung springt in die sonst so ernsten Gesichter über.

„Ich will auch!“, ruft Kili neben mir und verdrängt unverfroren die Hand seines Onkels. Mit angespannter Miene wartet er auf die Bewegung. „Bei Mahal … was auch immer es war, es fühlt sich so wahnsinnig winzig an“, haucht auch er fassungslos und beugt sich unbeachtet der eigentlich steifen Veranstaltung zu meinem Bauch hinunter. „Tu deiner Mama nicht weh, hörst du! Wenn du kämpfen möchtest, dann warte bis du draußen bist und ich bringe es dir bei“, flüstert Kili belehrend und als würde das kleine Wesen ihn hören, stuppst es erneut gegen die gestrafte Haut und der entstehende Hubbel trifft vorwitzig direkt seine Nase. Und als ich darüber ausgelassen lachend über den Tisch zu Balin schaue, sehe ich das verräterische Glitzern in den Augen des alten Zwerges, das von so viel Rührung und Glückseligkeit spricht und mein Herz tief berührt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_POV Thorin_

_Bei Mahal wie wunderschön sie doch ist. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieses Geschöpf noch makelloser werden kann als in dem Moment, während ich sie das erste Mal sah. Aber je weiter die Schwangerschaft voranschreitet, trotzdem sie sichtlich anstrengend ist, umso verzaubernder wird ihre Erscheinung. Ich könnte Stunden damit verbringen sie einfach nur still zu betrachten, besonders in solchen Situationen wie dieser, in der sie vollkommen ruhig und entspannt schläft und dennoch von einer Aura aus pulsierendem Licht umgeben zu sein scheint. Die langen Haare fließen schmucklos ausgebreitet über Felle und Kissen wie sich durch seichten Wind wellendes Wasser. Die begehrenswerte Gestalt spärlich verhüllt allein durch ein einfaches blaues Leinenkleid. Der Schein des verglimmenden Feuers im Kamin zeichnet rötliche Schleier auf der seidig-reinweißen Porzellanhaut und eine beschützend-beruhigende Hand verweilt auf dem Leib, der unser Kind birgt._

_Und obwohl ich meine Augen nicht von diesem oh so friedvollen Bild nehmen möchte, fordert die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung des ereignisreichen Tages eines vielbeschäftigten Herrschers letztendlich doch ihren Tribut. Langsam und leise entkleide ich mich, streiche noch einmal prüfend über das sorgfältig abgeschliffene Holz des kleinen Bettchens, das ich voller Vorfreude gebaut habe und bereits seinen Platz neben unserem gefunden hat, und lege mich zu ihr. Beschützend schlinge ich den Arm um ihre Mitte und ziehe sie näher an meine Brust. „Du kommst spät“, murmelt Bil verschlafen und ich vergrabe die Nase in dem Duft der Haare, erfreue mich an dem betörenden Aroma aus süßen Frühlingsblumen und sinnlicher Weiblichkeit._

_„Verzeih, Dwalin hat mich nicht weggelassen … er meinte, ein König müsste auch in Friedenszeiten das Schwert bis tief in die Nacht hinein führen können“, antworte ich bereits völlig entspannt und kurz davor in Ilmos traumschenkende Umarmung zu entschwinden. „Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich ihn erinnere, dass ein König nachts das Bett mit seiner Gemahlin zu teilen hat und nicht über den Übungsplatz gescheucht werden sollte.“ Ich brumme nur leise, unlängst damit überfordert das Gesprochene aufzunehmen, geschweige denn, es mir morgen früh wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Zärtlich lasse ich trotz der Schläfrigkeit meine Hand über den festen Bauch wandern. „Lässt dich wenigstens dieses Kind Durins heute Nacht in Frieden?“ Bil verwebt liebevoll unsere Finger miteinander, führt sie zielsicher zu einer Stelle, an der ich vermutlich das winzige Köpfchen unter der dünnen Haut spüren kann._

_„Ja, sie schläft heute recht regungslos.“ Augenblicklich bin ich wieder hellwach, als überwiegend ein Wort meine Gedanken erreicht und dort als dumpfes Pochen widerhallt. „Sie?“, frage ich und Bil dreht den Kopf zu mir, sieht mich verwundert über die Erkundigung und anscheinen selber von der getroffenen Aussage überrascht an. „Du denkst, du trägst eine Tochter?“ Sie beißt sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und drückt meine Hand fester, beinahe entschuldigend. „Der Wunsch war Vater des Gedankens“, offenbart sie mir unerwartet und ich schlucke hart. „Ich ängstige mich davor einem Knaben das Leben zu schenken … dem Erben deines Titels. Denn auch wenn er vom Recht her diesen Anspruch innehat, es wäre noch immer ein halber Hobbit, skandalös im Hinblick auf die Makellosigkeit und Erhabenheit deines Hauses“, wispert sie und weicht beschämt den wohl erschütterten Blick aus._

_„Noch immer plagen dich diese ungerechtfertigten Gedanken … trotz all der Freude, die deine Schwangerschaft auf die Gesichter unseres Volkes zeichnet … trotz all der Ehre, die du und damit auch deine Rasse errungen hast“, flüstere ich wehleidig und verberge das Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge, um ein aufsteigendes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. „Fili ist der Thronerbe und soll nicht wegen meiner Unachtsamkeit diesen ihm gebührenden Anspruch verlieren“, erklärt sie, lehnt sich vertrauensvoll in die Berührung, vergräbt eine Hand in den dichten Haaren, um mich noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. „Er wird einmal ein guter König werden … ein begründeter, glorreicher und gerechter Herrscher … und unsere Prinzessin wird zusammen mit Kili an seiner Seite stehen. Die Erben Durins vereint zu einem leuchtend-hellen Dreigestirn in dunkler Nacht das ihr Volk nach dir in eine weitere Zukunft voller Wohlstand und Glück führen wird.“_

_Das so leidenschaftlich beschriebene Bild materialisiert sich vor dem inneren Auge … prächtig, erhaben, brillierend wie unendlich viele Diamanten … ein vollendetes und bunt-schillerndes Gemälde der Herrschaftlichkeit meines Geschlechts, und der Stolz, der in meiner Brust aufflammt, ist so brennend-heiß wie Drachenfeuer es nicht sein kann. „Unsere Prinzessin … uzbadnâtha“, flüstere ich mit vor Ergriffenheit belegter Stimme, als ich sie mir vorstelle. Wunderschön und würdevoll … dunkle, unbändige Haare wehen im Wind … blaue Augen strahlen wie Saphire … und der scharfe Verstand und die edle Ausstrahlung überragen die aller bisher dagewesenen Herrscherinnen meiner Linie._

_Bil drängt sich noch näher an mich heran und schlagartig entzündet der unverhohlene Kontakt ein weiteres Feuer in meinem Körper. Eine Flamme, die ich mir verboten habe auflodern zu lassen seitdem ich weiß, dass sie mein Kind trägt, dessen immerwährende Erstickung mich aber tagtäglich ungeheuer viel Kraft kostet. Und ich spüre an beschleunigter Atmung und sich windenden Leib, dass auch in ihr etwas zu sieden beginnt. Sie umfasst meine Hand stärker, führt sie hinauf zu der Rundung der Brust. Eine weitere Stelle ihres sündhaft-lockenden Körpers, der die letzten Monate beachtlich an Fülle und Schwere zugenommen hat. „Tut das nicht … bitte“, flehe ich sie regelrecht an, „ich will dir oder dem Kind nicht wehtun.“ Sie lacht entzückt und ich erschaudere, als sie meine Hand ungeachtet der Bitte gänzlich um das nachgiebige Fleisch schließt. „Das wirst du nicht … vertrau mir“, erwidert Bil, bereits schwer atmend vor aufkommender Lust und das leise Wimmern, als ich den Daumen über die sich mir unlängst erregt präsentierende Knospe streichen lasse, ist wahnsinnig betörend._

_Ich umfasse sie, bette ihren Kopf auf meinem Arm, schlüpfe ersetzend mit der anderen Hand unter leinenes Tuch und lasse die bislang Obenliegende stattdessen langsam ihren Körper hinabgleiten. Bil windet sich, erfleht unmissverständlich allein durch Bewegungen die stimulierende Berührung und kaum, dass ich den Saum des Kleides nach oben raffe, öffnet sie bereitwillig ihre Beine und lässt mich dazwischen gleiten. Hitze und Weichheit, die die rauen Fingerkuppen empfängt, sind unbeschreiblich. Wohliger und seidiger, als ich diese oh so erregte und erregende Stelle in Erinnerung oder vielleicht sogar jemals gespürt habe. Sie stöhnt auf, lang und leidenschaftsschwanger, kaum dass ich sie berühre, und bettelt förmlich mit kreisenden Hüften darum den verführenden Kontakt beträchtlich zu verstärken._

_Langsam gleite ich tiefer, erkunde und entdecke den sich so ungeniert anbietenden Teil des Körpers, der mir so vertraut ist, aber dennoch gänzlich neu erscheint. Vorsichtig tauche ich ein in die enge, bereits so wonnetrunkene Feuchte, die sich sofort begehrend um mich schließt … versucht mich noch tiefer in sich und die brennende Leidenschaft zu ziehen. Ihr Innerstes ist so zart und anschmiegsam und außerordentlich empfindlich, denn augenblicklich beginnt sie in meinen Armen zu zittern und vergräbt die Hand erneut in den Haaren. Zärtlich liebkose ich ihren Nacken, hauche kleine Küsse auf den sich mir vertrauensselig präsentierenden Hals, streiche nur federleicht mit den Lippen die Schulter entlang. Sie dreht den Kopf und der Anblick ihres in auflodernder Lust verlorenen Antlitzes ist faszinierender als jemals zuvor._

_Behutsam gleite ich wieder aus ihr hinaus, verteile die bereits oh so reichhaltig erarbeitete Feuchtigkeit und beginne die Vergnügen bringende Bewegung aufzunehmen. Streiche über, zwischen und durch vor Erregung glühendes und geschwollenes Fleisch … schnell … langsam … drücke, streichle, massiere, reibe … zeichne imaginäre Symbole und Runen … energisch … sanft … dringe erneut in sie ein und labe mich mit zwergischer Gier an Gefühl, Geruch und Geräusch. Bils Körper erbebt immer heftiger in meinen Armen, windet und rekelt sich unter der tobenden Ekstase der Lust. Hände krallen sich in Haare und Pelz und Stoff, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Halt und ihr anhaltendes wimmerndes Stöhnen durchdringt die kaminscheinflackernde Räumlichkeit, vibrierend und so sehr von flammender Leidenschaft durchzogen, wie ich es allzeit begehre den sinnlichen Lippen zu entlocken._

_Und dann entlädt sich diese immer enger aufgewundene Spannung jedes noch so kleinen Muskelstrangs in einer gewaltigen Explosion. Und sie verkrampft heftig unter der Berührung, drückt die Schenkel zusammen um mich zwischen ihnen gefangen zu nehmen und als ich den Druck auch dadurch noch einmal erhöhe, schnurrt sie meinen Namen und Schimpfwörter und Flüche und ich stöhne, atemlos, berauscht und erregt und außer mir vor brennendem Lustgefühl als Antwort._

_Ihr schneller Atem drängt sich nahezu mühsam durch die feuererwärmte Luft und die fühlbaren Schauder, die über den noch immer zitternden Körper kriechen, verschwinden nur zögerlich. Sie ist so sinnlich und verzaubernd und wunderschön, zu jeder Zeit und besonders in Momenten der gelebten Leidenschaft. „Ich liebe dich, Thorin“, haucht sie aus, streckt den Kopf noch ein klein wenig mehr und zieht mich in einen Kuss. Ich schmecke süße heiße Schokolade und noch immer glühende Hingebung und keuche auf, als sich die bislang mit den Haaren verwobene Hand löst, an mir hinab gleitet und unerwartet um die unlängst hart-pochende Erregung schließt._

_Geschickte Finger fahren auf und ab, üben pervertiert berechneten Druck an genau den richtigen Stellen aus, streichen sanft aber dennoch bestimmt über eifriges Fleisch und lassen die Lust noch einen Funken unbändiger werden als sie bereits war. Ich stöhne in den Kuss, bemerke ein siegreiches Kräuseln der Lippen und erschaudere trotz alledem vor nun endgültig alles einnehmendem und verbrennenden Verlangen, als sich der Körper noch berührender an meinen reibt und die Spitze ihr glühendes Zentrum berührt. „Aber wenn ich dir wehtue, ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn …“, setze ich erneut an und bin erstaunt darüber, dass ich noch immer zu vernünftigen Denken und halbwegs klaren Worten fähig bin, aber sie unterbricht mich harsch und gebieterisch, wie man es von einer ihrem König gleichstehenden Herrscherin erwarten kann. „Wenn etwas nicht stimmen sollte, werde ich dich bremsen“, zürnt sie nahezu, drängt sich mir entgegen und dann herrscht nur noch dumpfe Leere in meinem Kopf._

_Die Enge, dich mich willig im Empfang nimmt, ist die Erfüllung allen Begehrens, das in dieser oder einer anderen Welt existiert oder jemals bestehen wird und ich muss mit aller Kraft die abtrünnig schwindende Beherrschung aufhalten, um ihr nicht bereits in den ersten Sekunden vollkommen zu erliegen. Bils herausgepresster heißer Atem streicht über meine Haut, als sich unsere Münder nur Millimeter voneinander entfernen und als ich die Leidenschaft und nur diese in den angespannten Gesichtszügen sehe, beginne ich mich zaghaft zu bewegen. Ich hebe ihr Bein an, tauche noch versinkender in den Strudel aus Gefühlen und Begehren und Hingebung ein. Dennoch immer beobachtend, immer wachsam auf jedes noch so kleine dunkle Anzeichen des Unwohlseins. Aber je härter die Stöße, umso lüsterner wird das Stöhnen. Je unkontrollierter die Bewegungen, umso verruchter werden die Bitten um tiefer und schneller. Und die graue Sorge ihr oder dem Kind zu schaden verblasst, enthüllt bunt-schillernde Leidenschaft und blendendes Verlangen, in denen wir uns schließlich in einem Einklang unserer miteinander verbundenen Körper verlieren …_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

„Ihr seid jetzt bereits Mitte des siebten Monats, aber ich vermute, dass es noch etwas dauern wird. Es liegt noch sehr weit oben und zudem verkehrt herum, normalerweise drehen sich die Kinder etwa drei bis vier Wochen vor der Geburt mit dem Kopf nach unten“, informiert uns Yrsa mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem sie meinen bereits deutlich gewachsenen Bauch, über den ich sie liegend zeitweise noch nicht einmal mehr sehen konnte, mit geschickten Händen abgetastet hat. Thorin neben mir atmet erleichtert aus. Trotz seiner Verpflichtungen lässt er es sich nicht nehmen, bei jeder Untersuchung dabei zu sein und mit viel Geschick, hat er sogar eigenständig eine kleine Wiege aus Holz gebaut, die bereits ihren Platz in unserem Gemach gefunden hat. Taten die mir so wundervoll zeigen, wie sehr er sich auf unser Kind freut.

„Ich werde jetzt nur noch den Herzschlag kontrollieren“, sagt Yrsa und setzt das mir immer noch suspekte Hörrohr auf die gespannte Haut. Ihr sofort einsetzendes freudiges Lächeln verrät mir, dass sie gefunden hat, wonach sie suchte. „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung, das Herz schlägt kräftig und gesund“, berichtet sie nach einigen Momenten und will das Instrument bereits wieder entfernen, als Thorin uns beide plötzlich mit dem Aufwallen seiner Stimme überrascht. „Dürfte ich es auch hören?“, fragt der stolze König beinahe schüchtern und unsicher. Yrsa stutzt über diese anscheinend sehr ungewöhnliche Bitte, wie schon einmal, als er das erste Mal die Räumlichkeiten bei der Untersuchung nicht verlassen wollte. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Majestät“, stottert sie noch immer fassungslos und verwundert und macht ihm ergeben Platz.

Der Ausdruck in Thorins Antlitz ist der auserlesenste den ich jemals an ihm oder einem anderen Geschöpf sehen durfte. Die Augen strahlen so rein und glänzend wie makellose Saphire es nicht können. Ergriffenheit und Freude und Erstaunen fließen ineinander, erschaffen einen unendlichen Ozean gefüllt mit glitzerndem Glück und das erste Mal wird mir allumfassend bewusst, wie viel ich ihm mit meiner beharrlichen Verweigerung tatsächlich genommen hätte. Das Schicksal hat uns dieses Kind gegeben und perfektioniert dadurch das ebenfalls durch Vorherbestimmung bewirkte gemeinsame Leben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nach der Untersuchung schreiten wir die langen Gänge innerhalb des Erebors entlang, um uns wieder unseren Pflichten zu widmen. Zwerge die uns begegnen verneigen sich untertänig und mit einem freudestrahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Eine alte Zwergin überreicht mir mit gesenktem Blick eine kleine rote Rose aus Stoff, die ich ihr mit Tränen der Rührung abnehme und sofort an einen der vielen bunten Bänder um meinen Bauch knüpfe und mit entzücken sehe ich in den glänzenden Augen, wie sehr sie die Annahme ihres einfachen aber umso kostbareren Geschenkes freut.

„Ich habe übrigens noch eine Überraschung für dich“, sagt Thorin voller Vorfreude, als wir fast den Thronsaal erreicht haben und zieht mich auf einmal mit sich. Der Tunnel, in den er mich führt, ist unbeleuchtet. Der einmal alltägliche gewesene modrige Geruch von Staub und nassen Steinen liegt hier noch immer in der Luft, lastet schwer in der Lunge und bereitet mir Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen. Aber schließlich gelangen wir an eine gewundene Treppe, deren Ende sich in der Dunkelheit verliert. Unsicher und fragend sehe ich Thorin an, aber die nachtglühenden Augen spenden mir wie immer Vertrauen und Sicherheit.

Immer höher steigen wir im Inneren des Berges hinauf, bis er plötzlich eine unscheinbare Tür aufstößt und uns gleißend-hell die Frühlingssonne empfängt. Von dem unerwarteten Licht geblendet, halte ich mir eine Hand vor die Augen und als sich diese an die Helligkeit gewöhnt haben, verliere ich kurzzeitig die Fähigkeit zum Atmen. Vor uns liegt ein Garten, über und über mit Frühlingsblumen und Bäumen und blühenden Sträuchern angefüllt … und mit den so sehr vermissten und begehrten Erdbeeren, ordentlich gepflanzt in einem kleinen Beet. Hölzerne Bänke, plätschernde Springbrunnen und breite weiße Kieselwege laden zum Verweilen und Spazieren ein. In der Mitte des Gartens steht die Statue einer Hobbitfrau, die einen Krug hält. Aus ihm sprudelt beständig Wasser in einen kleinen Bach, der einen Fleck saftig-grünes, unberührtes Gras umwindet. Ich bin so fasziniert von diesem wunderbaren Anblick, dass ich erst wieder realisiere, dass Thorin neben mir steht, als er meine Hand ergreift. „Gefällt es dir?“, fragt er verunsichert und ich falle ihm, so gut es mir noch möglich ist, einzig als Antwort freudig-schluchzend um den Hals.

Er führt mich daraufhin langsam und mit einem zufrieden-glücklichen Lächeln zu der Statue. „Hast du noch die Eichel, die du mir einmal gezeigt hast?“, fragt er schließlich leise und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, wo sie sein könnte, greife ich in meine Tasche. Thorin kniet nieder und hebt mit bloßen Händen ein kleines Loch im begrünten Boden aus. Vorsichtig hilft er mir dabei mich ebenfalls auf die Knie hinunter zu lassen und nimmt mir die kleine Frucht behutsam … ja fast andächtig … ab. Ergriffen und mit bereits tränenverschwommenen Blick schaue ich den großen starken Händen dabei zu, wie sie vorsichtig das zierliche Kleinod in die Erde legen und sorgfältig mit dieser bedecken. „Es ist nicht die blumenübersäte und baumschattendurchflutete Lichtung im Auenland, aber hier soll sie wachsen, deine Eiche, und die folgenden Generationen der Zwerge daran erinnern, wie wichtig Heimat, Liebe, Hoffnung und Vertrauen ist … lebenswichtiger und kostbarer noch, als alle Schätze, die in diesem Berg liegen“, sagt er bedeutungsvoll und schließt mich liebevoll in seine Arme, als ich ergriffen anfange zu weinen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mehr als ein weiterer Monat ist seitdem vergangen. Der Frühling, nun schon bald so warm, dass er als Sommer gelten könnte, durchdringt die kalten Steine des Erebors und tatkräftigen Herzen der Zwerge. Die Eichenfrucht hat sich bereits zaghaft einen kleinen Durchbruch erkämpft … erstaunlich schnell und kraftvoll. Sie scheint mit dem Wesen in meinem Bauch ein Wettwachsen zu veranstalten. Täglich gieße ich das empfindsame Grün, auch wenn mir der Aufstieg zu dem Garten jedes Mal schwerer fällt. Mein Leibesumfang hat die letzten Wochen noch einmal deutlich zugenommen und laut der Hebamme, dürfte die Niederkunft nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, vor allem, da es langsam zu gefährlich für mich und auch das Kind wird.

Der Rücken schmerzt … Kleider sind mittlerweile immer zu eng … die Beine erscheinen mir manchmal wie Steine … das Atmen fällt schwer … jede Bewegung ist mühselig und mitunter qualvoll und verdammt noch einmal, wenn ich noch eine schlaflose Nacht verbringen muss, weil das kleine Wesen in mir sich gerade diese zum Herumtoben aussucht, werde ich jemanden umbringen … Thorin vielleicht … er ist ja an allem schuld mit seiner so verdammt erregenden Präsenz …


	77. Mesem

Ratssitzungen … wie ich sie hin und wieder zutiefst verabscheue. Sie dauern oft Stunden und wenn einige bestimmte Mitglieder auch nur Luft holen, um zum Sprechen anzusetzen, weiß jeder, dass es noch einige mehr werden als sowieso schon. Dennoch verweile ich verzweifelt bemüht beständige Müdigkeit, Belastung und Beschwerden zu ignorieren zwischen Thorin und Kili. Denn wie die Zwerginnen auch, will ich aufgelegte Pflichten und Arbeiten bis zuletzt ausführen. Beharrlich und ungehorsam habe ich Thorins teilweise schon ärgerliche Befehle ignoriert mich doch endlich dem müßigen Leben einer Hochschwangeren hinzugeben und Sitzungen, Audienzen und anderen Verpflichtungen fernzubleiben.

Wir gehen gerade die umfangreichen Unterlagen zur Planung einer neuen Schmiedewerkstatt durch, als ein plötzlich aufloderndes, unangenehmes Ziehen in meinem Unterleib mich stockend ausatmen lässt. Kili neben mir legt sofort fürsorglich seine Hand auf meine, die sich in dem krampfhaften Versuch das Unwohlsein zu verbannen unkontrolliert in die Lehne des Stuhles gegraben hat. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er mich besorgt und drückt leicht die verkrampften Finger. Aber der zerrende Schmerz ist sofort wieder vergangen, sodass ich ihn lediglich lächelnd ansehe, um seine Sorgen zu zerstreuen. Allerdings wiederholt sich dieses mehr als unangenehme Anspannen meiner Bauchmuskeln im Laufe des Vormittages und wird mit jedem Mal unerträglicher und länger.

Als der Schmerz auf einmal bis in den Rücken hinaufzieht, muss ich mich unwillentlich tief Luft holend im Stuhl aufrichten. „Bil, geht es dir nicht gut?“, fragt mich Kili erneut flüsternd und als Thorin trotz der Heimlichkeit seinen beunruhigt klingenden Tonfall und danach meine angespannte Haltung wahrnimmt, stockt er in seinen Ausführungen. „Ist alles in Ordnung, meine Königin?“, fragt er mich, äußerlich ruhig und beherrscht, aber in den Augen ist die Besorgnis ebenfalls nur allzu gut erkennbar. Ich nicke leicht, denn der größte Schmerz ist schon wieder vergangen. „Ja, mir geht es gut … aber ich würde mich gerne zurückziehen, wenn Ihr es erlaubt … ich benötige etwas Bewegung und frische Luft“, sage ich und muss bereits aufpassen, dass die Stimme nicht vor Anspannung zittert. „Natürlich … soll Prinz Kili Euch begleiten?“, fragt Thorin augenblicklich bedrückt, aber ich schüttle bestimmend meinen Kopf und stehe unter größter Anstrengung und verzweifelt darum bemüht ein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht zu verstecken auf. Die versammelten Mitglieder tuen es mir gleich, um mir den gebührenden Respekt zu zollen. Mit einem wohlwollenden Kopfnicken zu ihnen und einem liebevollen Gleiten meiner Hand über Thorins Schulter, verabschiede ich mich.

Als die schwere Tür hinter mir geschlossen wird, kann ich die majestätische Haltung endlich vernachlässigen und lehne mich erschöpft gegen die wohltuend kalte steinerne Wand des Flures. Tief ziehe ich die Luft durch meine Nase ein und stoße sie durch den Mund wieder aus, so wie es mir die Hebamme gezeigt hat um die Wehenschmerzen zu lindern. Ich hoffe nur, dass es sich hierbei um die von ihr angekündigten Senkwehen handelt … obwohl, nein lieber nicht, ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm dann erst die Richtigen werden. Zwangsweise muss ich mich wiederaufrichten, als ich plötzlich Schritte heraneilen höre und nur kurze Zeit später, sehe ich Dwalin mit einigen seiner Männer um eine Ecke kommen.

Als er mich und die trotz aller Anstrengung gebeugte Haltung sieht, beschleunigt er sofort seine Schritte. „Majestät, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt auch er mich besorgt klingend und versucht den bereits vor Anspannung zitternden Körper mit dem haltgebenden Umfassen des Armes zu stützen. Als mich eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes überrollt, verzieht sich mein Gesicht zu einer gepeinigten Maske, die ich versuche hinter seinen breiten Schultern vor den anderen zu verstecken. „Ich glaube nicht … Dwalin … bitte … könntet Ihr mich zu meinen Gemächern bringen und nach der Hebamme schicken lassen?“, bitte ich mit größter Mühsal und er nickt eifrig. „Geht und holt Yrsa, Gloins Gemahlin … sofort!“, befiehlt er im harschen Ton eines Befehlshabers seinen Soldaten, die sich daraufhin schnell und mit beinahe belustigend bleichen Gesichtern auf den Weg machen.

Kaum, dass sie außer Sichtweite sind, steigt ein erneuter Schmerz in mir auf, zieht sich wie ein Peitschenschlag über den Rücken und zwingt mich schließlich mit einem gequälten Wimmern in die Knie. Dwalin stützt meinen nachgebenden Körper und in seinem Gesicht kann ich namenlose Besorgnis und Angst erkennen. Plötzlich höre ich ein lautes Knacken, so als ob Eis bricht, und im nächsten Moment, wie warme Flüssigkeit die Beine hinab läuft. „Dwalin … ich glaube, es ist soweit … meine Fruchtblase ist gesprungen …“, informiere ich den Hauptmann, vor Schmerzen und Aufregung stockend und wimmernd und laut atmend. Der kräftige Zwerg überlegt nicht lange und hebt mich ungeachtet jeglicher Etikette auf die starken Arme, um mich schnellstmöglich in meine Gemächer zu bringen.

Als wir dort ankommen und er mich vorsichtig auf das Bett ablegt, sind Oin, Dís und Yrsa, sowie einige Bedienstete bereits anwesend. Geschäftiges Treiben herrscht in den Räumlichkeiten … Wasserschüsseln, Tücher, Wechselkleidung, Nähzeug und Verbände für den Notfall werden herangeschafft und unter der Anweisung der Hebamme platziert. Schwer atmend bedanke ich mich bei Dwalin und drücke die beruhigende Hand von Dís auf meiner Schulter.

„Dwalin, bitte geht jetzt …“, sagt sie ruhig, als der bullige Zwerg sich wie eine Statue am Kopfende des Bettes platziert und keinerlei Anstalten macht den Raum zu verlassen. „Ich habe einst geschworen auf meine Königin aufzupassen, wenn Thorin nicht in der Nähe ist, also werde ich an ihrer Seite bleiben“, erwidert Dwalin mit einer selbst für ihn ungewohnt steinernen Festigkeit in der Stimme und provoziert damit ein ebenfalls außerordentlich selten gesehenes wütendes Gesicht der Prinzessin. „Dwalin … geh … sofort!“, befiehlt sie ungehalten und weist ihm die Tür, aber der Kommandant verschränkt demonstrativ seine Haltung stärkend die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn ich nicht gerade mit dem Wehenschmerz kämpfen würde, ich wäre angesichts der Ehrenhaftigkeit des Zwerges in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber im Moment hilft mir der Streit der beiden ebenbürtigen Starrköpfe nicht weiter.

Sanft lege ich deshalb eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bitte Dwalin … ich bin mir sicher, dass Dís mich ebenfalls gut beschützt …“, setze ich unter größter Anstrengung an, muss aber einen Moment innehalten, damit ich eine erneute Wehe veratmen kann. Meine Finger krallen sich in den Ärmel des Waffenrocks und die scharfen Nägel gehen bestimmt hindurch, aber sein Gesicht überschattet noch nicht einmal ein blasser Hauch von Schmerz. „Geh und berichte Thorin, sag ihm aber, dass sein Erscheinen nicht notwendig ist, die Ratsversammlung ist wichtiger.“ Dem Befehl nachgebend senkt der schroffe, gutmütige Riese von einem Zwerg schließlich den Blick und wendet sich ab. Aber nicht ohne vorher einen warmen, liebevollen Händedruck auf meiner Schulter zu hinterlassen, der mir verdeutlicht, dass ich ihn nur zu rufen brauche, um seinen Beistand erneut zu erhalten, egal wer oder was ihn dann davon abhalten möchte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_POV Thorin_

_Bil schwankt leicht, als sie den Raum verlässt. Verbissen die königliche Würde aufrecht zu erhalten nur außerhalb der Sicht der Ratsmitglieder den Rücken mit beiden Händen stützend. Und die Sorge um sie wird mit jedem Schritt belastender. Als sich die schwere Eichentür hinter ihr schließt, erreicht sie schließlich ein Level, dass mit keiner drückenden Beklemmung bisher zu vergleichen ist._

_Es fällt mir von Minute zu Minute schwerer den Ausführungen des Rates weiterhin zu folgen und an den aufgeregten Hin und Her Bewegungen und wippenden Füßen meiner Schwestersöhne neben mir, erkenne ich ebenfalls ihre besorgte Unruhe. Schriften und gesprochene Worte verschwimmen immer mehr zu einem bedeutungslosen Gemenge und nur noch ein Gedanke setzt sich in dem dumpf-pochenden, sorgenüberfluteten Kopf fest. Hätte ich ihr doch nur ungeachtet der verflucht trotzigen Abwehr eine Begleitung aufgezwungen oder wäre sogar selbst mit ihr gegangen._

_Und dann wird plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen und Dwalin stürmt buchstäblich wie der Orkan nach dem er in Khuzdûl benannt ist in den Raum. Die sonst so regungslosen Gesichtszüge eines Kriegers der schon alles gesehen hat ramponiert von einem Durcheinander aus Beunruhigung, Freude und Aufregung, dass ich alles zusammen das letzte Mal sah, als er zu mir kam, um zu berichten, dass Dís mit Kili in den Wehen lag … Moment … in den Wehen lag … bei Mahal. Er verbeugt sich entschuldigend-dienstbar und ich stehe aufgewühlt auf, plötzlich von der pulsierenden Gewissheit durchdrungen, was er mir sagen möchte, bevor er überhaupt zum Sprechen ansetzt. Und die sofort aufflammende Aufregung in meinem schnell schlagenden Herzen lässt die Brust ganz eng werden._

_„Majestät, entschuldig vielmals mein unangemeldetes Erscheinen, aber es ist mir eine Freude, Euch die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass bei Ihrer Majestät die Wehen eingesetzt haben“, berichtet er schließlich atemlos und ich bemerke doch tatsächlich wie sich ein selten gesehenes Lächeln entfaltet. Ein Murmeln bricht unter den Anwesenden los, verstärkt das erstickte Rauschen von Blut und Gefühlen in meinem Kopf und ich kämpfe verzweifelt darum überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Und dann glimmt die Besinnung auf wie ein Stern in dunkler Nacht und überstrahlt alles andere: Ich werde Vater!_

_Ich will bereits losstürmen, ihr zur Seite stehen, als mich die durchdringende, immer leicht kratzige Stimme von Gorim aufhält, Vorsitzender des Rates und der pflichtbewussteste und biederste von allen in diesem Raum, und leider neben mir und meinen Neffen auch der Mächtigste. „Ich kann Eure Aufregung über die bevorstehende Niederkunft verstehen, Majestät, aber dennoch warten noch immer wichtige Dinge auf Eure Entscheidung.“ Ich funkle ihn böse an. Wie kann gerade er, der weder Gemahlin noch Nachkommen hat, sich anmaßen zu wissen, was ich gerade verspüre und welche meiner Pflichten wichtiger ist. Aber dann sehe ich zu Balin und unter der Aufregung und Freude, die auch sein Gesicht deutlich ausdrückt, kann ich die Empfehlung erkennen hier zu bleiben. Schwer lasse ich mich deshalb auf den Stuhl zurückfallen. Verschränke die Missbilligung dennoch verdeutlichend die Hände ineinander und wenn Blicke lynchen könnten, jeder der das Wort ergreift und die Sitzung dadurch unnötig in die Länge zieht, würde in den nächsten Stunden einen schnellen und dennoch qualvollen Tod durch meine erleiden._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Es vergehen Stunden, belastend langsam, in denen ich mit den immer schlimmer werdenden Schmerzen kämpfen muss. Trotz aller Voraussicht und guten Wünschen, ist das Ungeborene sehr groß und auf Yrsas Ratschlag hin, laufe ich nach einem erholsamen Bad rastlos im Zimmer umher, um ihm den Weg auf diese Welt zu erleichtern. Ich stütze mich gerade eine Wehe veratment am Sims des Kamins ab, als die Tür aufgerissen wird und Thorin hereinstürmt … eine komisch wirkende Mischung aus Besorgnis, Beängstigung und Vorfreude auf den sonst so majestätisch-beherrschten Gesichtszügen.

„Thorin, was tust du hier?“, frage ich überrascht und lehne mich in seine vertraute Umarmung, in die er mich unvermittelt zieht. „Verzeih, dass ich jetzt erst zu dir komme, aber die Ratsmitglieder haben mich nicht eher weggelassen“, versucht er sich hastig und aufgewühlt zu entschuldigen, aber ich schüttle nur meinen Kopf, gedämpft durch den samtigen Stoff seiner Tunika. „Ich hatte doch gebeten dir auszurichten, dass die Versammlung wichtiger ist…“, atme ich erschöpft aus und muss wenige Augenblicke später die Finger haltsuchend und laut schnaubend in das weiche Hermelinfell seines Mantels vergraben, als mich erneut eine Wehe überrollt. Thorin hält mich derweil fest umklammert, seine Hände haltspendend und so wundervoll warm, aber auch leicht zitternd, als er die Schmerzen bemerkt, die ich bei allem Willen nicht mehr verbergen kann.

Als die Wehe verebbt ist, schaue ich auf und sehe geradewegs die quälende Hilflosigkeit in seinen Zügen. Der mächtige, würdevolle und tapfere Krieger und Herrscher … unerschrocken und mutig im Angesicht von Orks und Riesenspinnen, Drachen und Wargen … besiegt von dem Anblick seiner in den Wehen liegenden Gemahlin. „Was könnte wichtiger sein als du und unser Kind. Ich möchte dir zur Seite stehen“, äußert er fest und dennoch unsicher und gibt mir einen gefühlvoll-bestätigenden Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich glaube, wenn er es könnte, er würde dem Schmerz mit gezogenem Schwert gegenübertreten um mich von ihm zu befreien.

„Thorin, bei allem Respekt, aber das geht nicht“, mischt sich plötzlich Dís in unsere Unterhaltung ein. „Die Geburt findet nur in Anwesenheit von Frauen und einem Heiler statt … es schickt sich nicht, dass der Mann anwesend ist.“ Ihre Stimme klingt eisern und überzeugend, aber Thorins Miene verfinstert sich ungeachtet dessen. „Ich werde hierbleiben!“, stößt er vielmehr als Befehl aus und strafft demonstrativ die kurz unter Unruhe geschwächte achtungsgebietende Haltung. Aber seine Schwester steht ihm in der Starrsinnigkeit in nichts nach, was mich in der letzten Zeit schon mehr als einmal zur Verzweiflung gebracht hat. „Namad, lass es gut sein!“, unterbreche ich Dís, bevor sie erneut zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen kann. „Ich möchte ihn dabei an meiner Seite haben, wenn er es denn unbedingt will. Wir haben gemeinsam Schlachten geschlagen, die jenseits deiner Vorstellungskraft liegen und wir werden das ebenfalls zusammen durchstehen.“ Meine Aussage ist mehr grimmige Anordnung als freundliche Bitte, unter einer erneut auf mich zurollenden Wehe und zwingt die Prinzessin schließlich zum Nachgeben.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Thorin_

_Bils Körper zittert in meiner haltgebenden Umarmung und ich stelle mir vor wie ein Schwamm zu sein der Schmerz und Qual durstig aufsaugt, jeden Tropfen von ihr nimmt und sie davon befreit. Allem konnte ich mich bislang in meinem Leben widersetzen. Unerbittliche Feinde, grausame Trauer, aufzehrender Hunger, bitterliche Kälte und ungeheure Schmerzen … aber Nichts liegt so außerhalb meiner kriegerischen Macht wie dieser Kampf. Minuten werden zu Stunden und ich merke regelrecht, wie sie immer schwächer wird, das Wimmern immer leiser und die Glieder immer nachgiebiger._

_„Sie hat fast keine Kraft mehr, die Geburt dauert einfach schon zu lange und da die Fruchtblase bereits gesprungen ist, mache ich mir langsam auch um das Wohl des Kindes Gedanken“, höre ich plötzlich Oin mit außerordentlich besorgtem Klang in der Stimme murmeln und die Hebamme nickt verstehend und wissend. „Die Wehen sind nicht ausreichend stark, es rutscht nicht tief genug in das kleine Becken hinein, so wie ich befürchtet habe. Wenn nicht bald ein Fortschritt zu verzeichnen ist, müssen wir eine Schnittgeburt vornehmen um wenigstens das Leben der Mutter zu retten.“_

_Mein Herzschlag setzt aus …_

_Gedanken werfen sich übereinander …_

_Blut rauscht in den Ohren …_

_Der Boden wirft sich auf und ich falle …_  
  


_Nein … nein, nein, nein … das kann nicht wirklich passieren._

_Dieses Kind, es ist doch unsere herrlich-glückliche Zukunft und darf nicht sterben, ebenso wie Bil, mein strahlend-heller Stern der Hoffnung._

_Ich muss etwas unternehmen … dingend._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Die Wehen sind kräftezehrend, schlimmer noch, als ich sie mir jemals vorstellen konnte und trotz aller Heilpflanzen quälend schmerzhaft. Ich stehe noch immer, gelehnt an die starke Brust von Thorin, der meinen zitternden Körper stützt, die Arme um den sehnigen Nacken geschlungen und das Becken leicht hin und herwiegend um Erleichterung zu schaffen. Seine Nähe, Wärme und Vertrautheit spendet mir ungeheure Stärke und ich bin unendlich froh, dass er bei mir ist, auch wenn ich mit jeder verstreichenden Minute und jeder zehrenden Wehe merke, wie auch diese zusätzliche Kraft bald nicht mehr ausreichen droht.

Ab und an erlaube ich es mir das Bewusstsein entschwinden zu lassen, vertraue darauf, dass Thorin mich halten wird, solange ich gedanklich über blühende Wiesen und durch vogelstimmendurchdrungene Wälder laufe, um mich zu zerstreuen. Aber nur allzu oft in den letzten Stunden wandeln sich die Vorstellungen in Bilder des Grauens. Ich sehe Blut und Qual und schreckliche Dinge. Erinnerungen an Krieg und Tod und Monster glimmen auf, zerfressen erbarmungslos die märchenhafte Idylle der Phantasie. Gläserne Blicke, die mich durchbohren, abgerissene Glieder, zerfetzte Leiber, Flammenmeere die sich ausbreiten und daraus geboren ein Auge, lidlos und glühend und immer wachsam …

„Weißt du noch, damals, an diesen einen Abend in der Seestadt, als wir den Weinkeller des Bürgermeisters entdeckten?“, reißt mich Thorins Stimme plötzlich aus dem Albtraum, in dem Versuch mich von den Schmerzen abzulenken, und ich glaube, sich selber auch ein wenig. „Natürlich. Ich war so verdammt wütend auf euch alle … vor allem auf dich. Ihr habt im betrunkenen Zustand die ganze Einrichtung auseinandergenommen.“ Thorin lacht brummig und das tiefe Vibrieren seines Burstkorbes entspannt die verkrampften Muskeln. „Du warst so benebelt, dass du keinen Meter mehr geradeaus gehen konntest und Dwalin und ich dich ins Bett bringen mussten, sonst wärst du die Treppe heruntergefallen.“ Er lacht erneut und legt die Stirn an meine, wiegt uns beide zur Beruhigung. „Allerdings, trotz deiner Wut bist du die ganze Nacht nicht von meiner Seite gewichen“, sagt er leise, aber eine Wehe hindert mich daran ihm gleich zu antworten.

Langgezogen tönend versuche ich die Schmerzen zu mildern, während Thorin derweil leise die harmonische Melodie eines alten Wiegenliedes brummt. Ein gemeinsamer Wohlklang, den wir uns in den Stunden der Geburt angewöhnt haben und der jedes Mal wie schwerer Nebel durch die Gemächer wabert. Er hüllt uns in einen Kokon und für diesen Moment existieren nur wir Beide und unser Kind, auf das wir sehnsuchtsvoll hinarbeiten. „Du hast mich ja auch, kaum dass du lagst, in eine Umarmung gezogen und nicht mehr losgelassen … es blieb mir also nichts anderes übrig“, versuche ich zu scherzen, aber kaum, dass er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen kann, überrollt mich erneut eine Wehe, in einem so geringen Abstand zu der Vorhergehenden und einer Intensität, wie noch keine Vergangene.

Die Hebamme tritt an uns heran und leg die Hand prüfend auf den harten Bauch. „Eine stark-treibende Wehe, Majestät … es hat das Kind deutlich nach unten gebracht, Ihr habt es hoffentlich bald geschafft“, bestärkt sie freundlich und lächelt mich warm an. Aber dennoch, erst nach einer weiteren halben Stunde des Kampfes, sagt mir Yrsa die erhofften Worte, die mir vermitteln, dass ich mein Kind gleich in den Armen halten kann. „Der Kopf ist bereits geboren, Majestät … bei der nächsten Wehe, holt Ihr tief Luft und presst noch einmal nach unten“, weist sie mich an.

Ich warte auf die Kontraktion … aber sie kommt einfach nicht. Sekunden ziehen sich wie Melasse und ich wimmere und halte mich an der Wand aus Stein fest, die gerade jetzt unerschütterlich stark und fest steht wie der Berg … ein Fels in der Brandung. „Thorin …“, stöhne ich schwach und lege die schweißnasse Stirn an seine Brust. „Ich bin hier, Ghivashel … ich bin für dich da … immer …“, flüstert er sanft gegen meine Schulter. „Ich verfluche dich dafür, dass du das verschuldet hast“, wimmere ich und er lacht … brummig und tief … und dann spüre ich die Wehe endlich auf mich zurollen wie eine mächtige, glitzernde Welle, die neben dem Schmerz ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl in sich birgt. Als sich die Muskeln ein weiteres Mal quälend zusammenziehen und mein Körper seine allerletzten Kräfte mobilisiert, spüre ich regelrecht, wie das kleine Wesen aus mir hinausgleitet.

Der erste gurgelnde Schrei meines Kindes ist eine Erlösung, begleitet von einer einzigartigen mit nichts vergleichbaren Hochstimmung und lässt mich letztendlich dennoch all meiner Energie beraubt erschöpft zusammenbrechen. Langsam und vorsichtig sinke ich zusammen mit Thorin auf den Boden. „Ihr habt einem wunderschönen und starken Mädchen das Leben geschenkt, Majestät“, höre ich Yrsa wie durch einen Nebeldunst und begreife nur langsam. „Eine Tochter … die Thronprinzessin des Erebors …“, flüstert Thorin überwältigt und kann das gerührte Brechen der Stimme ungeachtet der Anwesenheit der vielen Untergebenen nicht verstecken. Yrsa legt mir das kleine Bündel in die Arme und meine kleine Nathith schlägt die Augen auf und das noch getrübte Eiswasserblau sieht mich groß und rund an … und jegliche Qual ist vergessen.

Ihre bereits langen Haare sind pechrabenschwarz, der Körper stark, aber dennoch feingliedrig, die Füße ein wenig größer, aber haarlos und auch ansonsten gleicht sie eher einem Hobbit, als einem Zwerg. Bis auf die kantigen Gesichtszüge und die markante Nase, die sie unverkennbar als Thorins Eigen kennzeichnet. Ich schaue zu meinem Gemahl auf, dankbar für haltende Arme und beruhigende Worte und der wahrhaftigen Liebe, mit der er mir dieses Kind schenkte. „Mizimelûh …“, flüstert er mit Tränen in den Augen und einem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, den ich noch nie sah und niemals wieder sehen werde und streicht dem kleinen Wesen eine noch feuchte lockige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesichtchen, bevor er mich mit einer unglaublichen Herzenswärme, Liebe und Verbundenheit küsst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eine Stunde später hat sich der Trubel in unseren Gemächern gelegt. Die Bediensteten, Yrsa und Oin haben die nun perfekte kleine Familie allein gelassen, jeder mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen und den herzlichsten Glückwünschen. Unsere Tochter schläft erschöpft und bereits satt in meinen Armen, während ich auf dem Bett sitze. Versorgt, gebadet und erstaunlich energiegeladen. Thorin verabschiedet sich schließlich mit einem federleichten Kuss von seinem Kind und einem hingebungsvollen von mir und tritt vor die Tür, um den draußen bereits lange ungeduldig wartenden Zwergen die frohe Neuigkeit zu verkünden. Ihre begeisterten Jubelschreie und Glückwünsche dringen wenig später bis zu uns und lassen mich erleichtert lächeln. Es ist kein Junge … Fili bleibt Thronerbe, so wie ich es mir gewünscht habe und meine kleine Prinzessin ist trotzdem bereits jetzt der ganze Stolz ihres Vaters, das habe ich in seinem Antlitz gesehen.

Liebevoll schaue ich mein Kind an, das im Schlaf leicht die Nase kräuselt und zufrieden schnaubende Laute von sich gibt. Mein Kind … bei Mahal … dieses kleine Wesen ist tatsächlich mein Kind … entstanden aus wahrhaftiger Liebe … perfekt und wunderschön … und ich frage mich, wie ich mich nur gegen die Entstehung dieses Unbegreiflichen wehren konnte.

_„Hoch lebe der König … hoch lebe die Königin … hoch lebe die Prinzessin!“_

„Hörst du mein Kurdur … sie feiern deine Geburt …“, flüstere ich leise und streiche ihr eine der so unermesslich weichen Haarsträhnen aus dem friedlichen Gesichtchen. Erst ein zaghaftes Klopfen nimmt meine Faszination von diesem klitzekleinen aber vollkommenen Geschöpf, das bis vor wenigen Stunden noch in mir gewachsen ist und mich geärgert hat.

Als ich aufschaue, entdecke ich meine Gefährten, begleitet von Thorin und Dís in der Tür zum Schlafgemach stehen. In ihren Gesichtern kann ich unbändige Freude ausmachen und als ich sie mit einem tonlosen Kopfnicken zu mir bitte, treten sie unsicher näher. „Bei Mahal … sie ist so winzig … ich habe noch nie etwas so Kleines gesehen“, stößt Kili erstaunt aus, als ich das Tuch in dem sie eingewickelt ist ein wenig beiseite streiche und ihnen somit einen ungehinderten Blick auf ihre Prinzessin ermögliche. „Aber wunderschön …“, fügt Fili hinzu und seine Lippen werden von einem unglaublichen Lächeln umspielt.

Dwalin wendet sich ab, um die dennoch kurz zu sehenden gerührten Tränen zu vertuschen. Ori neben ihm weint hingegen offen vor Freude. Bombur balanciert eine dampfende Schüssel kräftigender Suppe in den vor Ergriffenheit zitternden Händen. Bofur setzt seine Mütze ab, blinzelt mehrmals, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzudrängen. Bifur umklammert Gefasstheit suchend ein kleines Häschen aus braunem Stoff, mit langen Schlappohren und roter Stupsnase. Gloin lächelt warm und mit der schwimmenden Erinnerung an seine Kinder in den Augen. Nori ringt die niemals stillen Finger, um die Rührung zu unterdrücken. Dori schlägt die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, damit darunter ein trotzdem leise zu hörendes Schluchzen erstickt wird. Letztendlich tritt Balin zaghaft heran und der Ausdruck in den tränenglänzenden Augen des väterlichen Freundes, eine auserlesene Mischung aus Stolz, Begeisterung, Glückseligkeit und Wärme, lässt mein Herz für einen Moment innehalten, so bewegend ist er.

„Habt ihr bereits einen Namen?“, möchte Dís wenig später wissen und nimmt mir meine Tochter ab, um sie zu versorgen. „Ich habe an Fís in der gemeinen Sprache und an Mesem in Khuzdûl gedacht“, erwidert Thorin und setzt sich Bestätigung für seinen Vorschlag suchend an meine Seite. „Juwel … ein wundervoller Name“, flüstere ich ergriffen und mit Tränen in den Augen, angesichts der Bedeutung und Kostbarkeit, die er damit manifestieren möchte und drücke leicht seine Hand, die er mir liebevoll auf die Schulter legt. „Und er passt zu ihr … ihre Augen strahlen wie makellose, blaue Saphire“, fügt Fili hinzu, während er neben seiner Mutter steht, Fís voller Liebe betrachtet und zärtlich-vorsichtig einen der kleinen noch immer schrumpeligen Füßchen berührt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathith – Tochter  
> Mizimelûh – Mein Edelstein der Edelsteine  
> Kurdur – Herz


	78. Prophezeiungen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fís ist ein außergewöhnlich ruhiger Säugling, zumindest, wenn ich die Erzählungen von Dís und Yrsa als Grundlage für die Einschätzung nehme, die mich vor der Geburt mit Voraussagungen von schlaflosen Nächten und durchweinten Tagen ängstigten. Aber vielleicht sind die weiblichen Erben Durins auch nur ein wenig pflegeleichter. Anders als ihre männlichen Verwandten, die sogar im Erwachsenenalter schwierig sein und Gutmütigkeit und Beherrschung nur allzu oft auf die Probe stellen können. 

Trotzdem die Geburt anstrengend war, bin ich dank einiger stärkender Tees, Suppen und Tinkturen bereits wenige Tage später wieder auf den Beinen. Allerdings lässt Thorin dieses Mal keine Dickköpfigkeit meinerseits durchgehen, als ich so schnell wie möglich auch wieder einige Pflichten aufnehmen will. Und eigentlich, bin ich ihm dafür auch dankbar. Denn die entspannten und ruhigen Momente alleine mit meiner Tochter … stillend, kuschelnd oder einfach nur nebeneinander schlafend, vergraben zwischen bunten Kissen und warmen Fellen wie in einer alles abschirmenden Höhle … sind die wohligsten und innigsten meines Lebens. Und oft sogar, löst sich Thorin von seinen Herrscherpflichten und genießt die Tatsache, dem bereits erwachsenen Thronfolger Aufgaben übergeben zu können, um mit uns zusammen gemächliche und friedliche Stunden voller Nähe und Geborgenheit zu verbringen. 

„Ich kann immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, dass dieses perfekte Wesen tatsächlich meine Tochter ist“, flüstert er eines Tages, während sie ruhig zwischen uns schläft und wir uns wie schon so oft nicht an dem wunderschön-friedlichen Anblick sattsehen können. Ich lächle Thorin warm an, fasziniert davon, wie prächtig und stark er ohne jegliches Zeichen seiner Stellung und Macht erscheint. „Glaub mir, sie ist dein, denn der prophezeite Sturkopf ihrer Linie kommt bereits jetzt durch“, erwidere ich ruhig und erhalte sofort eine ärgerlich-hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Sie ist zehn Tage alt, wie kann dann bereits ein Eigenwille erkennbar sein?“, wirft er empört ein, beinahe beleidigt darüber wie ich nur seinen kleinen Edelstein verunglimpfen kann und streicht ihr eine der seidigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast sie noch nicht erlebt, wenn sich der Hunger ankündigt … wehe ich bin dann außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite und nicht sofort zur Stelle.“ Thorin kichert daraufhin erheitert. „Nein, aber ich hörte es, ihre Schreie drangen bis in mein Arbeitszimmer vor.“ 

Sanft lässt er die immer noch kallösen Fingerspitzen eines Kriegers über meine Wange gleiten. Ich schließe genießerisch die Augen, schmiege mich in die wohltuende Berührung und merke plötzlich, wie müde ich doch bin, obwohl ich erst vor wenigen Stunden erwachte. „Ich weiß, Balin erzählte mir davon, als er kurz danach hier war“, murmle ich bereits schläfrig und kann ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Balin? Er besucht euch?“, fragt Thorin erstaunt und bettet hörbar seinen Kopf auf die Kissen. Ich nicke mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen, kuschle mich in eines der vielen Felle und nehme bereits wohlig und entspannt wahr, wie der Schlaf auf mich zukommt. „Täglich. Fís scheint wie ein lang ersehntes Enkelkind für ihn zu sein. Er liebt sie aus tiefster Seele und das Strahlen in seinem Gesicht, wenn er sie hält, ist herzerwärmend schön.“   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es sind zwei wundervolle Wochen vergangen, als Thorin mich mit Fís in den Armen allerdings überraschend und ohne eine vorhergehende Erklärung eine steile, in enger Dunkelheit liegende Treppe tief in das Berginnere hinabführt. Die Luft ist kühl und ungewöhnlich feucht, sie bildet einen feinen Film auf der Haut und lässt mich erschaudern. „Thorin, wohin bringst du uns?“, frage ich schwankend und drücke langsam beunruhigt das kleine Bündel wärmender Decken näher an meine Brust. „Ich folge einem Brauch, der in keinem Buch und in keiner Sage Erwähnung findet, überliefert allein durch Erzählungen. Denn er ist so alt wie der Berg und nur den Erben Durins bekannt und vorbehalten“, antwortet er und hilft mir einen Vorsprung hinunter. Der Schein der Fackel zeichnet gespenstig tanzende Schatten an die klammen Wände, die von Adern aus grünschimmernden Malachit und sommerhimmelleuchtenden Blauquarz durchzogen sind, kostbare und äußerst seltene Mineralien, die ich sonst noch nirgends zu sehen bekam. 

Und dann endet plötzlich die uns umgebende Begrenzung des schmalen Ganges und gibt den Blick frei in eine Höhle gigantischen Ausmaßes. Die Decke so hoch, dass der Schein des Feuers sie nicht erreicht. Die Felsen glänzend und glatt, poliert von beständig austretenden und hinabfließenden Tropfen, die sich in einem beinahe meerähnlichen See sammeln, dessen schwarzes Wasser uralt ist und still liegt wie Glas. Nicht die Spur eines Kräuselns auf der glatten Oberfläche. Die Grenze zwischen Ufer und Land ist nicht auszumachen, als mich Thorin vorsichtig und immer darauf bedacht, dass ich nicht ausrutsche, die glitschigen Felsen hinabführt. Erst als er die Fackel in eine anscheinend speziell dafür ausgehöhlte Vertiefung im Gestein steckt, kann ich das seichte Schlagen von Wellen an dunkle Steine wahrnehmen. Blinde und womöglich genauso wie das Wasser schwarze Fische müssen in ihm leben, ansonsten kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, was diese sonst aufgeworfen haben könnte, hier, wo Jahrhunderte weder Wind noch Wetter die Stille durchbrach. Genauso wenig, wie meine Phantasie ausreicht um zu erdenken, was ich mit meinem kleinen Mädchen hier in dieser irgendwie ängstigenden Unwirklichkeit soll.

„Thorin?“, setzte ich zu einer Frage an und kann mit der zitternden Stimme nicht verleugnen, dass diese bedrückende Angst bereits Besitz von meinem Herzen ergriffen hat. Aber mein Gemahl gebietet mir mit einer Bewegung der Hand zu schweigen, während sein Blick starr und stumm auf die wieder regungslose Wasserfläche gerichtet ist. Und dann höre ich plötzlich ein Plätschern und die beunruhigende Furcht lässt mein Denken sich nur noch auf eines konzentrieren … mein Kind und seine Sicherheit.

Schützend und mit erschrocken-weiten Augen presse ich sie an mich, weiche einen verängstigten Schritt zurück, als sich unerwartet eine lichtlose Gestalt aus den Fluten löst. An Land kriecht wie ein Reptil. Sich mit spillrigen Armen und langen Fingern an spitze Felsen krallt um sich aus dem Wasser zu zerren. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft in die Lungen, darum bemüht nicht in eine erstarrte Lähmung zu verfallen, sondern flucht- oder sogar kampfbereit zu sein, falls dieses Untier meiner Tochter zu nahekommt. „Nein, weiche nicht zurück … habe keine Angst vor ihr … glaube mir, sie wird uns nichts tun“, reißt mich Thorins erstaunlich ruhige und selten so mahnende Stimme aus der Bangigkeit, aber ich zweifle dennoch an seinen Worten, auch wenn grenzenloses Vertrauen zu ihm in meinem Herzen herrscht. 

Das Ungeheuer richtet sich auf … riesengroß, dunkel, abgemagert, unheildrohend … scheint schwerelos über den Uferfelsen zu schweben, denn die Spitzen der Füße berühren sie nicht. Im roten Schein des Feuers sehe ich wilde, schwarze Haare, die in langen triefend-nassen Strähnen ein nicht zu erkennendes Gesicht verdecken. Einzig rot glühende Reptilienaugen fixieren mich durch sie hindurch und ich erkenne ihn ihnen das Alter der Welt und die Schrecken und Schicksale so vieler vergangener Jahrhunderte flackern. Ungeachtet Thorins Weissagung beginne ich vor unendlicher Furcht zu zittern. Warge, Orks, Riesenspinnen, selbst der Drache hat mir bislang nicht solch Entsetzen bereitet. 

Aber dann, abrupt, flammt plötzlich ein bleiches Licht in der Brust des Monsters auf. Wird größer, strahlender, dehnt sich über den gesamten Körper aus. Tropft aus den Finger- und Fußspitzen und findet seinen Weg zwischen Spalten und durch Rinnen im Gestein, fließt in den See und verdrängt dort das schwarze Wasser. Bildet langsam ein mystisch-kalt glimmendes Sternenmeer, das die gesamte Höhle erstrahlen lässt. Bis es letztendlich verglimmt und den Blick auf ein gewandeltes Wesen preisgibt. Weiße Haut und Gewänder, falbe lange Haare, die um das ausdruckslose Gesicht wallen, als würde sie noch immer unter Wasser verweilen. Funkelnde, makellose Edelsteine schmücken sie und einzig die noch immer rot glühenden Augen erinnern an die dunkle, die Zeiten überdauernde Gestalt des Wasserweibs. Und genau deshalb, habe ich trotz der Anmut und Reinheit noch immer Angst vor ihr.

Thorin verbeugt sich dienstbar vor dem Wesen und ich zögere kurz, bevor ich seinem Beispiel folge, Fís noch immer beschützend an meine Brust gedrückt. „Ich grüße die Herrin über das Wasser der Weissagung. Ich bin Thorin, Sohn von Thráin, König unter dem Berge und das ist meine Gemahlin Bil, Tochter der Belladonna und unser gemeinsames Kind Fís, eine direkte Nachfahrin Durins. Wir bitten dich, oh allwissende Patronin, schenke unserer Tochter ein Schicksal nach deinem Gutdünken“, erwünscht Thorin andächtig und ich begreife endlich den Sinn dieses Schauspiels. 

Die Herrin bewegt sich schwerelos auf uns zu, als würde sie durch die feuchte Luft treiben wie durch Wasser, legt den Kopf schief und betrachtet Thorin eindringlich. Und plötzlich erhebt sich die sonore Stimme. Ein machttrunkener, erstaunlich harmonischer Klang, wie sprudelndes Wasser, das in eine tiefe Schlucht rauscht. „Thorin, Sohn des Thráin … ich kann mich an Euch erinnern, als wäret Ihr erst gestern zu mir gebracht worden. Sagt mir, hat sich meine Prophezeiung über Euer Schicksal bereits erfüllt“, befiehlt sie friedvoll und lässt mich dennoch beklommen erschaudern. Ich blicke auf und kann das Lächeln in Thorins Gesicht erkennen. „Ja Herrin … jedes Wort davon.“ Das Wesen lächelt, enthüllt einen Mund voller spitzer Zähne, sieht mich unerwartet an und ich erkenne in den glühenden Augen mein eigenes Schicksal aufflammen. 

Das Fest zur Sommersonnenwende, an dem Gandalf von Drachen und Trollen erzählte und einzig ich ihm ohne Angst lauschte.  
Die dicken Pelze und Wintermäntel, die er meiner Mutter und mir im grausam-kalten FellWinter brachte und die so herrlich nach Erde und Metallen rochen. Dessen Geborgenheit, in der man sich verlieren konnte, mir nur allzu wohlig im Gedächtnis geblieben ist und von denen ich nun weiß, dass sie zwergischen Ursprungs waren.  
Das Versprechen niemals meine Liebe infrage zu stellen, dass ich einer Mutter auf ihrem Sterbebett gab.  
Thorin … sein Handkuss als ich Kind war, den, den er mir als Begrüßung gab, nachdem er so viele Jahre später in meiner Höhle stand und das Gefühl seiner bartumrandeten Lippen, während er mit ihnen meine Haut und den Ehering berührte.   
Und dann plötzlich … erstrahlen weiße Strände unter einer rasch aufgehenden roten Sonne, die einen behaglich blauen Tag ankündigt. Ich höre beinahe das Rauschen der seichten Wellen, die beständig an das Ufer branden. Fühle die wohltuende Wärme, die nicht nur vom Licht der Sonne stammen kann. Rieche den Duft der am weiten Horizont zu erkennenden Wälder und Weiden, üppig grün und wunderschön …   
Meine Gedanken verlieren sich in diesem herrlich-friedlichen Anblick, an den ich mich bei aller Gedankenstärke nicht entsinnen kann und merke daher erst, dass sich Thorin hinter mich begeben hat, als er seine Arme um mich legt und unser Kind zusammen mit mir hält.

Das Wasserweib tritt an uns heran, streckt die knochige Hand aus und als wären Erinnerungen und Prophezeiung die sie mir zeigte eine Besänftigung, lasse ich sie ohne Angst gewähren. Fís schläft erstaunlich ruhig in meinen Armen, auch noch, als die langen Finger ohne sie zu berühren über sie fliegen und Licht wie Wasser aus den Spitzen fließt, sie einschließt wie in einen flüssigen Diamanten aus Glanz und Gloria. „Ein wahres Kind Durins, erhaben und wunderschön, voller Entschlossenheit und Mut, wie es ihre Ahnherren allzeit waren. Ein Schicksal voller Liebe, Verstand und Herrlichkeit, aber auch bestimmt durch große Kämpfe steht ihr bevor. Sie wird einmal über das Leben Vieler verfügen und eine bemerkenswerte Entscheidung treffen, die das Verhängnis aller Geschöpfe Mittelerdes beeinflusst“, spricht das Wasserweib mit zitternd-geschlossenen Augenlidern ihr Urteil. 

Aber plötzlich zuckt sie zurück und sieht mich mit erschrocken-weiten Augen an, Schmerz und Qual und … Angst … in ihnen aufflammend. „Ihr tragt etwas, dessen Los an ein dunkles Wesen gebunden ist … alt und beinahe vergessen. Behütet es gut, denn es hat die Macht jegliche Bestimmung, die ich vorhersagen kann aufzuheben“, äußert sie mit bebender, augenblicklich von allem Wohlklang befreiten Stimme und das Licht ihrer prophezeienden Gestalt flackert bedenklich in der schnell pumpenden Brust. Ich weiß, welchen Gegenstand sie meint, spätestens, als dieser in der Tasche meines Kleides so schwer wird wie kein Metall oder Gestein, dass ich bislang in den Händen halten durfte.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Was war deine Bestimmung?“, frage ich Thorin flüsternd, nachdem ich Fís wieder in ihre Wiege gelegt habe und wir sie voller Herzenswärme und Stolz betrachten. Er lächelt, sieht mich mit diesen oh so liebenden Blick an, in dem ich mich allzeit verlieren könnte und gibt mir einen gefühlvollen Kuss ohne Erklärung. „Einst wurde mir prophezeit, dass ein Flammenmeer meine Lebens- und Willenskraft erwecken wird, aber die Entscheidung, wie und für was ich diese nutze, auf einem Eismeer stattfindet. Und dass allein ein Wesen eines fremden Volkes die Stärke besitzt, diese Gewalt zu lenken …“


	79. Erinnerung an Vergangenes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Majestät, dürfte ich Euch um eine Privataudienz bitten?“ Ich starre Dís erstaunt über dieses so überaus förmlich und ungewohnt dienstbar vorgetragene Ersuchen an, dass sie eines Tages innerhalb meiner Privatgemächer an mich richtet. Ein halbes Jahr ist seit der Geburt von Fís vergangen. Sechs Monate voller Freude, Glück und Liebe, neuen Errungenschaften und Entwicklungen. Fís unternimmt bereits die ersten Versuche zu krabbeln. Erstaunlich in ihrem noch jungen Alter, aber anscheinend für Zwerge, die der müßigen Taten- und Abenteuerlosigkeit eines liegenden Daseins so schnell wie möglich entkommen wollen, völlig normal. „Natürlich namad, bitte setz dich doch zu uns“, sage ich freundlich, versuche die Energie meiner auf dem Schoß, ich möchte nicht gerade sagen verweilenden Tochter zu bändigen, und weiße auf einen Stuhl neben mir. Als die Zwergin sich nach einer dankenden Verbeugung auffallend angespannt niedergelassen hat bitte ich die anwesenden Bediensteten uns alleine zu lassen.

Dís atmet hörbar ihren Mut vereinigend durch und knetet mit gesenktem Blick die unruhigen Hände. „Bil, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten … einen Gefallen, der mir sehr wichtig ist“, beginnt sie schließlich und beißt sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Ich erahne, was ich für dich tun kann und es hat mich bereits gewundert, dass du nicht schon viel früher darum gebeten hast“, unterbreche ich sie, als ich die Nervosität spüre, die so gar nicht zu ihr passt und begreife plötzlich, wie epochal die Angelegenheit für sie wirklich ist und wie viel Angst sie davor hat, ich könnte ihren Wunsch abschlagen. „Sei dessen gewiss, dass ich einer Hochzeit mit Dwalin zustimmen werde. Nichts würde mich fröhlicher machen euch glücklich miteinander vereint zu sehen. Aber mehr noch als jeder andere Zwerg benötigst du als Prinzessin das Einvernehmen Thorins … nicht nur als euer König, sondern auch als dein Vormund, auch wenn du ihn nicht als solchen wahrnimmst.“ 

Dís sieht mich erstaunt an, blinzelt mehrmals um die aufsteigenden, gerührten Tränen zu verbannen, senkt dann erneut den Blick und wird sogar leicht rot. „Darum wollte ich dich auch vor einer offiziellen Anfrage aufsuchen. Ich weiß, dass Thorin der Verbindung zwischen Dwalin und mir nicht gerade wohlgesonnen gegenübertritt … was auch immer in seinem dicken königlichen Sturkopf für Gründe dafür vorherrschen … aber, er hört auf dich wie auf niemand Anderen. Darf ich dich deshalb bitten, ihn zu überzeugen, die Vermählung zu billigen.“ Dís betrachtet mich mit flehenden Augen, bereits glänzend vor aufkommenden Tränen.

Ich setzte meine unruhige Tochter auf den Boden ab und knie mich zu ihr. Sanft nehme ich ihre Hände in meine, drücke sie leicht und lächle sie warm an. „Glaub mir, ich werde alles versuchen, um ihn zu überzeugen, das verspreche ich dir hiermit, namad. Denn dein Glück wird auch meines sein.“ Sie lacht auf, erstickt unter fließenden Tränen der Freude und umarmt mich herzlich.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Ich soll was?“ Thorins Stimme ist hart, unerbittlich und überschlägt sich beinahe vor unbeherrscht aufkommenden Zorn. Aber ich weiche nicht vor ihr und ihm zurück, zu wichtig ist auch mir das Begehren, mit dem ich ihm wenig später bereits behellige. „Thorin, deine Schwester hat lange genug in der Trauer einer Witwe gelebt, gewähre ihr das Glück einer erneuten Ehe“, äußere ich ebenso bestimmt und unnachgiebig, nicht gewillt diesen Kampf zu verlieren. „Davon abgesehen, dass Dwalin ihr standesgemäß entspricht, er ist ein ehrenwerter Mann, tapfer, mutig, fähig sie zu beschützen und zu versorgen … und was am wichtigsten ist, sie liebt ihn und er liebt sie … aufrichtig, bedingungslos und von Herzen.“ 

Thorin stützt die Hände auf den wie immer übervollen Schreibtisch seines Arbeitszimmers ab und funkelt mich böse über ihn hinweg an, sodass ich die zornig-glühenden Blitze als prickelndes Brennen auf der Haut spüren kann „Ich habe bereits die Affäre stillschweigend hingenommen, weil du mich darum batst, aber einer Heirat werde ich niemals zustimmen … hörst du … niemals!“ Ich starre zurück, mit hoch erhobenen Haupt und gestraffter Haltung unter der Last des aufgebrachten Ungetüms, mir durchaus meiner Macht auch über ihn bewusst. „Warum?“ Die Frage ist so gefasst und aufmüpfig gestellt, dass sich der Zorn nur noch mehr verstärkt, aber durchaus berechtigt, denn noch nie wollte er begründen, warum er die Verbindung so außerordentlich beharrlich und leidenschaftlich missbilligt. Niemand anderes sollte doch an dem Glück seiner Schwester mehr Interesse haben als er. „Darum!“, gibt er mir schließlich als trotzige Antwort und stürmt wie ein Gewitterblitz aus dem Zimmer. Verdammtes starköpfiges Wesen … und bisweilen ungemein kindisch dazu.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wenig später suche ich ihn mit Fís zusammen erneut auf, dort, wo er sich gelegentlich zurückzieht um den aufwallenden Groll zu bezwingen, bevor er irgendjemanden gefährlich werden kann … auf den eigens angelegten Übungsplatz unseres kleinen Privatgartens. Die makellose Elbenklinge von Orcrist zerschneidet die Luft förmlich, verursacht dabei ein zischend-flirrendes, charakteristisches Geräusch, dass ich unter hundert anderen erkennen könnte. Unerbittlich trifft sie immer wieder auf strohgefüllte Puppen, zerfetzt die stellvertretend zu lebendigen Feinden äußere Hülle. Schweiß glänzt auf Thorins nacktem Oberkörper, fließt in kleinen Rinnsalen zwischen festen Hügeln hindurch, bis sie sich in dem ledernen Bund der Hose verlieren. Die kronlosen Haare locken sich wild und ungeordnet über die breiten Schultern, wallen bei jeder erstaunlich leichtfüßigen Drehung durch die Luft. Ein wahrlich auserlesener Anblick, nicht nur und gerade wenn man diesen Mann verehrt. 

Ich weiß, dass er uns bereits lange bemerkt hat. Niemals sind seine Sinne geschärfter als unter dem Adrenalineinfluss des Kampfes, egal ob real oder wie hier gestellt. So überrascht es mich auch nicht, dass er, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Kraft, Geschick und Eleganz noch mehr demonstriert und in geschmeidig behänden Bewegungen Orcrist um die eigene Achse und sich wirbelt. Fís auf meiner Hüfte quietscht erheitert auf, wie immer, seitdem sie ihren Vater bewusst beim Kampftraining wahrnehmen kann. Ein Verhalten, dass mir zeigt, dass sie, egal wie sehr ich mich auch dagegen wehren werde, einmal eine Kriegerin wird. 

Langsam gehe ich auf Thorin zu, setzte ein versöhnliches Gesicht auf, erhalte aber nur einen noch immer verärgerten Blick als Begrüßung, als wir beinahe bei ihm sind. Habe ich eigentlich schon einmal erwähnt wie störrisch und unbelehrbar er sein kann? Wenn nicht, ein Esel ist nichts im Vergleich … „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern, versuch es also gar nicht erst“, brummt er bockig und versenkt den gondolinischen Stahl tief in die imaginäre Brust des Feindes, sodass er darin stecken bleibt. „Dann hilf mir wenigstens zu verstehen warum du dieser Verbindung so negativ gegenübertrittst“, entgegne ich und hebe Fís auf die andere Hüftseite, damit ihre kleinen Hände dem begehrten Drachenzahnheft gar nicht erst zu nahekommen können. Verärgert in ihrer eigenen kindlichen Sprache brabbelnd, kuschelt sie sich an meine Seite und schnuffelt an dem kleinen braunen Hasen von Bifur herum, der unlängst ihr ständiger Begleiter geworden ist.

Thorin atmet verzagend aus und streicht seiner Tochter liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die daraufhin sofort wieder lacht und die großen Hände mit ihren sehr sehr viel Kleineren umklammert. „Ich will sie nur beschützen … vor weiterem Schmerz, vor dem erneuten Verlust eines Gemahls und den damit einhergehenden Qualen“, flüstert er schließlich, die Worte nicht mehr als ein betrübtes Rascheln im aufkommenden Wind, der über die Hänge pfeift. „Balin erzählte mir einst von dem bitteren und gewaltsamen Tod Vilis … aber du kannst sie nicht davor bewahren sich erneut zu verlieben, genauso wenig, wie du deine Tochter dahingehend behüten kannst, denn wage es dir ihre eigenständige Wahl einmal zu missachten“, belehre ich sanft und er lacht leise auf. „Der Mann der meine kleine Tochter einmal ehelichen möchte, muss durch eine harte Prüfung gehen. Vorher werde ich sie vor allem und jeden beschützen, der es auch nur wagt ihr zu nahe zu kommen.“ Ich kichere erheitert und auch ein wenig gerührt und schüttle den Kopf. „Dann musst du aber jetzt bereits damit beginnen … Kili und Fili verehren Fís und würden sie am liebsten auffressen vor Liebe.“ Thorin lächelt gequält und streichelt ihr erneut gefühlvoll über den Kopf. „Du musst ihnen verzeihen, sie haben sich schon immer eine kleine Schwester gewünscht … sie können ja nicht wissen, dass …“, beginnt er, aber plötzlich bricht die Stimme unter Qual und Schmerz und ich sehe eine unerträgliche Erinnerung in den Augen aufglimmen.

„Thorin … was hast du?“, flüstere ich sofort bedrückt, verbanne eine feuchte Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr und lasse die Fingerspitzen tröstend über die Wange fahren. Er schnieft kurz, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Damals, als uns die Nachricht von Vilis Tod ereilte, trug Dís im siebten Monat ihr drittes Kind“, eröffnet er mir infolgedessen, lässt den Blick verloren in erinnerten Schmerz zum Horizont gleiten und ich versuche mich in Erwartung vor dem nun folgenden Bericht zu wappnen, wenn man sich denn auf so etwas überhaupt die Seele schützend vorbereiten kann. 

„Der Schock war so groß, dass die Wehen einsetzten. Oin und die Hebammen versuchten alles um sie zu stoppen … aber vergeblich. Als er mir das Neugeborene schließlich brachte, atmete es … schwach und zitternd … kaum eine Andeutung von Leben in diesem so winzig kleinen Körper, der mir erschien wie eine zerbrechliche Phiole. Er sagte, es gebe keine Hoffnung, dass es lange überleben würde und so bat ich ihn, Dís nichts davon zu erzählen, dass es überhaupt lebendig das grausame Licht der Welt erblickte. Ich barg dieses zierliche Wesen in meinen Armen … eine trotz alledem wunderschöne Prinzessin, mit schwarzen Locken und blauen Augen. Beobachtete mit Qualen jeden immer schwächer und mühseliger werdenden Atemzug, streichelte vorsichtig die durchschimmernde Haut, die so wirkte wie dünnes Papier, das jederzeit zerreißen könnte. Wollte ihr so lange und so intensiv wie möglich die Liebe vermitteln, die wir alle für sie verspürten. Sie war so ruhig, kein Wimmern kam über die blassen Lippen. Einzig die trüben Augen betrachteten mich, wenn sie die Kraft aufbringen konnte kurz aufzusehen. Irgendwann kam Dwalin. Er führte den Suchtrupp an, der Vili letztendlich fand. Auch ihm war der Schmerz über den Verlust des guten Freundes in die damals noch so offenen Gesichtszüge gemeißelt. Als er mich mit dem Kind sah und unter fassungslos-stummen Tränen begriff was geschehen war, versuchte er mir dennoch schweigend Beistand zu leisten in diesen herzzerreißenden Stunden des Wartens auf das Unvermeidliche. Gemeinsam beobachteten wir am Ende den letzten Atemhauch des unschuldigen Wesens, dessen Chance auf ein glückliches Leben durch die unerbittliche Hand eines Feindes zertrümmert wurde. Ich verbat mir Tränen der Trauer, während wir sie heimlich beerdigten. Allein Balin weiß noch um die Existenz des verschwundenen Lebens, alle anderen glauben, es war eine Totgeburt.“

Als er endet, fließen sowohl ihm wie auch mir brennende Tränen wie Feuerbäche die Wangen hinunter. Wie wahnsinnig schmerzlich muss diese Erfahrung und Erinnerung noch immer für ihn sein, gerade jetzt, seitdem er selber Vater einer Tochter ist. Vorsichtig lege ich ihm diese in die Arme und er betrachtet sie mit der Liebe, die er einst auch für dieses Kind verspürte, während sie jauchzend mit den geflochtenen Zöpfen spielt. „Sie hat noch nicht einmal einen Namen von uns erhalten … kein Grabstein markiert die Stelle, an der wir sie zu Grabe trugen, eingehüllt in ein silbernes Tuch. Kein Stammbaum erinnert an ihr kurzes und schmerzvolles Dasein“, flüstert er und die ersten Tränen fallen auf die kleinen zu Fäuchsten geballten Hände unserer Tochter. Ich trete an ihn heran und schließe den zitternden Körper so bergend wie es mir möglich ist in die Arme. „Dann lass sie uns ebenfalls Fís nennen. Auch wenn sie einen abweichenden Platz in deinem Stammbaum einnimmt, wir werden uns dadurch auf ewig an sie erinnern“, schlage ich vor und er lächelt gequält bevor sich sein Blick erneut nachdenklich zum Horizont wendet. „Du hast recht, meine Schwester hat es verdient ein neues glückliches Leben an der Seite eines ehrenhaften Mannes zu verbringen. Ich werde der Heirat also zustimmen …“


	80. Freudentage

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So vergeht die Zeit … aus Tage werden Wochen … aus Wochen Monate … aus Monaten Jahre … und sie sind erfüllt von Frieden und Lachen, Singen und Freude.

Der einsame Berg wurde zur Heimat vieler Zwerge … alte und junge und ihre frohen Stimmen schallen tagein tagaus durch die hohen Hallen, vermischen sich mit den Klängen der fallenden Hämmer, getriebenen Blasebälgen, geschäftigen Händlern und staunenden Reisenden. Der Erebor strahlt im nie da gewesenen Glanz und Reichtum und Macht übertreffen die jeder vergangenen Zeit. Thal und die Seestadt, wiedererbaut auf dem Fundament des Friedens und des Wohlstands des Berges, sind zu angesehenen Handelszentren Mittelerdes aufgestiegen und erfahren mit uns zusammen Jahre der Verbundenheit. Ganz Rhovanion blüht unter der Einigkeit seiner Völker auf … zu einem Ort der Ergiebigkeit und Vollkommenheit … des Gedeihens und Einklangs. 

Fís entwickelt sich zu einem wunderhübschen und intelligenten Mädchen. Sie steht ihrem Vater in nichts nach … weder in der Beherztheit, noch in der Sturheit. Letzteres sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Lehrer, Gouvernanten und mir. Mehr als einmal mussten wir sie aus gefahrvollen Situationen erlösen, in der sie sich ungeachtet unserer Verbote hineingebracht hatte. Aber dennoch bereitet sie uns unermessliche Freude und erfüllt unsere Herzen mit namenlosen Stolz, wenn sie jeden mit ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln und dem scharfen Verstand fesselt … egal ob einfachen Bürger, adligen Höfling oder hochgeborenen Abgesandten.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fünf Jahre sind nun bereits vergangen, seitdem ich die runde Eingangstür von Beutelsend hinter mir schloss und noch nie in meinem Leben war ich glücklicher. Thorin und ich lassen uns gerade die fast erledigten Arbeiten an den verbesserten Stallungen vorführen, als eine meiner Bediensteten an mich herantritt. Leise flüstert sie mir eine frohe Kunde ins Ohr. „Warum hast du mich nicht gleich gerufen“, schelte ich aufgewühlt und mit sofort aufgeregt klopfenden Herzen. „Entschuldigt mich bitte!“, unterbreche ich die Ausführungen des Baumeistes, als er und Thorin mich verwundert ansehen und rausche mit zusammengerafften Röcken davon, ohne überhaupt eine Antwort oder Genehmigung abzuwarten.

Als ich in dem Gesindetrakt ankomme und zielgerichtet auf eine der vielen Unterkünfte zustrebe, sehe ich bereits von weitem Ori und Dwalin vor der Tür verweilen. Die Unruhe und Erwartung ist dem Kleineren der beiden Zwerge deutlich anzumerken. Ungeduldig läuft er vor der Tür auf und ab, hält inne, horcht und nimmt dann seinen Weg wieder auf. Anscheinend hat Yrsa dieses Mal keinerlei Anwesenheit von Männern im Geburtszimmer gebilligt. 

Als sie mich näherkommen sehen, verbeugen sie sich höflich, aber ich habe keine Zeit und noch weniger Nerven für steife, nicht angebrachte Formalitäten. „Wie lange schon?“, frage ich ungeduldig und schließe Ori beruhigend in meine Arme. „Vier Stunden … aber ich höre nichts und niemand sagt mir etwas … Bil, ich habe Angst“, seufzt er und ich kann diese Furcht durchaus nachvollziehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn etwas wäre, wüsstest du unlängst davon“, erwidere ich zuversichtlich und öffne bereits die Tür. „Ich werde dir so schnell es mir möglich ist Berichten.“

Die Räumlichkeiten der Dienerschaft, die mich schummrig hell und wohlig warm empfangen, sind zweifellos sehr viel weniger prunkvoll und ausladender als die der Königsfamilie. Dennoch haben sich Ori und Breda ihr kleines privates Reich gemütlich eingerichtet. Schwere Gobelins zieren die Wände, dunkle Holzmöbel und reichlich gefüllte Bücherregale bestimmen neben einem kleinen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer lebhaft knistert, die Räume. 

Als ich in das Schlafgemach trete, staunen die versammelten Damen überrascht und benötigen einige in Verwirrung gefangene Sekunden, um zu begreifen, wer unvorhergesehen in der Geburtsstube einer einfachen Zwergin eintrifft. Hastig und entschuldigend verbeugen sie sich tief. Ich nehme ihre Dienstbarkeit mit einem schnellen Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis und trete mit wild schlagenden Herzen an das Bett heran, in dem Breda schwer atmend und schweißüberströmt liegt und mit den schmerzhaften und starken Kontraktionen einer Zwergengeburt kämpft. 

„Hallo Kindchen, ich bat dich doch mir sofort Bescheid geben zu lassen, wenn die Wehen einsetzen“, ermahne ich sie sanft und streiche eine feuerrote, feuchte Haarsträhne zurück. „Ich wollte Euch nicht von Euren wichtigen Pflichten abhalten“, keucht sie und bäumt sich im nächsten Moment lautlos unter einer bereits wirksamen Wehe auf. Ich schaue zu Yrsa, die mir mit einem warmen Lächeln zu verstehen gibt, dass alles soweit in Ordnung ist. „Keine königliche Obliegenheit könnte mich davon abhalten hier zu sein und dir beizustehen“, besänftige ich sie liebevoll und platziere mich an dem Kopfteil des Bettes, um ihr die nötige Kraft und Unterstützung für die schwere Geburt zu geben. 

Wenige Stunden später trete ich erschöpft aber glücklich wieder auf den Gang hinaus, in dem sich jetzt neben dem eben gewordenen Vater und Dwalin, auch die Neuonkel und Bofur versammelt haben. Ori sieht mich sofort fassungslos an und ich blicke lächelnd und erleichtert hinunter auf seinen bezaubernden Sohn, den ich im Arm halte … und dann daneben auf seine ebenfalls wunderschöne Tochter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Amad, warum fällt Schnee im Winter?“, fragt mich meine sechsjährige Tochter während wir über die diamantglitzernde Ebene spazieren. Kleine Flocken fallen beständig vom Himmel, verfangen sich in den Stoffen und Pelzen unserer Mäntel und schmelzen nass und kalt in den danach ausgestreckten Händen. Die Kinder von Breda, Bilris und Oeri, zwei aufgeweckte und mit ihren nun drei Jahren wirklich abenteuerlustige Zwerglinge, toben derweil durch den Schnee. Fís bestreitet … zum Glück … momentan ihre wissbegierige Phase und trottet gemächlich an meiner Seite, den kleinen Stoffhasen noch immer als ständiger Begleiter in den Händen haltend. 

„Nun, auch wenn der Schnee dir kalt vorkommt, er hat eine beständige Temperatur und wenn er auf dem Boden oder den Ästen der Bäume liegt, dann schützt er die Samen und ruhenden Blätter vor dem Frost, damit sie im Frühling erneut sprießen können“, erkläre ich ihr und sie nickt verstehend. „Aber warum ist überhaupt Winter? Kann es denn nicht immer Sommer sein? Da ist es so schön warm und ich darf barfuß so wie du durch das Gras laufen und zusammen mit Kili und Fili im See baden?“ Ich lache laut auf über diese neugierigen Fragen. 

„Alle Jahreszeiten stehen unter dem Willen der Valar“, beginne ich zu erzählen, während wir auf Thorin und Dwalin zuhalten, die, ganz in zivil gekleidet, mit großen Schaufeln Massen von Schnee vertreiben um den Weg nach Thal frei zu bekommen. Zu Trainingszwecken, wie sie mir heute Morgen weismachen wollten. Aber ich glaube, auch der große Herrscher über die Zwergenheit benötigt ab und an Abstand zu steifen Ratssitzungen und alltäglichen Pflichten die ihn innerhalb des Berges anöden. „Yavanna, die Herrin über alles was wächst und gedeiht auf Ardas fruchtbarer Erde, erkannte einst, dass ihre Schöpfungen, die in Sindarin Olvar genannt werden, ebenso dem Wandel der Zeit folgen müssen wie alles Leben. Deshalb erschuf sie zusammen mit Vána, der Herrin der Blumen und Vögel, den Herbst, in dem alles vergeht … den Winter, in dem das Leben neue Kraft schöpfen kann … den Frühling, in dem das frische Leben erblüht … und den Sommer, in dem Früchte und Ernten und die kräftig-wärmende Sonne den Kinder Erus, Zwergen und Hobbits neue Stärke spenden.“ Fís denkt kurz über meine Worte nach. „I amar prestar aen, ve cuil a loa“, sagt sie schließlich noch etwas holprig in Sindarin und ich nicke zustimmend und stolz.

„Außerdem, kann man auch im Winter durchaus seinen Spaß haben“, erwidere ich letztendlich, bücke mich und forme einen großen Ball aus Schnee, denn ich Thorin beherzt an den breiten Rücken werfe. Sofort wirbelt er herum und sieht uns böse an. Fís neben mir, die kleine Verräterin, kann beim Anblick ihres erzürnten Vaters der über und über mit Schnee bedeckt ist nicht mehr an sich halten und lacht laut los.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Majestät, wisst Ihr zufällig wo Ihre Hoheit die Prinzessin ist?“, fragt mich Balin hektisch und sichtlich verzweifelt wirkend, inmitten einer eher langweiligen Teegesellschaft, der ich als Königin beiwohnen muss und ich sie eigentlich währenddessen sicher und studierend bei ihm untergebracht meinte. „Fís, ich dachte, sie ist bei Euch!?“, gebe ich ihm deshalb als erstaunte und leicht verärgerte Erwiderung und der alte Zwerg senkt beschämt den Blick, knetet nervös die Hände und augenblicklich bereue ich es ihn so angefahren zu haben. „Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich habe ihr einige Aufgaben übergeben und bin nur ganz kurz in die Bibliothek um ein Buch zu holen, aber als ich wiederkam, war sie verschwunden. Ich habe sie schon gesucht, aber selbst die Prinzen wissen nicht, wo sie ist.“

Ich schnaube verzweifelt und wütend aus. „Ist denn etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen? Normalerweise nimmt sie ihre Studien doch sehr ernst“, versuche ich dennoch beherrscht den Grund für ihr Verschwinden herauszufinden. Balin beißt sich zusätzlich zu seinen Gewissensbissen jetzt auch noch Selbstanklagen auf der Unterlippe herum. „Nein … ja … ich habe sie etwas zurechtgewiesen, da sie die eigentlich für nach der Stunde versprochene Geschichte gleich erbetteln wollte.“ Ich stütze den plötzlich schmerzenden Kopf in die Hände, sodass mich Dís und einige andere Damen sofort fragend ansehen. „Tausende Male verwünschte Starrköpfigkeit der Zwerge …“, brumme ich verstimmt, „… aber ich vermute, wo sie zu finden ist.“ 

Wieder gefasst stehe ich auf und die Anwesenden verstummen in ihren Klatsch und Tratsch und Intrigen und tun es mir gleich. „Verzeiht die Damen, aber ich habe etwas Dringendes zu erledigen“, informiere ich mit hoch erhobenem Haupt und rausche im nächsten Moment bereits davon. Aber nicht ohne Balin über die Schulter zu streichen, um ihn zu verdeutlichen, dass ich ihm nicht böse bin, ihn keinerlei Schuld trifft und er richtig gehandelt hat. Bisweilen ist meine kleine Prinzessin nämlich sehr aufmüpfig und bockig geworden. Selbst ihren Vater trotzt sie gelegentlich mit ihren gerade einmal acht Jahren.

Zielgerichtet halte ich auf die Gesindeküche zu und noch immer ist der lange Gang dorthin erfüllt mit so vielen wohligen Erinnerungen an eine lang vergangene Zeit. Ich höre beinahe das ausgelassene Lachen zweier junger Zwerge und einer noch jüngeren Hobbitfrau erschallen, die todesmutig einige Patisserie aus Bomburs unerbittlich verteidigten Bestand geklaut haben. Rieche die unendlich vielen Düfte durch die Luft wabern, knusprige Brötchen und süßer Schokoladenkuchen und mit herben Gewürzen veredelte Eintöpfe. Spüre die Wärme der Steinwände, die von Öfen erhitzen werden um die Speisen in kleinen darin eingelassenen Höhlen warm zu halten und erinnere mich, wie oft mich Thorin gegen diese drückte um mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen, bevor wir zu den anderen stießen.

Und auf genau eine dieser kleinen Aushöhlungen steure ich jetzt zu. Besonders macht sie, dass sie nah am Boden in das Gestein geschlagen wurde und anstatt viereckig rund ist. Wenn man die Bauart kennt, so wie ich, würde man beinahe denken, sie formt eine zu klein geratene Hobbithöhle nach. Ich habe kaum mein Ziel erreicht, als ich meinen Verdacht bereits bestätigt finde. Der Stoffzipfel eines blauen Kleidungsstückes ragt aus dem Eingang heraus und verrät, dass sich darin kein Essen befindet. Ich bleibe schweigend vor der Höhle stehen. „Geh weg!“, höre ich Augenblicke später das verärgerte Brummen eines Kindes erschallen und muss trotz allem empfunden Ärger über die bockige Stimme lächeln. 

Ich sehe mich prüfend um. Die Mittagszeit ist lange vorbei und die Stunde zur Vorbereitung des Abendessens noch nicht angebrochen, also wird uns vorerst niemand stören. Langsam lasse ich mich an der Wand hinabgleiten, sodass ich mit dem Rücken an diese gelehnt neben dem Höhleneingang sitze. „Möchtest du mir nicht sagen, warum du Balin in Angst versetzt hast? Er hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht, nachdem du plötzlich verschwunden warst.“ Das knurrende Geräusch eines kleinen Wargs schallt mir aus der Höhlenöffnung entgegen. „Er wollte mir keine Geschichte erzählen“, lärmt sie trotzig und ich lächle. „Da habe ich etwas anderes gehört. Du weißt doch, dass er dir immer gerne nach deiner Lektion eine Geschichte erzählt. Nicht davor, nicht dazwischen, sondern immer danach … als Belohnung für gute Leistung, und bislang hast du das immer akzeptiert. Warum also heute das Aufbegehren?“ Der Warg wird grimmiger, da er weiß, dass ich recht habe. „Er hat das letzte Mal begonnen mir von eurer Reise zu berichten und ich wollte doch unbedingt wissen, wie es weitergeht, nachdem ihr in Bruchtal angekommen seid. Was auf Adads Karte steht … wie die Elben dort sind … ob die Wunder Imladris so bezaubernd wirken wie es in den Büchern steht …“, erzählt sie und plötzlich wird die Stimme weinerlich. 

Ich schnaube verzagend aus, auch weil ich befürchte, dass Balin die Mär ein wenig zu sehr heroisieren wird, wie es die Art der Zwerge nun einmal ist. „Ach Kind, ich kann dich verstehen, aber deine Studien sind wichtiger als abenteuerliche Geschichten. Du willst doch einmal eine wissende Beraterin an Filis Seite werden, so wie es dein Schicksal vorbestimmt“, ermahne ich sanft und zupfe neckend an dem herausragenden Stofffetzen. Erneut knurrt das Wargjunge bedrohlich. Seitdem wir ihr eröffneten, dass sie irgendwann einmal den zukünftigen König, ihren über alles geliebten Vetter, unterstützen soll und somit, wenn auch verdeckt, an den Angelegenheiten des Berges teilhaben wird, bestritt sie ihre Ausbildung mit beinahe beängstigenden Eifer. „Du bist die Prinzessin unter dem Berge, angesehen und pflichtschuldig trotz deines jungen Alters. Balin möchte dich nicht schelten. Er liebt dich wie sein eigenes Enkelkind, aber weiß nur zu gut, was die Aufgaben und Lasten eines königlichen Beraters sind und will dich bestmöglich auf diese vorbereiten.“ Meine Worte sind sanft aber dennoch ermahnend, denn ich kenne die grausame Last, die mit der Verantwortung einhergeht und wie unerbittlich sie dennoch verlangt wird. 

Es raschelt neben mir und plötzlich kommt der dunkle Schopf meiner Tochter aus der Höhlenöffnung hervor. Schamhaft hat sie den Blick gesenkt und setzt sich neben mich. „Ist Balin sehr böse auf mich?“, fragt sie kleinlaut und ich schließe sie in die beruhigende Umarmung einer liebenden Mutter. „Überhaupt nicht, er hat sich eher Sorgen und Selbstvorwürfe gemacht“, erwidere ich sanft und streiche über die samtigen Locken. „Dann lass uns schnell zu ihm gehen, damit ich mich entschuldigen kann“, sagt Fís und das gewohnte freudige Hüpfen ist zum Glück in die helle Stimme zurückgekehrt. „Das tun wir“, entgegne ich mit einem Lächeln und ziehe sie mit mir nach oben, „aber vorher schauen wir noch einmal in der Küche vorbei, ich glaube, Bombur hat für morgen Erdbeertörtchen gebacken.“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I amar prestar aen, ve cuil a loa. - Die Welt ist im Wandel, wie Leben und Jahr. (Sindarin)


	81. Verantwortung

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Adad, sieht dir nur dieses wunderschöne Kleid an, dass Amad mir genäht hat!“, empfängt Fís ihren Vater beglückt, als dieser ihre Gemächer betritt und dreht sich demonstrativ im Kreis, sodass der silberdurchwirkte Rock mit den zarten Blumenstickereien glockenförmig aufbauscht. Ich betrachte beide voller Glück und Stolz, während sie danach in seine weit geöffneten Arme springt. „Es sieht bezaubernd aus, Ghivashith … DU siehst bezaubernd aus“, würdigt er ihre Erscheinung und wirbelt sie durch die Luft. „Ich bitte Mahal, dass er dir alles Erfreuliche was dir widerfahren kann zu deinem zehnten Geburtstag schenken soll. Mögen deine Wünsche und Träume in Erfüllung gehen und deine Augen allzeit strahlen wie Saphire“, sagt er und gibt ihr einen liebvollen Kuss auf die Stirn. Fís lächelt glücklich und knickst vornehm dankend, nachdem er sie wieder abgesetzt hat. „Freilich habe ich ein weiteres Geschenk für dich. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.“ 

Kaum, dass er ausgesprochen hat, tritt ein Diener heran und überreicht Fís mit einer tiefen Verbeugung einen länglichen Gegenstand eingehüllt in weiches Leder. „Es hat Tradition, dass der Vater seinem Kind zum zehnten Geburtstag das erste Schwert schenkt“, erklärt Thorin andachtsvoll und ehe ich widersprechen kann, hat Fís das Bündel bereits freudestrahlend entgegengenommen und die ledernen Bänder gelöst. „Oh Adad, es ist einfach wundervoll … sieh nur Amad, das Heft besteht aus einem Drachenzahn so wie bei Orcrist und die Klinge ist mit den gleichen Ornamenten verziert wie Stich“, jauchzt sie aufgeregt und hält das erstaunlich filigran wirkende Schwert nach oben. Thorin ist ein wahrer Meister auch der Schmiedekunst, das muss ich trotz allem Unbehagen mein kleines Mädchen mit einer Waffe zu sehen zugeben. Es scheint wie geschaffen für sie. Eine perfekte Verlängerung ihres Armes und zudem sehr leicht, denn trotz der Zartheit der Trägerin zittert der Ort keinen Millimeter. „Ja, Mizimith, es ist auserlesen …“, flüstere ich ungewollt pessimistisch wirkend und sehe nur allzu deutlich in den sanften Augen, dass mein Missmut Thorin nicht entgeht. 

„Aber bedenke, dass der Besitz eines Schwertes bedeutet, dass du auch verantwortungsbewusst damit umgehen musst. Die Macht ein Leben damit zu nehmen ist gefährlich und einflussreich. Fili und Dwalin werden dich trainieren, wenn sie dich bereit dafür wissen“, mahnt er seine Tochter bestimmt und sie nickt annehmend. „Ich verstehe, 'Eddar. Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, werde ich ihn akzeptieren“, sagt Fís respektvoll und knickst wohlerzogen. Ich sehe Thorin dankend an und er lächelt dieses geliebte warme Lächeln, das mein verzaubertes Herz auch nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren noch immer schneller schlagen lässt.

„Verzeiht Majestät, aber soeben traf ein erster Gast für Ihre Hoheit ein“, reißt uns plötzlich ein weiterer Diener aus der familiären Situation. „Ein Gast, jetzt schon, dass Fest beginnt doch erst in einigen Stunden“, bemerkt Thorin argwöhnisch wie es seine Art noch immer ist.

Als wir am Tor ankommen und den Besucher erkennen, misstraue ich meinen Augen, denn so viele Jahre habe ich ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen. „Gandalf!?“, entkommt der überraschte und freudige und ungläubige Ruf den lachenden Lippen. Der graue Zauberer lächelt warm und verbeugt sich tief. „Ich grüße die Majestäten unter dem Berge und Ihre Hoheit, die Prinzessin Fís“, sagt er ehrfurchtsvoll mit der gewohnten tiefen Stimme, deren sonorer Klang wohl nie altern wird. Ich bemühe mich redlich die hoheitsvolle Würde aufrecht zu erhalten, denn eigentlich will ich auf ihn zulaufen und ihn einfach nur freudig umarmen. 

Als wir bei ihm ankommen und er sich wieder zu seiner vollen beeindruckenden Größe aufrichtet, bemerke ich die verunsicherte Hand von Fís meinen Rock umklammern und wie sie sich Deckung suchend hinter mir versteckt. Sie kennt die Menschen aus Thal und der Seestadt und Elben, die so hochgewachsen sind wie junge Bäume zur Genüge, aber keine Zauberer, die mit ihren spitzen Hüten und langen Bärten und Zauberkunststücken aus Erzählungen und Sagen wohl doch etwas einschüchternder sind. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, Mizimith. Das ist Gandalf, der graue Pilger, ein alter Freund deines Vaters und mir. Wir haben dir schon oft von ihm erzählt. In Khuzdûl heißt er allerdings Tharkûn“, beruhige ich sie sanft und als der Zauberer sie warm anlächelt und auch noch einmal vor ihr respekterbringend seinen Blick senkt, fasst sie anscheinend zumindest ein wenig Vertrauen. „Verzeiht mir meine anfängliche Furcht, aber Ihr seid anders, als ich mir die Istaries vorgestellt habe, Meister Gandalf.“

Gandalf lacht brummend und lang, ein äußerst selten von ihm in dieser Intensität vernommenes Geräusch. „Wie hast du dir den Zauberer erträumt, mein Kind?“, fragt er und stützt sich interessiert abwartend auf seinen Stab. Fís sieht mich Mut suchend an, bevor sie befangen den Blick senkt und ihm antwortet. „Nun … ich erfand in meinen Gedanken, dass ihr sehr viel unfreundlicher ausseht. Mit Hakennase und zerzausten Haar, und Blitz und Donner, der euch umgibt, und dass auf euren Schultern Krähen und Fledermäuse sitzen.“ Gandalf lacht erneut und beugt sich zu ihr hinunter. „Nun, da habe ich aber großes Glück, dass ich nicht deiner Phantasie entsprungen bin.“ Fís sieht ihn nun auch lachend an und das kindlich erfreute Gesicht von Gandalf ist herzerwärmend.

„Nachdem das geklärt ist, würde ich dir gerne dein Geschenk überreichen, das ich von einem ebenfalls alten Freund deiner Eltern mitgebracht habe“, sagt Gandalf schließlich und winkt einen am Tor wartenden Zwerg heran, der eine wunderschön-gescheckte Ponystute führt, mit langer seidiger Mähne und blauen wachen Augen. „Beorn schenkt ihr eines seiner Pferde?“, fragt Thorin ungläubig und Gandalf nickt bejahend. Fís hingegen ist starr und sprachlos vor Erstaunen und Ehrfurcht. Sie sah bereits Ponys und sogar feingliedrige und riesige Elbenpferde und ritt sogar auf ihnen, aber ich kann mich nur zu wohlig daran zurückerinnern, wie mich diese Geschöpfe einst bezauberten und in ihren Bann zogen. 

Das Fest ist auf seinem Höhepunkt angelangt, als Gandalf schließlich auch sein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Fís offenbart. Die Gesellschaft hat sich auf den Wehrgang gedrängt und die Ebene vor den Toren ist ebenfalls überfüllt mit Wesen aller Rassen, während er sein berühmt-berüchtigtes Feuerwerk in den sternenklaren Himmel aufsteigen lässt. Funkenregen in bunt schillernden Farben. Sternenmeere aus Silber und Gold. Aufblühende Blumen und fliegende Drachen und wie Wasser fließende Ströme, die sich über den Horizont schlängeln. 

Fís jauchzt und staunt und jubelt unablässig, während sie unruhig auf Filis Schultern sitzt, der sichtlich große Mühe damit hat, sie zu halten. Ich sehe zu Thorin neben mir und die Funken der Feuerreigen spiegeln sich in den glänzenden Augen wie Edelsteine in einem zugefrorenen See. „Ich liebe dich.“ Die Aussage ist nicht mehr als ein Hauch, als sie meinen Mund unüberlegt verlässt, aber er hörte sie dennoch. Langsam dreht er sich zu mir, streicht eine der Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsst mich zärtlich mit der gleichen Liebe und Leidenschaft und Hingabe, die auch unserem ersten Kuss innewohnte.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Pass auf, Fís, du musst den Bogen ruhig halten. Kurz bevor und während du den Pfeil loslässt, hältst du den Atem an, dann wackelst du nicht einen Millimeter“, erklärt Kili meiner Tochter geduldig, unterdessen er ihre Haltung leicht korrigiert. Fís hat ein erstaunliches Talent für den Schwertkampf, aber wirkliches Interesse und Naturbegabung zeigt sie für das Bogenschießen, was besonders Kili mit Stolz erfüllt. Sie trifft Ziele wie ein Elb, das auch an dem vererbten scharfen Sehen eines Hobbits liegen wird. Zischend zerschneidet der abgeschossene Pfeil die Luft, bevor er mit einem dumpfen Schlag tief in die Zielscheibe eindringt. „Sehr gut gemacht. Du musst die Schwachstellen deines Gegners innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages erkennen. Mit dem Bogen kannst du sie auf Distanz halten und analysieren und dann mit der Nahwaffe vorbereitet angreifen, wenn es denn noch nötig ist“, unterrichtet er sie und gibt ihr einen weiteren Pfeil, der noch zielsicherer versenkt wir. 

„Sie ist beachtenswert gut“, höre ich plötzlich Thorins dunkle Stimme hinter mir brummen und der tief gehende väterliche Stolz darin ist unverkennbar. „Ich weiß dennoch nicht, warum sie in Friedenszeiten das Kämpfen lernen muss“, zische ich zurück, denn die Ausbildung zur Kriegerin bereitete mir von Anfang an Unbehagen. Thorin lässt sich schwer neben mir im grünen Gras unter der Eiche nieder und zupft einige Halme, um sie zwischen den ringbewährten Fingern zu drehen. „Sie ist doch erst vierzehn, beinahe noch ein Kind.“ Er lacht leise über den schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck und streicht mit einer beruhigenden Hand über den Rücken. „Ein Alter, indem normalerweise Zwerge bereits seit vielen Jahren das Kampftraining absolvieren. Du vergisst, dass wir ab dreißig als kriegstauglich gelten, auch Frauen.“ Ich schnaube murrend aus, denn das ist keine Begründung warum verdammt noch einmal meine kleine Tochter den Umgang mit Waffen erlernen soll. „Schwerter und Bögen, Kriege und Schlachten, Feinde und deren gezielte Bekämpfung … wir leben in ruhigen Zeiten, Thorin. Seit Jahren langweilen sich unsere Wachen an den Grenzen. Gundabad und Dol Guldur sind verlassen und die einzigen Gegner, die wir zu befürchten haben, sind Ränkeschmiede und Moralisten.“ 

Thorin beugt sich zu mir hinüber und kaum, dass ich zu einer Abwehr fähig bin, drückt er mich mit der Materialisierung von Stärke an seinem Körper in das weiche Grün. „Ihr Hobbits seht stets das Gute, das liebe ich so an dir“, sagt er ruhig und zeichnet sanft mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen meines Gesichts nach. „Aber dennoch, in dieser Welt herrschen viele Gefahren. Sie sind nicht immer sichtbar, aber erstarken schnell und unerwartet. Niemand wünscht sich mehr als ich, dass unsere Tochter bis zu ihrem noch in weiter Ferne liegenden Tod nur Friedenszeiten erlebt und niemals einem Feind ins hässliche Angesicht blicken muss. Aber wenn doch, dann soll sie ihm vorbereitet und mutig gegenübertreten, so wie es einer Tochter Durins vorbestimmt ist.“ 

Versöhnlich streichen seine Lippen über meine und ich verliere mich in dem zärtlichen Kuss … bis plötzlich etwas über unsere Köpfe hinwegzischt und in der Rinde des Baumes stecken bleibt. Rückartig und erschrocken setzten wir uns auf. Kili und Fís blicken in unsere Richtung … bereits feixend und sich nun beinahe nicht wieder beruhigend könnend, als sie unsere wohl überraschten Gesichter erblicken. „Könnt ihr euch nicht dafür in eure Privatgemächer zurückziehen?“, bringt Kili schließlich zwischen zwei Lachern hervor und gibt Fís den Bogen wieder, mit dem er den Pfeil in unsere Richtung schoss.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ganz langsam ist aus meinem kleinen niedlichen Mädchen eine blühende hübsche Frau geworden. Anfangs merke ich es nicht wirklich, aber seitdem sie nicht nur geistig, sondern auch körperlich immer erwachsener wird und sich während öffentlichen Veranstaltungen umwerbende Jungzwerge wie Fliegen um sie scharren, erwische ich mich immer öfter dabei, wie ich sie mit schmerzlicher Wehmut betrachte. Ich habe Bredas Tochter Bilris bereits vor einigen Jahren als Zofe an ihre Seite gestellt und es entwickelte sich schnell eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Mädchen. Man sieht sie eigentlich ständig zusammen und neben Kili und Fili ist sie ihre engste Vertraute.

Wir sind Ehrengäste bei den Feierlichkeiten anlässlich der Geburt des zweiten Thronfolgers Thals. Brand, der Sohn von Bain ist bereits sein viertes Kind nach drei Prinzessinnen. Freudige Veranschaulichung wie gut und sorglos die Zeiten sind. Zartrosa-schwerelose Kirschblüten umwehen Fís und Fili, während sie ausgelassen zwischen den vielen anderen Gästen tanzen und ich höre regelrecht das tief-grollende Gewittern der missbilligenden Blicke von Thorin, dass sie trotzig und ungeachtet meiner Gegensprache das dunkelblaue Kleid mit dem besonders tiefen Ausschnitt und den fast durchsichtigen Stoff gewählt hat. Mit ihren gerade einmal zwanzig Jahren ist sie starrköpfiger und aufmüpfiger als Thorin es jemals war.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte Fili einmal eindringlich ermahnen sie nicht so zu betrachten“, brummt er schließlich und ich weiß genau, welche begehrenden Blicke er meint, denn auch mir vielen sie auf. Bisweilen nicht nur heute. „Als ob du in seinem Alter nicht auch jedem freizügigen Dekolleté und gerafftem Rock hinterher gesehen hast“, besänftige ich besonnen und umfasse seine auf der Stuhllehne verweilende Hand. Ein langes Ausschnauben verdeutlicht mir, dass ich die richtige Vermutung unterstellt habe. „Dennoch, so langsam bereitet er mir Sorge. Die Affäre mit Sigrid ist nun schon einige Jahre beendet, allerdings interessiert er sich nicht für Zwerginnen, und es waren derer viele und geeignete, die seitdem um seine Gunst warben.“ 

Ich senke betrübt den Blick, denn er spricht die Wahrheit und die brennende Furcht um das Weiterbestehen seines Geschlechts entflammt aus ihr, nicht nur bei ihm. „Kili begehrt noch immer diese Elbin, egal wie aussichtslos es ist und ich befürchte wirklich, dass er diese Schwärmerei niemals aufgeben wird.“ Ich seufze. Fürwahr, Kilis Herz ist erfüllt von dieser verbotenen Liebe, so sehr, dass darin keine andere außer der zu seiner Familie einen wohligen Platz finden kann. 

„Und Fís … in ihren momentanen flatterhaften Zustand fällt es mir schwer überhaupt daran zu denken sie eines Tages vermählen zu können, selbst wenn sie von dem Erreichen der Mündigkeit eines Hobbits noch einige Jahre entfernt ist.“ Mein Herz wird schwer bei den Gedanken, dass sie die Bürde tragen soll den nächsten Thronfolger nach Fili zu gebären. Bislang führte sie eine behütete Kindheit und Jugend, größtenteils befreit von der oft erdrückendenden Last der Verantwortung eines königlichen Erben, die Fili und Kili seit jeher tragen mussten. Sie ist doch noch immer mein kleines Mädchen, unschuldig und so empfindlich wie eine filigrane Rosenknospe. Und ich fürchte, der eiskalte Frost der Verantwortung wird sie gnadenlos zerstören.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizimith – junges Juwel (Khuzdûl)  
> 'Eddar – Oberster Vater (Khuzdûl)


	82. Düstere Vorahnungen

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Mystifikation Bil_

_Ich öffne die Augen …_

_Nichts …_

_Dunkelheit umschließt mich wie schwerer, undurchdringlicher Winternebel. Ich sehe nichts als Schwärze, rieche nichts als feuchten Moder und spüre nichts als diese unendliche Leere, die sich unbarmherzig durch den tauben Körper frisst wie ein Parasit. „Wo bin ich?“ Meine Stimme dröhnt unnatürlich durchdringend laut und dumpf von den angenommenen Wänden wider … niemand antwortet. Verzweifelt versuche ich mit aller Kraft ein steifes Glied zu bewegen, aber es misslingt mir. Denn grausame Ketten legen sich plötzlich um mich, nehmen die Luft zum Atmen, ziehen mich hinunter in einen bodenlosen Abgrund des Schmerzes und der Qual, der sich ungeahnt unter meinen Füßen eröffnet. Ich wünschte, ich könnte schreien. Aber kaum, dass ich den Mund öffne, fließt der Nebel wie schwarzes Wasser in die Lungen und erstickt jeden Laut._

_Ich falle … endlos und versinkend in die Dunkelheit … und dann beginnt etwas zu brennen wie Feuer auf der Haut. Als ich in Panik die vor Todesschrecken zusammengekniffenen Augen öffne, empfangen mich lodernde Flammenmeere die an dem Körper lecken und ihn gnadenlos zu verbrennen drohen. Tief und immer tiefer stürze ich in den unergründlichen Feuerabgrund hinein und dann … nach unendlichen Momenten der Folter und des Schreckens … erfolgt der Aufprall und jeder Hauch von Leben scheint aus mir gedrückt zu werden._

_Bewegungsunfähig starre ich in den feuerroten Himmel über mir aus dem sich langsam eine Gestalt löst. Verderblich und nachtschwarz, gepanzert mit gezackten Rüstungsteilen und die langen Finger greifen gelüstend nach mir. Und dann schaffen es die herzzerreißenden Schmerzensschreie von Thorin und Fís aus der Finsternis zu mir zu dringen, durchzogen von Leid und Verzweiflung … und ich kann ihnen bei allem Willen nicht helfen …_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Meine Schreie dringen ungehindert durch das bereits in morgendämmriger Dunkelheit liegende Schlafgemach. „Bil … bei Mahal … was ist passiert?!“ Thorins alarmierte Stimme reißt mich aus den Nachwirkungen der eben erträumten entsetzlichen Nachtmahr. Die Sicht wird klarer. Der Nebel lichtet sich. Flammen und Gestalt und Schmerz verschwinden allmählich und geben den Blick frei auf Vertrautes. Leben scheint dennoch nur stockend in den gefühllosen Körper zurückzukehren, denn die Glieder kribbeln und der Herzschlag setzt laut pochend wieder ein, pulsiert im schmerzenden Kopf und scheint meine Brust regelrecht zum Bersten zu bringen.

Thorins besorgtes Gesicht schwebt über mir und starke Hände umklammern meine Arme, hinter mich daran weiterhin mit ihnen um mich zu schlagen. „Es war nur ein Traum“, beruhigt mich die sanft-brummende Stimme und gefühlvolle Finger streichen über das von fließenden Tränen nasse und brennende Gesicht, von denen ich noch nicht einmal spürte, dass ich sie vergoss. Ich schlinge schluchzend die Arme um den muskelbepackten Nacken und lasse mich von ihm in eine sitzende Position ziehen. „Aber er war so real“, flüstere ich und bin über das klagende Brechen der Worte geschockt. „Wieder der Gleiche wie die letzten Nächte auch?“, fragt mich Thorin und drückt den beharrlich zitternden Körper tröstend an seinen. Ich nicke bejahend, gedämpft durch weiche Haare und narbenübersäte Haut … so warm, so wirklich.

„Aber dieses Mal war er anders“, wimmere ich und sehe ihn an, um mich erneut zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich hier ist, lebendig, unverletzt, atmend und in Sicherheit, „ich habe Schreie gehört … die von Fís und dir … Todesschreie Thorin … herzbrechend und überfüllt von so viel Schmerz und Qual, schrecklicher als ich sie jemals wahrnehmen musste.“ Thorin legt tröstend seine Stirn an meine, verbannt mit zärtlichen Fingern die Tränenspuren von den Wangen. „Wie gerne würde ich dir diese Träume nehmen, Ghivashel … aber so bleibt mir nur dich zu beruhigen, dass sie nicht real sind. Fís und mir wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich dir.“

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Der Stimme des Zwerges, der uns sein Ersuchen bei der heutigen Audienz vorträgt, gelingt es nur beschwerlich und lediglich gedämpft in den dröhnenden Kopf vorzudringen. Den ganzen Tag bereits beschäftigt mich dieser verfluchte Traum. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht aus den Gedanken verbannen und die noch immer leise erinnerten bitteren Schreie legen sich auf das schmerzhaft schlagende Herz wie ein dunkler, alles erstickender Vorhang und lassen mich frösteln, obwohl mir warm ist.

Gedankenverloren und wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, gleitet meine Hand in die Tasche des Kleides, dorthin wo bisweilen das Einzige noch nicht seine endgültige Bestimmung erlangte Andenken an meine Reise ruht. Der unheimliche Ring wiegt seltsam schwer und brennt selbst für ihn fremdartig heiß und die Fingerspitzen, die über das makellose Gold gleiten, beginnen sofort zu kribbeln. Ungewöhnlich, sogar für ihn, deren mystische Kräfte mir noch immer schleierhaft sind. Und dann plötzlich, flammt erneut das Bild dieser schwarzen Gestalt vor dem inneren Auge auf und es fühlt sich an, als wäre mein Körper auf einmal losgelöst von allem weltlichen. Schwerelos in der Unendlichkeit des Grauens eines Orts der Verdammnis und der Dunkelheit. Und unvermittelt beschleicht mich die finstere Vorausahnung, dass etwas Schreckliches auf uns zukommt.

„Lasst mich durch, ich habe eine wichtige Botschaft für den König!“, höre ich plötzlich aufgeregt Rufe durch die Halle schallen und die Nebelschleier meiner Vision zerfetzten wie Wolken im Wind. Ein junger Zwerg stürmt über die Brücke auf uns zu, in die grüne Rüstung der Späher gekleidet, die wir regelmäßig in alle Himmelsrichtungen aussenden um unsere Lande zu erkunden. Er atmet schwer und unruhig, ungewöhnlich für Zwerge, die selbst nach einem anstrengenden Marsch von mehreren Tagen noch immer wirken wie eben erst gestartet.

Er verbeugt sich tief, ungeachtet der wütenden Proteste des Ersuchenden, der anscheinend mit seinem Ansinnen noch nicht geendet hatte. „Majestät, verzeiht die Störung und das ich unangemeldet vor Euch trete, aber ich habe Nachricht aus Gundabad“, offenbart er aufgeregt und ich erstarre. „Dann sprecht … rasch“, befiehlt Thorin und ich erkenne in der außergewöhnlich scharfen Stimme, dass auch er erheblich beunruhigt ist. Der junge Krieger zuckt furchtsam zusammen und verbeugt sich erneut. „Mein Bataillon kontrollierte so wie es unser Auftrag war die nördlichen Gebiete Rhovanions. Eines Nachts bemerkten wir ungewöhnliche Lichter in der Dunkelheit der Festung und bei einer Erkundung, mussten wir feststellen, dass sich ein Heer Orks in den Ruinen sammelt … hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende, schwer bewaffnet und kampfbereit.“

Der Thronsaal beginnt sich zu drehen und ich kralle haltsuchend die Finger in die Lehne des Sessels, damit ich nicht in den Strudel der plötzlichen Leere gezogen werde und das Bewusstsein verliere. „Bei Mahal …“ Kili neben mir stößt atemlos das aus, was wir alle denken. Beherrschung suchend sehen wir zu Thorin, und der König verweilt starr und stumm auf seinem Thron, der Blick inhaltsleer und unberührt. Keine Unruhe, keine Emotion zeigen, egal wie angsterregend die Situation auch ist … nicht vor Untertanen, die sich auf die Stärke ihres Gebieters verlassen müssen. Das sind die mahnenden Worte, die er mir einst sagte, am Morgen vor der Schlacht, die er beinahe nicht überlebte.

„Die Audienz ist hiermit beendet“, bestimmt Thorin ruhig und der ersuchende Zwerg erkennt die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage und entfernt sich zusammen mit dem Soldaten schnell und leise. „Balin, schicke Nachricht nach Thal und in das Waldlandreich. Berichte, dass der Feind erneut erstarkt und unseren gemeinsam erkämpften Frieden bedroht. Dwalin, sammle deine und die Männer des ersten und zweiten Regiments, die Heerschau findet im Morgengrauen statt. Fili, Kili, geht und sagt Ori, er soll eine Verkündung an das Volk aufsetzten.“ Die Befehle sind knapp und eindeutig, sie lassen weder Zweifel noch Einsprüche an seiner Entscheidung zu.

Die Angesprochenen verbeugen sich dienstbar und begeben sich auf den Weg die Anweisungen zur Zufriedenheit Ihrer Majestät auszuführen. Erst als sich die Flügel der schweren Tür donnernd schließen, scheint wieder emotionales Leben in Thorin zurückzukehren. Laut schnaubend und plötzlich aschgrau sinkt er in seinem Thron zusammen und reibt sich über die schmerzenden Augen. „Fünfundzwanzig Jahre … ein viertel Jahrhundert in Frieden … warum genehmigte uns Mahal nicht mehr als diese viel zu kurze Zeit“, schimpft er und die bittere Enttäuschung ist nur allzu leicht darin zu finden.

Ich begebe mich vor ihm auf die Knie. Zärtlich entferne ich die Finger von den Augen und der Blick, der mich empfängt, ist Wut, Kummer und Schwermut in nur einem winzigen Blinzeln zusammengetragen zu einem Berg aus Verzweiflung. „Mein strahlend-heller Stern der Hoffnung … erleuchtest du mir auch dieses Mal den Weg des Sieges“, flüstert er erstickt unter aufkommenden Tränen und schließt mich in die Arme.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Die silbernen Linien auf der nicht mehr ganz makellosen Klinge von Stich glänzen im Kerzenlicht. Eine kleine Scharte im Metall blieb zurück, als ich Azog den Arm von den Schultern schlug, aber noch immer ist das elbische Schwert mehr als bereit für Kämpfe und Schlachten. Laut fauchend verdrängt die Schneide die Luft, als ich es rückartig nach vorne bewege, einem imaginären Feind entgegen. Anscheinend verlernt man den Umgang mit Waffen nicht so leicht wie gedacht.

„Nein … dieses Mal nicht!“, brummt die erzürnt-tiefe Stimme von Thorin hinter mir und ich fahre erschrocken herum, habe ich sein Hereinkommen doch nicht bemerkt. Seine Gesichtszüge sind verhärtet von Entschlossenheit und Missmut und die Augen verdeutlichen mir die Endgültigkeit des Befehls. Ich lasse Stich und den Blick sinken. „Es ist die Pflicht der Herrscher die Truppen in die Schlacht zu führen“, bemerke ich ruhig aber dennoch aufmüpfig. Das Argument, dass damals bereits meine Entscheidung rechtfertigte an seiner Seite zu kämpfen.

Thorin tritt mit schweren, betont majestätisch-sicheren Schritten an mich heran und nimmt mir das Schwert demonstrativ aus den Händen. „Ich verlor dich bereits zu oft beinahe während eines Gefechts. Noch einmal werde ich mir nicht verzeihen können dich in Gefahr zu bringen. Du bleibst hier!“ Seine Stimme ist fest, aber wenn ich eines in den zurückliegenden Jahren perfektioniert habe, dann ihm die Stirn zu bieten. „Ich bin die Königin und …“, beginne ich mit nun stolz erhobenen Haupt, aber er umfasst meine Schultern beinahe schon schmerzhaft. „Nein … auch wenn du mir sonst bei allem ranggleich gestellt bist, in dieser Sache bin ich dein Herr und Gebieter und eine Missachtung meines Befehls gestatte ich nicht. Du … bleibst … hier!“ Seine Augen durchdringen mich und meine Entschlossenheit, verwüsten sie gnadenlos und letztendlich beuge ich mich seinem starken Willen.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Wenn es mich dereinst beeindruckte wie schnell und einschüchternd sich Zwerge bewaffnen können und wie verängstigen das unüberblickbare Auflaufen eines ganzen Heeres dieser kraftstrotzenden Krieger sein kann, die Menge an Kämpfern, die sich jetzt im Morgengrauen auf der Ebene versammelt haben, um gen Gundabad zu ziehen, ist imponierender als alles bislang Gesehene. Thorin, seine Schwesternsöhne und Heerführer reiten stämmige und ebenfalls wie sie stark gepanzerte Ponys und schwören mit donnernder Stimme die Soldaten auf den bevorstehenden Marsch und Kampf ein. Zwischen ihnen kann ich die Kämpfer aus unserer einstigen Gemeinschaft entdecken. Balin, Dori, Gloin und Nori … trotz all der der dazwischen liegenden Jahre verwandelt in die faszinierenden und glänzenden Helden, wie sie mir einstmals bereits erschienen.

Allerdings, die Situation ist eine andere als damals. Sie ziehen zwar in eine Schlacht … grausam, gnadenlos und blutig wird sie sein … ohne Zweifel … begleitet von Mandos, dem unnachgiebigen Todesengel … aber sie ist nicht aussichtslos. Der Sieg ist uns gewiss, denn wir treffen den Feind unvorbereitet und mit einer unglaublichen Stärke, geboren aus der Verbundenheit der Völker, die erneut gemeinsam gegen sie kämpfen. Dieses Mal aber mächtig und organisiert und zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Denn am Horizont sehe ich die unzähligen Speere der Menschen in den blassblauen Himmel aufragen wie Winterdickichte und auf den Weg nach Norden werden sie sich mit den elbischen Truppen vereinigen.

Dís und meine Tochter flankieren mich, bereit die heldenhaften Krieger die wir Sohn, Bruder, Gemahl und Vater nennen zu verabschieden. Sie reiten schließlich vor uns, nehmen dankend die Blumengaben der Bediensteten an und ich trage in meinem Inneren eine eigene Schlacht mit mir aus um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Seid unerbittlich zu unseren Feinden und möge Mahal Euch zum glorreichen Sieg verhelfen!“, wünsche ich dagegen mit kraftvoller Stimme und Thorin nickt mir wohlwollend zu. Keine Tränen … keine Angst … keine Schwäche zeigen … seine erneute Anordnung am Morgen war eindeutig und duldet keine Missachtung.

Dennoch, als sie sich bereits abwenden wollen, halte ich ihn zurück. Unter den gefesselten Blicken der Anwesenden ziehe ich mir das bewusst angelegte königsblaue Band aus den Haaren und binde es um die Schnalle der reich verzierten Armschiene. „Sei vorsichtig, riskiere nichts und komme zu uns zurück“, bitte ich ungehört für die Ohren der anderen. Thorin streicht mit den Fingerspitzen andächtig und wortlos über das Kleinod, wie schon einmal, als ich ihm eine identische Mitgabe für den Kampf überreichte. Eine Erinnerung an das was er trauernd zurücklassen würde, für was sich der Sieg weit über Ruhm und Ehre stehend lohnt.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

„Amad, ich reite mit Bilris zur Jagd“, informiert mich meine Tochter nur vier Tage später beiläufig und stürmt bereits wieder bekleidet mit Reituniform und geschultertem, reichlich bestückten Köcher und Bogen aus Thorins Arbeitszimmer, in dem ich während seiner Abwesenheit die meiste Zeit des Tages verbringe. „Was … nein … Fís warte!“, versuche ich sie sofort aufzuhalten, und zu meinem Erstaunen hält sie tatsächlich inne. „Du weißt doch, dass dein Vater verboten hat den Berg zu verlassen, solange uns nicht die Nachricht vom Ausgang der Schlacht erreichte“, ermahne ich eindringlich und tadelnd und sofort wandelt sich ihr eben noch so fröhliches Hobbitgesicht in das eines störrischen Zwerges. „Aber ich habe mich doch bereits letzte Woche mit Iserith verabredet“, protestiert sie trotzig. „Glaube mir, auch die Elben verlassen bis dahin ihre Hallen nicht, es ist einfach zu gefährlich! Höre einmal auf uns … bitte“, wende ich erneut ein und ihr missmutiges Schnauben und die abschließende laut zu donnernde Tür verdeutlichen mir, dass sie die Bedenken, wenn auch grantig wie es ein junger Zwerg nur sein kann, annahm.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Die Ratssitzung später an diesem Tag ist zur Abwechslung einmal ereignislos. Gratulation, wenn ihr die mitschwingende Ironie aus meinen Worten herauslesen konntet. Dís und Gimli, der sehr zu seinem Bedauern erst nach dem Losmarsch der Truppen von einer Absendung in das Reich der Schwarzschmiede zurückkehrte, unterstützen mich in der Langeweile, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wird und einer der Stallburschen hineingestürmt kommt. Die kalte Panik in seinen Augen, die mir recht wörtlich einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagt, ist besorgniserregend.

„Majestät, verzeiht die unangemeldete Störung, aber die Pferde Ihrer Hoheit und ihrer Zofe kehrten eben reiterlos zum Berg zurück!“


	83. Düstere Gewissheit

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ich glaube, in meinem ganzen Leben bin ich noch nie so schnell gerannt. Die Lunge protestiert bereits schmerzhaft brennend ob der ungewohnten Anstrengung und die Beine zittern, als ich endlich an dem geschlossenen Haupttor ankomme. Schon von Weitem kann ich die panische Erregung der Ponys spüren, die sie trotz der beruhigenden Worte der Stallburschen dazu bringt sich immer wieder aufzubäumen … und das Blut erkennen, dass hartnäckig an ihnen klebt.

Die braune Stute von Bilris trägt eine tiefe Schnittwunde in der Flanke, aber an der Schecke von Fís erkenne ich auf den ersten Blick keinerlei Verletzungen. Dennoch verschandeln rote, feucht-glänzende Flecken schimmerndes Fell und seidige Mähne. „Mahal steh uns bei …“, keucht Dís neben mir und Breda bricht in kummervolle Tränen aus und Gimli umfasst haltgebend meinen Arm, aber dennoch beginnt sich plötzlich alles um mich herum zu drehen.

Der Atem beschleunigt sich angsterfüllt. Im Kopf hämmert der schnelle Herzschlag dumpf und schmerzhaft nach. Ein Gefühl der Taubheit breitet sich in dem zitternden Körper aus … und dann wird plötzlich alles Schwarz …

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Mystifikation Bil_

**_„Du kannst mir nicht entkommen …“_ **

_Die Stimme ist erbarmungslos. Dröhnt wie Gewittergrollen in tiefen Bergschluchten über mich hinweg und verursacht ein zersetzendes Vibrieren, das es schafft bis in die kleinsten Äderchen seine zerstörende Wirkung zu verbreiten._

**_„Dein Leben ist bedeutungslos … ein Funke des Nichts …“_ **

_Zornige Flammen brennen auf der Haut. Zerren grimmig an Kleidung, Haut und Haar. Verbrennen jedwedes schöne Gefühl, dass es auf dieser oder einer anderen Welt gibt unerbittlich und restlos zu einem Haufen grauer Asche, die vom stürmischen Wind hinfort getragen wird._

**_„Jeder den du liebst, wird mit dir in den Feuern des Untergangs brennen …“_ **

_Rot und unerträglich glühend-hell wüten die Flammensäulen in den Augen, als ich endlich die Kraft finde sie zu öffnen. Aber der Anblick, der mich empfängt, ist qualvoller als jeder irdische Schmerz es jemals sein könnte._

_Die vernommenen Schmerzensschreie aus vergangenen Träumen erlangen endlich ihre körperliche Gestalt. Thorin und Fís, untergehend in einem tiefen Meer aus dämonischen Licht. Die Augen weit und weiß vor Schrecken und Schmerz. Die Münder fremdartig verzogen in nun stummen Wehklagen. Die Glieder bereits verbrannt bis auf die rußgeschwärzten Knochen …_

_Und diese verdammte unsichtbare Macht hält mich davon ab zu ihnen zu gelangen. Sie zerrt unerbittlich an dem schmerztauben und dennoch wollenden Körper, bannt ihn mit unsichtbaren, eisernen Ketten. Hilflos und mit tränenverschleierten Blick muss ich daher mit ansehen, wie sie in den Flammen versinken … und ein Teil meines Herzens stirbt qualvoll mit ihnen._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei, der es endlich schafft zwischen den spröden Lippen hindurch zu dringen, schrecke ich auf. Allerdings, trotz der Rückkehr aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erscheinen mir die Flammenmeere einen Moment lang auch in der Wirklichkeit. Sie überschwemmen Wände und Möbel, fließen über die Bettdecke und erreichen bereits den zitternden Körper, als sich plötzlich das besorgte Gesicht von Dís aus ihnen heraus materialisiert. Tröstend umfasst sie meine Schultern und ich blicke sie wenige hektische Atemzüge lang an, als würde ich ihre Existenz bezweifeln.

„Bil, beruhige dich, du hast nur geträumt“, bittet sie mit sanfter Stimme und augenblicklich kommt die bittere Erinnerung an das was war zurück und die Erkenntnis, dass dieser Traum nicht nur Trugbild bleiben könnte, ist schrecklich. „Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?“, frage ich aufgewühlt und schlage die Decke bereits beiseite, um aufzustehen. Schwindel überkommt mich, der Kopf brummt schmerzhaft und die Beine wollen nachgeben, als ich sie belaste. „Zum Glück nicht lange, vielleicht eine Stunde … Aber Bil, was hast du vor?“; erwidert Dís besorgt und aufgewühlt klingend, als ich die Beschwerden mit aller Stärke ignorierend zu einer meiner Kleidertruhen eile. Sie ist einfach und alt, wurde in den letzten Jahren kaum und wenn dann nur um in Lebenserinnerungen zu schwelgen geöffnet.  
  
Hastig entnehme ich ihr die einfache und zweckmäßige Kleidung eines ehemaligen Hobbits auf Reisen und entledige mich des Unterkleides, um diese anzulegen. „Ich muss sie finden“, gebe ich ihr lediglich knapp als Antwort, während ich anschließend auch den Mithrilharnisch und einen ledernen Mantel überstreife, sowie Stich an meiner Seite befestige. „Du willst was?“ Dís‘ Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe vor Unruhe und die aufkommenden Bedenken um mein Vorhaben, sind nur allzu nachdrücklich der Frage zu entnehmen.

„Aber … aber … wir haben bereits Suchtrupps ausgesendet … du bringst dich nur selber in Gefahr!“, wendet sie japsend ein, allerdings schenke ich den Sorgen keine weitere Beachtung. „Haben sie ihre Stute mitgenommen?“, frage ich lediglich beiläufig, als ich bereits den Gang in Richtung Stallungen Entlangeile und sie mir schnellen Schrittes folgt. „Nein … warum sollten sie?“ Dís hat mich schließlich eingeholt und hält mich mit dem festen Griff, den ich sonst nur von ihrem Bruder kenne, an der Hand zurück. „Dieses Pferd ist kein gewöhnliches. Es ist eine Unterart der Mearas, unglaublich intelligent und ausdauernd. Sie wird uns zu ihr führen“, erkläre ich knapp und bereits wütend über die Anzweiflung meines Willens und entreiße mich ihr. Dís schnaubt resignierend aus, letztendlich verstehend, dass sie mich sowieso nicht aufhalten kann. „Dann warte kurz und ich komme mit dir. Wer auch immer die Mädchen entführt hat, zu zweit haben wir vielleicht wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance gegen sie.“

„Und mit noch zwei mehr, werden die Erfolgsaussichten überdies besser“, hören wir plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme und als wir uns umdrehen, stehen dort Breda und Gimli, bereits gehüllt in glänzende Rüstungen und in Begleitung ihrer Schwerter und Äxte.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Die Spuren im durch die andauernde Trockenheit des Sommers staubigen Boden sind nicht leicht zu finden und so bin ich unendlich dankbar über die Zielsicherheit des Ponys und die hervorragenden Fähigkeiten von Gimli, der selbst unbedeutend erscheinende Hinweise Fís und Bilris zuordnen kann. Es dauert daher nicht, bis wir an eine schattenlichtdurchflutete Lichtung am Rande des Grünwaldes gelangen, auf der niedergetrampeltes Gras und rotes Blut an den Halmen unverkennbar auf einen vor nicht langer Zeit stattgefundenen Kampf hindeuten.

Gimli sitzt ab und sucht am Boden nach weiteren Hinweisen. Nicht lange, und er findet einen Pfeil und eindeutige Spuren. „Orks“, spuckt er mit deutlicher Abscheu in der Stimme aus und gibt mir das schwarze, verrostete Geschoss, an dem sich zu unser aller Schrecken ebenfalls Zwergenblut befindet. „Die Mädchen würden hier überfallen, auf ihren Pferden wartend. Sie setzten sich zur Wehr und ritten in Richtung Wald, zu Fuß verfolgt von ihren Angreifern“, erklärt Gimli weiter und führt uns mit gesenkten Kopf über die Lichtung erneut auf die dichten Bäume zu.

Dort, zwischen Gestrüpp und Farnen, entdecken wir schließlich die Kadaver dreier Orks. „Hier wurden sie eingeholt und von den Pferden gezogen, anscheinend nicht ohne erfolgreiche Gegenwehr. Die tödlichen Wunden stammen eindeutig von Schwertern“, erklärt Gimli weiter und dreht einen der in der Sommerhitze bereits aufgedunsenen Leichen mit dem Fuß um. Das sowieso schon abscheulich hässliche Gesicht des Orks ist zusätzlich entstellt von tiefen Schnittwunden und aufgeplatzten Blessuren. Ein Pfeil mit Rabenfedern steckt in seiner Brust. Wenn ich nicht solche Angst um sie hätte, ich wäre stolz auf die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten meiner Tochter … und auch ein wenig schockiert, dass sie anscheinend keine Hemmungen hatte ihnen mutig entgegen zu treten, ja sie sogar zu töten.

Und dann sehe ich unter einem der Orks etwas Bekanntes liegen. Schnell lasse ich mich von dem Rücken der Schecke gleiten und ziehe es unter dem stinkenden Kadaver hervor. „Fís‘ Bogen. Kili hat ihn gefertigt und ihr geschenkt, sie würde ihn niemals ohne guten Grund zurücklassen“, keuche ich aufgewühlt und den Tränen nahe und sehe mich um. Viele übereinander getrampelte Fußspuren im hier feuchten Waldboden sind gut zu erkennen, sie führen tiefer in das finstere Dickicht hinein.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lange müssen wir der Fährte folgen, die zudem durch abgebrochene Äste und zurückgelassene Habseligkeiten selbst im immerwährenden Dämmerlicht beinahe beunruhigend leicht zu erkennen ist, bis wir tief im Innere des Grünwaldes an eine alte Festung gelangen. Die grauen, teilweise zerstörten Mauern sind mit Moss bewachsen und verknöcherte Ranken verschiedenster Kletterpflanzen haben sich ihren Halt am Gestein erkämpfen können. Dunkle, leere Fensterlöcher starren uns an wie unheilverheißende Monsteraugen. Die Brücke über einen tiefen Graben, die an einem unverschlossenen Tor endet, ist ebenfalls halb zerfallen. Das Dach ist an vielen Stellen schadhaft und Bäume und andere Pflanzen haben sich im Laufe anscheinend vieler unbewohnter Jahre die Vorherrschaft über das Leben im Gebäude gesichert. Aber die Spuren enden hier unzweifelhaft.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?“, frage ich Dís, aber auch sie schüttelt in Nichtwissen den Kopf. „Er sieht jedenfalls verlassen aus?“, bemerkt Breda neben mir und sitzt ab. Suchend kämpfen wir uns durch das dichte Gebüsch, aber finden keine Anzeichen dafür, dass die Angreifer nicht in der Festung verschwunden sind. Schließlich binden wir die Pferde an einem umgestürzten Baum fest und beratschlagen das weitere Vorgehen. Ich sehe nach oben und zwischen den Baumwipfeln hindurch kann ich erkennen, dass es langsam dämmert. „Wir warten bis es dunkel ist und schleichen uns hinein. Das Tor ist offen und womöglich unbewacht. Sie werden nicht damit rechnen, dass wir sie so schnell finden, diese Chance müssen wir nutzen“, befehle ich mit fester und selbstsicherer Stimme, obwohl ich in meinem Inneren zittere vor Angst und Aufregung.

Kaum, dass die Dunkelheit der Nacht eingesetzt hat und die Finsternis im dahingehend noch immer seinem ehemaligen Namen gerecht werdenden Düsterwald noch undurchdringlicher macht, bestätigt sich unser Verdacht, dass sich die Angreifer in die Festung zurückgezogen haben. Rote Feuerscheine bringen einige der leeren Fenster flackernd zum Erglühen und lassen sie noch ungeheuerlicher wirken als vorher. Leise und mit gezogenen Schwertern schleichen wir uns heran. Mir als noch immer leichtfüßiger Hobbit gelingt dies spielend, aber wie früher bereits, verfluche ich die schweren Stiefel der Zwerge, mit denen sie keinen einzigen Ast lautlos zerbrechen lassen können und trockenes Laub ohrenbetäubend geräuschvoll zum Rascheln bringen.

Dennoch treten wir schließlich wie durch ein Wunder unbemerkt durch das Tor und augenblicklich beginnt auch Stich bläulich zu glimmen. Der riesige Innenhof ist leer und liegt in stiller Dunkelheit. Die Statue eines Reiters steht in der Mitte des gepflasterten Rondells und erst als wir uns Deckung suchend an dessen Sockel schmiegen, erkennen wir, dass er kopflos ist und an vielen Stellen durch schwarze Erde und Blut entstellt wurde. „Dies war anscheinend einst eine Festung der Menschen, aber ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wer hier in dieser Abgelegenheit gehaust hat“, bemerkt Dís schließlich und zeigt auf den Kopf des Reiters, der unweit von uns liegt und ebenfalls geschändet wurde. Die Andeutung einer prächtigen, mehrmals gezackten Krone ist allerdings noch immer zu erahnen. „Damals, vor sehr langer Zeit, lebte ein König in diesem Teil von Mittelerde“, beginne ich mich daraufhin zu erinnern. „Er war mächtig und angesehen, aber scheute die Gesellschaft seinesgleichen, hegte keine Beziehungen zu Elben oder den anderen Völkern. In meinen Büchern steht, dass er von Sauron mit falschen Versprechungen von Stärke und Reichtum verführt und zuletzt sein Diener wurde. Der dunkle Feind gab ihm einen der neun Menschenringe der Macht und er wurde nach seinem Tod zu einem der Nazgûl, ein Ringgeist, nur noch ein unsterblicher Schatten von etwas Lebendigen und Fühlenden.“

Und plötzlich wird der Ring, der in der Tasche meiner Weste ruht, so schwer wie Stein und das Gefühl achtenswerter und zwängender ihn zu benutzen als es jemals war. Nein … er kann keiner dieser Ringe sein, denn von keinem ist überliefert, dass er seinen Träger unsichtbar machte. Langsam gleiten meine Finger zwischen den Stoff und ich berühre das warme Metall mit Bedacht, kurz davor ihn mir überzustreifen …

„Seht dort, ein Feuerschein!“, ruft Breda plötzlich leise und zeigt auf einen der Durchgänge, die in das Innere des Palas führen. Ihre Stimme reißt mich zum Glück aus der beeinflussenden Trance des Ringes, bevor ich mich diesem ergeben kann. Erschrocken zucken die klammen Finger zurück und ich muss mir die dringend benötigte Beherrschung suchend mit ihnen über die brennenden Augen fahren. „Majestät, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Gimli sofort beunruhigt klingend, aber ich wehre seine Besorgnis mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ab, nachdem ich mich wieder gefasst habe.

Darauf bedacht in der Dunkelheit keine Geräusche zu verursachen, folgen wir schließlich dem Schein tiefer in das Gemäuer hinein. Umgestürzte Säulen, bröckelnde Gesteinsbrocken, knochige, vertrocknete Wurzeln und staubiger Schutt erschweren das Vorankommen immer wieder. Aber endlich gelangen wir an einen Türbogen, aus dem uns abartig grunzende, schmatzende und grölende Laute entgegenschallen, die unzweifelhaft nur von Orks stammen können.

Verbergend drücken wir uns gegen die Wand. Breda neben mir atmet hörbar nervös und ängstlich, so stockend und zitternd wie die Luft ihre Lungen verlässt. Ich sehe sie kurz Mut spendend an, drücke zudem beruhigend die um das Schwertheft geschlossene verkrampft-bebende Hand, bevor ich mich nach vorne beuge und einen kurzen Blick in die anscheinend ehemalige Gesindeküche werfe. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages habe ich mit den scharfen Augen die Situation erfasst. „Etwa zehn Orks … hässlich, groß und teilweise gepanzert und bewaffnet“, berichte ich kurz und die Zwerge sehen mich verwundert an.

„Die schaffen wir vier mit Leichtigkeit“, brummt Gimli und hebt bereits angriffslustig seine Axt, aber ich halte ihn zurück. „Nein, Orks kämpfen und sterben niemals leise. Wenn noch andere hier sind, dann werden sie auf uns aufmerksam.“ Ich sehe mich ein Weiterkommen suchend um. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür winden sich Treppenstufen nach oben und unten in die Dunkelheit. „Wenn sie die Mädchen hier gefangen halten, dann vermutlich in den Verliesen im Keller“, mutmaße ich flüsternd und die Zwerge stimmen mir kopfnickend zu.

Leise und schnell huschen wir an der Tür vorbei, sodass die Orks noch nicht einmal die Andeutung eines Verdachts schöpfen. An der Treppe bestimme ich wortlos, dass Dís und ich die unteren Räume durchsuchen und Gimli und Breda trotz meines Verdachts zur Sicherheit die oberen. Niemand widerspricht meinem Befehl. Leichtfüßig nehmen wir hintereinandergehend die Stufen und tatsächlich führen uns diese schließlich nach unendlich erscheinenden Momenten in den Keller. Die Luft hier riecht nach Moder und Staub und ist feucht und kalt. Ein klammer Film bildet sich auf der nicht durch Stoff bedeckten Haut und lässt uns frösteln. Die Dunkelheit ist eigentlich undurchdringlich und nur schemenhaft können die scharfen Augen etwas erkennen.

Langsam gehen wird weiter, immer darauf bedacht Schutt und Geröll vieler Jahrhunderte, der auch hier im Übermaß vorhanden ist auszuweichen. Und dann höre ich plötzlich ein leises Wimmern die Finsternis durchbrechen. „Fís …“, rufe ich leise, „… Bilris?“ Lediglich ein Rascheln antwortet mir und dann erkenne ich unweit von uns einen Arm in den Gang hineinragen. Sofort laufen wir darauf zu und tatsächlich, es ist meine Tochter, die mir blutverschmiert und von Angst gezeichnet gegenübersteht, voneinander getrennt durch eiserne Gitterstäbe. „Amad, es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe“, wimmert sie erstickt unter fließenden Tränen und ich kann meine nun ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, wir werden euch hier herausholen,“, sage ich dennoch mit fest-überzeugter Stimme und bin unendlich dankbar, als nun auch Bilris an die Gitterstäbe tritt, anscheinend ebenfalls größtenteils von Wunden verschont geblieben.

Aber plötzlich vernehmen wir das Klirren von aufeinandertreffenden Metall, das Grunzen von kämpfenden Orks und die donnernden Schlachtrufe von Gimli von oben zu uns dringen. Ich rüttle in Panik an der Zellentür, aber sie gibt noch nicht einmal einen Millimeter nach. Die beiden Mädchen sehen mich mit großen, in Angst weißen Augen an und dann höre ich bereits das in Sabber ertrinkende Knurren die Treppen hinabwallen.

Dís und ich stellen uns kampfbereit auf, die Hefte unserer Schwerter so fest umklammert, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Im blauen Schein von Stich erkenne ich schließlich die unzählbaren Orks wie brackiges Wasser auf uns zufließen. Ihre Fratzen sind durch Deformationen und Blutdurst entstellt. Die aschgrau-schwarze Haut, die nur vereinzelt zwischen rostigen Rüstungsteilen hervorblitzt, matt und dreckig. Die Augen von so viel zerstörerischem Hass durchdrungen, dass mein Herz für wenige Schläge aussetzt, nur um danach doppelt so schnell und aufgeregt weiter zu schlagen.

Verzweifelt schlagen wir auf unsere Feinde ein. Immer und immer wieder. Bewegen uns durch die brechende Flut aus stinkenden Leibern, weichen elegant ihren Krummschwertern und Speeren aus und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erlaube ich mir in der Bewunderung wie unerwartet geschickt und kraftvoll Dís kämpfen kann zu versinken. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit, der mir teuer zu stehen kommt, denn sofort schlägt mir einer der Orks das Schwert aus der Hand und seinen Knauf auf den Kopf … und dann wird alles schwarz und taub …


	84. Düstere Pläne

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Mystifikation Bil_

_Das Kúma, die unendliche Leere, in der einzig Ea existiert, ist schrecklich-schöner als ich sie mir jemals hätte erdenken können. Kein Gefühl, keine Macht, kein Elend, keine Wohlgestalt, kein Licht scheint in ihr gedeihen zu können. Die Schwärze ist undurchdringlich und niederdrückend, wie eine alles erstickende Decke._

_Schwerelos, bewusst losgelöst von Zeit und Raum, wandert meine geschundene Seele durch das Nichts. Aber wenn ich tot bin, so müsste ich doch in Mandos‘ Ewigen Hallen in Gesellschaft der Meinen verweilen, begleitet allein durch Gedanken und Erinnerungen aus einem Leben voller Freud und Leid. Warum also scheine ich keine Ruhe finden zu können? Aus welchem Grund wurde ich verdammt aus Arda?_

_Und dann höre ich erneut diese bereits aus so vielen schrecklichen Träumen bekannte Stimme. Dröhnend und achtungsgebietend. Sie murmelt etwas in einer alten Sprache, die ich nicht verstehe, aber dennoch graben sich die Worte wie Gift in meine Seele und zersetzen sie, sodass Nichts von mir übrig bleibt … außer einem goldenen Ring …_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, stöhne ich noch aller Willenskraft beraubt und betäubt von dem erträumten Hirngespinst auf, denn der Kopf schmerzt dumpf, Blut, das anscheinend in die Augen gelaufen ist, brennt darin, mein Körper fühlt sich schwach und geschunden, seelenlos für einen Moment. „Sie ist wach“, höre ich gedämpft die Stimme von Dís und spüre plötzlich, wie jemand mir sanft und schmerzlindernd über die Haare streicht. Ich zwinge mich regelrecht dazu die Augen zu öffnen, aber hätte es genauso gut sein lassen können, denn allein undurchdringliche Dunkelheit empfängt mich. Und dann steigt mir die ekelhafte Geruchsmischung aus Moder, Staub, Blut und stinkenden Orkdreck in die Nase und lässt mich im Zusammenspiel mit dem einsetzenden Schwindel würgen.

„Sie hat höchstwahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung“, vermutet Dís mitfühlend und versucht den zitternden Körper zu stützen, während er sich den spärlichen Überresten des Tagesmahls entledigt. Wäre ich bei klarem Verstand und nur ansatzweise körperlicher Gewalt, die schwächliche und mitleiderregende Erscheinung wäre mir mehr als unangenehm, aber so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich der tröstenden Fürsorge hinzugeben. „Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?“, presse ich schließlich zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzügen heraus, nachdem ich mich etwas beruhigt habe und sogar aufsetzen konnte. Dennoch dreht sich die nunmehr bereits schattige Dunkelheit noch immer schwankend, sodass ich den Kopf schüttle, um auch noch die letzten Reste der Bewusstlosigkeit zu vertreiben. Vorsichtig tastend befühle ich die Wunde am Kopf, dort, wo mich der Ork mit seinem Schwert traf. Geronnenes Blut glänzt auf den Fingerspitzen, als ich sie danach betrachte.

„Wir wurden gefangen genommen und sie haben uns in einen der Kerker zusammengepfercht“, antwortet Gimli und augenblicklich kommt die Erinnerung wieder. „Fís …?“, hauche ich zitternd und, so als ob sie nur darauf gewartet hätte, lässt sich meine Tochter laut weinend in meine Arme fallen. „Amad, es tut mir so leid, ich hatte solche Angst um dich“, wimmert sie bitterlich und ich halte den zitternden Körper fester. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es wieder gut, wir werden hier heraus kommen“, lüge ich beruhigend und sehe mich prüfend um. Augenblicklich wieder beherrscht und gefestigt. Keine Emotionen zeigen, keine Gefühle … egal wie aussichtslos die Situation erscheint … das Volk verlässt sich auf uns. Thorins mahnende Worte dröhnen in dem noch immer schmerzenden Kopf und spenden mir dennoch Mut und Stärke, denn noch nie waren sie wichtiger als jetzt.

  
Die Zelle liegt in Dunkelheit, aber durch die kleinen Fenster am oberen Rand der feucht-glänzenden, steinernen Wände kann ich erkennen, dass es langsam dämmert. Gimli sitzt wachend an die eisernen Gitterstäbe gelehnt, Breda und ihre sichtbar völlig verängstigte Tochter schmiegen sich unweit von uns aneinander. Dís verweilt mit besorgtem Gesicht neben mir und ich atme erleichtert aus, als ich erfasse, dass alle soweit von schlimmen Verletzungen verschont blieben.

„Was machen wir jetzt, niemand weiß, wo wir sind?“, wimmert Breda und die unbeschreibliche Todesangst ist nur allzu ungedämpft wahrzunehmen. „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden … vielleicht haben sich die Pferde losgerissen und führen jemanden zu uns … oder wir werden als Geiseln gefangen gehalten …“, mutmaße ich Unverzagtheit gebend, auch wenn ich meinen Worten selber kaum Glauben schenken kann. „Erpressung … Orks sind zu dumm, um sich solch einen Plan auszudenken“, wirft Gimli ein, aber noch bevor er fortfahren kann, hören wir das bekannte und gefürchtete Glucksen und Gurgeln und Sabbern der Feinde näherkommen.

„Normale Orks schon … aber wir sind keine normalen Orks“, krächzt eine Stimme begleitet von dreckigen Gelächter durch die Dunkelheit. Gimli löst sich von der Zellentür und stellt sich beschützend vor uns, die Fäuste kampfbereit erhoben, denn wir wurden all unserer Waffen beraubt. Und kaum einen Wimpernschlag später, funkeln unzählige gelbe Augen in der Dunkelheit auf. Gehässig und blutdürstig blitzen sie wie ein Gewittersturm und meine Tochter beginnt in den Schutz vorgaukelnden Armen zu zittern. „Zeig ihnen deine Angst nicht, Fís, denn dann denken sie, dass du schwach bist … aber du bist eine Tochter Durins und alles andere als machtlos“, bestärke ich sie mit fester Stimme und stehe schwankend auf. „Wer seid ihr dann und warum haltet ihr uns gefangen?“, frage ich mit hoch erhobenen Haupt und majestätischen Tonfall die Augen und die Kreaturen beginnen zu lachen, die misstönig deformierte und heulende Version eines Lachens allerdings.

„Das werdet ihr schon sehen“, jaulen sie vergnügt und dann quietscht die sich öffnende Zellentür und sie strömen in den kleinen Raum. Unzählige entstellte und klauenbewährte Hände greifen nach mir, drehen die Arme schmerzhaft auf den Rücken und ich unterdrücke mit aller Kraft einen qualtragenden Laut, um ihnen auch nicht noch irgendeine Genugtuung zu geben. Die unglaubliche Kraft der Kreaturen zwingt mich nach unten, sodass ich auf die Knie gehen muss. Ich schwöre, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bietet, werde ich diese Abscheulichkeiten für die Demütigung und Behandlung büßen lassen.

„Sieh an, sieh an … die Königin unter dem Berge kniet wie eine gemeine Bettlerin auf dem dreckigen Boden“, höre ich plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme und zucke erschrocken zusammen. Nein … das kann nicht sein. Er ist tot. Ich selber habe gesehen, wie sein körperloser Kopf dereinst in die Tiefe stürzte. Ich blicke mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf und tatsächlich löst sich eine riesige Gestalt aus der Finsternis. Ihr Gang ist sicher und einschüchternd. Die Glieder dicht bepackt mit beeindruckenden Muskeln und glänzenden Rüstungsteilen. Allerdings die Haut nicht weiß im spärlich hereinfallenden Licht der aufgegangenen Sonne, so wie ich sie erwartet hätte, sondern genauso aschgrau wie die der anderen Orks um sie herum, die augenblicklich hündisch vor ihr buckeln.

„Wer bist du?“, entkommt mir die trotz aller vorgenommenen Beherrschung ängstlich klingende Frage und dann endlich tritt die Kreatur vollumfänglich in das Licht und ich erkenne eine … Orkfrau … riesig und entstellt, ein Auge weißlich blind und übersäht mit tiefen Narben und schwarzen Zeichen. „Nun, Majestät, könnt Ihr Euch das nicht denken?“, fragt sie deutlich ironisch höfflich und schließt die Krallenhände bereits im nächsten Moment um meinen Hals. Sie drückt nicht kräftig zu, aber dennoch graben sich die spitzen Klauen schmerzhaft in die Haut und ich muss um Atem ringen. „Lass sie los, du abscheuliche Ausgeburt der Finsternis!“, höre ich durch das einsetzende pochende Blutrauschen in den Ohren Gimli schreien.

Aber wie erwartet lässt sich die Orkfrau von seinem Befehl nicht beindrucken, mit welcher Grundlage auch, ist er doch genauso waffenlos und gefangen wie wir alle. Ich huste erstickt und die Orkin beugt sich hinunter, sodass mir der nach Verwesung und Fäkalien stinkende Atem ins Gesicht schlägt und mich erneut würgen lässt. „Einst nahmen du und deine dreckigen Verbündeten mir etwas Wichtiges. Seitdem sinne ich nach Rache … und nun ist endlich der Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen“, spuckt sie recht wörtlich aus und schleudert mich mit einer unglaublichen Kraft von sich, sodass ich gegen eine Wand pralle.

Hustend und mit dem Schmerz kämpfend liege ich auf dem Boden. Die kaum verschlossene Wunde am Kopf platzt erneut auf und Blut rinnt brennende in die Augen. Mein Körper zittert unkontrolliert und noch immer muss ich mit der Übelkeit und dem Schwindel der Luftnot und Gehirnerschütterung kämpfen. „Azogs Gemahlin …“, bringe ich schließlich als Verdacht hervor und kämpfe mich alles ignorierend nach oben, und die Orkfrau bellt schallend ihr knurrendes Lachen als Bestätigung. „Ganz Recht, mein Name ist Krella … ich war seine Gefährtin und Mutter von Bolg. Viele Jahre lang beobachtete ich, sammelte eine Armee um mich, plante und schwelgte in der Vorstellung dich und deine Brut zu töten, damit dem Zwergenkönig derselbe quälende Verlust widerfährt den er mir bereitete.“

Ich atme stockend aus. Von Anfang an war das hier also das Ziel. Die Entdeckung des Heeres in Gundabad. Zu wenige, um uns gefährlich zu werden, Bauernopfer in einem arglistigen Plan der Rache. Der Zug der Soldaten unter der Führung von Thorin in den Kampf. Eine Ablenkung, um uns zu schwächen. Die Entführung von Fís und die Gewissheit, dass ich ihr folgen würde. Vorausgesehen und schließlich eingetroffen. Alles steuerte auf diesen Punkt zu.

Ich richte mich zu meiner vollkommenden Größe auf, straffe die verinnerlichte gebieterische Haltung und funkle sie böse an, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich in meinem momentanen körperlichen Zustand und durch die sehr viel kleinere Statur kaum einschüchternd auf sie wirken werde. Aber mein Stolz und die Würde einer Königin gebietet mir die Erhabenheit über diese Kreatur und ihren abscheulichen Plan. Und augenblicklich zuckt das Bild Thorins durch die Erinnerung. Wie er sich Azog dereinst auf der Klippe stellte. Mit gezogenem Schwert und unbeirrten Schritt durch das Flammenmeer stürmte, immer den Feind im Auge. Eine Darbietung von Heldenmut und Unerschrockenheit wie sie direkt und ungeschönt aus einem niedergeschriebenen Mythos entsprungen zu sein schien … die Opferung seines Lebens, um uns zu schützen.

„Dann verübe deine Rache an mir und lass die Anderen gehen“, sage ich mit fester Stimme und ignoriere die sofort aufflammenden Proteste meiner Gefährten. Aber die Orkfrau verzieht ihren deformierten Mund zu einem abstrusen Lächeln, zeigt die spitzen, gelblichen Zähne. „Nein ...“

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

„Wenn sie uns sowieso töten will, worauf warte sie und ihre Brut eigentlich noch?“, fragt Dís missgelaunt und lässt sich erschöpf an der Mauer nach unten gleiten. Ich achte ihre trotzige Unnachgiebigkeit selbst in solch einer aussichtslos erscheinenden Situation. Thorin war einst genauso aufsässig eingestellt in den Kerkern Thranduils. Er hätte lieber sein restliches Leben in diesen verbracht als dem Elbenherrscher die Genugtuung zu geben um seine Freilassung zu betteln.

Die Orks haben uns wieder allein gelassen. Schon seit Stunden konnten wir nichts mehr von ihnen hören. Aber die schwarze Angst, dass sie jeden Moment zurückkommen könnten, wabert wie schwerer Nebel durch die stickig-muffige Luft und macht das Atmen noch schwerer als sowieso schon. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber Orks laben sich gerne an der Furcht ihrer Opfer. Es nährt sie mehr als das madige Brot und abgestandene Wasser, von dem sie sich sonst ernähren“, antworte ich vermutend und streichle Fís, die entkräftet schließlich in meinem Schoß in einen unruhigen Schlag gefallen ist, liebevoll über die zerzausten Haare.

Gimli läuft derweil unruhig in der Zelle herum. Prüft jeden Gitterstab, jeden Stein auf eine Schwachstelle hin, um uns hier heraus zu bringen. Er ist ein guter und tapferer Junge, der niemals aufgeben wird, vermutlich noch nicht einmal im uns bevorstehenden Todeskampf. Ich reibe mir die vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung schmerzenden Augen, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg oder einer Möglichkeit den Berg zu benachrichtigen, als ich plötzlich etwas Ungewöhnliches höre. Ein leises Krächzen … aber keines der Orks, sondern unzweifelhaft das eines Raben. Aufgeregt sehe ich wieder auf und tatsächlich, auf einem der Fenstersimse sitzt ein schwarzer, riesiger Rabe. „Dís, sag mir bitte, dass ich gerade keinem Hirngespinst erliege und du den Vogel dort oben auch siehst“, bettle ich meine Schwägerin regelrecht an und als sie meinem Blick folgt, klaren ihre bislang ob unserer Situation sorgenvollen Gesichtszüge auf.

Ich strecke den Arm aus und sofort landet der Rabe schwer auf ihm, zuckt aufgeregt mit den Flügeln und krächzt zum Glück so leise, wie es ihm möglich ist um mich zu begrüßen. „Mahal hab Dank, das ist einer der Raben Erebors“, stößt Breda aus und ich atme fieberhaft, mit aller Kraft um Fassung ringend. Es ist ein strahlender Schimmer der Hoffnung, der beinahe zu erlöschen drohte. Sanft streiche ich dem Vogel über das blau-schwarz schillernde Gefieder und flüstere ihm schnell zu, dass er Thorin suchen und ihn zu uns führen soll. Der Rabe neigt seinen Kopf zur Annahme und hebt mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag ab. Ein letztes Mal sieht er mich an, während er auf dem Sims des Fensters verweilt und hebt dann in dem von der einsetzenden Dämmerung rot gefärbten Himmel ab.


	85. Düstere Kämpfe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eine weitere dunkle Nacht bricht herein. Vier Tage schon halten uns die Orks gefangen, ohne Nahrung, nur mit wenig ekelhaft schmeckendem und stinkenden Wasser, und ich spüre immer mehr, wie die letzten Kraftreserven aufgezehrt werden und sehe an den fahlen Gesichtszügen meiner Gefährten, dass es ihnen nicht anders ergeht. Wortlos versuche ich einen Blick auf den zwielichtigen Himmel zu erhaschen, der nur unwesentlich durch die kleinen Fenster erkennbar ist. Zarte Wolkenfetzen schweben vorbei, leuchten rot, orange und gelb im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Schönheit dort oben, wo hier unten nur Qual und Tod wartet. 

Mit jeder rettungslos verstreichenden Minute erstickt die immer dumpfer werdende Hoffnungslosigkeit die einst mit dem Auftauchen des Raben entflammte Zuversicht. Was ist, wenn er von den Orks entdeckt und im Flug getötet wurde? Wenn er Thorin nicht fand oder unsere Hinrichtung schneller bevorsteht, als er hier eintreffen kann? Mein Leben ist mir egal, aber das von Fís … ich würde meines geben um ihres zu schützen, das schwöre ich bei allem, was mir lieb und heilig ist.

„Verzagt nicht, Majestät, Rettung wird kommen“, höre ich plötzlich die noch immer nicht entmutigte Stimme von Gimli neben mir und lächle gequält als Antwort. „Aber wenn nicht, ihr seid alle noch so jung und habt es nicht verdient durch die dreckige Hand eines rachsüchtigen Orks zu sterben“, flüstere ich bekümmert und senke den Blick. „Das werden wir auch nicht“, erwidert er und übergibt mir auf einmal einen goldenen Dolch. „Hier nehmt, vielleicht ergibt sich eine gute Gelegenheit, damit Ihr diesem Scheusal eine Lektion erteilen könnt. Ich habe davon gehört, wie unbezwingbar Euer Wille ist und wie gut Ihr kämpfen könnt.“ Ich nehme das Messer an mich. „Wie konntest du es verstecken?“, frage ich erstaunt, denn es ist nicht gerade klein. „Ach, ich habe da so meine Techniken“, entgegnet er verschmitzt grinsend und ich erinnere mich an die unzählbar vielen Dolche und Messer und Pfeilspitzen, die Fili auf unserer Reise mit sich trug und deren diverse Verstecke an seinem Körper dereinst noch nicht einmal die Elben vollumfänglich entdecken konnten.

Ich will ihm antworten, seine Erwartungen in mich revidieren, als wir erneut das Gurgeln der Orks näherkommen hören. Schnell verberge ich den Dolch zwischen Hosenbund und Mithrilharnisch das mir zum Glück gelassen wurde. Glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Zellentür aufgerissen wird und die Feinde hineinstürmen. Grob und unerbittlich packen sich uns und mir wird klar, dass nun das Ende kommen wird. Thorin, bitte, beeile dich … nicht für mich, aber für deine Tochter …

Die Orkmeute schleppt uns hinaus auf den Innenhof der Festung. Die Schwärze der Nacht ist bereits gänzlich und wird nur durch wenige Fackeln rötlich-flackernd durchbrochen, während sie uns derb und rücksichtslos schupsen und treten und zerren. Krella steht an dem Sockel der Reiterstatue und wartet bereits darauf ihre blutdürstende Rache zu verüben. Es wird eine Exekution werden, das begreife ich, als ich den Ork sehe, der neben ihr steht und ein dreckiges Schwert hält. Kein Kampf, keine Gegenüberstellung zweier ungleicher Gegner, bei der ich wenigstens die Chance hätte zu siegen, so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mag. Eigentlich verächtlich, sogar für Orks. 

Der Söldner, der mich unsanft an den Armen hält, gibt mir einen schmerzhaften Tritt in die Kniekehle, sodass ich zu Boden sinke. Allerdings lässt er mich in diesem Moment, ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, los und ich ergreife die sich mir ungeahnt bietende Gelegenheit. Blitzartig zücke ich das Messer, drehe mich um und stoße es ihm in den ungeschützten Bauch. Schwarzes Blut spritzt mir sofort entgegen und der aufkommende Gestank nach Fäkalien ist ekelerregend, als ich es mit einem kraftvollen Ruck fast mühelos durch Haut und Fleisch gleiten lasse. Mit einem lauten Quicken fällt der tödlich Verletzte, zuckt auf den Boden liegend noch ein paar Mal im letzten grausamen Todeskampf, der dennoch nur bedingt eine Befriedigung für Qual und Entwürdigung ist. Ich höre die Schreie von Fís und Breda und dann bricht das Chaos los. Gefühlt hunderte Orks stürmen auf mich ein, versuchen mich zu fassen, aber erst als ich begraben bin unter stinkenden Leibern, die mich fast zu zerquetschen drohen, gelingt es ihnen an das Messer zu kommen. Aber nicht bevor ich noch einige von ihnen das gleiche Schicksal ihres Kumpans erleiden ließ.

Grob ziehen sie mich nach oben, Krallen reißen schmerzhaft an den blutverkrusteten Haaren und eine in die Magengrube treffende Faust presst stockend den Atem aus den Lungenflügeln. „Mutig, mutig, kleiner Hobbit … ich hätte eurer schwachen Spezies ein solches Aufbegehren gar nicht zugetraut“, spottet die Orkfrau und gräbt die spitzen Krallenfinger in meine Wangen, als ich erneut vor ihr knien muss. „Ich werde dich noch ganz andere Lektionen lehren“, entgegne ich furchtlos und winde mich in ihrem unerbittlichen Griff. Die Spitzen bohren sich in die Haut und ich fühle das Blut, das heiß und dickflüssig an mir hinunterfließt. „Sagt das Lamm, das vor den Schlachter geführt wurde“, höhnt sie und gibt dem Ork mit dem Schwert ein unmissverständliches Zeichen. 

Als dieser hinter mich tritt, entfernt sie sich wieder von mir, um sich an dem ihr bietendem Schauspiel vollumfänglich aus der Distanz vergnügen zu können. „Deine Tochter und Gefolgschaft wird mit ansehen, wie ich ihre Königin köpfen lasse, bevor ich sie nach und nach ebenfalls töte oder so lange quäle, bis sie um Erlösung betteln. Und dann schicke ich dem Abschaum der sich Durins Geschlecht nennt häppchenweise einzelne Teile eurer Körper, damit der Schmerz über euren Verlust ewiglich währt“, erklärt sie und ich sehe das Vergnügen ob diesem perfiden Plan in den grauen Augen glimmen.

Der Henker legt das Schwert an meinen Nacken, dort wo Muskeln schwach und Halswirbel dünn sind. Die Schneide ist stumpf und schartig, das spüre ich deutlich und befürchte, dass ein einziger gezielter Schlag nicht ausreichen wird, dass er mehrmals zuschlagen muss und die Vorstellung, was das für ein grauenvoller Anblick sein wird, ist erschreckend und bringt mein Herz zum Rasen. Ich fixiere die Orkfrau dennoch mit majestätisch erhobenen Blick und ungebrochener Dominanz in den Augen. Wenn ich schon auf diese Weise sterbe, dann als Königin unter dem Berge, erhaben und stolz wie ich lebte.

Krella schnaubt verachtend. „Arrogant und höhnisch selbst im Angesicht des Todes, das, was ich am meisten an Zwergen verachte.“ Ich lächle spöttisch und stolz sie noch einmal aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben. Aber bevor ich erneut nachsetzen kann, sehe ich hinter ihr einen geflügelten schwarzen Schatten auf dem Torbogen landen. „Soll ich dir erzählen, wie Azog starb … soll ich dir berichten, dass sein Tod nichtswürdig war, schändlich, selbst für euch ekelhafte, ehrlose Kreaturen. Dass gerade ich ihn schwächte, indem ich ihm den noch verbliebenen Stumpf von der Schulter schlug und Thorin ihn letztendlich enthauptete. Soll ich dir sagen, wo wir seinen ausgebluteten Kadaver ließen … auf den Scheiterhaufen vor den Toren. Er verbrannte zusammen mit eurem Otterngezücht und seinen minderwertigen Söldner zu einem kläglichen Häufchen Asche, das wir in alle Winde entließen. Und sein hässlicher Kopf verschwand für immer in den Tiefen einer Schlucht.“ 

Ich weiß, dass meine Worte ihren Zorn nur noch mehr schüren, aber auch, dass sie dadurch blind und unachtsam werden wird. Das ohnehin bereits entstellte Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer konfusen Physiognomie aus Wut und Raserei und sie gibt mit einer Handbewegung dem Ork hinter mir den kurzen Befehl seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Er hebt das Schwert und ich höre bereits das Sausen der Schneide und das schmerzliche Schreien meiner Tochter und dann, wie unverkennbar ein Pfeil zischend die Luft zerschneidet und mit einem dumpfen Einschlag den Brustpanzer des Scharfrichters durchbricht.

„Du Bekâr! Khazâd ai-mênu!“ Thorins donnernder Schlachtruf wie Gewittergrollen ist unverkennbar und eine Erlösung, die so beispiellos ist, dass ich sie nicht in Worte fassen kann. Nur Augenblicke später, stürmt er an der Spitze eines ganzen Heeres aus Zwergen und Menschen und Elben in den Innenhof. Die Orks strömen auseinander, aber da der einzige Ausgang aus der Burg versperrt ist, werden sie von den Angreifern schnell eingeholt und erbarmungslos niedergestreckt. 

Einen Moment lang bin ich in Bewegungslosigkeit gefesselt von dem Glück über die Rettung, aber dann sehe ich neben mich, sehe das schartige Schwert des toten Scharfrichters und meine Chance. Schnell entreiße ich es seinen steifen Händen, hadere kurz ob der enormen Schwere und Unhandlichkeit, die so ein Orkschwert im Gegensatz zu Stich doch hat, und stürme auf Krella zu, die wild fluchend und rasend vor Zorn um sich schlägt und ungehörte Befehle zur Gegenwehr bellt. Tief dringt die Schneide in das Fleisch des ungeschützten Oberschenkels ein, hinterlässt eine schwächende Wunde und das schmerzerstickte Jaulen ist eine Genugtuung sondergleichen. Allerdings habe ich ihre für Orks erstaunliche Schnelligkeit unterschätzt. Blitzschnell fährt sie herum und trifft mich mit einem eisern gepanzerten Arm. 

Hart pralle ich an den steinernen Sockel der Statue und augenblicklich tobt ein brennender Schmerz durch meine Schulter, der siedender ist als jeder, den ich bislang erleiden musste. Ich schreie leidvoll auf. Das Schwert entgleitet der sofort willenlosen Hand, während die andere zur Verletzung greift und zum Erschrecken die Knochen spürt, die abnorm ausgerichtet durch die Haut zu ertasten sind. Krella stapft auf mich zu, schließt, ohne dass ich mich wehren kann, die Krallen um den Hals und hebt mich nach oben. „So oder so, ich bekomme meine Rache!“, stößt sie zusammen mit dem fauligen Atem in mein Gesicht und wendet sich vom Schauplatz des Kampfes ab, auf dem ihre Söldner noch immer qualvoll unter entsetzlichen Klagen sterben. Mit aller Kraft und Luft, die ich noch aufbringen kann, schreie ich Thorins Namen, kurz bevor sie mit mir in die Festung entschwindet. 

Allerdings kommen wir nicht weit. Bereits nach wenigen Schritten jault sie plötzlich auf und muss mich frei lassen. Hart komme ich ausgerechnet mit der ausgekugelten Schulter auf den Boden auf, sodass der sowieso bereits unerträglich tobende Schmerz noch wütender wird und mich beinahe die Besinnung kostet. Helle Blitze zucken vor den Augen auf und die Sicht verschwimmt, als ich mich dennoch versuche aufrichten. Krella schwankt von einem Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen und reißt in dem Versuch Halt zu finden eine brennende Fackel von der Wand. Augenblicklich lecken die Flammen an abgestorbenen Wurzeln und trockenen Blättern und züngelnde Hitze schlägt mir ins Gesicht. Mit letzter Kraft versuche ich von der tobenden Orkfrau und den laut knisternden Feuersäulen wegzukriechen, was sich mit nur einem Arm und unter den Einwirkungen des Verstandes nehmenden Schmerzes schwieriger gestaltet als erhofft. 

Deshalb bin ich kaum einen Meter weit gekommen, da packt mich erneut eine Krallenhand und reißt mich nach oben. Eisern werde ich an eine geharnischte Brust gedrückt, ein Arm schließt sich um meine Kehle, scharfe Rüstungsteile bohren sich in die Haut und die Spitze eines Messers legt sich zusätzlich an den Hals und dann sehe ich Thorin durch die lodernde Flammenwand schreiten. In glänzender Rüstung, bewaffnet mit Bogen, Schild und blauglimmenden Schwert, das ungebändigte Haare weht im Feuerwind … nach all den Jahrzehnten noch immer ein stolzer Krieger, wie in einem ruhmvollen Heldenmythos beschrieben. 

„Lass sie los!“, zischt er mit fester, einschüchternder Stimme, aber Krella lacht nur. „Denkst du, ich habe Angst vor dir, Zwerg?!“, faucht sie zurück und drückt zur Demonstration noch ein klein wenig fester zu, sodass ich unwillentlich nach Luft ringe. „Thorin, geh … beschütze Fís“, keuche ich mit letztem Atem, aber sehe an den blitzenden Augen, den Unwillen eines trotzig-entschlossenen Zwerges dem Befehl zu folgen. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir die Deinen zerstückelt zukommen lassen, aber ich überlege, die Qual in deinen Augen zu sehen, wenn ich sie vor dir töte, wird ein noch größerer Genuss für mich sein als alleinig die Vorstellung daran“, sagt die Orkfrau und ich spüre bereits wie das Messer die Haut am Hals eröffnet und Blut dick und klebrig hinaus fließt, als sie erneut unter Schmerzen aufjault und mich plötzlich fallen lässt. 

Staub wirbelt auf, nachdem ich auf den Boden aufkomme und nach Luft schnappe vor wütender Verletzungsqual und erstickenden Feuerrauch und verzweifelt darum kämpfend das Denken nicht in die Besinnungslosigkeit entschwinden zu lassen. Krella fährt erzürnt über die erneute Vereitelung ihrer Rache herum und dann sehe ich Fís hinter ihr stehen. Mit einem blutigen Schwert in der Hand, das sie ihr in den Rücken gerammt hatte und einem fest-entschlossenen Ausdruck in dem sonst so unschuldig-hübschen Gesicht, der mir unbeschreiblichen Schrecken bereitet, denn es ist der Gleiche, der ihr Vater aufsetzt, wenn er mutig einem Feind gegenübersteht. „Ich werde dich töten, du abscheuliches Monstrum!“, stößt sie unwissend die Worte aus, die ich dereinst auch Azog entgegenschleuderte und wirbelt das Schwert kunstvoll um den eigenen Schwerpunkt, um ihr einschüchternd Überlegenheit und Fertigkeit zu demonstrieren, so wie Dwalin und Fili es ihr beibrachten.

Die Orkin stürmt wütend mit dem Messer in der Hand auf sie zu, aber dann stellt sich Thorin zwischen beide und schwächt die rachsüchtige Witwe mit einem gezielten Hieb in die Seite. Schwarzes Blut spritzt aus der Wunde, beschmutzt Boden, Wände, Rüstung, Haut und Haar der mutigen Zwergenkrieger. Ich quäle mich ein wenig nach oben, ignoriere mit aller Kraft brennenden Schmerz und betäubenden Schwindel und dann stockt der ob der Quetschung meiner Kehle noch verbliebende Atem. 

Es ist das Bild meiner Albträume, dass sich mir ungeschönt bietet. Thorin und Fís, versinkend in einem Flammenmeer und eine schwarze Gestalt steht ihnen drohend gegenüber … und dann entschwindet das Bewusstsein in die Leere …  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khazâd ai-mênu! – Die Zwerge sind über euch! (Khuzdûl)


	86. Schuld …

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Fís_

_Das Gesicht meiner Mutter ist erschreckend grau und auf der Stirn haben sich durch das hohe Fieber glänzende Schweißperlen gebildet. Dicke Verbände verunzieren den Körper, der rechte Arm ist zur Stabilisierung der wiedereingerenkten Schulter am Körper fixiert und ein besorgniserregend großes blau-grüner Hämatom am Hals schafft es unter der blutgetränkten Bandage hervorzulugen. Die Luft riecht stark nach Oins brennenden Kräutersalben und widerlich schmeckenden Tinkturen und das Atmen fällt dadurch noch schwerer als sowieso schon._

_Ich habe den Kopf neben ihr auf der Matratze abgelegt und beobachte die ungleichmäßig-flachen Atemzüge. Unzählige tiefe Wunden, eine Quetschung des Halses und Prellung der Lunge, zudem seit dieser Nacht noch Fieber durch eine Infektion … Was habe ich nur angerichtet? Warum musste ich nur so stur sein und ungeachtet ihres Verbotes ausreiten? Unbeherrschte Tränen der Schuld bilden sich brennenden wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen, nachdem wir die Orkmeute siegreich bekämpfen und ohne große Verluste zurückkehren konnten._

_Nachdem Vater und ich Krella schwächten, war der Triumph über sie und ihre Rache beinahe zu leicht. Ja sie war noch immer schnell und wendig und selbst mit dem kurzen Dolch eine ernst zu nehmende Gegnerin, aber das unerbittliche und so oft verfluchte Kampftraining zeigte hier seine Wirkung. Wie auf dem Übungsplatz bildeten Adad und ich eine Einheit gegen den Feind, nur dass er dieses Mal nicht imaginär war oder von meinen Vettern oder Dwalin gemimt wurde. Unbarmherzig drangen unsere Schwerter in den entstellten Körper, immer und immer wieder, erschöpften die Kreatur, bis sie letztendlich ihren letzten Atemzug tätigte und in den Flammen verbrannte. Aber trotz dem glorreichen Sieg … ich konnte Amad nicht helfen … konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie verletzt, ja sogar beinahe getötet wurde._

_Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnet sich geräuschvoll und Oin kommt herein, in den Händen ein Tablett mit neuen Salben und Tinkturen balancierend. Schnell wische ich mir die unlängst rinnenden Tränen von den Wangen und setzte mich Gefasstheit vorspielend auf, auch wenn ich mich gerade vor ihm nicht zu verstellen brauche, nicht vorgeben muss, die starke und unnahbare Prinzessin zu sein, die mir von Geburt an als Obliegenheit vor Untergebenen auferlegt wurde. Denn der Heiler kennt mich in so vielen Situationen der Krankheit, in denen ich alles andere, als dieses war. „Möchtet Ihr Euch nicht auch wenig zur Ruhe begeben, Hoheit? Vernachlässigt bitte bei aller Reue und Pflege nicht, dass auch Ihr einige Wunden davongetragen habt, die noch verheilen müssen“, äußert er deutlich besorgt und stellt das Tablett leise klirrend neben dem Krankenbett ab._

_Ich schüttle bestimmend meinen Kopf und stehe hastig auf, um ihn eine Schüssel zu holen, in der er einen fiebersenkenden Sud zubereiten kann. „Habt Dank für Eure liebevolle Fürsorge, Meister Oin, aber ich werde an ihrer Seite bleiben, bis sie aufwacht und Euch helfen, wenn Ihr es mir erlaubt“, erwidere ich zaghaft. Die Sorge in den mich musternden grauen Augen ist nur allzu deutlich sichtbar, als ich ihm die Schüssel überreiche. „Natürlich könnt Ihr mir assistieren. Ihr wisst, dass Eure Mutter auch auf die medizinische Ausbildung Wert legt, aber vergesst bitte nicht, dass Ihr momentan die Höchste Dame im Reich seid und auch andere Pflichten begleichen müsst, solange die Königin diese nicht wahrnehmen kann. Ihr benötigt Eure Kräfte auch dafür.“ Die plötzliche bisher nicht gewonnene Erkenntnis, die aus seinen Worten geboren wird, ist erschreckend und lässt mich spürbar erbleichen. Ich bin die Höchste Dame am Hof, Besitzerin von Macht und Einfluss wie sie nur eine Königin haben kann. Bei Mahal …_

_„Ich will diese Verpflichtungen nicht“, sage ich augenblicklich zitternd, aber Oin lächelt sanftmütig. „Eure Mutter begehrte sie einst auch nicht, aber übernahm sie in Zeiten der Not dennoch. Ihr seid ihr so ähnlich. Ein ehrenvolles und mutiges Herz schlägt in Eurer Brust … belastet es nicht mit Selbstvorwürfen. Was geschehen ist, ist nun einmal geschehen“, erwidert er leise, streicht mir eine der lockigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und widmet sich dann wieder der Versorgung der Verletzten._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_„Fís …“ Der sanften Stimme gelingt es nur schwer in die brutalen Träume voll von züngelnden Flammen, Strömen von Blut und qualvoll sterbenden Feinden vorzudringen und diese aus den Gedankengängen zu vertreiben. „Ibinê … wach auf …“ Erst die besinnliche Nennung meines Kosenamens, den nur er bei mir verwenden darf, in Verbindung mit einem liebevollen Streicheln über die Wange, schaffen es schließlich die schrecklichen Trugbilder zu verbannen._

_Flackernd heben sich die Lider und geben den verschwommenen Blick frei auf die blauen Augen von Fili, der neben mir kniet. Noch immer schlaftrunken und längst an der Grenze zur absoluten Erschöpfung angelangt, schrecke ich auf. „Wie spät ist es?“ Fili hält mich an den Schultern fest, da ich beinahe von dem unbequemen Stuhl gekippt wäre, als ob der abrupten Lageveränderung Schwindel und Schmerz kaum verheilter Wunden und verkrampfter Muskeln die Sinne betäuben. „Vorsicht … du hast das Mittagessen verpasst, was dir so gar nicht ähnlichsieht … ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht“, flüstert er und richtet mich wieder auf._

_„Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen“, erwidere ich und reibe mir über die schmerzend-müden Augen. „Du mutest dir viel zu viel zu. Seit drei Tagen hast du das Krankenzimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Fís bitte, iss etwas und ruh dich aus, Kili oder ich können die Wache übernehmen.“ Seine Stimme ist sanft, aber nichts gegen die oh so zärtlichen Finger, die durch die Haare gleiten, schließlich Wange und Hals liebkosen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wann sich unsere Beziehung zueinander so wandelte. Fühlbar über die einfache geschwisterliche Liebe, die wir lange Zeit füreinander hegten, hinauswuchs. Wann die Berührungen liebvoller, die Blicke intensiver und die Gespräche tiefsinniger wurden. Wann ich begann etwas anderes in ihm zu sehen als nur einen Vertrauten. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht vollumfänglich, was dieses Andere genau ist und was es mit mir und unserer Bindung zueinander anstellt. Und eigentlich, habe ich auch ein klein wenig Angst davor es irgendwann herauszufinden._

_„Nein, ich bleibe bei ihr … so wirklich Hunger verspüre ich nicht“, lautete die fest ausgesprochene Entgegnung und er schüttelt laut schnaubend den Kopf. „Der verdammte Dickschädel Thorins …“, seufzt er dazu, „… dann lass mich dir wenigstens ein zusätzliches Bett bringen, indem du dich ein wenig bequemer ausruhen kannst.“ Ich lächle ihn dankend für seine überzeugende Fürsorge an, aber noch bevor ich antworten kann, tritt ein Diener in das Krankenzimmer. Fili entfernt sich sofort schicklich distanzierend von mir und verwirrenderweise vermisse ich sofort die Wärme und Zärtlichkeit seiner Finger auf der Haut. „Verzeiht, königliche Hoheiten, aber Ihre Majestät wünscht die Prinzessin Fís zu sprechen … unverzüglich.“_

_Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. Die wenigen Male, die ich Adad seit unserer Rückkehr zum Berg sah, sprachen wir gemeinsam die Krankenwache haltend kein Wort miteinander. Was möchte er nur so Dringendes von mir? Erwarte mich jetzt die Strafe für mein schändliches Handeln? Hilfesuchend sehe ich zu Fili, aber er lächelt nur ein beruhigendes Lächeln und ist mir beim Aufstehen dienlich. „Ich werde dich begleiten, wenn du es mir erlaubst“, bietet er an und was wäre ich für eine Närrin, diese Unterstützung nicht anzunehmen._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Vater wartet in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf mich. Selten war ich bislang hier, denn die Anwesenheit in den Räumlichkeiten, in denen wichtige politische und strategische Entscheidungen getroffen werden, war bislang für Person und Stellung in meinem noch immer jungen Alter nicht von Bedeutung. Untertänig verbeugen wir uns vor ihm, als unser Hereinkommen bemerkt wird. „Fili, bitte lass meine Tochter und mich allein“, brummt er und ich erschaudere. Voller Angst und Verzweiflung sehe ich zu meinem Vetter, aber er schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. „Bei allem Respekt, Onkel, aber Fís bat mich an ihrer Seite zu stehen.“ Vater verzieht die Augen missmutig zu kleinen Schlitzen, verdeutlicht dann aber mit einer Handbewegung, dass er sein Ersuchen akzeptiert._

_Schwer lässt er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und legt das gerade in den Händen gehaltene Pergament auf den wie immer übervollen Schreibtisch ab. „Tritt vor, nathith.“ Sein ungewöhnlich finster ausgesprochener Befehl an mich verdeutlicht, dass sich die Befürchtung einer nun folgenden, gerechten Strafe bestätigen wird. Befangen gehe ich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und knickse erneut respektvoll. Er fährt sich Würde und Fassung suchend über das müde und traurig wirkende Gesicht, dessen Haut beunruhigend fahl wirkt, wie mir erst jetzt deutlich im schwachen Kerzenschein auffällt. Dunkle Schatten umranden die müde-glänzenden Augen und lassen ihn älter aussehen, als er wirklich ist. Auch ihn belastet die schon so lange andauernde Verfassung meiner Mutter unverkennbar, nur zeigt er sie nicht jedem. Er versteckt sie lieber hinter Arbeit und ernstem Antlitz und ich unterjoche nur mit Mühe den Drang, ihn tröstend in die Arme zu schließen. Ich spüre plötzlich die warme, beruhigende Hand von Fili auf meinem Rücken und das bange Zittern meines Körpers wird augenblicklich einige Nuancen abgeschwächt._

_„Du gehorchst uns nicht und das mit voller Absicht“, beginnt Adad schließlich und ich senke schuldbewusst-schweigend den Kopf. „Durch dein ungezogenes und unbedachtes Verhalten hast du nicht nur dich, sondern auch Bilris und schließlich sogar deine Mutter, Tante, Gimli und Breda in Gefahr gebracht, ganz zu schweigen, von den Hundertschaften an Kriegern, die euch aus dieser freikämpfen mussten. Was wäre gewesen, wenn mich der Rabe nicht erreicht hätte oder wir zu spät gekommen wären? Dass die Königin so schwer verletzt ist, ist allein deine Schuld!“ Die derbe und deutliche Maßregelung meines Gebieters ist mehr als berechtigt, dass weiß ich nur zu gut. „Ich verstehe Majestät und es gibt keine Erklärung, die mein verachtungswürdiges Vergehen rechtfertigt und keine Entschuldigung, die es reinwaschen könnte. Bitte sprecht Euer gerechtes Urteil über mich, ich werde es stillschweigend annehmen.“_

_Ich höre, wie er aufsteht und ruhelos mit festen Schritten im Raum herumläuft. „Da du gewissermaßen meinen unmissverständlichen Befehl den Berg nicht zu verlassen missachtest hast, müsste ich dich eigentlich aus dem Königreich verbannen, egal welche Stellung du innehast.“ Kaum, dass er seinen unerwartet folgenschweren Rechtsspruch gefällt hat, beginnt sich plötzlich alles um mich herum zu drehen. Das siedende Blut pulsiert durch den Körper und rauscht in den Ohren und wäre da nicht noch immer die warme Hand von Fili auf meinem Rücken, ich würde augenblicklich in Ohnmacht fallen. „Onkel, das kannst du nicht machen!“, protestiert er sofort und tritt beschützend vor mich._

_Ich blicke auf und sehe an den gefährlich funkelnden Augen, dass der energische Einspruch seines Neffen Erstaunen und Unmut hervorruft. Denn noch nie wagten wir ihm und seinem königlichen Willen so deutlich zu widersprechen. „Fili nicht!“, versuche ich ihn flehend von dem gefährlichen Vorhaben abzubringen, aber er hört nicht auf mich. „Wenn du sie verstößt, dann gehe ich mit ihr ins Exil.“ Mein Atem rasselt panisch-schnell in den Lungen und ich umschließe seinem Arm, um ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nein, das kann er nicht machen, er kann doch nicht sich und die hohe Stellung … seine glückliche Zukunft innerhalb dieses Berges … für mich opfern …_

_Adad stapft auf uns zu, baut sich bedrohlich und erhaben zu der vollen einschüchternden Größe eines Herrschers auf und ich erwartet bereits die entsetzliche Annahme der Androhung … aber dann, nach quälend endlos erscheinenden Momenten der Stille, legt er überraschend seine Stirn erst an meine und dann an die seines Neffen. „Ich sagte ‚eigentlich‘ … denn in Anbetracht der tapferen und wagemutigen Taten während des Kampfes und dass du dich so führsorglich und aufopferungsvoll um deine Mutter kümmerst, werde ich die Strafe abmildern. Du darfst für drei Monate den Berg nicht verlassen und hilfst Oin derweil in der Krankenstation und Ori bei der Inventur der Bibliothek, wenn deine Pflichten es dir erlauben.“ Der Felsbrocken der mir, kaum dass er endet, vom Herzen fällt, ist so riesig, dass er den gesamten Erebor, wenn nicht sogar ganz Rhovanion zum Erzittern bringt._

_Stumme Tränen der Erleichterung perlen aus den Augen und das freudige Lächeln von Fili, dass er mir schenkt, ist so warm, dass mein ganzer Körper kribbelt. „Ich danke Euch für dieses milde Urteil, Majestät, dass ich nicht verdient habe“, wimmere ich wie in Trance und Adad sieht mich mit nun wieder bekannten liebvollen Augen an. „Ihr dürft euch entfernen“, entlässt er uns schließlich nach einigen wohligen Momenten des Schweigens. Aber kaum, dass wir uns zur Verabschiedung erneut verbeugt und die Tür geöffnet haben, spricht er mich noch einmal an. „Ach Fís, eines noch … morgen findet eine wichtige Ratssitzung statt. Ich wünsche, dass du in deiner momentanen Stellung an der Seite von Fili daran teilnimmt. Bereite dich darauf vor und sei pünktlich, der Vorsitzende wird schnell missmutig, wenn man zu spät erscheint.“_

_Ich erstarre. Noch nie durfte ich einer Sitzung auch nur annähernd beiwohnen und jetzt soll ich sogar als Entscheidungsträgerin anwesend sein. Adad bemerkt anscheinend mein banges Schwanken unter der überraschend aufgeladenen Bürde. „Du bist nun alt genug. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du Verantwortung übernimmst und an den tagtäglichen Regierungsgeschäften zumindest beteiligt bist, damit wir dich bestmöglich auf deine zukünftige Aufgabe vorbereiten“, erklärt er ruhig und wendet sich mit dem Thema abschließend wieder seiner Arbeit zu._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibinê – Mein Juwel (Khuzdûl)


	87. … und Sühne

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Fís_

_Die Kerze in meiner Hand flackert unruhig und taucht Filis friedlich ruhendes Gesicht in tanzende Schattenlichtspiele. Durch den Feuerschein wirkt das Blond von Haare und Bart leicht rötlich und augenblicklich beginnt bei diesem bezaubernden Anblick mein Herz schneller zu schlagen als jemals zuvor, wenn ich ihn betrachtete. Ich atme seufzend aus. Schieße die Augen, um mich und meine ebenfalls flackernden Gefühle zu sammeln. Was mache ich eigentlich hier, mitten in der Nacht und zudem nur bekleidet mit einem leichten Morgenmantel über dem Unterkleid? Wenn mich jemand sieht, könnte das schlimme Folgen für ihn und mich nach sich ziehen. Von dem Klatsch und Tratsch nicht nur unter der Dienerschaft einmal ganz zu schweigen._

_Ich will bereits wieder umdrehen und aus dem Zimmer fliehen, als mich die bekannte und so geliebt-herzliche Stimme aufhält. „Fís … bei Mahal, ist etwas passiert?“ Die dunkle Angst vor einem schrecklichen Grund für das nächtliche Auftauchen springt mir regelrecht entgegen, aber ich schüttle schnell den Kopf, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte nur … ich kann irgendwie nicht schlafen“, stottere ich und wundere mich kurz über die so ungewohnte Schüchternheit. „Wacht Kili bei Bil?“, fragt er mich und ich nicke bestätigend._

_„Dann … möchtest du vielleicht … hier … schlafen?“, stammelt auch er plötzlich unüblich flatterhaft und räuspert sich befangen, als ich ihm wohl unbewusst zu lange eine Antwort schuldig bleibe. Aber für einige atemlose Momente bin ich einfach nur gefangen zwischen Erschütterung, Feigheit und Anstandsdenken … und komischerweise den von all dem befreiten Willen das Angebot anzunehmen. Ich senke scheu den Blick, damit er die Röte nicht sieht, die sich bereits warm und willenlos in das Gesicht stiehlt. „Das würde helfen“, verlassen die annehmenden Worte wie von selbst meinen Mund und ich höre Augenblicke später bereits das Rascheln der sich anhebenden Bettdecke._

_Ich stelle die Kerze mit zitternden Händen auf dem kleinen Nachttisch ab und krabble zu ihm in die Gemütlichkeit des Bettes. Wohlige Wärme und Nähe umschließt mich, als er den Körper mit einem Arm umschlingt und ihn zögernd näher an sich zieht. Der anregende Duft von feuchter Erde und Gras nach einem lauen Frühlingsregen umwebt den Sinn und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schmiege ich das Gesicht an die definierten Muskeln seiner Brust und verwebe die Finger mit dem leinenen Stoff des Unterhemds._

_„Und jetzt erzähle mir, was dich vom Schlafen abhält, ibinê“, bitte er leise und bettet das bebartete Kinn an meine Stirn. „Ich habe schreckliche Angst, dass Amad stirbt, allein durch meine Schuld“, flüstere ich nach kurzem Zögern und kralle die Hand noch ein wenig fester in das Tuch, verzweifelt darum bemüht die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich bereits brennend ankündigen. „Sie wird nicht sterben. Ich habe noch kein Wesen gesehen, das stärker ist als Bil. Ihre Wunden heilen gut und das Fieber ist heute im Laufe des Tages auch gesunken. Die Verletzungen, die sie bei der großen Schlacht davongetragen hatte, waren einst schlimmer und auch hier bewies sie ihre Kraft.“ Seine Worte beruhigen mich ein wenig, habe ich doch von der schädigenden Schwere und Tiefe der damaligen Blessuren bislang nur Narben gesehen und konnte mir in Anbetracht derer nicht vorstellen, wie zerstörerisch sie wirklich waren._

_„Aber wenn doch … ich könnte mir das niemals verzeihen. Vielleicht wäre es doch gerechter gewesen, wenn Vater mich aus dem Erebor verbannt hätte, in Hinblick auf die Folgen der Befehlsmissachtung“, wimmere ich und versuche die nun nicht mehr stillbaren Tränen mit aller Macht zu verheimlichen. „Fís bitte, sei nicht so hart und unerbittlich zu dir selber“, fleht er und streicht sanft eine widerspenstige Locke aus meinem Gesicht. „Deine Mutter wusste, was sie tat, als sie nur mit einer Handvoll Verbündeter aufbrach, um nach euch zu suchen. So oder so, diese Orkin hätte einen Weg gefunden euch zu fangen. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber irgendwann, denn Rachegelüste sind hartnäckige Lebensbegleiter und wer weiß, wie die Sache dann ausgegangen wäre.“ Ich schniefe und schmiege mich in die zärtliche Berührung seiner Hand, die letztendlich an der tränennassen Wange zur Ruhe gekommen ist. „Ich schwöre, niemals wieder werde ich eine überlegte Anweisung missachten und ab nun jeden Schritt meiner Handlungen überdenken“, beteure ich mit fester Stimme. „Das ist gut, es wird dich zu einer klugen und vorausschauenden Beraterin an meiner Seite erheben“, würdigt er flüsternd und streicht mir nur federleicht über den Rücken, beinahe so, als hätte er Angst davor, ich könnte die Berührung zurückweisen._

_„Fili?“, frage ich schließlich nach einigen Momenten der Stille, in denen ich mir seine beruhigenden Worte zu Herzen genommen habe und er brummt nur zur Verdeutlichung, dass er mir zuhört. „Danke, dass du mit mir in die Verbannung gegangen wärst.“ Ich spüre das Lächeln, dass sich auf seinen Lippen bildet und dann unvorhergesehen, wie diese meine Stirn berühren. Der eigentlich sündenlose Kuss ist jedoch zärtlich und oh so durchdrungen mit berauschenden Gefühlen, und augenblicklich beginnt mein Herz erneut schneller zu schlagen, ja scheint fast aus der Brust springen und sich ihm mit aller Offenheit die es aufbringen kann zu Füßen werfen zu wollen. „Ich würde dir sogar bis nach Aman folgen, wenn du es von mir verlangen würdest“, flüstert er und zieht mich noch näher an sich heran, sodass auch ich seinen ungewöhnlich aufgeregt-hämmernden Herzschlag unter Stoff, Haut und Muskeln fühle. Bei Mahal wie bin ich dankbar für das verbergende Zwielicht der Nacht. Denn erneut färben sich meine Wangen glühend-Rot ob seines Versprechens, dass mir nur noch fühlbarer verdeutlicht, dass unsere Beziehung zueinander vielfaches mehr vereinigt als alleinig Freundschaftsbande und Vertrautheit._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Fili_

_Wohltuende Berührungen und wärmende Nähe begleiteten mich durch seit langer Zeit wieder einmal Alb befreite Träume. Denn seitdem Sigrid nicht mehr das Lager mit mir teilt, quälen mich die verwünschten Schreckensbilder der Schlacht jede Nacht aufs Neue und ich vermochte sie auch nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht zu bekämpfen. Nur langsam kehre ich aus der fantasierten Welt voll mit Freude und Lachen zurück, die vor allem von einem Wesen hervorgerufen wurden, und als ich endlich die Augen öffne, begreife ich nur schleppend, dass ich nicht noch immer träume._

_Fís schläft friedlich in meinen Armen. Das hübsche Gesicht ruhig und entspannt. Nicht der Hauch eines peinigenden Schattens bedeckt den Liebreiz. Denn nur zu oft erzählte sie mir die letzten Tage im Vertrauen, dass die Grauen der Gefangenname und des Kampfes sie oft mehrmals pro Nacht heimsuchen. Ich streiche sanft über die Weichheit der langen schwarzen Haare, lasse fasziniert eine perfekt gewundene Locke durch die Finger gleiten, den nur selten habe ich die Gelegenheit ihr so nahe zu sein und sie so ungestört so ausschweifend zu berühren._

_Sie dreht sich leicht, murmelt etwas im immer noch tiefen Traumschlaf und plötzlich gibt die Bewegung den Blick frei auf zarte, reinweiße Haut über feste Rundungen gespannt, die auf einmal großzügig sündenhaft zwischen unschuldig weißen Stoff hervorblitzen. Bei Mahal und allen Valar, mein Blick sollte nicht so ungeniert lange und begierig dort verweilen, schelte ich mich innerlich. Aber die Aussicht ist einfach so betörend herrlich, erregender noch als der Anblick einer gänzlich hüllenlosen Frau es zu sein vermag._

_Dennoch zwinge ich mich regelrecht dazu die Augen abzuwenden. Sie ist deine Cousine verdammt … Freundin, Vertraute … immer noch das kleine Mädchen, dass du auf deinen Schultern laut jauchzend über die blühende Wiese getragen hast. Nein … sie ist eine junge Frau … erhebt sich plötzlich eine innere Stimme, und ich muss ihr plötzlich von Schuldhaftigkeit erleichterten Herzens zustimmen. Über die Jahre hinweg wurden die strahlenden Edelsteine der Erscheinung kunstvoll facettiert und schließlich perfekt zusammengesetzt mit den edlen Metallen des Charakters zu einem kostbaren Juwel … ibinê … meinem Juwel._

_Ich öffne die Augen wieder und plötzlich erscheint sie mir lieblicher als jemals zuvor und ich spüre, dass da noch mehr ist, als bislang bereits war. Die in den Eingeweiden brennende Angst, die ich um sie ausstand, nachdem uns der Rabe mit dem Hilferuf erreichte. Der glühende Stolz, der meine Brust anschwellen ließ, als ich hörte, dass sie dem Feind ohne Angst gegenübertrat. Die noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde überdachte Bereitschaft ihr selbst in die Verbannung zu folgen, egal welche Auswirken dies auf mich und meine gesicherte Zukunft gehabt hätte. All diese Gefühle und Handlungen zeigen mir, dass sie unlängst eine besondere Stellung in meinem Herzen eingenommen hat._

_Ich streiche ihr eine frech vorgefallene Strähne des Haares aus der Stirn und plötzlich flackern die Augenlider und Fís sieht mich mit noch verschlafenen Blick an. „Wie spät ist es?“, murmelt sie und reibt sich gähnend die Augen. Sie ist so bezaubernd, eine reine Wohltat für Herz und Sinne. „Es dämmert noch nicht … schlaf ruhig weiter“, flüstere ich beruhigend und gebe ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Fís kuschelt sich wieder näher an meine Brust, verwebt die Finger vertrauensvoll mit dem Stoff des Hemdes und ich möchte beinahe weinen vor unbeschreiblichen Glück und wohliger Zufriedenheit, die mich augenblicklich überfluten._  
  
_Aber ich habe mich kaum wieder gefasst und beschlossen, umhüllt von behaglicher Wärme und dem erfrischend-süßlichen Geruch nach Birnen, der sie immer begleitet, auch noch ein wenig zu ruhen, da wird die Tür des Gemachs geräuschvoll aufgestoßen. Sofort setzen wir uns unsanft herausgerissen aus Halbschlaf und Entspannung verstört-ängstlich auf. „Fili, Bil ist erwacht … aber ich kann Fís nirgends finden …“ Es ist Kili, der augenblicklich bei dem sich ihm unvorhergesehen bietenden Anblick wie versteinert im Raum stehen bleibt, in seinem Bericht stoppt und uns entsetzt wirkend anstarrt._

_„Es ist nicht das, nach was es aussieht“, revidiere ich sofort den Verdacht, den ich nur allzu deutlich in feixenden Gesichtszügen und glänzenden Augen, die sich baldigst nach dem ersten Schock bilden, erkennen kann. „Ja, natürlich Bruderherz … diesen Ork kannst du jemand anderem aufbinden, aber nicht mir“, antwortet er und ich bemerke, wie Fís neben mir ganz fürchterlich errötet, so sehr, dass es vermutlich bereits schmerzt. „Kili bitte, es ist wirklich nichts … ich konnte bloß nicht schlafen … und dann … bitte erzähl niemanden davon … ja“, stottert sie schüchtern und drückt die Decke noch ein klein wenig schützender an sich. Mein Bruder senkt den Blick und lacht leise. „Ich glaube dir, und Mandos soll mich holen, wenn ich irgendwem davon berichte“, verspricht er schließlich und ich atme erleichtert aus._

_„Aber was hast du anfangs gesagt, Amad ist wach?!“, sagt Fís plötzlich und tatsächlich, die eigentlich wichtige Nachricht und den Grund für das unangemeldete Erscheinen Kilis ist beinahe untergegangen. Er nickt heftig und die Freude darüber ist praktisch greifbar. Fís springt auf und schneller, als dass wir ihr hinterhereilen können, stürmt sie aus dem Zimmer. Erst als sie die Tür zu dem Krankenzimmer aufreißt und einige Augenblicke betäubt in Freude und Erleichterung verharrt, können wir sie endlich einholen. Und tatsächlich, Bil sitzt in ihrem Bett. Den Arm in eine Schlinge gelegt, die Haut blass und die Augen glasig und mit noch immer dicken Verbänden um die zahlreichen Verletzungen … aber sie ist bei Bewusstsein. Thorin verweilt an ihrer Seite, streichelt zärtlich ihre Hand und auch ihm sieht man die Erlösung und Heiterkeit an, die Kummer und Angst der letzten Tage restlos verdrängen konnten._

_Fís stürmt auf sie zu und wirft sich weinend in den Schoß ihrer Mutter. „Amad … Amad, wie bin ich froh dich endlich wieder zu haben … es tut mir so unendlich leid, was ich getan habe“, wimmert sie aufgelöst und Bil streicht ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. „Shhh … ist schon gut, mein Kind.“ Die Laute kratzen ob der Quetschung von Stimmbänder und Kehlkopf und man erkennt an dem qualvoll verzogenen Gesicht, dass das Sprechen ihr noch immer Schmerzen bereitet. Thorin reicht ihr sofort fürsorglich ein Glas kaltes Wasser, das sie dankend lächelnd annimmt._

_Deshalb erlaubt sie uns lediglich mit Blicken näher zu kommen. Inniglich begrüßen wir sie mit aneinander gelehnten Stirnen. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragt Kili und streicht Fís beruhigend über den Rücken, die noch immer schluchzend in ihrem Schoß verweilt. Bil verdeutlicht lediglich mit Zeichen, dass ihr Hals brennt, was bei der Größe des noch immer gut zu erkennenden Blutergusses kein Wunder ist. „Die Schwellung wird noch eine kleine Weile bestehen, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, du kannst bald wieder beschwerdefrei Sprechen“, unterrichte ich beruhigend und sie nickt verstehend. „Aber so musst du wenigstens noch für einige Tage Stillschweigen bewahren, was Onkel Thorin bestimmt ganz Recht ist“, feixt Kili und erhält für diese Frechheit sofort einen kräftigen Schlag von ihr, Fís und mir._


	88. Begegnung mit Nachspiel

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Fís_

_Die 'Arsadrân-Sonne scheint mir warm und hell ins Gesicht, während ich auf einem starken Ast meines Lieblingsbaumes kaure und den verträumten Blick über die Weite Rhovanions schweifen lasse. Die Wässer des Langen Sees und Flusses Eilend, der sich nach Osten aus meinem Blickfeld schlängelt, glitzern im Sonnenlicht und die silberumrandeten Blätter des Grünwaldes schimmern wie die Metalladern innerhalb des Berges. Das Nebelgebirge, dass sich gewaltig am Horizont erhebt, wird an diesem klaren Tag seinen Namen nicht gerecht, denn selbst die höchsten schneebedeckten Gipfel sind in weiter Ferne gut zu erkennen. Prächtige Schiffe mit bunten Segeln und starkem Bug liegen im Hafen von Esgaroth und eine kleine Handelskarawane mit ihren beladenen Wagen und kraftvollen Pferden quält sich die mit weißen Steinen befestigte Straße, die parallel zum Flusslauf verläuft, hinauf. Bunte Blumen säumen ihren Weg und die Kinder spielen Verstecken zwischen blühenden und reiche Ernte tragenden Bäumen und goldglänzenden Getreidefeldern._

_„Solltest du nicht bei dem Empfang der Abgesandten der Feuerbärte anwesend sein, oh holde Prinzessin der Langbärte?“, höre ich plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme und versuche durch das dichte Blätterdach hindurch einen Blick auf den sarkastischen Fragesteller zu erhaschen. „Und solltest du, oh mutiger Prinz unter dem Berge, nicht ebenfalls an der Seite deines Bruders stehen, bei genau diesem Empfang?“, rüge ich zurück und Kili lächelt mich von unter herauf an._

_Ordentlich lehnt er Bogen und Köcher neben meinen an dem Baumstamm und klettert behände die tiefansetzenden Äste hinauf, bis er schließlich neben mir sitzt. „Genauso wie du hatte ich heute keine Lust auf steife Audienzen und langweilige Bankette, bei denen mir bereits beim Gedanken daran beginnt der Kopf zu brummen.“ Ich lächle nachempfindend und zusammen betrachten wir die stattdessen viel ersehnenswertere, gemächlich einsetzende Abenddämmerung. Gespinstartige Cirrus-Wolken vergehen im lauen Wind, hinterlassen nur die Andeutung von Orange-Rot auf dem langsam immer dunkler werdenden Blau und einzig die Vögel durchbrechen mit ihren freudigen Sommerliedern die Stille._

_„Armer Fili, so ganz alleine und ohne Unterstützung bei dieser Schinderei“, flüstere ich nach längerer Zeit mehr zu mir selber und werde augenblicklich melancholisch, wenn ich mir sein schwermütiges Gesicht nur vorstelle. „Mach dir um Deinen Fili keine Sorgen, so wie ich gehört habe, soll die Prinzessin der Feuerbärte auch mit angereist und eine wahre Schönheit sein … so wie alle Prinzessinnen“, bemerkt er verschmitzt grinsen und ich stoße ihn erbost den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, sodass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verliert und vom Ast purzelt. „Wage es dir ihn so vor jemand anderem zu nennen … er ist nicht Mein“, ermahne und dementiere ich erzürnt und vehement und kann dennoch nicht verhindern, dass mir die Schamesröte feurig-heiß in die Wangen schießt._

_Fünfzehn Jahre sind seit der Entführung durch Azogs Gemahlin vergangen und seitdem wir danach diese eigentlich unschuldige und dennoch innige Nacht miteinander verbrachten, wandelte sich unsere Beziehung zueinander fühlbar. Tag für Tag, langsam aber stetig wie tröpfelndes Wasser, das im Laufe der Zeit seine Spuren selbst auf dem härtesten Granit hinterlässt, wurde sie tiefer und vertrauter._

_Denn es blieb tatsächlich nicht bei dieser einen gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht. Mittlerweile sogar regelmäßig schleichen wir heimlich, wenn alle schlafen, in die Gemächer des jeweils anderen, schmiegen uns ohne Argwohn aneinander, erzählen, scherzen, träumen gemeinsam befreit von erinnertem Grauen. Allerdings, trotz der intimen Nähe, nie hat er es gewagt mich auch nur ansatzweise unsittlich zu berühren. Vielleicht weil er Angst hat dieses Besondere zwischen uns, dass noch immer keinen Namen trägt, durch unbedachte Handlungen zu zerstören. Oder höchstwahrscheinlich auch, weil es dem Gesetz widerspricht, unkeusche Taten mit einer noch nicht mündigen Frau auszuführen, denn diese Grenze überschreite ich nach Festlegung Adads erst nächstes Jahr mit dem Feiern meines 40ten Geburtstages. Aber dennoch, irgendetwas in meinem Herzen fordert ihn endlich Mein nennen zu können._

_Ich schüttle den Kopf und damit die grüblerischen Gedanken ab. „Los, lass uns jagen gehen“, schlage ich vor um mich zusätzlich von Fili und seinem begehrenswerten Bild abzulenken, das sich trotz aller Gegenwehr immer wieder in das Denken schleicht. „Ich habe vorhin auf der Wiese am Fuße des Berges Damwild äsen gesehen. In der Dämmerung sind sie unvorsichtig und eine leichte Beute für uns.“ Kili stimmt zum Glück der Zerstreuung zu und hilft mir dem Baum hinunter._

_Kein Lüftchen weht. Gute Bedingungen um Jagderfolge verbuchen und sich seit langer Zeit endlich wieder einmal an Bomburs glücklichem Gesicht über einen fetten Rehbraten erfreuen zu können. Die Sehnen der Bögen knarzen, als wir sie spannen ... Eines der schönsten Geräusche, die ich mir vorstellen kann. „Erster Pfeil“, flüstere ich um Kili zu verdeutlichen, dass ich als erstes schießen werde und er gegebenenfalls als Zweiter nachsetzen kann, wenn ich nicht treffe. Was selten der Fall ist, denn er war ein verdammt guter Lehrmeister._

_Aber kurz bevor ich meinen Pfeil fliegen lassen will, frischt plötzlich der Wind in unserem Rücken auf. Die Rehe und der gewaltige Bock mit dem stattlichen Schaufelgeweih, auf den wir es abgesehen haben, blicken sofort alarmiert von unserem zu ihnen getragenen Geruch auf und keine Sekunde später, fliehen sie in Richtung eines kleinen Waldstücks und damit aus unserer Schussweite. „Ibzig zu!“, fluche ich unanständig und lasse den Bogen frustriert sinken. Aber kaum, dass ich mich über den Misserfolg richtig ärgern kann, zerschneidet ein zischendes Geräusch die schwüle Luft und eine der letzten Ricken stürzt getroffen zu Boden, ehe sie den Schutz der Bäume erreicht._

_Sofort frage ich Kili, ob er geschossen hat und als er verneint, ducken wir uns Schutz suchend hinter einen nahestehenden Felsen. Aus der Deckung heraus beobachten wir das freie Feld und plötzlich erscheint ein unbekannter Zwerg, der ruhig auf das tote Tier zugeht. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen lassen das helle Rot von kunstvoll geflochtenen und reich verzierten Haaren und Bart erglühen wie Feuerfunken und die edle Rüstung aus Gold, Silber und Mithril glänzen. „Einer von uns ist er nicht, die Embleme und Verzierungen stehen den Feuerbärten zu“, analysiere ich die Erscheinung, während sie sich hinunterbeugt und nun den zweifellos von ihr abgeschossenen Pfeil aufsammelt._

_„Der zweite Kronprinz und die Prinzessin unter dem Berge beglückwünschen den Jäger zu seinem Erfolg“, rufe ich schließlich aus und löse mich zusammen mit Kili aus der Beobachtung. Der Zwerg sieht zu uns, scheint wenig überrascht über unser plötzliches Auftauchen zu sein und verbeugt sich dienstbar, während wir langsam auf ihn zugehen. Und als wir schließlich bei ihm angelangt sind, erkennen wir verblüfft, dass es sich um eine junge Zwergin handelt. Eine beachtenswert hübsche junge Zwergin sogar, mit wachen Smaragdaugen und niedlichen braunen Sommersprossen um die Stupsnase._

_„Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch den Erfolg streitig gemacht habe, aber ich dachte, Ihr wolltet nicht mehr schießen, königliche Hoheiten“, bittet sie mit heller Stimme und augenblicklich beschließe ich sie gerne zu haben. „Das war ein beachtenswerter Treffer. Ein bewegtes Ziel in der Geschwindigkeit und mit der Sonne im Angesicht und dann zudem sofort tödlich“, anerkenne ich ehrlich und betrachte die Beute mit Bewunderung. Der Schuss traf direkt ins Herz. „Meinst du nicht auch Kili … Kili?“ Ich sehe zu meinem Vetter, als er auch nach mehreren Sekunden nicht antwortet und kann nur schwer ein vergnügt-verschmitztes Lächeln zurückhalten, das sich augenblicklich bei seinem Anblick auf die Lippen stehlen möchte. Er starrt die Zwergin beinahe schon unangebracht an, mit vor Bezauberung offenen Mund und weit aufgerissenen, glänzenden Augen._

_„Kili?“, versuche ich ihn erneut und nun schon etwas eindringlicher aus der Trance zu lösen und erst jetzt scheint er zu mir zurückzukehren. „Was … ich … ähm … was hast du gesagt?“, stottert er. Die Zwergin kichert schüchtern, aber ich kann die Aufregung über das unverschleierte Interesse in den grünen Augen flimmern sehen. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du nicht auch denkst, dass das ein sehr guter Schuss war“, wiederhole ich und kann nun auch mein amüsiertes Glucksen über sein Benehmen, dass eher zu einem unerfahrenen Jungzwerg und nicht zu einem gestandenen Krieger passt, nicht mehr unter Beherrschung verborgen halten._

_„Der Schuss … ja … der war ausgezeichnet. Aus der Distanz ein sich bewegendes Ziel und dann auch noch gegen die tief stehende Sonne … eine wahrlich anerkennenswerte Leistung“, lobt er überschwänglich und die Zwergin verzieht die roten Lippen erneut zu einem bezaubernden Lächeln. Mit vor Enthusiasmus und Freude schneller schlagenden Herzen beobachte ich die Situation, denn irgendwie sehe ich beinahe die Blitze zwischen den Beiden durch die Luft sausen._

_„Ihr seid eine hohe Offizierin der von uns empfangenen Feuerbärte, oder? Müsstet ihr nicht zusammen mit der Prinzessin und den Abgesandten der Audienz bewohnen?“, frage ich schließlich, als wir gemeinsam zum Berg zurückgehen. Kili bestand darauf die bestimmt schwere Beute alleine zu tragen und ächzt bereits neben uns her, mit deutlichen Schweißperlen der Anstrengung auf der Stirn. „Nun ja, eigentlich schon, aber ich habe mich weggeschlichen, wie Ihr anscheinend auch, Hoheit“, erklärt sie und ich schmunzle über die gewinnende Offenheit. „So sieht es aus. Aber korrigiert mich, wenn ich falsch liege, ich wusste gar nicht, dass in der königlichen Leibgarde der Feuerbärte auch Frauen dienen können, hier im Erebor ist das strengstens verboten.“_

_Die Zwergin senkt den Blick und dann überrascht sie uns Beide mit einer Aussage, die wir niemals vermutet hätten: „Nun, das ist bei uns auch so, aber ich gehöre auch nicht der ersten Garde an, sondern bin die, die diese auf der Reise beschützen sollten.“ Ich bleibe sofort stehen und sehe sie verblüfft an. „Ihr seid die Prinzessin Ann … bei Mahal … verzeiht uns die lockeren Reden Euch gegenüber, wir wussten nicht, wie Ihr ausseht“, bitte ich sofort flehend und verbeuge mich respektvoll vor ihr. Auch Kili scheint die Offenlegung der Identität völlig unvorbereitet zu treffen, denn er lässt die Beute geräuschvoll fallen, als er blitzartig erstarrt. „Nein, bitte, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen und unterlasst die Höflichkeiten, Prinzessin Fís. Ich genoss sogar, dass mein erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Königshaus Durins so locker und freundlich, losgelöst von jeder steifen Etikette, erfolgte. Denn nichts hasse ich mehr als diese“, revidiert sie meine Sorgen und deutet mir mich wiederaufzurichten._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Das abendliche Bankett ist zumindest teilweise genauso wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe … schrecklich förmlich … aber zum Glück nicht langweilig. Denn die vielsagenden Blicke, die sich Kili und die Prinzessin immer wieder über den reichgedeckten Tisch zuwerfen, unterhalten mich ausgezeichnet. „Die Prinzessin der Feuerbärte ist wirklich hübsch, nicht wahr?“, reißt mich die Stimme meiner Mutter plötzlich aus der Beobachtung. „Ja das ist sie … und außerdem außerordentlich einnehmend und freundlich“, erwidere ich aufschlussreich über beide Ohren grinsend._

_„Ich hörte davon, dass Kili und du sie bei einem nicht genehmigten Jagdausflug … dein Vater wird sich übrigens dazu später äußern … bereits kennenlernen konntet.“ Mein Blick schweift zu Kili neben mir und meine Mutter folgt ihm, mit einem nun ebenfalls wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, denn die Anziehung zwischen den beiden jungen Zwergen ist deutlich zu spüren und noch augenfälliger zu sehen. „Und es scheint mir so, dass sie nicht nur die Jagdbeute mitten ins Herz traf“, flüstert sie schließlich verborgen hinter dem Rand ihres Weinglases und ich beiße mir vor Begeisterung und Freude auf die Unterlippe, um nicht augenblicklich in ein jauchzendes Quietschen auszubrechen._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Die Delegation der Feuerbärte verweilt nun schon seit drei Monaten im Erebor und mit jedem neuen Tag habe nicht nur ich das Gefühl, dass zwischen Kili und der Prinzessin behutsam und stetig mehr erblüht als nur Sympathie. Allerdings haben sie aus ihren anfänglichen Fehlern gelernt, diese zarte Pflanze nicht mehr ganz zu offensichtlich dem Sonnenlicht auszusetzen. Was mich äußerst frustriert, habe ich mich doch an den glänzenden Augen und verschämten Gesten erfreut, die mir verdeutlichten, wie sehr Kilis Herz langsam aber sicher von den Fesseln einer festsitzenden Liebe, die niemals eine Chance gehabt hatte, erlöst wird._

_„Hast du dir die Unterlagen für die heutige Ratssitzung durchgelesen?“, will Fili von mir wissen, als wir gemeinsam die langen Flure entlang schreiten und ich gähne allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wie lange ich bis spät in die Nacht hinein über genau diesen gebrütet habe. „Natürlich … du etwa nicht?“ Sein aufschlussreiches Grinsen genügt mir als Antwort. Bereits seit einigen Jahren beschleicht mich immer öfters der Verdacht, dass sowohl er, wie auch meine Eltern, die Entscheidung über durchaus wichtige Angelegenheiten absichtlich in meine Hände legen. Warum, ist mir allerdings noch nicht klar geworden. Als Prinzessin und damit sogar hinter Kili in der Rangfolge um den Thron stehend, dürfte ich eine solch mächtige Verantwortung niemals übernehmen müssen. Auch als Vorbereitung auf die angedachte Stellung als königliche Beraterin, ist diese Bürde viel zu schwer. Dennoch darf ich mitunter sogar Verfügungen einleiten oder treffen, die dem Rang einer Königin entsprechen._

_Als wir um eine Ecke biegen, will ich deshalb bereits zu einer Rüge ansetzen, aber noch bevor sich der Mund überhaupt öffnen kann, zieht mich Fili überraschend in einen Seitengang und drückt meinen Körper mit seinem gegen die steinerne Wand. „Was bei Mahals Willen …“, protestiere ich sofort, aber er legt einen Finger an die Lippen, um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass ich schweigen soll. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutet er in den Gang hinein, und als ich um die verbergende Biegung in das schattige Dunkel spähe, begreife ich den Grund für das Versteckspiel._

_Ann und Kili stehen dort. Aber ich glaube, selbst wenn wir direkt neben ihnen verweilten, unsere Anwesenheit würde durch sie nicht wahrgenommen, so vertieft sind sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich unterdrücke nur mit allergrößter Beherrschung einen freudigen Aufschrei und sehe wieder zu Fili, um dieses verspürte Entzücken über das makellose Liebesglück auch in seinen Gesichtszügen wahrzunehmen. Aber überraschenderweise betrachtet er nicht die sich uns bietende Romanze … sondern mich … mit einem Blick, der so voll von Hingebung und Sanftmut ist, dass mir beinahe die Sinne unter ihm schwinden. „Du siehst so wunderschön aus, wenn du dich aus tiefstem Herzen an etwas erfreust“, murmelt er und streicht eine der losen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, lässt die Finger zärtlich Wange und Hals entlangfahren und schließlich sanft an der Verletzbarkeit der Schlagader verweilen._

_Ich würge unbeirrt die sich unter der Berührung bildendende klebrige Masse aus Furcht und zugleich aufkommender Leidenschaft herunter, verzweifelt darum bemüht ihm keines von beidem unverhohlen zu präsentieren. „Sag so etwas nicht …“, bitte ich beinahe unhörbar, denn die Stimme erstickt unter den sich bildenden Gefühlen, die ich neuerdings nicht mehr zu beherrschen vermag, und wende Standhaftigkeit herbeisehnend den Blick ab. Allerdings bröckelt diese, kaum dass sie errungen wurde, bedenklich wie verfallende Gesteinssäulen und droht alles an Fassung und Sittsamkeit und Stärke, die ich mit aller Macht gedenke anzuhäufen, in sich zusammenstürzen zu lassen. Denn Fili stützt seine Arme neben mir ab und nimmt mich somit in der berauschenden Präsenz gefangen._

_Der Atem geht schneller und die Haut prickelt, dort wo der Seine sie streift … warm und sanft, angefüllt mit betörender Energie … wie ein erster lauer Frühlingshauch nach einem grimmigen Winter voller Kälte und Leblosigkeit. Oh so zärtlich kommen die Lippen auf der Empfindlichkeit der Schläfe zur Ruhe, wie schon so oft in den letzten Jahren während wohligen Nächten… aber dieses Mal fühlt es sich anders an. Sie schicken einen Funkensturm an Gefühlen durch den zitternden Körper und ich lege in dem verzweifelten Versuch die dringend notwendige Distanz und damit einhergehende Sittlichkeit zwischen uns wiederherzustellen die Hände auf seine Brust, beschwöre dadurch aber nur das komplette Gegenteil herauf. Denn augenblicklich berühre ich erregt zuckende Muskeln und fühle in einsetzender Unruhe wild pulsierendes Blut unter edlem Stoff. „Fili …“, wimmere ich überwältig und ängstlich vor diesem so plötzlich aufkommenden Zusammenbruch aller Selbstzügelung, „Fili … bitte …“_

_Und dann, so plötzlich wie der Zerfall heraufbeschwören wurde, so überstürzt wird ihm durch meine Worte Einhalt geboten. Fili entfernt sich sogleich von mir, sieht mich schwer atmend und mit deutlichem Entsetzen über den Kontrollverlust in den weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Aber dermaßen brennend die eben noch empfundene Bangigkeit auch war, der aufkommende eisige Kummer über seine unberechtigten Schuldgefühle und die verwirrende Betrübnis ihm nicht mehr nahe zu sein, die sich unkontrolliert in die Gedanken stielt, ist um ein hundertfaches schmerzlicher. „Verzeih mir, ibinê … ich wollte nicht …“, japst er beladen mit Selbstanklagen und Schamgefühl und schneller, als ich seine Unruhe revidieren kann, wendet er sich ab und flüchtet in die Dunkelheit des Ganges._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_„Du willst um sie werben!?“ Adads Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe vor Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit und er muss sich niedergedrückt von dem so unvermutet vorgetragenen Ersuchen seines Neffen erst einmal auf einen zum Glück nahen Stuhl sinken lassen. „Bei Mahal … mit Allem hätte ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit … nicht nach all den Jahren …“, sagt er und vergräbt das Gesicht die Empfindungen verbergend in den Händen. Besorgt stürme ich zu ihm, aber es sind freudigerweise keine Tränen der Gram, die mich unerwartet empfangen, als ich die Finger wieder entferne. Mut spendend sehe ich zu Kili und in dem von Unruhe getrübten Blick ist zu erkennen, dass er niemals eine solch überwältigende Reaktion seines Onkels auf den Wunsch sich mit Ann verloben zu dürfen erwartet hätte._

_In Amads Augen, die neben Fili steht und nicht einmal ansatzweise verblüfft über die Bitte zu sein scheint, erkenne ich dennoch ebenfalls ein verräterisches Glitzern der Freude über das Liebeglück. „Nun, die Prinzessin Ann ist das dritte Kind König Hars nach zwei Söhnen, sie hat also nicht die Verpflichtung in den Ered Luin zu bleiben“, beginnt sie schließlich nach einigen beruhigenden Atemzügen und umarmt Kili mit beschwingtem Lächeln. „Sie ist schön, gebildet, mutig und eine ausgezeichnete Bogenschützin, soweit ich gehört habe. Eine wirklich bezaubernde Person, die zu dir passt, nidayith, meinem Segen über die Verbindung sei also gewiss.“_

_Tante Dìs neben Vater sitzend erhebt sich, äußerlich ruhig wirkend wie es ihre Art ist und schreitet auf ihren Sohn zu, aber ich erkenne an den zitternden Lippen, dass die mit der wankenden Gefasstheit und den Tränen ringt. Nicht mehr als ein freudiges Schluchzen ist schließlich zu hören, als sie ihn ebenfalls als Bestätigung ihres Einverständnisses umarmt. Einzig die Zustimmung des Königs fehlt nun noch. Langsam richtet er sich auf, wieder gefasst und würdevoll wie ich es von ihm als Herrscher allzeit gewohnt bin. „Liebt ihr euch?“ Die Frage ist auserlesen wohlwollend väterlich gestellt. Durchdrungen nicht von dem Willen Gewissheit über das Ersichtliche zu erlangen, sondern dieses einzigartige Gefühl zu verspüren, den Neffen den er dennoch Sohn nennt glücklich zu sehen._

_„Ja … ja ich liebe sie und sie liebt mich.“ Kilis Augen beginnen zu leuchten und dort ist es, eingeschlossen in dem Schimmer und Glanz des Rehbraun. Freude und Liebe und Wonne, konzentriert zu beispiellosem Glück, wunderschön und erhaben über allen anderen Gefühlen. „Dann wäre ich ein Tor deinem Herzenswunsch nicht einzuwilligen, inùdoy.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Arsadrân – Sommer (Khuzdûl)  
> nidayith – kleiner Junge (Khuzdûl)  
> inùdoy – Sohn (Khuzdûl)


	89. Ich bin Dein und du bist Mein (ADULT)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Fís_

_Die Hochzeit von Kili und Ann ist prächtig und ergreifend. Die Braut wunderschön und anmutig und der Bräutigam strahlt vor Glück, wie ein auserlesen refaktierender Diamant im hellen Sonnenlicht es nicht kann. Die geladenen Gäste reichlich, das Essen ausgezeichnet, der Wein köstlich und die Stimmung bis tief in die Nacht ausgelassen. Verträumt erzählt mir Amad von ihrer Vermählung und wie Adad sie bis zuletzt im Ungewissen über diese ließ und wir lachen herzlich darüber, als er ihren völlig entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck während des Antrages beschreibt und dafür einen bösen Blick erntet._

_„Du siehst heute bildschön aus,_ _ibinê, noch liebreizender als die Braut selber“, schmeichelt mir Fili, während wir ausgelassen tanzen und ich lächle beschämt. „Charmeur … lass Ann das lieber nicht hören, sie würde einen ganzen Schwarm Pfeile auf dich schießen und Kili ebenfalls, denn niemand sollte an einem Hochzeitstag schöner aussehen als die Braut.“_

_Er wirbelt mich in seinen Armen herum, bevor er meine Hand nimmt und den Körper näher zu sich zieht … viel zu nahe, wenn man die Öffentlichkeit beachtet, in der wir uns befinden. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du es in meinen Augen aber bist … die als Schönste Frau dieser oder einer anderen Welt Geltende könnte neben dir stehen und du wärst dennoch über sie erhaben.“ Ich merke, wie sich mein Gesicht vor Verlegenheit sofort glühend-Rot verfärbt. Seit meinem Geburtstag und dem Erreichen der Mündigkeit vor einem Monat, werden Filis Komplimente an mich immer eindeutiger. Bezogen sie sich vorher auf Intelligenz, Geschick und Können, ist es nun mein Erscheinen, das zunehmend in den Mittelpunkt der Schmeicheleien rückte. Nur wagte er bislang nicht diese außerhalb unserer Gemächer auszusprechen, dort, wo die Gefahr besteht, dass jeder sie hören könnte, so wie jetzt._

_„Kommst du heute Nacht zu mir?“, fragt er schließlich und lässt mich aus den Grübeleien aufschrecken. Ängstlich sehe ich mich um, aber die mittanzenden Zwerge, Menschen und Elben scheinen ihn zum Glück nicht gehört zu haben. „Ich weiß nicht … es sind so viele Leute im Berg, wenn mich jemand sieht“, werfe ich bedenkend ein, aber der beschwörend-traurige Blick aus glänzenden Saphieraugen zerstreut die Bangigkeit sofort. „Bitte, ich habe ein Geschenk, das ich dir schon lange geben möchte“, fleht er zusätzlich und ich stimme letztendlich zu._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Der Gang liegt in absoluter Dunkelheit und Stille, selbst die Fackeln an den Wänden sind heruntergebrannt. Denn der Morgen graut bereits, als ich endlich sicher bin, dass sich alle Gäste und Familienangehörige in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen haben. Leise, mich dennoch mehrmals prüfend umsehend, und nur in ein leichtes Unterkleid gehüllt, schleiche ich zu Filis Zimmer und klopfe an das dunkle Holz. Fast sofort wird die Tür geöffnet und ich schlüpfe schnell durch den Spalt hinein, bevor doch noch jemand den nächtlichen Ausflug bemerken kann._

_Fili schließt mich sofort in die Arme und drückt den Körper an die warme, hüllenlose Brust, wie ich erschrocken und beschämt feststelle. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du kommst doch nicht mehr“, flüstert er in meine Haare der sich augenblicklich bildende Kloß in meinem Hals nimmt mir beinahe die Fähigkeit zum Atmen, als sich die festen Muskeln unter so ungewohnt auf meiner Wange spürbarer Haut anspannen. „Ich musste warten, bis alle Zu Bett gegangen sind“, erwidere ich und bin über das belegte Kratzen der Stimme nicht wirklich überrascht._

_Fili schiebt mich von sich … nur ein bisschen, gerade so viel, dass ich dennoch weiterhin die wohlig-glühende Hitze der nackten Haut spüren kann … und lächelt mich warm an. Und sofort schlägt mein Herz schneller und im Bauch wird es ganz flau und kribbelt, wie immer, wenn er mich so betrachtet. „Dann komm, ich hatte dir ja noch ein Geschenk versprochen.“ Er wendet sich ab, zieht mich an der Hand hinter sich her in das Schlafgemach und ich erlaube mir das faszinierende Spiel der wohlgeformten Muskeln auf seinem Rücken zu beobachten._

_Nicht, dass ihr nun denkt, dass ich ihn über all die Jahre hinweg noch nie mit hüllenlosen Oberkörper gesehen habe. Oh nein, mir wurde dieser auserlesene Anblick schon oft gewährt. Gemeinsames Schwimmen im See, Holzhacken zu Trainingszwecken bei Sommerschwüle, und besonders ersehnenswert in der glühenden Hitze der Schmiede, während er kunstvolle Geschmeide oder perfekte Schwerter fertigte. Denn von dem in den Flammen schimmernden Schweißfilm, der sich über die ob der anstrengenden Arbeit sowieso schon geschwollenen Muskeln legte, wirkten sie noch um ein Vielfaches beeindruckender._

_Gemütlich hocke ich mich ihm gegenüber auf das Bett und kuschle mich in die Decke, die er mir um die Schultern legt, denn das Feuer im Kamin wurde anscheinend erst vor Kurzem wieder angefacht und vermochte es noch nicht den Raum vollständig zu erwärmen. „Nun dann, zeig, ich habe den ganzen Abend über gerätselt, was es denn sein könnte“, versuche ich die sich so ungewohnt anders, aber nicht genau definierbar anders, anfühlende Atmosphäre zwischen uns etwas aufzulockern. Fili greift unter eines der Kissen und überreicht mir vor Vorfreude wundervoll lächelnd eine kleine schwarze Schachtel, mit silbern Schnörkeln und goldenen Scharnieren verfeinert. Ich drehe und wende sie in den Händen, unsicher und auch klein wenig ängstlich, was mich darin verborgen erwarten wird._

_„So groß scheint die Ungeduld ja doch nicht zu sein, wenn du zögerst sie zu öffnen.“ Ich vernehme deutlich die Enttäuschung aus Filis Worten und gebe ihm entschuldigend einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich den Deckel der Schachtel endlich anhebe. Darin liegend, ein kleiner Drache aus schwarzem Metall, verziert mit goldenen Linien, die sich über geöffnete Schnauze, schlanken Kopf, stämmigen Rücken und weit aufgespannte Flügel ziehen._

_Andächtig nehme ich das Kunstwerk auf und bewundere es von allen Seiten. „Er ist wunderschön“, schätze ich das Geschenk mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen. „Mein Vater fertigte ihn für mich, kurz vor seinem Tod. Es ist das Einzige, das mir außer frühkindlichen und damit lückenhaften Erinnerungen an ihn geblieben ist“, offenbart Fili daraufhin und plötzlich scheint der Drache eine Bedeutung zu erlangen, die über alle Maße hinausgeht und schwerer wiegt als jegliche Geste zuvor. „Fili … das … dann du kannst ihn mir nicht schenken, wenn er eine solche Wichtigkeit für dich hat … er ist viel zu kostbar“, stottere ich fassungslos und will ihm den Drachen wieder in die Hände drücken, aber er schließt bestätigend meine Finger um das glatte Metall. „Ja das ist er, aber genauso wertvoll … nein … unersetzbarer … bist du mir und es ist nur konsequent, wenn die zwei Dinge, die mir am kostbarsten und liebsten im Leben sind zusammenfinden.“_

_Ich senke verlegen durch die unerwartete und so wahnsinnig bedeutungsvolle Aussage den Blick. Bei Mahal, was für eine wundervolle Liebeserklärung. Eine Bezeugung wie wichtig ich ihm bin, wie sehr er mich anscheinend liebt … und dann brandet die schäumende Eingebung wie eine gewaltige Woge auf mich ein. Ist es vielleicht das, was auch ich für ihn empfinde, bereits seit so langer Zeit?! Hat dieses Kribbeln auf der Haut, wenn er mich wie zufällig berührt … dieses Verlangen ihm nahe zu sein, wenn ich ihn einfach nur Betrachte … dieses Gefühl, das wohlig in meinem Herzen aufkommt, wenn er mich anlächelt endlich einen Namen … Liebe … aufrichtige Liebe sogar … Und ich frage mich, warum ich so lange Zeit vor dem Ausbrechen dieser Angst hatte, wenn sie sich doch dermaßen perfekt anfühlt._

_Ich blicke schwer atmend wieder auf, überwältig von der Erkenntnis und plötzlich erfasse ich diese wahrhaftige Liebe, wie sie in seinen Augen glänzt und brilliert, dort wo sie rein und verlässlich und zweifellos schon immer zu sehen war. Dennoch unsicher hebe ich meine Hand, während die andere den kleinen Drachen schätzend an die Brust drückt, und fahre zaghaft mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seines Gesichts nach. Befühle die erstaunliche und schon immer faszinierende Weichheit des mittlerweile bis auf die Brust reichenden Bartes. Streiche nur hauchzart über die leicht geöffneten Lippen, und der Drang diese Sanftheit zu kosten wir auf einmal übermächtig._

_Und Fili scheint es nicht anders zu ergehen. Behutsam beugt er sich zu mir hinunter. Stoppt dennoch wartend auf eine Erlaubnis kurz bevor es zu einer Berührung kommt und ich erschaudere, als der warme Atem über die empfindliche Haut des Gesichtes streicht und bereits die seidige Ahnung der rot glühenden Lippen auf den meinen zu verspüren ist. Kurz zögere ich noch, aber es fühlt sich bereits jetzt so richtig und gut und auserlesen sinnlich an, dass ich letztendlich die Augen schließe und die kurze Distanz ohne weitere Überlegungen überbrücke._

_Die Gefühle, die augenblicklich durch meinen Körper strömen, sind der blanke Wahnsinn. Erregung brandet auf ihn ein wie eine riesige Welle und spült jeglichen noch verbliebenen Zweifel hinfort. Ekstase benebelt das Denken. Leidenschaft brodelt wie Lava durch jedes noch so kleine Äderchen. Liebe breitet sich wohlig kribbelnd aus und setzt sich auf alle Zeitalter in dem schnell schlagenden Herzen fest._

_Fili umschließt mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zieht mich letztlich ob meines selbstständigen Vorstoßes wagemutiger geworden näher. Lässt unsere Lippen miteinander verschmelzen wie zwei reine Edelmetalle. Leicht dringt seine Zunge zwischen die kleine bereits bestehende Lücke, fleht regelrecht um Einlass und ich gewähre ihm diesen nur allzu gerne. Dennoch weiche ich furchtsam vor dem ungewohnten einzigartigen Gefühl zurück, als sie selbstsicher meinen Mundraum erforscht und sich die Zungenspitzen das erste Mal berühren. Fili billigt den Rückzug, allerdings nur so weit, dass sich unsere Münder noch immer leicht berühren, ich beharrlich den heißen Atem spüre, der in mich rinnt._

_„Ich liebe dich“, spricht er endlich das aus, was ich bereits klar und deutlich wahrnahm und ich lache dennoch überschwemmt von einer Welle aus Glücksgefühlen auf. „Ich dich ebenfalls, schon so lange und inniglich, wie mir leider erst jetzt bewusst geworden ist.“ Erneut küsst er mich. Ob der Geständnisse mit noch mehr Leidenschaft und Liebe und Begeisterung als zuvor und ich lasse mich rücklings auf die Weichheit aus Pelz und Matratze fallen. Überwältig und benommen von so vielen Eindrücken, die abermals alle gleichzeitig, aber noch einmal um das Hundertfache verstärkt, auch wenn ich ein Anstieg der Intensität niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, auf mich einströmen und jede Zelle meines Seins umwogen bis sie zu nichts weiter in der Lage sind als zu Fühlen._

_Schließlich lösen sich seine Lippen von meinen, streifen zärtlich den Hals entlang und verweilen in der empfindlichen Kuhle oberhalb der Schlüsselbeinknochen. „Ich begehre dich schon so unfassbar lange. Es kostete mich oft erstaunliche Beherrschung nicht vor unbefriedigter Leidenschaft zu zergehen, wenn ich dich einfach nur betrachtete. Von den unzähligen Momenten, in denen du schlafend und wunderschön des Nachts neben mir lagst und ich dich fasziniert beobachtete einmal ganz abgesehen.“ Die Worte sind wie Öl auf dem bereits hell und heiß lodernden Flammenmeer meiner Erregung, lassen mich verzweifelt nach Luft ringen wie eine Ertrinkende in dieser Sturmflut aus Verlangen._

_„Dann lass mich Dein werden und du Mein, heute Nacht“, keuche ich und bin kurz selbst über die unanständige und folgenschwere Einwilligung überrascht, die mich wie von selbst verließ. Fili blickt auf, die Saphieraugen sanft und voller oh so berauschender und bestätigender Liebe, dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als jegliche mahnend aufkommende Angst gnadenlos zurückzudrängen. „Ich bin Dein und du bist Mein … von nun an und für immer“, flüstert er und richtet sich leicht auf, stützt sich mit einem Arm ab und beugt sich über mich._

_Zärtlich fahren die Finger den gerafften Ausschnitt des Unterkleides entlang, erreichen schließlich das seidene Band und lösen die Schleife, die bislang gewährte das Dekolleté züchtig zu bedecken. Bedacht gleiten sie abwärts, streifen über die nun vereinzelt enthüllten Stellen inmitten und oberhalb der Brüste, schlüpfen frech unter den Stoff und liebkosen ein der Rundungen gänzlich. Mein Atem geht schneller, kaum, dass sie mich dort erregen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er mein unruhig schlagendes Herz spürt, so schnell wie es gegen die Rippen pocht._

_„Soll ich weiter gehen?“, fragt Fili schließlich und ich nicke hastig zur Bestätigung und zucke dennoch zurück, als er daraufhin die sich ihm bereits erregt anbietende Knospe streift, denn das sofort aufflammende Gefühl durch die Berührung dort ist neuartig und seltsam. Fili lächelt nachfühlend und versucht mir die Scheu zu nehmen, indem er die Liebkosung wiederholt, fester und länger dieses Mal, scheinbar mit meiner Erregung spielend. Ich keuche auf, als mir ein wohliger Scheuer über den Rücken läuft und krümme mich mutig und mehr wollend in die Rundung seiner Hand._

_„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, fragt er, die Stimme bereits durch wie Gewitterwolken heraufziehende Leidenschaft dunkel verhangen und so tief wie es die abgründigste Mine nicht sein kann. „Ungewohnt … aber schön“, gebe ich unverhohlen zu und Fili lächelt, begeistert und herzlich, bevor er sich hinunterbeugt und kleine neckende Küsse auf die freigelegte Haut verteilt. „Wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist, zu schnell geht oder du nicht willst es jetzt bereits mit mir zu erleben, kannst du mich jederzeit stoppen, alle Zeit die du benötigst, ist uns gegeben“, erklärt er flüsternd und ich bin nur im Stande zur Bestätigung zu nicken, denn seine Hand wandert abwärts. Passiert uninteressiert recht schnell noch stoffbedeckten Bauch und kommt abwartend wenige Zentimeter von der bislang sündenfreien Stelle zwischen den Beinen zur Ruhe. Allerdings, die Wärme die von ihr ausgeht und die Vorstellung, was die geschickten Finger dort heraufbeschwören könnten, lassen mich schneller atmen und ungeduldig unter seiner Berührung winden._

_Ich sehe Fili bestärkend an und bereite ihm recht unschicklich den Weg zwischen die bislang geschlossenen Schenkel, denn auch wenn mir von klein auf die Sittsamkeit und Züchtigkeit einer Frau nahegelegt wurde, das Gefühl, dies Alles bei ihm nicht mehr zu verspüren, ist beeinflussend mächtig. Er versteht meine Erlaubnis und gleitet tiefer, schmiegt die Hand nur mit geringem Druck und noch immer dazwischenliegenden störenden Stoff gegen diese so empfindliche Körperpartie. Es ist kaum mehr als eine Ahnung des Vergnügens, das sie mir bereiten könnte, dennoch entkommt meinem Mund ein leises Stöhnen, von so viel Erregung und Leidenschaft geprägt, dass mein Körper erzittert._

_Fili legt die Stirn an meine, atmet schwer und bereits deutlich verzweifelt selbst die Beherrschung über das aufflammende, zügellose Begehren suchend. Mit zitternden Worten fragt er mich schließlich, ob ich bekleidet bleiben möchte und ich stutze kurz über diese Erkundigung. Aber dann wird mir klar, dass es anscheinend bereits Frauen in seinem Leben gab, die ihm ihren Körper nicht zeigen wollten. Ein Verhalten, das ich bei allem Willen nicht nachvollziehen kann. Deshalb schüttle ich einzig den Kopf und er schließt die zitternden Augenlider für einen Moment, denn die Gefasstheit schwindet sichtbar auf nimmer wiedersehen, allein bei der Vorstellung._

_Langsam entfernt sich die Hand und mir entschlüpft ein enttäuschtes Brummen, das aber schnell von einem erneuten tiefen Seufzen abgelöst wird, als ich die Fingerspitzen auf der nackten Haut des Oberschenkels spüre. Oh so erregend gleiten sie aufwärts. Schwielige äußere Hülle eines Kriegerprinzen auf der zarten einer Prinzessin. Sie nehmen den Stoff des Unterkleides mit sich, der sich baldigst an dem Gelenk zusammenbauscht und ich spüre die Wärme und Nähe und dann endlich legt er die Finger unbedeckt auf mich und etwas explodiert in mir wie eines von Gandalfs Feuerwerkskörpern._

_„Alurâf“, stoße ich wenig bedächtig aus und Filis Kichern darüber ist unverkennbar erheitert. „Nana, so ein unschönes Wort aus deinem lieblichen Mund, Âzyungûn“ grinst er, aber findet anscheinend Gefallen daran sie mir zu entlocken, denn augenblicklich wird der Druck fester und geht anschließend in kreisende Bewegungen über. Mein Leib und Verstand vergeht beinahe unter ihnen und die frivolen Schimpfwörter werden schließlich einzig damit bezwungen, indem ich ihn zu mir hinunterziehe und erneut küsse, als er, vorsichtig und nicht weiter als nur einige Millimeter, in mich eintaucht. Klebrige Feuchtigkeit gewinnt, die sich dort bereits bildete und das Reiben und Streichen und Kreisen noch einmal in ihrer Wirkungsstärke beeinflusst._

_Beine und Atem beginnen unkontrolliert zu zittern, denn das sich langsam immer mehr aufwindende Gefühl in meinem Inneren, das er herbeiführt, ist intensiver als jeder Schmerz, jede Trauer und sogar alle Freude dieser Welt. Aber noch bevor die Spiralen so fest werden, dass es kein Entkommen mehr gibt, entfernt er sich. Die ordinären Beleidigungen, die ich ihm ungezügelt an den Kopf werfen möchte, ersticken unter versöhnlichen Lippen, während er mich mit sich erneut in eine sitzende Position zieht._

_Bedächtig nimmt er mir den kleinen Drachen ab, von dem ich bereits vergessen hatte, dass ich ihn noch immer in den Händen hielt, und stellt ihn achtsam auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett. Langsam zieht er an den ausgestellten Ärmeln des Unterkleides und verbannt dadurch Stück für Stück des verbergenden Stoffs._

_Als ich schließlich vollkommen nackt vor ihm sitze, wird mir unten den so deutlich sichtbar begehrenden Augen … schwarz verhangen vor Lust und glänzend vor Verlangen … doch etwas mulmig zumute und ich spüre, wie sich glühende Scham auf den Wangen abzeichnet. „Wunderschön …“, flüstert er schließlich, „… so oft habe ich mir diesen Anblick erträumt, aber die Wirklichkeit ist bezaubernder, als alle Phantasie es je sein könnte.“ Zielbewusst hebt er die Hand, streicht die vorgefallene lange Haarsträhne, die eine der Brüste verdeckte, über die Schulter, umschließt sie danach gänzlich mit seiner Hand und wiegt die Schwere in ihr. Und dann fällt mir auf, dass er noch immer seine Hose trägt. Ein Umstand, den ich der Gleichberechtigung und deutlich sichtbaren, bestimmt bereits schmerzhaft darin gefangenen Erregung wegen dringend ändern muss._

_Geradenwegs rutsche ich auf ihn zu, verschließe seine Lippen leidenschaftlich und genieße das tief-vibrierende Stöhnen, das in meinen Mund rinnt, als ich mit den langen Fingernägeln über die selbst durch dickes Leder hindurch deutlich spürbar pulsierende Ausbeulung kratze, bevor ich beginne geschickt die Schnürung zu öffnen. Quälend langsam ziehe ich den Stoff nach unten, immer darauf bedacht nur in seine Augen zu blicken. Denn bei allem Selbstbewusstsein, Übermut und über so viele Jahre gewachsenen Vertrauen, Furcht und Befangenheit, die mich beim Blick nach unten überrollen werden, will ich noch nicht erleben. Dennoch spüre ich die Hitze und Feuchtigkeit der letztendlich komplett befreiten Erregung glühend-heiß und ungeduldig-pochend an mir und erzittere vor Unruhe. „Darf ich dir Freude schenken und Furcht nehmen, Âzyungûn?“, flüstert Fili und verteilt kleine Küsse auf Gesicht, Hals und Dekolleté. Ich nicke nur zur Einwilligung, fasziniert davon, wie gut er doch jede noch so kleine Gemütsbewegung bei mir wahrnehmen kann und längst nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu formen, geschweige denn, ihn in Worte zu fassen._

_Langsam gleitet er von der Kante des Bettes auf die Knie und zieht mich so schnell an den Hüften zu sich, dass ich noch nicht einmal die Chance habe laut aufzuschreien vor Überraschung. Fest stellt er meine Füße auf den Boden ab und drängt sich zwischen die vor Aufregung bebenden Schenkel. Mein Atem geht unruhiger, als er den anstößig vor sich ausgebreiteten Leib mit einem Mienenspiel mustert, das so auserlesen geprägt ist von Lust und Erregung, dass mir ganz schwindelig wird. Federleicht streichen die rauen Fingerkuppen über die Haut, berühren glühendes Fleisch und dann senkt er die Lippen auf mich und saugt und küsst und kostet die Süße der Leidenschaft mit solcher sonst so verhasster zwergischer Gier, dass ich gewahre, wie jegliches noch verbliebene gradlinige Restdenken in meinem Kopf hinfort getragen wird wie unlängst verwelkte Blütenblätter in einem wirbelnden Sturm._

_Meine Wangen beginnen zu glühen. Die Haut prickelt. Ein wohliger Schauer nach dem anderen zuckt das Rückgrat entlang und Lavaströme fließen seinem Mund entgegen, verdrängen auf ihren Routen jegliche andere Empfindung. Bis nur noch ein Brennen übrig bleibt, dass sich schließlich in einen Feuersturm ausbreitet und durch den Körper wütete, der sich bis in den kleinsten Muskel hinein anspannt. Erneut entkommen mir Fluchworte, durch ausgeschaltetes Denken solche, die ich in nachlässigen Momenten von Dwalin aufgeschnappt habe und somit die Schlimmsten, die in Khuzdûl überhaupt existieren. Filis Lippen auf mir verziehen sich zu einem deutlich spürbaren Lächeln, eher er sich wieder zu mir nach oben zieht. Die Haut auf seinem Weg mit Küssen bedeckt und schleppend wieder Gefühl und Geist in den noch immer vor Überspannung zitternden Körper zurückdrängt._

_„Bist du befreit von Angst?“, fragt er mich zwischen zärtlichen Berührungen unserer Lippen, denen noch immer ein herber Geschmack anhaftet und ich lächle als Antwort, denn ja das bin ich … und glücklich und verliebt und bereit auch noch die letzte verbliebene Barriere zwischen uns gnadenlos mit Hammer und Meißel einzureißen._

_Ich richte mich auf, schiebe Fili von mir und dränge ihn sitzend an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt, den fragenden Ausdruck aus Erstaunen und Verwirrung zwar zur Kenntnis nehmend, aber mit voller Absicht ignorierend. Und bei dem sich mir jetzt doch bietenden Anblick seiner hüllenlosen erregten Vollkommenheit verspüre ich keinerlei Anflug der zuerst gescheuten Unruhe oder Furcht, auch wenn dieser überwältigend ist. Entschlossen und vertrauensvoll platziere ich mich rittlings über ihn, sehe die Begeisterung darüber, dass ich die Kontrolle haben möchte in den Augen aufblitzen und lasse mich in einen liebvollen Kuss ziehen. Weder drängend noch beeinflussend legt er die Hände um die schmale Taille, gibt mir lediglich unterstützenden Halt, als ich mich langsam auf ihn sinken lasse._

_Kaum, dass die Spitze in mich eindringt, spiegelt sich der ziehende Schmerz, den ich in dieser Intensität nicht erwartet hatte, auf den Gesichtszügen wider. Filis Stimme die meinen Namen flüstert, ist beruhigend und sorgenschwanger und er will mich wieder nach oben drücken, aber der Rückzug wird nicht von mir gebilligt. „Nein, lass mich … ich muss nur …“, keuche ich, lege die Stirn beschwichtigend und Beherztheit suchend an seine und berechtige ihn schließlich dazu fieberhaft und entschieden komplett in mich einzutauchen. Das kurze Ziehen ist so schnell vorbei, wie es aufkam und ich schelte mich innerlich solch ein Drama darum gemacht und Fili Unruhe bereitet zu haben._

_Langsam verlässt mich der unbewusst angehaltene Atem und wandelt sich zu einem befreiten Lachen, denn das Gefühl ihn in mir zu haben, so vollständig und tief mit ihm verbunden zu sein, ist wahrlich grandios und erfüllend wie kein anderes, dass es bislang in meinem Leben gab. Und als mich ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss fesselt und anregende Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen und Empfindungen und Geräusche emporsteigen, die so intim sind, dass nur Liebende sie empfinden und voneinander vernehmen können, beginne ich mich zu bewegen. Langsam und vorsichtig zuerst, ausprobierend in welcher Geschwindigkeit, Tiefe und Neigung ich ihm und mir die erregtesten Laute entlocke und dann immer schneller werdend, genau dosiert um uns beide immer näher an den Rand des abgründigen Wahnsinns der Leidenschaft zu navigieren._

_Fili schließt die Lippen um eine meiner Brustwarzen, kostet begierig den Geschmack der sich kräuselnden Haut und ich beobachte fasziniert und wonnetrunken, wie jegliche Härte, Sorge und Bürde unter denen er bisweilen als Thronfolger litt, verschwindet und einem Ausdruck völliger Ektase und Zufriedenheit weicht. Und Eru Ilúvatar soll mein Zeuge sein, ich liebe ihn mit allem was ich aufbieten kann an Gefühl und niemals wieder werden wir uns trennen._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Âzyungûn – Geliebte (Khuzdûl)


	90. Feuerhaar (ADULT)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_POV Kili_

_Feuerhaar …das war das Erste, dass in meine Gedanken schoss, als ich sie zum ersten Mal erblickte. Strähnen so glühend im Licht der untergehenden Sonne wie die Flammenzungen eines Lagerfeuers in finsterer Nacht. Wärmend und wohlig vermag es die kriechend-lähmende Kälte einer in der gefährlichen Wildnis verbrachten Wache in der dunklen Stunde ohne Sterne und Mond zu vertreiben. Und oh wie viele dieser lieblosen, einsamen Nächte habe ich in den letzten Jahren erleiden müssen. Gleichwohl ich sie unter tröstenden Decken und Fellen erduldete und das Kaminfeuer hell und lebhaft loderte, stahl sich unablässig eine Vereisung in mein Herz, die so klirrend war, wie selbst der tiefe Frost in der Eiswüste von Angmar es nicht sein kann. Denn Liebesqual peinigte mich unablässig. Das Begehren zu einer Frau, die so unerreichbar ist wie Sternenlicht und genauso kühl._

_Und dann wehten sie in mein Dasein … seidig weiche Locken, voller Lebendigkeit und Kraft. Feuerhaar … das vermochte den Eispanzer in tausende kleine Kristalle zu zersprengen. Feuerhaar … dessen rot glühendes Licht sich in den zusammengesetzten Prismen bricht und somit in jede noch so kleine Zelle vordringt. Feuerhaar … das den Anschein erweckt man, würde sich daran verbrennen, wenn man ihm zu nahekommt. Feuerhaar … das dennoch fließt wie Wasser, wenn ich es durch die Finger gleiten lasse. Feuerhaar … das so lang ist, dass es seine Trägerin gänzlich einzuhüllen vermag. Feuerhaar … das ein schweres Aroma aus Rauch und Ruß tragen sollte, aber stattdessen lieblich nach Rosen und Mandeln duftet … 'Urszant … kuyl ra amrul …_

_Und jetzt breitet sich dieses Feuerhaar vor mir aus wie ein unendliches Meer aus Flammen und die hervorgerufene Wärme die sich in mein Herz stiehlt, ist kaum zu ertragen, so sehr lodern und brennen sie. Ann hat die vielen Spangen und Bänder und sonstigen kostbaren, mehr oder minder ihren Zweck erfüllenden Verzierungen, die die Locken bändigen sollten, bereits auf dem Weg vom Festsaal zu unseren nun gemeinsamen Gemächern gelöst. Einzig die blaufunkelnde Haarnadel mit den ineinander verschlungenen Zeichen der Durins und Feuerbärte, die ich ihr fertigte und als erstes Werbungsgeschenk überreichte, vermag es das Feuermeer noch immer zu zähmen. Aber der größte Teil der Wellen rinnt locker über Schultern und Rücken, wogt bei jedem grazil-federnden Schritt gegen die vollendete Rundung des Hinterteils. Und in meiner Brust wird es ganz eng vor Begehren zu dieser Frau und der Ungeduld auf die Freuden, die sie mir heute Nacht zuteilwerden lässt._

_Bedächtig strecke ich eine Hand aus und lasse verträumt eine der Feuersträhnen durch die Finger gleiten. Ann dreht sich sofort um, lächelt mich wissend um die Schwärmerei an, und ich kann nicht anders als die bezaubernd verzerrte Sanftheit ungeachtet des Ortes zu liebkosten. Die Dunkelheit des Ganges hüllt uns in verbergende Schatten. Der Morgen graut bereits und die Fackeln an den Wänden spenden kein Licht mehr, sodass wir es uns unbefangen erlauben können, uns ganz der Leidenschaft hinzugeben, die sofort aufflammt, als die Lippen zu einem ungestümen Kuss aufeinandertreffen. Meine Hände wandern über den seidenen Stoff des zartgrünen Hochzeitskleides, verweilen nur kurz an der schmalen Taille und umschließen dann eine der festen, nach oben geschnürten Rundungen, und der gehauchte Seufzer, der in meinen Mund rinnt, verdeutlicht auch ihr aufkommendes Begehren._

_„Mein du, wir schaffen es noch in unsere Gemächer?“, wispert sie verrucht und lässt die Unterlippe durch die reinweißen Zähne gleiten, da sie ganz genau weiß, wie erregend ich diese Geste finde. „Wenn du so weiter machst, dann befürchte ich, muss ich dich hier und jetzt gänzlich zu meiner Gemahlin machen, ungeachtet der Bequemlichkeit, die wir in einem Bett hätten“, antworte ich flüsternd und lasse die feuchte Zunge ihren Hals hinabgleiten. Ann vergräbt die Hände in meiner Tunika, mit aller Kraft Beistand wünschend vor der Brandung der Leidenschaft, die droht uns bereit mit sich hinaus auf das offene Meer zu spülen. „Ich würde die Gemütlichkeit und Intimität unseres Bettes dafür bevorzugen … eine öffentliche Bezeugung unserer Verbindung ist denke ich nicht mehr zeitgemäß.“ Der Atem zittert bereits bedrohlich, als ich trotz ihres Wunsches ein letztes Mal die samtene Haut des Dekolletés liebkose und mich erst danach von ihr entferne. „Dann komm … yâsith“, flüstere ich und die Bezeichnung zaubert das wunderschönste aller Lachen auf die Lippen, denn es strahlt vor Glück wie im Sonnenlicht schillernder Morgentau auf einer leuchtend-roten Blume._

_Hastigen Schrittes der Ungeduld ziehe ich sie hinter mir her in Richtung unserer Gemächer, halte aber versteinert inne, als ich die letzte Wegbiegung nehme. Eine in ein helles Nachtgewand gekleidete Gestalt steht vor Filis Tür und sieht sich aufgeregt-prüfend um. Die Dunkelheit ist zu undurchdringlich, als dass sie uns bemerken und ich ihr Gesicht erkennen könnte, dennoch weiß ich, wer einzig zu dieser späten Stunde meinem Bruder noch einen Besuch abstattet und nur mit viel Beherrschung unterdrücke ich ein freudiges Jauchzen darüber, als sie schließlich hinter der sich leise öffnenden Tür verschwindet. „War das nicht gerade Fís?“, vermutet Ann neben mir und der fragend-verwirrte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ist herrlich anzusehen. Ich nicke nur als Bestätigung und sie schnappt sogleich überrascht nach Luft. „Aber … das … wie lange schon … und überhaupt …“ Ich lache leise auf, verwundert darüber, dass der Umstand trotz der intensiven Freundschaft, die sich in dem einem Jahr unseres Zusammenseins auch zwischen ihr, Fís und Fili entwickelte nie auffiel._

_„Es ist nicht das, was du denkst. Sie verbringen zwar schon seit einigen Jahren regelmäßig ihre Nächte miteinander, aber völlig unschuldig und sündenfrei. Sie geben sich beiderseits Halt und Stärke. Befreien sich von den Schatten der Vergangenheit und nehmen die Last der Pflichttreue Prinz und Prinzessin zu sein, die manchmal jegliche leichte Fröhlichkeit unter sich erstickt. Ihre Beziehung zueinander ist mehr seelisch denn körperlich. Dennoch, Fili offenbarte mir vor einiger Zeit, dass er ihr etwas von großer Bedeutung und Kostbarkeit schenken möchte und ich fühle, dass er dieses Vorhaben gerade heute Nacht in die Tat umzusetzen gedenkt.“_

_Ann lächelt selig, verstehend, was ich damit andeuten möchte. „Wissen ihre Eltern davon?“, fragt sie schließlich und ich verneine. „Wissen ist vielleicht zu viel gesagt … besonders Bil vermutet lediglich und bereitet Fís entgegen ihrer anfänglich zugedachten Stellung als Beraterin an der Seite Filis mit Sorgfalt und dennoch versteckt auf die Pflichten einer Königin vor. Sie wollte niemals, dass ihre Tochter diese Bürde tragen muss, aber ihr alternativ das Glück der Liebe vorzuenthalten, missfällt Bil noch mehr.“ Meine Gemahlin senkt nachfühlend den Blick, denn auch ihre Mutter war mit unserer Heirat anfänglich nicht einverstanden, da sie Angst um die jüngste Tochter hatte. Sie beschützen wollte vor der gewaltigen Last einer thronfolgeberechtigten Prinzessin, diese Sorgen aber letztendlich der Liebe unterwarf._

_Ich streiche ihr aufheiternd eine Strähne des geliebten Feuerhaars aus dem Gesicht und sie betrachtet mich mit diesen warmen Smaragdaugen, die immer mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit bis auf den Grund meiner Seele vorzudringen scheinen. „Komm … lassen wir sie bei was auch immer alleine und gehen unserer eigenen hochzeitsnächtlichen Beschäftigung nach“, flüstert sie abschließend und zieht mich begleitet von Küssen die wenigen noch verbliebenen Schritte zu unserem Gemach._

_Die Räumlichkeiten sind so hergerichtet, wie ich es angewiesen habe. Ein lebhaftes Kaminfeuer spendet wohlige Wärme, wenige Kerzen verbreiten flackernd Licht, das sich in den filigranen Gold- und Silberadern, die die Wände durchziehen, bricht und tanzende Schatten auf die unzählig vielen Blütenblättern wirft, die überall verstreut liegen. Die Luft riecht nach dem von ihr gemochten Flieder und das extra neu angefertigte Bett ist riesig und mit weichen Kissen überfüllt. „Du hast dir redlich Mühe gegeben um mich zu verführen“, lächelt Ann im Scherz, denn weder sie noch ich gedenken uns lange mit Betörungen aufzuhalten, über diesen mäßigenden Punkt unsere Beziehung sind wir vielmehr schon lange hinaus. Denn wir verbrachten in den Monaten der Umwerbung bereits einige innigliche Nächte zusammen. Erkundeten sinnlich und zärtlich Körper und Vorlieben. Allerdings vollständig Mein ist sie noch nicht während dieser Zeit geworden. Ich akzeptierte einst ihren Wunsch bis zu unserer Hochzeitsnacht zu warten, um sich mir gänzlich hinzugeben. Dennoch kenne ich bereits so ziemlich jeden Millimeter des begehrenswerten Körpers, genauso wie sie den meinen._

_„Ich habe aber eine andere Idee“, trennt mich Anns gesäuselte Stimme plötzlich von den Erinnerungen an so viele leidenschaftliche Stunden. „Wollen wir ein Bad nehmen?“ Ich sehe sie fragend an, aber dann dämmert mir, welcher Antrieb hinter dem Vorschlag liegt. Es ist zwar nicht die erste Unberührtheit, die ich einer Frau nehmen werde, genauer gesagt erst die Zweite, aber besonders bei ihr möchte ich mir Filis einstigen Ratschlag für größtmögliche Entspannung und Ablenkung zu sorgen um das Aufflammen jeglichen Schmerzes zu verhindern befolgen. Und anscheinend hat irgendwer … ich vermute Bil und Amad … ihr ebenfalls diese Empfehlung zugutekommen lassen._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Das Wasser in dem großen in die Erde eingelassenen Badebecken sendet dampfende Nebelschwaden aus, die die kerzenscheinflackernde Luft mit einem schweren Duft aus Rosen schwängert. Ein feiner Film aus Feuchtigkeit hat sich unlängst auf der Haut gebildet, während ich darin sitzend scheinbar bereits seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit auf Ann warte, die sich nach eigener Aussage ‚nur schnell etwas anderes anziehen‘ wollte, obwohl ich ihr zugesichert habe, dass sie dieses Andere sowieso nicht lange anbehalten wird._

_Aber dann endlich öffnet sich die Tür lautlos und die schönste und verführerischste Gestalt die ich jemals gesehen habe, tritt ein. Das kurze, weiße Unterkleid … mehr Hemd, da es ihr gerade einmal bis zu den Knien reicht … ist im umhüllenden Kerzenlicht durchscheinend und ich erkenne, als sie näherkommt die roten und dunklen Schatten von Scham und Brüsten darunter. Nur die Ahnung von etwas das ich bereits unverhüllt sah, aber allein die Situation bewirkt, dass die Lust augenblicklich wie ein Wasserfall auf mich einstürzt._

_Sie kommt am Rand des Beckens zum Stehen und lächelt verführerisch zu mir herunter. „Ist das Wasser angenehm warm?“, fragt sie, aber bevor ich meine Gedanken soweit ordnen kann, um ihr halbwegs vernünftig zu antworten, beugt sie sich bereit hinunter, lässt die Finger prüfen die Oberfläche durchbrechen und erlaubt … beabsichtigt oder nicht, das ist mir egal … verwegene Einblick in den unanständig tief ausgestellten Ausschnitt. Und die klägliche und unter größter Mühsal zusammengesammelte Gefasstheit zerfließt unter der Sturmflut der aufkommenden Erregung, die womöglich noch nicht einmal Ulmo, der Herr allen Wassers, zu bändigen vermag._

_Das Blut rauscht in den Ohren, pocht dumpf im Kopf, bevor es den direkten Weg zu meinen Lenden findet. Jeder Tropfen, wenn man die Stille der Gedanken und dagegen die Zielstrebigkeit des Leibes betrachtet, als sie den Unschuld heuchelnden weißen Stoff von den Schultern streift. Leise raschelnd und unnütz, so wie ich es ihr prophezeit habe, kommt er auf den Steinfliesen zum Erliegen und der Blick, der mich fängt, scheint einzig aus purer Leidenschaft zu bestehen, so dunkel verhangen und lustvoll glitzernd wie die sonst so reinen Smaragdaugen sind._

_Aufreizend langsam und wollüstig nackt und prinzessinnenhaft grazil schreitet sie die Treppe hinunter und als die Feuerhaare in das Wasser eintauchen, das ihr letztendlich knapp bis über die Scham reicht, scheinen sie es augenblicklich zu verdunsten. Anmutig wie ein perfektes Gemälde entzückt sie mich … nein, es ist noch vollendeter als das, denn kein Geist dieser Welt kann sich eine solche Schönheit erdenken. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und befürchte einen Moment lang mich an dem Feuer der Haare und des Körpers zu verbrennen, aber berühre schließlich zumindest substanziell unbeschadet bloße Haut. Was der simple Kontakt jedoch in meinem Inneren auslöst, ist kaum zu beschreiben._

_Möglichen Rückzug zugestehend dirigiere ich sie näher an mich heran und als sie schließlich die Knie auf dem steinernen Vorsprung abstützt und sich rittlings über meinen Schoß platziert, entschwindet jedes spärlich verbliebene Restdenken und einzig Lust und Verlangen nach ihr beherrscht den Körper. Erkundende und verführende Hände begeben sich auf Wanderschaft, streichen zärtlich über feuchte Haut. Bereits geschwollene und benetzte Lippen finden sich, verschmelzen zu einer Einheit. Finger krallen sich in Haar und Fleisch, erpicht darauf mehr und immer mehr Nähe zu spüren. Heißer Atem wird stöhnend herausgepresst, denn als ich mich bewege, stößt die bereits ungeduldig-pochende Erregung gegen ihr Zentrum. Und dieses Zusammentreffen zweier so unbeschreiblich sensibler Körperteile, es schmerzt beinahe._

_„Ich liebe dich, mizimelûh“, hauche ich gegen ebenfalls ob dem langsamen aber beständigen Vergehen des Leibes bebende Lippen, greife unter ihr Gesäß um sie mit mir emporzuheben und drehe uns um. Ich gehe zwischen den gesprießten Schenkeln auf die Knie, umfasse mit festem Griff ihr Becken um sie wieder näher an mich heran zu ziehen. Finde schließlich die perfekte Position und Anns Atem geht schneller, unruhig und angsterfüllt in Erwartung des die Unberührtheit durchbrechenden Vorstoßes. Aber ich habe erst etwas anderes vor um Furcht zu nehmen und stattdessen Gelöstheit zu schaffen._

_Entschlossen umfasse ich meinen in Aufregung pulsierenden Schwanz, lege mit geübten Handgriffen die Eichel frei und lasse sie nur unerheblich über das Glühen der Scham gleiten. Ann legt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt auf, lang und wollüstig, ein Geräusch, dass ich in dieser Intensität noch nicht vernehmen durfte. Es brandet durch meinen Körper und das angespannte Zucken der Muskeln an mir bringt kaum Besserung. Ihre Fingernägel graben sich in meine Schultern und der Körper beginnt unter mir zu zittern, als ich die Reibung wiederhole. Fester und länger dieses Mal. Zwischen feuchtes Fleisch dringe und anscheinend genau den richtigen Punkt berühre … immer und immer wieder darüber gleite und dagegen drücke und die Bündelung so vieler sensibler Nervenenden überreize._

_Sie legt die Arme über den Kopf, hält sich verzweifelt darum bemüht nicht zu zergehen, an dem Rand des Beckens fest und präsentiert somit unbewusst die Wohlgestalt und Pracht der festen Rundungen. Ich beuge mich nach vorne und koste die sich unter dem Gefühl meiner darum kreisenden Zunge kräuselnde Haut. Und irgendwann wird diese Kombination aller verführenden Dinge einfach zu viel. Ann schreit auf den schäumenden Wellengipfel der Lust meinen Namen zwischen die wasserdampfneblige Luft und scheinbar jeder Muskel spannt sich mit einer solchen unkontrollierten Heftigkeit an, dass sie erschaudert und sich mir hemmungslos entgegen bäumt … und ich stoße ihn sie, unvermittelt um Luft ringend und die Finger tief in das Fleisch der Hüften grabend, denn die Enge und Wärme und Feuchte die mich plötzlich umfängt, war bislang unerreicht in ihrer Ausprägung._

_Ihr Köper windet sich noch immer und ich lasse sie ihren Orgasmus in vollen Zügen auskosten. Bewege mich langsam mit den Wellen der Wonne, gleite komplett wieder aus ihr hinaus, um dann erneut einzutauchen, in den stürmischen Ozean aus Hingabe und Verlangen, der unerbittlich droht mich in seine unergründlichen Tiefen zu ziehen. Erst als scheinbar wieder Geist und Gefühl in den Körper zurückkommt, realisiert sie was geschehen ist und der entsetzt-erstaunte Blick bringt mich beinahe zum Lachen. „Kili …“, haucht Ann ungläubig und ich beuge mich hinunter und küsse sie, lang und leidenschaftlich und genieße das Stöhnen, das heiß in meinen Mund rinnt, als ich erneut beginne mich in ihr zu bewegen._

_Sie schlingt die Beine um mich, zieht mich noch näher in sich und das begleitende Verderben hinein. Unerbittliche Fingernägel graben sich tief in die Haut meines Rückens, hinterlassen unzweifelhaft blutige Striemen. Aber ich empfinde keinen Schmerz, denn es ist allein berauschende und alles mit sich hinfort spülende Lust, die die watteflauschige Gefühlswelt umwoben hält. Dennoch löse ich mich schließlich von ihr, ziehe sie zu mir hinunter und drehe den wollüstigen Körper um, sodass er kniend und erregend offen vor mir verweilt. Dieses Mal ungestüm dringe ich in den unendlichen Ozean ein, auf der zügellosen Suche nach der Erfüllung der Lust, die sich tief in seinen Wassern verbirgt und mit jedem Stoß näher an die Oberfläche gespült wird._

_Ann stützt sich Halt suchend auf der Sitzfläche ab, ermöglicht mir dadurch absichtlich ein weitaus rückhaltloseres Eindringen. Das noch immer dampfende Wasser umspült uns, schwappt bei jeder Bewegung in Wogen über den Rand. Unkeusches Stöhnen durchfließt den Raum und es ist mir leidlich egal, ob es der zweifellos bereits langsam erwachende Erebor hört oder sogar ganz Rhovanion. Meine Hand gleitet langsam um sie und die Fingerspitzen finden mit Leichtigkeit die empfindliche Stelle zwischen den leicht gespreizten Beinen. Anns Stöhnen wird unvermittelt dunkler und noch eine Spur ungehaltener, bringt ihren Körper und damit auch meinen zum Vibrieren, während sie die Schenkel noch weiter für mich öffnet und ich regelrecht hinaus in die Weite des Meers gezogen werde wie das Wasser vor einer Springflut. Verzweifelt und mit aller Kraft kämpfe ich allerdings dagegen an mich bereits in der weiten Uferlosigkeit ohne Rettung zu verlieren. Das Feuerhaar klebt nass auf ihrem Rücken, die Enden schweben durch das Wasser und scheinen mit unseren aufeinandertreffenden Lenden einen Reigen zu tanzen. Und als sich Ann erneut unter der Verführung verkrampft, abermals die glitzernde Welle der Wonne so hoch und kraftvoll ist, dass sie schäumend bricht, lasse ich letztendlich zu, dass sie Geist und Körper mit sich hinwegspülen. Hin zur Erfüllung aller Leidenschaft, allem Verlangen und Begehren, das nur Liebende miteinander erreichen können._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja … ähm … ein Adultkapitel aus der Kategorie: ‚beim Schreiben etwas außer Kontrolle geraten‘. Ich sollte definitiv keinen Wein trinken, wenn ich solche Szenen angehe … nein, nein, nein. Ich hoffe, niemand hat unter unkontrollierter Schnappatmung oder schlimmer noch, aufgekommener und dann unbefriedigt gebliebener Lust gelitten. Und wenn doch, schiebt es wie geschrieben auf den Wein …
> 
> 'Urszant … kuyl ra amrul - Feuerhaar … Leben und Liebe (Khuzdûl)  
> 'Arsûna – Feuerfrau (Khuzdûl)  
> Yâsith – Gemahlin (Khuzdûl)  
> mizimelûh – Juwel aller Juwelen (Khuzdûl)


	91. Unter Berge, unter Stein

Wie wundervoll und erfüllend das Leben doch sein kann. Fünfzig Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem ich das Auenland verließ um in das Abenteuer zu starten, dass nicht nur mein Schicksal beeinflusste. Fünfzig Jahre in denen so viel passierte wie in meinen jetzt halben Leben davor nicht. So viele Begebenheiten, so viele Entscheidungen, so viele Kämpfe … aber auch so viel Liebe und Glück, dass es locker für ein ganzes Verweilen auf Arda reicht.

Der einst von dem Drachen Smaug verwüstete und dann zurückeroberte Erebor ist das Juwel Mittelerdes. Reichtum und Macht übertreffen denen jeder vergangener Zeitalter um ein Vielfaches. Das Königshaus ist stark und anerkannt, respektiert nicht nur von seinem eigenen Volk, sondern auch von Elben und Menschen. Der Handel blüht über die Grenzen Rhovanions hinaus und noch nie war die Rasse der Zwerge zahlreicher und ihre Fähigkeiten und Güter vollkommener und geschätzter.

Auch die Erbschaft des Throns ist gesichert, denn zwei Jahre nach Kilis und Anns Hochzeit, erblickte ihre Tochter Astâ und weitere sechs Jahre später endlich der erhoffte Erbe Valí das Licht der Welt. Zwei wundervolle Kinder Durins, die uns viel Freude bringen und der Stolz in Thorins Augen, wenn er seine nun wieder zahlreiche und von Fröhlichkeit anstatt Leid geprägte Familie betrachtet, ist wundervoll.

_Und … dennoch …_

Es ist einer dieser herrlichen Tage, an denen die ersten wärmeren Sonnenstrahlen von einem blauen Himmel hinabfallen und die grimmige Kälte des Winters aus der Luft und dem Boden vertreiben … als eine trauervolle Bekanntmachung durch die gewaltigen Hallen schallt und die Herzen von jedem der sie hört mit namenlosen Kummer durchsetzt … der König liegt im Sterben …

_Thorin … mein König … mein Gemahl … meine wahrhaftige Liebe … liegt im Sterben …_

Von den vielen Lebensjahren gezeichnet, mit silbergrauen Haaren und weniger Kraft in dem freilich noch immer stattlichen Körper, dennoch genauso majestätisch und beeindruckend, wie an dem Tag, an dem ich ihn das erste Mal sah … vor so langer Zeit. Seine Haut, aschfahl und faltig, bildet kaum einen Kontrast zu dem Weiß des Kissens, auf dem er ruht … seine Hände, gebrechlich und waffenlos, zitternd von meinen gehalten … seine Augen, jeder strahlenden Farbe beraubt und müde von einem langen Leben. Aber dessen ungeachtet funkeln sie mich an, wissend um das und gleichwohl furchtlos vor dem, was ihn erwartet.

_Der unerbittliche Tod … Mandos, der eigentlich unter Seinesgleichen den Namen Námo trägt … bekannt und gefürchtet, verharrt erneut in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Noch abwartend, respektvoll und bisweilen gnädig._

Thorin hat mit letzter Kraft jeden seines Gefolges harsch des Zimmers verwiesen … selbst Fís, seine Schwester und Neffen, will er im angesichts des Todes nicht bei sich wissen … nur mich … die ihn schon einmal im undurchdringbaren Nebel des Sterbens gefunden und zurückgeholt hat. Aber selbst mit den vereinten Kräften der Valar und Elben und Istaris und aller Maia und meiner noch immer grenzenlosen wahren Liebe zu ihm, könnte ich ihn jetzt nicht davon abhalten in die Hallen des Ewigen Wartens hinüber zu gleiten … so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche.

„Weine nicht um mich, Ghivashel“, flüstert Thorin leise und streicht mit schwachen Fingern die unendlichen Tränen der Trauer von meinen brennenden Wangen. „Ich bin bereit meine Ahnherren in den gewaltigen Hallen die uns Mandos billigt wiederzusehen … in denen ehrwürdiger Gesellschaft ich mich nun nicht mehr zu schämen brauche. Denn ich habe etwas geschaffen, das Gut und bedeutungsvoll ist … allein mit deiner Hilfe und Liebe. Unsere wunderschöne Tochter … ein Königreich, das meinem Volk Ehre bringt … Frieden … nur durch dich bin ich zu dem Herrscher … dem Zwerg … geworden, die ich immer sein wollte. Vaire hat meine Taten auf ihren kunstvollen Wandteppichen verewigt, eine Ehre, die ich ohne dich nie erlangt hätte.“

Ich nehme seine Hand, als er beginnt keuchend zu husten, klammere mich an der vertrauten immer mehr schwindenden Wärme und Verbindung fest … verzweifelt und von einer Traurigkeit gefesselt, die jegliches vernünftige Denken mit eiserner Faust umfangen hält. „Ich bin so unendlich froh, dich getroffen und so viele wundervolle Jahre verlässlich an meiner Seite gewusst zu haben …“ Seine Stimme … nur noch ein Schatten der Kraft und Stärke vergangener Tage … gebrochen und schwankend, dem Hauch einer Frühlingsbrise gleich. „Versprich mir … dass du nicht an der Trauer zu mir zerbrichst … genieße dein Dasein auch ohne mich ... finde andere Aufgaben, die dich erfüllen.“

Seine Augen werden glasig … dahinschwindendes Leben unter den begierigen Fingern Mandos‘, die sich um seine Seele schließen. „Ich beteure es dir … bei Mahals Schöpfung und Yavannas Wirken … ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen haben … auf ewig“, wimmere ich unter unaufhörlichen Tränen. Ein letztes wundervolles Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen und dann schließt er die Augen …

Quälende Minuten vergehen wie Jahre, in denen der Atem immer schwächer und schwerfälliger wird. Die Haut immer blasser und kälter. Der Herzschlag verlangsamt sich und dann ist es vorbei … friedlich … denn es geschah befreit von Ängsten und Sorgen.

_Mandos, der Engel des Todes, senkt den Blick, und beinahe scheint es mir so, als würde er selber trauern._

Ich breche ungeachtet seines Wunsches auf Thorin zusammen … erschüttert von heftigen Krämpfen und leidvollen Tränen und bittenden Gebeten. Meine Hände krallen sich in den samtigen und bereits durchnässten Stoff seiner Tunika … so als ob ich ihn dadurch bei mir behalten könnte … ihn hindern könnte, an dem Hinübergleiten in die Ewigen Hallen.

Ich flehe seinen Schöpfer an ihn mir zurückzugeben und sei es nur für einen winzigen Augenblick … in dem ich noch einmal seine eisblauen Augen sehen … seinen Herzschlag hören … seinen Geruch nach feuchter Erde und warmen Steinen riechen … seine Küsse schmecken … seine warme Haut spüren kann. Aber er erhört mich nicht.

Nur langsam erkämpft sich die Gewissheit ihren Platz in wild schlagendem Herzen und umnebelten Verstand und lähmt mein ganzes Dasein …

_Er ist tot …_

Augenlicht, erloschen … Herz, erstarrt … Körper, regungslos … Mund, verstummt … Haut, erkaltet …

_Er ist tot …_

Vergangen sind Wärme und zärtliche Berührungen. Ungehört Bekundungen ewiger wahrhaftiger Liebe. Hinweg getragen von dem gewaltigen Strom des Sterbens Vertrauen und Hingebung.

_Er ist tot ..._

_Und ich möchte ihm folgen … denn mein Leben erscheint mir augenblicklich so leer und sinnlos …_

Aber dann, wie das Leuchten einer entzündeten Kerze in finsterer Nacht … ein Glimmen im Zwielicht der von Schmerz umwobene Gedanken … höre ich seine Stimme … kräftig, stark und herrschaftlich … wie in alten Zeiten …

_„Zerbrich nicht an der Trauer!“_

Mehr Befehl als Bitte … eine letzte Aufforderung an mich.

_Und dann sehe ich ihn … Thorin Eichenschild … König der Könige …_

Schwarzes seidiges Haar das im Wind weht wie Banner über den unzähligen Schlachtfeldern seines Lebens … gehüllt in einen langen, fellbesetzten Mantel, der sich über glänzende Rüstung legt … Orcrist in der starken Waffenhand und der Schild der ihm seinen Beinamen gab, schützt den Arm …

Das perfekte Bild eines ehrenvollen und mutigen Helden … umgeben von seinen nicht weniger rühmenswerten Ahnen … wie aus einem virtuosen, mitreißenden Mythos entsprungen …

Und ich weiß, dass er dort wo er jetzt ist warten wird bis auch ich meinen letzten Atemzug getätigt habe und mich wieder in seine warme, vertraute Umarmung fallen lassen kann … aber dieser Tag ist noch fern.

Langsam erhebe ich mich … streiche ein letztes Mal über sein Gesicht … berühre ein letztes Mal seine Lippen mit den meinen … flüstere nach einem letzten Liebesschwur einen letzten Abschied.

Ich betrachte Mandos, der sich mit respektvoll gesenkten Blick auf uns zubewegt. Die Dornenkrone glänzt schwarz im schwachen Licht der Kaminflammen. Der dunkle Mantel zieht schwer von aufgenommenen gefallenen Seelen und Kriegsschmerzen an den hageren Schultern und lässt die Haltung bedrückt wirken. Die Augen leuchten wie Onyx und streifen mich nur kurz, denn meine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Er tritt an Thorins Seite, nickt ihm ehrerbietig zu und lässt schließlich die knöcherne Hand über seine Augen gleiten.

_Lebe wohl, geliebte Seele ..._

Nachdem ich die brennenden Tränen so gut es mir möglich ist von den Wangen verbannt habe, öffne ich dir Tür des Gemachs. Der gesamte Hofstaat hat sich im Gang davor versammelt … gedämpft flüsternd und unterdrückt schluchzend. Als sie mich erblicken, verfinstern sich ihre Gesichter und jegliches Geräusch verstummt … selbst die sonst niemals schweigenden Hämmer der Schmieden scheinen still zu stehen. So als würde sich die schwere Trauer, die ich aus dem Zimmer entlasse, im gesamten Berg verbreiten und alles ersticken, was schön und Gut ist.

Es ist ausgerechnet Fili, der sich aus der Menge löst und als Erster auf mich zukommt. Zaghaft und sanft entfernt er Fís von sich, die in seinen Armen Schutz und Trost gesucht hat, und tritt an mich heran. Mein Blick gleitet liebevoll über sein Gesicht … auch an ihm sind die vielen verstrichenen Jahre nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, aber noch immer kann ich die Unbeschwertheit und Glückseligkeit des vergangenen jungen Zwerges in den gutmütigen Saphieraugen erkennen.

Nun ist er der König unter dem Berge … Besitzer des Arkensteins … König der Könige … Alleinherrscher über alle Zwerge Mittelerdes.

Langsam lasse ich mich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, nehme seine Hand in meine und hauche einen ehrfürchtigen Kuss auf den silbernen Siegelring … achtungsvoll und untertänig … den Eid der ewigen Treue und Achtung schwörend, so wie einst bei seinem Onkel. Als ich wieder zu ihm hinaufschaue, sehe ich die sichtbar gewordene Gewissheit ob meiner Geste in den Augen aufblitzen, und sie ist so voller Schmerz und Leid und Angst, dass ich mit den Tränen kämpfen muss.

„Der König ist tot …“, verkünde ich dennoch mit befremdlich wirkender starker Stimme, „… lang lebe der König!“ Und seine Hand in meiner beginnt bang zu zittern, während das herzzerreisende Schluchzen meiner Tochter zu uns dringt und von den langsam ansteigenden Jubelschreien des Hofstaates übertönt wird, die meinen Wunsch aufnehmen und durch die Hallen des Erebors und über die Ländereien von ganz Rhovanion tragen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es ist still in der großen Vorhalle zu den Grabkammern, in denen die Gebeine der Herrscher aus Durins Volk liegen. Thorin Eichenschild, Sohn von Thráin, Sohn von Thrór … Rückeroberer des Erebor, Bezwinger von Azog dem Schänder, Rückkehrer aus dem Totenreich, König unter dem Berge, Stifter des Friedens unter den Völkern. Glorie erzählende Ehrentitel, die einem Helden und Herrscher gebühren.

Aber all das war er für mich nie … Gemahl … Schicksal … wahrhaftige Liebe … das sind die Titel, mit denen ich ihn bedachte und nun um ihn traure.

Er liegt still und friedlich zu seiner letzten Ruhe aufgebahrt vor den Augen aller. Auf nacktem Stein und umgeben von flackernden Kerzen. Das Haar ausgebreitet wie fließendes Wasser, gehüllt in edle dunkelblaue Gewänder, geschmückt nur mit seinem treuen Schwert Orcrist auf der Brust, wie es einem Krieger und König gebührt.

Ich verweile zwischen meiner leise weinenden Tochter, einer wimmernden Königsmutter, einem tapferen Prinzen mit seiner in die Geborgenheit ihrer Kinder gedämpft schluchzenden Prinzessin und dem unsagbar standhaft und stark wirkenden König an meiner direkten Seite. Aber ich weiß, dass er in seinem Inneren schreit vor Schmerz und Trauer, Verzweiflung und Furcht … ein alles lähmender Umstand, der mir nur allzu bekannt ist. Dennoch muss er genauso wie ich stark sein … für sich selber, für meine Tochter, für das Volk der Zwerge … auch wenn es uns so unglaublich schwerfällt wie noch nie ein Umstand zuvor. Deswegen fließt keine Träne über unsere Wangen, auch wenn die Augen brennen und die unter Trauer beengte Brust sticht vor unterdrückten Schluchzen. Nur der Schmerz in meinem Herzen lässt mich in diesem Moment fühlen, dass ich noch lebe … noch immer existiere … obwohl ein großer Teil dessen zusammen mit Thorin vor mir aufgebahrt liegt.

Es sind alle gekommen um ihn gemeinschaftlich zu verabschieden … die Steifbärte und Eisenfäuste, die Schwarzschmiede und Steinfüße, die Feuerbärte und Breitstämme, Dain und sein Gefolge, die Elben aus dem Waldlandreich und Bruchtal, sowie die Menschen aus Thal und der Seestadt. Selbst Beorn und Gandalf wollen Thorin die letzte Ehre gewähren. Thranduil, Bain, Sohn von Bard und nach dessen Tod vor einigen Jahren neuer König von Thal, die Könige und Königinnen der Zwergenvölker, Elrond, die Erben Durins … alle begeben sie sich mit einer viel zu steif wirkenden Prozession an Thorins Leichnam vorbei … senken für eine letzte Ehrerbietung ihr Haupt. Erst als sich alle Anwesenden, angefangen vom majestätischsten Herrscher über den letzten Bürger, gemeinschaftlich auf die Knie sinken lassen, der Berg für einen Moment erstarr ist in Trauer, löst sich trotz aller vorgenommenen Beherrschung eine Träne aus meinen Augen, fließt heiß und schmerzhaft über die Haut und verliert sich in der dumpfen Einsamkeit des Herzens.

„Der König ist zu den Seinen gelangt … unter Berge, unter Stein … schickt ihn nun in die Tiefe … unter die Erde, zum ewigen Schlaf … unter Berge, unter Stein …“ Gandalfs Worte sind Huldigung und Lichtblick zugleich und dann schließen sich die steinernen, tonnenschweren Tore zur Grabkammer und der wichtigste Teil meines Daseins liegt von nun an und für alle Zeiten gebettet in Dunkelheit und der Kälte des Berges. Verweilt allein unkörperlich in den Hallen des Ewigen Wartens unter Mandos Schutz und den Schatten seiner Gedanken und Erinnerungen, bis das Ende kommt und uns wieder zusammenführt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich schreite auf Fili zu, mit gesenktem Haupt, die trauervollen Züge verborgen unter der schwarzen Kapuze eines glanzlosen Kleides. Neben mir Fís, die Rabenkrone auf einem samtenen Kissen tragend. Stolz und Freude sollte ihre Haltung widerspiegeln, so wie es die Tradition der Krönung verlangt. Die Ehre ausdrücken, die Krone zu tragen, die schwer und bedeutungsvoll auf dem edlen Stoff lastet. Aber ich nachfühle Ängste und Verzagtheit, die die sonst so majestätische und selbstsichere Anmut belasten. Erst als wir kurz vor den Thron zum Stehen kommen, in dem der Arkenstein ebenfalls Trauer zu tragen scheint, so schwarz und schwach wie sein innerstes Licht glimmt, streife ich den Ausdruck der Trauer bewahrenden Stoff von den ungeschmückten Haaren.

Fili sieht mich an, die Züge von so viel Kummer und Schmerz durchzogen, die Haut blass und von Traurigkeit überschattet, aber seine Augen noch immer gutmütig und warmherzig … sie bringen mich trotz alledem zum Lächeln. Er wird ein guter König sein … da waren Thorin und ich uns immer sicher …

Andächtig nehme ich die Rabenkrone zur Hand, sehe dabei meiner klagenden Tochter in die Augen, versuche allein mit sanften Blick und zaghaften Lächeln zu trösten und ihr fast tonloses Wimmern verstummt gänzlich. Langsam gehe ich auf Fili zu … „Soll es in allen Landen bekannt sein … der König ist tot …“, schallen Gandalfs Worte durch die Hallen des Erebors und während ich Fili zum neuen Herrscher über die Zwergenheit kröne, führt Balin seine Verkündigung fort. „Lang lebe der König! Heil Fili, erster seines Namens, König unter dem Berge!“ Die Rufe werden zuerst von unseren ehemaligen Gefährten aufgegriffen, dann von den Herrschern der Königshäuser und schließlich in alle Winkel des Erebors getragen. Fili sieht mich unsicher an und ich nicke ihm lächeln zu … stärkend und ermutigend für den nächsten Schritt, den er gehen wird … so wie er es einst für mich getan hat …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh … dieses Kapitel war eines der Schwersten und Tränenreichsten die ich jemals geschrieben habe … nicht nur, weil ich einen lieb gewonnenen Charakter gehen lassen musste … ich selber habe vor wenigen Wochen erst einen unbeschreiblich schmerzlichen Verlust erlitten. Mein Mann, der 17 Jahre an meiner Seite stand und mit dem ich zwei wundervolle Söhne habe, ist nach einem Jahr Kampf und Leid an Leukämie verstorben.
> 
> Das Schreiben dieser Geschichte brachte mir in dieser Zeit und bringt mir auch jetzt noch Trost in der Trostlosigkeit. Viele meiner Gefühle und Ängste sind mit eingeflossen. Die Hoffnung, die Bil niemals aufgab, als Thorin so schwer verwundet war, das war eigentlich meine … allerdings genützt, hat sie mir letztendlich nichts. Die Angst vor der Verantwortung, die plötzlich alle auf Bils Schultern legten und ihre Entscheidung sie letztendlich anzunehmen… das war die mir auferlegte Bürde meine Kinder alleine aufzuziehen, sie zu versorgen und ihnen Mutter und gleichzeitig Vater zu sein, die ich jetzt stark und beinahe trotzig trage.
> 
> Ich konnte niemandem, weder Gott an den ich sowieso nicht glaube, noch einen der Valar, noch sonst wen, mit meiner Liebe beschwören der uns half … einzig zuletzt dem, der sie galt gehen lassen … ihn erlauben sich selbst zu befreien aus Schmerzen und Qual und den Umstand des Zerfalls eines einst starken Mannes zu einem Schatten seiner selbst.
> 
> Verzeiht mir, dass ich das alles schreibe, aber es war mir irgendwie ein Bedürfnis Euch an meinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen. Ich weiß, viele von Euch haben vielleicht erwartet, dass ich dieses erarbeitete Glück von Fili, Kili, Fís, Dís, Dwalin, Thorin und natürlich Bil weiterspinne. Euch weiterhin eine Geschichte erzähle, wie schön die Welt doch sein kann, wie viel Gutes in ihr ist. Aber versteht bitte, einige Dinge im Universum die Tolkien sich erdacht hat, möchte ich nicht verändern. Der Herr der Ringe bleibt von mir unangetastet.


	92. Dort wo alles begann

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mit aller Macht erkämpft sich der Frühling seinen Sieg über den Winter. Die ersten Frühblüher stecken zaghaft ihre Köpfe aus der teilweise noch schneebedeckten Erde und der laue Wind bringt den harzig-frischen Geruch des erwachenden Waldes mit sich. Es ist still an diesem frühen nebligen Morgen. Selbst die Wachen auf der Festungsmauer haben mich nach einem berührten Blick alleine gelassen. Einzig die Banner, die im Wind neben mir wehen und die höhnisch freudig zwitschernden Vögel verursachen ein Geräusch. 

Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Ebene gleiten, fixiere Thal, folge mit den Augen den Fluss, bis er in den glitzernden langen See mündet und versuche die Seestadt und den dahinterliegenden Grünwald im aufziehenden Morgendunst zu erkennen. Bekümmert schaue ich auf meine Hände, die die steinernen Zinnen umschließen. Auch ich trage die Zeichen der vielen Lebensjahre an mir, wenn auch weniger ausgeprägt, als es für einen Hobbit in meinem Alter üblich ist. Der Wind weht mir die beinahe ganz ergrauten Haare ins Gesicht, die ich seit Thorins Tod offenhalte, unfähig seine Perlenkette zur Hand zu nehmen. Ich trage keinerlei Schmuck, außer seiner Halskette und noch immer Trauer … nicht nur von außen, sondern auch von innen. 

Es ist nun schon einige Tage her, dass ich einen Entschluss gefasst habe, der mein jetziges Leben, das mir so sinnlos und leer erscheint, grundlegen verändern wird und fast muss ich schmunzeln, als ich mir in Erinnerung rufe, wie sehr es sich schon einmal gewandelt hat … an dem Tag, an dem ich Thorin das erste Mal sah. „Amad?“, höre ich plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme und als ich mich umsehe, erblicke ich meine Tochter … meine wunderschöne Fís, die ihrem Vater so ähnlich ist. Tonlos strecke ich meine Hand nach ihr aus und sie ergreift sie zärtlich und lässt sich an meine Seite führen. Gemeinsam betrachten wir das, was Thorin in den vielen Lebensjahren geschaffen hat. 

„Versprich mir bitte, dass du auf Fili und die Anderen Acht gibst“, beginne ich schließlich leise und sie schaut mich verwundert an. „Was soll das Bedeuten, Amad?“, möchte sie sofort wissen und als ich zu ihr hinaufschaue, sehe ich die Augen von Thorin … eisblau und leuchtend wie ein reiner, makelloser Diamant. „Ich werde euch verlassen … ich gehe zurück ins Auenland“, kläre ich sie über meine Pläne auf und augenblicklich perlen erste Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Aber … das … das kannst du nicht machen … wir brauchen dich hier …“, wimmert sie verzweifelt und schließt mich in eine feste Umarmung. Einen Augenblick genieße ich die vertraute und wohltuende Nähe, bevor ich sie sanft von mir schiebe. 

„Doch das kann ich mein Kind …“, beginne ich ruhig und trotzig wie ich es mir über all die Jahre angeeignet habe und entferne sanft die nicht enden wollenden Tränen. „Ich habe dort eine neue Aufgabe … ein Neffe von mir hat seine Eltern bei einem Bootsunglück verloren. Sein Name ist Frodo und ich werde ihn bei mir aufnehmen … in Beutelsend … ich habe dir einst von meiner früheren Höhle erzählt und wie wundervoll es dort ist.“ Fís beginnt zu zittern und schüttelt ihren Kopf, sodass die schwarzen Locken über die Schultern fallen. „Dann begleite ich dich …“, schluchzt sie, aber ich verneine bestimmt. 

In diesem Moment tritt Fili auf die Festungsmauer und für einen Wimpernschlag denke ich, dass es Thorin ist, so herrschaftlich und erhaben wie er wirkt, gekleidet in königsblaue Gewänder und mit der Rabenkrone auf dem stolz erhobenen Haupt. „Nein mein Kind … du musst hierbleiben … denn dein Platz und deine Aufgaben liegen in diesem Berg“, sage ich sanft und bette ihre Hand bedeutungsvoll in die des Königs, nachdem er uns erreicht hat. „Heirate Fili, werde glücklich … so wie ich es einst war … herrsche als selbstbewusste und weise Königin unter dem Berge mit ihm über den Erebor und führe das Vermächtnis deines Vaters fort.“ 

Beide sehen mich verwundert und beinahe schuldbewusst an, haben sie die Gefühle, die sie schon so lange Zeit füreinander hegen, doch noch nie jemanden außerhalb ihrer Gemächer gezeigt. Hingegen ich erkannte die anfänglich zart reifende und dann endlich in voller Pracht blühende Liebe zueinander schon vor so erstaunlich vielen Jahren. An den vielsagenden Blicken, den behutsamen Berührungen und nicht zuletzt, an dem kostbaren Diadem aus Mithril und Rosenspat, das neue dunkelblaue und mit Silberfäden durchwirkte Kleid, den Armreif aus Saphir, dass sie alles seit einiger Zeit stolz und zusätzlich mit glücklichem Lächeln geschmückt zur Schau trägt. Sie baten uns nie um Erlaubnis umeinander werben zu können, denn keine Macht, weder weltlich noch geistig, könnte ihnen diese Liebe verbieten. So starrsinnig und selbstsicher sind sie beide. Behutsam nehme ich Filis Hand und gebe ihm den größten Schatz, denn ich jemals besessen habe. Als er zaghaft seine Finger öffnet, treten ihm beim Anblick meines Eheringes die Tränen in die Augen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Langsam steige ich die Treppe hinauf … das spröde Holz der Stufen knarrt unter meinen Füßen und der Handlauf fühlt sich rau an, gezeichnet von den vielen Malen, die ich ihn benutzt habe. Der Garten auf dem hoch gelegenen Plateau befindet sich noch größtenteils im Winterschlaf, die Rosenbüsche sind mit Stoff umwickelt, die Blumen tragen nur vereinzelt Knospen … einzig der Brunnen verbreitet ein Geräusch, dass sich mit dem des Windes vermischt. Behutsam gehe ich auf ihn zu und stelle mich vor die Eiche, die ich einst zusammen mit Thorin hier pflanzte. Aus der unscheinbaren kleinen Eichel ist ein stattlicher Baum gewachsen … hoch und stark und majestätisch … so wie der, an den sie mich erinnern sollte. 

Bedeutungsvoll und träumend lasse ich meine Finger über seine raue Rinde fahren, fühle die Stärke und Reinheit dieser Pflanze auf mich übergehen und schließe die Augen … konzentriere mich ganz auf das Geräusch des plätschernden Wassers und des durch die wenigen Blätter rauschenden Windes. Und plötzlich durchflutet mich eine Wärme, die wohlig mein ganzes Dasein erfasst. Er wird immer bei mir sein … in Erinnerung und Herz und ich beginne befreit zu lächeln … das erste Mal seit seinem Tod. 

Ich will mich bereits wieder abwenden, als ich etwas auf dem Boden vor mir liegend entdecke. Langsam begebe ich mich auf die Knie und nehme das kleine Etwas an mich, betrachte es lange und einträchtig und lasse es dann in die Tasche des Kleides gleiten.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Hochzeit von Fili und Fís ist seit langer Zeit ein Anlass der Freude in den Hallen des einsamen Berges. Vergnügt und ausgelassen feiern die Gäste ihre Vermählung und die prächtige neue Königin unter dem Berge, so wie einst Thorin und mich. Und im grauen Schatten ihres strahlenden Glücks beschließe ich zu gehen. Allein Balin begleitet mich an das Ausgangstor, an dem Gandalf bereits mit zwei Ponys und einem vollgepackten Wagen auf mich wartet. Ich nehme nicht viel mit aus meinem alten Leben, einzig das, was sich schon immer in meinem Besitz befand, das Mithrilhemd, Stich und zwei kleine Truhen Gold, die mir Balin förmlich aufdrängte. 

„Und du willst es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?“, fragt mich der alte Zwerg mit väterlicher Stimme. „Auch nach Thorins Tod wirst du noch immer von allen geachtet und du würdest dem jungen Herrscherpaar helfen können Erebor zu einem noch prächtigeren Ort zu machen.“ Ich bleibe stehen und sehe ihn an, in die gutmütigen Augen, denen auch die Zeit nichts anhaben konnte. „Nein Balin, meine Aufgabe im Einsamen Berg ist vorüber. Sag den Anderen ‚Lebewohl‘ und dass ich sie immer in meinem Herzen behalten werde.“ 

Balin lächelt und sieht zum Tor. „Warum sagst du es ihnen nicht selber …“ Denn dort stehen sie … Dwalin und Dís, Fili und Fís, Kili mit Astâ und Ann mit Valí in den Armen, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Gimli, Nori, Dori, Ori, Breda, Bilris und Oeri … all die wunderbaren Zwerge, die ich kennenlernen und zu meiner Familie und Freunden zählen darf und mir treten unbändige Tränen in die Augen, als sie sich ein letztes Mal ehrfürchtig vor mir verneigen. 

„Wenn ihr wieder mal nach Beutelsend kommt ... Tee gibt’s um vier … es ist, wie ihr wisst, genug für alle da … ihr seid jederzeit willkommen … und braucht auch nicht anzuklopfen“, sage ich und ein Lachen bricht unter den kummervollen Abschiedstränen hervor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auenland … wie sehr habe ich seine Wiesen und Felder, Wälder und kleinen Anhöhen vermisst … auch wenn mein Leben mit Freude und Liebe erfüllt war und ich dort wo Thorin war mein Zuhause nannte, so ist es immer noch meine Heimat. Die Sonne ist warm und hell und funkelt durch die Blätter der Bäume hindurch. Hobbitkinder spielen am Ufer des Flusses, lachen ausgelassen und jagen sich durch das hohe Schilf. Der alte Gamdschie bestellt sein Kartoffelfeld und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, während sein junger Sohn Samweis liebevoll und fast andächtig eine kleine Rose in die Erde des bereits üppig blühenden Gartens setzt.

Es war eigenartig hierher zurückzukommen. Die Einwohner musterten mich argwöhnisch, so wie einst, als ich sie überstürzt verließ, als ich am Mittsommertag die Grenzen von Hobbingen überschritt. Hoch zu Ross, in die edlen und dennoch zweckmäßigen Kleider einer Königin auf Reisen gehüllt, wenigen funkelnden Edelsteinen und Perlen im Haar und um den Hals, einem Schwert und Zauberer an meiner Seite. Obwohl ich um meinen Verbleib der letzten Jahrzehnte ein Geheimnis gemacht habe, sind Gerüchte mir vorausgeeilt … von Zwergen und Schätzen, Drachen und Königen, Schlachten und Siegen und einer Hobbitkönigin unter dem Berge, Herrscherin über die Zwergenheit Mittelerdes.

Die ersten Tage wurde ich umringt von neugierigen Ohren, aber dass sie mir auch nur einen Bruchteil meiner Geschichte glaubten, denke ich nicht. Zu sehr widerspricht es ihrem kleingeistigen und engstirnigen Leben … Rhovanion, wo liegt das schon und ein Drache, getötet durch einen Pfeil, und viel absonderlicher noch, ein Zwergenkönig, der eine einfache Hobbitfrau auserwählte an seiner Seite zu herrschen … Fantastereien, wie der alte Gamdschie sagt … und ich lasse sie nur allzu gerne in ihrem Glauben.

Andächtig stehe inmitten der Lichtung im Wald und betrachte das kleine Stückchen Land, das ich eben bewässert habe. Noch sieht man nicht einmal einen kleinen Trieb davon, aber eines Tages wird hier eine Eiche stehen … hoch und kräftig und majestätisch in den Himmel ragend, wie sein Mutterbaum auf den Hängen des Erebor … dem einsamen Berg. Und sie wird für alle Zeit ein Beweis sein … für meine Reise, für mein Abenteuer, für mein Leben, das ich so lange an der Seite eines Mannes verbrachte, der mich bedingungslos liebte und verehrte. Für eine Zeit, in der ich als Königin unter dem Berge bekannt war, respektierte Herrscherin an der Seite Thorin Eichenschilds, Sohn von Thráin, Sohn von Thrór.

Langsam lasse ich meine Hand in die Tasche des Kleides wandern und berühre ehrfürchtig den kleinen goldenen Ring darin. Die ganze Zeit, seit dieser Nacht in den Orkstollen des Nebelgebirges, habe ich ihn nicht einmal zur Seite gelegt. Er ist mein ständiger Begleiter … mehr noch, als die Kette mit dem eisblauen Edelstein um meinem Hals … mehr noch, als die Perlenkette in meinen Haaren … mehr noch, als der Siegelring mit der Zwergenrune, die meine Verdienste ehrt.

Behutsam ziehe ich ihn hervor und betrachte ihn im Schein der langsam untergehenden Sonne. Rot und Golden und Blau schimmert der Himmel auf ihm und lässt ihn fast magisch leuchten. Seit dem Tag der Schlacht der fünf Heere, wie sie seitdem in den Annalen der Menschen, Elben und Zwerge genannt wird, habe ich ihn nicht mehr getragen … es bestand auch kein Grund mehr dazu … Aber wenn ich ihn so betrachte … schimmernd und glatt … spüre ich plötzlich das Verlangen danach … Langsam streife ich ihn über das erste Gelenk des Fingers … spüre bereits die Macht und den Nebel auf mich zurasen … bis ich plötzlich zurückzucke.

„Tante Bil, das Abendessen ist fertig … kommst du?“, höre ich die freudig-hüpfende Stimme meines Neffen Frodo hinter mir. Automatisiert schließe ich die Hand schützend um den Ring, verberge ihn somit vor seinen Augen. „Ja mein Junge, ich komme!“, rufe ich zurück und drehe mich zu ihm um. Seine Augen, blau und gutmütig wie die von Fili … seine Haare schwarz wie die von Thorin und Fís … sein Verstand, so scharf wie der von Balin und Ori … sein Charakter, so unbeschwert wie der von Kili … und sein Mut so groß wie der von Dwalin. Ich habe ihn sofort nach meiner Rückkehr bei mir aufgenommen und für uns beide, war dieser Umstand der größte Glücksfall. Er erfüllt mein nach Thorins Tod leer erschienenes Leben mit neuem Nutzen und unbändiger Freude. Jeden Tag betrachte ich ihn mit Stolz und sehe einen freundlichen, bescheidenen, mutigen und hilfsbereiten jungen Mann aus ihm werden. Und es durchdringt mein kleines Hobbitherz mit Freude.

Ein letztes Mal schaue ich auf den kleinen Hügel aus Erde zu meinen Füßen und dann zu dem sich langsam verdunkelnden Himmel. 

Ich werde dich wiedersehen Thorin   
… mein Schicksal … mein König … meine wahrhaftige Liebe … 

Aber noch habe ich etwas zu erledigen   
… hier im Auenland … Hobbingen … Beutelsend … einem Loch im Boden …

Dort wo alles zwischen und begann   
… vor so langer Zeit … als ich noch eine kleine Hobbitfrau war … und nicht mehr …

??? ENDE ???


	93. Aman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses und die nachfolgenden Kapitel sind als Sidekick zu verstehen. Sie sind entstanden, als die Story mit dem letzten Kapitel eigentlich beim mir schon als abgeschlossen galt. Aber mit dem Lesen einer FanFiction, die sich mit Bilbos Fahrt nach Valinor beschäftigte, saß plötzlich dieser Plotbunny neben mir und wollte nicht mehr weggehen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Die hell und klar scheinende Sonne trifft auf das azurblaue Meereswasser. Die Strahlen brechen sich auf den sich leicht kräuselnden, vom Bug verursachten Wellen und lässt ihre schäumenden Kronen funkeln, als bestünden sie aus unzähligen Diamanten. Die Luft riecht klar und rein … nach Salz und Algen … grenzenloser Freiheit und berauschendes Leben. Das graue Holz unter meinen Fingern ist auserlesen glatt. Kein einiger Splitter pickt mich, als ich sie gedankenverloren darüberstreichen lasse. Der plötzlich aufkommende, frische Meereswind treibt mir die grauen Locken in das Gesicht und trotzdem meine von den vielen Lebensjahren trübe und Nichts sehend gewordenen Augen kaum noch etwas erkennen können, vertreibe ich sie mit den faltigen Händen, um die Weite dieser unendlich erscheinenden Wasserwelt zumindest zu erahnen. 

131 Jahre lebte ich mein erfülltes Leben in Mittelerde. Ungewöhnlich lang für einen Hobbit und gleichwohl das Alter immer mehr von meinem Leib Besitz ergriff, den Geist konnte es nicht erobern und schwächen. Noch immer erinnere ich mich klar an alle Erlebnisse … gute, schlechte … schmerzvolle, glückliche und ganz besonders an die voller Liebe und Furcht und an den Mann, die ich diese vielen Momente der Rückbetrachtung verdanke.

Meinem Neffen Frodo und mir wurde die Ehre geschenkt nach Valinor, dem Reich der Valar, gelegen auf der weit entfernten im Westen von Arda liegenden Insel Aman zu reisen. Vor zehn Tagen bereits brachen wir zusammen mit Herrn Elrond, der hohen Herrin Galadriel, sowie Gandalf und einigen anderen Elben vom Hafen der Grauen Anfurten aus auf und haben seitdem kein Land mehr gesehen. Nur das Rauschen des Windes, das Schlagen der Wellen an den Schiffsrumpf und das leise fröhliche Singen der Elben begleitet uns seitdem auf der Reise. Ein Umstand, der mir nur allzu gelegen kommt, überschlagen sich meine Gedanken doch seitdem und ein Schmerz brennt in dem schnell schlagenden Herzen, den ich schon längst vergessen dachte. 

Die Ewigen Hallen des Wartens, die Wohnstatt Mandos, liegt auf Valinor. Die Geister der Toten gelangen dorthinein und ersehnen das Ende Eas, um der Vision Ilúvatars aus dem danach entstehenden Nichts ein neues Angesicht zu geben. Nach ihrer eigenen Überzeugung, werden auch die Seelen der Zwerge dort empfangen, wenn auch weniger gebührlich als die der Elben und Menschen. Die Gewissheit zu haben, dass ich bis auf alle Ewigkeit auf dem Flecken Erde wandeln werde, auf dem auch die Ruhestätte von Thorins Geist liegt, missfällt mir und lässt mich seit dem Erkennen in Schwermut versinken. So nah und doch so fern von mir wird er verweilen … wissend, dass wir uns nie erreichen können. 

Schwerfällig schließe ich die Augen … versuche die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich ob der Erinnerung an ihn beginnen zu bilden. Viele Jahre lang konnte ich die Risse meines Herzens verkleben … mit Freude über Frodo, den Aufenthalt in Bruchtal, das Aufschreiben meines Gedenkens … aber jetzt, nachdem ich beinahe all dieser Ablenkungen beraubt bin, quillt das scheußliche Leid seines Verlustes umso gewaltsamer aus ihnen hervor. Wie dickflüssiges Blut aus einer tiefklaffenden Wunde.

„Tante Bil …“, höre ich plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme neben mir und als ich wieder aufblicke, sehe ich unweit Frodos warme Augen aufblitzen, „… du bist wunderschön“, haucht er aus und ich wundere mich über diese Bemerkung. Und dann schleicht sich eine weitere Rätselhaftigkeit in mein Denken. Ich sehe ihn, obwohl er in einiger Entfernung von mir steht. Klar und deutlich und als ich den Blick über den Horizont gleiten lasse, auch das unendlich glitzernde Wasser und ganz weit entfernt verschwommen eine kleine Ansammlung von Inseln sich daraus erhebend. Erneut frischt der Wind auf und augenblicklich umwehen mich braune, von allem Grau des Alters befreite Locken. 

Mit erstaunt weiten Augen betrachte ich erneut Frodo, der unsicher näherkommt, und auch er hat sich verändert. Seine durch die Leiden der Reise nach Mordor verursachten und bislang auch nach all den Jahren noch allzu deutlich zu sehenden Wunden sind verheilt, bereits in den schwarzen Haaren befindliche silberne Andeutungen verschwunden … allein die trüb gewordenen Augen verdeutlichen die erlebten Schrecken noch immer. Ich beuge mich über die Reling und erschaudere zutiefst … denn eine junge Hobbitdame, deren Anblick ich schon so lange nicht mehr ersehen durfte, blickt mir durch das spiegelklare Nass entgegen. „Die Valar geben euch das Geschenk der ewigen Jugend … eure Gestalt ist die bevor ihr den Ring euer Eigen nanntet und durch ihn geschwächt und beeinflusst wurdet“, höre ich plötzlich die erklärende Stimme von Gandalf hinter mir aufbrummen und Tränen des Glücks, der Freude, aber auch der Seelennot fallen auf die Wasseroberfläche unter mir.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weite, weiße Strände unter einer rot-organe im dunkelblau untergehenden Sonne sind das erste, dass ich von Aman sehe und der Anblick ist so wundervoll auserlesen und herrlich … schöner noch, als ich ihn mir jemals erträumen konnte. Dichte grüne Wälder und hohe Berge erheben sich dahinter. Vögel, farbenprächtig und groß und eindrucksvoll, fliegen durch die Luft und ihr mannigfacher Gesang vermischt sich zu der schönsten Melodie, die ich jemals gehört habe. Die Valar sammelten einst alles Makellose und Gute dieser Welt und brachten es nach Aman, um es vor dem Einfluss des Bösen zu beschützen. Aber allein die Schönheit des ersten Anblicks lässt mich bereits davor erschaudern, was mich noch erwarten wird, denn ich befürchte, dass mein kleines Hobbitherz und der Verstand eines einfachen Wesens diesen Liebreiz nicht ertragen kann.

Eine kleine Ansammlung Elben begrüßt uns in Alqualonde, dessen Hafen wir durch einen weiten Bogen von natürlich ausgewaschenem Meeresgestein erreichen. Das sanft-weiß-schimmernde Perlmutt der Häuser wird durch unendlich viele Lampen zum Strahlen gebracht und wie Schwäne geformte Bote schwanken im leichte Wellen schlagenden und gegen den aus purem Gold bestehenden Steg schwappende Wasser. Ehrerbietend verbeugen sie sich vor Gandalf, Galadriel und Elrond, als diese unser Schiff verlassen und als ich hinter Frodo gehend ebenfalls endlich wieder festen Boden unter den unsicheren Hobbitfüßen habe, schenken sie auch uns Anerkennung und Ehrerbietung. 

Ein hochgewachsener Elb, schön und anmutig wie ein junger Baum, löst sich aus der Menge, nachdem diese sich wiederaufgerichtet hat und als ich sein von goldenem Haar umgebenes Porzellanpuppengesicht erkenne, erhellt sich meine Miene augenblicklich. „König Thranduil … ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ich Euch hier wiedertreffen werde“, stoße ich freudig aus und zaubere ihm doch tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln in das sonst so starre Antlitz. „Majestät, es freut mich Euch in Valinor begrüßen zu dürfen“, erwidert er und verbeugt sich erneut. „Ich bitte Euch, nennt mich nicht so und unterlasst das Zeremoniell. Ihr wisst, dass ich meinen Titel als Königin unter dem Berge weitergab, nachdem Thorin …“, ich stocke, denn erneut wollen sich bitterliche Tränen ob der Erinnerung an ihn aus mir erkämpfen, aber ich verbiete mir diese hier und jetzt zu zeigen. Thranduil sieht mich warm und nachfühlend um meine niemals ganz versiegenden Schmerzen an und senkt erneut den Blick.

Eine weitere Erhabenheit über Schönheit tritt aus der Menge hervor und stellt sich neben ihn … eine himmlische Elbin, mit silbernen wie Sternenlicht funkelnden Haar, hellblauen Juwelenaugen und so anmutig und angenehm in ihrer Erscheinung, dass sie nur eine der Valier sein kann. „Bil Beutlin aus dem Auenland, es freut auch mich Euch in den unsterblichen Landen willkommen heißen zu können … mein Gemahl hat mir schon unendlich viel von Euch erzählt“, sagt sie mit einer klangvollen, melodischen Stimme und dann wird mir bewusst, dass es sich hierbei um Corfinia, die vor Langem gefallene Frau Thranduils handelt.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Ich dachte, der Aufenthalt in den Hallen Mandos ist ewig“, spreche ich Gandalf leise und verwundert an, als wir zu den Unterkünften geleitet werden. „Den in ihnen verweilenden Elbenseelen ist es nach einiger Zeit gestattet wieder in ihre Gestalten zurückgekehrt in Aman zu wandeln. Auserwählte dürfen sogar erneut nach Mittelerde reisen, um wichtige Aufgaben im Auftrag der Valar zu übernehmen. Als Thranduil beschloss Mittelerde zu verlassen, bat Corfinia Námo um Rückkehr. Seitdem leben sie wieder vereint und Thranduil befreit von jeglicher Gram und Schuld“, klärt er mich auf und die Freude über das Wiedersehen zweier so lange voneinander getrennter Liebender ist eine Wohltat für mein leidendes Herz. „Und was ist mit den anderen Seelen, die der Menschen und … Zwerge?“, frage ich nach. Gandalf bleibt stehen, das Gesicht wissend um meine Gedanken und darum schwermütig verzogen. „Sie verlassen die Hallen erst, wenn die Welt sich wandelt. Den Zwergen ist es vorbestimmt sie zusammen mit Aule wiederaufzubauen … das neue Ea zu einem Ort ohne Sünde, Boshaftigkeit und Kampf zu gestalten.“ Ich senke traurig meinen Blick, denn jegliche zaghaft heraufziehende Hoffnung schwindet mit seinen desillusionierenden Worten aus mir.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das Leben in Valinor ist losgelöst von Sorgen und Kummer, denn Krankheit und Verfall ergreift den Körper nicht länger. Selbst Müdigkeit, Hunger und Erschöpfung verspürt man nur unmerklich und ein einziger Schluck aus den lebhaft plätschernden Flüssen oder ruhigen Seen wie Spiegel erfrischt Leib und Geist. Frodo und mir wurde ein Smial erbaut … ähnlich angelegt wie Beutelsend … mit einem kleinen Garten vor der grünen Tür, holzgetäfelten, kaminfeuerwarmen und mit allerlei Firlefanz vollgestellten Räumen, sonnenüberfluteten Terrassen und einer gefüllten Bibliothek, die in ihrer Vielfalt der in Bruchtal gleicht. 

Aber trotz aller Freude und Sorglosigkeit, fühlt sich mein Dasein mit jedem neuen Tag mehr mit dem aus den unzähligen Rissen meines Herzens herausquellenden Leid. Stunden verbringe ich mit dem Erkunden Amans … streife durch die Wälder Oromes, versuche in den Gärten Loriens Ablenkung zu erfahren, lausche den melodischen Gesängen der Gewässer Ulmos, erfreue mich an dem saftigen Grün der Weiden Yavannas und ganz besonders an der Vielfältigkeit der Blumen und Bäume auf den Wiesen Nessas … Aber insbesondere, wenn ich hier gedankenversunken zwischen sich im leichten Wind bewegenden Grashalmen und leuchtenden Blüten sitze und die Sonne betrachte, die tanzend durch die Blätter bricht, schweifen meine Gedanken zu Thorin und seinem Lächeln. Denn von hier aus kann ich unweit die Hallen Mandos groß und dunkel auf einem gewaltig-hohen Berg aufragen sehen. 

Die unzähligen steinernen Türme verlieren sich in den Wolken. Die Mauern und Zinnen scheinen aus einem besonderen Gestein zu bestehen, so schwarz wie sie in der Sonne glänzen und bei ihrem Untergang feurig-Rot erglühen. Die Festung wird augenscheinlich nicht bewacht, aber als ich eines Tages bis an den Fuß des Berges vordringe, erkenne ich auch keine Treppe oder andere Möglichkeit, dort hinauf zu gelangen. 

Momente werden zu Tagen, Tage zu Wochen, Wochen zu Monaten und kaum, dass ich es bemerke, verkrieche ich mich mehr und immer mehr in meiner Einsamkeit und dem Leid, das unaufhörlich an meinen Eingeweiden zieht wie ein riesiger Stein, der daran festgebunden ist. Frodo und Gandalf versuchen mir Trost zu spenden, stellen mir Elben und weitere Maiar vor, probieren mich zu Festen und anderen gemeinschaftlichen Aktivitäten zu bewegen … aber ich lehne ihre Bemühungen beständig ab. Stunden verbringe ich im flackernden Schein des Kamins kauernd, die einzige Beschäftigung das gedankenverlorene Drehen des eisblauen Anhängers zwischen den kalten Fingern.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eines sonnigen Sommertages … denn auch die Jahreszeiten wechseln in diesen Landen nicht … wandere ich über die Weiden Yavannas und beobachte von Weitem die darauf grasenden Pferde. Prächtige und anmutige Tiere, schöner noch als es die Schecken Beorns waren. Groß, edel, kräftig und mit glänzenden Fällen, Schweifen und Mähnen in Schwarz, Grau und Weiß. Spielend galoppieren sie über das Grün, necken sich gegenseitig wie junge Fohlen.

Einer der Rappen kommt schließlich auf mich zu und stößt vertrauensvoll die Schulter mit den weichen Nüstern an. Langsam lasse ich meine Hand über seinen sehnigen Hals fahren und vergrabe die Finger sanft in der Weichheit der Mähne. Oft hat er mich ihn bereits berühren lassen und seine zutrauliche Anwesenheit scheint das Einzige zu sein, das mir wenigstens etwas Beruhigung bringt. Ich habe ihn Naragbuzraban genannt, schwarzer Onyx auf Khuzdûl, denn sein Fell glänzt und schimmert wie das Gestein und es erinnert mich an die Farbe und Beschaffenheit von Thorins Haaren.

Unerwartet kommt ein warmer Wind auf, löst die zartrosa Blätter der Kirschbäume am Waldrand und lässt sie mich schwerelos umwehen … und dann spüre ich plötzlich eine machtvolle Anwesenheit über die Ebene wallen wie Gewittergrollen. Angstvoll wandert mein Blick umher und in weiter Ferne sehe ich zwei Wesen auf uns zukommen. Aber es sind keine Elben … denn ihre Gestalten sind größer und erhabener. Sie scheinen von einem hellen Licht in Grün und Rot umgeben zu sein, das zwischen ihnen verschmilzt und zu einem warmen, wohligen Gelb wird. Und kaum, dass ich blinzle, stehen sie vor uns, und mir stockt der Atem vor Erstaunen und Angst und Demut und ich bin zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig … denn ich erkenne tief in meinem Herzen in ihnen Aule und Yavanna … den Herren der Rohstoffe und die Königin über alles Wachsende.

Der Valar ist stattlich und kräftig. Ein langer Bart und schwarze Haare rahmen ein ernstes Gesicht und das feurige Rot seiner Augen findet sich auf den edlen Gewändern und glänzenden Rüstungsteilen wieder, die mit dem Wappen einer Esse verziert sind. Kein Zentimeter seines Körpers ist nicht von sehnigen Muskeln auserlesen und perfekt definiert. Er erscheint mir wie ein unzerstörbarer Felsen oder bronzene Statue, durch Zauberei zum Leben erwacht.

Die Valier hingegen ist die Anmut selbst. So faszinierend wie eine erblühende Blume und zierlich wie ein junger Baum. Eine feingliedrige und dennoch stark scheinende Gestalt in ein zartgrünes, wie Wasser fallendes Kleid gehüllt. Unendlich lange braune Haare umwehen sie und sind mit Blättern, Zweigen, roten Beeren und vielfarbigen Blumen geschmückt. Grüne, sanftmütige Augen mustern mich lächelnd und ihre Haut scheint so zart und rein wie Tautropfen zu sein. 

Erst als sich das Pferd neben mir leicht bewegt und begrüßend seinen Kopf senkt, erwache ich aus meiner Starre und falle ehrfürchtig vor ihnen auf die Knie. „Verzeiht mir meine Unhöflichkeit, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich die großen Valar einmal treffen werde“, entschuldige ich mich schnell und demütig leise. Denn auch wenn Aman die Heimat der Götter ist, und einige ihrer Wohnstätten unweit unserer Unterkünfte liegen, noch nie konnte ich einen von ihnen auch nur von Weitem betrachten.

Aber anstatt einer berechtigten Schelte erblüht der hohe helle Klang eines bezaubernden Lachens, das in einer solchen Reinheit nur von einer Valier stammen kann, denn es ist so erhaben über allem Guten und Schönen dieser Welt. „Erhebt Euch bitte wieder, mein liebes Kind.“ Yavannas Stimme ist edel. Musikalisch wie Wind, der durch die Baumwipfel rauscht und das Geräusch, wenn man durch ein Weizenfeld streift, scheint aus ihm geboren zu werden. Trotz ihres Befehls stehe ich nur zögerlich und mit noch immer untertänig gebeugtem Haupt auf. „Es ist kein Zufall, dass wir Euch aufsuchen, Bil Beutlin, zu uns gekommen aus dem Auenland“, höre ich Aules tief-dunkles Brummen die Friedlichkeit des Graslandes durchbrechen. Die Klangmelodie kommt mir bekannt vor und augenblicklich huscht der Moment in meinem Inneren vorbei, als ich ihn in der Verzweiflung von Thorins Drachenkrankheit anbetete und er mir antwortete … Mut spendete an meine Liebe zu glauben, auch im Angesicht der absoluten Verzweiflung.

„Ihr ward selbst einst eine Herrscherin über Könige … Eure unterwürfige Demut ist also unberechtigt. Seht uns an!“, fordert Aule und nur schwankend und schwer schluckend komme ich seiner Anweisung nach. Und als sie neuerlich erblicke, muss ich mich zwingend nicht abermals den Blick zu senken, denn ihre allmächtige Gloria ist beeindruckend und fast schon erschreckend-herrlich.

„Iltinî‘e, Mahal! E‘lu azrul tunuzmâ astnu“, entschuldige ich mich noch einmal, woraufhin sich Aules Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln verziehen und augenblicklich weicht damit jede Härte aus seinem Antlitz. „Wie ich höre, redet Ihr noch immer ausgezeichnet Khuzdûl. Es freut mich, dass Euch meine Sprache so viel bedeutet, dass Ihr sie nicht in Vergessenheit geraten lasst.“ Ich lächle nun ebenfalls etwas gelöster und nestle verlegen an den Bändern meines Kleides. „Ich habe sie so viele Jahre wie selbstverständlich gesprochen und noch immer denke ich oft in ihr … sie bringt mich meinem Verlust etwas näher und spendet mir Trost in der Einsamkeit“, sage ich und die letzten Worte dringen nur gehemmt-leise aus meinem Mund. 

„Nun, genau deshalb wollten wir Euch aufsuchen“, beginnt Yavanna mit ihrer aufgeweckten Windstimme und zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Ein gemeinsamer Freund von uns hat darum gebeten den Kummer, der Euer Herz gefangen hält, zu lindern. Aber genauso wie Ihr die Begünstigung auf Aman zu wandeln nur durch Eure Großtaten und dem Umstand, dass Ihr ein Ringträger ward erhalten habt, so muss auch diese Gefälligkeit durch neuerliche Umstände erst von uns gebilligt werden.“ Ich sehe sie fragen an, denn ich verstehe zwar ihre Worte, aber begreifen kann ich sie nicht. „Die Valar überlegen die Hallen des Ewigen Wartens zu öffnen, um einem Geschöpf die Ehre zu erweisen, bei Euch zu sein. Allerdings müsst Ihr diesem erst den Weg bereiten“, erläutert Aule deshalb genauer und augenblicklich scheint sich die Erde unter meinen Füßen aufzutun. Ich schwanke leicht und muss mich an der Mähne von Naragbuzraban festklammern, damit ich nicht ohnmächtig zusammenbreche. 

„Ihr wollt mir Thorin zurückgeben?!“, stoße ich ungläubig aus und merke bereits, wie die Besinnungslosigkeit auf mich zurast wie eine gewaltige, alles verschluckende Flutwelle. „Das muss der Rat erst beschließen, nachdem Ihr vor ihm gesprochen habt“, höre ich Aules tiefe Stimme und dann drück er mir etwas in die zitternde Hand, aber ich sehe mich nicht in der Verfassung, dem kleinen glatten Gegenstand Beachtung zu schenken. „Wenn Ihr bereit dazu seid, betrachtet diese Erinnerung und denkt dabei an Euren Geliebten.“ Bei aller Anstrengung, seine letzten Worte vernehme ich nur noch verschwommen, denn dann wird plötzlich alles schwarz um mich herum.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iltinî‘e, Mahal! E‘lu azrul tunuzmâ astnu – Verzeiht mir, großer Schöpfer! Ich wollte Euch nicht verärgern. (Khuzdûl)


	94. Máhanaxar

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Retrospektive Bil_

_Verborgen unter wärmenden Decken und Fellen erwache ich und muss einige Male blinzeln, da die vorherrschende Dunkelheit des Gemachs mich kurz orientierungslos zurückließ. Obwohl ich einige Stunden geschlafen haben muss, fühle ich mich noch immer erschöpf und so unglaublich müde wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Trotzdem Fís bislang ein ausgeglichener und ruhiger Säugling ist, die Strapazen der schweren Geburt, das Wochenbett und das Stillen waren und sind kräftezehrend für Körper und Geist._

_Behutsam drehe ich mich um, immer darauf bedacht, die heiße Schwere der Brüste ein wenig zu stützen und will in das kleine Bettchen neben mir blicken, um sie fasziniert wie am ersten Tag nach ihrer Geburt beim Schlafen zu beobachten, wie so oft seitdem … aber es ist leer. Beunruhigt richte ich mich auf und nehme erst jetzt das flackernde Licht aus dem Salon war, dass durch die Bogenöffnung fällt. Langsam stehe ich auf, lege mir eine wärmende Decke um die Schultern und gehe auf den Feuerschein zu. Und kaum, dass ich den Türrahmen durchschritten habe, halte ich berührt inne._

_Thorin sitzt in meinem Lieblingssessel vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer und birgt in seinen Armen unsere kleine Tochter, die in der behütenden Überfülle aus Stoff und Muskeln und Liebe fast gänzlich zu versinken droht. Sie schläft ruhig, die Nase leicht gekräuselt und mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck in ihrem winzigen Gesichtchen. Thorin singt leise und brummend … ein altes Schlaflied in Khuzdûl, das von Treue und Schutz und unbeschwerten Tagen voller Wärme und Herzlichkeit handelt. Der Anblick ist so wundervoll ergreifend und treibt mir haltlos Tränen der Rührung in die Augen und lässt mein Herz vor Liebe und Stolz beinahe überlaufen … und auf einmal, ist jegliche Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung vertrieben…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_„Du holst mich sowieso nicht mehr ein!“, lache ich laut über die grasgrüne und buntblühende Ebene und treibe meine Rappenstute zur Eile an, als Thorin mit seinem Schimmel dennoch immer näherkommt. Das im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Wasser des Sees … Ziel unseres Wettrennens … taucht bereits hinter einer kleinen Anhöhe auf, als er es schließlich trotz meiner Zuversicht schafft neben mich zu galoppieren. Ich sehe das siegessichere Funkeln des entschlossenen Kriegers in seinen Augen aufblitzen, als er mich kurz ansieht und beschließe, meinen letzten Vorteil hervorzuholen, um doch noch zu gewinnen. „Noro lim, Nargâ, noro lim!“, flüstere ich meinem Pony zu und sofort wird es schneller, scheint regelrecht über das Gras zu fliegen und reißt mit den eisenbewährten Hufen Blumen, Gras und Erde nach oben, die Thorins Blickfeld zusätzlich behindern._

_Mit einem gewagten Bremsmanöver kommen wir schließlich als erste am Ufer zum Halten und Nargâ, meine Schwarze, tänzelt trotz des kräftezehrenden Rennes schnaubend auf der Stelle, um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass sie noch nicht genug Bewegung hatte. „Das war unfair. Einem Elbenpferd elbische Wörter ins Ohr flüstern, damit es schneller galoppiert“, schimpft Thorin sofort, als er uns wenige Momente später erreicht und verzieht seinen Mund gespielt böse zu einem Schmollen. „Was kann ich dafür, dass du immer noch kein Sindarin sprichst“, gebe ich ihn lachend als Antwort und lasse mich aus dem Damensattel heben, nachdem er abgestiegen ist. „Ich lebe zwar in Frieden mit den Elben, aber mir ihre Sprache aneignen, das geht nun wirklich zu weit“, erwidert Thorin und ehe ich erneut zu einer Gegenrede ansetzen kann, erstickt er jedes Aufbegehren mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, das Einzige, mit dem er unsere Auseinandersetzungen bisweilen zu stoppen vermag._

_Die Sonne scheint wärmend und klar von dem wolkenlosen Himmel. Das flache Wasser des Sees funkelt wie tausende Diamanten, da unsere vom Zaumzeug befreiten Pferde langsam durch es hindurchwaten und sich seicht ausbreitende Wellen verursachen. Der Wind rauscht leise durch die Baumkronen und unzählige Vögel singen fröhlich und unbeschwert ihre Sommerlieder. Ich lasse mich nach hinten in das hohe, weiche, grüne Gras fallen, schließe entspannt die Augen und gebe den Geist ganz der friedlichen und beruhigenden Atmosphäre hin. Seit der Geburt von Fís vor fast vier Monaten waren wir nicht mehr alleine und genießen diesen Moment der absoluten Entlastung und Zweisamkeit._

_Das helle Licht der Sonne wird plötzlich verdeckt und als ich meine Augen öffne, sehe ich das Gesicht von Thorin über mir schweben und oh er ist so wunderschön und begehrenswert und mir wird erneut bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn doch liebe. Wir verführen uns langsam und zärtlich … nicht mit dem Ziel Befriedigung zu erreichen, sondern einzig um unsere Verbundenheit zueinander zu stärken. Er erkundet interessiert jeden Zentimeter meines durch die Schwangerschaft, Geburt und Stillzeit gezeichneten Körpers. Verharrt gefesselt an den Veränderungen und lässt ihnen besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen, gibt mir so das Gefühl, nicht einen Deut weniger begehrenswert auf ihn zu wirken als vorher. „Ich liebe dich, Bil … und selbst in der Ewigkeit, werde ich mich nur an dich erinnern ...“_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Nur langsam kehrt das Bewusstsein in mich zurück. Als Erstes sind es die Vögel, die über mir ihre Lieder singen … dann ist es die Wärme, die ich auf der Haut spüren kann … und schließlich öffne ich meine Augen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wähne ich Thorins Gesicht über mir schweben zu sehen, bevor es dem Blau des Himmels weicht. Verwirrt setze ich mich ruckartig auf. Der Rappe liegt neben mir im Gras und sieht sich weidend aufmerksam um, so als ob er mich in der Besinnungslosigkeit beschützen wollte.

Betroffen und zweifelnd, ob das eben Geschehende wirklich passiert ist, fahre ich mit der Hand über die schmerzenden Augen und erst als ich sie wieder sinken lasse, bemerke ich in der anderen einen Gegenstand, den ich fest umklammere. Ich löse die verkrampften Finger und als er dadurch in seiner Vollkommenheit zu sehen ist, beginne ich zu schluchzen und zu begreifen, dass die Begegnung mit den Valar kein Traum war. Denn ich erwartete ihn nie wieder zu sehen, da Aule ihn als Entlohnung für seinen Rat in der Verzweiflung während Thorins Wahnsinn an sich nahm. Es ist der kleine Spielzeugdrache, den mir einst das kleine Mädchen aus der Seestadt schenkte.

Noch lange sitze ich im Gras und betrachte das Kleinod, das mir damals das Wichtigste und Kostbarste war, was ich besaß. Und auch jetzt scheint es seine Bedeutung und Wertigkeit nicht verloren zu haben, denn es bringt mich der Erfüllung meiner Hoffnungen, die ich dennoch nie gewagt habe zu erträumen, so unglaublich nahe wie noch nie. Achtsam und überlegend drehe und wende ich den kleinen Drachen aus dunklem Eichenholz in den Händen. Auch wenn die Angst vor dem Versagen und der damit einhergehenden Endgültigkeit seines Verlustes übermächtig scheint, ich muss es versuchen.

Bedächtig betrachte ich das kunstvolle Stück Zuversicht und erinnere mich an Thorin. An die unzähligen geflüsterten Liebesbekundungen … an das Lachen, das er verursachte und die Tränen, die ich wegen ihm vergoss … die Liebe und Leidenschaft die wir teilten … an all die kleinen und großen Augenblicke unseres gemeinsamen Lebens und es scheint mir, dass ich mit jeder von ihr mich immer mehr auflöse und schließlich in einen gewaltig-bedeutsamen Raum zwischen Hier und Jetzt gleite.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mit einem Ruck komme ich schließlich wieder in meinem Körper an und befinde mich erstaunlicherweise in einer riesigen Halle. Gewaltige Säulen, die aus purem Licht zu bestehen scheinen, stützen im Kreis angeordnet dennoch mit Leichtigkeit eine hohe, kuppelförmige Decke, auf der sich der Nachthimmel mit unzähligen Sternen abbildet. Der Boden und die Wände sind aus gutem und starken, wie Marmor anmutenden Gestein gefertigt. Zwischen den Lichtpfeilern stehen Thronsessel. Vierzehn an der Zahl, zwei von ihnen größer als die anderen. Bestehend aus unterschiedlichen Materialien und in mannigfachen Farbnuancen schimmernd.

Ich sehe mich angstvoll um und drücke den kleinen Drachen Halt und Mut suchend an meine Brust, denn ich weiß nicht wo ich mich befinde und was mir bevorsteht. Und dann beginnt die Luft drückend schwer vor Macht und Einfluss zu werden und ich muss mich entkräftet auf die Knie fallen lassen, da die Gewaltigkeit dröhnend durch Glieder und Kopf donnert und den Körper niederdrückt. Furchtsam zwinge ich mich aufzublicken, und auf den Thronen um mich herum beginnen sich flackernd Erscheinungen zu materialisieren … werden deutlicher und ihre farblich unterschiedlichen Auren verbinden sich schließlich zu einem Gemisch aus überirdischen Licht, das mich schmerzhaft blendet.

Und dann verblasst zumindest die entmutigende Macht in meinem Inneren und wird durch ein Gefühl der Erfüllung und Wärme ersetzt, dass mein Herz noch schneller schlagen lässt, so heftig, dass es mir beinahe aus der beengten Brust springt. „Erhebt Euch, Bil Beutlin … Ringträgerin und Beschwörerin von Frieden zwischen den Völkern Mittelerdes“, höre ich eine sonore und einflussreiche Stimme in Valarin sprechen und als ich zu ihrem Ursprung aufschaue, sehe ich Manwe vor mir auf seinem Thron sitzen … Herr der Lüfte, Winde und Wolken und König von Arda. Das reinweiße Licht, das ihn umgibt ist auserlesen mächtig und makellos wie die ebenfalls farblosen Gewänder, in die er gehüllt ist. Sein Antlitz ist erhaben und einschüchternd, so wie ich es von einem König erwarte. Einzig seine falben Augen bereiten mir Angst, denn sie starren gehaltlos durch mich hindurch.

Langsam und vorsichtig stehe ich so wie er es mir befohlen hat auf, drücke aber weiterhin fast schmerzhaft den Drachen an mich, damit ich weiß, dass das alles hier gerade wirklich geschieht … ich nicht träume. Bedächtig sehe ich mich um und auf den anderen Thronen erkenne ich auch die anderen großen Valar sitzen, obwohl ich sie nur aus Erzählungen Gandalfs und meiner Bücher kenne.

Neben Manwe thront seine Gemahlin Varda und die in Sternlicht gehüllte Erschafferin des Selbigen ist das schönste und anmutigste Wesen, das ich jemals sehen durfte. Sternendiamanten schmücken die langen nachhimmelblauschwarzen Haare und das Kleid scheint einzig aus Glanz zu bestehen. Aber auch die anderen Valar und Valier visualisieren die Reinheit und Makellosigkeit und Autorität dieser und jeder anderen Welt in ihren perfekten Gestalten, die dennoch nur angenommen sind, denn die Erscheinung ihrer Geistwesen würde die Gedanken und Empfindungen jedes weltlichen Wesens zerrütten.

Aule und Yavanna flankieren als zweitstärkste Macht den König und die Königin. Neben dem Schöpfer der Berge, sein Freund und Herr über alles Wasser, Ulmo. Das Meeresgrünblau von Kleidung und Aura scheint zu fließen und zu plätschern wie sein Element und vereinzelt kann ich darin kleine Fische wahrnehmen, die ihn umkreisen und spielerisch necken. Altbekannt und gefürchtet Mandos an seiner Seite. Das Schwarz der Erscheinung ist noch immer angstauslösend und beschwört Erinnerungen von Qual und Schmerz herauf, die mich beklommen erschaudern lassen. Seine in Schwefelfarben gehüllte Gemahlin Vaire, die Weberin, die auf Wandteppichen die die Ewigen Hallen verzieren die glorreichen Taten aller Zeitalter festhält, verweilt elegant neben ihm. Nienna, die Tränenreiche, deren violette Aura Ruhe und Buße symbolisiert, wandelt meines Wissens oft in den Hallen ihres Bruders, denn alle die dort warten rufen sie und die hervorgebrachte Stärkung für den Geist und Verwandlung von Kummer in Weisheit an. Der Platz neben ihr ist leer, sodass ich mich den Valar an der Seite Vardas begrüßend zuwende.

In warmes Braun und Grün der Wälder gekleidet neben Yavanna der große Jäger Orome, der Urtyp jeglichen Heldentums in Ea. Einschüchternd ist seine herkulische Gestalt und der Bogen, der über seine Schulter liegt ein wahres Meisterwerk. Seine Gemahlin Vána schimmert im Blau des Himmels, in dem ihre Geschöpfe anzutreffen sind und kleine vielfarbige Blumen leuchten in dem langen feuerroten Haar. Tulkas, der bullige Kämpfer, der mächtige Feinde mit bloßen Fäusten niederringt, trägt eine golden-glänzende Aura, die seine gefürchtete, ja beinahe mit zwergischen Willen vergleichbare Unnachgiebigkeit symbolisiert. Seine Gattin Nessa hingegen ist so graziös und schlank wie es eine Tänzerin nur sein kann und die blaugrüne Aura wabert in anmutigen Bewegungen um sie, als würde sie allzeit mit ihr tanzen. Zuletzt Este in Grau, die Heilerin von Wunden und Müdigkeit, die Geschöpfen, die die Gärten ihres Gatten Ilmo im Traum aufsuchen die Gaben Barmherzigkeit, Weisheit und Geduld schenkt. Aber noch bevor ich mich fragen kann, warum der Herr über Lorien und Meister der Wünsche nicht anwesend ist, erscheint er vor mir.

Das gedeckt-warme Orange-Rot eines Sonnenuntergangs strahlt mir entgegen und bildet einen Kontrast zu dem edlen Grau seiner Haare und Augen. Das Angesicht vermittelt Gutmütigkeit, aber dennoch sehe ich auch Härte darin. Die Unnachgiebigkeit die Erfüllung nicht jeden Wunsches, den man an ihn richtet zu gewähren. Ich trete einen Schritt zurück und senke ehrerbietend den Blick. „Seid uns willkommen, Bil Beutlin aus dem Auenland. Oft sah ich Euch in meinen Gärten wandeln, die Blumen und Bäume bewundern, mit den Vögeln singen und verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Ruhe und Frieden, die ihr noch immer nicht gefunden habt.“ Seine Stimme flüstert, obwohl er laut redet und ich nicke beklommen und schuldbewusst zur Bestätigung seiner Aussage. „Trotz all der Schönheit die mich in Aman umgibt und unter der Güte der Valar, die mir ermöglicht ein Dasein ohne Krankheit und Leid zu erleben, in der Gestalt die mir die liebste in meinem vergangenen Leben war, ich werde hier keinen Einklang finden, denn die Hälfte meines Herzens verweilt eingesperrt in den Hallen des Ewigen Wartens und allein der Gedanke an ihn begleitet mich.“

Ich spüre wie die machtvolle und dennoch beruhigende Aura Ilmos auf mich zukommt und wenig später, wie sich eine warme Hand um mein Gesicht schließt. „Nienna berichtete uns mit Sorge von Eurer tränenreichen Trauer, die sonst in Valinor nicht existiert und die selbst sie nicht zu lindern vermag. Ich bitte Euch, sagt uns wie wir Euch diese nehmen können, richtet einen Wunsch an mich, den Sehnlichsten, den ihr zu formulieren vermögt und der direkt aus Eurem Herzen entspringt.“ Ich sehe auf und erschrecke zutiefst, denn sein Antlitz hat sich gewandelt zu einem Schattenwesen, einem Nichts das dennoch aus purer Energie zu bestehen scheint. Deshalb habe ich sie nie wahrgenommen, obwohl sie allzeit in meiner Nähe zu verweilen schienen, so gut wie sie über Herzweh und Leiden Bescheid wissen. Wie oft und unbemerkt begleiten sie uns wohl in unserem irdischen Leben, verborgen im Lichtschatten der Zwischenwelten?

„Ich begehre wieder ganz zu werden. Seit dem Tod meines Gemahls vermochte ich zwar mich von der Trauer und dem Kummer abzulenken, aber seitdem ich hier bin, quält mich der Schmerz seines Verlustes so herzzerreißend wie noch nie und tagtäglich leidet die verbliebene Hälfe und droht für immer zu vergehen.“ Tränen treten aus meinen Augen, fließen brennend über die Haut, treffen auf seine Hand und dort wo sie die schattige Gestalt berühren, bildet sich wieder Körperlichkeit.

Ich blicke zu Mandos und der Herr des Todes betrachtet mich mit diesem bizarren Anflug von selbstempfundener Trauer, den ich schon einmal bei ihm sah, damals, als er mir das Wichtigste im Leben nahm. „Bitte gebt mir Thorin wieder“, erflehe ich schluchzend und breche letztendlich von Kummer und Trostlosigkeit niedergedrückt zusammen.

Ich höre, wie durch einen Schleier aus erstickenden Nebel hindurch das sich die Valar beratschlagen, vor mir verhüllt in ihrer melodischen Sprache und mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick entschwindet die Hoffnung auf die Annahme meines Ersuchens. „Erhebt Euch bitte zur Verkündung unserer Entscheidung“, höre ich nach endlos erscheinenden Momenten die achtungsgebietende Stimme von Manwe, die über mich hinwegbraust wie Gewittergrollen.

Mit aller Kraft die ich aufbringen kann, kämpfe ich mich nach oben und versuche wenigstens einen kleinen Funken Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen. Manwe betrachtet mich mit ernstem Gesicht, aber in Vardas glänzenden Sternenaugen spiegelt sich die Ruhe und Güte einer barmherzigen Herrscherin und schenken unbeschreibliche Kraft und Mut.

„Hört nun Manwes Urteil über Euer Ersuchen“, beginnt Mandos als Verkünder der Bestimmungen und seine noch nie gehörte frostklirrende Stimme, wie das Singen von Eis auf einem riesigen See, schickt einen beißenden Schauder über die Haut. „Die Öffnung der Ewigen Hallen um der Seele des Zwerges Thorin Eichenschilds, _Sohn von Thráin, Sohn von Thrór_ das Wandeln auf Aman zu gestatten ist mit einer Prüfung verbunden, die uns verdeutlichen soll, wie stark und unerschütterlich Euer Wille und die Liebe ist, die Ihr für ihn empfindet. Ihr müsst die Gestalt Thorins in der Weitläufigkeit finden und die Schatten seiner Erinnerungen und Gedanken durchbrechen, in denen er verweilt. Beeinflusst sie bewusst, zeigt uns die Wahrhaftigkeit und Kraft Eurer Liebe … wie schon einmal.“

Ich schlucke hart den sich sofort bildenden Kloß in meinem Hals herunter und kämpfe darum nicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu entschwinden. Die Hallen des Wartens sind riesig und wachsen beständig mit jeder gefallenen Seele. Thorin darin zu finden wird beschwerlich, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich sein. „Nutzt Euer gutmütiges und starkes Herz, dass Euch zum fehlenden Teil seines Seins leiten wird. Vertraut darauf, dass Ihr ihn findet“, höre ich die helle Stimme Estes raten, plätschernd wie ein Brunnen mit klarem Wasser in den Gärten Bruchtals.

Ich schließe die zitternden Augenlider, sammle Mut und Entschlossenheit und plötzlich flutet diese schon so lange nicht mehr empfundene wahrhaftige Liebe wohlig und glühend-heißt wie Feuer in einer Esse durch meinen Körper. „Möchtet Ihr zur Prüfung antreten?“, fragt Manwe. Ich schaue auf, straffe mit hoch erhobenem Haupt die einst so leidenschaftlich verinnerliche königliche Haltung. Stark und unbeugsam, unnachgiebig selbst beim Anblick grässlicher Feinde und aussichtsloser Unterfangen, tapfer und scharfsinnig in der Entscheidung schwerwiegender Widerstände. „Ja … ja ich nehme die Aufgabe an.“


	95. Im Schatten der Gedanken

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaum habe ich meinen Willen fest bekundet, erhebt sich Mandos. Schwarz und unheilvoll ist seine Erscheinung, mächtig die dunkle Aura, die von ihm ausgeht und sein Eintreffen auf dem einstigen Schlachtfeld kommt mir in Erinnerung. Begleitet von Todeshauch und Eiseskälte, finster und ungerührt von dem Flehen und Bitten der in Trauer Zurückbleibenden und Sterbenden, wenn er ihre Seelen in seinen Mantel aufnimmt um sie in seine Hallen zu begleiten, die noch nie ein lebender Sterblicher betreten hat.

Nur ein einziges Mal ließ er Gnade walten. Wurde von Mitleid ergriffen, als Luthien dereinst voller Trauer um ihren Geliebten Beren das schönste Lied für ihn sang, dass er jemals hörte, gebildet aus Leid und Kummer und der wahrhaftigen Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand. Ich senke Ehre erbietend und ängstlich Haupt und Augen nieder, als er vor mich tritt. Langsam hebt er die knöcherne Hand und sie kommt kalt, oh so eisig wie Gletscherkälte, auf meinem Kopf zum Erliegen. Und kaum, dass sie mich berührt, beginnt sich die Erstarrung des Todes in meinem Körper auszubreiten. Kriecht in jeden Muskel, jedes Blutgefäß, jeden Winkel des Daseins und lässt das Denken gefrieren. Einzig der kleine Drache in meiner Hand spendet Wärme … das glühende Feuer der Hoffnung. 

Als die Kälte so schnell wie sie sich ausdehnte verschwunden ist und ich die Augen wieder öffne, befinde ich mich zumindest gefühlt nicht länger in der Halle, in der der Ring des Schicksals einberufen wurde. Denn Dunkelheit umschließt mich. Undurchdringlich und still und plötzlich steigen entsetzliche Ängste in mir auf. Eine schauderhafte Furcht, die ich seit der Schlacht der fünf Heere nicht mehr empfinden musste. Bilder von tobenden Flammenmeeren, verstümmelten toten Leibern und qualvoll sterbenden Kriegern jeder Rasse materialisieren sich jählings in der Schwärze. Gläserne Augen, die starr und stumm die Ankunft der eigenen Seele in den Ewigen Hallen erblicken. Schreie und Wehklagen dröhnen in den Ohren und vermischen sich mit dem unerträglichen Flehen um Gnade. 

Aber da ist auch Schönheit, wenn auch wenig. Nur ein reiner Funke in der verkommenen Abscheulichkeit des Leidens. Friedvoll verstorbene Wesen, schlafend erscheinend, wenn nicht das Fehlen der Atembewegung wäre. Fast idyllische letzte Momente eines langen erfüllten Daseins, die sich so essenziell von denen des grausamen Herausreißens aus mitunter erst wenigen vergangenen Lebensjahren unterscheiden. 

Und das Leid, das Mandos über all die Zeitalter in sich aufnehmen musste, ist grässlich und erbarmungslos und damit kaum zu ertragen. Ich breche weinend zusammen, niedergedrückt von dem grausamen und unerbittlichen Tod, der mich umgibt. „Warum zeigt Ihr mir das?“, jammere ich und versuche die Ohren vor dem Wehklagen zu verschließen, meine Seele zu schützen, die unter der Last der schrecklich-schönen Trauer zu zergehen droht. „Damit Ihr versteht, warum Mitgefühl eine Schwäche ist, die ich mir im Gegensatz zu meinen Brüdern und Schwestern im Geiste nicht erlauben kann. Jegliche Anteilnahme an dem Leid der Sterbenden würde mich zerstören, so wie sie Euch bereits nach wenigen Momenten zerrüttet.“ 

Ich spüre seine kalte Hand an meiner Wange und augenblicklich verstummen Klagen und Schreie. „Aber dennoch vermochten Eure Worte Mitleid in mir zu Erwecken. Ich war es, der Euch die Chance auf die Erfüllung Eures Wunsches ermöglichte. Manwe ist weise und einflussreich, aber auch er besitzt nicht die Kraft über Leben, Tod und die Rückkehr zu entscheiden. Meine Hallen und die Verfügung über die darin Verweilenden sind ihm verwehrt … schon immer … ohne Ausnahme. Nehmt diese Möglichkeit als Anerkennung der Unverzagtheit und Stärke und wahrhaftigen Liebe, mit denen Ihr mir dereinst entgegentratet. Eine Belohnung dafür, dass Ihr die Aufnahme so vieler bereits zum Fallen verurteilter Seelen verhindert habt. Dass Ihr ihnen ermöglichte ein Leben voller Glück und Freude zu erleben. Denn das Sterben auf dem Schlachtfeld war nicht nur Thorin, sondern auch Fili und Kili von Eru vorbestimmt und wurde nur durch Euer Eingreifen verhindert … das endgültige Erlöschen von Durins Linie wurde abgewendet … durch Euch.“

Seine Worte graben sich tief in meine Seele und treiben die Tränen in die Augen. „Wie viele Leben wären nicht entstanden, wenn Ihr nicht den Mut gefunden hättet die Hoffnung niemals aufzugeben. Vertraut auf diese Unerschrockenheit, wenn Ihr durch meine Hallen wandelt und den Euren sucht“, rät er mir abschließend und dann plötzlich ist die kalte Hand verschwunden.

Schwankend erheb ich mich wieder, ignoriere mit aller Macht Gedankenkälte, Schwindel und Übelkeit, die der Tod in mir heraufbeschwor und nachdem ich endlich die Entschlossenheit gefunden habe wieder aufzublicken, ist es nicht mehr allein Dunkelheit, die mich umfängt. Ich stehe in einer riesigen Halle. Schwarz bis rötlich glitzern Wände und Boden, bestehend aus einem noch nie gesehenen Gestein, dass sich bei näherer Betrachtung diese Bezeichnung noch nicht einmal geben lässt. Denn unzählige kleine Diamanten, eingeschlossen in so etwas wie Glas, lassen sich erkennen. Das wenige Kerzenlicht bricht sich in ihnen und dadurch erscheint es nur als würden sie aus festem rötlich-schwarzen Material bestehen. Banner durchbrechen das handwerkliche Wunder, zeigen mir Abbildungen der zwei Bäume des Lichts, Telperion in Silber und Laurelin in Gold glänzend. Auch die Symbole der Stämme Mittelerdes finden hier Ehre, indem sie inmitten denen der Valar hängen. Und als mein Blick auf das Banner Durins fällt, dass ich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen habe, überkommt mich Heimatgefühl und Schwermut gleichermaßen.

Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung. Die Schritte verursachen allerdings keinerlei Geräusche, selbst für mich als leiser Hobbit ungewohnt und beklemmend. Kein Schall hallt von den Wänden wider. Sogar das leise Rufen, das ich mir schließlich zutraue, scheint unerbittlich vom Zwielicht verschluckt zu werden. Ängstlich wandern die Augen durch die Weitläufigkeit allein dieser Ankunftshalle. Wie bei Mahals Willen soll ich hier nur Thorin finden?! Und dann erklingt Estes und Mandos Rat in meinem Kopf. Ich muss auf mein Herz vertrauen, dass mir den Weg zu seinem fehlenden Teil weisen wird … Nun denn … Tief atme ich ein, versuche jegliches rationale Denken durch Fühlen zu tauschen, das ich mit dem Bild Thorins in meinem Inneren heraufbeschwöre und setze plötzlich beinahe mechanisiert einen Fuß vor den anderen. 

Mein vom Herz geleiteter Weg führt durch Hallen, so hoch und endlos wie keine vergleichbaren in Erebors Tiefen. An ihren Wänden sitzend, auf den Böden kauernd oder in der Luft schwebend verweilen die Geistwesen von Menschen und Elben. Vaires Kunstwerke schmücken die Mauern, erzählen formvollendet von den Großtaten der hier verweilenden Seelen. Ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen tanzen in wabernden Blasen über ihnen. Schöne, die mir die Tränen der Rührung in die Augen treiben und Schreckliche, deren darin erlebter Schmerz beinahe greifbar ist und mich erschaudern lässt. Geschehnisse aus allen Zeitaltern ziehen an mir vorbei. Begebenheiten die ich bislang nur aus Geschichtsbücher oder heroisierten Erzählungen kannte. Brutale Schlachten, Erbauung und Fall prachtvoller Städte, Krönungen erhabener Herrscher, die die Geschichte Mittelerdes beeinflussten, Mord, Geburten, Hochzeiten, Liebesnächte, Lachen und Weinen … Erinnerungen so vieler verronnener Leben. 

Schließlich gelange ich in eine Halle die kleiner ist als die Vorhergehenden aber dennoch gewaltig und die Macht, die in ihr herrscht, pocht dumpf in dem schmerzenden Kopf. Elbenseelen verweilen sitzend auf prächtigen Sesseln an den Wänden und die Wandteppiche und Gedanken über ihnen offenbaren mir, dass es sich um Fürsten dieser Rasse handelt. Helden und Könige, anerkannt und noch immer geschätzt, selbst Jahrhunderte nach ihrem oft grausamen Fall. 

Celebrimbor, Schmied der Ringe der Macht.  
Ereinion Gil-galad, Letzter hohe König der Noldor und ein Krieger, dessen Tapferkeit und Stärke noch immer Grundlagen vieler Legenden ist.  
Turgon, Erbauer und dann König von Gondolin, der einst schönsten und prächtigsten Stadt Mittelerdes.

Ehrfürchtig verbeuge ich mich vor ihnen, ihren Taten und Leistungen, bevor ich weitergehe und in den angrenzenden etwas größeren Saal trete, in denen mich die Menschen erwarten, die sich mit ihren Verdiensten zu Lebzeiten ebenfalls einen Ehrenplatz in den Ewigen Hallen des Todes erworben haben.

Isildur, hoher König von Arnor und Gondor, der Sauron den Einen Ring vom Finger schlug.  
Théoden, siebzehnter König der Mark, ruhmreich gefallen auf dem Schlachtfeld des Pelennors im größten Gefecht des dritten Zeitalters.  
Bard, Drachentöter und erster König Thals, bei dessen Anblick ich in stille Tränen ausbreche, den einige Erinnerungen in dessen Schatten er verweilt, betreffen auch Thorin und mich.

Die Ehrerbietung die ich ihnen schenke, ist nicht weniger ehrlich und tief, als die für die Elbenherrscher empfundene. Aber besonders Bards Anblick entfacht in mir die Erkenntnis, dass ich, sollte ich die Kammern der Zwerge wirklich finden, mit den Geistwesen einiger bereits gefallenen Seelen die mir sehr viel bedeuteten haben, konfrontiert werde. Und allein der Gedanke daran ist so schmerzlich, dass er mich jetzt bereits innerlich zerreißt.

Langsam gehe ich weiter. Gelange schließlich an eine breite, in völliger Dunkelheit liegende Treppe, die nach unten führt. Der obere Absatz wird flankiert von zwei Kriegerstatuen. Nicht eindeutig zwergischer Machart zuzuordnen, denn die Runen und Symbole, die die Rüstungen zieren, kommen mir nicht bekannt vor, besser gesagt, kann ich sie in der Finsternis auch kaum entziffern. Die Zwerge glauben zwar, dass ihre Seelen ebenfalls in den Ewigen Hallen empfangen werden, aber als nur angenommene Kinder Ilúvatars weniger respektvoll als die von Elben und Menschen. Dennoch wird mir beim Anblick des bodenlosen Treppenschachtes klar, dass der Ort ihres Wartens nur anders, aber nicht weniger ehrerbietig ist. Denn Zwerge leben nicht in gewaltigen Schlössern, lichtdurchfluteten Gartenhäusern oder Gebäuden mit kleinen Wohnbereichen, die wie die Räumlichkeiten die ich bislang durchschritten habe über der Erde liegen. Wie ich nur allzu gut weiß, bevorzugen sie ihre Wohnstätten gut verborgen und geschützt in den Tiefen eines Berges anzulegen, verbunden mit verwirrenden Gängen die weitverzweigt bis in das Erdinnere hinabreichen. Warum also sollte Mandos auf Geheiß Aules ihnen diese vertraute Heimeligkeit nicht auch bis in alle Ewigkeit bereiten. 

Vorsichtig betrete ich die Treppe, nehme mich an dem hohen Geländer orientierend eine Stufe nach der anderen, bis ich nach unendlich erscheinenden Momenten letztendlich an ihrem Fuße angelangt bin und in einem breiten Quergang stehe. Und obwohl mein Herz mir sagt, dass ich den Gesuchten endlich finde, wenn ich mich nach rechts wende, zieht mich eine andere Macht vorerst in die entgegensetze Richtung.

Die Tür die ich schließlich erreiche, ist erschreckend vertraut … grün, rund, mit einem Messingknopf in der Mitte. Ich schluchze gerührt auf. Hobbits, deren Abstammung ungewiss ist, verweilen ebenfalls zusammen mit den Kindern Ilúvatars und Aules an einem Ort bis das Ende kommt und sie alle gemeinsam eine neue, bessere, da von allem Bösen und Verdorbenen unbeeinflusste Welt erbauen … wie wundervoll und tröstend.

Ich hebe bereits die Hand und will sie um den Knauf schließen, als ein Gedanke mich zurückzucken lässt. Soll ich diese Kammer wirklich betreten? Will ich für immer verloren geglaubte Familie und Freunde wirklich sehen und den Schmerz ihres Verlustes noch einmal ertragen? Aber vielleicht ist es auch eine Vorbereitung auf das, was mich noch erwarten wird und eine Chance, erneut Abschied zu nehmen, Worte zu sagen, die ich damals nicht fand. Wem bietet sich eine solche Möglichkeit schon?

Geräuschlos wie alles in Mandos Hallen öffnet sich die Tür und der Anblick, der mich empfängt, ist furchtbar und dennoch herrlich. Wie als hätten sie bereits meine Ankunft erwartet, sitzen meine Eltern, flankiert von den geliebten Großeltern, Freuden, Tanten, Onkeln, Vettern und Basen vor mir, deutlich losgelöst von den anderen, zwar teilweise bekannten Hobbits, die an den Wänden verweilen. Meine Mutter ist jung, so jung wie sie anscheinend während der Tage war, an denen sie das einzige Mal in ihrem Leben so etwas wie Glück empfand. Langsam gehe ich auf sie zu, betrachte mit tränenschwimmendem Blick ihr friedliches Gesicht, das so ganz anders aussieht als in dem Moment ihres Todes … freudestrahlend und … verliebt. Die Schatten der Erinnerung, in der sie gerade verweilt, zeigt mir auch den Grund … Thorin … Auch er ist so jung, wie ich ihn nicht kannte, aber scheint genauso glücklich wie in miteinander verbrachten Tagen.

Ich breche lachend in Tränen aus und lasse mich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken. „Mama, es bringt meiner Seele so viel Beruhigung dich hier zu sehen, frohgemut und zufrieden“, beginne ich mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen und erschreckend zum ersten Mal, hallend die Geräusche dumpf von den glitzernden Wänden wider. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hören wirst, aber lass mich dennoch erzählen, von dem Segen, der mir zuteilwurde. Thorin, dein geliebter Thorin, er erwählte mich nach einem gemeinsamen Abenteuer, von dem du dein ganzes Leben geträumt hast, zu seiner Gemahlin. Mit mir fand er das Glück, dass er sich so sehr ersehnte. Wir haben eine Tochter … Fís … vielleicht triffst du sie eines Tages hier. Sie ist eine wundervolle mittlerweile Frau. Mir ist so viel Gutes widerfahren und mein Leben war glanzvoll, erfüllt mit wahrhaftiger Liebe und ehrlicher Freundschaft. Das Gedenken an dich und deine letzten Worte haben mich dennoch nie verlassen. Ich bin dir so dankbar für alle gemeinsam verbrachten Jahre, für die Weisheiten und formenden Lebenserfahrungen … für die Liebe, die du mir geschenkt hast.“ Ich komme mir weder dumm noch naiv vor so mit ihr zu reden, ihr alles zu offenbaren, was mir widerfahren ist, obwohl sie noch immer still und stumm als Geistwesen vor mir verweilt, ohne Gefühlsregung oder auch nur angedeuteten Hauch einer Reaktion auf meine Worte. Aber dennoch spüre ich tief in meinem Herzen … oder glaube ganz fest daran, es zu spüren … dass sie mich wahrnimmt und sich an den Erzählungen erfreut.

Lange verweile ich kniend vor ihr. Betrachte mit Wehmut die Geister meiner Liebsten und verabschiede mich von jeden Einzelnen erneut. Und als ich mich wieder erhebe, fühlt sich meine Seele plötzlich so befreit und heil an, wie die keines Wesens sonst, denn jegliche Trauer eines Verlustes, die eine kleine Narbe in ihr hinterließ, ist verheilt. Außer eine, die zudem die Größte ist. Aber nun bin ich gestärkt und entschlossener als zuvor, diese ebenfalls für immer verschwinden zu lassen.

Als sich das schwere Steintor mit den Runen, die von Schicksal, Macht und der Entstehungsgeschichte der Zwerge erzählen, letztendlich öffnet, erstarre ich. Wie in der Kammer der Hobbits empfangen mich die verstorbenen Freunde. Allerdings, der Schmerz des Anblicks geht tiefer, denn die Umstände ihres Todes sind es, die mich noch immer erschaudern lassen, obwohl ich von ihrer brutalen Grausamkeit nur aus vermuteten Erzählungen weiß. 

Balin, Bart und Haar weiß, das Gesicht ernst und dennoch väterlich wie ich ihn kannte. Nur die intelligente Ausstrahlung eines Beraters wird nun durch die stolze eines Herrschers ergänzt. Oin, der gutmütige Heiler und Freund. Ori … mein kleiner Ori … und Breda, die roten Haare und das Antlitz noch immer wunderschön und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn. Beim Willen Mahals, warum nur mussten sie mit so vielen anderen nach Moria gehen um diese unheilvollen Höhlen erneut zu besiedeln. 

Ich breche weinend vor Schuld vor ihnen zusammen. Balin besuchte mich mit Gandalf kurz bevor er die Mission anführte, und ich Törin ermutigte ihn auch noch dazu das alte Zwergenreich unter dem Nebelgebirge zurückzuerobern. Hätte ich es ihm doch nur ausgeredet, denn auch wenn ich nicht mehr seine Königin war, schätzte er noch immer meinen Rat. Das Grauen in diesen Höhlen, eine Macht so dunkel wie Traurigkeit und boshaft wie Feuer, ermöglicht den Kreaturen des Schreckens allzeit dort über allem Guten habhaft zu werden, das hätte ich wissen und ihm mit auf dem Weg geben müssen. Aber bei allen Selbstvorwürfen, auch von ihnen verabschiede ich mich in dem Schatten ihrer und meiner Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame glückliche Zeit unter Tränen und Lachen und Bitten um Verzeihung.

Ich erhebe mich, schwanke gefährlich unter der Heilung weitere Narben des Verlustes und gehe dennoch gestärkt an Willen und Zuversicht es zu schaffen endlich die letzten Schritte zu dem Zwerg, wegen dem ich hier bin. Thorin zu finden ich nun nicht mehr schwer, denn auch die ruhmreichen Herrscher und Helden seines Volkes erhalten einen Ehrenplatz in ihrem Teil der Ewigen Hallen … und es sind derer viele. Allerdings Nichts von alldem das ich bislang gesehen, gehört und gefühlt habe hat mich auf den Schock seines vertrauten und geliebten Anblicks vorbereitet, den ich so lange für immer verloren glaubte. 

Die schwarzen Haare nur vereinzelt durchzogen von den silbrig-grauen Zeugnissen des von Verderben reichen Lebens. Der Bart gepflegt kurz, wie er ihn beharrlich entgegen der Bezeichnung seines Volkes hielt, um an die unzähligen gefallenen Krieger seiner Zeit zu erinnern, die er in die Hallen entschwinden sehen musste, in denen er jetzt ebenfalls verweilt. Die Haltung so majestätisch und ehrerbietend wie in dem erhabenen Moment, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah und an den ich mich noch so genau erinnern kann, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. 

Er sitzt unter einem kunstvoll gewebten Banner, der mir wie das Meisterwerk Vaires erscheint, denn er ist auserlesen herrlich und fein gearbeitet und so prachtvoll verziert mit Gold- und Silberfäden wie kein anderer den ich bisher sah. Ich erkenne die Flucht vor dem Drachen. Die Schlacht um Azanulbizar, der Moment porträtiert, indem er Azog den Arm nahm, der Beinamen gebende Eichenschild gut zu erkennen. Die Besiedlung der Ered Luin und das mühevolle und verlustreiche Errichten eines neuen sicheren Zuhauses für sein Volk. Der Kampf gegen den Drachen und der Sieg über die Goldkrankheit und Azog. Der Wiederaufbau der verlorenen Heimat und die Freundschaft der Völker unter seiner Herrschaft … Ein ruhmreiches Leben verewigt für die Ewigkeit … 

Die Schatten der Erinnerungen sind hell und es erfreut mein bei diesem Anblick so erneut schmerzlich trauerndes kleines Hobbitherz, dass sie sich um alles Gute drehen, dass wir teilweise gemeinsam erlebten.   
Der glühende Stolz in den Augen seines Vaters, als er ihm zum zehnten Geburtstag das erste Schwert überreichte.  
Wie er mit Bruder und kleiner Schwester über die Wiese vor den Toren tobt, noch kindlich unbeschwert von Kummer und Sorgen.  
Die faltigen Hände seiner Großmutter, während sie in ihrem Lieblingssessel saß, Handarbeit tätigte und den Kindern schaurig-schöne Geschichten erzählte.  
Das erste Mal, als er einen makellosen Opal sah … sein erstes Schwert schmiedete und dafür Lob von seinem Meister erhielt …   
Die erste Zwergin küsste, heimlich unter einem Felsvorsprung in den Ered Luin, während Dwalin Wache schob, da es eine einfache aber umso hübschere Dienstmagd war.  
Das freudige Lachen meiner Mutter, während sie ihn mit einem Blumenkranz krönt.  
Und immer wieder Fili … Kili … Fís … und ich …

Schwer sinke ich auch vor ihm auf die Knie und schluchze haltlos. Ich bin tatsächlich am Ziel angekommen. Bin durch die gewaltigen Ewigen Hallen gewandelt und habe ihn letztendlich mit der Kraft meines Herzens und der darin noch immer grenzenlosen wahrhaftigen Liebe zu ihm gefunden. Aber dennoch steht mir die Schwerste aller Prüfungen meines Lebens noch bevor. Seine Gedanken erschließen und beeinflussen … bei Mahal, wie soll ich das nur schaffen. Den ganzen Weg über hatte ich mir bereits darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, bin aber zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Aber dann flammt eine Eingebung auf … Einst schenkte er mir zu meinem Geburtstag noch unbekannterweise die Erzählung von Beren und Luthien, in denen vor allem gesungene Worte Wunder bewirken, sei es nun die Überwindung von Erschöpfung und Trauer, das Bekämpfen von schrecklichen Feinden, oder die Beeinflussung des Todes. 

Langsam erhebe ich die Stimme … stimme ein Lied an, dass von Liebe und dem Schmerz handelt, denn ich wegen seines Verlustes erlitt. Von den unzähligen Dingen, die mich danach dennoch fröhlich stimmten. Vom gemeinsamem Glück Fìs‘ und Filis und ihren drei Kindern, die ich selbst nur einige Male sah … Von Frodo und seiner gefährlichen Reise … Von der Eiche auf der kleinen Lichtung im Wald und wie schmerzlich und freudig die Erinnerungen an ihn waren, während ich so oft in ihrem Schatten verweilte …

Er liebte es dereinst, wenn ich für ihn sang, auch wenn ich es nur selten tat. Aber jedes Mal stahl sich dann dieser Ausdruck völliger Entspannung auf die Gesichtszüge und ich merkte, wie sich sein Geist von allen Verpflichtungen und Sorgen erlöste, sich in den gesungenen Worten verlor, beinahe davon schwebte. Nachbetrachtet bereue ich es nun, dass ich nicht öfters tat.

Ich blicke auf und bemerke mit bangem Herzen, dass sich die Schatten seiner Gedanken verändern. Sie scheinen zur angestimmten Melodie zu tanzen, werden größer, wabern durch den Raum, umweben sein fahles Geistwesen schließlich gänzlich, fließen über den schimmernden Boden, der durch die reflektierenden Diamanten die hellen Farben der Erinnerungen annimmt. Und als sie mich schließlich erfassen, stockt der Atem und eine eisige Kälte kriecht durch jede Ader, jeden Muskel und jeden Gedankengang …

Ich schwebe gewichtig in dem körperlichen Zustand zwischen hier und jetzt, im Lichtschatten der Erinnerungen eines längst Verstorbenen. Und als ich schließlich mit einem Rück erneuert in meinem Körper ankomme und um Luft ringe, die mir endlich wieder gewährt wird, blendet mich hell und klar und warm die Sommersonne Rhovanions. Nur langsam gewöhnen sich die tränenden Augen an die nach der zwielichtigen Dunkelheit der Hallen ungewohnte Leuchtkraft und schließlich materialisiert sich der See unweit des Erebors, an dem wir so oft verweilten. Mitunter die glücklichsten und von allen Verpflichtungen losgelöstesten Momente meines Herrscherseins. Ich höre das Plätschern der seichten Wellen, die an das sandige Ufer schlagen, Vögel die melodisch singen. Rieche Gras, Hortensien, Flieder, Päonien, Mohn … warme, frühlingsregennasse Steine und feuchte Erde … und schrecke auf. Dieser Geruch … so vertraut … so geliebt … so lange so schmerzlich vermisst …

Langsam drehe ich mich um und würde ich nicht in einem Universum verweilen, indem keine Besinnungslosigkeit existiert, gnadenlos würde diese über mich hinwegrollen … denn er steht vor mir, erhaben und lächelnd und wunderschön.

„Thorin …“, flüstere ich. Meine Stimme nicht mehr als eine Nuance abgesetzt von dem Geräusch des seichten Windes, der plötzlich aufkommt und zart-rosa-schwerelose Kirschblüten zu uns weht. Er lächelt herzlicher, dieses wundervolle sanftmütige Lächeln das ich so sehr an ihm liebe, denn es gilt nur mir. Bedächtig hebt Thorin die Hand, schmiegt sie an meine Wange und das Gefühl seiner wohligen Berührung beschwört schließlich die Tränen herauf. Zeugnis von Freud und Leid gleichermaßen. „Ghivashel … meine Bil … meine Königin“, flüstert auch er und senkt die Lippen auf meine. 

Aber kaum haben sie mich berührt, verschwindet das Gebilde des wiedererrungenen wohlig-warmen Glücks und erneut durchdringt mich Kälte und Erstarrung des unerbittlichen Todes. Und ich schreie aus Leibeskräften und dennoch stimmlos … vor Schmerzen und Trauer und Unmut über das Herausreißen aus dieser Erfüllung aller meiner Träume … aber es nützt nichts …


	96. Die Hand, die die meine umschließt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zwei Tage sind bereits seit meiner Rückkehr aus den Ewigen Hallen vergangen … zwei verdammte, in unbeschreiblichem Elend verbrachte Tage in denen nichts geschah und ich die Hoffnung auf das Bestehen meiner schweren Prüfung bereits aufgab. 

Ich verweile an der Küchenanrichte unserer Hobbithöhle, dessen spießig-gemütliche Heimeligkeit, die vollgestopften Speisekammern, die vielen Bücher, Kinkerlitzchen und behaglichen Sessel und das wohlig prasselnde Feuer im Kamin mittlerweile von mir beinahe als höhnisch empfunden werden. Wie soll es mir in dieser überfüllten und dennoch leeren Umgebung nur jemals gelingen glücklich zu werden!? Traurig gleitet der Blick nach draußen in den sonnendurchfluteten Garten vor dem runden Fenster. Blumen blühen farbenprächtig, Schmetterlinge und Bienen umwerben sie, ein leichter Wind rauscht durch die Blätter einer prächtigen Eiche … und plötzlich bricht diese unvorstellbare Verzweiflung auf mich ein und begräbt die leidende Seele unter einem gewaltigen Erdrutsch aus Trostlosigkeit. Ich habe kläglich versagt … niemals wieder werde ich ihn sehen … Und ich verfluche diese geschenkte Unsterblichkeit in allen Sprachen, denen ich mächtig bin, denn so bleibt mir sogar verwehrt in den gleichen Hallen wie er zu verweilen. Bis in alle Ewigkeit an seiner Seite zu verweilen, so wie ich es ihm einst versprach.

Schmerzliche Tränen der Traurigkeit bahnen sich brennend ihren Weg nach draußen, hinterlassen dunkle Flecke auf dem Holz der Arbeitsfläche, auf die ich meine Hände gestützt habe um nicht niederzufallen unter der Last des Unglücks und der Einsamkeit. Wie durch einen Nebelschleier vernehme ich das kräftige Pochen einer anscheinend großen Faust an unsere Tür … aber es interessiert mich nicht. Womöglich ist es wieder einmal Gandalf, der versucht mich aus der Trauer zu reißen, wie schon so oft seit dem gescheiterten Auftrag. Ich höre Frodo zur Tür eilen … auch er vermochte es nicht mich mit seiner hier endlich wieder aufgelebten fröhlichen Art zurückzuholen, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

„Tante Bil … du hast Besuch … Wichtigen“, vernehme ich nach einer Weile unerwartet seine Stimme … und sie klingt eigenartig … aufgeregt … ja beinahe freudig ergriffen. Mit aller noch verbliebenen Willenskraft darum bemüht die so lange verinnerlichte Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen, streiche ich mir über die schmerzenden Augen und verbanne die klebrigen Tränenspuren von den unter ihnen brennenden Wangen. Wer kann es schon sein … wie vermutet Gandalf … oder Thranduil, der ebenfalls ab und an danach strebt die bleierne Melancholie zu vertreiben, obwohl gerade er wissen müsste, wie schwer sie wiegt. Langsam drehe ich mich um, aber als der schwimmende Blick auf die Gestalten trifft, die bereits wartend unter dem runden Türbogen verweilen und mich fassungslos betrachten, vergesse ich entsetzt zu atmen … Balin … Ori … Breda … Oin … Oeri … bei Mahal! Sie verbeugen sich dienstbar und tief vor mir. „Majestät, es ist uns eine unermessliche Freude, Euch wohlauf zu sehen“, sagt Balin feierlich, aber dennoch höre ich das ergriffene Zittern, dass er bei aller Beherrschung nicht unterdrücken kann.

Ihr vertrauter Anblick und das Vernehmen seiner so lange schon nicht mehr gehörten väterlich-liebvollen Stimme lösen schließlich die Starre und sind gleichzeitig zu viel für Geist und Leib. Verzweifelt versuche ich das Nachgeben der zitternden und plötzlich gefühllosen Beine aufzuhalten, indem ich mich an der Anrichte abstütze, aber gleite dennoch geschwächt von Schwindel und dem dumpfen Rauschen in meinem Kopf zu Boden. Frodo ist sofort an meiner Seite. Stützt den unter heftigen Weinkrämpfen erzitternden Körper, während ich durch den erneuten Tränenschleier nur undeutlich wahrnehmen kann, dass Balin auf mich zukommt. Balin … der geschätzte Freund, denn ich vor wenigen Tagen noch im Schatten seiner Gedanken sitzend in den Ewigen Hallen gesehen und um dessen schmerzlichen Verlust ich getrauert habe. 

Er kniet sich vor mich, legt eine warme Hand an meine Wange und lächelt mich an. Und erst jetzt, bei dem so vertrauten Gebaren, dem Spüren seiner Wärme und dem Blick in die sanften, gutmütigen Augen die ich einst so schätzte, begreife ich vollumfänglich, dass er tatsächlich hier ist … Körperlich, lebendig, wiedergekehrt aus den Hallen des Todes, die sonst nur Elbenseelen verlassen dürfen. Schluchzend vor Freude und Glück werfe ich mich in seine Arme und er hält den bebenden Körper fest, drückt ihn in Dankbarkeit und ebenfalls Glückseligkeit an sich.

„Balin … wenn ihr hier seid … wenn ihr aus den Hallen entlassen wurdet … ist er … ist …?“, formuliere ich stockend, unterbrochen von Jammern und Lachen die drängende Frage, die mein Herz bewegt und weswegen es so schnell schlägt, dass es beinahe aus der vor Aufregung engen Brust entfliehen möchte. „Seine Wiederkehr stand noch an, als wir von Mandos zurückgeschickt wurden. Der Herr der Seelen haderte noch mit sich, da das Leid der Drachenkrankheit noch immer in seinem Herz schwelte.“ Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen entkommt mir, wissend, dass dieser verabscheute Parasit selbst unter dem Einfluss der Valar niemals Ruhe geben wird und somit eine Gefahr für Aman darstellt. Ich blicke mutlos auf, aber die Zuversicht, die in Balins Augen flammt entfacht ihn wieder. 

Nun erst treten auch Oin, Ori und Breda und ihr Sohn an mich heran und umarmen mich alle gleichzeitig, die freudigen Tränen über das Wiedersehen nicht mehr zurückhalten könnend. Gandalf tiefe Stimme reißt uns unerwartet aus den Schluchzen und Lachen und Weinen und bejubelnden und dankenden Worten. Er steht in der Tür, abgestützt auf den ihn allzeit begleitenden Stab und betrachtet mit einem noch nie gesehenen Ausdruck der Freude in seinem Gesicht die sich ihm bietende Szenerie. „Wie ich sehe, durftest du deine wiedergekehrten Freunde bereits begrüßen. Sei stolz auf dich, deine Willenskraft und den Mut, die dies ermöglichten“, sagt er anerkennend und ich nicke ihn das Lob annehmend zu. „Thorin?“, frage ich schließlich ängstlich-unsicher flüsternd und der Zauberer deutet mir mit ihm zu kommen.

Er führt mich an ein kleines Waldstück, das an die Wiesen Nessas grenzt und weist mir einzig mit einer Handgeste dieses in die gezeigte Richtung zu betreten. Lange muss ich nicht wandern, bis ich auf eine Lichtung stoße. Die Sonne sendet flackernde Lichtspiele durch die Kronen der Bäume. Vögel singen melodische Lieder. Das Gras ist saftig grün und die unzähligen sich darauf befindlichen Blumen farbenprächtig. Und inmitten der Idylle steht eine Eiche … hoch und mächtig … die großen markanten Blätter bewegen sich im leichten Wind … und das Bild dem dieser Anblick entspricht, rührt mich zu Tränen. Es ist die Lichtung inmitten des Hains im Auenland, auf dem ich nach meiner Rückkehr eine kleine Eichel pflanze, aus der eben dieser Baum erwuchs.

Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu, streiche andächtig über die raue Rinde und erinnere mich freudestrahlend und trauertränenweinend an den Augenblick, als ich die unscheinbare Frucht während unserer Reise fand und welch besondere Empfindung mich dazu brachte sie einzustecken und so lange zu bewahren. „Ich hoffe, ich habe den Ort deiner Erinnerung gedanklich so nachgestaltet, wie er wirklich ist.“ Die tief-brummende Stimme die mich plötzlich aus dem Gedenken reißt, lässt mich erschrocken und überwältigt von den aufkommenden Gefühlen zusammenzucken. Ich schließe die zitternden Augenlider und atme schneller um mich zu fassen … um nicht augenblicklich in die sich bereits mit Schwindel ankündigende Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Und als ich die Augen wieder öffne, mit aller Kraft ersticktes Blutrauschen und Herzrasen und schwankendes Dasein ignoriere, sehe ich ihn hinter dem dicken Baumstamm hervorkommen … Thorin … mein König … mein Gemahl … meine wahrhaftige Liebe … Für immer verloren geglaubt und dennoch nun vor mir stehend … so wirklich und prächtig und wunderschön wie ich ihn so viele einsame Jahre lang in meinem Herzen in Erinnerung hielt.

„Thorin …“, flüstere ich. Meine Stimme nicht mehr als eine Nuance abgesetzt von dem Geräusch des seichten Windes, der plötzlich aufkommt und die Blätter des Eichenbaumes zum Rascheln bringt. Er lächelt, dieses wundervolle sanftmütige Lächeln das ich so sehr an ihm Liebe, denn es gilt nur mir. Bedächtig hebt er die Hand, schmiegt sie an meine Wange und das Gefühl seiner wohligen Berührung beschwört schließlich die Tränen herauf. Zeugnis von aufkommender Freud und schwindenden Leid gleichermaßen. „Ghivashel … meine Bil … meine Königin“, flüstert auch er und senkt die warmen Lippen auf meine … 

„Ich bin Zuhause … bei dir … für immer …“ 

Und die Hand, die die Meine umschließt, ist die, die es sein sollte …

::: HAPPY END :::


End file.
